A Era dos Comensais
by Ella Evans
Summary: Eu não preciso que você me ame.
1. Massacre na toca

**A Era dos Comensais**

Capítulo I – Massacre à Toca.

**X**

_"Não temais os que matam o corpo e depois, não têm mais que fazer."_

_-Lucas 12:4,5_

**X**

Respirando pesadamente e tentando controlar as próprias emoções, Ginny olhou rapidamente para o céu. A escuridão anunciando a madrugada.

Mesmo não estando muito preocupada, deu dois passos cautelosos para trás, sendo pouco escondida pela sombra do homem alto que fora seu mentor por tanto tempo.

Do outro lado da praça, o ministro olhou-a com simpatia e o homem louro ao seu lado fechou os punhos.

Sua melhor amiga se endireitou com a varinha a postos, pronta para brigar uma batalha antiga.

Uma batalha que sobreviveu aos destroços da guerra.

A batalha de Ginny.

_10 de junho de 1998_

-Papai!

-Molly, corra! Eles chegaram! - gritou Arthur Weasley, com a face vermelha, os poucos cabelos extremamente desgrenhados e a varinha em punho.

A próxima coisa que Ginny soube é que estava sendo arrastada escadas acima numa confusão de mãos e gritos. Só teve tempo de reconhecer Ron quando ele abriu a porta do próprio quarto e a forçou para dentro.

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, ele lançou-lhe uma longa capa. Ela a tirou de seu rosto acomodando-a em suas mãos ouvindo as instruções do irmão.

-Fique aqui. Quieta e escondida na capa! Se ouvir nossos gritos, fique quieta, se sentir que estamos perdendo, fique quieta, se sentir que estamos ganhando, fique quieta, se você ouvir _gigantes _arrombando a sala, fique quieta. Só saia quando tiver absoluta certeza de que é seguro. Quando fizer isso, vá para a floresta e acione a chave de portal. Está na árvore grande perto do lago. Ela te levará para um lugar seguro.

Ginny fez que sim mais por reflexo do que por concordância. Sentia que não era hora para discutir com o irmão.

-E você?

Ron deixou a expressão amolecer e se aproximou, abraçando-a desajeitadamente com um braço só. A verdade é que não se importava muito com o que aconteceria consigo. Já ficaria feliz sabendo que Ginny estava a salvo.

-Não deixe que eles te machuquem Gi! – murmurou no ouvido da irmã, dando o melhor de si para que sua voz não tremesse tanto. – Seja forte!

A ruiva sentiu o incomodativo nó na garganta apertar a ponto de quase sufocá-la.

-E quando eu não fui? – confortou-o.

Ele sorriu. Parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa, porém o violento tremor que tomou conta da casa o interrompeu.

O lar dos Weasley chacoalhava violentamente com a força dos feitiços que eram lançados sobre ele.

Ginny olhou com pesar, seu irmão sair e trancar a porta do quarto. Sentia que não devia tê-lo deixado ir, mas sabia que mesmo se tivesse tentado, não conseguiria impedi-lo de lutar. Ginny por outro lado, depois de muita insistência, convencera-se de que o melhor para todos era que ficasse de fora.

Era uma excelente duelista. Já lutara com comensais mais vezes do que podia contar e nunca saíra gravemente ferida. Tivera aulas com o próprio Harry Potter, e pessoas menos capazes do que ela haviam lutado.

Mas ela também era a caçula de uma grande família de homens. Se saísse, por mais que duelasse de forma extraordinária (como geralmente fazia), seus irmãos estariam o tempo todo desconcentrados, tentando protegê-la. Acabariam ficando fracos e sendo mortos.

-Te amo. – ela murmurou debilmente para a porta.

Sentou-se na cama sentindo as lágrimas caindo sem controle. Podia ouvir barulhos estrondosos no andar de baixo e o pavor tomava conta de si ao perceber que os comensais estavam em sua casa, ultrapassando todas as barreiras e feitiços colocados pela Ordem.

Obedecendo ao irmão com as mãos trêmulas, envolveu-se com a capa, entendendo tardiamente que se tratava da capa de invisibilidade do falecido Harry Potter. O amor de sua vida que morrera há dois dias atrás, em uma batalha que houvera em Godric's Hollow.

Os aurores e os integrantes da ordem não tiveram nem oportunidade de recolher o corpo, pois no momento seguinte, Voldemort desapareceu deixando os comensais para lutar e os grupos se envolveram numa batalha sangrenta, da qual poucas pessoas sobreviveram. O corpo de Harry não foi encontrado depois disso.

Encolheu-se um pouco mais ao ouvir um estrondo particularmente alto. Um som de faíscas que só poderiam ter sido produzidas por um forte feitiço. Ela podia ouvir milhões deles voando de um lado para o outro, atingindo bruxos, destruindo sua casa. Destruindo a sua alma.

Tentou abafar o som de seus lamentos involuntariamente altos enterrando seu rosto na capa, e não soube quanto tempo ficou assim. Talvez dez minutos, quatro horas, ou várias noites sombrias. Presa nessas lamúrias, Ginny acabou por perder completamente a noção do tempo.

Seu lar, invadido... destruído.

Seus pensamentos depressivos foram interrompidos por um grito feminino tão agudo, tão desesperado, tão doloroso, que chegou a penetrar em sua mente, deixando-a tonta. Um incomodativo silêncio se estabeleceu por alguns segundos. Como se ninguém, Comensal ou Weasley, acreditasse no que acabara de acontecer.

- Você... a... matou!

- Ela mereceu!- Ginny ouviu Ron falar com a voz forte dando-lhe uma idéia clara de qual fora a surpresa de todos. Ninguém pensara que logo Ronald seria capaz de matar alguém, mesmo sendo uma suposição extremamente ilógica no meio de uma guerra. – Sua vez.

A garota se encolheu com o tom venenoso e sanguinário atípico de seu doce e atrapalhado irmão e pelos sons, percebeu que os dois realmente começaram a duelar. Queria espancar a porta até que ela caísse para poder descer e ajudar o irmão.

Demoraram alguns minutos para que ela o ouvisse gritar. Um grito desesperado, como se ele estivesse pedindo socorro, como se estivesse pedindo _sua_ ajuda. Ajuda que ela nunca poderia dar.

Ouviu algumas exclamações.

_-Juro. Achei que ele agüentaria mais do que isso._ – pode ouvir alguém falar.

A garota soluçou mais alto, sua família a havia deixado. Prendeu a respiração ao perceber passos apressados subindo pelas escadarias. Fazendo sombra no vão da porta enquanto passavam pelo quarto de Ron. Seu alívio ao ver que não estavam procurando-a não durou muito ao perceber que se encaminhavam para o quarto de seus pais.

**X**

-Se escondendo, Molly?- perguntou uma voz sarcástica.

A mulher não respondeu. Ela tentava parecer forte e abafar os soluços.

-Patética!- o homem falou com nojo antes de levantar sua varinha negra em direção a mulher. – Acredito que ouvir seus filhotes morrerem já foi tortura o suficiente para você, não é mesmo? Sou um homem misericordioso. – ele tomou fôlego e começou a proferir numa voz forte e grave. - _Avada..._

Nenhum dos comensais poderia dizer de onde a figura magra de Percy Weasley surgiu. Não tiveram tempo de fazer nada, apenas observar com espanto enquanto o garoto se prostrava rapidamente na frente da mãe. -..._Kedavra_!- terminou Lucius. O jato de luz verde atingiu metade das costas do ruivo.

Seu corpo tombou como um simples peso morto e caiu por cima da matriarca dos Weasley.

-Percy, Percy querido, não! Não faça isso comigo!- dizia Molly aos prantos tentando insanamente reanimar seu filho, mesmo sabendo que já era muito tarde. Percy não tinha a expressão comum da Maldição da morte. O cenho estava franzido e os olhos fechados.

-Que lindo Weasley!- zombou Lucius sarcástico provocando risadas dos outros comensais. - Voltou no último momento para salvar a mãe. Pelo menos sabemos que não foi para o inferno.

Molly parou de chorar e levantou a cabeça, esperando com uma resignação assombrosa, o seu fim.

**X**

-Mãe...

Nem se quisesse gritar Ginny teria forças. Cada feitiço pronunciado pelos comensais pareciam atingi-la com a força de um soco. Roubando-lhe o ar e qualquer resquício de alegria.

Molly Weasley morreu silenciosamente. E Ginny desejou poder fazer o mesmo.

Seus joelhos cederam e foram de encontro ao chão com força. A dor forneceu-lhe uma estranha espécie de conforto. Com mais cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, deixou seu corpo tombar, apoiando as costas à parede.

Flashes, imagens e lembranças passavam tão nítidas por sua cabeça que sua vista ficou turva. Imagens de cada um deles. Seu pai, sua mãe, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy e Ron. As brigas sem fundamento, as brincadeiras, as risadas... ela podia ouvir tudo de forma tão clara que por um breve instante teve medo de ter perdido a cabeça.

Ou talvez seu cruel subconsciente apenas estivesse lhe fornecendo uma amostra do que ela nunca mais teria. Por mais que sempre demonstrasse o quanto amava-os, sabia que ainda haviam muitas palavras não ditas. Sua história com sua família não tinha chegado a um fim próprio. Havia sido interrompida bruscamente, sem a sua permissão.

Totalmente sem forças, coberta pela capa, Ginny deixou as lágrimas rolarem cada vez mais apressadas em seu rosto. As vozes de sua falecida família ficaram mais nítidas, confundindo-se entre a capa, o quarto extremamente laranja e imagens distorcidas da sua infância.

Até que as risadas dos comensais apagaram tudo isso, aumentando conforme a sua consciência diminuía.

**X**

-Falta uma. - uma voz fria e cortante falou, interrompendo as risadas dos outros.

-Milorde... – começou Rodolphus, surpreso pelo Lorde ter se deslocado à Toca para advertir o andamento de uma missão. Em tempos comuns, mandaria qualquer outra pessoa em seu lugar ou os deixaria no erro apenas pela diversão de puni-los mais tarde.

-Não podem queimar a casa. – a voz do homem era fria e cortante, mesmo que sua expressão fosse leve. – Ainda há um Weasley. No andar de cima.

- Não se preocupe Milorde. Cuidaremos disso. – Lucius se pronunciou olhando de esguelha para o comensal ao seu lado que, sob a máscara, mostrava traços pontudos e fortes no rosto.

-É o que espero. - disse Voldemort num sussurro. – Narcissa caiu, mas não iria querer que vocês falhassem. – comentou antes de desaparatar.

Os comensais ficaram silenciosos enquanto Lucius passava os olhos por ele. O homem não parecia muito atordoado pela morte da esposa mesmo que isso fosse algo totalmente inesperado. Aquela era para ser uma missão básica. Eles não contavam com nenhuma morte do lado deles.

-Draco!- exclamou Lucius quebrando o silêncio.

O garoto virou-se para ele, demonstrando que estava escutando.

- Ache a garota Weasley. - ele disse olhando intensamente para o loiro mais jovem. - Mate-a.

Rodolphus franziu o cenho, raciocinando que teria sido mais fácil apenas queimar a casa junto com a garota ao invés de fazer Draco ter o trabalho de ir até ela. Ele não precisava de mais crédito perante ao Lorde, acabara de vê-lo matando Arthur e Ronald Weasley.

Bom, não tinha visto exatamente, mas diria ter visto toda a cena com detalhes quando contasse a história.

Olhou para o afilhado com o canto do olho e seu cenho franziu mais ainda quando o pegou sorrindo. Não era um sorriso comum, era um sorriso estranho, amargurado, faminto... raivoso.

-Certo. – Draco concordou antes de subir as escadas em direção ao único quarto que continuava com a porta fechada.

-Ele não precisará de nós. – Lucius falou com tédio. O corpo da mulher em seus braços. Ele desapareceu num estalo. Demoraram alguns segundos para que os outros entendessem que deviam segui-lo.

-Sim, tia? – Draco perguntou ao perceber que Bellatrix se demorara um pouco mais. A mulher baixou o capuz e o encarou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

-Tenha certeza de que a torturou o suficiente. – ela ordenou lançando-lhe um sorriso cúmplice o qual Draco retribuiu prontamente. Ela desapareceu num estalo.

Num movimento brusco, Draco empurrou a porta, apenas para perceber que estava trancada. Riu consigo mesmo com a facilidade que teve para derrubá-la.

Oh sim. Os feitiços que aprendera com o Lorde das Trevas eram _realmente_ de um nível superior.

Olhou com certo enjôo para o quarto berrantemente laranja com figuras de um péssimo time de Quadribol. Sua careta de nojo se desfez quando seus olhos captaram uma mecha ruiva saindo do nada. Era meio fascinante ver aquele cacho rubro apenas flutuando no ar, então ele foi lento enquanto se aproximava.

Num movimento rápido arrancou a capa de cima de Ginny Weasley, que se moveu mais rápido do que ele esperaria para trás de uma escrivaninha.

-Uma capa de invisibilidade? Sério, Weasley? – perguntou com humor.

Os cabelos rubros, mesmo assanhados, com uma mecha por cima da outra, davam a ela uma inesperada graça. O rosto vermelho de lágrimas que ela tentava conter a todo custo, era bonito e bem feito. Seu corpo um pouco mais magro do que ele se lembrava.

Ginny Weasley continuava linda como da última vez que a vira em Hogwarts. Era bom poder vê-la uma última vez.

Perguntou-se se ela já havia o reconhecido, já que ainda usava a máscara. Parecia que sim. Sua voz era uma característica mais marcante do que pensava.

Sorriu enquanto riscava o ar com a varinha. Cortes abriram o colo de Ginny quando chamas roxas queimaram sua pele. A exclamação dela foi fraca. Como se quisesse gritar, mas não conseguisse.

Caiu.

-Levanta Weasley!- exclamou sentindo-se um pouco decepcionado. Esperava que ela fosse mais difícil. Que lutasse mais!

Ginny continuou sem reação, rezando baixinho para que ele a matasse logo. Tiraria de si o peso de um suicídio.

-Levanta estúpida!

Numa explosão inesperada, Draco chutou o corpo tão menor do que o seu, fazendo-a rolar pelo chão. Ginny teve a impressão de ter sentido gosto de sangue em sua boca, mas engoliu para que pudesse gritar com clareza:

-Me mate! Acabe com isso logo! – ao ver seu sangue misturando com as lágrimas no carpete repetiu fracamente: - Acabe logo com isso.

Draco se aproximou dela em passos preguiçosos. O sorriso em seu rosto era sarcástico, mas Ginny notou uma raiva injustificada em seu olhar.

-Sabe Weasley... - ele começou, sorrindo maliciosamente – Você foi muito má comigo em Hogwarts - ele completou pegando uma mecha de cabelos ruivos. – Muito má.

Ginny levantou-se o mais rápido que seu corpo machucado lhe permitia. Para sua surpresa, Draco permitiu que ela se afastasse. Parecia estar realmente se divertindo.

-Qual o problema?

Ela alcançou sua varinha e apontou-a para o peito dele.

-Não chegue mais perto.

Ele olhou para ela e para a varinha em sua mão, sentindo uma certa euforia ao notar o quanto ela tremia.

Não levando muito a sério a ameaça dela, aproximou-se. Ginny berrou um feitiço em sua direção.

O jorro de magia que saiu da varinha dela foi tão grande que o escudo improvisado que Draco conjurou no último momento o fez arrastar-se para trás.

-Bom trabalho, Weasley. – congratulou com bom humor. – _Expelliarmus._

Ela ainda tentou se defender, mas seus movimentos e seu raciocínio estavam retardados por algum motivo.

Draco deleitou-se com a confusão no rosto da garota. Ela geralmente era uma ótima duelista. Já o azarara antes, o que havia de errado agora?

Nesse momento de distração da ruiva, o comensal se aproximou rapidamente, fazendo com que ela se chocasse contra a parede tentando evitar a aproximação.

-Se quiser me matar, faça isso logo. – ela pediu num fio de voz, como se estivesse reunindo todas suas energias para isso.

Draco estendeu a mão, prendendo-a fortemente contra a parede. O corpo dela era pequeno então essa não era uma tarefa muito difícil. Levou a outra mão até sua máscara e puxou-a para revelar seu rosto, o objeto desfazendo-se em pleno ar.

-Sem antes me divertir?- perguntou rindo como se aquela fosse uma idéia totalmente absurda. Puxou-a pela cintura. Ginny tentou se defender, mas o aperto era tão forte que seus braços acabaram presos entre os corpos. O corpo quente e grande dele parecia querer engoli-la. Podia sentir seu cheiro e seu hálito. – Sem antes tomar o que você fez tanta questão de me negar antes? Quando eu pedi de forma tão cavalheiresca? – ele riu com a idéia. – Não mesmo.

E para a grande surpresa de Ginny, os lábios dele aterrissaram nos dela.

Claro que ela se lembrava de Malfoy e suas abordagens em Hogwarts. Nunca contara para ninguém, pois nunca o levara realmente a sério. Era só um modo que ele descobrira de perturbá-la. Nunca pensou que as vezes que ele a parava no corredor, ou tentava roubar-lhe um beijo quando estavam no meio de uma discussão eram realmente sinais de desejo.

Considerou que talvez fosse essa a causa da raiva em seus olhos. Rejeição.

O beijo de Draco era diferente de tudo o que Ginny provara. Era doloroso. Forte demais. Agressivo demais. _Raivoso_ demais.

A forma como ela se debatia era pateticamente fraca. Draco apenas colou-a um pouco mais contra a parede e fez com que seus pés saíssem do chão. Seu plano inicial de apenas beijá-la como despedida sendo totalmente substituído por planos bem mais interessantes.

Um pouco frustrada por sua fraqueza ou pela força excessiva dele, Ginny mordeu os lábios do comensal, com força.

E o bastardo gostou.

Deixou-a fazer isso por alguns segundos antes de puxar sua cabeça para trás. Descolando os lábios.

-Melhor do que eu imaginava... – ele sussurrou para o nada enquanto seus lábios desciam para o pescoço cheio de sardas da garota.

Ginny tentou encolher-se na direção da cabeça de Draco para diminuir o espaço de contato dos lábios dele com sua pele, mas isso provou-se um ato inútil. Ele pareceu entender aquela retração como uma espécie de consentimento, pois suspirou contra a sua pele e seus braços a apertaram com mais força.

Beijou a garganta dela com voracidade, sabendo que a estava machucando ao pressioná-la contra a parede daquela forma por causa dos cortes recém adquiridos. Não se importou muito. Ela merecia isso por ter sido sempre tão fria e tão teimosa em relação a ele.

Ginny deixou escapar uma exclamação rouca e ele sorriu contra a pele dela, chutando-se mentalmente por não ter sentido o sabor daquela garota mais cedo.

Demoraram alguns segundos para que ela desistisse de se movimentar. Era inútil. Só sentiria mais dor. Ele a mataria a qualquer momento, de qualquer forma. Além do mais, estava com sérias dificuldades para respirar. Precisava se concentrar nisso.

-Sabe por quanto tempo eu quis fazer isso? – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Foi quando a mão enluvada do comensal invadiu suas vestes que Ginny decidiu que devia voltar a se debater.

-Não me toque, seu imundo! – gritou raivosamente, enquanto se mexia para que a mão espalmada em suas costas saísse de dentro da sua blusa.

Ele riu maldosamente, ressentido com o nojo que viu nos olhos da garota. Sua mão abandonou as costas dela, mas continuou segurando-a firmemente acima do chão.

-Pobre Ginny Weasley. – ele cantarolou, admirando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo rebelde grudada no pescoço branco. – Eu prometo que se você ficar quieta, não vai doer tanto.

-O que...?

Ginny não conseguiu terminar sua interrogação. No segundo seguinte estava deitada na cama de Ron, o corpo de Draco pressionado fortemente contra o seu, as mãos dele invadindo novamente a sua blusa e tocando-a sem restrições. O rosto dele enterrado no seu pescoço.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que por dois segundos ela ficou parada, tremendo, sentindo aquele peso em cima de si.

-Malfoy, por favor...

Os ombros dele chacoalharam com uma leve risada. No entanto, ele não falou nada. Apenas riu silenciosamente contra a pele dela.

-Sua idiotinha. – ele falou depois de um tempo. – As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Tudo dependia de você. Tinha que arruinar tudo, não é? Tinha que ser tão burra?

Como se para dar ênfase à raiva expressa em sua voz, seus dentes cravaram-se sobre a pele de Ginny com força. Ela gritou rapidamente e ele substituiu a dolorosa dentada por pequenas e fortes mordidinhas.

-Pára, por favor. MALFOY!

Percebendo que qualquer tentativa de sair de baixo dele seria inútil, Ginny aproveitou a mobilidade da cabeça para olhar a sua volta. De repente, ao alcance de sua mão direita estava o abajur (laranja) de Ron. Estava aceso, a lâmpada piscando como se chamasse por ela.

Num movimento rápido, ela fechou seus dedos em volta do objeto. Mirou na nuca de Draco, mas errou, acertando-lhe as costas. Ele soltou uma espécie de rugido. Depois disso foi muito fácil para Ginny empurrar o corpo dele e levantar-se da cama. Ela só precisou acertar o joelho no lugar mais vulnerável de qualquer homem.

-Weasley!- ele gritou com a voz afetada ao vê-la correr porta afora com sua varinha recuperada.

Ela pretendia correr para fora da casa, atrás da chave de portal que Ron mencionara, mas ao chegar ao primeiro andar, qualquer pensamento meramente racional foi varrido da sua cabeça.

Sua sala de estar. Sua casa. Um campo de batalha ensangüentado e destruído. Banhado com o sangue de sua família. Seus corpos frios jogados pelo chão nas posições mais estranhas que alguém poderia imaginar.

A vista de Ginny ficou turva e começou a enegrecer quando o som de uma respiração lenta chamou sua atenção.

-Ron!- gritou correndo na direção do irmão que acabara de abrir os olhos azuis. O rosto e o corpo cobertos de sangue que brotara de profundos cortes.

Agachou-se na frente dele e tocou-lhe as faces tentando trazê-lo à consciência.

-Ron você ta legal? Ron!

-Gi... - ele começou, engolindo em seco para falar com mais clareza. –Ginny fuja daqui.

-Não quero!- ela retrucou entre as lágrimas. – Prefiro morrer a deixar vocês aqui.

-Não Ginny. - ele disse - Eu quero que você viva. Quero que seja forte. Quero que continue a família. Ande! Corra para a floresta e ative a chave de portal.

-Não! Você tem que vir comigo. – ela insistiu.

-Não, Ginny. Não posso ir com você. Não agora.

A garota estava para perguntar o que o irmão queria lhe dizer quando ele a interrompeu em sua péssima tentativa de falar.

-O... mundo... não vai se ver livre dos Weasley... tão cedo assim. - ele disse com um mero sorriso que contrastava morbidamente com o sangue e as lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto. -Seja forte .

-Não. Por favor... Por favor não me deixa!- ela disse fracamente abraçando-o - Eu te amo tanto, meu irmão. Me desculpe nunca ter dito antes. Me desculpe... me desculpe...

-Seja forte Gin. – Ron mirou-a bem nos olhos. - Não se esqueça. Você é nossa fortaleza, enquanto você estiver viva nós estaremos prontos para libertá-los. - ele terminou usando suas últimas forças para beijar a mão da irmã. Ele olhou para algo em seu pescoço incisivamente, mas antes que Ginny pudesse pensar em descobrir o que ele estava encarando, Ron desfaleceu.

-O que? Ron o que isso quer dizer? Ron!

Ginny chorou em cima do corpo gelado de seu irmão, se levantou ainda com a cabeça baixa e as lágrimas caindo no chão. Empunhando uma varinha encontrada as pressas.

Tentando não olhar para os corpos, realizou o último pedido de seu irmão: Fugiu.

Correu para fora da casa e para dentro da floresta o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiam. Sua velocidade era obviamente afetada pelas lágrimas e pelos cortes dolorosos, mas não desistiu. Os galhos arranhavam seus braços nus e as pedras faziam com que seus pés entortassem, mas ela tentou não parar. O vento gelado da noite lavava a confusão de sua mente deixando seus instintos mais básicos de sobrevivência em primeiro plano.

Em determinado momento, tropeçou em uma raiz. Enquanto se levantava para ver que os joelhos ralados sangravam, passou a mão pelos cortes no colo.

Não sangravam mais.

Ótimo. Ela sempre cicatrizara muito rápido.

Voltou a correr, sentindo-se feliz por não ouvir nenhuma perseguição as suas costas. Pensou em aparatar, mas sabia que era capaz de deixar uma perna para trás.

A mata estava crescida demais na parte em que Ron indicara, acabando por afetar sua mobilidade mais ainda. Foi empurrando a plantação do caminho, feliz com o barulho da água sendo movimentada pelo vento. No entanto, qualquer resquício de alívio sumiu quando ela afastou um galho particularmente grosso do seu campo de visão.

Encostado na maior árvore a beira do lago, girando nos dedos o que parecia ser um cinzeiro, Draco Malfoy a esperava com uma expressão, no mínimo, entediada. Sorriu bonito para ela quando seus olhos se encontraram.

-Por Merlin, Weasley. Você é lenta. – ele riu entre os dentes, desencostando-se da árvore.

Aquele simples movimento fez com que Ginny saísse de seu estado de terror e, tropeçando nos próprios pés, desse vários passos para trás. Apontou a varinha para ele olhando nervosamente para a chave de portal.

-Nem se incomode em tentar recuperar isso aqui. – ele riu. – Não vale mais nada.

E num gesto despreocupado jogou o objeto no lago.

Ginny estremeceu tentando não ter um ataque. Milhões de pensamentos se atropelavam, berrando em sua mente, deixando-a tonta.

-Estou impressionado com você, Ginny. – ele disse aproximando-se cautelosamente. – Deixou sua família lá caída. Nem hesitou.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo! Cale a boca! – ela bradou balançando a varinha na direção dele.

-Desculpe se tomou isso como uma ofensa. Só fiquei surpreso. Apenas isso. – ele sorriu de canto. – Na verdade, te admiro. Nunca pensei que podia ser tão esperta, achei que era só uma idiota sentimental como o resto deles.

-Você não pode falar deles! Eram pessoas maravilhosas! Boas de uma forma que você nunca vai entender. Você _não pode falar deles!_

Ele deu de ombros.

-Acho que você também não. Pela forma que os deixou lá. Sabe... acho que o Ronald ainda estava respirando. Você _nem pensou_ em parar pra ajudar?

-NÃO FALE O NOME DELE! NUNCA MAIS FALE O NOME DELE! _Stupefy!_

Novamente o escudo de Draco tremeu violentamente fazendo com que seus pés arrastassem-se pela areia. Quando ele baixou a varinha, ela havia sumido. Sorrindo consigo mesmo por finalmente Ginny ter decidido tornar as coisas interessantes, correu atrás dela. Ver os cabelos ruivos balançando contra o vento e o corpo esguio tropeçando entre as árvores dava-lhe a impressão de ser um bruto correndo atrás de uma ninfa.

Berrando um feitiço, admirou as costas dela sendo cortadas, assim como o tecido fino de sua blusa. Ela arfou, parando perto de uma árvore. Eram comoventes as tentativas dela de continuar. Seus movimentos lentos, difíceis, débeis e mesmo assim, tão graciosos.

Parou de correr e andou devagar para ver o quão longe ela iria. Ficou impressionado.

Quando agarrou seu braço, ela lutou bravamente. Draco puxou-a para perto, agarrando-lhe a cintura.

Ela se debatia de forma selvagem, estapeando e socando. Draco a empurrou e ela cambaleou para trás, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo. Tentou se arrastar para longe dele antes que ele pronunciasse a maldição, mas já era tarde demais.

-_Crucio!_

Dor.

Dor.

Dor.

E dor.

Ginny já tivera muitos ferimentos sérios ao longo da vida. Já caíra por cima de seu braço, esmagando-o e quebrando-o, já caíra da vassoura e quebrara ambas as pernas, já caíra de escadas, já quebrara o tornozelo, já batera a cabeça inúmeras vezes em diferentes tipos de materiais, já abrira o queixo, já batera o peito em maçanetas quando eles estavam começando a crescer, já levara um soco nos rins o que alguns diziam que era a pior dor existente...

Mas nada se comparava àquilo.

Se ela tivesse a opção de ter todos aqueles ferimentos e dores repetidas ao mesmo tempo, ela aceitaria com felicidade, contanto que não tivesse que suportar mais aquela maldição.

Era como se seus ossos se quebrassem em vários pedaços e suas pontas furassem seus órgãos. Como se o ar em seu pulmão tivesse virado pedra, como se alguém apertasse seu coração num aperto de ferro, como se sua cabeça estivesse pegando fogo e sendo acertada por algo pontudo. Não conseguiria gritar nem se quisesse.

E tão rápido quanto veio, parou.

Respirou profundamente, amando o ar que entrava por seus pulmões como nunca amara nada na vida. E pensar que um dia criticara pessoas por terem passado informações sob essa maldição. _Ninguém_ merecia tanta dor.

Segurou a tosse porque sabia que expeliria sangue. A dor não estava mais presente. Ou talvez estivesse, mas fosse insignificante demais para ser notada. Quando abriu os olhos, sentiu-se mais esperançosa. Seu corpo estava completamente saturado, mas sua mente estava alerta. Sentia que, se resistiu àquela dor, poderia resistir qualquer coisa que viesse depois.

Esse pensamento lhe deu forças para levantar e olhar para frente, encarando um Draco de olhos arregalados.

Depois de alguns segundos ele riu, incrédulo.

-Uau. Você... – ele falou aproximando-se dela. – Está sempre me surpreendendo.

Ginny não entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Ela mal conseguira ficar de pé! Apenas se sentara. Notou com alerta que as mãos dele estavam abertas na direção dela. Draco chegaria antes que ela conseguisse levantar, antes que ela tivesse forças para lutar ou fugir propriamente!

Agindo por puro instinto ela se jogou contra a perna dele.

E mordeu.

O grito dele foi música para seus ouvidos quando ela cravou os dentes em algum ponto acima de seu joelho, furando as vestes e atingindo sua pele. Sempre tivera os caninos afiados demais. Ele a puxou, mas ela ainda conseguiu ficar tempo o suficiente para ouvir os palavrões que ele proferia, carregados de raiva e dor.

Ele conseguiu arrancá-la de sua perna pelos cabelos e jogá-la no chão novamente. Satisfeita consigo mesma e com seus estranhos instintos, Ginny limpou a boca. Foi um gesto mais simbólico do que outra coisa.

Por algum motivo, Draco ficou meio fascinado pelo gesto. Depois de apertar o ferimento sentindo que sangrava, virou-se para ela, irritado, caminhando em sua direção.

Ela se arrastou de costas, levantando-se, sem nunca parar de se afastar. Quando em poucos passos ele a alcançou, agarrando seus braços, ela se debateu um pouco mais fracamente do que antes. Suas pernas cederam.

Ginny caiu, mas dessa vez não teve oportunidade de usar os braços para aparar a queda. Sua nuca desprotegida atingiu uma pedra especialmente pontuda, provocando na garota uma dor aguda que a fez gemer. Não era nada comparada a maldição, mas sua vista escureceu. Tentou levar a mão à cabeça para checar se estava sangrando, mas logo percebeu que suas mãos estavam presas em seu peito pelo peso de Draco que caíra por cima dela.

Ele riu ao perceber o sangue que se misturava com o cabelo vermelho e os olhos castanhos cada vez mais desfocados.

-Você se machuca tão facilmente. – ele riu. – Eu não tive que fazer nada, você torna meu trabalho mais fácil.

Ginny queria responder algo malcriado, mas ainda estava muito concentrada em sua dor para falar alguma coisa.

-Sério... – Draco falou baixinho enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela e inalando profundamente. – Seus feitiços são maravilhosos, você tem um gênio super difícil, mas se machuca _tão facilmente._

Ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas só o que saiu foi um leve arfar.

-Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que isso é justo. – Draco comentou. – É justo porque seria demais se você não tivesse defeitos. – ele riu levantando a cabeça para encará-la.

Ginny olhava para cima, suas íris tremiam e ele sabia que ela lutava para ficar consciente.

Aproximou-se cuidadosamente e selou a boca rosada com a sua. Saboreando bastante aqueles lábios que ele nunca mais poderia provar. Era quase doloroso pensar assim. Perseguira-a tanto na escola e quando conseguia tê-la em seus braços uma estranha tristeza o atingia pelo pouco tempo que tinham.

Era difícil para Draco pensar num mundo onde não existisse Ginny Weasley. Quantas vezes ele não a perseguiu pelos corredores de Hogwarts admirando com fascínio cada um de seus movimentos? Quantas vezes não pegou-se, em sua própria casa, pensando nela? Quantas vezes pegou-se invejando os namorados patéticos que ela tivera, incluindo o Potter? A morte prematura não devia ser tão ruim. Não quando você já havia provado daquela boneca.

Descolando os lábios dos dela, sentiu-se mal ao perceber que ela estava inconsciente. Levantou-se e a trouxe em seus braços vendo o sangue escorrer pelos fios rubros.

Vendo aquela beleza indefesa, era impossível sequer pensar em maltratá-la mais.

Ao mesmo tempo em que desviou os olhos do rosto angelical, ouviu um estalo logo atrás de si. Virou-se e viu Bellatrix com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Oh Draco que alívio! Por que veio tão longe? Por um instante tive medo que você... – a mulher começou antes de sua expressão satisfeita mudar completamente ao olhar para Ginny nos braços do sobrinho.

-O que foi? - ele perguntou.

-Ela está morta? - ela perguntou apontando para a garota com a mão trêmula e a expressão de assombro.

-Não... – ele fitou a tia estranhamente. -Não era para matá-la?

-Venha comigo. Vamos ao encontro dos outros. O Lorde das Trevas explicará. - ela sorria.

-E o que eu faço com...?- perguntou Draco balançando o corpo da garota em seus braços.

-Traga-a. - disse Bellatrix balançando os ombros antes de desaparecer.

Draco a seguiu e aparatou. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ouviu alguns aplausos entusiasmados e percebeu que vinham dos comensais que estavam na Toca mais cedo. Não entendeu muito bem porque estava sendo congratulado, mas não argumentou.

-Finalmente!

-Por que essa demora?

Então, com um discreto gesto da figura marcante e imponente do homem sentado perto da lareira, todos se calaram.

-Muito bem, Draco. – o Lorde das Trevas começou. O sonserino não conseguia se acostumar com o tom grave e frio da voz dele, e mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos. - Ninguém aqui faria um trabalho tão bem feito quanto o que você fez.

Sarcasmo?

-Não foi sacrifício nenhum se aproveitar da pobre Weasley não é mesmo Draco?- perguntou Macnair, sarcástico. – Ah, não me olhem assim! Todos estavam pensando nisso!

-Deve estar pesada. Descanse-a na mesa, filho. - disse Rabastan para que pudesse olhá-la de perto.

O garoto o fez, e os comensais, curiosos, passaram a observá-la.

-Nossa Draco! Fez um bom trabalho!

-Tire a mão daí Rookwood! – Voldemort ordenou um pouco irritado, fazendo o homem recolher a mão rapidamente.

-Ela é...

-Também pensei nisso. - completou outro e os comensais mais jovens trocaram risos controlados.

-Calem-se.- o Lorde das Trevas ordenou. Não parecia irritado, no entanto. Esboçou algo que lembrava remotamente um sorriso. - Amanhã, temos muito que fazer. Começa oficialmente a construção do novo Ministério.

Sem aviso prévio, fazendo com que todos prendessem a respiração, Voldemort andou até o outro lado da mesa, Draco saiu do caminho atordoado e arregalou os olhos quando ele carregou a ruiva. Não a levitou com a varinha, nem mandou que mais ninguém o fizesse. Envolveu-a em seus braços e ergueu-a da mesa.

-O que vai fazer com ela? – Bellatrix perguntou antes de se encolher, arrependida por seu atrevimento.

Felizmente para ela, dessa vez ele pareceu não ligar, lhe dirigindo apenas um olhar reprovador antes de responder:

-Irão saber.

E desapareceu, envolto por uma fumaça negra.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, olhando para o ponto em que Voldemort havia desaparecido com a garota. Todos imaginando o que ele ia fazer em seguida.

Lentamente, os burburinhos começaram. Os comensais tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo. Draco era inundado de perguntas e congratulações pela missão.

Só ele sabia que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com as ordens, e sim com o prazer de ter a Weasley fêmea em suas mãos. O prazer de ouvi-la soltar exclamações roucas, e o prazer de tocar seus lábios.

XxX

**N/A: **Sim mudei o capítulo completamente! Leiam. Leiam que está muito melhor. O resto não mudou. Só esse capítulo.


	2. À Vitória

**Capítulo II – **À vitória

**X**

"_O caráter não pode ser desenvolvido na calma e tranquilidade. Somente através da experiência de tentativas e sofrimentos a alma consegue ser fortalecida, a visão clareada, a ambição inspirada e o sucesso alcançado."  
-Helen Keller_

**X**

Draco andava lado a lado com Bellatrix e Rodolphus. Os dois pareciam bastante chateados enquanto andavam pelos corredores.

Algo sobre o qual as famílias Black e Malfoy poderiam dar aula, era guardar suas emoções. Guardar a dor para mais tarde. O problema é que quando 'mais tarde' chegava, e a dor atingia...

Ele podia ver lágrimas descontroladas descendo pelo rosto da tia. Rodolphus suspirava longamente, os olhos tristes cheios de rugas.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo longo hall do Ministério da Magia até os elevadores, passaram por vários grupos de outros comensais. Um particularmente animado chegou a tentar puxá-los para a algazarra. Draco revirou os olhos tendo certeza de que nem eles sabiam mais por que estavam rindo.

Quando entraram no elevador, Bellatrix enterrou o rosto nas mãos e chorou com mais vontade. Enquanto seu marido a consolava.

Draco não sabia por que não conseguia chorar a morte de sua mãe também. Sabia que não era por falta de amor. Narcissa era a pessoa que mais amava, e talvez a única que realmente o amasse de volta.

Saíram do elevador e seguiram por um corredor. Draco detestava ter que ficar no Ministério, mas enquanto as rebeliões restantes eram devidamente sufocadas, era o único jeito de todos se manterem seguros.

Chegaram numa ala iluminada brandamente por uma vela. O corpo de Narcissa jazia pálido, morto e frio na cama do meio do cômodo. O pai de Draco, Lucius, estava ajoelhado, segurando a mão da falecida esposa. Seu rosto não estava à mostra.

-Pai. – Draco foi o primeiro a falar se aproximando do homem, e logo depois olhando para a mãe. Olhando para o belo rosto da mulher de meia idade.

Mechas loiras grudavam em seu pescoço. Debruçou-se em cima do cadáver e sentiu as lágrimas presas em sua garganta. Um sentimento de angústia e solidão enorme se apoderarem de si.

Então por que, DIABOS, não conseguia chorar?

-Draco. – chamou a voz dura de seu pai quase num sussurro fazendo com que o sonserino levantasse a cabeça para encará-lo.

Os olhos do pai estavam levemente marejados e por mais que suas feições continuassem duras, estavam abatidas.

-Narcissa iria querer que você ficasse com isso. – ele disse estendendo para Draco um colar com uma pedra brilhante e branca na ponta. Draco apanhou o colar e o observou de perto.

Já havia visto aqueles detalhes antes. Aquele objeto já passara por sua vista uma ou duas vezes em toda a sua vida, sempre no pescoço da mãe.

Viu seu reflexo distorcido na pedra. Nem parecia ele. Na frente do reflexo havia algumas letras ilegíveis. Forçou a vista para lê-las não obtendo êxito.

-Vamos. Coloque-o.

Draco obedeceu ao pai. Logo depois sentiu uma sensação estranha. Tombou de joelhos se apoiando na cama onde sua mãe repousava em seu descanso eterno.

Lucius sorriu. Ou algo assim.

-Não se preocupe Draco, com o tempo você vai entender o que esse colar significava para sua mãe.

"Assim espero."

**X**

Hermione corria por entre as ruas destruídas. Estava suja e com as roupas rasgadas. Cheia de ferimentos que não pareciam dispostos a estancar. Seus músculos doíam imensamente. O ar entrava ardendo e queimando seus pulmões. Todo seu corpo implorava por um pouco de repouso, mas ela simplesmente ignorava-o, corria para salvar a vida de inocentes e a sua própria.

-Não podem ter morrido. – ela murmurou debilmente correndo em volta do terreno onde tinha encontrado seus pais pela última vez. Numa humilde clínica que agora se encontrava em chamas.

Tentou entrar, mas uma tora de madeira em chamas caiu diante dela.

-Droga! – gritou com a voz embargada e as lágrimas descendo sem controle por sua face. Foi aí que sentiu uma forte ardência começando das costas. Não pôde ouvir seu próprio grito.

Sem forças, moveu seu dedos milímetros e estes tocaram sua varinha.

"_Claudo Malleficarum"_ pensou com todas as suas forças antes de tombar para frente. Depois apenas viu o mundo sumir lentamente até sua vista escurecer por completo.

**X**

Comensais. Vistos como criaturas totalmente desprezíveis que só pensam em si mesmas e nos objetivos de quem seguiam. Em um momento de desespero todos se acovardavam, mas no mínimo sinal de seu Lorde, estavam lá, prontos para a batalha. Sem ele, ficavam perdidos. Era tudo um grande jogo de xadrez, Voldemort era o jogador e os comensais eram as peças. Eram aparentemente unidos na hora da luta, mas quando um caía ninguém se importava. Talvez só se importassem realmente uns com os outros na hora das comemorações.

E sempre as comemorações eram iguais. Como uma rotina, um ritual vicioso que todos admiravam e seguiam à risca. Primeiro uma adoração ao Lorde, depois uma divisão dos lucros, dos elogios e das regalias dele.

E agora, os comensais bebiam e comemoravam sem se importar com seus companheiros que haviam caído, mas sim com _eles_, que estavam ali, que ainda estavam vivos, inteiros e prontos para festejar.

Já haviam brindado a tantas coisas que agora só sobravam risadas, conversas sem sentido sobre as cenas de morte, desespero e horror que causaram. Cenas gloriosas. E enquanto isso, Draco e seus amigos se mantinham afastados conversando sobre suas próprias missões.

-A minha foi realmente emocionante!- Pansy comentou excitada. – Eu tive que matar um muggle que havia visto uns comensais atacarem uma vila bruxa.

-Wow! Como foi? – Crabbe perguntou com os olhos arregalados e cheios de curiosidade.

-Eu pensei em fazer um terrorismo com ele só pra me divertir... Mas ele corria muito rápido e eu fiquei com medo de fracassar na minha primeira missão por mero... entretenimento.

Draco riu. Ele realmente não havia cogitado a possibilidade de fracassar em nenhum momento. Lembrou da ruiva e como havia sido... "divertida".

"Onde será que ela está agora?"

-O mais legal é o olhar de pânico das pessoas quando a gente começa a dizer o feitiço mortal. – Blaise disse com um sorriso diabólico.

-É. Foi a primeira vez que eu realmente matei alguém. Eu sabia que era necessário, mas... – Pansy fez uma careta. – Foi estranho.

Draco analisou a amiga por alguns segundos. Ela olhava para o chão.

-Eu não matei ninguém até agora, minha missão foi torturar alguns bruxos do ministério pra eles darem algumas informações. Alguns até desmaiaram com o poder da minha maldição. – Goyle se gabou.

-A minha missão foi simples. Foi na mesma vila que a Pansy teve que matar o muggle. Eu tive que conjurar a marca negra, destruir mais algumas coisas e matar sobreviventes.

-Tiveram sobreviventes? – Goyle perguntou enchendo novamente o copo dos amigos com mais cerveja amanteigada. Não que realmente quisessem uma bebida sem álcool. Apenas estavam com medo de serem espancados caso tentassem pegá-los dos comensais mais velhos que bebiam obsessivamente.

Blaise balançou os ombros.

-Uma garotinha, mas acabei com ela. – disse tomando um gole de sua bebida.

-Torturou?

-Tenho coração Parkinson! Era uma criança!- ele bradou assustado. Pansy ergueu as palmas para acalmá-lo.

-E a sua missão Draco?

-Hum? – Draco virou o rosto para os amigos saindo de seus devaneios.

-Sua missão _Draquito_. Qual foi?- Pansy perguntou dando ênfase ao apelido provocativo.

-Bom, eu ajudei no massacre dos Weasley, tive que matar a garota. – falou, omitindo as congratulações que estava recebendo por ter matado Ron e Arthur Weasley.

-A tal de Ginny que o Blaise acha bonita?

-Eu só comentei isso uma vez! Dá pra tirar isso da cabeça?

-Ela mesma.

-Sempre achei-a uma metidinha. Como foi? – Pansy sorriu.

-Ela tentou lutar contra, mas quando ficou sem varinha, foi fácil. Machucava-se muito facilmente.

Blaise o olhou de esguelha.

-E por que você estava andando estranho daquele jeito se foi tão fácil?

Sabendo do que o amigo estava falando, revelou o motivo pelo qual mancava, tirando as vestes do caminho e deixando que os bruxos puxassem a respiração ao ver a pequena, porém profunda, marca da dentada.

-Só vou poder ir ao posto médico de manhã. Arde bastante.

-Vadia!

-Calma Pansy, ela já teve o que merecia.

Draco fez uma careta.

-Depende do que você acha que ela merece. Não me deixaram matá-la. O Lorde a levou.

-Por quê? – Pansy e Blaise perguntaram, indignados.

-Não sei. – Draco respondeu com contrariada honestidade.

-Hum... – Pansy fez olhando para o nada por alguns segundos depois voltando para ele com um brilho malicioso. – Olha, é impressão minha ou o Lorde está com uma aparência mais... _aceitável?_

Blaise fez que sim.

-É porque você não o viu antes. Parecia... bom... _não parecia_ gente. A verdade é que ele pode ser um ótimo ministro e etc.. mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas de que ele seja cem por cento humano.

Draco ponderou as palavras dos amigos. Era verdade, nunca encarara o Lorde das Trevas como um ser humano, mas no final das contas era exatamente o que ele era. E um homem. Será que ele estava mesmo tentando recuperar sua boa aparência? Será que pretendia ter herdeiros como qualquer pessoa normal? Quem ele elegeria para ser sua companheira? Como consumaria o ato com alguém sendo que mal tocava nas pessoas?

A imagem das mãos brancas demais carregando Ginny sem nenhuma cerimônia invadiu sua mente. Voldemort não hesitara em tocá-la, sendo que, nem em gestos de adoração permitia que os outros lhe tocassem.

Draco sentiu o estômago revirar dolorosamente com a idéia. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mas percebia que não era completamente absurdo.

Weasley podia não ser uma deusa, mas tinha uma beleza delicada, marcante e extremamente chamativa. Ao imaginar aquele monstro tocando na pele de boneca, sentiu nojo. Não entendia o que sentia, mas não queria acreditar que ele estava interessado nela.

O sabor dos lábios rosados não lhe saía da mente, aquela voz rouca gemendo e gritando em seu ouvido. Não podia permitir que ela fosse parar nos braços dele. Sem se despedir dos amigos, levantou-se e foi para os elevadores, chegando a um andar mais elevado do Ministério da Magia onde ficava seu alojamento temporário. Precisava ficar sozinho para pensar no que faria em relação à Weasley.

**X**

-E então? Quando vai contar pro Draco?

-O quê? – Lucius virou-se para Bellatrix depois de beber mais um gole de seu vinho.

Bellatrix revirou os olhos.

-Como _o que_? Contar que a mãe dele não esta totalmente morta! Que a alma dela está selada no colar esperando pra se alojar num outro corpo. – desembuchou Bellatrix impaciente. – O colar que, a propósito, ele está usando no pescoço pra lá e pra cá.

-Quando ele estiver pronto, querida. – Rodolphus contemporizou, passando as mãos nos ombros da mulher.

-Com aquele colar no pescoço, Draco vai sentir que a mãe dele está bem. – Lucius se serviu de mais vinho.

O Malfoy estava realmente feliz por não ter perdido Narcissa, mas não podia deixar de ficar arrasado por ter que ser privado da presença dela por tanto tempo. Mesmo com os outros pensando o contrário, mesmo ele próprio duvidando, precisava daquela mulher. Amava-a. Do seu jeito estranho, mas amava.

Olhou para onde repousava o corpo de Narcissa há algum tempo atrás e deu um longo suspiro. Seria realmente difícil encontrar alguém com o corpo tão estupendo e belo como o de sua mulher. E se demorasse muito tempo para ela achar um novo corpo?

Apenas Rodolphus naquela sala estava inabalável, não achava realmente importante ela escolher um corpo perfeito contanto que ainda estivesse viva. Só ficava um pouco triste por aquela condição difícil.

-Quem quer mais um pouco de vinho?- perguntou.

-Alguma coisa mais forte, pelo amor de Deus! – bradou Lucius passando a mão pelo rosto.

-Isso meu querido. Vamos relaxar. Nós vencemos!- Bellatrix disse com entusiasmo renovado caminhando para o armário de bebidas e servindo cada um com uma dose generosa de firewhisky. – Minha irmã está viva, vai se recuperar e nada poderia tornar essa vitória mais perfeita!

-Um brinde a nossa vitória. – propôs Lestrange.

-À vitória.

**X**

_Claridade. Uma claridade intensa atingiu os olhos de Ginny assim que ela resolveu abri-los. Ergueu-se da superfície áspera se apoiando nos cotovelos com os olhos semi-abertos. Rapidamente sua vista se acostumou e tudo ao ser redor ficou mais nítido. _

_Olhando envolta com um preguiçoso movimento de cabeça, notou que havia dormido na relva. De novo._

"_Foi apenas um pesadelo." _

_Tentou se levantar, mas um braço forte estava apoiado em sua barriga, evitando qualquer movimento mais brusco. Sorriu ao ver que Harry, deitado na grama ao seu lado, a fitava por trás dos óculos._

_-Já acordou?- perguntou carinhosamente enquanto se levantava. –Nós apagamos. – ele riu._

_Ginny assentiu. Levantando seu corpo cansado com a ajuda de Harry. Num movimento inesperadamente rápido ele a puxou contra si. Sorrindo antes de beijá-la. Ginny correspondeu quase que por instinto. Quando eles se separaram, Harry ainda sorria. Puxou-a delicadamente para a direção da Toca, para onde andaram com as mãos unidas._

_-Você está calada. – ele observou no caminho._

_-É, eu... tive um pesadelo. Foi meio forte._

_Harry diminuiu a velocidade dos passos e a encarou._

_-Hum... Quer desabafar? _

_Ginny fez que sim. Ouvira em algum lugar que quando sonhos ruins eram partilhados não se tornavam realidade._

_-Bom... Nós perdíamos a guerra e tudo ficava nas mãos dos comensais, era tudo rápido demais, eu sobrevivia só que não ia ficar viva por muito tempo porque de repente aparecia... – Sem que Ginny notasse, seus olhos estavam molhados enquanto revia toda aquela cena brevemente na cabeça._

_-Hum... Ginny. Foi só um sonho. – ele falou desconfortável com as lágrimas dela, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Nós estamos bem._

_-Estamos. Quero dizer, botamos fé em você. Sabemos que enquanto você estiver por perto nada pode dar errado, certo?_

_-Ginny... – Harry começou abraçando-a pela cintura. – Não sei o que vai acontecer de agora em diante, os tempos estão difíceis, mas pode acreditar que eu voltaria da morte pra te defender. Confia em mim? Confia que eu faria tudo pra te proteger?_

_Ginny olhou para os olhos verdes por detrás dos óculos tortos. Ela sabia que ele não mentia. Alguém com tanta determinação e pureza de olhar nunca poderia mentir. Envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Harry e tocou com sua boca os lábios dele._

_-Claro que confio._

_Harry sorriu. Sua face era tão iluminada e bonita que Ginny sentiu as pernas bambas._

_Andaram um pouco e pararam ao ver que os outros Weasley não estavam mais dentro da casa._

_Arthur estava sentado na mesa do jardim analisando um patinho de borracha com uma expressão interrogativa, Molly vinha da cozinha todo o tempo com diversos pratos com comidas que espalhavam o cheiro por todo o jardim._

_-Porque não vamos comer lá dentro?-Ginny perguntou distraidamente. _

_-Ah minha querida! Hermione acabou de chegar e o dia está tão lindo... – ela disse. – E você, onde estava? Estava começando a ficar preocupada!_

_Ginny abriu a boca com a desculpa perfeita na ponta da língua._

_-Eu estava ensinando a Ginny uns truques de Quadribol. Esquecemos de avisar que íamos sair. Desculpe Sra. Weasley. – disse Harry interrompendo-a._

_Ginny fechou a cara. Como se realmente precisasse da ajuda de Harry no Quadribol! Era boa em todas as posições que a colocavam... de artilheira a apanhadora. Harry notou sua irritação e sorriu para si mesmo. De repente Ginny teve a estranha idéia de que ele gostava de implicar com ela de vez em quando._

_-Não precisa pedir desculpas. Só avisem da próxima vez, uma hora vocês estavam aqui e na outra... – e virando-se para Ginny. – Imagine que seus irmãos já estavam insinuando que..._

_-Onde está Hermione?- a garota interrompeu depressa._

_-Colocando as coisas dela no seu quarto. – disse Molly olhando com desagrado os cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal de Harry._

_-Eu vou vê-la._

_Ginny correu para dentro da casa e começou a subir as escadas._

_-Ginny?_

_-Mione!- ela exclamou terminando de subir os degraus e abraçando a amiga._

_-Uau!- Hermione fez diante de todo o entusiasmo da garota, retribuindo o abraço meio hesitante._

_Ginny se afastou com um sorriso tímido._

_-Desculpe. Eu estava com saudades e não sabia se você viria nessas férias, com tudo o que está acontecendo..._

_Hermione fez que sim retribuindo o sorriso. Ginny fez sinal para que as duas descessem._

_-Ron está doido pra te ver. Você não deve ter falado com ele ainda porque ele não está gaguejando, nem vermelho, nem nada._

_Com o comentário, Hermione baixou os olhos, completamente corada, um leve sorriso enfeitando suas feições._

_Enquanto conversavam sobre banalidades Ginny notou o quanto a amiga ficava obviamente mais bonita a cada vez que se encontravam. Ron seria estúpido se não achasse um jeito de vencer a timidez e acertar as coisas com ela logo. Perguntou-se quantos caras interessantes Hermione deveria ter dispensado pelo seu irmão babaca. _

_Qualquer linha de pensamento que Ginny seguisse foi interrompida abruptamente quando uma goles passou a menos de dois centímetros do seu nariz. Ela pode sentir o ar que a bola deslocava em volta de si de tão próxima. _

_-Foi mal aí Ginny!- gritou Fred do outro lado do jardim, montado em sua vassoura. _

_Ginny ouviu um palavrão sonoro atrás de si quando finalmente a goles atingiu alguma coisa. Estacou ao reconhecer aquela voz. _

_-Droga Fred! Cuidado com essa merda! Acertou alguém! – Ron gritou._

_-Percy! _

_-Deixa pra lá! – Ron berrou novamente._

_-O que você..._

_Ninguém sabia direito como reagir com a súbita aparição de Percy. Ginny piscou, notando que ele olhava para ela._

_-Vim para falar com você, Ginny. – ele proclamou massageando o próprio ombro onde a goles havia o atingido._

_-Comigo? – a ruiva perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha._

_-Será que poderíamos falar em particular?_

_-Não existe porta para você, Percy?- Arthur reclamou depois de um momento de hesitação. – Pelo menos nos cumprimente direito._

_-Poupe-me dos seus chiliques. Vim com o objetivo único de falar com a minha irmã. Ginny, por favor, preciso falar com você._

_-Claro, honorável irmão. Invoco então uma conferência na sala de estar. – Ginny zombou caminhando para dentro da casa a passos firmes. Os outros riram e continuaram com a brincadeira de imitar os modos pomposos de Percy entre eles enquanto o próprio a seguia com a cara amarrada. _

_Ao entrarem na casa ele apontou o sofá para Ginny que sentiu uma pontada aguda de raiva por ele tratá-la como uma convidada em sua própria casa. _

_Sentou-se na poltrona. _

_Cruzou as pernas e os braços sem muita paciência._

_-Ginny, eu sei que você tem lutado pela Ordem sem autorização com aqueles seus amiguinhos da AD. – ele soltou rápida e seriamente._

_Ginny prendeu a respiração. Como ele podia saber?_

_-De onde tirou essa idéia maluca, Percy? – perguntou olhando-o como se não passasse de um grandessíssimo idiota._

_-Não se faça de boba comigo! – ele caminhou até ela. – Não sou fácil de enganar como os..._

_-Nossos pais? – a garota completou com um tom raivoso, levantando-se da poltrona de supetão. – Era isso que você ia falar? Pois saiba que eles são uma das principais razões pelas quais eu luto._

_-E acho muito nobre a sua atitude. Sei também que você é uma ótima bruxa. Mas não quero que você o faça novamente, você é apenas uma garota. E se estiver fazendo isso por eles não faça porque..._

_-Percy eu não posso ficar parada recebendo notícias de morte o tempo todo. Eu não vou ficar sentada esperando que saiam fotos de algum membro da minha família no jornal pra fazer alguma coisa. Não faço isso por mim, faço pelos nossos pais! Pela NOSSA família. Eles estão na Ordem e por mais que neguem, sabem que eu posso ser de grande ajuda! Você mesmo disse, sou uma ótima bruxa e mais ainda, sou totalmente qualificada e capaz..._

_-Ginny, por favor. – Percy interrompeu tentando conter a explosão da irmã – Sei que tudo o que você falou é verdade, mas você não pode se arriscar assim... Arthur e Molly estão sendo realmente tolos em não deixá-la ajudar oficialmente, mas você vai acabar se metendo em problemas._

_-Não me importo com isso! Sabe quantas mortes nós já impedimos com nossa imprudência?_

_-Ginny, todo o trabalho que têm feito é ótimo. Tenho te observado e..._

_Ginny arregalou os olhos._

_-Me espionado você quer dizer. – retrucou incisiva._

_-O que eu estou tentando dizer é que se você quiser continuar salvando vidas você vai ter __que estar viva__. – ele disse se aproximando e apertando os ombros da irmã._

_-Ai. – Ginny gemeu, entortando levemente o ombro direito. Percy revirou os olhos e afastou a blusa da garota. Uma mancha negra se fazendo presente contra a pele branca._

_-Ferimento de batalha? –perguntou com sarcasmo. – Foi ao St. Mungus ver isso, não é?- perguntou por fim passando um dedo pelo machucado da irmã._

_-Fui. Era uma cratera antes de eles me curarem. A mancha vai sair em algumas semanas. Não é nada._

_-Como não Ginny? Você está correndo graves riscos. Por que não espera até a Ordem te aceitar da maneira certa pra que você passa fazer algo direito? Ou pode trabalhar conosco no ministério e..._

_-Ah estava demorando! – Ginny bradou sarcástica desviando-se dos braços do irmão. – Você tinha que vir com esse papo de ministério. Só você é cego para não ver que está todo manipulado por Você-sabe-quem! Foi pra isso que você veio? Pra se aproveitar de que sua irmãzinha é líder da AD e tentar me passar para o lado dos porcos do Ministério? Pois fique sabendo Percy que eu não serei guiada por nenhum..._

_-Você é a líder da AD? Sério? – os olhos do homem se arregalaram e brilharam por alguns segundos. Ele então balançou a cabeça como se estivesse espantando alguma idéia. – Não. Não. Não é para isso que eu estou aqui._

_E parecendo não resistir à tentação de sua idéia anterior, continuou: _

_-Mas você não sabe o que está perdendo, o ministério com certeza iria dar os privilégios necessários para uma bruxa tão excelente quanto você._

_-Obrigada. Mas não, obrigada. _

_Percy suspirou. _

_-Bem... Se mudar de idéia me mande uma coruja._

_-Você disse que não veio aqui pra falar sobre isso. _

_-Seu aniversário está perto e eu não poderei estar aqui, mas... – ele tirou de dentro das suas vestes algo que Ginny reconheceu como um colar. _

_-Mas o que..._

_-Ginny, você não vai entender o porquê de eu estar te dando isso agora, mas garanto que será muito útil no futuro. – Percy se aproximou e gentilmente entrelaçou o colar entre os dedos de sua irmã. Ginny então o levantou na frente de seus olhos para olhar melhor. O cordão era prateado e reluzente e perfeito até nos mais invisíveis detalhes. Na ponta havia uma enorme pedra com escrituras ilegíveis que Ginny forçou a vista para conseguir ler, voltando-se à pedra verde que brilhou seu reflexo... um reflexo que não parecia seu, um reflexo mais..._

_-Sem embrulho? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas com cinismo pesado. – Nem mesmo um cartão?_

_Percy revirou os olhos e num gesto inesperado, a abraçou._

_-Guarde isso muito bem._

_A garota permaneceu imóvel. Sem saber como reagir àquela repentina demonstração de carinho. Suas mãos caídas ao lado do corpo, ainda segurando o colar firmemente._

_-Você realmente devia falar com os nossos pais. – murmurou notando com contrariedade como sentia saudades daquele imbecil._

_Percy a soltou._

_-Faremos o seguinte, falarei com eles assim que você contar o que tem feito. – retrucou amargamente._

_-Touché. – Ginny admitiu sem humor._

_Percy andou até a porta e olhou para a irmã desconcertado, sem parecer saber o que falar._

_-Só... Se cuide, okay? – e desaparatou._

_Ginny bufou com a rudez que era aparatar sem nem ter saído completamente da casa. Fez uma anotação mental para lembrar seus pais de colocarem alguns feitiços para proteger a casa e colocou o colar. Sentiu-se estranha quando a corrente fria tocou sua pele. Era meio pesado e a pedra pareceu querer se fundir a ela. Sentou e puxou o pingente verde para seu campo de visão. Devia ser um colarzinho mágico ou algo assim. _

_Escondeu-o por dentro das roupas. Por algum motivo, não estava exatamente ansiosa para compartilhar seu presente brega com o resto da família._

_Fechou os olhos, pensando em Percy. Não admitiria em voz alta nem sob tortura, mas sentia falta do irmão. Seu ar de sabe-tudo, quando ele a defendia das brincadeiras dos outros... ele era parte da família não importava o quão arrogante e nojento fosse._

_Abriu os olhos novamente para voltar para a família quando a imagem na janela a estacou. A janela que antes estava perfeitamente normal agora estava totalmente arrombada e revelava uma noite obscura. _

_Olhou em volta para olhar sua casa destruída. Os corpos de sua família empapados de sangue distribuídos pela sala. _

**X**

Foi com um grito que Ginny acordou. Estava ensopada mesmo que o ar ao seu redor fosse frio. Levou a mão à cabeça e piscou várias vezes, olhando para o chão para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando novamente. Não. Desta vez estava bem acordada.

Sentiu um frio gélido na espinha ao lembrar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Agarrou o presente de Percy que ainda repousava em seu pescoço, acariciando-o para se acalmar.

Estranhou estar se sentindo tão sólida e real. Não devia estar morta ou coisa parecida? Lembrava-se de sentir o cheiro do próprio sangue antes de sua visão escurecer. Lembrava exatamente que aquilo acontecera enquanto ainda estava caída, o peso de Draco Malfoy em cima de si, e sua cabeça pressionada contra algo pontudo. Depois de respirar fundo várias vezes, tentou se acalmar e analisar a situação com frieza.

Onde?

Num cômodo nada confortável, com uma pequena janela com grades por onde entravam alguns fios de claridade.

Como?

Provavelmente os comensais. Decidiram não matá-la e sim fazê-la de prisioneira.

Por quê?

Todas as pessoas que realmente se importavam com ela estavam mortas, então com certeza não era para chantagear ninguém, mas talvez achassem que ela tivesse informações da Ordem. Ou algo assim. Era improvável. As poucas informações que tinha só seriam interessantes se a Ordem da Fênix ainda fosse uma ameaça, o que ela duvidava sinceramente.

Saídas?

Não havia mais nada ali, eram só paredes e aquela pequena janelinha com grades... Estava sentada numa fina lona que não fazia nada para livrá-la do frio do chão de pedras. Ao lado, havia uma bacia com água e um pano.

-Meu Merlin, o que eu vou fazer pra sair daqui?

**X**

Draco já estava cansado de esperar. Queria saber o que o Lorde queria dele. Por que o havia chamado? Será que queria falar sobre seu desempenho na casa dos Weasley? Será que era sobre a garota de cabelos irremediavelmente rubros? Será que descobrira...?

Concentrando-se em ficar calmo e esvaziar sua mente, ele conseguiu se sentir minimamente melhor. Teria que usar todos os seus conhecimentos de Oclumência naquela reunião. Não podia deixar que o Lorde soubesse o que passava em sua mente, pois se soubesse o quanto havia pensado na ruiva de uma maneira inapropriada, poderia não gostar.

-O Lorde mandou você entrar Malfoy. – McNair disse saindo da sala e deixando a porta aberta.

Draco entrou em passos lentos, fazendo esforço para manter a mente limpa.

**X**

Voldemort massageava a têmpora lentamente enquanto olhava para o fogo com os olhos faiscando. A patética tentativa de Oclumência de Malfoy era nauseante. Podia ouvir os pensamentos dele como se estivesse berrando-os.

"_Onde ela está?"_

"_O que ele fez com ela?"_

"_Por que ele a tocou daquela forma?"_

"_Quero vê-la novamente! Por favor, que ela não esteja morta."_

"_Onde Ginny Weasley está?"_

-A _garotinha_ está, logicamente, onde se encontram todos os outros prisioneiros, na prisão. – foi direto ao assunto sem nem cumprimentá-lo.

"_Isso era óbvio demais para eu adivinhar."_

-Parabéns pela bem sucedida missão. Soube que você matou Arthur e Ronald Weasley. E que faria o mesmo com a menina se não tivesse sido interrompido. Preciso dela viva... – ele parecia estar escolhendo as palavras com cautela – Mas enquanto ela não se faz necessária, achei que o senhor, jovem Malfoy, seria a pessoa adequada para tomar conta dela para mim. – ele virou-se para Draco olhando-o de forma que ele mal podia agüentar. – Eu sei que isso será um prazer. Você merece, por enquanto. Então, aproveite. A Weasley é responsabilidade sua.

Os pensamentos vitoriosos de Draco fizeram com que Voldemort sentisse princípios de dor de cabeça.

-Pode torturá-la, ou o que quiser, só não permita que ela fuja ou... morra. Precisamos dela viva. Sei que parece apenas diversão, mas estou colocando em suas mãos uma grande responsabilidade e espero que não me desaponte.

Draco assentiu respeitosamente.

-Me mantenha informado. – Voldemort ordenou secamente. Ficando levemente enjoado com as imagens na mente de Draco quando ele pronunciou as palavras "ou o que quiser".

-Sim, Milorde.

-Preparei uma chave de portal, em cima da mesa para que você pudesse aprender a localização dela. É a pena dourada. – Draco já estava se precipitando para a pena quando o homem extremamente branco completou: - Eu estou confiando em você Malfoy.

O garoto assentiu inclinando-se de forma submissa antes de tocar a pena e desaparecer em meio à ventania.

**X**

Ginny revia seus pensamentos enquanto passava o pano molhado de água suavemente sobre suas feridas. Seus machucados mais profundos haviam sido curados de forma precária. Ela não corria risco de morte. Mas podia contar com uma boa infecção se não se limpasse como podia.

-Se eles perguntarem alguma coisa da Ordem... – a ruiva suspirou tentando ignorar o sangue que limpava do seu corpo. – eu vou morrer.

Tomada pela frustração e nervosismo, jogou o pano na água que imediatamente tomou uma coloração vermelha.

-Me sinto tão impotente... Minha família esta toda destruída... eu não tenho mais ninguém.

Sabia que era loucura falar em voz alta quando estava sozinha. Mas sua mente estava a mil e falar consigo mesma ajudava a organizá-la.

Admirando os efeitos da forte luz do dia encoberta por nuvens nas paredes rochosas da cela, ela pensou em seus amigos de Hogwarts. Não havia recebido notícias de nenhum deles desde que seu ano letivo fora interrompido.

Como Harry, Ron e Hermione não haviam voltado para escola, Ginny virou automaticamente a líder não declarada da Armada de Dumbledore. Até os alunos que não participavam da AD a viam como uma espécie de líder pela forma que ela conseguia manter a cabeça fria. Mesmo sendo uma das principais afetadas pela guerra suas notas não caíram, sua aparência continuava impecável e sua firmeza ao dar apoio aos amigos era admirável. Claro que adotou um temperamento mais sério, era difícil vê-la sorrindo um sorriso que não fosse consolador, ou até mesmo conversando com alguém um assunto que não fosse minimamente relacionado com a guerra.

Eram incontáveis as lágrimas que ela secara.

Com sua força interior e a forma como Ginny lidava com a situação de frente, virara um imã para pessoas desesperadas. Pessoas que não a viam chorar todas as noites e passar quilos de maquiagem para esconder as bolsas embaixo dos olhos.

A verdade, é que, para a garota, seria um grande egoísmo de sua parte chorar ou mostrar sinais de fraqueza na frente dos outros. Além de dar satisfação e confiança aos seguidores de Voldemort, agravaria o clima já terrivelmente pesado de Hogwarts.

Não era mais segredo que sua família fazia parte da Ordem e que, logo, ela era mais informada que qualquer um. Se ela aparecesse destruída para as aulas, todos pensariam que as coisas só iam de mal a pior, e as esperanças morreriam.

Pensando nisso, Ginny não conseguia aceitar ou entender porque fora tão fraca quando os comensais atacaram à Toca. Claro que após ouvir toda a sua família morrer ela ficaria abalada, e que a magia negra que carregou a casa trabalhou bastante contra ela. Mas ainda sim, ela não conseguia aceitar que logo ela, que sempre fora tão poderosa, pudesse ter sido tão humilhada da forma que fora. E por Draco Malfoy! Nos tempos de Hogwarts o derrubava com dois feitiços!

Baixando a cabeça, se permitiu chorar e deixar os ombros caírem. Como estariam todos eles? Todas aquelas pessoas a quem ela dera falsas esperanças afirmando que tudo acabaria bem?

-Harry, sinto sua falta. – murmurou entre as lágrimas. – Quem vai me proteger agora?- ela fungou e continuou em apenas um fiapo de voz. – Preciso de você mais do que tudo.

-Seu salvador não está mais aqui, Weasley. – uma voz gélida e arrastada tomou conta da cela fazendo a garota tremer. Como ela não o escutara chegar?

Sem levantar a cabeça para encará-lo tentou fazer as lágrimas pararem de brotar de seus olhos. Já fora humilhada demais.

-Ele está morto. – Draco falou num tom mais brando. Como se tivesse interrompido uma linha de pensamento raivosa para falar sobre o tempo.

Ginny não confiava em si mesma para responder de forma coerente, então simplesmente agiu como se ele não estivesse ali. Pegou o pano da bacia e passou no próprio rosto, limpando o sangue seco, o suor e as lágrimas.

Forçou-se a não gritar quando o pano em sua mão foi arrancado bruscamente. Levantou-se assustada. Apertou os lábios quando Malfoy puxou-a pelo queixo.

-Estava chorando, Weasley? – ele perguntou divertido vendo as marcas de lágrimas no rosto dela.

-O que você faria?– perguntou de forma vazia.

Suas palavras eram poucas, mas seus olhos o encaravam com rancor. Sua cabeça doía com a intensidade do ódio que queimava em seu peito. Ódio que Ginny pensou que nunca seria capaz de sentir.

-Controle seus pensamentos Weasley, posso ouvi-los.

-Não posso ser livre nem nos meus pensamentos?

-Agora você está começando a entender. – ele sorriu.

-Não podia esperar outra coisa de um seguidor de Você-sabe-quem.

A garota desviou o rosto da mão dele e andou até a janela. Estar num lugar sem portas com Draco Malfoy começava a lhe dar claustrofobia.

-O que vocês pretendem me mantendo presa aqui? – Ginny perguntou, tentando aproveitar enquanto Malfoy ainda estava ali e deixando a tristeza, o medo e qualquer sentimento opressor para depois.

Por um momento, Draco se sentiu embaraçado por não ter o que responder. Nem ele sabia ao certo o que ela ainda estava fazendo viva. Não que fosse costume muito assíduo de comensais matarem menores de idade (geralmente só o faziam para torturar seus pais, ou porque estavam no caminho de alguma forma), mas Ginny Weasley era com certeza a candidata perfeita para morrer. Como então, logo ela, recebera tanta atenção do Lorde das Trevas a ponto de ele tocá-la, sendo que o homem só realmente entrava em contato com pessoas quando era estritamente necessário?

Não que Draco pudesse culpar qualquer um que a tocasse. A namorada de Harry Potter era bonita de uma forma não-convencional e fascinante, mas Voldemort nunca parecera interessado em nenhuma mulher sendo que, com certeza, conseguiria outras muito mais belas que a garota Weasley.

Olhou-a de cima abaixo, percebendo que mesmo destruída como estava, suja e cheia de feridas e sangue seco, ela conseguia manter a postura firme. Olhou para os braços desnudos percebendo algumas sardas ali. Ela era uma típica ruiva sardenta. Magra, cabelos laranjas e cheios, sardas salpicando o rosto e o colo e nariz empinado. Extremamente parecida com os outros Weasleys feiosos. O que o intrigava, era que, mesmo com essas características marcantes, alguma coisa pareceu ter dado certo com ela.

Enquanto essas características deixavam Ron Weasley parecendo atração de circo, nela eram extremamente harmoniosas e fascinantes. Ginny era magra sem tirar as formas bonitas do corpo, seus cabelos eram sedosos e impossíveis de parar de olhar dando um contorno bonito ao rosto, que tinha sardas o suficiente para deixá-la adorável, mas não muitas a ponto de tirar a claridade de sua pele. Cada centímetro dela parecia ser bem desenhado.

Pensando nisso, aproximou-se sorrateiramente segurando-a pelos ombros antes que ela pudesse se afastar. Esfregando os dedos e sentindo a textura da pele.

Ela se debateu com alguns sons indignados pelo toque e Draco, tentando mantê-la perto, puxou-a de encontro ao seu peito, curtindo cada uma das sensações que aquele contato lhe provocava.

-Você cheira a sangue, Weasley.

-Eu te fiz uma pergunta!

O sonserino sorriu, afastou uma mecha de cabelo rubro do pescoço branco e falou:

-As coisas mudaram desde a noite passada. Você não vai morrer, Weasley. Pode ter sido uma vadia ingrata comigo, mas eu decidi te dar uma outra chance. – a voz dele era arrogante. O cinismo pingava da sua língua. – Então...

-Então o que Malfoy? – Ginny perguntou impaciente. Detestava esses suspenses desnecessários.

-Você, Ginevra Weasley, está, por ordem e aprovação, do Lorde das Trevas sob os meus cuidados.

**X**

**N/A:** Okay. Odeio esse capítulo. Com todas as minhas forças. Se eu pudesse, apagava e reescrevia inteiramente diferente, mas acabei construindo toda uma história em cima dele então... terei que conviver com isso. O máximo que eu fiz aqui foi corrigir erros gramaticais e melhorar algumas partes sem tirar a essência dos acontecimentos.

Espero que aproveitem.

**Reviews:**

**Vivian Malfoy:**_ Obrigada. Sinceramente não gostei muito do primeiro capitulo. (Muito triste) a historia fica mais interessante mais pra frente. Um bjaum espero que goste desse cap._

_**Lady L. Malfoy: **__Calma! Eu não sou doida de fazer algo assim tão horrivel com ela! Eu chorei porque eu sou louca pela família Weasley como eu digo no meu profile. Eu sei. eu fiz a Gina sofrer demais né! Coitada. O último beijo, foi um clássico, daqueles que acalma as tempestades, hehe!_

_**Ana Bya Potter: **__Eu tentei retratar o máximo possível como o Draco da J.K.R agiria, Obrigada pela review. Bjo._

_**Milinha:**__ Nossa que bom que você gostou! Fique sabendo que a sua review me deixou muito contente. Você conseguiu captar exatamente o que eu quis transmitir. Desculpe não atualizar rápdio... problemas no PC._

_**NATALIA OU POKE: **__Tem razão eu fui cruél ao estremo. Obrigada por me apoiar. Isso é muito importante pra mim. Bom eu não tenho certeza do porque eu chorei. No meu profile eu disse o porquê mas não tenho certeza. Puxa minha fic ganhou uma leitora de carteirinha! que legal! Obrigada! Bjos._

_**Lilith: **__Que bom! REalmente eu estava sentindo alta disso também... então pensei "Por que não faço eu mesma?" hehehehe. Desculpe a demora. problemas no Pc. Bjos._

_**Ginny C. Malfoy: **__Que bom saber que eu não sou a única! hehe obrigada, mas acho que lindo não é a palavra certa. Continue lendo a fic. Nos proximos capitulos as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes. O beijo calminho também foi minha parte favorita. Obrigada pela review. Bjos_

_**Kirina-Li: **__Nossa que bom que você gostou! Eu realmente acho que você escreve bem. Obrigada mesmo pela review. Me apoiou muito. Valeu meeeesmo! bjaum!._

_**karla de fátima:**__ Puxa obrigada mesmo! Obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo. O capítulo 2 demorou mas saiu, pode ficar feliz. Não muito bom mas saiu. Hehe espero que você tenha gostado. Beijos. e continue lendo a minha fic. Obrigada meeesmo pela review._

Um beijo! E obrigada a todos.

Ella Evans


	3. Ceifatorus

**Capítulo III - **Ceifatorus

**X**

_"Lançai pois o servo inútil nas trevas exteriores; ali haverá pranto e ranger de dentes."_

_-Mateus 25; 30_

**X**

Um arrepio violento desceu pela espinha de Ginny. Talvez por conseqüência da revelação de Draco ou por ter acabado de ver um rato cinzento se esconder embaixo da lona em que estava deitada há não muito tempo.

-Oh, que divertido. - falou sem emoção, virando-se. - Virei diversão pra comensais.

-Não se preocupe com isso. - Draco disse, passando a mão levemente pelas feições da garota. - Você é só minha.

-Você realmente sabe como animar uma pessoa. - Ginny ironizou friamente, se esquivando dele.

A garota gritava por dentro, mas continuava falando na esperança de que ele não lesse sua mente, estando mais interessado em suas palavras. Ouvira falar que ele tinha se transformado num bom legilimente.

-Se você se comportar direitinho e obedecer minhas ordens... - começou Draco, aproximando-se dela novamente. - Suas condições vão melhorar consideravelmente por aqui.

Ginny virou-se para ele, cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e franziu o cenho.

-Que tipo de ordem? - ela perguntou, vendo-o se aproximar, mas sem realmente fazer nenhum esforço para afastá-lo. Queria saber o que ele pretendia exatamente, mesmo que sua mente já tivesse uma idéia bem clara.

-Pare de lutar! - ele disse quando estava próximo o suficiente. - Deixe-se levar, Ginny, você é puro-sangue e está sob meu poder. Se me obedecer, as coisas vão ser bem mais... fáceis.

Draco não sabia por que, mas tinha uma vontade doentia de "corrompê-la". Mostrar para Ginny o que realmente importava e quais eram os valores certos para pessoas como eles. A família Weasley sempre foi uma linhagem longa e pura e tinha certeza de que ela não sabia quão importantes seus antepassados foram para o mundo mágico. Ele queria arrancar da bela ruiva o idealismo barato que empurraram em sua cabeça. Abrir seus olhos para a realidade e mostrar a quem ela realmente deveria ser fiel.

-Eu nunca obedeceria a um assassino! Ainda mais um que matou minha família.

-Eles próprios cavaram suas covas se prendendo a valores errados. Eles seriam poupados se simplesmente engolissem o maldito orgulho! – as palavras de Draco eram duras, mas sua voz estava relativamente calma.

-Valores errados?

-Não queremos matar nascidos muggles, mas se eles insistirem em ficar no nosso mundo isso será necessário.

-Malfoy, isso não faz sentido nenhum! Se não tivéssemos casado com muggles no passado estaríamos extintos! E isso vai acontecer se não continuarmos com eles! - protestou a garota. – Afinal, a população bruxa não alcança nem metade da população muggle!

-Nós queremos purificar o mundo bruxo. Limpar esse sangue muggle! - ele disse aproximando-se dela. - Pessoas como você e eu, de uma linhagem longa e inteiramente bruxa, têm o DEVER de prevenir as outras gerações e outras famílias desse sangue de lama!

-Então você acha que está fazendo um bem à sociedade? - perguntou Ginny, sarcástica. -Matando pessoas de forma totalmente covarde?

-E todos esses sacrifícios serão lembrados. O Lorde das Trevas aprovou a construção de um cemitério onde enterrarão os mortos da guerra, até mesmo aqueles que não estavam do nosso lado terão um enterro digno. - ele parecia bem satisfeito consigo mesmo ao falar isso.

-Oh, nossa! - Ginny exclamou sarcasticamente. - Eles têm um cemitério só pra eles! Como isso me alivia. Muito obrigada, Malfoy!

Draco suspirou. Seria realmente difícil tentar convencê-la, mas o que mais ele poderia esperar?

Estava pedindo para que ela deixasse para trás as crenças que cultivara por toda sua vida para segui-lo cegamente. Ora, todos sabiam que Ginny Weasley não era do tipo de garota que seguia algum homem. Ela fazia sua própria história e ter que mudar isso de uma hora para outra, seguindo um garoto que aprendera a odiar a vida toda, e que ainda tinha matado as pessoas que amava, seria, no mínimo, improvável de acontecer.

-Sabe, o Lorde não é um homem realmente mau. Ele apenas aprendeu que no mundo em que vivíamos não tinha outro jeito de se fazer escutar. - ele explicou, paciente. - Ele quer pessoas como você e eu unidas, pra que possamos purificar o nosso mundo. Ele não vai machucar nenhum nascido-muggle se este apenas voltar para o mundo de onde veio e permanecer lá.

-Mundo em que vivíamos? - perguntou a garota. - E em que mundo _vivemos_ agora?

Ginny não tinha muita certeza se queria saber da resposta.

-A guerra terminou. - Draco informou. -Como era de se esperar, nós vencemos. Digamos que estamos apenas numa fase de transição. Muitas coisas estão sendo mudadas e acredite, quando você sair daqui, não vai reconhecer nada.

Ginny chocou-se com a resposta e olhou para os lados, tentando não encarar Draco de frente. Queria perguntar sobre Hermione, mas estava com medo de não ser propício no momento. Sentia como se quando mencionasse o nome dela, ele arregalaria os olhos: "_Esquecemos de matar a Granger!_"

Pensou no que Draco propunha e por mais que uma pequena parte dentro dela realmente quisesse se proteger, aceitar os termos dele estava fora de questão. Tentava, no entanto, pensar em como usar esse estranho interesse dele para alcançar a liberdade.

Aparentemente o silêncio dela serviu de incentivo para que ele continuasse falando.

-Mas muitas coisas também não vão mudar. Organizações e empresas antigas vão permanecer, mesmo que com novos donos, como o Profeta Diário. Graças às reformas, eles não estão editando nada essa semana, mas logo voltarão à ativa.

Ginny sentiu seu estômago embrulhar com a informação. O profeta Diário NUNCA atrasou ou cancelou uma edição desde que havia sido criado, no ano _276 a.C._ Só uma reviravolta tão grande no mundo que conheciam para fazê-los quebrar aquele recorde.

Sentiu um nó se formando na garganta, mas engoliu em seco. Não choraria de novo na frente de Malfoy. Não depois do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

-Agora acabou. Aqueles que ficaram do lado do Lorde ou simplesmente aceitaram suas exigências podem respirar. A guerra finalmente terminou, não haverá mais derramamento de sangue. - Draco disse ao perceber os olhos de Ginny levemente brilhosos.

Ela deu um passo para trás.

-Poupe-me, Malfoy! - disse. - Enquanto houver defensores de Nascidos muggles e pessoas que eram fiéis a Dumbledore e a Harry Potter, o derramamento de sangue não vai parar.

-Eu já disse que não vamos mais perseguir ninguém. - ele falou impaciente.

-E quem disse que eles serão os perseguidos? - Ginny perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Agora simplesmente se inverteram os papéis. Vocês são a autoridade e eles, os rebeldes, mas tenha certeza, Malfoy: enquanto eles existirem, não terá um dia em que você não vá dormir sem risco de perder a cabeça.

Draco fechou a cara.

-Eu estou te dando uma oportunidade de vir para o meu lado agora. O lado _certo_. Não seja burra, garota! – disse, tentando parecer calmo sem muito êxito. - Faça o que é melhor pra você.

Ginny olhou-o mais alguns segundos e virou de frente para a parede, irritada. Irritada com a parte de si mesma que berrava para que ela aceitasse, antes que cenas muito piores do que as da noite passada se repetissem.

Por sua sorte ou azar, Draco foi capaz de perceber a luta que ela travava dentro de si mesma, não por ser um ótimo legilimente, mas pelo modo que ela tremia e ignorava sua presença, por estar muito imersa em seus pensamentos.

-Devia agradecer por ainda estar viva, Weasley. - ele disse, aproximando-se sorrateiramente. - Que engraçado. Vai deixar de rastejar atrás do Cicatriz como uma cadela pra ficar atrás de mim. O odioso Draco Malfoy. - ele riu friamente enquanto colocava as mãos no ombro de Ginny.

O toque dele era gentil, mas suas palavras a atingiam com força de socos.

-Você tem duas opções: me seguir ou me servir. - Draco informou num sussurro, tentando decifrar os pensamentos por trás do olhar frio que ela lançava à parede. - Pode ser tudo da maneira mais fácil ou... não.

Ginny fechou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios, tentando controlar sua raiva. Não deixou nenhuma lágrima escapar, apenas respirou pesadamente. Quando se virou para encarar Draco, que havia soltado seus ombros, ele havia sumido. Olhou em volta da cela e deixou-se escorregar pela parede de pedra fria, sem se incomodar com a dor que sentia em suas costas machucadas e ficou olhando em volta, abraçada aos próprios joelhos e olhando para o céu nebuloso do lado de fora.

Afinal, o que mais poderia fazer?

**X**

Draco andava decidido pelos corredores, sabendo exatamente para onde ir. Ostentava um leve sorriso na face por ter conseguido plantar dúvidas na cabeça da Weasley. Ela era um alvo mais fácil do que tinha imaginado.

Entrou sem cerimônias por uma das portas do Departamento de Mistérios. Lá estava Blaise, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando descansado para as obras que alguns bruxos faziam ao redor. Ele chamou-o e os dois, sem nem se importar com a presença dos outros, conversaram sobre os acontecimentos recentes e sobre a Weasley, dando a Draco a oportunidade de contar seus planos em relação à ruiva.

-Uau, cara! - Blaise exclamou quando Draco terminou seu monólogo.

Draco continuou calado, encarando o amigo como se esperasse uma bronca pelo que estava tentando fazer.

-O que eu posso dizer? - Blaise continuou ao notar o olhar dele. - Se conseguir trazê-la pro nosso lado, tem minha aprovação pra fazer o que quiser. Se ela for esperta pra te ouvir, acho que todos vamos esquecer de que ela é uma Weasley.

Draco forçou-se a parar de sorrir, mas era praticamente impossível. Isso pareceu chocar Blaise.

-Nossa, essa garota deve ser alguma coisa pra você estar assim!

-Cala a boca, Zabini.

O dia passou. Um dia bastante cheio para os comensais, cheios de obras, missões, massacres e construções. Draco ficou recolhido na enorme sala do Ministério da Magia que havia sido transformada em um quarto, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos e na morte de sua mãe.

Não conseguia se sentir mal por causa daquilo. Agarrava o colar e pensava em todos os momentos que passaram juntos com carinho, tentando sentir-se triste.

Desistindo de pensar em Narcissa, pensou em Ginny. Tinha a plena certeza de que Blaise já havia espalhado para todos do prédio o que conversaram, mas realmente não se importava. Só queria voltar logo para a Mansão de Wiltshire e pensar em tudo com mais calma. Olhou pela janela e viu a noite estrelada. Admirou-a, mesmo sabendo que a paisagem era falsa, já que estava no subsolo. Pela serenidade do céu, imaginou que tudo estava correndo bem.

**X**

Amycus sentou-se em frente à lareira com um líquido fumegante nas mãos. Tirou um longo gole e, depois de sentir a bebida descer ardendo por sua garganta, as bochechas coraram levemente.

-E então? - chamou atenção dos outros com sua voz grave.

Norah Yaxley tirou a máscara do rosto respirando pesadamente e arrancou a capa preta que usava por cima de vestes verde-musgo.

-Acho que fomos bem. - ela disse. - Claro que tivemos alguns... contratempos, mas no final conseguimos o que queríamos. Destruímos a base em que estavam mantendo os Sangues-ruins.

-E a destruímos. - acrescentou um homem, sentando-se ao lado de Amycus no sofá. - E nossa querida Norah teve a honra de aniquilar a Sangue-ruim Major!

A comensal deu um sorriso tímido, tentando não encarar os olhos dos homens.

-Eu não fiz tudo sozinha, ela já estava bem fraquinha. Nem usei a Maldição da Morte e ela já caiu dura. – comentou, arrancando risadas dos outros dois.

-Vamos lá, Norah! Pegue um pouco de bebida. - Amycus disse apontando para o caldeirão cheio da bebida fumegante. - Estamos comemorando.

A mulher sorriu e encheu sua caneca com a bebida antes de se juntar a eles. Menos tímida que antes, ergueu a bebida, olhando para os amigos.

-Ao Lorde? - perguntou mais do que afirmou.

Os dois sorriram e ergueram suas bebidas.

-Ao Lorde! - eles bradaram contentes enquanto batiam suas canecas. Tomaram todo o conteúdo de um gole só e logo Norah já os havia reabastecido com mais bebidas.

-A nós! - ela bradou e os dois repetiram mais risonhos. Dessa vez as canecas se chocaram com mais entusiasmo e mais uma vez a bebida desceu de uma vez só pelas gargantas sedentas.

Logo estavam brindando por várias coisas diferentes como desculpa para não pararem de beber. Eles riam e se deliciavam com as suas próprias histórias.

-E quando eu vi aquele cabelo _crespo_ e castanho! - Norah falava com esforço, se dobrando de rir. - Eu arregalei os olhos, quer dizer... A gente tava lá só por causa disso e destruímos TUDO ao redor dela e ela lá! Vivinha! - isso pareceu ser muito engraçado para os outros, que acompanhavam Norah nas risadas exageradas. - Aí eu fiquei toda... "O que essa garota faz viva?" e nem pensei direito no feitiço que eu joguei, só joguei pensando: caia dura, Sangue-ruim, e de repente... - Ela precisou de um minuto para se recuperar das risadas. - ELA CAIU DURA!

Os comensais explodiram.

-E eu nem pensei em pegar o corpo dela porque queria voltar pra casa e tomar uma droga de banho! - gritou contente.

Eles brindaram novamente, só que com tanta força que os copos se partiram; eles os jogaram na lareira, rindo descontroladamente, o fogo oscilou. Lágrimas rolavam por seus rostos corados e felizes. Aos poucos as risadas foram cessando e sendo substituídas por um silêncio mórbido.

-Pareceu uma boa idéia na hora. - Norah disse afundando a cabeça nas mãos, deixando as lágrimas correrem livres por seu rosto. - O que eu vou fazer? - ela perguntou.

-Você não devia ter deixado o corpo lá. - Jugson disse, imitando o gesto da mulher.

-Estava tudo desmoronando. O corpo dela deve ter sido queimado! - ela disse, tentando se acalmar. - Vamos perguntar aos outros se alguém...

-Não. - Amycus interrompeu. - Eles só vão piorar o problema. Vamos investigar o corpo por nós mesmos.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo calados olhando para lareira, só escutando os soluços.

-Eu queria fazer tudo direito. - ela parou e fungou. Chorava tanto que quase cortava todas as consoantes de suas palavras. - _Eu zó queia qui as coisas essem zerto_ UMA VEZ NA MINHA VIDA!

Os homens trocaram olhares nervosos; Amycus arregalou os olhos, impaciente como se pedindo uma iniciativa do outro, que se aproximou cuidadosamente da mulher descontrolada.

-Qual é, Norah! Sua vida não é um lixo! – disse sem conseguir chamar a atenção dela. Norah parecia discutir com o fogo da lareira.

_-É zim! Eu vou azer thinta anus e ada da certo! - _ela bradou soluçando tanto que suas palavras eram incompreensíveis. - _EU SOU UMA SOLTEIRA DESPREZÍVEL. _- a mulher gritou de forma tão estridente na última palavra que os homens fecharam os olhos com dor.

-PELO AMOR DE DEUS, MULHER! - Amycus gritou.

-Okay, Norah! - Jugson disse pegando a mulher pelos pulsos carinhosamente e fazendo-a encará-lo. - Se você não se casar até os 45 anos, _eu_ caso com você.

A mulher o olhou esperançosa.

-35! - fungou.

-40 e não se fala mais no assunto!

-Obrigada, Jugson! - ela disse limpando as lágrimas e se acalmando. Depois o olhou de novo e Jugson se desesperou ao ver o rosto vermelho e os lábios comprimidos da mulher. - Você é o me-lhor a-migo que eu po-de-ria TEER! - ela soluçou antes de gritar e envolver o homem num abraço sufocante.

Amycus esqueceu os pudores e jogou as costas na poltrona novamente, olhando para o teto, pedindo paciência para todas as forças que conhecia.

-Pronto, pronto. - dizia Jugson acalmando a mulher aos prantos em seus braços.

-Desculpa te irritar, Juggye! - ela falou. Aparentava estar mais calma. - Mas é que todas as mulheres aqui fazem questão de me mostrar como têm as vidas mais perfeitas. Narcissa tinha o marido perfeito, a família com linhagens antiqüísSeamus. Um filho perfeito.

-Aquele garoto é demais! Você viu em que estado ele trouxe a Weasley? - perguntou Jugson para Amycus, quase gritando de excitação. Este apenas revirou os olhos quando ouviu Norah soltando soluços mais altos.

Jugson voltou a consolá-la, pedindo desculpas enquanto ela chorava o quanto a vida de Narcissa era perfeita e como ela preferia ter uma vida curta, mas linda, como a que a Sra. Malfoy tivera.

-Ela deixou uma vaga no papel de mãe. - comentou Amycus. - Você podia tentar agarrar o Malfoy!

-Acha que eu não pensei nisso, imbecil? - ela bradou rispidamente. - Eu e todas as outras. As outras mulheres daqui que não tem culotes! - ela bradou se afastando de Jugson. – Lucius tem todas as mulheres que quer. Ele nunca olharia pra mim.

Os homens ignoraram a tristeza de Norah.

-E eu vou te contar, o filho dele não está seguindo por um caminho muito diferente. - Amycus disse, divertido. - Acho que a menina Parkinson e ele fariam um belo casal.

-Pois o perfeito Draco Malfoy se envolveu todo com a traidora de sangue! - gritou Norah.

-Podemos culpá-lo? - perguntou Amycus olhando para Jugson.

-Não é de se jogar fora. – concordou Jugson. - O Malfoy é esperto. Em um mês ela vai estar do nosso lado!

Amycus discordou com um movimento de cabeça.

-Ela é cabeça-dura. Aposto que daqui a um mês ela ainda vai estar com os mesmos idealismos idiotas. - ele disse.

Jugson pareceu interessado.

-Quer apostar? - perguntou.

-Claro.

-Eu aposto dez galeões! - ele disse decidido, com um sorriso convencido.

-Seu grande covarde! - bradou Amycus. - Eu não vou apostar nada menos que trinta galeões.

Jugson abriu a boca espantado, com uma expressão contente.

-Eu não queria te tirar tanta grana, mas já que você está disposto a pagar, está acertado, então. QUARENTA GALEÕES.

Norah olhou para os dois, ficando repentinamente interessada na aposta.

-Tá certo! - gritou Amycus. - CINQUENTA GALEÕES.

-Eu também quero entrar na aposta! - gritou Norah com a mão erguida com o entusiasmo de uma estudante que sabe responder uma pergunta difícil de um professor. - Eu aposto que daqui a um mês ela terá fugido!

Os dois pararam de rir e olharam para mulher, que não se intimidou e manteve a pose.

-Nem brinque com isso, sua bêbada. - disse Amycus olhando para ela fixamente até que o barulho da porta se abrindo cortou o contato visual dos três.

A garota de cabelos louros na porta pareceu tímida por alguns segundos.

-Me desculpem. Estava procurando a Sra. Lestrange.

-Sem problemas, Pansy, ela saiu. Está em Hogwarts.

A garota sorriu em agradecimento e bateu a porta. Ficou parada alguns instantes ouvindo as altas risadas do trio. Revirou os olhos pela óbvia embriaguês deles e caminhou até o elevador do Ministério que a levaria até o saguão para que fosse para Hogwarts por uma das lareiras.

Pensou contente nas reformas que a escola devia estar sofrendo. Agora os alunos teriam quatro salões comunais diferentes, sem divisão de casas. O chapéu seletor poderia finalmente se aposentar.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios ao esbarrar fortemente em uma garota de cabelos negros.

-Não olha por onde anda? - a garota resmungou.

-Estava com a cabeça longe. - Pansy disse, encarando-a com um sorriso largo.

Sorrir era involuntário.

-Você já ouviu falar? - perguntou a garota de cabelos negros. - Os comensais da morte! Acabaram! - ela bradou, sorrindo ao ver o impacto que a notícia causara em Pansy.

-Ivete... O que? - ela gritou.

-Calma, brincadeira. Quero dizer, mais ou menos. O exército dos comensais vai se restringir apenas àqueles que queiram isso como profissão, porque, claro, nós precisamos de um exército para nos defender de possíveis revoltas. - Pansy gesticulava incentivando-a a continuar. - Mas os comensais não têm mais o que fazer, a não ser, claro, coordenar o novo mundo.

Pansy só percebeu que havia se esquecido de respirar quando seus pulmões arderam levemente. Olhou para a garota, fazendo o máximo que podia para que sua voz não falhasse.

-Mas, eles ainda vão... hum...

-Oh, não, eles ainda vão ter todos os privilégios que a marca de fogo pode dar! - Pansy ficou visivelmente aliviada. - Só que não vão lutar mais. Vão assumir cargos mais importantes e, segundo o Lorde, só serão chamados à batalha novamente se estiverem passando por uma situação realmente crítica.

-Ah, bom. Mas é uma pena que não possamos mais ter um pouco de ação. - murmurou Pansy.

-Agora é só deitar. Arregaçar as mangas - a garota disse diminuindo suas próprias mangas, mostrando a marca de fogo propositalmente e passando os braços para trás da cabeça. - e curtir a vida!

As garotas riram. Nada poderia estar mais perfeito.

-Onde você estava indo? – Ivete perguntou ao chegarem perto do elevador.

-Estava procurando a tia de Draco, pra saber mais detalhes sobre a morte da mãe dele. – respondeu simplesmente.

A garota fez cara de sofrimento.

-Ah, é. Coitadinha, não é? Como Draco deve estar se sentindo?

-Oh, ele está ótimo! - ela bradou irritada, fazendo com que a amiga lhe lançasse um olhar estranho.

-Como assim?

-Ah, sei lá. Quando eu tentei falar sobre a mãe dele, ele me ignorou, e hoje de manhã fiquei sabendo que ele foi à prisão visitar a Weaslete. – ela disse cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-Como você soube disso?

Pansy deu de ombros.

-Direto da fonte. Blaise contou pra Ava, que contou pro pai dela, que contou pro meu pai, que contou pra mim. – ao ver o olhar da outra, continuou. – Depois eu fui confirmar com o Blaise e ele disse que era verdade. Você já estava sabendo, Ivete?

-Já. Meu irmão me contou.

Aquilo pareceu irritar Pansy, que bufou, fazendo uma mecha negra voar da frente de seus olhos para trás de sua cabeça. O olhar de Ivete a irritou um pouco e não pôde deixar de olhar intrigada para mão que apertava seu ombro, como se lhe passando forças.

-Não se preocupe, Pansy. Isso com a Weasley é passageiro. Todos sabem que você é a garota certa para o Draco.

Pansy desviou os olhos do ombro e olhou para a garota por alguns segundos, impassível. Piscou, parecendo ter armazenado as palavras e desviou-se dela.

-Ah, por Merlin! – bradou. – Por que todos continuam achando que eu gosto do Draco? Nós somos amigos! Só isso!

Pansy revirou os olhos quando a amiga analisou-a de cima abaixo.

-Não acredito. – Ivete declarou.

-Cala a boca. – Pansy retrucou.

-Qual é Pan! Em Hogwarts você SÓ falava do Draco. Você até queria dar a flor de sua virgindade para ele.

Pansy pareceu mais irritada.

-Eu não queria dar a _flor da minha virgindade_ para ele. – falou ríspida. – Eu queria _transar_ com ele. Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Qual o seu problema com essa palavra? – acrescentou ao ver a expressão da amiga, que se recompôs e continuou:

-Não discuta! Você gosta do Draco! – ela falou como se aquilo encerrasse a questão.

-Não! – Pansy insistiu. – Eu e ele concordamos que seríamos só amigos desde que ele começou com os serviços para o Lorde, e depois disso ficamos sem ânimo de refazer o namoro. Somos cem por cento amigos! – ela bradou e por alguns segundos a outra pareceu conformada.

-Mas não te deixa nem um pouco chateada o fato de você estar do lado dele – falou num tom cúmplice. – e mesmo assim ele agir como se a Weasley fosse água no meio de deserto?

-Ele não age como se Weasley fosse água no meio do deserto! – Pansy gritou chateada, suspirando ao ver a expressão triunfante no rosto da garota. – Ah, tá bom. Talvez eu tenha um pouco de ciúmes. Por isso eu sinto por ele noventa por cento de amizade e dez por cento de paixão mal resolvida.

Ivete riu, convencida dessa vez, o que de certa forma aliviou Pansy.

-Tudo bem. Quem não ficaria com ciúmes... O Draco já gostou pra caramba de você e te tratava como uma princesa. Como não sentir falta?

A garota se despediu com um leve aceno e deu as costas para Pansy, que entrou no elevador do Ministério ignorando a voz eletrônica.

-Exatamente. Por isso eu sinto por ele oitenta por cento de amizade e vinte por cento de paixão.

Pansy fechou a cara imaginando-se no lugar de Ginny. Tentando imaginá-la ali naquele elevador enquanto ela, Pansy Parkinson, estava presa sabe-se lá onde com Draco Malfoy lhe dando toda a atenção. O que não passava por sua cabeça é que a jovem Weasley não estava tão confortável e sim numa cela imunda, suja de sangue, com o estômago implorando por comida.

De fato, Ginny não comia há mais de um dia e não podia mais ignorar o estômago que protestava dentro de si. Passou um tempo sentada no chão com as mãos sobre este, tentando não se desesperar pelo fato de ter sujado a água de sangue e que sua boca também estava extremamente seca.

-Preferia morrer com uma Maldição Imperdoável a morrer de fome. – exclamou alto na esperança de que alguém a escutasse, o que realmente pareceu acontecer.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da parede de pedra em frente à janela e correu para ela, colando o ouvido para escutar melhor. Pareciam passos. E passos realmente apressados, por sinal.

Descolou o ouvido quando a pedra começou a tremer e se afastou a tempo de ver um pedaço da parede se transformar numa enorme porta de madeira cheia de dobradiças enferrujadas e várias fechaduras. Então, com um sonoro barulho de madeira raspando madeira, uma pequena portinhola no pé da porta se abriu e um prato com um conteúdo extremamente suspeito foi jogado por uma mão envolta por uma luva de couro. A mesma mão também jogou com brutalidade uma tigela de água.

Ginny foi até a comida e deixou-a de lado ao ver a semelhança assombrosa com excremento de fadas e virou a tigela de água goela abaixo.

Engasgou ao sentir um estranho gosto de ferrugem.

-Ah, que horror! – gemeu, sentando-se contra a porta que se transformava novamente em uma sólida parede de pedras.

Suspirou olhando para o teto. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que tudo o que acontecia tinha uma razão, mas não conseguia entender o que poderia lhe acrescentar aquele adiamento patético de sua morte.

Se tivesse morrido na Toca, teria sido lembrada como uma das que morreram lutando bravamente contra os comensais, mas ali... não tinha certeza se seria lembrada por morrer de sede.

Com o passar dos dias, as tigelas de comida e água foram se acumulando perto da porta, mas o único que parecia realmente feliz com isso era o rato com quem Ginny dividia a cela e a quem Ginny empurrava cada prato de comida depois de analisar. Ele parecia não ter vontade de atacá-la e Ginny, que não tinha realmente nenhuma companhia, decidiu parar de evitá-lo.

Foi quando fazia carinho com a ponta do dedo ao longo da coluna do rato subnutrido enquanto ele devorava um pedaço do que parecia ser carniça, que percebeu o quanto a falta de comida e o isolamento do mundo a estavam enlouquecendo. Tentou não se culpar tanto, afinal, não tinha culpa de ter criado aquela afeição por sua única companhia a ponto de lhe dar um nome.

Parte dela queria que Draco aparecesse pelo menos para que pudesse sentir calor humano novamente. Estranhou que ele não tivesse aparecido nos últimos dias, já que da última vez que se viram ele se mostrara tão ansioso em abusar de sua nova propriedade. Já deviam ter se passado mais ou menos três ou quatro semanas em que Ginny nada comera e apenas bebia pequenas quantidades da água com gosto de ferrugem. Para sua surpresa, seu corpo não expelia nem uma gota. Sabia que um muggle já teria morrido em seu lugar, mas sendo bruxa seu corpo era mais resistente e a magia o nutria.

Sentindo-se extremamente fraca, deitou na lona enquanto admirava pela janela as nuvens se movendo.

Imaginava o quão ocupado Draco poderia estar com as funções de comensal e o que deveria estar fazendo, sem imaginar que o loiro estava, na verdade, trabalhando na sua mudança da Mansão de Wiltshire.

Lucius não fez muito caso e apoiou a idéia de que Draco fosse morar sozinho. Providenciou para o filho sua própria conta no banco de Gringotes (os duendes continuaram a trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido) e uma pequena mansão em Londres, bem perto de onde Draco começara a trabalhar. No Ministério da Magia. Tinha um cargo relativamente insignificante, mas realmente promissor, no Departamento de Execução das leis da Magia, no nível dois do Ministério.

O mais jovem dos Malfoy arrumava um malão com todos as suas roupas, enquanto mais quatro completamente cheios estavam colados à porta do quarto de paredes verde-musgo com marcas retangulares e quadradas como se pôsteres e quadros tivessem sido tirados dali.

Lúcio, que observava o filho arrumando suas coisas sem que ele se desse conta de sua presença, notou como o enorme aposento parecia extremamente sem graça comparado ao quarto cheio de artefatos, quadros, pôsteres e aparelhos interessantes que era antes. Sentiu uma discreta fisgada no peito ao pensar no quanto a casa ficaria vazia.

Ele, Draco e Narcissa nem de longe eram uma família grande e feliz, mas também não eram frios, infelizes e muito menos sombrios. Pelo menos, não uns com os outros.

Lucius era, de fato, um pai extremamente rígido e exigente, mas não cansava de presentear Draco e a esposa com presentes caros só para admirar o sorriso e felicidade dos dois. Narcissa era crítica com tudo e todos, mas sempre recebia o marido de braços abertos em casa e era uma mãe dedicada. Já Draco, orgulhava os pais pelo simples fato de existir.

Este pareceu notar a presença de Lucius quando ele deixou escapar um suspiro, e virou para olhá-lo.

-Está aí há muito tempo? – perguntou.

Lucius fez que não.

-Vai deixar os móveis aqui?

-Sim. Queria comprar tudo novo. – Draco disse, admirando os móveis de mogno de seu quarto.

-Imaginava que você só sairia de casa quando se casasse. – Lucius falou, fazendo Draco erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Por Merlin, não me faça sentir-me uma moça! – falou com sarcasmo e Lucius riu.

-Eu e sua mãe achávamos isso, quando começou a namorar a menina dos Parkinson. – ele comentou. – Achei que estavam namorando sério.

-Estávamos, mas hoje somos só amigos.

-Não sei por quê. Ela daria uma ótima Malfoy e vem de uma linhagem pura difícil de se encontrar. – comentou Lucius, insinuante. – E agora o que você faz é ficar atracado com uma Weasley imunda. – completou, ácido.

-Ah, pai! Não posso crer que deu ouvidos a esses boatos ridículos! Eu só fui visitá-la uma vez. Está lá jogada naquela prisão desde então. – ele disse fazendo um gesto impaciente e guardando a capa de viagem na mala.

Lucius bufou.

-Você trata muito mal dos seus pertences! – acusou.

-O quê? – perguntou Draco, impaciente.

-Sempre foi assim. Eu lhe dou alguma coisa e você a usa por uma semana até quebrá-la, perdê-la ou deixá-la esquecida em um canto. E agora o Lorde lhe dá um belo par de pernas... _Não me olhe assim! Por que você acha que não a liquidaram?_ ... e você a deixa definhando numa cela qualquer.

Draco, que ainda estava muito chocado com as palavras do pai, nada respondeu. Ficou apenas imaginando como Ginny estaria. Voltou a olhar para Lucius, decidido.

-Tudo bem. Vou dar uma passada lá hoje! Está bom assim? – perguntou Draco, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Lucius apenas sorriu e deixou Draco sozinho com seus pensamentos. Este enfiou uma última roupa no malão desajeitadamente.

O resto do dia foi bem agitado. Draco levou os malões para a pequena mansão e admirou os móveis modernos, diferentes dos rústicos do lar antigo. Logo seu pai chegou com um elfo doméstico que havia arranjado. Extremamente feioso, vestido apenas de trapos, com os olhos grandes e cinzentos arregalados para Draco.

-Draco, esse é Bulby. Bulby, esse é o seu novo mestre. – apresentou Malfoy, cutucando o elfo com a bengala.

A criatura fez uma reverência exagerada.

-Será uma honra servir ao jovem Mestre Malfoy. – ele disse, encarando as feições joviais e pontudas do loiro.

-Então vá para a cozinha. Lá está tudo empoeirado. – o elfo se deteve mais um momento, olhando para Draco como se quisesse gravar suas feições. – Agora!

O elfo soltou um guincho de susto e correu para a porta que julgava ser da cozinha. Entrou e uma vassoura caiu em sua cabeça, com outro guincho ele colocou a vassoura de volta no lugar certo e correu para a porta que levava à cozinha.

Draco, que olhava a cena atônito, virou-se para o pai.

-Ora, não me olhe assim. Ele vai se acostumar. – disse Lucius, dando as costas para o filho e saindo sem se despedir. Parou num certo ponto e girou o corpo.

Draco decidiu aparatar também, para a prisão; queria ver como Ginny havia se saído sem ele, quando ouviu um barulho de prataria caindo e outro guincho alto. Andou até a cozinha enraivecido, e Ginny foi varrida temporariamente de sua cabeça.

Os guinchos assustados que o elfo soltava pela casa toda vez que, desastrado, deixava cair alguma coisa foi abafado por um estalo forte que pode ser ouvido do lado de fora. Draco, que se encontrava sentado na poltrona olhando para o elfo (que havia acabado de deixar cair um cinzeiro), olhou pela janela e viu um homem encapuzado, com a barba por fazer, cabelos negros e sebosos com aspecto muito sujo.

-Abra a porta para Torrence. – ordenou para o elfo, que, feliz, colocava o cinzeiro novo e limpo em cima da mesa (havia concertado com magia). Bulby correu na ânsia de atender a ordem do mestre e desabou no chão com um alto guincho.

Levantou-se e saiu da vista de Draco, voltando a correr para a porta e abrindo-a ansioso.

-O Jovem Mestre Draco irá recebê-lo na sala de estar. Acompanhe-me, senhor Torrence. – disse o elfo enquanto deixava o homem passar e fechava a porta calmamente. Correu desenfreada e ansiosamente para a sala de estar, sem ouvir ou apenas ignorando os protestos de Torrence, que o seguia com passos rápidos.

Quando chegaram, Draco olhou para Bulby com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Bulby, quando for conduzir uma pessoa para algum lugar da mansão, NÃO CORRA! Ande devagar para que possam te acompanhar.

O elfo não pareceu se importar com o tom agressivo. Caminhou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, bem devagar para mostrar ao mestre que estava obedecendo e, quando chegou à porta, correu desembestado para a cozinha.

Torrence olhava atônito para o elfo que corria pelo corredor rindo e se balançando.

-O que o traz aqui, Torrence? Algum problema com os prisioneiros? – perguntou Draco, fazendo sinal para que o homem se servisse de um drinque.

O homem recusou polidamente.

-Achei que gostaria de saber que a ruiva não passa bem. – disse, tentando decifrar a reação de Malfoy, que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Seja mais claro. – ordenou.

-Bom, eu fui deixar a comida e, como não ouvi nenhum barulho, entrei para me certificar de que tudo estava bem... É verdade, Sr. Malfoy! – acrescentou ao ver o olhar de descrença de Draco, que acreditava que o homem havia entrado com outras intenções. - Decidi entrar e ela estava encolhida no chão, tremendo e suando muito, pareceu nem notar minha presença e, acredite se quiser, a comida dos últimos dias estava amontoada, e intocada! Bom, quase... tinha um rato em cima... – ele continuou falando de alguma coisa como ter ouvido Ginny chamar o pequeno rato de Tobbias, mas Draco ignorou.

Levantou-se e vestiu uma longa capa de viagem que estava estendida numa poltrona e aparatou com Torrence na frente de uma enorme construção de pedra com uma torre tão alta que as nuvens cobriam o seu topo.

Rapidamente os dois adentraram no castelo. Torrence puxou um molhe de chaves e usou uma grande e enferrujada para abrir um enorme portão. Logo que entraram, Draco sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.

O cheiro de sangue e fezes empestiava o lugar.

-Temos que passar por aqui? – perguntou, ouvindo as lamúrias dos prisioneiros que estendiam os braços pra fora da cela tentando alcançá-lo

-Tenho que dar comida para os integrantes de uma cela, mas o senhor pode ir à frente. – Torrence respondeu enquanto chutava a mão de um velho que havia conseguido agarrar a capa de Draco.

-Tudo bem. – Draco disse, prendendo a respiração.

Viu Torrence conjurar comida e passar pelas grades para um grupo de garotas com aparência extremamente doentia. Algumas possuíam sangue seco pelo corpo e entre as pernas. Apenas uma parecia estar lúcida. Era morena e tinha um corpo de modelo.

Não havia sangue por seu corpo, nem sujeira, o que o fazia imaginar que ela era uma prisioneira nova. Os cabelos sebosos eram negros. Como se percebendo que alguém a observava, a garota levantou os olhos e encarou Draco.

Dois orbes belos e azuis cheios de lágrimas o encararam com grande angústia.

Nesse momento, o loiro sentiu como se suas roupas e seu colar ficassem mais pesados e um mal-estar tomou conta de si. Não deu tempo para que este passasse. Girou o corpo e aparatou, tentando não pensar no olhar triste da garota de olhos azuis.

Não muito distante dali, na alta torre de pedras, Ginny olhava tudo ao redor, pensando que aquilo talvez fosse a morte. Não era a morte rápida que queria, não era um alívio como pensava que seria quando chegasse.

Sua mente gritava, consciente do que estava acontecendo, mas seu corpo estava num estado de torpor muito grande. Ouviu passos muito distantes e um baque surdo. Tentou fixar seu olhar num ponto, mas sua vista dava voltas, como se seus olhos estivessem girando nas órbitas e seus órgãos pesassem mais do que de costume.

Viu um vulto se aproximar e tocar-lhe a testa. Um outro vulto se aproximou mais perto ainda e carregou-a.

Sua cabeça tombou para trás e sua luta para continuar com os olhos abertos foi inútil. As cores e os sons foram sumindo do ambiente, até que tudo cessou.

**X**

Ficou de olhos fechados até seu corpo se sentir melhor para abri-los novamente As costas arrepiadas pelo contato com uma mesa metálica. Piscou algumas vezes, incomodada com a luz forte de uma lamparina simples e sentou-se. Olhou em volta e viu Draco Malfoy com os braços cruzados, olhando-a como se fosse uma criança chata e birrenta que havia acabado de comer sobremesa antes do jantar.

-Você não tem amor próprio, não é? – perguntou.

-Vou indo. – um homem de aspecto sujo saiu da sala com a cabeça baixa, o barulho de suas botas batendo no chão ecoando por toda sala. Ginny sabia quem ele era. Era o homem que deixava comida e água para ela e Tobbias. Reconheceria aquele ritmo de passos em qualquer lugar, sendo que era só esse som que ouvia dia e noite.

Admirou-o sair, tentando decorar suas feições para poder, pelo menos, ter na mente o rosto da única pessoa com quem tinha contato. Mesmo que o mínimo possível. Ele seria bonito com um corte de cabelo melhor e mais senso de higiene.

-Como você fica sem comer? Você é maluca? – Draco perguntou, olhando para o corpo da garota com nojo. – Você está esquelética.

Ginny se manteve de cabeça baixa. Imaginava que talvez tivesse perdido peso.

-Você poderia morrer, sabia disso? Você tem sorte por eu estar te protegendo dessa forma, Weasley, e você nem sabe ser grata. Sabe quantos problemas eu teria se você morresse?

-Acho que nem metade dos que eu teria. – ela falou finalmente, sem olhar para ele.

As feições de Draco caíram. Não havia aquele tom impetuoso em sua voz, mas sim um tom fraco que não passava de um mero sussurro. Ela fez menção de se levantar e só nesse momento notou um pequeno saco que flutuava ao seu lado com um líquido azul dentro. O fim se estendia e se enrolava por seu braço. Terminava em seu pulso, que ela imaginou estar furado para que o líquido entrasse.

-Soro com nutrientes. – comentou Draco.

-Eu sei o que é. – disse irritada.

O loiro se sentiu aliviado por vê-la novamente assim, daquela forma feroz como no mês anterior. Por pouco não a perdera, mas não tinha certeza de que ela não estava "quebrada" como seu pai havia dito. Estava num estado tão deplorável que ele duvidava que ela pudesse voltar a ser a bela garota que um dia fora

-Acho que você tem muitos privilégios, Weasley. – ele disse, chamando a atenção da garota. Draco se assustou de como seu rosto estava fino e abatido. Estava extremamente magra e só quem olhasse por muito tempo perceberia o quão bonita era. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e sebosos, seu rosto estava sujo, assim como seu corpo, que ainda tinha resquícios de sangue seco, os olhos inchados e membros extremamente finos deixando os pedaços de roupa que antes grudavam em seu corpo, largos.

Imaginou o que Blaise e seu pai diriam se a vissem assim.

-Que privilégios, Malfoy? Vai me dizer que os outros prisioneiros não recebem comida? – ela perguntou, receosa.

-Tem uma cela só pra você. Imagina se eu te jogasse do jeito que era – deu ênfase no "era" e Ginny se encolheu. – nas outras celas. Eles iriam acabar com você, Weasley. Sem falar que a livrei das visitas dos dementadores e dos comensais.

Ginny riu amargamente.

-Talvez se não o houvesse feito eu tivesse companhia. – disse. – Além do Tobbias, claro.

Draco ignorou a última frase e a olhou com nojo.

-Se tivesse me escutado não estaria passando por isso. – Ginny desviou seus olhos dos dele. –Perdeu uma chance e tanto. Poderia ter te dado uma vida de rainha, mas você preferiu se tornar essa coisa asquerosa que está. É típico de gente da sua laia.

Ginny olhou-o raivosa, tentando decifrar o olhar dele.

-Acho que é tarde demais para você. Mas o Lorde é piedoso e dá a todos a oportunidade...

-Nunca. – interrompeu Ginny entre os dentes. Draco apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e ela desviou o olhar.

Fez-se silêncio.

-Você está tão confusa e perturbada – disse Draco de repente. – que até eu, que não sou nenhum perito em Legilimência, posso ouvir seus pensamentos.

Ginny não pareceu se importar como se importou um mês atrás.

-Não quero que você pare de comer como fez. Nenhuma greve de fome vai te tirar dessa situação. Se quiser sair dessa sabe o que fazer. – ele disse, levantando-se e indo até ela. Tirou sem cerimônias a agulha que a perfurava e fechou o pequeno furo com um toque de sua varinha. Com um outro toque, limpou o sangue. Saiu porta afora e Ginny entendeu que devia segui-lo. Foi andando de cabeça baixa até chegar a uma porta grande cheia de fechaduras enferrujadas e notou que era a porta de sua cela.

Olhou em volta, querendo gravar o corredor com tochas e paredes de pedra, para que lá dentro pudesse pelo menos imaginar o que tinha do lado de fora. Draco entrou na cela olhando tudo com nojo. Desde as paredes sujas de sangue velho às fezes e urina que o rato deixara no lugar.

-Esse lugar fede. – ele disse olhando em volta.

Ginny aproximou o rosto da porta e cheirou.

-Deve feder. Estou acostumada. Tobbias não consegue ficar tanto tempo sem comer quanto eu e bem, tem que colocar pra fora. – disse encostando-se à parede do corredor de pedra, respirando o ar do máximo que conseguira de liberdade no última mês. Estava realmente curiosa. Há quanto tempo estava sem comer? Como ainda estava viva? Teria, sem ter percebido, invocado alguma espécie de magia?

Draco a olhou.

-O que está fazendo aí? Entre logo! – ele ordenou, fazendo com que Ginny respirasse fundo.

Ele apontou a varinha para ela, que simplesmente a analisou. Tinha saudades delas, as varinhas. Sempre que pensava na sua era para lembrar da noite em que a perdera para sempre. Analisou-a por um instante até que dela saísse um fio vermelho que a atingiu em cheio no peito. Arfou de dor e escorregou pela parede.

Draco não pareceu muito abalado ao ver às costas de Ginny sujando as paredes de sangue. A fez flutuar com a varinha para dentro da cela e fechou a porta. Lágrimas saíam do rosto da ruiva.

-Sei que não quer mais ficar aqui. – ele disse. – Eu não estou mais agüentando nem um minuto. Mas sabe o que tem que fazer.

Ginny olhou para ele com uma expressão sofrida.

-Minha primeira ordem: se alimente direito e pare de falar desse Tobbias. Você está ficando louca!

Ginny sorriu debilmente.

-Eu percebi isso também quando prometi pra Tobbias que ia levá-lo pra Paris. – disse.

-Já ordenei que Torrence lhe trouxesse comida. – ele olhou em volta com nojo, não agüentando mais permanecer no local. Levantou a varinha, mas ao ver o olhar esperançoso de Ginny tornou a baixá-la. –Você não merece que eu limpe este local. Se fizer o que eu mandar, te dou a minha palavra que limparei. – ele disse.

A ruiva continuou olhando-o.

-O que foi, Weasley, não vai dizer nada? – ele perguntou.

Era estranho. Mas Ginny não queria que ele fosse embora. Estava tão mal que preferia a companhia de Malfoy a nenhuma. Vê-lo ali, bem vestido e limpo lhe dava um certo conforto. Um conforto de que, mesmo sem ela, ainda existia um mundo lá fora. No auge de sua loucura, chegara a duvidar que ainda existisse.

-Não.

-Não o quê?

-Não vou comer nada. – disse, respirando com dificuldade. – Se você não quer dar um fim ao meu sofrimento da maneira fácil, vou ter que fazer eu mesma da maneira difícil.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam por alguns segundos.

-Eu volto amanhã. Se você não tiver comido nada, vai estar bem encrencada. – disse, lançando à garota um último olhar de nojo e desaparatando.

Ginny suspirou. _Amanhã_... ela havia perdido a noção do tempo nos primeiros dois dias de prisão.

XxX

**N/A: **Okay. Eu realmente gosto desse capítulo mais do que o anterior, mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste muito. Foi legal escrever um pouco sobre o mundo visto pelos olhos dos comensais. Não que eu concorde, mas cada história tem o seu lado. Gosto também da parte da família Malfoy. Não entendo porque as pessoas cismam que Draco é espancado e todos são infelizes lá. Eles são uma família normal, apenas mais sombria e arrogante. No livro a J.K deixa mais do que claro que Draco é mimado e não explorado.

Espero sinceramente que minha reformatação tenha melhorado esse capítulo.

Beijos.

Ella Evans


	4. Olhos azuis

**Capítulo IV - **Olhos azuis

**X**

" _A candeia do corpo são os olhos. Quando, pois, os teus olhos forem bons, todo o teu corpo será luminoso; mas, quando forem maus, o teu corpo será tenebroso."_

_Lucas 11;34_

**X**

-Eu vou falar só mais uma vez. – ecoou uma forte voz feminina vinda de dentro de uma cela. – Me tire daqui!

Torrence jogou a cabeça para trás e riu gostosamente. Voltou a encarar a garota de olhos azuis, divertido. Ela o olhava com raiva e superioridade. Apertava as barras de ferro que os separavam com tanta força que seus dedos chegavam a ficar brancos.

-Essa prisão deve estar realmente te enlouquecendo! Agora, fique quieta antes que eu a azare.

-Não vou me calar! Quero sair daqui! Agora! – a garota bradou e uma sombra passou por seus olhos azuis. Torrence logo notou que as companheiras de cela daquela bela figura se mantinham afastadas, assustadas com a atitude da garota.

-Acontece, _querida, _que você é uma maldita prisioneira! Não sei por que você está aqui, mas a não ser que você queira se converter e abraçar a doutrina do novo Ministro na presença de um comensal, você vai continuar aí.

A garota revirou os orbes azuis e Torrence sorriu, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Aquela morena havia sido colocada ali há pouco tempo, mas não ouvira a voz dela desde então. Mesmo que estivesse suja e mal-tratada, sua beleza era eminente e contrastava de forma agressiva com aquele quadro de dor e desespero das celas ao redor.

-Ótimo! – ela bradou com uma expressão presunçosa. – Ótimo! Quero falar com Lucius Malfoy!

Torrence riu com escárnio com essa ordem.

-Acha mesmo que Lucius Malfoy, um dos comensais em quem o Lorde mais confia, teria tempo para ver uma prisioneira qualquer?

-Claro que não! –a garota pareceu genuinamente indignada.

Torrence, por sua vez, já ia lhe dar as costas quando ela continuou:

-Mas ele certamente terá tempo para mim!

-E o que faz você achar que é tão especial? – Torrence perguntou, aproximando-se da cela.

-_Você_ é um comensal, não é? Então pode me ajudar!

O capataz olhou para a garota friamente. Esta não se intimidou e manteve o olhar, deixando que ele se perdesse nos seus olhos sonhadoramente azuis.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele desviou-se e balançou a cabeça.

"_Não tenho tempo para isso."_

-Desculpe, querida. Não tenho esse poder. Ainda. – Torrence falou, dando as costas à cela e andando para fora. Aquele cheiro já estava lhe dando náuseas. Parou quando uma voz calma e suave chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-Deixe-me colocar de outra forma, senhor. Achei que um comensal tão... – ela olhou-o de cima a baixo. – talentoso como você poderia me ajudar. Posso lhe afirmar que ficaria _muito_ agradecida.

Torrence sorriu e jogou os cabelos para trás. Agora sim, estavam chegando a algum lugar. A bela morena havia relaxado as mãos nas barras e sua expressão, mais suave, ostentava um sorriso que Torrence achou adoravelmente sexy.

-Ah, é? – perguntou sorrindo. – O que você está disposta a fazer por mim, querida? – ele perguntou, passando a mão pela grade e acariciando a bochecha da garota.

Sem desviar os olhos dos dele, ela lentamente desviou o rosto na direção da mão de Torrence e mordeu seu polegar lentamente. O homem apenas alargou o sorriso e retirou a mão. A garota pareceu confusa quando o capataz lhe deu as costas e seu sorriso vacilou, mas logo ele voltou com um molho de chaves nas mãos.

-Preparada? – ele não esperou que ela respondesse. Abriu a porta da cela por dois segundos. O suficiente para que a morena passasse e Torrence fechasse a grade na cara de duas mulheres que tentaram sair também.

-Querida! Por favor, não faça isso! – gritou uma mulher sentada num canto da cela.

Era muito parecida com a garota, sendo no mínimo 20 anos mais velha. Torrence lembrava-se de ver a jovem cuidando dos ferimentos da mulher com aquela expressão melancólica que sempre carregava. Agora ela tinha uma expressão determinada e nem se moveu quando a mãe a chamou.

-Vamos sair daqui logo! – bradou agarrando o braço do capataz, que se preparava para fazer uma aparatação conjunta.

**X**

Draco Malfoy revirou-se na cama novamente. Era sua primeira noite na Mansão de Garden Allen (vila bruxa) e não conseguia pregar os olhos. Não parava de pensar em Ginny Weasley e seu físico magro e subnutrido. O rosto triste e cansado dela o assombrava e aparecia na sua mente sempre que ele ousava fechar os olhos.

Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Por que, diabos, deixou a garota ficar naquele estado? Por que a deixou naquela prisão sozinha por um mês inteiro definhando?

Queria vê-la de novo, mas sabia que quando chegasse lá teria vontade de ir embora. Achou que ia se sentir melhor depois de vê-la à tarde, mas tudo que conseguia pensar agora era no que seu pai dissera.

Por Deus, ele estava certo! Draco não passava de uma criança mimada que não sabia cuidar de seus pertences! Deixara o melhor deles definhar e agora ficava se lamuriando e perdendo noites de sono porque nunca mais veria a expressão bela e cheia de energia da ruiva. Teria que se contentar com aquela doente de aspecto melancólico que a substituíra.

Sabia que não era justo pensar desse jeito e que a culpa era sua, mas não podia deixar de culpar Ginny por ficar naquele estado. Quem presenciara sua atitude antes, teria certeza de que a garota poderia agüentar qualquer coisa. Merlin, ela havia perdido a família toda e ficado de queixo erguido, por que não podia ter agüentado algumas semanas de comida ruim?

Cansado de seus próprios pensamentos, o louro se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro. Quem sabe uma ducha fria não lavasse sua mente e permitisse que ele relaxasse o suficiente para ter uma boa noite de sono.

Enquanto sentia a água em seu couro cabeludo prometeu a si mesmo que iria visitar Ginny e que iria mostrar para seu pai que aquele seu belíssimo pertence não iria se quebrar.

O banho realmente funcionou e quando deitou na cama dormiu tão profundamente que só acordou quando estava extremamente atrasado para o trabalho. Bulby havia lhe preparado uma mesa farta de café da manhã.

-Fiz seu prato favorito, Jovem Mestre. – ele disse apontando para um prato.

-Esse não é meu prato favorito. – Draco disse, desinteressado, enquanto se servia das panquecas, olhando de esguelha para o elfo que continuava parado ao seu lado rindo de orelha a orelha.

-Bulby, você não tem nada para fazer na cozinha? – ele.

-Não, senhor. Só terei quando o senhor terminar de tomar o café.

Draco revirou os olhos.

-Elfo, não quero você me encarando enquanto como! Arranje algo para fazer! Vá lustrar alguma coisa! – Draco disse engolindo suas panquecas logo depois, enquanto o elfo corria escada acima, tropeçando uma ou duas vezes.

Fazendo as coisas com pressa, conseguiu chegar a tempo no Ministério e seu dia foi como todos os outros: Extremamente maçante.

Passou todo o tempo sentado à sua mesa desconfortável, encarando uma pilha de papéis e relatórios que precisava organizar. Quando esta diminuía um pouco, chegavam mais relatórios flutuando pela porta e aterrissavam em sua mesa.

No fim do dia, quando finalmente pôde descansar a pena, seus dedos já estavam doloridos. Começou a movê-los repetidas vezes, tentando fazer com que parassem de doer.

Levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira ao ouvir o som do elevador, imaginando que o chefe dos aurores, um velho atarracado de bigode negro e cabelos grisalhos, devia querer os relatórios da Ceifatorus, prisão onde Ginny estava.

Acalmou-se ao ver a sombra de uma garota de cabelos curtos.

-Pansy. – suspirou desabando na cadeira novamente.

A garota sorriu casualmente e adentrou a pequena sala.

-Então é aqui que você trabalha. Uau... é, bem... – Pansy franziu o cenho, tentando achar as palavras certas.

-Pequeno, fedorento, desagradável e desconfortável. - terminou Draco com a voz carregada de sarcasmo e cansaço. Pansy se apiedou dele.

-Não é verdade, Draco. – ela disse sentando-se numa cadeira em frente à mesa do louro. – Aqui não fede nem um pouquinho.

-Vamos embora logo. Esse lugar me dá nos nervos. – Draco resmungou, terminando de organizar algumas coisas com a varinha e levantando-se.

Andou até a porta, mas ao ver que a amiga ficou parada no mesmo lugar, encarou-a.

-Pansy...

-Eu não entendo, Draco. Se odeia esse lugar tanto assim, por que não pediu para o seu pai te colocar numa posição mais respeitável? – a garota perguntou com evidente desagrado.

-Não sei. Meu pai quer que eu comece de baixo, consiga as coisas com o meu trabalho ou coisa assim.

Pansy riu alto.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Draco! Malfoys não começam de baixo. Eles já nascem por cima! Você mesmo me dizia isso!

Com aquela afirmação Draco olhou para os lados, incomodado.

-Você venceu, Pan! – disse, nauseado. – Meu pai me quer aqui para vigiar os passos de Gewand.

-Quem? – perguntou Pansy erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Droga, Pansy! Gewand! O novo chefe dos aurores! Meu pai não entende por que o colocaram nessa posição sendo que lhe falta disposição e competência para ela, então me colocou aqui para que eu pudesse vigiá-lo de perto.

Pansy ficou alguns segundos calada parecendo estar armazenando a informação nova. Depois um sorriso garboso e sarcástico se formou nos seus lábios lentamente.

-Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada nisso. Lucius Malfoy nunca colocaria seu precioso primogênito num cargo baixo desses! – Pansy bradou, levantando-se animada na direção de Draco. - Sabia que tinha alguma coisa por trás dessa! Faz sentido! Do jeito que o Sr. Gewand simpatiza com você, logo o tornará seu secretário pessoal ou algo assim e você poderá vigiar cada passo dele para informar ao seu pai!

-Chega de falar disso aqui! Vamos embora! Conversaremos no restaurante. – Draco cortou, levando a amiga pelo braço para os elevadores.

**X**

-Onde estamos?

-Na minha sala do Ministério da Magia. – Torrence falou com orgulho, mesmo que o lugar onde estavam não fosse grande coisa.

Parecia uma cópia das outras salas do Ministério. Parede bege, mesa de mogno e um armário de arquivos. Essa sala em especial não tinha janelas, mas o que chamou a atenção da bela garota de olhos azuis foi um grande mapa contendo todas as informações da prisão conhecida como Ceifatorus. Nele havia um desenho de um imponente castelo com vários pontos vermelhos e azuis. No canto da página o número 1.899 brilhava. Olhando mais atentamente podia ver pontos brancos se movendo.

-Isso é...?

-Um mapa da prisão Ceifatorus. Estava marcando 1900 prisioneiros da última vez que o vi, mas como eu a tirei de lá, o número diminuiu instantaneamente. Eu mesmo o elaborei, fui promovido por causa dessa belezinha.

A garota o olhou, sarcástica.

-Tem algum cargo abaixo de capataz? – ela perguntou.

Torrence não pareceu se abalar.

- Na verdade, eu não sou mais capataz. Fico na prisão trabalhando como um para monitorá-la de perto. Mas quando não estou lá, estou aqui vigiando tudo. – ele declarou orgulhoso de si mesmo.

A garota o admirou. Torrence era com certeza um homem charmoso em um estilo extremamente sombrio. Tinha cabelos lisos e embaraçados com um aspecto sujo, barba por fazer e roupas pesadas, mas o brilho nos seus olhos negros, seu porte e seu sorriso davam-lhe um ar que ela julgava extremamente encantador.

Talvez não o suficiente.

-E Draco Malfoy?

-O que tem ele?

-Eu o vi há alguns dias por lá. O que ele foi fazer? – ela perguntou curiosa enquanto admirava o número do canto da página mudar para 1.898

-Pobre alma. – murmurou Torrence ao ver o número diminuir. – O jovem Malfoy trabalha para o Sr. Gewand, o novo chefe dos aurores, e uma de suas incumbências é monitorar as atividades da prisão e fazer relatórios mensais sobre o que acontece por lá. Ele faz um bom trabalho. Tem muito potencial, o garoto.

Aquilo de certa forma pareceu animar a morena, que voltou a admirar o mapa.

-O que são esses pontos azuis e vermelhos? – perguntou.

-São os prisioneiros. Podemos controlar suas atividades olhando por aqui. Se algum deles fizer algo anormal, o mapa brilha e mostra uma notificação de suas atividades do dia. Os pontos brancos são pessoas que tem entrada autorizada. Os pontos negros simbolizam intrusos. Como pode ver, não há nenhum.

-E o que são _esses_ pontos acinzentados?

Torrence pareceu um pouco desconfortável antes de responder:

-Dementadores e... outras criaturas.

A garota olhou para ele por alguns instantes, mas preferiu ignorar o que ele queria dizer com "outras criaturas".

-Qual a diferença entre os prisioneiros azuis e os vermelhos?

-Os azuis são os que ainda não podemos matar, pois ainda tem alguma informação para nos dar e com os vermelhos podemos fazer qualquer coisa. – ele explicou pacientemente.

-Como sair com um deles da prisão para um encontro? – ela perguntou sedutoramente, se aproximando dele.

-É exatamente isso.

Mas antes que Torrence pudesse tocá-la, os olhos azuis já estavam voltados para o mapa novamente.

-E por que este ponto aqui está tão afastado dos outros? – ela perguntou apontando para o alto da torre, onde um ponto azul brilhava.

Torrence coçou a nuca.

-Essa garota é um caso especial... A prisioneira número 1800. Não deixam ninguém chegar perto dela, nem dementadores, nem outros capatazes. Queria saber o que ela tem de especial. O Lorde das Trevas em pessoa a levou para lá em seus braços. Por mais que os outros capatazes pensem que ele... _se aproveitou dela_, eu sei que não foi isso. Eu sei que foi algo bem mais sinistro. – ele disse encarando o ponto azul que, diferente dos outros pontos, estava estranhamente parado. – Agora ela está sob os cuidados de Draco Malfoy, foi ele quem a capturou e o Lorde deixou que ele ficasse com ela. É uma garota bem bonita se você quer saber, me apiedei dela quando a vi. Estava magra e pálida, mas o jovem Malfoy não pareceu ligar.

A garota, como Torrence, olhava fixamente para o ponto enquanto ele falava, imaginando a garota encolhida na cela.

-E qual o nome dela?

-Ginny Weasley, eu creio.

A morena pareceu em choque por alguns instantes. Ficou parada analisando o mapa e sorriu.

-Ouvi dizer que ela é muito bonita.

-Ouviu certo. Mas está magra e abatida. Dá muita pena, para falar a verdade. – ele suspirou.

-Então me trouxe aqui por isso também? Por pena? – a morena perguntou, virando de costas para o mapa e olhando diretamente para Torrence.

Ele sorriu malicioso e a garota se surpreendeu por seus dentes não estarem amarelos ou em falta como ela pensou que estariam.

Torrence tocou-lhe o rosto levemente com as costas da mão e ela pareceu apreciar esse carinho imensamente.

-Você sabe para que te trouxe aqui.

A garota sorriu, maliciosa.

-Por que você não me mostra?

Ela não precisou pedir de novo. Logo Torrence se apossou de seus lábios e prensou seu corpo no dela. O beijo era apressado e quente.

Deitou-a na mesa delicadamente e passou a beijar seu pescoço. A garota arfava e procurava arrancar as roupas de Torrence, assim como ele fazia com as dela.

Ela soltou um leve gritinho quando ele se posicionou entre suas pernas, o que deixou Torrence completamente extasiado. As mãos da garota tinham um efeito curioso em sua pele. Deixavam uma trilha ardente.

Entretido demais em arrancar as roupas da morena, Torrence só notou que ela havia se apossado de sua varinha quando seu corpo foi jogado para o outro lado da sala, batendo com violência na parede.

Ainda pôde ouvir o som melodioso de sua risada antes de perder a consciência.

**X**

A garota de cabelos castanhos e volumosos bebericou seu chá levemente. Estava sentada confortavelmente num sofá macio e pequeno de frente para uma lareira na qual labaredas de fogo brincavam, tornando o ambiente mais quente e acolhedor. Seu corpo estava envolto por uma grande e gostosa manta.

Estava na Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº11, que tinha vista direta para a casa nº15, na qual uma mulher com avental florido e pescoço de girafa assava uma torta.

Hermione Granger sorriu, sarcástica. Era de se esperar que a notícia da morte de um parente tão novo e próximo fosse abalar aquela família, mas eles pareceram indiferentes à notícia. Na verdade, pareceram até contentes. Menos uma boca para alimentar no verão. (mesmo que nunca o tivessem alimentado direito.)

Tentando desviar seus pensamentos daquele asqueroso grupo de muggles, Hermione se concentrou no barulho que a Sra. Figg fazia na cozinha. A boa velhinha a havia encontrado pálida e sem respirar nas ruínas da clínica de odontologia, mas não morta. A esperta grifinória havia tomado suas próprias providências para que sua morte não ocorresse. Sabia que os comensais iriam atrás dela, mas ficou surpresa ao perceber que não tomaram nenhuma providência com o seu corpo.

Era uma senhora engraçada, a Sra. Figg. Engraçada e extremamente generosa. Mesmo nunca a tendo visto, Hermione apenas precisou alegar que era amiga de Harry Potter para que a mulher a acolhesse dentro de sua própria casa. Recentemente, ela dedicava suas horas mimando e cuidando de Hermione; talvez fosse uma forma de fugir da dor que ela mesma sentia.

-Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou. – Precisa de mais um cobertor?

-Estou bem. – Hermione respondeu com a voz fraca, tentando sorrir quando a Sra. Figg entrou na sala com seu próprio chá, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Horrível, não é? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa. – Tudo que aconteceu. É uma benção você estar viva.

Hermione riu amargamente.

-Está mais para uma maldição. –falou, assustando a senhora mais velha.

-Nunca mais repita isso! Várias pessoas queriam ter a sua sorte.

-Pois então que tivessem! Eu não a quero! – Hermione devolveu. – Meus pais a usariam melhor! Ginny usaria melhor! Ron usaria melhor... – fez uma pausa quando um soluço alto escapou de seus lábios e as lágrimas correram livremente por seu rosto. – _Harry Potter_ a usaria melhor.

-Oh minha querida! – a Sra. Figg arfou, envolvendo Hermione num abraço, deixando que ela chorasse em seu colo.

-Se ao menos tivéssemos tido tempo suficiente para executar o feitiço... se ao menos eles tivessem feito como eu, talvez eles ainda estivessem vivos. – ela falou entre soluços.

-Do que está falando querida? A que feitiço você se refere? – ela ainda tentou, mas Hermione estava perdida entre suas lágrimas e lamentos.

Naquele momento, a Sra. Figg também se permitiu chorar e dividir sua dor com a garota. Sabia que não havia perdido tanto quanto ela, pois há muito tempo havia sido banida do mundo bruxo, mas ainda assim duvidava que os efeitos das mudanças pelas quais ele estava passando não fossem afetar aos muggles.

Já Hermione, não conseguia ver mais saída. Todas as pessoas que amava estavam mortas, e sozinha ela não poderia fazer nada. De repente, desejou nunca ter nascido bruxa. Assim não teria conhecido a família Weasley, ou Harry, ou todas as outras pessoas que aprendera a admirar e amar. Seus pais ainda estariam vivos e ela não estaria sozinha, vendo que a única solução era atender as exigências do novo Ministro e esquecer que um dia chegou a receber a maldita carta de Hogwarts.

**X**

Ginny não sabia dizer a quanto tempo o sol havia nascido, mas soube no momento em que um novo prato de comida foi jogado em sua cela que Draco logo chegaria.

Acariciou o pelo espesso de Tobbias enquanto ele cheirava a comida. Estava tão entretida em moldar a coluna do bichinho que nem percebeu quando Draco chegou.

-Weasley. – ele chamou.

Ela virou-se para ele lentamente e, para o desgosto de Draco, ela não parecia nem um pouco assustada ou receosa com sua presença.

-Vejo que não fez o que eu mandei. – ele comentou casualmente, se aproximando dela.

Ginny se levantou com dificuldade, sentindo suas pernas fracas.

-Você ainda tinha dúvidas disso? – ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Weasley, é melhor você aprender como tratar seus superiores. – ele disse, se aproximando perigosamente dela.

-Espero que você não esteja se referindo a si mesmo, Malfoy. – ela devolveu sem se assustar com a proximidade dele.

Passaram alguns instantes assim. Draco analisava as feições de Ginny, querendo saber exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dela, a garota apenas mantinha o olhar. Parecia entediada.

O jovem Malfoy então se afastou e virou de costas para ela, tirando a varinha do bolso.

-Então não vai comer? – ele perguntou.

-Sabe que não vou.

-Não tenha tanta certeza disso. – ele comentou antes de virar-se para ela com a varinha preparada. – _Imperio!_

O efeito do feitiço foi instantâneo. A expressão de Ginny relaxou visivelmente e seus olhos encontraram os dele de forma sonhadora, como se estivesse apenas esperando uma ordem.

Draco sorriu ao vê-la tão submissa daquela forma. Se ao menos ele não precisasse de feitiços para deixá-la assim.

-Coma. – ele ordenou, admirando com satisfação a garota caminhar até o prato de comida.

Ela ajoelhou-se graciosamente e, na falta de talheres, usou as próprias mãos para comer. O rato pareceu indignado com aquilo a e correu para dentro de um pequeno buraco na parede.

O louro então pôde admirá-la a comer calmamente a comida de qualidade extremamente duvidosa, sem se abalar ao ver que, quando ela acabou, lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

-Por quê? – ela perguntou quando Draco encerrou o feitiço.

Draco se aproximou e acariciou os ombros da garota, que soluçou com medo daquele toque.

-Porque você é minha. – ele disse num tom rouco, calmo e autoritário. – E eu quero cuidar de você.

Ginny se assustou com as palavras de Draco, não entendendo o que se passava na mente dele, e parou de lutar contra as lágrimas. Seus soluços não pareceram ter nenhum efeito em Draco, que continuou ali.

-As coisas vão melhorar, Weasley. – ele disse no mesmo tom baixo. –Não vai ficar nessa cela pelo resto de sua vida.

-Não? – ela não pôde deixar de perguntar.

-Não. – Draco riu com escárnio ao sentir o tom esperançoso na voz dela.

-Ah, eu quero tanto sair daqui! – ela comentou, cansada, com a voz chorosa e frágil.

Draco sabia que ela se permitia conversar com ele porque ainda estava fragilizada pela maldição. Afinal, não era qualquer um que suportava uma maldição imperdoável. Ainda mais alguém que não comia há dias e passara por tantas provas emocionais como ela. Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, não pôde deixar de pensar que havia feito um pequeno progresso com a Weasley.

Muito pequeno, mas ainda sim um progresso.

"Você voltará a ser o que era.", ele disse para si mesmo, incentivado pela imagem da bela Ginny com seus olhos desafiadores que havia guardado em sua mente. "E quando isso acontecer, eu finalmente te farei minha."

Imaginou então como seria tocá-la, como seria sentir a pele quente e nua contra a sua. Como seria se deleitar com sua risada feminina, com seus gemidos de prazer, com suas mãos procurando pelas dele, com sua boca ansiando pela sua. A voz doce chamando por seu nome entre um gemido de êxtase, as mãos dele deslizando por aquelas pernas e cobrindo seu corpo pequeno. Imaginou como seria acariciar com seus próprios lábios as sardas que cobriam seu rosto e salpicavam levemente seus ombros.

Com esses pensamentos, Draco trouxe Ginny para perto de si, permitindo que ela, ainda fragilizada pela maldição, chorasse compulsivamente em suas vestes.

XxX

**N/A:** Eu gosto desse capítulo. Vocês não gostam desse capítulo? Eu gosto .

Agradecimentos:

Pelos comentários:** Ly W. , Mila Fawkes, lylaa, Sabininha, Maddie Red Fox, Raquel, Suh Rickman, Jeh, Aelle Malfoy, Lara, Nat, Ginny Danae Malfoy, Yngrid Dumbledore, EuDy, Mary M Evans, Biazinha Malfoy, Thaty, Ju-Pizzalunga, Srt.J. Malfoy, Angelica.**

Pela betagem:**Nicolle Weasley Malfoy**


	5. Weasley é nosso rei

**Capítulo V – **Weasley é nosso rei

**X**

_"A alma mais temerosa, torna-se corajosa com a necessidade, e a mais revoltada, torna-se covarde, sufocada pelos privilégios do silêncio e da omissão."_

**X**

Friedrich Guenedi Gewand puxou uma das folhas da pilha de papéis em cima da mesa de mogno de uma pequena sala do Ministério e leu uma parte do relatório feito com a letra bem desenhada e fina de Draco Malfoy.

Sorriu para si mesmo. Aquele jovem com certeza tinha muito potencial. Mesmo com todo o dinheiro que tinha, preferiu começar de baixo e essa era uma atitude que Friedrich muito admirava, já que ele mesmo havia começado desse jeito.

Logo que viu o jovem Malfoy, achou-o extremamente mimado e presunçoso. Duvidou muito que ele fosse capaz de fazer aquele trabalho pesado e maçante, mas se surpreendeu ao ver a capacidade e a dedicação do garoto. Era bom ver que ainda havia jovens assim para cuidar de seu trabalho quando ele se fosse.

Por mais que ainda tivesse muita energia, Friedrich não estava ficando mais jovem e a idade elevada começava a se refletir em sua saúde.

Ouviu passos atrás de si e virou-se, saindo de seus devaneios. Sorriu ao ver um homem com vestes pretas e uma pose aristocrática inconfundível à sua frente.

-Oh, Lucius! Como está? – perguntou.

-Muito bem, Sr. Gewand. – Lucius respondeu respeitoso ao homem mais velho. – E o senhor?

-Bem, muito bem. Muito trabalho no Ministério, obviamente. – ele comentou animado, balançando os bigodes.

Gewand não notou o sarcasmo e o nojo da expressão de Malfoy quando este respondeu com a voz extremamente ácida:

-Eu imagino.

-Veio procurar seu filho?

-Sim. Pensei em convidá-lo para jantar na Mansão Malfoy, mas...

-Ele saiu daqui com uma simpática jovem. Acabei de encontrar com ele no elevador. Está muito ansioso com o novo trabalho! Tem muito potencial, esse seu filho, Lucius. Mesmo que não pareça, o cargo em que ele está é cheio de oportunidades que o garoto não desperdiça. – Gewand falou entusiasmado, ao que Lucius apenas sorriu presunçoso.

-Não esperaria outra coisa de Draco. – afirmou olhando para a pilha de relatórios e imaginando com dificuldade seu filho mimado trabalhando e os escrevendo. – Se me dá licença...

Lucius virou-se na direção dos elevadores.

-Vou com você. Estou trabalhando há 46 horas. Preciso relaxar.

Sem se importar muito com a última informação, Lucius dividiu o elevador com Gewand e aparatou nos terrenos de sua Mansão.

Ao chegar no quarto, arrancou as vestes rapidamente. Seu corpo implorava por descanso. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto.

Encarou no espelho suas feições pontudas e extremamente cansadas. Suspirou. Eram tempos trabalhosos e Lucius parecia sentir o peso do mundo em suas costas. Olhou para dentro do quarto e viu a penteadeira de Narcissa. Lembrou-se da mulher escovando os cabelos toda manhã e sorrindo para ele quando o pegava a encarando.

Espantou aqueles pensamentos, a saudade e o sentimento incômodo que apertava seu peito, voltando a olhar para o espelho. Virou-se assustado ao ver que seu reflexo não estava mais sozinho. Uma garota morena de cabelos negros e belíssimos olhos azuis o encarava.

Lucius se apertou contra o balcão da pia e ela veio em sua direção. Usava uma das _lingeries_ de sua mulher, deixando pouco para a imaginação.

Antes que ele pudesse afastá-la, ela envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou, mordiscando os seus lábios numa leve e carinhosa brincadeira. Ela sentia Lucius tenso em seus braços, mas não fazendo nenhum esforço para afastá-la.

-Demorei muito, meu amor? – ela perguntou, aprofundando o beijo e sentindo-o finalmente relaxar e envolvê-la pela cintura fina.

Os dois cambalearam para dentro do quarto e Lucius a encarou de forma faminta antes de deslizar os lábios por ela, sentindo o cheiro do sabonete que Narcissa sempre usava.

-Está me esperando aqui há quanto tempo?

-O suficiente. – ela respondeu enquanto o puxava para cima e o beijava de forma calma.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar de forma menos lasciva e mais apaixonada, até que Lucius a abraçou.

-Nunca mais se afaste de mim. – ele pediu beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

**X**

Se Draco tivera dificuldade para dormir antes, dessa vez passou a noite em claro.

Não conseguira parar de pensar no encontro com Ginny e no calor que sentiu quando ela estava chorando em seus braços, fazendo-o esquecer do mau cheiro que a cela e a ruiva emanavam. Claro que um pouco mais tarde ela recobrou a consciência completamente e mandou-o se afastar.

Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Em primeiro lugar precisava tirá-la daquela cela.

Mas onde a colocaria? Não podia levá-la para sua casa, pois seu pai e seus amigos nunca aceitariam. Não, só a levaria para lá quando ela finalmente cedesse aos seus apelos, quando ela finalmente se tornasse dele por vontade própria.

Levantou-se algumas horas depois de o sol nascer, sentindo-se completamente miserável e saiu para tomar café.

Coçou os olhos enquanto andava para a sala de jantar e arregalou-os ao admirar a casa. Tudo estava extremamente... limpo.

Draco nunca pensou que fosse possível um lugar ficar limpo demais, mas à sua frente estava a prova de que era. Cada móvel brilhava contra a luz do sol e ele podia ver seu reflexo no chão.

Foi para a sala de jantar e a mesa do café estava posta e farta como no dia anterior.

Analisando tudo em volta, Draco sentou-se. Ao não ver Bulby, começou seu café da manhã. Parecia que o elfo havia levado muito a sério quando ele o mandou "lustrar alguma coisa". Foi direto para seu quarto na noite anterior sem se dar o trabalho de acender as luzes, mas agora lembrava-se de sentir aquele cheiro extremamente forte de limpeza.

Passou o resto da refeição sem ser incomodado pelo elfo, mas depois de algumas horas ele bateu na porta de seu escritório avisando que Pansy Parkinson havia vindo visitá-lo.

-Draco, desculpe não avisar que estava vindo. – Pansy disse olhando tudo ao redor enquanto ia cumprimentá-lo.

-Sem problemas, Pan. O que houve?– ele fez sinal para que ela se sentasse.

-Oh, nada importante! Curiosidade, para ser sincera. Queria ver sua Mansão. – ela comentou risonha. – É linda, Draco, mas você não acha que é muito...

-Limpa? – Draco ajudou, rindo.

Pansy pareceu constrangida.

-É o elfo doméstico. Nunca vi um ser que gostasse tanto de trabalhar.

-Ah, ele se acostuma. Mas você não acha que só um elfo é pouco?

-Não, essa Mansão não é tão grande quanto a outra.

-Bom, também vim perguntar se vai fazer alguma coisa hoje. Sei que é seu dia de folga e Blaise nos chamou pra ir num evento muito interessante.

-Não sei se estou disposto. Não consegui dormir a noite toda.

-Dá pra ver! Está com olheiras enormes. – ela disse olhando de lado para as feições cansadas de Draco. – Por que não conseguiu dormir? Alguma coisa te incomoda?

Draco pensou por alguns segundos e decidiu que era melhor não contar a Pansy suas preocupações em relação à Ginny. A garota podia ser irritantemente ciumenta quando queria.

-Todo o trabalho, todas as mudanças. Não consigo parar de pensar em como tudo vai mudar agora.

A garota suspirou, compreensiva.

-Eu visitei Hogwarts recentemente e está tudo tão mudado, Draco. – ela falou como num desabafo. – Não tem mais nenhuma faixa vermelha, dourada, azul... É tudo verde e prateado! Eu achei que isso ia ser... sabe, legal. E é! – apressou-se em afirmar. – Eu adoro essas mudanças, mas é tão...

-Estranho. – Draco completou e Pansy pareceu aliviada.

-Exato.

-Sei como se sente. Não teremos mais carneirinhos Grifinórios para irritar.

-É. Todos eles morreram ou se acovardaram. – ela disse balançando a cabeça. – Os nobres grifinórios se acovardaram.

-Eram tão bons aqueles tempos de escola. Apenas jogos de Quadribol, provas e brigas com alunos de outras casas no corredor. - ela continuou depois de um tempo.

-Sem falar no trio de ouro! Eles se irritavam com tanta facilidade. – Draco riu com a lembrança.

-Lembra daquela música que fizemos para o Weasley? – Pansy perguntou rindo alto. – Meu Deus! Como começava mesmo? Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring.

Draco riu e se uniu a ela no coro:

-That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King.

Pansy parou de cantar sem poder conter as risadas ao lembrar da cara de Ron Weasley quando a goles ia em sua direção no meio de um jogo.

-Weasley was born in a bin. – continuou Draco.

-He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley will make sure we win  
Weasley is our King. – os dois terminaram de cantar rindo alto.

-Nos divertimos muito naquela época, não foi? Zoar os grifinórios, assustar os lufa-lufas, colar dos corvinais... – lembrou Pansy. – Eu e você mandávamos naquela escola.

-É. – Draco concordou acariciando amigavelmente o joelho da amiga. – Formávamos uma ótima dupla, não é?

Pansy desviou o olhar dele. Sabia que mesmo que não sentisse mais por Draco aquela sensação de adolescente arrebatadora, um formigamento tomava conta do seu corpo quando ele a tocava de forma mais íntima.

Ela havia sido muito feliz na época que estavam juntos em Hogwarts e agora sabia que aqueles tempos nunca voltariam. Sabia que tudo acabara, eles foram os vencedores e como todos os sonserinos que se prezam, não tiveram piedade.

Pensando nisso, Pansy sentiu um nó incomodativo na garganta.

-Tudo vai mudar. – suspirou e Draco se assustou quando viu lágrimas nos olhos dela.

-Pan...

-Desculpe, Draco. Sei que estou sendo estúpida. Só que eu vou sentir tanta falta dos tempos de Hogwarts. – ela falou com a voz chorosa. – Só precisava me preocupar com notas, e com que roupa eu usaria para te agradar.

-Calma, Pan. Não se preocupe, ainda poderemos implicar uns com os outros e eu ainda me importo com a sua aparência.

Mesmo entre as lágrimas, Pansy não pôde deixar de rir levemente do comentário do amigo. Sabia que ele se sentia como ela. Ela e Draco sempre pensaram igual. No fundo, os dois sentiam que nada daquilo estava certo, que nada daquilo devia estar acontecendo. Mas também sabiam que era tarde demais para o arrependimento, tarde demais para trair suas próprias origens e fazer as coisas de uma forma diferente.

"Tarde demais para mudar, Pansy." Ela pensou se assustando consigo mesma. Se tivesse tido mais tempo para refletir, teria passado para o lado da Ordem junto com todos os 'bons' grifinórios que tanto desprezava? Teria enfrentado seus pais e o Lorde das Trevas para defender o que achava ser certo?

Espantando esses pensamentos, Pansy levantou-se do sofá bruscamente, limpou as lágrimas e sorriu enquanto Draco admirava cada um de seus movimentos.

-Uau! Não sei o que me deu agora! – ela exclamou tentando passar confiança na voz. – Deve ser o cansaço e você sabe, o choque com tudo que aconteceu. Precisamos relaxar! Então se você se sentir melhor apareça lá em casa ou me mande uma coruja para irmos juntos para o tal evento do Blaise.

-Pansy...

-Não se esqueça! Vai ser às sete da noite. É um baile informal, mas todos estarão bem elegantes. – ela interrompeu-o caminhando até a porta. Virou-se para ele novamente. – Espero que queira ir! Será divertido! O vejo mais tarde.

Draco continuou parado no mesmo lugar enquanto a garota se afastava a passos rápidos. Sabia que a amiga só estava tentando mascarar a dor. Podia fazer isso com qualquer um, menos com ele. Pansy nunca conseguiria esconder seus sentimentos de Malfoy e ele tinha medo que talvez não conseguisse esconder os seus próprios dela.

A garota, por mais que desprezasse nascidos muggles e traidores de sangue, nunca cogitara a idéia de ser Comensal até descobrir que seus pais haviam se aliado ao Lorde.

Fora uma época muito chocante para ela, e por mais que tentasse demonstrar-se fria e orgulhosa, Draco sabia que ela repugnava a idéia de matar um ser humano. Ela nunca quis ser Comensal e seus pais nunca quiseram obrigá-la a isso, no entanto ela decidiu se unir ao Lorde causando em Draco uma leve desconfiança de que ela o fez apenas para agradar o pai. Os dois sempre tiveram uma relação fria e Pansy queria apenas deixá-lo orgulhoso.

Suspirou, pensando que aquele não era um bom motivo para se tornar Comensal e que definitivamente ela deveria estar arrependida.

Os dois sabiam que tinham um sentimento em comum. Um sentimento de que algo estava errado. Como se nada daquilo fosse real. A vida dos dois, cada detalhe delas, parecia ser falsa.

Antes que pudesse completar seus pensamentos, o elfo apareceu, caminhando afobado até Draco.

-O Sr. Torrence deseja falar com o senhor. Está do lado de fora.

Draco franziu o cenho. Torrence nunca aparecia sem avisar quando se tratava de questões de Ceifatorus; a última vez que o fizera viera-lhe falar sobre Ginny.

Mesmo um pouco chateado e entediado com qual poderia ser o assunto, Draco fez sinal para que o elfo o trouxesse e massageou a cabeça levemente. Não se sentia muito disposto para falar de trabalho.

Logo Torrence entrou apressado na sala de estar e mal se incomodou em cumprimentar Draco antes de começar a falar.

-É a garota. –Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. – A ruiva. Ela não está bem.

**X**

Draco sentiu-se extremamente incomodado e inquieto ao vê-la ali, na sua frente, tão pálida e tão abatida. Só quem chegasse muito perto perceberia que respirava. A imagem tão cheia de vida de Ginny Weasley fora substituída por uma incomodativamente mórbida.

-Madame Warbler, o que houve? – ele perguntou a uma senhora magra de feições rudes à sua frente. Ela usava vestes beges e carregava uma pequena prancheta.

-Ela teve uma espécie de intoxicação alimentar. Não é a primeira a ter isso por aqui, sabe? Ela ingeriu uma substância muito forte que obviamente seu corpo rejeitou, mas grande parte já tinha sido absorvida. Isso causou as convulsões e...

-Que substância? O que deixou ela assim? – Draco perguntou impaciente e irritado.

A mulher suspirou, parecendo chateada por ter sido cortada no meio do seu diagnóstico.

-A comida, Sr. Malfoy. Ela provavelmente ingeriu alguma substância tóxica que animais como aranhas, baratas, ratos e outros animais que dividem espaço com os prisioneiros deixaram na _comida_.

Draco não pode deixar de se sentir inquieto, afinal, ela não queria comer e ele a forçou achando que dessa forma a manteria viva.

-E... ela vai melhorar? – perguntou um pouco menos irritado.

-Certamente que vai. – a mulher afirmou. – Torrence me deixou ciente de que a querem viva quando a trouxe pra cá. Cuidei dela como cuidava de meus outros pacientes no St. Mungus. Bom... Não exatamente, já que lá atuava como uma mera curandeira. Ela terá que ficar por aqui um bom tempo, para que eu possa vigiá-la e cuidar dos horários dos seus remédios.

-Isso não é problema. – disse Draco, contente ao ver uma intravenosa vinda de uma bolsa com soro terminando no pulso de Ginny. Aos cuidados da Madame Warbler, a alimentação dela não seria problema.

Pensando nisso, fitou-a por alguns segundos e a mulher não perdeu seu olhar rígido e analisador mesmo que o gelo dos olhos do rapaz a assustasse.

-Cuide bem dela, Warbler. Ela não é uma prisioneira qualquer. Não a quero apenas viva, a quero com a saúde perfeita, entendeu?

Warbler teve sérios problemas em não perguntar o porquê de toda aquela proteção com uma simples prisioneira. Não podiam ser só razões concupiscentes, afinal Draco era um jovem bonito, sem falar que havia prisioneiras de sobra caso essa, em especial morresse.

-Entendeu Warbler?

-Claro Jovem Malfoy. – ela respondeu cortesmente. Por mais que aquele garoto tivesse um cargo relativamente pequeno no Ministério, seu nome e para quem trabalhava lhe davam poder em qualquer lugar que fosse. Após a Guerra, Draco Malfoy virou um nome extremamente conhecido.

Quando o mesmo saiu pela porta sem se despedir, a mulher direcionou sua atenção à garota que repousava na única maca da pequena "enfermaria" que se encontravam.

Aproximou-se o suficiente para vê-la apertando os olhos e comprimindo os lábios, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Acariciou seus cabelos sujos e sebosos.

-Você vai ficar bem. – ela murmurou sentindo o leve cheiro de sujeira e flores que a garota emanava.

**X **

Bellatrix Lestrange levou a taça aos lábios e tomou um gole demorado do vinho, tentando se concentrar apenas na sensação do líquido descendo por sua garganta. Após aquele deleite momentâneo, abriu os olhos para encarar o casal sorridente à sua frente.

-Vinho muito bom. Com certeza de uma ótima safra. – comentou sorridente, enquanto descansava a sua taça na mesa de centro à sua frente e voltava a se aconchegar na poltrona.

-Bella... – começou a garota morena, que mantinha as mãos pálidas e fortes de Lucius Malfoy entre as suas.

-Ora, minha querida. Esse corpo não chega nem aos pés do corpo de Narcissa Black Malfoy! – ela bradou, levantando-se e caminhando em direção à lareira. – Bruxa de linhagens purísSeamus e boa índole! Nunca haverá um corpo que valha mais do que o dela.

A morena ficou cabisbaixa com aquela afirmação, e Lucius percebeu que ela estava lutando bravamente contra as lágrimas. Tentou de alguma forma transmitir forças através das mãos unidas, mas suas mãos nunca deixavam de ser extremamente frias.

Bellatrix então suspirou e levou as mãos ao cabelo num ato deselegante, nada próprio da mulher. Sinal óbvio de nervosismo e embaraço. Virou-se na direção do casal e encarou os olhos azuis marejados. A garota não desviou o olhar.

Bellatrix a analisou por alguns minutos de um olho para outro como se tentasse ver através daquela aparência o interior da pessoa à sua frente.

Por fim, ela sorriu de lado numa espécie de carinho debochado.

-Mas eu ainda consigo ver a alma dessa mulher aí dentro. – ela disse. - Bem-vinda de volta ao mundo dos vivos, Narcissa.

Sem conseguir mais conter a emoção, as duas irmãs se abraçaram ternamente.

Bellatrix com certeza não estava nada satisfeita com a nova condição de Narcissa. Aquele novo corpo de uma mestiça qualquer não era digno de uma Black ou de uma Malfoy, mas naquele momento não queria se preocupar com isso. Se preocupava apenas com o fato de que, por pouco, não perdera sua irmã.

Depois de algum tempo abraçadas, as duas se separaram e Bellatrix acariciou o novo rosto de Narcissa com carinho.

-Vamos contornar essa situação. – disse. -Vai ficar tudo bem, Cissy. Não se preocupe. Vamos achar um corpo digno para você.

Narcissa assentiu.

-Tenho medo de que algo aconteça à minha alma. Estou me arriscando muito desafiando a morte dessa maneira. – falou num sussurro. Ainda não estava acostumada com a nova voz.

-Não se preocupe com isso agora. Vamos encontrar uma maneira de fazer tudo da forma mais segura possível.

Narcissa fez que sim com a cabeça, mas o que Bellatrix viu foi uma garota de 19 anos concordando com o que ela dizia.

-Rodolphus já sabe?

-Sim. Ficou impressionado. Nunca pensou que você acharia o jeito de usar o talismã da nossa família. – ela respondeu sinceramente.

Narcissa sorriu de forma simples.

-As pessoas subestimam mulheres que vivem para a família. – ela disse desviando os olhos dos da irmã. – Talvez por isso eu tenha decidido me tornar Comensal.

-Nós nunca a subestimamos, Narcissa. – declarou Lucius, que até o momento não se pronunciara.

Narcissa não respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos pensando que, de todas as pessoas, seu marido era quem mais a havia subestimado. A abastecia de jóias e dias livres para fazer compras achando que era tudo aquilo que precisava para viver. Quando estava ausente por algum motivo, compensava proporcionando à mulher eventos e coisas caras como se isso fosse tudo. Ele realmente achava que aquela era à base da vida de Narcissa, e a mulher começara a temer que ele estivesse certo.

Por essas e outras, cometeu o ato insano de se alistar para virar Comensal. Sua irmã a ajudou e a levou ao Lorde. Quando seu marido descobriu, já era tarde demais. Ela já possuía a Marca Negra e uma vez Comensal, você só o deixa de ser quando morre. Talvez isso tenha dado um certo conforto a Narcissa, sabia que podia morrer em uma das missões, mas o talismã que usava já estava devidamente programado para receber sua alma a qualquer momento. Depois, ele só precisava ir para o pescoço de um Black legítimo. Então, devidamente abastecido pela energia do bruxo, o talismã procuraria um corpo adequado que tivesse uma alma fácil de ser expulsa para acomodar aquela que carregava.

Quando Draco visitou a prisão Ceifatorus e parou para observar uma jovem mestiça nos calabouços, a alma de Narcissa pôde perceber como o espírito dela estava fraco, enquanto o corpo ainda estava bom. Assim, com um pouco da energia de Draco, ela pôde migrar rapidamente para aquele corpo que teve a alma que habitava expulsa, sem que ninguém ao redor notasse.

-E Draco? Como reagiu a isso? – perguntou Bellatrix chamando a atenção da irmã, que trocou um olhar desconfortável com Lucius.

-Ele ainda não sabe. Queríamos contar a você primeiro.

-Entendo.

-Pretendemos contar logo, mas não sabemos qual será sua reação. – Lucius admitiu.

-Não se preocupem, Draco é bem mais maduro do que parece, vai entender perfeitamente. – declarou Bellatrix com confiança.

Lucius não ousou discordar. Draco estava se mostrando responsável e trabalhador como nunca pôde imaginar que o filho seria.

-Talvez você pudesse falar com ele, Bella. Ele sempre a respeitou tanto... – Narcissa começou com certa esperança, mas parou de falar ao ver a irmã balançando a cabeça.

-Isso é algo que ele precisa ouvir de vocês. E é melhor contarem logo. Draco precisa saber da responsabilidade que carrega com aquele colar.

-Vejo que ele tem cuidado bem do talismã. Usa-o tempo todo por debaixo das vestes. Acho que foi um meio que ele achou de lidar com a morte da mãe.

A essas palavras de Lucius, Narcissa não pôde deixar de sentir um nó na garganta e logo seus olhos estavam marejados. Por Deus, como queria abraçar Draco e dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, que sua mãe ainda estava viva para cuidar dele, para lhe dar conforto e refúgio.

Narcissa se arrependia de muitas coisas em sua vida, mas a única que fazia todos os seus erros valerem a pena era Draco. Que, mesmo com sua pose arrogante e seu jeito de esconder seus sentimentos, era seu maior orgulho e seu melhor amigo.

-Devíamos ter contado a ele logo. Porque o deixaram sofrer tanto naquele enterro? – Bellatrix perguntou, no que Lucius e Narcissa trocaram olhares.

-Eu nunca havia feito isso antes. – ela disse apertando a mão do marido entre as suas. – Eu e Lucius compartilhávamos do medo que tudo desse errado e não queríamos que Draco tivesse esperanças para depois se decepcionar com meu fracasso.

Bellatrix pareceu indignada.

-Já devia saber, Cissy. Você é uma Black! Blacks não falham. Está no nosso sangue.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Narcissa não pôde deixar de sorrir. Com certeza Bellatrix era o Black mais orgulhoso que existia. Nunca vira alguém ser tão feliz com sua descendência e sangue. Se pudesse, nunca teria acrescentado Lestrange ao nome, que na opinião dela só manchava a pureza do "Black".

-Então, quando vão contar a ele? – ela perguntou por fim.

Lucius pensou um pouco antes de responder:

-Vamos convidá-lo para um jantar em família, com os Black e os Malfoy. Lá posso anunciar a todos da presente situação de Narcissa, inclusive a ele.

**X**

Madame Warbler virou-se preocupada ao ouvir os resmungos da menina deitada na maca. Ela estava há uma semana tomando remédios pesados que a deixavam inconsciente e só lembrava de tê-la vista agitada daquele jeito no primeiro dia. Desde então cuidara dela como se fosse uma paciente em estado de coma. Trocou-lhe as roupas sujas por uma camisola larga e branca, cuidou de seus ferimentos, a limpou e a penteou como se fosse uma bonequinha.

A garota com certeza estava com um aspecto bem melhor, mas desde de manhã suava frio e resmungava coisas ininteligíveis. A mulher suspirou. Por algum motivo sentia estranha simpatia pela garota e não queria que ela acordasse tão cedo para encarar sua triste realidade. Mas vendo-a daquele jeito, presa num mundo de pesadelos e fantasmas dos ataques dos Comensais, ela sabia que já estava na hora de acordá-la.

Terminou de preparar a poção que, depois de uma última mexida no sentido anti-horário, tomou uma tonalidade extremamente clara. Caminhou até a garota e, segurando-a pelo queixo, abriu sua boca.

-Vamos lá. Tome tudinho. – ela murmurou virando o conteúdo na boca de ruiva, que franziu o cenho e tentou se afastar.

-Não, por favor... não... não quero... – ela resmungou. Warbler não se preocupou. A voz da garota ficava cada vez mais nítida, o que significava que ela voltava à consciência. – Não quero mais.

-Só mais um pouco. – ela disse, fazendo-a beber a poção até o final.

Suspirou ao ver a garota relaxar entre os cobertores afundando a cabeça nos travesseiros antes de abrir os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a luz.

Ginny tinha vontade de sorrir. Não se sentia tão bem há tempos!

Seu corpo estava gelado, mas confortavelmente coberto por lençóis quentinhos. Conseguia inalar o cheiro de limpeza e sabonete de sua pele e não sentia mais seus cabelos sebosos grudados na cabeça e muito menos o sangue seco nas feridas mal cicatrizadas e infeccionadas.

Sentia até dentro de sua boca um leve frescor.

Respirou fundo antes de abrir os olhos novamente e o cheiro forte de formol lhe invadiu as narinas. Piscou mais algumas vezes e encarou o ambiente à sua volta. Como estava apenas confortavelmente inclinada na maca tinha uma visão privilegiada do pequeno lugar.

Por mais que, ao seu redor houvesse, numa mesa, uma maleta de primeiro socorros e uma intravenosa no seu pulso, aquilo não parecia em nada com uma Ala hospitalar. Tinha um armário de metal grande logo à sua frente, prateleiras e bancadas com tubos de ensaio, caldeirões com diferentes poções e potes com animais como cobras e lagartos boiando em formol.

Um pouco distante dela havia uma mesa de metal com uma lâmpada de luz forte brilhando bem em cima, e Ginny se arrepiou ao pensar que era perfeita para fazer experiências num ser humano.

Dirigiu seu olhar então à mulher de cabelos grisalhos preso num alto coque. Ela parecia bastante satisfeita com alguma coisa.

-Parece que está muito bem. – o tom dela era profissional. – O jovem Malfoy vai ficar contente em saber que está saudável novamente.

Ao ouvir o nome de Draco, Ginny sentiu uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago. Por alguns instantes havia se esquecido da existência daquele ser que tanto a fizera sofrer.

-Onde estou? – perguntou.

-Na... Ala Hospitalar da prisão Ceifatorus. – a mulher respondeu. Ginny franziu o cenho.

-Ala hospitalar?

-Como você, há prisioneiros que precisam ficar vivos. E quando estes adoecem, eu sou encarregada de cuidar deles. – ela explicou calmamente.

-E... Por que eu estou aqui?

-Não é óbvio? Você passou mal e a trouxeram para cá. Cuidei de você da melhor forma possível, como o Jovem Malfoy me pediu. – ao ver o olhar de Ginny, continuou: - Sim, ele disse que a queria no seu melhor estado de saúde.

Ginny desviou os olhos dos da mulher.

-Nunca vou entender esse Comensal. – ela resmungou para si mesma.

-Tem certeza, querida? – Warbler comentou. – Acho melhor você ter plena consciência do que ele quer com você, para se preparar. Malfoy é muito decidido. Tem tudo o que deseja.

Ginny bufou, murmurando para si mesma:

-_Mimado _seria a palavra certa.

A mulher a olhou com reprovação, porém, por algum motivo, decidiu não repreendê-la.

-Vai ter que segurar a língua quando estiver perto dele. – avisou. – Malfoy não costuma ser paciente com pessoas que o desacatam, e ele possui a Marca Negra. Significa que ele tem permissão de usar as Maldições Imperdoáveis.

Ginny não se surpreendeu muito com aquele pedaço de informação. Já esperava algo assim, no entanto, não pôde deixar se sentir um leve incômodo ao perceber que toda a população estava nas mãos dos Comensais da Morte.

-Ele disse alguma coisa sobre mim? Sobre o que pretende? – Ginny perguntou, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras. Não tinha certeza se podia confiar naquela mulher, mesmo que ela a estivesse tratando de forma gentil.

A enfermeira então a olhou cuidadosamente, analisando as feições delicadas e levemente coradas da ruiva. Nem parecia com a garota pálida e magra que havia chegado ali.

-Você não sabe?

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

-Tenho uma leve idéia.

A ruiva pensou se deveria continuar seu pensamento para ela. Dizer que achava estranho o modo como Draco a tratava. Ora, se ele quisesse apenas o que ela desconfiava, já o teria feito. Mas Draco não parecia querer só aquilo, sempre a seduzia e tentava convencê-la a aceitá-lo, a passar para o lado dele.

O mais estranho é que num momento ele a seduzia, a iludia, mexia com a sua mente e depois a torturava, a amedrontava. Não, Draco não estava interessado apenas em seu corpo. Gostava de torturá-la e mexer com sua sanidade.

Pensou no que teria acontecido se naquele primeiro dia de prisão tivesse aceitado a proposta de Draco e passado para o lado das Trevas. Provavelmente Draco iria querê-la ao seu lado até se cansar dela, então ela estaria livre. Mas valia realmente a pena desistir de seus princípios e de sua dignidade pela liberdade?

Tentou formar uma espécie de plano na cabeça. Um plano no qual ela fingiria ceder aos apelos dele, mas logo desistiu. Sabia que nunca conseguiria disfarçar o asco que sentia por Draco, e ele com certeza iria querer provas reais de que ela estava do seu lado.

Fechou os olhos, tentando não deixar sua mente vaguear até a Toca e sim pensar na sua situação. Tinha que fugir dali de alguma forma. Mas como, se ela nem sabia onde estava?

Seu olhar recaiu sobre Madame Warbler, que preparava uma poção, alheia aos pensamentos de Ginny. Ela havia cuidado dela e até agora lhe parecera uma pessoa com quem poderia conviver pelos próximos dias. Quem sabe ela não soltasse algumas informações, se Ginny fosse amigável, ou até se apiedasse e ajudasse-a.

-Hum... como devo chamá-la? – Ginny perguntou timidamente.

-Warbler. Me chame apenas de Madame Warbler.

Ginny nem tentou sorrir. Sabia que seria muito falso de sua parte.

-Pode me chamar de Ginny.

**X**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde a última visita de Draco a Ceifatorus. Nessas semanas, o loiro trabalhou mais do que o normal, o que surpreendeu tanto ao Sr. Gewand quanto a seu pai.

Trabalhava desde cedo até tarde da noite para que seus pensamentos não fossem direcionados à face pálida e mortífera de Ginny Weasley. Sabia que se deixasse sua mente divagar um pouco mais, a imagem da garota o atormentaria novamente.

Rolava na cama noites e noites tentando descansar sem que sua mente o levasse a ela por meio de sonhos, até que decidia levantar e se ocupar de mais trabalhos e relatórios.

Seu pai e seu chefe não foram os únicos a notar seu estranho comportamento. Seus amigos e outros Comensais comentavam, estranhando o fato de, de uma hora para a outra, Draco _Façam-tudo-para-mim_ Malfoy, ter se tornado um viciado em trabalho.

Alguns diziam que ele havia finalmente tomado jeito, outros diziam que não queria pensar na mãe, e outros até chegavam a dizer que ele queria evoluir para ganhar independência do pai. Talvez todos estivessem corretos, de certa forma. Mas o motivo principal ninguém conseguia chegar perto de imaginar.

Depois das semanas de tortura, Draco pensou que devia visitar a Ceifatorus mais uma vez, para ver como Ginny estava. Sabia que se Madame Warbler houvesse cumprido com o que ordenara, ela deveria estar com um aspecto muito melhor. Na verdade, tinha esperanças de que, se visse que ela estava melhorando, talvez não se sentisse tão culpado.

Perdido em seus pensamentos em relação a Ginny, Draco não notou quando Blaise entrou sem cerimônias na sua pequena sala, até que puxasse uma cadeira para se sentar. Levantou os olhos para encará-lo, mas, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o negro começou:

-Não quero mais ouvir desculpas, você já faltou ao evento que eu fui com a Pansy, mas hoje você não me escapa! – ele declarou.

Draco suspirou, sem forças para argumentar com ele.

-Certo, certo. O que você quer?

Mesmo um pouco abalado pela falta de resistência de Draco, já que tinha um discurso pronto para convencê-lo, Blaise tentou mascarar a surpresa e continuou:

-Hoje vai ser a inauguração de um Pub ou algo assim no centro de Londres e vai ter muita gente legal. Pansy já confirmou que vai e os Carrow também.

-Amycus e Alecto? – Draco franziu o nariz com a idéia.

-Não. – Blaise revirou os olhos. Ava e Alexander.

-Que horas?

-Umas dez.

-Ótimo.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Pansy, Blaise e Draco se reuniram na entrada de uma boate, se deparando com uma longa fila de pessoas bem-vestidas logo na entrada. Não ficaram muito preocupados, pois ao mostrar as tatuagens de caveira foram colocados para dentro num segundo.

Draco aprovou o ambiente logo que entrou. Era um lugar claramente sofisticado, amplo, com vários ambientes diferentes. O ambiente principal possuía mesas bem distribuídas perto da área do bar, uma pista de dança bem à frente de um palco não muito alto e não muito largo.

Por mais que fosse um lugar elegante, via-se claramente que queria passar conforto e informalidade aos visitantes, pelos pufes jogados num canto do salão e o palco pequeno onde todos tinham contato direto com a banda.

A noite, Draco teve que admitir, acabou sendo muito agradável. Mais tarde, o ambiente ficou consideravelmente cheio, mas não houve tumultos. O trio então se reuniu a outro grupo de jovens, com quem passaram o resto da noite.

Por mais que estivesse sem cabeça para flertar com outras garotas, Draco dançou bastante com Pansy e até se permitiu dançar uma música mais agitada com Ivete. E por mais que não tivesse se divertido tanto quando Blaise, que, encorajado por generosas doses de Firewhisky, subiu no palco, empurrou o cantor e entreteve a platéia com um sucesso da época de seus pais, o sonserino tinha que admitir que não se arrependera de ir ao evento.

Fora extremamente engraçado ver os seguranças que perseguiam Blaise recuarem ao verem a Marca Negra em seu braço enquanto ele agitava os braços para cima. Além do mais, ninguém da platéia parecia querer que ele fosse embora. No final, Ivete e uma amiga tiveram que arrastá-lo para fora. Ele não pareceu se importar muito com isso. Draco foi atrás conversando com Pansy e Alexander.

-Isso foi no mínimo interessante. – admitiu ao ver o negro à sua frente tropeçando nos próprios pés.

-Com certeza. Draco, estou tão feliz que tenha decidido vir. Viu como foi divertido?

-Sim, parece que esse lugar vai fazer sucesso.

-Foi a primeira vez que eu vi as pessoas reverenciarem a Marca Negra publicamente daquela forma. – comentou Alexander. – Sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas mesmo assim, assusta!

-Você fez uma boa escolha quando decidiu tornar-se Comensal com sua família. Se tivesse esperado mais um pouco, você e sua irmã teriam perdido o privilégio da Marca. Viu como aqueles gorilas desengonçados olharam para o Blaise?

A conversa se estendeu por muito tempo até que eles decidiram dar a noite por encerrada. Draco chegou a ajudar alguns amigos que haviam exagerado como Blaise, mas mesmo com os sentidos alterados pela bebida conseguiu voltar para casa sem maiores problemas. Estava tão cansado que se jogou na cama sem se dar ao trabalho de despir as vestes.

Ainda de olhos fechados, estendeu o braço e tateou a cama à procura de uma presença humana, sentindo apenas um travesseiro desocupado e os lençóis revirados. Abriu os olhos ao não achar quem procurava e pôde ver fios de luz vindo debaixo de uma porta. Respirou fundo, sentindo-se aliviado por algum motivo.

Acostumando sua visão com a escuridão, Draco teve a visão de um quarto não muito grande, mas extremamente elegante e confortável. Um pouco incomodado por estar sozinho, ele remexeu-se incomodado na cama. Chamou-a em voz alta.

Dois segundos depois a porta se abriu, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir com a imagem à sua frente. Uma bela mulher com os cabelos ainda um pouco molhados sorria para ele enquanto colocava a varinha, que estava usando para secar os cabelos, de lado. Ela trajava um robe negro com as iniciais _A.L _destacadas.

-Estou aqui, Draco. Não estava conseguindo dormir, então decidi tomar um banho frio, sabe como eu sou. – ela respondeu encostando-se displicentemente à porta.

-Quando cheguei você já dormia.

-Por que chegou tarde?- ela perguntou, não parecendo muito preocupada com a resposta.

-Hora extra. Também não pude aparatar, estava nevando muito e por medida de segurança proibiram por essa noite. Tive que pegar um NightBus.

A mulher fez uma careta que Draco achou simplesmente adorável.

-Você odeia esses transportes, não é?- ela comentou, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

-Anda, volta para a cama. Senti sua falta hoje. –o tom era autoritário, mas o tom carinhoso que ele tentara omitir não passara despercebido à mulher.

Sorriu e andou até ele. Os cabelos não propriamente secos balançando de acordo com os seus movimentos e seus olhos brilhantes em sua direção hipnotizando-o.

Ela, por fim, subiu na cama, apoiando-se com uma mão de cada lado da cabeça do homem e fez com que seus narizes de tocassem num carinho infantil e meigo que despertou em Draco sensações nem um pouco inocentes.

-Sentiu mesmo minha falta? – ela perguntou com uma voz rouca e baixa.

Ele não pôde responder, pois quando se deu conta já estava por cima dela, seus lábios colados num beijo urgente e envolvente. Uma mão a prendendo junto dele e a outra subindo por uma das pernas nuas dela. Quando seus lábios se descolaram e ele se concentrou em seu pescoço, ela arfou alto e o loiro arrancou-lhe o robe, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com o seu.

-Draco. – a forma como seu nome saiu daquela boca delicada não ajudou-o a manter o controle. Afastou-se um pouco para admirá-la e sorriu ao ver como a afetava.

A mulher nua à sua frente se encontrava extremamente arfante e corada. Seu peito subia e descia graças à respiração descompassada, colocando em evidência a única coisa que cobria seu corpo. Um colar de pedra extremamente verde. Voltou a olhá-la nos olhos e se aproximou mais lentamente, roçando os lábios nos dela.

-Ginevra... – o nome escapou de seus lábios antes que ele voltasse a beijá-la.

A ruiva então permitiu que Draco a tocasse de forma mais ousada, respondendo com roucos gemidos que escapavam de sua garganta de forma quase involuntária...

Draco acordou.

As roupas estavam incomodativamente coladas ao seu corpo devido ao suor.

Olhou em volta à procura de Ginny, mas estava sozinho no seu quarto novamente. Levantou-se raivoso por ter deixado a garota tomar conta de sua mente de novo e arrancou as roupas enquanto andava para o banheiro. Lá, deixou um jato de água fria despertar seus sentidos enquanto, de olhos fechados, pensava no que acontecera.

Havia sido tão real que tinha dificuldades de assimilar que fora apenas um sonho.

A possibilidade de que aquilo fora nada mais do que uma premonição brilhava em sua mente. Isso era extremamente comum para alguns bruxos e sua mãe sempre as tinha.

Foi para a cama, sabendo que não dormiria novamente naquela noite. Queria a Weasley imensamente, mas não tinha certeza se queria se envolver tanto quanto estava envolvido no sonho.

**X**

Ginny sorriu amavelmente para Madame Warbler quando esta lhe entregou o jornal do dia. A convivência com aquela mulher era extremamente fácil e prazerosa.

Conversavam sobre diversas coisas e a curandeira sempre tinha o cuidado de desviar dos assuntos que sabia que poderiam machucar Ginny. Ela parecia decidida também a não dar tempo para a garota remoer suas desgraças. Como a ruiva havia revelado sua vontade de ser medi-bruxa, a mulher sempre a deixava participar e opinar de suas experiências e no preparo de suas poções.

O que surpreendia Warbler também era a força de Ginny, que mesmo passando por tudo aquilo ainda conseguia sorrir e recuperava seu brilho e sua beleza a cada dia de maneira marcante.

A curandeira já havia visto provas de como na necessidade as pessoas se tornam corajosas, mas nunca vira alguém com o espírito tão forte como o de Ginny.

Por mais que ela ainda estivesse muito abatida com tudo e muito machucada com os acontecimentos recentes, lutava contra isso. Sabia que teria todo tempo para chorar mais tarde e que aquele não era o momento certo.

-Olha, foi ontem a estréia daquele clube do jornal da semana passada. Parece que foi muita gente importante. – ela comentou.

-Oh, sim! Meu sobrinho não parou de falar nele. Qual o nome?

-Chats de Rue.

-Oh, sim. O dono é o senhor Francis Descartes. Homem encantador.

Ginny concordou ao ver a foto de um homem de meia idade, mas de boa aparência em frente ao estabelecimento.

Ficou mais um tempo lendo as futilidades do jornal, impressionada com o tanto de coisa inúteis que o Profeta vinha publicando, até que sua atenção foi para Madame Warbler que saía da Ala.

-Madame Warbler... – ela chamou.

-Não se preocupe, querida. Eu já volto. – Ela disse lançando a Ginny um olhar tranqüilizador antes de sair.

Como sua maca estava de costas para a porta e a intravenosa que a "alimentava" limitava seus movimentos, Ginny não pôde se virar para ver quem estava na enfermaria, mas pôde reconhecer os passos de Torrence. Sentiu-se inquieta. A expressão da curandeira ao sair não era das melhores.

Suspirou e espantou aqueles pensamentos. Com certeza se tratava de algum problema entre os prisioneiros ou algo assim. Voltou sua atenção para o jornal, voltando a ler as futilidades que ganhavam primeira página.

Estava tão entretida com uma entrevista com Bertie Bott, que descrevia como teve a idéia dos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que só percebeu que havia mais alguém na sala quando uma sombra caiu sobre ela.

Ela virou-se lentamente na direção da pessoa, deixando o jornal de lado e sentiu-se estranhamente sem ar ao ver quem a observava.

-Malfoy.

XxX

**N/a:** A garota de olhos azuis era Narcissa? Ohhh! A mulher com quem Draco sonhou era a Ginny? OOOOH! A sombra que caiu sobre Ginny era dele? OHHHH! Um capítulo repleto de surpresas esse hein? Finalmente matei a curiosidade de vocês e revelei a identidade da garota de olhos azuis. Prestem atenção nessa parte da fic, porque vai ser importante para que possamos entender o romance D/G. Parece confuso agora, só que mais tarde, BEEEM mais tarde, tudo ficará esclarecido.

Qualquer pergunta, Review, ou se for muito complexa... e-mail

Obrigada pelos elogios e sugestões. Me incentivam muito a escrever, e eu não digo isso só para que vocês mandem mais. Digo porque é verdade.

Outra novidade. Miaka fez uma capa simplesmente linda para mim, vocês podem ver na minha página.

Continuem lendo a fic! Au Revoir!

P.S: Por mais que o título seja em português... eu sempre prefiro o original, e coloquei a versão em inglês. Até pra vocês conhecerem mesmo.. mas aqui está a versão em português que também está muito legal.

Versão da Sonserina:

"Weasley não pode salvar nada  
Não pode bloquear um simples aro  
É por isso que todos os sonserinos cantam:  
Weasley é nosso rei.

Weasley nasceu no lixo  
Ele sempre deixa a goles entrar  
Ele fará com que nós vençamos  
Weasley é nosso rei.

Weasley é nosso rei  
Weasley é nosso rei  
Ele sempre deixa a goles entrar  
Weasley é nosso rei

Weasley nasceu no lixo  
Ele sempre deixa a goles entrar  
Ele fará com que nós vençamos  
Weasley é nosso rei."

Mas por favor, por mais que eu a tenha colocado como uma lembrança legal para Draco e Pansy, não é algo que eu goste e que vocês deveriam gostar . Essa é a powerfull version:

"Weasley é nosso rei, Weasley é nosso rei.

Nunca deixa a bola entrar.  
Weasley é nosso rei.

Weasley defende tudo. Nunca deixa o aro livre.  
Por isso os Grifinórios cantam: Weasley é nosso rei."

Essa é a música que vocês devem cantar Se quiserem a versão em inglês... GOOGLE IT!


	6. Da Fascinação ao Descontrole

**Capítulo VI - **Fascinação e Descontrole

**X**

_"Qualquer pessoa capaz de te irritar se torna teu mestre; ela consegue te irritar somente quando você se permite ser perturbado por ela."_

-_Epiteto_

**X**

Draco se aproximou lentamente admirando cada traço da ruiva à sua frente. Não pode esconder nem por um segundo o encanto imediato que tomou conta de si quando a encarou.

A pele pálida e extremamente branca que lhe dava um aspecto doentio agora estava corada e coberta por sardas que lhe davam uma graça adorável. Os lábios, antes sem cor e desidratados, agora estavam avermelhados e cheios. Estava toda com um aspecto mais saudável, e por mais que não houvesse conseguido recuperar todo o peso que perdera nos últimos tempos, não estava magra da maneira asquerosa de antes.

Os cabelos caíam em cachos definidos e sedosos pelos ombros até dois palmos abaixo, brilhando intensamente e contrastando com a pele branca de Ginny. Conforme se aproximava, o cheiro forte de sabonete misturado com a essência naturalmente floral da ruiva invadia suas narinas e brincava com seus sentidos.

Ela desviou os olhos dele ainda calada e olhou para qualquer ponto do lençol quando o sentiu ficar próximo a ponto de sua respiração se chocar com sua bochecha. Arrepiou-se ao sentir a luva de couro negro em contato com sua pele, a trazendo para perto.

Quando Ginny decidiu que era hora de protestar, Madame Warbler adentrou na sala, falante:

- Como pode ver, ela pôde se recuperar, mas não foi nada fácil. Estava muito doente e machucada. A alimentei e mediquei. Com certeza as cicatrizes das costas e do peito vão sumir com o tempo.

Não era difícil perceber que a mulher havia feito mais do que apenas cuidado dela, já que Ginny estava devidamente penteada e limpa.

Madame Warbler, ao ver o olhar do Malfoy para a garota, que evitava olhá-lo, continuou:

- Mas acho que ela deve ficar em observação por mais alguns dias.

- Ela parece ótima para mim. – ele sequer olhou a mulher.

Madame Warbler, assim como Ginny, estremeceu com o tom autoritário e decidido que ele usara. Mas logo retomou a sua postura rígida.

- Ora, seja sensato. Ela ficou muito doente e os sintomas podem voltar a qualquer momento. Ela deve ficar em observação por mais tempo. – declarou.

- Ela vai ficar até amanhã. Depois voltará para a cela. – ele disse olhando friamente para a mulher.

- Não! – Ginny não pode deixar de exclamar chamando a atenção de Draco que voltou a encará-la imediatamente. Envergonhada consigo mesma por ter sido tão fraca na frente dele, calou-se e desviou o olhar sem perceber que ele ria com escárnio.

- Saiam. – Draco ordenou, e só nesse momento Ginny percebeu que num canto da enfermaria, Torrence a observava. Ele trocou olhares com Warbler antes de os dois saírem.

O som da porta sendo fechada causou um arrepio incomodativo na garota. Tudo o que menos queria era ficar sozinha com Draco. Assustou-se quando ele se aproximou dela ainda mais e cheirou seus cabelos.

Tentou se afastar, mas as mãos cobertas pelas luvas de couro de dragão prendiam seu corpo segurando-a pela cintura e pelo pescoço.

- Malfoy! – ela exclamou com a voz tremida.

- Weasley, me diga: como pode uma traidora de sangue ser tão fascinante? – ele perguntou roucamente no ouvido dela.

Ela permaneceu calada tentando evitar inutilmente o contato entre eles.

- Você estava com nojo de mim antes.

Ginny estremeceu ao ouvir a leve risada do comensal.

- Nojo de você? – ele riu-se. – Só estava um pouco... Decepcionado com sua atitude. Sei que as coisas vão ser diferentes. Vai me obedecer, não é _Ginevra_?

Ele fizera questão de frizar o nome da ruiva, que o olhou desafiadora.

- O que o faz pensar dessa forma?

- Vai me obedecer. No início, sei que será difícil. Mas com o tempo e os incentivos apropriados, vai passar a me obedecer por vontade própria.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. NUNCA! – bradou olhando-o de forma intensa e raivosa.

Draco apenas riu e acariciou o rosto delicado com a mão que segurava seu pescoço enquanto soltava a cintura dela.

Talvez por esse motivo estivesse tão fascinado pela ruiva. Pela sua força, pela sua determinação e coragem. Talvez ela atormentasse tanto sua mente pelo simples fato de não poder tê-la por completo mesmo que ela fosse, literalmente, sua.

- Você insiste em lutar numa guerra que já terminou e não percebe que tem a oportunidade de sair daqui.

- Pra ficar ao seu lado? – Ginny perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas debochada. – Não, obrigada.

Draco sorriu paciente e a garota encolheu os ombros. Aquele comportamento passivo de Malfoy a assustava mais do que o violento de sempre. Ao invés de responder de forma agressiva ou debochada, ele se limitou a encará-la, brincar com mechas de seu cabelo e aspirar a essência fresca e floral que voltara a emanar dela graças aos bons tratos de Madame Warbler.

**X**

A mulher de cabelos grisalhos andava de um lado para o outro sob o olhar atento de Torrence que, encostado na parede fria das masmorras, atordoava-se com seus próprios pensamentos.

- O que ele pretende, Samuel? – ela perguntou parando de andar e o encarando.

Torrence baixou o olhar debochado mesmo que por dentro não visse graça nenhuma na situação.

- Você é uma mulher inteligente Warbler. Tenho certeza que já descobriu sozinha.

- Sim, mas por quê? Draco Malfoy, não tem problemas com garotas, é um comensal! Pode ter as que quiser!

Torrence deu de ombros.

- Ele a quer Warbler. – ele falou simplesmente. - Deus não permita que algum comensal me ouça, mas sinto pena da pobre garota. É tão bonita e tão forte. Qualquer uma no lugar dela teria agarrado a primeira chance para sair daquele lugar.

- O que me consola é saber que ela não está com os outros prisioneiros. – a mulher disse encostando-se na parede de pedra ao lado de Torrence. Afastou-se ao sentir o frio da pedra atravessar as suas finas vestes e se encontrar com sua pele ainda quente.

-Não acho que isso seja um consolo. – resmungou o homem olhando para o chão. – Ela não estava muito bem das idéias. Quando não estava chorando ou batendo a cabeça na parede, pedindo perdão e gritando com pessoas inexistentes, conversava animadamente com um rato que vive em sua cela.

Warbler tremeu imaginando o que a garota passara naquele mês e engoliu com dificuldade um nó que se formara em sua garganta.

- Ela parecia bem lúcida quando conversou comigo. – ela respondeu tentando manter o tom da voz firme.

- Pode ser. Deve ter melhorado com a sua companhia, a garota é forte. Ainda não compreendo como ela conseguiu passar tanto tempo sem comer. Não é normal. Nem para uma bruxa. Ninguém tem toda essa força de vontade.

Warbler suspirou com aquele último comentário imaginando que talvez depois de tudo que passou, Ginny Weasley já estivesse totalmente derrubada. Tentou espantar aqueles pensamentos e fazer sua mente focar no rosto saudável e nas conversas agradáveis que tiveram, sobre o tempo e as notícias do jornal.

- Acho que ele planeja fazer algo na cela da garota. Pediu que eu arranjasse um pessoal de obras quando estávamos no ministério e ficou um bom tempo conversando com eles hoje.

A mulher pareceu confusa.

- Acho que ele quer, sabe, fazer obras lá, deixar mais confortável para a garota não ficar tão louca e tão maltratada. Entende? – Torrence continuou.

Warbler revirou os olhos.

- Se ele a quer bem, devia simplesmente deixá-la comigo. Viu o que duas semanas aos meus cuidados fizeram a ela? – Warbler perguntou readquirindo sua postura rígida e dura.

- Madame... Na sua enfermaria Draco não se sentiria à vontade de fazer o que quisesse com a garota. Sem falar que você tem outros prisioneiros para _cuidar. _– ele frisou a última palavra numa entonação estranha. – E, além disso, acho que Malfoy não quer dividi-la com ninguém. Quer que ele seja sua única companhia.

- Ah, não creio! Não é possível que ele seja tão cruel.

- Já ouvi histórias sobre a crueldade dos Malfoy. E acredite em mim, isso o que estamos presenciando não passa nem perto do conceito deles de maldade. Ele vê a garota como um objeto, diz que ela é dele e fará de tudo para extorquir tudo o que puder dela.

Warbler pareceu aflita e chateada com essa última afirmação de Torrence e sem mais se importar com o frio, deixou o corpo desabar contra as frias pedras da parede.

- Por que se importa tanto assim com essa garota em especial, Warbler? – Torrence perguntou olhando-a de canto. Fizera a pergunta mais para provocá-la, para que ela mesma pensasse nisso, pois no fundo ele já sabia a resposta.

Também se importava com ela pelo mesmo motivo.

O olhar da mulher vagueou pelo corredor até encontrar com os de Torrence. Ela então respondeu numa voz extremamente cansada e fraca:

- Talvez eu esteja admirada pela força que ela emana, talvez tenha inveja da vida que ela pode chegar a ter. – ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Ela nunca deixou seus ideais para trás, mesmo isso podendo lhe custar a vida. Talvez eu admire essa determinação que eu nunca tive.

Torrence sabia que havia ainda muitas palavras a serem ditas, mas sentiu que era totalmente desnecessário depois que seus olhares se cruzaram. Os dois partilhavam do mesmo sentimento. Estavam fatigados e arrasados.

Tentando espantar aquela postura derrotista, o homem de cabelos negros balançou a cabeça levemente, desviando o olhar da senhora que tanto admirava.

Afinal, ele ainda estava de pé, tinha cada vez mais poder nas mãos. E tudo em sua vida estava ocorrendo como planejava com exceção de uma ou duas coisas. Olhou para a mulher novamente e sorriu. Ela pareceu entender o recado e sorriu de volta um pouco insegura.

Os dois sabiam que ainda tinham muito caminho para seguirem. Seus planos não haviam se esgotado e muito menos as esperanças.

**X**

Ravena Mulciber sorriu com escárnio ao ver o homem esfarrapado à sua frente tremer e se afastar o máximo que seu corpo machucado e fraco poderia dela. Andou dois passos até ele e a capa negra esvoaçou atrás de si acompanhando o movimento de seus quadris.

Se o homem pudesse ver seu rosto, poderia ver um brilho assassino em seus olhos.

-Não vou perguntar de novo! - a voz cortante da mulher fez o homem se encolher mais ainda. – Onde estão seus amiguinhos aurores?

Mesmo que estivesse tentado a falar, o homem permaneceu mudo, o que irritou mais ainda a mulher.

- Mas que droga, Dawlish! Não entende? Acabou! Nós vencemos, vamos pegar seus amigos mais cedo ou mais tarde! – ela bradou irritada. – Por que não torna as coisas mais fáceis pra mim e principalmente pra você e me conta o que eu quero saber antes que eu tenha que te jogar uma Maldição?

Dawlish arfou profundamente, sentindo-se temeroso e humilhado por estar à mercê da mulher à sua frente. Ainda não conseguia armazenar que ele, um auror forte e bem treinado, já estava rendido e desarmado depois de um ou dois feitiços que aquela mulher, muito menor e menos experiente do que ele, havia lançado.

Ela não era uma garota qualquer, isso ele tinha certeza. Pela sua voz, mesmo sendo tão fria e imponente, notava-se que ela era jovem.

A cada vez que ouvia o som do salto da sua bota chocar-se com o chão de pedras o homem se encolhia mais ainda.

Ela tinha um cheiro forte de álcool, hortelã e sangue que lhe dava arrepios.

- Mesmo que eu quisesse, não posso. Não cheguei a encontrá-los, você me capturou antes. – com essa afirmação ele ouviu uma risada cortante do outro lado da cela em que estava encontrado e levantou a cabeça para admirar uma garota de não mais de 17 anos de cabelos loiros e curtos.

- Eu disse que você se apressou ao capturá-lo Ravena, mas você nunca me dá ouvidos. – ela falou venenosa desviando a atenção da mulher encapuzada.

- Fique quieta Clítia! Ele está mentindo. Talvez um Crucio o faça soltar a língua. – ela disse irritada apontando a varinha para Dawlish.

- Não! Não, por favor! Eu juro que não sei de nada! – ele bradou protegendo-se com as mãos esquecendo-se da humilhação.

As duas mulheres se entreolharam.

- E se ele estiver falando a verdade hein, Vena? – a loira perguntou se aproximando da mulher, permitindo que Dawlish visse o seu rosto com clareza.

No início achara que ela era apenas uma garota, mas agora via traços fortes e um brilho experiente no olhar que denunciavam sua idade. Ela olhava para a mulher com escárnio e parecia muito entretida com aquela situação.

- Os aurores já devem saber que você capturou Dawlish e devem estar redobrando suas seguranças e seus cuidados. – a mulher jogou a cabeça pra trás e uma risada fria ecoou pela cela. Dawlish tremeu mais ainda. – Parece que você não dá uma bola dentro, não é querida?

Ravena se aproximou lentamente da mulher em passos decididos encarando as feições de escárnio da outra que mantinha o queixo erguido. Dawlish agradeceu internamente o fato das duas estarem muito compenetradas em suas rivalidades. Olhou em volta varrendo com os olhos o lugar fechado e imundo procurando algo que pudesse usar para libertar-se.

Sentiu-se desanimado ao ver que a sua volta só havia pedras, janelas e algo jogado no chão semelhante à palha.

Voltou a prestar atenção na conversa das duas, pensando que se fosse esperto, poderia barganhar por sua vida.

- Fazer com que _ele_ os encontre? – A loira de nome Clítia riu-se. – Vena, seu pai é que é o especialista na Maldição Imperius. Não você.

O auror varreu a mente tentando lembrar dos nomes dos comensais conhecidos pela Maldição Imperius.

-Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que eu possa ter aprendido algo com ele? – a garota perguntou cinicamente cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

Clítia apenas fez um gesto na direção de Dawlish para que a garota fosse em frente e Ravena, depois de um aceno sarcasticamente cortês com a cabeça, apontou a varinha escura para o auror encolhido no canto da cela.

- Não, por favor!

- _Imperio! – _ele pôde ouvir a voz cortante da garota. Um feixe de luz negra saiu da varinha dela e num último segundo de lucidez, ele pôde ver os cabelos negros esvoaçantes e os olhos escuros brilhando de malícia.

**X**

Ginny bebericou levemente o chá de ervas que a curandeira lhe oferecera. Tomou um gole pequeno tentando se acostumar com a sensação quente que o líquido lhe causava ao descer por sua garganta.

Mesmo que dessa vez estivesse ingerindo algo de livre e espontânea vontade, ainda se sentia mal quando o assunto era relacionado à comida. Madame Warbler, notando esse receio da garota, decidiu parar de lhe dar os nutrientes prontos pela veia e fazer com que ela voltasse a ter uma alimentação normal acostumando-a aos poucos.

A mulher virou-se para ela e viu a dificuldade da menina de engolir o chá.

- Vamos lá, minha querida. Tente. É apenas chá. – ela falou no tom mais suave que pôde. – E modéstia à parte, está delicioso.

Ginny assentiu mesmo não sentindo gosto nenhum. Aquela água quente lhe parecia muito mais densa do que o normal e custava a descer-lhe pela garganta.

Depois de longos minutos que para Ginny pareceu levar uma eternidade, ela terminou de tomar o chá e o apoiou na bandeja em seu colo suspirando. Madame Warbler sorriu levemente e se aproximou da garota equilibrando o conteúdo de uma poção de líquido branco numa colher de pau.

Ginny fez uma careta ao sentir o cheiro.

- Argh, Madame Warbler o que é isso? – ela perguntou enojada.

- É uma poção fortalecedora. Não quero que quando Malfoy venha lhe buscar amanhã você não consiga nem andar. Por mais que sua aparência esteja saudável, você ainda está muito fraca. – ela disse esticando a colher para que a garota engolisse o conteúdo, no que ela simplesmente virou a cara.

- Ginny...

- Madame, é muito bom para mim saber que se preocupa comigo. Acredite, você é a única. – ela disse num tom sério olhando para um ponto distante. – Se acatei todas as suas ordens, e bebi todas as poções que fez para mim é porque realmente gosto da senhora. E porque pensei que estivéssemos nos tornando, sabe... Amigas.

Ela fez uma pausa e encarou a mulher à sua frente que já repousara a colher em cima da bandeja e a encarava com compaixão. Estava emocionada por Ginny dizer de forma tão sincera que gostava dela.

- Mas, no momento em que a senhora permitir que eu volte àquela maldita cela. – a voz de Ginny começou a embargar neste momento e ela tentou em vão controlar as lágrimas. – Pra ficar à mercê daquele Comensal, tendo-o como única companhia, não posso mais considerá-la uma amiga e não mais acatarei as suas ordens, agora que percebo que só se preocupa comigo por ordens de Malfoy.

Ao encarar a mulher à sua frente, Ginny foi movida de íntima compaixão por ela. Seus olhos estavam marejados e sua expressão triste e magoada. A ruiva sorriu consigo mesma, afinal havia conseguido ganhar a amizade e a confiança da curandeira. Sentiu que se continuasse agindo daquela forma, calma e espertamente, acabaria conseguindo fugir dali. Mesmo que isso levasse algum tempo.

A mulher parecia tentar procurar as palavras certas e Ginny sentiu que acabara realmente se apegando a ela. Talvez por saber que não tinha mais nenhuma pessoa no mundo.

- Eu me preocupo com você, Ginny. E também a admiro muito pela sua fibra e pela sua força, mas entenda! Ordens de pessoas mais fortes do que eu...

- Não me importa Warbler! – exclamou Ginny com a voz trêmula. – Amigos se arriscam pelos amigos. Realmente achei que Deus havia se apiedado de mim ao me mandar você. Que cuidou tão bem de mim e desviou meus pensamentos da dor, mas agora vejo que estou fadada a ficar sem ninguém! Vejo que fui uma tola a acreditar que ainda havia esperanças para minha triste existência. - ela continuou entre os soluços. – Porque você vai me entregar para o Malfoy e ele não deixará que eu veja você nem mais ninguém a não ser que eu...

Ginny não pôde terminar a frase. Levou as duas mãos ao rosto que já estava numa coloração inteiramente vermelha e chorou alto. Através dos dedos ela pôde ver os olhos da curandeira cheios de lágrimas e ela logo se aproximou para abraçá-la.

- Oh minha querida! Não, não chore. – ela pediu acariciando seus cabelos enquanto Ginny chorava em seu uniforme branco. – Nós vamos contornar esta situação, eu vou ajudá-la.

Ginny riu internamente ao ver que a mulher estava agindo exatamente como ela queria e agradeceu a Deus pela mulher de aparência rígida esconder uma velhinha de coração mole. Mesmo estando satisfeita com as palavras de sua nova amiga, Ginny continuou chorando alto e soluçando agarrada as vestes da mulher que também chorava enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

- Como?

A mulher limpou as próprias lágrimas discretamente e sorriu de forma tão verdadeira para Ginny que a ruiva teve plena certeza de que não havia mais barreiras entre as duas.

- Vou dar um jeito, você vai ver. Não vou te deixar sozinha. – ela disse acariciando o rosto da garota com mais lágrimas de compaixão brotando deles.

Warbler então voltou a abraçá-la e Ginny percebeu que ela ainda chorava chegando a soluçar. Ginny retribuiu o abraço encostando seu queixo no ombro dela.

A curandeira estava tão entretida em suas lágrimas que não percebeu uma luz verde intensa que o colar de Ginny emitia e o sorriso satisfeito dela que já estava com o rosto completamente limpo de lágrimas.

**X**

Norah Yaxley caminhava em passos decididos pelos corredores de St. Mungus sem se importar se esbarrava nas pessoas. Sua capa esvoaçava perigosamente atrás de si. Sorriu sarcasticamente ao ver que todos se desviavam de seu caminho e acenavam respeitosamente. Não sabia se pela marca Negra que estava à mostra, ou se por sua expressão de raiva.

Finalmente chegou à sessão de Danos causados por feitiços no Quarto andar e um curandeiro a guiou até a maca onde uma mulher de cabelos de cor de pelo de rato, feições joviais e um olhar nervoso se encontrava.

Aproximou-se da maca com passos firmes para chamar a atenção da paciente, que, com as mãos unidas e deitadas no seu colo, apenas admirava a paisagem.

Observando-a com mais atenção, Norah percebeu que ela tinha vários pequenos e finos cortes pelo corpo, alguns lugares ralados e banhados de remédio. Balançava-se levemente para frente e para trás como se para entreter a si mesma enquanto via a paisagem azul da janela mais próxima.

A comensal pensou consigo mesma que ela tinha um aspecto realmente doentio e amalucado. Agora entendia porque Alecto não acreditara em uma palavra do que ela disse.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais da maca e chamou seu nome em voz alta. No mesmo instante a mulher virou-se para encará-la e sorriu satisfeita com a sua presença.

- Fico feliz que ainda não tenham desistido de mim. – ela disse numa voz forte.

Norah fez que sim, um pouco impaciente.

- Alecto me contou uma coisa muito estranha, Warrington. Parece que você andou vendo coisas, ou melhor, pessoas fazendo coisas que não deviam. – ela começou lenta e sarcasticamente como se estivesse tratando de uma doente mental.

- Sim, sim. Eu tentei contar a ela, mas Alecto não acreditou! – ela disse nervosamente. – Ela nunca apreciou a verdade, aquela mulher.

- Você disse que encontrou com um Comensal quando se meteu na briga com um auror, e ao invés dele ajudá-la...

- Ele defendeu o garoto! Ele o defendeu atacando-me! Aquele bastardo! – ela exclamou com o rosto ficando vermelho, provavelmente atordoada com a lembrança.

- Certo, certo. – a mulher falou num tom falsamente carinhoso, tentou acalmá-la. - Alecto me contou, mas não creio que ela tenha entendido bem. Que comensal você disse que fez isso, meu bem?

A mulher olhou-a profundamente com uma expressão extremamente séria. Norah arqueou uma sobrancelha incentivando a mulher a responder.

- Severus Snape.

Norah arregalou os olhos e ficou estática por alguns segundos antes de um leve sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Nunca gostara daquele homem. Ele se dizia fiel ao Lorde, mas sempre voltava a lamber os sapatos de Dumbledore na primeira oportunidade e ela esperava que em algum momento, seu mestre abrisse os olhos para ver que seu mais querido comensal não passava de um covarde que ficava de um lado para o outro. Agora, com aquela mulher que sempre fora fiel às Trevas acusando-o, ele estaria bem encrencado.

- Interessante, continue.

- Meu filho encontrou com um antigo inimigo, amigo de muggles e quando estava amaldiçoando-o, Snape apareceu do nada e o fez encerrar o feitiço. – a mulher começou. – Eu protestei e nós brigamos...

- E o que ele alegava?

- Que meu filho não devia se arriscar amaldiçoando-o porque ele estava ligado a muitos aurores poderosos que podiam querer vingança... Ou algo parecido... Mas eu logo percebi que era apenas papo e parti em defesa do meu filhinho. – ela continuou abanando a mão como se a pergunta de Norah não importasse. – Num momento de raiva eu voltei a amaldiçoar o garoto que ainda estava encolhido no chão, aquele covarde, e Snape se viu no direito de me atacar! – ela falou indignada.

Norah sentiu sua excitação se esvair ao ouvi-la e deu um longo suspiro de impaciência.

- Diferente de você, Snape é um comensal da morte, e de acordo com a nova lei, apenas comensais tem direito de lançar maldições imperdoáveis. Se você amaldiçoou o garoto devia de fato ser punida. – ela disse num tom de voz grave.

A mulher pareceu indignada com as palavras de Norah.

- Você não entendeu o que eu disse? Severus Snape DEFENDEU UM AMANTE DE MUGGLES! – ela se alterou.

- Sra. Warrington entenda que Snape foi um cavalheiro ao enfeitiçá-la ao invés de lhe mandar para a prisão. Sabe que o Ministro não tem piedade com quem não cumpre suas ordens.

- Isso me parece mais uma ditadura. –resmungou a mulher desviando os olhos de Norah.

- O que foi que disse? – a outra perguntou raivosa.

- Nada, Srta. Yaxley.

Norah franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça, decepcionada.

- Bem que Alecto me avisou que não valeria a pena vir aqui. Assim que você colocar os pés fora desse hospital, terá que se acertar com a Suprema Corte. – ela falou venenosamente enquanto dava as costas para a robusta mulher e caminhava para fora da Ala.

- Não vai perguntar o que aconteceu com o garoto? – Warrington perguntou com escárnio, elevando o tom de sua voz para que Norah pudesse ouvi-la.

A mulher apenas revirou os olhos antes de virar-se com os braços cruzados e uma expressão impaciente.

- Certo, Warrington. O que aconteceu com o amante de muggles?

A gorda sorriu satisfeita antes de responder:

- Severus Snape o ajudou a se recuperar da Maldição e fugir. – ela disse contente pela expressão surpresa no rosto de Norah.

Ela se aproximou mais um pouco e perguntou num tom de voz mais baixo.

- Tem certeza do que está me dizendo? – ela perguntou num tom de voz firme.

- Absoluta! Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos!

Norah sentiu todo seu entusiasmo voltar como num raio e os cantos de sua boca levantaram-se involuntariamente. Ela riu.

- O que será que o Lorde vai achar disso? – ela perguntou para si.

- Talvez perceba o traidor que ele é!

Nesse momento, Norah sentiu extrema simpatia pela mulher. Graças a ela, poderia fazer com que Snape caísse do pedestal e perdesse seus créditos completamente com o Lorde das Trevas. Sempre desconfiou de que ele não passava de um traidor, mas nunca esperou achar uma prova concreta disso.

Mas achara! Aquela mulher deitada na maca era sua prova.

- Onde isso aconteceu?

- Nas ruínas em volta de Westminter Abbey. A abadia.

- Estaria disposta a tomar Veritasserum para que não haja dúvidas de sua história?

- Não sei para que se o Mestre é um ótimo Legilimente.

Norah sorriu.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Tem como provar sua história?

- Meu filho também estava lá.

- Duas testemunhas! Oh, que ótimo!

- Mais ninguém, apenas nós cinco.

Norah parou e fez uma conta rápida na cabeça.

- Você quis dizer quatro.

- Quis dizer cinco. – ela disse.

- Você, Snape, o amante de muggles e seu filho. Quem mais estava lá?

Qualquer resquício de divertimento e alegria no rosto de Warrington morreu. Ela acariciou o cotovelo ralado olhando para a janela com uma expressão amargurada.

- Dumbledore.

**X**

Se alguém passasse naquele momento por um determinado andar da prisão Ceifatorus, ouviria uma voz masculina enchendo os corredores com seus pedidos de misericórdia. Depois de um tempo, uma voz, que mesmo não tão alta quanto o grito, soou mais alta e forte do que estes. Os gritos então pararam, e um silêncio mórbido tomou conta do lugar.

A porta de uma cela foi escancarada com brusquidão e de lá saiu uma mulher de cabelos estonteantemente negros a mostra, pisando forte e caminhando rápido pelos corredores. O capuz que ela recolocara a pouco, escorregara novamente de sua cabeça, deixando a mostra seu rosto para quem quisesse ver.

Suas mãos, cobertas por luvas de couro que deixavam descobertas apenas as pontas de seus dedos, estavam fechadas e brancas devido a força a que estava submetidas. Ravena Mulciber sentia a palma de sua mão arder, graças ao contato forte com as afiadas unhas, mas parecia não se importar. Sua esperança era que aquela incomodativa dor desviasse a atenção da sua raiva e frustração por seus planos terem dado tão miseravelmente errado.

Mas, talvez o que a impediu de matar o prisioneiro em quem resolvera descarregar sua raiva, foi o fato de que conseguira contornar seus erros e bolar um novo plano. Não um plano tão bom quanto o antigo, mas já era alguma coisa. Tinha que admitir que graças à ajuda de Clítia Parkinson. A filha mais velha do novo casal de comensais, a primeira da família a se alistar para comensal da morte, era uma dos comensais que haviam se reunido para acabar com os últimos aurores e sobreviventes do antigo ministério. A loira parecia gostar de irritá-la e de se sentir superior, mas tinha que admitir que ela vinha sendo de grande valia, e por mais que seus modos fossem irritantemente femininos e frescos, ela tinha bastante sangue-frio. Mas o que realmente preocupava Ravena, era se aquela mulher ousaria contar a mais algum dos comensais sobre seu fracasso na missão.

Entretida com sua raiva e sua frustração, Ravena não percebeu a presença de mais alguém bem perto dela até ouvir uma leve risada.

- Por que tanta raiva, Mulciber?

Ravena virou-se para encarar um homem com barba por fazer, e um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos da longa capa e estava encostado nas pareces de pedra, olhando-a com diversão.

- Vá cuidar dos seus prisioneiros, Torrence!

Ele sorriu com o tom agressivo e andou até ela.

- Quanta agressividade Ravena, algum problema nos seus planos? – ele perguntou parando numa distância pouco respeitável. Sem aviso, levantou a mão e segurou os cabelos da mulher, deixando-o os fios passarem graciosamente por seus dedos. – Deixou algum auror escapar por entre seus dedos?

Ravena olhou de esguelha para a mão do capataz que acariciava seus cabelos e voltou a olhá-lo sorrindo com escárnio.

- Sabe, Torrence. – ela começou dando um passo a frente na direção dele e falando num leve sussurro. – O número de prisioneiros diminuiu recentemente.

- Talvez porque uma comensal que não sabe segurar seus impulsos tenha se empolgado um pouco nas torturas. – ele falou num tom de voz baixo, com clara diversão na voz.

- Ou talvez, meu querido, porque um certo capataz com mania de comensal tenha levado uma certa prisioneira de olhos azuis para fora da prisão. – satisfeita com o efeito que suas palavras tiveram em Torrence, Ravena se aproximou mais um pouco e passou o dedo pelas feições fortes e sérias do homem. – E tão entretido na sua ridícula vaidade masculina, esse certo capataz não pôde impedir que ela fugisse por entre seus dedos.

Enquanto falava, a morena passou a mão pelos curtos cabelos de Torrence, deixando os fios escorrerem pelos dedos, imitando o gesto anterior dele.

- Como você...?

- Eu sei de muita coisa sobre você, Torrence. Sei que você é um covarde que passou para o lado do Lorde no último momento, fingindo ter sido sempre fiel a ele. – ela riu levemente com a própria afirmação. – Sinceramente, não sei como ele permitiu que um grande idiota como...

Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, Torrence se aproximou mais ainda, e levou uma das mãos ao pescoço da mulher, os dedos apertando suas bochechas.

- Não fale do que você não sabe, Mulciber. – ele disse num tom forte e ameaçador. – Pensa que eu não sei sobre você também? Sobre como você e seu papai só voltaram para o Lorde porque queriam proteção? Ficou com tanto medo de que o seu papai fosse para Azkaban novamente que jurou servir ao Lorde em troca de proteção.

Ravena mantinha o sorriso de escárnio, sem se abalar com as palavras do homem a sua frente.

- Não, Torrence! Não sou covarde como você. Eu SEMPRE fui fiel ao Lorde, sempre...

- Não acredito.

- Isso não me importa! – ela bradou se afastando dele. – Cuide dos seus negócios e fique longe de mim, Torrence. Fique longe de mim e eu não contarei a ninguém sobre a jovem de olhos azuis. – ela disse por fim dando-lhe as costas e caminhando para fora daquele corredor, deixando o homem aturdido para trás.

**X**

Enquanto Ginny tentava engolir seu precário café da manhã e Madame Warbler mexia um líquido de cor e cheiro suspeitos, a porta da Ala Hospitalar foi aberta sem nenhuma cerimônia. Warbler virou-se imediatamente para a direção desta, antes trocar um olhar cúmplice com Ginny.

- Ele está aqui? – ela perguntou para quem quer que estivesse na porta e Ginny deduziu que fosse o capataz.

Ficou em silêncio enquanto ele respondia quase num sussurro, como se não quisesse que ela escutasse:

- Acabou de aparatar na ilha.

- Ela está pronta para ir, mas antes quero trocar umas palavras com ele. – a mulher falou decidida, fazendo com que Ginny admirasse sua postura firme.

Sem se despedir, ela e Torrence saíram da Ala Hospitalar, deixando a garota completamente sozinha.

Ginny não pode deixar de ficar nervosa ao perceber que todo o seu plano mal arquitetado estava nas mãos de Madame Warbler e no que ela diria para Draco. Será que ela conseguiria?

Torceu as mãos unidas sentindo que começava a suar frio de nervoso. Deus, como era difícil ser racional e sã no meio daquele pesadelo todo! Como era difícil espantar sua mente de pensamentos tristes e derrotistas!

Sentindo-se minimamente melhor com seu desabafo mental, Ginny decidiu se ocupar com outras coisas. Qualquer coisa que não a fizesse pensar tanto. Olhando em volta, seu olhar parou em cima de um fino monte de roupas perfeitamente dobradas na bancada da pia. Mais cedo, Warbler dissera que não seria apropriado que ela saísse da enfermaria com o camisolão transparente e aberto na parte de trás e lhe trouxera essas roupas.

Calmamente tirou as cobertas de cima de si e deparou-se com suas pernas extremamente brancas pela ausência de sol. Primeiro mexeu-as na cama, esfregando-as uma na outra, esticando-as e dobrando-as. Afinal, não as usava há algum tempo e precisava alongá-las antes de colocá-las a ativa novamente.

Finalmente colocou os pés no chão e levantou-se. Ficou feliz ao notar que não teve nenhuma dificuldade em andar até a bancada e que mesmo depois de todo o tempo se arrastando pela cela e deitada na maca, suas pernas ainda funcionavam perfeitamente. Não podia sair fazendo acrobacias e dando saltos mortais, mas já era algo.

Desfez o monte de roupas e analisou calmamente cada peça que consistiam em roupas de baixo, um vestido cinza e uma longa capa preta. Os sapatos eram simples sapatilhas de pano. Pegou as roupas e posicionou-se atrás do armário, para que quem entrasse não desse de cara com seu corpo nu. Despiu então a camisola bege e sem graça e deixou-a embolada em um canto qualquer.

Encarou o monte em seus braços contente por vestir algo decente e vestiu lentamente peça por peça. Ficou feliz ao sentir que as roupas eram extremamente confortáveis, lhe dando um sentimento de privacidade e liberdade que há muito não sentia, já que seus trajes antigos eram roupas rasgadas e molhadas de sangue e uma camisola de hospital nojentamente reveladora.

Por fim, andou de um lado para o outro mexendo nas anotações de Warbler mesmo que não conseguisse entender nada da letra ilegível da curandeira.

Os minutos se passaram, e os montes de folha se acabaram. Ginny ainda procurou revistas, folheou jornais e fuçou nas poções da mulher. Chegou até a dobrar os lençóis da maca e limpar a bancada com um pano qualquer que achara, mas eles não voltavam. Entediada e preocupada, ela andou até a porta e colou seu ouvido na madeira, mas tudo que conseguiu foi deixar a orelha levemente dormente pelo contato com a porta gelada.

Com o coração batendo forte por não saber o que encontraria do outro lado, a garota tocou a maçaneta e apertou-a. Ficou algum tempo assim, sentindo o frio do ferro insensibilizando a pele de sua mão até que, respirando fundo, girou-a lentamente na tentativa de não fazer muito barulho. Abriu a porta e espremeu-se na pequena fresta que abrira a procura de alguma presença humana.

Sua vista alcançou um corredor de pedras amplo e vazio. Certificando-se de que não havia mais ninguém, Ginny saiu pela porta e olhou para os lados. Seu coração batia acelerado por estar se arriscando tanto, mas seus pés a conduziram até uma escada que havia no fim do caminho que não possuía corrimão, mas era rodeada de paredes.

Depois de se certificar de que não havia ninguém na escada também, desceu os degraus de pedra lentamente nas pontas dos pés, aliviada por seus calçados serem bem silenciosos.

Continuou descendo pé ante pé sem saber direito aonde queria chegar. A escada não era muito longa e dava para outro corredor exatamente igual ao outro, mas Ginny sentiu que precisava conhecer aquele lugar.

Foi então que seus ouvidos captaram um barulho ritmado e forte.

Estacou, sentindo seu sangue gelar. Ouviu os passos ficarem mais altos e percebeu que não era uma só pessoa. Uma passada mais discreta também fez-se ouvir devido à proximidade, e vozes femininas chegaram em seus ouvidos.

- Minha querida, você acha que os aurores não perceberam que Dawlish esta sob uma maldição? – uma voz fina e debochada ecoou no corredor fazendo um pouco de eco. – Nem eles são tão burros assim _Vena_.

- Com quem você pensa que esta falando? Eu sou Ravena Mulciber, _querida. _Ouviu? Mulciber! Nossa família é veterana em truques e Maldições Imperdoáveis. – uma voz forte e feminina soou.

Um lado de Ginny a mandava subir as escadas e voltar para a Ala hospitalar, mas seus pés não se moviam e ela sentia que devia gravar bem as palavras que eram proferidas ali. Dawlish não lhe era um nome estranho.

- Você é quem sabe. Só estou avisando, o Lorde NÃO irá tolerar erros. – a voz mais suave falou como se cantasse uma leve melodia de verão fazendo com que a outra bufasse.

- _Não haverá _erros, Parkinson.

Ao ouvir o nome Ginny prendeu a respiração. Mas aquela não era a voz da sonserina com cara de buldogue, era?

Antes que pudesse pensar mais sobre isso, percebeu que elas já estavam muito próximas e fez seu caminho de volta para o andar de cima com mais cuidado ainda. Ficou feliz ao constatar que o corredor ainda estava vazio e tremeu ao ouvir vozes vindas do outro lado dele. Andou silenciosa e rapidamente para dentro da enfermaria e tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível ao fechar a porta.

Correu até a maca com os batimentos ainda acelerados quando a porta se abriu.

- Ginny! – a voz de madame Warbler sussurrou de forma um tanto desesperada. – Como você sai do quarto assim? Quer meter nós duas em problemas?

Ginny virou-se para o olhar de censura de Madame Warbler um pouco arfante.

- Como...?

- Eu a vi entrando! Torrence também viu, mas não falou nada! Sorte sua que ele é um bom rapaz!

Com aquela afirmação, a garota suspirou pesadamente agradecendo a Torrence mentalmente. Levou a mão ao peito e deixou seu corpo desabar novamente sobre a maca.

"Foi por pouco Ginny" pensou consigo mesma.

- Falou com ele? – ela perguntou à curandeira que se aproximou da maca apertando as mãos uma na outra, nervosamente.

- Ginny, me escute. – começou com a voz levemente tremida fazendo com que a ruiva levantasse rapidamente para encarar a mulher.

- Madame War...

- Você não pode ir com ele! – ela falou rápida fazendo com que Ginny ficasse estática por alguns momentos. – Lute contra! Não vá!

Depois de alguns segundos tentando armazenar a idéia, a garota articulou algumas palavras.

- Por favor, me diga que ele aceitou... Não me diga que...

Mas Warbler teria de adivinhar o que Ginny não queria ouvir, pois antes que ela pudesse completar sua frase, a porta da enfermaria se escancarou revelando as figuras de Torrence e Draco. O último com um sorriso estranho se formando no rosto ao ver Ginny.

- Não. – ela disse insanamente enquanto ele se aproximava. Olhou para Warbler e notou que ela a olhava de forma rígida e desaprovadora.

- Já está pronta. Ótimo, podemos ir logo.

- Porque_ você_ tem que me levar até lá? – Ginny perguntou elevando o tom da voz.

Draco sorriu de canto com a ousadia dela e se apiedando um pouco do nervosismo da garota, respondeu:

- Porque não quero que os outros saibam como entrar na sua cela. – ele comentou notando que a informação só a deixara mais incomodada.

- E Madame Warbler? Ela disse que ainda tem que cuidar de mim! - ela ainda tentou olhar para a mulher, mas esta simplesmente desviou o olhar fixando algum ponto na parede oposta da sala.

- Tenho certeza que a encontraremos sempre a postos se precisar dela. – respondeu Draco olhando de soslaio para Warbler que parecia prestar extrema atenção nas falhas da parede, dedicada a não olhar para nenhum dos dois.

- Não. – Ginny disse pura e simplesmente tirando a atenção de Draco da Madame Warbler, e de Madame Warbler das rachaduras.

Ele pareceu confuso e a ruiva ficou satisfeita com o efeito de sua negação. Ele piscou algumas vezes parecendo querer entender o que ela dissera.

- Não. – ele mais repetiu do que perguntou. – Não o que?

Ginny revirou os olhos tentando demonstrar indiferença e segurança quando na verdade sentia-se tremer até os ossos.

- Não vou com você. Não vou voltar para aquela cela ridícula. – ela disse decidida. – Só Deus sabe o que passei sozinha lá. Estava ficando louca, ouvindo vozes, contando as rachaduras daquele lugar e falando com malditos ratos! – ela bradou.

- Mas você está melhor não está?

Ginny olhou para o teto impaciente tentando disfarçar as lágrimas de frustração.

- Você nunca vai poder reparar o mal que me fez, tá legal? Além de não acabar logo com o meu sofrimento, me deixou naquele lugar RIDÍCULO remoendo minhas desgraças, remoendo meu sofrimento! Ouvindo-os gritar, ouvindo-os dizer o quanto fui fraca, o quanto sou fraca. – a voz dela foi ficando mais baixa e embargada conforme ela falava. – pedindo ajuda, misericórdia...

Draco não esboçou nenhum sentimento durante a explosão de sentimentos da pequena. Apenas se aproximou dela enquanto ela continuava a murmurar para si a mesma coisas desconexas relacionadas à morte de sua família.

De uma forma macabra, o sonserino não pôde deixar de achá-la adorável naquelas roupas confortáveis, com uma aparência saudável e charmosa, melancólica e à sua mercê. Sabia que mesmo com os tratamentos de Warbler o estado de espírito da ruiva não era dos melhores, mas com certeza iria melhorar com o tempo.

- Weasley, eles não estão mais aqui. – ele disse. – pare de se martirizar por sua família e comece a pensar em você mesma.

Ginny no instante em que ouviu essas palavras parou de sussurrar. Continuou fitando os travesseiros brancos em que sua cabeça repousara nas últimas semanas aparentemente pensativa.

- Pensar em mim mesma. – ela repetiu baixinho só para si. Como se para não esquecer.

Draco pareceu satisfeito e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Agora vamos.

A garota então olhou para aquela mão como se fosse algo de outro mundo. Olhou para Madame Warbler e para Torrence por cima do ombro de Draco. Os dois pareciam receosos com o que a garota diria mesmo que tentassem não demonstrar emoções. Então olhou para a mão de Draco novamente ponderando se devia aceitá-la, afinal... Se não aceitasse ele a obrigaria a ir de qualquer forma com um bônus bem pesado de maldições imperdoáveis por ter sido tão teimosa.

Mas, por Deus! Não queria voltar para aquela cela!

_- Ginny, me escute. Você não pode ir com ele! Lute contra! Não vá!_

E não iria.

Sentindo-se satisfeita com a sua decisão, levantou-se da maca acertando a mão de Draco com um tapa, afastando-a de si. Ele ficou parado apenas olhando para ela como se não existisse algo mais digno de espanto na face da Terra.

- Você não vai me levar pra lá! – ela gritou sentindo imediatamente uma rajada de sangue quente passar por suas veias. – NÃO VAI ME DEIXAR ESQUECIDA NAQUELE LUGAR HORROROSO!

- Weasley, eu estou avisando...

- Fique longe de mim! – ela gritou sem perceber que as lágrimas caíam sem controle por seu rosto vermelho de raiva. Sabia que não poderia mais impedi-las de cair então as deixava rolarem deixando um rastro ardente por sua face, como se fossem riscos de fogo. – Fique LONGE!

Ele parou de se aproximar.

- Pare de fazer cena, você vai de qualquer jeito.

- NÃO VOU! – ela gritou novamente sentindo que não tinha mais controle sobre si. – VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR SAIR DAQUI, EU VOU VOLTAR PRA TOCA, VOU VOLTAR PRA MINHA FAMILIA! – ela gritou sem saber mais se o que dizia tinha coerência. – vou voltar pro Harry...

- Você não pode mais voltar para eles! Não pode voltar para _ele_ PORQUE ESTÁ MORTO! – Draco finalmente se irritou com a menção de Harry. Como ela podia recusá-lo por causa dele? Como podia rejeitá-lo por causa de um _morto_?

- NÃO! EU VOU VOLTAR PARA ELE, VOU VOLTAR PRA ELE. – ela continuava a gritar se deixando levar pelo impulso, e ficando satisfeita ao ver o quão Draco estava furioso e assustado com seu descontrole. - VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO! – ela gritou antes de agarrar o primeiro frasco que via pela frente e tacá-lo no rosto de Malfoy.

Ele se encolheu instantaneamente sentindo o vidro se partindo e o líquido transparente queimar-lhe a pele e o vidro cortá-la. Rugiu de dor e avançou sobre ela.

Torrence e Warbler que assistiam a tudo calados, saíram de sua condição de público com a cena que se desenrolou a seguir. Draco enfurecido e cego de dor avançou sobre a garota segurando-lhe um braço e estapeando-lhe com força enquanto ela continuava a gritar coisas desconexas e tatear no balcão por algo para se defender.

Ignorando a dor e a ardência que sentia no rosto pela agressão de Draco, Ginny aproveitou os segundos em que Torrence segurou-o, impedindo-o de avançar sobre ela e catou o maior caco de vidro que encontrou no chão antes de correr para fora da sala. Seu coração parecia querer saltar para fora de seu peito tamanha a intensidade com que batia.

Não demorou muito para o jovem louro lhe alcançar e agarrar-lhe o braço com uma brutalidade assustadora. Virou-a para ele e, sem nem olhar no seu rosto, Ginny cravou o caco de vidro no braço que a segurava e arrastou-o pela pele de Draco, rasgando-a.

Viu com um prazer doentio o sangue jorrar pela pele pálida de Malfoy. Ele soltou-a e ela correu, ouvindo os uivos de dor dele cada vez mais distantes.

- Pegue-a. – ela ainda pôde ouvi-lo gritar. – TRAGA AQUELA VADIA PRA MIM!

Correu o mais rápido possível e foi para a escada que há pouco tempo encontrara por ali. Desceu-a o mais rápido que pôde, ouvindo passos pesados e apressados bem perto. Antes que pudesse chegar no meio da escadaria, os braços de Torrence a envolveram. Ela tentou se debater e se desvencilhar fazendo com que os dois perdessem o equilíbrio e rolassem escada abaixo. Ginny bateu a cabeça inúmeras vezes no chão de pedra, tentando se agarrar em qualquer coisa para parar a queda.

Sentindo seu corpo totalmente massacrado, o tempo que ficou estendida no fim da escada tentando se recuperar foi o suficiente para que o capataz a prendesse no chão com o peso do próprio corpo.

- Agora chega mocinha. – ele disse enquanto segurava seus pulsos firmemente. – Você já prejudicou demais a si mesma. Warbler, a poção.

Ginny responderia se não fosse a dor dilacerante e o nó na garganta perturbando os seus sentidos.

Ainda tentou protestar quando Torrence a inclinou levemente e pressionou suas bochechas com uma só mão deixando seus lábios entreabertos. Ainda tentou se debater e cuspir o líquido que invadiu sua boca e adentrou para sua garganta sem permissão.

Piscou mais algumas vezes tentando manter-se acordada, tentando se concentrar nos olhos do homem à sua frente o que se tornou uma tarefa difícil já que seus músculos relaxavam sem sua permissão e suas pálpebras começavam a pesar três vezes mais.

Então o mundo saiu de foco gradualmente até que tudo não passava de negritude, silêncio e o pequeno e piedoso brilho das íris negras, camufladas no meio da escuridão.

XxX

**N/A:** Bom, esse capítulo temos uma impressão que o relacionamento D/G deu uma regredida, mas digamos que foi só um passo atrás para dar dois pra frente...

E vocês me perguntam... porque não um pra frente logo? E eu lhes digo: porque assim é mais legal xD.

Como vocês podem ver, Ginny esta se saindo como uma estrategista de primeira. Mesmo na emoção do momento, mantém um lado distante e calculista medindo as reações dos outros e ordenando quais serão as suas próximas, é importante vocês notarem isso.

Notamos também que Torrence "é um bom rapaz" (usando as palavras de Madame Warbler) mesmo sendo um ambicioso comensal da morte, nos mostrando que nem todo mundo desse lado é inescrupuloso.

Madame Warbler... nem preciso me explicar. Pelos comentários todo mundo simpatizou com ela. Na verdade, quando a criei não sabia que ia simpatizar tanto com a personagem. Ela tem uma postura rígida e uma personalidade decidida, mas quando se quebra a barreira e cria intimidade - como Ginny fez – descobrimos uma velhinha doce de coração bom, mesmo que seu trabalho consista em preparar poções de tortura e fazer experiências estranhas com os prisioneiros.

Quanto aos personagens novos dessa fic (que ta ficando repleta de PO'S) prefiro não comentá-las, e deixar que vocês dêem suas suposições e opiniões para mais tarde explicá-las melhor.

Agora Reviews:

**Any: **Nossa, muito obrigada! Eu realmente estou feliz que estejam satisfeitos com a fic, espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado. Eu simplesmente o amei

Quanto aos mistérios, alguns serão desvendados mas outros vão surgir e ficar cada vez mais complicados.

Beijos e obrigada pela review.

**Ly W.:** calma, não precisa se sentir mal por não ter entendido as iniciais. Isso é só mais tarde que você vai entender. Obrigada pela review, sinceramente, as vezes, relendo a fic EU não acredito que estou fazendo uma história tão pesada O.O

Eu sempre preferi comédias românticas... não sei como estou fazendo isso, mas o resultado está bom não é?

Eu quase parei na melhor parte nesse capítulo também, mas achei que estava sendo muito malvada e parei numa parte melhorzinha

Sobre a Pansy, eu tentei realmente mostrar que ela não é má, só infantil quando se tratava do trio maravilha.

Acredite, esse Malfoy da frio na barriga de todas nós xD

Muito obrigada pela review, estou esperando uma nova hein?

Bjos e espero que tenha gostado desse chapter.

**Jeh:** Sua ansiedade acabou

Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, mas fica difícil, tanto por causa das coisas que eu tenho que fazer, quanto pra achar uma beta que tenha tempo disponível / se souber de alguma, me recomenda .

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e vou fazer de tudo para postar o próximo o mais rápido possível!

Bjos e obrigada pela review!

**Mary M Evans:** Infelizmente, como eu tinha dito na N/A do cap anterior, a atualização ia ser realmente demorada. Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, mas como diz a Scila sofro de "vida real". E depois de pronta ainda tenho que mandar a fic pra beta, a beta tem que arranjar tempo e etc...

Aí complica.

Mas vou tentar fazer as atualizações saírem mais rápido. Mas vou dizer logo que não garanto nada. E sobre o Draco, não esquenta... ele vai sofrer ;)

Obrigada pela review e espero que tenha valido a pena a espera.

**Bel Malfoy:** Hahahaha! Eu sei, to demorando muito mesmo, mas como eu expliquei pras meninas aqui em cima eu estou tendo sérios problemas pra atualizar. Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena. Eu realmente estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma cena NC... nesse capítulo eu tive que me segurar pra não fazer. Eu sei que todo mundo queria, mas a Gininha ainda não ta pronta pra isso. Nenhum dos dois está...

Obrigada pela review! Beijos.

**Débora:** Que bom que esta gostando! Pela sua review, você deve ter gostado bastante desse novo capítulo não é? Haha, e tem perturbado seus sonhos? Verdade? Que fique só entre nós, mas os meus também xD

E ela achou minha fic na comunidade do orkut do portal D/G e não no portal em si. Ainda não mandei a fic pra lá.

Obrigada, e estou esperando uma nova review sua.

**Booh:** Muito obrigada! Estou bem satisfeita com ela, mesmo que ela tenha me dado um pouco de dor de cabeça. Obrigada pela review e prometo tentar atualizar mais rápido. Um beijo! Espero ver uma review sua pra esse cap também!

**Assuero Racsama: **Bom, ai está o novo capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado, Ainda vai demorar muito pra esses dois se entenderem... e a situação da Narcissa e a explicação da história dos colares ainda está por vir. Fique atento ;) Quem sabe você não descobre antes de todo mundo.

Muito obrigada pela review.

Bjao!

**Arobéd**: Bom, parece que você não vai ter que esperar tanto ;)

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, vou tentar atualizar o próximo cap mais rápido mas não prometo nada.

Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review.

**Aliane:**Nem precisou. Mas muito obrigada mesmo assim. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Me esforcei muito pra atualizar rápido, mas não deu certo...

Beijos.

**:**Bom, consegui Obrigada mesmo assim e espero que esteja gostando da fic. Muito obrigada pela review.

Um beijo.

**Siy Simon** Obrigada. Eu realmente preciso de toda a compreensão agora. O próximo cap, pode demorar um pouco, então continue com a paciência D

Um beijo e obrigada pela review.

**Isa Espindola**: Apesar do meu aviso, poucas pessoas me entenderam e eu te agradeço por ser uma delas. Espero que sua paciência continue caso eu tenha problemas para postar o próximo.

Obrigada pela review e espero que esteja gostando da fic.

**Aika-chan no Monogatari** O que posso dizer? Muito obrigada por betar minha fic eu realmente precisava de ajuda! Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap e muito obrigada por toda a ajuda.

Um beijo.

**Jennyffer Malfoy** Eu mandei pra outra beta, mas acho que vou querer a sua beta sim... estou precisando de alguém que bete rápido, muito obrigada. Espero que continue gostando da fic depois desse capítulo um tanto violento... Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review e pelo apoio.

**Min Malfoy** Bom, aí está a atualização mas eu realmente não vou poder ficar atualizando cedo como já expliquei antes. Vocês vão ter que ser pacientes. Que bom que está gostando da fic, é muito importante para mim.

Obrigada pela review.

"P.S.: estou escrevendo isso aqui no dia 9 de setembro e o dia que eu acabei de escrever esse capitulo. Só pra constar e ver o quanto vai demorar pra eu colocá-lo no ar por causa, sabe, das formalidades. Mandar pra beta, escrever pelo menos um pouco do outro capitulo, pra depois não ficar desesperada... responder todas as reviews e etc xD"

PPS: dia 25 de outubro. Eu até entendo que vocês fiquem impacientes com a minha demora, mas eu já expliquei pra vocês como está difícil pra mim, então de agora em diante eu NÃO ACEITAREI MAIS COBRANÇAS. Vocês vão ter que criar paciência. Eu juro que vou me esforçar, mas vocês também tem que dar um desconto. Nem todo mundo merece ouvir isso, mas é um saco ficar recebendo e-mails e reviews reclamando da demora quando eu to me matando de explicar meus motivos e arranjando tempo de escrever.

Se continuar assim eu paro e só volta a postar quando a fic estiver completa e betada. E acreditem. Isso vai demorar MUITO.

Obrigada para aqueles que tiveram paciencia e me apoiaram e quanto aos outros... reflitam.

XxX

Ella Evans


	7. Cela de luxo

**Capítulo VII**

A cela de luxo

**X**

"_Ai de vós, os que estais fartos, porque tereis fome. Ai de vós que agora rides, porque vos lamentareis e chorareis" _

_-Lucas 6; 26_

**X**

Era fim de tarde e um fio de luminosidade laranja vindo do magnífico pôr do sol, atingiu o rosto de Ginny Weasley em cheio, depois de driblar as cortinas e janelas fechadas. A garota contraiu-se levemente, parecendo gostar daquele leve calor em sua bochecha direita.

Mexeu-se na cama macia procurando uma posição mais confortável. Sua cabeça descansada nas macias almofadas.

Respirava profundamente e nem chegou a se mexer quando o calor em sua face vacilou e o raio de sol se extinguiu, indicando a presença de alguém. No entanto, não pode deixar de estremecer, mesmo em seu sono profundo, ao sentir algo gelado deslizando pela parte da pele que o sol aquecia antes.

Dedos longos e pálidos a acariciavam levemente. Tão levemente que poderia ter confundido aquele toque com uma brisa gelada.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley. – sussurrou uma voz tão fria quanto o carinho. – Com certeza uma garota de sorte.

O homem sorriu levemente, e seus olhos negros brilharam em expectativa. Usava vestes negras que o camuflavam na escuridão do quarto. Só se alguém chegasse muito perto conseguiria distinguir as bonitas feições de Tom Riddle. O Lorde das Trevas.

Não pretendia acordar a garota. Na verdade, não sabia exatamente porque estava ali. Talvez para provar a si mesmo que podia. Para pensar melhor nos seus planos para com ela e Draco Malfoy.

Talvez na esperança que a presença dela lhe desse mais inspiração para seguir com paciência e sabedoria.

Ela, por sua vez, parecia não se importar muito com a presença dele. Respirava calmamente com os cabelos vermelhos espalhados de qualquer forma sobre a cama e o lençol fino a cobrindo até abaixo dos ombros. A pele dela era tão macia quanto parecia e seria tão branca quanto a dele se não fossem as poucas sardas que salpicavam seu rosto.

Um leve barulho interrompeu o prazer momentâneo do homem.

Passos.

Afastando-se um pouco da cama sem desviar os olhos de Ginny, como se assim pudesse se despedir, uma fumaça negra o envolveu e com ela, ele desapareceu no ar, fazendo com que a garota se mexesse confortavelmente ao sentir o delicado raio de sol voltar a aquecer sua pele.

**X**

Ao sentir a inquietação da mulher ao seu lado, Lucius abriu os olhos desistindo de dormir e virou-se para a morena com quem dividia a cama. Franziu o cenho preocupado ao ver que ela se contorcia e debatia sussurrando palavras ininteligíveis.

Tocou seu rosto numa tentativa de acamá-la e percebeu que ela suava frio. Aproximou então o ouvido da boca de sua mulher para ouvir o que ela murmurava.

-Não... Por favor. Ela não. – ele pode ouvir com algum esforço. Aproximou-se mais ainda fazendo com que os lábios rosados quase se encostassem a sua orelha.

-Eu não consigo me controlar, não quero ir com ele mamãe. Não quero deixá-la aqui. – ela murmurou com a voz levemente embargada. – Não sou eu.

Lucius franziu as sobrancelhas surpreso. Nunca pensou que sua mulher via a Sra. Black como uma figura carinhosamente materna. Sempre achou que o máximo que havia entre as duas era respeito.

Lembrava-se de como aquilo o admirara no dia do casamento dos dois. Enquanto a Sra. Malfoy, mãe de Lucius, o cobria de abraços e declarações de orgulho melosas, a mãe de Narcissa a cumprimentou no máximo formalmente, com um sorriso orgulhoso, porém distante.

Como ela também não lhe pareceu muito consternada com isso, ele simplesmente deduziu que elas não tinham um relacionamento muito íntimo. O que de fato foi comprovado ao longo dos anos em que observara as duas agindo com formalidade e distância. Como se fossem apenas meras conhecidas da alta sociedade que tinham obrigação de se gostar. Talvez fossem realmente isso.

Pelo menos era o que Lucius pensava antes.

Tentando captar cada sussurro ele ainda pode ouvir:

-_Toma conta de Mercedes. Ella le necessita..._

Até que ela se calou e respirou pesadamente. Lucius se afastou para observá-la e percebeu que a expressão atormentada da garota havia sido substituída por uma calma e compenetrada.

Voltou-se para o outro lado um pouco confuso. Sabia que Narcissa havia falado espanhol, mas nunca soubera se ela tinha contato com essa língua. E acima de tudo, quem diabos era Mercedes?

**X**

Norah revirou os olhos pelo que lhe pareceu a milésima vez no mesmo minuto. Dessa vez, no entanto, fixou o olhar no teto pedindo paciência para todas as entidades que conhecia e tentando não prestar atenção no homem a sua frente. Com o tempo essa passou a ser uma tarefa extremamente difícil já que as risadas dele enchiam sala de estar mal cheirosa de Alecto. Que foi onde alguns comensais decidiram se encontrar naquela tarde.

-Por favor, por favor... – ele arfou tentando segurar uma nova onda de risos. – Diz que eu ouvi errado! Você realmente disse que ele cheirava a cabras?

-Que droga Marcus! Já falei MILHÕES de vezes! – ela se irritou. – Foi aquela maluca da Warrington!

Uma mulher num canto da sala pigarreou e Norah virou-se irritada para olhá-la. Ela era baixa, atarracada e com indícios de cabelos brancos na cabeça despenteada. A olhava com uma expressão dividida entre piedade e deboche.

-Eu avisei. – ela se pronunciou enquanto Marcus tentava segurar o riso. – Eu disse para você que era perda de tempo visitar aquela mulher. Ela me disse essas mesmas histórias.

-Você podia ter sido mais específica, querida Alecto. – a Yaxley respondeu com o tom mais desagradável que conseguiu. – Quando você me disse que ela era maluca podia ter dito que ela estava DE FATO alucinando.

A desprezível e redonda mulher apenas deu de ombros, sem perder a expressão bem humorada graças às gargalhadas de Marcus. Até Amycus, que geralmente era um homem sério, deixou escapar uma risada.

Norah o olhou chateada.

-Desculpe Norah. Mas imaginar aquele velho orgulhoso cheirando a cabras e tacando a varinha contra uma mulher de meia-idade... – o homem riu novamente enquanto Marcus se contorcia. –É engraçado.

Norah suspirou e deu um meio sorriso olhando para Marcus. Por um lado sentiu uma sensação reconfortante ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Seu primo vinha sendo sobrecarregado pelas tarefas do Lorde e não o via com a expressão tão relaxada desde que a guerra estourou. Mesmo nunca tendo paciência para suas piadas, preferia muito mais ele risonho e irritante como sempre do que maquiavélico e miserável, como nos últimos meses.

Olhando pela sala em volta, observando cada um daqueles comensais de quem ficou tão íntima graças às situações difíceis da guerra, não pode deixar de sentir uma leve euforia ao sentir a atmosfera descontraída e leve que o ambiente tomara. Antes, a leve menção de Dumbledore era suficiente para deixar todos sem dormir, agora até riam-se disso.

Mal ouvindo as piadas dos amigos, ela sentou-se confortavelmente numa poltrona e deixou-se relaxar. Sabia que se alguém merecia descansar, esse alguém era ela. Ela, assim como tudo o que restara da família Yaxley.

Por mais que não tivessem procurado o Lorde em seus anos de desaparecimento, lutaram ao seu lado contra o Ministério e foram de grande ajuda, não hesitando nem quando vários familiares foram presos ou mortos.

Com essas lembranças tortuosas, engoliu um nó que se formara em sua garganta lembrando-se das pessoas que perdera naquela guerra. Tentou então se focar no que conseguira. Afinal, o sacrifício deles foi válido. Lorde Voldemort ganhou. Os comensais ganharam.

Foi desviada dos seus pensamentos por Alecto que cutucava seu braço levemente.

-Sei que você realmente queria pegar Snape de alguma forma. – ela começou. – Mas deixe para lá, você terá outras oportunidades. Isso se continuar com essa idéia na cabeça.

Norah sorriu para si mesma. Com certeza Alecto achou que era esse o motivo para sua repentina expressão angustiada. Preferiu não desmentir.

-Você tem razão. Mas ainda acho que aquela mulher não estava mentindo completamente, acho que pode realmente haver algo de verídico em sua história. – ela comentou, desenterrando sua esperança.

Alecto pareceu descrente, mas não discordou. Apenas ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar.

-Você pode falar com o filho dela amanhã, ele também está no St. Mungus, mas ainda está desacordado. Ou finge que está. – ela afirmou a última frase num tom impaciente. – Ninguém falou com ele ainda, pode visitá-lo e _convencê-lo_ a acordar.

A mulher suspirou sonoramente e afundou na poltrona.

-Vou fazer isso.

-Por que tanta obsessão em derrubar Snape, huh? – a grisalha perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Norah e acendendo um cigarro pequeno com a varinha.

A mulher observou-a por alguns segundos antes de responder:

-Meu pai não gostava dele.

A mulher riu o máximo que o cigarro entre seus lábios permitia.

-Querida, seu pai não era o seguidor mais fiel do Lorde também.

-Ele realmente achava que havia algo errado com ele, e meu pai sempre foi bom em julgar os outros. – ignorou Norah já acostumada com os comentários inconvenientes de Alecto.

-Bom, se um dia conseguir algo contra ele, me avise. – ela disse, admirando a fumaça que soltou em uma baforada fazer círculos no ar. – Mas acho difícil. O Lorde não pode ser enganado, querida. E ele o considera seu melhor comensal.

Norah apenas revirou os olhos para a janela, admirando as primeiras gotas do que prometia ser uma grande tempestade acertar o vidro.

-Ele esconde algo Alecto, sempre escondeu.

-Quem? O Lorde das Trevas?

-Não Alecto, Snape!– ela suspirou novamente e Alecto apenas lhe lançou um olhar impaciente. – Mas vamos esquecer desse assunto. Por enquanto.

Animada com a decisão de Norah, Alecto contou animada entre baforadas de tabaco e comentários engraçados de Marcus, o interessante conto de um velho de barbas encardidas que cheirava a cabras.

**X**

Draco tentou não olhá-la enquanto arrancava a capa molhada de seu corpo. Tentou não olhá-la enquanto lavava o rosto no bonito e recém construído banheiro. Mas sabia que ela estava lá, dormindo calmamente entre as cobertas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Bom, não que ela tivesse escolha. Foi forçada a tomar uma poção forte para dormir e estava desacordada desde então. Entretida em seus sonhos de algodão doce enquanto ele era atormentado pela realidade. Atormentado com a imagem _dela._

Com a imagem da ruiva indefesa tentando se defender como um animal acuado de um predador feroz e impiedoso.

Sem mais poder evitar, olhou-a abraçada às almofadas respirando calmamente. Seus cabelos rubros espalhados para todos os lados formando adoráveis cachos. A brancura de sua pele em contraste com os lençóis escuros.

Suspirou, e se aproximou da cama para observá-la melhor. Sabia que se suas dúvidas fossem confirmadas, ela o atormentaria muito mais, mas sua curiosidade venceu. Precisava ver, precisava ter certeza.

Quando estava perto o suficiente para admirar o contorno de cada pequena sarda, soltou o ar aliviado sentindo-se extremamente tolo. Por um milagre (ou por uma poção de Madame Warbler) a marca de seu tapa não havia demorado-se mais tempo nas bonitas feições de Ginny Weasley.

Sentiu-se um tanto idiota por se importar tanto com ela. Talvez fosse por causa do que seu pai dissera, ou do compromisso que assumira com o Lorde de não deixá-la morrer, mas tinha certeza que tudo seria mais fácil se ela não fosse tão bonita.

"Talvez se não fosse TÃO bonita. Talvez se não fosse tão forte e tão frágil ao mesmo tempo..." ele pensou consigo mesmo. "Tão delicada por fora, nos seus gestos no seu jeito e tão forte por dentro."

Lembrava-se que desde os tempos de Hogwarts invejava Potter pela namorada que tinha – entre inúmeras outras coisas – a ponto de provocá-la de diversas formas sempre que podia. No início, mais pela beleza da garota, e mais tarde por ela ser tão madura para a sua idade. Tão madura para a idade de qualquer um.

No ano difícil que passou, realmente o que menos precisava era de uma namorada melosa que exigisse atenção e sinais de afeto, mas ele realmente apreciaria se alguém ficasse do lado dele, mesmo estando distante, como Ginny fez com Potter. Nunca renunciando o seu nome, e sempre defendendo-o e instigando os outros a terem fé nele.

É, Potter era um cara de sorte.

Até Voldemort cruzar seu caminho.

Foi desviado dos seus pensamentos pela garota que se remexeu levemente na cama. Ela piscou algumas vezes tentando se acostumar com a pouca claridade e distinguir as formas na escuridão.

Finalmente voltou os olhos para ele e, por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Ele apenas observou-a levantar-se, sentando-se calmamente na cama e analisando onde estava.

-Onde está Madame Warbler? – ela perguntou, tentando se manter fria e não olhar para ele.

Ele ainda demorou para responder, mas o fez:

-Fora da ilha.

A ruiva ainda tentou disfarçar o tremor com aquela afirmação, mas Draco notou. Se aprendeu algo com os comensais, era sempre prestar atenção nas reações dos outros.

-E onde eu estou? – ela exigiu saber.

Ele achou engraçado que uma prisioneira fosse tão arrogante quanto ela, mas reprimiu o riso e a repreensão.

-Aonde eu disse que te traria.

Sem mais evitar ela virou-se para ele com os olhos mais abertos do que o normal. Os cabelos desgrenhados voando ao redor de seus ombros com o ato.

-Essa não é...

-Sua nova cela, _querida_. – ele afirmou cinicamente.

Ela tirou as cobertas de cima de si e levantou-se da cama, andando na direção da janela, o mais longe possível dele. Num gesto que o comensal julgou extremamente delicado e lento, ela abriu uma brecha da cortina pesada e olhou para o céu salpicado de estrelas e sem nuvens.

-Ainda preferia a liberdade. – sua voz saiu amarga e tremida e logo o loiro decidiu que detestava aquele tom. Aproximou-se dela calmamente.

-A liberdade agora seria mais um castigo do que uma conquista, Weasley. – ele disse apontando para a paisagem abaixo da janela.

A garota se esticou melhor para ver, seus cabelos roçando levemente na mão de Draco que segurava o parapeito da janela, fazendo-o sentir inexplicáveis arrepios mesmo que o contato fosse tão insignificante e inocente. Sentiu-se tolo.

-Dementadores? – ela perguntou vendo a névoa densa e escura que os impedia de ver o chão e o mar, dando a impressão que aquela torre era uma ilha no céu. Vultos passavam de lá para cá.

-Sim. Eles não vêm até aqui em cima.

-Por quê?

-Porque aqui em cima é a área onde deixamos prisioneiros que queremos manter lúcidos. – ele respondeu pacientemente sem tirar os olhos dela que desviou a atenção da janela para ele.

-Você quer me manter lúcida? – ela perguntou num tom indecifrável.

Um dos cantos da boca de Draco subiu quase que imperceptivelmente e ele aproximou-se lentamente da garota que continuou parada, encarando-o com uma expressão dura e decidida.

-Sabe que sim.

-Não, Malfoy. Eu não sei. – ela respondeu aumentando o tom, para a diversão dele. – Eu não sei que _merda_ você quer comigo que não possa arranjar lá fora. Não entendo o que está acontecendo na Inglaterra, como não entendo porque você já não me matou ou me violentou sendo o grande miserável que é.

Alguns segundos se passaram em que Ginny não pode ler o que se passava na mente de Draco, mas continuou com sua expressão irritada e decidida, até que ele se aproximou levemente, tocando seu rosto.

-Sinceramente. – Ele começou com a voz estranhamente rouca. – Eu também não sei.

Então, sem aviso, ele puxou-a fortemente pela cintura acabando com a distância entre os corpos, e entre os lábios.

**X**

Movendo-se habilmente, o jovem com não mais de dezoito anos conseguiu despistar seus perseguidores com facilidade. Claro que com a ajuda de uma varinha tudo seria bem mais fácil, mas não podia arriscar ser visto fazendo magia no meio de uma avenida muggle.

Moveu-se para um beco de forma silenciosa, tentando não levantar suspeita dos passantes e suspirou cansado.

Dean Thomas havia corrido toda a extensão da rua St. Seetles e agora se encontrava num beco sujo e úmido da Stepney Way. Olhava atentamente para os lados a procura de um certo garoto de cabelos loiros.

-Procurando por uma dança no escuro, senhor da luz? – perguntou uma voz zombeteira, bem perto de si.

Dean virou-se e sorriu levemente ao ver a forma pequena e sorridente de Colin Creevey que lhe apontava a varinha.

-Eu nunca dançarei no ritmo deles, cartas na mesa agora. – ele falou um pouco impaciente pelo ridículo código que haviam criado. Os dois se aproximaram e Dean retirou de dentro de uma sacola esfarrapada e suja um livro antigo, com capa dura e páginas amareladas.

-Missão cumprida. – disse sentando-se num canto, sem se importar com a sujeira da parede do imundo prédio sujando as suas costas e o fato de estar sentado num monte de lixo mal-cheiroso. Afinal, o bairro de Whitechapel não era um lugar de onde você esperaria limpeza.

Colin juntou-se a ele e folheou o livro levemente interessado.

-Isso é cheio de magia antiga. – ele comentou para o amigo enquanto lia as letras levemente apagadas, mas tão bem desenhadas que chegava a ser difícil de ler. – Não é surpresa ele o querer. Mas sinceramente, acho que se tivessem informações tão relevantes, Você-sabe-quem já o teria encontrado.

-Talvez não. – Dean comentou. – Talvez ele realmente não soubesse que existe um livro assim. Ou talvez soubesse e não deu a importância que merecia. É difícil dizer. A Ordem nos deixou no escuro.

Colin quase riu ao passar os olhos pelo beco suspeito em que se encontravam.

-Literalmente, Thomas.

-E seu irmão? – ele perguntou repentinamente depois de um momento de silêncio.

-Está melhorando. Mas acho que nunca vai ser o mesmo de antes, por dentro e por fora. – o loiro comentou tristemente, passando os dedos sujos e engordurados pelos cabelos num ato nervoso.

-Ninguém nunca mais vai voltar a ser o que era Colin. – Dean comentou suspirando alto. – Pelo menos estamos vivos.

O garoto loiro fungou.

-Achei que ele não fosse sobreviver. Quando o achamos ele estava tão machucado, tão cheio de sangue. – ele comentou. – Ele sempre cheirou a baunilha, desde bebê. Mas quando o encontrei estava cheirando a terra e sangue.

Em outra ocasião, Dean teria feito alguma brincadeira com Colin por ele saber o cheiro do irmão. Por mais que fosse algo comum, não era algo que admitiam em situações normais. E aquela não era definitivamente uma situação normal.

Lembrava-se da expressão de Colin no momento em que eles acharam o corpo de Dennis nos destroços da batalha que houvera em Hogwarts. Como ele estava coberto de sangue, feridas e com o rosto marcado por lágrimas de dor. O garoto havia sido de fato bem esperto ao se fingir de morto, e se esconder nos destroços. Talvez não fosse a atitude mais corajosa, mas era de fato a mais inteligente.

Ele realmente não poderia ter feito nada naquela época, mas quem sabe agora.

Dean balançou a cabeça levemente. Estava tendo muitas esperanças, só porque houve alguns sobreviventes. O que poderiam fazer? A chave para derrotar você-sabe-quem havia morrido com Harry Potter e os mais ilustres membros da Ordem da Fênix. E se a profecia estivesse certa, estava tudo acabado mesmo.

Suspirou. Tantas pessoas com quem se importava haviam morrido. Tantas pessoas que não mereciam estar naquela guerra. Perdera seus amigos, mestres, sua vida e principalmente... _ela._

Colin olhou para a expressão atormentada de Dean e percebeu como ele tentou disfarçar o brilho nos olhos.

-Ainda pensa nela? – ele perguntou num tom ameno. Como se pedindo desculpas por tocar no assunto.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder, enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto. Claramente atormentado.

-Desaparecida. – falou com a voz levemente tremida. – Todos os corpos, de todos os Weasley estavam lá menos o dela. Menos o _dela _e o de Ron

-Ginny... era uma pessoa maravilhosa Dean. Acredite que eu também sofro. Foi uma grande amiga para mim. – ele comentou olhando para o paredão de tijolos a sua frente como se pudesse ver as feições da amiga gravadas ali. – Mas ela provavelmente está morta.

Dean pensou alguns segundos no que Colin disse. Ele estava certo. Ela podia estar morta, mas porque não acharam seu corpo? Ela estava na Toca quando o ataque aconteceu. Isso era uma certeza.

Será que ela havia conseguido fugir? Ou os comensais a haviam levado para mais torturas ou para se divertirem? Tremeu com a segunda possibilidade.

-Ela não morreu Colin. Ela está viva, ou se escondendo como nós, ou como prisioneira, mas está viva. – ele disse recebendo um olhar piedoso do amigo. – O corpo dela não estava lá. Não podemos ignorar isso.

-Dean...

-Ela está viva, Colin! – reafirmou o moreno com determinação. – E eu vou encontrá-la. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Colin balançou a cabeça levemente. Ele também queria que sua amiga estivesse viva, viver sem o sorriso e as palavras amigas dela era uma possibilidade tenebrosa, mas tinha que ser realista. Para não se machucar mais ainda.

Olhou para o céu percebendo o quanto escurecera desde que entrara no beco.

-Acha que já devemos dar o sinal?

-Não. Vamos esperar ficar tarde. Não queremos nenhum muggle nos incomodando não é? – Dean raciocinou tentando achar uma posição mais confortável.

Ainda ficaria ali por horas. Ouvindo o barulho de animais de esgoto remexendo jornais velhos, do vento frio batendo contra o lixo impregnando seu desagradável cheiro, e tudo cada vez mais escuro. A única coisa que o confortava era a esperança de que uma certa ruiva ainda estivesse viva. Viva, presa com sua beleza intacta e inatingível numa alta torre, esperando que ele a resgatasse.

**X**

Se retraiu levemente ao sentir alguém bater ombro com ombro fortemente consigo. Cambaleou e se não tivesse sido aparada por um outro passante que olhou feio para o jovem travesso correndo animado pela rua, com certeza teria ido de encontro ao chão.

-Muito obrigada. – murmurou pronta para seguir seu caminho antes de perceber que ele não a soltava.

-Você está bem? – uma voz forte e masculina perguntou. Ela finalmente olhou-o nos olhos e viu um homem de cabelos castanhos, terno e um porte realmente atraente a olhando preocupado.

-Sim, obrigada. – Não pode deixar de sorrir. Era raro encontrar, ainda mais naquele bairro uma pessoa tão amável.

-Aquele marmanjo. – o homem disse parecendo irritado olhando por cima do ombro para o garoto que ainda podia ser visto ao longe. Hermione também olhou e sentiu um aperto no peito. Aquele garoto se parecia tanto com...

Balançou a cabeça levemente espantando aqueles pensamentos. Tinha uma vida nova pela frente, não precisava mais ligar para seus sofrimentos e suas dores do passado.

-Não. Foi culpa minha, eu estou um pouco atrasada e estava distraída.

O homem olhou-a de cima abaixo e Hermione se sentiu um pouco tímida, mesmo que o olhar dele não fosse embaraçoso.

-Trabalha por aqui? – ele perguntou por fim se referindo as roupas formais que ela usava e a pasta debaixo do braço.

-Pretendo. – ela comentou fazendo o homem erguer uma sobrancelha. – Entrevista de emprego.

-Me deixa adivinhar. Veio pra audiência na empresa de vendas Semantico, não é?

Hermione tentou não parecer tão surpresa pela afirmação do homem então apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Ele pareceu chateado.

-Querida, vá por mim. Essa roupa é demais para aquele lugarzinho. – ele comentou desgostoso. – E se quer um conselho, é melhor procurar um emprego num McDonalds do que lá.

Percebendo vagamente que ele se referia a uma lanchonete que tinha fama de ter um atendimento extremamente pobre e demorado ela retraiu os ombros e olhou interrogativa.

-É tão ruim assim?

-Ninguém quer saber deles, é uma empresa que se diz em ascensão, mas que está estagnada no mesmo lugar há tempos. – ele comentou antes de, casualmente checar as horas no caro relógio. – Se quer um emprego de verdade, porque não dá uma passada na NETWORK MARKETING, ouvi dizer que eles estão atrás de novos empregados. Essa sim é uma boa empresa.

A garota retraiu-se novamente, sentindo-se completamente tola. Estivera fora do mundo real por muito tempo, e agora tinha que se atualizar sobre o que acontecia no mundo a sua volta. Limpou levemente a garganta.

-Eu... não conheço.

O homem sorriu compreensivo com o embaraço da garota.

-Não há do que se envergonhar. A empresa começou a ficar conhecida agora, a maioria das pessoas ainda não a conhece. – ele suspirou. – É uma pena, porque dá muitas oportunidades e muito bom tratamento aos seus empregados.

-Trabalha lá? – ela perguntou interessada.

-Na verdade, sim. Faço parte do comitê administrativo. – ele inflou o peito levemente ao falar de seu posto, o que Hermione achou completamente adorável. Era de fato, muito admirável um homem tão jovem com um cargo de tamanha responsabilidade e importância. – Tenho algumas ações.

Hermione sentiu-se animada com sua sorte. Sorriu amavelmente para o homem indicando que aceitaria sua sugestão.

-E onde fica? – ela perguntou.

-West Yorkshire. - ele afirmou. – É lá onde moro.

-É um pouco longe da minha casa. – ela comentou um pouco triste, lembrando da pensão que estava morando em Londres. – Mas de qualquer forma, acho que posso ligar para lá e conseguir uma entrevista? – ela perguntou com uma leve insinuação na voz que não passou despercebida pelo homem que sorriu.

-Considere sua hora marcada. – ele declarou admirando encantado um belo sorriso iluminar as feições de Hermione. – O cargo de secretária de Daniel Kondras está em aberto. Espero que você o consiga. Ele é um homem muito amável e com certeza lhe tratará muito bem.

Ele olhou nervosamente para o relógio e para o céu e Hermione se adiantou:

-Perdão. Estou prendendo o senhor. Já deve querer voltar pra casa.

O homem bufou impaciente e divertido.

-Não é como se alguém estivesse me esperando por lá. – por algum motivo, Hermione adorou o fato de ele não ser casado. – Estou preocupado com a senhorita, uma moça como você não deve andar por essas bandas tão tarde.

A garota riu-se pela gentileza em excesso do homem já que ainda nem estava escuro.

-Como veio para cá?

-Trem.

O Homem balançou a cabeça levemente.

-Não posso deixar que continue andando sozinha por esse bairro. Vamos, lhe levarei até em casa.

Logo a garota, sentiu-se ficar rígida com a proposta. Afinal, nem sabia o nome dele.

-Hum... não tem problema senhor. Eu posso ir sozinha.

O homem olhou-a por alguns segundos e pareceu perceber sua imprudência pois sua face ficou levemente rosada. Hermione o admirou por isso. Ele era realmente um verdadeiro cavalheiro britânico.

-Posso pelo menos acompanhá-la até a estação?

Ela sorriu.

-Não vejo nenhum problema nisso, senhor.

-Por favor, não me chame de senhor. Não devo ser muito mais velho do que você. – ele riu-se guiando-a para fora daquela rua. – Me chame de Daniel.

-Daniel Kondras? – ela perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida no que o homem simplesmente sorriu.

Ela riu-se da graça de Daniel, e estendeu a mão divertida.

-Eu sou Hermione Granger.

-Okay, senhorita Granger. Espero vê-la amanhã no meu escritório. Você estará disputando com várias pessoas, mas se a senhorita é tão esperta quanto aparenta, acho que nem precisarei entrevistar os outros. – ele comentou simpaticamente e Hermione sentiu-se corar levemente. Sorriu agradecida pelo elogio.

Os dois conversaram animadamente durante todo o caminho sobre todos os assuntos que surgiam em suas mentes e Daniel não escondeu sua surpresa por encontrar uma moça tão jovem com tanta inteligência e perspicácia.

Já Hermione, sentia-se especial e quente com a demasiada atenção que ele dava a ela. Sentia-se feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia. Sentia-se envergonhada e exultante como quando um certo ruivo a tratava daquela forma, mas aquilo lhe pareceu um passado tão distante que não se demorou muito no pensamento.

Conforme conversava com Daniel, a imagem de Ron Weasley desaparecia gradualmente de sua mente.

**X**

Desistindo de lutar contra as correntes, Zacharias Smith deixou seu corpo desabar no chão frio do ônibus que o levaria para a prisão no meio do mar. Sentiu-se levemente enjoado ao ver por trás das grades da janela tanta água azul. Nem um pedaço de terra.

Olhou de esguelha para a garota ao seu lado e sentiu seu coração apertar ao vê-la tão machucada e fraca. Seus cabelos desgrenhados jogados de qualquer jeito, seu corpo completamente cheio de marcas e seu rosto molhado.

Tentou se aproximar dela, mas as correntes lhe permitiam movimentos limitados então teve que se contentar em aquecê-la com sua presença e reconfortá-la com o olhar.

-Calma, Suze. – ele pediu sentindo um nó formar em sua garganta pelo estado deformado da amiga. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Zac. – ela choramingou levemente. – Olha o que fizeram comigo...

Dessa vez ele não pode segurar os soluços e as lágrimas que derramaram por seu rosto. Desviou os olhos da garota e se encolheu num canto, tentando não olhá-la. Sempre se considerara um cara forte, era realmente difícil fazê-lo chorar, mas ver a garota ali, tão indefesa e cheia de sangue, era demais para ele. Principalmente sabendo quanta tortura e dor ainda os aguardava.

Eles pegaram uma passagem só de ida para o inferno. Um inferno que se chamava Ceifatorus.

-Não chora, Zac. – uma voz masculina, fraca pediu atrás de si. – Ela não precisa ver isso. – ele comentou e quando Zacharias o encarou percebeu que ele também lutava contra as lágrimas.

Era realmente difícil, não gritar, espernear, chorar ao ver a situação da garota e a sua própria. Ela sofrera tanto.

Fora torturada, mal tratada, violentada e humilhada. Mais do que qualquer um deles. Suzan Bones estava arrasada. Uma sombra daquela garota cheia de luz e brilho nos olhos que um dia fora.

A única coisa que brilhava em seu olhar agora era o sal das lágrimas.

Apertou os punhos sentindo as unhas compridas e sujas cravarem-se sobre a pele, sem se importar tamanha a sua raiva. Um ódio sem tamanho se alojou no seu coração, e não parecia interessado em ir embora. Seus olhos brilharam maquiavelicamente e naquele momento, para ele não havia amigo ou inimigo.

Todo o mundo era culpado pelo que fizeram com ele. Todos eram culpados pelo que fizeram com Suzan Bones. Afinal, nada disso teria acontecido se o estúpido Potter tivesse vencido a guerra, ou se os malditos da Ordem não tivessem caído, ou se toda a comunidade bruxa não fosse tão patética.

Abraçando com todas as suas forças o conforto que o ódio e a sede de vingança lhe proporcionavam, ele deu uma última olhada na miserável figura de Suzan antes de ela se entregar ao cansaço.

**X**

Por algum motivo, Ginny não conseguiu reunir razões suficientes para afastar Draco Malfoy de si. Talvez estivesse meio grogue da poção, ou talvez comovida com o toque gentil e ao mesmo tempo urgente dos lábios dele, mas a possibilidade de afastá-lo realmente não passava por sua cabeça. Mas tampouco a possibilidade de retribuir.

Ela podia sentir a necessidade que ele tinha do calor do seu corpo pela forma que a apertava contra si, que pressionava e roçava os lábios nos seus, e como a mão que segurava sua nuca a apertava com uma força desnecessária.

Não sentia como se aquilo fosse um beijo e sim... um apelo. Um pedido de socorro. Sentiu-se um pouco tonta e de certa forma ficou feliz por ele a estar segurando com tanto força. Quase não fazia esforço para ficar de pé, e mal notou quando ele a levou em direção da cama até que ele lentamente a deitasse lá.

E foi quando um alarme soou dentro da garota. Uma mensagem clara se formando em seu cérebro. Tirar o loiro de cima de si, não permitir que as mãos dele passeassem tão livremente por seu corpo procurando uma brecha entre suas vestes. Não permitir que seus lábios deslizassem para seu pescoço de forma tão calma e gentil, e de jeito nenhum permitir que ele começasse a despir os dois.

Ela empurrou-o tão fracamente que não poderia culpá-lo por não entender que ela não o queria em cima de si. Draco então, simplesmente tirou as mãos dela do caminho, erguendo-as até o alto de sua cabeça e continuou a beijar-lhe o pescoço com ânsia, desespero, fogo. Nada o faria parar.

Ele deslizou os lábios do pescoço até a boca de Ginny enquanto, sutilmente suas mãos se livravam das roupas dela, deixando-a apenas com as íntimas. De início, não tentou se aprofundar muito no beijo, pois sabia que ela não retribuiria. Apenas demorou tempo suficiente para sentir o gosto que sonhara tantas vezes, o gosto que sabia que ficaria impregnado em sua boca para sempre.

Sem se controlar mais, aprofundou o beijo e as carícias concluindo com um certo desespero que nunca iria se saciar completamente da ruiva.

Ginny ainda tentou protestar enquanto ele tirava as próprias vestes, mas ele não lhe deu espaço. Sabia que ela ainda estava fraca, e tentou ser o mais gentil possível. Por algum motivo, não tinha mais tanta necessidade que ela o temesse. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

-Linda. – ele murmurou contra o ouvido dela e foi com certa satisfação que sentiu-a arrepiar-se embaixo de si. – Simplesmente perfeita. Deixe-me tê-la Ginevra. Seja minha.

Ela arfou quando ele gentilmente passou a mão por sua coxa, subindo lentamente para seu quadril. Distribuiu beijos na região entre a sua orelha e seu pescoço. E ela levou as duas mãos aos ombros do loiro.

Ele gostava de pensar que era para trazê-lo para perto e não empurrá-lo, então terminou de despi-la de suas vestes, aproveitando então cada pedaço de pele conquistando, distribuindo beijos e carícias. Ela arquejava e suspirava alto.

Draco nunca amou tanto Madame Warbler como naquele momento. A poção a deixou-a dócil e serena como a mulher prometera. Era como uma cura para o fogo Weasley.

Lembrou a si mesmo que a poção deixava inofensiva, mas não criava prazer ou desejo. Ele sim.

Com esse pensamento, ele sorriu e mordeu-lhe levemente o pescoço sem se dar conta dos pensamentos de Ginny ao sentir aquela pequena dor.

_-Sua idiotinha. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Tudo dependia de você. Tinha que arruinar tudo, não é? Tinha que ser tão burra?_

_Como se para dar ênfase à raiva expressa em sua voz, seus dentes cravaram-se sobre a pele de Ginny com força. Ela gritou rapidamente e ele substituiu a dolorosa dentada por pequenas e fortes mordidinhas._

_-Pára, por favor. MALFOY!_

-Pára!

Ele parou confuso, ergueu-se um pouco para olhá-la. Ela estava com os olhos entreabertos como se estivesse embriagada, com o olhar distante e perdido.

Estava alucinando.

Ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro nu da garota, frustrado. Respirou fundo tentando se controlar, o que lhe parecia uma tarefa impossível já que cada poro do seu corpo gritava por ela.

Ela repousou as mãos em seus ombros novamente e apertou-os levemente. Ele não entendeu o que aquilo significava, mas não o ajudou em nada.

Gemeu alto, por tê-la tão próxima, tão quente, tão inofensiva, usando apenas roupas íntimas embaixo de si e ele nada poder fazer. Afinal, não iria transar com a garota enquanto ela alucinava. Só iria lhe causar mais dor e talvez ela ficasse louca de vez.

Sabia que tinha que se levantar, para clarear seus pensamentos e porque devia estar pesando em cima dela. Mas cortar aquele contato mágico com aquele corpo branco, quente e bem formado, era algo completamente impossível.

E tudo se tornava mais difícil quando ela, aparentemente inconsciente, acariciava levemente suas costas e passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos sentindo melhor a carícia e sentindo as calças bem mais apertadas do que o normal. Aquilo era realmente muito bom, mesmo que ela não soubesse o que fazia. Provavelmente achava que ele era o Potter.

Aquele pensamento trouxe-lhe um sentimento estranho. Revolta misturada com tristeza, e muita frustração.

Ela provavelmente nunca o esqueceria. Estaria nos braços dele, imaginando o outro. Estaria ao seu lado pensando no outro.

Com esses pensamentos apertou-a contra si com demasiada força, tomado por um sentimento descomunalmente possessivo, beijou-a e descansou a cabeça em seu colo. Não iria possuí-la daquela forma. A queria bem consciente quando isso acontecesse para que olhasse nos seus olhos e visse com quem ela deveria sonhar, a quem ela deveria se entregar, desejar e servir.

Ele, Draco Malfoy, iria de qualquer forma espantar o fantasma de Harry Potter da mente de Ginny. Ela seria dele. Ela se entregaria a ele por vontade própria.

Com poções, maldições, sedução, presentes, jóias... não importava. Estava desesperado por ela, desesperado por seu toque, por seus gemidos, e por sua pele.

Ela seria dele de qualquer forma.

Dormiu abraçado a ela, arquitetando meios de amansá-la e ganhar sua simpatia. De fazer com que ela se entregasse cada vez mais a ele, até que fosse completamente sua.

Mas o que o jovem não percebia, é que quanto mais a queria e desejava possuí-la, mais ele se entregava.

Não percebia o quanto estava envolvido. O quanto estava embriagado e rendido.

Draco Malfoy, sem perceber, a cada dia, pertencia mais e mais a pequena ruiva que lhe foi entregue e que tanto queria para si.

XxX

**N/A:**Pronto! Voldemort apareceu! Ta que ele nem falou nada, mas acho que a cena ficou bem satisfatória. Vou logo avisando para as fãs de T/G que o interesse de Voldemort por ela é apenas porque ela é útil para ele. Mais tarde esse interesse evolui, mas nada comparado ao que Draco sente por ela. Ou Harry, ou Dean.

Falando em Dean, gostaram dos personagens que estão aparecendo vivos? O nome dessa fic devia ser "a era dos coadjuvantes" porque eles estão totalmente ganhando destaque que nunca ganharam nas palavras da JK.

Nessa fic, Ginny tem vários admiradores não? Dean, Draco, Voldemort. Será que ela é descendente de veelas? OoO Bom, pelo menos isso de consolo né? A garota perdeu a família!

E Essa paixão inacabada do Dean por ela é algo que vai render muitos dramas na fic então preparem-se.

Ah sim! Hermione! Já ia me esquecendo de falar dela. Quero pedir que não a chamem de fraca nem a culpem. Tentem entendê-la. Ela está com RAIVA do mundo bruxo. Está tão atordoada e perturbada com tudo o que sofreu que não está raciocinando direito. A única coisa que percebe é o quanto o mundo bruxo lhe trouxe sofrimento levando todas as pessoas que aprendera a amar e seus pais que não tinham absolutamente nada a ver com a história toda. Então não a critiquem. Ela é muito inteligente e boa, mas é humana

AGORA FALANDO SOBRE O PRINCIPAL! As cenas D/G. Caprichei né? Pra compensar o capítulo passado que foi meio violento.

_Draco _ficando inexplicavelmente obcecado por ela e Ginny, começando a ter indícios de atração por ele. Hey! Ela não o afastou. ;)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e obrigada a todos que comentaram. Dessa vez vou responder a todos. Foram muitas reviews mesmo O.o:

**Assuero Racsama:** Sim, Draco é mimado desse jeito e como você viu nesse cap, nunca ai aceitar um não. Muito menos da Ginny. Torrence e Warbler tem realmente conquistado todo mundo inclusive a mim, só queria mostrar que mesmo as pessoas que se acovardaram não são pessoas más de verdade. Logo, logo, você sabe quem ganha a aposta!

Obrigada pela review, como eu já disse, receber elogios de um escritor tão bom deixa minha auto-estima lá em cima! Um beijo!

**Aika-chan no Monogatari: **Então prepare-se querida, porque estou sentindo que ainda vou precisar e muito da sua ajuda! Espero que esse capítulo tenha te agradado. A betagem foi as pressas, mas acho que ficou boa né? Qualquer coisa é só falar. Bom, como você viu nesse cap, Draco é um cara bem... bipolar. Uma hora está descontrolado, outra hora está todo carinhoso. Não é dessa vez que ele vai castigar a Ginny por suas "cenas". Obrigada mesmo pela review! Um beijo!

**Angélica: **Hum... se o draco vai ser o primeiro da ginny? Estou tentando a responder, mas não posso. Vai tirar a graça. Desculpa. Mas eu posso adiantar que por mais que nessa fic aconteça muitas coisas dramáticas e horríveis eu sou uma pessoa extremamente frágil e não conseguiria escrever uma cena de estupro. Obrigada pela review, espero que a demora para esse capítulo tenha valido a pena.

**Elfen Malfoy: **A única leitora que se divertiu com o cap! Hahaha! Que bom que gostou, e se você gosta disso vou logo avisar que Ginny vai levar um monte de "sacodes" ainda. O comensal não desiste tão fácil e por mais que agora esteja meio... meloso, continua o mesmo mimado e impulsivo. Obrigada pela review. Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena. Um abraço.

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Consegue imaginar agora? Hahaha! Eles são bem... voláteis. Uma hora estão brigando e na outra estão esquentando o capítulo 7. O colar verde ainda vai demorar um pouco pra revelar sua utilidade mas por mais que ele fique meio esquecido e não mencionado vai ter grande importância. Um beijo, espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

**Lininha:** Eu não diria que a história é engraçada... mas obrigada mesmo assim.

**Arobéd: **Não precisa se desculpar. Suas reviews não me pressionaram ou me aborreceram em nenhum momento. Eu estava reclamando com certas pessoas que chegaram a ser insistentes e grosseiras. Mas foi muito legal da sua parte pedir desculpas. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e que a espera tenha valido a pena.

**Ly W.: **Pulou dessa vez? Espero que tenha valido a pena a demora. Prometo que o próximo cap não demora taaanto assim. Que bom que você esta gostando. A ginny esta surpreendendo muito gente nessa fic, até a mim. xD E quanto aos frios na barriga... sei bem do que você ta falando.

Um beijo e obrigada!

**Aliane: **Obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Bem melhor do que o outro na minha opinião.

**Tuty Frutty: **Nova leitora! Ueba! Gina e Draco estão realmente agradando nessa fic. Adoro os dois e me esforço para caracterizá-los bem. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, mesmo com a demora, me esforcei muito para que ficasse bom. Espero que tenha superado a química, eu também não suporto! Desculpe a demora e MUITO obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando!

**Rakitah: **huum, ele é forte. Vai superar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto do anterior! Obrigada pela review. Um beijo!

**DéH: **Já ta aqui o cap pra matar a curiosidade e criar mais ainda! Mas prometo não demorar tanto pro próximo. Obrigada pela review, e eu realmente espero conseguir ter criatividade até o fim. Um beijo!

**Alexis M. Sorelli: **que bom que você tem tanta paciência, porque esse cap demorou. Espero que tenha valido a pena. E o Draco é seu assim que a fic terminar xD. Um beijo e obrigada!

**Yngrid Dumbledore: **ATUALIZEI! E tem até a cena como seu querido Voldie! Agora é sua vez! Não agüento mais de curiosidade com Rosas Frias. Espero que tenha gostado desse e cap e da pequena participação do Lorde das Trevas. Ele vai aparecer beijo, prometo que não vou demorar pro próximo cap e obrigada pela review!

Por favor! Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam desse cap. Sério, a opinião de vocês me incentiva muito a escrever. Obrigada a todos os que acompanham a fic e me mandaram **reviews!**

Um beijo, gente!

Ella Evans


	8. Tramas e Gentilezas

**Capítulo 8 - **Tramas e gentilezas

**X**

_"Estes são tempos em que um gênio desejaria viver. Não é na calma tranquila da vida, ou no repouso de uma pacífica situação que os grandes caráteres são formados. Grandes necessidades invocam nossas maiores virtudes."  
-Abigail Adams_

**X**

Calmamente, Narcissa levou o pedaço de salmão à boca. Tentava saborear ao máximo aquele prato que sempre fora seu favorito, mas seus pensamentos estavam bem longes da larga sala de jantar da Mansão Malfoy. E preferia que seu marido não percebesse.

-Querido, quando Draco terá tempo para nós? – perguntou num tom estranho. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a nova voz.

Ele continuava olhando-a desconfiado e ainda demorou a responder. A mulher esperou pacientemente.

-Talvez na semana que vem apareça por aqui. Diz que está atolado com assuntos do Ministério.

Narcissa sorriu.

-Mal posso esperar para vê-lo, para contar que ainda estou viva.

Lucius concordou.

-Sim, mas temos que ir devagar. Sabe como Draco pode ser quando fica alterado.

-Não se preocupe com isso. – ela comentou despreocupadamente. – Além do mais, pretendo que minha irmã esteja presente, ela sabe acalmar Draco. Ele a respeita muito.

-Narcissa, quem é Mercedes? – ele perguntou de repente fazendo com que a mulher parasse o garfo no caminho da boca.

Ela olhou para Lucius por alguns segundos com a sobrancelha arqueada, sua expressão era séria e Narcissa não pode deixar de rir sarcasticamente.

-Minha amante, eu suponho. – comentou num tom descontraído antes de levar mais salada a boca.

-Você falou o nome dela no auge de seu sono. – ele parecia impassível.

Ela olhou-o e riu alto.

-Você _não pode_ estar falando sério. – ela tomou um gole de suco, e sua despreocupação deixava Lucius ainda mais ansioso. E se ela não fizesse idéia...? – Lucius, eu estava sonhando! Nos sonhos nós costumamos delirar, meu amor.

-Sabe falar espanhol?

A mulher arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Tirou o dia de folga para passarmos mais tempo juntos ou para me interrogar?

-Responda Narcissa. – ele falou impaciente antes de acrescentar: - É uma pergunta simples.

Ela ainda analisou-o por mais alguns instantes, tomou um demorado gole do seu suco e apoiou os cotovelos despreocupadamente na mesa, entrelaçando os dedos enquanto pensava.

-Mamãe ainda tentou ensinar a mim e a Bellatrix quando éramos mais novas. Bellatrix até chegou a aprender, mas eu... – ela riu. – Digamos que eu sou melhor em feitiços do que em língua estrangeira.

-Você falou espanhol ontem à noite Narcissa. Chamou por uma tal de Mercedes, chamou por sua mãe... – ele olhou-a por alguns segundos. – disse que não tinha controle sobre o seu corpo.

Narcissa parou de balançar as mãos e sorrir. Fixou um ponto qualquer atrás de Lucius e assim permaneceu, pensativa.

-Algum problema?

Ela não respondeu, continuou fixando o mesmo ponto. Os olhos azuis parados e sem brilho, os cabelos presos num coque bem feito com alguns fios caídos enroscando-se em seus ombros e pescoço, os lábios carnudos comprimidos, os seios pequenos subindo e descendo de acordo com a respiração, os dedos longos entrelaçados.

O ar de seriedade tão típico de Narcissa, numa garota tão mais jovem tinha algo que definitivamente hipnotizava Lucius Malfoy. Sim, Narcissa tinha acertado em cheio no novo corpo.

-Cissa...

-Não pense mais nisso, Lucius. – ela disse de repente voltando a atenção para sua comida. – Mas se acontecer novamente, me deixe saber.

-Mas...

Ela levantou a cabeça e deu-lhe um encantador sorriso.

-Querido, estou tão feliz que está em casa hoje. – começou. – Vamos dar uma volta nos jardins mais tarde? Sinto falta de nossas flores.

Ele entendeu que ela não dava relevância a esse assunto e não mais queria falar nisso.

Lucius sabia que não era um assunto digno de ser colocado de lado, sentia isso. Mas confiava em Narcissa e sabia que se algo mais sério acontecesse, ela não esconderia dele. Não importa o que fosse.

**X**

Ao colocar os pés naquele lugar empoeirado, Dean chegou a uma rápida conclusão. Uma pensão abafada da Raven Row, com certeza não era um bom lugar para se morar, nem que fosse por apenas uma semana.

O lugar era extremamente abafado, cheirava a suor, mofo e colônia barata da vulgar recepcionista. O garoto começara a ponderar por quanto tempo mais ele, Seamus e Colin teriam que passar fazendo esses trabalhos ingratos.

Questionava-se o que aquele bairro tão esquecido de Londres tinha de especial para os bruxos.

Afinal, tivera que passar muito tempo ali esperando por determinado sujeito e fora ali que achara o livro antigo de magia que Moody tanto queria.

Respirou fundo secando as gotas de suor com a mão e ao passá-la pelo queixo notou que já estava ficando mais áspero e que logo uma barba se faria notar. Fechou os olhos se recostando na desconfortável cadeira, tentando aproveitar o máximo possível o vento fraco do ventilador de teto, deixando o pensamento voar para onde quisesse.

X

_-Desista, Dean! – exclamou uma garota ruiva, com uniforme de Hogwarts mal colocado e os cabelos se movimentando graciosamente de acordo com o movimento de seus ombros, que chacoalhavam devida a graça que parecia achar da situação._

_Ele, sorrindo, pegou a mão da namorada, divertindo-se por vê-la segurando a risada daquele jeito. _

_-Ginny-_

_-Você não vai ficar mais homem se deixar a barba crescer. – ela falou entre risadas pegando o garoto pelas lapelas do casaco e aproximando-o de si. Usou então um tom mais calmo. – Não é um sinal de masculinidade e sim um sinal de sujeira!_

_Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu gostosamente. _

_-Você é incrível. – disse antes de puxá-la para si num beijo intenso e cheio de sentimentos. _

_Ela levou quase que instantaneamente os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, a mão delicada acariciando sua nuca, os lábios quentes se entreabrindo. _

_Dean não demorou a aprofundar o beijo e ela pareceu querer falar alguma coisa por um instante, mas ele não permitiu. Inclinou-se puxando-a mais ainda contra si fazendo com que os dois caíssem no sofá._

_A ruiva afastou-o de si e riu alto jogando a cabeça para trás. _

_A frustração por ter sido interrompido foi substituída por um sentimento de plenitude que o envolveu ao encará-la. Seu corpo imprensado no seu, a cabeça jogada para trás espalhando fios rubros pelas almofadas vermelhas do salão comunal e dando-lhe total acesso ao pescoço branco, da pele macia. Seu corpo tremia enquanto ela gargalhava e ele acabou sendo contagiado pela alegria até que ela o olhou ainda sorrindo._

_-Seu sinal de masculinidade faz cócegas!_

_Ela explodiu em risadas novamente e ele apenas olhou-a com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Aproximou-se de seu pescoço fingindo que iria roçar a barba ali de brincadeira, mas só usando como desculpa para sentir a pele macia e o cheiro dela mais de perto. _

_Ele era realmente um cara de sorte._

_X_

Levantou a cabeça passando a mão pelo rosto tentando espantar aquelas lembranças. Para nada lhe servia remoer a vida que tivera no passado, a garota que estivera em seus braços.

Por algum motivo, Dean culpava a guerra pela separação deles. Por mais que ela houvesse terminado o namoro, e escolhido ficar com Harry há quase um ano antes de tudo começar.

Afinal, era bem mais confortável imaginar que se nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo ela estaria em seus braços, e que quando tudo terminasse, ela voltaria para ele.

Era um pensamento extremamente otimista já que a probabilidade do seu amor de adolescência estar morto era extremamente grande.

Mas o que podia fazer se a ruivinha não deixava de povoar seus pensamentos?

Sorriu tristemente lembrando dos momentos que passaram juntos, das risadas, das carícias, dos sussurros, do êxtase de tê-la em seus braços. Da sensação de plenitude.

Uma batida única e seca na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos e antes que pudesse responder, Seamus abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro. Parecia extremamente sério e nervoso.

-Ele chegou.

A afirmação foi o suficiente para fazer o garoto pular da cadeira e ajeitar o máximo que podia a jaqueta de couro marrom que usava. O calor parecia não mais lhe incomodar. Levou as mãos aos bolsos dos jeans surrados e colocou os óculos escuros do criado mudo.

Virou-se para Seamus que agora estava com Colin ao seu lado. Ambos similarmente vestidos.

-Vamos lá. – falou com o máximo de confiança que podia. Tentando passar tranqüilidade e frieza aos colegas.

Os três rumaram até o precário restaurante da fedorenta pensão. Copos sujos eram mantidos na mesa onde insetos voavam pra lá e para cá. Os ventiladores de teto eram grandes, mas não faziam muito para refrescá-los. Sentou-se numa pequena mesa e um garçom logo veio tirar as gotas de refrigerante da mesa acabando por deixar o forro de plástico ainda mais úmido.

Os homens pediram uma bebida qualquer e o garçom se retirou.

-Onde ele está?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, um homem alto, cabelo loiro e barba por fazer se aproximou. Usava roupas claras e apropriadas para a ocasião. Sua vestimenta alegre contrastando com sua expressão séria. A maleta negra em sua mão foi o que chamou a atenção de Dean.

-Os invernos por aqui estão ficando cada vez mais quentes. – ele comentou casualmente para os três.

-Há pouco tempo fazia muito frio, é como se o ar houvesse _descarregado_. – foi Colin quem disse, fazendo com que o homem puxasse uma cadeira e sentasse na frente dos rapazes colocando a maleta discretamente por cima da mesa. Ele abaixou o tom de voz.

-Dizem que vocês estão fazendo sucesso no sul dos EUA. – ele claramente referia-se a Ordem, mas não podiam levantar suspeita caso alguém estivesse escutando. – Mas, não creio que na Inglaterra vão conseguir alguma coisa. A concorrência é acirrada e ninguém tem _coragem_ o suficiente para ouvir seu tipo de música.

Dean franziu o cenho preocupado sabendo que aquilo só podia significar más notícias. Balançou a cabeça levemente e olhou para o homem novamente.

-Alguma sugestão?

-Vá com calma, não faça shows, não faça anúncios publicitários, nem se envolva com a mídia por enquanto. – ele disse num tom extremamente sério. Dean conseguia traduzir exatamente o que ele queria dizer, Colin e Seamus também não davam sinal de desentendimento. - Façam sua fama na surdina, sem despertar a atenção deles. Pelo menos não enquanto eles têm todos os fãs e gravadoras nas mãos.

-Está tudo aí? – Seamus perguntou apontando para a maleta negra com a cabeça.

-Sim, meu caro amigo. Todos os nomes de gravadoras que podem se interessar no seu estilo e querer financiá-los estão aí.

Colin, ansioso, levou a mão à alça da maleta e já ia puxá-la para si quando o loiro agarrou-lhe o pulso. Os outros olharam-no tenso, mas ele apenas sorriu e soltou a mão do garoto parecendo recomposto.

-Não olhem ainda. Não entenderiam, deixe que o agente de vocês tome conta. – olhou para o relógio de pulso. – Por Deus estou atrasado! – exclamou jovialmente. – Não posso deixar minha mulher esperando por mais tempo, hoje vamos comprar um pacote para o cruzeiro que contei na outra semana.

Ele levantou-se, mas antes de sair virou-se e olhou diretamente para Dean. E mesmo por trás dos óculos escuros ele entendeu a mensagem.

"Boa sorte".

**X**

Teve que piscar várias vezes antes de se acostumar com a luz.

Com a luz e com o peso que sentia sobre seu corpo. Baixou o olhar e tudo o que viu foram fios prateados iluminados por fortes raios de sol que adentravam no quarto. Sentiu-se abafada e friorenta ao mesmo tempo ao sentir que estava sem vestes apropriadas.

Tentou se mexer, mas o peso a impedia. Draco respirava calma e profundamente, totalmente alheio a sua frustração. Parecia bem calmo, bem relaxado. Suas pernas entre as suas, uma das mãos em seu ombro e a outra roçando em sua cintura.

Mesmo com a claridade, sentia-se tonta, e por mais que quisesse empurrá-lo, não conseguia achar forças para isso. Sentia-se dopada.

Arqueou o corpo numa tentativa de afastá-lo e moveu-se para o lado.

Seu movimento foi leve, mas pareceu o suficiente, pois ele expirou com força mostrando que estava acordado. Apoiou-se lentamente nos cotovelos, sem deixar que Ginny escapasse do seu aperto, e encarou-a com um sorriso indecifrável.

-Já acordou? – perguntou num leve sussurro.

Ela apenas olhava para o lado. Não tinha forças para discutir, então preferia ignorá-lo. Mas não sabia o quanto poderia agüentar aquele sorriso estranho.

-Qual o problema? – ele perguntou num tom carinhoso que Ginny julgou cínico. Retraiu-se instantaneamente quando ele tocou-lhe os cabelos. Ele riu levemente. – Eu não vou te fazer mal. Não mais.

-Depois do que me fez. – ela murmurou sem conseguir se conter. – Não acredito que nada mais possa me abalar.

Ele riu. Ela finalmente olhou-o, não gostando da proximidade entre eles. Proximidade que ele aniquilou ao afundar a cabeça em seus cabelos. A boca roçando em seu ouvido.

-Eu não confiaria nisso, Ginevra.

Ela prendeu a respiração enquanto ele aspirava o ar com força. Uma mão puxando sua cabeça para mais perto. Ele deslizava o nariz até seu pescoço, como se estivesse cheirando cada parte de sua pele.

-Pare. – Ginny tentou falar na voz mais forte que conseguia. – Malfoy. Saia de cima de mim!

Ele riu novamente enquanto uma mão se esgueirava por suas costas procurando o fecho do sutiã. A garota se contorceu com o toque e tentou empurrá-lo pelos ombros, mas como na noite anterior, não conseguiu reunir forças o suficiente. Ele nem se incomodou em tirar suas mãos do caminho dessa vez.

Um gemido choroso e frustrado escapou por seus lábios chamando a atenção do loiro, que simplesmente parou, parecendo decepcionado. Ele olhou-a com um sorriso constrangido e Ginny quase não pode acreditar no seu próximo ato.

Gentilmente, ele puxou uma de suas mãos e levou-a até a boca deixando de olhá-la apenas ao fechar os olhos, pressionando os lábios contra seus dedos.

Ele abriu os olhos e acariciou sua mão enquanto falava:

-Desculpe-me. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele riu. – É sério, me perdoa. É que eu... Eu perco o controle quando eu estou perto de você.

-Sorte a minha. – ela disse sarcasticamente. – Quer fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim?

Ele olhou-a por mais alguns segundos mordendo o lábio levemente, ainda decidindo o que fazer. Por fim, depois de um arquear impaciente de sobrancelhas da ruiva ele se levantou deixando espaço para que ela se sentasse na cama e levasse a mão à cabeça, sentindo-se tonta.

-Tudo bem? – ele perguntou também sentado na cama, levando uma mão ao ombro da garota.

Ela se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque.

-Não me toque! – resmungou.

Ele olhou para ela como um pai olha para uma filha teimosa e ela apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando aquele comportamento.

-Só quero ajudar.

-Como assim? – ela perguntou engatinhando até ele na cama. – O que há com você, Malfoy? A pancada que eu te dei na cabeça afetou seu cérebro?

Ele voltou a tocar-lhe o ombro percorrendo a mão por toda a extensão de seu braço.

-Eu só achei que depois de tudo o que você passou. – os olhos azuis não mostravam sarcasmo, e isso fez com que a ruiva arregalasse os olhos. – Depois de tudo o que _nós_ passamos, devia te tratar do jeito que você merece.

Ela piscou e ele sorriu.

-Não quero mais brigar.

-Seja lá o que você esteja tramando, Malfoy – ela disse com a voz bastante firme, Draco se admirou, pois sabia que ela ainda estava sobre efeitos de remédios. - comigo não vai funcionar, escutou bem?

Ele olhava para a própria mão acariciando o braço da garota, seus olhos variavam estranhamente de coloração.

-Eu só quero que você fique bem. – ele falou de certa forma feliz por estar sendo sincero.

-Só vou ficar bem quando estiver bem longe de você! – ela se levantou para andar para longe da cama, e Draco a seguiu.

Quando Ginny deu dois passos para trás, sentiu calafrios por todo corpo e suas pernas fraquejaram. Ela teve que se apoiar em uma cadeira para não cair e o louro correu até ela.

-Não me toque. – era o que ela teria dito se achasse forças o suficiente pra falar.

Então, sem _aparente_ objeção da parte dela, ele a levantou, passando um braço por trás de seus joelhos e o outro pelas suas costas, levando-a até a cama. A pousou lentamente, olhando-a com uma expressão que beirava ternura... para os Malfoy. Para qualquer outro, era apenas uma expressão indiferente. Ela suava frio e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

-O que há comigo? – ela perguntou, e sua voz saiu mais fraca do que ela pretendia.

-Depois que você caiu da escada, não parava de se mexer. – ele acariciou seus cabelos enquanto falava. – Madame Warbler acabou te dando mais poção do que o necessário. Vai se sentir fraca por mais um tempo.

Ginny, sem forças pra falar, continuou olhando-o. Até um leve movimento, como piscar, parecia difícil.

-Eu estava bem. – falou com alguma dificuldade.

-Só ocorrem quando você tenta fazer esforço. Emocional ou físico. – ele continuava próximo demais, acariciando seu cabelo com uma intimidade que ela não apreciava. Sentia o cheiro dele bem perto, um cheiro forte e inebriante. Cítrico. – Vai ficar bem.

-Vai embora. – ela pediu sem realmente pensar no que dizia. – Por favor, não se aproxime de mim.

Sem dizer nada ele se afastou dela, olhando-a com uma preocupação forjada demais, na opinião de Ginny.

-Vou mandar trazer alguma comida pra cá, mais tarde. – disse caminhando até o banheiro. Ele deu uma olhada na janela, admirando o sol forte. – Já passou da hora do café, com certeza. Gosta de salmão?

Mas ele não esperou a resposta. Trancou-se no banheiro e logo ela ouviu o barulho forte de um chuveiro. Não pode deixar de sentir-se intimamente mais feliz ao ver o lugar em que ia ficar agora. Não era como a liberdade, mas com certeza era bem melhor do que aquela condição precária de vida que tinha antes.

**X**

Sem muita vontade, Pansy Parkinson bebericou levemente o chá que continha em sua pequena xícara de porcelana e sorriu amavelmente para a bela mulher a sua frente.

-Obrigada pelo convite senhora Coburn. Mas, onde está Blaise?

A mulher sorriu descontraidamente.

-Já deve estar no banho, acho que um elfo mencionou que ele já acordou.

Pansy arregalou os olhos, mas a verdade é que não estava muito surpresa.

-Mas senhora Coburn, já é quase uma hora da tarde, como Blaise pode estar dormindo?

A mulher fez um gesto divertido e discreto para que Pansy relaxasse e sorriu.

-Querida, hoje é domingo. E você conhece Blaise, está sempre fora de casa até altas horas da noite. Ele é uma pessoa noturna. – ela bebeu o seu chá. – Ao contrário de mim.

Pansy segurou a risada, mas não pode deixar de soltar um barulho estranho pelo nariz. Disfarçou, fingindo que havia se engasgado com o chá.

-Tudo bem Pansy? – Ivete perguntou, cinicamente, ao seu lado.

-Me engasguei.

A verdade é que Endora Coburn (sobrenome do último marido Erico Coburn, vítima de um irreversível ataque cardíaco) era tudo menos o que se podia chamar uma pessoa do dia. A mãe de Blaise, linda e encantadora, usava de seus artifícios mais vulgares e baixos para conseguir dinheiro e fama. Quantos homens ela não havia seduzido, convencido com a sua lábia e matado impiedosamente com um veneno no chá, ou na comida.

Claro que nunca pôde ser provado nada, porque com o dinheiro do seu primeiro marido, pai de Blaise, podia pagar os melhores defensores da Europa e comprar quantas falsas testemunhas quisesse. Assim, todo o mundo bruxo sabia de seus crimes sem nunca poder fazê-la pagar por eles. E o estranho é que, mesmo assim, ela ainda conseguia capturar com um olhar o interesse de homens de todas as classes.

Sim, impunidade era uma benção. Uma benção exclusiva da alta sociedade.

Mesmo tratando-se de sua mãe, Blaise tinha plena consciência de tudo isso. E além de parecer não se importar, comentava com uma casualidade assombrosa o fato com os amigos mais próximos. Não usando palavras sérias, mas fazendo insinuações e brincadeiras inapropriadas.

Inapropriadas para pessoas normais.

Não para eles.

Não para os jovens pertencentes a mais alta elite. Em um mundo dominado por comensais, eles, jovens sangue-puro, atraentes e ricos podiam fazer o que quisessem.

Tudo bem, Pansy tinha que admitir a si mesma que por mais que vivesse bem, sua família não era tão rica quanto à família de Blaise ou a família de Draco. Mas... Além de ser amiga desses jovens e ilustres Comensais, sua família tinha uma ótima posição, principalmente sua _querida_ irmã Clítia. Cerca de oito anos mais velha do que ela, a loira fora quem incentivara a família a ser partidária das trevas oficialmente ao se tornar uma comensal da morte.

Ninguém nunca imaginara que aquela garota, de aparência e valores tão fúteis, pudesse realmente abraçar uma causa como ela abraçara a dos Comensais da Morte. Ninguém pensou que aquela garota fresca pudesse ser uma assassina de sangue-frio. Apenas Pansy que nunca havia se enganado com a irmã.

O pior de tudo é que tinha que admitir que ela estava certa. Foi realmente o melhor a se fazer para a família escolher de vez o lado das trevas para que agora pudesse colher os frutos do trabalho do Lorde.

O senhor das trevas sabia castigar, mas também sabia recompensar seus aliados.

Foi desviada de seus pensamentos pela voz falsamente doce de Ava.

-Então Draco não virá? – perguntou. Ava era uma garota de cabelos e olhos cor-de-chocolate.

-Na verdade, não consegui contatá-lo. – falou a mãe de Blaise com uma expressão de desapontamento. – Deixei mensagens em seu escritório e com o elfo doméstico, porque não o encontro em casa desde ontem de manhã.

Pansy entortou a boca levemente enquanto as outras garotas trocavam olhares desapontados.

-E onde você disse que estava seu irmão mesmo Ivete?

-Estou aqui senhora Coburn.

As mulheres sorriram com a visão do garoto forte na porta da sala. O charme de Alexander Carrow era extraordinário. Não era tão bonito quanto Blaise, e nem tão aristocrático e atraente quanto Draco, mas algo em seu sorriso e no tom de sua voz o tornava objeto de desejo.

-Desculpe o atraso. Estava ajudando minha mãe com algumas compras.

-Oh! Que adorável! – a mulher mais velha suspirou. – Como eu gostaria que Blaise tivesse essa consideração comigo. Ele nunca me ajuda com compras.

-Porque se eu fosse carregar suas sacolas teria problemas nas costas. – Blaise se pronunciou do alto da escada com um sorriso de canto de boca e uma expressão entediada. –Como é que vão?

Ivete inclinou-se levemente para Ava.

-Agora vai todo mundo aparecer quando a gente mencionar o nome?

-Onde está o babaca do Draco? – perguntou Blaise enquanto descia as escadas.

Silêncio.

-Pelo visto não. –Ava cochichou de volta para Ivete que apenas concordou.

-Nós esperávamos que você soubesse querido. – Endora comentou com uma expressão preocupada. – ele não aparece desde ontem de manhã.

Blaise e Pansy trocaram olhares. Ele pedia a confirmação do que estava imaginando.

Endora e os outros notaram tal agitação.

-Vocês dois sabem algo que não sabemos? – perguntou.

-Aparentemente - Pansy falou numa voz chateada. – nós não sabemos de mais nada.

Blaise fez um sinal de entendimento para a amiga enquanto os outros pareciam chateados e confusos.

-Draco anda estranho ultimamente. Mas vamos conversar com ele assim que possível. – Blaise falou sentando-se no sofá da sala de visitas ao lado da morena. – Pode continuar mãe.

-Tudo bem, mas é uma pena que Draco não possa vir. Achei que ele acharia tudo, no mínimo, interessante. – ela suspirou longamente antes de sorrir e começar. – Bom, mas ainda tenho vocês.

E ela continuou falando sobre um evento que queria promover para a inauguração de uma versão melhorada da Travessa do Tranco e de como precisava do espírito e das idéias jovens e etc. Mas nem Blaise nem Pansy prestavam atenção. Enquanto os outros apenas trocavam olhares apreensivos pelas expressões identicamente preocupadas dos dois.

**X**

Ginny sentia-se feliz.

Na medida do possível.

Depois que Draco, devidamente limpo e penteado, a fez almoçar, permitira que ela passasse a tarde na companhia de Madame Warbler, pelo seu "bom comportamento" na hora do almoço.

Na verdade, mal tivera tempo de conversar com a mulher, pois desde que chegara no quarto ela gastava sua energia em analisá-la, preparar poções e dar-lhe recomendações para a saúde. Mas de qualquer forma, sentia-se bem melhor.

Estava na cama, embaixo dos cobertores, devidamente esticados e dobrados, apoiada em um monte de travesseiros que a deixavam levemente inclinada. Seus cabelos estavam molhados pelo banho. Usava uma confortável roupa de dormir, pois por mais que ainda fosse dia, teria que ficar de cama por um tempo por causa da quantidade exagerada de remédios que havia ingerido.

Olhou em volta pensando como a mudança de tratamento de Draco fora significante, e por mais que ela soubesse que era apenas algum jogo doente dele, havia gostado.

Claro que achou estranho toda a atenção, toda a aparente compreensão e carinho depois daquele episódio na enfermaria. Ela pôde ver que havia ficado uma cicatriz aonde ela havia o cortado. No entanto, ele parecia não se importar.

-Sabe, – Madame Warbler começou tirando-a de seus devaneios. – o jovem Malfoy, pretende mandar uma elfa para cuidar de você.

Ginny piscou.

-Mas você cuida de mim!

-E vou continuar cuidando querida, mas não vou poder providenciar sua comida, ou medir que roupa fica melhor em você, ou quais cremes apropriados pra sua pele, ou qual o comprimento exato das suas unhas...

-Wow! Espera aí. – Ginny fez um gesto para que a mulher a escutasse. – Pra quê tudo isso agora?

A mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas e depois de olhar longamente para a expressão incrédula de Ginny, suspirou.

-Com certeza, ele quer que você se sinta bem cuidada. – concluiu, sentando-se no pé da cama. – Quer que você se sinta bonita e querida.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Ele pensa que eu me importo com alguma dessas coisas na situação em que me encontro?

-Ele liga.

Ginny olhou para cima impaciente deixando-se cair nos travesseiros.

-Inacreditável.

-Pense bem. – Warbler tentou confortá-la. – Você esta cada vez mais próxima da sua tão almejada liberdade.

Ginny suspirou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de dizer numa voz baixa e contida:

-Você sabe que o preço da minha liberdade, eu não estou disposta a pagar.

A mulher pareceu desconfortável.

-Talvez... Você devesse.

Ginny finalmente a encarou, os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

-O que você está dizendo Madame Warbler? – seu tom de voz apenas fazia a mulher mais envergonhada do que dissera. – Quer que eu transe com o cara que matou minha família, é isso?

A mulher olhou com desaprovação para Ginny pelo jeito rude que dissera aquelas palavras e levantou-se em direção a janela.

-Você sabe que é isso que ele quer. Uma hora ele vai cansar de tentar agradá-la em vão e vai... – a mulher estremeceu e acariciou seus próprios braços. – Tomá-la para si contra a sua vontade. Pense se não é mais esperto ceder agora.

A garota ficou calada por tanto tempo, que Madame Warbler chegou a pensar que ela estava considerando o que dissera. Suspirou ao vê-la simplesmente olhando para o chão, as mãos unidas, sua expressão serena e determinada.

Por um instante achou que ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas pareceu desistir.

A mulher, intimamente, se amaldiçoou por ter dado aquela sórdida sugestão para a garota mesmo que lhe parecesse extremamente sensata.

-Me conte mais sobre essa garota na Enfermaria. – a ruiva murmurou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

-Oh querida! Não é uma história que você queira ouvir. Ela está muito ferida. Eu a acolhi com desculpa de coletar amostra de sangue, mas a verdade é que... Não podia vê-la mal daquele jeito. – a mulher suspirou. – Creio que é tarde para eu fazer alguma coisa. Ela tem mais ou menos a sua idade, então imagine o quanto me lembrei de você!

A mulher suspirou.

-Coitada. Queria poder falar com ela.

-Oh não! Draco não permitiria. – ela disse. – por algum motivo ele quer você distante daquela garota.

Ginny franziu o cenho e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos molhados.

-Madame, não tem uma dica do nome dela?

-Ouvi Malfoy a chamá-la de... Bonds, Bonde, Bonny, Bonnys...

-Bones... – Ginny levou a mão à boca quando a mulher confirmou com a cabeça. – SUZAN BONES?

A mulher pareceu chateada por Ginny ter gritado. Era uma senhora que prezava os bons modos e a boa educação.

-Sim, mas pra que tanto alvoroço, menina? – ela perguntou.

-Eu a conheci! Ela estudava em Hogwarts também! – ela quase levantou-se, mas Madame Warbler a impediu, segurando-a pela mão.

-Nada disso, mocinha. Precisa descansar.

-Meu Deus, meu Deus! – a bruxa estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

Ginny sentia uma necessidade desesperada de falar com alguém conhecido, alguém que estivesse do seu lado, mesmo que não fosse um grande amigo. Sabia que Suzan Bones era uma boa garota, simpática e sorridente.

Não queria que ela morresse, queria compartilhar sua dor, queria conversar, queria ouvi-la desabafar, queria fazer exatamente o que queria que tivessem feito por ela quando estava mal, faminta e sozinha.

-Por favor, Madame Warbler. – ela apertou a mão da mulher olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. – Por favor, me leve até ela!

A curandeira pareceu triste com o que estava prestes a dizer.

-Creio que não será possível, menina. – ela suspirou. – Suzanna (-Suzan! – corrigiu Ginny) está desacordada e extremamente mal. Não creio que lhe fará bem ver alguém.

Ginny olhou para os lados, angustiada.

-E quando ela vai acordar? Ela vai precisar de alguém conhecido do seu lado. – insistiu. – eu sou o mais próximo de família que ela vai conseguir por aqui.

-Não sei menina... Draco não vai concordar.

Ela olhou para as próprias mãos ponderando por alguns segundos antes de levantar os olhos para a amiga com um brilho determinado.

-Vai sim. – ela disse. Sua voz passava confiança e firmeza. – Ele vai ter que deixar.

**X**

Logo que chegou ao castelo, Zacharias percebeu que aquela não era uma prisão comum. Em primeiro lugar, em qualquer cadeia normal, seus cabelos rebeldes seriam devidamente raspados, ele receberia uniforme devido, e iria para uma cela com cama e no mínimo, um sanitário.

Mas ao chegar, foi jogado numa cela extremamente mal-cheirosa com homens e mulheres misturados, com a roupa do corpo e os cabelos caindo pelos olhos.

As pessoas pareciam fracas, as roupas ensopadas de sangue, sinais de fezes e urina por alguns lugares e tigelas de comida escassa.

Não soube por quanto tempo chorou e gritou sob os olhares tristes e piedosos dos seus novos companheiros de cela. Só sabia que foi silenciado por uma maldição _cruciatus_ que um capataz mal encarado e raivoso lhe lançou.

Agora estava encostado nas barras, olhando fracamente para os ocupantes das outras celas, procurando algum rosto conhecido, procurando por Suze. De repente duas vozes se fizeram ouvir, um homem forte de cabelos negros e uma mulher encapuzada sem nenhum centímetro de pele para fora.

Ele só poderia adivinhar como era por trás de seus bonitos contornos.

-Então o que você fez?

-Fui atrás dela! – ele disse distraidamente enchendo as tigelas sujas com uma comida precária que ele trazia num enorme e sujo saco. Como se alimentasse cachorros. – Estava tão agitada que nós dois caímos. Ela rolou escada abaixo. Chegou a torcer alguns ossos.

A mulher encolheu os ombros levemente e cruzou os braços. Zac pensou ter visto lábios entortando-se levemente para cima por trás do capuz.

-Então ela vai ter que ficar mais tempo na Ala Hospitalar? – ele virou para o outro lado, para tentar mascarar o interesse pelo rumo daquela conversa. – Não acha que ela já esta recebendo mordomia demais?

O homem balançou a cabeça.

-Madame Warbler ainda pediu para que ele a deixasse mais tempo, mas chegou uma garota nova na Ala. Parece que era colega de classe dela e o jovem Malfoy não queria que a visse.

Estavam falando de pessoas conhecidas. Ele devia conhecer essa garota de que estavam falando! Aparentemente Draco Malfoy a estava mantendo como refém.

-Ele a levou para a cela-barra-suíte presidencial – o homem falou com sarcasmo arrancando um risinho da mulher. – antes que ela acordasse. E – ele parou de encher as tigelas para dar ênfase ao que ia dizer. – ainda obrigou a curandeira a dar uma poção para a garota ficar dopada.

-Hum, parece que ela estava dando trabalho para ele então.

-É uma garota forte, decidida. – ele comentou com certa admiração. – Mas é cabeça dura. Tem um comensal respeitado na mão e não usa isso pra nada.

Zac apertou as mãos uma na outra na expectativa de saber quem era essa garota. Pelo que ele dizia, se ela fosse realmente de Hogwarts e tivesse Draco Malfoy (que aparentemente era bem respeitado agora) nas mãos, podia dar um jeito de saírem dali.

-Ah! Pelo que você me contou, não demora muito e essa garota vai estar perambulando livre por aqui, e ainda por cima, distribuindo ordens! – ela deu uma leve risada. – Quem diria, uma reles traidora de sangue com todo esse poder.

-Mesmo se ela concordasse com as coisas que Draco fala, nunca poderia gostar dele. – ele comentou com um suspiro. – Ele matou a família dela.

A mulher deu de ombros e bufou.

-Ela supera. Vai ver como nem vai se lembrar da família.

-Quer entrar no bolão que Yaxley e Mulciber promoveram? – ele perguntou. – Muita gente já entrou e tem muita grana no meio.

A mulher pareceu surpresa.

-Meus Deus, não estão dando muita relevância a esse caso?

-Se fosse com qualquer outro comensal, teria menos repercussão. – o homem suspirou. – Não é a primeira vez que Draco é motivo de falação.

-É, mas agora não passam de fofocas e comentários maldosos.

Ele ainda ouviu-os falar mais casualidades e sair da ala reclamando do cheiro ruim. E enquanto todos avançavam em cima da escassa comida, Zacharias pensava o que podia fazer com a mera informação que acabara de obter.

**X**

Dois dias haviam se passado desde a primeira conversa que Ginny e a curandeira tiveram sobre Suzan Bones. Mais tarde, a mulher ainda disse que ela estava esboçando reações e que talvez fosse acordar, o que deixara Ginny inquieta. A ruiva criara dentro de si uma obsessão, uma necessidade desenfreada de estar perto da garota quando ela acordasse.

E era pensando nisso que ela olhava Draco andando de um lado para o outro do quarto mostrando e explicando para a pequena elfa seus afazeres.

Esta parecia eficiente e animada para trabalhar. Olhava para a garota com afeição nas pequenas pausas que Draco fazia nas suas explicações.

Ela sabia que estava abusando da sorte aparecendo apenas com uma pequena toalha envolvendo seu corpo nu, mas Draco já a vira praticamente nua. Não imaginava que ele fosse se importar. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, molhados e despenteados e ela queria apenas ouvir o que ele dizia para a elfa.

Em determinado momento, a pequena figura virou-se para ela, sorrindo amavelmente.

-A pequena senhora Malfoy, precisa que Guccia separe roupas para ela? – perguntou, ansiosa pela primeira ordem da garota.

Draco virou-se para ela, pronto para falar qualquer coisa, mas as palavras acabaram por morrer antes de se formar em seus lábios. Ginny se assustou. Ele olhava-a com um ar meio malicioso, meio aparvalhado.

A verdade é que Draco estava intrigado e pasmo.

Como ela conseguia ser tão adorável a cada momento? Como cada pedaço da sua pele podia ser tão convidativo? Por um momento, considerou seriamente mandar Guccia, a elfa que Pansy lhe arranjara, embora para simplesmente imprensá-la numa parede, arrancar aquela toalha e-

-Seria ótimo. – ela sorriu para a pequena criatura sem se dar ao trabalho de corrigir o fato de ter sido chamada de Malfoy. – Obrigada.

Draco passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos quando ela, apressada, trancou-se no banheiro novamente. Deixou de prestar atenção em Guccia, que corria para arranjar roupas secas para a garota, resmungando o quanto precisava tirar as medidas dela para comprar roupas mais dignas de sua mestra.

Ginny Weasley, era traidora de sangue, fazia amizade com enfermeiras e era amável com elfos-domésticos! Ele se perguntava até que ponto ia a simpatia da garota por seres daquele nível e pensava como ele merecia ser mais bem tratado do que Madame Warbler e Guccia.

E o mais desesperante de tudo isso, é que essa bondade boba e desenfreada o atraía imensamente.

Queria que ela fosse gentil com ele! Somente com ele! Queria ser o único em sua vida, quem ela veria ao dormir, ao acordar e em seus sonhos. Queria que ela desprezasse o mundo e gostasse somente dele, vivesse para ele. Mas mesmo com todas essas vontades egoístas borbulhando em sua mente, algo quente despertava dentro de si ao vê-la sendo tão amável com criaturas não merecedoras de sua simpatia.

Olhou com raiva para a elfa, com vontade de amaldiçoá-la pelo simples fato de estar ali, impedindo-o de entrar naquele banheiro e fazer o que bem entendesse com Ginevra.

Ele levantou-se, tentando se recompor. Não era tarde, podia mandá-la embora e esperar até a Weasley aparecer novamente atrás das roupas e simplesmente puxá-la para a cama.

Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos. Ela ainda estava mentalmente estável. Se ele fizesse isso, era capaz de enlouquecer de vez, ou pior, desprezá-lo para sempre. Teve que repassar todo o seu plano novamente em sua mente para se convencer que o mais apropriado era esperar, mimá-la e seduzi-la. Mesmo que assim demorasse mais.

A voz de Guccia o despertou de seus devaneios.

-Senhorazinha. Pode sair para se vestir.

Draco ficou atento a porta do banheiro que logo se abriu, revelando a ruiva, dessa vez com os cabelos devidamente penteados para trás. Ela abrira o suficiente apenas para pegar a roupa das mãos da elfa e voltar a fechar a porta.

-Desculpe senhora, mas porque tenta se esconder? – ela perguntou inocentemente. – Só estamos eu e seu marido, tem vergonha de seu marido?

Ginny olhou para Draco que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiando-a a desmentir os pensamentos da pequena elfa. Ela suspirou.

-Eu sou uma pessoa extremamente tímida, Guccia. – ela sorriu amavelmente antes de fechar a porta e trancar-se novamente.

-Senhor Malfoy, Guccia querer tirar medidas de senhorazinha hoje mesmo para comprar roupas e...

Draco revirou os olhos.

-Cale-se, criatura inútil.

A pequena se encolheu, chateada pelo corte. Ficou olhando esperançosa para a porta do banheiro, com certeza na esperança que a sua nova e doce senhora saísse e escutasse suas idéias. O que não demorou muito.

A elfa havia escolhido um vestido preto, simples, justo até a cintura e solto até os joelhos. Alças largas, um simples decote quadrado não muito revelador, mas que dava uma bonita visão do seu colo com algumas poucas sardas. Ela se encolheu levemente com o olhar aprovador de Draco.

-Você está linda, _meu amor._

Ela olhou-o irritada.

-Não seja cínico, Malfoy.

-Venha senhora, Guccia a ajuda a secar o cabelo.

-Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho. – Draco anunciou para a elfa. – Cuide bem dela, Guccia, quero-a perfeita.

Ele se aproximou de Ginny que estava de frente para o grande espelho da penteadeira, notando sua expressão triste e o rosto virado para o chão. Abraçou-a por trás com apenas um braço passando pelos ombros, pressionando os lábios em seu pescoço e depois em seu rosto.

-O que não é uma tarefa nada difícil. – ele falou num simples sussurro, fazendo com que a garota o olhasse pelo espelho. Inexpressiva, como se estivesse contendo-se.

-Adeus, Draco. – ela falou friamente.

Ele sorriu.

-Até. – e depois de aspirar mais uma vez a essência floral da garota, saiu porta afora. Tendo o cuidado de trancá-la.

O resto da tarde foi como uma sessão de tortura para Ginny e uma imensa diversão para Guccia, que, pelo simples fato de sua dona ser linda e gentil, se afeiçoou a ela de tal modo que queria fazer de tudo para deixá-la perfeita.

Fizera suas unhas, esfoliações em seu rosto, creme para pele, aparou e tratou de seus cabelos, depilou, ajeitou, tratou, cortou e fez todo o necessário para que nenhum centímetro do corpo de Ginny não fosse belo.

No fim do dia, Ginny sentiu enjôos ao ver sua imagem no espelho.

-A senhora apreciar trabalho de Guccia?

-Claro que sim, Guccia. – ela disse tentando sorrir. – Você é maravilhosa. Obrigada.

Os olhos da elfa se encheram de lágrimas e antes que Ginny pudesse fazer alguma coisa ela já batia a cabeça repetidas vezes na quina da penteadeira.

-Pare Guccia! – ela disse tentando puxar a elfa pelos braços enrugados. – Por favor, pare! O que houve, pelo amor de Deus?

A elfa olhou-a com vergonha, lágrimas caindo descontroladas por sua face.

-A senhora não gostar do trabalho de Guccia. Não gostar não!

-De onde tirou essa idéia? – ela perguntou, fazendo com que Guccia admirasse seus olhos bondosos e bonitos.

-Senhora está triste.

Ginny riu levemente e acariciou a cabeça da elfa na região que estava vermelha pelas pancadas.

-Não é por causa disso. – ela comentou. – Eu amei seu trabalho Guccia! Eu não mentiria. Agora vamos colocar uma água fria antes que vire um galo.

E antes que a ruiva pudesse se levantar para pegar toalhas e água, a elfa voltou a berrar, chorando descompassadamente.

-Senhora ser muito boa para Guccia. Senhora ser gentil e amável como nunca foram com Guccia antes.

Ginny conteve o impulso de revirar os olhos. Por que elfos tinham que ser tão emocionais?

-Não se acostume. Malfoy não é nem um pouco gentil.

Depois de cuidar do galo de Guccia que acabou por se formar, Ginny proibiu a elfa de se castigar novamente, e, num estalar de dedos ela se foi.

Sem nada para fazer, a ruiva decidiu explorar o quarto, localizando uma estante de livros, algumas poucas roupas femininas num enorme armário, um compartimento gelado onde havia água e outras bebidas e etc. O quarto mais luxuoso do que ela poderia um dia sonhar a ter.

No meio da "expedição", acabou achando também o estranho presente de Percy. Seu colar de pedra verde guardado numa gaveta da estante.

Admirou-o por alguns segundos e decidiu não colocá-lo no pescoço. Iria chamar a atenção de Malfoy e por algum motivo, sentia que ele o tiraria dela. Enrolou então o cordão de prata várias vezes em volta do pulso, escondendo a pedra verde por meio da corrente prateada.

No final, ficou parecendo uma pulseira extremamente bizarra, mas de certa forma bonita. Apertara tanto, que parecia atrapalhar um pouco na sua pulsação. Ela não se importou. Quem se importaria com algo assim quando sua vida está por um triz de qualquer forma?

Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos depressivos, e decidiu que era melhor se lesse alguma coisa.

Queria manter sua cabeça ocupada custe o que custar para não acabar pensando nos momentos de desgraça que havia passado nos últimos meses. E a todo custo, a ruiva se recusava a olhar no espelho. Pra ela não havia mudado muito. De fato seu cabelo estava mais hidratado, suas unhas, antes longas, estavam feitas. A única coisa que fora impossível de consertar fora sua palidez.

Antes, adoraria um dia como aquele, se arrumando e se cuidando.

Mas não tinha mais _para quem_ se arrumar, não tinha mais _porque_ se arrumar.

Decidida a ignorar a boa aparência, leu até tarde da noite e acabou dormindo com um grosso exemplar de "Irmãos de Sangue: Minha Vida Entre os Vampiros". Só abriu os olhos no dia seguinte quando Madame Warbler abriu as cortinas num gesto rápido e brusco, deixando o trabalho de acordá-la para a luminosidade repentina que invadiu o quarto.

Depois de piscar inúmeras vezes, a garota ainda lacrimou bastante antes de se acostumar com a claridade da manhã sem nuvens. Quando finalmente olhou para Madame Warbler pronta para reclamar, percebeu uma expressão estranha em sua face.

-Suzan Bones acordou. – ela disse numa voz estranhamente formal.

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram. Não sabia se ficava feliz pelo sinal de melhora, ou triste por não poder estar com ela.

-Isso... É ótimo Madame Warbler! – bradou contente. – Significa que ela ainda tem chances de se recuperar totalmente, não é verdade?

-Oh Ginny, é uma possibilidade difícil. Desculpe querida, mas ela está... Um trapo.

-Eu também estava quando cheguei na sua enfermaria! Mas estou bem agora não estou? – ela levantou-se abrindo os braços mostrando o quão saudável estava, e só então Madame Warbler pôde notar o quanto a garota realmente estava sendo bem tratada.

Usava um vestido amarelo delicado e simples, mas que a deixava simplesmente graciosa. A pele amostra parecia mais macia do que o normal, o rosto mais limpo e bonito. Usava sandálias amarelas do mesmo tom do vestido que davam um aspecto delicado e charmoso às pernas deixando a mostra os pés bem tratados com unhas feitas e pintadas de branco.

Ela sorriu.

-A elfa te fez uma visita ontem, hã?

Ginny riu levemente.

-Acho que ela está mais obcecada em cuidar de mim do que você e Draco juntos. – ela comentou sem humor de verdade. – Mas não desvie do assunto, Warbler! Eu preciso ver Suzan Bones, e quero vê-la agora.

A mulher suspirou.

-Me perdoe, Ginny. Mas não creio que possa fazer isso sem a permissão do senhor Malfoy. – ao vê-la revirar os olhos, pronta para reclamar, a mulher levantou o dedo indicador severamente. – E não seja malcriada. Não é só a sua vida que está em jogo quando se trata do senhor Malfoy. Se você desobedecê-lo EU vou ficar bem mais encrencada do que você.

Ginny não teve o que responder. A mulher estava completamente certa. Não podia forçar Madame Warbler a levá-la até Suzan sabendo que isso poderia encrencá-la. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de convencer Malfoy a deixá-la ir. O problema era que, por mais que sua determinação fosse grande, não conseguia formular nenhum plano. Tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça eram idéias incertas, com tantas falhas e absurdos que não mereciam nem um minuto de atenção prolongada.

-Mas, se eu conseguir a permissão dele...

-Eu a avisei, como você queria, de que ela está acordada. – a curandeira foi andando até a porta. – Devo avisá-la de que vai receber uma visita sua?

Ginny não pensou muito na hora de responder. Estava tão decidida a convencer Malfoy que fez que sim com a cabeça quase que imediatamente.

-Mas apenas diga que ela receberá visita de alguém que lhe quer bem.

E, sem se despedir, a curandeira saiu pela porta que Ginny percebeu estar entreaberta. Ela ainda tentou ter uma visão do corredor, mas a mulher foi rápida ao bater a porta atrás de si. A ruiva tremeu quando o barulho de inúmeras trancas sendo ativadas se pronunciou. Era um barulho seco e mórbido que ela não tinha notado antes.

Completamente sozinha, estava pronta para fuçar o quarto novamente, quando a elfa apareceu assustada pelo estado da mestra que dormiu com a roupa que a vira ontem e estava com os cabelos despenteados e a expressão de sono.

Assim, depois de lhe providenciar um nutritivo café da manhã, arrumou-a novamente.

Ginny ria sem humor ao ver o quanto Guccia adorava cuidar dela. E que pelo simples fato de ter sido gentil com ela, começava a ter adoração por sua suposta "senhorazinha".

-Mas senhora estar muito pálida. – ela disse. – Estar um dia tão bonito, está sim senhora.

Ginny olhou para a elfa sem saber o que dizer. A pequena criatura suspirou.

-É uma pena que mestre não deixar senhora sair. – ela resmungou, chateada.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha, uma centelha incomodativamente esperançosa ardendo em seu peito.

-Mas, Guccia eu quero sair. – a elfa a olhou assustada. – Só quero passear um pouco, tomar um pouco de sol.

A elfa pareceu ponderar um pouco antes de balançar a cabeça vigorosamente fazendo as grandes orelhas balançarem.

-Não! Não! Não! Senhor Malfoy não quer que senhora Malfoy saia de jeito nenhum...

-Guccia, eu quero sair daqui. – ela disse numa voz tão fria que a elfa a olhou assustada. Ela forçou-se a sorrir. – Entenda, estou cansada de ficar neste quarto. Eu só quero tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

A pequena criatura parecia travar uma batalha interna. Pois seus grandes olhos brilhavam, parecendo querer saltar das órbitas e ela esfregava as mãos uma na outra nervosamente. Até que, de repente, apanhou o livro que Ginny lia antes, e começou a bater vigorosamente em si mesma.

-Guccia!

A elfa parou e olhou-a com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Guccia se pune por querer atender senhorazinha que é tão boa pra mim, mesmo sabendo que não pode. Porque senhora mente para Guccia. Guccia sabe que senhorazinha quer fugir do senhor. – ela disse aproximando-se de Ginny que deixou-se cair sentada na cama olhando estranhamente para a figura chorosa a sua frente. – Mas Guccia não deixar senhora abandonar Senhor Malfoy, porque Guccia vê que ele se importa com a senhora.

Ginny ajoelhou-se na frente da elfa e agarrou-a pelos ombros balançando-a levemente.

-Não, Guccia. Ele me mantém presa aqui! Ele me deixa ficar cada dia mais pálida! – ela disse tentando não deixar o desespero tomar conta de sua voz ao tentar convencer a elfa, que chorava silenciosamente. – Ele não é bom para mim!

-NÃO! Ele ser sim. Minha jovem senhora tem que dar o valor que o jovem mestre merece! Ele se importa, quer que você esteja bonita e sadia! Ele cuida da senhora que Guccia tanto gosta.

-Se gostasse de mim, Guccia, me tiraria daqui.

A elfa repentinamente parou de chorar alto e olhou a ruiva profundamente.

-Senhora não saber o que fala. – sua voz era séria, chorosa e levemente assustada. – Senhora estar melhor aqui dentro. Lá fora. Não ia gostar de estar lá fora minha senhora, não é um mundo bonito de se ver, esse novo mundo.

Ginny soltou a elfa assustada andando para perto da janela. Tinha a mania de olhar para o céu quando estava assustada ou preocupada.

-Não é nada bonito para quem não é Comensal. – ela disse olhando tristemente para o braço limpo da moça, fazendo com que Ginny olhasse também. Nenhuma tatuagem de caveira manchava sua pele. E isso não era uma coisa exatamente boa. – O senhor estar apenas protegendo a senhora porque gostar muito dela.

A garota suspirou ao perceber que não conseguiria convencer a pequena.

-Talvez mestre a deixe ir para a praia. – Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas, pronta para perguntar a Guccia o que ela queria dizer com praia quando sentiu uma respiração logo atrás de si. – O que acha, mestre?

Ginny não se deu o trabalho de olhar para trás. Como ele podia sempre ser tão silencioso? Estava cansada de fingir não se assustar com a presença de Draco.

-Acho que você devia nos deixar sozinhos. – seu tom era rude e cortante, assim como ele.

Ginny teve pena da pobre elfa, mas Guccia não esboçava nenhum sinal de tristeza. Olhou-a nos olhos num pedido silencioso para pensar em suas palavras.

-Adeus, minha senhora.

-Tchau, Guccia.

-Vá!

Ela desapareceu num estalar de dedos e Ginny finalmente virou-se para ele, percebendo que ele estivera encarando seus cabelos.

-Você precisa ser um cretino a cada segundo da sua vida?

Ele parecia divertido com o tom irritado de Ginny.

-Bom dia para você também. – falou sarcástico.

Ele olhou-a de cima abaixo contemplando o trabalho de Guccia. Realmente não achava que ela havia mudado muita coisa. Sua beleza em si continuava a mesma, mas estava mais arrumada e bem-tratada.

Era bom vê-la usando roupas leves como ela sempre usara antes da guerra. Fazia-o lembrar o quanto a admirava em Hogwarts e como agora ela lhe pertencia.

Ao olhá-la arrumada e bonita daquela forma, sentia que todas as perdas e todo o sofrimento das batalhas havia valido a pena.

-Não está muito pálida. – falou para ela e para si mesmo. – Está perfeita.

E na opinião dele, continuaria assim. Não queria marcas de sol na pele tão branca, tão imaculada e perfeita. Queria a beleza de Ginny exatamente como estava: intocada.

Ela parecia mais bonita do que nos tempos de Hogwarts, mesmo tendo perdido peso. O rosto mais fino a fazia parecer mais madura, no entanto as maçãs do rosto proeminentes e as bochechas lhe davam um aspecto saudável.

Se ela ao menos sorrisse de vez em quando...

-Draco. – ela chamou suavemente tirando-o de seus devaneios. – Eu... Queria te pedir uma coisa.

Ela olhou para o chão parecendo envergonhada e ele sorriu.

-Me pedir uma coisa? – ele repetiu, não acreditando naquelas palavras. – Está finalmente sendo sensata e aceitando meus termos?

Ela olhou-o. Não havia raiva em sua expressão, havia receio e dúvida.

-Você não me pediria alguma coisa se não estivesse aceitando. – ele esclareceu. E achou simplesmente adorável o constrangimento dela. Aproximou-se passando a mão levemente pelo seu rosto. – Não precisa ter medo, apenas peça.

-Eu acho que não vai aceitar. – Ginny disse, sentindo-se patética. Queria espernear e exigir que ele a libertasse. Repetir a cena da enfermaria, se necessário. Mas (in)felizmente seu lado racional falava mais alto e ela sabia que teria mais chances pedindo.

-Tente.

-Madame Warbler me falou sobre a garota que receberam na enfermaria. – ela começou olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

Ele ficou sério de repente e a mão que havia repousado em seu pescoço enrijeceu.

-Não.

-Eu a conhecia em Hogwarts, só queria...

-Não Ginevra, não! – ele bradou afastando-se dela e passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. Ginny não entendeu porque ele ficara tão alterado.

Se ela soubesse talvez gritasse com ele, ou talvez se encolhesse em algum canto, chateada demais. A verdade era que Draco não a queria perto de Suzan Bones porque sabia que mesmo que pequena, ela era uma parte do passado da ruiva.

Já era o bastante dividi-la com Madame Warbler e a elfa. Não queria mais ninguém, queria ser o único pensamento na sua mente, queria ser seu único companheiro. Só assim ela desistiria de lutar. Só assim ela seria completamente dele.

-Como sabe meu nome? – ela perguntou fazendo-o virar para si.

-O quê?

-É que... todos só me chamavam de Ginny, até os professores. Como sabe que meu nome verdadeiro é Ginevra? – ela perguntou. Já queria perguntar isso há um tempo, mas nunca tinha oportunidade. – Podia ser Ginny mesmo, ou Virgínia, Genevive, Georgina ou qualquer outra coisa.

-Eu prestava mais atenção em você do que pensa.

Ginny fez que sim, lembrando-se de como ele passara a dar atenção especial a ela no último ano.

-Por favor, Draco, me deixe ver Suzan Bones! Ela...

-Eu já disse que não! Não há o que discutir!

Ginny sentiu-se frustrada. Não era um pedido tão absurdo! Afina,l o que podiam fazer sendo duas garotas indefesas e machucadas?

Ela aproximou-se receosamente dele.

-Por que não?

-Eu disse que não há o que discutir! – ele exclamou, irritado. Ginny chegou a dar um passo para trás antes de respirar fundo. Não podia desistir. Agora realmente precisava agir e esperar que não acabasse tremendamente errado.

Aproximou-se lentamente, deixando-o escutar o leve salto de sua sandália indo de encontro ao chão e parou logo atrás dele, que permanecia de costas para ela. Suavemente deslizou a mão por seu ombro.

Ela não sabia se ficava feliz ou assustada ao ver os pêlos da nuca do rapaz arrepiados pelo toque.

-Fala comigo. Diga-me, porque não? – ele virou-se para ela.

Sabia exatamente o que Ginny estava fazendo. Ela nunca fora gentil com ele daquela forma antes, estava usando o poder que sabia que tinha sobre ele para conseguir o que queria.

Sentiu raiva da ruiva, por ela saber o quanto o afetava, e mais raiva de si mesmo, porque mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, estava caindo no jogo como um patinho.

Ele suspirou longamente.

-Se você quer isso tanto assim, a ponto de ser tão doce. – ele mal podia se controlar, parecia estar assistindo a si mesmo dizer àquelas palavras. – Tudo bem.

Ela sorriu. Não um sorriso de verdade, um pequeno sorriso de alívio por ter conseguido o que queria. Mas era bem mais do que ela fizera nos últimos tempos.

-Mas por pouco tempo. – ele advertiu. – Torrence a acompanhará.

Ginny fez que sim com a cabeça e Draco sorriu levemente. Afinal, sem que ela mesma notasse, estava lentamente começando a se conformar com sua condição. Mais cedo ela teria esperneado e não deixaria Guccia tocar em um fio de cabelo seu, se recusaria a comer qualquer coisa e talvez até de deitar naquela cama ou ler aqueles livros.

Sorriu com sua própria esperteza. Sabia que qualquer outra no lugar dela já teria cedido e ninguém poderia condená-la por isso. Mas Ginny Weasley era forte e leal até à pessoas mortas.

Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era colocar essa força a seu favor.

Mesmo que isso levasse anos.

XxX

**N/A:** Ahhh! Dessa vez eu não demorei, demorei? Pelo menos não comparado as outras vezes. Gente, essa fic está sendo meu bebê. Tenho pensado e me dedicado (quando posso) muito a ela.

AH sim! A fic foi betada por Aika-chan no Monogatari. Obrigada querida!

Agora respondendo reviews:,

**Ly W. : **É, nesse cap deu pra pra perceber direitinho que sem sombra de dúvida, Draco esta "gamando" na ruiva e ela está mesmo que um pouquinho de nada, se rendendo. E mesmo que não dê pra saber se ela estava pensando no Harry, quando ela fez os carinhos nele, não fazia idéia de que se tratava de Draco Malfoy. E não, você não tem gostos peculiares. Eu também estou me apaixonando por essa Malfoy malvado. Ou ele ta realmente charmoso, ou as duas somos estranhas O.O.

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. E obrigada pela review. Bjoos!

**Mary M Evans:** Deu pra ver nesse cap que agora ele está totalmente obcecado não é? Obrigada. Espero sinceramente que a fc esteja bem proveitosa pra compensar as demoradas atualizações. Obrigada por ter paciência. Dessa vez não demorou tanto né? Um beijo!

**Min Zabini: **QUE BOOOM! Então espero que tenha lido e gostado desse cap! Continue acompanhando porque tende a ficar melhor! ^^ Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Angélica**: Não demorou tanto né? Eu sou frágil pra escrever estupro mas sou muito forte para cenas de outros tipos de violência então prepare-se. É que na minha cabeça, o pior tipo de violência é o estupro. Então se Draco chegar a conseguir algo com a Ginny, não vai ser por meio de violência. Talvez seja por um meio.. sujo. Mas não por violência. Um beijo e obrigada pela review.

**jEh: **OH! Não posso responder a maioria de suas perguntas por mais que meus dedos estejam coçando pra contar tudo. Ai... o que eu posso dizer é que Draco ainda não está "apaixonado" está mais "obcecado". Ele só vai se apaixonar de fato um pouco mais tarde. Já nossa querida Weasley, vai demorar para sentir alguma simpatia por ele ainda. Desculpe pelas demoras para atualização. Espero que essa não tenha demorado muito. Um beijo! E obrigada por acompanhar a fic e pela review.

**Aliane: **Não demorou tanto dessa vez né? Hahaha! Vou tentar não demorar mais. Prometo. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Não esqueça de me dizer o que achou. Um beijo e obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

**Tuty Frutty: **Espero que tenha ficado feliz com essa atualização. Tentei não demorar. Eu gosto de usar personagens que a Jk mencionou pouco porque posso modelá-los, sem falar que se eles não tem valor no livro.. pelo menos na fic né? Hahaha! Sobre o Riddle, digamos assim... se ela não fosse útil para um plano seu ainda desconhecido, já estaria morta. Mas se ela não fosse bonita, forte e tudo mais que o Draco admira nela, ele também nem ia olhar na cara dela. Ele é um Lorde exigente!

E quanto a review grande, pode escrever o quanto quiser. A-DO-RO ler reviews grandes! ^^

Espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Um beijo e obrigada!

**Thaty:** Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Essa fic eu não abandono por NADA nesse mundo! Estou viciada nela que nem o Draco nesse cap pela Ginny. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Astrid Kellen: **Aí esytá o seu mais querida. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Me diga o que achou! Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! Um beijo e continue acompanhando!

**Yvonne:** Sério mesmo? Bom, espero que tenha gostado das cenas d/g desse capítulo! Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando a fic. Bjos!

**DéH:** Amores obsessivos e doentios são os meus favoritos. Adoro narrá-los. Pode me chamar de estranha O.o Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Obrigada pela review! =*

**Arobéd**: Nossa, é muito bom saber que você gosta tanto assim da fic. Eu particularmente adoro! Quando a questão T/G, é o que eu expliquei para a Tutty Frutty... se a Ginny não fosse útil para um plano de Voldemort, já estaria morta. Mas se ela não fosse bonita, forte e tudo mais que o Draco admira nela, ele também nem ia olhar na cara dela. Então, rola uma química básica. ;) Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review!

Se eu esqueci alguém... pode me bater. =D

A demora se deve a volta do ano letivo e a minha agitadíssima vida social.

...

Pra quem não entendeu, isso foi sarcasmo. Há-há.

Vou tentar não demorar mais okay?

Um beijo!


	9. O erro de Zacharias Smith

**Capítulo IX - **O erro de Zacharias Smith

_betado por_ Anaisa

**X**

_"Não existe desespero tão absoluto quanto aquele que surge nos primeiros momentos de nosso primeiro grande sofrimento, quando não conhecemos ainda o que é ter sofrido e ser curado, ter se desesperado e recuperado a esperança."  
-George Eliot_

**X**

-Qual é o seu problema, Draco? – Blaise perguntou ao loiro que acabara de aparatar a sua frente, antes mesmo de cumprimentá-lo. – Você está sumido, cara!

Draco suspirou. Estava extremamente cansado. Passara um dia realmente exaustivo no Ministério, e, ao sair, a primeira coisa que lhe viera à cabeça fora visitar Ginevra. Então lembrou-se que ficou quase uma semana ocupado com a garota, desmarcando compromissos com os amigos. Deixando-os irritados, e pior, desconfiados.

Recebeu então uma coruja de Blaise, marcando encontro naquele pub para tomarem uns drinks.

-Eu sei, andei muito ocupado essa semana. – respondeu sentando-se ao lado do amigo e acenando para o barman.

-Ocupado com o Ministério? – ele perguntou enquanto Draco fazia seu pedido. – Ou com uma certa Weasleyzinha?

O loiro suspirou.

-Posso ter gastado um tempo com ela. – respondeu evasivo, olhando de esguelha para o amigo.

-Nada melhor para relaxar do que uma ruivinha voluptuosa. –ele sorriu insinuante. – Como ela é?

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos. Na verdade, não queria admitir que não tivera nada com a Weasley. Que preferia mimá-la até convencê-la a se entregar. Para ele era uma ótima idéia, mas ao falar em voz alta, soava bastante estúpida.

-Esquentada.

Blaise riu.

-Isso deve ser bom, pra ter sumido por tantos dias. – o negro comentou. – E não adianta desmentir cara, eu sei que você estava com ela, porque não te vi no Ministério fazendo horas extras ou nada do tipo.

Draco suspirou, deixando-se cair de costas no insignificante descanso do banco. Não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente ao admitir:

-Estava com ela.

-Como ela está?

-Saudável. – ele olhou para baixo ainda sorrindo. – E linda.

-Como ela é em relação a... você sabe... – e baixou a voz. - os prazeres do coito? –perguntou brincalhão. Draco sempre soube que ele também tivera uma quedinha por Ginevra nos tempos de Hogwarts.

Ele olhou bem para o amigo. Por um lado, se contasse a verdade, teria que aturá-lo dizer o quanto estava sendo idiota. Blaise insinuaria que ele estava apaixonado.

Por outro lado, se ele contasse e o fizesse entender, teria alguém para compartilhar seus planos e talvez até ajudá-lo.

-Ainda não... – Blaise arregalou os olhos e Draco tomou um gole de seu firewhisky. – Ainda não aconteceu.

Blaise ficou estático olhando para Draco antes de rir sarcástico.

-E o que você foi fazer todos esses dias? _Cortejá-la_?

O loiro revirou os olhos impaciente.

-Sabia que você não ia entender. – resmungou.

-Não dá pra acreditar! – o negro socou o balcão recebendo alguns olhares malcriados. Ele baixou o tom de voz. – Você tem uma ruiva espetacular, saudável, precisando apenas de um pouco de esforço para abrir as pernas e _nada aconteceu_?

-Blaise, ela não quer de jeito nenhum! Ela não me deixa chegar perto!

-Desde quando isso te impediu? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – O quê? Ela é mais forte do que você? Pelo que eu saiba você tem uma varinha e ela não.

-É diferente. – ele disse. – Eu a quero.

-Então a... – Blaise piscou procurando a palavra certa: - tenha!

-Mas não desse jeito. – Draco levantou os olhos. – Quero que ela me deseje também. Que se renda.

-Por quê?

Draco sentiu-se um pouco frustrado. Só queria uma forma de explicar a Blaise como se sentia, sem parecer completamente patético. Pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder, procurando uma resposta que correspondesse aos seus sentimentos e o convencesse.

-Porque eu quero sentir que sou melhor que o Potter. – começou. – Quero ouvi-la dizer que me quer mais do que o Potter, quero ouvi-la implorar e chorar por mim. Quero que ela se renda de tal forma que ficará presa por escolha própria. Quero fazê-la esquecer todas as _merdas_ que os porcos Weasley enfiaram em sua cabeça.

Blaise olhou-o por alguns segundos e Draco não pode deduzir o que o amigo estava pensando. Ele então, riu levemente, tomando um rápido gole da sua bebida. Sem olhar para Draco, falou num tom rouco enquanto afrouxava a gravata.

-Eu sempre achei que havia algo errado com tanta perfeição. – ele virou os olhos para o loiro. – Como se clamasse para ser corrompida.

Draco sorriu ao perceber que conseguira seu objetivo. E por mais que não gostasse de vê-lo falando assim de Ginevra, era bom poder compartilhar sua admiração pela garota com outra pessoa. Sentia-se menos estúpido.

-E tem cuidado direito dela? – ele perguntou. – Seria degradante saber que toda aquela beleza está apodrecendo numa cela qualquer.

-Não. Não está mais em uma cela, está num quarto mais confortável.

Blaise sorriu.

-Hum. Eu me pergunto quando você vai me deixar _visitá-la_.

Draco fechou o punho dentro do bolso firmemente ao ouvir a malícia explícita no comentário do negro. Continuava com a face inexpressiva, mas foi tomado por um sentimento apertado e irritante ao vê-lo falando de Ginevra daquela forma.

-Assim que eu conseguir o que eu quero. – tentou não usar um tom muito agressivo depois. – Mas não pense que vai fazer alguma coisa com ela. _É minha._

Blaise tomou um gole do seu firewhisky, depois analisou Draco atentamente. Por fim, balançou a cabeça divertido.

-Ela está te deixando louco, não está?

Draco ainda abriu a boca para protestar, mas desistiu. Não tinha porque negar isso para Zabini. De certa forma, era verdade. Ginevra o estava deixando cada vez mais atormentado. Tomando conta de sua vida e virando o centro de seus pensamentos. Ponderou por um momento se a mesma sabia o efeito que tinha nele.

Devia saber, pelo menos um pouco, pela forma que o usou para conseguir permissão para visitar Suzan Bones. Lembrava-se que nem pensara direito quando a deixara ir, afinal Suzan não ia viver muito mesmo e a ruiva não sofreria tanto com sua morte já que elas nunca chegaram a se falar em Hogwarts. E, de certa forma, ganhava pelo menos um pouco da simpatia de Ginny.

Lembrou-se do sorriso aliviado que ela lhe lançara assim que ele permitira. Um sorriso pequeno, insignificante, mas verdadeiro. Talvez nem tivesse sido para ele, mas ele gostava de pensar que fora.

-Talvez. – ele riu, sendo acompanhado pelo amigo. – Eu não sei como ela faz isso.

-_Dito_.

Draco ficou feliz por Zabini estar levando tudo como se fosse mais uma das malandragens dos dois. Ele realmente precisava ver a situação de outro ângulo. Um que não fosse tão desesperador.

-Você nunca foi ligado à garota nenhuma. – o negro disse. – E muito menos por uma prisioneira. E já esta com essa há mais de um mês, e... nada.

Draco fez que sim, apenas concordando com o que o jovem falava, repassando para si mesmo suas razões para tal atitude.

Por que com ela tinha que ser tão diferente?

-Hey, quer dizer que você tá... sem nada, desde que ela chegou aqui?

Draco riu, e fez que sim. Blaise deixou o queixo cair.

-Desculpe se eu não sou um viciado em sexo como você!

-Mas isso, você tem que concordar comigo, é muito tempo!

Draco deu de ombros. Claro que ele sentira falta, mas como poderia arranjar alguma outra se não parava de imaginar a ruiva? Se só seu rosto aparecia claramente em sua mente com cada sarda destacada? Se s ó sua voz suave e levemente rouca chegava a sua imaginação? Como ele podia gostar ou se interessar por qualquer outra mulher dessa forma?

Além do mais, o trabalho vinha exigindo muito dele. Quando não estava com Ginny, estava trabalhando ou em casa ou no Ministério ou até mesmo na Ceifatorus já que parte de seu trabalho era fazer relatórios e estatísticas do lugar.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte. – Blaise começou depois de os dois darem generosos goles de suas bebidas. – Vamos arranjar uma parecida com a ruiva pra você... brincar com imaginação. Okay?

Draco riu alto. Olhou para o amigo que o encarava, ansioso por uma resposta.

-Vamos lá, Draco!

-Não sei, cara. Tenho trabalho amanhã cedo...

-Ah qual é! Você me deve isso. – protestou o amigo.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas e Blaise continuou:

-Por ter sumido todo esse tempo.

-Foi menos de uma semana, Blaise!

-Foi uma semana realmente agitada. – ele piscou. – E você mentiu descaradamente dizendo que esteve no Ministério todo esse tempo.

Draco riu. Talvez... se divertir como antigamente não fosse algo tão ruim assim. Levantou-se olhando o ambiente ao redor.

-Talvez devêssemos dar uma passada no RueChats. – ele disse com uma careta. – Desde que abriu, esse lugar ficou meio caído. Todo mundo só quer ir pra lá.

-Vamos logo então. – Blaise pediu a conta e logo os dois partiram.

Quando Blaise estava se preparando para aparatar Draco agarrou seu pulso impedindo-o de concluir seu giro.

-Mas eu quero uma ruiva.

Blaise riu alto antes de acenar positivamente para o amigo.

-A gente te arranja uma.

E aparatou. Draco sorriu, e aparatou logo depois. Mesmo depois da brincadeira de ruivas, pelo menos por aquela noite, tentaria esquecer Ginevra Weasley.

**X**

Inspirando com vontade o ar campestre que o envolvia, Dean decidiu que não podia estar mais satisfeito com a localização da nova sede da Ordem. Com todos os lugares e situações que tivera que passar, imaginava que a sede seria... embaixo da terra ou algum lugar assim. Mas, para sua grande surpresa, o próprio Alastor Moody sugerira aquela pequena casa de campo no alto de uma colina que ele nunca vira na vida.

Ele havia acabado de chegar, mas não sabia dizer a exata localização do lugar. Só sabia que era perfeito.

Tudo bem que o chalé poderia ser maior, mas realmente não se importava com isso. Não iria ficar em tempo integral ali.

Olhou para o lado para ver o simpático Remus Lupin se aproximando. Sua expressão era cansada e abatida. Claro, época de lua cheia. Ele prostrou-se ao seu lado.

-Achei que ia te interessar – começou olhando o magnífico pôr-do-sol. –Uma notícia que recebemos de nosso espião.

Dean não podia dizer que estava totalmente desinteressado, apenas olhou-o e fez sinal para que ele continuasse.

-Parece que Draco Malfoy está se dobrando por uma prisioneira. – ele disse como se comentasse uma casualidade. – Uma prisioneira da Ceifatorus. A prisioneira, Nº 1800.

Dean ainda não entendia aonde o homem queria chegar.

-Calcula-se por esse número, levando em consideração o fluxo de prisioneiros que chegaram lá depois das últimas batalhas, que ela chegou à prisão há mais ou menos... Um mês e duas semanas?

Ele estava para obrigar o homem a ir direto ao ponto quando finalmente entendeu o que o ex-professor insinuava. Sua boca abriu-se involuntariamente enquanto ele pensava em milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Há um mês e duas semanas houve o ataque a Toca, então...

-Ginny... – foi tudo que ele pôde sussurrar antes de olhar para o professor, pedindo uma confirmação que veio apenas como um aceno de cabeça.

-Ela está viva Dean. – o homem sorriu. – Como você disse.

Dean mal pode conter a excitação e a alegria, um sorriso estampou sua face.

-Eu sabia! Colin e Seamus diziam que não, mas eu tinha CERTEZA! – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos contente, queria pular e abraçar Lupin por ser mensageiro de tão boas notícias, mas conteve-se. – Precisamos buscá-la! Precisamos resgatá-la logo! Eu vou chamar...

-Já estão tomando conta de tudo. – o homem parecia contente também. – Mas teremos que ter paciência, Dean. A prisão Ceifatorus é impenetrável. Temos que arquitetar um bom plano primeiro. Saber quem mais podemos resgatar...

-Do que está falando? – o garoto quase berrou. – Não possa mais deixá-la esperar! Você ouviu o que falaram sobre aquela prisão! Depois de uma semana a pessoa já está maluca! Não podemos...

-Você ouviu o que eu disse? – o homem levou a mão ao casaco casualmente. – Draco Malfoy, que desde a missão na Toca virou um respeitadíssimo comensal, está aos pés dela.

Dean fez sinal de desentendimento.

-Todos os comensais estão comentando, o quanto ele a trata bem. Como fez uma ala especial para ela na prisão, com cama, comida, banheiro... enfim, condições mais que decentes. – ele sorriu sem humor. – Alguns arriscam dizer que ele se apaixonou por ela.

Dean abriu e fechou a boca inúmeras vezes sem ter o que falar. Remus pareceu perceber o desconforto.

-Não se preocupe. – ele disse apertando o ombro do rapaz. – Ela logo estará conosco e não importa o quanto ela sofreu, vai se recuperar. Ela é uma garota forte e esperta o suficiente para usar essa... "obsessão" de Draco de forma boa.

Oh! Dean sabia que ela era esperta. Ginny sempre o surpreendeu com sua proeza em sair de situações difíceis e a graça com que lidava com seus problemas. Mas era de Draco Malfoy que estavam falando, e o garoto não iria se deixar contornar por ela.

-Tenho que ir. – Remus disse, apontando para a lua que começava a aparecer. – A propósito, me desculpe por ter feito tanto barulho ontem. Eu estava um pouco nervoso.

Dean fez que sim, mas mal ouvia o que o homem dizia. Imagens começavam a vir em sua mente numa avalanche de emoções e lembranças.

_-Por que ele está olhando para cá? – Dean perguntou a Ginny referindo-se a Malfoy ,que, da mesa da sonserina, olhava estranhamente para a mesa da grifinória, na direção do casal. Ginny, distraída com seus pedaços de maçã olhou para o namorado, despreocupada. _

_-Deve estar bolando alguma provocação inteligente pra fazer quando encontrar algum de nós pelos corredores. – ela riu. – Ou decidiu assumir de vez a sua paixão pelo Harry e só está esperando que seus olhares se cruzem pra dar uma piscada ou mandar um beijinho. _

_Os que sentavam mais perto de Ginny riram, com exceção de Harry e é claro, Dean, que não achava que o olhar era direcionado a Potter._

_~"~_

_Dean tentava passar no meio da multidão para ajudar ou pelo menos ver melhor a briga entre Suzan Bones e Millicent Bulstrode. _

_Briga não, massacre. Bulstrode, sendo três vezes maior do que Suzan, estava com certeza levando a melhor mesmo que não escapasse de alguns arranhões e chutes da outra._

_Chegou a um ponto em que podia ver a briga, mas nada podia fazer, já que alguns outros estudantes já estavam envolvidos, tentando separar as duas. _

_Os sonserinos gritavam provocações, incitando a luta enquanto as outras casas gritavam e brigavam por coisas desconexas. _

_Estava para correr a procura de um professor quando uma cena do outro lado do pátio prendeu sua atenção. Ginny, com a varinha erguida, parecia ter proferido já metade de um feitiço quando uma mão pálida fez com que seu braço abaixasse. Ela virou-se com intenção de empurrar quem quer que fosse, mas Draco Malfoy a segurou firmemente._

_Ele ainda pode ler os lábios dele. Que, a propósito, estavam muito perto do ouvido da garota:_

_-Não seja estraga-prazeres, Weasley. _

_Ela ainda retrucou zangada, tentando se soltar, e Dean, sentindo o sangue parar em suas veias, via que o desgraçado se divertia com ela em seus braços e num determinado momento, cheirou seus cabelos com uma intimidade duvidosa. _

_Ela pareceu não perceber, continuava falando impropérios e se debatendo. Até que ele começou a falar algo com a boca colada em seu ouvido que a fez estacar. E foi com ódio que Dean viu-o deslizar a mão em torno da cintura da garota. _

_Ela corava até a raiz dos cabelos enquanto Malfoy sorria, sem parar seu pequeno discurso no ouvido da garota. Em determinado ponto ele chegou a fechar os olhos como que tomado pela força de suas próprias palavras. Ao superar a surpresa e aparente vergonha, Ginny se debateu com mais força, uma expressão de revolta e nojo em seu rosto. Ele ria não parecendo se esforçar muito para mantê-la parada e ela olhava em volta rapidamente para se certificar que ninguém prestava atenção nos dois. _

_A garota pareceu retrucar alguma coisa que, por um motivo que Dean não queria saber, o deixou bem contente, pois ele a apertou mais ainda contra si até que ela conseguiu se afastar com brusquidão, dando-lhe uma cotovelada. Depois desapareceu na multidão._

_Um sorriso sarcástico permanecia no rosto do loiro ao vê-la se afastar. Num determinado momento seu olhar cruzou com o de Dean e o loiro soube que o namorado da ruiva havia presenciado toda a cena. O que surpreendeu o moreno, é que pareceu não se importar. Pelo contrário._

_O sonserino sorriu de canto e afrouxou a gravata com apenas um dedo olhando para onde a garota havia desaparecido voltando a encarar Dean provocativamente. _

Mesmo sentindo-se extremamente idiota por isso, Dean não pôde evitar as lágrimas ao pensar que Ginny estava nas mãos daquele calhorda miserável. Ao pensar que ele podia fazer o que quisesse com a sua querida ruiva.

Cerrou os punhos tentando conter as lágrimas. Por mais que estivesse sofrendo, Ginny estava viva! E ele devia estar feliz por isso.

Ia trazê-la de volta para si e nada, nunca mais, iria separá-los. Nem guerra, nem _Harry Potter_, e muito menos Draco Malfoy.

**X**

-Meu Deus... – foram as únicas palavras que escaparam dos lábios entreabertos de Ginny Weasley ao se deparar com Suzan Bones.

Suas palavras, por mais que não passassem de um leve sussurro, foram o suficiente para chamar a atenção da garota deitada na maca. Com certa dificuldade, ela virou-se com os olhos transbordando em lágrimas para a ruiva. A surpresa dela foi evidente e, como Ginny, ela não sabia dizer o que sentia exatamente. Ver o rosto conhecido de Ginny (bem-tratado, porém pálido), uma garota que nem chegara a ser sua colega, trazia-lhes vários sentimentos estranhos e divergentes.

-Ginny... – ela disse. Sua voz era rouca e tremida. Como se não a usasse há um bom tempo. – A irmãzinha de Ron.

A ruiva finalmente sorriu. Agarrou uma das mãos da garota e sentiu-a mexer os dedos na tentativa de retribuir o aperto.

-Como você está Bones? – ela perguntou levemente e a morena ficou subitamente sem saber o que dizer.

-Eu... – ela começou. – Onde está o Zac?

Ginny franziu o cenho.

-Quem?

-Zacharias Smith. - ela engoliu em seco para eliminar a rouquidão de sua voz e conseguiu falar com mais clareza. – Lufa-lufa.

-Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar bem. – ela disse, tentando confortar a garota. – Mas me diz. Como você se sente?

A garota riu sem nenhum humor.

-Como se eu tivesse sido atropelado por um trem. – ela tentou ajeitar-se melhor no travesseiro, fazendo caretas (provavelmente de dor) no processo. – Você parece ótima.

Ginny se encolheu e ficou sem fala por um segundo. Usava um vestido casual bonito que se ajustava no seu corpo com perfeição, sapatos caros e os cabelos arrumados num impecável penteado.

-Não deixe que essa aparência te engane. – falou baixinho, para depois aumentar o tom de voz. – O que aconteceu com você?

Suzan fechou os olhos, e Ginny logo se arrependeu por ter feito essa pergunta. A garota começou a tremer descontroladamente enquanto lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos de forma assustadoramente abundante.

-Suzan...

-Eu só queria ajudar Colin. Nunca fomos amigos, mas achei-o. – ela começou. Parecia fazer uma força descomunal para falar. – Estava desesperado, o Ministério estava atrás dele porque é sangue-ruim.

Ginny considerou a possibilidade de mandá-la parar de falar. Mas ao ouvir o nome de Colin, apenas aproximou-se mais da garota, para que esta não precisasse fazer tanto esforço.

-Eu o abriguei, só por aquela noite. Ele ainda tinha que achar o irmão no St. Mungus. Mamãe, nem papai estavam em casa, não sei por quê. – os olhos da garota encheram-se de lágrimas novamente. – Ernie, Zac e Hannah chegaram. Enquanto decidíamos o que iríamos fazer em relação a Colin,_ eles_ simplesmente... apareceram. – ela engoliu em seco, e Ginny entendeu que ela falava dos comensais. - Hannah e Colin, de alguma forma, conseguiram fugir. Eles levaram a mim, Ernie e Zacharias. Vendaram-nos e nos colocaram numa espécie de carruagem.

Ela começou a soluçar descontroladamente e Ginny quase a mandou parar de relembrar aqueles momentos quando ela voltou a falar por entre as lamúrias.

-Eles nos separaram. Depois me mandaram confessar sobre Colin, me mandaram falar que outros sangues-ruins eu abrigava. Eles não acreditaram que eu só havia falado com Colin! Estava assustada, não sabia onde ele estava e eles começaram a me bater. – ela levou as mãos ao rosto. Talvez com vergonha e nojo do que estava prestes a dizer. – Até que um deles mandou que os outros parassem, eu estava fraca... tudo doía... eu JURO que o pararia se pudesse! Por favor, acredite! Eu tentei afastá-lo, tentei tirá-lo de cima... de ... mim. – a garota terminou sem mais conter os soluços e Ginny sentiu-se extremamente culpada por tê-la deixado falar tanto.

Sem saber ao certo como agir para consolá-la, apenas levou uma das mãos ao ombro da garota enquanto ela chorava.

-Já passou Suzan.

-Não... isso nunca vai acabar. – ela falou com a voz chorosa. – Eu nunca vou conseguir limpar meu corpo. Eu estou suja, estou toda marcada...

Ela chorou por mais algum tempo até Ginny decidir que o máximo que podia fazer era lhe dar algo pra beber. A garota estava num estado de desespero tão grande que a ruiva teve que persuadi-la e ajudá-la a beber a água.

-Me perdoe Ginny – ela falava entre os soluços. – Eu quero me acalmar, mas não consigo.

-Tudo bem. Tudo bem. – ela abraçou a garota carinhosamente, deixando que ela chorasse em suas vestes. – Você tem todo o tempo do mundo. Pode chorar o quanto quiser.

E ela chorou. Ginny não soube dizer quanto tempo, mas Suzan Bones chorou como Ginny nunca havia presenciado alguém chorar antes. E enquanto acariciava os cabelos da garota e sussurrava em seu ouvido palavras de conforto, considerava o quanto quisera um consolo como aquele, e como logo estaria precisando se Draco a tomasse a força.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que suas próprias lágrimas rolassem pelo rosto. O familiar nó na garganta se formando novamente.

**X**

Draco já esperava há quase uma hora pela volta de Ginny da enfermaria, e, quando começou a considerar arrastá-la de volta para o quarto, as fechaduras da porta começaram a se abrir. Torrence adentrou alguns passos no quarto trazendo Ginny consigo. Draco notou que ele a segurava fortemente pelo braço e cerrou os punhos.

-Solte-a. – o homem o fez sem pestanejar e Draco dispensou-o.

E, pela segunda vez, sentiu raiva do homem ao ver que ele lançara um olhar indecifrável a garota antes de sair.

Talvez não devesse mais deixá-lo levá-la a enfermaria. Não o queria tocando daquela forma na ruiva.

-Demorou bastante na visita, não é? –perguntou desdenhoso, observando-a prender os cabelos com graciosidade. – Tinham muito que conversar, pelo visto.

Ela virou-se para ele, seu olhar era inexpressivo, e pela marca em suas bochechas, ele deduziu que ela havia chorado.

-Na verdade, não falamos muito. Ela estava muito triste. – seu tom era rouco, baixo e contido. – Ela apenas me contou o que aconteceu com ela, e... chorou.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-E pelo visto você também.

Ginny fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Parecia não estar interessada em brigar ou revidar naquele momento. Estava frágil e cansada. Apoiou-se na penteadeira ficando de frente para o espelho, como se tentasse recuperar suas forças. Draco observava o quão delicadas eram as dobras de seus pulsos.

Olhou novamente para seu rosto através do espelho e notou o quanto ela estava cada dia mais branca. Não tomava sol há bastante tempo e já era naturalmente clara, então a palidez já era de se esperar, o que surpreendia Draco era o quanto caía bem nela.

Andou em sua direção e o leve barulho de seus sapatos contra o tapete foi o suficiente para fazê-la abrir os olhos.

Quando estava perto o suficiente, ele apertou os ombros nus da ruiva, sentindo a textura da pele que suas mãos alcançavam. Abraçou-a por trás e limpou uma lágrima teimosa que caía pela bochecha pálida dela.

-_Você _não precisa chorar. – ele disse beijando-lhe o rosto. – Não vou deixar ninguém machucar você. Vou proteger você.

Draco se surpreendeu por ela não afastá-lo. Também não chegou a retribuir o abraço, apenas começou a chorar silenciosamente.

-E quem vai me proteger de você?

Ele virou-a para si e ela manteve os olhos fechados. Limpou lentamente suas lágrimas, um sorriso divertido em seu rosto.

-Eu já disse que não vou mais te fazer mal. – disse na voz mais mansa que podia. – Não quero mais te machucar, não quero que sofra. Quero que fique bem.

Ela abriu os olhos brilhosos para ele. Parecia desarmada.

-Você realmente quer isso? –perguntou.

-Sabe que sim.

-Então... – ela começou em um tom levemente desesperado. – Me leve de volta para Londres!

A expressão divertida de Draco morreu e ele soltou-a, andando para o lado oposto do quarto. Ela não estava sendo sarcástica ou malcriada. Ela estava realmente lhe pedindo aquilo.

-Me... me deixe sair, me deixe falar com outras pessoas. Me deixe visitar o túmulo dos meus pais. – ela continuou falando aproximando-se dele. – Solte Suzan Bones.

-Eu não posso. – ele disse virando-se para ela. – Se eu fizer isso agora, você vai fugir.

A ruiva não ousou negar e ele a agarrou pelos ombros, aproximando-a de si para ter sua completa atenção.

-E mesmo que não fugisse, achariam você e a matariam. Ainda estão com medo de uma revolta e a namoradinha do Harry Potter poderia incitar alguma.

Ginny riu sem humor por entre as lágrimas.

-O que uma garota como _eu _pode fazer?

Draco olhou-a com piedade. E acariciou seu rosto levemente.

-Você nem imagina.

Ela afastou-se dele. Sabia o que vinha quando os olhos do rapaz brilhavam daquela forma estranha.

-Então vai me deixar aqui pra sempre?

-Claro que não. – ele se defendeu. – Só não posso te tirar agora.

Ele viu mais lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto da garota e se aproximou novamente, sentindo que aquele momento tão frágil dela lhe era extremamente oportuno.

-Hey... – disse levantando seu rosto pelo queixo fazendo com que ela o olhasse. – Você vai sair daqui. Só tem que ser paciente.

A verdade é que nem Draco sabia quando a tiraria de lá. Talvez quando tivesse certeza absoluta que em Londres ela não tentaria fugir.

Apenas quando a conquistasse.

Ele realmente esperava que isso acontecesse logo, pois seus amigos e sua família reclamavam de sua ausência, seu trabalho estava indo de mal a pior, pois não conseguia tirar a garota da cabeça por um segundo, e Bulby estava praticamente destruindo a casa por não receber o tempo que ele gastava dando instruções a elfa de Ginny, Guccia.

-Eu só quero... – ela suspirou. – Eu só quero dizer adeus á minha família.

A vontade de Draco, era lembrá-la que ela não tinha mais família. Que a única pessoa que tinha no mundo era ele.

-Vai poder fazer isso. Na hora certa.

Lentamente ele sentou-a na cama.

-E como Bones ficou quando você saiu? –tentou parecer que se importava.

-Eu não sei, ela estava dormindo. – ela disse. – Ela chorou mais do que podia. Estava exausta.

-E você devia fazer isso também. Já está bem tarde.

Ginny fez que sim e Draco notou que ela estava, de fato, sonolenta, mas não se mexia.

-Se sentiria mais confortável se eu fosse embora? – ele perguntou tentando não parecer chateado com suas próprias palavras. A última e única vez que dormira na mesma cama que ela, sentira-se abraçado tivera uma perfeita noite de sono, embalando por sonhos que envolviam a maciez de pele de Ginny e o cheiro floral e fresco que ela emanava. Acordara descansado como nunca.

Ela fez que sim e ele a amaldiçoou em pensamento, mesmo que já soubesse que ela concordaria. Aproximou-se rapidamente da garota, que ainda tentou se afastar, e roubou-lhe um beijo. Tentou não ser muito afoito ou rude, mas era praticamente impossível se controlar com a garota em seus braços.

Afastou-se só para distribuir dois beijos quentes e demorados em seu rosto.

-Boa-noite. – ele sussurrou antes de levantar e se encaminhar para fora do quarto.

Depois de tomar um banho, Ginny não tardou a dormir. Nunca demorava a cair no sono quando era ninada e embalada por suas próprias lágrimas.

**X**

Clítia Parkinson bebeu mais um gole de seu Martini. Olhou o movimento do restaurante a sua volta, satisfeita ao perceber o quanto chamava atenção.

Se tinha alguma coisa que a loira podia se gabar, era sua beleza. Seus cabelos platinados eram curtos na altura dos ombros com belos cachos. Era branca e magra, suas unhas sempre longas e pintadas serviam para intimidar quando precisava, ou para simplesmente fazer charme. Usava um vestido branco, curto, com alças finas sempre escapando de seu ombro. Viera com um casaco de peles não muito espalhafatoso que havia retirado na entrada do restaurante.

Cruzou as pernas e balançou um dos pés, impaciente. Até que uma morena sentou-se na sua frente.

-Que demora! – ela comentou olhando rapidamente a comensal. Ravena, mesmo não tendo o mesmo tipo de beleza que Clítia, era muito bonita também. Tinha traços fortes, usava roupas fortes e era até meio grosseira. Mas era bonita.

No entanto, Clítia tinha ânsias de lhe comprar revistas de moda.

-Desculpe. Perdi a hora.

Clítia ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Estava com Torrence?

Ravena revirou os olhos, mas encolheu os ombros levemente, confirmando as suspeitas da loira.

-Você tem andado muito com ele ultimamente. – ela falou maliciosa enquanto acenava para o garçom. – Estão tão amiguinhos.

-Eu nunca me envolveria com um capataz. E nem tenho tempo para pensar nessas coisas! – elas fizeram o pedido e esperaram o garçom se afastar.

-Caso você não se lembre, eu estou na mesma missão que você, me dedico _tanto quanto você_ – falou num tom baixo, para depois voltar ao tom normal. – E minha vida amorosa vai muito bem, obrigada.

-Desculpe se eu prefiro não dar preferência a essas coisas agora.

-Pois devia. Torrence com certeza tem uma quedinha por você. – ela disse dando uma piscadela cúmplice para a morena.

-Não estamos aqui para falar disso.

Clítia bufou, deixando-se cair em sua cadeira com força.

-Porque você é tão séria?

Ravena ignorou a chateação da loira e curvou-se sobre a mesa.

-Recebi notícias de Dawlish.

Com essa informação, Clítia pareceu esquecer completamente de como Ravena era chata ou frígida. Arregalou os olhos se curvando sobre a mesa também, olhando para os lados para se certificar de que não eram ouvidas.

Não como se houvesse algum risco, caso fossem. Mas era sempre bom prevenir.

-E? – perguntou ansiosa.

-Ele já está infiltrado. Parece que os sobreviventes, até aqueles não eram da Ordem de Dumbledore, estão montando uma organização de rebeldes. – disse voltando a ficar ereta em sua cadeira, admirando as reações de Clítia diante de sua informação.

-E ninguém desconfia dele?

-Parece que não. O receberam muito bem. Estão tão fracos e em tão pouca quantidade que estão aceitando qualquer um que queira se alistar.

Clítia sorriu.

-E a localização deles?

-Parece que... deram algumas missões alternativas a Dawlish, antes de mandá-lo para a "sede". – Ravena informou. – Mas devemos ser pacientes.

Clítia fez que sim e ergueu sua taça.

-Ao bem da missão.

-Por _isso_ eu bebo.

**X**

Enquanto Madame Warbler fatiava ingredientes, preparando uma poção para sua nova paciente, Ginny e Suzan conversavam num tom de voz baixo. A ruiva na verdade era quem falava, contando tudo o que acontecera com ela e porque estava tão bem tratada. A história era recheada de comentários, "oh"s e lamentos de Suzan.

-Ginny, isso... – ela começou ficando sem fala por um instante, depois que a ruiva terminou. –Isso é bom, não é? Você pode usar essa... essa... _maluquice_ do Malfoy para uma boa coisa.

Ginny ficou feliz por ter alguém que pensasse como ela, mas sua expressão era desapontada.

-Eu estou tentando. Foi assim que consegui te visitar e graças a isso que fiz amizade com Madame Warbler. Mas a liberdade... – ela balançou a cabeça desolada. – É uma meta bem difícil.

Suzan agarrou as mãos de Ginny.

-Mas tome cuidado. – ela disse. – Não se entregue a ele! E esteja preparada caso ele tente forçá-la.

Ela tremeu e continuou:

-Eu só consegui parar de chorar depois do que me aconteceu quando Madame Warbler me ajudou a tirar minhas lembranças daquele dia e colocá-las numa penseira.

Ginny olhou para a curandeira e por mais que soubesse que ela estava ouvindo a conversa inteira, não demonstrava nenhuma reação.

-Ela é uma excelente pessoa. – a ruiva conseguiu arrancar um sorriso agradecido da mulher pelo elogio, mas logo ela voltou a suas ervas.

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Também quero saber se Zac e Ernie estão vivos. E quero saber de Colin e Hannah.

-Mas você já sabe mocinha. – avisou Madame Warbler apontando a faca para a garota como se fosse um dedo mandão. – Quando os comensais aparecerem você tem...

-Que me fingir de louca. – completou Suzan que ao ver Ginny franzir a testa continuou: - Eles só estão me mantendo viva para que eu diga onde Colin se escondeu, se souberem que eu não sei... Me matam. – Ginny engoliu em seco. – Por isso, tenho que fingir que sei. Mas que estou desabilitada a responder e preciso de cuidados médicos para lembrar.

Ginny sorriu. Fazia três dias desde sua última visita a Bones e com certeza remover as lembranças daquele dia a ajudou muito. Ainda podia-se ver melancolia em seus olhos, mas pelo menos conseguia completar frases inteiras sem soluçar.

-Diga-me Suzan. Quem dos nossos ainda está vivo?

A garota encolheu os ombros.

-Na verdade eu não estava muito informada, ou prestando atenção. – ela admitiu. – Estava assustada demais. Mas... – fez uma careta. – Acho que lembro de mamãe falando alguma coisa sobre sobreviventes da Ordem se reunindo.

A expressão de Ginny se iluminou.

-Talvez...

Ninguém soube o que Ginny iria dizer, pois ela calou-se no momento seguinte para ouvir melhor um barulho que lhe chamara atenção.

-O que é isso?

-Sssh!

Eram vozes. Vozes de várias pessoas. Gritos de várias pessoas. O som ficava cada vez mais alto até que a porta da enfermaria se escancarou fazendo as três pularem para trás.

Dois capatazes seguravam com força um garoto que se contorcia e gritava de dor.

-Zac!

Ginny mal ouviu o grito de Suzan. Reconheceu o garoto no minuto em que ele levantou o rosto rapidamente, entre os guinchos de dor, para encará-la. Zacharias Smith, o intragável aluno da lufa-lufa, que sempre andava cheio de poses e deboches.

Os dois homens que o seguravam, Ginny desconhecia. Eram ambos grandes e com músculos ameaçadores. Chegou a admirar o lufa-lufa por ter coragem de espernear daquela forma, mesmo sabendo que estava fazendo veias pularem dos pescoços e braços dos homens.

Eles o amarraram numa maca livre e Ginny não pode evitar se afastar o máximo que podia da gritaria.

-AH POR FAVOR! FAÇA PARAR DE DOER! – gritava Zacharias enquanto lágrimas rolavam por seus olhos.

-Aí está Warbler! – um homem bradou. – Não agüentou nem um pouco de tortura e está quase morrendo. Precisamos dele vivo, porque pelo visto... – ele olhou para Suzan que já empenhada em sua atuação, puxava os próprios cabelos gritando coisas desconexas. – Essa daí não vai servir pra nada.

Ginny aproximou-se da morena fingindo acalmá-la para que esta tivesse uma desculpa para parar de gritar. Na verdade, ela em coro com Zacharias deixava o ambiente horrível. Já Madame Warbler se aproximou do garoto e tentou deitá-lo em várias posições diferentes para saber em qual ele sentia menos e mais dor.

A ruiva então sentiu-se observada pelo capataz e respirando fundo olhou-o. Sentiu vontade de vomitar pela forma lasciva que ele a devorava com os olhos.

-E quem é essa...?

-Prisioneira do senhor Malfoy.

O homem sorriu mais ainda com a informação e aproximou-se.

-Prisioneira hã? – ele deslizou os dedos pelo pescoço de Ginny que se afastou bruscamente estapeando-lhe a mão. – Wow! Ela é violenta! – riu. – É isso aí, lindinha... eu posso ser violento também.

-Pelo amor de Deus, acha mesmo que... – Warbler ainda tentou, sendo solenemente ignorada.

-Acho que vou levar você comigo, _prisioneira_. – ele disse dando ênfase na última palavra. – Te dar algumas lições bem gostosas de violência, que tal?

-Fique longe de mim! – Ginny bradou quando o homem puxou-a para perto agarrando-a pelos dois braços.

Suzan já estava pronta para fazer um escândalo quando Ginny foi puxada com força para longe do homem. Braços largos a envolviam e protegiam.

Inexplicavelmente, ela se sentiu segura e quentinha.

-Para a sua informação, Fourier, essa é a prisioneira nº 1800. Está sob a posse EXCLUSIVA de Draco Malfoy.

Ginny sentiu-se imensamente agradecida a Torrence naquele momento.

O enorme capataz chamado Fourier riu, acompanhado do outro homem. A garota teve que se esforçar para não se encolher de medo e ficou feliz pelo fato de Torrence ainda a segurar.

-Já ouvi rumores sobre a sua beleza. – Fourier olhava diretamente para ela. – Mas agora vejo que nenhum deles chegou perto da realidade, minha cara. É um prazer enorme conhecê-la finalmente.

-É uma pena que eu não possa retribuir.

Torrence a segurou com mais força ao ver a expressão do homem. Nunca gostara de Fourier. Era um animal sanguinário que só pensava em suas necessidades primitivas e grosseiras.

-Não ouse encostar um dedo na garota, entendeu?

O homem gigantesco riu malicioso.

-Como se você nunca tivesse se aproveitado não é? – Ginny tremeu com o tom de voz dele. – Logo você que tem acesso ao quarto dela, à cama dela...

Ginny percebeu que o homem que a segurava, tremia. Talvez de raiva pela calúnia e estava para revidar quando Madame Warbler começou a expulsar os dois capatazes que haviam trazido o garoto, desviando finalmente sua atenção de Zacharias que agora apenas gemia baixinho.

-Já chega saiam daqui os dois! Fourier! Vamos logo.

-Cale a boca, velha!

-Não ouse falar assim com Madame Warbler. – Torrence esbravejou soltando a ruiva e caminhando até o homem ficando a centímetros dele. – Não quero você perto da prisioneira. Se o senhor Malfoy souber que você sequer olhou para ela, vai implorar para estar morto.

Ginny não olhava mais para nenhum dos dois, mas sabia que olhavam para ela. Sentiu os olhos do nojento capataz sobre si enquanto ele saía, escoltado por Torrence. Quando o homem finalmente bateu a porta, as três (Madame Warbler, Ginny e Suzan) soltaram o ar com força.

-Zac! – Suzan gritou ao ver o garoto pular da cama como se nunca tivesse tido dor alguma e andar decidido na direção de Ginny olhando-a com nojo.

Como ela podia estar bem vestida, bem tratada, penteada e sem nenhum arranhão enquanto Suzan estava numa maca, com o rosto deformado de tantos machucados?

- O que eles disseram. – ele apontou para a porta. – Era verdade?

Ginny abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer. Ainda estava em choque de ver o garoto que antes se contorcia de dor agora em pé conversando com ela, ainda mais sendo Zacharias. Estava preparada quando Suzan apareceu, mas ele veio do nada!

-Então é isso? Você... – ele olhou-a de cima abaixo com nojo. – Virou a piranhazinha do Draco Malfoy?

-NÃO! – berrou Suzan.

-Não... – Ginny finalmente conseguiu dizer. – Não, Zacharias. Nunca!

-Você! A queridinha da grifinória, namoradinha de HARRY POTTER! – ele berrou o nome. – VIROU UMA...

-Pense antes de falar rapazinho! – indignou-se Madame Warbler que se posicionara do lado de Ginny.

O lufa-lufa apenas olhou incrédulo para ela.

-Você virou amiguinha dela? – perguntou. – Passou para o lado dos comensais pra ficar viva? ABRIU AS PERNAS PRA ELES NA NOITE EM QUE MATARAM SUA FAMÍLIA?

Não mais se contendo, Ginny acertou um tapa na face de Zacharias. Ele ficou estático por alguns momentos, sentindo a ardência no rosto. Virou então lentamente para ver o brilho irritado e decidido tão característico dos Weasley.

-Eu NÃO vou admitir que você fale comigo dessa forma! – ela bradou. – Não vou permitir que me ofenda! Eu sou uma prisioneira assim como Suzan e não...

Ele riu.

-Percebe-se pela forma que está mal-tratada!

-Não é culpa dela Zac! – bradou Suzan. – Não é mesmo! Ela quer nos ajudar. Ela pode nos tirar daqui!

Finalmente o garoto voltou sua atenção para a garota na maca.

-Não seja boba, Suzan!

-É verdade! Draco Malfoy! Desde a noite do massacre a Toca- ela gaguejava na ânsia de fazê-lo entender - Ele a mantêm presa e parece que desenvolveu muita... parece estar meio obcecado por ela. Eu e Ginny achamos que podemos usar isso para alguma coisa boa.

Suzan fez uma explicação rápida e resumida da situação.

Zacharias olhou para Ginny.

-Isso é verdade?

-Quase isso.

-Então... – ele olhou para Suzan e depois de volta para Ginny. – Pode nos tirar daqui?

-Eu posso... _tentar_.

-COMO ASSIM TENTAR? – ele bradou. – Você pode fazê-lo comprar vestidos mais caros que a casa em que morava, mas não pode fazer com que ele nos liberte?

-Não é tão simples.

-DEVIA SER SIMPLES!

-Ela está tentando, Zacharias! – Suzan tentou amansar o garoto. – Vai fazer o que puder! Tenha certeza disso!

-Então ela vai dormir com ele pela nossa liberdade?

-CHEGA ZACHARIAS! – Ginny berrou. – Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas! NUNCA!

-E VOCÊ VAI SIMPLESMENTE DEIXAR A SUZAN MORRER AQUI? VAI SIMPLESMENTE NOS DEIXAR?

-Zacharias, ele quer...

-Eu entendi essa parte! – ele bradou irritado. – Qual é o problema, podia sair com toda Hogwarts, mas não pode dormir com um cara para SALVAR A VIDA DE ALGUÉM?

-Eu não vou deixar que você fale dessa maneira comigo! – Ginny bradou.

-ENTÃO FAÇA ALGUMA COISA PARA NOS TIRAR DAQUI! – ele berrou de volta. – VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO É A PRISÃO DE VERDADE! Está no seu quarto de luxo e não sabe o que as pessoas estão passando lá embaixo ou pelo que NÓS passamos.

Ginny olhou-o friamente.

-Eu acredito que você esteja mal Zacharias. Se você quer saber, eu passei por muitas coisas também. Você e Suzan não são os únicos que estão sofrendo. – ela fez uma pausa, mas ele havia finalmente se entregado as lágrimas. Sentara-se na sua maca e chorava olhando para o chão. – Mas ainda me resta um mínimo de dignidade que eu não pretendo vender por nada. Nem mesmo pela minha liberdade. Nem mesmo pela liberdade de vocês.

Sem ver o efeito que suas palavras fizeram em Zacharias, Ginny virou-se para a porta.

-Quando ele se acalmar me chamem.

Ela pretendia abrir a porta e pedir a Torrence para levá-la para a cela, mas seus dedos nunca chegaram à maçaneta.

Ouviu os gritos altos e femininos antes de sentir a dor. Algo gelado e afiado invadia seu corpo. Cravava-se fundo na curva do seu pescoço. O líquido vermelho jorrou fortemente quando o objeto foi retirado com brusquidão e ela mal teve forças para puxar ar.

Seus sentidos iam perdendo a força de uma forma tão rápida e forte que não pode ficar de pé.

Não podia se mover.

Ainda podia ver Zacharias se debatendo, seguro por uma figura vestida de negro, enquanto deixava a faca afiada cair no chão num baque surdo. O brilho vermelho que o metal e o sangue combinados emitiam chegava a doer sua vista.

O brilho do _seu _sangue.

Pode ouvir os gritos desesperados de Suzan e Madame Warbler, e pode sentir suas próprias lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e se juntando a poça de sangue na qual sua cabeça estava imersa.

Tentou falar, mas o ato só causou mais dor e tudo o que lhe restou foi pedir com todas as forças que aquela sensação insuportável parasse. Nem que tivesse que morrer para isso.

Milagrosamente, foi atendida.

De repente tudo ficou quente e confortável. E ela se permitiu apenas fechar os olhos.

XxX

**N/a:** Eu já tinha planejado escrever essa ultima cena há MUITO tempo, mas nunca imaginei que ela ia ficar assim. Levei um tempo para escrever, mas está aqui.

Achei que ia ser difícil pra mim... mas consegui e espero que o resultado tenha sido gratificante. Eu "graças a Deus" nunca fui esfaqueada, então não sei direito como é a dor. Mas acho que dá pra imaginar um pouco né? Ainda mais na curva do pescoço.

Eu sei que eu disse que não ia ter mais drama, mas estava pensando em não fazer as coisas dessa forma, como viram. Mudei de idéia.

Reviews:

**Siy Simon:** Bom, então me desculpe por esse capítulo tão trágico. Eu também amo Draco e Ginny, mas nessa fic é realmente difícil pra Ginny gostar dele /. Que bom que você ta gostando até agora! Muito obrigada por comentar. Não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz quando recebo review! Beijos

**Nat M.:** Bom, demorou mas está aí. Não me mate por esse capítulo ta? Eu sei que terminou meio chocante. Mas fique atenta pra atualização. Obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic. Um beijo!

**Astrid Kellen:** Querida, eu me pergunta exatamente a mesma coisa. Hahaha! Pode não parecer por causa da demora, mas eu simplesmente estou viciada nessa fic. E adoro narrar romances doentios. O.O Pode me chamar de louca. Muito obrigada pela review! Amei! Um beeeijo!

**Thaty:** Posso demorar muito pra atualizar mas não vou desistir até postar o último capítulo. Ta... eu nunca que vou demorar um ano pra atualizar, mas ... você entendeu né? Muito obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando. Um beijo!

**Jane Alves:** Uau jura? Então, querida, era seu destino encontra com essa fic. xD Ih... você acho que vai ser a primeira a entender todos os tramas complicadas. Não to dizendo que sua teoria esteja certa... mas a sua linha de pensamento está.

Bom, existe uma Ordem sim, só que bem mais fraca e com membros diferentes. Ron, Harry e Hermione não estão nela. Bom... sobre as suas teorias... por mais que eu esteja me roendo para explicar tudo... acho que vai ser mais legal se você conferir por si mesma ao decorrer da fic ;)

A única coisa que eu posso dizer é que você é esperta pra caramba e que SIIIM, eles se entenderam um pouquinho mais.

E essa fic que você citou é da Scila e eu recomendo, pois é maravilhosa! Só que por mais que tenha algumas semelhanças, a dela não foi baseada na minha ou vice-versa, até porque as histórias seguem rumos beeem diferentes.

Não se desestimule por esse capítulo pleaase!

Um beijoo!

**Mary M Evans:** Eu não conseguiria nunca fazer uma personagem chorona, bobona e fraac, então o resultado foi a GinnY. Também A-DO-RO essa garota. E sabe quando, digamos, a gente ta vendo um comercial do McDonalds e você sabe exatamente as táticas que eles tão usando pra fazer a gente ficar com vontade e que eles não se importam com o nosso bem-estar e sim com o nosso dinheiro, mas mesmo assim a gente cai e ainda sai cantando na rua: "AMO MUITO TUDO ISSO"? Pois é... o Draco é assim com a Ginny.

Eu adoro descrever amores que tem obsessão envolvida, então é bem comum ver isso nas minhas fics. Eu sou assim mesmo... meio doente. Ò.ô.

Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e comentar. Um beijo!

**Ly W.:** Adoro escrever as partes em que o Draco ta gamadão pela Ginny. É tudo de bom. E melhor ainda e ver a reação de vocês -. Bom, Ginny com certeza é esperta o suficiente para manipulá-lo, mas fingir retribuir os sentimentos dele implica em outras coisas que ela não está disposta. Aí fica difícil. Esse é o grande impasse da vida dela por enquanto. Muuito obrigada pela review. Amei de verdade. Continue acompanhando a fic. E um beijão.

**Arobéd:** Quando eu era pequena, JURAVA que o nome do meu anjo da guarda era Aleirbag. E quer saber de uma coisa? Alle Snave é mais bonto que Ella Evans. Irônico né?

Sobre a cena do arrepio da nuca, também a adoro!

O flashback, quem tem é o Draco. Ela pergunta porque ele sabe do nome dela e ele lembra porque começou a chamá-la de Ginevra: Porque em sua "premonição" ele a chamava assim. Ginny nem desconfia desas história toda do sonho.

Obrigada pelos elogios. Eu amo escrever. O segredo é comer todos os seus vegetais e ler bastante. Hehehe!

Continue acompanhando! Um beijo!

**DéH:** Jura? Nossa, que honra! E acalma esse coração. Os actions tem que ter paciência. Fique atenta para as atualizações. Um beijo!

**Franinha Malfoy:** As explicações pra minha demora estão no meu profile. Espero que, apesar essa demora, continua acopanhando a fic e ligada nas atualizaçõs. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. ) Um beijo!

**Nay Malfoy:** Demorar demorou... mas está aqui. Finalmente. Tabmém amo D/G mesmo que no livro eu tenha torcido por H/G. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Fique atenta para as atualizações okay?

Um beijo!

**Jana:** É bom... é uma obsessão bem doentia. Ele não quer que ela tenha contato com ninguém que não seja ele e quando isso é necessário, fico se contorcendo de raiva. Que bom que está gostando e acompanhando. MUUUITO obrigada pela review! Um beijo!

**Jeh:** Bom, finalmente eu atualizei e que bom que entendeu minhas razões. Vou tentar ser mais rápida! Um beijo e obrigada por acompanhar e comentar na fic. Espero que esteja gostando!

**E **mandem mais ta? Reviews são os meus combustíveis. E não fiquem achando que eu sou uma daquelas autoras que postam a fic até o último capítulo mesmo com pouco review porque são confiantes porque eu não sou nem um pouco.

Um beijo,

Ella Evans


	10. Bem vinda à existência

**Capítulo X **

Bem-vinda à existência

_betado_ por Anaisa

**X**

"_Minha força está na solidão. Não tenho medo nem de chuvas tempestivas nem de grandes ventanias soltas, pois eu também sou o escuro da noite." _

_-Clarice Lispector_

**X**

-Eu o quero morto.

Foram as primeiras palavras de Draco Malfoy, depois de ouvir a narração desesperada de Torrence. O homem não poderia dizer que estava surpreso, ele não esperava outra atitude de Malfoy, e por esse exato motivo havia o procurado.

Naquela tarde, quando ouviu os gritos desesperados de Madame Warbler e da outra garota, correu para dentro da enfermaria. Ao entrar, conseguiu interpretar com perfeição a cena assustadora a sua frente.

O prisioneiro que acabara de chegar, segurava uma faca ensangüentada na mão olhando para o corpo de Ginny Weasley indo de encontro ao chão. Uma poça de sangue formando-se rapidamente ao redor dela.

O homem não perdeu tempo. Antes que o maldito garoto pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Torrence avançou em cima dele, segurando-o com força enquanto ele berrava coisas desconexas. A faca caiu no chão e ele percebeu que Ginny não mais se movia. Seus olhos permaneciam abertos, mas haviam perdido o brilho.

Movido por uma raiva descontrolada, ele jogou o garoto contra o armário aberto de poções fazendo com que inúmeros frascos quebrassem e ele escorregasse até o chão, cheio de dor. Virou-se então para a garota e percebeu que, por entre as lágrimas e o desespero, Madame Warbler checava os seus sinais vitais.

Havia pulsação.

Quase imperceptível, mas havia.

E quando ela anunciou isso, Torrence sentiu um alívio instantâneo. Viu a mulher fazer um feitiço para fechar o ferimento, assustado ao ver que ela tinha dificuldades já que o sangue não parava de fluir para fora do organismo da garota.

Logo, os três, ele, a ruiva e Madame Warbler, estavam no St. Mungus. Medi-bruxos e curandeiros corriam desesperados com a maca que repousava o corpo de Ginny até trancá-la numa sala onde eles não poderiam entrar. As chances de que ela não resistisse eram preocupantes.

E agora, enquanto Madame Warbler permanecia no hospital esperando notícias, Torrence procurou Draco. Contou-lhe toda a história com detalhes, ressaltando que o bastardo atacara Ginny pelas costas.

A sentença de morte, que ele sabia que Draco decretaria assim que acabasse de ouvir a história, era o único lado bom que ele conseguia ver na situação toda. Naquele tarde, ao ver a garota sem brilho nos olhos, deitada numa poça de sangue, notou o quanto se importava com ela. O quanto se apegara, mesmo que tivessem contato limitado.

Respirou fundo, tentando esconder o brilho de satisfação em seus olhos ao ver como Draco parecia alterado, e apenas concordou.

-Será um prazer. – ele estava pronto para se retirar quando Draco o parou.

-Mas não ainda. Eu quero cuidar dele pessoalmente. – ele disse friamente. Torrence começou a se assustar com o brilho sanguinário em seus olhos. Sabia que Malfoy devia ser bem instruído nas artes das trevas. Aquele prisioneiro havia cutucado uma fera com vara curta.

-E o que eu faço com a garota? Isso é, - ele hesitou. – se ainda estiver viva.

Draco estremeceu imperceptivelmente com a possibilidade.

-Ela está viva. Você e eu presenciamos o quanto ela é forte. – ele disse por mais que um brilho de incerteza e nervosismo passasse por seus olhos. – Cuide para que o prisioneiro seja devidamente enclausurado sem comida, água ou luz. Eu vou para o hospital agora mesmo.

E sem esperar um agradecimento, ou ao menos uma congratulação por tê-la acudido de forma tão eficiente, Torrence saiu rápido da sala na direção dos elevadores. Não precisava receber crédito daquele garoto mimado, sua maior recompensa era que a vida da garota fosse preservada.

Chegou a pensar em rezar, mas há muito tempo não sabia mais como fazê-lo.

**X**

Os dedos pálidos e longos entrelaçados um no outro, a testa coberta por lisos cabelos negros apoiada nas mãos, os olhos fechados e a respiração pesada. O único som presente era o crepitar do fogo na lareira, que era a única fonte de luz e calor daquele ambiente. A porta trancada com um feitiço poderoso, mesmo que ninguém tivesse coragem de aparecer sem um aviso prévio naquele lugar.

O ambiente estava calmo e tranqüilo. À meia luz, ainda era visível e perceptível que Voldemort estava preocupado.

Nagini já conhecia o seu mestre. Afinal, ela carregava parte dele consigo. Parte que a tornava poderosa e esperta o suficiente para perceber que algo o transtornava. Aproximou-se lentamente, subindo por sua cadeira e repousando em seus ombros, sussurrando palavras de conforto no seu ouvido.

-Você não entende, Nagini. – ele dizia. – Isso podia ter arruinado tudo. Todo o meu plano.

A criatura respondeu com um silvo gracioso e tranqüilizador.

-Tem razão. – ele concordou. – Mas eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça novamente. Você está certa, ela é realmente forte, se fosse de outro jeito não me teria utilidade. Mas não posso correr o risco.

Ele suspirou voltando a baixar a cabeça.

-Vamos esperar que essa experiência apenas a fortaleça mais ainda. – disse baixinho. – Só não poderei esquecer isso. Não posso arriscar perdê-la novamente. É muito valiosa para correr esses riscos. Achei que talvez com a atração que Malfoy sente por ela e todo o prestígio que eu fiz questão de lhe dar (sem que ele realmente merecesse) fosse protegê-la. Se não fosse por ela, os Malfoy estariam na ruína. – um suspiro da parte dele, e um sussurro da parte de Nagini. Uma mistura de silvos e bufos.

–Verdade. Não posso deixar tudo nas mãos de um Malfoy. - Seus olhos brilharam diabólica e ressentidamente antes de continuar. – Não mais.

Nagini concordou. O dono a escutava, talvez por saber que quem falava não era exatamente ela. Era o próprio pedaço de sua alma se manifestando. Ele mexia as mãos e olhava para o fogo, compenetrado. A cobra sabia que naquele momento, o homem ponderava com cautela quais seriam suas atitudes dali pra frente.

Mais uma vez o admirou. Não seria difícil para ele seguir seus propósitos. Para quem chegara tão longe quanto Voldemort, nada era impossível.

**X**

Ginny piscou lentamente, dando de cara com uma imensa claridade. Colocou a mão na frente dos olhos, sentindo-os encher de lágrimas, mas a luz pareceu atravessar sua mão. Percebeu que estava deitada, e levantou-se rápido para analisar o lugar. Sua visão não estava em foco, e não importa o quanto piscasse não conseguia melhorá-la.

Respirou fundo, tentando se lembrar do que acontecera da última vez em que recordava estar lúcida. Estava conversando com Suzan e Madame Warbler e...? O que acontecera depois? Desmaiara?

Olhou o ambiente a sua volta percebendo que estava se sentindo cada vez melhor, seus sentidos ficando cada vez mais fortes. Percebeu que estava em uma ala muito parecida com as do St. Mungus. Será que seu suposto desmaio fora tão sério assim?

Viu alguns jovens entrando no quarto, pelos uniformes, eram mesmo de St. Mungus. Os dois conversavam entre si e ela prendeu a respiração quando o olhar de um se encontrou com o seu. Ele pareceu não notá-la e virou-se para o outro novamente.

-E o que você acha? Vai ficar bem?

-Provavelmente. – ele suspirou. – Mas você também sentiu? Ela quase se entregou.

-Percebi. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu e ela resistiu, percebi que estava numa luta para ficar consciente. – o homem olhou para uma direção e Ginny acompanhou seu olhar para ver uma jovem extremamente pálida de costas para ela, com as cobertas até o pescoço. Usava uma touca prendendo seus cabelos, seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado e um enorme curativo molhado de sangue jazia na curva de seu pescoço.

Ginny olhou de volta para os jovens e se aproximou. Não queria interromper a conversa deles, mas queria saber onde estava.

-Com licença.

-Graças a Deus ela lutou. Ela chegou aqui muito mal. O mais forte dos muggles teria morrido.

O outro concordou.

-Que pessoa desumana faria isso com uma garota tão novinha?

-Desculpe... – Ginny tentou de novo.

O outro balançou a cabeça desolado, sem dar atenção à Ginny.

-Num mundo reinado por Você-Sabe-Quem. - ele bufou. – Não me surpreendo com mais nada.

-Só espero que ela acorde logo. – o outro disse olhando com uma expressão triste para a maca.

Já um pouco frustrada por não receber atenção, Ginny se aproximou com passos largos dos jovens.

-Hey! Por favor!

-Esse hospital tem me tirado o prazer de ter optado pela medicina.

Ginny revirou os olhos ao ver que eles a ignoravam completamente e estendeu a mão para cutucar o homem.

-Desculpe, eu só queria saber... – parou de falar no ato. Quando fora encostar no medi-bruxo para chamar sua atenção, seu dedo não encontrou nada sólido. Atravessara o ombro do homem como se tivesse a mesma consistência de uma nuvem.

Chocada, puxou a mão para si. Estendeu-a novamente e o mesmo aconteceu. Seus dedos desapareceram na imensidão branca das roupas do homem.

Ele não era sólido. Ela não podia tocá-lo.

Cambaleou para trás assustada e nervosa.

-Meu Deus! – exclamou, tentando se apoiar na maca. Seu corpo não encontrou apoio e ela cambaleou para trás. Olhou para baixo e viu suas pernas atravessando o colchão. Gritou alto e correu para fora. Quando pôde ver os pés novamente, percebeu que eles não tocavam o chão.

Como não percebera que estava andando no ar? Sentiu-se suar frio. Meu Deus! O problema não era com o doutor! _Ela_ não era sólida!

Estava morta!

Respirou fundo tentando espantar esse pensamento. Não era possível. Não lembrava de ter morrido. Como podia ser? Como? Olhou pelo vidro, para os corredores. Analisando as pessoas e tudo ao seu redor. Sentiu vontade de sair correndo.

Uma mulher de meia-idade, com muitas jóias e aparência deslumbrante deslizava pelo ar tranquilamente e lhe lançou um sorriso amável. Na sala de espera, uma mulher chorava descompassadamente e a sombra de uma garota pequena a envolvia por trás murmurando em seu ouvido.

Havia manchas de cores que ela nunca tinha visto no meio do ar e as pessoas emanavam luzes e energias estranhas. Era fácil deduzir quem era sólido e quem não era.

Viu também um homem com expressão raivosa e uma grande ferida no estômago olhando-a fixamente.

Afastou-se com um berro assustado ao ver que ele se aproximava e só conseguiu soltar o ar quando este foi impedido por uma outra figura flutuante. Uma mulher bonita, de cabelos negros. Pele pálida, jóias elaboradas, vestido verde escuro extremamente elegante. Ela acalmou o homem, com algumas palavras e um sorriso, e o fez andar para outro lado.

Virou-se para Ginny e se aproximou com um sorriso amável. Ginny segurou o grito quando ela atravessou a parede que separava o quarto do corredor.

-Parece assustada, querida. – ela comentou. Sua voz era feminina e simpática. – Nunca esteve neste plano, não é?

Ginny não respondeu e a mulher apenas olhou para os medi-bruxos que conversavam ainda sobre a garota da maca.

-Eles fizeram um bom trabalho com você. – comentou mais para si do que para Ginny, sorrindo levemente.

-Tão bom que agora eu estou morta! – as palavras pularam de sua boca, carregadas de sarcasmo.

A mulher olhou-a com um misto de desespero e diversão.

-Oh não, minha querida! – ela disse se aproximando e tocando a garota no ombro. – Quem disse que você está morta?

Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Bom, é o que parece! Eu estou atravessando as coisas, estou vendo pessoas estranhas, flutuando...

-Mas isso não quer dizer que você está morta, quer dizer que você está fora do seu corpo. – ela disse pausadamente, como se explicasse o assunto a uma amável criança.

-Não dá no mesmo?

A mulher riu graciosamente, deixando-a ainda mais bonita.

-Não. Seu corpo ainda está vivo, mas está inconsciente. Isso é comum de acontecer com pessoas que tiveram casos quase fatais.

-Então eu estou num coma?

-Errado. Se bem que grande parte das almas que se vê por aqui estão em coma.

Ginny olhou de novo pela janela, percebendo que várias almas seguiam os médicos, se espichando para ver suas anotações, ou murmurando em seus ouvidos. O mesmo faziam com as pessoas da sala de visita.

-E como você sabe que eu não estou num coma?

A mulher levantou a mão e indicou para um ponto atrás de Ginny.

-Porque você ainda tem o seu cordão de prata. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-O quê?

-O seu cordão de prata, é um elo de ligação que há entre a alma e o corpo. Todo o ser humano tem. Até os muggles. Ele garante que, em casos como esse, você possa voltar para o seu corpo. E também impede que, digamos, uma pessoa levante de manhã sem o corpo e não consiga mais voltar.

Ginny olhou para trás sem conseguir ver nada diferente do normal.

-Você não vai conseguir ver. – a mulher comentou. – Toque na sua nuca.

Ginny obedeceu e assustou-se. Era como se um cabo saísse dela. É verdade que não era muito sólido, mas tinha mais consistência do que qualquer outra coisa naquele universo paralelo.

-Esse cordão vai garantir que você acorde. Pessoas em estado de coma perderam os seus cordões.

-E como eu faço para voltar?

A mulher chegou a puxar o ar para responder quando a voz de um medi-bruxo chamou a atenção das duas.

-Weasley, Ginevra. – ele exclamou alto. – Aqui! O nome dela é Ginevra Weasley.

Ele apontou para uma direção e Ginny viu a garota que observara na maca antes. Olhou para frente, e viu que a bela mulher sumira. Sentindo-se um pouco desesperada, correu para frente da maca, onde repousava o corpo pálido e viu seu próprio rosto. Seus olhos fechados sua respiração calma e lenta. Correu os olhos por todo o seu corpo percebendo o quanto era esquisita a sensação de olhar para si mesma como se fosse outra pessoa. Respirou pesadamente mesmo sabendo que naquele plano não precisava de ar. Até que um brilho diferente vindo de seu pulso chamou sua atenção.

Uma hipnotizante luz verde saia em espirais de lá e conforme Ginny se aproximava, mais barulhos ouvia. Aproximou o ouvido da luz e percebeu que o som se assemelhava ao uivo de vento, e alguns sussurros no fundo.

Era uma voz calma, sedutora, que murmurava sentenças ininteligíveis. Ginny deixou-se levar pela sensação de bem estar e conforto que se apoderou dela e sentiu um puxão leve e gostoso na nuca. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar. Os sussurros entrando cada vez mais na sua mente. Ficando cada vez mais altos. Mais altos que seus pensamentos e sua consciência.

**X**

A garota abriu os olhos bruscamente. Assustada com o que parecia ser um silêncio sepulcral. Olhou em volta dando de cara com a plena escuridão. Arfou, ficando sentada e sentindo com o movimento uma pontada forte de dor na região do pescoço.

Levou uma mão ao lugar e percebeu um grosso curativo. Por mais que fizesse calor, ela estava envolta de grossos cobertores, usando uma camisola ainda mais grossa, deitada numa superfície extremamente macia.

Olhou em volta, forçando seus olhos a se acostumarem com a falta de luz.

Estava cansada de acordar em lugares estranhos.

-Alô! – chamou, sentindo sua voz ecoar forte. Abriu os braços e tentou apalpar qualquer coisa sentindo-se mais aliviada ao ver que estava no "mundo real" novamente. Seu corpo estava sólido... e bem cansado. – Tem alguém aí?

A porta se abriu e a repentina claridade obrigou-a a fechar os olhos com força. Ouviu um barulho semelhante a panos grossos em movimento e a madeira raspando madeira. Cortinas se abrindo. Tentou abrir um pouco os olhos e quando o fez sentiu braços finos envolvendo-a num forte abraço.

-Oh minha querida! – era a voz de Madame Warbler. – Achei que dessa vez você não resistiria.

Ela se afastou e Ginny pôde ver o rosto abatido da mulher. Bolsas negras embaixo de seus olhos denotando cansaço e tristeza.

-Madame Warbler. – ela começou. – Onde estou? O que aconte...

Ela mal terminou a frase quando flashes do que acontecera na enfermaria vieram a sua mente

"_Ainda podia ver Zacharias se debatendo, seguro por uma figura vestida de negro, enquanto deixava a faca afiada cair no chão num baque surdo. O brilho vermelho que o metal e o sangue combinados emitiam chegava a doer sua vista._

_O brilho do seu sangue."_

Ela levou a mão à boca lentamente, seus olhos se arregalando.

-Zacharias... – ela murmurou.

-Sim querida. Aquele covarde a esfaqueou. – ela informou, tentando controlar a voz. – Pelas costas. Literalmente.

-Não faz sentido nenhum! – ela sussurrou confusa. – Como eu sobrevivi?

-Digamos que você escolheu o lugar certo para ser esfaqueada. – ela piscou. – Só precisei mantê-la estável até acharmos uma maneira de transportá-la de forma segura para St. Mungus.

-St. Mungus?

-Depois da guerra, os bruxos ficaram experientes em trazer pessoas "de volta a vida". Em outros tempos, talvez você não sobrevivesse. – ela sorriu. – E além do mais, você é uma bruxa excepcionalmente forte.

Ginny não sorriu com o elogio. Sua mente ainda estava na Ceifatorus, na tarde em que tudo aconteceu.

-E... e Suzan?

-Ainda está na enfermaria da prisão. A pobrezinha. – ela comentou. – Só estava esperando você acordar para poder voltar e dar notícias para ela.

-Onde estamos?

-Onde mais? Em Londres. – a mulher sorriu. – Pelo menos para isso o ataque lhe serviu.

-E Zacharias?

A enfermeira fez que ia responder, mas substituiu as palavras por um suspiro longo. Admirava o fato da ruiva se preocupar mais com os outros do que consigo mesma, mas, nesse caso, ela não poderia defender Smith.

-Madame... – insistiu Ginny.

-Está na prisão. – falou com cuidado. – O jovem Malfoy quer cuidar dele pessoalmente.

Ginny engoliu em seco e voltou a arfar, sentindo o calor aumentar e o ar ficar rarefeito. Arrancou pela cabeça a camisola sentindo seu corpo extremamente pegajoso ficando apenas com as roupas íntimas.

A curandeira levantou rápida, correu para a mesa de cabeceira, pegou um copo de água gelada, com vários cubos de gelo dentro, e os deu para Ginny que bebeu rápido. Mesmo um pouco aliviada continuou arfando baixinho.

A mulher a fez deitar e passou um pano gelado e com cheiro de álcool na sua testa, deslizando-o por seu rosto e seu pescoço. Sua respiração foi regularizando rapidamente e logo sentiu uma brisa suave vindo da janela envolver-lhe.

-Desculpe, querida. Sei que está calor lá fora. – começou a mulher. – Mas você estava com febre e friorenta. Tivemos que aquecê-la o máximo que podíamos para ver se melhorava. A segunda opção era colocá-la numa tina de gelo.

Naquele momento, Ginny não considerava essa opção tão ruim.

-Não podem matar Zacharias. – ela disse. – Não era ele. Era o desespero! Eu também já tive ganas de atacar Malfoy com qualquer coisa que pudesse machucá-lo quando ele virava para ir embora, só não o fiz porque sei que ele é a minha única chance de escapar!

Madame Warbler arregalou os olhos enquanto a garota falava e fez um sinal urgente para que ela baixasse o tom.

-Ssh! O que ele fez foi imperdoável!

-Você não entende! Zacharias é impulsivo, é fraco! Sei que no fundo ele não queria me machucar de verdade!

A mulher suspirou.

-Acho melhor você guardar suas opiniões para si mesma por enquanto, querida. Pelo menos enquanto estiver aqui. – ela disse olhando em volta.

Ginny fez o mesmo observando o quarto, notando o quão elegante e amplo era. Tudo bem que havia muitas cores escuras e inclinadas para o verde, mas a decoração tinha um tom moderno, mais voltado para a praticidade do que para a estética. Era um quarto claramente masculino.

Não precisou quebrar muito a cabeça para descobrir onde estava.

-Como... Por que me trouxeram para cá? – perguntou Ginny.

-Você não está bem para ser transportada para a Ceifatorus. Então, Draco te tirou do hospital e te trouxe pra cá. – ela fez uma pausa. – Ficamos surpresos pra falar a verdade. Não é um comportamento adequado para um comensal em relação a uma prisioneira.

Ginny revirou os olhos. Não se importava nem um pouco com os comentários adicionais da mulher.

-Por favor, Madame Warbler! – exclamou sentando-se novamente.

-É verdade! – a mulher afirmou. – Na verdade, você devia ter ficado mais tempo no hospital. Ainda não está muito bem. Terá que receber visita de outros curandeiros e medi-bruxos.

Ginny fez que sim.

-E... onde ele está agora?

-No trabalho, só volta mais tarde.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

-Eu não sabia que ele já estava formado. – disse lentamente, lembrando-se que o ano dele fora interrompido em Hogwarts.

-Ele é um comensal minha querida. Já aprendeu tudo o que necessitava saber.

Ginny não soube se entendeu perfeitamente aquela informação. Apenas suspirou e olhou em volta. O quarto não tinha porta-retratos no seu campo de visão e era extremamente limpo, como ela nunca havia visto um lugar antes. Chegava a ser intimidador.

-Esse quarto...

-É o quarto dele.

Ginny bufou irritada.

-Não podia ter me colocado num quarto de hóspedes ou sei lá?

A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha e Ginny se sentiu pior ainda. De repente, a presença da amiga não era mais tão boa assim.

-Você não tem que avisar a Suzan do meu estado? – ela perguntou. – A coitada deve estar aflita.

Madame Warbler fez que sim e se aproximou para abraçar a garota. Ginny sorriu quando ela o fez sentindo uma repentina e inesperada emoção.

A curandeira havia caído do céu para ela.

-Ainda não pude ter acesso as suas roupas, mas trouxe algumas peças íntimas para você. Estão numa sacola logo na entrada do closet.

A mulher andou até a porta e antes de sair, virou-se com a expressão preocupada para lhe dar uma última recomendação:

-Minha querida, nem tente fugir daqui. – a senhora sussurrou com a voz levemente tremida. – ele já tomou as providências necessárias.

Saiu e trancou a porta. Só restou a Ginny ouvir seus passos se distanciando. A ruiva levantou-se da cama, olhando em volta. Sentia-se bem melhor por mais que ainda estivesse com muito calor. Abriu o máximo de janelas que pôde, olhando aflita para a altura em que estava.

A vista era sem dúvida encantadora, mas ela não conseguia apreciar. Inclinou-se mais um pouco para tentar achar alguma pista de onde estava quando sua cabeça bateu em alguma coisa. Levantou-a depois de soltar uma exclamação alta e chateada, mas não viu nada. Estendeu a mão e seus dedos chocaram-se com força contra algo duro e aparentemente invisível.

"Espertinho." pensou consigo mesma. "Calma, Malfoy. Não sou uma suicida. Ainda."

**X**

Draco não estava apenas nervoso. Estava apavorado! Mal conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Depois do incidente com Ginevra, tudo havia sido um caos. Não conseguia nem aproveitar o alívio por ela ter resistido. Sentia cada nervo de seu corpo tremer de um ódio descomunal que sentia pelo lufa-lufa que a atacara e ao mesmo tempo, calafrios e ondas fortes de medo.

Esperava que talvez _ele _não precisasse descobrir o que aconteceu. Mas como esconder uma coisa dessas do novo Ministro? Aparentemente, ele sabia de tudo.

Sua presença havia sido intimada por ele naquela noite e tinha a mais pura certeza de qual seria o assunto. E pelo lugar que ele escolhera para o encontro, o castigo seria muito mais severo do que limpar a sala de troféus de Hogwarts.

Chegou a pensar em não aparecer, mas sabia que se o fizesse seria bem pior. Por mais que já tivesse tido inúmeras lições de dor, nunca estava preparado para torturas vindas do homem que inventou a maioria delas.

Respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar nos papéis a sua frente, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era praticamente impossível. Ginny vinha a sua mente, com o curativo grande em seu pescoço. _A faca ensangüentada_ vinha em sua mente. Uma faca não muito grande que lhe parecera tão imensa para entrar no corpo de alguém.

Misturadas, vinham cenas de tortura que ele presenciara Voldemort operar, e os olhos abatidos e o tom desesperado de Torrence ao lhe contar dos ocorridos.

Tudo por culpa dele.

Nunca devia ter deixado Ginny sair daquele quarto. O que estava pensando? Deixá-la andar livremente pela Ceifatorus daquela forma? Nem Torrence pôde defendê-la do ataque inesperado de Smith e Draco notara o quanto ele simpatizava com Ginny.

Não devia ter deixado-a sair daquele quarto! Não devia tê-la deixado nas mãos de Torrence ou Madame Warbler. Devia ter seguido seus instintos!

Suspirou. Por algum motivo acima de sua compreensão, sentia que, mesmo que isso lhe acarretasse inúmeros problemas, teria que ficar mais perto da ruiva de agora em diante. Tinha um sentimento ruim quando pensava em mandá-la de volta para a prisão, mesmo que matasse o lufa-lufa e a deixasse na "cela" sem receber nenhuma visita.

Suspirou. Sim, ela teria que ficar com ele por enquanto. Na mansão de Garden Allen.

Seria ótimo se não tivesse que tomar tanto cuidado para que ela não fugisse e para que isso não se espalhasse.

Ao checar as horas, assustou-se com a forma que o tempo passara rápido.

Olhou para os relatórios em sua mesa, percebendo que não conseguiria fazer mais nada e amassou a folha que estava escrevendo, arremessando-a com força para o outro lado do cubículo que chamava de sala.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e tentou se concentrar no único lado bom de toda aquela história.

Depois do encontro com Voldemort, relaxaria em sua mansão, nos braços da ruivinha.

**X**

Ginny suspirou novamente, sentindo-se extremamente arrependida por ter dispensado Madame Warbler. Pensou que talvez, sem ela por perto, poderia procurar alguma forma de sair, ou de enfrentar Malfoy, mas infelizmente, ele havia sido esperto. Não importa o que fizesse, a porta do quarto não abria e todos os objetos que podiam ser usados como arma estavam enfeitiçados.

Até as maçanetas dos armários e gavetas estavam firmemente grudadas à madeira. No banheiro também não encontrou nada que pudesse ajudá-la. Percebeu que, numa sacola que jazia no balcão, havia um punhado de ingredientes e medicamentos. Talvez para ela.

Ela ainda não entendia como depois de ter sido esfaqueada no pescoço, conseguia andar e mover o braço sem sentir nada além de uma leve pontada de dor. Quanto tempo será que passara desacordada?

Sentou na escrivaninha, e começou a revirar as gavetas dele, sem nada pra fazer. Lembrou-se pelo que passou no hospital e seus olhos foram até seu pulso. A "pulseira" ainda estava lá, mas um pouco frouxa. No seu delírio, ela sentia como se a pedra verde tivesse vida.

Tentou esquecer aquilo. Com certeza fora só um sonho. Ouviu dizer que quando pessoas estão em estado de coma, o cérebro gera uma substância que acaba causando alucinações. Sempre achou que isso era invenção dos muggles para negar a existência de forças ocultas, mas depois do que passara, estava inclinada a acreditar nisso. Sair do próprio corpo sem morrer, era uma possibilidade fantasiosa demais até para uma bruxa.

Deu uma espiada rápida no relógio em cima da mesa, enquanto revirava cartas e documentos de Draco.

Onze e meia.

Já estava na hora de ele chegar. Não era algo que ela desejava muito, mas ao menos acabaria com o seu tédio. Suspirou, e, sem sentir nem um pouco culpada por fazer isso, fuçou em todas as gavetas, lendo todas as cartas que podia encontrar, que não eram poucas.

Nenhuma realmente importava para ela. Cartas de seus amigos, cartas de Hogwarts, listas e etc... tudo muito entediante.

Quando decidiu ver a hora novamente, já era quase uma da madrugada. Franziu o cenho. Pelo calendário, era dia de semana.

Onde Draco poderia estar?

A possibilidade de ele já ter chegado em casa, e estar em outro quarto passou pela sua cabeça, mas foi logo descartada. Ele não perdia uma oportunidade de atormentá-la, com certeza quando chegasse iria falar com ela.

Olhou em volta trazendo as pernas para junto do corpo e abraçando-as, permanecendo sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha. Apoiou a testa nos joelhos e com uma das mãos, massageou levemente o ombro, perto da região da ferida.

Teria que falar com Draco. Teria que dar um jeito de convencê-lo a não fazer nenhum mal a Zacharias. Por mais que sentisse ondas de ódio percorrerem seu corpo com intensidade de choques ao se lembrar da covardia do garoto e das coisas que ele lhe dissera, não queria que ele morresse. Não ia suportar saber que alguém morrera por sua causa.

Respirou fundo sem saber exatamente o que faria. Podia simplesmente usar a mesma tática que usara para poder visitar Suzan. Talvez ele nem estivesse tão zangado. Talvez estivesse de saco cheio dela, de sua rejeição e não se importasse com sua morte. Balançou a cabeça decepcionada. Cada recanto bonito e luxuoso do quarto em que se encontrava contrariava essa esperança. Por algum motivo, ela mexia com ele. Era importante.

-E agora, meu Deus... – suspirou baixinho, unindo as mãos e levando a ponta dos dedos a boca, em reflexão. – O que eu faço? Como eu saio dessa?

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos como se para aparar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, e respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando clarear o pensamento. Não era possível que estivesse acabado, era? Não era possível que ela simplesmente não pudesse fazer mais nada! Logo ela! Uma Weasley! Weasleys nunca abaixavam a cabeça para chorar, nunca desistiam. Eram espertos, lutadores!

Sorriu lembrando-se como seu ex-namorado Dean a apelidara uma vez. Uma ratinha. Uma ratinha danada que sempre conseguia o que queria e sempre saía das situações mais difíceis. Talvez por isso tivesse se identificado tanto com Tobbias.

-Tobbias. – ela murmurou tristemente. – Eu ainda me pergunto o que fizeram com você.

Ela lembrou-se de como costumava conversar com ele no tempo que ficou trancada na cela. Como contava anedotas do passado, fazia promessas para o futuro como se um dia os comensais fossem milagrosamente deixá-la escapar.

Balançou a cabeça, lembrando-se de como sua mente estava cheia de confusão e desespero naquela época. Sentiu-se um pouco mais feliz ao pensar o quanto estava melhor, mas não podia dizer que sua mente estava completamente clara e sã. Sabia bem que talvez não resistisse tanto tempo. A linha que divide a sanidade e a loucura é extremamente fina, e ela sentia que já estava com um pé para o lado de lá.

Suspirou, levantando-se e indo até o banheiro para se ver no largo espelho. Já tentara quebrá-lo sem sucesso. Não por causa de sua imagem, que lhe dava náuseas naquele momento, mas para usar o vidro contra Draco.

Balançou a cabeça desanimada, rindo sem humor de sua situação antes de se olhar de novo. Ele nunca a deixaria ir.

Ele a queria a ponto de fazer suas pequenas vontades e ser carinhoso. Mas ele não a deixaria ir. Assim como ela nunca iria ceder. Não por bem.

Ele teria que enfeitiçá-la ou forçá-la. E ela torcia pra que seja lá o que ele fizesse, a deixasse inconsciente quando acontecesse. Não precisava dessa memória ruim pra sua coleção. Sem falar que seria o golpe final em sua sanidade, ela tinha certeza disso.

A imagem refletida no espelho, ria sem humor, mesmo que no seu rosto de verdade não houvesse mais nenhum sorriso para refletir. Era um espelho mágico com certeza.

-Não fique tão triste querida. – sua própria voz ecoou pelo banheiro. – Você está estonteante.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem saber direito o que responder.

-Mas qual é a da camisola?

A ruiva apenas revirou os olhos e saiu do banheiro. Estava se sentindo mal com aquela camisola também. Não era pequena e reveladora, mas ela ainda desejava que fosse maior. Tinha vontade de arrancá-la pelo calor que fazia, mas não queria dar oportunidade ao loiro de achá-la semi-nua.

Passando os olhos pelas estantes de cabeceira, o único porta-retratos do quarto chamou sua atenção. Era um retrato de família. Dos Malfoy. Os três intragáveis que formavam uma pequena e fria família partidária das trevas.

Draco e Lucius Malfoy estavam com posturas idênticas, um de cada lado de um assento ricamente adornado, sendo que Draco repousava a mão (com dois anéis) em seu encosto e Lucius segurava a mão da mulher sentada elegantemente na cadeira, enquanto a outra mão segurava com imponência uma espécie de bengala. Passou os olhos então para a mulher loira com os cabelos presos num elaborado e elegante penteado e não pode deixar de admirá-la.

Aquela era Narcissa, que meramente sorria, mas tinha certa alegria nos olhos. O rosto tinha traços bonitos, rígidos, aristocráticos, vivos. E sua expressão era bem diferente da que vira na Copa mundial de Quabribol. Talvez ela apenas não gostasse desses jogos.

Seu vestido era recatado, sóbrio, mas combinado com seu cabelo, lhe dava graça.

Olhando de novo para os integrantes da foto, percebeu que só podia ser recente. Virou o porta-retratos abrindo-o para ver a data. Num momento de descuido, deixou a foto cair no chão, liberta de sua prisãozinha. Abaixou-se para recuperá-la e percebeu que outro papel havia caído também. Outra foto.

Como primeira coisa que leu foi a data no verso da foto. Era recente. 6 de janeiro de 1998. Ainda estava em Hogwarts. Virou a foto de frente e a imagem que viu fez com que sua respiração fosse suspensa. Lentamente, ergueu-se do chão levando uma mão à boca aberta pela surpresa, os olhos arregalados.

-Meu Deus.

Face branca corada e sorridente, roupas de frio, cachos bonitos e esvoaçantes. Cachos _ruivos_ bonitos e esvoaçantes.

Sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem, Ginny apoiou-se no móvel sem desviar os olhos da sua própria imagem. Pelo que podia ver, estava perto do lago de Hogwarts, provavelmente conversando com alguém, pois seus olhos não olhavam diretamente para a câmera. A foto havia sido tirada quando um vento frio se chocou contra si, já que seus cabelos esvoaçavam em uma determinada direção e, sorrindo, seu eu fotográfico tentava controlá-los com uma das mãos.

Mesmo não se achando fotogênica, Ginny teve que admitir a si mesma que estava bonita naquela foto, olhos brilhosos pelo sorriso, os movimentos graciosos com a mão para controlar o cabelo que era uma cortina rubra esvoaçante. Quase podia escutar a sua própria risada.

Imaginou como Malfoy conseguira aquela imagem sua. Ele não parecia ser do tipo que perseguia garotas com uma câmera fotográfica.

Respirou fundo, sentindo as lágrimas de desespero chegarem e tentou se acalmar. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, e ela não conseguia desviar os olhos do seu próprio sorriso. Virou-a novamente para ver a data.

-Ele não pode...

Ela nunca pôde concluir sua frase, pois esta foi interrompida pelo seu próprio grito. Braços pesados envolveram-na pela cintura e pelos ombros, sentiu o contato de um rosto gelado com o seu pescoço e o peso de um corpo grande que tentava se apoiar nela.

-Malfoy? – ela perguntou, tentando conter o desespero e o medo na voz.

Ele começou a murmurar contra sua pele coisas incompreensíveis, que pareciam choramingos e só parava em breves instantes para beijar repetidas vezes a sua pele.

-Me solta! O que há de errado com você? – perguntou entre os dentes num tom de voz alterado e raivoso. Afinal, ele estava jogando todo o peso de seu corpo nela e um rapaz alto de 17 ou 18 anos não era fácil de carregar. Levou as suas mãos aos braços pálidos do rapaz tentando arrancá-lo dali sentindo seus dedos mergulharem e deslizarem numa superfície melada.

Ela estacou sentindo o líquido sujando seus dedos e provavelmente manchando a sua camisola, respirou fundo e pode sentir o forte cheiro de sangue.

Draco estava machucado. _Seriamente _machucado.

-Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? – perguntou baixinho percebendo finalmente que o loiro estava fora de si.

Tentou prestar atenção no que ele falava quando este deslizou os lábios para mais perto da sua orelha.

-Valeu a pena, valeu a pena, valeu a pena...

**X**

Ginny observou melancólica enquanto o elfo doméstico, com lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo rosto e alguns soluços ocasionais, limpava as feridas das costas de seu mestre.

Devido à seriedade dos ferimentos, o elfo tivera que cortar a camisa de Draco ao invés de tirá-la para não obrigá-lo a se mexer mais. As feridas eram grossas, longas e aparentemente profundas.

O fluxo do sangramento diminuíra consideravelmente depois de muitos esforços de Bulby, que mesmo em seu desespero, fora ótimo ao cuidar do sonserino. Ele pressionava pequenas toalhas molhadas (banhadas em alguma poção cicatrizante) e aquecidas nos ferimentos, para estancar o sangue. Já havia uma bacia cheia de toalhas vermelhas, e finalmente os ferimentos estavam coagulando.

-Está melhorando, minha senhora. Veja. – ele disse por entre as lágrimas. – Quando Bulby tentou magia para fechar os ferimentos e não conseguiu, achei que talvez eles não fossem parar de sangrar.

Ginny sentiu-se pesarosa por Bulby. O elfo fora tão bom e prestativo. Mesmo estando preocupado e desesperado cuidando de seu dono, ainda teve tempo de se preocupar com ela, exigindo que ela se limpasse e fosse para outro cômodo. De fato, a ruiva tomou uma boa chuveirada vendo com frieza o excesso de sangue do rapaz que se desprendia de seus braços, seu pescoço e seu rosto.

Era uma cena realmente assustadora a daquele quarto. Um elfo desesperado do lado de amontoadas toalhas cheias de sangue, um jovem cheio de cortes e o corpo coberto setenta e cinco por cento de sangue, os lençóis brancos ao redor dele ensopados pelo líquido escarlate, e uma garota ruiva usando uma camisa deste mesmo rapaz sentada na parte mais limpa da cama, observando tudo com certa indiferença.

Não que fosse o que Ginny sentisse. Nunca conseguiria ficar indiferente diante de uma cena dessas, mas tentava apenas manter a frieza porque não sabia exatamente como deveria se sentir. A verdade é que não conseguia ver ninguém naquele estado sem se sentir mal, no entanto, esse homem se tratava de um assassino, um seguidor das trevas, o jovem que a torturara e se divertira quando era_ ela_ quem estava nesse estado.

Mas ainda sim, uma vozinha em sua cabeça insistia em lembrar, a sua única companhia. E além do mais, ele havia se desculpado por tudo o que fez e passara a cuidar dela.

Espantou esses pensamentos com um sorriso sarcástico. Ele estava apenas tentando levá-la para a cama.

Olhou para as feições bonitas e ensangüentadas do rapaz e se assustou ao ver que ele a encarava. Sua expressão era cansada e suas íris claras olhavam diretamente para as suas castanhas. Ele estava bem mais pálido que o normal pela perda de sangue e Ginny imaginava como ele não morrera com o tanto de sangue que havia perdido. Talvez Bulby tivesse lhe dado alguma poção ou feito algum encantamento enquanto ela tomava banho.

Desviou os olhos dos de Malfoy ao sentir um leve roçar em sua mão. Tremeu como se tivesse recebido um choque elétrico e percebeu que era a mão do sonserino que estava em contato com a sua. Não moveu nenhum dedo nem para ajudá-lo, nem para se afastar, apenas observou a mão dele, com certa dificuldade, envolver a sua.

Olhou para ele novamente quando ele apertou a sua mão o máximo que podia. A sua mão pequena e branca, sumindo na grande e manchada de sangue dele.

Ele estava fraco para falar, mas Ginny sabia de alguma forma que ele continuava repetindo aquele mantra em sua mente. "Valeu à pena."

Pensando nessa frase, ponderou se a tortura que Malfoy sofrera não tivera nada a ver com ela.

-Não é melhor chamar alguém, Bulby? – perguntou com a voz pausada.

-Não, senhorazinha, o jovem mestre detesta curandeiros e medi-bruxos. E esses ferimentos podem ser curados aqui. – ele disse. – Por mais difícil que seja acreditar, a impressão que Bulby tem é que essas feridas não ser feitas para matar.

Ele tinha razão. Era bem difícil de acreditar. A ruiva voltou a olhar para Draco, que continuava a apertar sua mão e encará-la, e reparou em suas feridas. O que havia causado-as? Algum feitiço ou algum objeto de tortura? Quem fizera isso?

-Parece que jovem senhor gostar muita da senhora. – ele disse baixinho para a garota num tom cúmplice. – Ele a olhar com tanto amor.

Ginny riu para si mesma. Amor? Como alguém como Draco seria capaz de amar? Como alguém como Draco amaria alguém como ela? Não. O que ele sentia por ela podia ser forte, mas Ginny não acreditava que fosse amor. O amor é puro, cândido, desinteressado, libertador, enquanto Draco era possessivo, obsessivo e violento.

-Quando ele falar de sua jovem esposa, Bulby sentia que ele gostar muito da senhora.

Ginny estranhou o "jovem esposa" e franziu o cenho para o elfo.

-Ele já falou de mim para você?

-Hoje, quando dizer a Bulby que esposa do mestre vir para cá.

Ginny suspirou e voltou a olhar para Draco. Debruçou-se na cama, aproximando lentamente o seu rosto do dele e murmurou em seu ouvido.

-O que há de errado com você?

E por algum motivo que ela mesmo desconhecia beijou-lhe a face de forma inocente e doce antes de se afastar.

-Bulby, estou com sono. – declarou. – Pode me levar a outro quarto para que eu possa dormir?

O elfo pareceu desconcertado.

-Bulby manter a senhora ruiva aqui.

Ginny piscou e ainda insistiu:

-Eu não posso dormir na mesma cama que Draco hoje, Bulby, ele está muito machucado.

O elfo balançou a cabeça fazendo com que suas orelhas voassem de um lado para o outro.

-Bulby foi dito que senhora ruiva devia ficar aqui, cuidando de seu esposo. – ele insistiu. – Não importando o tamanho e a gravidade das feridas e das maldições.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos. Ele sabia que iria voltar assim? Ele sabia que seria torturado? Desde que saiu de casa para o trabalho, ele sabia que seria colocado entre a vida e a morte e tudo o que fez foi planejar como tudo seria depois?

-Bulby, tenho certeza que ele não sabia que ia voltar nesse estado.

Era inútil insistir, não importava o que a garota dissesse. Ela suspirou olhando tristemente para a porta trancada e pensando que estava começando a criar uma grande antipatia por elfos-domésticos. Se todos ao menos fossem como Dobby...

-E as feridas no abdome?

-Essas foram bem mais fácil, senhora. Como ele estar deitado de bruços, já deve ter estancado.

A ruiva concordou e continuou observando enquanto ele limpava as feridas de Draco. E foi imerso nesse silêncio que o quarto ficou por bastante tempo.

Olhou para Draco, e percebeu que seus olhos tinham, finalmente, se fechado e ele respirava pesadamente. No entanto, o aperto forte em sua mão continuava. O que será que ele queria? Que ela dormisse imersa no sangue dele? Ao lado dele, enquanto agonizava de dor?

-A senhora deve saber. – Bulby começou num tom sério. – Que esses ferimentos vão voltar a sangrar ao longo da noite e Bulby não tem permissão de voltar aqui.

Ginny olhou para o Malfoy, incrédula.

-Ele quer que _eu_ o faça?

-Não senhora. – o elfo respondeu. – Quando isso acontecer, jovem mestre já vai estar bem consciente, e saberá como proceder sem que a senhora tenha que ter trabalho.

Não havia sarcasmo em sua voz. Ele estava repetindo instruções claras de seu mestre.

-Essa ser noite difícil para o meu mestre. – o elfo ainda levantou os olhos e sorriu tristemente. – Sorte que sua querida jovem esposa está aqui para confortá-lo.

Será que era isso que Draco queria? Que ela o confortasse? Será que sua presença realmente faria diferença para ele?

Pensou em ir ao banheiro jogar água fria no rosto para se acalmar e clarear as idéias, mas foi impedida de se levantar pela mão de Malfoy, que ainda segurava a sua. Tentou afastá-lo com mais força, mas sentiu apenas o anel que ele usava raspando a sua pele e o aperto tornando-se mais firme e dolorido.

Como alguém naquele estado poderia ter tanta força?

Com lágrimas em seus olhos, tentava libertar a mão. Mal conseguia vê-la pela forma como a de Draco envolvia-a. Desistiu finalmente e tentou se acalmar. Não queria chorar. Não queria se sentir mais fraca e imponente do que já era.

No final, não importava o quanto ela se debatesse, ele nunca iria soltá-la.

XxX

**N/a:** Demorei? Ora, claro que demorei. Não seria eu se não demorasse. De qualquer forma, já expliquei tudo no meu perfil. Não tenho previsões de quando vai sair o capítulo 11, mas talvez seja em breve. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que me deixem uns comentáriozinhos espertos.

Sim, eles movem minha vida.

Para os fãs de Jardim de Lírios, eu estou MUITO afim de fazer uma continuação, o nome seria "Rouge Poupée" e eu já tenho até o primeiro parágrafo. E os interessados em H/G, também de me deixem informada, pois estou com um projeto muito maneiro: _Spell_.

Bom, voltando a falar de AEDC, finalmente consegui organizar tudo na minha cabeça e até que está fluindo legal a história. De agora em diante vai haver capítulos recheados de acontecimentos então eu aconselho ler com atenção e não rolar o mouse em busca de actions quando se depararem com partes aparentemente maçantes.

Obrigada a todo mundo que está acompanhando a fic. Sério gente, até quando vocês brigam comigo por causa das demoras eu fico emocionada. Vocês me fazem MUITO feliz.

Reviews:

**Thaty:** Pretendo. É uma questão de HONRA terminar essa fic. Quero terminar até o fim do ano. Essa fic já está "em andamento" há muito tempo... MUITO obrigada pela review e pela atenção! Um beijo e continue lendo!

**Jana: **Querida eu aconselho que você releia a última parte do capítulo nove com mais atenção... pela sua review você não entendeu muito bem o que aconteceu e isso pode ter afetado sua leitura no capítulo 11. E sim o Zac é um idiota. Um beijo! Continue acompanhando a não esqueça de me dizer se conseguiu entender a cena.

**Tuty Frutty: **Não é? Eu sempre odiei o Zacharias profundamente e acho que fiz todo mundo odiá-lo mais ainda. Bom, pelo menos os admiradores da Ginny. Acho que determinadas pessoas são assim, só conseguem entender a própria dor.

Acho difícil fazer com que a ruivinha goste logo do Draco, depois de tudo o que ela passou... mas isso ainda vai acontecer. É só ter um POUQUINHO de paciência.

Detalhe: Eu odeio química. Quando tenho que estudar, juro que arranjo milhões de coisas pra fazer! Inclusive postar um capítulo novo xD

Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review! Continue lendo!

**Bia Malfoy: **Jura? Golpe de Mestre? Eu jurava que todo mundo ia ficar com ódio de mim por fazer a Ginny sofrer tanto! Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review! Espero realmente que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que continue gostando do desenvolvimento da fic. Um beijo e obrigada!

**Karlinha:** Ai que lindo, cara! Juro que fiquei emocionada. Você realmente chorou? Eu tento passar os sentimentos para os leitores sim e fico muito feliz que esteja conseguindo!

E Eu estou mirando no prêmio Nobel pra falar a verdade! Hahaha! Ainda tenho que ralar MUITO pra ganhar até um challenge do 3v.

Muito obrigada pela review, me deixou muito contente. É bom saber que eu estou conseguindo passar a mensagem da fic. Um beijo e continue lendo!

**Io Weasley:** O ideal seria de duas em duas semanas, mas acabo postando uma vez por mês... pretendo mudar isso porque quero acabar a fic até o fim do ano e ainda tem muito capítulo pela frente. Espero que tenha fôlego pra acompanhá-la. Continue lendo e obrigada pela review e pelo interesse!

**Assuero Racsama:** Você realmente ficou impressionado com essa parte né? Como eu já até te disse, foi bem difícil pra mim escrever, até porque eu não sou uma pessoa acostumada com esse tipo de linguajar. Sim, me chame de princesinha que vive numa bolha. Foi difícil ainda mais sendo proferida para a Ginny que é a minha heroína nessa fic, mas não esquenta que as coisas vão melhorar.

Mas pshhh! Não conta pra ninguém! Um beijo e obrigada pela review MARAVILHOSA!

**Carol:** Hum... essa é uma fic em que a gente tem que sobreviver de pequenas vitórias. Digamos, parece que está dando tudo errado, mas se prestar atenção pequenas coisas boas acontecem preparando o cenário para um bem maior. Por mais que seja um drama, as coisas ocasionalmente vão começar a dar mais certo. Muuito obrigada mesmo! Continue acompanhando!

**Ly W.: **Considerando o cenário em que se encontram, até que o relacionamento deles esta indo para um bom caminho. Draco é um cara de essência boa que foi ensinado a vida toda a ser mau. Ele não conhece outro jeito de prosseguir, mas essa sua essência começa a se revelar sutilmente. Que bom que você percebeu! Eu estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por esse Draco. Continue lendo e MUITO obrigada.

**Helena Malfoy:** EE! Mais leitor! Yuhuu! Que bom que você gostou! Eu não pude atualizar logo, mas espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo!

Quanto ao que Draco falou... vou deixar isso pra imaginação de vocês... mas eu posso dizer que não foi uma declaração cândida de amor. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic! E muito obrigada pela review! Um beijo grande!

**Siy Simon:** UHUUL Atualizei \o/. Gostou, gostou, gostou?

**Rakitah:** Eu odeio o Zacharias. Principalmente esse da minha fic e concordo com o Draco: Eu o quero morto. E eu sei, que fui eu que o fiz horrível desse jeito, mas isso foi meio importante para a fic. A nossa querida Ginny está totalmente ao sabor do vento do destino.

Que bom que alguém mais a ama que nem eu. Eu simplesmente adoro essa personagem forte que ela é. Amo escrever sobre ela, mas fiquei surpresa quando você disse que está ansiosa pra que ela se encontre com o Dean. Eu também estou, mas a maioria das pessoas o vêem como um possível estorvo e nada mais. O que você acha? Acha que ele merecia um romance com a Ginny ou que ela é do Draco e ponto final?

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que continue acompanhando.

Obrigada a todos!

Um beijo!

Ella Evans


	11. Seu sangue

**Capítulo XI - **Seu sangue

_Betado por_ Anaisa

**X**

_"Não há nada que melhor defina uma pessoa do que aquilo que ela faz quando tem toda a liberdade de escolha."  
-William M. Bulger _

**X**

-Oh senhora! Está tão abalada. – Bulby falou tristemente, ao ver os olhos úmidos da ruiva. – Por que não dorme um pouco enquanto Bulby ajuda senhor Malfoy a tomar banho? Não ter medo de acordá-lo senhora. Ele já está bem melhor graças às poções e remédios.

Ginny decidiu simplesmente concordar com o que elfo dizia. Por algum motivo, preferia que a pequena criatura acreditasse que ela estava chorando por estar preocupada e não assustada. Talvez por orgulho.

Aproximou-se do loiro e balançou a mão que ele agarrava, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção.

-Malfoy. –chamou num tom baixo. – Malfoy, acorde. Você tem que tomar banho. Tem que levantar.

Tocou seu rosto chamando-o mais uma vez, fazendo com que ele soltasse o ar pesadamente.

A mão que segurava a sua, num movimento inesperado, puxou-a para frente enquanto virava o corpo. Sua outra mão a puxou pela cintura, fazendo com que a garota perdesse o equilíbrio, forçando-a a se deitar em pleno contato com o corpo do jovem de dezoito anos abaixo de si.

Extremamente surpresa por ele conseguir se mover tanto, sendo que alguns minutos atrás mal conseguia falar e se manter acordado, a garota mal conseguia puxar o ar.

-Realmente achou que eu deixaria você morrer? – ele perguntou num tom de voz perigoso que chegou a assustá-la. Ele ergueu o corpo, invertendo as posições, sentando na cama e mantendo-a presa logo embaixo dele. - Achou mesmo que eu ia permitir que me deixasse por causa de um estúpido qualquer?

Ginny sabia que ele se referia ao incidente com Zacharias e graças a isso não teve mais dúvidas, que de fato, a tortura que ele sofrera estava de alguma forma conectada com aquilo.

-Senhor, por favor! – Bulby parecia aflito ao ver a jovem ruiva presa e assustada debaixo dos olhos raivosos e predadores de Draco.

-Prepare-me o banho. – ele disse para o elfo num tom forte a alto que fez a ruiva tremer. – Vá!

Como aquele homem tão jovem podia agüentar torturas como aquela e continuar com tanta força? Como podia ser tão resistente?

-Malfoy, você não devia estar se mexendo dessa forma. – Ginny repreendeu, tentando mascarar seu medo.

-Como se você se importasse. – ele respondeu venenosa e raivosamente. – Ginevra, Ginevra... – ele aproximou o rosto do dela e tudo o que a garota pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos e virar o rosto. – Você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão cedo. Não se iluda achando que vai morrer ou que eu vou te abandonar. Você é minha e eu não vou desistir de você tão fácil.

Ele continuou a encarando por mais alguns segundos e Ginny não teve o que responder. Levantou os olhos atrevidamente e sustentou o olhar tentando manter uma expressão indiferente. Ele a soltou e seguiu para o banheiro com o elfo que lançou um olhar assustado para a ruiva antes de seguir o mestre.

Com alguns soluços que saíram mais altos do que ela queria, a garota massageou as próprias mãos e pulsos enquanto as lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto. Tentou não fazer muito barulho, mas era difícil segurar os sons que seu choro desesperado fazia.

Era isso então? Ela nunca se veria livre dele? Ela realmente ficaria presa para sempre? Ela nunca mais seria livre como a garota da foto?

Estava tão concentrada em seu choro que nem percebeu a elfa parado ao seu lado com um copo de água nas mãos.

-Guccia! – quase gritou.

-Desculpa assustá-la senhorazinha. – ela disse tentando esconder a felicidade de ver a ruiva e não parecendo muito surpresa por ela estar chorando. – Achei que fosse precisar de Guccia quando visse seu marido assim.

Ginny fungou e abraçou os próprios joelhos encolhendo-se num canto da cama. Chorou mais ainda pela palavra marido que a elfa usara para se referir a Draco. Ela nunca teria um marido, porque _Draco_ não iria deixar.

-Ele não é meu marido, Guccia. – falou num fio de voz embargada.

-Oh minha senhora. – ela aproximou-se tentando persuadir Ginny a levantar o rosto. – Não fale bobagens. Ele ficar bom logo!

E dizendo isso, ela fez com que Ginny bebesse lentamente um longo copo de água gelada, sendo interrompida apenas por ocasionais soluços.

-Pronto, pronto... Não devia estar tão agitada. Não com esse ferimento no pescoço. – ela disse acariciando o cabelo de Ginny com seus dedos enrugados. Instantaneamente a garota começou a sentir seu corpo cada vez mais mole e pesado. – Agora vai ficar tudo bem.

A ruiva ainda quis perguntar por que de uma hora para outra estava se sentindo tão fraca, mas não tinha forças para emitir nenhum som que não fosse pequenos soluços. Foi se deitando na cama lentamente, suas pálpebras pesando como nunca, as lágrimas escorrendo sem parar enquanto as mãozinhas pequenas de Guccia trocavam as bandagens de seu ferimento.

A elfa havia colocado alguma coisa naquela água, mas naquele momento. Ginny estava mais interessada em se aconchegar na parte limpa da enorme cama do que em descobrir o que era.

-Agora está tudo bem. Jovem Draco logo virá se deitar com sua amada. Agora não se mexer enquanto eu limpo a ferida.

**X**

Entortou o corpo lentamente, percebendo que uma confortável manta envolvia-a. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas tudo o que viu foi escuridão.

Estava pronta para voltar a dormir, quando um barulho atrás de si chamou sua atenção. Voltou-se preguiçosamente e percebeu uma fraca luz iluminando o outro lado da cama que já estava limpa de qualquer vestígio de sangue. A forma musculosa de Draco Malfoy estava parada com as costas cobertas de ferimentos viradas para Ginny. Ele estava tomando alguma poção, pelo que ela podia ver.

Prendeu a respiração ao ver que alguns ferimentos haviam voltado a sangrar (mesmo que dessa vez de forma mais controlada) e o baixo som que emitiu fez com que ele se virasse para encará-la.

Ele olhou-a por um tempo antes de rir levemente balançando a cabeça.

-Você é esfaqueada – ele começou numa voz grave e baixa que cortou o silêncio de forma brusca. – Não só sobrevive como no dia seguinte está forte o suficiente para resistir às mais fortes poções.

Por algum motivo, ela continuou calada enquanto ele terminava de fazer seja lá o que estivesse fazendo e virava-se para ela.

-Você é dura de matar.

-Não é como se você pudesse falar muita coisa. – ela falou no tom mais desagradável que conseguia. – Chegou aqui alucinando, entre a vida e a morte e agora...

Ela fez menção de se levantar da cama, tirando as cobertas de cima de si, mas ele rapidamente se aproximou e a fez deitar-se novamente.

-Você pode não estar dormindo, mas não é uma boa idéia sair andando por aí depois do que tomou.

-Por que me trouxe para cá?

Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso sorriu e começou a deitar-se na cama. Ginny recuou para evitar o contato, acabando por dar espaço para ele se deitar.

-Nós dois ainda estamos muito feridos. – ele disse, apoiando-se com o cotovelo e estendendo a mão para acariciar o rosto pálido dela. – Por que não deixa isso tudo pra amanhã?

Ginny se desviou e Draco sorriu cinicamente com aquele comportamento arisco. Percebeu que, desafiando sua própria falta de forças, ela tentava levantar novamente.

-Fique longe de mim.

Ela finalmente obteve êxito ao levantar e Draco fez o mesmo, quando ela tentou mover-se o mais rápido que podia para longe dele, suas pernas fraquejaram e ela só não caiu porque o loiro a segurou por trás, envolvendo-a pela cintura. Ouviu-o rir no seu ouvido e tremeu.

-Eu estou machucado e você que me dá trabalho.

-Me solta. – ela murmurou fracamente enquanto lutava contra os braços dele com toda a força que podia. Que não era muita. – Fique longe de mim!

Ele agarrou-a pelos pulsos e virou-a para si. Ela se debatia com uma força admirável para quem estava dopada e Draco começou a se sentir um pouco mal pelo esforço de mantê-la parada. Jogou-a na cama tão brutal e subitamente que ela soltou uma exclamação ao sentir seu corpo quicar no macio colchão. Draco escorou-se na parede, sentindo que algumas feridas começavam a arder por causa do esforço.

-Você só me causa problemas.

Ginny não respondeu. Tentava engatinhar de costas para o outro lado da cama olhando com medo para as feridas do peitoral dele que começavam a sangrar. Nunca havia visto machucados tão estranhos em sua vida.

Sem aviso, ele se debruçou sobre a cama e agarrou sua perna arrastando o corpo de Ginny para debaixo do dele. A ruiva ainda tentou se debater e enrijecer o corpo, em vão.

Esse era um dos motivos que odiava Malfoy. Ele a fazia se sentir uma pessoa fraca. O que ela nunca fora.

-Ssh! Ssh... – Draco fez, imobilizando-a com o peso de seu corpo. – Calma. Não vou fazer nada. Ginevra... – ele a chamou tentando fazer com que ela parasse de se debater e o encarasse. – Se você ficar quietinha, eu não vou fazer nada, mas se continuar se mexendo assim não respondo pelos meus atos.

Ele sorriu maleficamente enquanto os movimentos dela iam ficando mais fracos até cessarem de uma vez, sem deixar de encará-lo com raiva e desconfiança.

-Essa é minha garota...

Aproximou-se mais um pouco e os lábios se encostaram, fazendo com que ela voltasse a se mexer o mais fortemente que o peso de Draco e seus músculos preguiçosos permitiam

Draco acariciou sua bochecha, e, com terror, Ginny percebeu que assim estava a sujando de sangue. Tentou se debater ainda mais com as lágrimas correndo com força por seu rosto até que ele descolou os lábios.

-_Oh Ginny_. – o seu tom era sarcástico. – Porque você está assim?

Ele esticou o braço para apanhar alguma coisa no criado-mudo.

-Agora, fique quietinha. – ele falou trazendo para o campo de visão da ruiva um frasco com líquido transparente. Com uma das mãos ele destampou-o e com a outra pressionou as bochechas de Ginny para que ela abrisse a boca, ignorando as mãos que tentavam afastá-lo. Rapidamente ele a fez beber o líquido amargo. Quando ele a soltou, ela tossiu, fechou os olhos e parou de se mexer.

Ainda podia sentir a respiração dele no seu pescoço, as pernas entre as suas e o sangue que a manchava. Mas não conseguia mais se mexer e quando tentava abrir os olhos, só sentia dor de cabeça pela visão extremamente turva. Sem que ela percebesse, lágrimas deslizavam pelo seu rosto. Lágrimas causadas por uma leve ardência de súbito cansaço nos olhos.

-Não. Vamos lá Ginevra. – Draco parecia se divertir imensamente com aquela cena. – Não chore. Não devia ter _medo _desse sangue.

Ele passou os dedos molhados do líquido vermelho nos lábios da garota, fazendo com que ela os comprimisse e desviasse a cabeça.

-Esse sangue pode estar saindo de mim. – Ele falou com os lábios quase colados nos dela, admirando com um prazer doentio o seu sangue manchando o rosto de boneca. Naquela iluminação, ela parecia realmente feita de porcelana. – Mas é seu.

Ginny tremia e ele permitiu-se cheirar novamente os cabelos rubros.

A intenção de Voldemort, ao machucá-lo, era fazer com que as feridas reabrissem periodicamente para puni-lo com mais dor. Naquele momento, Draco devia estar se contorcendo por causa da ardência que sentia nos machucados. No entanto, o prazer de ter aquele pequeno corpo embaixo do seu o anestesiava quase completamente.

Quase.

Repousou a cabeça no colo da garota, aninhando-se e abraçando-a. A pele macia e cheirando a sabonete dela era um conforto tão grande que ele não soube dizer como conseguiu viver todo esse tempo sem aquela sensação. Beijou uma parte do seio esquerdo de Ginny (que foi o primeiro pedaço de pele desnuda que encontrou) e apertou-a com força enquanto tentava superar a dor.

Mesmo que por efeito de remédio, ela estava relaxada em seus braços e ele, delirante de dor, pôde fingir que a mão que repousava casualmente por cima de suas costas estava, na verdade, o acariciando e o confortando.

Sabia que aquela seria uma noite difícil e agradeceu a si mesmo por não tê-la mandado para outro lugar. Ginevra Weasley estava se tornando mais do que uma diversão, e sim uma obsessão, uma droga, uma paixão.

Depois de algumas horas, para seu alívio, percebeu que a dor começava a passar. Levantou-se para encarar a ruiva e percebeu que ela mantinha os olhos abertos.

-Parou de doer? – ela perguntou num fiapo de voz.

-Uhum. – ele respondeu, colando o nariz naquela bochecha que um dia fora cheia de sardas. Dessa vez ela não se moveu. – Como está se sentindo? – Draco perguntou. Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca.

-Esse é o problema. – ela respondeu. – Não sinto nada.

-Isso é bom. Com esse machucado no pescoço tem que ficar parada o máximo de tempo possível. – ele disse. – Aquele bastardo realmente te machucou. Vou acabar com o cretino.

Ginny mexeu-se desconfortavelmente. Ele deslizou o rosto para o pescoço dela, respirando e percebendo com certa satisfação que aquilo a arrepiara.

-Não faça isso.

Ele riu.

-Você é realmente uma figura. – falou divertido. – Ele quase te matou. Ele _queria_ te matar, e você não quer que eu revide o favor? Não acha que já está exagerando na _bondade_?

Foi a vez de ela rir. Bem mais fracamente do que ele. Uma risada amarga.

-Me acha _bondosa_?

-Você é.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente.

-Não, não sou. Às vezes eu queria ser. – a voz era rouca e fraca, como se ela fizesse força para falar. – Eu só tenho bom caráter, Malfoy. Isso implica ter plena consciência de que não temos direito de matar ninguém.

-Ele tentou te matar, Ginevra. – o tom dele se tornou sério. – Ele te deu o direito de matá-lo quando tentou tirar sua vida.

-Não, não deu. Se ele continuasse tentando me matar e eu me defendesse, seria uma coisa. – ela disse. – Mas tenho certeza que ele não estava raciocinando, que estava desesperado. – ela suspirou e passou algum tempo em silêncio antes de continuar: - Eu não sou uma pessoa grande o suficiente para perdoá-lo, mas também não o quero morto.

-Tola. – ele disse. – Boba. É isso o que você é. Ele tentou te matar, e você tem recursos e motivos para matá-lo. Tem todo o direito de fazê-lo!

-Não tenho o direito de matá-lo assim como você não tinha o direito de matar minha família.

Ele revirou os olhos chateado por estarem voltando àquele tópico.

-Já disse que sua família não nos deu escolha. – ele bradou. – Eram teimosos. Assim como você!

-E por que não fui morta?

Draco ficou calado por um momento, lembrando do dia em que tudo aconteceu. Na verdade, nem ele sabia direito porque ela continuava viva.

-Porque você é... menor de idade. – inventou rapidamente. – Os outros Weasley já eram adultos o suficiente para responderem por seus atos, mas você, em sua condição de menor, merecia uma segunda chance de mudar de idéia.

De certa forma, ele não estava mentindo. Grande parte dos menores de idade das famílias de traidores de sangue não havia sido morta, mas os comensais também não faziam muito esforço para "convertê-los" por mais que essa fosse a vontade do Lorde.

Ela riu sem humor.

-Vocês não têm o direito de decidir essas coisas.

-Enquanto o Lorde das Trevas tiver todo o poder da Europa mágica em suas mãos, sim, nós podemos.

Ela mexeu-se desconfortavelmente.

-Nós não somos animais, Draco. – o jovem notou que ela estava calma. Ou isso ou a poção ainda estava fazendo muito efeito. – Não podemos viver sobre essa lei insana do mais forte.

-Nós podemos e nós vivemos. – ele disse. – Nós somos fortes o suficiente para limpar o mundo bruxo da impureza que os sangues-ruins...

-Sangue... – ela debochou. – O que isso importa? Nunca vi grande coisa nisso. Hermione era nascida muggle e era melhor bruxa do que eu.

Ele acariciou os cabelos da garota.

-Ninguém é melhor bruxa do que você.

-Não me faça vomitar. - ela desdenhou.

-Estou falando a verdade. Acho que nunca conheci uma bruxa da sua idade tão poderosa. – ele disse. – Eu via como você era em Hogwarts. Além daquela ridícula AD, nunca teve um treinamento especial, e, no entanto, sempre foi excelente.

-Não fui excelente o suficiente para te impedir de me seqüestrar.

Ele riu, mesmo que não gostasse de lembrar daquele dia. Depois do tempo que passara com ela, tinha certeza que nem por ordens do Lorde das Trevas conseguiria voltar a machucá-la daquela forma.

-Sua casa estava cheia de energia negativa contra você. – ele falou mansamente, tentando dar a entender que não iria mais machucá-la. Não daquela forma. – Você estava abalada com a morte dos seus parentes. E eu tive treinamento especial para lidar com ruivas esquentadas.

-Você não precisa me dizer essas coisas. – ela retrucou irritada. – Eu sei muito bem que fui uma fraca. Você pode debochar se quiser.

-A sua única fraqueza, é continuar leal a uma causa morta. Continuar fiel a pessoas que já morreram.

Ele não precisava ser mais claro. Ela sabia muito bem que ele estava falando de Harry.

-É muito fácil, lutar por algo que tem muitas chances de acontecer. Ser fiel a uma causa vencedora, ser fiel a alguém vivo. – ela respondeu. – Lutar pelo que acreditamos nem sempre é o caminho mais florido, mas é o certo. Me diga, Malfoy... se Você-sabe-quem tivesse sido derrotado, você continuaria anunciando para os quatro cantos do mundo que é comensal?

Ele ficou calado. Sabia que nesse ponto em especial, ela estava certa.

-Essa é a diferença entre nós dois. – ela declarou. – Esse é o abismo que nos separa, um abismo que você nunca vai conseguir atravessar. Pois eu sou fiel até as minhas últimas forças a aquilo que eu acredito, eu vou lutar pela minha liberdade e a de todos os nascidos muggles até morrer. Vou lutar até o meu último suspiro pelo o que eu acredito.

-Eu admiro isso. – ele respondeu. – Só precisamos redirecionar toda essa determinação.

-Nunca.

Draco ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la melhor.

-Eu não entendo como uma bruxa poderosa, com um dos sangues mais puros do mundo mágico... – ele tirou uma mecha ruiva do caminho de um dos olhos da garota antes de continuar. –_Linda_ como você, gasta mais tempo pensando na escória da humanidade do que pensando em si mesma.

-Eles não são a escória da humanidade. – a voz dela era chorosa e ela se sentia patética por isso. – Eu não sou egoísta Malfoy, eu sei que há coisas mais importantes do que o meu bem-estar e do que a minha vida. E quer saber? Enquanto muitos bruxos de famílias antigas não têm talento nenhum pra magia, filhos de muggles têm para dar e vender. Para mim isso é um admirável fenômeno da natureza que devemos respeitar. Ninguém escolhe nascer como nasce. Nós dois não escolhemos nascer sangue-puro, Hermione não escolheu ter pais muggles, Hagrid não escolheu ser mestiço. É uma estupidez tremenda julgar as pessoas por coisas que estão fora de seu poder de escolha, são as escolhas que definem quem você é, e não o sangue que corre por suas veias ou a sua _aparência_.

-Você fala isso, porque foi obrigada a viver com aquela gentinha que só a diminuía e enfiava isso na sua cabeça para que você não visse a verdade. A verdade que você _é superior_. Que a sua alma, seu corpo e seu sangue são puros, belos e imaculados. E não uma mistura grotesca e impura como a deles. – Draco agarrou a mão da garota enquanto falava. - Você e eu Ginny, nós somos superiores a todos eles. Nós temos que nos unir.

Ela desvencilhou-se. Tentou empurrá-lo e levantar-se mas seus braços pareciam se mover em câmera lenta.

-Eles nunca tentaram me rebaixar. –disse. – Assim como eu nunca os inferiorizei. Nem os exaltei! Só os vi como são. Meus semelhantes. Meus...

-Está dizendo que preferia se unir a um mestiço órfão medíocre a se unir a mim, um sangue-puro das linhagens mais antigas que pode te oferecer conforto e proteção?

-Não. – ela o interrompeu novamente. – Eu estou dizendo que prefiro o _Harry_ a você.

A menção daquele nome pareceu ter surtido um efeito extremamente negativo. Draco a apertou com tanta força que a ruiva sentiu ganas de gritar, a expressão dele era raivosa sustentando um sorrisinho diabólico.

-Eu tenho tanta paciência com você, Ginevra. – ele disse com a voz baixa e ameaçadora. – Eu a alimento, providencio as melhoras roupas, dou-lhe conforto e tudo o que eu quero em troca é um pouco de afeição. Um pouco de reconhecimento. – ele apanhou o pulso da mão livre dela e apertou com força. Medo e dor estamparam-se no rosto de Ginny. – Eu realmente não quero chegar a um ponto em que você me faça perder a paciência.

Ela continuou calada. Por mais que soubesse da aversão de Draco por Harry, realmente não achou que ele ficaria tão chateado com a menção do seu falecido namorado. Será que ele já não sabia que Harry seria para sempre o amor de sua vida? Que mesmo morto, ela nunca o deixaria de amar? Será que se iludia achando que um dia ela poderia esquecê-lo e gostar dele?

A verdade que ela desconhecia, era essa. Draco queria que ela deixasse de amar quem quer que fosse e que dedicasse sua lealdade e seu coração a ele, mesmo que isso levasse anos. Ouvi-la falando tão claramente que nunca o amaria e que nunca poderia gostar dele o ferira de uma forma que ele não sabia que podia ser ferido. Foi por isso que ele se sentiu na obrigação de continuar a falar:

-Você é minha agora. Não importa o que você diga, você é. – o tom ainda era um sussurro ameaçador e raivoso. – E vai ter que começar a se acostumar com isso se não quer ser uma infeliz para o resto da vida, porque eu não vou te libertar não importa o quanto você implore e exija. Também não vou matá-la, nem que você me implore. Se não aprender a apreciar tudo o que eu faço por você, o azar é todo seu porque nem de um jeito, nem de outro, eu vou te abandonar.

Nesse ponto já havia lágrimas escorrendo sem controle pelo rosto da garota.

-Pode chorar o quanto quiser. – ele riu venenosamente enquanto limpava uma das gotas salgadas. – Só vai ficar mais esgotada.

Draco continuou observando-a chorar sentindo que sua expressão se suavizava cada vez mais. Ela tinha esse poder sobre ele. E por mais que ele não quisesse que Ginny chorasse com tanta freqüência, não podia deixar de notar o quanto ela ficava adorável enquanto dava pequenos e baixos soluços, os lábios rosados entreabertos, o nariz um pouco rosado, os olhos brilhosos e os cílios molhados mais longos do que o normal.

-Sabe... – ele falou depois de vários minutos em silêncio. – Quando eu dizia aquelas coisas pra você em Hogwarts, quando seus irmãos e _seus namorados_ não estavam vendo... eu nunca imaginei que nada que eu disse iria se tornar realidade.

Ginny, com desgosto, lembrou-se de seu quinto e sexto ano, quando Draco começou a provocá-la mais do que qualquer outro grifinório, quando começou a apanhá-la em corredores vazios para falar palavras depravadas em seu ouvido, ou como respondia a suas ofensas com comentários grosseiros sobre seu corpo e etc.

Lembrou-se o que Colin lhe disse. Que talvez ele estivesse gostando dela e não soubesse como dizer já que eram inimigos. Ela rira na ocasião. Lembrava-se claramente também de como, mesmo com todas as ofensas, ela achava que ele não passava de um garoto assustado.

-Mesmo quando você me dizia aquelas coisas eu acreditava que havia algo bom em você. – a voz dela era chorosa e baixa, mas Draco sabia que ela não mentia. – Eu estava enganada, Draco?

Ele nunca gostara tanto do seu nome quanto naquele momento. Ela o pronunciara com tanta delicadeza, sem nenhum sarcasmo, sem nenhuma amargura na voz.

Ao invés de responder, olhou para um pequeno feixe de luz que driblara a cortina e iluminara um canto do quarto. Já estava amanhecendo.

Voltou a olhar para Ginny e percebeu que ela já tinha os olhos fechados e respirava pesadamente. Finalmente cedera aos efeitos da poção que ele a forçara a tomar. Decidido a dormir um pouco também, afrouxou os braços ao redor dela e, invertendo lentamente as posições, fazendo com que ela ficasse aninhada em seu peito envolta de seus braços, fechou os olhos e relaxou até dormir com aquele confortável e macio peso sobre si. O cheiro floral impregnando os lençóis mais do que o seu próprio cheiro.

**X**

Não fora surpresa para Draco acordar às onze da manhã dois dias depois da conversa com Ginny. Com a garota devidamente dopada, e a maldição de tortura do Lorde das Trevas sobre si, os dois passaram cerca de quarenta e seis horas na cama entre lapsos de consciência na qual Ginny abria os olhos e, desistindo de tentar se mexer, voltava a dormir, e Draco cuidava de seus ferimentos que apareciam cada vez menores, mas não menos dolorosos.

Depois de admirar as feições tranqüilas da garota por alguns segundos, tomou um banho demorado e desceu para a cozinha, faminto. Bulby ficou indignado por seu mestre ter descido ao invés de chamá-lo, mas depois de dois dias parado, o que Draco mais queria era se mexer.

Depois de checar o correio coruja e ir para o escritório da mansão dar andamento a trabalho acumulado, - com o elfo sempre atrás dele pedindo que não fizesse muitos esforços - pensou nos acontecimentos recentes. Pelo dia inteiro, tentou não pensar no ódio letal que sentia por Zacharias Smith, mas ele se reerguia sem sua permissão, consumindo suas entranhas até que ele decidisse fazer alguma coisa.

Fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos. As palavras de Ginny ecoando sem sua mente.

"_Se ele continuasse tentando me matar e eu tentasse me defender, seria uma coisa. Mas tenho certeza que ele não estava raciocinando, que estava desesperado. Eu não sou uma pessoa grande o suficiente para perdoá-lo, mas também não o quero morto."_

Por mais que as palavras da ruiva não o tivessem convencido, não podia negar que mexeram com ele de uma forma significativa. Não só sobre Zacharias, mas abalando os seus mais profundos conceitos.

Revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça afundando-a nas mãos e soltando um rugido forte de raiva. Graças àquele tonto do Smith, Draco fora punido severamente por algo que não era sua culpa. Não diretamente.

Lembrou então do ferimento da ruiva e da palidez mórbida que tomara conta dela. Era incrível que ela houvesse escapado da morte mais uma vez, ilesa. Ela era forte, mas ele não podia arriscar mais. Ela ficaria extremamente chateada e ele tinha certeza que o odiaria mais do que já o odiava, no entanto, ele teria tempo o suficiente para fazê-la mudar de idéia depois.

-Bulby, vou sair. – sorriu. – Mande a _pequena lady_ não esperar acordada.

**X**

Tremendo dos pés a cabeça, Zacharias Smith, com os braços envolvendo a si mesmo e o corpo jogado de qualquer forma na pedra fria e molhada que era o chão, abriu os olhos. Não que esse ato tivesse realmente alguma utilidade já que tudo continuava extremamente escuro. Tentou falar alguma coisa, chamar por alguém, mas seus lábios trêmulos só conseguiam deixar escapar gemidos.

Estava com fome, sede e dor. Seu corpo nu estava inundado por uma água fria que resfriava ainda mais com o vento gelado batendo em sua pele. Não teve como achar a fonte desse vento já que o lugar escuro não tinha janelas ou frestas.

Com o corpo sempre encolhido e trêmulo, ele esfregava as mãos nos braços tentando aquecer-se, e mantinha os olhos abertos tentando acostumar a vista com o que parecia ser uma infinita escuridão. Depois de um tempo, tudo o que conseguia ver eram vultos de rochas e mais rochas. Paredes bem perto dele, mostrando que o lugar não era de fato nem um pouco amplo. Na verdade, se tivesse disposição para ficar em pé e andar, daria cerca de quatro passos não muito longos para chegar à outra extremidade. Quando sentiu um pouco mais de forças gemeu alto de dor, na esperança de chamar a atenção de quem quer que fosse.

Prendeu a respiração quando passos apressados e decididos se fizeram ecoar. Pelo som, ele percebia que não se tratava de uma pessoa apenas.

Um barulho tão alto se pronunciou que chegou a machucar os ouvidos do garoto. Como uma fechadura milenar extremamente enferrujada sendo cruelmente forçada.

-É aqui. – foram as únicas palavras que ele ouviu antes da claridade súbita invadir o cômodo e machucar seus olhos.

**X**

-Não pensei que o veria por aqui um bom tempo. – Torrence comentou para o jovem comensal a sua frente. – Imaginei que estaria com a nº1800.

-Sabe o que eu vim fazer.

-Faço uma idéia bem clara.

O homem foi prudente o suficiente para esconder o sorriso que queria se apossar de seus lábios. Levantou-se de sua mesa e fez sinal para que Draco tocasse na chave de portal.

-Tem certeza que está bem para viajar?

Draco levantou os olhos irritado por até os comensais de mais baixo calão saberem de sua punição. Irritado, tocou na chave de portal e deixou-se levar pelo familiar puxão no umbigo. Lembrou-se como sempre ficava enjoado com essas viagens antes de Ginny aparecer. Com as visitas freqüentes que fazia a ela na ilha, se acostumara perfeitamente com esse meio de transporte.

Enquanto andavam para dentro da prisão e Torrence o guiava pelos corredores para as alas mais sombrias, a curiosidade de Draco venceu o orgulho.

-Então... quem mais sabe?

O homem moreno sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando.

-Os que ficaram sabendo não fizeram questão de manter segredo. – um eufemismo para a real resposta: "Todo mundo". – Mas ninguém sabe o porquê de sua punição.

Draco soltou o ar. Ainda sentia uma pontada incomoda de humilhação, mas a situação era com certeza muito melhor se soubessem que não fora tudo por causa de Ginevra. Descobrira recentemente dos rumores sobre a sua obsessão pela ruiva e isso o irritava profundamente. Eles podiam ser verdadeiros, mas eram extremamente inconvenientes.

Queria que tivessem notícias da garota quando ela estivesse ao seu lado completamente. Fora ingênuo de sua parte querer manter segredo naquele círculo traiçoeiro e malicioso dos comensais da morte.

Pensando nisso, as palavras de Ginny vieram novamente à sua mente. Antes que pudesse se demorar nesse pensamento, Torrence o interrompeu.

-Se importa se eu perguntar como está a prisioneira?

Draco fechou a cara e escolheu as palavras antes de responder:

- Não que seja da sua conta. – o tom de sua voz era arrastado e maldoso. – Mas Ginevra está muito bem. Ainda está sob fortes medicamentos, mas não sofreu nenhum trauma permanente.

-Ela é extremamente forte.

-Sim. Não a aceitaria se isso fosse diferente.

O tom agressivamente possessivo na voz de Draco fez com que Torrence estremecesse. Por mais que não pudesse fazer nada por Ginny, preferia quando a garota estava por perto. Com ela em Londres, tudo ficava bem mais difícil.

-E quando ela voltará para a ilha?

-Ela tem se comportado tão bem... – Por mais que tivesse colocado as mais altas doses de malícia e duplo sentido na frase, de certa forma, Draco não sentia que era mentira. Afinal, ela não gritara e nem tentara agredi-lo. – ...que não creio que retornará.

O homem se calou pelo resto do caminho tentando fazer sua mente voar para a cela fria de Zacharias Smith e não para a mansão luxuosa na qual Ginny Weasley era prisioneira, a mercê dos desejos e das vontades mais repugnantes do comensal que caminhava atrás de si.

Pensou no que aconteceria com o garoto, e percebeu que realmente não podia ter pena dele. Mesmo que Torrence se considerasse um covarde, nunca atacaria alguém pelas costas nem no seu mais alto nível de desespero. Respirou fundo quando finalmente os dois pararam na frente da porta da cela que guardava o desprezível ser.

Olhou para Draco e pode perceber a satisfação do loiro ao perceber que Smith estava naquele cativeiro em especial. A cela mais próxima dos dementadores, a mais fria, a menor... Torrence destrancou a porta, já acostumado com o som alto e incômodo das fechaduras velhas.

-É aqui.

**X**

Já era noite.

Depois de muito lutar contra o sono pesado e desconfortável que teimava em se apoderar dela, Ginny finalmente conseguiu levantar-se, ficar de pé e dar passos cambaleantes para o banheiro. Seu estômago doía de fome, e sua garganta estava extremamente seca. Lembranças difusas das últimas horas passaram pela sua cabeça.

Aquele maldito Malfoy sabia que iria ficar doente por todo esse tempo e a envenenara para que, mesmo assim, ela continuasse subjugada a ele. Lavando o rosto e lambendo a água que escorria próxima aos seus lábios, ponderou o que realmente acontecera. Draco não fora nem um pouco discreto em relação a sua sessão de tortura e ela pode deduzir que realmente teve alguma coisa a ver com o mórbido episódio na enfermaria.

Mas por que ele seria punido depois que ela foi esfaqueada?

Ela sabia que ele não havia lutado de volta e que os ferimentos não eram para matar, então realmente só podia ter sido uma tortura... mas quem ele permitiria que o maltratasse desse jeito? De forma que tivesse até planejado com os elfos como proceder depois que acontecesse? Lucius Malfoy passou por sua cabeça rapidamente, mas ela logo descartou a possibilidade. Por mais que ele fosse um homem frio, sabia que amava o filho pela forma que sempre o mimara. Duvidava muito que ele pudesse machucá-lo.

Então a opção mais óbvia lhe veio à mente.

Voldemort. Mas por que ele torturaria Draco por sua causa?

Antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, ouviu um gritinho exasperado na porta do banheiro e virou-se para ver Guccia olhando para ela com os olhos grandes saltando das órbitas.

-OH MINHA SENHORA! – ela berrou. Ginny, olhando no espelho, logo percebeu o que a assustara.

A camisa masculina que usava estava coberta de sangue. Muito sangue. E para a surpresa da elfa, Ginny deu uma risadinha.

-Oh Deus... – falou sem entusiasmo. -Calma, não é meu sangue.

"_-Esse sangue pode estar saindo de mim. Mas é seu."_

-Não é meu sangue. – repetiu.

Ginny não estava assustada, enojada ou sequer com medo de olhar para sua imagem sangrenta refletida no espelho. Acostumara-se tanto a ver coisas chocantes que aquilo realmente não a assustava mais. Uma indiferença tanto confortável quanto estranha a anestesiava de qualquer sentimento doloroso que sua imagem poderia lhe causar.

Bom, ela era a única indiferente, pois Guccia, desesperada, desabotoava a camisa de Draco em busca dos ferimentos de Ginny murmurando coisas inaudíveis e tristonhas.

-Calma, Guccia... – Ginny tentou em vão acalmar a elfa. – Guccia pára!

A elfa parou com um soluço assustado.

-Eu estou bem! Eu não estou ferida. Bom... tirando pelo, sabe... pescoço, mas até ele não está sangrando tanto!

Guccia tentou respirar fundo para se acalmar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi mais soluços. Ginny teve que se segurar para não revirar os olhos.

-Por que não me prepara um banho, hã? Assim eu posso me limpar.

A elfa fez que sim.

-Guccia preparar um banho maravilhoso para senhorazinha enquanto ela come comida que Guccia e Bulby prepararam.

Ginny fez que sim e caminhou até o quarto para achar uma bandeja cheia de comida que parecia realmente atraente. Um copo de suco de laranja com gelo e guardanapos também se encontravam ali. Sentou-se e começou a comer lentamente, tentando não deixar sua fome tomar conta e fazê-la avançar na comida como um animal. Mastigava cada garfada como se fosse a última.

Não sabia quando comeria novamente então fez de tudo para se satisfazer o máximo, mastigando bem devagar para que seu corpo processasse-a com mais facilidade.

Ela sorriu, ao perceber que a comida tinha sido feita com capricho e pensou em todas as pessoas que ela encontrara nessas últimas semanas. Por mais que estivesse passando por uma fase terrível de sua vida, pessoas boas continuavam aparecendo. Primeiro Madame Warbler, depois Torrence, Suzan Bones, Guccia e Bulby.

Era impressionante como em um curto período de tempo todos eles pareceram simpatizar com ela. Tudo bem que nunca tivera muito contato com Torrence e que ele já a havia derrubado de uma escada por causa de Draco, mas não conseguia nutrir maus sentimentos por ele. E, de alguma forma, sabia que ele se sentia da mesma forma. Talvez ajudasse o fato de ele ter sido o que a tirou da cela quando seu corpo não agüentava mais a desnutrição, ou quando ele o defendeu daquele outro capataz.

Mesmo sendo um comensal, ela tinha impressão que ele era um realmente um "bom rapaz", como Madame Warbler lhe dissera repetidas vezes. E agora, mesmo longe da amiga, os elfos Guccia e Bulby pareciam dispostos a cuidar dela.

Quase se sentiu sortuda.

Quase.

Depois de terminar de comer, mergulhou na banheira preparada por Guccia, tentando não pensar que Draco Malfoy, provavelmente se banhara ali depois do massacre à Toca.

Enquanto os sais eferversciam e desfaziam os nós de tensão nas suas costas, Ginny pôde ouvir a voz de Bulby no quarto conversando com Guccia rapidamente.

-Senhorazinha estar bem?

-Estar banhando-se.

A falta de conjugação nos verbos era cativante.

-Senhor Malfoy chegar agorinha mesmo.

-Ele não dizer que ia demorar?

-Ele sair de manhã... já ser noite.

-E roupas para a senhorazinha?

-Nada ainda. Senhor Malfoy não se importar de ela vestir roupas dele por enquanto. Ela não sair da Mansão...

-Guccia pretende levá-la aos jardins... um dia. Estar pálida.

-Senhor Malfoy gostar dela assim.

-Senhor Malfoy vai gostar de vê-la saudável.

-Senhor Malfoy gostar muito dela. Bulby sabe, porque olhos do mestre brilham quando fala dela, fica manso e feliz.

-Guccia perceber. Mas senhorazinha parece desconfortável com ele.

-Ela estar doente e machucada. Senhor Malfoy cuidar dela e os dois serem felizes.

-Sim, sim. Guccia ter certeza disso. Mas ela parecer tão infeliz.

-Deve estar preocupada com nosso mestre.

-Guccia não entende porque ela o afasta tanto. Ele ser bom.

-Bulby achar que Guccia e Bulby dever falar bem dele, para que possam ser os dois felizes. A jovem senhora é boa para elfos.

-Sim, ela ter mais paciência que o jovem mestre... Ela ser encantadora.

-Por que chorar, Guccia?

-Guccia chora com medo de que ela nunca consiga ser feliz ao lado do jovem mestre que a ama.

"E de novo essa história de amor." Foi tudo o que Ginny conseguiu pensar enquanto Bulby consolava Guccia. Não estava fazendo um bom trabalho já que estava começando a chorar alto e ruidosamente também. "Meu Deus, é muito drama. Até pra mim."

-Guccia, uma toalha. Por favor.

A elfa conteve os soluços e caminhou para o banheiro com a toalha de Ginny. Fez questão de ajudar a secá-la e até mesmo vesti-la. Ginny sentiu-se desconfortável com aquela atenção excessiva. Foi quando ela secava e penteava seu cabelo que Draco abriu a porta, dando a ela uma rápida visão do corredor.

Pela primeira vez, desde que Ginny era prisioneira os olhos de Malfoy não voaram para ela quando ele entrou no cômodo. Na verdade, ele mal pareceu notar a sua presença. Isso intrigou e alegrou Guccia, que sabia que assim que ele a notasse dispensaria seus serviços.

Ginny olhou com certa curiosidade enquanto ele tirava a capa e a jogava de qualquer forma em cima do cabide, ia para o banheiro e se apoiava na pia, respirando fundo enquanto jogava água no rosto. Parecia extremamente atordoado.

A ruiva franziu o cenho e pensou no que poderia deixá-lo assim. Ele sempre lhe parecera tão confiante e inabalável. Mesmo quando estava sangrando e cheio de dor mantinha o controle da situação. O que o deixara daquela forma?

Intrigada, não conseguiu sentir-se feliz por ele não estar sufocando-a de atenção como sempre. Tinha algo acontecendo. Algo que lhe interessava. Algo grande. Ela podia sentir.

Deixou que Guccia terminasse seu penteado enquanto o observava discretamente. Draco parecia irritado e frustrado. Ginny pegou-se prendendo a língua com os dentes para evitar a si mesma de perguntar a ele o que havia de errado. Tudo o que ela não queria era mais atenção voltada para ela.

Parecendo que ouvia seus pensamentos, ele subitamente levantou os olhos pra Ginny, que mal pôde esconder a surpresa ao ver a expressão em seu rosto. Uma expressão que ela pensou que nunca veria no rosto de um comensal. Pelo menos não no rosto de um comensal como ele.

Culpa.

Seus olhos brilhavam e sua testa estava franzida... Era quase como se suas desculpas atravessassem o silêncio. Ginny se viu perdida na imensidão azul daquele olhar. Nunca havia notado que os olhos dele eram daquela cor. Sempre os vira cinzentos e frios, mas agora podia ver aquele brilho anil por trás de todo aquele metal, um brilho não muito forte, mas o suficiente para fazer o ar abandonar seus pulmões.

Saber que aquele olhar tão raro no rosto de Malfoy - e no de qualquer outra pessoa – era direcionado para _ela,_ dava uma sensação quentinha no peito. De repente sentiu vontade de sorrir para ele ou de chorar aconchegada em seu peito como fizera há algumas semanas atrás na Ceifatorus.

Sem desviar os olhos daquela expressão e sem tentar reprimir nenhum de seus desejos, ela se sentia perdida.

-Guccia. – ele não desviou os olhos dela enquanto dava o comando, e sua voz era rouca e grave. Como se não a usasse há muito tempo. – Saia. – era uma ordem, mas não tinha aquele tom agressivo e imperioso de sempre. E Ginny se sentiu mais perdida ainda ao perceber que adorava aquele tom.

-Mas senhor Malfoy... – a elfa ainda tentou protestar.

-Saia.

Ginny pensou em suplicar para que ela ficasse, de dar uma resposta malcriada para Malfoy dizendo que a queria ali, mas percebeu que estava imobilizada, com os olhos presos nos dele. O estalo que indicava que a elfa havia partido distribuiu arrepios em sua espinha e demorou para que ela notasse que o loiro se aproximava.

Ele parou na sua frente, olhando para baixo já que ela estava sentada e ele em pé. Ginny fez menção de se levantar, mas ele se ajoelhou na sua frente e agarrou sua mão obrigando que ela continuasse onde estava. Acariciou a mão presa dentro da sua e beijou-a, sentindo sua textura macia contra os seus lábios, observando o contraste das peles. A dela estava tão mais branca do que a sua. Por um instante ela foi tomada por um irresistível instinto de arrancar suas mãos das dele. Permaneceu, no entanto, absolutamente parada.

-Você é uma pessoa linda, Ginny. – ele disse, a voz rouca carregada de algum sentimento estranho. Algo como angústia. – Você é linda, você é pura. Eu não quero te perder.

-Por que você acha que vai me perder? – ele levantou os olhos para encará-la. A voz da garota não passava de um sussurro.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou encarando-a e acariciando sua mão.

-O que houve? – Ginny perguntou finalmente, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

-Eu... – ele começou e a ruiva entendeu que ele devia estar escolhendo as palavras. – Eu quero que me perdoe por não ter podido respeitar a sua vontade.

Ginny franziu o cenho, olhando-o intrigada.

-Do que você está falando? Que...

"–_Não sinto nada. _

_-Aquele bastardo realmente te machucou. Não vejo a hora de acabar com aquele cretino."_

-Zacharias? – perguntou se levantando bruscamente da cadeira. Draco levantou também, lentamente, enquanto ela falava fazendo Ginny sentir-se subitamente intimidada pela sua altura e pela proximidade excessiva. – Está falando de Zacharias?

Ele fez que sim.

-Você o matou? – ela perguntou, sentindo a garganta fechar e a voz ficar trêmula.

Draco percebeu isso sem muita surpresa. Apenas sentiu-se um pouco mal por ela.

Um pouco.

Bem pouco.

Ginny tinha que aprender o que era melhor para ela.

-Sim, Ginevra.

A reação dela foi tão comovente que ele não pôde deixar de abraçá-la.

Soltou um gemido baixo que anunciava a chegada de violentas lágrimas. Abraçou o próprio corpo, sentindo que a força do pranto abalando seu corpo. Teria caído de joelhos se Draco não a tivesse acolhido em seus braços. Depois de poucos segundos naquela posição, ela afastou-o e caminhou até uma das colunas da cama se apoiando ali.

-Por que você fez isso?

-Não sabia que você gostava tanto assim dele...

-Você não entende, não é? – a voz cheia de dor e tristeza só impulsionou o loiro a se aproximar dela novamente. – Você o matou por minha causa, e agora essa morte vai me assombrar – soluços. - pra sempre.

-Do que está falando, Ginny? – ele perguntou com a voz mansa, como se falasse com um animal acuado. – Nada disso é culpa sua. Ele... ele cavou a própria cova.

-E você deu o empurrãozinho final.

-Eu fiz isso por você.

Estranhamente (para Draco) aquelas palavras a afetaram ainda mais. A ponto de ela soluçar alto enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos.

-Saia daqui. – ela pediu. – Por favor, me deixe sozinha.

Ele não respondeu. Continuou abraçando-a pelos ombros, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos, desejando que toda aquela dor abandonasse aquele coração tão frágil e machucado.

-Ginevra...

-Por favor, Draco. – ela pediu novamente virando-se para ele. – Por favor, eu preciso ficar sozinha, eu preciso pensar...

Depois de alguns segundos ponderando, ele fez que sim e deu alguns passos para trás. Suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros antes de caminhar até a porta.

-Você poderia me colocar em um outro quarto. – ele ainda ouviu a voz dela, bem baixa. Talvez ela não estivesse segura para falar mais alto do que aquilo. – Quero dizer, esse quarto é o seu.

-Você fica aqui. – a voz saiu mais rude do Draco pretendia, mas ele limitou-se a sair porta afora e trancá-la.

Notou então, que realmente precisava de um tempo longe da garota. Mesmo assim, não queria que ela deixasse seu quarto para impregnar outro com o seu cheiro. Gostava de senti-lo no seu quarto.

Puxou o ar com força ainda escutando os soluços da pequena dentro do quarto. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, imaginara como seria dormir sem senti-la por perto.

**X**

-Uau! Você está um lixo! – comentou uma voz animada e zombeteira.

Draco levantou os olhos para encarar Blaise Zabini parado em frente a sua mesa de trabalho parecendo extremamente disposto e contente nas suas roupas perfeitamente passadas e o cabelo perfeitamente penteado para trás.

-Eu não consegui dormir. – respondeu mal-humorado.

-Devo culpar uma Weasleyzinha por causa disso? - o negro perguntou divertido enquanto, sem cerimônias, puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se com os braços atrás da cabeça e os pés apoiando-se na mesa. Perigosamente perto de um monte de pergaminhos.

-O que você quer, Blaise?

-Vi que já estava quase na hora de você chegar e vim ver como você está. – por mais que o tom ainda fosse brincalhão, Draco sabia que ele estava falando sério. – Com toda essa história do Smith...

Draco ficou calado, desviando sua atenção dos papéis e levantando os olhos para o amigo.

-Você... Contou a ela?

Draco mexeu-se desconfortavelmente antes de responder:

-Não.

Blaise arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Por que não? Achei que ela ficaria feliz em saber. – disse. – Eu não contaria, mas do jeito que você está zelando para fazê-la feliz...

-Eu disse que o matei. – Draco interrompeu o negro, que arregalou os olhos, sem entender. – Eu disse para Ginevra que eu matei Zacharias Smith.

-Por que você...?

-Eu não podia deixá-la saber que eu fracassei, okay? – o tom de Draco era agressivo. Levantou-se revoltado da mesa. A cadeira arrastando-se no chão fortemente com o movimento. – Eu não podia deixá-la saber que eu não fui capaz de cuidar dela, acabando com o homem que quase a matou. Não podia deixá-la saber que por minha incompetência... ele _fugiu._

Blaise olhou com preocupação para o amigo.

-Você sabe que não foi culpa sua. Quando você chegou na Ceifatorus ele já tinha sido levado! Não é sua culpa ter dado de cara com uma cela vazia.

-Eu ainda não entendo como isso aconteceu! – Draco bradou andando de um lado para o outro. – Nós temos um mapa daquele lugar, droga! Era para aquela _coisa_ alertar quando houvesse intrusos! E ninguém que não é um comensal da morte consegue chegar naquela prisão! Como eles conseguiram _entrar_ de qualquer forma?

-Ravena tem umas teorias...

-Mulciber?

-Ela sempre alertou o quanto Torrence não era de confiança e, bem... foi ele quem criou o sistema do mapa.

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente depois de ponderar a idéia por alguns segundos.

-Não, não... Torrence estava doido para ver Smith morto... eu vi nos olhos dele. – disse.

Blaise deu de ombros.

-Se você diz. – falou, parecendo inconformado. – Mas eu não sei como os amigos do Smith poderiam ter entrado e tirado ele de lá antes de você. Quem mais eles levaram?

-Morag McDougal, Neville Longbottom, Angelina Jonhson, Jack Slooper, Anthony Goldstein, Suzan Bones... –Blaise suspirou. - Quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts e alguns aurores como Savage...

-Uau... Mas todos eles estavam em cantos diferentes da prisão. Como os invasores passaram despercebidos?

-É o que eu estou quebrando a cabeça tentando descobrir. – Draco suspirou. – Você não tem a idéia da loucura que está o Ministério. Investigações, tentar manter tudo em segredo... Eu já fui e voltei da Ceifatorus umas três vezes pra colher os relatórios das investigações e arranjar tudo numa maldita...

-É a vida, _mon ami_.

Blaise analisou o loiro por alguns segundos enquanto ele sentava-se novamente e puxava um pergaminho e o lia com a mão no queixo. Uma expressão dividida entre atormentada e concentrada.

-Você já pensou no que aconteceria se ela ainda estivesse lá? – perguntou Blaise. – Ontem, quando essa merda toda aconteceu.

Draco levantou as íris claras do relatório e suspirou longamente antes de responder com a voz carregada de sinceridade:

-Pensei tanto que não fui capaz de dormir.

-E como vocês dois estão?

-Eu achei que estávamos indo... melhor. – o comensal respondeu perguntando-se porque era sempre tão sincero com Blaise. – Até essa história toda do Zacharias.

Draco deu uma risadinha sem humor.

-O quê?

-Ela me expulsou do quarto. – e voltou a rir acompanhado da risada incrédula do negro.

-É meu amigo... _girls will be girls¹. - _Blaise disse depois que as risadas morreram. - Ela estava muito furiosa?

-Não... Na verdade ela foi até... _Amável_. – Draco ponderou. – Estava chorando um rio quando _pediu_ "um tempo sozinha". Quis que eu a trocasse de quarto, mas eu a deixei lá.

Blaise acenou em aprovação.

-Comece a trocá-la de quartos que ela vai começar a fazer um mapa da casa naquela cabecinha e conseguir achar um jeito de escapar. – ao perceber a expressão de Draco, continuou: - O quê? Aquela garota é esperta, cara.

Draco sorriu de lado, convencido.

-Ela é, não é mesmo? – seu tom era orgulhoso. – Mas não se preocupe com isso. Ela tem dois elfos, um fantasma e quadros vigiando-a, não vai conseguir escapar.

-Tem um fantasma no seu quarto?

-Não. Eu deixei Ginny andar pela mansão.

-O quê? – Blaise arregalou os olhos.

-Quando falei com ela de manhã estava tão melancólica... – Draco explicou. – Não falava uma palavra nem comigo nem com os elfos, então... deixei-a sair para ver se... não sei, se animava.

-Oh Draco... – Blaise riu. – Draco-bobão. Você é tão manipulável...

-Mas Ginevra...

-E Ginevra está se saindo uma verdadeira jogadora. – Blaise riu mais ainda, deixando Draco irritado. – Parece que alguém está perdendo o controle da situação.

-Terminou?

-Nem comecei.

-Então saia da minha sala e continue falando sozinho. – Draco respondeu rudemente. – Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

-Não precisa ficar tão chateado. – Blaise defendeu-se sem perder o humor na voz. – Não vim aqui só pra ficar sabendo das últimas aventuras da sua pequena prisioneira. Preciso te entregar uma coisa que acredito que será bem útil.

Draco incentivou-o a continuar.

-Não, aqui não. – o negro respondeu. – Mais tarde, na sua casa.

Draco revirou os olhos e fez que sim, antes de dispensá-lo grosseiramente para voltar para seus relatórios.

**X**

-Deseja alguma coisa, senhora?

-Senhorazinha querer refresco? Estar faz endo calor.

-Senhora quer apoiar os pés em algo mais confortável?

-Senhora estar com fome?

-Senhorazinha ter que se alimentar!

-Senhorazinha, por favor, comer antes que Bulby queimar os dedos!

Foram algumas das frases que Ginny teve que aturar dos elfos. Fora incrível como no dia que passara fora do quarto as criaturinhas a sufocaram de atenção quando tudo o que ela mais queria era ficar sozinha. Seguindo ordens de Draco, insistindo para que ela se alimentasse, oferecendo tudo o que pudesse deixá-la mais confortável, e limpando tudo ao seu redor, ou dando ataques e se castigando por não conseguir deixar a sua senhora feliz.

Com estado de humor que a ruiva se encontrava não fora capaz de ser enérgica o suficiente para fazê-los parar, então simplesmente os encarava, entediada, e lhes dava respostas monossilábicas.

Era fim de tarde, e ela admirava o sol se pôr pelas largas janelas da sala de estar, sentada num dos confortáveis sofás. Trajava um vestido branco adequado para o clima quente. Era simples e delicado, adornando seu corpo com graciosidade.

Claro que fora Guccia quem escolhera. Ginny preferia ficado de pijamas o dia todo, mas não teve forças para argumentar com a elfa. A morte de Zacharias Smith caíra em si como um peso que não lhe permitia pensar ou respirar.

Seus olhos ficaram úmidos o dia todo, mas ela não chorou.

Respirou fundo enquanto os últimos fios de claridade se escondiam no horizonte. Poderia continuar naquele estado de inércia para sempre se um pigarro forte não tivesse tomado conta da sala, fazendo-a saltar do seu lugar para olhar para quem quer que fosse que emitira. Seu coração quase parou quando se deparou com Blaise Zabini, com seu típico sorriso zombeteiro e seus olhos encarando-a de cima abaixo.

-Draco não mentiu. – ele disse. – Você está realmente mais bonita do que nunca.

Ela não respondeu. Piscou, confusa, imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo ali.

-Relaxa, Gininha. Sente-se, aprecie a vista. – ele disse, parecendo extremamente bem-humorado enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona a sua frente. – Eu vou ficar apreciando você.

-Se veio atrás do Malfoy, está perdendo seu tempo. Ele não está aqui. – Ginny disse no tom mais rude que pôde, antes de fazer seu caminho para fora do cômodo, caminho que foi interrompido pela mão grande do sonserino agarrando seu pulso.

Virou-se irritada para constatar que ele parecia se divertir bastante.

-Eu sei que ele não está em casa. – disse puxando-a para perto a fazendo se debater tentando livrar o pulso. – Hum, ele não te deixa sair mesmo não é? Está tão pálida...

O tom que usava era infantil e sarcasticamente carinhoso. Como se estivesse tentando agradar uma criança extremamente dramática.

Ginny percebeu que ele tinha mais intenção de assustá-la do que fazer alguma coisa. Draco era tão possessivo em relação a ela que duvidava muito que Blaise teria coragem de machucá-la. Decidiu não se deixar intimidar.

-Ohhh... – ele fez ao não receber nenhuma resposta dela, aproximando-se mais alguns passos. Seu tom era manso, mas ela sentia o perigo pela forma que ele apertava seu pulso. – Porque está tão séria? Você é tão mais fofinha quando está sorrindo. – ele riu. – Você está tão branca que deixaria a Murta que Geme com inveja, mas tome isso como um elogio. Fica bem em você.

-O que você quer Zabini?

Ele sorriu.

-Cara... - disse. – Você é realmente difícil. Draco precisa apertar mais a sua coleira.

-O que você quer, Zabini? – repetiu mais duramente.

Ele não respondeu, avançou forçando-a a caminhar para trás. Sentou-a no sofá sem cerimônias, sentando-se do seu lado.

-Não fique nervosa, Weaslette, querida. – ele disse naquele tom de voz falsamente carinhoso. – Eu realmente quero apenas conversar com você. – passou a mão pelo rosto dela afastando uma mecha ruiva fazendo com que ela afastasse o rosto bruscamente. – Uau, uau, uau... Agressiva como sempre. É isso que tanto atrai Draco?

-Me solta, Zabini. – ordenou com frieza.

Ele ainda a segurou por mais alguns segundos antes de soltá-la bruscamente, um sorrisinho sarcástico em seu rosto enquanto a observava se levantar e caminhar pra fora do cômodo. Riu.

-Você é definitivamente uma figura. – disse. – E Draco está realmente louquinho por você.

Ela parou.

-Se ele gostasse de mim já teria me deixado ir embora há muito tempo.

-Como se ele pudesse... – Blaise soltou a frase como se estivesse pensando em voz alta.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Ginny perguntou, se virando completamente para encará-lo.

O negro a observou. Claramente ponderando se deveria lhe contar alguma coisa. Possivelmente as respostas das questões que vinham atormentando a pequena nas últimas semanas. Ela esperou pacientemente pela resposta de Zabini prestando atenção demais em suas feições e em seus olhos para lembrar-se de libertar o ar preso em seus pulmões. Blaise então a liberou do contato visual com uma risada.

Quando o fez, Ginny soltou o ar lentamente percebendo, pela reação do garoto, que não teria suas respostas. Ainda.

-Draco está passando por uma fase... estranha. – ele disse olhando pela janela e levando as mãos aos bolsos das vestes de forma casual. – Acho que de certa forma ele se apegou a você.

-Okay... – Ginny constatou pacientemente. – Mas isso porque passou tempo demais comigo, quero dizer, ele me desprezava.

Blaise concordou olhando-a de lado como se seguindo a linha de seu raciocínio apenas para se divertir com o resultado.

-Sem sombras de dúvida...

-Porque ele não me matou na noite de 11 de junho? – ela perguntou e quando ele fez menção de falar interrompeu. – E não me venha com o papo de menor de idade porque comensais da morte já mataram pessoas mais jovens do que eu.

Blaise riu novamente enquanto se aproximava dela em passos vagarosos e despreocupados.

-Me admira muito. Essa esperteza. – ele perguntou quando estava próximo o suficiente para que nem o sorriso branco e bonito em seu rosto anulasse seu ar intimidador. A garota não se abalou. – Diga Ginny... não está nem um pouco abalada com a morte da sua família, do seu namorado? Só consegue **realmente** pensar em você mesma?

-Não mude de assunto. – ela disse dando um passo a frente com o queixo erguido atrevidamente para mostrar que não se sentia nem um pouco intimidada por ele, mesmo que os pêlos de sua nuca estivessem arrepiados. - Por que eu estou viva, Zabini?

-Isso eu não sei. – o negro respondeu. – E duvido que Draco saiba muito mais do que eu, mas se eu fosse você, parava de questionar a causa e celebrava a conseqüência.

-Eu estou trancada entre quatro paredes há 55 malditos dias. – ela disse, reduzindo sua voz ao mesmo tom dele, sendo que o seu era um tanto hostil. – Celebrar não é bem uma opção, então, sim, eu prefiro questionar porque advinha só, Zabini. – e sua expressão se fechou assim como seu tom endureceu. - Eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer.

-Há... você é **tão **espertinha, não é mesmo? – disse Zabini enquanto ajeitava os cabelos rubros de Ginny atrás de sua orelha. – Devia tomar mais cuidado Weasley, esse seu atrevimento pode te machucar.

-Não enquanto _Draco_ estiver aqui pra me proteger, não é mesmo?

-Que bom que deixamos isso claro. – uma voz alta fez-se ouvir chamando atenção dos dois que olharam para a direita onde Draco se encontrava, trajando as roupas usualmente escuras, o porte elegante e uma expressão não muito contente no rosto.

-Draco, parceiro! – Zabini falou exageradamente abrindo os braços e caminhando até o loiro. Baixou-os assim que o loiro direcionou-lhe um olhar assassino. – Eu e sua... _"mistress"_ estávamos falando agorinha mesmo sobre você.

-Não a chame assim.

-Era exatamente sobre isso que estávamos discutindo. – disse Ginny. – O que eu sou afinal, Draco?

-Neste momento, você está sendo atrevida demais. – ele falou, aproximando-se da garota. – Vá para o quarto e depois nós conversamos.

-Eu avisei... – Blaise cantarolou, olhando para as paredes, parecendo adorar o clima desconfortável estabelecido no local.

-Pare de agir como se tivesse o controle de tudo quando está mais perdido do que eu! – Ginny respondeu, ignorando Zabini solenemente.

-Oh não, querida. Eu tenho quase certeza que você está bem mais perdida. – Blaise comentou.

-Zabini, quer calar a boca? Você já fez demais. E _você – _disse virando-se para Ginny. – Se gosta tanto de dificultar as coisas, que assim seja.

E agarrando-a fortemente pelo braço, a arrastou pelos corredores até o quarto sob a risada divertida de Zabini. Ginny não resistiu. Não queria ficar mais tempo perto daquele amigo desprezível de Draco.

-Por que você tem que ser tão difícil?

-Porque você matou Zacharias Smith. – ele não teve certeza se aquilo havia sido uma afirmação ou uma pergunta.

-Eu já disse que fiz isso por você.

-Da mesma forma que me mantém trancada? Quer me fazer acreditar que isso tudo é por mim?

Os dois já haviam chegado ao quarto e ele fechou a porta violentamente atrás de si.

-Sim, Ginny. É exatamente o que eu estou tentando te dizer. – ele respondeu. – Isso tudo é por você.

-Nesse caso, por favor... pare de se preocupar comigo.

Ele aproximou-se apoiando suas mãos nos ombros dela e escorregando-as para o seu pescoço fazendo com que o rosto de Ginny fosse forçado na direção do seu.

-Se eu não me preocupasse com você, estaria com certeza, muito mais satisfeito do que eu estou. – a sua expressão, assim como sua voz, era sombria. – Se eu não me preocupasse com você não poderia estar tocando em você agora, mas já teria feito muito mais do que isso.

A ruiva engoliu em seco sentindo um calafrio subir por sua espinha. Como se estivesse na beira de um precipício, precisando apenas de uma leve brisa para perder o equilíbrio.

-Então, não deseje que eu pare de me preocupar. – continuou. – Pode acontecer.

Ele ainda estudou sua expressão por mais alguns segundos e pelo visto não apreciou o receio em seus olhos, pois o toque agressivo tornou-se repentinamente mais leve. A garota franziu o cenho notando a diferença e sentindo o carinho do polegar forte em seu rosto.

-Você parece melhor do que hoje de manhã, de qualquer forma. – ele afirmou em um tom mais brando. – Comeu alguma coisa depois que eu saí?

A garota continuou calada, olhando-o como se fosse um lunático. Com o silêncio dela, ele se afastou e tirou alguma coisa do bolso da capa. Algo pequeno que cresceu rapidamente assim que ele arrancava das vestes.

Um buquê.

De flores.

-São frésias. – ele respondeu quando Ginny expôs sua estupefação. – Achei que você devia gostar de frésias, por causa do seu cheiro e tudo mais.

Ela ficou em silêncio olhando estupefata para as flores em seus braços e para Draco. Ele se aproximou e as tirou de suas mãos, colocando-as na cama em movimentos lentos para depois se aproximar de Ginny, inclinando-se para cheirar os fios alaranjados enquanto as mãos apertavam sua cintura.

-É... – disse baixinho fazendo o hálito quente se chocar com o pescoço da ruiva. – É esse o seu cheiro.

As mãos dela estavam posicionadas instintivamente no peitoral do rapaz, como se fosse empurrá-lo. No entanto, não fez força para se desvencilhar dele.

-Malfoy... – balbuciou.

-Não gosto de você conversando com Zabini. – ele a interrompeu. – Ele chegou mais cedo na esperança de encontrar você. Da próxima vez, o ignore, por favor. Ele pode ser um canalha quando quer.

Ele afastou-se com a falta de reação dela e não pareceu muito surpreso ao ver lágrimas.

-Pare de chorar, Ginny. – ele ordenou. Ela assustou-se e levou as mãos ao rosto, parecendo surpresa com as próprias lágrimas. – Eu não vou te machucar. Por que você está sendo tão difícil?

Ela tentou se livrar das mãos dele em vão, então contentou-se em desviar o olhar.

-Ainda é por causa do Smith? – ele perguntou, recebendo silêncio como resposta. – Por que não fala comigo?

Ele esperou um pouco mais, porém o único som que escapou pelos lábios de Ginevra foi um soluço baixo.

-Tudo bem, eu vou ver o que Zabini quer e... volto mais tarde.

E saiu. O som da tranca da porta fez com que Ginny desabasse na larga e macia cama, ao lado das formosas flores.

Tentou parar de chorar, para descobrir que essa era uma tarefa extremamente difícil. Nos últimos tempos ela passara por tanta coisa que tinha que admitir para si mesma que era uma conquista não viver encolhida implorando pela própria vida e lamentando a morte de seus amigos e família. Mas era tão difícil... E TÃO exaustivo! Estava cansada de ter que tomar cuidado a cada segundo! Ter que planejar cada palavra que saía de sua boca e... Deus... ela sentia tanta falta de sorrir. Sorrir verdadeiramente.

Espremidos nesses cinqüenta e cinco dias lhe ocorreram coisas que não ocorrem na vida normal da maioria das pessoas. Por que ela simplesmente não podia acordar e perceber que tudo que não passara de um pesadelo maluco?

Ela desconfiava que dali pra frente, as coisas só iriam piorar. Sentia na mais profunda de suas entranhas que um futuro desagradável lhe aguardava.

Logo, ela descobriria que não podia estar mais certa.

**X**

-Qual é o seu problema, Zabini?

-Cara, relaxa. – o negro defendeu-se enquanto examinava o aposento em que se encontravam. Um escritório que se resumia a mogno para todo lugar que se olhasse. – Eu nem toquei nela. Hum... não em um sentido pervertido. Só estava curioso para saber o que ela tem demais.

-Você não ouviu nada do que eu falei de manhã? – exaltou-se o loiro. – Ela está _muito lentamente_, começando a confiar em mim. Mais uma dessas e tudo o que eu fiz nesses dois últimos meses...

-Cinqüenta e cinco dias. – Zabini consertou.

-O quê?

-Cinqüenta e cinco dias. Foi ela quem falou.

Draco deixou-se desabar numa poltrona em frente a uma lareira que não emitia fogo devido ao calor.

-_Ela_ disse isso pra _você_?

-Deixou escapar. – o negro disse aproximando-se dele sorrateiramente, uma das mãos correndo para o bolso das vestes. – Todos esses longos dias cuidando dela, sem nenhuma recompensa.

-Cinqüenta e cinco dias é pouquíssimo tempo para derrubar toda uma ideologia de alguém, Zabini. – ele respondeu irritado. – Então me desculpe se eu acho que para esse mísero de espaço de tempo eu fiz algum progresso.

-Ah sim... você já disse tudo isso. Ela não é mais a suicida melancólica de antes. Ela come, deixa que a elfa cuide dela, chega até a ter conversas civilizadas com você... claro, quando você não está mais interessado em agarrá-la e... cheirá-la.

Com a última palavra Draco virou-se para o amigo com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

-Fique longe da minha mente, seu cretino.

Blaise riu.

-Não sei como você pode achar tudo isso engraçado. – Draco comentou num tom áspero, apoiando o cotovelo no encosto do sofá e massageando a têmpora.

-Ah desculpe, Draco... Mas a situação é um pouquinho engraçada sim. – ele disse. – E você logo vai rir comigo quando eu te der a solução.

O olhar desinteressado e cansado do comensal para Blaise, que tirava alguma coisa do bolso, foi substituído por uma expressão de atenção e incredulidade ao ver o que ele tinha nas mãos.

-Blaise, isso é... – ele perguntou levantando-se para encarar o frasco transparente que o negro balançava de um lado para o outro. – Blaise, onde você conseguiu isso?

-Uma droga depressora fabulosa se você me perguntar. – disse. – Com uma pitada de relaxantes e etc. Essa é a companheira ideal para homens na sua situação. – ele pronunciava alto, parecendo extremamente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

-Rape Drugs³.

-Eu prefiro chamar de _Honey Oil_.

-Como você conseguiu isso Zabini? – Draco perguntou sem tirar os olhos do frasco. Sua voz era dura.

-Draco, estamos vivenciando uma nova era. O que um comensal quer, um comensal tem. – Blaise respondeu. – Se um comensal quer uma droga alucinógena, ele tem. Se um comensal quer uma branquinha de cabelo laranja, ele a tem. – e com isso, estendeu o frasco para Draco que o pegou mais por reflexo que por outra coisa.

-Você espera que eu dê isso a Ginevra? – ele perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Blaise deu de ombros.

-Está louco.

-Ah qual é, Draco! – Blaise protestou. – É a solução perfeita, ela não vai sentir dor! Vai estar consciente, mas não vai ficar chorando ou te afastando... e ela nem vai saber que você a drogou!

-Como não, Zabini? – enfureceu-se Draco. – Ela me evitou por todo esse tempo e, de repente, vai sentir que não vai conseguir me afastar? E ela não vai perceber nem um pouco quando começar a ficar tonta e delirar?

-Pra mim você já tinha feito isso. – retrucou Blaise. – Você não deixou a Madame Warbler drogá-la?

-Não com esse tipo de droga! E ela só fez isso para que ela não conseguisse se mexer quando acordasse para poder curar melhor as feridas e Guccia deu um sonífero feito de ervas para ela. Tudo para evitar que ela mesma se machucasse mais, se mexendo do jeito que estava quando precisava ficar em repouso. Dormir.

-Uhum... – Blaise fez olhando debochado para o comensal. – Okay, se isso faz você se sentir melhor.

Draco suspirou em frustração. Não era sua culpa se a garota era tão agitada e preferia passar a maior parte do tempo esperneando e virando-se contra ele do que cuidando de si mesma. De vez em quando precisava de um... estimulante para se comportar. Admitia que quando Ginny estava sedada com seja lá o que Madame Warbler lhe dera, quase haviam chegado até o final. Chegariam se ela não houvesse perdido a consciência.

Ele lembrava-se perfeitamente da forma que, mesmo lutando contra, ela tremia e arquejava em seus braços a cada beijo e a cada toque.

Pensou em como havia amolecido com ela. O que era para ser um plano acabara voltando-se contra ele. Estava cansado de ser sempre tão paciente e tão carinhoso quando tudo o que queria era jogá-la naquela maldita cama e saciar todos os desejos que vinham lhe atormentando desde Hogwarts.

Fechou os olhos.

Poderia fazer isso com ela? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu naqueles últimos... cinqüenta e cinco dias. Não fora essa a quantidade de dias que ela contara? Sim... foram exatamente cinqüenta e cinco dias, e aquele era um longo tempo para ficar esperando por uma prisioneira, mesmo que ela fosse Ginevra Weasley.

Abriu os olhos encarando o frasco em sua mão.

É claro que poderia fazer isso. Afinal, ele era um Malfoy. Um sonserino. Um _comensal da morte._

Um tigre não muda suas listras. Um leão não muda seus hábitos.

Muito menos uma serpente.

E um comensal da morte... bem, um comensal da morte sempre será um comensal. Não importa quantas prisioneiras com cheiro de flores e olhos hipnóticos passassem por eles.

XxX

**N/A:**

_**girls will be girls¹:**__ o contrário do famoso "boys Will be boys" ("garotos serão garotos"). Se refere a coisas típicas de garotas como: sempre ficar com a casa em divórcios ou ficar com a cama do casal quando há brigas e o homem ter que dormir no sofá... e etc._

_**mistress²:**__ uma espécie de amante, só que do jeito que Zabini falou ficou mais no sentido de concubina, só que como essa palavra é muito feia e o Zabini usou essa expressão. Que é ofensiva mesmo assim._

_**Rape drugs³:**__ drogas depreciadoras que deixam a pessoa mole ou desacordada, suscetível a roubos ou a um abuso sexual. Hoje em dia a gente chama essas drogas de "Boa noite, Cinderela" ou "Boa Noite, Alice", mas naquela época tinha outros nomes como Vitamin K, Kit Kat, Cat Valliuns, Super cid, Green K, Purple e Honey Oil._

Oi galera. Em primeiro lugar, antes de receber as pedras que eu mereço por não ter conseguido cumprir o prazo que eu estipulei pra mim mesma, vou fazer uma pergunta.

Alguém aí lembra do terrível incidente de 2007? Aquele incidente que fez com que eu perdesse 7 capítulos do meu computador? Que me fez arrancar os cabelos? Você que está nessa jornada a mais tempo com certeza lembra. E com certeza lembra como eu fiquei desesperada e como algumas pessoas foram NADA compreensivas. Claro que a maioria foi um amor e me apoiou pra caramba... bom, estou aqui, honestamente, contando com o mesmo apoio que recebi naquela época.

Sim.

Aconteceu de novo.

Não exatamente como daquela vez. Meu computador está ligando, mas depois de 38 segundos (eu cronometrei) ele reinicia. E fica fazendo isso até que eu canse dessa brincadeirinha e o desligue de vez. E o ultimo back up que eu fiz no computador não continha esse capítulo. A sorte, é que eu já o tinha enviado para a Anaisa e agora, usando outro computador, peguei o capítulo betado por e-mail e estou postando.

Eu vou mandar, de novo, o computador para o conserto então provavelmente o cap 12 vai demorar um pouco. Provavelmente. Dessa vez não foi tão grave quanto da outra mas por favor, mandem todas as energias positivas possíveis para o meu computador adoentado porque todos os meus arquivos de AEDC estão lá. Minhas capas e minhas imagens. E por mais que eu tenha feito back up vou perder muita coisa se não conseguirem consertá-lo.

E sim, eu estou tentando entrar no painel de controle e ver se tem algum dispositivo que eu ativei sem querer. O único problema é que eu só tenho 38 segundos pra fazer isso.

Então é realmente só isso. Agradeçam à Anaisa, mandem energias positivas, me dêem apoio moral como já fizeram antes. Eu vou fazer a minha parte e continuar escrevendo por esse lap top e mandando meu computador pro médico dos computadores.

**Resposta às reviews:**

**Thaty: **Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e nem precisa se preocupar. Estou tentando terminar pelo menos antes do ano acabar. Um beijo!

**Angel:** Não... no capítulo 10 ela não dormiu em nenhuma cama suja de sangue. Dormiu no hospital numa maca limpinha e na cama de Draco. Também limpinha. A única coisa suja de sangue era seu pescoço.

Desculpe desapontá-la, mas isso pode ainda demorar um pouquinho para acontecer. Ela se apaixonar, quero dizer. Espero que tenha gostado dessa capítulo e obrigada pela review.

Um beijo!

**Tuty Frutty:** Infelizmente, não vai ser dessa vez que Draquinho vai se vingar do Zacharias... como você pode ver nesse capítulo. E mais infelizmente ainda, a Ginny continua fria. Eu também cuidaria do Draco... mas temos que ter paciência com a ruivinha. Ela esta num momento muito difícil da vida dela. As coisas vão melhorar. Eventualmente. Hehehe! E eu sei que eu demoro, mas mesmo com o problema do comp, vou tentar ser mais rápida. Beijos e MUITO OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW!

**Helena Malfoy: **Atualizei o mais rápido que eu pude. Mas não foi o suficiente, desculpe. E SIM! A admiração, amor, obsessão (chamem como quiserem) vem desde Hogwarts. Pra mim essa é a coisa mais fofa que existe, mas a Ginny simplesmente não entende... pelo menos, não ainda.

Bom, a cada capítulo chegamos mais perto. Espero que tenha gostado desse. Draco dando os primeiros passos para alcançar seu potencial máximo de maldade.

Muito obrigada pela review! Um beijo!

**Lika Slytherin: **UUHUUL! Pela sua review, da pra ver que você está ligada em coisas que ninguém mais está. E sim, tem umas partes bem mais surreais e confusas, mas com um pouco de paciência, tudo vai se encaixar. Fiquei muito contente com a sua review. Muito emocionada, pra falar a verdade. Obrigada por todos os elogios. É muito bom para um escritor (até um de fanfiction) saber que sua história fascinou alguém. Muito obrigada e continue acompanhando!

Ri pra caramba quando você mencionou a musica, porque quando eu estava relendo o capítulo também lembrei dela.

Um beijo!

**DéH: **Ela quase ficou em um coma, mas conseguiu ficar bem. Ela passou um tempo desacordada no hospital e Draco a visitou quando estava desacordada. Eu não mencionei isso na fic, mas isso aconteceu. Quando ela melhorou um pouco ele quis levá-la pra casa e foi intimado por Voldemort. E eu sei... eu também cuidaria dele querida, ACREDITE! Mas a Ginny tem seus motivos para não fazer isso. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Zabini tentando dar ida ao Evil Draco que vive dentro do nosso loiro amado. Continue acompanhando. E MUITO obrigada pela review.

Um beijo!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Ohh! Brigada! Eu também amo essa fic mesmo que ela me escravize. Hahaha! A data da foto é 6 de janeiro de 1998. Ela é mencionada no capítulo, você não deve ter visto ou esquecido. Ainda tem que ter um pouco de paciência pra descobrir os mistérios e as confusões, mas eu prometo que a espera vai valer a pena. Também fiquei com dó do Draco, mas isso tinha que acontecer.

Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review. Mesmo!

**Io:** Hahaha! Calma querida. Ta aí. Eu sei que demorei, mas... Eu sei que até agora eu não coloquei nenhum action decente, mas tenhamos um pouco de paciencia que tudo vai dar certo. Prometo! Fiquei realmente emocionada. É realmente sua fic predileta. Sniff, sniff! Que amor! Obrigada! Obrigada MESMO! Pessoas como você me incentivam muito a escrever. Pode acreditar.

Espero que esse cap não tenha decepcionado. Um beijo!

**Karlinha:** Sim... A Ginny está passando por um momento extremamente difícil da vida dela. Dá pra entender porque ela não pode perdoá-lo... A fic tende a ficar cada vez melhor. Bom, pelo menos pra mim. Vocês talvez não gostem de certos eventos futuros... mas lembrem-se que tudo tende a melhorar. Muito obrigada pela review e por ler a fic. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

Um beijo!

**Oraculo: **Hehe. Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Ainda tem bem mais! É só acompanhar pra ver! Fico muito feliz que tenha se interessado pela fic. Obrigada pela review e espero que esse cap não tenha decepcionado. Um beijo!

**Assuero Racsama: **Eu adoro ler suas reviews. São as minhas favoritas com certeza. Principalmente porque são sempre criativas e animadoras. Entao vamos lá:

Draco: Infelizmente, não vai ser agora que ele vai ter sua vingança contra Zacharias, mas pelo menos ele pode relaxar. O trabalho está pior do que nunca pra ele... ele ainda vai ralar bastante nessa fic pra alcançar seus objetivos.

Ginny: Coom certeza. E o pior é que a gente nem pode dizer que ela tem historia pra contar pros filhos porque só uma doente mental contaria essas coisas pra crianças. E agora ela vai ter que se esforçar para manter a saúde mental pra sair com um pouco de dignidade dessa situação. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Warbler e Torrence: Esses personagens são particularmente uns amores. Eu gosto muito deles porque mostram um lado humano da fic. Com erros e acertos. De qualquer forma ainda é muito cedo para tirar muitas conclusões em relação a eles.

Voldemort: É pode sentir arrepios. Nada que vem daquele cara é coisa boa. Vai por mim.

Espero que esse cap não tenha decepcionado. E MUITO obrigada pela review!

Um beijo!

**Kynhaa:** Hum... seu pedido é uma ordem. Só precisa ter paciência agora. Foi o Voldemort mesmo quem fez isso com o Draco, e sim, ele está furioso. Continue acompanhando e muito obrigada pela review.

**Ly W:** Como você pode ver. Não. Ela não se comoveu. Ela é muito mais forte do que a gente! In ou felizmente. Esses dois personagens ainda vão surpreender a todos. Assim como Voldemort, mas eu não quero estragar a surpresa. Os capítulos tendem a ficar, com você mesma disse, cada vez mais fortes. Sinceramente, espero que você goste e acompanhe.

Muito Obrigada pela review e um beijo!

**Suh Rickman:** O capítulo está aquii! Espero que não seja tarde demais. Hhahahaha! Desculpe não ter conseguido atualizar rápido, mas antes tarde do que nunca! Muito obrigada por ler a fic e por ter a consideração de deixar essa review fofa. Espero que esse cap não tenha decepcionado. Um beijo!

**Nessa Black Malfoy:** hahaha! Sei como é! Que bom que você está acompanhando! E Eu sei. Demorei pra caramba. Desculpe mesmo. Não posso prometer que vou att mais rápido porque nunca dá certo, mas posso prometer tentar. Fiquei feliz que você gostou do capítulo 10 e espero que esse não tenha ficado pra trás. Obrigada meeesmo pela review. Um beijo e continue acompanhando!

Então é isso aí gente,

Um beijo!


	12. Minha Querida Prisioneira

**Capítulo XII - **Minha Querida Prisioneira

_betado por _Anaisa

**X**

"_Vigiai e orai, para que não entreis em tentação; na verdade, o espírito está pronto, mas a carne é fraca."_

_-Mateus 26:41_

**X**

Dean Thomas esfregou as mãos nervosamente. Podia sentir o suor gelado escorrendo por sua nuca. Seus sentidos estavam bem mais aguçados do que o normal. Olhava nervosamente para o homem ao seu lado, tentando tirar um pouco de conforto de sua expressão compenetrada e decidida. Este percebeu o olhar e, para a surpresa de Dean, lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso e um aceno tranqüilizador.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" - foi a mensagem muda que o ex-auror tentou lhe passar. O jovem mal teve forças para responder.

Estavam esperando pelo sinal para entrar na gigante construção feita de pedras e ferro a sua frente, rodeada por vultos negros. O único som era o chocar das ondas sobre as rochas. O cheiro de intensa maresia e enxofre começava a lhe dar dor de cabeça. Lembrou que Remus não queria que ele estivesse ali. No pouco tempo que passaram juntos ele entendera que Dean não conseguiria enfrentar a missão com frieza, já que envolvia colegas de escola e, claro, Ginny Weasley.

Suou frio imaginando que poderia vê-la a qualquer momento, saindo por entre os dementadores. Estaria fraca e desnutrida ou com ar de guerreira gloriosa?

Parou de fantasiar sobre a ruiva quando uma pequena luz verde se pronunciou em meio á névoa, vinda da direção do castelo. Não tinham tempo a perder.

Trêmulo, seguiu os gestos do auror ao seu lado que lhe deu uma rápida olhada.

-Tem certeza que consegue?

Uma imagem clara se formou em sua mente. Um antigo cenário de família, uma adorável garotinha dançando em cima de uma mesa de vidro numa roupa de bailarina. Faces coradas e felizes a aplaudindo.

-_Expecto Patronum!_ - limitou-se a proferir, respondendo com um facho grosso de luz branca à indagação do auror, que tratou de imitá-lo. Logo, dois animais luminosos correram e, com as instruções, espantaram os dementadores em volta do portão de onde, com algum esforço, Dean pode ver vultos correndo na direção do mar.

-Vamos!

Quando se aproximaram mais, pôde reconhecer Suzan Bones sendo levada nas costas por Moody, estava acordada mas só parecia ter forças para segurar-se firme no pescoço do homem manco que a carregava com surpreendente destreza. Logo atrás, estava Zacharias Smith, coberto por uma capa grossa, ostentando um olhar confuso e ansioso. Ainda reconheceu alguns rostos, mas permaneceu calado, assim como todos os outros. Os sons de seus passos e suas respirações eram completamente abafados pelo forte uivo do vento. Os patronos luminosos andavam atrás deles, protegendo-os dos dementadores que tentavam segui-los.

Dean olhou novamente para o auror que estivera consigo, procurando algum sinal de que o plano estava dando certo.

-A sua parte - o homem começou numa voz clara, porém baixa demais para ouvintes comuns. - é acalmar seus colegas, explicar o que está acontecendo e dar instruções. Só assim poderemos sair dessa ilha. Entendido?

Dean acenou nervoso.

-Por que me escolheram?

-Porque você é a pessoa que tem mais ligação com todos os que estão aqui e é o melhor jovem que temos.

Fez uma pausa.

-Por que está tão nervoso, Dean? Não confia em mim?

O garoto balançou a cabeça.

-Claro que confio em você, Dawlish.

**X**

Ginny virou-se novamente na larga cama, encarando a escuridão. Já devia passar da meia-noite e ela não conseguia dormir. Como sempre. Era óbvio que ela teria insônias depois de mudar de quarto pela milésima vez em cerca de dois meses. E mesmo aquele sendo bem mais agradável que todos os outros, continuava sem conseguir dormir.

O lugar era feminino de uma forma delicada. Tinha uma atmosfera confortável e familiar que ela mesma acabara criando quando o arrumou do jeito que queria. O fato de Draco nunca entrar ali também ajudava para fazer com que ela se sentisse segura. Mesmo sabendo que ele podia achar outras maneiras de entrar, sempre passava a chave assim que entrava.

Respirou fundo, sentindo a maciez extrema dos lençóis e afundando seu corpo na cama. O cheiro de sabonete vindo de sua própria pele acalmava-a. Os pensamentos antes de dormir, eram extremamente selecionados para que não viajassem para a Toca ou para a Ceifatorus. Pensava em histórias que lera na mansão, no desenvolvimento que queria que elas tivessem, imaginava os personagens descritos apenas em palavras e viajava por esse mundo de imaginação até que o sono lhe encontrasse.

Claro que, eventualmente, ela não poderia deixar de lutar e acabaria dormindo aos prantos, por tudo que vinha acontecendo. Se pensasse bem, perceberia que foram raras as vezes que ela fora para cama com os olhos secos nos últimos tempos.

Respirou fundo, sentindo subitamente suas pálpebras pesarem, sem desconfiar que o súbito cansaço viera de uma massa pesada de magia que caíra sobre seu corpo, lançada pela figura negra parada no canto perto de sua cama. Quando sua respiração finalmente tornou-se mais pesada indicando que adormecera, a figura saiu das sombras. A luz da lua revelava seus traços bonitos.

Aproximou-se sorrateiro e observou-a. Os olhos estavam molhados, mas ela parecia estar tranqüila. O curativo em seu pescoço estava completamente branco, indicando que só estava ali para impedir que se esforçasse. Os cabelos pareciam estar mais bem tratados, o cheiro dela parecia melhor e estava mais branca do que nunca. Suas sardas quase haviam desaparecido por causa da falta de banhos de sol.

Tocou-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos imaginando qual seria sua reação a ele em um encontro entre os dois no qual ela estivesse acordada.

Ele entendia porque Potter gostava dela. Era uma garota linda, diferente daquela menina assustada e sonhadora que conheceu, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a mesma.

Percebeu que, enroscado em um de seus braços, estava o colar grosso de pedra verde. Agora, por estar dormindo, ela relaxara o aperto, mas pela posição de sua mão podia ver que vinha segurando o objeto com força.

Sorriu para si mesmo enquanto abaixava-se lentamente, inclinando-se sobre ela, aproximando-se do seu rosto para observá-la melhor.

-Ginny, preciso que você me responda algumas perguntas, está bem? - sua voz era forte, porém musical e envolvente. - Draco Malfoy a trata bem?

Ela não precisou mover os lábios para que ele escutasse.

"Sim."

Franziu o cenho ao perceber que a voz não era a doce e serena de Ginny Weasley. Uma olhada rápida no colar verde que brilhava intensamente, no entanto, foi o suficiente para que entendesse com quem devia estar falando. Alguém que podia com certeza lhe dar mais respostas do que a garota.

-O ama?

"Aparentemente não."

-Ele a ama?

"Sim"

-Ele sabe que a ama?

"Ainda não"

-Vai machucá-la antes de descobrir?

"É provável."

Lord Voldemort apertou os olhos sentindo um sentimento semelhante à derrota e frustração. Voltou a encarar a expressão serena da garota e suas bonitas e inocentes formas, pensando nos horrores que a esperavam.

-Isso vai, de alguma forma, alterar os planos?

"Ele não vai descobrir que a ama até machucá-la."

-E ela?

"-Pode ser mais difícil do que imaginamos."

-Não posso deixar que ele a maltrate.

Ao não receber nenhuma resposta continuou:

-Como vou ficar parado vendo as coisas ruírem dessa forma?

A resposta ainda demorou a chegar.

"Eu cuidarei de Ginevra"

**X**

Pansy Parkinson se admirou pela milésima vez no espelho. Usava um dos seus vestidos favoritos e uma maquiagem leve. Rodou no ritmo da música que tocava, cantarolando baixinho enquanto, em frente ao espelho, procurava qualquer possível imperfeição na sua imagem.

-I was in your arms (Eu estava nos seus braços)

Thinking I belonged there (Pensando que ali pertencia)

I figured it made sense (Achei que fazia sentido)

Building me a fence (Construindo em volta uma cerca)

Building me a home (Construindo para mim um lar)

Thinking I'd be strong there (Achando que estaria forte ali)

But I was a fool (Mas eu fui uma tola)

Playing by the rules (Jogando pelas regras)

Arrumava-se com todo aquele esmero para encontrar com Blaise Zabini. Na sexta, fizera uma visita a Draco e ele a tratou com tanta indiferença que chegou a machucar. Ao se sentir daquela forma, Pansy percebeu que talvez ainda nutrisse sentimentos pelo loiro. Aquela rejeição fora tudo o que ela precisava para confirmar as suspeitas que Ivete lhe implantara. Suspeitas que ela tentara sufocar e apagar.

-The gods may throw a dice (Os deuses podem jogar os dados)

Their minds as cold as ice (Suas mentes frias como o gelo)

And someone way down here (E alguém aqui embaixo)

Loses someone dear (Perde alguém querido)

The winner takes it all (O vencedor leva tudo)

The loser has to fall (O perdedor tem que cair)

It's simple and it's plain (É simples e é direto)

Why should I complain? (Por que eu deveria reclamar?)

Suspirou ao perceber que seus olhos precisariam de mais maquiagem. Calmamente passou-a nos círculos negros ao redor deles, até que sumissem.

Sentia falta de Draco. Seu amigo Draco. Seu namorado Draco. Sentia falta de como eles eram perfeitos juntos, de como eram inseparáveis. Agora ele realmente só queria saber daquela Weasley que antes eles eram tão dedicados a humilhar. E ela nem gostava dele! Pelo que Blaise lhe confidenciara, a ruiva continuava a garota esquentada e arisca de sempre.

Como ele poderia preferir passar tempo com alguém assim do que com ela que sempre estivera do seu lado? Como poderia querer agradar uma traidora de sangue que não se importava nem um pouquinho com ele?

-But tell me does she kiss (Mas diga-me: ela o beija)

Like I used to kiss you? (Da forma que eu costumava te beijar?)

Does it feel the same (Você sente o mesmo)

When she calls your name? (Quando ela chama seu nome?)

Somewhere deep inside (Em algum lugar bem lá no fundo)

You must know I miss you (Você deve saber que sinto sua falta)

But what can I say? (Mas o que posso dizer?)

Rules must be obeyed (Regras devem ser seguidas)

Afinal o que aquela ruiva tinha que Pansy Parkinson não tinha?

-Bom... – murmurou pra si mesmo enquanto aplicava mais uma camada de rímel nos cílios. – Ela é bem mais bonita do que eu.

Respirou fundo, tentando espantar esses pensamentos. Sabia que se deixasse se apaixonar por Draco novamente seria um desastre. Sorriu para seu reflexo decidida a se divertir com Blaise e fazer todo o esforço possível para não trazer o assunto Ginevra Weasley a tona. Sabia que aqueles sentimentos por Draco eram muito fortes para serem ignorados e sabia também que um dia teria que fazer alguma coisa em relação a eles. Mas por enquanto, ela só queria relaxar.

Dançou sozinha enquanto procurava seus brincos favoritos.

-The judges will decide (Os juízes decidirão)

The likes of me abide (Se eu devo persistir)

Spectators of the show (Espectadores do show)

Always staying low (Sempre ficam na sua)

The game is on again (O jogo recomeçou)

A lover or a friend (Um amante ou um amigo)

A big thing or a small (Uma grande ou pequena coisa)

The winner takes it all (O vencedor leva tudo)

**X**

Ginny revirou o frango em seu prato, sem ânimo. Estava sentada numa grande mesa de jantar sendo observada por Draco que, do outro lado da mesa, já havia praticamente terminado a sua comida.

Por toda semana ele permitira que ela comesse na sala de jantar como se fosse uma moradora.

Na verdade, era mais uma exigência que ela o acompanhasse à mesa do que um privilégio. Desde que ele a mudara para um quarto próximo do dele, Draco manteve-se respeitosamente afastado, tratando-a como se ela não fosse uma prisioneira, tirando o fato de que não lhe dava permissão para sair, nem para os jardins, e os elfos se revezavam para vigiá-la quando ele não estava por perto.

No armário do novo quarto de Ginny, inúmeras roupas apareceram, assim como cosméticos e tudo o que ela poderia precisar. Segundo a elfa, Madame Warbler foi quem havia arrumado tudo aquilo deixando tudo em seu quarto enquanto ela dormia. Ficou chateada ao notar que não se viam há um tempo.

Na verdade, ela quase não vira Draco na última semana também, e nas poucas vezes que se encontravam, mal falava com ele. Ele ainda continuava naquela patética tentativa de ser gentil, como se isso fosse mudar o que ela sentia por ele. Como ele pódia pensar que ela um dia sentiria por ele algo que não fosse puro desprezo?

-Ginevra, pare de brincar com a comida. - ele ordenou sem ao menos levantar os olhos para encará-la - Coma.

-Não estou com fome.

-Eu não perguntei se você está com fome, perguntei? - ele falou usando um tom entediado e autoritário, ainda sem olhar para ela.

Depois de revirar os olhos demoradamente, Ginny espetou um pequeno pedaço de frango com seu garfo e esfregou-o demoradamente no molho antes de levar a boca.

-Boa menina. - Draco congratulou antes de tomar um gole de seu vinho.

Ginny bebia um suco de abóbora.

Continuou comendo lentamente, sentindo-se observada. Já sabia que Draco não sairia da mesa até que ela terminasse.

Era de se esperar que depois de perceber que daquela forma não teria nenhum progresso com a garota, ele permitiria que ela comesse sozinha no seu novo quarto, mas ele parecia fazer questão de sua presença mesmo que só a olhasse para ter certeza que estava comendo.

Aquilo com certeza tirava TODA a fome de Ginny.

-A elfa disse que você tem passado bastante tempo na biblioteca.

-Não é como se eu tivesse o que fazer.

-Que bom que achou algo.

-Claro. Tirando todos aqueles livros anti-muggles e de magia negra até que tem algumas coisas interessantes. - ela disse com uma simpatia sarcástica.

-Você podia ser mais doce de vez em quando. - Draco falou com irritação. - Todos aqui te tratam bem.

-E você poderia deixar de ser tão hipócrita. - ela respondeu elevando o tom de voz. - Preferia quando você me deixava trancada numa cela. _Aquilo_, pelo menos, eu entendia.

-Jura? Porque isso pode ser arranjado.

Ginny estreitou os olhos como em um mudo desafio.

-Não duvide de mim, Ginevra.

-E pare de me chamar por esse nome. Eu odeio. - ela admitiu, irritada.

-Ginevra é um nome adorável, porque você o odiaria?

-Porque você acha que todo mundo me chamava de Ginny?A única Ginevra que eu conheci tinha uns trezentos anos.

-Está exagerando. - ele constatou.

-Jura?

-Ginevra é um nome lindo. Combina muito com você. - ele continuou ignorando o sarcasmo da garota.

-Se você diz. - ela encerrou colocando mais comida na boca e mastigando lentamente para não dar a ele oportunidade de fazer perguntas, no entanto, assim que engoliu a comida, ele voltou a falar:

-Essas roupas novas ficaram ótimas em você. - observou.

Ginny, internamente, não pôde discordar dele. Estava bem bonita com aquele traje de verão. Usava uma saia de cintura alta colada e laranja que ia quase até seus joelhos, uma blusa branca de botões, de tecido fresco. Nos pés, sapatilhas e no cabelo uma tiara da mesma cor da saia. A pedra verde do colar escondida debaixo da blusa.

Obviamente fora Guccia quem a arrumara. Se não fosse pela elfa, passaria o dia todo de pijamas.

-Guccia contou que foi Madame Warbler quem as trouxe. Por que ela não falou comigo?

-Como vou saber? - Draco perguntou desinteressado, bebendo mais vinho. - Devia estar apressada.

-Ah sim, porque ela tem **tanta** coisa para fazer na Ceifatorus.

-Na verdade, lá tem estado muito agitado.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

-Por quê?

-Termine logo, os elfos prepararam sobremesa.

Olhando-o desconfiada, Ginny apressou o seu jantar sem deixar de saborear cada mordida. Enquanto ainda limpava a boca com o guardanapo, uma tigela redonda apareceu na sua frente onde algo meio amarelado repousava.

-O que é isso? - perguntou cutucando a massa com o garfo.

-Creme Brulée.

Ginny fez uma careta.

-Argh! Que nojo! - disse afastando a sobremesa.

-Como _você_ pode saber? - a voz de Draco era cheia de insinuações maldosas e Ginny devolveu-as com um olhar debochado.

-Para a sua informação, serviam essa coisa nojenta em Hogwarts. - ela respondeu. - Não sei como alguém pode comer isso.

-Se você não gosta posso mandar trazer outra coisa.

Com um estalar de dedos de Draco, Bulby apareceu na sala.

-Sim, mestre. - ele balbuciou olhando de esguelha para Ginny, que sorriu discretamente.

-Traga alguma outra sobremesa para Ginevra. - ele ordenou. - Aparentemente ela não gostou de seu creme brulée.

A garota revirou os olhos.

-Eu não gosto de nenhum creme brulée! - protestou.

-O que a senhora desejar?

- Não precisa trazer nada, na verdade.

-Não seja boba. - Draco cortou. - Traga pudim, ou algo assim. - e olhou para Ginny. - Você gosta de pudim, não é?

-Ah, por favor! Todo mundo gosta de pudim.

-Que tipo de pudim, senhora?

-Qualquer coisa. - ela falou apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos. - Leite.

-Sim, senhora.

-Pudim de leite? - Draco perguntou. - Essa é a sobremesa mais sem graça do mundo.

-As mais simples são as melhores. - constatou.

Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa o elfo reapareceu na sala com um pratinho e um grande pedaço de pudim de leite com um montinho de cerejas em calda do lado.

-Uau! Isso foi rápido.

-Já estava pronto, senhora. - o elfo respondeu, sorrindo por ter sua eficiência reconhecida e colocando o prato na frente de Ginny, ajeitando o guardanapo em seu colo.

-Todas essas sobremesas... - ela começou, percebendo que Draco sempre a fazia comer doces depois do almoço e do jantar. - Bulby já até sabe que eu gosto de cerejas... Estou logo avisando que vou ficar obesa.

Draco riu.

-Você comia mais do que qualquer um na mesa da Grifinória. - disse. - E nunca ficou obesa.

-Ah claro! Mas eu jogava Quadribol! - rebateu Ginny. - Agora o meu maior exercício é levantamento de colher.

-Não é verdade, você fica o dia todo andando pela casa.

-Como você sabe?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e Ginny entendeu.

-Pra sua informação, essa é exatamente a razão porque eu ando tanto. - disse. - Para despistá-los. Quando não é Guccia, é Bulby que simplesmente... aparece na minha frente.

-Eles te fazem companhia.

-Eles me vigiam.

Draco admitiu, acenando com a cabeça, admirando-a comer o pudim enquanto ele próprio terminava o creme brulée.

-Então... o que quer fazer amanhã?

Ginny levantou os olhos, chocada. Piscou tentando recompor-se e disfarçar a surpresa apanhando seu copo de suco para disfarçar.

-O que tem amanhã? - perguntou antes de engolir o líquido.

-Você sabe. - ele falou. - Onze de agosto.

Com a falta de reação da garota ele continuou:

-Alguém vai fazer 17 anos...

-Como você sabe?

-Seria rude da minha parte não lembrar. - ele disse. - Olhe, Ginny, eu sei que tudo o que você não esperava para o seu aniversário era passá-lo comigo, mas se você der uma chance, vai ver como as coisas podem ser interessantes.

Ginny piscou assustada. Draco estava sendo estranhamente compreensivo. Aliás, na ultima semana inteira ele fora muito compreensivo. Será que realmente estava falando a verdade quando dizia que estava arrependido de tudo? Será que ela devia realmente dar a ele uma chance de, pelo menos, agradá-la?

-Isso depende do que você pretende.

-Estava pensando em deixá-la sair para os jardins.

Ginny sorriu desanimadamente.

-Isso seria... legal.

-Vai gostar, é parecido com os jardins de Hogwarts só que o lago é um pouco menor. - ela fez que sim com a cabeça. - Você costumava adorar andar pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Às vezes ia sozinha e ficava horas embaixo de uma árvore perto do lago, escrevendo, fazendo seu dever de caso ou simplesmente... respirando.

-Eu gosto do cheiro de terra molhada.

Logo que Ginny vira aquela foto sua no quarto de Malfoy, ficara realmente assustada. No entanto, mesmo que a idéia de que aquele homem tivesse uma obsessão por ela ainda lhe desse calafrios, já se acostumara. Contanto que ele continuasse mantendo aquela distância respeitável, não via problemas em tratá-lo, no mínimo, cordialmente. Só assim poderia ganhar confiança dele para, quem sabe, um dia, escapar.

Tirou mais uma colherada de seu pudim, não se sentindo nem um pouco culpada por estar adorando. Estava cansada de sentir pena de si mesma. Tinha de encarar os fatos.

Ninguém iria resgatá-la.

Ela teria que fazer tudo sozinha.

-Para quem não estava com fome, você parece estar realmente gostando desse pudim.

-Está uma delícia. Você devia experimentar. - ela disse, olhando com nojo para a sobremesa de Draco. Ele riu.

-Eu vou mandar o elfo trazer mais.

-Não! Eu já disse. Vou engordar mil quilos se continuar me alimentando desse jeito.

-Você precisa ganhar alguns quilos a mais. No último mês você emagreceu de forma preocupante. - ele comentou notando como até o rosto dela parecia bem mais fino.

Ela abanou a mão dizendo que não era de forma alguma algo preocupante.

-Desde o início do ano eu estava querendo perder uns quilinhos. - ela disse pegando uma cereja com o garfo e levando a boca. - Foi bom pra mim. - o sarcasmo dela fora tão discreto que Draco chegou a duvidar tê-lo sentido.

-Qual sua flor favorita, Ginevra? -ele perguntou de repente.

Pega de surpresa, a garota ainda pensou antes de responder. De vez em quanto ele lhe fazia perguntas aleatórias dessa forma e estava começando a se acostumar.

-Acho que... Lírio. - ela respondeu sem saber se isso era verdade, pensando no nome da mãe de Harry. - Por quê?

-Você cheira a flores.

Ela desviou os olhos. A única pessoa que lhe dissera isso fora a que mais amara na vida... e estava morta. Lembrava como ele costumava enfiar o nariz em seus cabelos e dizer que ela cheirava a flores com aquela expressão corada e travessa que sempre tomava o seu rosto quando ficava perto dela.

Como ela nunca tivera que responder a essa afirmação porque sempre era seguida de um beijo, não soube muito bem o que dizer. Era simplesmente atordoante que Draco a visse da mesma forma que Harry.

-Já me disseram isso antes. - deixou escapar. -Achei que era por causa do meu xampu.

Antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, Draco estalou um dos dedos e Guccia apareceu do lado da cadeira de Ginny.

-Você pode ir para o seu quarto agora. Guccia a acompanhará.

Ginny levantou-se e ele fez o mesmo, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele se aproximou e puxou-a pelo braço levando seus lábios a sua testa num beijo carinhoso. Uma das mãos a agarrou pela nuca e ele inspirou profundamente antes de soltá-la.

-Boa noite.

**X**

_Puxou o ar com força endurecendo os músculos da barriga ao sentir o súbito peso em cima dela. Seus olhos, antes fechados, se arregalaram enquanto as risadas altas espantavam qualquer resquício de sono._

_-Feliz aniversário, Ginny! - disseram Fred, George e Ron que haviam se amontoado em cima dela._

_-Saiam de cima... de mim... seus... bastardos. - falou tentando puxar o ar. Eles obedeceram, rindo com a sua expressão._

_-Parabéns Gi. - desejou Bill se aproximando da garota e lhe estendendo um pacote dourado e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. - Não é todo dia que se faz 16 anos._

_-Obrigada Bill. - a garota respondeu coçando os olhos e olhando furtivamente para o relógio. Seus amigos chegariam a qualquer momento e não queria estar toda desarrumada para recebê-los._

_-Abram caminho! - foi a voz da senhora Weasley que adentrou no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã. - Café na cama para a minha garotinha de 16 anos. _

_**.**_

-Parabéns, Ginevra. - Draco desejou, se aproximando com um sorriso e beijando-lhe a face demoradamente. Já era hora do almoço. Ele passara a manhã toda fora e a via pela primeira vez no dia. -Mandei Guccia preparar algo especial para nós, o que acha?

A garota assentiu olhando em volta. Notou que a longa mesa do jantar estava ricamente enfeitada com flores, doces e comidas convidativas de cheiro forte e exótico.

Draco a guiou até sua cadeira olhando-a de cima abaixo. Guccia havia acertado novamente na roupa de Ginny, que estava radiante em seu vestido rosa claro com uma faixa branca envolvendo sua cintura e terminando em um belo laço em suas costas. Como sempre roupas leves e delicadas que combinavam perfeitamente com ela.

Sorriu enquanto Guccia a parabenizava (o que supunha ser pela milésima vez) e a servia _Quichê Loraine. _A garota sorria verdadeiramente grata a tudo aquilo. Podia não ser um sorriso largo e bonito, pois Draco ainda via que os seus olhos determinados ainda estavam com aquele ar melancólico de sempre, mas era verdadeiro. Sentou-se em frente a ela, que ainda ouvia os elfos apresentarem-lhe cada prato e cada doce a sua frente.

-É tudo maravilhoso. Sério. - ela falava. - Gostei de verdade.

-Devia agradecer ao mestre Draco, senhorazinha. - foi Bulby quem falou, lançando olhares furtivos a Guccia. - Foi ele quem preparou tudo.

Ginny levantou os olhos para Draco e sorriu, acenando em agradecimento com a cabeça.

-Bom, é tudo realmente maravilhoso. - disse. - Eu não sabia da existência de nenhum desses pratos, pra falar a verdade. Minha cultura culinária era limitada aos pratos de Hogwarts.

-Prove o _Bacalhau de Avignon. _Está uma delícia.

Quando a ruiva fez menção de inclinar-se para servir-se, Guccia arrancou o prato de si.

-Pode deixar, senhora.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas para Draco apontando o divertimento dos elfos ao servi-la.

-E então, agora que é maior de idade, se sente mais madura?

.

_Ginny estava tentada a revirar os olhos, mas controlou-se. Estava sentada o mais imóvel que podia num banco de pedra do jardim enquanto Luna acenava ao redor dela, como se capturasse criaturas invisíveis._

_-Quanto tempo isso ainda vai demorar Luna? - perguntou impaciente._

_Tentava relevar as maluquices da amiga, mas não podia deixar de admitir que lhe irritavam um pouco._

_-Só um segundo._

_Depois de mais um minuto ela olhou a ruiva nos olhos e sorriu de forma cativante, fazendo Ginny se lembrar porque sempre colaborava com ela._

_-Sua aura está limpa._

_-Obrigada, Luna. - Ginny falou. - Não sei como passaria meus 16 anos com uma aura carregada._

_-Não estava tão carregada assim. Sua aura é pura, com algumas manchas de raiva e melancolia._

_Ginny assentiu com descaso e permitiu-se deitar no banco apoiando a cabeça nas pernas da amiga._

_-Ano que vem já serei maior de idade. - ela sorriu. - Vou poder fazer tantas coisas._

_-Já sabe o que vai fazer no ano que vem para comemorar?_

_-Espero que até lá a guerra já tenha terminado. Assim poderei dar uma festa. - ponderou por alguns segundos antes de reformular a frase: - Não, acho que prefiro chamar os amigos mais próximos pra ir num clube ou num bar... Seria legal._

_-Vai me convidar?_

_Ginny riu._

_-Que pergunta, Luna. Claro que vou. Você é a minha amiga mais próxima._

_A garota assentiu._

_-É só que... você não precisa me levar se não quiser. - havia uma pontada de tristeza em sua voz. - Notei como as pessoas falam mais com você quando eu não estou por perto._

_Ginny se levantou e encarou a amiga com firmeza._

_-Acontece que a presença das outras pessoas não é tão importante pra mim quanto a sua presença._

_A loira sorriu timidamente e Ginny a abraçou._

_-Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Luna. Não deixe ninguém te convencer do contrário._

_Depois de alguns segundos abraçadas, a loira se afastou com um sorriso verdadeiro._

_-Um bar, huh? - perguntou._

_Ginny assentiu._

_-Isso, claro, depois de uma comemoração particular com o Harry._

_As duas riram, continuando a fazer planos para o ano seguinte._

**.**

-Não sinto nada de diferente pra falar a verdade. - ela respondeu. - Ainda é estranha a idéia de ter 17 anos. Eu esperava tanto por isso. Tinha tantas expectativas e agora...

-Só ao longo do ano vai perceber o quanto é melhor ser maior de idade.

-Pode ser, mas ao que parece não vou poder desfrutar de muitos privilégios nesse ano. - Ginny respondeu desviando os olhos dos dele para apoiar a cabeça em uma das mãos. O cotovelo apoiado na mesa.

Só Ginevra Weasley conseguiria executar esse gesto tão mal-educado e displicente de forma tão elegante e graciosa. Quando foram criadas, as regras de etiqueta não contavam com o nascimento da ruiva.

-Mais privilégios do que você já tem aqui? - Draco perguntou mostrando com um gesto tudo em volta dela. -O que mais você quer?

Ela suspirou.

-Você realmente tem uma bela mansão e elfos prestativos. - considerou. - Mas eu estou cansada de ficar trancada. Se eu ficar mais uma semana sem ar livre acho que vou enlouquecer.

Ao ouvir a última sentença, Draco enrijeceu. Sabia que desde que tudo começou, Ginny não estava muito estável mentalmente e que qualquer coisa podia ser a perdição para a sua sanidade. Podia estar consciente de tudo a sua volta, mas ele ainda notava sinais de desequilíbrio nela.

Lembrou-se da afirmação do pai, de que ele quebrava tudo o que possuía e como passou perto de perder Ginevra. Não notou o olhar analisador de Ginny, nem que ela pressentira acertadamente o efeito que suas calculadas palavras teriam nele.

Quando Draco voltou a encará-la, ela suspirava olhando para o nada.

-Hoje vamos dar uma volta nos jardins. Eu já lhe disse. - lembrou ele. - E se as coisas continuarem como estão, quem sabe não a levo para algum outro lugar. De sua escolha.

Ela sorriu. O sorriso mais alegre que a sua aura de melancolia lhe permitia esboçar.

-Seria ótimo.

-Não pense que eu gosto de mantê-la aqui. - constatou Draco. - Queria poder levá-la a outros lugares, mas com a sua fama e o seu gênio, acho difícil.

-Eu não sou geniosa. - ela protestou recebendo apenas uma olhada sarcástica do loiro. - Ah tá bem, posso ser um pouquinho, mas só sou malcriada assim porque você é um cretino.

Por mais que as palavras fossem duras ele sabia que o intento dela não era lhe ofender. Apenas estava relatando os fatos. Não sentiu-se nem um pouco surpreso por ela pensar assim. Estranharia mais se, de uma hora para outra, ela começasse a tratá-lo bem por achá-lo a melhor pessoa do mundo. Desconfiaria que ela estava tramando alguma coisa.

Com as palavras e grosserias dela, ele percebia que a interação entre eles estava se desenvolvendo de forma natural e verdadeira. Sem que nem a própria se desse conta.

Os dois continuaram almoçando e conversando. O tom dela nunca perdia o ar sério e seus sorrisos eram sempre sarcásticos, mas estava descontraída. Na maioria do tempo, discutiram em que tipo de lugar ele preferia levá-la e como ela estava cansada de ficar sem nada para fazer.

**.**

_Londres Muggle, 11 de agosto de 1997._

_Querida G,_

_Desculpe não ter podido te visitar no seu aniversário de 16 anos. Os aurores não acham seguro que eu fique me movendo entre o mundo muggle e bruxo a não ser que seja estritamente necessário. Uma droga, não é? Espero que no seu próximo aniversário não tenhamos esse problema. Assim que essa guerra acabar, vamos organizar tantas festas e tantas celebrações! Vai ser maravilhoso._

_Espero que, mesmo que a gente não posso fazer aquele nosso brunch especial que nem no meu aniversário, você tenha um ótimo dia e que não se esqueça de que eu amo muito você, amiga. A melhor coisa que me aconteceu foi te pedir naquele dia para posar com o Harry pra uma foto. Se não tivesse feito isso, você não teria insistido para ver meus álbuns e minhas fotografias e eu não teria feito amizade com uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço. Por isso meu presente é um álbum de fotos novinho em folha para que você comece a guardar recordações de Hogwarts agora que vamos entrar no nosso penúltimo ano. _

_Dennis e meus pais estão mandando parabéns também e convidando você para vir aqui sempre que quiser. (Assim que a guerra acabar, devo acrescentar.)_

_Que Deus te abençoe e te livre das pontas duplas._

_Do seu amigo,_

_Colin Creevey_

**.**

-Vamos? - Draco perguntou levantando-se e andando até ela.

-No dia do meu aniversário não tem sobremesa?

-Pensei em comermos nos jardins. - ele explicou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. E como todas as outras vezes ela não aceitou.

-É uma ótima idéia. - ela afirmou tentando não demonstrar a ansiedade de estar num ambiente aberto.

Ele avisou para os elfos que iriam comer do lado de fora e as pequenas criaturas correram para arrumar a sobremesa perto do lago em formato de piquenique para os dois.

Sem que ela consentisse, Draco agarrou a mão de Ginny e sentiu como ela tremia de expectativa. A garota ainda fez menção de tentar se soltar, mas ele não permitiu. Atravessaram a cozinha e seguiram para as duas portas de vidro que davam para o jardim. As poucas nuvens que cobriam o sol de manhã estavam em maior número, mas o dia continuava bonito.

Ele abriu as portas num sonoro ruído e ela prendeu a respiração.

-Uau.

O jardim era simplesmente o mais lindo que já havia visto na vida. Havia canteiros com flores extremamente vivas e coloridas, o cheiro de clorofila tomava conta do lugar junto com o aroma específico de cada planta. Um caminho de pedras permitia que eles andassem sem pisar na grama verde e recém-cortada.

Ao colocar o pé para fora da mansão sentindo o vento forte bagunçar seu cabelo, respirou fundo. Olhou para o céu e sorriu sentindo uma sensação de liberdade que, mesmo sendo falsa, era agradável.

Andaram lentamente para que ela pudesse admirar cada coisa, desfrutar cada passo que davam. Demoraram tanto para chegar ao lago que quando chegaram já estava tudo arrumado. Uma lona quadriculada perto de uma árvore pronta para que eles se sentassem e uma enorme cesta com todos os doces perfeitamente arrumados.

Ginny ainda demorou a sentar, admirando os reflexos do sol na água extremamente azul do imenso lago. Respirava fundo sentindo-se entorpecida por tanta natureza e tanto ar puro.

-Feliz agora? - ele perguntou mesmo que soubesse a resposta para essa pergunta.

Ela apenas sorriu para baixo.

Não. Não estava feliz. Mas aquilo era com certeza o mais próximo de felicidade que ela tivera e queria se agarrar a isso.

-Vamos comer. - ela disse simplesmente. - O pudim de leite é meu.

Draco riu e os dois aproveitaram a sobremesa num clima confortável. Estavam próximos e seus braços se encostavam toda vez que se moviam minimamente, ela parecia ficar mais linda sob a fraca luz do sol e ela acabou notando a mesma coisa sobre ele.

Malfoy podia não ser o perfeito estereótipo de beleza, mas era com certeza, bem bonito. Seus traços aristocráticos faziam com que ele não passasse despercebido. O incrível bom gosto para roupas deixava o seu estilo ainda mais sedutor e seus olhos... Ginny ainda não sabia bem como se sentia em relação aos olhos dele. Desde que se perdera pela primeira vez naquela imensidão azul, se sentira estranhamente atraída a encará-los sempre que podia.

O garoto era desprezível, mas ela tinha que admitir, estava se esforçando.

-Gosta de natureza, não é? - ele perguntou.

-Você não?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Então por que tem esse jardim enorme?

-Não sei bem. A Mansão de Wiltshire também tinha e foi onde eu passei toda a minha vida. - ele olhou para cima ao sentir alguns pingos em seu cabelo e Ginny fez o mesmo.

-Já terminou? - ele perguntou. - Acho melhor entrarmos, está começando a chover.

-E qual é o problema? Não somos feitos de açúcar!

-Ginevra...

-Draco, eu não sinto uma chuva há tanto tempo. Não estou falando só do tempo em que você me capturou, mas desde que essa guerra começou.

Draco olhou para cima, sentindo os pingos de chuva tornarem-se mais rápidos na tarefa de atingi-los.

Considerou por um instante o quanto ele era diferente de Ginny. Ele via a chuva como um incômodo, mas ela... Por mais que lhe tentasse deixá-la aproveitar o tempo, não era só a saúde mental dela que não estava perfeita.

Com um estalar de dedos os elfos já estavam recolhendo as coisas ao seu redor. Ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para ela novamente.

-Quem sabe outro dia. Ainda é arriscado para você pegar um resfriado ou algo pior. - disse sinceramente, enquanto esperava que ela levantasse sozinha e ignorasse completamente sua cortesia.

Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Ginny encarou profundamente os olhos de Draco. Seus traços delicados contorcidos em uma expressão melancólica. Suspirou, sem argumentos. Suas íris castanhas foram para a mão que ele lhe estendia, como se aquele gesto significasse muito mais do que deveria. Dois segundos se passaram para que ela tomasse uma decisão, mas pareceu uma eternidade o tempo que ela levou para colocar sua mão sobre a dele.

-Tudo bem. - ela concordou enquanto ele a ajudava a se levantar.

Os dois andaram juntos até a mansão sem se importar com as gotas de chuva finas ficando cada vez mais fortes. Quando chegaram na casa, só estavam molhados o suficiente para ficar em frente a lareira por alguns segundos.

Acomodada com as costas no sofá e o resto do corpo no confortável tapete, Ginny desfrutou de um excelente chocolate quente na ausência de Draco, que se ausentara para buscar alguma coisa.

Não pensava em muita coisa. Só repassava o que havia acontecido no jardim enquanto ouvia as gotas da chuva de verão inundarem a grama e a varanda, fazendo entrar pelas frestas das janelas um delicioso cheiro de terra molhada.

-Onde você foi? - perguntou casualmente ao ver Draco adentrar na sala de estar e encaminhar-se até ela. Ela afastou-se gentilmente, dando espaço para que ele sentasse ao seu lado no tapete.

Não reclamou quando ele sentou-se perto demais. O calor que o corpo dele emitia era agradável.

-Eu ia esperar até o jantar... - ele começou. - Mas agora parece o momento perfeito.

Foi aí que ela notou que ele estava segurando uma pequena caixinha negra.

-O que é isso?

-Seu presente de aniversário.

Ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas foi calada pelo brilho que saiu de dentro da caixinha assim que ela a abriu. Um anel de brilhantes.

Ele estendeu a caixa e ela tirou o anel de dentro para admirá-lo melhor. Não tinha dúvidas ao afirmar que aquela era a jóia mais linda que já vira na vida. Os inúmeros brilhantes juntos tinham o contorno de uma delicada flor.

-Eu...

Draco a interrompeu tirando gentilmente o anel de sua mão para que ele pudesse colocá-lo em seu dedo anelar.

-Eu não posso aceitar, Draco.

-Pode e vai. É um presente Ginevra, se tem alguém que merece alguma coisa depois de tudo, esse alguém é você.

Ela o olhou e foi como se fosse a primeira vez que realmente o via.

-Você realmente pensa isso?

-Eu _sei_ disso.

-Eu... não sei o que dizer.

-Não precisa dizer nada. - ele retrucou. - Apenas desfrute do seu presente.

-Eu não entendo você, Draco. - ela confessou, desviando os olhos para a lareira. Ele tocou delicadamente seu queixo para que ela o encarasse.

-Eu explico. - decidiu ele, decidido a tentar ser sincero. - Eu _realmente _gosto de você Ginevra. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, quero cuidar de você, não quero que você se machuque. Eu sei que você não tem mais ninguém e que isso é culpa minha. Eu pensei muito em todas as coisas que você me disse e cheguei à conclusão de que eu não quero mais ser essa pessoa que você tanto odeia. Eu quero ser o Draco que você acreditava ter algo de bom. Porque eu _tenho_ algo bom Ginny, você me mostrou isso. E você merece ser feliz. Me deixa cuidar de você, porque por mais que você seja a garota mais forte que eu já conheci, precisa de ajuda. Precisa de mim.

Terminou limpando as lágrimas que caíam insistentemente dos olhos da garota. Ela baixou a visão molhada para o anel.

-Obrigada. – ela murmurou com a cabeça baixa.

Ele aproximou-se, e ela levantou os olhos. Sentindo a respiração dele atingir seu rosto.

No momento seguinte, os lábios dos dois estavam unidos. E por mais que as lágrimas dela não abandonassem o momento, suas mãos não tentavam empurrá-lo e as dele não estavam forçando-a a nada.

Por enquanto.

Podia não ter sido o primeiro beijo dos dois, mas era o primeiro o qual ela parecia realmente consentir. Os lábios entreabertos e macios o convidaram a aprofundar o contato e Draco o fez. Puxou-a pelo pescoço e pela cintura. Lentamente o corpo frágil dela cedeu e os dois estavam deitados no tapete.

Draco sentia choques de excitação percorrendo o seu corpo, enquanto, da forma mais gentil possível, a beijava e apertava contra si. Fora tão difícil passar os últimos dias sem tocá-la daquela forma!

Sabia que estava colocando os dois em risco ao permitir aquela proximidade. Era como esticar até o limite a pequena linha que separava seu estado coerente e racional de um estado de total descontrole.

Ginny suspirou enquanto suas mãos deslizaram pelo pescoço do jovem e o puxava contra si. Sentindo o calor daquele corpo contra o seu.

Sentia-se bem com ele como não se sentia há muito tempo. Draco estava certo. Ela merecia ser feliz. Merecia aproveitar tudo o que ele lhe proporcionava, toda a proteção, todo o carinho, todas as mordomias, toda a paixão... Ela não tinha mais ninguém!

Pensando nisso, Ginny apertou-o e permitiu que os lábios dele deslizassem pelo seu pescoço e uma das mãos fortes subissem por sua coxa. Pôde senti-lo sorrir contra a sua pele enquanto ela passava a mão por suas costas. Puxou-o para um novo beijo e saboreou com cuidado os lábios dele. Dando atenção especial ao inferior com uma leve mordidinha.

Draco grunhiu puxando sua perna para que o envolvesse, beijando-a com mais voracidade. Ginny gemeu com os lábios ainda colados nos dele. Como alguém podia fazê-la se sentir daquela forma? Como era possível que ele conseguisse fazê-la sentir algo que não fosse tristeza e melancolia?

Novamente ele desviou os lábios dos dela e deslizou-os pelo seu pescoço, indo mais longe dessa vez, descendo a alça de seu vestido com a boca enquanto a mão procurava desfazer o laço da fita.

Draco se ergueu o suficiente para que pudesse arrancar o vestido dela, deixando-a apenas com as roupas de baixo. Ela pareceu não se importar enquanto suas mãos agarravam suas pernas e seus lábios desciam por seu colo. Arfava e o puxava para si entre gemidos doces.

O cheiro de flores começava a deixá-lo louco. Precisava tê-la. Precisava consumar esse desejo que lhe dilacerava a carne. Ginny ajudou-o a arrancar a camisa e Draco acabou encostado no sofá com ela em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. As mãos dele deslizaram para as costas da ruiva, caçando o fecho do sutiã.

Com os olhos fechados ela sentia cada sensação, sem reprimir os gemidos baixos, investindo seu corpo contra o dele. Tê-lo assim tão perto era mais maravilhoso do que ela poderia imaginar. Seu corpo estava febril e clamava pelo dele. Pelo seu toque. A sensação de sua pele nua contra a dele era embriagante e ela não queria pará-lo.

Não queria parar.

**.**

**-**_Ainda não acredito que você está aqui. - Ginny sussurrou, aconchegando-se no peito quentinho do namorado. Puxou o ar com força para inalar o cheiro dele. _

_-Eu não podia deixar seu aniversário passar em branco, podia? - a voz dele era amargurada, por mais que ele estivesse visivelmente feliz por tê-la em seus braços naquele momento. Apertava-a com força contra si, como se ela pudesse escapar. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça e suspirou. - Quando tudo isso acabar, vamos ser só nós dois Ginny. Vamos compensar o tempo perdido._

_-Tem certeza que não foi arriscado ter vindo até aqui? Se te acharem você é preso._

_-Não se preocupe, ninguém vai nos ver. - ele respondeu. - Você vale o risco._

_A ruiva se afastou abanando a cabeça._

_-Não valho, Harry. Por mais que eu esteja feliz em te ver, não posso deixar que você se arrisque. Você tem que voltar para onde estava escondido. E não ouse me dizer onde é! Não sei se vou conseguir resistir a torturas._

_Ele olhou-a por alguns segundos antes de puxá-la delicadamente para si e beijá-la nos lábios._

_-Feliz aniversário, Ginny._

_Ela sorriu._

_-Eu te amo._

_-Ano que vem teremos uma comemoração digna. - ele afirmou. - Isso se você já não estiver cansada de mim até lá._

_-Eu nunca vou me cansar de você, Harry. - ela respondeu com determinação. - Eu te amo. E eu sempre serei sua e apenas sua._

_**.**_

-Draco... - chamou empurrando-o pelo peito. Ele agarrou-a pelas coxas trazendo-a para perto novamente, enquanto seus lábios alcançavam seu colo. - Pára, eu não quero isso.

Ignorando-a solenemente, uma mão dele subiu sua perna e o quadril, puxando sua calcinha. Ginny moveu as pernas para evitar que a peça deslizasse para fora do seu corpo. Ao tentar empurrá-lo acabou dando-lhe a oportunidade de empurrá-la de volta para o tapete, novamente, com o corpo dele acima do seu. Sentiu-se suja enquanto a mão dele agarrava seu seio.

-Draco! - exclamou com a voz embargada enquanto tentava socar-lhe o peito numa tentativa frustrada de escapar.

Ele olhou-a. Suas feições demonstrando uma espécie de dor que ela não entendia.

-Me perdoe - ele pediu. Os relances azuis de seus olhos tirando qualquer dúvida que Ginny poderia ter quanto à honestidade do pedido. - Me perdoe porque eu nunca vou te deixar ir embora. Me perdoe porque eu nunca vou te perder. E me perdoe por que você não vai mais conseguir me parar.

Quaisquer resquícios de excitação do corpo de Ginny haviam desaparecido e as lágrimas vieram com força enquanto, gritando, ela tentava libertar-se.

-Por favor, pára! - gritou desesperada. Tão desesperada que não reconheceu a própria voz.

-Sshh! - ele fez, enquanto, numa nova tentativa, puxava sua calcinha para baixo. - Eu não vou te machucar.

Ginny grunhiu de frustração enquanto empurrava-o com todas as forças e tentava tirá-lo de entre as suas pernas. Foi quando ele se ergueu tirou as mãos dela por alguns segundos para se apoiar no tapete e tirar as calças que Ginny encontrou a oportunidade fugir. Uniu suas pernas embaixo dele e, usando a força das duas, empurrou-o.

Levantou-se, agarrou o vestido que usava antes, envolveu-o ao redor de seu corpo e correu. Tudo isso numa fração de segundo.

Correu para fora da casa enquanto metia o corpo dentro do vestido. Correu até não reconhecer mais as plantas. Correu até a lama lambuzar suas pernas. Correu até seu corpo estar encharcado. Correu até seus pulmões arderem. Correu até sentir ânsias de vômito. Correu até sua visão ficar turva e sua cabeça doer. Correu até que suas pernas não agüentassem mais e caísse.

Ouvindo o barulho da chuva atingindo-a com força, ela tentou abrir os olhos e se mover, mas não pôde. Lentamente foi perdendo os sentidos.

Estava tão sonolenta que chegou a duvidar se havia mesmo escutado a voz desesperada ao pé de seu ouvido enquanto seu corpo era carregado.

-Ginevra! Perdoe-me, por favor. Eu nunca mais vou machucá-la, nunca mais!

Sentiu a maciez e o conforto de ter sido deitada numa cama enquanto suas roupas molhadas eram arrancadas e os sussurros continuavam:

-Nunca mais vou machucá-la. Porque eu não tinha certeza antes, mas agora eu sei. Eu amo você. Escutou? Eu amo você.

Não.

Ela não havia escutado.

XxX

**N/a: **Tive muita inspiração nesse capítulo por fatos reais da minha vida. Claro que nada nesse grau de violência e melancolia. Não se assustem! Mas algumas situações que já passei me ajudaram bastante.

Na minha cabeça, o ideal seria dividir esse capítulo em pelo menos outros três, dando descrições mais detalhadas e etc... mas como ainda tem MUITA coisa pra acontecer, achei melhor "espremer" alguns acontecimentos da melhor forma possível. Achei que não ia ficar legal mas relendo o capítulo, até que achei bem decente.

Tenho uma novidade TÃO BOA GENTE! Ganhei um concurso literário! Minha crônica sobre o Rio de Janeiro: beleza e caos ficou em primeiro lugar! Todo mundo ficou me perguntando como eu conseguia escrever tão bem e eu só lembrei do fanfiction. E claro, do meu diário. Afinal, não adianta só ler. Tem que praticar! Estou contando isso pra vocês porque os meus leitores são com certeza meu maior estímulo pra escrever bem e essa história realmente me impulsiona ao progresso. Então obrigada gente! De todo o coração!

Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido que eu puder, até por causa do meu projeto de acabar a fic até o fim do ano.

**Notícia 1:**

As energias positivas de vocês foram maravilhosas. Meu computador não tem nada demais. Só está precisando trocar uma peça e eu não vou perder nada. Valeu gente.

**Notícia 2:**

Quem aí gostar de fic H/G se pronuncie porque eu estou escrevendo uma e gostaria que vocês, fiéis leitores, se pronunciassem pra me ajudar com suas opiniões que me ajudaram ao longo de AEDC.

**Notícia 3: **

Se me notarem falando com um linguajar mais rebuscado, é porque eu estou tentando eliminar o internetes até o vestibular. Nunca confundi, mas fico com medo.

Agora minha parte favorita:

**Reviews: **

**Maggie C. M.:** Que bom que gostou. O cap 11, depois desse aqui, foi o que mais me deu trabalho a fic inteira. Espero que daqui pra frente fiquem melhores. Um beijo e obrigada!

**Ly W.:** Acho que eu deixo fluir todas as minhas tendências melancólicas nessa fic. Gosto da Ginny que criei e a forma que ela lida com o sofrimento e tento ser como ela. Fiquei super feliz com a sua descrição do Zabini porque era exatamente assim que eu queria que vocês o vissem! E quanto ao enredo, sinceramente, as vezes até eu me surpreendo com ele. Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Sua review estava simplesmente uma delícia! Beijos!

**Oraculo:** Eu sou meio enrolada nas atualizações... mas vou tentar melhorar. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e continue acompanhando a fic. Um beijo!

**Isa Potter:** OBA! Review GRANDE!

Em primeiro lugar você tem toda a razão. AEDC é uma fic bem difícil de escrever, mas de certa forma, libertadora. Entendo totalmente o seu lado leitora 'evil' porque até eu tenho isso quando alguém demora muito a atualizar de uma fic que eu gosto muito. E olha que eu sou a rainha da demora!

Foi muito bom ler o que você disse, sobre valer a pena esperar por cada linha, porque eu ponho o meu coração em cada uma delas. Pode parecer uma coisa meio dramática pra dizer de uma fic, mas é verdade. É muito bom saber que dá pra notar isso na história. Muito mesmo!

Eu tento fazer o Draco realista. Não gosto de fics que o fazem um garanhão ou um coitadinho. Pra mim ele é aquele jovem intragável por causa da má criação que recebeu da família mas tem uma essência boa. É isso que eu quero mostrar na fic.

Obrigada pelas vibrações positivas e todos os elogios!

Você disse que já foi escritora e eu quero consertar essa frase. Você é escritora. Porque quando a gente entra nesse mundo, não importa quanto tempo a gente passa sem escrever, a gente não sai mais. Graças a Deus!

Adorei a sua review de verdade! Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Lady Malfoy:** Obrigada! Graças a Deus ele não tem nada demais. Obrigada por torcer. Eu acredito MUITO nas vibrações das pessoas e sinceramente acho que a de vocês ajudou muito!

Um beijo e continue lendo!

**Thaty:** Acho que vou conseguir dar uma agilizada daqui pra frente. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu. Um beijo e obrigada!

**Camila W.:** Você não foi a única que achou o 11 o melhor capítulo. Também gostei muito dele e espero que vocês gostem desse também. Não sei se está melhor, mas acho que é bem mais forte.

O negócio das rape drugs foi assustador até pra mim. Mas quando a gente ta tentando fazer uma história realista acabamos tentando que mostrar realidades desagradáveis. Infelizmente, é impossível para um personagem como o Draco virar um cavaleiro de armadura do nada, mas ele não é completamente imutável.

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Obrigada mesmo pela review. Gostei muito. Saber que vocês estão captando a fic da forma que eu queria é muito gratificante.

Beijos!

**Lika Slytherin: **Seus anjos virtuais ajudaram muito Lika! Obrigada mesmo! E obrigada por todos os elogios e por estar acompanhando a fic. A maioria das suas perguntas foram respondidas nesse capítulo, menos a última. E essa não acho que você gostaria que eu respondesse porque senão tiraria toda a graça.

No caso da Ginny as coisas tem que ir ao fundo do poço antes de melhorar um pouquinho. Mas é uma fic de Drama. É assim mesmo.

Obrigada pela review. Você me passou muito entusiasmo por ela! Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido!

Um beijo!

**Helena Malfoy: **Melhor dica que você poderia me dar. Assim que meu computador estiver direitinho vou usar pen drive. Graças a Deus não perdi meus arquivos que nem em 2007. Olhos azuis são tudo.

Como você pode ver nesse cap, Draco é capaz de muitas coisas.

Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review e pela dica!

**Bella Black Malfoy: **Eu entendi perfeitamente do que você está falando. Também detesto deixar reviews assim! Gosto de deixar grandes como a sua que por acaso, está MARAVILHOSA!

Fiquei sinceramente lisonjeada com tudo o que você falou. Acho que você descreveu a história melhor do que eu conseguiria. Fiquei emocionada enquanto lia. O trecho que você recortou é o meu favorito de toda a fic. Porque não é uma lição só para o mundo de Harry Potter, mas para o mundo real também.

Ler as descrições que você deu aos meus personagens foi... não tenho nem palavras. Você descreveu em poucas palavras o que eu tentei demonstrar na fic inteira.

Se for pra deixar uma review assim a cada milênio, já estou muito feliz. Todas são lindas, e é muuito bom ver o numero aumentando, mas são essas que nem a sua que realmente me estimulam a continuar e me deixam realmente emocionada. Muito obrigada mesmo.

São por reviews assim que eu sei que estou escrevendo uma fic de qualiade para leitores melhores ainda.

Um beijo, Bella.

Muito obrigada mesmo. Você me emocionou!

**Tuty Frutty:** Esse capítulo respondeu sua pergunta. Fiz esse cap bem grande também! Espero que você goste. E que bom que você aprova esse Draco maníaco porque ele não vai virar um cavaleiro de armadura tão cedo!

Obrigada pela energia positiva a la meninas super poderosas e pela review.

Continue acompanhando!

Mil beijos!

**Io:** Eu nunca passei por nada parecido com o que a Ginny ta passando. Graças a Deus. Mas consigo imaginar como é a sensação de não ter NENHUMA luz no fim do túnel. Estou tentando expressá-la da melhor maneira possível e fico feliz por estar funcionando.

As energias positivas foram ótimas! Meu PC agradece imensamente.

Draco é um ser apaixonante por causa da dualidade dentro dele. Bem e o mal. Mas por mais que eu o adore, pra mim é a Ginny que é a estrela dessa fic.

Obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

Um beijo!

**lydhyamsf: **Nem só de sexo vive o homem. E nem só de destruição vive um comensal. Draco ainda vai ter muitos momentos intensos na fic. Não se preocupe.

Eu também queria poder fazer isso logo, mas como a Ginny falou: há um abismo entre os dois.

Obrigada pela review. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

Um beijo!

**Karlinha: **Como eu mostrei nesse capítulo, o Draco realmente não é uma boa pessoa. Quem sabe ao longo da história isso não muda... ou piora?

Vai ter que acompanhar pra ver!

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

Beijos!

**geli910: **eu também não via a hora de postar esse novo cap pra saber a reação de vocês. Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gostei. Obrigada pelas energias positivias e pela review.

Um beijo!

**Vaamp Malfoy:** Brigada! Espero que você goste desse capítulo. Um beijo grande!

**Déh: **Perder a coragem ele não perdeu. Ela que foi mais esperta. Pra variar a coragem e a força dela estão salvando sua pele. Serve de lição para todas vocês meninas, okay?

Muitíssimo obrigada pela review. Um beijo!

**Bel Malfoy:** UAU! Me comparar com a JK? Peraí que eu preciso ligar pra minha mãe, pro meu pai, pros meus avós, pro meu cachorro e pro Kurt Cobain pra contar isso.

Hahahha! Acho que ainda tenho que ralar muito pra chegar ao nível dela, mas estou me esforçando. Que bom que as pessoas reconhecem isso. Sua review me deixou muito feliz. O relacionamento do Draco e da Ginny é que nem uma montanha russa, então não se acomode na situação.

Um beijo e muitíssimo obrigada!

E pra **Io** e **Karlinha(**já tinha falado com vocês mas só um complementozinho)**:** Imprimiram até com capa? Que emoção gente! Me avisa o que a amiga de vocês achou okay? Nossa. Nem preciso me preocupar com divulgação! Não sabia que vocês estavam gostando da fic TANTO assim. Muito obrigada meninas! Me emocionei mesmo!

**X**

Eu sempre amei as reviews de vocês mas desta vez todo mundo caprichou. Nunca recebi reviews tão maravilhosas e emocionantes na minha vida.

Um beijo da sua querida,

Ella Evans


	13. A Era dos Comensais

**Capítulo XIII** – A Era dos Comensais

_betado por Anaisa_

**X**

_É muito fácil, lutar por algo que tem muitas chances de acontecer. Ser fiel a uma causa vencedora, ser fiel a alguém vivo. Lutar pelo que acreditamos nem sempre é o caminho mais florido, mas é o certo._

_-Ginevra Weasley_

**X**

Em labaredas cada vez mais tímidas, o fogo crepitava na lareira daquela sala aconchegante, sendo assistido por um jovem atordoado. A chama dançava diante de seus olhos negros e ele a olhava sem parecer realmente a ver. As duas mãos apoiadas no queixo indicava o estado pensativo em que se encontrava.

Neville Longbottom já estava calado há cinco minutos desde que Tonks lhe dera a notícia dura.

-Então é isso? – sua voz grave preencheu o lugar, chegando a assustar a metamorfomaga, mesmo que ela estivesse na expectativa da reação dele. – Nós a perdemos.

-Não! Não foi isso o que eu disse! – Tonks apressou-se em afirmar recebendo um olhar cético do jovem. Ela notou que a funda e longa cicatriz que passava pelo olho direito do garoto parecia pulsar.

-Vamos lá, Tonks. É só analisar os fatos. – ele disse. – Ela não toma banhos de sol há tempos e não faz exercícios. Além disso, recebeu um trauma emocional atrás do outro, machucados e lesões corporais que uma pessoa tem numa vida inteira em um curto espaço de tempo, e quando ainda está se recuperando, recebe uma droga depressora e entra num estado de coma. – ele falou num tom tão controlado e inalterado que machucou a metamorfomaga. Tonks, que agora usava os cabelos curtos de cor de pelo de rato, lutava para que lágrimas não se formassem embaixo dos olhos. – Acho que é bem óbvio o que vai acontecer agora.

-Ginny não vai morrer Neville! – ela protestou. – Se não morreu até agora, não vai morrer mais. E a nossa fonte tem certeza absoluta que ela está nos cuidados dos mais capacitados medi-bruxos de Londres.

-Na Nova Mansão Malfoy.

A expressão da mulher caiu.

-Até onde sabemos... – concordou desviando os olhos de Neville. – Dean quer ir buscá-la.

Neville riu sem humor.

-Dean está delirando. – respondeu. – Como vamos removê-la de lá? Como vamos entrar na mansão? Como vamos passar despercebidos? E se ela nem acordar? Dean quer que nos arrisquemos por uma garota praticamente morta. – balançou a cabeça. – É uma atitude arriscada e impensada.

-Eu sei. – concordou Tonks. – Mas é frustrante não poder fazer nada.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo arrastar da porta de rolar que separava aquela sala do resto da pequena casa.

-Reunião da ordem. Temos algumas novidades. – um homem anunciou, mas ao ver Neville levantar fez sinal para que ele ficasse. – Só a Tonks.

O garoto desabou irritado na poltrona achando que era muita hipocrisia continuar privando os mais jovens de informações e decisões quando eles já faziam trabalhos tão arriscados quanto os mais velhos.

-Posso pelo menos saber do que se trata?

O homem balançou a cabeça negativamente e marchou para fora, esperando que Tonks estivesse o acompanhando. A mulher parou antes de atravessar a porta e virou-se para Neville com um olhar significativo.

No segundo seguinte, cachos longos e rubros caíam pelos seus ombros.

Ele sorriu agradecido pela dica, e ela se foi.

**X**

-Alguma melhora? – Draco perguntou sem olhar diretamente para o médico. Suas sobrancelhas juntas encaravam a garota posicionada embaixo dos lençóis, respirando pesadamente ao parecer encarar um sono tranqüilo.

Os dedos gelados do homem grisalho tocavam o pulso fino da ruiva. Seu cenho estava franzido, mas não era possível saber o que ele estava pensando.

-Ainda há uma boa chance de ela acordar, Sr. Malfoy. – ele levantou os olhos para Draco, e, por mais que seu semblante fosse calmo, qualquer um perceberia que havia uma raiva contida em seus olhos. – O organismo dela está lutando contra a droga e é uma questão de tempo até eliminá-la do sistema.

-Eu não entendo. – quem se pronunciou foi Blaise que permanecera quieto num canto do quarto o tempo todo. – O negócio não faz tão mal assim. O máximo que as pessoas sofrem é perda de memória e dores de cabeça.

O homem o olhou com aquela expressão seca.

Apoiar a causa dos comensais era uma coisa, aprovar as coisas que eles faziam para seus prazeres particulares era outra. E ele simplesmente abominava qualquer um que fosse capaz de fazer uma maldade daquelas com uma garota tão novinha.

-Sr. Zabini, o senhor estava ciente de que a Srta. Weasley aqui tinha problemas para dormir? – perguntou o médico num tom profissional, porém repressor. O negro abaixou a cabeça e o médico olhou para Draco, que, sentado ao lado da ruiva, parecia desolado. – O Sr. Malfoy com certeza sabia, pois providenciou para que ela tomasse os medicamentos para dormir não é mesmo senhor?

-Foram só algumas vezes quando... – ele baixou a voz desviando os olhos para ela. – Quando ela ficava muito agitada.

-Entendo. – o médico falou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jaleco branco. – E os dois, nem preciso perguntar, estavam cientes do ataque que a senhoritazinha sofreu, deixando-a entre a vida e a morte. Sei que estavam cientes porque todos do círculo do novo ministro ficaram sabendo. Assim como vocês devem saber que para uma recuperação de uma experiência tão traumatizante ela precisou tomar medicamentos e poções fortísSeamus.

Draco enterrou a cabeça nas mãos e Blaise fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

-Não pararam pra pensar nem por um segundo que a garota estava por um fio? Que os medicamentos, a falta de exercícios físicos e o principio de depressão combinados com uma substância tão forte como a que ela ingeriu poderia ser fatal?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Ao lado do leito de Ginevra, Draco experimentava o gosto amargo do remorso, o medo de perdê-la e inúmeras outras sensações que ele não havia identificado.

Blaise olhava para o amigo notando o quão abalado ele estava. Normalmente, os dois responderiam de forma malcriada e superior ao medi-bruxo, mas não tinham nem ânimo nem determinação o suficiente para enfrentar o homem que estava, de fato, completamente certo.

Se eles não fossem comensais, teriam sido presos por isso. As leis só eram efetivas para o resto da população que não tinha a marca negra, que agora era um símbolo de elite e poder. Como muitos comensais morreram pela causa, estavam numa minoria esmagadora com o poder de dominar todo o resto.

Blaise considerava todas essas coisas sentindo-se tremendamente aliviado por ter decidido se tornar um comensal, enquanto Draco considerava como só conseguia trazer dor e sofrimento à Ginny. Como se fosse um parasita. Precisava dela pra viver, mas ela sempre saía prejudicada nessa relação.

-Não posso afirmar que ela está fora de risco de vida. – o homem falou olhando para os documentos em uma prancheta que continham o histórico médico de Ginevra. – Mas é um milagre ainda estar viva. – olhou para Draco. – _Caso_ ela acorde, por favor, senhor Malfoy, não abuse desse milagre.

Draco fez que sim, mas não tinha certeza se poderia cumprir essa determinação. Por mais que não quisesse machucá-la conscientemente, quando olhava para ela, em determinados momentos, era como se um animal despertasse dentro de si. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele queria enchê-la de carícias e mimos, queria apertá-la contra seus braços e machucá-la. Queria macular a pele branca com seus lábios e dentes. Fazê-la sentir em forma de dor física a tormenta que ela trouxera para sua vida.

Ele julgava já ter amado outras garotas, mas agora ele via o quanto superestimara sentimentos tolos que o tomaram antes. Com Ginny em sua vida, ele entendia que o amor era bem mais complicado do que ele esperava, ainda mais o que ele tinha por ela. Não era o amor pacífico e grandioso de seus pais, era um sentimento forte que trazia tanto dor quanto prazer. Quando ela o desprezava com aquela casualidade rude, só conseguia fazer com que ele tivesse mais vontade de tocá-la, e quando ela permitia que ele a tocasse, perdia o controle.

Agora, não sabia muito bem porque dera a droga misturada no chocolate quente para ela. No final das contas, ele não precisara, ela se rendera a ele e fora a melhor sensação que ele experimentara na vida. Uma sensação tão boa que ele se viu incapaz de parar, por mais que ela pedisse e sua consciência gritasse para que se controlasse.

No final, a droga só foi útil para não permitir que ela fugisse. Qualquer um se perderia naquele bosque e ficaria preso dentro das propriedades dele, mas ela era tão esperta que ele estava meio agradecido por ela ter desmaiado.

Podia estar em um coma.

Mas estava perto dele.

E ia se recuperar.

TINHA que se recuperar.

-Tem alguma coisa que possamos fazer? Algum tratamento, alguma...

-Acredite Sr. Zabini. Os Malfoy estão financiado tudo o que poderia ser feito por ela. Só o fato de ela estar nessa área do prédio, sem entrar em contato com outros doentes, já é muito bom. Ela está sendo tratada com os melhores medi-bruxos e constantemente assistida por curandeiros. Recebe nutrientes para mantê-la saudável e seus sinais vitais estão melhores. – o medi-bruxo dizia olhando para a prancheta e para Ginny. – Ela é bem forte. Disso não há dúvida. Pode acordar no minuto seguinte, daqui há três meses ou nunca. Isso só o tempo vai dizer.

-Não tem mais nada que possamos fazer? Mesmo?

O doutor olhou intrigado para Draco. Achava que a ruiva era só um capricho dele, mas toda essa angústia demonstrava outra coisa.

Na alta sociedade, todos já sabiam da história do Malfoy que se apaixonou por uma Weasley. Antigamente teriam o condenado e desaprovado, mas depois de o próprio Lorde das Trevas tê-la elogiado, coisa que ele mal fazia a seus comensais, começaram a, de certa forma, apoiá-lo.

Afinal, Ginevra era linda, naturalmente elegante, sangue-puro e qualquer laço familiar impuro tinha sido destruído. Sua árvore genealógica devidamente podada.

Além do mais, com o processo de purificação dos bruxos, Ginevra era o protótipo ideal de companheira para um comensal. Poderosa, bonita, forte, mas sem influência ou contatos para se voltar contra quem quer que fosse seu marido.

Draco sabia disso. Sabia disso tão bem que já havia tomado a sua decisão.

-Cara. – Blaise começou quando o medi-bruxo se retirou. – Você está arrasado.

-É claro que eu estou arrasado, Blaise. – Draco respondeu ríspido. – A melhor garota que apareceu na minha vida, a que eu desejo desde Hogwarts, está num coma por causa da minha inconseqüência.

O negro assoviou.

-Ela realmente te amoleceu. Uma Weasley.

-Por pouco tempo.

-O quê?

-Weasley. Esse sobrenome imundo que mancha a pureza de Ginevra tem seus dias contados.

Blaise piscou.

-Você não pode estar falando sério.

Draco olhou para o amigo e sua expressão séria e decidida deu ênfase a sua afirmação:

-Eu vou me casar com ela, Blaise.

O negro arregalou os olhos e Draco apenas continuou a encará-lo.

-Você só pode estar brincando.

-Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

-Draco! Você tem dezoito anos! Pelo amor de Deus! Como vai se casar sem nem ter completado vinte!

-Achei que você entenderia. – Draco parecia surpreso. – Blaise! Olhe pra ela! Eu não posso apresentá-la a sociedade sem nenhuma ligação firme que a prenda a mim! Alguém com mais influência e poder pode simplesmente roubá-la de mim! E também não posso trancafiá-la até chegar numa idade em que ache apropriada para me casar.

-Por que não? Há pouco tempo ela estava dentro de uma cela da Ceifatorus!

-E ela está quase morrendo agora. Não lembra como ela era cheia de amigos em Hogwarts? Precisa de pessoas!

-Desculpe, estou falando com o mesmo Draco? Aquele que ficava morrendo de ciúmes quando alguém olhava pra Ginevra e que há alguns minutos atrás estava ficando louco pelo doutor estar tocando no pulso dela?

-Eu já disse pra ficar longe dos meus pensamentos!

-Eu não precisei ler sua mente. Você estava apertando os punhos! Prendia a respiração toda vez que eu ou ele nos aproximávamos _dessa... –_ não foi capaz de terminar.

Draco ficou mudo olhando para o chão. Não podia desmentir as palavras do amigo, mas não se orgulhava por estar tão dominado pelos sentimentos que a garota lhe infligia.

-Disse que ela estava com problemas na cabeça, mas VOCÊ é quem está completamente louco.

-Cale a boca, Zabini. Você não sabe de nada.

-Eu entendo mais do que eu queria. – falou Blaise olhando para a garota com uma expressão chateada e atormentada. – Se ela tivesse algum defeito, as coisas seriam mais fáceis, com certeza.

Draco franziu o cenho, esperando que o amigo continuasse seu raciocínio, o que ele logo fez:

-Quero dizer, ela é linda, diferente de todas as garotas que convivemos normalmente. É um espírito rebelde preso num corpo delicado e harmonioso. Forte por dentro e por fora. Poder mágico fortíssimo corre por suas veias e tem o sangue cem por cento puro. Com toda essa euforia de purificar o mundo bruxo, ela é a esposa ideal para qualquer um que queira uma linhagem forte e superior. O _Lorde das Trevas_ a elogiou, pelo amor de Deus! – Blaise olhou derrotado para ela. – Apresentá-la assim para a sociedade seria um desastre. Ainda mais com os boatos.

-Que boatos? – Draco perguntou levantando a cabeça que antes estava afundada nas mãos.

-Cara. Você está realmente fora do ar.

O loiro deu de ombros.

-Depois do ataque a Toca, todo mundo achou super estranho a forma como o Lorde agiu com Ginevra. Depois você foi punido daquela forma quando ela se machucou e todos esses discursos de purificar a raça...

-Vá direto ao ponto, Zabini.

-Eu não acredito nisso, mas estão achando que o Lorde das Trevas a _quer_, sabe... pra ele.

Draco fechou os olhos sentindo um sentimento angustiante tomar conta de si. O lorde das Trevas queria Ginevra? Não era possível!

-Eu achei que as pessoas estavam comentando que eu estou apaixonado por ela.

-A maioria está... mas algumas têm essa teoria. – ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Acham que você está _guardando-a_. Que ela é sua missão e não seu prêmio.

Draco desabou a cabeça nas mãos.

-Hey! Cara, pára com isso! – exclamou Blaise, se aproximando do amigo. – É só um boato. E é a maior viagem porque todo mundo sabe que o Lorde almeja a eternidade e não descendentes! Pra que ele iria querer Ginevra? Ela pode ser bonita, mas convenhamos, ele pode conseguir coisa muito melhor.

Draco fez que sim mesmo que não conseguisse conceber a idéia de um ser humano superior a Ginevra. Sentia-se consolado pelas palavras do amigo, mas o medo o assombraria. Ele nunca poderia competir com o Lorde das Trevas.

As teorias que Blaise taxava de boatos eram válidas. O próprio Lorde lhe dissera que ela teria importância para ele mais tarde.

-Draco, relaxa! Se ela fosse destinada a ele estaria presa em uma torre protegida por mil feitiços longe da vista de qualquer um até que o Lorde estivesse pronto para ela, - Blaise olhou para cima por um segundo - ou vice versa. Ele NUNCA entregaria algo _dele_ para um Malfoy. Ainda mais depois dos fracassos do seu pai.

Ouvir com que Blaise fizesse "Malfoy" rimar com "Longbottom" seria degradante em qualquer outra situação, mas nessa realmente servira para animar Draco. Ele merecia Ginevra por mérito próprio! Ela podia ter todas essas inúmeras qualidades que o negro pontuara, mas não podia ser tão especial a ponto de fazer com que o Lorde das Trevas a quisesse. Ele estava muito entretido brincando de Deus para se importar com qualquer outra coisa.

Ginevra era toda dele.

Ele nunca encontraria alguém que o atraísse mais do que ela. Nunca encontraria alguém que fosse tão fascinante em cada movimento e tão forte em todos os aspectos.

Ela o faria tão feliz! E Draco a cobriria com as melhores jóias, com as melhores roupas e a exibiria para que todos vissem que ele possuía a melhor garota. Ela teria tudo o que poderia sonhar e lhe daria herdeiros para continuar a linhagem dos Malfoy.

Agora ela só precisava acordar.

Draco e Blaise foram interrompidos de suas distintas linhas de pensamento quando um ardor forte tomou conta de seus braços. Contorceram-se levando a mão ao local dolorido e se encararam.

-O que pode ser tão urgente? – Blaise perguntou dando uma olhada na sua tatuagem que se movia e estava mais nítida do que nunca, como se estivesse tentando pular para fora da sua pele.

-Não sei. – Draco respondeu dando uma olhada em Ginny. – Vamos logo.

E os dois aparataram para o caos que estava o Ministério.

Comensais andavam de um lado para o outro, vestindo suas capas, formando grupos e gritando – ou recebendo – ordens.

Receberam explicações fragmentadas dos companheiros de que várias revoltas estavam se manifestando ao mesmo tempo em diferentes partes da Inglaterra e que enquanto o Lorde não chegasse, teriam que se virar para ao menos impedi-las de avançar e tomar suas próprias medidas sem as ordens dele.

-Oh meu Deus, meninos! – Pansy gritou levantando sua máscara e correndo para ajudá-los com suas vestes de comensal. – Eu estou com medo! Estamos no meio de uma crise!

-Onde diabos está o Ministro? – Blaise gritou.

-Ninguém sabe! – ela parecia aterrorizada. – Desapareceu sem dar notícias! Seu pai, Draco, ficou tentando contatá-lo o dia todo, mas nada! Formaram um grupo dos comensais de confiança dele apenas para procurá-lo. Esses mesmos comensais tomaram medidas muito rápidas, nos dividindo em grupos e dando ordens. Foi impressionante!

-Aí estão vocês! – exclamou o Lestrange se aproximando do trio. – Pansy, quero que você vá procurar Clítia. Vocês dois venham comigo.

-Pra onde vamos?

-Vocês e eu estamos no grupo de reforço, junto com os gigantes. Se o exército que colocamos nas ruas não for o suficiente, nós entramos em cena. Agora VAMOS!

Quando aparataram para o campo de batalha com o grupo que lhes fora designado, Draco sentiu como se pedras de gelo houvessem surgido no seu estômago. De seu esconderijo podia ver tudo com clareza. Os revoltosos lutavam sem parecer ter medo algum da morte. Destruíam partes da praça recém-construída e atacavam os comensais e qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho.

Não que os comensais estivessem muito diferentes, utilizando-se de maldições e meios cruéis para sufocar a revolta. Não pareciam lutar com tanto afinco, já que não tinham o apoio de seu mestre e guia, mas ainda eram poderosos.

-O que é isso? – Blaise gritou para o líder do seu grupo com a voz aterrorizada. Era preciso gritar para ser ouvido naquela confusão. – Achei que a guerra já tinha acabado! Droga!

-Acabou! Já estávamos esperando por uma revolta assim! – respondeu o líder olhando tudo com uma fúria animalesca. – Só não esperávamos tão cedo. No entanto, já previmos algo assim. Não se assuste.

-É! – gritou outro comensal que parecia tão assustado quanto Zabini, porém bem mais controlado. – E os outros comensais estão indo bem. Só vamos lutar se eles precisarem de nós.

Blaise tentou acenar e parecer tranqüilo, mas estava apavorado com a cena. Olhou para Draco e percebeu que os olhos dele brilhavam e ele estava em posição de ataque, como se a qualquer momento tivesse que correr até lá.

-Qual o problema Zabini? – gritou um comensal pouco mais velho do que ele. – Não era você que vivia se lamentando porque nunca fez parte da ação verdadeira da guerra? Bom, esta é sua chance.

Ele e mais um outro riram, mas a maioria, por mais que não estivessem tão apavorados, permaneceu quieta, sentindo a pressão do momento com força. Mais tarde fariam piadas. Agora era hora de prestar atenção.

-Eu não estava preparado. – a voz do negro vacilou e desafinou fazendo com que o líder do grupo revirasse os olhos que acabaram caindo em Draco Malfoy.

-E você, Malfoy? Está com medo?

Ele falou mais alguma coisa, mas Draco não pôde ouvir por causa do alto som de uma explosão que ocorrera em algum lugar no qual seu campo de visão não alcançava. Só pode ver a fumaça cheia de fuligem se levantando.

Agarrou a varinha com mais firmeza e olhou para os seus dois lados.

-Não mesmo.

O jovem comensal sentiu o sangue correr quente e rápido pelas suas veias. Aquela cena aterrorizante o atraía de forma magnética, e por mais que seu grupo não fosse o de frente de batalha, foi para lá que ele foi.

Os outros só não gritaram mais alto para que ele voltasse para não serem descobertos e porque ninguém realmente se importava com ele além de Zabini, que estava apavorado demais para emitir algum som coerente.

No meio do caos, Draco não parou para pensar de onde vieram e como se organizaram todas aquelas pessoas e criaturas – porque não eram só seres humanos - , apenas lutou como nunca lutou antes em sua vida. Mal sentia os cortes em seu corpo e os feitiços que o atingiam. Sendo reconfortado com a idéia de que Ginny estava a salvo e trancada numa ala restrita de um hospital elitista, sem condições de fugir.

**X**

O som era irritante, repetido e agudo. Não era muito alto, mas pra qualquer um que estivesse tentando dormir era uma verdadeira tortura. Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, vencendo uma certa resistência de suas pálpebras, e tentou olhar em volta.

Não reconhecia o ambiente em que se encontrava. Era extremamente claro para a sua visão cansada e ela não conseguia discernir os objetos e suas formas. Piscou várias vezes sentindo as lágrimas formarem-se nos seus olhos ardentes.

Aquele barulho irritante continuava, ela notou, acompanhando as batidas calmas do seu coração.

Olhou em volta e detectou de onde vinha o barulho. De um aparelho que tinha um fio conectado ao seu pulso.

Levantou confusa, levando a mão à cabeça, sentindo-se tonta. Quando o cômodo parou de girar ao seu redor e finalmente seus sentidos começaram a agir, olhou para o seu pulso. Arrancou o esparadrapo de sua pele e a agulha de dentro de si fazendo que, por um segundo, o sangue jorrasse.

Apertou o pulso para parar o sangramento depois de arrancar de si todos os outros fios presos a sua pele para medir seus sinais vitais.

Notou que usava uma camisola diferente da do St. Mungus e que todo aquele lugar tinha aspecto diferente do hospital no qual estava acostumada. Viu que a única janela do quarto revelava bastante luz amarela. Desceu de sua maca e foi andando até lá notando o adorável canteiro de flores pendendo para fora.

Parou no meio do caminho quando pensou ouvir barulhos do lado de fora. Olhou ao redor, mas não podia ver nada. Aproximou-se em passos lentos, sentindo o frio do chão de mármore atravessando suas meias.

Os barulhos eram leves e estavam ficando cada vez mais altos. Eram como vozes e passos baixos, tentando ser abafados. Tremia ao sentir que de vez em quando algo pesado caía no chão.

Algo pesado como um corpo.

Os barulhos foram ficando mais altos até que a maçaneta dourada do quarto se moveu e o ranger do metal a paralisou. A porta, no entanto, não se abriu.

A maçaneta então parou de tremer e os barulhos cessaram. A garota ainda ficou olhando por uns dois minutos para a porta, a espera de alguma coisa.

Foi quando começou a se virar para voltar a explorar o quarto que a porta caiu com um estrondo enorme. A fumaça tomou conta do local e a explosão fez com que ela caísse no chão com as mãos no ouvido.

Respirou pesadamente sentindo o pânico se apoderar de si enquanto via formas habilidosas entrando no seu quarto. Mal podia ver por causa da fumaça que a fazia lacrimejar. Continuou deitada para não se fazer ver e porque sabia que o melhor a se fazer num ambiente cheio de fumaça e fogo – por mais que só houvesse fogo em algum lugar onde ficava a porta - era ficar abaixado.

-Oh! Aí está você Ginny.

Quis gritar quando sentiu seu corpo ser erguido, mas logo uma expressão de incredulidade e surpresa substituiu o medo.

-Fletcher? – falou quase que com nojo por ele estar a segurando. – Mundungo Fletcher?

-Isso, seja agressiva. – ele ironizou. – É assim mesmo que a gente trata quem salva a nossa pele.

-Do que diabos você está... Dean? – gritou arregalando os olhos, olhando para trás de Mundungo onde Dean Thomas, parecendo irritado e com o cabelo cheio de fuligem, estava.

A expressão dele mudou completamente ao encará-la.

-Oh meu Deus, Dean! – ela exclamou. Queria correr até ele, mas a fumaça a estava deixando tonta. Parou a alguns centímetros. Ele tocou nos seus ombros e olhou-a de cima abaixo, checando se estava bem.

-Oh Ginny! Estava tão preocupado! – ele bradou. – Você está bem?

-Estou ótima. – ela respondeu sem saber muito bem se era verdade, já que havia acordado em um hospital. – Como me acharam? Eu achei que você estava morto!

-Por um tempo achávamos que você estava morta também. – ele respondeu, parecendo surpreso e emocionado. – Viemos te buscar Ginny! Depois de muita agonia, finalmente podemos te levar para onde você pertence. Não esperava te encontrar acordada!

-Pra onde? – a garota perguntou sorrindo, mal conseguindo conter a felicidade enquanto apalpava o rosto do garoto para checar se ele era real. – Oh meu Deus! NEVILLE!

-Não temos tempo para isso! Vamos logo! – Neville bradou. – Dean, carregue-a. Não sabemos há quanto tempo ela saiu do coma.

-COMA? – Ginny gritou enquanto Dean, a colocava no colo.

-Depois a gente explica.

E correram para fora do lugar. Ginny com os olhos fechados por causa da fumaça.

-Eu estou bem. – Mundungo falou para o ar. – Também é um prazer rever você, Weasley.

**X**

-Quer me repetir o que acabou de dizer? – Blaise perguntou alarmado para um integrante de seu grupo.

-Eu disse que você não precisa se preocupar. Que você provavelmente não vai entrar no campo de batalha.

-Não! A parte sobre Pansy Parkinson!

-Ah sim! Disse pra você não se preocupar com sua namoradinha. Ela foi num grupo para o hospital Sacre Coeur que recebeu um ataque. Foi, você sabe, colher provas e interrogar os funcionários de lá.

Blaise olhou para onde ocorria a batalha na esperança de ver Draco.

Demorou alguns minutos até ele localizá-lo lutando contra um homem três vezes maior do que ele que, com fúria, alternando-se entre utilizar os punhos e a varinha. O negro olhou para cima pedindo proteção a todas as forças que conhecia.

-Merdaaaaa! – gritou, e continuou gritando enquanto corria o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiam até Draco.

**X**

-Como vocês me acharam? – Ginny perguntou olhando tudo ao redor fascinada. Nunca havia realmente visto um testrálio, e agora três desfilavam na sua frente enquanto Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom e Mundungo Fletcher revezavam em beber uma garrafa de água. Ginny tinha uma só para ela.

Sentia-se mal porque haviam corrido uns bons três quilômetros com Dean a carregando, tentando ser silenciosos, agora pararam na clareira de uma floresta onde os testrálios os esperavam.

Estavam descansando a cerca de cinco minutos. Tempo que Ginny levou para observar seus salvadores. Dean parecia encantado com sua presença e por mais que estivesse em estado de alerta não tirava os olhos dela, sempre perguntando se estava bem ou se precisava de alguma coisa. Ele parecia cansado e não machucado.

Neville parecia menos preocupado com o seu bem-estar e mais ocupado com o bem do grupo em geral. Mal falava com os outros e observava tudo minuciosamente. Havia um corte profundo e não muito recente em seu rosto que a fez tremer e se perguntar o que havia acontecido com ele.

Os dois pareciam bem mais sérios, corajosos e determinados do que costumavam ser, mas Neville fora a transformação mais assustadora.

O ar de garoto bobão e tímido foi substituído por um sério e calculista. Seus olhos brilhavam uma determinação forte e seus sentidos pareciam mais aguçados e cada um de seus movimentos mais precisos. Era o que menos fizera barulho enquanto andava e respirava.

Mundungo continuava Mundungo. A única surpresa era o fato de, sendo o covarde que é, ainda estar do lado da Ordem.

-Chega de descansar. Vamos partir.

-Mas pra onde vamos?

Ninguém se incomodou em responder imediatamente. Foi só quando Dean se aproximou para ajudá-la a montar no testrálio que ela dividiria com ele que respondeu em seu ouvido:

-Nós vamos voar até os arredores de Manchester por cima do mundo muggle sob um feitiço de desilusão e numa altura em que não haja risco de sermos vistos por bruxos. Lá vamos encontrar com alguém da Ordem que vai nos transportar para a sede. Só alguns poucos sabem onde se localiza, então não se sinta mal e nem pergunte onde é.

Ginny concordou e respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro da floresta envolvendo-a. Agarrou-se ao testrálio assim que ele levantou vôo. Sorriu para si mesma na expectativa de voar novamente quando algo a atingiu na lateral do corpo com força.

Estava a cerca de dois metros do chão, então a queda foi dolorida. Levantou com certa dificuldade vendo Neville pulando na sua frente e Dean do seu lado, ambos com as varinhas em posição de luta. Antes de se levantar deu uma olhada para quem quer que a tivesse derrubado e gelou.

-Não. – sussurrou para si mesma dando um passo para trás. Uma varinha foi apontada para ela.

-E você não ouse dar nem mais um passo. – a voz feroz de Blaise Zabini ameaçou.

-Bom ver que você acordou, Ginevra. – Draco disse sem olhar para ela. Uma fúria assassina em sua voz. Os cabelos loiros manchados de sangue e um corte profundo em sua boca e queixo.

-Acabou, Malfoy. – falou Dean com a voz firme enquanto contava com quantos comensais estavam lidando. Além de Draco e Blaise, havia um grupo de sete encapuzados que não pareciam muito preparados, o que o fez entender que faziam parte de um grupo que não era destinado a luta. Isso lhe deu um pouco mais de confiança. – Vamos levar Ginny conosco e não há nada que você possa fazer.

-Acho que está enganado, Thomas. – Draco respondeu, se aproximando em passos pesados. Mundungos lançou-lhe uma azaração que foi facilmente bloqueada. – Agora que Ginevra acordou, vou levá-la de volta para casa. Pra nova Mansão Malfoy, onde ela pertence.

Nervosa, Ginny decidiu que o melhor a se fazer era ficar fora de vista, perto dos testrálios, para agilizar a fuga. Quando se moveu, um feixe de luz vermelha forte veio em sua direção. Assustada e com um alto nível de adrenalina no corpo, se jogou pra o chão e o feitiço atingiu uma árvore.

Ainda levantando-se, moveu-se habilmente para trás de um testrálio que pareceu recebê-la muito bem, envolvendo o longo e assustador corpo ao seu redor como se para protegê-la dos feitiços que continuavam a vir em sua direção. Mais para se acalmar do que para agradar, fez um carinho leve no pescoço do animal que ronronou agradecido em troca.

Podia ouvir os feitiços e a batalha acontecendo, mas a única coisa que lhe parecia real era o pêlo negro do pescoço do animal entre seus dedos.

Os comensais estavam em maior número. Eles derrotariam Neville, Dean e Mundungo que nunca forma excelentes duelistas e a levariam de volta para o circo dos horrores que virara a sua vida. Toda a sua esperança desaparecia gradualmente e as lágrimas de medo e decepção inundavam seus olhos.

-CORRE DEAN! LEVA A GINNY DAQUI! – ela ouviu a voz de Neville gritar em meio à confusão.

-NÃO! – Draco proferiu um feitiço contra Dean, mas ele se desviou. Draco não teve a mesma sorte. Com sua distração, Neville conseguiu acertar-lhe um feitiço que o fez ser arremessado para uma árvore.

Com a visão turva, viu Dean correr na direção do animal que se enrolara ao redor de Ginny e montá-lo com agilidade.

-Vão! Saiam daqui!

Logo ele puxou a ruiva e a protegeu com o próprio corpo enquanto o Testrálio alçava vôo.

Ginny olhou para Neville assustada ao perceber que ele já havia levado vários comensais ao chão e seus olhos pousaram em Draco.

-Não Ginevra... – ele sussurrou balançando a cabeça tendo certeza de que ela lhe escutara.

Os olhos dela tinham um brilho que há muito tempo ele não via. Era um brilho decidido, selvagem, libertador. Diferente daquele cheio de melancolia que ele aprendera a adorar. Seu cabelo bagunçado e sujo caía por sua face e sua expressão era dura.

Levantou-se ao ver que o testrálio se debatia contra os feitiços que recebia e que os dois outros atacavam os comensais que começavam a fugir.

-Hora de ir! – gritou Dean fazendo um movimento com a rédea improvisada do testrálio que o fez se movimentar mais rápido.

-Não! NÃO! – Draco bradou vendo Ginny ser levada para longe. – _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Antes que o feitiço verde atingisse Dean, o testrálio que Neville montava se meteu na frente e, com um movimento de seus cascos, desviou o feitiço.

Neville lhe lançou outro feitiço que ele só notou quando já estava no chão novamente.

Olhando para cima, ele pode ver a bonita figura de Ginny brilhando com o forte sol. A liberdade a rodeava e a vida voltava a seus olhos. Ela não falava nada, mas seus olhos diziam tudo:

"Adeus"

**X**

-Okay, OKAY! – gritou Norah Yaxley tentando controlar o caos que se estabelecera na sala. Estar no meio de cerca de vinte pessoas, todas falando ao mesmo tempo, brandindo moedas na sua frente, era extremamente estressante.

Revirou os olhos e subiu na mesa, gritando para chamar atenção de todos que se acalmaram e a encararam.

-Vamos organizar isso aqui e nos dividir em grupos de três! – gritou. – Quem apostou que Weasley passaria para o nosso lado fica atrás do sofá, quem apostou que ia ficar na mesma por pelo menos um ano vá para aquela parede, os vencedores que apostaram que ela iria fugir, passem pra trás do piano. Cada um desses três grupos vai se organizar de acordo com o prazo que cada um apostou.

A minoria atrás do piano sorria desdenhosa para os outros que reviravam os olhos e desembolsavam o dinheiro.

Norah saltitou para o lado dos outros vencedores mandando um tchauzinho nojento para um irritado Jugson.

Depois de Amycus vencer a aposta que tinha um mês de prazo, Norah exigira uma revanche, mas por sua falta de discrição, mais pessoas quiseram entrar na aposta formando assim um enorme bolão entre um grupo de comensais. Só mais três pessoas acreditavam que ela fugiria. Pessoas que realmente não acreditavam nessa possibilidade, apenas queriam arriscar por mais dinheiro.

-Eu realmente não acredito que ganhamos. – comentou uma mulher alta ao lado de Norah. -Só estou contente com isso por causa do dinheiro. Estou morrendo de pena do Draco.

Norah revirou os olhos.

-Ele supera. Aquela Weasley era com certeza só um caprichozinho.

-Acho que ela não está falando disso Norah. Você não soube?

Norah piscou sem entender.

-Desde ontem de manhã que o Malfoy está desaparecido. Ou seja, desde que o Lorde apareceu. – foi um homem que explicou. – Ele e os comensais de confiança sumiram assim que terminaram de fazer as prisões e os anúncios necessários depois de a revolta ter sido reprimida. Ninguém disse, mas todo mundo sabe o que está acontecendo. Draco está sendo torturado. Alguns dizem que até a morte.

Norah engoliu em seco. Estava quase se sentindo mal por terem apostado em algo tão sério.

-Ah, relaxa Norah! – falou a mulher alta abrindo um champagne mais tarde quando ela expressou essa preocupação. Os vitoriosos haviam saído para comemorar. – C'est la vie.

-É! – concordou mais alguém enquanto as taças de champagne eram enchidas até a boca. - Foi azar dele ser tão idiota. Não me venha com moralismos chatos. Uma das melhores qualidades dos comensais é transformar situações trágicas em cômicas.

Norah sorriu.

-É por isso que eu estou desse lado. Um brinde ao Lorde!

-Um brinde a nós!

-Um brinde a uma nova Era.

Eles sorriram e bateram as taças. Norah virou-se para o resto do bar que já havia se juntado à algazarra.

-Um brinde à Era dos comensais.

**X**

Ginny abriu os olhos enjoada. Seus pés bateram no chão e cederam. Ela só não caiu porque alguém a ajudou a ficar em pé.

Viagens de chave de portal nunca foram suas favoritas e aquela parecera ser mais horrível do que o normal. Olhou em volta dando de cara com a calma e tranqüila paisagem da casa que tinha vista apenas para uma cadeia de montanhas. Olhou para os outros pedindo explicações, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa foi recebida por um abraço sufocante.

-Oh Ginny! Estávamos tão preocupados! – a voz feminina aliviada falou em seu ouvido. – Finalmente você está aqui.

-Tonks!

-Vamos! Vamos para dentro! Vocês viajaram por dois dias quando você acabou de sair de um estado grave! Precisa descansar.

Ginny sorriu com toda aquela sufocante alegria de Tonks. Olhou em volta rapidamente vendo os rostos conhecidos e sentindo uma sensação apertada no coração que ela não sabia muito bem definir o que era. Com certeza era um sentimento melhor do que os que ela tivera nos últimos meses.

Deixou que a amiga a levasse para o aparentemente pequeno chalé.

-Isso, Tonks. Leve-a para descansar porque mais tarde precisamos interrogá-la.

Tonks fez que sim sem nem olhar para quem havia lhe falado e as duas entraram no chalé onde Ginny mal teve tempo para analisar as coisas. Foi dirigida para um quarto feminino com dois beliches. Quarto bagunçado, porém aconchegante.

Sentou-se na cama enquanto Tonks abria o armário e recolhia toalhas e etc. A mulher tagarelava e Ginny agradecia internamente por isso. Preferia ouvir seu monólogo do que participar da conversa. Estava muito cansada.

-Oh não tem noção do quanto estávamos preocupados com você. Não tínhamos como te buscar porque toda hora Malfoy te mudava de lugar. Quando fomos à Ceifatorus você não estava mais lá, quando pensamos em ir ao St. Mungus você foi para a Nova Mansão Malfoy e nós começamos a pesquisar como driblar as defesas de lá, mas aí você entrou em um coma e complicou tudo. Então decidimos que o melhor era aproveitar essa revolta para libertar alguns prisioneiros importantes e você estava na lista. Conseguimos saber onde você estava, e pelo que me contaram, foi estranhamente fácil entrar naquele hospital de gente nojentinha. Talvez porque eles não imaginavam que ia ter uma ataque logo ali. Claro que Mundungo correu para o seu grupo de resgate porque parecia o mais fácil. Ele não estava esperando que comensais aparecessem. Neville e Dean estavam, por isso levaram os testrálios treinados. Malfoy deve estar se sentindo o idiota que sempre foi agora. Ainda não entendo o que há de tão interessante em você para os comensais, quero dizer, porque você se machucou tanto e recebeu os melhores tratamentos sabe? Não entendemos mesmo. Alguns dizem que Draco estava meio obcecado por você por algum motivo, mas eu fiquei toda "WOOOW! Isso não é possível!". Mas aí eu lembrei o que você me contou daquela vez que roubamos o firewhisky dos seus pais que ele não parava de te azarar na escola e eu pensei que até podia ser.

"Remus disse para eu não me preocupar porque sabia que você era esperta e saberia se cuidar até que a gente te libertasse e agora você está aqui! E ELE ESTAVA CERTO PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM! Tudo bem que você saiu de um coma, mas está bem! Oh Ginny, estou tão contente que você finalmente está aqui conosco. Fiquei imaginando os horrores que Malfoy a fez passar. Eu não quero ser indiscreta e te machucar, mas eu realmente preciso te perguntar isso LOGO. Ele chegou a te violentar? Você já fez um teste de gravidez? Quero que você saiba Ginny que é totalmente compreensível se você quiser abortar. Eu sei que você é contra, mas esse é um caso especial. Seria melhor pra você e pra criança e pra todos nós um aborto até porque...

-Eu não estou grávida.

Tonks parou de falar e olhou-a por alguns segundos.

-Como tem certeza? – Ginny olhou-a sem expressão, e Tonks continuou. – Olha Ginny, você sabe que não precisa ter vergonha da gente. Muitas garotas passaram pelo mesmo que você. Suzan Bones é uma delas, mas você já deve saber disso já que se encontraram na prisão. Ela nos contou sobre você, e como você estava. A coitadinha está um trapo, e só consegue perguntar de você a cada cinco minutos. Ela não está mais falando com Zacharias... bom, ninguém mais está falando com Zacharias...

-Porque ele está morto. – Ginny afirmou incerta. Seu cenho franzido e seus olhos arregalados. – Certo?

-Ahn. Não. Que coisa mais... horrível de se dizer. – Tonks respondeu com um humor hesitante. – Ele está bem. Estava doente e parecia um pouco traumatizado, acho que sofreu algumas torturas. Quando o interrogamos disse que foi o capataz Torrence, mas não pode ter sido ele porque Torrence...

Ginny não prestou mais atenção nas afirmações de Tonks. Lembrava de como Draco a havia feito acreditar que Zacharias Smith estava morto e o quanto havia chorado e sofrido por ele. Como ele podia ter feito algo assim com ela? Como poderia ter mentido em relação a uma morte? A vida significava tão pouco para ele para mentir sobre essas coisas com tanta felicidade? E ele gostava tanto de vê-la sofrer?

Como pôde um dia pensar que poderia ser diferente? Como pôde iludir-se pensando que ele desejava seu bem?

Respirou fundo várias vezes sentindo que estava a beira de um ataque de nervos. Voltou a encarar Tonks que continuava falando, e tentou se recompor.

-Por mais maravilhoso que seja ouvir sua voz, Tonks. – Ginny interrompeu. – Eu realmente preciso descansar agora. Mais tarde respondo a todas as perguntas que me fizerem. Prometo.

A mulher concordou e a encaminhou para o banheiro. A ruiva simplesmente odiou o olhar de pena que recebeu, mas não falou nada. Relaxou na água quente da banheira e chorou de felicidade por finalmente poder se sentir protegida e entre amigos. Foi estranho não se preocupar com Draco aparecendo do nada para atormentá-la.

Pensou em tudo que lhe aconteceu em detalhes desde a Toca e antes disso para ter certeza de que teria condições de responder todas as perguntas que lhe fossem feitas. Também estava determinada a não ficar se lamentando para não inspirar pena em ninguém. Todos estavam no mesmo barco e tudo o que ela não queria era tratamento diferenciado.

Ao sair do banho, Tonks lhe emprestou algumas roupas e lhe deu algo de comer. Não era uma comida tão saborosa como a da mansão, mas por algum motivo Ginny gostou muito mais.

Depois, quando o sol já havia se posto, ela foi encaminhada para onde parecia ser uma sala de reuniões. Indicaram para que ela sentasse na ponta da mesa. Perto dos membros mais jovens da Ordem, de frente para os mais velhos onde ela reconheceu alguns como Lupin e Moody. Por um segundo, ela pensou ver Dumbledore, mas olhando com mais atenção percebeu que o homem só era extremamente parecido. Ao passar perto dele, sentiu um enjoativo cheiro de cabras.

-Em primeiro lugar, Ginny. – foi Remus quem começou, olhando-a com carinho. – Gostaríamos que você soubesse que estamos muito contentes por tê-la de volta. Muito mesmo.

-Obrigada. – ela respondeu, sorrindo. Queria mostrar que estava bem.

-Quero que você entenda, no entanto, que na situação em que estávamos não pudemos colocar o seu caso como prioridade e houve várias complicações... mas, enfim, você está aqui num lugar salvo, onde vai permanecer até segunda ordem.

Ginny fez que sim e sentiu alguém apertar sua mão. Olhou para o lado para ver que era Dean. Todo o tempo da viagem ele a tratara com muito cuidado. Era bom, mas ela tinha medo de ser uma coitadinha nos olhos dele.

-Nós sabemos Ginny que você era muito íntima de Harry e que passou um bom tempo agora entre comensais. Você pode ter recebido informações sem entendê-las e agora nós vamos te fazer várias perguntas... somos obrigados, no entanto, a lhe dar um pouco de veritasserum para evitar que, por algum motivo pessoal, você não nos dê detalhes. Tem que entender que se trata de informações que vão nos ajudar muito e por isso...

-Tudo bem. Eu entendo. – interrompeu Ginny olhando para o suco de laranja posicionado a sua frente. – É isso aqui?

Tonks assentiu e ela tomou tudo em três goles. Pensou em pedir pra que ninguém desse uma de engraçadinho pedindo respostas desnecessários, mas desistiu. Todos ali estavam falando muito sério.

-Ginny, você não quer que esse interragatório seja privado? Ou alguém aqui a deixa desconfortável...? – Remus olhou para Dean que encolheu os ombros.

Ginny, na verdade, havia pedido que ele estivesse ali do seu lado. Mas conseguia entender que Remus temia que a intimidade entre ela e Dean pudesse afetá-la ao invés de ajudá-la.

Respirou fundo.

-Não. – respondeu, obrigatoriamente honesta. - Manda ver.

-Depois do ataque à sua família, para onde você foi levada?

-Que eu saiba, direto para a Ceifatorus. Mas fiquei muito tempo desacordada então não tenho certeza. Quando acordei, os ossos que haviam se torcido estavam no lugar e os ferimentos mais graves, curados. Mas não estava limpa. Tudo o que eu lembro era que era uma cela pequena e fria.

-Quem você viu primeiro?

-Draco Malfoy. Mas antes ouvi os passos de alguém que me deixava comida. Mais tarde descobri que era um capataz chamado Torrence. Ele anda mais pesado com a perna direita.

- E como foi esse primeiro contato?

-Não foi bem um primeiro contato... ele já tinha me machucado bastante na Toca. Foi ele quem descobriu meu esconderijo depois que todos os outros já tinham ido embora. Espancou-me até que eu ficasse inconsciente. Eu perguntava por que ele não me matava logo e ele dizia que queria... se divertir. É, acho que foi isso que ele disse. Pra falar a verdade, não lembro daquela noite muito nitidamente. Algumas cenas voltam para mim de vez em quando. – Ginny franziu o cenho ao ver as expressões de algumas pessoas. - Vocês parecem abalados. Não entendo isso. De qualquer forma, eu lutei contra ele. Lutei bastante e foi bem nojento quando ele começou a me beijar e coisas assim. Não Tonks, não chore. Naquela noite não aconteceu realmente nada. Estranho eu não conseguir chorar agora, eu geralmente sou bem chorona, não é? Tinha alguma coisa a mais nesse suco? Estou me sentindo estranha.

-O que ele fez com você quando foi te visitar?

-Fez o que sempre faz. Ficou me torturando com palavras, falando dos comensais da morte como se fossem dignos de admiração e tentando me convencer de que estava errada e que devia passar para o lado dele. Claro que eu mandei ele à merda, mas ele não se abalou. Ficava me... cheirando. Eu sei, é estranho. Mas ele sempre foi estranho.

-E o que aconteceu para você ser levada para a enfermaria e depois para a mais alta parte da torre que havia sido transformada num quarto?

-Não entendi porque alguns de vocês prenderam... a respiração. Vou ignorar porque isso me irrita. Bom, eu fiquei algumas semanas sem comer nada naquela cela e quando Malfoy me obrigou a comer com um Imperius, eu tive uma intoxicação. Acho que porque o Tobbias tinha defecado ali. Parecem confusos... Tobbias era um rato que morava lá comigo. De qualquer forma fiquei um tempo na enfermaria sem ver o Malfoy, foi onde conheci a Madame Warbler. Depois ele me levou para um quarto arrumado, grande e limpo e arrumou uma elfa pra cuidar de mim.

-Com toda essa movimentação pela Ceifatorus você encontrou com mais algum comensal ou pessoa? Ouviu alguma conversa que lhe pareceu suspeita?

Ginny pensou um pouco.

-No dia em que Draco queria me levar para o quarto, Madame Warbler me mandou lutar contra ele e agora eu entendi o porquê. Ela queria me dar uma poção forte pra convencê-lo a me deixar mais tempo na enfermaria. Não deu certo. De qualquer forma, quando eu estava fugindo de lá, atravessei um corredor escuro e desci uma escadaria de pedras. Ouvi passos e ouvi duas mulheres conversando. Não cheguei a ver o rosto delas, mas nunca esqueci daquele diálogo estranho. Uma se chamava Ravena Mulciber e outra Parkinson, mas eu não acho que era a Pansy...

-Clítia Parkinson.

-Quem é essa Sr. Moody?

-Não importa, continue!

-Oh, sim! A Parkinson estava zombando da Ravena. Dizia que o plano dela de colocar Dawlish sobre uma maldição não ia convencer os aurores, mas Ravena Mulciber dizia que sabia o que estava fazendo. AU! Dean porque você está esmagando meus dedos, o que eu te fiz?

Dois integrantes do grupo levantaram-se olhando para Ginny.

- O quê? - ela perguntou.

-Você tem certeza de que ouviu isso, Ginny?

-Absoluta. Fiquei remoendo esse dia na minha cabeça milhões de vezes.

-O que estão esperando? – o velho que se parecia com Dumbledore perguntou agressivamente olhando para os dois que haviam se levantando. – VÃO! Antes que aconteça alguma desgraça.

Os dois se foram.

-Oh meu Deus! Ele estava infiltrado entre vocês?

-Sim, Ginny. Graças a Deus somos mais desconfiados do que aparentamos e ele não tem informações suficientes para nos prejudicar. Agora aqueles dois aurores especializados em maldições vão encontrá-lo para tirar a maldição dele. Não estou certa, senhores?

-Sim, Tonks.

-Eu avisei que devíamos ter cuidado com ele.

-Avisou mesmo, Neville. Mesmo depois que ele te salvou da Ceifatorus.

-Você estava na Ceifatorus?

-Sim, Ginny. Um pouco depois de você ter sido levada de lá, a Ordem promoveu uma fuga de prisioneiros. Infelizmente não podíamos soltar a todos então só aqueles que foram clamados foram resgatados. Clamados quer dizer, alguém pediu por eles. Minha avó, que agora está sendo protegida em um lugar que nem eu posso saber aonde é, clamou por mim assim como nossos amigos que já estavam livres. Mais gente do que eu posso contar clamou por você.

-Oh meu Deus! Suzan e Zacharias Smith? Eles estão aqui?

-Suzan não, está sendo cuidada em outro lugar, mas Zacharias sim.

-Acho melhor então voltar à narrativa. Bom, depois de ouvir essa conversa, fui levada para o tal quarto depois de uma boa briga, envolveu sangue, meu e de Draco, mas não é relevante. No quarto havia tudo o que eu poderia precisar pra viver relativamente saudável e era bem elegante. Guccia cuidou de mim, me embelezando e etc. Logo eu vi quais eram as intenções do Malfoy porque sempre que ele estava por perto me olhava estranho, me abraçava e me cheirava. Uma vez ele quase conseguiu o que queria porque eu estava sob efeito de remédios, mas eu dormi e não aconteceu nada. Madame Warbler, a curandeira, vinha me visitar e me disse que tinha uma Suzan Bones na enfermaria. Pedi permissão a Draco para visitá-la e ele deixou...

-Espera? Como assim, ele simplesmente deixou?

-Ele não simplesmente deixou. Eu tive que convencê-lo, então... joguei um charme. Acho que ele percebeu, mas deixou mesmo assim. Então encontrei com Suzan e ela me contou tudo o que aconteceu com ela. Teve menos sorte que eu, com certeza. Comecei a ir para lá com freqüência até que um dia chegaram dois capatazes com o Zacharias gritando e se contorcendo de dor... foi aí que eu...

Ginny parou. Olhando para os rostos severos das pessoas da Ordem. Estavam, com certeza, bem mais rígidos do que antes e poderia ser o fim de Zacharias se ela contasse como ele a atacou covardemente. A verdade é que a ruiva tinha muitos amigos e todos virariam as costas para o lufa-lufa se soubessem o que aconteceu. Mas como poderia mentir?

-Um dos capatazes me atacou. – não era mentira, ele não a atacou com a faca de qualquer forma, mas a atacou. – E eu fui pro St. Mungus. – não por causa do capataz, mas eles não precisavam saber que ela contou dois fatos sem ligação.

-Por que ele a atacou?

-Creio que porque me achava atraente e eu o recusei. Torrence tentou impedir.

Ginny bateu os dedos livres nervosamente na perna, esperando que alguém descobrisse a sua omissão, mas não aconteceu.

-Acordei um tempo depois na mansão de Draco.

E contou, sem que nenhuma lágrima ameaçasse cair, tudo o que passou por lá com detalhes. Era meio frustrante não conseguir esconder certas coisas, mas com inteligência ela conseguiu esconder que no dia do seu aniversário ela, por vontade própria, tivera beijado e rolado no tapete com Draco Malfoy. E que havia gostado, de verdade.

Acabou contando todo o resto, no entanto. De como ela ia dormir chorando com medo de que ele entrasse, as coisas que ele dizia para ela, como ela achava que estava sozinha e etc.

No final, a maioria das mulheres tinha lágrimas nos olhos e até alguns homens pigarreavam tentando mascarar a emoção. Outros pareciam apenas entediados. Ginny imaginou que perto das atrocidades que eles já haviam escutado, sua narrativa era uma historinha para criança dormir.

A ruiva franziu a testa repensando toda a história na sua cabeça.

-Não entendo pra que tanto drama. Não quero que me achem uma vítima, pois acho simplesmente desprezível quem se faz de vítima ao invés de levantar a cabeça e lutar contra os seus problemas. Devemos mandar todas as neuroses à merda e cuidar de nós mesmos enquanto podemos, a vida está aí, se renovando com novas oportunidades e portas. Agora, pensando bem, tudo o que me aconteceu – disse inclinando-se por cima da mesa e roubando a bebida de Dean. Levou-a à boca, revirando uma cereja na língua. –Seria hilário se não fosse trágico.

-Weasley...

-Ai meu Deus! Professor Snape?

**X**

-Oh meu querido! – falava uma mulher morena que cuidava dos ferimentos de Draco, que, deitado, mal conseguia vê-la de tanta dor. – Oh meu querido! Você esta tão machucado! Não se preocupe. Seu papai já vai chegar pra te levar pra o melhor hospital da Europa, onde vão cuidar de você e te deixá-lo novinho em folha. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Era Narcissa Malfoy quem cuidava dos ferimentos de Draco que eram profundos e bizarramente graves. A mulher chorava por cima do corpo do jovem enquanto ele tentava entender como sua mãe podia estar no corpo daquela estranha.

-Tudo por causa daquela Weasley maldita e imunda. – ela falou com a voz amargurada afetada pelas lágrimas. Lágrimas que a Malfoy limpou rapidamente ao perceber que os lábios de Draco se movimentavam de forma bem demorada. – O que foi querido?-aproximou o ouvido dos lábios dele e seu coração deu um salto quando pôde ouvir quando ele repetiu:

-Não se atreva a falar assim da minha noiva.

XxX

**N/a:** E assim acaba a primeira temporada da fanfic. Acho que essa foi a atualização mais rápida que eu já fiz até agora. Espero conseguir ser rápida assim da próxima vez.

Achei que seria uma boa idéia encerrar essa temporada com uma frase da Ginny (obviamente da minha autoria) que foi a favorita de todo mundo. Gostei bastante do resultado da fic até a forma como a Ginny de uma hora para outra acabou ficando insensível a tudo que lhe aconteceu.

Finalmente descobrimos o vencedor da aposta. Só pra esclarecer: quando eles fizeram a aposta, disseram daqui há mês. Passou um mês e a Ginny ainda estava presa e cabeça dura então Amycus venceu. Revoltados, Norah e Jugson disseram que um mês era muito pouco pra acontecer alguma coisa e eles fizeram uma nova aposta com prazos bem mais longos e a Norah saiu contando pra todo mundo e todo mundo quis entrar na aposta.

Lembrem-se que todos os comensais estavam acompanhando a história dos dois porque por mais que o Draco só contasse as coisas para o Blaise, os comensais acabavam sabendo por outros meios, como pelo próprio Zabini que é um linguarudo de primeira.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo em que FINALMENTE Ginny fugiu e Dean encontrou com ela. Justamente quando Draco não está mais tão confuso com seus sentimentos.

Qualquer dúvida, PERGUNTEM!

Agora, vamos à minha parte favorita

**REVIEWS:**

**Thaty: **Brigada! Brigada mesmo! Me deixa seu e-mail para eu quem sabe mandar informações sobre a fic H/G. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!

**Bel Malfoy: **Eu curti muito fazer aquela cena. Quase que faço um NC completo na empolgação. Não gostou de ter que fazer aquela cena horrível depois dessa. Obrigada mais uma vez pela comparação maravilhosa e por todos os elogios. E olha que legal! Não demorei para atualizar! Uhul! Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap. Um beijo enorme!

**Ly W. : **Eu também não sou muito boa em ler agressões desse tipo, mas escrevê-la foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei. Pelo menos ele não conseguiu ir até o fim. E claro que é bom sinal ter-se envolvido. Tudo o que um escritor quer e envolver os leitores na história! Isso me deixou muito feliz. Concordo que Ginny brincou com fogo e queria que eles chegassem até o fim, mas não seria certo. Não agora, pelo menos. Obrigada pela review! Um beijo!

**Maggie C. M.:** O plano de Voldemort demora a ser revelado um pouco mais. Obrigada pela review! Beijoo!

**Oraculo: **Acho que vou disponibilizar mesmo. Estou tão orgulhosa que quero mostrar pra todo mundo! HAHA! Sobre o Voldemort, tudo vai ser esclarecido mais tarde. Obrigada pela review! Um beijo grande!

**Leka Weasley:** Sério? Chorou? Pra mim isso é um sinal de que você realmente se envolveu na fic. Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios. Uma das cenas de D/G mais lindas? NOSSA! Obrigada mesmo! Um beijão! Viu que eu fui rápida na atualização dessa vez?

Assuero Racsama: AHH! To mó bolada porque nunca consigo parar pra ler sua fic ou pelo menos falar com você! Tenho que me atualizar em BTM. Então... vamos à review: OBRIGADA! Eu estou realmente orgulhosa dessa vitória e acho que vou disponibilizar pra vocês lerem sim.

Nossa! As pessoas notaram essa conversa mais do que eu achei que iam notar. Infelizmente não posso dar mais explicações, só dizer que tudo vai ser esclarecido. Não vou deixar um monte de coisa sem explicação tipo a JK no último livro de HP.

Eu sou viciada em ABBA desde que sou pequena e minha vó cantava pra mim. Tenho todas as músicas no meu Ipod e quando o filme saiu eu fui à loucura! Estou doida pra ver de novo. Muito bom mesmo! Achei que a música se encaixava muito com a Pansy. Que bom que você concorda!

Acho que tendo um aniversario tão sombrio ela não pode deixar de comparar com o antigo, sabe? O meu Draco não é exatamente o da JK, mas é um derivado do dela. Então a gente não vai ver ele montando um cavalo branco mas pode ver ele fazer coisas... diferentes.

Obrigada pela review maravilhosa! Espero poder retribuir logo lendo BTM e comentando!

Beijos!

**Io: **As suas perguntas, infelizmente, não vou poder responder. Mas espero que esse capítulo tenha sido um pouco mais esclarecedor e que eu não tenha criado ainda MAIS dúvidas. Acho então que você gostou desse capítulo porque está GIGANTE. Gostou? Como a Ginny mesma mostrou nesse capítulo, ninguém precisa ficar com pena dela, por mais que seja meio inevitável.

Obrigada pelos elogios e congratulações! Espero que a sua amiga goste da fic. Um beijo!

**Karlinha: **Claro que sim. Nunca pensei que AEDC fosse agradar tanto as pessoas. Estou me esforçando bastante pra ter atualizações mais rápidas. Não foi só a lembrança do Harry... ela simplesmente se tocou de que estava se descontrolando e que aquele era o assassino da família dela. Viu que eu não demorei pra atualizar? Espero que tenha gostado. Um beijão!

**Lika Slytherin: **Eu estou escrevendo um livro pra falar a verdade. Nada demais. Só pra entretenimento próprio. Quem sabe um dia eu não publico?

As suas suposições são tão boas que eu podia fazer uma outra fic inteira com ela. Continue! Você está indo pelo caminho certo de pensamento. Vou tentar atualizar cada vez mais rápido pra ir matando a curiosidade de vocês.

Deixe seus anjos virtuais a postos que eu posso precisar deles.

Beijos e muito obrigada por todos os elogios!

Mil Beijos!

**Camila W.: **Você está certa. A única diferença dos colares é a cor. Engraçado que poucas pessoas notaram isso. E a Hermione está vivendo no mundo trouxa como se nunca tivesse recebido a carta de Hogwarts em primeiro lugar. Isso é tudo o que eu posso te responder. Sorry!

O Draco de AEDC tem essa mania de arruinar as coisas mesmo. Até o pai dele concorda. E concordo totalmente sobre os instintos sexuais tornarem os homens burros. Eles não pensam direito! Para o nosso azar. Ele conseguiu tocar o coração dela, mas estragou tudo. Agora é duvida é se, mesmo assim, os primeiros gestos dele ficaram gravados na Ginny. Mas, de uma forma ou de outra, a relação deles está em outro estágio.

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Um beijo grande!

**Helena Malfoy: **Pois é né. Ginny sofre! Sempre vai ser difícil para ela gostar dele. Isso é fato. Mas não sei, as coisas podem mudar. Obrigada pela review! Um beijo e espero que goste desse cap!

**Angel: **postei! Viu? Nem demorei! E esse é ENORME! Obrigada pela review! Beijos.

**DéH: **Draco usou a poção no chocolate quente dela. Como ficou esclarecido. Foi por isso que depois de correr ela caiu inconsciente.

Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu realmente estou escrevendo livro, mas é só por diversão. Quem sabe um dia não acaba sendo publicado? Tomara que você esteja certa né?

Um beijo e obrigada por acompanhar a fic até agora!

**Vamp Malfoy:** posteei! xD

**Arobéd: **Bom, trate de não esquecer mais, porque agora vou postar bem mais rápido. Beijos! Obrigada pela review! E que bom que achou o capítulo revelador e não confuso!

**Bella Black Malfoy:** Algumas das suas perguntas foram respondidas nesse cap e outras eu não posso responder ainda! Fiquei super feliz com o que você disse da parte da Pansy. Era exatamente o que eu queria que os leitores sentissem. Como se fosse uma cena de cinema com trilha sonora. Eu simplesmente achei que a música tinha tudo a ver com a Pansy.

Se não tivesse acontecido mais nada depois dos acontecimentos do aniversário que você citou, com certeza tudo seria mais fácil para o Draco, mas aí a fic não teria sentido. Dá pra entender não é? Essa última cena, foi uma coisa esquisita para mim. Ao mesmo tempo que eu não queria fazer acabei gostando. Estranho né? Que bom que você gostou também!

Nem preciso dizer que você interpretou cada parte da forma que eu queria transmitir não é? E que a sua review foi a maior e a mais maravilhosa de ler nesse capítulo. Obrigada mesmo! Fico sinceramente lisonjeada com os seus elogios e por ter uma fã do seu nível!

Um beijo grande! Espero que goste desse capítulo!

Mil beijos!

**Suh Rickman: **Até essa hora? Hahahahaha! Que bom que gostou! Te adicionei no Orkut viu, mas não consigo te mandar scrap pra dizer quem eu sou. Você já me mandou um perguntando quem é! Um beijão, obrigada pelos elogios! Eu amo Deus sim. Como você sabia? Fica com Ele!

**Ana Paula: **Nossa! Obrigada! Uma das melhores? Que bom que você gostou! Continue acompanhando! Beijos!

**Tuty Frutty:** Hahaha! Eu tento não fazer isso, mas a minha veia dramática me obriga! HAHA! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Tenha paciência comigo e com os mistérios. Estão cada vez mais próximos de serem desvendados. Um beijo e obrigada!

**X**

É isso aí gente!

Um beijo da sua querida,

Ella Evans

-G


	14. Ordem Cronológica

**Olá!**

Então! Finalmente chegamos na segunda temporada de A era dos Comensais. Desculpem a demora, mas eu preferia escrever todos os capítulos antes de começar a postar. Acontece que eu travei na metade capítulo 20 e não vou privar atualizações até sei lá quando a trava passar. Ainda essa semana postarei o capítulo 14.

Fiz algumas capas e montagens da segunda temporada. Pra quem quer ter uma idéia.. dêem uma olhada no meu perfil.

Agora, antes de vocês fecharem essa página irritados porque acharam que era um capítulo e na verdade era só um daqueles negócios irritantes em que o autor fala com você, acho interessante que vocês entendam o que aconteceu nos 7 anos que separam as temporadas.

Então vamos lá:

**Ordem Cronológica:**

1998 – 1999

-Fim da Segunda Guerra com a ascensão do Lorde das Trevas à Ministro da Magia

-Inauguração do Parque das Lamentações (onde ocorreu uma revolta violentamente sufocada), do hospital Sacre Coeur e do Cemitério Batalhas Terrenas

-Fechamento de Hogwarts.

-Estabelecimento dos Atos Institucionais.

-O parlamentarismo é substituído pela ditadura não-assumida.

-Cassação de políticos e mandatos suspensos

2000

-Com o poder Do Reino Unido em suas mãos, o Ministro passa a expandir seu poder e influência por toda a Europa.

-Reabertura de Hogwarts com a extinção do chapéu seletor.

-Suspeitos de serem amantes de muggles são caçados e exilados.

-Membros da Ordem se refugiando na França principalmente os mais jovens que são mandados para internatos.

-Inauguração do Palácio de Slytherin onde mora o primeiro ministro e seus comensais mais próximos.

2001

-Voldemort consolida seu poder e influencia em toda a Europa. As Américas.

-Outros países passam a adquirir medidas anti-muggles e mestiços em seus territórios tão rigorosos quanto na Inglaterra.

-Comensais devastam cidades subterrâneas onde nascidos muggles se escondiam.

-Manifestações sociais reprimidas.

-Milhares de prisões realizadas.

-Censura rigorosa nos meios de comunicação (Absolutamente nada podia ser vinculado sem passar pela aprovação do governo).

2002

-Suspensão de todos os direitos e garantias individuais. (prisões podiam ser realizadas sem mandatos.)

-Institucionalização da tortura.

-Repressão de movimentos políticos e culturais no seu auge.

-Institucionalização da pena de beijo do dementador para crimes políticos.

-Demarcação oficial dos territórios dos mestiços e outras criaturas, separando-os dos bruxos e reforçando a crença na superioridade dos puro-sangue.

2003

–Inauguração do museu de História de Magia "Mérope Gaunt" no centro da Londres Bruxa

-Pequenas revoltas são sufocadas ao longo da Europa, prisões e exílios para fora do continente ou do mundo bruxo são feitas.

-Inauguração do cemitério dos proscritos

2004

Ingleses refugiados são obrigados a voltar a seus territórios de origem.

**X**

**E uma prévia do que vem por aí:**

-Você está ótima Gi. – Dean disse sinceramente.

Ginny se afastou e relutante ele afrouxou os braços ao redor ela.

-Olha quem fala. – retrucou brincalhona. – Meu Deus, você está um gato.

Dean sentiu o rosto esquentar e sorriu.

Alguém pigarreou alto ao lado deles. Ginny olhou para Neville sem se afetar.

-Não esquenta Nev. Você também está lindo.

X

-Ah é. – Narcissa lembrou-se sem empolgação. – _Ela._

-É. – Draco concordou carrancudo. – _Ela._

Narcissa continuou encarando a lareira por alguns segundos.

-Sabe, conversei com seu pai . – disse. – Estão reforçando tanto a segurança nesse evento porque com o retorno dos ingleses vindos de toda a Europa, pode haver rebeldes. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para o filho.

-Não fique esperançosa.

X

-Ginevra? – sua voz saiu mais fraca do que ele pretendia, mas foi o suficiente para que ela virasse a cabeça para ele.

Acostumado com a escuridão, agora conseguia ver os traços de Ginny. E ela não estava nada feliz.

-Qual o seu problema, Draco? – perguntou raivosa. – Como pode ser tão idiota?

Draco mal prestou atenção no que ela estava dizendo. Aproximou-se em passos largos, hipnotizado. Ao estender os braços para tocá-la, Ginny desapareceu.

Assustado com a possibilidade de estar sonhando acordado, olhou em volta. Soltou o ar aliviado ao vê-la encostada numa árvore distante dele.

-Quero dizer, você não queria matá-lo. Respeito isso. Mas deixá-lo ir assim? Tendo visto tudo o que viu? – ele começou a se aproximar mais delicadamente e ela não pareceu preocupada.

X

-Eu não parei nos últimos 7 anos. – praticamente rosnou pra ela. Sua voz saiu rasgada e por um momento ela pareceu assustada. – Sete malditos anos procurando por você! Imaginando se estava viva! Você tem noção do que eu passei por sua causa?

X

-Hermione Granger. – chamou.

A mulher levantou a cabeça instantaneamente. Os cabelos antes cheios e crespos agora bem arrumados. A maquiagem perfeitamente colocada.

Era ela.

-Hermione Kondras. – ela corrigiu com um sorriso nervoso por não conseguir ver direito a pessoa com quem falava. – Desculpe, nos conhecemos?

X

-Você quer me dizer que não esteve com ninguém por três anos?

Ginny coçou o nariz fingindo distração.

-Quatro pra falar a verdade.

O homem riu.

-Quer que eu acredite nisso?

-É sério. – Ginny afirmou remexendo-se desconfortável. – Aconteceram algumas coisas comigo, professor. Eu acho que preciso de um tempo antes de pensar em voltar a namorar.

X

-Nosso tempo está acabando.

Ginny afastou os lábios dos de Draco para perguntar do que ele estava falando. No entanto, quando ela tentou se afastar mais um pouco as mãos dele tornaram-se agressivas de tão fortes.

-Fica comigo.

-Eu estou aqui.

-Não... – ele balançou a cabeça e encostou os lábios nos dela. – Fica comigo. É aqui o seu lugar, nos meus braços. E isso não tem nada a ver com a situação, com quem está certo ou errado, é só como deve ser.

X

-Fique parada! – uma voz frustrada gritou para Ginny enquanto ela se movia rapidamente para longe das mãos do comensal.

-Eu te dou algo pra pegar.

Suzan gritou fazendo o homem se virar para ela. No segundo seguinte, o punho da garota colidiu com o nariz grande do homenzarrão com tanta força que Draco teve a impressão de ter escutado o osso quebrar da distância em que estava da cena.

X

Enquanto uma mão pegava a varinha no criado mudo, a outra agarrou a de Ginny fortemente puxando-a com força para baixo dele. Ficou impressionado como mal sentiu a resistência dela. Sorriu prendendo-a com o seu corpo. Jogou a varinha da mulher longe e apontou a sua para o pescoço branco.

-G, está tudo bem aí? – a mulher de cabelos negros perguntou do lado de fora. Blaise olhou ansioso para Ginny.

-Diga que está tudo bem. Diga isso e nenhuma palavra a mais.

-Está tudo bem, S.

Blaise sorriu.

-Boa menina. – ele cheirou o pescoço de Ginny que mexeu-se um pouco. Ele se afastou e a encarou. Ela voltou a ficar imóvel. – Se Draco não fosse tão vingativo eu juro que iríamos nos divertir bastante agora.

Um canto do lábio de Ginny se entortou para cima.

-Eu estou exatamente onde eu queria estar.

X

-Acho que agora só nos resta esperar. – Voldemort constatou, colocando a varinha casualmente no bolso. Draco notou que sua mão permaneceu ali. – O que pretende fazer com a garota quando a tiver nas mãos?

Draco ignorou o fato de ele se referir à Ginevra como se fosse uma menina e de falar com ele como se fosse um homem muito mais velho sendo que tinham apenas 1 ano de diferença, e respondeu, simplesmente:

-Com a sua aprovação, levá-la de volta para a Nova Mansão Malfoy.

Voldemort sorriu para si mesmo e Draco teve medo de ele entender o que estava por trás de suas palavras subservientes. Que mesmo que ele não aprovasse, Draco a tomaria.

-Ela é uma ótima garota, Draco. – Voldemort falou. – Eu sei o que você pretende e acho ótimo. Tem toda a minha aprovação. Acho que não poderia escolher uma melhor mãe para seus filhos.

X

-Os nossos colares... você sabe o que significam?

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas e estalou a língua.

-Que nossos parentes mortos tinham um péssimo gosto para velharias?

X

-Você parece horrível. – falou sinceramente. – Parece que envelheceu 15 anos e não 7.

-Alguns diriam que eu amadureci.

-Que bom pra você. – a voz dela era suave.

X

-Já me deu a sua lição. – ele disse com uma entonação desesperada na voz. – Eu já entendi. Não consigo viver sem você. Não consegui.

X

-O mundo é seu Ginny, venha pegá-lo.

-Eu não o quero!

-Quer sim. Apenas está com medo. Por isso estou aqui.

X

-Por que me mostrou tudo isso, Gwen? Eu não queria ver!

-Você precisava saber, minha querida! Você não vê, Ginny? Está tudo conectado!

X

-Você se apaixonou por um maldito comensal?

X

-Draco, me solte. Por favor, me deixe ir embora!

X

-É para o seu próprio bem.

X

-Seja bonzinho, Draco.

X

-Eu não preciso que você me ame.

X

-Se você tivesse perdido sua alma, até onde você iria para recuperá-la?

**EM BREVE**

**(Confiram as novas capas no perfil)**


	15. Estamos em Londres, baby

Encostando-se na árvore larga depois de andar o que parecera quilômetros por aquela floresta densa e confusa, a garota levou a mão aos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Tentou manter-se alerta, mas até manter o corpo ereto era difícil.

Jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos, tentando regular sua respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos. Quando finalmente se sentiu melhor para olhar ao redor, desejou não o ter feito.

A floresta, geralmente acolhedora em sua escuridão, estava corrompida por pequenas fadas e luminárias de todas as cores. Parecia um cenário nauseante cuspido de um conto de fadas. As belas criaturas dançavam por entre as árvores, exibindo-se para quem quer que as visse. Algumas, percebendo que não estavam recebendo devida atenção da garota, afastavam-se em busca de admiradores.

Ficou em estado de alerta ao ouvir o som de um galho se quebrando. Virou-se rápida.

-Eu só precisava respirar um pou-

-Relaxa, Wildeblood. – uma voz forte e masculina ecoou. – Vim em paz.

Prendendo a respiração, Gwen admirou a figura saindo das sombras das árvores com um sorriso calmo no rosto. Seus traços elegantes e incomumente belos aparentando interesse e diversão.

Analisou-o em suas roupas de primeiro de maio. Uma camisa branca, uma calça um pouco mais escura, os pés descalços. A camisa aberta pela metade de forma estranha, como se alguém tivesse puxado-a para os lados sem delicadeza. Uma bandana lilás ao redor de seu pescoço. Usava jóias. Anéis de prata e braceletes largos contendo esmeraldas e ametistas.

Mesmo com aquela aparência alegre, ele parecia sombrio e intimidador.

-Escolha de pedra interessante, Gwen. – o homem comentou jogando os cabelos escuros para trás de forma elegante. Só nesse momento Gwen percebeu que estava girando o anel cravejado de rubis no dedo. – Se me permite perguntar, por que está tão descomposta?

A garota endireitou-se com o comentário, mesmo que fosse extremamente difícil sentir um pouco de dignidade naquelas roupas.

No lugar de suas vestes pesadas, usava um vestido que grudava em seu corpo de forma constrangedora. Era verde escuro, apertado até um pouco abaixo da cintura e depois solto até um pouco antes dos joelhos. Suas pernas cobertas por uma meia-calça lilás como ela nunca vira antes e saltos elegantes em seus pés. Seu cabelo, antes preso com diversas flores, estava solto e cheio de pétalas caídas.

Estava arfante e algumas partes de sua meia-calça rasgaram na caminhada. Remexeu-se desconfortável sentindo falta das inúmeras roupas de baixo que ela era obrigada a usar sempre. Aquela peça era a única coisa que impedia que o vestido revelasse demais e era tão frágil...

A coroa de flores que devia estar em sua cabeça estava em suas mãos.

Sentiu o rosto queimar.

Era meio humilhante estar na frente de Salazar Slytherin daquela forma.

-Eu precisava de ar.

Ele riu. Soou como um rosnado ou algo parecido.

-Parece que não sou o único que não aprecia muito os rituais de Beltane não é mesmo?

Gwen arregalou os olhos. Como aquele homem poderoso, no auge de sua juventude e de sua virilidade, podia não gostar daquela celebração? Era perfeitamente compreensível que ela não gostasse sendo novata e pequena como era. Como uma garota que sempre fora preparada para o recato poderia gostar de ser jogada com um terço de suas roupas numa celebração que apenas servia de desculpa para bruxos fazerem amor nos bosques?

-É uma linda celebração, Sr. Slytherin. Sinto-me honrada de poder participar de uma festa em honra à fertilidade e do sagrado feminino. – falou num tom formal tentando parecer acreditar nisso.

-Pode ser. – ele suspirou. – Mas a cada ano o significado vai se perdendo. – e de novo olhou-a de cima abaixo. Encolheu-se com o peso daquela encarada, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. – Não faça isso. Você está realmente linda essa noite. Não me estranha que tenha que se refugiar aqui. – e se aproximou.

Gwen manteve o olhar firme no chão enquanto dava alguns passos tímidos para trás. Quando o olhou novamente havia certo humor nos olhos cinzentos.

-E-eu não estou me refugiando. – mentiu.

-Ora por favor, Wildeblood. Eu vi como o idiota do Lestrange estava te tocando. E como todos os outros estavam olhando pra você. – Slytherin respondeu impaciente. – Não estou lhe repreendendo, querida. Estou extremamente agradecido por ter me poupado o trabalho de afastá-los de você.

O tom dele não foi cortês na última afirmação. E a garota sentiu ganas de gritar pelas irmãs, mesmo sabendo que elas provavelmente não a atenderiam se ouvissem. A cada passo que o homem dava na sua direção, mais ela queria correr. Salazar Slytherin não era conhecido por seu bom temperamento.

Os olhos dele eram claros e profundos, olhar diretamente para eles deixava-a tonta e algo em sua expressão a avisou que era melhor ir embora o mais rápido possível e deixar para se preocupar com a reação dele depois. Logo percebeu que, por algum motivo, não tinha forças para isso. Um espasmo em seus músculos ocorria a cada passo que o homem dava em sua direção. Sua mente – a única parte que lhe parecia livre naquele momento – ponderou sobre as histórias que havia escutado sobre Salazar. Que nunca se vira tanta mágica num corpo só, que ele tinha incríveis poderes capazes de manipular o corpo e a mente.

O bruxo que conhecia e desenvolvia feitiços que ninguém nunca sonhara que pudessem existir. Um dos únicos bruxos capazes de fazer mágica sem nenhum tipo de amuleto ou varinha.

Salazar riu novamente. O mesmo som rasgado de antes.

-Sim, acho que isso é verdade. – falou como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

Um arrepio violento passou pelo corpo de Gwen quando ela percebeu que fora exatamente isso o que ele havia acabado de fazer.

-Não fique nervosa. – Salazar pediu enquanto a distância entre eles ficava menor ainda. – Eu só quero observá-la de perto.

Ele mentia. Gwen sentia isso em cada fibra do seu corpo.

Por que fora tão estúpida a ponto de se afastar tanto das fogueiras? Podia ter simplesmente fingido passar mal para se livrar do evento. Agora, no meio dos bosques que haviam sido arrumados para a celebração do amor, ninguém nunca a ajudaria.

Porque se alguém encontrasse com eles não saberia que ela não queria isso. Porque com seus poderes, Salazar não a deixaria gritar.

-Oh, eu deixaria você gritar, minha querida. – seu sorriso era duro e morreu logo. – Mas ninguém seria capaz de te ouvir.

Gwen tentou virar o rosto, mas algo a impedia. Como se o ar a sua volta tivesse se solidificado, impedindo qualquer movimentação. Olhou aflita para Salazar. Seu rosto há apenas alguns centímetros do dele.

Era um homem bonito. _Mortalmente_ bonito. Mas ela pensaria nisso mais tarde. Quando não estivesse tão aterrorizada.

-Está tão linda essa noite, Gwen. – ele disse, estendendo a mão para ela. Os dedos frios demais apertaram seu ombro e subiram para seu pescoço. – Uma tentação, de fato.

Gwen se perguntou se era verdade. Antes de sair com as irmãs para a celebração não sentiu nenhuma vontade de se olhar no espelho, esperando que a beleza dos trajes mais ousados das outras ofuscassem o seu.

-Nada poderia ofuscá-la.

Sem poder se conter, perguntou-se no por que daquela atenção. O que um homem temido e bonito como ele estaria fazendo com ela, uma jovem amedrontada, quando podia estar celebrando a cerimônia com damas muito mais bonitas e insinuantes?

-Acredite em mim, Gwen. Não há um homem que não gostaria de desfrutar da sua inocente beleza nesse festival. – Salazar respondeu a seus pensamentos novamente. A mão gelada brincando com as mechas negras do longo cabelo da garota. – Ainda não decidi o que fazer. Achei que me contentaria em observá-la, mas o apelo é tão forte. E seria tão fácil...

A garota fechou os olhos, incapaz de encará-lo por mais um segundo.

-Tão fácil...

Como seus pais concordaram em mandá-la para aquele lugar? Como concordaram que ela fosse vestida naquelas roupas sabendo que havia homens como Slytherin por ali? Claro que ninguém nunca pensou que o poderoso e lendário jovem iria se interessar por ela, a tão comum e sem graça Gwen Wildeblood, filha caçula e sem atrativos da família de alta sociedade.

Começou a planejar meios de escapar descobrindo na próxima fração de segundo que era inútil. Ele podia ler sua mente.

Era irônico na verdade. Ela fora até ali para fugir dos celebrantes que a perseguiam (em especial seu amigo de infância, Lestrange) e encontrara com o mais perigoso deles. O único que tinha, de fato, poder para fazer o que quisesse com ela sem sofrer conseqüência nenhuma depois.

Odiava aquela situação! Odiava aquela celebração! Odiava aquele vestido ridículo que fora deliberadamente obrigada a usar!

-Não pense assim. – Salazar respondeu seus pensamentos com a voz gentil. Deu um passo para trás antes de continuar. - Verde é a cor perfeita para você.

Gwen abriu os olhos, receosa, e logo desejou não tê-lo feito. O modo como o homem olhava para o vestido verde que colava ao seu corpo dava náuseas.

-Sim, verde é uma cor maravilhosa... – ele afirmou olhando agora para os olhos dela e sorrindo.

A garota se perguntou o que era tão engraçado.

-Sua mente. – ele respondeu. – É a mente mais interessante que encontrei desde um bom tempo. Cheia de enigmas e peculiaridades. E você é tão jovem. Vinha te observando há algum tempo... - o sorriso dele era arrasador. – Você está tão linda essa noite. Linda de uma forma que nenhuma das mulheres daqui conseguiria ser, de uma forma inconsciente, doce.

Gwen fechou os olhos novamente com a súbita aproximação do homem mais velho. As duas mãos a segurando. Uma puxando-a pela cintura e a outra correndo do seu ombro até toda a extensão do seu braço.

-E você não tem consciência disso. Não tem consciência do quão apelativa é para um homem como eu. Tão jovem, tão fresca...

Um arrepio correu pela coluna da jovem ao sentir o nariz gelado de Salazar em contato com o seu pescoço.

-Humm... – ele fez, inspirando longamente.

_Fique longe_, ela pensou com todas as forças, esperando que ele não captasse o medo naquele comando.

Ele riu levantando a cabeça para olhá-la de perto.

-Seu rosto parece realmente uma pintura. – ele comentou com a voz mais baixa e depois de alguns segundos riu. – Foi um elogio Gwen, porque continua tão assustada?

Ela tentou desacelerar as batidas do coração em vão.

-Sua mente está mais clara do que o normal. – ele constatou. – Emoções muito fortes deixam os pensamentos das pessoas legíveis como se fossem gritos. Os seus são simplesmente adoráveis.

Gwen ponderou por um segundo como pensamentos desesperados poderiam ser adoráveis. Era algum tipo de ironia ou sadismo?

-Normalmente, 'pensamentos desesperados' como você disse – Gwen apreciou enormemente a pequena distância que Salazar colocou entre eles para poder falar com clareza. – são irritantes. São quase impossíveis de não ouvir, os seus são interessantes. Tão conservadores... você tenta manter a frieza sendo a pessoa quente que é e nunca perde o tom doce. Você é a pessoa mais doce que já conheci. Sua mente está gritando, mas são gritos tão doces...

Salazar encurtou a distância entre eles novamente, mas seus olhos ainda focalizados na expressão assustada dela.

-Imagino como seria ouvir esses gritos... – ele deixou a fala no ar e os significados que essa frase poderiam ter inundaram a cabeça da garota com ordens e pensamentos diferentes. Ela definitivamente tinha que escapar, alguém tinha que aparecer! – Desculpe, querida. Mas o apelo é muito forte.

E ele esmagou os lábios dela com os seus enquanto suas mãos a puxavam para perto com uma determinação que beirava a violência. Agarrou-lhe o pulso ao perceber que ela já tinha liberdade de movimentos e desfrutou a sensação de estar tão perto da embriagante jovem, com os gritos femininos embalando seus movimentos.

XxXxXx

**A Era dos Comensais**

Segunda Temporada

Capítulo XIV – Estamos em Londres, baby

x**X**x

_"As ditaduras fomentam a opressão, as ditaduras fomentam o servilismo, as ditaduras fomentam a crueldade; mas o mais abominável é que elas fomentam a idiotia."_

_(Jorge Luis Borges)_

**X**x**X**

_Londres, 20 de setembro de 2004_

Depois de limpar a baforada que acabara de soltar contra a lente da câmera, o fotógrafo louro, com um belo sorriso por baixo de seus óculos escuros, acenou para Pansy Parkinson.

-Essa vai direto pro Profeta Diário. – disse fazendo com que um sorriso largo enfeitasse o rosto da loira enquanto ela puxava a mulher ao seu lado pelo braço num aperto formal, porém íntimo. O flash quase as cegou, mas elas não deram sinal de incômodo.

–Perfeitas. - O homem disse, sem nunca deixar de exibir os dentes branquinhos.

Bellatrix suspirou quando ele se foi.

-Você não cansa disso não é mesmo, Pansy? – perguntou.

-Está brincando? Essa é a melhor parte da minha vida. – ao ver a expressão da mulher, Pansy continuou com mais entusiasmo. – Ah é fácil pra você julgar não é mesmo, Bellatrix eu-nunca-envelheço-e-fico-cada-ano-mais-sexy Lestrange. Se você recolhe cocô de cachorro é assunto de primeira página.

A mulher balançou os cabelos longos permitindo-se um momento de vaidade enquanto pegava um drink de uma bandeja sem nem esperar que o garçom parasse para oferecer.

-Não é esse mar de rosas que você faz parecer. – disse. – Pode ser divertido, mas certas vezes é extremamente inconveniente. – e ao mesmo tempo em que pronunciava as palavras, seu olhar caía sobre a figura esguia de Lucius Malfoy do outro lado do salão.

-Está falando dos rumores do seu caso com o Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou Pansy num tom de deboche. – Qual é, Bella, todo mundo sabe que você nunca faria isso com Narcissa. Mesmo ela estando morta. E além do mais, ele está muito ocupado saindo com uma mulher diferente a cada seis meses pra notar sua presença.

Bellatrix se engasgou com a bebida recebendo um olhar exasperado de Pansy que lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas.

-Como você... seis meses?

-É. Eu comecei a contar sem querer. Deve ser alguma regra da associação dos lobos solitários. No máximo seis meses para cada mulher para não parecer muito mulherengo e não se apegar demais. – a garota suspirou. – Não que eu o culpe. Ele amava tanto Narcissa... acho que se eu perdesse um amor daquele jeito não ia querer me apaixonar nunca mais. O que é uma pena porque ele realmente merecia ser feliz.

-Não se preocupe querida. – tranqüilizou-a Bella. - Tenho certeza que ele está feliz. Ele ainda tem Draco e tudo o que aquele garoto não é, é uma decepção.

-Incrível como parece que ele foi feito pra ser um inominável não é mesmo? Tem sete anos de Ministério e já está no departamento mais respeitado. O de Mistérios. Eu realmente achei que o Lorde nunca o perdoaria depois do incidente com a... – a loira hesitou.

-Draco não está aqui, Pansy. Você pode falar o nome dela.

-Weasley. – Pansy sorriu constrangida. – Desculpe, Bella, é que você sabe, esse assunto virou tabu.

-Eu entendo. É a mesma coisa com o Lorde. Todas as vezes que ameaçamos mencionar o nome dela... – Bellatrix tremeu.

Pansy concordou. O assunto Ginny Weasley também lhe dava calafrios. Depois de sua fuga, Draco havia a procurado com tanta devoção e se dedicado tanto ao trabalho que todos se assustavam a cada dia que passava cheio de buscas infrutíferas. Obcecado, o Malfoy dava seu sangue em cada uma das missões que recebia. Fora bem sucedido em todos as suas metas. Menos em uma.

Isso não apavoraria tanto os comensais se tudo não estivesse tão bem. Os últimos sete anos foram tudo o que o Lorde um dia lhes prometera. Cheio de conquistas, regalias e recompensas. Bailes atrás de bailes, inúmeras celebrações e tudo os seus desejos concedidos antes mesmo de eles decidirem se os queriam. Saber que aquela simples garota conseguia se esconder por tanto tempo do próprio Lorde das Trevas assustava-os demais. A possibilidade de que existia alguma força... alguma poderosa resistência esperando pelo momento certo para atacá-los...

Então eles faziam o que lhes parecia certo.

Ignoravam o fato.

Fingiam que nada estava errado para que não houvesse manchas em seus perfeitos horizontes. Deixavam essas preocupações para os aurores.

-Mas tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar perfeito quando descobrir que você é o amor da vida dele.

Pansy revirou os olhos.

-Depois de sete anos e com aquele quarto cheio das coisas _dela_ na casa _dele_, eu duvido muito que Draco ainda note qualquer outra mulher.

-Ele não está namorando aquela loira simpática... a Sage?

-Está. Mas não se engane. Ela é apenas conveniente pra ele e vice-versa. - Pansy falou com certa tristeza. Realmente queria que o amigo fosse feliz, mas parecia que ele estava decidido a se privar de qualquer coisa que lhe fizesse bem. – Podem até se gostar, mas nunca vai ser amor. Ele ainda está preso a... hunf... noiva dele.

Bellatrix torceu o nariz. Admitia que no início censurara o sobrinho duramente pela idéia de casar com uma Weasley, mas com o passar dos anos pegou-se torcendo para que ela aparecesse e eles se casassem de vez. Se essa era a única forma de ter seu Draco de volta, sorrindo verdadeiramente e aproveitando o mundo maravilhoso que os rodeava agora, ela aceitaria a garota em sua família de braços abertos. Depois de, obviamente, espancá-la por ter feito seu queridinho sofrer tanto.

Se o Lorde a considerava digna, quem era Bellatrix para discordar?

-Se ela ao menos aparecesse...

Pansy não ouviu as últimas palavras sussurradas por Bellatrix, mas há poucos metros de distância, alguém ouviu.

Ainda sorrindo animadamente para as pessoas ao seu redor por trás dos grandes óculos escuros totalmente fora de contexto para um fotógrafo, Colin Creevey se esgueirou pelo salão tirando ocasionais fotos de grupos de amigos e casais importantes. O único casal que não estava ansioso para exibir-se para câmeras era o único no qual ele estava realmente interessado.

Lucius Malfoy de braços dados com uma pequena e atraente mulher. Conversavam baixinho entre eles, juntando-se ocasionalmente a um grupo de pessoas, mas nunca se separando. O Malfoy podia até tentar disfarçar, mas não conseguia esconder o ar de cumplicidade que os rodeava.

Mistery Hills, a namorada de quatro meses de Lucius. Era americana e havia vindo para a Europa realizar trabalhos diplomáticos. Houve rumores de que ela se desentendera com o Ministro, mas todos eles morreram quando o seu relacionamento com Lucius virou público.

O que a mídia não divulgava, era que Mystery já tinha uma família em Washington incluindo um marido que ficara devastado quando ela decidiu abandonar tudo para ficar na Inglaterra com Lucius. Estranhamente, ele parecia ser tudo o que realmente importava para ela e ela tudo o que importava para ele. Lucius parecia nunca ter amado alguém tão profundamente.

A não ser por Miltridge.

E por Soraya. E por Cynthia, Rosalie, Juniper e Laura...

E todas as outras mulheres que, depois de abandonarem tudo por ele, sumiram depois de seis meses de um relacionamento intenso. E não sumiram apenas de vida do Malfoy ou da Inglaterra. Sumiram do mapa. Sem deixar pista alguma.

Claro que depois de seis meses que essas mulheres passavam afastando todos os seus parentes e amigos, não era tão difícil assim abafar as perguntas e buscas pela desaparecida. Mas não era possível calar alguém que agia na surdina e tinha todos os recursos para isso. Alguém que dedicava todo o seu tempo livre a desvendar esse mistério.

Olhando ansiosamente para o relógio, Colin bateu uma última foto do casal fatídico antes de se dirigir para fora do salão apressado, captando um momento intenso do casal.

-Lucius, se você continuar desviando os olhos de mim vão achar que estamos conversando algo sério. – a boca de Mystery proferiu as palavras de Narcissa Malfoy. – Querido, olhe para mim. Pare de olhar ao redor dessa forma desconfiada.

Ele obedeceu.

-Eu estou ficando cada vez mais cansado disso, Narcissa. – Lucius sussurrou asperamente. – Já é desconfortável ter que me adaptar a outro corpo que não é o da minha mulher, mas ter que me readaptar a cada semestre é simplesmente um pesadelo.

-Alguns homens achariam excitante – a mulher comentou com um sorriso. – ter um harém particular.

-Eu não quero um harém. – o homem sussurrou, sinceramente cansado. – Eu quero você.

Os lábios de Mystery esboçaram um belo sorriso.

-Eu sei que isso é difícil. Não é fácil ter que me adaptar a um novo corpo toda hora. Parece um pesadelo. – ela falou. – Se não fosse por você e Draco... e Bella claro... acho que já estaria louca. – ela balançou a cabeça fazendo os cachos loiros estranhos voarem, assustando-a um pouco. O corpo antigo que usara tinha cabelos extremamente curtos e ela não se acostumara completamente com os longos cabelos de Mystery. – Talvez eu já esteja louca.

-Nós vamos achar um jeito. – Lucius falou mesmo que ele mesmo duvidasse de suas palavras. – Só temos que ser fortes.

Narcissa fez que sim.

-Eu sei. – ela disse. – Draco acredita que a chave de tudo está no colar. Afinal, foi ele quem abrigou minha alma. Ele acha que se soubermos mais sobre os colares e entendermos mais sobre as propriedades das almas de cada corpo poderei achar a hospedeira perfeita.

-Eu acredito nisso também. Por isso mandamos nossos melhores homens para procurar sobre as raízes mais profundas do colar. Da última vez que entrei em contato com eles, estavam no Egito.

-E Draco, onde está? Ele e Sage não deveriam encontrar conosco aqui?

-Ele deve ter decidido ficar até mais tarde no trabalho novamente. – Lucius suspirou. – Sinceramente Cissy, se eu soubesse que aquele garoto ia ficar viciado daquela forma...

-Foi ele quem tirou nosso nome da lama, Lucius. Não se esqueça disso. – repreendeu Narcissa. – Mesmo depois daquele pequeno incidente, o Lorde foi misericordioso o suficiente para lhe dar uma nova chance e ele não falhou. E você não está orgulhoso que ele, sozinho, conseguiu se tornar o homem respeitado e bem sucedido que é hoje?

-Claro que me orgulho. - Lucius replicou. – Só queria que ele desse mais atenção à família que precisa dele.

Narcissa pegou o rosto do marido entre suas mãos e olhou-o ternamente.

-Nós vamos ficar bem Lucius. – disse usando todo o poder tranqüilizador que tinha em seus olhos. – Eu vou ficar bem. Vou dar um jeito nisso.

Dessa vez o homem não respondeu. Apenas pousou seus lábios nos da amada como se estivesse selando sua promessa.

**X**

-Ivete, pára com isso! – pediu Blaise Zabini sorridente. – Draco vai sair a qualquer momento.

-Ah é. O Sr. Não-consigo-encarar-a-alegria-dos-outros-porque-a-minha-tem-cabelo-vermelho-e-fugiu-de-mim-há-sete-anos-atrás. – desdenhou a jovem de cabelos longos. Os olhos brilhantes e a face corada enquanto ela se debruçava por cima da mesa do escritório. Quase colando seu corpo ao de Zabini.

-Eu sei que isso era pra ser sarcástico, mas não foi. – o negro retrucou pegando a garota pelos pulsos delicadamente. – Vamos lá, Ivete. Draco nos colocou no Ministério, sem ele você nunca teria os furos de reportagem que tem, se ele descobre o que fazemos a maior parte do tempo vai acabar com a gente.

-Não é isso que torna tudo mais interessante? - ela perguntou maliciosa. – O risco de sermos pegos?

-Sim... mas até a mais arriscada das brincadeiras tem que ser consciente. Pelo menos quando Draco está na jogada. – sorrindo, Blaise afastou a garota de si e, depois de lhe dar um rápido selinho, passou a mão por seus cabelos para ajeitá-los.

Pularam para longe um do outro quando a maçaneta girou.

Os dois prenderam a respiração quando a figura alta de Draco Malfoy adentrou a ala, saindo do departamento de Mistérios.

Por mais que Blaise o visse todo dia, ainda se chocava quando parava para notar a mudança que o amigo sofrera.

Sempre fora musculoso, mas agora, o que eram formas esguias tornaram-se contornos definidos por ombros largos que dispensavam ombreiras, deixando sua figura ainda maior e imponente. Seu rosto com traços pontudos estava sempre marcado pelo cansaço e agora era mais definido por um queixo quadrado em cima do pescoço grande. A pele continuava pálida e sua beleza aristocrática fora substituída por uma sombria. Seus olhos cinzentos que antes eram brilhantes de expectativas e confiança, agora eram duros e atormentados.

-Oi Draco. – cumprimentaram ele e Ivete em uníssono, antes de trocarem olhares nervosos. Praticamente assinando a confissão de que estavam fazendo algo errado.

O loiro olhou de um para o outro sem parecer se importar muito.

-O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? – a pergunta rude foi feita num sussurro, mas a voz parecera vir de todas as direções. Grossa e rouca.

Ameaçadora.

Ivete ponderou que todas as mulheres britânicas se apaixonariam perdidamente por Draco Malfoy. Assim que conseguissem superar o medo.

Talvez por isso fosse tão respeitado entre os Inomináveis. Ele nem parecia ter apenas 24 anos. Desde que a Weasley desaparecera, Draco aparentava ter envelhecido muito mais do que 7 anos.

-Esperando você, cara. – Blaise falou tentando manter o tom descontraído. – Sabíamos que se não esperássemos e te arrastássemos para o baile você iria direto para casa.

-E ia dar um bolo na Sage. – Ivete acrescentou. – De novo.

-Sage entende que há assuntos superiores a esses bailes supérfluos e a prazeres fúteis. – Draco cortou secamente. – Ela entende quais são as implicações de sair com alguém da minha área e é madura o suficiente para lidar com isso. Esperava que vocês, que trabalham tão perto de mim, poderiam entender isso também.

O casal desviou o olhar do homem num silêncio constrangido.

-Tudo bem, cara... – Blaise começou hesitante. – A gente entende. É só que a gente não te vê se divertir desde... desde muito tempo e a gente se preocupa.

Draco respirou fundo. Sempre era a mesma coisa.

Seus amigos podiam ser de grande ajuda nos momentos críticos, mas quase não valia à pena ter que encará-los no dia a dia, carentes por atenção daquela forma. Como cachorros que não podem ser colocados no mesmo cômodo que o mestre que começam a exigir afagos.

-Talvez na próxima. – disse. – Hoje estou realmente cansado.

E se encaminhou a passos largos sendo seguido pelos dois aos tropeços para acompanhá-lo.

-E pode-se perguntar o que tem te ocupado tanto a semana? – Blaise perguntou tentando fazer a pergunta parecer casual.

A imagem de uma garota com os cabelos ruivos assanhados que refletiam o sol em tons alaranjados, com um brilho triunfante de liberdade em seus olhos, apareceu na mente de Draco. Antes incomodava-o o fato de nunca conseguir afastar a imagem de Ginny, sendo constantemente assombrado pelo toque de suas mãos e pela sua voz. Agora aceitava esses fantasmas de bom grado, usando-os como incentivo no trabalho e em todas as suas ações.

-Não. Não pode.

Sendo a repórter investigativa competente que era, Ivete sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Com o novo decreto radical do Lorde de que todos os ingleses que saíram do país para estudar fora na época da implantação do novo regime deveriam voltar para a Inglaterra, os aurores tiveram sua carga de trabalho dobrada, investigando cada um dos que estavam retornando e aqueles que não estavam seguindo a lei. Os inomináveis, por terem mais informações, estavam trabalhando feito loucos. Os outros países haviam concordado com essa política de restabelecer as barreiras de território nacional incluindo a população e enviavam de bom grado todos os que conseguiam achar.

O Ministério inteiro estava a pleno vapor tentando emitir uma enorme lista dos que se refugiaram, quem deveria ser preso e quem era inofensivo.

Claro que não era isso que preocupava Draco.

O comensal que tivesse um mínimo de informação poderia adivinhar o que passava pela cabeça do Malfoy. Que no meio de algum trem lotado de italianos, ela estaria lá. Voltando de sete anos longos se escondendo em outro país.

Entristecia a repórter saber que logicamente, se Ginevra voltasse, ninguém se daria conta de sua presença. Se ela conseguira se esconder por tanto tempo junto com seus amiguinhos, não era agora que apareceriam.

Olhou para o pescoço de Draco onde duas correntes de prata passavam. Uma mais grossa do que a outra. Ivete sabia o que havia pendurado na fina. O anel de diamantes que pertencia a Ginevra, que ela havia deixado para trás. Segundo Blaise, ele não o tirava do pescoço nunca. Nem mesmo agora que estava vendo outra mulher.

Suspirou ruidosamente. Isso era problema dele.

Tinha que relaxar. Amanhã teria que buscar seu irmão na estação.

**X**

-Ela já não devia estar aqui, Nev? – perguntou um nervoso Dean Thomas para Neville Longbottom enquanto esfregava as mãos uma na outra para se aquecer com o atrito. – Será que deu tudo certo?

-Sabe como Ginevra é, Dean. – respondeu o homem revirando os olhos. – Deve ter parado pra comprar algum sapato ou pra perseguir um gatinho e perdeu a hora.

-Ela devia ter chegado ontem à noite! Adiou para hoje sem dar explicações...

-A maior complicação que poderia haver seria se um vidro de perfume quebrasse na mala dela.

Dean concordou sentindo-se cada vez mais tenso. Olhou para cada rosto da multidão em busca dos cabelos flamejantes da garota que tivera que abandonar a seis anos atrás. Quando finalmente estava conseguindo quebrar as barreiras que a garota erguera em volta de si, depois de um ano de convivência, Ginny foi mandada para estudar no exterior e o contato entre eles se tornou extremamente limitado. Ficava muito feliz ao perceber que ela sofria com a distância e queria estar perto dele, mas não era o suficiente para ter certeza de que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

Há seis anos não encontrara um jeito de confessar a Ginny que ainda a queria, ela ainda estava frágil por mais que tentasse parecer forte. Precisava de paciência e tempo. Agora que estava de volta, nada poderia atrapalhar os dois de ficarem juntos.

Olhou para seu reflexo na janela de um trem parado. Não estava nada mal. Os últimos seis anos podiam ter acrescentado rugas em sua expressão, mas haviam lhe agraciado bastante. Não havia crescido nenhum centímetro, mas estava mais homem, mais musculoso e com feições mais fortes. Seus olhos ainda preservavam um pouco do brilho jovial de sempre. Um brilho cheio de esperanças e idéias de um revolucionário brilhante.

Esses anos foram mais cruéis com Neville, com certeza. O amigo havia envelhecido a cada ano uma década na concepção de Dean, seus olhos eram sempre abatidos e cansados, só mostrando realmente vida quando estava numa batalha, seja ela física ou não. A cicatriz em seu olho não ficou tão feia, mas ele tinha que disfarçá-la pois já havia virado sua marca registrada. Usava o cabelo cerrado e havia emagrecido demais antes de voltar a ganhar peso em forma de músculos.

O contrário de Colin que havia ganhado vários quilos e deixado a barba por fazer. Seu aspecto era desleixadamente atraente mesmo com o peso acima do apropriado. Era bom olhar para o sorriso de Colin, ver o quanto ele parecia bem. Dava esperanças.

Pela milésima vez no dia, Dean se perguntou se Ginny teria mudado muito. Esperava sinceramente que não. Que continuasse exatamente a garota de 17 anos com quem vivera no chalé do alto da montanha. Só esperava que os olhos dela não estivessem melancólicos e que ainda conseguisse fazê-la rir apesar de tudo.

Olhou o relógio nervosamente e o trem apitou, anunciando sua chegada à estação.

Todos os passageiros desceram apressados e tudo pareceu ficar mudo. O som dos gritos da felicidade do reencontro, das lágrimas por estarem de volta à Inglaterra... todos esses sons foram abafados pelo seu batimento cardíaco quando, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela saiu do trem.

As pernas cobertas por uma meia calça negra com detalhes indecifráveis e sapatos de salto preto, o vestido com renda a dois palmos de seus joelho, a jaqueta xale combinando com o vestido cobrindo seus ombros, uma tiara discreta nos cabelos sedosos e flamejantes. Ginny caminhou incerta por entre as pessoas enquanto um homem uniformizado aparecia com sua bagagem.

Para quem passasse o olho rapidamente não pensaria que ela tinha mudado muito, mas Dean podia notar cada detalhe que os seis anos alteraram nela. Os cabelos estavam mais arrumados sem nenhum fio fora do lugar. A pele parecia estar mais corada por mais que ainda fosse extremamente branca. Incrivelmente, onde mais ele notara a mudança, fora em suas pernas que eram a parte mais exposta do seu corpo. As pernas de Ginny sempre foram lindas e naturalmente bem torneadas, mas agora percebia-se claramente que haviam sido esculpidas a custa de exercícios físicos.

Seu semblante, como sempre, era doce, mas uma classe e uma superioridade da forma que ela olhava para as coisas e para as pessoas. Algo na sua postura e no seu jeito de andar que estava diferente.

Para a surpresa de Dean, Neville soltou um palavrão baixinho enquanto se aproximava de Ginny. Se apressou.

-Gi! – chamou tomando o cuidado de não usar o nome inteiro. Sabia que ninguém a reconheceria pelo simples fato de, depois de dois anos de procura, a mídia ter parado de publicar fotos dela e abafado o caso.

-Oh Meu Deus, Dean! – ela gritou correndo até ele. Dean se perguntou como ela conseguia se equilibrar naqueles saltos.

A recebeu em seus braços, envolvendo-a com saudades e cheirando seus cabelos.

-Que saudades! – ela falou perto de seu ouvido apertando-se mais ainda contra ele no confortável abraço.

-Você está ótima, Gi. – Dean disse sinceramente.

Ginny se afastou e relutante ele afrouxou os braços ao redor ela.

-Olha quem fala. – ela disse brincalhona. – Meu Deus, você está um gato.

Dean sentiu o rosto esquentar e sorriu.

Alguém pigarreou alto ao lado deles. Ginny olhou para Neville sem se afetar.

-Não esquenta, Nev. Você também está lindo. – ela disse bem-humorada. Os dois riram e ela se esquivou de Dean para abraçar Neville que plantou-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto.

-Ginny, sem ofensas, você está maravilhosa. Mas não acha muita irresponsabilidade vir com a sua aparência natural? – ele apertou a varinha, tentado a transfigurá-la, mas resistiu. Não adiantaria nada fazer isso no meio de tantas pessoas.

-Ora, Neville. Até parece que alguém desconfiaria de mim. Se alguém ainda lembra de que sou uma foragida – e falou essas palavras com mais discrição – não me achariam tão boba para vir com os cabelos naturais e chamativos, e outra. Teriam na cabeça a imagem de uma pobretona morta de fome. – ela piscou, confiante de que sua aparência era o oposto disso.

-Ainda acho arriscado demais. – Neville resmungou.

-Neville, se eu achasse que havia algum risco, acha mesmo que viria assim?

-Não sei, Ginny. Viria? – ele perguntou incisivo. Ginny não respondeu. Apenas encarou-o duramente por alguns segundos. Dean foi quem quebrou o silêncio tenso.

-Por que você decidiu chegar hoje de qualquer forma? Estávamos te esperando ontem à noite, mas só veio Suzan.

-Desculpe não ter avisado. Mas eu tive que parar há duas estações daqui porque eu simplesmente...

-Deixe pra contar histórias no carro, Ginny. – Neville cortou. Seu tom mais brando.

Essa era uma das condições do modo de vida que levavam. Para que eles continuassem vivendo bem e em sigilo, deviam recorrer a recursos trouxas. Ao entrar para a Ordem, aqueles que ainda têm posse de suas varinhas às trocam por outras não registradas pelo Ministério. Em sua grande maioria varinhas recolhidas dos campos de batalha. No entanto, essas varinhas só eram usadas em aulas e lutas, outro requisito de cada integrante era saber fazer mágica sem ela.

No geral, o estilo de vida que levavam era trouxa.Não que isso realmente fosse um incômodo. Tinham dinheiro e disponibilidade à tecnologia que era extremamente avançada, então, viviam de forma razoavelmente confortável. Apesar disso, nenhum deles deixava-se cair na ilusão de que tudo estava bem. E se, ocasionalmente alguém parecesse muito confortável e esquecendo-se dos ideais verdadeiros da Ordem, bom... alguns dos integrantes mais antigos ficariam felizes em lembrá-los usando métodos, no mínimo, radicais.

Por isso, enquanto Dean abria a porta do Sentra para a linda e sorridente amiga, ele não se iludia em nenhum momento de que tudo estava bem.

-Ai Meu Deus, Dean! Esqueci de uma coisa! – Ginny exclamou apressando-se para fora do carro. – Fiquei tão feliz de ver vocês que esqueci... o motivo porque tive que parar.

-Você quer que eu...

-Está tudo bem Neville. Eu já volto.

-Só um segundo, Ginny. – Neville ordenou. – Fique parada.

A garota transformou-se numa estátua diante dos olhos dele obedecendo à ordem sem pestanejar. Neville apontou a varinha e depois de murmurar algumas coisas, sorriu.

Os cabelos flamejantes tomaram uma coloração discreta de castanho e um comprimento menor, seus olhos chocolate ficaram completamente negros e sua fronte mais larga. Quem olhasse com muita atenção ainda veria Ginny, mas ela passaria despercebida na multidão.

Olhando rapidamente para seu reflexo, Ginny sorriu amavelmente para Neville.

-Na França pode ter bastado mudar seu nome mas aqui você vai descobrir que as coisas são um pouco mais complicadas. – Neville informou. – Seja rápida _Annabeth_. Tudo o que não querermos é atrair atenção.

A nova morena concordou com um aceno e encaminhou-se rapidamente para dentro da estação. Foi para o vagão bagageiro onde várias pessoas carregavam suas malas, se colocou nas pontas dos pés para pegar sua sacola que estava num espaço extremamente alto, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-la um braço forte a pegou.

Um braço forte que exibia a marca negra.

Gelou e respirou fundo antes de levantar os olhos. As imagens de um jovem com olhos azuis atormentados encarando-a, os lábios pálidos chamando por ela, a voz baixa contrastando com os braços fortes que a machucavam. A imagem do jovem que tanto a machucara enquanto proferia palavras doces e confortadoras. A imagem que ela lutara para esquecer nos últimos anos, mas que continuava a aparecer na sua mente sem aviso, aterrorizando-a.

Soltou o ar cuidadosamente recuperando o seu segundo de fraqueza e uma onda de alívio a invadiu ao ver um homem alto e moreno sorrindo presunçosamente.

-Isso parece muito pesado para você, minha querida. – ele disse com a voz galante.

Ela não precisou forçar o sorriso, o alívio era muito grande.

-Na verdade, não é nem um pouco pesado. – estendeu a mão para receber a sacola de volta notando com certo nojo o quanto o homem fizera contato físico desnecessário encostando suas mãos nas dela. – Obrigada.

-Por nada, docinho. – ele disse olhando-a e cima abaixo. O olhar parando em suas pernas. – Posso lhe oferecer uma carona? Com certeza prefere andar numa limusine a pegar um imundo táxi trouxa.

As entranhas da ruiva se reviraram de nojo. Claro, comensais tinham tudo. Por isso ele fazia questão de manter a manga arregaçada mesmo com todo aquele frio.

- Não, está tudo bem. Já tenho carona. – disse o mais simpaticamente que pode. No entanto a expressão dele não foi nem um pouco satisfeita o que a fez decidir de vez por adquirir a uma descarada atuação. - É uma pena realmente. Mas não posso simplesmente mandar meus primos voltarem sozinhos sabe? Eles vieram de longe para me buscar.

A expressão insatisfeita dele suavizou um pouco para dar lugar a uma confiante. Claro que ele estava confiante. O que um comensal queria, um comensal tinha. Se ele queria dar carona para uma bela garota, ela teria que aceitar, senão, acabaria sofrendo as conseqüências. Ginny sabia muito bem disso.

-E se importaria em me dizer seu nome?

O sorriso de Ginny fez com que o rosto do homem se iluminasse.

-Annabeth Lammenais. – disse oferecendo a mão. Ele a tomou e a acariciou.

-Bom, minha bela Anne. – os olhos verdes do homem faiscaram. – Seja bem vinda á Inglaterra.

-É bom estar aqui.

E quando ele se afastou, Ginny teve certeza que ela ainda ouviria falar dele. Limpou a mão discretamente no vestido.

Não porque aquele encontro tivesse afetado-o muito nem nada disso. É que era simplesmente muito fácil para ele conseguir informações sobre ela e onde achá-la que seria estupidez não usá-las.

Ginny sabia que se mentisse sobre o nome (pois agora atendia por aquela identidade), iriam descobrir e ela acabaria sendo punida, mas ainda tinha tempo para pensar o que faria com aquele homem. Havia gravado o rosto dele em sua memória e assim que pudesse, iria descobrir tudo o que tinha para saber para saber o que esperar e como reagir.

Correu para o carro decidida a contar sobre o evento apenas quando chegassem a Londres.

-Neville, importa-se? – perguntou apontando para si mesma quando já estavam na estrada

-E então, Ginny, como se sente de volta à Inglaterra? – Dean perguntou olhando-a pelo espelho retrovisor depois de Neville desfazer o feitiço.

-Não dá pra dizer ainda... o tempo na França, sem vocês foi difícil. Eu mal falava francês! Foi uma sorte ter Suzan por perto. – ela falou. – Ela se revelou uma amiga e tanto.

-Ah é... agora vocês são BFF's né? – Dean perguntou recebendo um olhar confuso de Neville. Revirou os olhos ao esclarecer: - _Best Friends Forever_.

-Bom, ela foi realmente a melhor amiga que eu tive nos últimos anos. Foi ótimo ter a companhia dela. – Ginny admitiu olhando pela janela. Por um segundo pensou ver em uma pedestre a antiga melhor amiga, aquela que há muito tempo havia sumido. Balançou a cabeça tentando manter o ambiente divertido.

-Como Suzie está? Chegou bem?

-Chegou. Colin veio buscá-la ontem à noite e já está em casa. – Neville riu baixinho. – Ela está com sotaque que nem o seu.

Os três riram, Ginny com descrença.

-Eu não estou com sotaque! - ela falou arrancando mais risadas dos outros dois que imitaram essa mesma sentença exagerando nas entonações que Ginny dava em determinadas sílabas.

-Não fica chateada, Gi. – Dean falou prestando atenção na estrada enquanto dirigia. – É bonitinho.

-Sua sacola está se mexendo. – Neville falou casualmente.

-Oh sim! – a ruiva disse abrindo-a e colocando a mão dentro. Quando a tirou de lá vinha com uma pequena criaturinha de pelo macio e uma fita azul enrolada no pescoço num bonito laço que fez os outros dois prenderem a respiração confusos. – Estamos em Londres, _baby_.

-Ginny isso é...

-Neville, Dean, conheçam a razão porque eu tive que descer do trem no meio da viagem. – ela trouxe a criatura para perto do rosto dando um sorriso triste, cheio de lembranças que deveriam ser enterradas. – Conheçam Tobbias.

**X**

-Oh Ginny! – gritou uma mulher de cabelos roxos e espetados jogando os braços ao redor de Ginny. – Senti tanta a sua falta!

-Eu também senti sua falta, Tonks. – a ruiva retribuiu o abraço olhando cuidadosamente a casa em que se encontrava. Essa era localizada em Londres, era ampla e bem decorada. Só um pouco desorganizada. – Por que não respondeu minhas cartas? Ou meus e-mails?

Tonks torceu o nariz.

-Eu juro que tento, mas não consigo me acostumar com esses métodos trouxas. – ela resmungou por alguns segundos deixando a expressão alegre voltar logo ao rosto. – Mas vem, você deve estar morrendo de fome!

E a conduziu para a cozinha ampla da casa onde ela recebeu inúmeros outros cumprimentos e boas-vindas. Tobbias segura e quieto em seu bolso.

Era estranhamente gostoso estar de volta, mas Ginny não se enganou nem por um segundo com toda aquela alegria. Sabia que a noite seus pesadelos voltariam com mais intensidade do que o normal agora que estava no mesmo país em que perdera a sua família, no mesmo país que o Lorde das Trevas, no mesmo país que Draco Malfoy.

Ir para a França com certeza fora o certo a se fazer. Tivera tempo para refletir e aprender a conviver com as feridas em sua alma ao perceber que elas não iriam cicatrizar. Treinara com afinco tudo o que pudera aprender no curso que a Ordem a colocara, uma academia escondida do novo regime que treinava os jovens revolucionários em todos os sentidos. Mágico, físico e intelectualmente.

-Colin? – chamou Ginny, depois do jantar com o tom sério.

-Sim, Ginny? – ele perguntou sorridente, contente com a presença da amiga.

-Preciso de sua ajuda numa coisa. Pode vir comigo? – ela perguntou andando para as escadas.

-Claro. Primeiro me explica porque tem um rato dormindo no bolso do seu casaco.

Ginny riu dando uma olhada em Tobbias.

-Esse é Tobbias. Está com o fuso horário todo errado. – ela riu tentando não mexer muito o corpo. – É uma história interessante. O conheci a sete anos arás, na Ceifatorus. – Colin mexeu-se desconfortável mas Ginny apenas revirou os olhos com o desconforto dele.- Colin, cresça. Ficamos separados por um ano até que eu o encontrei no trem para a França. Ele não é um rato comum. Provavelmente lembrou que eu prometi levá-lo a Paris e deu um jeito de me achar. E eu sei que é ele, pois tem a mesma falha na coluna que ele tinha e era exatamente igual. E óbvio. Não consegue ficar longe de mim. Estamos apaixonados.

Colin franziu o cenho, contando quantos bicinhos menos sombrios e feiosos Ginny podia ter arranjado. Se apegar a um rato que ela encontrou na época mais obscura e sua vida era simplesmente loucura, mas era tão... Ginny.

Se encaminharam para o andar e cima onde poderiam falar com mais privacidade.

-Encontrei com um comensal hoje na estação. – ela soltou.

Colin coçou a nuca.

-É isso é bem comum. Eles meio que estão em toda parte agora.

-Ele me abordou.

Colin parou por alguns instantes, mas ao ver que Ginny continuava a subida sem se abalar, a seguiu com passos apressados.

-Eu dei meu nome a ele. O nome de Annabeth é claro... foi sorte Neville ter lembrado de me disfarçar. – ela disse. –Mas eu realmente preciso saber tudo o que puder sobre esse homem e eu sei que você é a pessoa certa para me ajudar.

-Eu _sou_ a pessoa certa pra te ajudar com isso. Tem alguma digital? Algum nome?

-Tenho o rosto dele na minha mente.

-Ótimo. – Colin concordou. – Agora só precisamos de uma penseira. Por aqui.

O loiro abriu uma porta e a claridade cegante invadiu o campo de visão de Ginny. O cômodo era amplo e mais desorganizado do que o resto da casa. Dois homens que ela não reconhecia andavam de um lado para o outro enquanto um que ela conhecia muito bem estava sentado num sofá, com jornais e revistas espalhados ao seu redor. Havia uma caneta em sua mão enquanto ele fazia anotações e marcava determinadas coisas.

-Professor Lupin! – Ginny exclamou chamando a atenção dele que levantou os olhos para ela.

Um sorriso cheio de pés de galinha se formou no rosto envelhecido do professor.

-Ginny, seja bem-vinda de volta. – ele saudou levantando-se para cumprimentá-la. – Ainda não perde a mania de me chamar de professor não é?

A garota deu de ombros.

-Fez uma boa viagem?

-Ginny foi abordada por um comensal na estação.

Lupin olhou seriamente para Colin. Uma sombra de preocupação passando por um milésimo de segundo em seu rosto.

-Isso é... – ele disse cuidadosamente enquanto se virava na direção de uma parede repleta de prateleiras desorganizadas de livros. – conveniente.

-Conveniente? – Ginny perguntou seguindo o homem.

-Sim, _Annabeth. – _ele deu entonação no nome falso. – Mas discutiremos esse assunto mais tarde. Primeiro precisamos extrair sua lembrança pra identificar o comensal.

Ginny fez que sim, sem fazer mais perguntas e o seguiu para trás da prateleira onde uma abertura na parede levava para uma sala escura aonde as únicas luzes vinham da luz branca azulada das inúmeras penseiras.

Tobbias pulou do seu bolso e correu apressado para fora do cômodo. A ruiva sentiu ganas de fazer a mesma coisa.

Odiava extrair pensamentos.

**X**

-Hey, Ginny! – Dean chamou ao avistar a amiga no corredor. Ela virou-se sem parar de esfregar a toalha branca no cabelo molhado mesmo que já estivesse vestida.

-Oi, Dean. – ela respondeu. – Eu estava indo pro quarto da Tonks, ver se ela tem um secador ou algo assim.

Ele fez que sim correndo para acompanhá-la pelo corredor.

-Vamos jantar daqui a vinte minutos. Hoje a presença de todos é obrigatória, parece que os veteranos tem um comunicado a fazer. A coisa é séria.

Ginny fez que sim. Veteranos era como chamavam os que participavam da Ordem antes da guerra ser vencida por Voldemort. Eram os líderes.

-E se eu disser que não estou com nem um pouco de fome?

Dean riu puxando-a pelo braço.

-Qual é? – ele disse. – Quem você quer enganar Ginny? Eu sei muito bem que você está super ansiosa pra uma nova missão.

Ginny sorriu.

-Eu sou óbvia assim, não sou?

-Desculpe, mas é.

Ginny notou que quase inconscientemente ele a trazia para mais perto. Não o impediu, no entanto. Estar próxima de Dean era confortável. Ficou mais alerta apenas ao sentir a mão dele em sua nuca.

-Senti sua falta. – ele disse com a voz baixa.

-Eu também.

-Não. – Dean riu levemente olhando para baixo antes de aproximá-la mais ainda e encará-la nos olhos intensamente. –Eu realmente senti sua falta, Ginny.

Ginny ficou quieta. Não sabia o que dizer para ele. Não sabia se podia dizer alguma coisa naquele momento. Só esperava que ele quebrasse o silencio e prosseguisse. Não havia muito que interpretar de suas últimas palavras. Ele tomou fôlego.

-Ginny, eu...

-Ah, aí estão vocês. – uma voz interrompeu os dois que lentamente se separaram. Correndo pelo corredor um jovem de cabelos longos e castanhos apareceu. Sua expressão era cansada e abatida. – Vamos indo lá pra baixo? O pessoal já está se reunindo. – seu olhar foi para Ginny e ele sorriu simpaticamente. – Olá.

-Olá.

-Ginny, esse aqui é Seth Lucas. Seth, essa é Ginny Weasley.

-Cara, eu sei quem ela é. – Seth sorriu animado enquanto apertava a mão dela. – Você é meio que uma lenda por aqui Srta. Weasley.

Ginny franziu o cenho, seu sorriso vacilando um pouco.

-Desculpe?

Os três começaram a se encaminhar para o andar de baixo depois que Ginny pendurou a toalha em qualquer lugar. Ela sorriu agradecida para Dean ao notar que os cabelos estavam secos.

-A única sobrevivente do clã Weasley que sem nenhuma arma conseguiu fazer com que um Malfoy a tirasse da Ceifatorus e a tratasse como uma rainha conseguindo chegar ilesa à nós.

-Bom... eu não diria ilesa...

-E que salvou a Ordem por revelar que Dawlish estava servindo de espião pros comensais.

-Eu só passei a informação...

-Que se tornou uma aluna excepcional em todos os assuntos possíveis e imaginários na França sendo que em Hogwarts era considerada apenas uma aluna mediana.

Ginny sorriu estranhamente.

-A raiva e a sede de vingança geram frutos maravilhosos, Seth.

O tom na voz dela assustou Dean, mas quando ele olhou alarmado para Seth os olhos dele brilhavam.

-Que irado! – ele exclamou. Eufórico por ter a confirmação de todas as histórias que ouvira.

Os três desceram num clima animado. Dean um pouco para trás com uma expressão vazia e Ginny e Seth conversando animadamente na frente. Foram baixando o tom de voz até chegar na sala de jantar. Suzan estava lá e acenou para que Ginny sentasse ao seu lado.

As duas travaram uma conversa animada. Tinham ficado bastante amigas na Academia. Sendo Suzan a única que falava francês fluentemente, foi de grande ajuda para a ruiva. Fora para ela que Ginny chorara todas as suas mágoas nos últimos anos e Suzan contara com esse mesmo apoio vindo dela. Uma servindo de suporte para a outra, nas horas das lágrimas e das conquistas. Uma ensinando a outra a rir e a se divertir mesmo no meio de todo aquele caos.

Se aquilo não era amizade, o que era?

Depois de alguns minutos, quando várias pessoas já haviam se estabelecido na enorme sala de jantar (Ginny contou vinte e cinco pessoas), Aberforth Dumbledore bateu sua colher na taça.

Mesmo que o barulho não chegasse nem perto de se sobressair as vozes, de alguma forma todos escutaram e se calaram instantaneamente. Olhando para a cabeceira da mesa.

Foi Sturgis Podmore quem tomou a palavra. Começou contando dos jovens que foram mandados para a França e falando sobre a instituição que os recolheu. Discursou com orgulho carregado em sua voz como todos ficaram impressionados com a capacidade e a determinação deles. Falou também das conquistas e do afinco que trabalhavam os jovens que ficaram na Inglaterra.

-Nos últimos anos, meus amigos, lutando por nossos ideais na surdina, muitos me perguntavam por que nossas ações eram tão cuidadosas, por que nos preocupávamos tanto com nosso conforto e sigilo. E assim como os outros. – ele revirou os olhos bem-humorado. – veteranos. Nos víamos numa situação difícil. Jovens, vocês são as jóias da nossa organização, mas são impacientes. Por isso não podíamos compartilhar todas as informações com vocês. Eu entendo a revolta. Como podíamos nos chamar revolucionários se não tomávamos nenhuma medida extrema? Se nós divulgamos nossas idéias com muito cuidado e precaução e nos preocupamos tanto para não sermos pegos? Se nossas bibliotecas estão cheias... – ele estendeu a mão para Remus que estendeu-lhe um livro grosso.

O nome do autor brilhava em letras de ouro. _"Thomas Riddle 'Lorde das Trevas'"._

Ginny estremeceu. Ainda era um mistério para ela porque depois de repudiar tanto esse nome Voldemort, decidira começar a usá-lo em determinadas coisas. Como na publicação de seus livros. Lupin teorizava que quanto mais humano ele se permitisse parecer, mas as pessoas tentariam entendê-lo e estariam dispostas a apoiá-lo. Seria uma boa teoria se Ginny não soubesse que tudo o que o Lorde das Trevas não queria era ser humanizado.

Sturgis abriu o livro e franziu o cenho. Todos se inclinaram um pouco mais para ver o que tinha o feito perder a fala quando arrancou do topo de uma folha um objeto pequeno e rosa.

-Alguém... – ele começou mostrando o clipe de papel.

-Eu... – os olhares se voltaram para Tonks que tinha as bochechas vermelhas. – Eu estava lendo esse exemplar. – Sua voz diminuiu a cada palavra enquanto as pessoas ao redor dela davam risadinhas. Seth a acotovelou nas costelas de brincadeira e ela sorriu tímida.

Sturgis sorriu por um momento se deleitando com aquele momento de descontração entre os jovens, mas logo voltou a sua postura séria.

-Agora, meus amigos, é o momento em que todos nossos anos, de espera, pesquisa e cautela, têm uma razão de ser. O motivo porque tivemos que aprender a viver entre trouxas e porque alguns jovens selecionados eram mandados para a França.

Suzan apertou a mão de Ginny em expectativa enquanto em silêncio Sturgis olhava para o rosto de cada um deles.

-Temos missões para vocês.

A excitação era quase palpável, inclusive de Aberforth Dumbledore que se mexia inquieto em sua cadeira.

-O primeiro grupo, pode ser o mais arriscado. O grupo das armas. Nossos melhores duelistas serão instruídos por Alastor Moody e Remus Lupin. Consiste no grupo dos que ficaram em frente de batalha quando elas se fizerem necessárias. O segundo grupo, é o grupo de pesquisas, liderado por mim e Aberforth, os requisitos para esse grupo são basicamente inteligência, paciência e discrição. O terceiro grupo é o de assistência médica, mas este já temos formado. Apenas terá que ficar preparado para ação de verdade. Já o nosso quarto grupo... Alguém já teve oportunidade de ler o livro Laços de Sangue? – e levantou o exemplar do livro fazendo Ginny encolher os ombros.

Sturgis abriu o livro no meio e leu em voz alta:

_-Visando não apenas nossa comodidade imediata, mas o bem da comunidade bruxa em geral nas gerações presentes e futuras, famílias de linhagens duradouras podem e devem se unir, passando adiante apenas as características necessárias para a nossa evolução que foi por muito tempo limitada pelos sangues-ruins, que utilizavam-se de nossa magia..._ – a voz do homem era imparcial mas ele vacilou nessa parte decidindo por avançá-la. – _"... sanidade física e mental, talentos mágicos, beleza, engenhosidade, inteligência, linhagem antiga de sangue são alguns dos inúmeros dotes que temos o dever de passar para as gerações bruxas que estão por vir. Por muito tempo a comunidade bruxa teve que segurar todo o seu potencial em favor daqueles sem magia. Seres inferiores que ao longo da história não nos mostrou nada, mas crueldade, intolerância e uma ignorância sem tamanho por chegarem a pensar que, de alguma forma, podem ser considerados superiores. O futuro chegou e por meio dessa nova Era são abertas as portas para a evolução da magia."_

Ginny ouviu cada palavra olhando para o chão. Era tão estranho ouvir as palavras daquele que lhe trouxera tanto mal colocadas de forma tão convincente. Já tinha cerca de dez argumentos prontos contra o pequeno trecho que ouvia, mas sabia que o resto da população não tinha tanta motivação e informação quanto ela.

Os integrantes ficaram em silêncio, até que Sturgis levantasse os olhos do livro.

-Essas são as características necessárias para o grupo de reconhecimento. Ele requer poucas pessoas. Liderado por Severus Snape, os integrantes desse grupo se integrarão a sociedade com identidades falsas. Coletarão informações e, na hora certa, serão os responsáveis por divulgar a causa da Ordem. É uma missão extremamente arriscada, por isso esperamos que se voluntariem, no máximo, 3 pessoas sem precedentes na polícia. Alguém?"

Ginny notou que ele tomou em suas mãos alguns pergaminhos em que havia vários nomes de possíveis candidatos anotados. Agora, estendia a mão para a pena esperando que alguém se manifestasse.

Foi quando o olhar de Dean e Suzan voaram para Ginny que as palavras de Remus vieram em sua cabeça:

_-Isso é... conveniente._

_-Conveniente?_

_-Sim, _Annabeth_. Mas discutiremos esse assunto mais tarde. Primeiro precisamos extrair sua lembrança pra identificar o comensal._

Virou-se para Lupin com a expressão confusa e o pegou encarando-a com olhou curiosos.

Será que ele não achava nem um pouco imprudente insinuar justamente a ela, que passou por tudo o que passou nas mãos de um comensal, para aquele tipo de missão? Não seria pedir demais?

Ginny teria considerado todas essas opções se um sentimento forte e estranho não tivesse se acomodado nas mais profundas das suas estranhas, distribuindo espasmos por seu corpo a cada palavra de Sturgis. Especialmente quando ele enfatizava o risco das missões. Era como fogo queimando no gelo. Um sentimento de medo, misturado com uma excitação tremenda. Assemelhava-se a euforia de um suicida ao encarar a luz verde de um Avada Kedavra.

A indignação à proposta de Remus foi varrida quando ela percebeu o quanto tudo fazia sentido. Antes que pudesse pensar que no que estava fazendo, completamente comandada pelo sentimento estranhamente gostoso, já estava de pé. Sua voz saiu firme até demais:

-Eu. Quero o quarto grupo.

O silêncio que se seguiu só serviu para que o estranho sentimento vibrasse, avisando a Ginny que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Fingindo não ligar nem perceber os olhares confusos voltados para ela, continuou de pé com as sobrancelhas erguidas, esperando a resposta dos mestres.

-Caaara! – Foi Seth quem quebrou o silêncio.

Ginny desviou os olhos para ele por um milésimo de segundo. Se ela não soubesse que havia prevenções rígidas contra substâncias ilícitas na Ordem, teria certeza de que Seth Lucas estava chapado.

-Eu também quero esse. – foi Suzan quem levantou. Sua voz mais firme do que da amiga e a expressão suave. Foi a vez de Ginny ficar sem fala, olhando para amiga.

-Sue o que está fazendo? – perguntou para ela numa voz baixinha.

-O quê? – ela perguntou no mesmo tom, bem humorada. – Você não é a única que pode ser o centro das atenções. – e piscou com cumplicidade. Ginny chegaria a acreditar nessa descontração se as mãos de Suzan não estivessem tremendo.

-Já chega. Isso é ridículo. – foi Héstia Jones quem se pronunciou atraindo os olhares de tudo. Ginny apertou os olhos desafiando-a a contrariá-la. Héstia virou-se para os líderes_. _– Essas garotas são tremendamente inapropriadas para essa missão. Todo mundo sabe o que aconteceu com elas naquela época, não vão agüentar nem três dias no meio de comensais.

-Na verdade... – Remus falou com a voz sempre calma. – A Srta. Weasley já fez contato com um comensal que a abordou na estação e se saiu muito bem, mesmo estando completamente despreparada.

-E por acaso esse foi um dos comensais que estavam presentes no ataque da Toca, Srta. Weasley? O que você faria se encontrasse com um deles. Hã? – antes que ela pudesse responder Jones virou-se para Suzan. – E você, Bones? O que faria se um dos comensais que a atacaram no quartel de torturas se aproximasse de você? Flertaria inocentemente com ele?

As vozes de protesto foram abafadas por Remus.

-Para sua informação Jones, essas garotas viveram disfarçadas na França e fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Já têm experiência e merecem nosso voto de confiança em relação a isso.

-Elas são meninas, Lupin. – dessa vez foi Diggle quem se pronunciou. Sua voz infinitas vezes mais gentil do que a de Jones. – Elas podem pensar que conseguem lidar com isso, mas é nossa obrigação não permitir que o façam.

-Dédalo, nós podemos fazer isso. – foi Suzan quem falou.

-Okay, senhores... nós realmente precisamos tomar uma decisão aqui. – Sturgis falou balançando as mãos.

-É uma questão interessante. – foi a voz de Snape que preencheu a sala, fazendo com que todos o encarassem. –Por um lado prático da situação, elas já tem identidade e até a aparência falsa prontas, tem todos os requisitos do livro e não levariam muito tempo para se infiltrar. - Ginny e Suzan trocaram olhares cansados esperando pelo famoso "no entanto" de Snape. – No entanto,– Seth soltou um uivo de protesto. – a Sra. Jones tem um bom argumento. Elas são jovens, seria impossível não serem levadas pela emoção.

-Cara, isso é a maior viagem! – foi Tonks quem falou jogando-se no encosto da cadeira e cruzando os braços. – Todas as experiências que tiveram só serviram para deixá-las mais maduras e não mais impulsivas. Está mais do que óbvio que elas estão prontas para isso.

-Bem falado, Srta. Tonks. – comentou Sturgis pensativo. – Bem falado. O que vocês têm a dizer sobre isso Srtas?

-O que temos a dizer Sr. Sturgis. – Suzan começou pegando o braço de Ginny e trazendo-a para perto. – É que estamos mais do que preparadas para essa missão. Podem perguntar para todo mundo da academia. Por causa de tudo o que passamos somos adequadas. Recebemos treinamento para isso. O aulas com o próprio Alistair Lafreve pelo amor de Deus!

Ginny teve ganas de se encolher. Sentia-se pretensiosa sendo comparada com Suzan... ela havia passado por coisas tão piores...

-Isso é ridículo. – quem falou foi Robards. – Sinceramente, meninas, vocês não tem nada para provar. Sentem-se. – e virou-se para os líderes.– É ridículo que estejam considerando isso!

-Robards, não...

-Eu também não entendo como estamos perdendo tempo com esse assunto. – Héstia falou revirando os olhos. – Sentem-se você só estão fazendo-nos perder tempo.

-Chega, Jones. Se você não melhorar seu tom com as meninas...

-Vocês querem parar de se referir a nós como _meninas_? – Ginny protestou.

-Bom, mas é exatamente isso o que vocês são, Weasley. – Robards atacou. – Meninas cheias de cicatrizes que simplesmente não são capazes de enfrentar uma missão como essa.

A voz de Ginny foi dura e tremida de ódio contido quando ela falou pausadamente, desviando-se do braço de Suzan e apoiando-se na mesa com as duas mãos:

-Não_ ouse_ me dizer do que eu não sou capaz. – e ficou em silêncio sentindo a raiva se misturar com aquele sentimento anterior, potencializando-o e fazendo com que seu corpo tremesse de cima abaixo. Quando voltou a falar dirigia-se a todos e não apenas a Robards. – Eu ouvi toda a minha família morrer nas mãos dos Malfoy e dos outros comensais e quando dei por mim estava presa com o arrogante e mimado Draco Malfoy. Eu havia acabado de perder o amor da minha vida e achava que todos vocês estavam mortos, mas eu consegui deixar tudo isso de lado e não atacá-lo quando tive oportunidade. Eu consegui agir com frieza o suficiente para fazê-lo acreditar que era seguro me tirar da prisão. Quando me resgataram eu estava tão arrasada que eu orava antes de dormir para que eu não tivesse que acordar, mas eu suportei cada uma de suas perguntas inconvenientes e muitas vezes desnecessárias. – pegou Suzan pelo braço de forma quase rude e a levou para frente. – Como Jones falou sem nenhuma sensibilidade, Suzan foi atacada por comensais. Foi espancada e humilhada e mesmo assim, conseguiu pensar de forma coerente e se fingir de louca para que não a matassem, foi inteligente o suficiente para fazer amizade com a curandeira da Ceifatorus e para ficar atenta para quando vocês fossem buscá-la dando-lhes até mesmo instruções de como chegar a cela de Zacharias Smith. Sem falar em todas as outras informações que coletou.

A ruiva respirou fundo e olhou em volta tendo toda a certeza de que todos os olhares estavam nela. Caminhou até os formulários e o tirou rudemente da mão de Sturgis e assinou seu nome. Sua caligrafia era perfeita, mas a caneta quase furava o papel. Assinou o nome de Suzan logo depois.

-Não ousem duvidar do que eu sou capaz. – falou raivosamente antes de sair da sala com passos fortes e decididos.

Depois de alguns segundos Suzan a seguiu depois de dizer com a voz forte:

-A missão é nossa.

**X**

Com cuidado, Colin mirou a pipoca na boca aberta de Simmas. Ela bateu no nariz do amigo que, com algum esforço, a encaminhou para sua boca. Os dois se olharam enquanto Simmas mastigava e riram. Dean revirou os olhos chamando a atenção de Neville.

-O que foi, Dean? A história toda com a Ginny te chateou?

Os outros dois passaram a prestar atenção na conversa.

-É.. aquela Jones é uma vaca mesmo. – Marcos Belby comentou. A mão batendo nervosamente na mesa enquanto seus olhos fixos na televisão de tela plana assistiam o filme de terror. – Mas eu entendo o que ela quis dizer.

-Acho que elas conseguem. – Lee Jordan falou antes de pular para trás. Algumas garotas deram gritos de susto quando o assassino do filme apareceu atrás da mocinha. Depois de alguns segundos se recuperando, continuou: - Eu conheço a Ginny desde que ela é pequena e eu sei que quando ela se compromete com alguma coisa, ela dá tudo de si.

-Hum.. é.. mas já passou pela sua cabeça que ela pode estar comprometida numa missão vendeta ou coisa assim? – Belby respondeu.

-Não é por isso que todos estamos aqui? Por vingança? – Geoffrey Hooper perguntou distraído com o filme recebendo um sonoro 'não' dos que estavam ao seu redor. Todos ainda muito concentrados no filme para dar mais explicações.

-Eu to aqui porque não concordo com o novo regime, mas os comensais não fizeram nada contra mim pessoalmente. Meu tio é um. – Seth Lucas falou com sua voz preguiçosa e a expressão sonhadora.

-Claro que fizeram. – Colin riu. – Proibiram a maconha.

Todos riram, mas Seth ficou sério.

-Acham isso engraçado? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido. – Pois fiquem sabendo que eles só fizeram isso pra poder ter toda a maconha pra eles. Ou vocês pensam que os comensais seguem as leis?

-Bom, pelo menos temos o consolo de que quando envelhecerem um pouco estarão com a maior parte das células cerebrais mortas e impotência sexual. – Demelza se pronunciou risonha. – Wow!! Eca. Eles realmente tinham que mostrar o peito dela?

-Se você prestar atenção dá pra ver o silicone saindo pelo corte.

-Ginny pode até querer se vingar. – Lee retomou. – Mas ela vai sempre colocar a Ordem primeiro. Eu confio nela.

-Eu também. – Dean e Neville falaram ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se olharam e Dean sorriu tristemente. – Eu sei que é besteira. Eu só tenho medo que ela se machuque.

O tom de sua voz foi tão baixo e todos pareciam tão compenetrados no filme, que Dean se assustou quando viraram para ele. Alguns cheios de humor misturado com emoção.

-Que fofo. Dean está apaixonado!

Sem ânimo pra negar, Dean baixou a cabeça escondendo o rubor recebendo empurrões e congratulações dos amigos.

- Falando nisso, onde ela e a Suzan estão, hein?– perguntou Demelza antes de quase cair no sofá por causa de uma cena. – DROGA!! SAI LOGO DESSA CASA, IDIOTA!! – gritou para a mulher apavorada na TV.

-Da última vez que eu as vi estavam com Lupin acertando as coisas da missão.

-Parece que Suzan vai se candidatar para o cargo de secretária no Ministério e McGonagall vai colocar Ginny pra dentro do museu de História da Magia.

-Parece que elas vão se mudar pra casas próprias numa vizinhança de elite, vão se fingir de herdeiras ou coisa assim. Tudo o que eu sei é que a casa da Ginny vai ter piscina. – Simmas respondeu.

-E eles disseram que essa missão é difícil. – Demelza resmungou. – NÃÃO! NÃO ENTRA NESSE CARRO!!!!

Uma nova onda de gritos, incluindo masculinos, tomou conta da sala e dessa vez Seth caiu da poltrona.

As primeiras risadas vieram da porta.

Ginny e Suzan se aproximaram. Ginny foi até um Seth carrancudo (agora que todos riam dele) e ajudou-o a se levantar.

-Você está bem, Seth? – ela perguntou limpando as lágrimas de risos e sentando entre ele e Dean no sofá. – Oi gente.

Os jovens cumprimentaram de volta olhando com humor para Dean.

Suzan riu novamente.

-Vocês tinham que ver a cara de vocês. Foi hilário.

-E então, como está se sentindo? – Dean perguntou baixinho para Ginny que voltou-se para ele sem perceber o número de cabeças atentas viradas para os dois.

-Bem melhor. – ela respondeu sinceramente. – Remus ficou do nosso lado o tempo todo, e a opinião dele é a que mais importa para mim. No final até Snape estava achando uma boa idéia. Só aquela Jones...

-Não esquenta com ela.

-Não vou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio olhando para a TV por alguns segundos.

-Eu realmente queria continuar aquela conversa de antes do Seth nos chamar, mas acho que aqui... – Dean apertou os olhos quando Demelza gritou do seu lado. "AAAAH VADIA!" e a sala se encheu de gritos confusos. – É, aqui não dá.

Ginny sorriu compreensiva e pegou a mão de Dean.

-Eu odeio pegar filmes pelo meio. Quer conversar agora? – Ginny perguntou sabendo que ele iria mesmo que aquele fosse o melhor filme que existia.

-Claro. – os dois levantaram-se sob o olhar atento dos outros. – Eu já vi esse filme. O assassino é o namorado dela.

-FILHO DA...!

Dean e Ginny desapareceram da porta antes que as pipocas os acertassem.

Os dois riram e Ginny aproveitou o momento para admirá-lo enquanto ele se acalmava. Os olhos brilhantes, o cabelo caindo no rosto dando-lhe um ar ainda mais jovem, as covinhas que ela sempre amara. Cada linha de seu rosto extremamente familiar. Demorou tanto na sua análise que quando se deu conta ele já havia se aproximado dois passos e a encarava sério.

-Incrível. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. – ela fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando o cômodo que haviam acabado de deixar. – Eu sinto como se nunca tivesse ido embora.

-Acho que você fez um bom trabalho mantendo contato. – ele começou. – Ginny, eu... como eu estava dizendo antes... eu realmente senti sua falta.

Dessa vez ela não respondeu. Continuou encarando-o com a expressão indagadora. Dean engoliu em seco e continuou:

-Quando nós te encontramos há sete anos, foi como se... foi como assistir o amanhecer depois de um mês de noite. – admitiu. – Mas eu não queria te assustar, você tentava parecer forte mas eu sabia que você estava machucada... e eles continuavam fazendo você reviver tudo com aquelas perguntas e você não fazia nada para impedir. Nunca vi ninguém que preza tão pouco a própria sanidade. – na última frase sua voz adquiriu um tom de repreensão. – Então, eu fui seu amigo e foi ótimo. Você sempre soube que podia confiar em mim... e mesmo tendo que sair nas missões a cada segundo, cada minuto que conseguia passar com você era maravilhoso, Ginny! Eu sabia que a ajudava, porque você ria e seus olhos brilhavam! Eu sabia que estava te fazendo bem.

Ginny sorriu sinceramente.

-Estava.

-Então decidiram que você devia ir para aquela Academia Francesa porque aquele é o lugar mais bem escondido que existe... – as mãos dele subiram para seu rosto segurando-o entre elas. – E eu tive que te ver, tão pequena, tão frágil, tão machucada, viajando sozinha para um lugar onde você não conhecia ninguém, não falava a língua... pra longe de mim antes que eu pudesse... antes que eu pudesse dizer que eu nunca esqueci você e provavelmente nunca vou.

Ginny não respondeu. Ele estava muito próximo, mas ela ainda não tinha certeza de sua decisão.

-Eu achei que por um lado seria bom esse tempo separados. Eu teria tempo para te esquecer nesse sentido romântico e seria o amigo que você merece. – ele riu. – Se a vida fosse fácil assim. Quando eu achava que estava começando a viver sem você, eu achava uma foto sua ou alguém aqui comentava sobre o seu desempenho, uma carta sua chegava... E tudo voltava. Eu descobri que eu não estava te esquecendo, estava apenas aprendendo a sobreviver sem você.

Mais uma vez Ginny não respondeu.

-Eu amo você, Gi. Sempre amei e sempre vou amar. – ele terminou encarando-a esperançoso enquanto pousava levemente seus lábios nos dela.

O beijo não passou disso. Um leve encostar de lábios. Um encostar de lábios no qual Ginny não o afastou e nem retribuiu, apenas ficou parada, estática e inexpressiva. Ao perceber isso, Dean se afastou e afagou o rosto dela rapidamente. Sua expressão era tão arrasada que Ginny sentiu uma pontada aguda de dor.

-Desculpe. – e se encaminhou a passos largos para o outro lado do corredor.

A ruiva se apoiou na parede com os dedos nos lábios.

A última vez que beijara alguém fora há sete anos e acabara com ela num coma. Esse beijo delicado tivera um contraste tão grande que sentiu seu rosto corar.

Olhou para Dean andando atormentado e sua decisão estava formada.

O que ela tinha para pensar de qualquer forma?

-Dean! – chamou enquanto dava passos largos até ele. A expressão dura e decidida quando ele se virou. – Eu também senti sua falta.

A alegria que emanava de Dean enquanto ele a envolvia e puxava contra si contagiou Ginny de forma intoxicante. Pareceu muito certo estar nos braços dele. Do homem que a resgatou daquele pesadelo, do amigo fiel que por um ano estabelecera como meta de sua vida vê-la sorrir. Ele a amava num nível de adoração e ela sabia que faria tudo por ela.

Como era possível alguém não retribuir esse nível de amor vindo de uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto Dean Thomas?

Seis anos haviam sido bastante tempo para ficar de luto por Harry. Com certeza ele não se importaria se ela seguisse com a vida agora. Não que ela tivesse escolhido se torturar em memória das pessoas que amava, ela simplesmente nunca tivera ânimo para namoros.

Apertou-o mais ainda. Beijou o lábio superior e o inferior lentamente antes de finalizar com um único selinho. E um sentimento convencido tomou conta de Ginny por ainda ser tão boa naquilo depois de tanto tempo.

-Boa noite.

Só quando ela se afastou percebeu que havia beijado-o bem na entrada da sala de TV e que provavelmente aquele silêncio era devido ao espetáculo.

-Cara. – alguém falou. – Isso arruinou o clima do filme totalmente.

**X**

-Malfoy. – chamou alguém – Quer se aproximar por favor?

Draco o fez, abandonando o rascunho da edição do Profeta Diário em suas mãos.

-Um segundo. – ele pediu sem olhar para o homem. – Diga a ele que para não publicar nada sobre isso por enquanto. Ainda não decidimos qual vai ser a história.

-Sim, senhor. – um homem baixinho e gordo recolheu o exemplar e saiu com passos apressados.

Draco foi até o grupo de comensais.

-Já fizeram a contagem dos objetos que sumiram? – perguntou.

O homem coçou a nuca e outro olhou para o lado.

-Não sumiu nada importante. Não acho que devíamos estar aqui para isso. Quero dizer, para isso existe os policiais regulares.

-Tentaram arrombar a sala de Artefatos. – a voz de Draco era firme. – E documentos altamente confidenciais foram revirados. Documentos que continham nossas vidas inteiras! Então isso é da _nossa_ conta, Selwin.

-Nós somos inomináveis, droga. – reclamou Poliakoff, inominável da idade de Draco, olhando para o gordinho com quem o louro conversava antes. – E eles nos tratam como se tivéssemos todas as respostas do universo. Nós estamos no departamento de Mistérios e não das Respostas!

Draco riu rapidamente.

-É bom que eles pensem assim. – disse antes de aumentar a voz se referindo a todos eles. – Vamos ter que avisar o Lorde sobre isso.

Os outros trocaram olhares apreensivos.

-Por quê? Nada foi roubado.

-Nós recebemos ordens para informar qualquer movimentação perto dos artefatos. – Selwin falou, mas sua expressão não era muito contente.

-E é o que vamos fazer.

-Ah ta. – disse Poliakoff dando dois tapas no ombro de Draco. – Boa sorte então.

Outro revirou os olhos.

-Eu falo com ele. – Caled Wilkes se pronunciou. – Draco tem mais o que se preocupar agora.

E piscou para ele que não esboçou reação nenhuma. Os outros deram de ombros, sabendo exatamente do que Wilkes estava falando. Com todo esse fluxo de bruxos para a Inglaterra, Draco já estava envolvido em sua própria missão de investigar por pistas do paradeiro de uma certa fugitiva. A prisioneira nº 1800 da Ceifatorus. Sua noiva.

**X**

**N/A: **Uau! Que alívio! Não via a hora de postar esse capítulo.

Não teve action D/G... mas paciência, que não vai demorar a ter. Pensem assim... seria pior se eu tivesse narrado os sete anos todos.

Espero que tenha gostado e eu já mandei o capítulo quinze para a minha beta (Anaisa). Eu realmente gosto desse capítulo. Mesmo que não mostre tanto do Draco quanto eu gostaria.

Ah sim. Um detalhe que algumas pessoas perceberam do capítulo 13 foi a Ginny não ter ficado surpresa com o fato de Zacharias estar vivo. Um erro meu que merece explicação: Numa conversa com a Tonks, Ginny acabava descobrindo que Zacharias estava vivo. Eu escrevi essa conversa mas a deletei porque a achei enfadonha. Só servia para aumentar demais o capítulo.

O problema é que eu esqueci de compensar as outras partes. Mas eu vou consertar isso. Não se preocupem.

Essa segunda temporada, vai com certeza ser bem mais rápida do que a primeira. Até porque não posso me prolongar muito nessa fic. Tenho que postá-la logo, antes que comece a atrapalhar meus estudos. Pensei em aposentar o computador por um ano, mas achei que seria sacanagem com vocês. Então só estou me disciplinando aqui para conciliar tudo.

Acho que em dois meses a estória fica pronta.

**Reviews:**

**Oraculo: **Os melhores finais são os que deixam suspense não acha? Dá aquele prazer doloroso! Que bom que você gostou. Espero oque curta esse início de temporada também! Um beijo e obrigada pela review. Amei!

**Thaty: **Obrigada! Espero que esse cap não tenha decpcionado mesmo com nenhuma interação D/G. Um beijo!

**Helena Malfoy: **Que bom que gostaram dessa parte. Eu realmente não fiquei muito satisfeita com ela, mas se vocês gostaram eu já estou feliz. Também não fiquei muito feliz com a separação deles, mas acho que era uma coisa que tinha que acontecer. Você ainda vai entender por que!

Espero que curta essa temporada. Beijos!

**Bel Malfoy: **Estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma NC... mas nada muito gráfico. Algo bem romântico. Acho que ficaria legal. Vamos ver.

Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic. Eu sei que esse capítulo não action... mas não vai demorar muito. É só ter paciência. Um beijo! Muito obrigada pela review!

**Lika Slytherin: **Ahh! Que bom que você entendeu porque eu tinha que libertá-la. Eu pensei que todo mundo ia ficar revoltado com isso. Hahaha. Draco realmente não bate muito bem da bola. Mas os personagens doentios são os melhores pra mim *-*.

Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Suas suposições estão quase certas. E é só isso que eu posso dizer. Hahaha. Eu sei que parece maldade, mas sua curiosidade não vai demorar muito. Prometo.

Aí está o início da segunda temporada. Espero que você goste! Um beijo! E muito obrigada pela review! E que bom saber que vocês realmente lêem as frases do início. Concordo que elas são bem interessantes.

**Camila W.: **Muito perceptiva você. Foi um erro meu que eu expliquei ali em cima. Vou consertá-lo. Obrigada por notar. Que bom que a fic está te surpreendendo. Ninguém merece uma história totalmente previsível né? Pra falar a verdade, de vez em quando, até EU me surpreendo com a fic. Toma rumos que eu não esperava.

Dean finalmente ganhou sua chance com a Ginny. Eu gosto muito dele nessa fic, espero que vocês gostem tb.

Acho que você foi a única a entender as iniciais. xD. Bom... eu mudei o primeiro capítulo. Não vai afetar o resto da fic. Nem precisa reler. Mas acho que está bem melhor.

Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review MARAVILHOSA!

**Angel: **hahaha. Vou responder suas perguntas com capítulos, pode ser? Esperoq eu me perdoe pela demora. Mal parei em casa nos últimos meses. Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review.

**Leka Weasley: **Pois é. Eu percebi que a fic estava ficando muito grande, então a dividi em duas partes que eu chamo de temporada. Não vou postar em links diferentes nem anda. É só pra ponto de referencia. Digamos, vocês leram a fic inteira, querem reler um cap em especial... fica mais fácil lembrar qual era lembrando qual era a temporada dele. Sacou?

Fique atenta para as atualizações. Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando. Um beijão e muito obrigada!

**Tuty Frutty: **Desculpe ter demorado tanto. Mal parei nos últimos meses... Espero poder ser mais rápida. Como outras pessoas já notaram... o meu Draco não bate muito bem, então ele realmente acredita que ela é noiva dele mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente preferia se atirar de um penhasco a casar com ele.

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Talvez não ache que a espera valeu a pena pela falta de action... mas é só ter paciencia. As coisas ainda vão pegar fogo. Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review.

**Karlinha: **Eu reformei o primeiro capítulo e mudei a cena do início. Se quiser dar uma olhada fique a vontade, mas para quem é leitor antigo, não vai fazer muita diferença. Só que eu estava achando aquele capítulo podre de qualquer forma...

Espero que esse esteja bom. Mesmo com a falta de action. Eu realmente precisava de um capítulo pra mostrar o que aconteceu nesses sete anos. Mostrar como cada um deles reagiu a dor. Um beijo e obrigada pela review maravilhosa!

**Baa-julia m. : **Aqui está a segunda temporada. Espero que goste. Vou atualizar mais rápido. PROMETO! Fiquei muito feliz com os eu comentário. Eu já tinha admitido que essa fic ia ser a maior viagem, mas ainda tinha esperança que ela ainda estivesse com aspecto de HP.

Obrigada!!

**Vaamp Malfoy:**

POSTEI! xD Espero que tenha gostado.

**Tatah:** Demorou. Mas continuei. Espero que goste.

**Io: **As pessoas lidam com a dor de formas diferentes. Tentar ser insensível pode não ser a melhor forma, mas com certeza é a mais interessante. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Se prepare para os próximos. Estamos quase atingindo o clímax da fic.

Um beijo e obrigada pela review!!

**NaaaThalya:** NUNCA peça perdão por uma review grande. Não pra mim. São as minhas favoritas !!

Eu vou tentar aplacar sua curiosidade postando bem mais rápido. Já estou com vários capítulos prontos só esperando betagem então fique tranqüila. Essa fic realmente tem o poder magnético de prender as pessoas. De vez em quando me pego pensando nela, nas palavras que eu posso usar, nos desfechos... é uma coisa muito louca. Tenho muito orgulho dela. Fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando.

Suas perguntas são as perguntas chaves da fic então vou me limitar a responder a da Pansy.

Sabe aquela pessoa chata da sétima série, que praticava bullying nos outros alunos e comandava os outros através da risada? Que arranjava rivalidade com todo mundo e se achava superior? Agora imagina que essa pessoa tivesse um surto e matasse alguém que ela zoava.

Ela ia ficar muito abalada, porque ela podia não gostar da pessoa e curtir fazê-la infeliz, mas também não queria que ela morresse.

É exatamente assim que a Pansy se sente. Ela não é essencialmente má. Apenas tem os valores errados.

Fique atenta porque logo suas outras perguntas serão respondidas nos outros caps. Um beijo grande!

**Anny: **É pois é. Eu era beem novinha quando escrevi os primeiros capítulos. Tenho ânsias de vomito quando os releio.

Na verdade dei uma reforminha básica neles dois porque não estava agüentando mais eles ali denegrindo a minha imagem. Hahaha. Mas que bom que você agüentou o suficiente até a fic ficar boa. Sua review realmente me emocionou porque deu pra ver que você está sendo realmente sincera. Obrigada! Continue lendo. Vai ficar ainda melhor!

Um beijo! Muito OBRIGADA.

**Larissa: **Uau! Que bom saber que a fic prende vocês da mesma forma que me prende. Já varei a noite escrevendo. Haha! Espero que goste desse cap. Obrigada pela review! Um beijão.

**Ledelmas: **Expliquei o meu errinho. Obrigada por notar pra que eu pudesse consertar. Obrigada pela review. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Um beijo!

**Yngrid Dumbledore: **Bom. Se a sua ansiedade durou até agora, acabou. Sei que esse capítulo não respondeu nem metade das perguntas que a primeira temporada cria, mas é só ter paciência. Eu sei que é difícil, mas é assim mesmo.

Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review! Continue lendo! Prometo que não vai se decepcionar!

**aDiii: **EeEE! Propaganda funciona então. Hehehe. Fico muito feliz de não ter decepcionado as expectativas. Espero que você goste dos capítulos que estão por vir. Eu sei que eu os amei. Vou tentar não demorar mais pra atualizar. Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review! Um beijão!

**Clara: **Desculpe não ter respondido e atualizado mais cedo. Vou tentar reparar esse erro. Obrigada pela review! Um beijo! Espero que esteja gostando.

**Bella Black Malfoy: **Adoro receber reviews suas. São simplesmente maravilhosas de ler. Fazem bem pro meu ego. Hahaha! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo e curtido cada uma das emoções que ele inflige. Você entendeu os personagens perfeitamente. Fiquei impressionada com isso.

Fiquei realmente chateada de ter que separar o Draco da Ginny mas foi algo que devia acontecer.

Draco é realmente bem perturbado. Totalmente cego e afogado em seus próprios sentimentos pra entender os dos outros. Essa característica dele fica mais evidente nos próximos capítulos. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

Em relação à humanidade dos comensais... bom, eu sempre coloco muito das minhas crenças nas coisas que eu escrevo, e uma coisa que eu acredito é que nem todo mundo é completamente mau ou completamente bom. Claro que existem exceções... é bom perceber que estou conseguindo me fazer entender.

Quanto o lado político da estória, eu sempre me interessei muito na hora de estudar ditaduras e suas conseqüências na população e nos países. Isso ajudou muito.

Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Espero que eu ainda ganhe muitos concursos mesmo. Hahaha! Espero que esse capítulo tenha saciado um pouco das dúvidas e da ansiedade!

Quanto ao trailler, eu realmente não fiz muita coisa... apenas copiei e colei algumas partes dos próximos capítulos. Não sabia que iam gostar tanto assim. =)

Um beijo! E muito, muito, MUITO obrigada!

**Arobéd: **Nossa. Eu realmente não preciso me preocupar com propaganda então. Muito obrigada! Muito bom saber que é a sua favorita também. E eu sei que disse que ia postar rápido,mas a idiota aqui não lembrou que ia passar os próprios meses longe do computador. Mas não se preocupe com atualizações. Já tenho vários caps prontos apenas esperando por betagem. Obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando. Um beijo!

**Marcia B. S.: **Essa cena foi escrita recentemente para falar a verdade. Eu reformei esse capítulo porque estava muito ruim antes. Bom saber que a mudança agradou. Obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo e continue acompanhando a fic. Um beijo!

**Anaisa: **Acho que eu nem precisava responder por aqui. Mas queria agradecer a sua review e pela betagem de qualquer forma. Muito obrigada! Você está sendo de grande ajuda! Um beijo!

**Maggie C.M. : **Postei! Espero que goste. Vou tentar colocar o capítulo 15 na semana que vem! Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**M.: **Eu vou destravar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não se preocupe. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando e acompanhando a fic. Espero conseguir postar os capítulos mais rápido. Um beijo e muito obrigada!

**Sheek H.M: **Eu não tenho o que reclamar quanto as reviews. São mais do que eu esperaria e maravilhosas. Muito obrigada mesmo! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic. A gente sempre fica feliz quando nosso trabalho é apreciado. Um beijo!

**Suhh Rickman: **haha! Eu sei! Eu também odeio quando os autores fazem isso, mas é que eu realmente queria que vocês vissem essa ordem cronológica sem ficar rolando a barra pra chegar na fic. Mas aí está o cap 14; Espero que você goste! Um beijão! E obrigada pela review!

**Deboriko: **Trabalhei mesmo. E continuo. Espero poder postar o capítulo 15 rapidamente. E continuem enchendo o saco mesmo. Me estimula! Hahaha. Muito obrigada pela review. Espero que tenha gostado desse início de temporada. Um beijo!

**X**

É isso aí gente!

Um beijo da sua querida,

Ella Evans

--G


	16. Leão na pele de Serpente

**Capítulo XV** – Leão na pele de Serpente

**X**

"_Infeliz de quem põe sua esperança na aparência e na exterioridade."_

_-Lucas 21; _

**X**

O vento entrava gelado pelas frestas da janela, mas a jovem que se contorcia na cama não parecia perceber. Murmurava coisas ininteligíveis, claramente presa num pesadelo. Seus lábios estavam comprimidos e ela não pôde mais agüentar. Seu grito foi curto, mas estridente. O suficiente para fazê-la sentar na cama e escancarar os olhos para a escuridão.

Nervosa, passou a mão pelos cabelos. A camisola de seda grudava no corpo molhado de suor. Fechou os olhos e, como toda noite, voltou a deitar-se lentamente, respirou fundo sessenta vezes até que todos os pensamentos do pesadelo desaparecerem e ela só se concentrasse no ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões.

Não funcionou. O uivo do vento a desconcentrava e as folhas das árvores se balançavam insanamente.

Desistindo de voltar a dormir, levantou. Foi até a porta e andou decidida para onde ela sabia que era o quarto que Dean dividia com Neville. Bateu na porta duas vezes e sem esperar por resposta a abriu, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. A cama de Neville estava vazia e Dean tentava fazer seus olhos superarem a claridade súbita.

-Ginny?

Ela fechou a porta, deixando que apenas a luz da noite vinda da janela a iluminasse, e se aproximou.

-Sssh. – fez. – Desculpe. Eu não estava pensando. – ela sentou-se perto dele. –Tive um pesadelo. Eu precisava te ver.

-Quer dormir aqui hoje? – ele perguntou com a voz preguiçosa, puxando-a para que ela deitasse com ele.

-Eu não queria te acordar.

Ele colou os lábios no ouvido de Ginny.

-Por que eu iria querer dormir se já estou sonhando?

Ginny sorriu enquanto Dean os cobria. Agarrou a mão dele assim que ele passou o braço por sua cintura e sua respiração, depois de pouco tempo, ficou lenta e profunda.

A ruiva fechou os olhos rezando, para que, com a presença do namorado, não tivesse pesadelos. Acordar suas companheiras de quarto com seu sono agitado era uma coisa, acordar Dean seria extremamente constrangedor.

Ginny só queria que os dias nunca acabassem. De dia era fácil ser feliz, sorrir (mesmo que falsamente) se divertir, se cuidar, batalhar... não pensar nas dores do passado. Mas ela não podia se enganar. Não importava o quanto os dias e o sol a curassem, os pesadelos e os fantasmas estariam esperando que ela fechasse os olhos.

Por mais que, nos dias daquela última semana, ela e Dean estivessem cada vez mais próximos, _ele_ esperava por ela, escondido nas sombras da noite. Adentrando nos seus sonhos, tocando seu corpo, sussurrando palavras de amor no seu ouvido enquanto suas mãos a machucavam e a rasgavam.

Agarrou o braço de Dean com mais força e inspirou fortemente para captar o cheiro dele. A presença do novo namorado a deixava mais tranqüila e ela rezava para que nos braços dele, Draco não ousasse aparecer em seus pesadelos.

Fez uma prece baixinha até pegar no sono. Até viajar para o mundo escuro de seus sonhos. Onde Draco a esperava com um sorriso saudoso e sedutor.

**X**

Dean entrou na cozinha cambaleante. Seus olhos não acostumados com a luz. Recolheu uma bandeja e juntou nela geléia, torradas, pão e café. Ignorando completamente os olhares que os dois amigos lhe lançavam.

Quando finalmente percebeu, ficou carrancudo.

-O que foi?

-Cara, você tá horrível. – Colin disse rindo por trás de seu sanduíche.

-Cala a boca.

-Por que todo esse sono, Thomas? – perguntou Seamus com a voz cínica. – Ginny não te deixou dormir ontem à noite?

Dean estreitou os olhos para ele.

-Para a sua informação tive uma péssima noite de sono. Então, por favor, não me incomode.

Seamus e Colin trocaram olhares confusos.

-Neville disse que Ginny estava na sua cama... – ele falou lentamente. – Você não gostou...?

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu disse que tive uma péssima noite de sono. – enfatizou. – Não disse que foi uma noite ruim.

Os dois amigos trocaram olhares animados e Dean revirou os olhos enquanto se dirigia até a porta.

-Não aconteceu nada. – falou. – O pesadelo dela foi feio essa noite e ela queria companhia pra dormir. Só para dormir.

Dean não ficou para ouvir os resmungos de decepção. Voltou o mais rápido que seu sono lhe permitia para o quarto. Quando chegou, Ginny já havia empurrado as cobertas até a cintura. Estava parada com uma mão na altura da cabeça e o outro braço sobre a barriga. Os cabelos presos lutando contra o elástico e a respiração pausada. O jovem tentou não olhar muito para a camisola branca que não fazia muito para esconder o corpo da namorada.

Colocou a bandeja no criado mudo e voltou para a cama, se rendendo a tentação de aconchegá-la nos braços mais um pouco.

Ela tinha um sono agitado e recheado de pesadelos. Dava dó de ver. A cada hora ele tinha que agitá-la um pouco e murmurar palavras de conforto em seu ouvido para que ela se acalmasse. Ela parou de falar e gritar quando já estava quase amanhecendo e ele a segurou com força, impedindo que ela movimentasse um músculo.

Aquilo fez com que ela parasse de gritar, mas ela ainda se mexia um pouco e seu corpo tinha espasmos de tensão e medo.

Abraçou-a fortemente e enterrou o nariz na curva de seu pescoço. Beijou aquele pedaço de pele e foi subindo até chegar na orelha.

-Ginny, meu amor. – ele chamou. – Acorde, trouxe café da manhã.

O corpo tenso dela começou a relaxar e Dean soube que ela reconhecia sua presença e acordava lentamente.

-Hoje é o seu primeiro dia de trabalho lembra? Começa às dez.

Ginny se mexeu mais ainda. Lutou levemente contra os braços de Dean só para virar de frente para ele.

-Que horas são?

-Oito e meia.

Ela lhe deu um rápido selinho e quando ele tentou aprofundar, ela o afastou.

-Hálito de manhã não é uma coisa muito romântica, Dean.

Ele riu, mesmo tendo certeza, que ela não dormira tempo suficiente para ficar com hálito e estendeu-se preguiçosamente para pegar a bandeja.

-Humm. Café na cama.

Ginny tomou um gole de café e começou a passar geléia na torrada. Dean a abraçou enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço, beijando-o. Uma rápida olhada no relógio fez com que Ginny lutasse contra os arrepios.

-Dean, pára com isso. – falou sem muita convicção. – Pára, Dean. Eu tenho que me arrumar. Tenho que ficar perfeita pro trabalho.

Ele afastou-se relutante.

-Quase não tivemos tempo pra ficar juntos essa semana e agora você vai se mudar. – ele bufou. – E eu nem sou autorizado a ir para sua casa.

-Humm... – a ruiva fez servindo-o da torrada. – Tudo que é proibido é mais excitante.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso sincero e caloroso tão típico dele.

-_Você_ é muito excitante.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça e tomou um longo gole de café.

-Discutimos isso mais tarde, Dean. – falou com a voz alta e decidida. – Agora tenho que pensar no museu.

O jovem fez que sim e estabeleceu uma distância segura entre os dois enquanto terminavam o café. Não pôde deixar de pensar que sempre imaginava tomar café com Ginny na cama depois de uma noite mais divertida.

A garota comeu calmamente, mas fez todo o resto com certa pressa. Demorou um bom tempo dentro do quarto e quando saiu seus cabelos já estavam castanhos e bem mais curtos. Ela era Annabeth.

Despediu-se dele de forma distante. Talvez sendo fiel a sua personagem que, por acaso, não namorava Dean Thomas. Mesmo que sua aparência não mudasse tanto quando era Annabeth para que ela não tivesse problemas ao se adaptar em um novo corpo, a vida dela era totalmente diferente da de Ginny Weasley.

Antes de sair deu uma olhada nas suas roupas novamente para ter certeza de que não havia nada fora do lugar.

Seu cabelo estava preso num coque desleixado e bonito, preso por uma faixa vermelha. Usava uma blusa social branca e uma capa longa azul escura. Uma saia da mesma cor, longa até os joelhos, sapatos negros de salto e meia calça branca.

Pegou um táxi numa avenida muggle. No caminho repetiu para si mesma tudo o que estudou naquela semana sobre o museu onde trabalharia.

Chegou bem antes do horário, então, decidiu andar ao redor do lugar. Reconhecer o terreno e admirar a construção. Era uma obra grandiosa e muito bonita, ela tinha que admitir. Era bom olhar para ela. Foi andando calmamente, achando o vento frio em seu rosto extremamente agradável.

Mais relaxada, porém ainda sentindo-se nervosa com o primeiro dia em Londres como Annabeth, permitiu-se apreciar a entrada do Parque das Lamentações. As obras que o Lorde das Trevas promoveu nos últimos anos na Inglaterra eram de nível faraônico. Grandes, belas e com uma sutil adoração a sua própria imagem.

Depois de algumas voltas, olhou para o relógio e decidiu que era um horário apropriado para ir ao museu. Tentando se abster de ressentimentos e subiu as escadas que levava à entrada dos funcionários. Quando já havia cumprimentado algumas pessoas e esperava pela sua supervisora em uma sala um pouco apertada, uma cena do lado de fora da janela, das escadarias que ela havia subido, chamou sua atenção.

A primeira coisa que a fez direcionar o olhar para o casal, foi o brilho magnífico dos cachos platinados da mulher contra o sol. O que prendeu a sua atenção foi o olhar atormentado dela. Para passantes normais, os dois eram apenas um jovem casal. A mulher tentando fazê-lo entender que precisava trabalhar e ele querendo beijá-la.

Mas olhando com mais atenção, vendo a forma como ela retesava o corpo quando ele a puxava pelos dois braços, a forma como tentava desviar os lábios dele sem ser muito rude e os dedos dele apertando-a mais do que o necessário, fizeram Ginny ter uma idéia do que estava acontecendo.

A marca negra no braço dele também ajudava.

Estando sozinha na sala, não precisou disfarçar enquanto se aproximava da janela para ouvir melhor. Não fora muito difícil, a rua ainda estava meio silenciosa.

-Chace, por favor. – a voz da garota era doce e tremida. – Eu preciso trabalhar.

-Não precisa não! – ele disse. – Taylor, você é minha noiva! Não precisa fazer nada!

-Mas _eu quero_ fazer isso! – ao ver o olhar de Chace, Taylor se corrigiu. – Quero ajudar o pessoal do museu a treinar minha substituta para quando eu me casar com você, deixá-lo em boas mãos.

Ele sorriu.

-Você é boa demais para essas pessoas, Taylor.

-Eu preciso.

-Tudo o que você precisa fazer é ficar comigo.

-Nós ficamos juntos a noite toda, Chace. – a voz dela era desgostosa, mas Chace não pareceu notar. A lembrança iluminou seu semblante e ele se inclinou para beijá-la.

Taylor retribuiu com delicadeza e o beijo foi calmo. Até Ginny cairia na farsa da mulher se a mão dela não estivesse fechada num punho.

Depois de mais dois minutos, Chace a deixou ir, olhando para ela enquanto subia os degraus como se fosse algo comestível.

Ginny endireitou-se na cadeira. Taylor Keller era quem iria treiná-la para aquele trabalho. Esperava encontrá-la com a face atormentada depois do que aconteceu nas escadarias, mas ela parecia radiante e sorridente. Foi atenciosa e amável o dia todo o que, de certa forma, ajudou Ginny a suportar as mentiras que teria que falar no museu.

Seu roteiro decorado para guiar os visitantes era de dar nojo. Carregado de mentiras, adoração à Arte das Trevas e distorção de fatos para favorecer o novo Ministro.

Buscou forças na imagem de sua família para agüentar tudo aquilo.

**X**

A porta abriu-se num rompante. O barulho forte da chuva e o vento gelado invadiram o cômodo, mas a mulher morena esparramada no sofá não se deu o trabalho de desviar seus olhos do jornal. Ouviu atentamente enquanto, praguejando, sua visitante adentrava, encharcando o assoalho e arrancando os casacos com movimentos bruscos.

-Que droga!

-Devo presumir que seu dia foi tão bom quanto o meu?

-Oh não, _Charlotte!_ – disse a mulher encharcada batendo a porta e trancando-a. – Não tem jeito de o seu dia ter sido pior do que o meu.

A morena finalmente levantou os olhos do jornal. Franziu a testa em desaprovação.

-Ah mas que droga, Annabeth! – bradou. – Você vai ter que limpar essa sujeira toda.

A encharcada revirou os olhos e caminhou para a cozinha deixando água por onde passava. Voltou depois de um minuto completamente seca com os cabelos vermelhos e seu rosto original.

-Droga, Ginny! – sussurrou a morena raivosamente pulando do sofá e fechando as cortinas. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ginny olhou com desdém para a amiga, balançando a varinha recém-adquirida numa das mãos. Apontou-a para ela e Suzan Bones apareceu a sua frente.

-Bem melhor.

-Você é impossível! – Suzan gritou para logo depois baixar o tom. – Você tem a sua própria casa para ficar dando uma de louca! Por que não vai pra lá?

A cara de Ginny foi um reflexo do sofrimento enquanto ela se jogava no sofá e espremia o rosto numa almofada.

-Não dava pra eu ficar sozinha hoje.

Suzan desfez a pose autoritária e caminhou até a amiga, acariciando os cabelos ruivos.

-Foi horrível, Sue.

-Eu sei, Gi. – respondeu suspirando pesadamente. – Ajuda se você me contar?

-Não! – ela respondeu rápido demais. Clareou a garganta e se corrigiu com sofrimento: - Sim.

Com a voz sufocada pela almofada, ela relatou as mentiras que teve que contar para os olhos fascinados dos inocentes cidadãos. As mentiras que o museu sustentava sobre as Batalhas da Segunda Guerra e de Harry Potter, pintando-o como fraco e covarde. E não só a história recente, mas a história mundial toda havia sido deturpada.

Contou como teve oportunidade de observar de perto a autoridade dos comensais e como descobriu por meio de uma colega extremamente fofoqueira que sua supervisora seria obrigada a casar com seu próprio primo. Aparentemente o homem sempre fora obcecado por ela, a ponto de mandar preso o homem que Taylor amava e ameaçar a família para que ela aceitasse se casar com ele.

Pensar em Taylor era a única coisa que impedia Ginny de chorar, espelhando-se na força da garota para no meio de toda essa situação ainda ser capaz de sorrir. Não era difícil saber por que Chace havia se apaixonado por Taylor. Era encantadora a aura de segurança que a rodeava, a exuberância de seus gestos e do seu sorriso. Tudo era realçado por uma beleza impecável que deixaria Ginny com inveja se essa mesma beleza não a tivesse condenado.

-Falou com Colin hoje? – perguntou Suzan fazendo com que Ginny levantasse a cabeça.

-Não. – disse. – Mas seria uma boa tentarmos falar com ele. Encontrei com Liam hoje.

Suzan arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-E Liam seria...?

-Aquele comensal que falou comigo na estação. – esclareceu Ginny recebendo uma alta exclamação de Suzan. – Eu tinha certeza que nunca mais iria vê-lo de novo, mas Colin avisou que isso podia acontecer.

-Não é exatamente uma surpresa, sabe? Os arredores do museu e do parque das Lamentações são o centro do regime. Muitos comensais passam por lá todo dia. Sem falar que o Mundo Bruxo não é tão grande assim. – Suzan comentou. - E como foi?

-Na hora do almoço. Quando estávamos voltando, ele estava no parque. Me chamou para sair.

-Hum.. já descobriu alguma coisa sobre ele?

-Liam Samuel Gewand. 1, 75m; cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos da mesma cor; caucasiano; trabalha no departamento de execução de Leis Mágicas, cargo que seu pai, o ex-auror chefe Friedrich Gewand lhe deu. Teve que fazer uma cirurgia no menisco do joelho esquerdo depois da guerra. – a mulher ponderou um segundo. – Talvez por isso ele ande um pouco engraçado. Meio que colocando mais peso pra perna direita.

-Peraí. Ele anda assim _mesmo_ ou é mais uma daquelas coisas que só você nota?

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

-Taylor disse que eu estava maluca quando eu comentei. Que ele era muito gato e ponto final.

Suzan revirou os olhos.

-Você é esquisita, Weasley.

Ginny nem se incomodou em revidar.

-Vamos almoçar juntos amanhã. – informou. – Isso é um bom sinal, não é?

-Claro. Ele não vai te levar pra jantar direto, o que significa que ele gosta de ir devagar. – Suzan sorriu. – Mas ainda acho melhor ter um plano de reserva... quer dizer, se o cara avançar o sinal.

-Eu posso dizer que fiz um voto de castidade. Nem os comensais podem contra Deus.

-Não podem mesmo?

Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha para amiga.

-Só estou dizendo: eles acham que estão acima de tudo. Até de Deus. – explicou-se Suzan.

-Vai dar tudo certo.

-Seria legal se ele te convidasse pro baile de abertura daquela Instituição para Abortos.

Ginny sentou-se no sofá, ansiosa.

-Recebemos os convites?

-Recebemos. – Suzan disse indicando um monte de papéis na mesa central onde estava separado o correio. – Mas seria muito mais fácil se você tivesse um acompanhante.

-E você? – Ginny perguntou se arrependendo da pergunta quando Suzan ergueu as duas sobrancelhas olhando-a profundamente.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela respondeu:

-Tenho três acompanhantes me esperando na festa.

A ruiva suspirou e, tomando as mãos de Suzan, olhou-a com cautela e compreensão.

-Sue, quer mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou. Sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – Eu vou ficar do seu lado qualquer que seja sua decisão. Mas você sabe qual é a minha opinião em relação a isso.

Suzan manteve o olhar duro.

-Eu sei. – tirou as mãos de dentro das de Ginny e tentou compensar com um sorriso. – Mas eu preciso fazer isso. Eles me atacaram, Gi. Tiraram minha dignidade, tiraram tudo de mim. Eu sonhei demais com o dia em que me vingaria de tudo o que eles me fizeram.

-Há melhores formas de puni-los... sem que você tenha que comprometer a si mesma dessa forma. Suzan, depois que você fizer isso não tem como você desfazer.

-Achei que você estava me apoiando, Ginny. Quando estávamos no Ministério e vimos os arquivos deles, eu vi que você queria matá-los com suas próprias mãos. São uns bastardos!

-Verdade. – Ginny admitiu. – Mas o preço de uma vingança assim é muito alto. Matar uma pessoa...

-Eles não são pessoas. São monstros. Você não sabe como é, Ginny. Essa é minha decisão. Eu preciso que você a respeite.

-Se você tem tanta certeza...

-Eu tenho.

Ginny fez que sim sem encarar a amiga que se levantou e foi na direção das escadas.

-Vou preparar um quarto pra você. Sei que não vai querer ir pra sua casa essa noite. – ela disse sem nenhum resquício do semblante pesado de antes. – Eu prepararia no meu quarto, mas eu realmente preciso dormir e você resmunga a noite toda.

Ginny fechou os olhos respirando fundo, indecisa se desejava que a semana passasse rápido ou se arrastasse. Abriu os olhos quando o barulho de um trovão estourou em seus ouvidos.

É.

Essa seria uma semana difícil.

**X**

Admirando pelo reflexo da janela o brilho do anel pendurado em seu pescoço, Draco Malfoy, enquanto esperava pelo resto da família, pensava em Ginevra.

Não que isso fosse algo incomum. Tinha quase certeza de que pensava nela pelo menos um momento a cada hora, mas com o fluxo intenso de cidadãos voltando para a Inglaterra, era impossível não pensar mais ainda naquela que considerava sua noiva.

Cada flash de vermelho, cada mecha rubra, a voz delicada de uma mulher, a risada de uma criança... tudo o deixava em estado de alerta. Sentia que há qualquer momento poderia encontrá-la. Estava confiante disso.

E não se importava se sua busca levasse mais sete anos. Não descansaria até ter a mulher segura em seus braços.

Por mais que tivessem convivido em um curto espaço de tempo, a separação ainda era estranha para Draco. Os anos foram se passando e ele não conseguia se adaptar à vida sem Ginevra. A uma vida em que ele não pudesse mergulhar o nariz naquele pescoço alvo, apertar aquela pele branca e ver como seus dedos ficavam marcados ali por alguns segundos... a uma vida em que ele não pudesse vê-la sempre que quisesse.

Com apenas algumas semanas de convivência, já havia planejado como seria sua vida com Ginevra. Ele cuidaria dela, a amaria, a curaria. E ela retribuiria apenas com sua presença, apenas existindo e não o afastando o tempo todo. Mas não, a ruiva temperamental tivera que fazer tudo do jeito dela. Tivera que privá-lo de sua presença por todo aquele tempo sem nunca ir embora completamente.

Por causa da imagem e das palavras de Ginevra, Draco nunca era capaz de realizar uma missão ou uma ação sem se sentir observado e julgado. Era quase inconsciente tentar fazer coisas que a noiva aprovaria e evitar as que iam contra os princípios dela.

Achara que ao longo desses anos tivera um comportamento satisfatório. Seu nome era suficientemente poderoso para protegê-la e seu dinheiro mais do que o suficiente para proporcionar o conforto que ela merecia. A fortuna herdada da família era bem-vinda, mas desnecessária. Só a aceitava e acumulava de bom grado por causa de Ginevra. Para o dia em que ele finalmente poderia tê-la de volta.

Para observar se ela não estava perdendo peso demais, se estava cuidando bem de sua saúde tanto mental quanto física... ambas tão debilitadas.

Brincou com o anel, lembrando de como ele ficava perfeito no dedo de Ginevra.

Riu amargamente ao perceber como só um homem atormentado como ele guardaria uma imagem perfeita por sete anos. Só um homem atormentado como Draco para, depois de sete anos, não conseguir tirá-la da cabeça, não conseguir sonhar com outra coisa.

Não que reclamasse. Seus sonhos eram realmente muito realistas. Até mesmo na resistência que ela sempre oferecia quando ele a tocava. Uma resistência fraca, no entanto. O que machucava realmente era ter que acordar e se dar conta de que ela sumira e que, depois de todo esse tempo, era improvável que aparecesse.

Afundava-se então na única coisa que a tirava, pelo menos superficialmente, de sua mente. No trabalho.

Draco, não se importava em trabalhar tanto, pois se sentia bem vendo os frutos de seu próprio esforço. Era bom ver como todos pareciam respeitá-lo e temê-lo cada vez mais e como seus pais ficavam orgulhosos. Narcissa podia ter que fingir ser uma pessoa diferente a cada seis meses, mas nunca conseguia esconder completamente a afeição maternal em público.

Não que alguém se importasse realmente.

E não que eles tivessem que ter cuidado com alguma coisa.

Mas era sempre bom ter um pouco de discrição.

Claro que tudo seria mais fácil se Narcissa pudesse permanecer em apenas um corpo, mas ainda não haviam achado um que suportasse. O corpo nunca exercia seu potencial máximo quando sua alma original não estava presente e tendia a se tornar, ao longo do tempo, um lugar inóspito. Os resquícios da alma antiga, as lembranças e os antigos sentimentos acabavam por expulsar Narcissa, que migrava para o colar até achar outro corpo.

Obviamente, os outros dois Malfoys já estavam procurando maneiras de arranjar um corpo no qual Narcissa ficasse mais tempo. Draco havia usado sua influência como Inominável para levantar pesquisas em torno do seu colar e da imortalidade. Pesquisas que levaram grande parte da equipe para o Oriente.

O barulho de passos chamou sua atenção.

Era distante, mas se aproximava rapidamente numa delicada corrida. Sabia que era sua mãe, pois o som era de saltos contra o assoalho, e das mulheres era ela quem levava menos tempo para se arrumar.

-Oh, querido. Você está esplêndido! – assustou-se um pouco quando braços longos o envolveram por trás e os cachos longos e loiros caíram por sua cabeça enquanto Narcissa se debruçava na poltrona. – Estou tão feliz que está aqui.

Draco sorriu sem vontade, lutando a vontade de afastar aquela estranha de si.

-Eu estou feliz de estar aqui, Laura. – ele respondeu, sem pensar.

-Não, querido. – Narcissa disse contornando a poltrona e parando na frente do homem. – Agora eu sou Mystery. Mystery Hills.

Draco fechou os olhos como se para memorizar. E olhou para os traços novos da mãe.

-Desculpa, mãe. – disse. – Eu já estava acostumado com a Laura. Ela era muito diferente.

-Achei que ia ficar contente. Mystery é bem parecida comigo.

Draco torceu o nariz. Pra qualquer um ele tinha certeza que a semelhança entre Mystery e Narcissa era assustadora, mas para ele, as duas eram berrantemente diferentes.

A verdade é que um dos motivos de Draco não se sentir bem com a troca de corpos da mãe e estar tão desesperado por uma solução, era que não lhe agradava nem um pouco jovens mulheres tendo que morrer por causa disso.

Por esse motivo tinha se encarregado de buscar os corpos para Narcissa. Escolhia geralmente na Ceifatorus por garotas e mulheres que não estivessem tão maltratadas. Sentia-se mal as entregando à morte, mas o fato de elas preferirem isso aos horrores da prisão servia de consolo.

Mystery Hills, por exemplo, era uma diplomata americana com cidadania inglesa, que seria condenada por difamação ao Lorde das Trevas. Isso é, até Draco achá-la. Fora incrivelmente fácil limpar a ficha da mulher, inocentá-la dos crimes e calar a mídia. Tudo era fácil demais. O que não queria dizer que ele se sentisse melhor.

-Onde está seu pai?

-No escritório. Um senhor do ministério começou a chamar por ele na lareira. Devem estar planejando os últimos arranjos da segurança do evento.

Narcissa sentou-se no sofá de frente para o filho.

-Onde está Sage? – perguntou Draco. – Achei que ela estava se arrumando com você.

-Oh. Ela já vai descer. A coitadinha ficou me ajudando e mal teve tempo para si mesma. Foi muito compreensiva. Eu já estava acostumada à maquiagem para peles mais escuras e adaptada ao rosto de Laura... Mystery é tão diferente. Sage é ótima com cores. Adorável sua namorada. – Narcissa sorriu. – Estou tão feliz que vieram passar o fim de semana conosco.

-Tive uma semana muito cansativa. Eu mereço um tempo com minha família. – Draco falou mesmo que os dois soubessem que ele estava ali apenas por muita insistência de Narcissa. – E Sage queria conhecê-los, de qualquer forma.

-Ah! Ela é tão maravilhosa. – os olhos de Narcissa brilharam. - Eu já sinto como se ela fosse família, não seria ótimo se...

-_Mãe_. – a voz de Draco foi baixa, porém forte. – Por favor.

Narcissa suspirou e seus olhos foram até o ponto brilhante no pescoço do filho que ao perceber o que ela olhava, colocou-o por debaixo das vestes junto com o outro colar.

-Ah é. – Narcissa lembrou-se sem empolgação. – _Ela._

-É. – Draco concordou carrancudo. – _Ela. _

Narcissa continuou encarando a lareira por alguns segundos.

-Sabe, conversei com seu pai. – disse. – Estão reforçando tanto a segurança nesse evento porque com o retorno dos ingleses vindos de toda a Europa, pode haver rebeldes. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para Draco.

-Não fique esperançosa.

Narcissa suspirou. Já era um desejo coletivo que Ginevra Weasley aparecesse de uma vez já que ficara óbvio que Draco não iria esquecê-la.

-Que tal estou?

Os dois olharam para o alto da escada, onde Sage rodopiou sorridente, fazendo a saia negra e delicada do vestido girar em suas pernas. Desceu com toda a sua beleza gloriosa para o lado de Draco que já estava de pé, esperando-a.

Narcissa permitiu-se olhar para o filho melhor. O cabelo louro e curto, que tinha geralmente mechas caindo pelo rosto, estava cuidadosamente arrumado para trás. A pele pálida contrastava com suas formas másculas e seus traços eram aristocráticos e sombrios. Tudo nele exalava nobreza e superioridade. Até mesmo as olheiras permanentes e as pequenas rugas lhe davam um charme. Um ar maduro.

Quando Sage passou seu braço esguio ao redor do de Draco, Narcissa segurou o suspiro pelo casal esplêndido que os dois formavam.

Talvez se Sage fosse _ruiva,_ seu filho se interessasse um pouco mais por ela.

XxX

**N/a: **Paciência é uma virtude meus amores. O reencontro não vai demorar muito mais. Fiquem ligados.

Não tenho muito o que comentar sobre esse capítulo. Eu gosto dele. E foi a atualização mais rápida da minha vida. Espero poder continuar assim e terminar a fic... o mais rápido possível. (não vou estipular prazos. Geralmente não consigo cumpri-los.) Preciso me dedicar ao vestibular né. E se eu deixar para o ano que vem a fic com certeza vai ficar abandonada. Tenho planos maiores para o ano que vem. Estou cheia de projetos em relação a faculdade, trabalho e claro... um livrinho aí que eu estou escrevendo. ;) Modéstia a parte. Está ficando legal. Vocês iriam amar.

Não vou abandonar AEDC. Eu cresci como escritora nessa fic e virou questão de honra terminá-la! Tanto por vocês quanto pra mim.

Obrigada pela paciência, pelo apoio e pelas reviews maravilhosas. Sério gente. Vocês não sabem O QUANTO me fazem feliz. Vocês são meu combustível!

;)

Reviews:

**Helena Malfoy: **Ahhh que bom. Não que eu deixei vocês esperando, mas que vocês realmente sentiram falta. Espero que essa segunda temporada não esteja decepcionando. Prometo que o reencontro dos dois vai ser breve e muito bom! Um beijo e obrigada!

**Gaabii: **Me diverti muito fazendo a cena do filme de terror. Que bom que vocês gostaram. Depois de tanto drama, acho que a fic merecia uma cena mais leve. Mesmo o Dean não sendo o par romantico da Ginny, eu gosto bastante dele. Claro que nada comparado ao Draco. Haha! E que bom que alguém gosta do Tobbias. xD. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Jane Alves: **Não precisa pedir desculpas, querida. Antes tarde do que nunca. Adorei sua review. Draco e Ginny realmente mudaram muito ao longo desses anos, mas no decorrer da fic vocês vão poder notar que a mudança maior foi da parte do Draco. Se a mudança foi boa ou má... isso depende do que vocês acharem. Eu sou suspeita pra falar. Amo muito esse loiro! Não posso afirmar nada porque não quero estragar a fic, mas posso te dizer que Dean com certeza não é o par romântico da Ginny. E todas nós beijamos alguns sapos até achar o nosso príncipe... mesmo que eu goste demais do Dean para considerá-lo um sapo.

Um beijo e MUITO obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando!

**Marcia B. S: **Posso te contar um segredo? No fundo eu realmente AMO esse amor doentio dele. Eu sou assim mesmo. Acho amores doentios os melhores. Menos na vida real. Admito que o trecho do início é realmente chocante... mas ainda vai ter repercussão. Acho que vai ficar legal. E não se preocupa que eu nucna vou desistir dessa fic. Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Acho que demorei demais pra postar. Mas eu realmente não parei nos últimos meses sabe? Curtindo a vida adoidado. Hehe! Esse cap também não teve action D/G, mas como as atualizações estão mais rápidas vocês nem vão ter que ter muita paciência. O reencontro está próximo. Fique atenta! Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review!

**Camila W.**: Ê! A cena do filme fez sucesso! Me diverti muito escrevendo-a. Acho que foi legal cortar só um pouco o clima dramático demais da fic nesse capítulo. Sim, Draco sofreu 7 anos sem Ginny, mas os pecados dele foram muitos. Ele ainda vai ter que ralar para pagá-los. E Draco podia ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas para Ginny não passa do assassino de sua família. É uma situação realmente difícil. Por isso fiquem atentas nesses capítulos. Notícias de Hermione e Voldie não demoram. Obrigada pela review maravilhosa! Um beijo!

**Lizzie: **Aaah! Que bom que você está gostando!. Mas devo avisar, que os personagens, principalmente o Draco, podem mudar. Não do jeito que a revolta, vou tentar fazer da maneira mais real e natural possível, mas achei melhor avisar. Não me odeie! Obrigada pela review! Um beijo e continue acompanhando!

**Oraculo: **haha! Que bom que gostou. Eu também gosto do Dean. Esperava que todo mundo o odiasse, mas estou feliz em ver que algumas pessoas realmente gostam dele. E eu também adoro escrever sobre a Ginny poderosa. Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Karlinha: **Eu também estou no último ano. Estou maluca tentando terminar logo a fic pra não ter que adia-la até o ano que vem. ¬¬ Espero conseguir terminá-la logo. Vocês vão notar as atualizações bem mais rápidas. Pelo amor de Deus! Não entre na minha página em véspera de provas. Já recebi xingamentos por postar na véspera das provas das pessoas O.O! Boa sorte para nós no vestibular! Muito obrigada pela review! Um beijo!

**Natally Malfoy:** Haha! Tudo bem. Eu entendo completamente. De vez em quando também não estou com saco para escrever reviews mesmo gostando muito da fic. Mas é legal mandar só pra deixar o autor saber que você está gostando. Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu nunca li "Ele não é meu irmão", mas vou dar uma olhada assim que tiver mais tempo. Consegui imaginar como num filme a cena que você descreveu. Muito boa mesmo.

Suzan é uma persongem que eu não planejei. Eu sempre planejo cada coisa das minhas fics previamente antes de escrever, mas ela simplesmente nasceu sem o meu consentimento. Agora não consigo mais ver um futuro para a fic sem ela. Hehe! Quanto ao Zabini.. ele é muito mal compreendido. Nasceu numa família desmembrada e criminosa, foi para a casa da sonserina onde só conviveu com... aff... quem eu estou enganando? Ele é um canalha. E a personificação de todos os defeitos do Draco, multiplicados por 5. Quanto ao Tobbias... a única pessoa que realmente gosta dele nessa fic é a Ginny. E claro. Eu. Hahaha! E o Seth... meu Deus. Eu simplesmente o amo! Dá vontade de colocar ele em todas as minhas próximas fics. Hahaha!

E por favor, Naty! Não se reprima quando for escrever review. Reviews grandes são a razão da minha existencia! Muito obrigada mesmo! Não esquenta. Eu nunca vou desistir dessa fic.

XOXO!

**DéH: **Uuhh! Gostou da atualização rápida? Eu estou nas nuvens. Essa foi a aatualização mais rápida da minha vida. Hahaha! Obrigada pela review! Não vou mais te deixar na ansiedade! Prometo! Um beijo!

**Kynhaa: **Ain como eu amo reviews! Hahaha! Muito obrigada! Viu como atualizei rápido dessa vez? Não vou mais deixar você ter tempo de ficar com saudades! Um beijo e obrigada!

**M.: **Uau. Novela, sério? Hahaha. Nunca ouvi essa comparação. Gostei. =) Admito que nessa fic eu dei uma endoidecida. Todo mundo sofre. Todo mundo chora. Nem eu sabia que podia escrever um drama desses. Espero poder fazer um bom final.

Desculpe te decepcionar, mas ainda vai haver drama. =/ Romance também. Com drama. Mas bem menos pesado do que na segunda temporada. Isso eu posso prometer! Fique ligada para as atualizações! Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Suhh Rickman:** Concordo plenamente com você. Espero poder alcançar suas expectativas! Estou trabalhando nisso! Vou tentar continuar atualizando rápido. Fiquem ligados!

**Bella Black Malfoy: **Eu estava para postar a fic quando recebi sua review. Vibrei de felicidade. Claro. Como sempre você entendeu tudo o que eu quis transmitir perfeitamente. Sobre a Bellatriz, sobre Slytherin e Gwen... principalmente quanto à Ginny. Eu admito. Ela é minha ídola. Acho que não conseguiria escrever sobre uma garotinha tonta e dramática. Gosto de mulheres fortes. Mulheres e garotas fortes. Quando escrevo sobre Ginny, na verdade, estou fazendo uma espécie de terapia. Já passei por muitas situações difíceis na vida em que tive que sufocar a tristeza e agir com frieza, até hoje isso acontece. Em algumas não agi como deveria, mas na maioria sim. Não exijo que todas as pessoas sejam como a Ginny, mas ele é um bom modelo a se seguir na minha opinião. Dentro das possibilidades dela, faz o melhor que pode. É isso o que eu e todas nós devemos fazer não é? Ah sim! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu nunca passei por nada do que a Ginny passou okay? Ela é um caso extremo!

Draco nessa temporada também vai ter um papel importante pra minha terapia. É só aguardar e ver o que acham! Muito obrigada pela review maravilhosa! Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**XxX**

Só pra aumentar a expectativa... uma pequena prévia do capítulo XVI:

**X**

_-É... o amor está no ar. – Blaise disse. Seu olhar caindo inconscientemente em Ivete. Depois pareceu notar sua atitude e limpou a garganta nervoso. – Quero dizer.. menos pra mim... eu sou um lobo solitário. Você me conhece._

_Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_-Wolf. – Blaise tentou fazendo o outro revirar os olhos._

_**X**_

_Draco aproximou-se e abaixou-se para observar um dos cadáveres. Seu maxilar despencado mais do que um osso firme agüentaria e os olhos abertos num terror congelado. Sua marca negra apagada assim como suas íris._

_Quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo estava com raiva._

_Com muita raiva._

_-Meu Deus! – ao seu lado, Poliakoff fez o sinal da cruz. – O que aconteceu aqui?_

_**X**_

_-Levanta. – Draco ordenou com a voz demonstrando mais segurança do que realmente sentia. Se o homem pudesse ver melhor sua expressão, no entanto, veria que estava atormentado. – E dá um fora daqui antes que eu mude de idéia._

_**X**_

_-É para o seu próprio bem. – uma voz rouca e desesperadoramente familiar ecoou. – Obliviate!_

_**X**_

_-Qual o seu problema, Draco? – perguntou raivosa. – Como pode ser tão idiota?_

_**X**_

_-Você realmente acha isso? Que eu voltaria pra você? Depois de tudo?_

_Draco continuou impassível._

_-Não. – admitiu. – Só queria deixar claro que eu tentei te levar por bem._

**XxX**

É isso aí gente!

Um beijo da sua querida,

Ella Evans

-G


	17. Westminter Abbey

**Capítulo XVI** – Westminter Abbey

**X**

_"Sua jornada moldou você para seu bem maior, e foi exatamente o que precisava ser. Foi necessária cada e toda situação que você encontrou para trazê-lo para o agora. E agora é o momento certo."_

-_Asha Tyson _

**X**

Com o costumeiro enjôo no estômago que lhe acometia toda vez que encarava o reflexo de Annabeth onde devia estar o seu, Ginny checou novamente se o vestido estava devidamente ajustado no seu corpo.

Tendo passado uma semana como Annabeth de Lammenais, ela quase se arrependia por ter aceitado essa missão.

Já esperava que fosse se sentir revoltada, principalmente trabalhando no Museu, mas não esperava que fosse ser tão difícil interpretar seu personagem. Fazia isso com perfeição, mas não gostava nem um pouco. Odiava cada minuto de uma forma que nunca pensou que pudesse odiar. E, ao mesmo tempo, aquele seu lado suicida, tremia de excitação por estar tão perto do perigo.

Achou que ia gostar mais de sua missão do que da de Suzan. Interpretar uma herdeira milionária que só quer saber de festas, compras e vida boa era repugnante demais para Ginny. Ela nunca conseguiria colocar em seus movimentos o descaso e a futilidade que a amiga conseguia. Invejava o talento para interpretação de Sue e invejava Charlotte, sua personagem, porque pelo menos ela não precisava ver as coisas ridículas e mentirosas do museu.

-Está pronta, Anne? – o rosto de Charlotte apareceu na porta, perfeitamente maquiado. – Liam chegou.

Ginny torceu o nariz com o apelido e levantou-se, pegando a pequena bolsa consigo.

-Tem certeza que não quer vir conosco, _Chuck_? – perguntou num tom falsamente amável, dando ênfase no apelido que fez Suzan fechar a cara.

-Não. Eu vou com a Isis e um grupo de amigos. E _não me chame_ de Chuck.

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Suzan realmente estava levando a sério a sua missão. Estava apenas há uma semana na sua personagem e já fizera amizade com toda a vizinhança.

-Além do mais. – ela falou cúmplice. – Não quero atrapalhar o casalzinho.

Os olhos claros de Anne giraram nas órbitas.

-Okay, saímos umas duas vezes essa semana. – disse. – Mas aposto que ele só me chamou porque não tinha acompanhante.

-Aham. Tá bom . – ironizou Suzan beijando o rosto da suposta prima em despedida. – Está linda. Te vejo mais tarde.

Ginny andou lentamente até as escadas, como se estivesse caminhando pelo corredor da morte, mas assim que entrou no campo de visão de Liam, que a esperava na sala, adquiriu uma expressão ansiosa e feliz.

Ordenou furiosamente que seu sangue fosse redirecionado para o seu rosto, simulando assim um tímido corar. Deu certo. E Liam pareceu encantado.

Os dois foram juntos na limusine preta porque todo mundo sabia que ir há um evento grandioso daqueles aparatando era pura grosseria.

**X**

O salão que se estendia a sua frente era amplo de uma forma intimidadora, mas não faltavam pessoas, músicas, danças e gente para enchê-lo. Cores vivas e pessoas elegantes desfilavam a sua volta com sorrisos e adoração.

Tudo estava perfeito.

_Ela_ estava perfeita.

Lorde Voldemort não era um homem de surpresas. Cada um de seus passos era extremamente calculado e ele tinha um talento especial para ver a verdade por trás de tudo. No entanto, nessa noite, tivera uma surpresa.

Uma surpresa coberta por um insinuante vestido verde com os cabelos arrumados num elegante penteado.

Annabeth de Lammenais desfilava pelo salão olhando tudo com superioridade. Liam Gewand a guiava com entusiasmo e seus olhos brilhavam para ela. Lammenais sorria, mas olhando nos seus olhos, Voldemort percebia como ela olhava tudo com um certo nojo que podia ser confundido com a arrogância de uma garotinha rica.

Seus gestos eram delicados e seu olhar parecia demorar para acompanhar suas próprias ações, demorando-se sempre um pouco mais do que o necessário em cada coisa.

Seu corpo, não muito escondido pelo vestido que não tinha alças e ia até o meio das coxas, era forte e branco.

Voldemort não pode deixar de imaginar como ela ficaria adorável com a cor natural de seus cabelos e com as sardas pelos ombros e pelo rosto.

Enquanto ela admirava uma pintura com algo parecido com tédio estampado em seu rosto, Liam segurou seu cotovelo e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela tremeu instantaneamente e seus olhos demoraram séculos para finalmente focalizar nas íris assustadoramente negras do Lorde das Trevas.

Sorriu. Era muito mais fácil vê-la quando olhava nos seus olhos. Com um pouco de esforço ele podia ver os cachos ruivos caindo por suas costas em ondas. Com um sorriso cínico em seu rosto, levantou sua taça de champanhe, a cumprimentado.

Diferente do que qualquer outro faria, ela não se curvou, nem pareceu muito surpresa.

Apenas sorriu.

Ele devia saber. Ela nunca se curvaria para ele. Mesmo que isso comprometesse seu disfarce. O espírito dela era tão selvagem que sua identidade real era gritante em seus olhos e sua atuação era facilmente desmascarada. Para o Lorde das Trevas, pelo menos.

Era tão adorável ver aquela criatura tão jovem, tão pequena e infantil numa missão tão adulta, com uma determinação tão madura.

Liam a levou para a pista de dança e mais pessoas vieram falar com o Lorde.

Ginny não voltou a olhar para ele.

Mas Voldemort teve problemas em desviar os olhos dela.

Da sua maravilhosa surpresa.

**X**

Com Sage segurando firmemente em seu braço, Draco adentrou no salão. Deu seu nome a bela mulher que os recebeu por mera formalidade.

Todos sabiam quem ele era e todos se voltavam para olhá-lo.

Uma das maiores fontes de fofoca da elite.

Os Malfoy.

Draco tinha, como sempre, o semblante fechado. Agradecia internamente por Sage ser brilhantemente animada para compensar sua falta de simpatia. Não estava nem um pouco afim de sorrisos falsos e obrigações sociais idiotas, então era reconfortante deixar tudo para a namorada.

Depois de se separar dos pais, ainda tiveram que cumprimentar várias pessoas. Esse era um fardo que vinha com todo o prestígio e o poder. As pessoas gostam de ser vistas com você e querem saber tudo o que está acontecendo na sua vida pelo simples prazer de repassar para outras pessoas.

Felizmente, Sage havia captado seu humor e deixava-o sempre com pouco o que falar.

Como se isso não fosse despertar mais fofocas ainda.

Uniram-se então a um grupo de amigos no bar e Draco prontamente pediu uma bebida. Era tão mais fácil estar nesses lugares depois de beber alguma coisa! Sua mente parecia operar de uma forma mais simples e menos tensa.

-Mystery Hills...- Blaise falou, sentando-se do lado de Draco e olhando para a loira sorridente ao lado de Lucius Malfoy, um pouco distante deles. – Seu pai tem um gosto maravilhoso, cara.

-Pode ser. – respondeu dando de ombros.

-Claro que você não iria notar. – Blaise respondeu malicioso com seus olhos caindo em Sage que conversava com Ivete, Pansy e outras mulheres. – Como vão as coisas?

-Meu pai e Mystery a amaram. – Draco respondeu. – Mystery já está planejando as cores do meu casamento. – completou com sarcasmo.

Blaise arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não falou nada. Nem precisava. Draco sabia que quando as cores de seu casamento estivessem sendo organizadas, teriam que ter certeza que combinassem com o rubro dos cabelos da noiva.

-É... o amor está no ar. – Blaise disse. Seu olhar caindo inconscientemente em Ivete. Depois pareceu notar sua atitude traidora e limpou a garganta, nervoso. – Quero dizer... menos pra mim... eu sou um lobo solitário. Você me conhece.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-_Wolf_. – Blaise tentou, fazendo o outro revirar os olhos.

Ele sabia que Blaise estava com Ivete. Eram pateticamente fracas as tentativas deles de esconder isso. Diversas vezes sentiu-se tentado a revelar que sabia, mas por algum motivo, era muito mais interessante ver a história se desenrolar nas escuras.

-Quero dizer... Olha todos esses casais que se formaram! – Meu Deus! Ele não iria desistir nunca? –Você e Sage, seu pai e Hills, Pansy com aquele sujeitinho. Ravena Mulciber foi pega se agarrando com Torrence no almoxarifado do nível 7 do Ministério. Até Gewand está com uma nova namoradinha que, por sinal, é uma delicinha.

-Gewand? Sério? – Draco perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Não o vejo com ninguém sério desde que Catherine o deixou pra dançar... o que era mesmo? Sapateado?

-Foi o que eu ouvi. – Blaise deu de ombros. – Mas ele está vendo essa aí há umas semanas. Ela chegou agora na Inglaterra. Veio da França. É uma das herdeiras de Lammenais. Uma gracinha. Você iria gostar.

-Eu tenho namorada, Zabini.

-Ah tá bom.

Draco não replicou. Sabia que seu relacionamento com Sage havia chegado ao nível máximo e por mais que gostasse muito dela, realmente não havia futuro para os dois. Continuariam a relação enquanto fosse conveniente e agradável par aos dois, mas era mais do que claro que iria terminar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Draco apenas torcia para que durasse o tempo que precisasse. Quanto mais tempo passasse com Sage, menos teria que dar explicações. Já bastavam as esquisitices de seu pai em relação a mulheres.

Nos últimos anos, havia uma espécie de caça aos Malfoy. O pai e o filho. Os dois que estavam aparentemente solteiros. Antes era meio embaraçoso, agora era só entediante.

Dava nojo a Draco ver como certas mulheres se degradavam e se humilhavam para conseguir companhia e atenção. Claro que tentava não julgá-las com muita rigidez, pois tinha plena consciência de que seu padrão era muito alto. Tinha a mania covarde de compará-las com Narcissa e com a noiva fugitiva.

-Ah não, mãe! – Blaise exclamou de repente olhando para um determinando ponto do salão. Draco acompanhou o olhar e viu a mulher rindo exageradamente de algo que o homem a sua frente dissera, passando a mão pelo peito dele para se apoiar. – Esse cara não! – e virou para Draco. – Vamos!

Meio a contragosto, Draco levantou e o seguiu. Animou-se, no entanto, ao ver a determinação do amigo. Era sempre engraçado admirar as técnicas de Blaise para afastar os homens que a mãe caçava.

-O que vai fazer dessa vez? – perguntou com um pouco de humor na voz.

-Gilbert Whimple! Ele é tão inapropriado. – resmungou Blaise enquanto se aproximavam em passos largos. - Quer dizer... o homem até pouco tempo usava chifres! Literalmente!

Draco esboçou um sorriso divertido, mas não foi de sua garganta que veio o som que o paralisou.

Um riso feminino, discreto e doce cortou o ar. E mesmo sendo baixo, pareceu se sobrepor sobre a música atingindo-o com força. Aquela risada lhe parecia familiar da mesma forma que um cheiro lembra alguém de uma cena da mais tenra infância.

Virou o rosto devagar e a viu.

Ao lado de Gewand, rindo de algo que ele acabara de falar. Um riso que nunca chegava aos seus olhos.

Olhos dissimuladamente claros que se encontraram com os seus alguns segundos depois e paralisaram.

Os sons ao redor de Draco sumiram como se estivessem se afastando num longo túnel e sua vista ficou opaca e embaçada para tudo o que não fosse ela.

Inconscientemente, caminhou decidido na direção daqueles olhos tristes que ficaram apenas ali, parados, encarando-o. A expressão do rosto totalmente melancólica.

A expressão melancólica que há sete anos ele havia aprendido a amar.

Quando estava a poucos passos dela, no entanto, uma fisgada de dor no braço o fez parar. Arfou e afastou as vestes para ver a tatuagem queimando em sua pele.

Levantou os olhos e ela não estava mais lá.

Atormentado, olhou ao redor procurando algum reflexo verde do vestido que ela usava, mas antes que pudesse procurar mais detalhadamente, Caled Wilkes se aproximou. Pela expressão estava sentindo a dor no braço também.

-Vamos Draco, isso é importante. – sussurrou puxando-o. Draco se desviou e considerou ignorar o chamado. A tatuagem queimou mais ainda, como se adivinhando sua intenção.

A contragosto seguiu Caled, olhando ao redor para tentar captar aqueles olhos novamente.

-Vamos aparatar para as ruínas de Westminter Abbey. Alguns aurores vão estar lá também.

Draco fez que sim. A expressão séria. Tirou a varinha das vestes e girou o corpo.

-Então, você vai ser meu novo papai? – ouviu a voz falsamente animada de Blaise antes de aparatar.

**X**

Os corpos estendiam-se de uma forma macabra nas sombras dos fundos da igreja abandonada. Se retorcendo em ângulos impossíveis com os olhos quase saltando para fora das órbitas, os três cadáveres enfileirados eram de arrepiar.

O que mais arrepiava, no entanto, era o fato de os três possuírem a marca negra.

Sangue escuro pingava pelas escadarias e manchava as paredes e as árvores baixas de forma estranha. Era impossível imaginar o que havia acontecido ali, mas não fora nada bonito.

Draco aproximou-se e abaixou perto do corpo de um dos cadáveres. Seu maxilar despencado, mais do que um osso no lugar agüentaria, e os olhos abertos num terror congelado. Sua marca negra apagada assim como suas íris.

Quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo estava com raiva.

Com _muita_ raiva.

-Meu Deus! – ao seu lado, Poliakoff fez o sinal da cruz. – O que aconteceu aqui?

-E mais importante. O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Caled levando a mão ao nariz para conter a náusea.

Draco levantou-se e respirou pesadamente.

-Pra fazer o que sempre fazemos. – falou entediado. – Salvar a pele de todo mundo.

-Os detetives disseram que eles sofreram torturas e diversas maldições. Depois nosso assassino usou o bom e velho Avada Kedavra. – Caled olhando curiosamente para um corpo. – Aquele ali parece ter recebido mais piedade. Só tem alguns cortes, uma perna quebrada e recebeu a maldição mortal.

Draco franziu o cenho tentando extrair alguma informação importante daquilo.

-Já foram identificados?

-Sim. John Walker, Tony O'Loughin e Lisander Martin.

-Ótimo. – Draco disse, repassando rapidamente as instruções na cabeça. Seus olhos caíram para Poliakoff. O homem parecia verde perto dos cadáveres nas escadarias da igreja. – Poliakoff, vá para o Ministério e pesquise se esses homens têm alguma ligação. Se realizaram alguma missão juntos no passado, se foram no mesmo cruzeiro para o Caribe.. qualquer coisa. Precisamos saber se isso foi vingança ou uma espécie de aviso.

Julgando pela cena do crime, no entanto, Draco tinha certeza de que eram os dois.

Poliakoff aparatou instantaneamente, parecendo maravilhado por poder sair de lá.

-Caled, por favor, dê um jeito nos repórteres. Ninguém pode saber que comensais foram mortos. Nem mesmo as famílias deles pode saber que morreram assim. – a voz de Draco era tão firme que ninguém pensaria duas vezes antes de obedecê-lo. – Vamos ter que inventar alguma coisa.

Caled ainda abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas um barulho de um galho quebrando chamou a atenção dos dois que silenciosamente olharam na mesma direção.

-Ah merda. – Caled sussurrou empunhando a varinha.

Draco olhou atentamente, fechando os dedos ao redor de sua varinha. Inclinou o corpo para trás se mantendo em posição de alerta. Lentamente, percebendo a situação, dois aurores apareceram por trás conforme o som de passos tornava-se mais pronunciado.

Draco quase podia ouvir o coração de Caled de tão nervoso que ele estava, mas se sentia estranhamente relaxado. Apenas achava muito improvável que o que quer que tivesse matado os três comensais aparecesse agora.

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando um vulto desajeitado saiu das sombras, correndo de um esconderijo precário. O pequeno homem usava roupas estranhas e uma câmera digital pendurada no pescoço. Estava aterrorizado, o que o impulsionava a correr mais rápido e de forma mais barulhenta.

-Ah merda! – repetiu Caled, dessa vez sem medo, enquanto o homem desaparecia pelas árvores. – Um muggle! Ele nos viu fazendo magia!

-Ele estava com uma câmera, talvez ele tenha gravado algo do que aconteceu aqui. – constatou um auror preparando-se para ir atrás dele. Draco o impediu com um gesto.

-Eu cuido disso. – falou firmemente. – Só façam o que Wilkes mandar.

E correu.

Uma sombra negra voando pela escuridão.

O muggle na verdade era bem rápido, mas não foi difícil para Draco achá-lo.

Com um feitiço mudo e simples, a câmera do homem estava em seu pescoço. Ele não precisou de mais nada para pará-lo. Com o susto de ter a câmera arrancada de si de uma hora para a outra, o muggle tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu.

Quando se virou, Draco estava há alguns metros dele. A luz da lua o atingia em cheio deixando-o pálido como um fantasma.

Tremendo muito para conseguir se levantar, o muggle, com os olhos escancarados de medo se arrastou pelo chão afastando-se daquele homem de aparência intimidadora que poderia facilmente ser um anjo da morte. Os movimentos de Draco eram curtos, mas ele estava cada vez mais próximo.

Apontou a varinha para ele e o homem arregalou os olhos fazendo com que Draco tivesse certeza que ele viu o massacre e que sabia do que aquele cilindro era capaz.

Foi exatamente nesse momento que olhos castanhos decidiram aparecer na sua mente. Olhos castanhos melancólicos, desaprovadores.

"O que ela diria se eu o matasse?" Draco pegou-se a pensar. "O que ela diria se eu tirasse uma vida só porque o infeliz estava no lugar errado e na hora errada? O que ela diria se ainda estivesse comigo?"

Draco sabia o que ela diria. Sabia o que ela pensava sobre isso. Conseguira afastar as palavras dela o suficiente para fazer seu trabalho, mas não conseguiria naquela noite. Não depois de sua visão no baile.

"_Eu só tenho bom caráter, Malfoy. Isso implica ter plena consciência de que não temos direito de matar ninguém."_

Não temos?

O homem parara de se mexer. Olhava confuso para Draco. Ofegante, esperando.

-Levanta. – Draco ordenou com a voz demonstrando mais segurança do que realmente sentia. Se o homem pudesse ver melhor sua expressão, no entanto, veria que estava atormentado. – E dá o fora daqui antes que eu mude de idéia.

E fechou os olhos.

Como se achando que Draco estava contando mentalmente para matá-lo, o muggle correu desajeitada e rapidamente. Draco se concentrou no barulho da corrida desenfreada do homem, esperando que ele desaparecesse gradualmente conforme ele se afastasse.

Abriu os olhos quando abruptamente, o silêncio reinou.

O muggle gritou.

Em alguns segundos Draco o alcançou para ver que uma figura pequena o havia parado. Sua forma escondida pelas sombras das árvores.

Achando que podia driblar aquela pequena pessoa, o homem ainda tentou fugir, para ser agarrado fortemente pelo ombro e empurrado para frente de uma varinha.

-É para o seu próprio bem. – uma voz rouca e desesperadoramente familiar ecoou. – _Obliviate!_

O feixe de luz branca que saiu da varinha e que engolfou o homem foi o suficiente para que ele visse o rosto dela.

Os cabelos vermelhos voando com a potência do feitiço, a pele clara como leite iluminada pela luz branca, os lábios rosados comprimidos pela concentração e os olhos determinados, selvagens e melancólicos.

O rosto que o assombrava todas as noites.

O rosto de Ginevra Weasley.

A claridade cessou e Draco se aproximou.

-Ginevra? – sua voz saiu mais fraca do que ele pretendia, mas foi o suficiente para que ela virasse a cabeça para ele.

Acostumado com a escuridão, agora ele conseguia ver os traços dela. E ela não estava nada feliz.

-Qual o seu problema, Draco? – perguntou raivosa. – Como pode ser tão idiota?

Draco mal prestou atenção no que ela estava dizendo. Aproximou-se em passos largos, hipnotizado, mas quando estendeu os braços para tocá-la, ela desapareceu.

Assustado com a possibilidade de estar sonhando acordado, olhou em volta. Soltou o ar aliviado ao vê-la encostada numa árvore distante dele.

-Quero dizer, você não queria matá-lo. Respeito isso. Mas deixá-lo ir assim? Tendo visto tudo o que viu? – ele começou a se aproximar mais delicadamente e ela não pareceu preocupada.

Poucos fios de luminosidade chegavam a ela, deixando-a ainda mais semelhante a um sonho mesmo que Draco tivesse certeza de que ela era bem real. Podia ver como os sete anos haviam modificado-a em alguns detalhes. Seu rosto delicado de menina tinha traços mais pronunciados de mulher. Seu corpo era mais firme, seu cabelo estava mais longo e ao invés de cair uniformemente, se dividia em camadas de cachos volumosos.

Estava com uma aparência saudável, mas não havia recuperado a coloração do rosto nem o resto de suas sardas desde o tempo da Ceifatorus. Sua voz ainda tinha uma entonação delicada e rouca por mais que seu tom fosse duro.

-Nosso sigilo é tudo o que temos, Malfoy. – disse com seriedade. – Você devia saber disso mais do que ninguém sendo um inominável.

Ele finalmente a alcançou, mas, no segundo seguinte, ela havia desaparecido novamente.

-Por favor, pára. – ela pediu com um tom entediado.

-Eu não parei nos últimos sete anos. – praticamente rosnou pra ela. Sua voz saiu rasgada e por um momento ela pareceu assustada. – Sete malditos anos procurando por você! Imaginando se estava viva! Você tem noção do que eu passei por sua causa?

A explosão de ressentimento pegou os dois de surpresa.

Ginny se recuperou mais rápido.

Entortando a cabeça para o lado preguiçosamente, apontou a varinha para ele.

-_Reducto._ – falou entediada, fazendo com que a máquina pendurada no pescoço de Draco explodisse. Uma explosão pequena, que mal manifestou um som.

Ele arrancou o objeto em chamas de si, sentindo uma leve ardência na bochecha direita para onde Ginny olhava.

-Oops.

Ele sabia que estava sangrando, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de levar a mão ao lugar.

-Parece que me preocupei a toa. – Draco comentou. – Você parece ótima.

Ginevra sorriu simpaticamente.

-Meus últimos sete anos devem ter sido mais produtivos que os seus, então. – depois ela abanou a cabeça rindo. – Claro que não. Olhe para você. É um inominável! Claro que teve anos produtivos. Draco Malfoy é tudo o que se ouve falar. O charmoso, poderoso e influente jovem comensal. O inominável.

-O magnífico comensal que não pôde achar uma garotinha mimada que fugiu com um grupo de baderneiros.

O sorriso de Ginny morreu, mas sua expressão não era pesada.

-Você parece horrível. – falou sinceramente. – Parece que envelheceu quinze anos e não sete.

-Alguns diriam que eu amadureci.

-Que bom pra você. – a voz dela era suave.

Draco se aproximou repentinamente. Ela não se moveu.

-Por que você destruiu a câmera? – ele perguntou cuidadosamente, com medo da resposta. – Ginevra , você teve alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu na igreja?

Ela continuou encarando-o, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a escuridão.

Draco sentiu a boca seca, de repente tomando consciência do sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

-Você os matou, Ginevra?

Ela fez que sim e Draco sentiu-se tonto.

-Não com as minhas próprias mãos... mas eu vi tudo. Não fiz nada para impedir. Isso é uma espécie de crime, não é? Sinto como se os tivesse matado com as minhas próprias mãos. – ela sorriu sarcástica analisando o evidente alívio na expressão de Draco. – O que é isso, Draco? Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço?

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Eu queria ser esse assassino sanguinário que você pensa que eu sou. – ele aproximou-se com os braços estendidos e novamente ela sumiu para reaparecer a dez passos atrás dele. –Poderia, por favor, parar?

-Por que eu faria isso? – ela perguntou inocentemente. – E por que toda essa necessidade de me tocar?

-Estou tendo problemas para acreditar que você está realmente aqui.

Ginevra pareceu querer abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ele a interrompeu:

-Já me deu a sua lição. – disse com uma entonação desesperada na voz. – Eu já entendi. Não consigo viver sem você. Não consegui.

Ela franziu o cenho sem parecer que ia se mover, falar alguma coisa ou esboçar uma reação maior do que essa.

-Eu entendi. Eu entendi que você tem seus princípios e eu não vou mais tentar te mudar, apenas... – ele passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo enquanto a cabeça dela entortava-se, como se para entendê-lo melhor. – Apenas volte para casa.

Demoraram cinco segundos exatos para que seu pedido surtisse um efeito. Uma risada sonora fez-se ouvir. Era leve e ao mesmo tempo fria.

-Você realmente acha isso? Que eu voltaria pra você? Depois de tudo?

Draco continuou impassível.

-Não. – admitiu. – Só queria deixar claro que eu tentei te levar por bem.

A expressão dela era debochada. Mesmo que irritado, Draco estava fascinado em admirar como ela se movia, como cada movimento seu parecia não ter fim, como sua voz era segura e cheia de vivacidade.

-Vai me levar à força, Draco? – perguntou. – Qual o plano exatamente? Vai duelar comigo? Vai me machucar como fez na Toca?

Ele sentiu-se tenso com a lembrança.

-Ou vai terminar o que começou no meu aniversário de dezessete anos? – ela soltou uma leve risadinha quando ele desviou os olhos dos dela. – Quando você me deixou num coma.

-Cale-se, Ginny. – ele disse, sem nenhuma rudez na voz. – Você simplesmente não entende.

-Não. – ela admitiu. – Não entendo.

-Não sei como poderia ser mais claro. – ele disse, voltando a encará-la. – Eu amo você. Amo você e a quero de volta.

Ginny deu dois passos para trás, parecendo ter sido pega de surpresa pelas palavras dele. Foi a vez de Draco esboçar uma posição debochada.

-Você já sabia disso.

Ginny ficou muda por alguns segundos.

-Meu Deus. Eu achei que nesses sete anos você teria esquecido toda essa loucura. – ela disse com a voz mais rouca que o normal. Draco decidiu que adorava aquele tom inseguro. – Mas está pior.

-Esses sete anos... foram torturantes, Ginevra. – disse. – Não teve uma noite que eu não sonhei com você, senti seu cheiro... era um conforto e uma maldição. Porque eu tinha que acordar e descobrir que você não estava lá.

Ela ficou parada parecendo sinceramente abalada pelas palavras dele. Draco aproveitou para se aproximar sorrateiramente.

-Eu tentei te esquecer, mas era impossível. Em um espaço de tempo tão pequeno você se tornou tudo que importa pra mim.

O assombro de Ginny agora era mais visível, ela desviou os olhos dos dele sem poder mais agüentar e encolheu os ombros. Draco arriscou a se aproximar mais. No instante que a tocasse, ela não teria como fugir.

-Eu quero você. Eu quero você a cada instante da minha vida, em cada fase dela. – ele disse com a voz hipnotizante e profunda. – Eu quero me casar com você, Ginevra.

Os olhos arregalados dela voltaram-se para ele no momento em que ele agarrou-a pelos ombros.

-Seja bonzinho, Draco. – ela falou num sopro de voz.

E então, Draco estava segurando o ar.

Olhou em volta procurando, mas Ginny não estava em lugar algum.

Caiu de joelhos no chão socando a terra repetidamente.

A tivera em seus braços! Sentira a textura macia de sua pele gelada pelo sereno da noite e ela escapara! Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de flores deslizando pelo ar frio ao seu redor.

Soltando o ar furiosamente, consolando-se por pelo menos ter certeza que ela estava na Inglaterra. Sua voz tinha um leve sotaque denunciando que ela passara os últimos anos fora. Mas Ginny não sairia mais do país e ele providenciaria isso.

Não. Draco não ia passar nem mais um ano naquela tortura.

Aquele encontro só servira para deixá-lo mais decidido do que queria.

Dedicaria cada momento e cada fibra do seu ser em achá-la, agora que já tinha um caminho... uma trilha a seguir.

A acharia.

E nem que ele precisasse a acorrentar em sua casa, ela não escaparia novamente.

XxX

**N/a: **Oi geente! Presente de fim de carnaval. O reencontro! Acho que não é bem o que vocês esperavam, mas...

Acho que mereço uma palma única pela atualização rápida. Hahaha. Não liguem pra mim. Eu ainda estou toda boba do carnaval. Como foi o de vocês?

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews e pela fidelidade na leitura.

**Reviews:**

**Gaabii: **Eu curto muito escrever sobre o Draco. Ele é um personagem bastante polêmico. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ainda mais. E eu estou mirando Direito na Uerj. Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review!

**(): **Você não colocou o seu Nick então eu não faço idéia de quem é. Vou responder mesmo assim! Espero que você tenha gostado desse reencontro. Acho que não deve ter sido o que esperava, mas acho que ficou bom. Um beijo e continue acompanhando! Obrigada pela review!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Eu disse que não ia demorar. Aí está! Espero que tenha gostado. Ainda tem muita coisa melhor por vir. Acompanhe! Espero poder continuar atualizando semanalmente. Mas vai depender de vários fatores. Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Marcia B. S. : **Obrigada pelo elogio à minha imaginação. Eu a levo ao extremo nessa fic. Que bom que você está gostando. Eles lembram Romeu e Julieta de uma maneira meio deturpada. Vou abordar esse lado mais ainda nos próximos capítulos. Não perca. Acho que vai ficar muito legal. Espero que tenha gostado do tão esperado reencontro. Ainda promete bastante. Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review!

**Oraculo: **Te dei uma semana para recuperar o fôlego. Espero que tenha sido o suficiente. Hahahaha! Gostou do tão aguardado reencontro? Viu como eu nem fiz vocês esperarem? Eu sou uma pessoa boazinha. Muito obrigada pela review, pelos elogios, por acompanhar a fic e por tudo! Um beijo! Continue acompanhando, prometo que fica cada vez melhor.

**Winter: **Não demorei NE? Espero poder continuar atualizando assim. Semanalmente. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Um beijO!

**Bella Black Malfoy:** Pois é. Esse capítulo foi exatamente o que você falou. Não MUITO relevante, mas necessário. Até porque não queria que eles pulassem logo para o reencontro mas também não queria que demorassem muito. Espero que meu timer tenha acertado e que eu tenha conseguido fazer um bom reencontro.

Eu sou mais ou menos assim, sabe? Tem épocas que minha paixão é pelo Harry e heróis em geral e eu quero escrever sobre eles, ler fics só sobre eles e etc... agora, tem épocas (que são as que eu consigo escrever mais) que é Draco, Draco e Draco (e um pouquinho de Tom). Adoro escrever sobre ele. É tão mais gostoso escrever sobre um anti-herói. Os heróis são muito preto no branco.

Suzan é uma personagem maravilhosa na minha concepção. Que bom que tenha gostado dela também. Próximo capítulo tem muito dela.!

Obrigada pela review MARAVILHOSA! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Um beijo!

**Kynhaa: **Ah parabéns! Que bom que eu pude dar um presente! Fez quantos anos?

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e do tão esperado reencontro. Fique ligada porque não vai demorar muito mais para os actions. Um beijo! E obrigada!

**X**

E só porque eu sou muito má:

Cenas do próximo capítulo:

**X**

_Ouviu um soluço e demorou alguns segundos para que percebesse que não tinha vindo dela. Limpando as lágrimas rapidamente virou-se para ver algo que a fez levar a mão a boca para não gritar._

_Suzan, sem nenhum disfarce, estava sentada no sofá. As mãos na testa, soluçando. As roupas rasgadas e banhadas em sangue, assim como as mãos e os cabelos._

_-Sue! – Ginny gritou correndo até ela. Estendeu as mãos para investigar seu corpo, mas tinha medo de machucá-la._

_-Você tinha razão Gi. – ela levantou o rosto para Ginny. Sua voz era amarga e embargada. Suas bochechas estavam manchadas de sangue. – Não valia à pena. Não valia a minha alma._

_**X**_

_-Lizzie quer ovos mexidos pro jantar. A mãe dela os colocava no pão. – falou entre as lágrimas._

_Ginny se perguntou como ela conseguia ver o que fazia com tanta água nos olhos._

_-Suzan você podia usar mágica pra isso. Nossas varinhas novas são registradas, lembra?_

_Suzan riu sem humor. O som saiu meio estranho no meio de tantas lágrimas._

_-Eu matei o pai dela, Gi. Acho que posso pelo menos fazer um ovo mexido._

_**X**_

_-E quer saber? Malfoy, não parece gostar tanto desse troca troca. Ele está sempre tentando fazer funcionar sabe... tentando ter um relacionamento sério. – Liam balançou a cabeça. – Você pensaria que ele é um cara frio, mas ouvi umas histórias... ele acredita muito em amor e nessas coisas. Meu pai contou que há pouco tempo ele mandou uma equipe de busca para a Ásia pesquisar a magia antiga que envolve o antigo colar da mulher dele._

_Liam falava distraído, mas de repente ficou em estado de alerta e olhou para Anne cuidadosamente._

_-Opa. Não devia ter falado isso._

_**X**_

_-Hermione Kondras. – ela corrigiu com um sorriso nervoso por não conseguir ver direito a pessoa com quem falava. – Desculpe, nos conhecemos?_

_Ginny saiu das sombras caminhando a passos largos até ela._

_-Sou eu Hermione. Ginny._

_Hermione piscou e sorriu._

_-Desculpe eu não..._

_-Ginny Weasley! Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas. – Ginny estendeu a mão para tocá-la mas desistiu acabando por levá-la a boca. – Meu Deus eu achei que você estava morta._

_**X**_

_Ela passou a mão pelo rosto de Draco e ele agarrou seu pulso fortemente._

_-Eu não preciso que você me ame._

_**X**_

_-Por que você tinha que ser tão mau, Draco? Por quê?_

_**X**_

_-Se você tivesse perdido sua alma... – Ginny começou com o olhar sério. – Até onde você iria para recuperá-la?_

Até a próxima!

Da sua querida,

Ella Evans

-G


	18. Mau

**Cap XVII** – Mau

**X**

"_Pois que aproveitaria o homem ganhar todo o mundo e perder sua alma? Ou o que daria o homem pelo resgate de sua alma?"_

_-Mateus 26;41_

**X**

Contorcendo-se o máximo que as correntes lhe permitiam para longe da luz, o homem bufou, tentando controlar a raiva. Apertou os punhos e as correntes balançaram dolorosamente conforme seus músculos tencionavam.

-Escute, Coleman. – falou simpaticamente o comensal que, com a varinha, emitia o facho de luz que atingia diretamente o rosto de Adam Coleman. – Você concordou em colaborar. Então vamos tirar as correntes de você e levá-lo para ter uma conversa civilizada com o conselho. Não tente nenhuma gracinha.

Adam olhou para o homem com um sorriso sarcástico nos olhos, mas logo se arrependeu quando a intensa claridade fez seus olhos verdes encherem-se de lágrimas.

-E como eu sei que vocês não vão tentar nenhuma gracinha?

-Você não sabe. – o homem falou friamente antes de rir. – Tenha um pouco de fé. Garanto que se fizer exatamente o que mandarmos, só vai sair ganhando.

Fechando os olhos para expulsar a umidade, Adam concordou.

Só queria tomar uma porcaria de um banho e sair daquele lugar. Não se importava se estava sem comida, sem dinheiro e que todas as suas garantias para o futuro estavam arruinadas. Só queria sair da mira da varinha dos comensais.

Fora surpreendido enquanto estava encaminhando os alunos ingleses da Academia Sacremagie de volta para sua terra natal. Sendo professor de lá, havia se candidatado para a missão de deixar os mais novos em segurança. Assim, se sentiria útil e poderia respirar ar puro. Poderia sair um pouco daquele lugar. Poderia ver outras pessoas, rostos que não fossem tão carregados e tão cautelosos. Rostos de estudantes ansiosos por terem suas mentes preenchidas com informações de um mundo pelo qual, sinceramente, não valia muito à pena lutar.

O que ele não sabia é que estava sendo observado por um grupo da polícia do Ministério da Magia fazia muito tempo, e que só esperavam por uma oportunidade para capturá-lo.

As correntes à sua volta afrouxaram e Adam as tirou de cima de si com movimentos bruscos, xingando alto ao ver os machucados que elas lhe fizeram. O comensal pareceu não se importar. Continuava com a luz na direção dos seus olhos.

-Você se importa? – Adam perguntou irritado colocando a mão na frente do rosto.

O comensal baixou a varinha, os ombros tremendo com uma risadinha reprimida.

-Vamos. – e fez sinal para que ele fosse à frente.

Adam obedeceu, pronto para perguntar como o comensal esperava que ele adivinhasse o caminho quando a porta se abriu revelando a pouca luminosidade do corredor.

Um outro comensal, mais alto e sério do que o primeiro, acenou com a cabeça, cumprimentando-o.

-Vamos, vamos. – incentivou o primeiro comensal, agitando a varinha atrás dele. Adam andou para fora do seu cativeiro seguindo o homem à sua frente.

Depois de algum tempo, bufou ruidosamente com a ridícula distância que andavam.

Quando abriu a boca para reclamar, o homem a sua frente parou. Ele virou-se para a parede, estendeu a varinha e cutucou as pedras que estavam a sua frente numa ordem que, nem se quisesse, Adam conseguiria decorar. As pedras se afastaram, revelando uma porta.

-Está aberta. – uma voz tranqüila veio de dentro.

-Vamos, vamos.

Entraram.

A sala era extremamente ampla e a pouca luminosidade não alcançava suas paredes ou o teto. Velas estavam distribuídas numa mesa na qual vários mascarados rodeavam. No centro dela, uma figura mais alta e com o capuz abaixado o olhava.

Era claro que Adam sabia quem era. O rosto bonito e forte, os cabelos elegantes e negros, olhos sinistramente escuros e pele fantasmagoricamente pálida.

A figura de Lorde Voldemort era atraente e hipnotizante, de uma forma sombria.

Adam teve a impressão que não seria capaz de resistir a nada que aquela figura fascinante e intimidadora lhe pedisse, mas manteve o queixo erguido e o brilho sempre zombeteiro nos olhos.

-Olá, Sr. Coleman. – o ministro acenou gentilmente com a cabeça.

-Olá pra você.

-Fiquei extasiado ao saber que tomou a sábia decisão de nos ajudar.

-Eu não ajudo ninguém. – cortou Adam.

-Entendo. – Voldemort apertou os lábios. – É claro que será recompensado imensamente por isso. Veja bem, Sr. Coleman, eu poderia muito bem arrancar toda a informação que eu preciso de você sem que tivéssemos que fazer negociações, mas eu preferi tentar convencê-lo a agir de forma sensata, mesmo o senhor sendo acusado de conspiração contra o seu Lorde. – o homem ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Isso não lhe parece uma recompensa?

Adam sorriu preguiçosamente.

-Você pode me fazer falar por meio de torturas, mas nunca conseguiria todos os detalhes de uma memória. – falou.

-E o que faz pensar que seus pensamentos seriam de algum uso para mim?

-A penseira na sua frente foi uma boa dica.

Um dos cantos da boca de Voldemort subiram.

-O que você quer?

-Eu sou um homem facilmente saciável, Milorde. – Adam falou com debochado respeito. – Apenas quero minha ficha limpa e meu direito de ir e vir intacto.

-Caso você não tenha notado, Sr. Coleman, o direito de ir e vir foi extinto há muito tempo para a segurança da população. – Voldemort respondeu. – Mas entendi aonde quer chegar. Depois de algumas reflexões percebi que o melhor seria mandá-lo, com a ficha limpa, de volta para sua casa no sul dos Estados Unidos. Lá poderá esquecer de suas atitudes criminosas e começar uma nova vida.

-E quanto aos outros?

-Seu companheiro de trabalho se mostra relutante...

-Não estou falando de Abrams! – cortou Adam. – Estou falando dos que ainda serão capturados com as informações que eu vou lhe dar.

-Analisaremos seus crimes e eles serão julgados.

-Todos eles? – Adam perguntou sentindo-se um pouco estúpido.

Voldemort levantou uma sobrancelha, parecendo subitamente mais interessado.

-Veremos.

Adam fez que sim baixando os olhos para a penseira.

-Aproxime-se. – Voldemort murmurou. Sua voz grave chegando até Adam com facilidade.

Sem que nem se desse conta do que fazia, o homem se aproximou em passos lentos até ficar de frente para penseira e para Voldemort.

-Essa é a primeira lembrança que eu vou tirar. – ele disse posicionando a varinha na têmpora de Adam. – Escolha algo útil. Você está fraco e pode não agüentar por hoje que eu tire mais do que uma.

Adam apertou os olhos tentando pensar em algo útil, mas a única cena que conseguiu pensar no momento fora uma conversa íntima que tivera há alguns anos com uma aluna extremamente interessante.

**X**

Mal contendo as lágrimas, Ginny entrou rapidamente na casa de Charlotte de Lamennais. Bateu a porta e, sem tirar as mãos da maçaneta, encostou a testa na madeira fria, tentando conter o sufocante nó em sua garganta.

Ficou feliz ao perceber que todas as janelas estavam fechadas, pois assim que entrou pela porta o encantamento que a transformava em Annabeth se extinguiu.

Ouviu um soluço e demorou alguns segundos para perceber que não escapara de seus lábios. Limpando as lágrimas rapidamente, virou-se para ver algo que a fez levar a mão a boca para não gritar.

Suzan, sem nenhum disfarce, estava sentada no sofá. As mãos na testa, soluçando. As roupas rasgadas e banhadas em sangue, assim como as mãos e os cabelos.

-Sue! – Ginny gritou correndo até ela. Estendeu as mãos para investigar seu corpo, mas tinha medo de machucá-la.

-Você tinha razão, Gi. – ela levantou o rosto para Ginny. Sua voz era amarga e embargada. Suas bochechas estavam manchadas de sangue. – Não valia à pena. Não valia a minha alma.

-Está machucada?

Suzan voltou a afundar o rosto nas mãos e Ginny já deixava as lágrimas correrem livremente. Não sabia por que estava chorando exatamente, mas era inevitável.

-Não, não... – a voz dela era fraca por causa do pranto. – Não é meu sangue. Você estava chorando quando entrou?

-Não importa. – sabendo agora que ela não estava machucada, Ginny envolveu-a em seus braços. - Vai ficar tudo bem. Vem. Vamos te limpar.

-Não, Ginny. - Suzan chorou. – Não vai ficar tudo bem.

-Claro que vai, eu estou aqui por você.

-Não, Ginny. Você não entende. – Suzan empurrou a amiga delicadamente para olhar nos seus olhos. – Quando estávamos nas ruínas da abadia e eu estava... – ela engoliu em seco enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam pro seu rosto. - Aconteceu algo.

-Suzan, pelo amor de Deus. – Ginny tateou os braços da amiga como procurando algum resquício de maldição. – O que aconteceu? Está me assustando.

-Você precisa ver uma coisa.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a boca para falar. O som de sua voz, no entanto, foi interrompido.

-Por favor, senhorita. – uma voz infantil e chorosa vindo da direção das escadas fez com que os pêlos da nuca de Ginny se arrepiassem e ela pulasse do sofá. – Meu pai vai se zangar se eu não estiver com ele quando ele acordar.

Ginny piscou, incapaz de se mover. Tentando juntar as peças e achar alguma coerência naquilo.

A pequena garotinha, contando cerca de uns cinco anos de idade, pareceu acanhada com sua presença. Abraçava a si mesma e tinha uma mancha vermelha no vestidinho branco. Ginny percebeu que era a mesma mancha que havia em sua roupa agora.

A mão de Suzan impressa em sangue.

Atônita, Ginny olhou para a amiga em busca de uma explicação, no entanto o olhar de Suzan estava sobre a pequenina e ela sorria fracamente.

-Não se preocupe, querida. Ninguém vai se zangar com você.

O olhar da menina encontrou com o atônito de Ginny e ela se encolheu timidamente.

-Essa é Ginevra. Mas você deverá chamá-la de Anne. É uma grande amiga minha. – seu olhar foi para Ginny e quaisquer resquícios de sorriso ou falsa simpatia sumiu. – _Anne_ essa é Elizabeth Martin.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram quando a compreensão a invadiu. Olhou novamente para a garota e para as mãos sujas de sangue de Suzan. Engoliu em seco e tentou falar na voz mais civilizada e contida que tinha, para não assustar Elizabeth.

-Martin... como em... Lisander Martin?

-Esse é meu pai. - foi Elizabeth quem respondeu. – Ele deve estar bravo comigo.

-Não. – Ginny respondeu virando-se para Suzan com o olhar profundo. – Ele _não_ está.

-Você vai dormir aqui hoje, meu amor. Seu pai não vai se zangar, eu prometo. – Suzan falou docemente arrancando da garota um sorriso incerto.

Era difícil sorrir para alguém que estava banhada no sangue de seu pai.

-Querida, você pode voltar para o quarto? Eu preciso conversar com Anne e aí poderemos jantar, tudo bem?

-Tudo bem. – Elizabeth disse antes de correr escadas acima. As pontas do laço de seu vestido roçando no chão.

Ginny respirou fundo e caminhou cuidadosamente até uma poltrona para ficar de frente para Suzan. Sentou na ponta encarando a amiga nos olhos, sua expressão séria.

-Suzan. – começou. – O que você fez?

Por um instante Ginny achou que viria uma explosão de lágrimas, mas Suzan se controlou perfeitamente e quando falou sua voz, mesmo embargada, era clara e calma:

-Eu estava nas ruínas. Queria fazer algo bem dramático... porque um deles se dizia um religioso. Então os assustei bastante no início. Quando comecei a... quando comecei com as maldições, eu ouvi um grito a mais, o grito da Lizzie. Eu tive que me revelar... tinha que ver quem estava gritando e eu vi o _bastardo. _Segurando a própria filha como escudo. Ele sabia quem eu era, lembrava de mim e do que havia feito comigo, sabia de tudo... de alguma forma. Lutamos por um tempo, mas eu estava em desvantagem, com medo de machucá-la... então ela correu pra longe dele, pra longe dos feitiços que eu estava jogando. Eu fui até ela e a segurei perto de mim... tapei seus olhos e...

-O matou. – Ginny completou e Suzan fez que sim.

-Foi basicamente o que aconteceu. Não me peça para entrar em detalhes. Dói demais. – voltou a enterrar a cabeça nas mãos, os ombros balançando levemente.

Ginny aproximou-se, decidindo que Suzan não precisava de nenhuma repreensão naquele momento e sim de ajuda.

Envolveu-a num abraço e deixou que ela chorasse em seu ombro. Fazia carinho no cabelo da amiga, sem se importar com o sangue e tentava acalmá-la enquanto ela soltava lamúrias e maldições contra si mesma.

Levou-a para o andar de cima e ajudou-a a tomar um longo banho, tentando não se afetar muito com a água vermelha. Apenas quando ela própria foi se levar, permitiu-se chorar novamente.

Afundou na água da banheira, chorando compulsivamente e segurando a respiração mais tempo do que poderia agüentar. Não chorava mais por Suzan.

Imaginara que algum dia iria se reencontrar com Draco. Tivera pesadelos com aquilo. Mas de todas as cenas que imaginara, nunca esperaria o que aconteceu.

Nunca esperaria que teria que consertar o erro dele de poupar completamente um muggle. Nunca esperaria que ao invés de fugir no segundo seguinte como deveria, aquele instinto suicida se manifestasse, um instinto forte que a fez ficar e conversar com ele.

Queria saber por que ele não havia matado o homem. Queria saber por que tinha os olhos tão atormentados e as feições tão abatidas se, quando pesquisou sobre ele, descobriu que estava vivendo uma vida perfeita. Queria saber como, no baile, quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ele entendera que havia algo errado com ela.

E mais do que qualquer coisa, queria saber qual seria sua reação a ela.

Imaginava que ele a desprezaria e que os dois iriam duelar, mas foi o exatamente o contrário. Depois de sete anos, era de se esperar que Draco nem pensasse nela, mas o Inominável parecia tão atormentado quanto Ginny com o reencontro. Queria-a com mais intensidade e com mais desespero do que antes. Os anos separados intensificaram seus sentimentos ao invés de arrefecê-los como ela imaginara. Os olhos azuis acinzentados expressavam algo que ela nunca imaginara que poderia vir de um Malfoy, e que ela se recusava a acreditar que havia visto.

Por Deus, ele havia dito que a amava. Que a amava!

Será que ele era tão perturbado que achou que _isso_ faria com que ela fosse com ele? Uma declaração?

E por que ela não sentira repulsa quando ele a tocou? Só porque, por uma vez na vida, ele fora misericordioso numa situação que tinha a desculpa perfeita para não ser, não queria dizer que Draco havia mudado, muito menos mudado por ela! Não queria dizer que ele fosse uma pessoa melhor, e não era uma desculpa para que ela deixasse de odiá-lo.

Enquanto procurava aquele familiar sentimento de repulsa, misturado com medo que sempre tomava conta dela toda vez que pensava em Draco, seus pulmões clamaram por oxigênio e Ginny foi obrigada a emergir rapidamente, puxando o ar com força.

Bem a tempo de ouvir a ausência dos soluços de Suzan. Secou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente. Foi seguindo a trilha de água que o cabelo molhado da amiga fizera até que estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-la fungar enquanto chorava. Estava na cozinha, mexendo algo numa frigideira.

-O que é isso, Sue?

-Lizzie quer ovos mexidos pro jantar. A mãe dela os colocava no pão. – falou entre as lágrimas.

Ginny se perguntou como ela conseguia ver o que fazia com tanta água nos olhos.

-Suzan você podia usar mágica pra isso. Nossas varinhas novas são registradas, lembra?

Suzan riu sem humor. O som saiu meio estranho no meio de tantas lágrimas.

-Eu matei o pai dela, Gi. Acho que posso pelo menos fazer um ovo mexido.

Ginny aproximou-se da amiga, encostando-se no balcão.

-Sério, Sue. Você salvou aquela garotinha. – falou seriamente, tentando olhar a amiga nos olhos. – Ele usou a própria filha como escudo! E o tempo todo em que ela esteve aqui não falou uma palavra sobre estar preocupada com o pai, só mostrou que estava com medo dele. Você pode imaginar o que ele fazia com ela?

Suzan apagou o fogo e foi com a frigideira até a mesa, onde duas fatias de pão esperavam.

-Você não precisa fazer isso. – Ginny tentou. – Não precisa cuidar da filha dele. Podemos mandá-la para a Ordem.

-Não! – Suzan virou-se abruptamente. – Não, Ginny. Ela vai ficar aqui comigo. Vamos inventar alguma coisa sobre quem ela é.

-Vão procurar por ela, Sue! E o que você vai fazer quando os vizinhos a reconhecerem?

-Ela não vai precisar sair de casa por muito tempo.

Com a bandeja de comida pronta nas mãos, Suzan se encaminhou para o andar de cima e para o quarto de hóspedes. Ginny a seguiu, quieta, observando-a.

Entrou no quarto e Lizzie já estava deitada, esperando pela comida. Parecia sentir-se bem mais confortável que antes, não perguntava mais pelos pais. Parecia até, de certa forma, contente. Olhava para Suzan com seu sorrisinho tímido enquanto comia e fechou os olhos afetuosamente para receber o beijo de boa noite.

Suzan foi em direção ao seu quarto, Ginny acenou para a garotinha e fechou a porta.

-Você não precisa fazer isso. Não precisa se torturar assim.

Suzan parou e virou-se para ela. Um sorriso fraco em meio às lágrimas.

-Sabe o que ela disse quando eu expliquei que o pai dela não iria mais voltar, Ginny? – as mãos dela tremiam enquanto ela falava. – Ela disse que esperava por isso. Que a sua mãe falecida a avisou que um anjo a salvaria.

-Sue... – Ginny se aproximou para tocar o ombro da amiga que apertou sua mão afetuosamente.

-Você estava certa, Ginny. Não tinha jeito de eu fazer isso sem perder minha alma. – disse olhando para a porta do quarto de hóspedes. – Mas eu encontrei uma forma de recuperá-la.

A mulher ruiva ficou parada, deixando as palavras de Suzan serem processadas em sua mente.

-Não importa o quanto doa, é algo que eu preciso fazer. Preciso recuperar a minha alma e impedir que Lizzie perca a dela. Eu sou o anjo, Ginny. E anjos não têm livre arbítrio.

Ela caminhou até seu quarto e abriu a porta. Ginny continuou parada com a expressão atormentada, mas ao mesmo tempo esclarecida, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma indesejada epifania.

-Ginny, podia dormir aqui hoje? Eu não vou me importar com os gritos.

A ruiva precisou de dois segundos para esboçar um sorriso.

-Claro, Sue.

E caminhou com ela para o quarto sentindo as lágrimas voltando a seus olhos e o costumeiro nó em sua garganta.

Suzan não precisou se incomodar com seus gritos porque Ginny quase não dormiu. Ficou velando o sono de sua querida amiga enquanto se perguntava por que a face atormentada de Draco pulou em sua mente com as palavras de Suzan.

"_Não importa o quanto doa, é algo que eu preciso fazer. Preciso recuperar a minha alma e impedir que Lizzie perca a dela."_

_"Eu quero me casar com você, Ginevra."_

**X**

-Eu quero me casar com você, Ginevra. – Draco murmurou para si mesmo, encarando o pequeno anel entre suas mãos que, mesmo com a escassa luz, conseguia brilhar intensamente.

Estava deitado, mas nem se iludia com a idéia de dormir. Tinha muito que pensar. Não se importava muito de perder sua noite de sono. O sono há muito havia deixado de ser um prazer, já que, mesmo tendo sonhos reconfortantes, acabava acordando para uma solitária realidade.

Agora estava diante dele a possibilidade de não precisar acordar daquele sonho maravilhoso. Daquele sonho com cabelos ruivos e um olhar tanto selvagem quanto melancólico.

-Ela sente algo por mim, parecia afetada ao me ver. E não inteiramente de forma ruim. – Draco constatou.

Depois de se controlar e reassumir a postura rígida de sempre, voltara para o baile, se despedira de seus pais e desculpara-se com Sage, alegando que ficaria preso até tarde no trabalho, o que de fato aconteceu. Agora, no meio da madrugada, deitado em sua cama, ele tinha tempo para analisar os recentes acontecimentos e decidir qual seria sua atitude.

Ver Ginevra só atiçara ainda mais sua vontade de recuperá-la. Estava saudável, o que era uma coisa boa, mas ele não sabia nada do que ela fizera nesses anos que passaram separados, não sabia nada sobre ela, apenas que estava mais corajosa, mais viva. Não pôde mentir para si mesmo. Era prazeroso vê-la daquela forma. Confiante, saudável. Seu jeito de andar mudara. Ainda era delicado, mas também havia mais precisão em seus movimentos, como se ela tivesse certeza de tudo o eu fazia. Nenhum passo seu vacilava, seus olhos eram calculistas... e ela estava viva demais.

Doía em Draco saber que tudo sumiria quando ele a recuperasse. Ele havia se apaixonado por uma Ginny mais delicada e mais melancólica, mas ela parecia tão bem daquela forma. Não queria que ela voltasse a ser triste, mesmo que não tivesse escolha.

Draco não era bom para ela.

Fechou os olhos fortemente. Parecia estar num beco sem saída. Se ele a recuperasse, nunca mais veria aquela chama acesa em seus olhos, poderia acabar matando seu espírito guerreiro, mas por outro lado, se ele ficasse sem ela...

Não. Essa não era uma opção.

Tudo seria mais fácil, se ela retribuísse seus sentimentos, com certeza. Eles poderiam fugir da Inglaterra, pra longe de todas as barreiras que os separavam. Longe de toda a tirania do novo Ministro, longe de tudo. Num lugar onde muggles, mestiços e nascidos muggles não importassem mais e ela não tivesse razão para odiá-lo.

Sim, sabia que essa era uma utopia. Ginny levaria consigo sua moral e seus conceitos para onde quer que fosse, e talvez fosse isso que o fizera se apaixonar por ela. A mulher tinha todas as qualidades e todo o caráter que faltava em Draco.

Não era como se ela o completasse, era como se ela fosse parte dele.

Ginny era como se fosse carne da sua carne. Sentia como se fossem duas versões distintas da mesma pessoa. Dois pólos diferentes de uma mesma alma que precisavam ficar juntos para que se estabelecesse um equilíbrio. Se um dia ele sonhava que sua alma fosse salva, precisaria dela.

Draco não podia lutar contra isso porque a parte forte da alma estava com Ginny. Podia apenas amá-la, lutar por ela e torcer para que um dia o amasse de volta.

Sabia que em diferentes circunstâncias, ela o amaria, mas graças à imagem que tinha dele – imagem que Draco ajudara a construir – isso era praticamente inviável.

Se ao menos ela soubesse... se ao menos ela soubesse o quanto o afetara no curto espaço de tempo que passaram juntos. O quanto, antes disso, já era covarde demais para cumprir suas missões. Se ela soubesse como ele passou os últimos sete anos...

Oh. Ele tinha o instinto assassino que todo comensal deveria ter. Não havia dúvidas disso.

O único problema é que este instinto estava voltado para ele mesmo.

Esse instinto o guiou para riscos inimagináveis e somente a imagem de Ginny o fazia desviar-se da morte no último momento. Passara a se desprezar imensamente. Desprezar sua personalidade fraca. Se desprezar por suas crenças terem se abalado tão facilmente por causa de uma mulher. No entanto, mesmo com vergonha e frustração pelos sentimentos que Ginny lhe infligia, não conseguia deixar de se sentir confortável com a mera chance de recuperar todo o mal que fez.

Quando ainda tinha dezoito anos, Draco já havia feito muito mal. Matara, seqüestrara, torturara... ainda era assombrado pelos fantasmas e os gritos das pessoas que machucara. Invejava outros que fizeram mais mal do que ele e conseguiam ter boas noites de sono. A única coisa que aliviava sua dor era que sempre, em determinada hora da noite, Ginny aparecia, e mesmo que não correspondesse seus beijos com paixão - como era de se esperar num sonho - havia resignação em seus olhos e até mesmo um indício de ternura. Quando olhava para ele não havia ódio, e sim tristeza. Tristeza pelo que ele era e pelo que tinha que sofrer, e tristeza por si mesma por estar irremediavelmente presa a ele.

Draco não queria, no entanto, que Ginny fosse tão triste.

E sabia que não merecia ser feliz.

Apenas não podia evitar. Assim como um imã não pode deixar de atrair o metal.

Com os olhos pesados e dor de cabeça forte se pronunciando, permitiu a si mesmo fechar os olhos e descansar. Enquanto a realidade se confundia com o sonho, podia ter certeza que ouvira a voz de Ginevra soltando lamúrias e lamentos.

_-Por que você tinha que ser tão mau, Draco? Por quê?_

**X**

Suzan puxou o guardanapo, enrolou a ponta e molhou-o em seu copo de água para depois levá-lo a bochecha suja de molho de carne de Elizabeth. A menina sorriu em agradecimento e voltou-se para o macarrão.

Dean arregalou os olhos com aquela troca mútua de afeição e se inclinou para Ginny que, com a varinha, enfeitiçava os pratos para se limparem.

-Tem certeza que ela não é nenhuma filha perdida da Suzan, não? – perguntou num sussurro desconfiado. – Elas até são parecidas!

Ginny olhou para as duas com uma tristeza conformada.

-Não... mas Lizzie já a chama de mãe de vez em quando. Sem querer. É algo natural. Não tenho certeza se isso alegra ou machuca Suzan. – Ginny confidenciou.

-Deve alegrar. Ela olha para a garota como se _realmente_ fosse mãe dela.

Ginny deu de ombros. Odiava admitir, mas entendia a amiga como ninguém. Não tinha certeza se apoiava um sacrifício tão grande como aquele, mas amava Suzan de todo o coração e sabia que na situação dela, provavelmente faria a mesma coisa.

Quem não agarraria com todas as forças uma oportunidade de voltar a merecer a própria alma e, ainda por cima, salvar a de uma menininha tão adorável como aquela?

Ao longo daquele mês, Ginny descobriu que Lizzie não era uma garota difícil de amar. Mesmo com as criancices e necessidades básicas de uma garota de seis anos, ela era extremamente inteligente e madura para sua idade. Depois de dois minutos conversando com ela, Dean até sugeriu que se tratava de uma criança superdotada.

Depois de algumas conversas, Ginny percebeu que a mente de Lizzie bloqueara o que acontecera na igreja, mesmo que ela ainda tivesse pesadelos com tudo. A única parte que a menina era capaz de lembrar foi quando Suzan a segurou contra si e fechou seus olhos. Depois lembrava-se de que as duas estavam voando acima da floresta e como ela, com medo da altura, abraçara-se a Suzan que apenas beijara sua cabeça e dissera que não a deixaria cair. _Nunca_ a deixaria cair.

Elizabeth também desenvolvera uma afeição grandíssima por Ginny, como se ela fosse família, o que agora não estava muito longe da verdade. O estranho é que a garota tinha plena consciência de que fora Ginny quem indicara seu pai as ruínas da igreja, que fora ela quem ajudara Suzan a matá-lo, e mesmo assim a amava.

E Suzan... bom Suzan era seu anjo.

Seu anjo e sua mãe.

-A relação das duas... seria comovente se não fosse assustadora. – Dean confessou. – Quero dizer, ela é mesmo filha do cara que...

-Talvez você devesse falar disso com Suzan. – Ginny disse, sem tirar a atenção dos pratos. – Você esperaria que ela não gostasse de falar sobre isso, mas ela realmente não vê problemas. Acho que ela está certa, essa garota a está curando.

-Não há dúvidas de que ela é adorável. Acho que nunca vi uma criança tão linda em toda minha vida. – confessou. – Não deve ser muito difícil amá-la. Mas você não tem medo que Suzan... enlouqueça?

-Se você tivesse perdido sua alma... – Ginny começou com o olhar sério e a voz subitamente cansada. – Até onde iria para recuperá-la?

Dean apertou os lábios e voltou a olhar para as duas sem responder.

Sim.

A cena seria comovente.

Se não fosse assustadora.

-Mas sério, você foge da ordem e se esgueira para cá pra ficar falando da Sue? - Ginny desconversou.

Dean sorriu timidamente e ela achou o rubor em suas faces simplesmente adorável.

-Você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta.

-Eu também senti. – Ginny sorriu, beijando-o carinhosamente.

-Hey, hey, hey! - Suzan exclamou rindo e estendendo a mão na frente dos olhos de Lizzie. – Crianças no recinto. Vão fazer isso em outro lugar.

A suave risada da garotinha fez com que os dois rissem também. Ginny agarrou o braço do namorado e o conduziu para fora da cozinha.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem, _mamãe._

Dean olhou alarmado para Suzan para ver como ela reagiria ao que considerara uma brincadeira de mau gosto, e ficou surpreso ao perceber que ela ria sinceramente.

-Eu nunca vou entender vocês duas. – Dean falou.

-Por que _nós duas_? - Ginny perguntou enquanto eles subiam as escadas. – O que foi que _eu_ fiz que te deixou intrigado?

-Não finja que você não faria a mesma coisa. - Dean disse, fazendo com que a namorada encolhesse os ombros. – Não fale como se nesses últimos sete anos você e Suzan não andassem com essa atitude estranha e... sei lá... suicida.

Ginny sorriu para si mesma pensando que esse era exatamente o nome que dava ao seu lado mais selvagem, que a estimulava a fazer as coisas da forma mais arriscada e excitante possível.

-Bom... isso está no pacote Ginny Weasley. – Ginny falou brincalhona enquanto os dois entravam no seu quarto. – Com instinto suicida e tudo.

Naquela tarde de domingo, ela e Suzan acabaram sendo congratuladas com um descanso de Annabeth e Charlotte. Trancaram o largo terreno da casa de Ginny com feitiços para que pudessem usar suas reais aparências, enquanto Dean, esgueirando-se para fora da Ordem, arranjava um jeito de visitá-las.

Ele sorria, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e fechava a porta com um chute.

-Senti tanto sua falta. – falou com a voz rouca, antes de cair por cima dela na longa cama, beijando-a profundamente.

Ginny retribuiu com entusiasmo, sentindo-se genuinamente feliz por estar com o namorado depois de um mês sem nenhuma espécie de contato. Sentiu-o ficar tenso por um segundo, antes de se afastar. Soltou um grunhido indignado e tentou voltar a beijá-lo. Ele se afastou novamente e ela abriu os olhos para encarar os inseguros dele.

-Ginny... eu sei que essa é uma pergunta pessoal e... eu sei o quanto você tem que se dedicar nesse disfarce de Annabeth, como temos que dar nosso sangue por nossas missões. – Dean falou, parecendo estar com dificuldades para respirar. – Eu sei que é algo maior do que nós dois que a motiva, por isso qualquer que seja sua resposta eu não vou te julgar.

- Resposta para o quê? – perguntou Ginny com receio.

-Bom... Como você pode me convidar pra cá, com o seu disfarce? Você passou o último mês inteiro saindo com aquele tal de Liam e seu trabalho no museu...

-O meu trabalho real no museu está para acabar, então _Annabeth_ vai decidir que cansou da vida de trabalhadora honesta e vai curtir a herança com a prima Charlotte. – Ginny revirou os olhos com as frivolidades da própria personagem. – Liam tem me sido muito útil. Tem muitos contatos e a língua solta. Me conta tudo quando recebe os estímulos certos. Ele me adora, engole todas as minhas mentiras com prazer. É como um cachorrinho atrás de afeição. Ele aproveitou a semana do feriado para viajar com o pai. Annabeth, a namorada compreensiva, vai ficar em casa esperando por ele. Logo, Ginny pode se divertir. – a mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas olhando profundamente para o namorado. – Mas aonde você quer chegar?

-Ginny... você e Liam. Quero dizer, Annabeth e Liam estão juntos há um tempo... eles já...? – ele deixou o resto da pergunta do ar.

A ruiva não pode deixar de soltar o ar aliviada. Não havia contado sobre o súbito encontro com Draco nem para Suzan. Vivia em estado de alerta, achando que alguém descobriria sua omissão e, por algum motivo, a condenaria.

-Dean. Antes de eu responder. - começou. – Quero que você entenda que Annabeth e eu somos pessoas completamente diferentes. Quando estou com a aparência dela, eu penso como ela, ando como ela, falo como ela. Viro outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que não namora com você, não faz parte da Ordem e é apaixonada por Liam.

Os olhos de Dean se tornaram tristes e Ginny levou uma mão carinhosa ao rosto dele.

-Felizmente, Annabeth vem de uma família extremamente conservadora e é cheia de princípios. – disse sorrindo e revirando os olhos com humor. – Você esperaria que, por Liam ser comensal, pudesse fazê-la ter medo de contrariá-lo, mas acontece que o padrinho de Anne também é um comensal. Um comensal muito mais poderoso que Liam, chamado Severus Snape. Um comensal que aprova de todo o seu coração o recato da afilhada.

Sorrindo imensamente, Dean apertou-a contra si e a beijou cheio de alívio. A alegria dele, como sempre, contagiava Ginny, fazendo com que ela ansiasse ainda mais pelo toque dele.

Ansiosas, as mãos de Dean tocaram a barra de sua blusa, aventurando-se por sua pele e subindo por sua barriga.

Ginny arqueou as costas sentindo melhor o toque e suspirando profundamente. Estimulado, Dean aventurou a outra mão pela perna da namorada, puxando-a para mais perto. Beijou-a no pescoço e as pontas da barba mal feita roçaram na pele dela. Ginny retesou o corpo e riu. Dean lembrou-se o quanto amava aquele som. Sorriu contra os lábios dela e deixou seus lábios deslizarem ao longo de seu queixo até o pescoço. Ginny apertou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo dificuldades para respirar enquanto os lábios de Dean acariciavam sua pele e sua mão aventurava-se por seu sutiã.

Acariciou os cabelos dele passando as unhas levemente, fazendo com que arrepios deslizassem ao longo da coluna do homem. Levantou a perna discretamente para que o toque do namorado se tornasse mais ousado e ele subiu a mão por sua coxa. Sempre seguindo uma trilha para baixo, os lábios dele acharam um empecilho em sua blusa e começou a trabalhar em arrancá-la. Ginny o ajudou, apressada. Quando finalmente conseguiu, jogou-a para qualquer lugar e tirou um momento para apreciar a visão do colo descoberto de Ginny antes de aventurar os lábios por ali.

Ela não teve tempo de morder os lábios antes que o gemido escapasse, e aquele simples som teve um efeito tão obviamente excitante para Dean que Ginny corou.

-Eu amo você, Ginny.

-Também te amo. – ela respondeu, feliz por estar falando a verdade.

O queixo dele roçou em seu pescoço enquanto ele se erguia para olhá-la nos olhos, e Ginny franziu o cenho ao não perceber nenhum indício de barba. De repente, o corpo dele por cima do seu parecia gelado.

-Dean... – empurrou-o delicadamente abrindo os olhos.

-O quê?

Ginny gelou, sua respiração presa na garganta ao olhar diretamente nos olhos dele.

Diretamente nos seus olhos cinzentos.

Apavorada, ficou muda, e passou a mão pelos cabelos do garoto a sua frente. Cabelos loiros.

-Gin, qual o problema? – um Draco de dezoito anos de idade perguntou preocupado, franzindo o cenho como Dean sempre fazia.

A mulher deixou sair uma exclamação de pavor ao ouvir a mesma voz que a atormentara durante sete anos na forma dos mais atordoantes pesadelos.

Fechou os olhos e rezou para que ele sumisse.

-Gin, me diga o que está acontecendo. – ela abriu os olhos rapidamente ao reconhecer a voz de Dean. Sorriu aliviada ao ver seu namorado olhando-a preocupadamente e enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo no dedo.

O puxou para um abraço forte para que ele não percebesse suas lágrimas.

-Dean. – falou baixinho, deixando passar um pouco de pavor em sua voz.

Apertou os braços contra ele. Era tão bom sentir-se amada como ele a fazia se sentir! Queria sentir isso completamente, queria sentir-se protegida, queria que o fantasma de Draco fosse embora e a deixasse em paz. Queria que seus olhos claros parassem de persegui-la, pedindo-lhe coisas que ela nunca seria capaz de dar.

Beijou a bochecha do namorado sem se importar com a barba mal feita e puxou-o para um beijo profundo. Ele retribuiu, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela.

Ginny o afastou novamente para olhar seu rosto. Só para ter certeza.

Sorriu beijando-lhe o nariz, a testa, o lábio superior, o lábio inferior, as bochechas, a orelha... As mãos dele arrancaram sua blusa e as dela já arrancavam a sua, quando de repente a pele dele ficou gelada ao toque. Ele alcançou o fecho de seu sutiã. Instintivamente ela o empurrou para ver seu rosto.

-Desculpe, foi algo que eu fiz?

Ela gritou com a visão de Draco. Dessa vez, não o adolescente e sim o homem atraente com olhos brilhantes e atormentados. Pulou da cama caminhando de costas até uma parede, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dele.

Enquanto ele se levantava apressado, ela notou que ele usava as mesmas vestes de gala de quando haviam se encontrado nas ruínas da abadia. Enquanto ele caminhava até ela, sua forma alta de ombros largos fez com que a de Ginny mergulhasse nas sombras. Ela fez menção de fugir, mas ele agarrou-a pelos ombros.

-Estou tendo problemas para acreditar que você está realmente aqui. – ele sussurrou. Sua voz rouca e grave, como ela ouvira na última vez.

Fechou os olhos quando ele a trouxe para perto a abraçando protetoramente.

Ginny, sabendo que estava alucinando, descansou a cabeça em Draco, apertou os olhos e seus lábios moveram-se imperceptivelmente numa prece. Ficou ali por alguns minutos tentando regular a respiração. Quanto mais se acalmava, mas conseguia sentir a presença de Dean.

Aos poucos a pele gelada dele foi ficando quente e a presença de Draco abandonou o quarto. Ginny não se afastou para conferir, mergulhou o rosto na camisa mal colocada de Dean para se acalmar com o seu cheiro característico.

-Ginny, o que foi? O que aconteceu? Foi... foi algo que eu fiz?

-Não... não, Dean. – falou, recusando-se a soltá-lo. – Você é perfeito. Apenas me segure antes que eu perca minha mente completamente.

-O que quer dizer com isso? Ginny!

Ginny não respondeu. Deixou as lágrimas saírem e com elas os irrefreáveis soluços. Sentiu as lágrimas de Dean em sua cabeça e o amou por sentir sua dor e por segurá-la tão fortemente.

Mas será que aquele namoro era justo? A garota acabara de ter uma prova do que já sabia há muito tempo: sua mente estava estragada. Já alucinara com Draco antes, mas nunca dessa forma tão real e tão forte. Dean passara por muitas coisas, mas era forte, alegre, esperançoso e são. Ginny tentara se manter equilibrada da forma que todos acreditavam que ela era, mas não conseguira.

O reencontro com Draco nas ruínas da igreja foi o golpe final em sua sanidade.

Perdeu-a por causa de um maldito e louco instinto que a impulsionava a tomar sempre atitudes precipitadas e arriscadas.

-Eu amo você, Dean. – disse. Sabendo que aquela era uma dolorosa verdade. – Eu realmente amo você. Me perdoe.

Sim. Ela realmente o amava. Mas isso não lhe dava o direito de prendê-lo a uma mercadoria estragada. Dean merecia alguém que não fosse, em nenhum sentido, atormentada por outro homem. Merecia uma mulher feliz e sã.

-Não tenho pelo que te perdoar, meu amor. Me conte o que está acontecendo.

Ginny não respondeu. Afastou-se lentamente de Dean, tentando controlar suas emoções. Olhou para os olhos preocupados e molhados dele e sentiu vontade de voltar a chorar. Controlou-se e limpou o que restavam de suas lágrimas para logo depois limpar as do namorado.

-Dean, eu...

-Oh meu Deus, Neville! Nunca mais me assuste assim! – o grito de Suzan ecoou do andar de baixo, interrompendo Ginny.

-Eles chegaram. – Dean comentou. – Devíamos descer.

Ginny fez que sim e tentou arriscar um sorriso. Seu rosto acabou contorcido numa expressão estranha, então ela desistiu.

-Só me dê um minuto. – ela disse, indo para o banheiro e fechando a porta.

Jogou água gelada no rosto tentando clarear os pensamentos. O olhar de Dean, antes de deixá-la se refugiar no banheiro, era de quem se perguntava se ela havia ficado realmente louca.

Ginny levantou os olhos para o espelho para ver uma versão inchada e marcada do seu rosto.

-Você está um nojo. – seu reflexo cantarolou com um sorriso de escárnio.

**X**

- E aí, Dean. – Colin cumprimentou do sofá distraidamente. Olhou para o amigo ao não receber resposta e arregalou os olhos. – Que cara é essa? Que foi?

Dean deu de ombros.

-Nada. Não agüento mais ter que ficar longe da Ginny. Estávamos conversando sobre isso. – mentiu caminhando até os amigos.

Neville o olhou desconfiado e, irritado, Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas desafiando-o a contrariá-lo.

-Oh, Dean. Não se preocupe com a Gi. – Suzan falou carinhosamente. Lizzie estava com os olhos entreabertos em seu colo respirando calmamente. – Ela está passando por momentos difíceis, mas sabe se cuidar.

Dean fez que sim por pura educação. As palavras de Suzan não o acalmavam em nada. A criança quase adormecida em seu colo era a prova viva de que ela não estava em seu melhor estado mental para julgar ou ajudar a Ginny.

Lembrou-se de novo da cena do quarto. Sabia exatamente o que acontecera. Sempre que eles avançavam um pouco, Ginny ficava desconfortável e dava um jeito de se afastar. Dessa vez em que ela permitira que fossem mais longe, teve um lapso.

E tudo por culpa de Draco Malfoy.

O bastardo que a traumatizara e a atormentava até hoje.

Nunca ousaria contar para Ginny ou para Suzan que Malfoy estava dando um grande trabalho para a Ordem em se manter em segredo. Descobrira conexões ilegais que tinham com a França e muitos dos aliados estavam ameaçados.

Dean tinha fé que nada daria errado, que eles só teriam de ser mais cautelosos. Era uma boa forma de pensar, considerando que eles estavam sempre um passo à frente graças aos infiltrados que tinham no meio dos comensais.

Olhando para o rosto calmo de Suzan enquanto ela, conversando com os outros, ninava a garota em seu colo, pensou quanto tempo ela levaria para descobrir que estavam sob uma ameaça. Namorando um comensal da morte, logo _Annabeth _saberia.

Não teve mais tempo para refletir, pois Ginny desceu. Arregalou aos olhos ao ver como ela sorria brilhantemente e como estava composta. Se Dean ousasse contar do seu estado há dois minutos atrás para alguém, passaria por mentiroso.

Saltitante, ela cumprimentou os amigos e sentou ao lado de Dean. Ao ver o estado estático dele, fez com que ele passasse o braço por seus ombros e aconchegou-se ali enquanto virava para os amigos e engatava numa conversa animada que não envolvia nenhum dos tópicos tristes que Dean pensava.

Olhando atônito para a namorada em seus braços, Dean se perguntou se ela estava mesmo louca.

Depois considerou que ela fora treinada para disfarçar e ficou rubro com o quanto parecia mal perto daquela Ginny sorridente. De forma incerta entrou na conversa tentando aproveitar genuinamente aquele precioso e raro momento que tinha de despreocupação com os amigos e a namorada.

Logo estaria de volta para a Ordem e teria que passar mais uma temporada sem vê-la. Imaginando que, enquanto eles deviam estar juntos, ela trocava beijos com Liam. Sabia que Ginny não estava sendo ela mesma quando fazia isso, mas ainda era o seu corpo que aquele maldito comensal tocava. Ainda era o seu rosto que ele admirava e a sua mão que ele segurava. Apenas com algumas alterações para ficar irreconhecível.

Sem perceber, Dean acabou abraçando a namorada com mais força, mas isso a satisfez.

Passou o resto do dia e o dia seguinte enchendo-o como podia de carinhos e atenção. Tocava-o e beijava-o sempre que podia, sabendo que aquilo era o máximo que podia oferecer a ele. Logo teriam que se despedir dando a Ginny tempo para repensar seriamente a relação deles.

Curtiu intensamente os dois dias inteiros que podia passar com a própria aparência, e talvez por terem sido tão bons (sem nenhuma menção ao incidente no quarto) foram breves.

Parecia que o tempo de um piscar de olhos separou o momento em que se abraçavam no sofá para o momento em que Annabeth entrava sorridente no carro de Liam.

Ele havia voltado de viagem e queria levar a namorada para jantar imediatamente.

-Oi, linda. – ele disse carinhosamente inclinando-se para beijá-la.

Ginny praguejou, mas Annabeth aproximou-se contente, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço.

-Senti tanto a sua falta, bebê. – declarou.

Liam sorriu presunçosamente, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Eu também. Queria que você tivesse vindo comigo.

-Já estamos juntos agora. – ela disse, beijando o queixo do homem carinhosamente. – E vamos ter muito mais tempo juntos. – falou com expectativa.

Liam ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

-Eu vou sair do museu.

O rosto do homem se iluminou.

-Anne, isso é ótimo!

-Eu percebi que você estava certo. – Annabeth sorriu apaixonada. – Eu não preciso do emprego. Não tenho que me envergonhar só porque meus pais me deram condições de viver bem sem precisar dele. E agora podemos passar tanto tempo juntos. – sem se conter ela soltou uma exclamação extasiada e ele a puxou para mais um beijo.

Ginny teve ânsias de vomito, mas Annabeth sorriu com os beijos fortes que ele distribuía em seu rosto enquanto a puxava para perto.

-Bebê... – ela chamou carinhosamente. – Vamos perder as reservas.

Liam riu sarcástico.

Como se um comensal tivesse que fazer reservas.

Mesmo assim, ele se afastou e dirigiu, contando os pormenores da viagem e enchendo-a de perguntas do que fizera no feriado.

-Foi uma sorte terem nos liberado sabe? – ele comentou. – Tem estado uma loucura o Ministério.

-Sério, por quê? – Annabeth perguntou, educadamente.

-Parece que descobriram indícios de grupos organizados de rebeldes com sede na França. – ele disse olhando para a estrada. – Tem conexões diretas com Londres. Está todo mundo louco pra abafar a imprensa. Quero dizer, os jornalistas têm que nos obedecer, mas eles sempre acham uma brecha nas nossas censuras e sempre distorcem o que a gente diz. Fica meio difícil. – Liam riu parecendo lembrar de alguma coisa. – O engraçado são os inomináveis. Todo mundo os chama para tudo... é que eles_ são_ meio que bons em tudo e como ninguém sabe o que eles fazem exatamente acabam vendo-os como sei lá... os donos de todas as verdades. Um cara ficou tão puto que teve um ataque com um jornalista. Disse que trabalham no departamento de mistérios e não das respostas, portanto, tinham mais dúvidas do que todo mundo ali. – Liam riu novamente. – Eu sei que contando não parece tão engraçado, mas a cara dele... até o Malfoy riu. E todo mundo sabe o quanto isso é raro.

Ginny estremeceu com a menção inesperada de Malfoy. A risadinha leve de Anne encheu o carro.

-Algo que eu não posso imaginar é Malfoy rindo. Ele me pareceu tão sério naquele evento beneficente em que fomos.

-Ele é. Até Lucius Malfoy ri mais do que ele. – Liam riu sarcástico. – Também, com uma namorada diferente a cada mês, quem não estaria feliz. O cara tem um harém.

Anne fez um bico e uma careta sarcástica. Percebendo o que falara Liam virou-se para ela com cara de quem pede desculpas.

-Então você também queria ter um harém, não é, senhor Gewand? – perguntou sarcástica.

-Você sabe que eu só quero você.

-Uhum. Sei.

-E quer saber? Malfoy não parece gostar tanto desse troca troca. Ele está sempre tentando fazer funcionar sabe... tentando ter um relacionamento sério. – Liam balançou a cabeça. – Você pensaria que ele é um cara frio, mas ouvi umas histórias... ele acredita muito em amor e nessas coisas. Meu pai contou que há pouco tempo ele mandou uma equipe de busca para a Ásia pesquisar a magia antiga que envolve o antigo colar da sua falecida esposa.

Liam falava distraído, mas de repente ficou em estado de alerta e olhou para Anne cuidadosamente.

-Opa. Não devia ter falado isso.

Annabeth revirou os olhos.

-Aham, Liam. Porque eu tenho _tanta_ gente pra contar. – Ginny riu com escárnio por dentro. – Somos um casal. Podemos conversar sobre tudo.

O homem pareceu relaxar com o descaso dela e continuou tranqüilamente:

-São muito sinistras as lendas que envolvem o colar. Eu não acredito que ele tenha magia, acho que é algo mais simbólico. Mas parece que pertenceu a Salazar Slytherin. Sua esposa, Gwenyfar Slytherin tinha uma réplica. Só mudava a cor. Dizem que eles se amavam tanto que nunca poderiam ir para a eternidade separados. Então Salazar criou os colares para manter as almas dos dois conectadas. Quando ele morresse, saberia encontrar o caminho de volta para ela por causa do colar. – Liam torceu a boca parecendo não acreditar muito. – É uma história bonitinha. Mas é meio difícil de acreditar que ele sequer pensasse que podia morrer. Depois do seu próprio descendente, o Lorde das Trevas, ele foi o homem que mais chegou perto da imortalidade. Dizem que era tão obcecado por isso que chegava a infligir experiências de quase morte em si mesmo para investigar o que vem depois.

Ginny lembrou-se vagamente dessa história, pois ouviu uma de suas colegas decorando em voz alta o roteiro que teria que repetir para os visitantes da parte do museu dedicada à Salazar Slytherin.

-Uau.

-Pois é. Uau. – Liam olhou-a com o canto dos olhos e ficou satisfeito ao ver que ela o olhava, interessada. – Chegamos, amor.

Os dois desceram e deixaram o carro com o manobrista. Entraram no restaurante e foram encaminhados para uma mesa mais reservada. Acomodaram-se e conversaram sobre o ambiente. O assunto de Salazar voltou inesperadamente quando suas bebidas chegaram e eles desfrutavam da música agradável do ambiente.

-E os colares são de verdade? – perguntou a falsa morena, lembrando subitamente da pedra em seu pescoço escondida pelas roupas.

-Acho que foi só um presente que ele deu para a mulher. Como alianças. Pode até ser que com o tempo e com a forma que ele brincava com a magia, o colar acabou ligando-os de uma forma mágica, mas nada muito dramático. – Liam baixou um pouco o tom de voz. – Pode até ser que o colar dela tivesse feitiços para sei lá... prendê-la.

-Como assim? – Ginny perguntou sem que tivesse que usar sua máscara de Annabeth para fingir interesse.

-Dizem que ele amava bastante a esposa. Mas não era um amor bom e comum. – Liam disse. – Ele era possessivo e obcecado por ela. Fazia mal a ela sem nem perceber. Ninguém sabe o que ele amava mais: a esposa ou as Artes das Trevas. Mas todo mundo sabe que seu maior erro foi misturar os dois.

-Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com Salazar sendo o primeiro legilimente da história e Gwenyfar a primeira oclumente?

-Exato. – ele sorriu. – O museu vai perder uma grande funcionária.

Ginny abanou a mão, descartando o cumprimento à Annabeth, e estimulou-o a continuar a história.

-Ela era muito poderosa, mas era nova e ingênua. Salazar aproveitou-se disso. Fazia experiências na pobrezinha até que ela não agüentasse mais. Ele era tão obcecado pelos poderes da esposa e por ela em si que, um ano depois de se casarem, levou-a para um castelo no meio de uma ilha pra poder se dedicar completamente a ela. Ele só aparecia de meses em meses no "mundo real" pra resolver seus assuntos. Gwen nunca deixava a ilha.

"Os criados de lá contavam que ela parecia uma droga para Salazar. Não podia vê-la sem tocá-la e estava sempre lhe fazendo cortesias. Nunca brigava com ela nem a agredia diretamente quando ela fazia más criações. As vezes que ele mais se irritava era quando ela pedia para sair da ilha, mesmo assim nem chegava a levantar a voz. A trancava e fazia experiências com ela, com sua mente e com seus poderes. Gwen tentava protestar e fugir, mas ele era poderoso demais para que ela resistisse."

"Talvez ela o amasse muito também, porque mesmo sabendo que estava ficando cada dia mais fraca e mais adoentada, nunca o desafiava muito, recebia seus carinhos e suas atenções excessivas com paciência e nunca chorava na sua frente a não ser quando..."

-Quando o quê? – Ginny perguntou, compenetrada na história que com certeza não era exposta no museu.

-Quando estavam no quarto. – Liam respondeu. – Segundo as lendas, Salazar nunca conseguia ser muito paciente em relação a sexo, e ela, mesmo o amando, não devia gostar muito porque chorava e implorava para que ele a soltasse. Dizem que a coitadinha dormia com correntes nos pulsos. Salazar sempre ficava atormentado depois, mas era meio que inevitável. Com todas as suas magias, experiências e descobertas ele acabara desenvolvendo forças e noções sobre-humanas. Era difícil para ele não machucá-la. Às vezes ele achava que estava tocando carinhosamente no ombro da esposa e quando via estava quase quebrando o osso. Ele sabia se controlar na maior parte do tempo, mas não conseguia se controlar muito bem quando estavam na cama e acabava sempre a machucando.

"Dizem que ele ficava tão abalado depois, que era Gwenyfar que acabava consolando-o. Mas acho isso mentira. Principalmente a parte das correntes. Se ele fizesse tudo o que dizem que ele fez seria impossível que ela sobrevivesse por muito tempo ou que restasse algum amor por ele. Ainda mais naquela época em que as pessoas morriam até por causa de "Estupefaça"."

-Ela não tinha ninguém a quem pudesse recorrer? Nenhuma família que ficasse indignada por ela ter sido isolada do mundo dessa forma?

-Sei lá. Acho que ninguém ousaria a ir contra Salazar... ele era muito respeitado e muito perigoso. E ele deixava Gwenyfar usar corujas. Ela o amava muito, então, não o denunciava pra ninguém.

-Nossa, ele parece realmente doente!

-Ele pode ter sido um grande colaborador para a evolução da magia e para o mundo em que vivemos hoje, mas... – Liam baixou um pouco a voz. – Não consigo deixar de pensar que ele era mau.

-Mau. – Ginny repetiu a palavra como se para testá-la.

-Acho que não posso julgá-lo. A história foi super deturpada pelos seguidores de Gryffindor, você sabe.

Ginny ignorou o último comentário.

-Como podem saber tanta coisa? – perguntou com descrença. – Se eles moravam nessa tal ilha. Duvido que o poderoso Salazar fosse deixar sua vida pessoal a vista de criados.

-Dizem que Gwenyfar tinha um diário. Algumas pessoas leram, mas acabou sumindo. – Liam revirou os olhos. – Lenda pra justificar outras lendas.

-E o que ela dizia no diário?

-O que eu falei. Dizia que o amava, mesmo sofrendo tanto.

-Mesmo dormindo com correntes?

-Ela dizia que sabia que ele realmente tentava ser gentil. – Liam sorriu e seus lábios tremeram como se quisesse irromper numa risada. – Você não está acreditando nisso não, né? São só histórias.

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

-Eu acredito nas coisas muito facilmente. – falou em tom de confissão.

Os dois mudaram o rumo da conversa, mas a mente de Ginny permaneceu na história de Salazar e Gwenyfar. A obsessão dele pela esposa a lembrava muito de Draco. Lembrou-se do seu colar de pedra verde e como uma vez notara que Draco usava um muito parecido. Isso era algo que valia a pena investigar a fundo.

Depois do jantar, os dois decidiram passear por uma avenida de Londres que ficava ali perto. Estava infestada de muggles, mas era tão linda que valia a pena. Estavam usando roupas quase apropriadas para isso.

-Aqui é tão lindo. – Ginny falou abrindo os braços e sorrindo de forma tão luminosa quanto às luzes da praça. Rodou encarando o céu estrelado sendo observada por Liam.

Em determinado momento, ele cansou de observá-la e aproximou-se, envolvendo-a pela cintura e a trazendo pra perto.

-Anna... você me deixa louco. – confessou, beijando-a carinhosamente na bochecha e depois na boca.

Ginny levou automaticamente as mãos ao pescoço dele. Era fácil ser romântica naquele lugar, mesmo com ele. Ficava cada vez mais fácil ser Annabeth. Permitiu que ele a beijasse por mais algum tempo antes de insistir que tomassem um cappuccino.

-Sério. Estou morrendo de frio, Liam.

O homem apenas sorriu consigo mesmo, provavelmente pensando que aquele corte fora fruto de um delicado recato. Para o alívio de Ginny, Liam parecia gostar disso nela. Por mais que houvesse se aproximado com segundas intenções, achara em Annabeth de Lamennais uma pessoa com quem queria tentar um relacionamento sério.

Estavam entrando no café quando Ginny parou. Liam tentou puxá-la pelo braço, mas ela ficou estagnada.

"Não. Por favor, que eu não esteja alucinando. Não agora." Ginny pensou desesperadamente enquanto Liam perguntava o que havia de errado.

-Liam. – falou docemente. – Você está vendo aquela mulher?

-Com a criança?

Ginny engoliu em seco.

-Sim, pode descrevê-la pra mim?

Liam arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Só faça isso. – Ginny respondeu sem tirar os olhos da mulher que brincava alegremente com a criança de três ou quatro anos de idade. Equilibrava um café e uma bolsa de bebê e parecia contente.

-Branca caucasiana, com um bronzeado antigo de sol, 1,72 m, cabelos lisos castanhos claros passando do ombro, alguns cachos desordenados, olhos castanhos. – Liam falou com a voz sem emoção, como se estivesse passando um relatório no Ministério.

-E o rosto dela?

-Maçãs do rosto proeminentes, nariz reto, boca fina, olhos grandes.

-Bonita? – Ginny perguntou. – Pode falar.

-Muito bonita. – Liam admitiu. – Por que tudo isso?

-Por que você fica lindo quando está usando sua voz de trabalho. – Ginny improvisou sem conseguir pensar em coisa melhor.

Liam pareceu disposto a acreditar e sorriu bonito para ela. Os dois adentraram no pequeno café, mas o tempo todo Ginny acompanhou a mulher com os olhos. Depois de cinco minutos observando-a com a criança levantou-se com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro. Saiu pelos fundos da cafeteria e foi até a praça.

Parou na sombra de uma árvore, há alguns metros da mulher que fingia entusiasmo enquanto a criança lhe mostrava uma pedra desinteressante como se fosse o mais precioso tesouro. Se o menino não era filho dela, era um parente muito próximo, pois suas feições estavam evidentes no rosto ainda infantil.

Ginny puxou o ar, precisando reunir determinada coragem para se pronunciar.

-Hermione Granger. – chamou.

A mulher levantou a cabeça instantaneamente. Os cabelos antes cheios e crespos agora estavam bem arrumados e extremamente lisos. A maquiagem perfeitamente colocada.

Era ela.

-Hermione Kondras. – ela corrigiu com um sorriso nervoso por não conseguir ver direito a pessoa com quem falava. – Desculpe, nos conhecemos?

Ginny saiu das sombras caminhando a passos largos até ela.

-Sou eu, Hermione. Ginny.

Hermione piscou e sorriu.

-Desculpe eu não...

-Ginny Weasley! Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas. – Ginny estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas desistiu acabando por levá-la a boca. – Meu Deus, eu achei que você estava morta!

Hermione franziu o cenho.

-Porque pensaria isso? – perguntou. Pareceu entender e sua expressão ficou triste. –Deve ter ouvido sobre o vazamento de gás na clínica odontológica dos meus pais. Eu estava por perto, mas não estava lá na hora, então não fui vítima. Mesmo assim fico surpresa por depois desses anos ainda achar que...

Ginny balançou a cabeça, interrompendo-a.

-Você sabe que não foi um vazamento de gás.

A expressão simpática de Hermione vacilou.

-Desculpe?

-Mione, foram os comensais. Eles estavam atrás de você. – Ginny piscou. – Você está brincando, não está? Você lembra de mim, não é?

Hermione permaneceu calada, parecendo confusa.

-Hermione Kondras. – Ginny repetiu baixinho direcionando seu olhar para a criança. – Você é casada.

-Por enquanto... – Hermione murmurou passando a mão pelos cabelos do filho.

O pequeno olhava com interesse para Ginny. De repente levantou-se e aproximou-se timidamente oferecendo-lhe a pedra que mostrava para a mãe com um sorriso. Ginny a aceitou.

-Já sabe se ele é muggle? – perguntou referindo-se a criança.

Hermione piscou desentendida, mas Ginny percebeu que estava arrepiada.

-Desculpe?

Ginny levantou o olhar para ela.

-Meu Deus, Hermione você realmente não se lembra de nada. – murmurou. – Você não se lembra de quem você é? Lembra? Está vivendo uma mentira no mundo muggle.

-Eu sei quem eu sou. – Hermione falou duramente, puxando o filho para trás de si. – E eu não conheço você.

-Claro que conhece. – Ginny riu. – Me imagine com o cabelo ruivo e o rosto mais estreito. Pronto.

Por dois segundos os movimentos de Hermione se interromperam, seu olhar parado em Ginny. Gotas de suor visíveis mesmo no frio.

-Eu não conheço você. – repetiu para si mesma, como que tentando se convencer disso. – Não sei do que está falando, mas, por favor, nos deixe em paz.

Ela pegou o menino no colo e andou a passos rápidos para a direção oposta de Ginny. Agarrado ao pescoço da mãe, o garoto olhava curiosamente para a mulher.

Cuidadosa, Ginny tirou a luva da mão direita e apertou com ela a pedra, girando-a nos dedos.

-Você pode fugir o quanto quiser, Mione. – falou em voz alta. – Mas o que você vai fazer quando ele começar a fazer magia?

Hermione parou e Ginny esperou por alguma reação. Ela apenas apertou o garoto mais fortemente nos seus braços

-Magia nova e poderosa não é fácil de controlar, e se alguém souber dele... – Ginny suspirou. –Não quero arruinar sua vida, Hermione. Você merece ser feliz e ficar fora de todo o caos e das lembranças, mas precisa estar preparada para voltar quando seu filho precisar.

Aproximou-se lentamente, sorrindo para o garotinho. Deixou a pedra cair no bolso do casaco de Hermione e falou em seu ouvido:

-Quando precisar de mim, siga as instruções gravadas na pedra. – passou a mão brevemente no cabelo do menino. – Sempre achei que você só teria filhos com Ron.

Algo estalou dentro de Hermione ao ouvir aquele nome. Seu estômago se revirou e algo gelado desceu por sua espinha.

Virou-se para balbuciar qualquer coisa para a estranha, mas se deparou apenas com o ar.

Pegou a pedra do bolso e viu, onde há um minuto estava uma superfície limpa, letras bem feitas, pequenas e profundamente gravadas.

Assustada, colocou a pedra novamente no bolso e saiu com o filho do parque, tentando entender porque tinha a impressão de que conseguiria fugir mais rápido se girasse o corpo e mentalizasse sua casa.

**X**

Exausta, Ginny deitou a cabeça no travesseiro de penas e encarou a escuridão de seu quarto.

Depois do encontro com Hermione, nem precisara fingir um mal estar para Liam. Sentia um enjôo fortíssimo e muita dor de cabeça. Estava com frio e a corrente gelada em seu pescoço não ajudava muito que ela se concentrasse no sono. Tirou-a do pescoço, e encarou-a.

Lembrou-se da história sobre Salazar e Gwenyfar e se sentiu mal em usar aquele colar. Sempre soube que ele tinha algo de mágico e antigo, mas agora estava quase certa de que tinha alguma coisa a ver com Slytherin.

Sentindo-se mais enjoada ainda pela possibilidade de seu falecido irmão ter lhe dado uma jóia daquela linhagem pútrida, Ginny atirou-o de qualquer jeito no criado mudo e deixou-se relaxar.

Foi estranho tentar dormir sem ele. Aquele fora o único bem material que lhe restava da época em que sua família estava viva e era reconfortante agarrar a pedra e brincar com ela até o sono lhe encontrar.

Lembrou como costumava enrolá-la no pulso para que não chamasse muita atenção e, quase inconscientemente, estendeu a mão e enrolou a corrente entre os dedos.

Foi mergulhando na inconsciência, não pensando em nada em especial quando uma voz clara a deixou em alerta.

-Ginevra.

Levantou-se, seus sentidos afetados pelo sono.

-Quem...? – perguntou mesmo que soubesse muito bem quem era.

Enquanto olhava em volta, notou que não estava mais em casa e sim num lugar extremamente familiar.

-Estou aqui. – a voz de Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-a gritar. Logo os braços dele a envolviam de forma possessiva. – Calma. Está tudo bem.

-Onde estamos? – balbuciou.

-Na sua torre, princesa. – Draco brincou, beijando carinhosamente seu pescoço. – Ceifatorus.

Ginny fechou os olhos, não querendo conferir a informação, e tentou se afastar dele.

-Porque você luta tanto, Ginevra? – ele perguntou segurando-a com mais força e virando-a para si. Aproximou seus lábios dos dela, mas apenas alcançou a bochecha. – Você já me beijou antes. E eu sei que você gostou, sei que se sentiu tão bem quanto eu me senti.

-Exato, logo antes de você me colocar num coma.

Draco não pareceu raivoso. Suas feições abatidas se contorceram levemente com a lembrança.

-Eu não sabia de nada naquela época. Mas hoje eu sou diferente, eu posso ser bom para você. Posso ser bom por você. – declarou com os lábios deslizando pela curva do pescoço da mulher.

Com os olhos fechados Ginny suspirou com o carinho. Mal percebeu quando Draco a colocou em seu colo. Ele levantou a cabeça para encará-la.

-Não é como se tivéssemos escolha, Ginevra. Eu não sei porque e nem como, mas nós precisamos ficar juntos. É o certo. É o que está escrito.

Um pouco hipnotizada pelas íris claras, Ginny tirou uma mecha de cabelo loiro da frente dos olhos dele.

A urgência, o desejo e a devoção com que ele a encarava a comovia e seduzia. Draco a puxou pela coxa antes de beijá-la fortemente. O beijo era intenso e beirava à violência, e Ginny respondeu quase que inconscientemente. No entanto, não tinha o entusiasmo de Draco. Apenas saboreou a sensação de ser segurada de forma tão forte e lagrimou quando ele era um pouco rude em seus movimentos apaixonados.

Por sete anos ela tivera no peito a sensação de descontrole, de que estava caindo vertiginosamente dentro de si mesma. Algo na forma que Draco a segurava e a beijava fazia-a se sentir segura. Sabia que Draco não queria a machucar naquele aperto de aço, ele sabia tanto quanto ela que se afrouxasse os braços a sensação de queda e descontrole voltaria para Ginny.

Envolveu-o pelo pescoço agarrando gentilmente os cabelos da nuca do rapaz num pedido de que se acalmasse. Os lábios dele tornaram-se mais gentis e Ginny aproveitou para saboreá-los melhor. Distribuiu então beijos suaves pela face de Draco, tentando fazer com que a expressão abatida e melancólica abandonasse o rosto bonito.

Draco se tornara, com certeza, um belo homem. Vê-lo tão pacífico, de olhos fechados, a sua mercê e esperando por seus lábios, fazia com que Ginny quisesse abraçá-lo para nunca mais soltar.

Entendeu que ele estava tão ou mais arruinado que ela. Colocava sobre Ginny o peso de sua dor como se apenas por meio dela pudesse alcançar a redenção.

Talvez ele estivesse certo.

Colocou a face dele entre suas mãos e beijou-o longa e ternamente. Draco correspondia com algo que beirava a adoração. Os lábios eram suaves, mas as mãos eram fortes e, envolvido pelo beijo, a puxava com força contra si, procurando brechas pela camisola para entrar em contato com a pele.

-Nosso tempo está acabando.

Ginny afastou os lábios dos de Draco para perguntar do que ele estava falando. Quando tentou se afastar mais um pouco as mãos dele tornaram-se agressivas e seu aperto doloroso.

-Fica comigo.

-Eu estou aqui.

-Não... – ele balançou a cabeça e encostou os lábios nos dela. – Fica comigo. É aqui que você deve ficar, nos meus braços. E isso não tem nada a ver com a situação, com quem está certo ou errado, é só como deve ser.

-Draco...

-Prometa que vem comigo.

-Eu não posso prometer isso.

Uma mão forte agarrou sua nuca puxando seus cabelos, forte, mas não muito dolorosamente. Ginny se assustou um pouco, mas ele não parecia disposto a machucá-la.

-Nós temos que ficar juntos. Precisamos um do outro. – ele declarou. – Eu preciso de você. Preciso disso. Preciso ouvir sua voz, preciso sentir que você está segura, que está perto de mim. Preciso senti-la.

Ginny passou a mão pelo rosto de Draco e ele agarrou seu pulso fortemente.

-Eu não preciso que você me ame.

E a beijou novamente daquela mesma forma intensa que chegava a machucar.

Desistindo de entender qualquer coisa, Ginny agarrou os ombros dele e manteve as mãos lá. Depois de alguns segundos o beijo perdeu um pouco a urgência fazendo com que fosse tolerável para Ginny corresponder.

Ele não tentou mais nada.

Seus lábios, agora suaves, a acariciavam, e suas mãos a seguravam com força acima do normal. Força que mesmo que machucasse, de alguma forma, os dois sabiam que era necessária.

Não houve mais palavras aquela noite.

Até que ela acordou.

Com o colar brilhando intensamente em sua mão.

XxX

**N/a: **[desabafo]Vocês não amam ondas de calor? Logo quando acaba o carnaval, quando você tem que andar quadras e quadras diariamente para ir para a escola e para inúmeros outros compromissos no resto da tarde. Você olha para a praia e por mais que esteja um calor escaldante, você sabe que aquilo não é pra você. Não em ano de vestibular. Enquanto você afunda cada vez mais a cabeça nos cadernos e livros, seus amigos irresponsáveis vão a praia, exibindo um bronzeado que você tinha antes, mas que, como se fosse tinta barata, foi saindo a cada banho que você tomava. Aquele vício por café que você sempre sonhou em ter porque via nos filmes, de repente não é mais tão legal assim.

Sua casa é ventilada, mas seu quarto é especialmente quente. As contas do ar condicionado são estratosféricas quando você mais precisa dele. Você tenta conciliar o seu tempo. Tenta prestar atenção no que aquele professor gato está falando e não no movimento dos lábios dele. Tenta ignorar aqueles seus mesmos amigos bronzeados que estão copiando o seu dever de casa atrás de você e rindo de alguma piada aleatória. Eles tiram nota alta por causa das suas anotações. E te aconselham a passar uma base porque suas olheiras combinadas com a palidez estão de deixando igual a uma vampira. Finalmente, talvez pela combinação de tanto bebida quente, calor, muito exercício físico e mental e pouca comida, você passa mal e sua mãe não deixa você ir para a escola. O sol torra as células cerebrais do seus amigos que se esquecem de te avisar que bem no dia em que você faltou, o professor passou um dever valendo nota. Aquele mesmo professor gato.

Você é a única da turma que leva ponto negativo, e logo depois que o professor marcou seu nome na pauta e fez uma cara de desapontado, uma amiga especialmente loura e risonha cutuca você, pedindo a matéria do dia em que VOCÊ faltou. Você dá. E enquanto faz isso, olha o sol escaldante brilhando zombeteiro, atravessando as persianosda janela e te atingindo na cara.

Vocês não _amam_ ondas de calor? [/desabafo]

**Reviews: **

Posso responder no próximo capítulo? Amei todas. JURO. Queria mesmo responder. Mas mau humor é foda. E olha que eu nem falo palavrão. E eu não ia deixar vocês esperando outro capítulo até meu humor melhorar pra eu responder reviews. Acho que vocês não iam gostar.

Um beijo!

Obrigada a todos! Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capítulo.


	19. Noite no Parque

**Cap XVIII** – Noite no Parque

**X**

_Fausto:__ Que moça mais linda e formosa_

_Tocou forte o meu ser,_

_Parece tão boa e virtuosa,_

_Mas tem um quê de impertinente também._

_O vermelho dos lábios, o brilho na face_

_Jamais poderei esquecer._

_Seu jeito de querer fugir logo,_

_Aumenta ainda mais o meu fogo._

_Mefistófeles:__ (...) Ela é pura e inocente._

_Não tinha por que se confessar._

_Sobre essa não tenho nenhum poder._

_-Fausto Zero, Sófocles_

**X**

Caminhando incerto pelo local desconhecido, Draco Malfoy passou os olhos pela sala de aula apertada.

Olhou para o professor que, com a varinha, fazia com que diagramas aparecessem no quadro. Um grupo de garotas soltava risadinhas cochichando entre si sobre a beleza de Adam Coleman, professor das artes medicinais. Os lábios do professor curvaram-se levemente para cima ao notar essa atenção.

Draco procurou mais um pouco se sentindo frustrado por não achar entre os alunos quem procurava, quando algo lhe chamou atenção. Suzan Bones olhava para baixo, para o assento de uma carteira ao seu lado.

Ela falou alguma coisa e um corpo surgiu, revelando o ocupante da cadeira aparentemente vazia. Um corpo esguio envolto numa confusão de cachos vermelhos.

Ginny Weasley estava com as faces coradas, os olhos brilhando com diversão e uma pena presa entre seus dentes. Ela olhou para Suzan e ergueu a sobrancelha duas vezes seguidas, de forma brincalhona. Suzan riu e tirou a pena de sua boca. Ginny virou-se para o quadro passando o cabelo para trás do orelha. Sorriu tímida ao perceber que o professor a encarava com uma zombeteira repreensão.

-Nós teremos treinamento de primeiros socorros em campo na semana que vem com a turma da professora Vectra, espero que vocês estejam preparados e não me desapontem. – ele falou, fazendo com que as garotas se cutucassem excitadas com seu sotaque texano. Ele repetiu essa frase em francês mesmo que não houvesse muitos franceses naquela turma.

Draco adivinhou que as turmas estavam divididas por línguas.

-Srta. Weasley. Pode ficar um pouco? – ele perguntou sem desviar os olhos dos livros que organizava.

Ginny riu com o cutucão que a garota risonha as suas costas lhe dera, incentivando-a.

-_Sans problèmes._ – ela falou com a pronúncia cuidadosa.

O professor sorriu e Draco detestou o toque de malícia que havia em seu olhar.

-Bien.

Draco aproximou-se de Ginny, cuidadosamente, a observando de perto. Suzan recolhia o material das duas, falando algo só para ela ouvir. Uma outra garota reuniu-se as elas e o bate-papo pareceu mais animado.

Uma Ginny de três anos atrás ria divertida.

A última vez que Draco a vira estava escuro. Agora ele podia admirar as cores dela. A cor forte dos cabelos com um penteado diferente do que tinha aos 17 anos e que pouquíssimo diferia ao que estava atualmente. Havia mais sardas em seu rosto e ela parecia levemente queimada de sol.

Seus olhos tinham um brilho vivaz, rodeados de uma antiga melancolia. Havia discretas olheiras embaixo de seus olhos que de nada tiravam o encanto de seu rosto. Aproximando-se mais, Draco notou que cada uma de suas orelhas tinha dois furos e que ela usava um anel em cada mão.

Usava o colar de pedra verde de sempre em volta do pescoço, mas ele não parecia mais desproporcionalmente pesado para ela como parecia há anos atrás. Seus braços estendidos a sua frente eram finos, com os músculos levemente proeminentes.

As garotas saíram e ela levantou-se. A carteira era apertada, mas seus movimentos eram precisos, rápidos e fluídos. Logo ela passou ao lado de Draco que pode observá-la de corpo inteiro.

Como havia observado nas ruínas da abadia mesmo com a escuridão, ela estava, de fato, bem mais forte. As pernas bem feitas e musculosas expostas pelo curto uniforme eram prova disso.

Um short/saia de couro de dragão marrom, uma camisa pólo branca e botas de galochas o compunham. Era óbvio que o conjunto ficara sexy na aluna ruiva de maneira acidental. Ela não parecia disposta a colaborar com isso. As golas da camisa estavam para cima e todos os botões fechados.

Ginny se aproximou do professor.

- _Comment je peux aider, M. Coleman?_

O homem sorriu virando-se para ela. Coleman era realmente bonito e Draco sentiu-se feliz ao ver que sua figura viril não afetara Ginny nem um pouco. Ele se aproximou, mexendo no bolso da capa.

-Seu francês está ótimo, não é?

-Depois de três anos aqui. Seria vergonhoso se não estivesse. – Ginny comentou. – Suzan me ajuda muito.

Coleman estendeu a ela dois envelopes.

-Chegou para você essa manhã.

Os olhos da garota brilharam e ela estendeu a mão para pegar as cartas, parecendo ignorar totalmente o fato de o professor estar tocando em suas mãos mais do que o necessário.

-São do Colin e do Dean. – ela constatou feliz, olhando para o professor. – Obrigada.

-Eu preferia que você as lesse aqui. Gostaria de saber como o grupo de Colin está.

Ginny fez que sim e, compenetrada no envelope, sentou-se em uma das mesas. Draco fechou o punho ao ver como o professor a encarava indiscriminadamente, olhando das pernas levemente bronzeadas até seu rosto com um sorriso torto.

-Colin conseguiu um emprego no Profeta Diário com o nome de Marcus Freelander. Ele está morando na Londres Muggle com uns outros caras quando não está na sede da Ordem.

Inclinando-se por cima do ombro de Ginny, Draco notou que Colin Creevey dera detalhes minuciosos de sua estadia. Pelo visto, ele esperançava uma visita da amiga. Fez uma nota mental para anotar aquelas informações mais tarde como ele devia estar fazendo agora ao invés de prestar atenção em Ginny.

-_Bien, bien_.

-_Je suis extrememént content._

-Seu francês é muito bonito Ginny. – ele elogiou, aproximando-se dela.

A garota riu sem desviar os olhos da carta.

_-Merc__i beacoup._

_-De rién, chèrie. _

Draco sentiu que algo semelhante a um rosnado formava-se em seu peito enquanto Coleman aproximava-se da garota. Finalmente a sombra dele fez com que ela levantasse os olhos.

Um inseguro resquício de simpatia continuava na expressão de Ginny.

-_Professeur._.. – ela murmurou com os olhos mais abertos do que o normal.

-_Tu est une extraordinére jeune_. – ele falou com a voz baixa. Sorriu com a expressão dela e traduziu. – Você é uma jovem extraordinária.

-Eu entendi. – Ginny falou rapidamente. – Só estou tentando entender aonde você quer chegar.

A garota olhou para as próprias pernas calculando quais seriam seus próximos movimentos quando a mão grande de Adam tocou seu rosto, deslizando por seu pescoço e acabando por brincar com uma mecha do cabelo ruivo.

Ginny enrijeceu com o contato.

-_Professeur_...

-Eu realmente tentei esperar até sua formatura, _chèrie_. – ele falou com a voz rouca enquanto cortava a distância entre eles e sua mão voava para a cintura de Ginny, puxando-a para perto. – Mas você não sabe o quanto é difícil vê-la todo dia e não fazer nada. Você é extraordinária em todos os sentidos.

-Professor...

Ele sorriu e Draco sentiu nojo do quanto ele parecia confiante. Se não se passasse de uma mera lembrança, ele já teria estuporado o homem.

-Não vou deixar você estragar o momento. Somos dois adultos e eu não tenho do que me envergonhar. Não é como se eu fosse um velho pervertido que pega colegiais, não é? – ele enrolou um cacho de Ginny no indicador. – Sou só um homem que sabe o que quer.

-Eu não acho que... – Ginny afastou a cabeça para evitar o contato. A mão que antes enroscava seu cabelo desceu para seu braço apertando-o e trazendo-a para perto.

-Você é adorável. – ele riu levemente. – Simplesmente adorável. Você me atrai muito, Ginny.

Ginny piscou parecendo achar a situação muito surreal. O homem pareceu interpretar isso como uma espécie de tímida aceitação e aproximou seus lábios dos dela. A garota desviou-se no último segundo e ele acertou o canto de sua boca.

Adam riu com a resistência e os dois braços musculosos a envolveram pela cintura. Com as mãos pequenas ela tentou afastá-lo.

-Calma, querida. Qualquer coisa eu peço para me transferirem de turma e eu não serei mais seu professor, não precisa ficar assim.

-Não é isso. – Ginny respondeu, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dele. Draco ficou satisfeito ao ver que ela parecia entediada e desinteressada. – Professor, quer fazer _o favor_ de me soltar?

Os lábios dele foram sedutoramente para a orelha dela e morderam o lóbulo. Ginny revirou os olhos com o ato, parecendo considerá-lo patético.

-Qual o problema? – ele perguntou com um pouco de impaciência na voz.

-Eu não estou nem aí pra essa de professor e aluna. – Ginny começou fazendo com que o homem sorrisse. – Mas, professor, não me leve a mal. O senhor é realmente... demais. Sério. E em outra ocasião eu com certeza... – ele se afastou um pouco e a encarou com descrença. – É que eu estou numa fase da minha vida na qual homens não entram. Não nesse sentido.

Coleman ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Desde quando?

Os pensamentos de Draco fizeram eco na pergunta.

-Desde que fui resgatada pela Ordem, eu acho. – Ginny respondeu.

Adam tirou os braços de Ginny e Draco soltou o ar que só naquele momento percebeu estar prendendo.

O professor riu nervosamente.

-Você quer me dizer que não esteve com ninguém por três anos?

Ginny coçou o nariz fingindo distração.

-Quatro, pra falar a verdade.

O homem riu.

-Quer que eu acredite nisso?

-É sério. – Ginny afirmou remexendo-se desconfortável. – Aconteceram algumas coisas comigo, professor. Eu acho que preciso de um tempo antes de pensar em voltar a namorar.

A expressão do homem caiu e ele prendeu o rosto de Ginny carinhosamente em suas mãos.

-Pequena, não me diga que você foi...?

-Não. – Ginny apressou-se em dizer ao entender o que ele queria dizer. – Não...Quero dizer, algo do gênero, mas nunca chegou a esse ponto. É complicado. Mas o senhor só precisa saber que por enquanto eu não estou namorando ninguém e nem pretendo.

O homem deixou os ombros caírem e olhou-a desolado.

-Quanto tempo acha que isso vai durar?

Ginny encolheu os ombros com uma expressão de "quem sabe?".

-Tudo bem. Não vou te perturbar. – ele falou afastando-se dela com as mãos erguidas.

-Aham. – Ginny falou olhando-o de lado, testando a veracidade de suas palavras.

Adam riu.

-Quando eu acho que você não vai ficar mais adorável e mais interessante você... – ele riu para si mesmo. – Você é tão cheia de contradições. Tem um olhar e uma voz de menina, parece uma boneca, mas tem a determinação e a maturidade de uma mulher formada. É como ter um sonho erótico com uma boneca de porcelana.

Ginny riu levemente não parecendo nada incomodada com aquele comentário. Como se o ouvisse toda hora, mesmo que isso fosse extremamente improvável.

-Obrigada, eu acho.

-Só tome cuidado. Se eu pegar você se agarrando com algum garoto por aqui...

-Pelo amor de Deus, professor. – ela revirou os olhos enquanto pulava da carteira.

O homem riu torto, admirando-a sair.

-Eu não vou te perturbar, _por enquanto_. Na sua formatura, eu não vou te deixar em paz.

O tom de Adam foi repulsivamente malicioso, mas Ginny nem parecia ter armazenado suas palavras. O olhar perdido para as cartas em sua mão.

-É.. é.. por que você não faz isso...? – disse distraidamente antes de sair do campo de visão do professor.

Adam balançou a cabeça rindo e voltou-se para a mesa. Logo um outro professor entrou, mas Draco não prestou atenção mesmo sabendo que aquela era a parte da memória que realmente devia estar investigando.

-Não sabe quantas vezes eu já vi essa memória. – uma voz fria e grave se pronunciou atrás de si. Draco virou-se, não muito surpreso ao se deparar com Voldemort. De repente o cenário ficou embaçado e o chão que pisavam ficou incerto. Quando as coisas voltaram a ter nitidez a classe estava novamente cheia de alunos e Ginny sorria com a pena na boca. – Ela parece bem, não é verdade?

Draco fez que sim olhando com um certo pesar a afinidade dela com Suzan.

-Está diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo igual.

-Não poderia usar palavras melhores. – Draco comentou, lembrando que fora exatamente o que pensara dela ao encontrá-la na abadia.

-Ela está em Londres, Draco.

Draco fez que sim sem tirar os olhos dela. Há muito tempo não se sentia mais intimidado com a presença do ministro.

-E o que pretende fazer?

-Achá-la. – respondeu sinceramente. – E não perdê-la de vista nunca mais.

-É um bom plano. – Voldemort falou com sarcasmo. Draco virou-se para ele.

-Milorde, o senhor com certeza não acredita que estou despreparado.

Os lábios do Ministro entortaram-se por um breve segundo.

-Ficou sabendo da chegada de Alistair Lafreve no país, não ficou?

Draco fez que sim.

-Ele está nos meus planos, Milorde. Está tentando se contatar conosco e eu estou começando a achar que ouvi-lo seria extremamente apropriado. Quem sabe ele não acaba me levando até _ela_.

-Muito bem. – Voldemort congratulou olhando para Ginny. – Você sabe que tem minha aprovação. Uma vez que você a tiver ao seu lado Ginny não precisará se preocupar com nada. – disse vendo-a conversar com uma amiga, passando as mãos em uma mecha ruiva desorganizada. - Ela foi _má_ nesses últimos anos. Coloque isso na sua cabeça, Draco. Ela só estará segura se estiver com você, só ao seu lado a vida dela estará a salvo do meu governo e dos patéticos amigos dela. – Balançou a cabeça levemente. – Sim, foi uma garota muito má. Mas não merece punição.

Draco virou-se para o ministro sem entender, estranhando o fato de ele falar de Ginny como se tratasse de uma adolescente levada:

-Milorde?

-Afinal, o que uma garotinha pode fazer? – ele completou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Draco olhou novamente para Ginny concordando apenas por respeito. Ele e Voldemort sabiam que aquela garota em especial podia fazer muita coisa.

**X**

-O que você quer dizer com "eles foram capturados"? – Ginny gritou para Alastor Moody, que arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Acho que a frase é bem auto explicativa, Srta. Weasley.

-Mas... – Ginny gaguejou, sentindo o desespero se instalar em seu peito. – Mas o senhor disse que eles estavam seguros!

- O guardião do segredo... – começou Dean.

-Capturado. – falou Alastor. Não parecia muito preocupado, mas seu olho mágico girava loucamente e suas mãos tremiam.

Ginny levou as mãos ao cabelo e desabou no sofá.

-E o que pretende que nós façamos? – perguntou Geoffrey Hooper.

-Não há nada para ser feito. – Remus falou tristemente. – Nós tomamos devidas precauções para que, caso um dia isso acontecesse, os membros da Ordem, nem que quisessem, não conseguissem revelar informações cruciais sobre nós e todos são treinados para resistir torturas...

-Mas isso não quer dizer que estamos completamente fora de perigo. Apenas o fato de eles conseguirem pegar o grupo de Colin e os professores já é um indício de que estamos em grande risco. A academia Sacremagie terá de ser fechada e muitos de nós trocaremos de missão. Essa propriedade será demolida e nós teremos que nos dispersar por uns tempos. – completou Sturgis.

-Mas e o grupo de Colin? – Suzan bradou. – E Coleman e Abrahams?

-Nós pensaremos em algo Srta. Bones. Continue focada na sua missão.

-Desculpe. Não disse que teríamos que trocar de missões? – Ginny se pronunciou. – Eu quero trocar pra qualquer missão que ajude Colin a voltar pra casa.

Houve murmúrios de concordância e mais alguns declararam a mesma coisa.

Remus olhou para o teto e Sturgis passou a mão na barba, mas foi Olho-tonto quem falou:

-Não acho que há muito que vocês, crianças, possam fazer por eles. Na verdade não há muito que possamos fazer a não ser esperar até Alistair chegar aqui.

-Você quer dizer Alistair Lefevre? O diretor... – Tonks perguntou boquiaberta.

-Sim, sim. O diretor da Sacremagie. Ele vem para cá. Se responsabiliza pessoalmente por essa situação.

-Claro que não foi culpa dele. – Demelza falou, corando logo depois.

A verdade é que Alistair Lefevre, com seu jeito muitas vezes rude e seus poderes avançados, acabara conquistando respeito, sendo ao mesmo tempo admirado e temido pelos jovens da Ordem.

-Óbvio que não. – Suzan concordou com Demelza enquanto esfregava os braços. Quando estava sem Lizzie, não sabia muito bem o que fazer com eles.

-Ninguém o culpa além dele mesmo. – Remus explicou. – Ele está vindo junto com Kingsley e alguns outros. Mas a nossa reunião será breve. Nós realmente teremos que nos dispersar por um tempo.

-Quanto tempo? – Tonks perguntou com a voz fraca, mantendo um triste contato visual com Remus. Os dois não estavam no mesmo grupo.

-Não sabemos.

-Eu vou ficar aqui. – Ginny falou com a voz embargada. – Até o diretor chegar. Quero saber como pretendem recuperar os outros.

Os mais velhos se olharam com apreensão. Não tinha certeza se poderiam fazer alguma coisa para recuperar seus integrantes capturados. Em sete anos, muitas coisas haviam mudado. Os comensais estavam preparados para tudo.

-Por favor, nós já temos muito em mente. – Sturgis falou com a voz cansada. – Vamos lá, organizem-se nos seus grupos e esperem por instruções dos seus líderes quietamente.

A pressão do momento era tanta, que ninguém falou uma palavra enquanto se organizavam. Suzan deixou sua cabeça cansada cair no ombro de Ginny e as duas permitiram-se chorar baixinho por Colin e pelos professores.

-Eu não estou me sentindo bem em relação a isso, _Anne_.

Ginny sabia o que ela queria dizer. Podia não falar em voz alta, mas sabia que ela e Suzan estavam em perigo com toda aquela história. Haviam capturado justamente as pessoas que poderiam facilmente alcançar Ginny. E com a obsessão de Draco Malfoy por ela... e Lizzie, integrante de uma família aliada às trevas, morando com elas...

-Nem eu, _Chuck_. – Ginny respondeu com um nervoso suspiro. – Mas não vão nos deixar fazer nada.

-Eu sei. Somos crianças aos olhos dele.

Ginny concordou olhando ressentida para onde os veteranos da Ordem estavam.

-Acho que vamos ter que fazer as coisas por nós mesmas. – falou sem mais nenhum vestígio de amargura na voz. Apenas uma mortal decisão guiada completamente pelo seu mais odiado instinto.

Suzan levantou a cabeça do ombro da amiga e ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

-No que você está pensando?

-Lembra quando estávamos comentando sobre um certo comensal... que é respeitado por nenhum motivo aparente, e que não tem cuidado nenhum com sua segurança?

**X**

A explosão na parede fez com que Blaise Zabini pulasse da cama onde estava enroscado com Ivete e, tossindo fumaça, enrolasse o corpo nu em um lençol.

-O que é isso? – o grito agudo de Ivete o fez levantar os olhos para duas figuras atravessando a fumaça até eles. – Aaaah!

-Ela é comensal? – uma voz feminina e dura perguntou.

O vulto que segurava Ivete pelos cabelos fez que sim.

-Eu sei quem ela é. Só uma jornalistazinha barata. – bufou jogando-a contra o chão na direção de suas esquecidas roupas. – Se vista e dê um fora. Não me importa se você for correndo pro seu Lorde. Só dá um fora daqui!

A atenção de Zabini foi tirada de Ivete quando o outro vulto que estava na porta se moveu em sua direção. Conforme ela se aproximava se tornava nítida a silhueta da mulher. Os cabelos presos para trás, a varinha firme em sua mão. Ela atravessou mais um monte de fumaça até ele e Blaise se engasgou com a visão.

-Weasley?

Ela sorriu simpaticamente antes apontar sua varinha para ele.

-Wingardium Leviosa. – falou suavemente, o levitando para a cama. -S, me dê um segundo com ele, por favor. Vigie a porta.

O outro vulto, que agora, com a fumaça saindo rapidamente do cômodo, podia ver que se tratava de uma mulher de cabelos negros, saiu a passos firmes arrastando uma Ivete inconsciente consigo. Blaise se perguntou em que momento exatamente sua namorada desmaiou.

-Tente ser rápida. Logo os outros comensais irão aparecer.

-Quanto tempo?

-Quinze minutos.

Ginny sorriu para Blaise enquanto _S_ saía.

-É tudo o que eu preciso.

Blaise olhou para o lado, tentando lembrar-se onde estava sua varinha. Na empolgação de estar com Ivete, nem se lembrava de onde a havia colocado. Demorara demais para perceber que motéis na beira de estradas eram mais excitantes do que seguros. Avistou a varinha com o canto dos olhos e moveu-se alguns centímetros na direção dela enquanto Ginny movia-se para perto dele.

Tirou um momento rápido para apreciá-la.

-Uau! Não acredito que é você, Weasley! – falou. – Sabe quantos problemas você nos causou por ter fugido daquele jeito?

-Imagino. Mas achei que com o tempo me perdoariam. – ela respondeu levemente. – Mas não estamos aqui para falar de mim, Sr. Zabini.

Blaise sorriu, entendendo do que tudo aquilo se tratava. Aproveitou que seus ombros chacoalhavam com a risada e moveu a mão para mais perto do criado mudo.

-Eu sei do que isso se trata. Você quer seus amiguinhos de volta. – o sorriso de Blaise se alargou. – Eu sabia que ouviríamos de você novamente, Ginny. Você se transformou numa mulher muito atraente. Meus parabéns.

Ginny fechou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça num sarcástico agradecimento.

-Ora, Zabini, fico lisonjeada, mas, veja bem, não temos muito tempo para botar o assunto em dia. – Ginny se aproximou, subindo na cama. Com o pretexto de se afastar, Blaise foi para mais perto da varinha.

-Vocês têm algo que é meu. E eu quero de volta. – ela falou sentando-se na cama. Brincando com a varinha entre os dedos, a apontou para Blaise casualmente. – Sei que você não tem poder nenhum em relação a isso. Mas achei que podia me ajudar em relação a algumas dúvidas.

Ginny olhou-o intensamente nos olhos, o que facilitou para que Blaise escorregasse a mão para o criado mudo.

-Não sabe como Draco ficou nesses últimos anos. – o comensal começou sem desviar o olhar dela. Não era muito difícil encarar as bonitas íris castanhas. Sentia que não conseguiria piscar nem se quisesse. – Nunca vi alguém tão obcecado por tanto tempo em outro alguém. E agora você está aqui. Depois de todos esses anos, pra tirá-lo de sua miséria.

A expressão de Ginny não vacilou.

-Eu disse que não temos tempo para colocar o papo em dia, Zabini. – ela ergueu sua varinha bem próxima dele apontando-a para o pescoço do homem. Blaise sorriu.

Enquanto uma mão pegava a varinha no criado mudo, a outra agarrou o braço de Ginny fortemente, puxando-a com força para baixo dele. Ficou impressionado como mal sentiu a resistência dela. Sorriu, prendendo-a com o seu corpo. Jogou a varinha da ruiva longe e apontou a sua para o pescoço salpicado de sardas.

As orbes castanhas continuavam nos seus olhos, estava inexpressiva. Os cabelos lisos e ruivos embolados acima de sua cabeça com uma mecha passando por seu pescoço. Não era tão difícil perceber porque Draco não conseguia esquecê-la.

-Imagine o quanto meu amigo vai ficar feliz quando eu aparecer com você.

Ginny continuou com o contato visual sem se mover ou sem falar nada enquanto Blaise agarrava seus pulsos.

-G, está tudo bem aí? – a mulher de cabelos negros perguntou do lado de fora. Blaise olhou ansioso para Ginny, se curvando e falando em seu ouvido:

-Diga que está tudo bem. Diga isso e nenhuma palavra a mais.

-Está tudo bem. – obedeceu ela.

Blaise sorriu.

-Boa menina. – Ginny moveu-se desconfortável quando o nariz de Blaise entrou em contato com seu pescoço. Quando ele se afastou, voltou a ficar imóvel. – Se Draco não fosse tão vingativo eu juro que iríamos nos divertir bastante agora.

Um canto do lábio de Ginny se entortou para cima.

-Eu estou exatamente onde eu queria estar.

Blaise sorriu surpreso.

-Eu nunca pensei que você era o tipo de mulher que... – ele parou de repente. Seu olhar grudado no dela. Sua respiração saiu difícil – O que...? – perguntou sem forças, sentindo uma cegante dor de cabeça tomar conta de si.

Logo, seu aperto ao redor da mulher afrouxou e ela usou a oportunidade para se libertar e se posicionar em cima dele.

Blaise tentou desviar os olhos dela, tentou se concentrar em alguma coisa que não fossem aqueles círculos castanhos envolventes, mas não conseguiu. Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos pela dor inesperada.

-Desculpe, Zabini. Eu não sou boa legilimente, e acaba doendo quando eu leio a mente dos outros. Mandaríamos uma pessoa mais experiente, mas achei que você se sentiria mais confortável comigo. – ela sorriu docemente. – Agora seja um amor e pense com detalhes onde meus amigos estão e o que foi feito deles.

Blaise tentou lutar e usar oclumência, mas a dor o atormentava e as faces contorcidas dos amigos de Ginny continuavam aparecendo em sua mente contra a sua vontade.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ginny finalmente desviou os olhos dele.

-Muito obrigada. – sussurrou, saindo de cima da cama, fazendo com que ele encolhesse o corpo numa bola, tentando resistir a dor da cabeça. Agora que haviam cortado o contato visual, estava melhorando lentamente.

Isso até ela hesitar e voltar para ele, puxando seu rosto na direção do dela.

-Eu fiquei curiosa. – ela falou grudando os olhos nos dele. Zabini soltou um grito e a amaldiçoou mentalmente por ser uma legilimente tão estranha. – Me conte mais sobre Draco. As partes que me interessam, por favor.

Um turbilhão dos pensamentos e memórias relacionadas a Draco prenderam Ginny a Blaise pelos próximos dez minutos. A cada pensamento dele, os dois tremiam. É incrível como quanto mais você tenta evitar determinados pensamentos, mais eles vêm correndo para o topo de sua mente.

**X**

-Mais uma vez tenho que dizer, garotas, que estou _desapontado_! – o homem alto bradou. As sobrancelhas arqueadas e os braços posicionados atrás do corpo. Andava com elegância de um lado para o outro e sua figura impunha respeito. Olhava de Suzan para Ginny, sendo que a segunda parecia perdida demais nos seus próprios pensamentos. – Mas a atitude precipitada de vocês pode ter servido para alguma coisa.

Já fazia quase doze horas que Ginny e Suzan haviam regressado à sede da Ordem em Londres. Quando chegaram, Alistair Lafreve já estava lá e todos pareciam saber que elas estiveram fazendo alguma coisa errada. Quando confessaram suas ações, tiveram que ouvir praticamente o mesmo sermão de quinze pessoas diferentes sendo que, o mais violento fora o de Lafreve, o diretor da Sacremagie que as duas tanto respeitavam. Era o tipo de sermão baixo, numa voz fria, acompanhado de um olhar duro e decepcionado, que fazia você se sentir a escória da humanidade.

No entanto, Ginny não conseguira absorver uma palavra que fora dita.

Suzan, percebendo o estado da amiga, respondia pelas duas. E ouvia também.

Enquanto Ginny observava Tobbias passear de um lado para o outro do parapeito da janela, Suzan olhou interrogativa para Alistair.

-O que quer dizer, professor? – perguntou.

-Eu esperava que vocês fizessem algo assim. Na verdade, estava contando com isso. Sabia que não era prudente, mas sabia que se vocês fossem bem sucedidas seriam de grande utilidade. Eu sei que fui um monstro por não as impedir e nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com vocês, mas entendam que precisávamos correr o risco. E vocês eram as únicas dispostas.

Alguns dos membros da Ordem, ao ouvir Lafreve, se encolheram envergonhados por saberem que nunca teriam coragem de atitudes tão _irresponsáveis_ e _precipitadas_.

-As informações que você coletou, querida Ginny, me foram de grande importância essa tarde. Escolheram bem o comensal. Graças aos pensamentos de Blaise Zabini, agora sei exatamente o que fazer no meu encontro com o Ministro hoje à noite.

O quarto ficou em silêncio e a única respiração que se podia ouvir era a calma e regulada de Ginny e os ruídos que seu rato produzia ao brincar com seus dedos. Suzan olhou inquiridora para ela que sequer percebeu alguma diferença no ambiente.

-O senhor... como é? – Seth Lucas perguntou coçando a nuca.

-Tenho um compromisso com eles nessa madrugada. – olhou para Ginny incisivamente. – _Nós_ temos um compromisso com eles essa madrugada.

Ginny finalmente desviou de Tobbias, virando-se lentamente para o homem. A cabeça pendendo levemente para um lado e uma expressão triste e indiferente estampada no rosto.

No resto daquela tarde a Ordem pairou num tenso silêncio. A situação de Ginny era delicada e as notícias não muito tranqüilizadoras. Todos pareciam nervosos, menos ela. Desde o encontro com Blaise Zabini, a garota se encontrava num estado aéreo e tristonho, só dando a entender que estava ouvindo as instruções que lhe eram dadas e que concordava com o plano de Alistair, concordando com a cabeça. Quando falava, eram apenas respostas monossílabas, com a voz rouca e desanimada.

No final do dia, Suzan já tinha os lábios machucados de tanto mordê-los de preocupação. Não é que Ginny não percebesse a gravidade da situação, ela apenas parecia _não se importar. _Suzan começava a se arrepender de terem agido tão impulsivamente. As duas haviam arriscado o pescoço indo atrás de Blaise Zabini e confiado nos talentos precários de Ginny para legilimência. Por pouco não foram pegas pelos comensais e agora Ginny estava nesse estado catatônico.

Ela vira alguma coisa horrível na mente do comensal, isso Suzan tinha certeza. Não sairia do lado da amiga naquela noite. Sempre teve um cuidado especial com Ginny por ela mesma parecer não se importar muito com seu bem estar. Agora seus cuidados teriam que ser redobrados, mesmo que tivesse que arriscar sua vida.

A idéia de fazer isso a machucava por causa de Lizzie, a garotinha que tanto precisava dela e que estava sendo cuidada por Andrômeda e Ted Tonks. No entanto, mesmo com o coração apertado pelo risco de abandonar Lizzie, não podia deixar Ginny. Sua melhor amiga, sua irmã.

Foi quando o gosto de sangue inundou sua boca que Suzan percebeu que estava tensa até demais. Forçou-se a relaxar, parar de morder os lábios e se concentrar.

Essa, com certeza, seria uma noite perigosa.

**X**

-Está tudo pronto, Milorde. O palco está montado. – Draco anunciou. Mal podia conter-se de ansiedade e preocupação, mas sua aparência era um perfeito escudo de frieza e impassividade. Andava até Voldemort com cautela. A capa voando ao redor de seus tornozelos. –Já coloquei oficiais rodeando toda a praça para observar de onde eles chegam e no Ministério todos estão prontos para interceptar qualquer espécie de aparatação, viagem por floo...

-Fico satisfeito, Draco. – o homem olhou-o com algo que beirava remotamente a satisfação. – Se tudo decorrer bem, todo o seu trabalho de sete anos será recompensado.

-Meu trabalho é recompensado todo dia, senhor. – Draco pigarreou e o Lorde riu, preferindo não falar nada.

-Milorde. – um encapuzado chegou apressado se curvando rápido, porém respeitosamente. – Está tudo pronto. O parque das Lamentações está completamente cercado.

-Acho que agora só nos resta esperar. – Voldemort disse, colocando a varinha casualmente no bolso. Sua mão permaneceu ali.

Depois de dispensar o homem, que foi para trás do ministro junto com um grupo considerável de comensais, voltou-se para Draco.

– O que pretende fazer com a garota quando a tiver nas mãos?

Draco tentou ignorar o fato de ele falar de Ginny como se tratasse de uma menina e de Draco como se fosse um homem muito mais velho, sendo que tinham apenas um ano de diferença, e respondeu:

-Com a sua aprovação, levá-la de volta para a Nova Mansão Malfoy.

Voldemot sorriu para si mesmo e Draco teve medo de ele entender o que estava por trás de suas palavras subservientes. Que soubesse que mesmo que sem sua aprovação, Draco a tomaria.

-Ela é uma ótima garota, Draco. – Voldemort afirmou. – Eu sei o que você pretende e acho ótimo. Tem toda a minha aprovação. Acho que não poderia escolher uma melhor mãe para seus filhos.

Draco tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas saiu desanimado, como todos os sorrisos que esboçara nos últimos sete anos. Ele não tinha certeza se ficava feliz com os elogios do Ministro para Ginny. Ela nunca gostara de Voldemort e nunca apreciaria o regime que ele instalara no mundo, e gostaria menos ainda de servir de mãe para os filhos de um homem que agora era considerado um de seus mais fiéis seguidores.

Ainda não sabia muito bem o que fazer com essa situação. Draco tinha que mantê-la segura e perto de si. Não precisava que ela o amasse. Só precisava que não fosse muito triste enquanto estivessem juntos. E isso não aconteceria se a todo momento ele tivesse que sair para cumprir missões para o Lorde e para os inomináveis.

-Ministro... há sete anos o senhor me disse para guardar Ginevra. Que um dia ela lhe seria de grande utilidade. Me pergunto se eu já não poderia saber do que se trata.

Draco esperava que ele se irritasse com a insolência da pergunta, mas nos últimos dias, Voldemort parecia estar muito satisfeito com ele.

-Tudo ao seu tempo Sr. Malfoy. – falou. – E agora não é hora de discutirmos isso.

Ele fez um sinal amplo para que Draco se posicionasse do seu lado e ele o fez, ficando um pouco atrás, sem entender. Quando abriu a boca para perguntar, captou o barulho das folhas das árvores farfalhando. Sentiu uma estranha tensão nas moléculas de ar e seu corpo ficou tenso. Agarrou a varinha em estado de alerta, vigiando qualquer entrada possível para o Parque.

-Você sentiu também, não é?

Bellatrix, posicionada do outro lado de Voldemort, franziu o cenho sem entender do que eles estavam falando, mas agarrou a varinha também.

Olhou para frente, para onde Draco encarava e piscou, tentando expulsar uma gota de suor do cílio. Foi o tempo necessário para que uma figura grande, de cabelos grisalhos amarrados para trás e rosto fino aparecesse há alguns metros de distância.

-Alistair, você veio. – o tom de Voldemort era sarcástico, como se cumprimentasse um velho amigo. – Como disse que viria. Chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava, meu caro.

-Sim, Sr. Ministro. – a voz dele era séria e grave. –Espero que o senhor cumpra sua promessa e minhas condições.

-Claro que sim, Sr. Lafreve, contanto que _o senhor_ cumpra as minhas.

-Sacremagie foi fechada. Os alunos foram mandados de volta para casa e os professores estão onde você não poderá encontrá-los, com a exceção óbvia dos dois que já estão em sua posse.

-Ah sim. Coleman e a querida Vectra. – Voldemort sorriu. – Fiquei um pouco decepcionado, Lafreve, achei que seria um desafio lidar com membros de uma equipe de professores selecionadas por você, mas Coleman cortou minhas expectativas ao decidir cooperar, e Vectra... – o homem balançou os ombros. – Não é bem uma ameaça. Mas tem uma garganta forte.

Draco analisou o homem e admirou como ele parecia composto com aquela provocação. Alguns comensais riam atrás do ministro como se para dar ênfase a sua informação.

-Quem é sua amiga? – Draco perguntou entortando a cabeça levemente.

Lafevre lhe lançou um sorriso frio antes de dar um passo para o lado revelando Suzan Bones atrás de si. Draco apertou a varinha com mais força lembrando-se da memória que vira do professor em que Ginny estava com ela. Quase que inconscientemente, olhou para os lados. Suzan percebeu e riu.

Draco a encarou com frieza, percebendo que ela usava o uniforme da Sacremagie.

-Espero que não se importe. – Lafreve falou.

-De jeito nenhum. Como vê, também trouxe meus amigos. – e fez um gesto para os inúmeros aurores atrás de si. – Quanto aos prisioneiros...

Lafreve arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-São muitos, Lafreve. Cada um deles representando um inconveniente diferente para meu governo e para a segurança da população. Se você está realmente disposto a tê-los de volta terá que fazer mais do que apenas fechar a sua escolinha.

Suzan fez uma careta, mas Lafreve ficou impassível.

-Estamos aqui para estabelecer o que exatamente eu estou disposto a fazer. – disse.

-Nós discutiremos todos os detalhes. Assim que você mostrar pra mim o que discutimos que você deveria trazer.

Lafreve olhou para o relógio no alto da praça.

-Ela já está aqui. Apenas teve que chegar um pouco mais tarde.

Suzan sorriu e Draco ficou tenso. Novamente olhou para qualquer possível entrada do parque assim como todos os comensais ao redor. No entanto, a figura surgiu bem perto dele saindo de trás de um anjo de pedra. Os cabelos ruivos num bonito penteado, com algumas mechas de cabelo presas atrás da cabeça com um broche. Usava, como Suzan, o uniforme da escola. Sua pele, a luz da lua, estava branca sem nenhum vestígio de sol.

Ela olhou para Draco e depois para Voldemort enquanto se aproximava a passos leves de Lefreve.

Draco teve que apertar os punhos e se controlar para não correr até ela. Contentou-se em analisá-la.

Por enquanto.

-Desculpe o atraso. – ela falou, primeiro para Lafevre depois virando-se para o ministro, inexpressiva. Draco admirou a força de sua voz e a forma como ela não hesitava olhar o Lorde das Trevas nos olhos. – Fiquei presa com o toque de recolher.

O sorriso de Voldemort foi frio, e quando ele falou, não se dirigiu a Ginny mesmo que estivesse olhando para ela.

-Hum, você realmente está disposto a pagar o preço. – seus olhos triunfantes foram para Lafevre. – Muito bem, Lafreve, agora me passe a garota e não haverá necessidade de conflitos.

XxX

**N/a:** Estou com o humor bem melhor agora. Obrigada. As reações positivas ao capítulo anterior ajudaram sinceramente. Espero que esse seja bem recebido também. Obrigada também pelos conselhos e dicas valiosas sobre o vestibular. Estou conseguindo me organizar, sem neuras.

Ah sim. Esse capítulo, foi betado por Anaisa. Obrigada Ana!

Sem mais delongas:

**Reviews sobre o cap 16:**

**Aelle Malfoy: **É! Você foi a primeira sim! E que bom que você gostou do capítulo. Os colares são um mistério está sendo revelado. Fique atenta! Obrigada pela review!

**Jane Alves:** Uhh! Era tão óbvio que era a Ginny? hahahaha!

Bom, Suzan realmente matou aqueles homens que foram os que a machucaram há anos atrás. Um deles estava com a filha, que é a Elizabeth. Ele a maltratava muito, por isso ela não sente muita falta dele e se apega tanto a Sue. Ginny, por mais que não tenha feito nada para impedir Suzan, nunca faria o que ela fez.

Pois é... Suzan e Draco perderam a si mesmas em busca da vingança. Eles se sentem mal por ter matado pessoas mesmo que elas merecessem isso. São poucas as pessoas que matam e se arrependem depois e geralmente isso é um sinal de decência. Ponto para o Draco então! ;)

A Hermione não foi procurada porque os comensais achavam que a tinham matado e, por relapsidade de um em especial, não conferiram se o corpo estava lá. A Ordem achava a mesma coisa. A explicação está no capítulo 3.

Espero poder responder às suas outras perguntas com mais capítulos. Todos os mistérios (que não são poucos) estão muito próximos de serem revelados. Fique ligada!

Obrigada pela review maravilhosa! Continue acompanhando. Um beijO!

**Cuca Malfoy: **Muito Obrigada! Gosto muito de escrever essa fic. Isso deve ajudar não é? A relação de Draco e Ginny é realmente bem esquisita. Mas... não sei... acho que é isso que a torna tão interessante e viciante. Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review!

**Helena Malfoy: **Só vou deixar de escrever essa história quando chegar ao fim. Não se preocupe. Obrigada por acompanhar! E obrigada pela review! Um beijoe fique ligada para as atualizações! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Marcia B. S. : **hahaha. Obrigada. Cada um tem sua própria forma de desabafar. A minha é na escrita. Provavelmente vai haver mais Salazar na história. E mais Gwen. Não se preocupe. Eu também amo muito o Draco e a Ginny dessa fic. Acho que porque eu também os criei né? Hahaha. Bom, obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic. Continue lendo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Um beijo!

**Tuty Frutty:** Viu? Eu não sou tão má assim! Nem demorei tanto pra postar! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Obrigada pela review! Um beijo e fique ligada para as atualizações.

**Isabel: **Dg action é tudo não é? Mas pra fazer uma direitinho, eles ainda têm muito o que acertar... um beijo e obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Oraculo: **Eu também amo esse Draco. Mas não casaria com ele. Acho que porque eu o criei (pelo menos o dessa fic) eu o vejo como meu bebê. Meu bebê lindo e sexy. Hahahaha! Obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando! Mil beijos!

**Gaabii: **As cenas da Sue com a Lizzie também me emocionam. Como quase todos os relacionamentos dessa fic, tem como base a dor. Acho que é a minha forma de provar pra mim mesma que coisas boas podem surgir de tragédias. Que bom que você gostou do action. Mas se prepare. Isso não foi nada. ;)

E eu ainda não fiz a inscrição da UERJ porque só abre no dia 15/04 até o 06/05. Esse ano está cada vez mais difícil, mas eu acho que meu ritmo de estudo não está muito bom. =/ Esses capítulos que eu estou postando, já estão prontos há um tempo, só estou postando a medida que são revisados. Não sei o que eu vou fazer quando eles acabarem. Ou vou arranjar um tempo de escrever, ou a fic vai entrar em hiatus até as férias de julho =/

Boa sorte esse ano para nós, vestibulandas.

Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Lika Slytherin:** O problema é que esse professor DÁ mole para mim. Se não desse eu estaria mais conformada. =/. Ah sim. E eu estou simplesmente amando como nunca amei as nuvens. Não vejo a hora de chegar o outono!

Infelizmente não posso comentar muito suas dúvidas sobre a fic porque não quero estragar o final. Mas fique ligada, okay? Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review e pela força. Espero que curta esse capítulo!

**Io: **Pois é... mas é meio difícil pra Ginny, coitada. Eu também não consigo deixar de amar o Draco. Ele ainda vai trazer grandes revelações pra essa segunda temporada da fic. Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review. Continue acompanhando.

**Camila W.: **hahahaha! Você tem razão, com certeza tem mais caroço nesse angu! Fique atenta. Os muitos mistérios dessa fic estão para ser solucionados.

A relação obsessiva de Draco e Ginny é uma coisa que pra mim é simplesmente deliciosa e torturando de escrever. Deliciosa porque eu a adoro, mas torturante porque nunca sei se estou conseguindo retratá-la bem. Mas acho que sim, porque vocês parecem entende-la completamente.

Suzan e Lizzie simplesmente me emocionam. Hermione... é um assunto a ser discutido.

Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review!

**Loh Malfoy: **Que boom! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Um beijo! Obrigada pela review!

**M.****: **Sério? Bom, eu estou crescendo junto com essa fic, então deve ajudar. Tive até que fazer uma reforminha nos primeiros capítulos porque a qualidade estava péssima, distoando completamente do resto da fic. Que bom que você está gostando! Continue acompanhando mesmo! A história está chegando no clímax! Um beijo e obrigada pela review. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**aDiii: **É pode ser. Mas eu sou assim mesmo. Muito extrema. Hahahaha! Bom saber que tenho uma leitora fiel. Prometo não decepcionar. Os próximos capítulos vão estar recheados de romance, suspense e tudo o que a fic ofereceu até agora, AO QUADRADO. Um beijo e obrigada pela review e pela força. Continue acompanhando!

X**x**X

É isso aí, gente!

Um beijo da sua querida,

Ella Evans.

_-G_


	20. Imperdoável

_-Desculpe o atraso. – ela falou primeiro para Lafevre depois se virando para o ministro, inexpressiva. Draco admirou a força de sua voz e a forma como ela não hesitava olhar o Lorde das Trevas nos olhos. – Fiquei presa com o toque de recolher._

_O sorriso de Voldemort foi frio e, quando ele falou, não se dirigiu a Ginny mesmo que estivesse olhando para ela._

_-Hum, você realmente está disposto a pagar o preço. – seus olhos triunfantes foram para Lafevre. – Muito bem, Lafreve, agora me passe a garota e não haverá necessidade de conflitos._

**Capítulo XIX** **–** Imperdoável

**X**

"_1º Assassino:__ Eu tão surrado_

_Pelos infortúnios, cansado, exausto, já da luta_

_Contra a adversidade, eu, de alma resoluta,_

_A tudo submeto-me nesta existência, a fim de vê-la_

_Melhorada. Ou somente safar-me dela."_

_-Macbeth, Shakespeare_

**X**

A expressão de Suzan se contorceu e ela se colocou em posição de ataque, com a varinha levantada. Ginny olhou com o cenho franzido para Lafreve e depois para Voldemort. Não parecia surpresa ou amedrontada, no entanto, deu dois passos para trás.

Draco apontou a varinha para Suzan, alertado pela fúria estampada nos olhos da mulher. O barulho dos comensais posicionando-se para briga foi tímido, porém audível.

Lafreve olhou para a garota ao seu lado, mas os olhos dela voaram para Draco. O comensal não sabia o que sua expressão lhe dizia, mas seja lá o que fosse, a estava deixando seriamente intrigada e curiosa.

-É uma pena, Ministro. – Lafreve falou, sem parecer lamentar muito. – Mas isso é algo que não está em minhas mãos... Querida Ginny. – e virou-se para a ruiva. – Você aceita acompanhar esses homens?

A risadinha de Ginny foi surpreendentemente distraída e pareceu fazer os músculos de Suzan relaxarem.

-Aham. Claro. – ela falou com sarcasmo, revirando os olhos com a própria brincadeira.

Um canto dos lábios de Voldemort se levantou.

-É realmente uma pena. – ele disse. – Mas isso é algo que não está mais em suas mãos, Lafreve, nem nas suas, Ginny.

A garota continuou impassível, mas Draco percebeu que os olhos dela apertaram-se um pouco. Estava tão ansioso para correr até ela que tudo ao seu redor parecia embaçado. Forçou-se a desviar os olhos de Ginny e ficar atento. Pela sua segurança e pela dela.

Então Draco percebeu. Vultos negros iam se aproximando da ruiva por trás. Preparando-se para cercá-la.

-Esse não foi o combinado, Ministro. A Srta. Weasley foi chamada para que pudéssemos conversar. - Draco quis rosnar com a menção daquele sobrenome. Era por causa dele que Ginny o odiava.

-Infelizmente, por causas maiores, eu_ terei _que levar a garota. – Voldemort falou duramente. – Não se preocupe, Lafreve. Sou um homem justo. Libertarei Vectra. Está bom assim?

Bellatrix riu cruelmente.

-Não que agora ela vá ter alguma utilidade.

Alguns comensais riram provocantes, com diversão pelo tormento de Lafreve que, todos sabiam, se culpava pelos erros dos colegas.

-Você não vai levar Ginny. – Lafreve concluiu. – Eu fechei a academia e dispersei os revolucionários liberais. Quero pelo menos saber se estão todos vivos.

-Estão vivos. – Voldemort respondeu. – A maioria pelo menos. Então me diga, Lafreve, qual ato meu consideraria justo?

-Consideraria justo libertar os meus prisioneiros e deixar Ginny sob meus cuidados.

O ministro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você sabia que não era isso que aconteceria aqui, Alistair.

-Perguntou o que eu achava justo.

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Um vulto finalmente alcançou Ginny que não desviava os olhos da frente e não tirava as mãos de trás das costas. Quando o comensal ergueu a mão para tocar seu rosto, talvez numa tentativa de cobrir sua boca, ela se moveu. O movimento foi tão rápido que Draco não conseguiu acompanhar. Num segundo ela estava lá e no outro o homem estava sendo jogado no chão.

Ele a viu há uns dois metros dali com a varinha apontada para os outros comensais que se aproximavam.

-Ela foi para a sua Academia não foi, Lafreve? – Voldemort perguntou admirando a cena com tédio, mesmo que todos tivessem ficado tensos com a movimentação.

Parecendo no mínimo irritada, Ginny estupefou um outro comensal que apontara a varinha para ela e acotovelou o nariz de um que a segurara pelo braço. Suzan soltou um palavrão pesado e se juntou à amiga.

-Fique _parada_! – uma voz frustrada gritou para Ginny enquanto ela se movia rapidamente para longe do comensal.

-Eu te dou algo pra pegar. - Suzan gritou fazendo o homem se virar para ela. No segundo seguinte, o punho da garota colidiu com o nariz dele com tanta força que Draco teve a impressão de ter escutado o osso quebrar da distância em que estava da cena.

Olhou nervosamente para Voldemort, que estava numa espécie de discussão com Lafreve. O ministro pareceu sentir o olhar de Draco e, com o canto dos olhos, assentiu.

Foi o suficiente.

Com um sinal da sua mão direita, os comensais posicionados atrás de Voldemort avançaram. Parecia covardia tantos contra aqueles três, mas eles já contavam com o que aconteceria no momento seguinte. Mais membros da Ordem do que ele se lembrava ou podia contar apareceram por detrás de estátuas e lugares onde não caberia nem a sombra de um gatinho.

Draco e Bellatrix continuaram avançando e os outros seguiram depois de um momento de hesitação. Feitiços começaram a voar de um lado para o outro. Draco abria seu caminho em direção a Ginny no meio da gritaria, colocando em mente que quanto mais cedo chegasse, menores seriam as chances de ela se machucar.

-Suzan! – ouviu-a gritar quando um feitiço acertou em cheio a amiga, fazendo seu corpo girar. A mulher tremeu um pouco no chão e tentou levantar-se, mas um encapuzado a chutou na altura do estômago e ela caiu novamente, se contorcendo.

Um feitiço veio por trás do homem e o derrubou. Suzan não esperou para recuperar o fôlego e levantou de uma vez. Apontou a varinha para um comensal que se aproximava de Ginny, mas o feitiço veio da frente da garota. Ginny pareceu furiosa ao avistar seu salvador.

-Dean! O que diabos está fazendo aqui?

Ao ouvir o nome de Dean Thomas, a cena de Ginny montada num testrálio sendo levada para longe dele apareceu em sua mente. Uma fúria assassina deixou sua visão turva e avermelhada. Terminou de azarar o homem que tentava impedir sua passagem. Olhou de esguelha para onde Lafreve deveria estar, mas não o achou.

-Ginny! – Suzan tentou avisar.

Ao ver Draco se aproximando, a mulher tentou afastar-se ao invés de lutar. Talvez por saber que ela não tinha realmente uma chance com ele num duelo ou por saber que ele não teria medo de lutar sujo.

Seus movimentos eram rápidos e fluídos, mas foi com certa facilidade que Draco determinou onde ela pararia no próximo segundo e se posicionou lá numa velocidade muito avançada para que alguém conseguisse acompanhar. Era uma vantagem para ele a escuridão graças as suas roupas escuras. Uma vantagem melhor ainda era a sua força física avançada, pois quando Ginny colidiu em seu peito, ele pôde prendê-la em seus braços, não lhe dando nenhuma alternativa de saída. Dessa vez ele estava preparado, e ela não conseguiria fugir com nenhum truquezinho.

Dean tentou lhe lançar um feitiço, mas Bellatrix o impediu.

Agora tudo o que Draco precisava fazer era andar com a garota calmamente para o lado de Voldemort e aparatar. Todos os comensais sabiam que ele era o centro de toda essa operação e o protegeriam. O erro da Ordem foi achar que a captura de Ginny era só um capricho e não o motivo principal daquele encontro. E Alistair não fizera nada para desiludi-los.

O fato de Draco ter demorado tanto tempo para capturar Ginevra Weasley em uma época na qual comensais deveriam ter todos os seus desejos realizados sem maiores preocupações vinha sendo um tremendo desconforto para a elite formada pelos comensais da morte. Era de extrema importância para a estabilidade do regime das trevas que tal elite se sentisse segura e que os rebeldes tivessem plena consciência dos poderes do governo.

-Calma, Ginevra. Calma. – Draco falou baixinho enquanto ela se debatia. Sua varinha jazia em terra e seus membros estavam seguros de forma que era impossível qualquer gesto coerente.

Com o canto do olho, Draco viu Suzan se aproximando rapidamente dos dois, a varinha em punho. Parecia totalmente recuperada do golpe anterior. Nervosa, ela levantou a varinha.

Com um gesto de Draco, foi arremessada para longe da vista.

Ginny gritou e Draco apertou-a mais ainda, tendo plena consciência de que a estava machucando. Os pés dela não tocavam mais o chão enquanto ele a envolvia com a capa, para protegê-la de qualquer feitiço que pudesse atingi-la.

-Draco, me solte. Por favor, me deixe ir embora. – ela pedia, tentando firmar os pés no chão. Completamente desesperada para ajudar seus amigos.

-É para o seu próprio bem. – ele sussurrou, finalmente chegando aos pés do Lorde.

Carregando Ginny com um braço em volta de sua cintura, Draco usou o outro para jogar a capa novamente para trás do seu corpo. Voldemort arqueou as sobrancelhas com a visão.

-Você foi rápido. – ele comentou, parecendo verdadeiramente admirado. – O que está esperando para...

Draco não pode dar atenção ao fim da frase do Ministro. Virou-se bruscamente, com Ginny ainda segura em seus braços e, com um movimento rápido, bloqueou o feitiço que viera na sua direção. Voldemort, por um segundo, pareceu surpreso.

-Dean. Não! – Ginny gritou ao ver quem proferira o feitiço. – Vá embora!

-Você ouviu, Thomas. – Draco sorriu, mesmo que a situação não lhe agradasse nada. – Mas será um prazer acabar com você, se é isso o que quer.

Ginny notou que Dean reagiu a Draco da mesma forma que ela quando o vira pela primeira vez depois dos sete anos de separação. Com surpresa. Surpresa por ver como ele havia mudado.

A voz arrastada virara um perigoso e estranhamente alto sussurro. Cada palavra parecia ser mortal saída dele. No entanto, ele ainda via o que Ginny nunca chegaria a ver: o olhar frio e assassino que Draco direcionava aos seus oponentes.

-Deixe-a, Malfoy! Ela não quer isso!

A cabeça de Draco entortou-se um pouco para o lado e, de repente, Dean sentiu-se um nauseado e impossibilitado de piscar.

-O que está fazendo?

Os pés de Ginny tocaram o chão quando o aperto de Draco afrouxou e, olhando para os olhos dele que agora adquiriam uma cor escura semelhante a metal líquido, ela entendeu que Draco estava lendo a mente de Dean.

-Dean, não olhe para ele!

Rápida, Ginny alcançou a varinha de Draco, desviando-a de Dean. Com o braço que antes a segurava, Draco a empurrou com força, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão com um grito rápido de susto. Dean avançou com um feitiço.

Ginny levantou os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi a capa de Voldemort, que se movera para o seu lado, mas olhava para os dois jovens duelando. Para o desespero de Ginny, Dean recebera cortes no rosto enquanto Draco permanecia intacto.

-Parece que Draco descobriu o que você andou fazendo enquanto estavam separados. – ele sorriu friamente e olhou-a. – Pelo visto a fase da sua vida em que os homens não entram acabou, não é?

Ginny arregalou os olhos por ele ter usado exatamente as palavras que usara há três ou quatro anos atrás para o professor Coleman. O que fora capturado.

-Você leu a mente dele. – constatou sem desviar os olhos de Voldemort e sem se mover do chão.

Não eram mentiras as reportagens e as declarações do quão fascinante era a forma do ministro. De uma forma obscura e errada, ele era um homem extremamente hipnotizante. Não tinha as características do padrão de beleza de revistas de moda, tinha algo muito mais poderoso. Um poder de atração que estava deixando Ginny tonta. Seu sorriso era estranho e ele parecia extremamente despreocupado, já que inúmeros comensais circulavam ao redor dele, protegendo-o de possíveis feitiços em sua direção.

-Não. – ele sorriu. – Na verdade ele entregou essa lembrança pacificamente. Draco não gostou muito dela. Mas foi como descobrimos a localização dos seus amigos.

Ginny quis bater na própria cabeça, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos das íris escuras a sua frente. Era como olhar para uma figura sagrada demais para sequer ousar piscar. Levantou-se. No entanto, a forma grandiosa de Voldemort a fez sentir como se ainda estivesse no chão.

-Dean Thomas? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Você tem que parar de tragar pessoas para essa situação. Você tem sido uma menina muito, muito má. – ele falou como se repreendesse uma criança. – Felizmente, seus erros são reparáveis.

-Eu não entendo. – Ginny murmurou, sinceramente.

-Não precisa entender. Não agora. Apenas seja uma boa garota. Um dia, explicarei tudo pessoalmente.

Ginny sentiu que iria desabar quando ele desviou seus olhos dela. Como se a houvesse liberado de firmes correntes que a sustentavam de forma brusca.

-Leve-a.

Antes que Ginny pudesse virar para ver com quem ele estava falando e se defender propriamente, braços restritivos a agarraram. A última cena que ela viu antes de tudo escurecer foi Draco andado calmamente na direção de um Dean ensangüentado.

**X**

Ainda demorou alguns segundos para que, ao acordar, Ginny tivesse alguma reação. Esses segundos não foram para lembrar o que havia acontecido ou ponderar onde estava. Foram os segundos que levaram os seus sentimentos para acordarem quando os sentidos já estavam em alerta.

Pulou de uma cama que não deitava há quase uma década, e tentou acostumar os olhos à escuridão. Uma fraca luz vinha de um canto do quarto onde Draco, com as costas bem maiores e marcadas do que ela lembrava, fazia algo na escrivaninha. Ele virou-se, mas Ginny não pôde ver sua expressão agora que ele estava de costas para a luz.

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Draco, porque não estamos mais no parque?

-Eu não deixaria que você se machucasse.

A voz dele era um sussurro, mas parecia bem mais alta do que a sua, que estava quase histérica. Draco se aproximava em passos calmos. Era estranho ver sua forma grandiosa naquele quarto em que tudo era tão delicado e feminino.

-Eu não iria me machucar. Eu não quero ficar aqui, da última vez que estive _aqui_ eu me machuquei. – a voz de Ginny saiu parecida com um choramingo, mas ela decidiu que não se importava. – Fique longe de mim.

Ele não obedeceu. Estendeu as mãos e ela não esperou para saber o que ele pretendia. Encolheu-se e fugiu, usando a parede como guia para não bater em nada na escuridão.

-Como você conseguiu ficar tão rápida? – havia um pingo de irritação da voz dele. Talvez se lembrando do encontro deles na ruína, em que ela conseguira fugir com tanta facilidade.

-Fique longe de mim, Draco. – Ginny apertou os olhos por um segundo, tentando clarear os pensamentos. – Eu não podia estar aqui.

-Seu lugar é aqui. Você precisa de mim, pra ficar a salvo. Ginevra, _entenda_.

-Não! – ela gritou afastando as mãos dele. – Não me viu lá, Malfoy? Se tem alguém que sabe se cuidar sou eu, agora _fique longe!_

-Eu fiquei longe de você por sete malditos anos! – ele bradou com irritação antes de agarrá-la pelos ombros.

-Não é o suficiente! – ela gritou tentando se desvencilhar. Ginny podia chegar a vencê-lo na rapidez, mas ele era forte. Muito forte. – Argh! Me solta!

Draco respirou fundo e Ginny, entre suas lágrimas, percebeu que ele estava visivelmente mais calmo.

-Ssh. – ele fez. – Está tudo bem, Ginevra.

-Não...

-Eu não vou te machucar.

-Onde eu já ouvi isso antes? – ela perguntou sarcástica, tentando não sentir tanta vergonha das próprias lágrimas.

Continuou tentando se livrar dos braços dele até que seus olhos caíram num pequeno vaso decorativo. De cerâmica. No exato lugar e que ela lembrava-se de ter visto há sete anos. Uma olhada rápida foi o que ela precisou pra constar que o quarto não havia mudado nada. O mesmo quarto que Draco havia lhe cedido na nova Mansão Malfoy. O quarto que ele nunca entrara e que fora designado perfeitamente para uma adolescente, com tons de salmão nas paredes, e quadros com imagens de flores e anjos. A única coisa que parecia diferente era a vista. Como se o quarto tivesse subido um andar.

Assim que parou de se mexer, sentiu os braços de Draco menos restringentes. Ele a puxou lentamente para si, mas Ginny decidiu que não estava pronta para deixá-lo fazer isso.

No segundo seguinte o vaso de cerâmica que estava do outro lado do quarto quebrava-se na cabeça dele.

O grito de Draco (que parecera mais um rugido do que outra coisa), Ginny notou, foi mais surpreso do que de dor. Não se deteve muito nesse pensamento. Estava mais ocupada tentando encontrar uma saída. Não estava com sua varinha e a porta, ela checou, estava firmemente trancada.

-Ginevra, por favor. Se você ao menos escutasse...

Ela não respondeu. Com um gesto amplo de suas mãos, a cadeira da escrivaninha se arrastou e brandiu suas pernas de metal na direção de Draco, acertando-lhe. Quando ia atingi-lo mais uma vez, Draco agarrou a cadeira e a atirou com força contra a parede.

Ginny não estava pronta para desistir. Com algum esforço, fez o castiçal levitar, mirando-o num ponto vital de Draco para desacordá-lo. No entanto, antes de atingi-lo, o objeto parou no ar. Uma gota de suor gelado escorreu pela sua nuca enquanto ela se esforçava para fazer o objeto se mexer na direção de Draco. Ele não desviou os olhos dela por nem um segundo quando o objeto se chocou contra a porta, espatifando-se perto demais da cabeça de Ginny.

Ela gritou com o susto e Draco voltou a agarrá-la pelos ombros.

-Eu sei que você está chateada. – ele disse trazendo-a para perto numa espécie estranha de abraço. – Mas eu estou tão feliz de te ter em casa!

Ginny se mexeu, mas antes que outro objeto viesse atacá-lo, Draco a deitou na cama com um pouco mais de brutalidade do que pretendia. Ela queria gritar, mas lágrimas e os soluços a sufocavam.

-Não, não! Eu lutei sete anos contra você! Lutei sete anos contra os traumas que você me infligiu! Não me importa o que eu vi na mente de Zabini! Não me importa! O que você me fez é imperdoável!

-O que...? – Draco ainda tentou perguntar. Gostaria muito que Madame Warbler ainda estivesse viva para ajudá-lo a acalmá-la. Só ela faria isso sem ficar toda curiosa para cima de Ginny. E por outro lado, mesmo se esse fosse o caso, Draco não tinha muita certeza se iria fazer Ginny tomar algum tipo de medicamento. Foi por uma overdose que ela acabara num coma há alguns anos atrás.

-Ginevra, eu realmente acho que você precisa dormir. Você está muito alterada. Podemos conversar melhor quando você estiver... – teve que fazer uma pausa para empurrá-la pelo ombro numa posição restritiva que não a machucasse. – Calma.

-Eu não quero dormir! Você está louco? Eu quero ir pra casa!

Ginny fechou os olhos ao perceber que nem ela sabia a que lugar se referia. Arfou enquanto Draco esmagava seu corpo, tornando difícil até mesmo mover o pescoço.

-Você está em casa. – ele declarou. Depois de alguns segundos olhando-a, tendo certeza de que não se mexeria mais, Draco deixou sua cabeça afundar na curva do pescoço dela e inalou profundamente. – Seu cheiro, está um pouco diferente. Melhor do que eu lembrava.

Se Ginny não estivesse muito ocupada tentando formar algum pensamento coerente, teria respondido que o cheiro dele também estava diferente. Que ele todo mudara bastante. Era incrível, por exemplo, como ele parecia maior. Agora, entre os braços fortes, tinha a impressão que ele estava por toda parte, que nenhuma parte do seu corpo estava livre do seu toque.

-Eu só quero saber... – Ginny clareou a garganta. Tentando parecer contida, na esperança que Draco a soltasse. Funcionou. Ele rolou para o seu lado não a esmagando mais, mesmo que ela ainda estivesse colada a si. – Dean... O que você fez com ele?

Ela tentou atravessar a escuridão para ver o rosto de Draco, mas não conseguiu.

-O que você acha?

-Me responda, Draco. Sinceramente. Pelo menos uma vez não minta sobre esses assuntos.

Draco ficou calado e Ginny esperou pacientemente até que ele decidisse o que falar.

-Do que você está falando? Quando eu menti?

-Não seja cínico. – ela sussurrou. – Zacharias Smith.

-Ah. – Draco se remexeu desconfortavelmente. – Isso.

-É. Isso! – Ginny ergueu-se na direção dele, mas se arrependeu ao perceber que o corpo dele ficou tenso. – Eu estou calma. – assegurou. – Estou furiosa, mas estou controlada. Só quero entender. Por que você mentiria sobre Zacharias?

Mais uma vez a resposta demorou a chegar.

-Eu não queria que você me achasse um fraco.

-Um fraco? – Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-A primeira vez que eu realmente tive coragem, verdadeira sede de sangue, deixei o bastardo escapar. – Draco explicou. – Eu me senti um idiota. Não conseguia fazer nada. Nem pela garota que eu amava.

-É uma pena. – Ginny falou baixinho. – Que a sua primeira sede de sangue tenha sido por minha causa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ginny deixava as lágrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos até o travesseiro, se controlando para não desabar num pranto violento, e Draco apenas a olhava.

-Thomas não está morto. – assegurou baixinho, fazendo Ginny virar a cabeça para ele. – Depois que você desmaiou, eu o deixei lá.

-Por que eu desmaiei? Não estava tão nervosa assim.

-Você terá que perguntar isso ao Lorde das Trevas. – Draco resmungou. Decidiu, ao ver o rosto preocupado de Ginny, que ela merecia algumas explicações. - A batalha terminou quando Lafreve recuou. Pelo que eu vi, tiveram que arrastar sua amiga. Aquela Suzan Bones.

-Ela deve estar pirando agora. – Ginny comentou permitindo-se sorrir tristemente. – Nós passamos por muitas coisas juntas nos últimos anos. Ela é a minha família. A única que eu tenho. Nunca pensei que fôssemos nos separar.

-Eu queria que fosse possível que ficassem juntas. – Draco falou, surpreendendo a si mesmo pela sinceridade em suas palavras.

Ele se moveu e Ginny aproveitou a pouca luz do quarto batendo no rosto pálido para tentar olhar em seus olhos. Tentar decifrá-lo.

-O que aconteceu com você nesses sete anos, Draco? Eu ainda não consigo entender.

Draco franziu o cenho, genuinamente confuso.

-Não entendo.

-Eu não sei, você parece mais maduro. Não mentiu pra mim sobre o Dean, e... bem, você poupou a vida daquele cara nas ruínas da abadia. Preferiu colocar em risco a si mesmo do que matar um homem que você nem conhecia. Eu nunca esperava de você algo tão nobre. E... o que eu vi na mente de Zabini...

-Você encontrou com Blaise hoje? Ele não estava na batalha.

Ginny pareceu confusa.

-Espera aí. Ele não te contou? – depois de alguns segundos, a surpresa de Ginny transformou-se em escárnio. – Eu devia saber. É bem típico de um cara como aquele não contar uma coisa importante apenas para não passar por ridículo.

-Ele disse que um homem de Lafreve...

Ginny riu.

-_Eu_ o ataquei. – falou. – Eu e Suzan. Queríamos informações de onde estavam os nossos colegas capturados, sabíamos que Blaise era bem informado por ser seu amigo, e que era extremamente descuidado. Foi mais fácil do que esperávamos pra falar a verdade. No meio do primeiro dia em que o estávamos vigiando, ele fugiu pra um motel de beira de estrada com uma qualquer. O pegamos de surpresa e foi muito fácil ler a mente dele... – o humor de Ginny morreu nessa parte. – As coisas que eu vi, me deixaram um pouco... confusa.

Ela sentiu o corpo de Draco enrijecer.

-O que você viu?

Ginny suspirou. Nunca pensou que teria tão cedo uma oportunidade de esclarecer com Draco o que tinha visto na mente de Blaise. Agora era o momento perfeito de tirar do peito o que viera lhe incomodando e ela não conseguia deixar de hesitar. Sabendo que uma vez que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, não poderia pegá-las de volta.

-Draco, por que você levou crédito por assassinar _meu_ irmão e _meu_ pai... – respirou fundo. - Quando quem fez isso foi o _seu_ pai?

XxX

**X**

**N/A: **Uuuh! Great turn of events! Haha.

Bom, como sempre, esse capítulo foi betado pela _Anaisa_! Obrigada, querida!

Eu sei que eu demorei gente, mas vocês sabem como é ano de vestibular não é? Provavelmente só vou poder postar novamente lá para as férias. E eu nem estou brincando. Vou tentar ser rápida, mas não vou prometer nada. A verdade é que eu nem tenho muito tempo para me prolongar muito nesse N/A! Se eu esquecer de responder a review de alguém, no problems, é só dar uma metralhada na minha cabeça.

**Reviews:**

**Aelle Malfoy:**Eu amo "a perfect circle" e a música que você mencionou, quando parei pra prestar atenção, realmente tem muito a ver com o clima da fic! Obrigada!

**Marcia B.S:**Então você deve ter gostado bastante do desfecho desse capítulo não é? Acredito muito na humanidade de cada personagem, talvez por isso eu os faça mais humanos. Nem mary sue e nem bruxa do 71. Quanto ao Blaise, concordo inteiramente com você, mesmo que me divirta um pouco escrevendo sobre ele. Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic! Elogios são sempre bem recebidos! MUITO OBRIGADA! Continue acompanhando!

**Lika Slytherin:**HAHAHAHHAA!Descuuulpa, mas a única forma que eu tenho pra responder as suas perguntas é que nessa fic tudo é relativo, tudo é possível. E absolutamente TUDO está conectado. E acho que por praga sua, o professor agora está com a mania de dar aula para mim. SÓ para mim. Ele fala TUDO olhando nos meus olhos e só se refere a mim. Obrigada então hein. Valeu mesmo. Hahahahahah! Esse homem que me aguarde na formatura...! hahaha! Obrigad apela review; Ri horrores com ela. ! Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Gabrini HM:** UUUH então desculpe pela demora! Fique ligada pelas atualizações e MUITO obrigada pela review!

**Gaabii :**Tudo será revelado em seu devido tempo. O que não falta muito.

E boa sorte para nós! Tá nervosa com essa mudança que vai ter nos vestibulares? Todo mundo diz que de certa forma vai ser melhor, mas eu estou sinceramente agoniada.

Um beijo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**M.:** 7 anos é muito tempo mesmo. Eu nem consigo me lembrar aonde eu estava há 7 anos atrás. Hahaha. Mentira. Mas que as lembranças são vagas, são. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando!

**Kynhaa:**Facilmente não. Os próximos capítulos ainda estão cheios de surpresa. Obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Larissa:** Posso te garantir que agora não vai demorar mais não. Hehehe! Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Um beijo! Continue acompanhando!

**Suhh Rickman:** own! Obrigada! Tentei realmente caprichar nesse capítulo! Espero que tenha ficado bom! Um beijo e obrigada!

**Isabela:** Paciência pequeno gafanhoto. Paciência! Obrigada pela review! Espero que steja gostando!

**Luísa:** UuHHH! Não posso contar. Spoiler! Sorry. Mas se serve de consolo, sua pergunta logo vai ser respondida na própria estória! Um beijo e continue acompanhando!

**Camila W.:** Uuhh. Muito mistérios a serem desvendados ainda. A cada capítulo, nos aproximamos de todas as respostas. Não posso esclarecer muita coisa agora, mas acho que logo vocês vão entender tudo. Um beijo e obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Annia Winter:** Leitora nova! Eee! Que bom que você gostou! Espero que continue acompanhando e que esse novo capítulo não tenha decepcionado. Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review. Um beijo!

**Jane Alves:** É pois é. Tive uma inspiraçãozinha com experiências pessoas [vide review da Lika Slytherin]. Hehehehe. E sim... eu gosto do Dean, mas ele é só um romance passageiro da Ginny. Importante, mas passageiro. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que tenha sido um pouco mais esclarecedor! Um beijo e obrigada pela review.

**Bella Black Malfoy:**Quanto ao Coleman... realmente existem pessoas assim. O problema é que elas geralmente podem tudo, e ficam realmente surpresas quando acham uma barreira, ou seja, não conseguem conquistar alguém com um risinho charmoso e uma jogada de cabelo. Mesmo sendo meio covarde, eu até que simpatizo com o Coleman. Acho que no final das contas ele é apenas humano. Nem todo mundo consegue ser a Ginny minha-integridade-é-perfeita-e-não-está-a-venda Weasley.

Draco é um personagem que eu adoro escrever por causa da sua complexidade. A contradição entre o bem e o mal o atormenta e a obsessão pela Ginny agrava a situação, pois ela pode tanto favorecer seu lado bom quanto o seu lado mal.

Suzan... não poderia descrever melhor do que você. Ela só tem duas opções. Salvar sua alma ou perder a sanidade.

O interesse de Voldie pela Ginny vai logo, logo ser explicado... por ele próprio. Suas conclusões tem fundamento. Mas não posso me aprofundar no assunto sem dar spoiler.

Eu gostei MUITO da cena da legilimência precária de Ginny. Gostei do clima de tensão e risco. Mostra bastante a personalidade das duas. Vão até as últimas para conseguir o que querem. E no fim desse capítulo, temos uma idéia do que a deixou tão chocada.

Espero que esse capítulo tenha respondido pelo menos algumas das suas milhares de dúvidas. Obrigada pela review que estava, como sempre, deliciosa de se ler.

Um beijo!

**Winter.r:** uuhh. Desculpe a demora. Sabe como é né? Ta difícil... Um beijo! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Karlinha:** Nossa! Ninguém merece meeesmo! Hahaha. Não vivo sem internet! Espero que esse capítulo tenha esclarecido um pouco as coisas. Se não esclareceu, não se preocupe, que os próximos irão. Um beijo e obrigada pela review e pelos elogios!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:**Recebi sua review no exato momento em que lia uma fic sua. Engraçado isso não é? Hhahahha. Desculpe ter parado numa parte importante de novo. É meio gostoso ver vocês se contorcendo de ansiedade. Hahahaha! Obrigada pela review! Um beijo!

**Arobéd:**Eu também AMEI o momento badgirl da Ginny. Não curto pessoas perfeitinhas demais. Hahahaha!

Quanto ao final... bom... aguarde. Não vou dar dica de como acaba, mas acho que em determinado momento ele vai se tornar bastante dedutível.

Obrigada! Boa sorte para você também no vestibular! NADA DE FICAR LENDO MINHA FIC EM ÉPOCA DE PROVA HEIN! Hahahaha!

Beijos!

p.s.: O colar verde tem importância sim. E é tudo que eu vou falar sobre ele por enquanto =X

**July:** Desculpe. Fiz um horário de estudo e meu tempo para escrever é meio limitado. Beijos e obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Natalia jar:** Eu também achava a primeira versão muito forçada. Quando a lia.. bem.. me sentia como criança da primeira série que pega analisa um desenho que fez no Jardim de infância. Que bom que a segunda versão agradou mesmo que eu também não tenha certeza se ela está do jeito que eu queria.

A fic vai ter ao todo 26 capítulos e talvez um epílogo.

As atualizações não tem previsão, talvez eu só poste mesmo nas férias de julho, quando terei tempo de escrever. Aí as atualizações serão semanais.

Admito que exagero nos personagens secundários... mas prometo que todos eles tem uma razão de ser.

E agora, com as revelações recentes, acho que você poderá parar de se sentir doentia. Hahaha.

E eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer em relação a Ginny. Já me irritei profundamente com fics que a faziam completamente fraca ou mulher fatal. Acho que ela está bem no meio desses dois extremos e tento expressar isso na fic. Que bom que você gostou!

Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review! Deliciosa de ler. Muito obrigada!

**Helena Malfoy:**hahahaha!recebi altas reclamações por causa da parte em que o cap parou. Sei que fui malvada, mas acho uma dor prazerosa esperar pela atualização. Eu sei que demorei, mas infelizmente está cada vez mais difícil. Obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Eu baixei aquela música que você recomendou e AMEI! Escuto toda hora no meu ipod! Obrigada! Beijos!

**Cuca Malfoy: **Desculpe não poder postar rápido. Se eu pudesse eu me dedicava à fic tempo integral.

Ta. Isso é mentira, mas eu queria poder me dedicar mais. =D

Beijos e obrigada!

**Cheib:** Desculpe a demora! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Vou tentar ser mais rápida, mas não posso prometer nada, infelizmente. Obrigada e beijos!

**Déh:**Desculpe querida. Realmente não estava com humor ou tempo para responder reviews. Você mesmo já deixou de mandar review em alguns capítulos, é mais do que justo compreender quando eu não puder responder, não é? E convenhamos, alguns autores nem respondem.

Não fiquemos chateadas.

Bom, respondendo aos seus comentários do capítulo 16: a cena da igreja REALMENTE tinha a intenção de ser poética. Era exatamente esse o efeito que Suzan, queria. Boa percepção!

A verdade é que eu não me esforço ou penso muito na hora de caracterizar meus" vilões", porque eu não acredito em estereótipos de filmes e novelas, como você mesma disse. É mais difícil encontrar a humanidade em determinadas pessoas, mas está lá. Tento retratar isso em AEDC, até porque um dos protagonistas é considerado um vilão. Um vilão lindo, sexy e apaixonante... mas um vilão. xD

Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Mesmo! Eu tento deixar a fic o mais realista que uma história sobre bruxos permite.

Quanto aos seus comentários do capítulo 18:

Também acho homens possessivos e ciumentos um charme. Acho que na vida real isso não é uma coisa muito boa... mas eu posso escrever sobre eles pelo menos né? Hahaha!

E... Voldemort me dá calafrios. Interprete isso como quiser. Hahahahah!

Um beijo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**July:** Sorry, July! Eu realmente sinto muito! Queria ter mais tempo para atualizar, mas está realmente difícil. Vou tentar ser mais rápida. Fique atenta! O próximo capítulo promete! Beijos e obrigada!

**Angel:** Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Continue acompanhando viu? Beijos!

**3:**Obrigada pelos elogios e pela força. Eu não me importo com a demora para deixar reviews, contanto que deixe. Gosto de saber como cada um está reagindo à história e é incrível como todo mundo tem sua própria maneira de ver as coisas. Ano de vestibular não é fácil não. Curta bastante esse ano, porque seu ano que vem vai ter que ser centrado em estudo. Nada de fics, viu? Não seja como eu. Hahahaha! Um beijo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! ;)

**XxX**

Agora, só pra deixar com água na boca:

Capítulo 20:

**-Eu sou um monstro, meu amor.**

_XxX_

_(... )Um brilho, vindo do pescoço de Draco. Ela endireitou-se na direção dele e, usando a mão livre, puxou o objeto brilhante em sua direção. O anel mais lindo que já vira na vida. Os brilhantes pequenos no formato de uma flor._

_-Você sempre usa isso?_

_Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder._

_-Desde o dia em que você fugiu._

_XxX_

_-Eu sei que não mereço que você me ame de volta. Mas eu não vou te deixar ir embora. Sem mim, você é um alvo, Ginny. Ainda mais depois dessa noite._

_-E se eu prometer que volto? Que manteremos contato? – Ginny arriscou._

_-Boa tentativa. – Draco murmurou amargamente. – Mas não. Acho que não suportaria vê-la indo embora novamente. Você é o meu pedaço de paraíso no meio de todo esse inferno._

_XxX_

_-Voltou tão cedo? Achei que estava no trabalho._

_-Eu estava. – Draco respondeu. Sem conseguir disfarçar seu olhar que seguia o pescoço ensaboado dela até os seios quase descobertos. Se ele esforçasse a vista poderia ver a cor dos..._

_XxX_

_-Eu não quero que você seja infeliz... – Draco comentou num sussurro. Estava tão perto que Ginny sentiu o hálito dele em seu rosto. – Mas você fica simplesmente adorável quando está triste._

_XXx_

_-Essa é sua casa, Ginevra._

_Agarrou sua mão e puxou-a para perto, sem que seus corpos se tocassem._

_-Quanto mais cedo você entender isso, melhor. Porque você não vai sair daqui._

_XxX_

– **Está com medo?**

_XxX_

_-Pare com isso! – ele ordenou. – Se ficar quieta, tudo será mais fácil. Para você e para mim._

_Ela gritou, tentando usar as pernas para afastá-lo, urrando com frustração ao perceber que cada movimento seu parecia acomodá-lo mais em seu corpo. Quando olhou para o seu rosto ele sorria cruelmente o que só a fez querer lutar com mais força._

_-Você é melhor do que eu me lembrava, Ginevra._

_XxX_

_-VOCÊ É MINHA! – ele exclamou apertando o rosto dela entre suas mãos, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. – ESSE É O PROBLEMA!_

_XxX_

_XxX_

_**-Apavorada.**_

_**Xx**_

_-G_


	21. Meu amor, minha sentença

"_-O que você viu?_

_Ginny suspirou. Nunca pensou que teria tão cedo uma oportunidade de esclarecer com Draco o que tinha visto na mente de Blaise. Agora era o momento perfeito de tirar do peito o que viera lhe incomodando e ela não conseguia deixar de hesitar. Sabendo que uma vez que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, não poderia pegá-las de volta._

_-Draco, por que você levou crédito por assassinar __meu__ irmão e __meu__ pai,.. – respirou fundo. - Quando quem fez isso foi o __seu__ pai?"_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XX- **Meu Amor, Minha Sentença

**X**

_Julieta:__ Meu lindo tirano! Demônio angelical! Exato oposto daquilo que exatamente parecias, um santo maldito, vilão honrado! – Ah, natureza, o que tinhas tu que fazer no inferno, quando então envolveste de carne assim tão perfumada o espírito de um demônio no paraíso dos mortais?_

_-Romeu e Julieta, Shakespeare_

**X**

Abrindo os olhos para encarar a pálida claridade da manhã, que entrava pela janela e iluminava vários recantos rosados do quarto, Ginny virou-se lentamente para poder encarar melhor o dono do braço que passava pela sua cintura. Diferente do que podia pensar, ele já estava acordado, os olhos cinzentos brilhando em sua direção.

Era estranho ver Draco tão claramente sendo que poucas horas antes lutara tanto para apenas ver um pouco de seu rosto na escuridão. A expressão dele não estava mais tão abatida. Na verdade, tirando as olheiras, até parecia relaxado.

-Ainda é cedo. Por que já está acordado? – perguntou. – Hum... Eu não te deixei dormir?

Draco franziu o cenho, confuso.

-Por que você não me deixaria dormir?

-Eu tenho o sono agitado. Ninguém nunca quer ficar no mesmo quarto que eu.

A confusão ainda estava estampada no rosto de Draco enquanto ele removia uma mecha ruiva do rosto de Ginny.

-Pelo contrário. Você é muito quieta enquanto dorme. Eu só consegui dormir direito, depois da terceira vez que chequei seu pulso.

Ginny soltou algo parecido com uma risada e virou-se para encarar o teto. Notou que o braço dele permanecia em cima de si, descansando em sua barriga.

-Então... me conte. O que aconteceu exatamente no dia em que eu fui capturada? – revirou os olhos brevemente antes de completar: - Da primeira vez, quero dizer.

Draco suspirou. Esperava que uma boa noite de sono fizesse Ginny esquecer sobre esse assunto, ou pelo menos querer deixá-lo para outra ocasião. Decidindo, no entanto, que ela merecia sua honestidade, sentou-se na cama (sendo imitado por ela) e contou:

-Era a chance dos Malfoy subirem no conceito do Lorde. Depois dos nossos fracassos. Eu estava convencido de que conseguiria fazer isso. Sempre odiei os Weasley, e já matara pessoas em batalhas antes. Eu não via a diferença entre matar em uma batalha e invadir a casa de alguém... Aprendi da forma difícil quando estava cara a cara com o seu irmão. A verdade é que eu realmente o matei, Ginevra. Mas não foi intencional. Foi estranho... de início, eu queria matá-lo, porque pensei que ele havia matado minha mãe. Estávamos duelando, e... quando lancei uma azaração um pouco mais forte, ele caiu. Sem mais nem menos. Nunca gostei do seu irmão, mas eu ainda não havia decidido se queria matá-lo, não realmente. Ele devia estar muito machucado de batalhas anteriores.

"Depois, obviamente, o seu pai me atacou. Eu me defendi. Ele era melhor duelista do que eu e seu irmão juntos, mas estava muito movido pelas emoções. Não foi tão difícil desarmá-lo. Então..."

Ginny prendeu a respiração tentando conter a emoção. Não queria que Draco, em nenhum momento, parasse a narração por causa de suas lágrimas.

–Eu hesitei. Foram só alguns segundos, mas o suficiente para ele tentar recuperar sua varinha e meu pai atingi-lo com a Imperdoável. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva. Cego de raiva! Raiva por meu pai ter interferido daquela forma. Raiva porque seu pai não conseguiu desviar do feitiço. Raiva porque ninguém tinha visto aquilo e eu levaria crédito por algo que eu não fiz. Raiva porque eu havia sido fraco demais para matá-lo eu mesmo. Eu não penso mais dessa forma, então decida se me odeia ou não quando eu terminar a história.

"Todos os seus irmãos caíram. Estávamos comemorando, quando o Lorde apareceu. Você pode imaginar? O Lorde das Trevas deslocando-se daquela forma para advertir o andamento de uma missão? E só para nos avisar que faltava uma garotinha. Eu vi minha oportunidade de não ser tão covarde. Minha oportunidade de levar crédito por alguma coisa que eu realmente fiz. Meu pai pensou da mesma forma e mandou que eu cuidasse disso. Eu estava tão feliz que eu poderia descarregar minha raiva em alguma coisa, e – hesitou por alguns segundos. - porque eu poderia ver você uma última vez."

"Como você já sabe, as coisas saíram de controle. Eu comecei a adiar a sua morte, usando como desculpa a minha diversão. E, como eu ainda não te amava, foi_ realmente _divertido pra mim. Depois que você desmaiou, Bellatrix apareceu e me impediu de matá-la. A levamos para o Lorde e ele disse que eu podia ficar com você. O resto você já sabe."

Ginny fez que sim. Abraçou os próprios joelhos e descansou sua testa neles. Vira na mente de Blaise, que logo depois que ela fugira, Draco acabara confessando que não matara ninguém na Toca intencionalmente, que levara crédito por seu pai que estava desesperado para que sua família voltasse a cair nas graças do Lorde. No entanto, a confissão não fora tão honesta e tão completa como a que ele lhe dera agora. Apenas suficientemente forte para deixá-la mortalmente abalada.

Será que isso significava alguma coisa? A forma como ele analisava as suas ações de antigamente... ele estava tão mais maduro, tão mais atormentado, tão mais... atraente.

-Por que você nunca me contou isso? – Ginny perguntou com a voz rouca. – Eu não te odiaria tanto. Teria sido mais fácil, eu poderia conversar com você e...

-E me mudar? Mudar minhas crenças, mudar minhas convicções? – Draco perguntou tristemente enquanto ajeitava delicadamente uma mecha do cabelo rubro que insistia em cair nos olhos dela. – Ginny, se você tivesse sido um pouco mais aberta comigo eu acabaria te destruindo. Eu estava louco! Eu não sabia de nada! Eu devia tentar te trazer para o lado das trevas, mas foi você quem implantou a dúvida em mim. Foi como se... – ele fechou os olhos tentando encontrar as palavras certas. – Foi como se eu sempre soubesse de tudo o que você me falou e só precisasse que alguém me confirmasse em voz alta.

Ginny virou a cabeça para encará-lo, ainda descansando-a nos joelhos. Não havia lágrimas nos olhos dele. Era pior. Eram tantos sentimentos juntos que ele parecia a ponto de sufocar.

Por tanto tempo Ginny achou que carregava sentimentos demais, sempre imaginando o quanto Draco devia estar se sentindo feliz... Agora percebia quanta tormenta havia nele.

Ela podia ver os fantasmas das mortes que ele vira e infligira pesando sobre suas costas, podia ver a culpa estampada em seu semblante, o desespero... o amor. Tanto tempo odiando-o por ser feliz e ele estava mais miserável do que ela. E agora, Ginny sabia, pior do que ser vítima de tantos males quanto ela foi, era ser o causador deles. Era pelo que Suzan estava passando agora. Como se tivesse perdido sua alma, sua humanidade.

Nunca pensou que um Malfoy teria alma suficiente para sentir falta, mas Draco tinha. E agora ela percebia que ele havia a colocado em suas mãos. Eles não podiam se separar. Não quando Draco colocara todo o poder de suas íris hipnotizantes em cima de Ginny, e não quando sua alma estava em jogo.

Era estranho. Podia ter sofrido muitas coisas, mas nunca por remorso. E mesmo assim, sabia exatamente como Draco se sentia. Imaginava como ele devia ter se torturado nos últimos anos. Que seu amadurecimento fora extremamente forçado e doloroso.

Não tinha mais coragem ou forças para brigar ou ser rude com ele.

Agora Ginny entendia o que seu subconsciente gritava para lhe dizer por meio de alucinações e sonhos malucos.

Sem pensar muito, levou uma mão ao rosto de Draco e acariciou a pele pálida. Ele fechou os olhos instantaneamente e inclinou a cabeça na direção de sua mão. As rugas se dissiparam como num passe de mágica. Suas feições aristocráticas e demoniacamente lindas relaxaram.

E depois de anos sentindo-se completamente perdida, Ginny finalmente sabia o que fazer.

Não tinha que salvar o mundo dos comensais.

Tinha que salvar um comensal do mundo.

-E você guardou tudo isso por todo esse tempo. – Ginny falou numa voz surpreendentemente meiga, fazendo-o abrir os olhos. – Foi por isso que não conseguiu me esquecer?

Draco ainda demorou um pouco para responder. Talvez tentando entender porque ela estava sendo tão delicada.

-Não, Ginevra. Você não entendeu? – ele agarrou a mão dela, tirando-a do seu rosto e a mantendo dentro da sua. – Eu me apaixonei por você. Eu _amo _você.

Ginny ficou calada, tentando encaixar aquilo nas suas especulações, até que algo desviou sua linha de pensamentos. Um brilho, vindo do pescoço de Draco. Ela endireitou-se na direção dele e, usando a mão livre, puxou o objeto brilhante em sua direção. O anel mais lindo que já vira na vida. Os brilhantes pequenos no formato de uma flor.

-Você sempre usa isso?

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder.

-Desde o dia em que você fugiu.

Draco agarrou o anel, e puxou-o com força fazendo o cordão se partir e se soltar de seu pescoço. Tirou-o do cordão e apertou a mão de Ginny.

-Os sentimentos mais nobres que senti na minha existência foram causados por você. Há sete anos, você me fez acreditar que ainda havia algo de bom em mim. Alguma humanidade. Desde então eu vim lutando para que esse lado bom fosse digno de você e de mim mesmo. Você me tirou do poço de mentiras no qual eu vivia e me afundava. Eu estou longe de ser um exemplo de pessoa, mas eu espero que seja melhor do que eu era. Estou tentando consertar meus erros. Eu só precisava de algum incentivo. Eu guardei a sua lembrança. A lembrança de como, mesmo sem ninguém, você permaneceu forte aos seus princípios. Lembrei do quanto eu amo você.

Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar:

-Eu sei que não mereço que você me ame de volta. Mas eu não vou te deixar ir embora. Sem mim, você é um alvo, Ginny. Ainda mais depois dessa noite.

-E se eu prometer que volto? Que manteremos contato? – Ginny arriscou.

-Boa tentativa. – Draco murmurou amargamente. – Acho que não suportaria vê-la indo embora novamente. Eu dormi quatro horas essa noite com você ao meu lado e nunca acordei me sentindo tão bem e descansado. É como se eu tivesse recuperado parte de mim. Nesses sete anos, não tive **uma** boa noite de sono, tinha pesadelos e sonhos com você. O patético é que eu realmente esperava pelos pesadelos porque eram a única hora que eu podia ver seu rosto. Agora que você está aqui. – ele sorriu de lado colocando o anel lentamente no dedo anelar da mulher enquanto falava: - Você é o meu pedaço de paraíso no meio de todo esse inferno.

Ginny apertou os lábios e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos tentando não ficar muito emocionada. Pensou em suas próprias noites de sono inquieto. Será que a imagem de Draco a atormentara ao longo dos anos, não porque ele a traumatizou e sim porque uma parte dela sabia que eles deveriam _estar juntos_?

-Eu não sei o que pensar. – falou sinceramente.

-Não seja dura consigo mesma. Apenas reflita o tempo que precisar.

Ginny olhou-o intensamente.

-Você não é mau. Não realmente. Não é Malfoy? – perguntou retoricamente. – Você pode ter defeitos, pode ser mimado e sombrio, mas não tem a essência má.

Não sabendo exatamente se devia responder, Draco permitiu-se admirá-la. Quando, depois de muita insistência da sua parte, ela adormecera na noite anterior, desabotoara e afrouxara suas roupas para deixá-la mais confortável. Agora, ainda suja da batalha e despenteada, olhando-o com as íris de chocolate, ele percebia o quanto os anos lhe fizeram bem. Já ouvira falar que as mulheres mais bonitas eram aquelas que desabrochavam com mais dificuldades. Nunca achou que isso fosse possível, mas Ginny era a prova viva disso. Todos os desgastes emocionais e físicos pelos quais ela passara, deram-lhe um brilho maduro nos olhos, uma expressão decidida e segura de si, o corpo e o olhar de uma mulher, com o frescor de uma adolescente e aspecto de boneca.

Olhou de esguelha para o relógio de parede e suspirou:

-Tenho que ir.

Ginny fez que sim e parecia que iria dizer alguma coisa quando a mão grande envolvendo seu braço a puxou. Fechou a boca com o susto.

No segundo em que sentiu seu corpo aproximando-se do dele, a confusão instalou-se dentro de si. Ainda não tivera tempo para pensar! Não decidira ainda em que acreditar! Ainda não sabia o que fazer!

Suas preocupações desapareceram quando os lábios de Draco tocaram sua testa.

Poucos segundos depois ele desaparecia pela porta e Ginny desabava de volta na cama, encarando o teto e pondo-se a refletir.

**X**

Sentindo a água morna desfazer os nós de tensão de seus músculos, Ginny permitiu-se afundar mais um pouco na água da enorme banheira. Um pouco depois de Draco sair, Guccia adentrara no quarto, feliz da vida por ver "a sua senhorazinha" novamente. Fizera, em primeiro lugar, a garota tomar café e lhe preparara um banho.

A verdade é que Ginny não estava sentindo-se muito confortável voltando a rotina que fora estabelecida para ela há sete anos. Até o gosto familiar da comida trazia-lhe más lembranças. Lembrava-se de ficar sozinha naquela casa sendo cuidada pelos elfos até que Draco chegasse à noite para exigir sua atenção. Sabia que agora, no entanto, tudo era diferente. Só precisava reunir força mental o suficiente para agüentar.

Capturou um pouco da espuma espessa, que tornava impossível ver a água que envolvia seu corpo, e a soprou. Espalhou pelos braços e pelo pescoço, o que restou em sua mão. Pousando a cabeça na parede, forçou-se a relaxar. Não fizera muito para proteger seu cabelo. Apenas o enrolara sobre si mesmo num precário nó que se desfaria a qualquer momento. Pela janela, mesmo sendo de manhã, já parecia fim de tarde pelo clima carregado e chuvoso.

Ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo e presumiu que fosse Guccia. Limpou a espuma de seus braços e estava preparando-se para levantar quando a porta do banheiro se abriu.

Desabou de volta na banheira escondendo o corpo embaixo da espuma quando Draco entrou.

-Draco! –exclamou. – Ninguém nunca te ensinou que não se entra no banheiro de uma dama assim?

Ele riu de lado.

-Guccia me falou que você estava no banho. – agachou-se ao lado da banheira, fazendo-a recuar. – Eu precisava ver.

Ela poderia ter dado outra resposta malcriada, mas apenas apertou os olhos mostrando seu desagrado com aquela situação.

-Voltou tão cedo? Achei que estava no trabalho.

-Eu estava. – Draco respondeu. Sem conseguir disfarçar seu olhar que seguia o pescoço ensaboado dela até os seios quase descobertos. Se ele esforçasse a vista poderia ver a cor dos... Ginny afundou na banheira quando percebeu o olhar dele. – Mas só precisava acertar algumas coisas. Não precisavam tanto de mim hoje.

-Você evoluiu muito nesses anos, Draco. Eu acompanhei. Só fiquei curiosa com sua opção de carreira. Achei que você queria ser auror.

Draco fez que sim.

-É verdade, mas eu sou melhor como Inominável. Por trás da ação. – Draco respondeu parecendo não querer entrar em mais detalhes.

-E quanto à Sage? Você gosta dela? –Ginny perguntou erguendo as duas sobrancelhas, desafiando-o. Draco sorriu e levou uma mão à borda da banheira, fazendo-a mexer-se desconfortavelmente.

-Bastante. Mas não da forma que você está pensando. – ele respondeu. – Talvez seja difícil pra você entender, mas a verdade é que não passa de amizade. Amigos que acharam extremamente conveniente ficarem juntos. Ela tinha os motivos dela, eu tinha os meus. Mas no final, somos só bons amigos.

"Amigos que se dão incrivelmente bem na cama." acrescentou em pensamento.

Ginny, interessada nas palavras dele, aproximou-se um pouco da borda da banheira. Draco tentou ser discreto enquanto procurava alguma brecha na espuma densa que a envolvia.

-Me diga seus motivos.

Ela apertou os lábios com a óbvia dificuldade do loiro de desviar os olhos das profundezas da banheira. Certificou-se que a espuma a cobria por inteira.

-Como você já deve ter visto, Sage é bonita e de boa família. Perfeita para um Malfoy. As pessoas sabiam que eu ainda tinha esperanças de te encontrar e Sage serviu para que os comentários morressem um pouco.

Ginny fez que sim. Já havia visto isso na mente de Zabini.

-E agora que você me achou...?

Ele deu ombros.

-Não há mais razão para manter meu relacionamento com ela.

-Draco, isso o que nós temos. – ela apontou para ele para si mesma. – Eu não posso prometer nada.

Draco riu levemente.

-Achei que você já tinha entendido. – falou. – Eu só preciso da sua presença. Eu não preciso de promessas. Eu não preciso que você me ame.

Ginny piscou não tendo certeza se conseguia acompanhar os pensamentos dele.

-Você é tão confuso pra mim. – admitiu, deixando-se afundar nos olhos claros. – Quando eu acho que estou começando a entender, você fala algo que não encaixa de maneira alguma nas minhas teorias.

Surpreendentemente, ele sorriu.

-Termine o banho, se arrume e me encontre na biblioteca. Está exatamente onde estava antes, só... um andar abaixo.

E com isso levantou-se e saiu do banheiro.

Ginny ainda demorou mais um minuto para sair. Ao chegar ao quarto, sua roupa já estava separada na cama. Guccia lhe separara um vestido negro simples, uma fita de cabelo e luvas da mesma cor. Ginny não entendera muito a utilidade das luvas, mas, quando ameaçou dispensá-las, o cabide de madeira que antes segurava o vestido fez um escândalo. Vestiu-se e ajeitou seu cabelo sem ajuda da elfa. Sentindo-se um pouco ansiosa, foi ao encontro de Draco.

Quando chegou, ele estava em pé, apoiado numa estante, folheando distraidamente um livro pequeno. Logo que ela abriu a porta, ele o guardou e Ginny só pode ver que se tratava de Shakespeare.

Draco sorriu sinceramente, admirando-a.

-O tempo realmente lhe fez bem, Ginny.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir fracamente. Ele quase nunca a chamava de Ginny.

-Você aumentou a mansão.

-Sim, aumentei. – por algum motivo aquele fato parecia constrangê-lo um pouco. –Eu achei que você se sentiria mais confortável numa casa grande.

Ginny franziu o cenho. Por mais que ele já tivesse deixado clara sua devoção por ela, continuava sendo difícil imaginar que nos últimos anos, enquanto tudo o que fizera fora tentar esquecê-lo, ele considerou-a em cada uma de suas decisões, contando que se encontrariam num futuro próximo.

-Depois de tudo o que você aprontou, vai demorar um pouco para que possa sair daqui... então pensei em deixá-la o mais confortável possível.

Ginny fez que sim, tentando não pensar muito em como sentiria saudades de seus amigos.

-Muita consideração da sua parte, Draco. – respondeu cordialmente. Todos os seus instintos diziam-lhe que, para sua saúde mental e física, era melhor que colaborasse com ele.

Draco sorriu. Gostava da forma que ela pronunciava seu nome.

-O primeiro lugar que pensei em aumentar foi a biblioteca, considerando que você passava a maior parte do tempo aqui.

Ginny fez que sim, olhando em volta e arriscando caminhar pelos longos corredores com estantes lotadas de livros.

-Tenho pena dos elfos. Imagine só! O trabalho de deixar todos esses livros limpos! – comentou, passando um dedo por uma capa particularmente escondida e notando que não havia sujeira alguma.

-Não tenha. Eles se divertem. E usam magia.

-E fazem um bom trabalho. - ela virou-se para ele. – Sério, Draco, esse lugar é lindo.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou. Seus olhos brilhavam intensos e azuis, daquela forma que sempre desnorteava Ginny.

-Quer ver o resto da mansão? – ele perguntou, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

Nenhum dos dois estava preparado para a velocidade com que Ginny o aceitou e a forma como fez com que os corpos ficassem juntos. Tentando manter a euforia controlada, Draco conduziu-a para fora da biblioteca, respirando profundamente, inalando aquela essência que ele sentira tanta falta. O braço que ela agarrava, parecia ser a única parte sã do seu corpo.

Os dois caminharam pelos corredores e Ginny ficou impressionada de como a mansão mudara. E o pior era que, como Draco dissera, tudo parecia ter sido feito para ela. Os tapetes de pele da sala, que tanto a incomodavam, haviam sido trocados por tapetes persa. O ambiente estava mais claro e mais acolhedor. Doía em Ginny perceber que Draco destoava daquele cenário. Mesmo que a alegria de tê-la por perto fosse palpável, sua aura era negra e pesada. Mesmo quando ele sorria. Sua voz continuava sendo ameaçadora e grave mesmo quando suas palavras eram gentis.

Ela queria tocar naquelas rugas precoces e desfazê-las com as suas mãos. Queria beijar suas pálpebras e apagar todas as coisas horríveis que seus olhos testemunharam. Queria fazer a imensidão azul dos seus olhos cada vez mais brilhantes e trazer cor para aquele rosto pálido.

Pegando-se nesses pensamentos, Ginny sentiu-se estranha. Mesmo depois de todas as suas reflexões e conclusões não tinha muita certeza se deveria ter aqueles sentimentos em relação à Draco. Não tinha certeza se estava tudo bem em querer que o calor do corpo dele a envolvesse por inteiro. Talvez estivesse com síndrome de Estocolmo ou algo assim.

Seja lá o que fosse...

Era bom.

Perigosamente bom.

-Nesse corredor... coloquei alguns quadros antigos de família. – Draco falou enquanto passavam pelo retrato de um homem especialmente arrogante que virou a cara emburrado quando eles passaram.

A maioria cumprimentava Draco com cortesia e olhava para Ginny com curiosidade.

Passando pelos quadros da família Malfoy, Ginny sentiu-se intimidada. Como Draco podia considerar lhe dar o nome daquela família, sendo que ela destoava tanto dos outros membros? Não tinha os traços aristocráticos e angulosos nem as formas esguias. Podia não ser feia, mas também nunca poderia ser comparada àquelas lindas mulheres.

Olhou para o loiro e notou que ele parecia satisfeito andando com ela por ali.

-Todos parecem tão jovens. – Ginny comentou, notando os casais.

-É normal em nossa família casamento entre jovens. Minha mãe está desesperada por eu ainda não ter me casado. – Draco riu. – Uma coisa a menos pra ela se preocupar, eu acho.

Ginny ignorou os significados que aquela última frase poderia ter e virou-se para ele.

-Espera um segundo, sua mãe? Ela não estava morta?

Sem olhar para ela, Draco parou de andar, ficando repentinamente tenso. Por um instante, Ginny pensou ter sido muito rude. Ficou observando-o enquanto ele respirava longamente. Em seu rosto, um leve sorriso ameaçou se formar.

-Incrível. – ele murmurou baixinho, antes de olhar para ela. – Depois de todo esse tempo eu... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente enquanto afastava-se dela em passos distraídos. Voltou-se para encará-la nos olhos. – Você quebra todas as minhas barreiras.

Ginny uniu as mãos, sentindo-se levemente irritada por não estar entendendo mais o rumo da conversa.

-Do que você está falando, Draco? O que foi que eu disse?

-Minha mãe está viva. – falou de repente. – O corpo dela foi morto junto com o resto da sua família, mas ela está... como eu posso dizer? No mundo dos vivos.

Ginny piscou, tentando armazenar aquela informação. Era algo muito complicado até mesmo para ela. Olhou para Draco, analisadora.

-Apenas o Ministro, meu pai, meus tios e eu sabemos disso. Escondemos isso dos outros porque levantaria muitas polêmicas. Escondi isso dos nossos amigos mais íntimos por anos e em menos de um dia na sua companhia, eu falei sobre ela, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – ele riu. – Esse é o efeito que você tem em mim.

Ginny transferiu seu peso de um pé para outro e agarrou os próprios cotovelos, sentindo-se, de repente, desconfortável com aquela informação. Se Draco estava realmente abrindo-se daquela forma para ela, era bem improvável que um dia fosse deixá-la ir embora.

Lembrou-se de Colin e de como ele ficava intrigado com as relações intensas, devastadoras e cronometradas de Lucius Malfoy. Agora, finalmente as coisas pareciam se encaixar. Narcissa, de alguma forma, descobrira como adaptar sua alma a outros corpos. Não eram trocadas as mulheres e sim os corpos para uma única. Mas por que sempre de seis em seis meses? E de onde ela arranjava os corpos? E como ela conseguia...?

Levou a mão à cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco tonta com a informação súbita. Colin, com certeza, saberia responder essas perguntas. Mas era bem provável que ela nunca tivesse a oportunidade de levá-las a ele. Sentiu uma vontade repentina de perguntar sobre ele para Draco, que se aproximava em passos lentos, mas se conteve. Talvez aquele não fosse o momento mais apropriado.

Levantou a cabeça. O brilho dos olhos acinzentados tão próximos aos seus fez com que qualquer pensamento coerente fosse varrido de sua mente. Quando a mão dele tocou seu queixo, o toque era quente, o que era estranho porque ela se lembrava que suas mãos eram demasiado frias.

-Eu não quero que você seja infeliz... – Draco comentou num sussurro. Estava tão perto que Ginny sentiu o hálito dele em seu rosto. – Mas você fica simplesmente adorável quando está triste.

E se aproximou. Não tão lentamente quanto Ginny quereria. Ela caminhou para trás tentando se desvencilhar com delicadeza, mas a mão dele voou para sua cintura.

-Draco... – sussurrou continuando a mover-se para trás até que seu corpo batesse na parede. Tentou se desviar para o lado, mas ele a segurou. Quando se virou para ele, os lábios quentes encostaram nos seus.

O toque lhe deu calafrios e quase que inconscientemente, ela virou o rosto. Apertou os olhos sentindo que tremia de cima abaixo, sem saber exatamente por que. A proximidade dele a deixava tonta, e ela se sentia fraca demais contra todos aqueles músculos. Os movimentos dele eram vagarosos e gentis, mas ela ainda sentia-se como um animal acuado. O pior de tudo é que ela não tinha muita certeza se queria que ele a soltasse.

-Draco, por favor.

-O quê? – ele perguntou enquanto seus lábios deslizavam pela bochecha dela. – Eu não estou fazendo nada.

Ginny arfou baixinho quando ele pressionou seu corpo. Suas costas imprensadas na parede. Os lábios dele acariciaram levemente a pele de seu queixo até chegarem à curva do seu pescoço. Ginny se perguntou como ele conseguia se curvar tanto para alcançar aquele ponto. Foi só aí que percebeu que seus pés não tocavam mais o chão. Seu corpo tão seguro entre a parede e Draco que não existia a possibilidade de cair.

-Por favor, Draco. – ela pediu tentando entender porque havia lágrimas nos seus olhos quando o toque dele era tão gentil e estava longe de lhe causar repulsa.

Ele tirou os lábios de seu pescoço, lentamente, e a colocou no chão. Não se afastou dela, no entanto. Enterrou o rosto nas mechas rubras e inalou profundamente.

Ginny fechou os olhos, sentindo que os arrepios estavam deixando-a enjoada.

-Por que você está tremendo? – ele perguntou com os lábios colados em sua orelha. – Está com medo?

-Apavorada. – ela admitiu. Draco riu baixinho. A vibração de sua risada emanando diretamente para o corpo de Ginny. Ela levou uma mão ao peito dele, agarrando-se às vestes, atrás de algo sólido para se manter em pé.

-De mim? – a voz era bem-humorada, mas era palpável a amargura por trás dela.

-Sim. – Ginny respondeu, incapaz de mentir. – De você, de mim... de tudo isso. Ainda não... entendi o que devo fazer.

Repentinamente demais para o gosto de Ginny, Draco se afastou. Por um segundo a ruiva realmente achou que fosse cair, mas, ainda de olhos fechados, conseguiu se equilibrar. Respirou profundamente tentando trazer seus sentidos de volta daquele doce torpor e abriu os olhos ao sentir-se mais composta.

-Faça o que você quiser.

Draco estava de costas para ela, parado no corredor, com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça caída. Ginny respirou fundo e se aproximou dele, repetindo alguns mantras mentalmente para manter-se calma e centrada. Tentando passar certeza nos próprios gestos, levou a mão ao ombro do homem, apertando-o com certa afeição.

-Não posso. – respondeu. – Porque todas as minhas idéias envolvem sair daqui. Mas nenhuma delas envolve abandonar você.

Draco mexeu-se com desconforto. Ginny ponderou que ele talvez não acreditasse nela, mas decidiu que não importava muito. Eram completamente insanos e contraditórios os sentimentos que tinha por Draco, mas talvez a solução mais plausível fosse abraçá-los e aceitá-los como algo natural.

A imagem de Dean pulou em sua cabeça. Sim, ela realmente amava seu namorado. E o amava muito. Não reclamaria em nenhum momento se tivesse que passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dele. Gostava de sua amizade, gostava de ser sua namorada. Sempre fora fácil conversar com ele. E a cada beijo que trocavam, Ginny sentia-se incendiar. No entanto...

Draco virou-se para ela. Sua expressão era suave, porém ininteligível.

-Essa é sua casa, Ginevra. – ele afirmou. – Você não precisa ter medo. Aqui dentro, nada vai te machucar.

Agarrou sua mão e puxou-a para perto, sem que seus corpos se tocassem.

-Quanto mais cedo você entender isso, melhor. Porque você _não vai_ sair daqui.

Ele segurou sua mão enluvada por mais um instante e mexeu-a dentro da sua, como se procurasse alguma coisa entre seus dedos. Franziu o cenho.

-Onde está o seu anel? – ele perguntou. Ginny encolheu os ombros, notando que ele parecia chateado.

-Eu... o tirei pra tomar um banho e não o coloquei de volta. – respondeu numa voz hesitante.

-Você nunca esquece essa porcaria de colar, mas esquece de um anel de brilhantes? – a voz de Draco era um sussurro perigoso e Ginny sentiu uma sensação gelada na boca do estômago.

Como ele queria que ela não tivesse medo?

Afastou-se um pouco levando a mão ao pescoço e envolvendo a pedra fria do colar.

-Foi um presente do meu irmão. É a única lembrança que eu tenho da minha família.

-O anel foi um presente meu.

-Você está na minha frente, Draco. – respondeu com irritação. – Eu não preciso de uma lembrança sua. Eu estou de luvas! E por que você faz tanta questão que eu use brilhantes dentro de casa?

Por alguns instantes ele não respondeu. Continuou encarando-a e Ginny devolveu o olhar sem piscar. Suor frio ameaçava escorrer por sua nuca, mas ela não ousava demonstrar fraqueza. A expressão de Draco continuava indecifrável, mas ela sabia que ele não estava zangado pela forma que o polegar dele acariciava seu pulso. Ele não respondeu imediatamente, mas Ginny não se importou.

-Eu já disse. – ele falou, e sua voz saiu suave. Na medida do possível. – Você não vai sair daqui por um bom tempo. Eu não queria ter que esperar para vê-la com o anel. Até sairmos numa ocasião apropriada para você usá-lo... – ele suspirou. – Isso pode demorar.

Ginny desviou os olhos dos dele sentindo o peso daquelas palavras. Draco nunca tivera problemas em mantê-la cativa e se ele estava dizendo que era muito tempo, devia ficar assustada. Não sabia se, logo ela, tão inquieta e com o espírito tão rebelde, conseguiria suportar ficar muito tempo trancada. Mesmo se fosse numa mansão como aquela.

-Você está me assustando, Draco. Quanto tempo você acha que terei que ficar aqui? – perguntou, desviando sua mão da dele. No entanto, antes que pudesse dar um passo para trás, Draco segurou-a novamente, apertando-a com força desnecessária. Ginny olhou para a mão, tendo uma arrepiante sensação de déjà vu.

_... foi impedida de se levantar pela mão de Malfoy, que ainda segurava a sua. Tentou afastá-lo com mais força, mas sentiu apenas o anel que ele usava raspando a sua pele e o aperto tornando-se mais firme e dolorido._

_Como alguém naquele estado poderia ter tanta força?_

_Era o que a garota se perguntava enquanto, com lágrimas em seus olhos, tentava libertar a mão. Mal conseguia vê-la pela forma como a de Draco envolvia-a. Desistiu finalmente e tentou se acalmar. Não queria chorar. Não queria se sentir mais fraca e imponente do que já era._

_No final, não importava o quanto ela se debatesse, ele nunca iria soltá-la._

Respirou pesadamente com a força da lembrança. Era só uma menina naquela época, devia saber lidar melhor com a situação agora!

-Muito tempo. – ele falou. Sua voz ainda era suave, mas seus olhos transbordavam com algo que Ginny não entendia. – É pro seu próprio bem. Eu prometo que as coisas vão melhorar.

Ginny realmente queria acreditar nisso, mas o futuro lhe parecia uma perspectiva tão abstrata... e isso a assustava muito. Sentiu uma urgência de chorar, desesperando-se mais ainda ao lembrar que não poderia descansar a cabeça no colo de Suzan. Respirou pesadamente, forçando os olhos a permanecerem secos e sua mente alerta.

Ao fazer isso, pôde ouvir alguns cochichos.

-São os quadros. – Draco esclareceu. – Vamos sair daqui. Já está quase na hora do almoço e eu não mostrei nem metade da Mansão.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, mas não falou nada. Aquilo estava mais para um palacete do que para uma mansão. Deixou-se guiar por ele, olhando para as paredes. Notou que havia uma moldura vazia, preparada para um quadro. Pensou ter visto alguma coisa interessante na etiqueta, mas Draco não permitiu que parassem para que ela pudesse ler.

Além dos cômodos que já haviam visto, havia vários outros que Ginny duvidava que um dia seriam usados. Sala de música, quartos de hóspedes, e até mesmo um salão de festa. Permanecera a maior parte do caminho calada, apenas concordando com o que ele dizia e fazendo comentários quando estes eram oportunos. Notou o quanto ele gostava de tocá-la. Talvez nem ele percebesse o quanto esbarrava ou encostava-se nela desnecessariamente, mas o fazia. Mexia em seu cabelo, tocava seus braços, puxava-a pelo pulso, esbarrava em seu ombro, acariciava sua bochecha, agarrava sua mão...

Eram toques intrigantes, porém bem-vindos. Ginny realmente não se importava mais com eles. Não mais. Tantas coisas haviam mudado... era difícil imaginar como antes tinha nojo daqueles toques. Como o olhar carregado de desejo dele a fazia tremer de medo...

Ainda tinha muito medo, mas as razões não eram as mesmas. Draco havia mudado muito, e ela se sentia pequena perto dele. Tão insignificante e desprotegida.

-Acho que é só isso.

Quando voltaram para o ponto de partida, a biblioteca, Ginny sentiu-se perdida. Haviam andado tanto em volta daquele lugar que agora aquele corredor lhe parecia completamente alheio. Olhou para a escada.

-Ainda não vimos o andar de cima. – comentou, caminhando até lá. Draco a segurou pelo braço.

-Não. – falou puxando-a e olhando para as escadarias que terminavam no mar de escuridão que era o próximo andar. – Você não iria gostar do que tem lá em cima, Ginevra. Acho que terá que se contentar com todos os outros andares. – ele baixou o olhar encontrando o desconfiado da mulher. – Por favor, agora realmente não é a hora para ser curiosa. Apenas me obedeça.

Ginny não gostou da forma que ele empregou o verbo "obedecer", mas não fez mais perguntas.

-Agora, por que eu não lhe mostro o segundo andar da biblioteca?

-Tem um segundo andar, como eu não notei?

Ele sorriu quando ela adentrou antes dele. Os dois seguiram para a pequena escadaria e foram para o segundo andar, de onde podiam ver uma selva de estantes de mogno. Ao redor, várias poltronas e mais algumas estantes, com um balcão que parecia esconder um bar.

-Uau, Draco. – Ginny ficou sem ar por alguns instantes admirando a visão de cima. – Simplesmente magnífico. Acho que esse é meu lugar favorito.

-Meu também. – Draco sussurrou, fazendo-a virar rapidamente para vê-lo bem perto de si. Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais olhando diretamente para sua boca, mas Ginny desviou-se, andando até as estantes.

-Tem tantos livros aqui, acho que nem em três vidas teria tempo de ler todos. – comentou.

-Você terá tempo. – Draco respondeu.

Ginny engoliu em seco e virou-se para ele.

-Quanto tempo terei que ficar trancada aqui, Draco?

Ele se aproximou e tirou uma mexa de cabelo de seu rosto, afetuosamente.

-Eu não sei. – respondeu. – Alguns anos.

Ginny afastou-se dele sentindo que suas pernas não conseguiriam suportá-la por muito mais tempo. Deixou seu corpo cair num sofá pequeno, e levou uma mão a cabeça, sentindo pontadas mais fortes de dor atormentando-a.

-Ginevra, o que aconteceu? Tudo bem?

-Nada. – Ginny interrompeu forçando sua mente a se focar no momento presente e seus olhos a o encararem com firmeza. – Eu estou bem é só que... – levou a mão livre a cabeça. – É muita coisa pra armazenar, ontem eu estava com Suzan e Dean e não esperava ver você tão cedo e agora eu estou aqui e nós...

-Isso é uma coisa ruim? Você ainda me despreza tanto assim?

Ginny não sabia se havia raiva ou tristeza por trás daquela pergunta.

Abriu a boca e movimentou os lábios algumas vezes sem achar palavras.

-Eu... desprezo? Eu sinto que deveria... não, eu... – respirou fundo tentando articular os pensamentos e as palavras. – Eu estou confusa, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

-Você foi sempre tão esperta... eu realmente não esperava que teria sido tão fácil trazê-la de volta. – ele sorriu. – Achei que a ordem tentaria defendê-la a todo custo.

Ginny passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente.

-Foi estranho, todos pareceram... parar pra que você pudesse me levar, eu não entendi o que...

-Os comensais estavam avisados, Ginevra. Sabíamos que você não viria pacificamente, e, mesmo sob as ordens de Alistair, a Ordem tentaria te proteger. Fiquei impressionado de como a deixaram desprotegida.

-Eu... – Ginny piscou algumas vezes sem olhar para Draco. – Não acho que imaginaram que a batalha seria tão voltada para mim.

Draco piscou.

-Claro que seria voltada para você, por Deus, Ginny... foi o único motivo pelo qual concordamos encontrar com Alistair! – Draco exclamou olhando-a com desconfiança por alguns segundos, abaixando-se para ficar a sua altura na poltrona. – Ele te fez achar que não era o nosso alvo principal, não foi? Te fez achar que você não era tão importante naquela noite, por isso que você e sua amiga ficaram tão confusas quando me viram e por isso que Thomas quis lutar comigo. – Draco riu. – Aquele Alistair, cheio de moralismos... mais sonserino do que...

-Draco, por favor...

-Ele entregou-a para nós, Ginny. – Draco falou de repente. – Ele te levou para lá para que pudéssemos levá-la. Fez a Ordem acreditar que você não era importante e não precisaria de tantos cuidados, mas você era a razão por que estávamos todos ali. O bastardo entregou você, em troca dos outros reféns.

Ginny percebeu que não se sentia muito surpresa com aquela informação. Talvez uma parte dela já soubesse daquilo, apenas não conseguira reunir forças para se importar.

-Ele nos disse que faria negociações e que... tinha algumas coisas para usar contra Voldemort caso ele não aceitasse suas condições. – falou devagar. – Eu sabia que ele não estava contando tudo, apenas não cheguei a pensar que ele me entregaria. Acho que ninguém da Ordem pensaria que ele seria capaz de fazer algo assim.

Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

-Está zangada? – Draco perguntou.

-E... os outros foram libertados?

-Sim... a Ordem acha que conseguiu libertá-los por causa das informações que, agora eu sei, você extraiu de Zabini, mas, na verdade, nós os deixamos pegá-los de volta. Eles já não tinham nenhuma utilidade. Eu sei que deve ser difícil ter sido traída por alguém em quem você confiou tanto...

Quando Ginny abriu os olhos havia lágrimas ali. No entanto, ela sorria.

-Na verdade eu nunca amei tanto Alistair na minha vida. – afirmou. - Ele fez a coisa certa. Só não entendo porque não me falou antes. Ele realmente achou que eu não estaria disposta a me sacrificar pelos meus amigos?

Draco mexeu-se desconfortavelmente. Levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Coleman parecia ser um grande amigo seu. – ele falou com clara chateação na voz.

Ginny olhou-o incrédula.

-O que ele andou revelando para vocês, hein? – Ginny perguntou, lembrando-se das palavras de Voldemort no Parque das Lamentações.

-Me diga, _chèrie_, quando exatamente a fase que não entram homens na sua vida acabou? Quando você estava na academia com o seu querido professor ou com o babaca do Thomas?

Ginny moveu-se para longe dele, agarrando o braço felpudo do sofá.

-O que exatamente você acha que eu tive com Coleman?

-Você me diz, Ginevra.

Ele parecia irritado e Ginny olhou para ele, incrédula. Por alguns instantes, pensou em simplesmente lhe dizer que não chegara a ter nada com Coleman depois que ele a assediou na sala, mas decidiu que o mais prudente seria dizer:

-Isso não é da sua conta.

Aquilo pareceu ter sido como uma confirmação para as suspeitas de Draco. Ele agarrou-a pelo braço e, mesmo que a expressão de Ginny fosse desafiadora, ela sentiu medo enquanto ele se debruçava sobre ela no sofá.

-O que exatamente vocês fizeram, Ginny? Foi metade das coisas que você fez com Thomas?

-Claro que não. – riu, sentindo que poderia falar com sinceridade. – Com Coleman não fiz nem metade das coisas que fiz com Dean.

Sentia que estava jogando um jogo perigoso, mas não sentia muita vontade de parar. Sua adrenalina estava a mil enquanto Draco aproximava-se dela no sofá, enquanto as mãos dele procuravam meios de encurralá-la... enquanto seu olhar ferino brilhava de raiva... todos os seus instintos mais vis gritavam de excitação naquele momento enquanto a própria Ginny queria correr dali.

-Eu quero ver. – ele falou. Sua voz tinha uma entonação perigosa e assustadora.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

-Quer _ver_?

-Abra sua mente para mim. – ele ordenou. – Eu quero ver.

Ginny abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas estava ocupada demais, gritando de susto quando Draco a deitou repentinamente no sofá. Tentou se levantar, mas o corpo dele pressionava e esmagava o seu. Mexeu-se tentando estapeá-lo, mas ele a segurava com força contras as macias almofadas.

-Pare com isso! – ele ordenou. – Quanto mais quieta você estiver, mais fácil será. Para você e para mim.

-Você NÃO VAI entrar na minha mente Draco! NÃO VAI! – ela gritou, tentando usar as pernas para afastá-lo, urrando com frustração ao perceber que cada movimento seu parecia acomodá-lo mais em seu corpo. Quando olhou para o seu rosto ele sorria cruelmente, o que só a fez querer lutar com mais força.

-Você é melhor do que eu me lembrava, Ginevra.

Com um rugido de raiva, Ginny parou de se movimentar.

-DROGA! – gritou para cima, antes de olhá-lo com raiva. – Você quer saber? Não precisa ler minha mente, eu mesma te digo: EU AMO DEAN! Amo como nunca amei e provavelmente NUNCA vou amar ninguém na minha vida! Se não fosse por você, eu estaria com ele agora!

Draco ficou calado e mortalmente sério por alguns instantes. Apenas olhando-a respirar pesadamente. Depois, com movimentos lentos e fortes, ele puxou as pernas de Ginny para cima, acomodando-se entre elas, e prendeu a cabeça dela entre suas mãos. Ao estabelecer o contato visual, Ginny sentia que não conseguiria se mover.

-Veremos.

-Não. Por favor, Draco. – Ginny implorou com lágrimas preenchendo seus olhos. Não queria que ele visse seus amigos ou informações da Ordem em sua mente. Não queria prejudicar os outros por causa de seus atos inconseqüentes. Tentou se desvencilhar, mas qualquer possibilidade de movimento fora vetada. – Eu falo o que você quiser ouvir, eu só falei pra te provocar, eu estava chateada. Quero dizer, você teve outras mulheres também, não é? Qual é o problema?

-VOCÊ É MINHA! – ele exclamou apertando o rosto dela entre suas mãos, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. – ESSE É O PROBLEMA!

-Pessoas NÃO PERTENCEM a pessoas, Draco! – ela afirmou, desesperada. – Qual é o seu problema? Você só me aceitaria virgem e casta, é isso? Você é doentio e machista a esse ponto?

Por um momento, Ginny achou que ele iria gritar, então apenas fechou os olhos. De repente, sentiu que tinha um pouco mais de liberdade de movimento e moveu a cabeça. Sentiu Draco soltar o ar e soube que ele havia se acalmado. Não quis abrir os olhos pra confirmar.

A próxima coisa que sentiu foi o nariz dele roçando em seu pescoço, enquanto ele afundava a cabeça no seu cabelo, relaxando o corpo. Com uma mão ele acariciou seu braço gentilmente.

-Me desculpe, Ginevra. – ele pediu parecendo realmente arrependido. – Claro que isso não importa. Não importa nem um pouco, eu só... eu sou muito ciumento. Me perdoe, eu não queria assustá-la.

Ginny abriu os olhos encarando o teto. Respirou fundo.

-Draco, você tem transtorno bipolar ou algo assim? – perguntou com uma ponta de ressentimento na voz.

Ele riu.

-Geralmente eu sou bastante calmo. – afirmou. – Acho que sou só assim perto de você.

-Sorte a minha. – Ginny revirou os olhos e Draco ergueu-se nos cotovelos para encará-la.

-Você realmente não mudou. – ele parecia feliz com isso. – A mesma Ginevra com quem eu sonhei durante todos esses anos. Eu não devia ter gritado. Eu não me importo de você ter ficado com outros caras, eu só acho que eles não a mereciam.

-E você merece? – Ginny perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Draco pareceu desconcertado por alguns momentos.

-Sou o que chego mais perto. – afirmou. – Posso te oferecer o que nenhum deles pode. Segurança, conforto... e pode ter certeza que ninguém nunca poderá te amar tanto quanto eu.

-E quanto a mim, Draco? – ela perguntou suavemente, empurrando-o e sentando-se no sofá. – Não é importante que eu ame a pessoa com quem vou passar o resto da minha vida?

Ele acariciou o rosto dela.

-Não tanto. – respondeu com sinceridade. – Pelo menos não agora. Você vai ver, Ginny. Vai se acostumar comigo. Eventualmente, vai me amar.

-É por isso que vai me manter trancada aqui por _alguns anos? _Para que eu não tenha opção? Para que eu só tenha você para amar?

-Não, eu não faria isso. – Draco respondeu, omitindo que esse era o seu plano há sete anos. – Você vai ficar aqui, Ginny, até que seja seguro para você sair. Até que seus companheiros da Ordem desistam de te achar, até que seus crimes expirem e até que a sociedade não a veja mais como uma ameaça.

-Para que possam me ver como uma Malfoy?

Ele tocou em seu rosto contornando suas feições com carinho.

-Ginevra Molly Malfoy. – ele ponderou. – Esse nome combina perfeitamente com você.

-Não. – Ginny desviou o rosto dele. Seu nome ligado ao sobrenome dele lhe dera arrepios violentos. Começou a sentir dificuldades para respirar. – Não, Draco. Isso não. – Levantou-se do sofá, andando apressada para o andar de baixo. No meio das escadas, ele a alcançou.

-Você acha que não dói? – ele perguntou, puxando-a pelos dois braços.

-Me solte, Draco. – ela pediu baixinho, oferecendo uma fraca resistência aos movimentos súbitos dele.

-Acha que não dói ter que levá-la ao altar contra sua vontade? Acha que não dói saber que a mulher que eu amo me despreza? E saber que para mantê-la a salvo tenho que me tornar em um monstro aos olhos dela? – perguntou. – Eu queria ter tempo para fazer as coisas da forma convencional. Queria ter tempo de fazer você se apaixonar por mim, mas não posso, Ginevra.

-Claro que pode! – Ginny exclamou agarrando as vestes dele e trazendo-o para perto. – Claro que pode, Draco! Você não é um monstro! Tentaram te transformar em um, mas você NÃO É! Você pode fazer a coisa certa! Você pode vir comigo.

Ele franziu o cenho. Subiu as mãos pelos ombros dela, acariciando-a gentilmente.

-Do que você está falando, Ginny?

-Venha comigo! – ela exclamou. Sua voz emocionada, porém confiante. – Eu sei que você quer fazer a coisa certa, Draco. Então venha comigo! Volte comigo para a Ordem da Fênix! Você é o braço direito de Voldemort, com certeza seria muito útil e eu...

-Você poderia voltar para Dean e nós seríamos melhores amigos para sempre? – ele perguntou com sarcasmo. – Quero dizer, até Voldemort nos achar e nos matar, é claro!

Ginny piscou. Ele não entendeu que ela estava oferecendo uma oportunidade para que ficassem juntos da maneira certa?

-Dean? Não... você não está me entendendo...

Os dedos dele apertaram-se nos ombros dela e Draco se inclinou em sua direção.

-_Você_ não está me entendendo, Ginny. – disse. – Eu não vou colocar a sua segurança em risco, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer. Se eu tiver que continuar ao lado do Ministro e fazer tudo o que ele mandar, é isso que eu farei. – seu olhar tornou-se mais suave ao ver os indícios de lágrimas dela. – Eu _sou_ um monstro, meu amor.

-Não. – Ginny negou sem olhar para ele. – Não é. Eu sei que não é, eu nunca teria me apaixonado por um monstro.

Os dois suspenderam a respiração com as palavras de Ginny, mas ela não ousou retirá-las ou fazer qualquer menção de arrependimento. Soube que era a verdade assim que elas saíram de sua boca. Apenas não entendia muito bem o que fazer com isso.

A próxima coisa que sabia era que os lábios de Draco estavam em sua boca, estimulando-a a beijá-lo de volta. Os braços dele envolveram sua cintura, e ela permitiu-se saborear aquela sensação antes de envolvê-lo pelo pescoço.

Foram indescritíveis as sensações que Draco lhe proporcionou ao aprofundar o beijo. Nunca havia se sentido tão invadida e tão querida ao mesmo tempo. Cada centímetro do seu corpo tremia com a intensidade daquele momento, seu sangue corria quente e rápido pelas suas veias contrastando com a súbita paz que tomou conta do seu espírito.

Suas pernas bambearam, mas o sentimento de insegurança durou pouco tempo, pois Draco a segurava com firmeza. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, seus pés deixaram de tocar o chão. Lágrimas vieram juntar-se ao beijo e ela não tinha muita certeza de quem eram. Apenas apertou seus braços ao redor dele e o beijou com toda a intensidade que seus sentimentos recém descobertos lhe permitiam. As línguas se tocavam com ânsias, os lábios se saboreavam com volúpia. O cheiro dele a entorpecia e o corpo dele parecia envolvê-la por inteiro.

Logo, sentiu seu corpo sendo delicadamente deitado no sofá, mas não se importou. Apenas sentiu uma deliciosa sensação de borboletas no estômago. O peso dele, há poucos minutos tão assustador, agora era confortável e bem-vindo. Admitir para si mesma o que seu subconsciente estava gritando para lhe informar era algo simplesmente libertador.

Estava perdidamente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. E essa era uma condição imutável e indiscutível do seu ser.

XxX

**N/A: **Eu disse que era só ter paciência não disse?

E nem estou falando em relação à atualização. E sim sobre a Ginny se apaixonar pelo Draco. Ta aí. Aconteceu. E foi algo tão natural que [JURO] até eu me surpreendi depois que escrevi. Quando reli, fiquei dando pulos na cadeira como se essa história nem fosse minha e eu estivesse lendo pela primeira vez.

Esperem o próximo capítulo para que esse assunto seja aprofundado. Eu espero não demorar tanto tempo para atualizar, mas não posso prometer nada. Ano de vestibular é horrível meus amores. Ainda mais com essa história toda de novo ENEM. Eu sinceramente fico me perguntando quando o governo vai cansar de fazer merdas.

Apostam quanto que ano que vem o modelo vai mudar de novo?

Bom, saindo um pouco desse assunto indigesto... Quem viu HP? Amaram que nem eu? Ginny tem falas agora! Uhuul! Tom Felton não me decepcionou como Draco Malfoy. O único problema do filme é que achei-o um pouco superficial demais... Não se aprofundou direito em nenhum dos temas. A morte do Sirius foi mais emocionante do que a morte de Dumbledore... Não acham?

Vou aproveitar e fazer uma propaganda aqui... Todo mundo que me conhece sabe que escrever é minha vida... então... para descarregar um pouco nesse ano tão estressante e para manter contato com uma amiga que vejo pouco, nós duas criamos um blog. "www . gotasdeveneno . blogspot . com " no blog meu nome é Alle Snave e o da minha amiga é Sammi Syke. Dêem uma passada lá. Dêem uma forcinha porque lá está meio parado. Uns comentários seriam bons. E como eu sei que vocês arrasam nisso e gostam de ler... Acho que meu próximo post lá vai ser falando sobre fics, aí acho que vou até querer bater um papo com algumas autoras, tipo entrevistas e tal.

Bom... sem mais delongas...

**Reviews: **

**Marcia B. S.: **Acho que essa obsessão não vai mais ser tão desconfortável assim. Pelo menos não para a Ginny. hehehhe! Beijos! Obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Cuca Malfoy: **Nesse cap podemos perceber que, ao contrário do que o próprio Draco pensava, ele não é um monstro. Pelo menos, não mais. E eu sei que eu fui má com o "trailler" do capítulo... mas eu queria dar um sustinho em vocês! Hahahhaa! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Fique atenta para o próximo! Um beijo! Obrigada pela review!

**Lika Slytherin: **Espero sinceramente que o capítulo tenha sido tudo o que você esperava. Acho que agora os mistérios vão começar a ser resolvidos, então você vai ver que eu não sou um gênio da literatura, só gosto de coisas complicadas. Hhahahaha!

Meu professor gato está namorando =/. Mas tudo bem né? Contanto que ele termine com ela antes da minha formatura. Hahaha!

Adorei o trecho da música. Você tem razão. É muito parecido com o Draco! Simplesmente amo esse psicopata. Fico muito feliz em ver que estou conseguindo passar a idéia que eu queria que vocês tivessem dele. Obrigada pelos elogios! E posso te contar uma coisa? Eu até tenho projetos de livro. Mas acho que vou esperar amadurecer um pouco mais a escrita pra dar início a eles. Enquanto isso fico nas fanfics.

Obrigada pela review maravilhosa!

Beijos!

**Gaabii: **Fim das férias, e eu postei. Hehe. Tive que mandar pra beta e etc. Dá pra entender né? Eu não estudei nada essas férias, mas agora vou sentar a bunda em casa e recuperar o tempo perdido de qualquer jeito. Boa sorte pra nós!

Um beijo! Obrigada pela review!

**Janete Alves: **Eu ainda não acabei a fic, mas não estou muito longe disso. Escola e etc. é que atrapalham. Não vou responder suas perguntas agora, mas posso te dizer que elas estão muito perto de serem respondidas. Que bom que você está gostando tanto da fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Quanto ao professor... ele é lindo demaaaaaais. As chegadas dele não são descaradas, mas todo mundo percebe... o problema é que agora ele está namorando. Mas foi o que eu disse pra Lika, contanto que ele esteja solteiro na minha formatura... hahahha! Estou simplesmente fascinada pelo homem. Cheguei até a fazer um post sobre ele no blog que eu falei ali em cima.

Beijos e obrigada!

**DéH:** Ih, não precisa se desculpar! Não exijo que comentem em todos os capítulos, contanto que comentem de vez em quando só pra eu saber que tem gente acompanhando e do que estão achando! E eu amos suas reviews!

Espero que esse capítulo tenha te deixado pulando na frente do PC. Sempre me dá uma espécie de alívio quando eu posto mais um. Imagina quando eu terminar a fic!

E sim! Ginny e Draquinho_ twogueder foréver_! Hahahaha!

E eu não me confundi não... é que como eu coloquei a ordem cronológica no meio da história o site está mostrando os números dos capítulos meio adiantados.

Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Gabrini HM: **Não entendi direito porque a capacidade mental da Ginny caiu um pouco. Tipo.. em que sentido você quis dizer. Acho que o Draco não foi tão amedrontador nesse capítulo não é? Espero que tenha gostado! Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Cheib: **Haha! Nada de sonho. Tudo muito real Espero que o capítulo tenha sido o que você esperava.

Eu simplesmente adoro esses trechos que você citou!

Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Oraculo: **Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido bom como você esperava. Vestibular é realmente uma droga. Pra mim seleção de alunos para faculdades tinha que ser que nem nos EUA. Bem melhor.

Obrigada pela review e um beijo!

**Tuty Frutty: **Nem tão tenso assim como você pode ver. =D Espero que tenha gostado! Sei que a atualização demorou, mas espero que a espera tenha valido a pena.

Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Io:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por acompanhar a fic! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo e que a espera tenha valido a pena! Um beijo e obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Sett: **Hahaha! RI MUITO com o grupo HAD. Ele realmente precisa de ajuda psicológica, mas acho que nesse capítulo ficou claro que talvez a Ginny consiga dar um ajudadinha nele! Eu acho que essencialmente o Draco é uma pessoa boa. Só teve uma criação muito errada, e por isso acabou se tornando a pessoa intragável que conhecemos nos livros da JK. Que bom que você gosta dos personagens secundários. Eu tenho mania de dar destaque a personagens assim. Acho que minha favorita é a Suzan.

Obrigada pelos elogios! Continue acompanhando! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Um beijo!

**Bella Black Malfoy:** Draco não foi nenhum santo na história. Ele fez realmente muito mal a família da Ginny pelo simples fato de lutar com eles. Só que a história estava muito mal contada, agora vai ficar explicadinha. De agora em diante não se criarão mais mistérios. Apenas respostas. Estamos na reta final da fic.

Eu selecionei algumas cenas do trailer pra dar uma idéia errada mesmo. Por favor, não me odeie. Hahahha! Se arrependeu por ter confiado?

Estou muito feliz em constatar que seu medo do retrocesso não se concretizou!

Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Analu Medina: **Desculpe a demora. Sabe como é né? Ano de vestibular... espero que o capítulo tenha alcançado suas expectativas e que a espera tenha valido a pena!

Um beijo e obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando!

**Camila W. : **Sinceramente acho que agora as coisas estão mais empolgantes do que nunca. É como eu disse pra Bella, o trailer foi só pra assustar vocês porque eu sou máa. Hahaha! Nesse capítulo ficou explicada a falta de resistência da Ordem e ficou bem claro que Draco está aprendendo... pelo menos um pouquinho. Acho que a Ginny não tem muito o que temer agora...

Beijos e obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando.

**Maria Isabel: **Posso falar a verdade? Também sempre achei ele meio sexy. Quero dizer... até ele perder o nariz e tal O.O . E fique tranqüila. Eu sou muito fraca pra escrever uma cena de estupro. E agora, pelo fim desse capítulo, deu pra ver que vocês podem riscar essa possibilidade de estupro pelo resto da fic. Ufa né? Um beijo e obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando!

**Karlinha: **Pois é querida.. ano de vestibular estou meio atolada. Aulas a tarde 6 dias por semana... sendo que no domingo tenho que estudar pra prova da segunda. Fico meio sem tempo para escrever. Espero conseguir espremer mais um capítulo nesse mês, mas não posso prometer nada. Infelizmente. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Por esse final... nem preciso responder a sua pergunta não é? Hahaha! Beijos! Obrigada pela review!

**Heather Danforth: **MUITO obrigada pelos elogios. Não faz idéia o quanto eles me fazem bem. Essa fic é minha melhor criação até agora e eu fico muito feliz que esteja sendo bem aceita dessa forma. Continue acompanhando por aqui. Só vou ficar postando por esse site mesmo. Um beijo e muito obrigada!

**Suhh Rickman: A**aa. Gostou? Vou te procurar no Orkut, pra ter certeza. Que bom que você gostou da reforma. Eu também acho que ficou bem melhor e bem mais condizente com o resto da história.

Obrigada pela review! Um beijo!

**Juuh Malfoy:** OOOBA! New blood! Hahaha! Acho que o legal das fics D/G são os contrastes de personalidade dos dois e muitos autores acabam perdendo isso nas fics. Tentei manter isso vivo o máximo que pude. Que bom que você gostou. Jura que você chorou? Eu sofri bastante escrevendo. Amo muito a família Weasley. Desculpe a demora para atualizar, mas espero que tenha valido a pena! Obrigada por superar a primeira impressão e decidir ler a fic! Um beijo!

**Natalia jar:** Uma coisa que as pessoas precisam entender sobre Ella Evans: ela é máaa! Hahahha! E você não tem problema nenhum. O Draco que tem esse poder sobre as pessoas. É todo complexado e atormentado e deixa todo mundo maluco com ele. Inclusive eu. A Luna é uma personagem que eu adoro. Nem eu entendo porque ainda não a coloquei na fic. As pessoas não entendem quando eu digo que essa estória parece que tem vida própria e eu simplesmente não posso ir contra ela.

Eu não tive motivo nenhum pra ficar chateada com sua review, menina. Relaxa. Eu não me importo com sugestões. Pra mim o legal de fics é assim: Com as pessoas opinando, dando dicas, trocando idéias e tal...

Obrigada pela review! Um beijo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo depois do susto que eu dei com o trailer!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Sim, eu sou. Isso já é consenso geral por aqui. Hahahha! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que a espera tenha valido a pena. Muito obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando!

**Izzie: **Pois é. Eu desisti de postar em outros sites. Agora é só por aqui mesmo. Que bom que você achou! Minha outra D/G não é muito digna de aplauso... mas vou me dedicar a algumas bem legais quando acabar essa aqui, o que não falta muito. Obrigada pelos elogios! A melhor de todas? Sério que você pensa isso? Muito obrigada mesmo! Um beijo e continue acompanhando! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Bellatrix Amarante: **uhuhuhuhuhu. Eu sou má demaaais. Desculpe pela demora, mas aqui está. Pelo menos você não teve que esperar um ano! Espero poder postar mais um capítulo esse mês, mas não posso prometer nada, infelizmente. E não se preocupe que eu já me acostumei com o caps lock! Eu já li essas fic que você citou mas achei-as muito fortes. Piores do que a minha. Não consegui ler tudo por causa das humilhações sexuais. Tenho pavor dessas cosias. Mesmo assim fiquei feliz com a comparação porque achava a fic muito bem escrita!

Fiquei muito feliz com as suas reviews, acompanhando como você reagiu bem aos meus capítulos. Receber elogios assim realmente não tem preço! Muito obrigada! Espero que minha fic seja tão boa quanto você falou, sinceramente!

Um beijo e muito obrigada! Beijos!

**Vaamp Malfoy: **postei! =DD

**Lydhyamsf: **Tinha parado de ler? Por que? Draco tem problemas de abandono! Acho que ele não agüentaria mais ninguém abandonando ele. Hahahaha! O importante é que você voltou. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Dani:** Aí está. Desculpe a demora! Beijos!

**Storm: **Tive a impressão que a personalidade do Draco ficou meio em off nesse capítulo... mas não se preocupe que logo melhora. Ele só está temporariamente dopado de amor. xD Fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário. Bom saber que estou conseguindo passar uma coisa boa para os meus leitores! Muito obrigada! Um beijo e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Lisinha: **Duvido que a JK colocasse o Draco e a Ginny juntos.. mas eu entendi o que você quis dizer e fiquei muito feliz com esse elogio. =D Desculpe pela demora! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que tenha valido a pena esperar! Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review!

**Mila Lovegood: **Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que esse capítulo tenha alcançado suas expectativas. Um beijo! Continue acompanhando! Beijos!

**Karla Kollynew:** Meu Deus Karla! Quando você disse que ia comentar em todos os capítulos eu não achei que você teria o fôlego. Meus parabéns e muito obrigada por aumentar drasticamente meu número de reviews. Eu vivo dizendo que o que importa não é a quantidade e sim o conteúdo... mas o número aumenta nosso ego não acha?

Vou começar dizendo que fiquei muito lisonjeada e muito feliz por saber que você gosta da minha fic. Muito obrigada mesmo!

-Eu gosto de retratar os Malfoy como uma família real porque eu realmente acho que tem muito amor naquela família, só que os conceitos são todos distorcidos. Apenas isso. O negócio é que eu amo coisas complexas, então tenho um fraco pelos Malfoy. Eu comecei a escrever essa fic quando ninguém conhecia muito bem os comensais, só haviam sido citados nomes, então eu abusei da imaginação e admito.. exagerei um pouco. Mas acho que vai ser um pouco útil mais para o final da história.

-Eu gosto muito de TG. Tenho um projeto de fic desse shipper, mas infelizmente estou sem muito tempo para escrever. Mas TG! Nada de Voldie. Não gosto de homem sem nariz não. .

-Essa fic sua em que o Zac é espancado... menina, estou indo procurá-la agora, porque eu simplesmente desprezo Zacharias. Meus dedinhos tremeram muito pra fazer ele morrer só que acabou não rolando. A estória não permitiu. Dá pra entender uma coisa dessas?

-Esse detalhe do Veritasserum ainda vai ser respondido. Não se preocupe. Acho que você foi a única pessoa que notou isso, o que é uma surpresa. Achei que mais pessoas iam notar =/

-A falta de reação da Ginny a sobrevivência de Zacharias foi erro mesmo. O capítulo tava muito grande então acabei cortando a parte em que era originalmente revelado para a Ginny sobre o Zacharias. Tinha ficado legal. Tenho que lembrar de acrescentar essa parte. Mas como você viu.. o temo veio a tona de novo... OKAY! Eles só mencionaram, mas conta.

-Por incrível que pareça eu entendi o que você quis dizer com o capítulo 19. Enquanto eu o escrevia, e relia, eu senti que ele era diferente dos outros, como se mostrasse uma fase de transição da fic ou coisa assim. Ou sei lá. As pessoas não acreditam, mas eu juro que as vezes sinto como se essa estória fosse viva. As vezes eu quero escrever alguma coisa, mas simplesmente não consigo. A estória acaba me guiando para outro caminho. Sinistro não é?

Amei a overdose de comentários! Sério! Deve ter sido deliciosa essa maratona de ler fics D/G. Me deu vontade de fazer isso. Se souber de algumas boas em andamento me avise porque está cada vez mais difícil de achar. =/ Tenho estado bastante ausente do fandom por causa do ano de vestibular, mas estou interessada sim no seu "levantamento". Eu só andei bastante sem tempo e só hoje mesmo fui sentar pra resolver minha vida no computador! Obrigada por pensar em mim.

E é oficial. Essa é a MAIOR resposta que eu já dei para alguém na MINHA VIDA.

Hahahhaha!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

Um beijo!

Xx

Ah é gente... olha que interessante, na Floreios e Borrões tem uma fic com o título igual a da minha. **A era dos comensais**. Eu sou uma pessoa de coração puro e prefiro acreditar que eu e a autora só temos a mente muito igual em questão de nomes de fics. Eu até reclamaria se a fic também fosse D/G, mas é Severus e Hermione eu acho... ou Draco e Hermione... sei lá.. quando li que era Hermione e outra pessoa fui embora porque pra mim Hermione será sempre do Ron. Nada contra. Eu só não consigo ler.

Fiquei meio irritada no início, porque todo mundo quer que suas coisas sejam únicas... mas a vida é muito curta pra se irritar por besteira.

Um beijo e MUITO OBRIGADA pelo apoio de todos vocês!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Ella Evans

-G

P.s.: O nome do capítulo é plágio do nome de uma fic de Sailor Moon. A autora se chama Nat D. Ela não sabe, não sei se ela deixaria, mas não contem. Vamos ver quanto tempo ela leva pra descobrir.

P.p.s.: Nat D é minha irmã. /hihihi


	22. Redenção

**Dica: **Enquanto fazia esse capítulo escutei:

Three Wishes - The Pierces

Butterflies - Alicia Keys

e **PRINCIPALMENTE **

Summer - Vivaldi

Aconselho.

**Capítulo XXI** – Redenção

**X**

_Romeu:__ Depois desta dança verifico onde ela se posiciona, e terei sua mão sobre minha rude mão, que será assim abençoada. Esta visão rejeita tal pensamento, pois nunca tinha eu visto a verdadeira beleza antes desta noite._

_-Romeu e Julieta, Shakespeare_

**X**

_Cravando seus dentes afiados na pele branca do pequeno anjo de cabelos vermelhos, o monstro parecia ter consciência dolorosa do seu crime, pois sua expressão era de um prazer culposo. _

_A palidez do monstro era cadavérica, contrastando com a brancura iluminada do ser que ele apertava e devorava. A pele branca e brilhante se banhava com sangue vermelho escuro. _

_A bela criatura chorava baixinho de dor, mas seus braços estavam abertos, recebendo o monstro e acolhendo-o no seu corpo nu. _

_Com um pouco mais de atenção, podia-se notar as lágrimas que saíam dos olhos acinzentados do monstro e misturavam-se com o sangue do anjo. Os cabelos vermelhos voavam para todos os lados. Não havia vento nenhum. _

_Com seus lábios angelicais, a mulher murmurava algo enquanto acariciava os cabelos do monstro. _

_-Eu amo você, Ginevra. – o monstro de cabelos lindamente prateados murmurou. Sua boca e seus dentes manchados com o sangue vermelho. _

_Ela sorriu._

_O mais assustador da cena não era ver a ânsia que o monstro tinha pelo anjo. Nem os corpos nus e entrelaçados dos dois. Não eram as marcas que os dedos fortes do monstro deixavam na pele branca da ruiva. Não era o sangue que escorria pela pálida nudez dela... O mais assustador era que os dois, devotos nos braços um do outro, eram perfeitos. O mais assustador era que aquela cena sanguinária, era _linda.

-Dean ACORDA, PORRA!

Erguendo-se rapidamente, Dean acordou arfante do pesadelo. Apertou os olhos para a súbita claridade e passou as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo que estava banhado de lágrimas. Limpou-as, tentando recuperar-se.

-Você estava chorando enquanto dormia. – Neville reclamou. – De novo.

-Foi só um pesadelo. – mentiu Dean.

Não fora apenas um pesadelo.

Ginny ainda estava nos braços de Malfoy e ele não fazia idéia pelo que ela passava. Queria chorar mais. Mas não tinha muitas forças para isso. Tentava parar de pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo naquele exato momento com Ginny e Malfoy.

**X**

Os dedos de Ginny brincavam pelo peito de Draco enquanto, com a cabeça descansada ali, ela deixava seus pensamentos voarem. O cheiro dele era relaxante demais para permitir que houvesse qualquer tipo de estresse naquele momento.

-Há quanto tempo você... está apaixonada por mim?

-Não sei. – respondeu honestamente.

-Como isso aconteceu?

-Não sei.

Ele suspirou.

-Como está se sentindo?

Ela riu.

-Apaixonada.

Draco pareceu gostar da resposta. Abraçou-a com mais força sentindo o calor que o corpo pequeno emanava acompanhado da essência floral.

-Talvez agora você entenda pelo menos um terço do que eu sinto por você.

Ela fez que sim distraidamente enquanto aconchegava a cabeça melhor no peito dele, abraçando-o e direcionando seu olhar para a lareira.

Estavam aconchegados no sofá da sala. Seus chás esquecidos na mesa de centro. A noite avançava, mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de mover-se daquele aconchego.

-Creio que sim. – ela inalou profundamente, voltando a olhar para suas pernas que estavam sobre as dele. – E não sei do que você tanto reclama.

-Imagine o que você sente, multiplicado por mil e não apenas sem retribuição, mas total repulsa da pessoa que você ama.

Ginny tremeu nos braços de Draco e ele riu fracamente.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente e a ruiva sorriu sem saber exatamente por que. Ficava cada vez mais difícil raciocinar o que havia de errado naquilo. Sua mente parecia relaxada, mas ela sabia que no momento em que decidissem que não poderiam ficar enroscados ali pelo resto da vida, todas as tormentas voltariam.

Sabia que não era uma ilusão. Estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Agora que havia dito isso em voz alta não teria forças para ignorar aquele sentimento. Amava como ele conseguia acabar com sua sensação de eterna queda quando a segurava com força daquela forma. Estava apaixonada pelo jeito que ele tirava o cabelo dos olhos com um impaciência. Apaixonada pelo seu cheiro, pela sua face atormentada... a forma como ele falava baixo quando estavam em momentos como aquele. Como se seus momentos juntos fossem sagrados demais para que falassem em voz alta.

-Estou apaixonada por você, Draco. – ela constatou. – Não sei muito bem o que isso quer dizer. Mas é verdade.

-Eu... – ele começou. Ginny levantou a cabeça e notou que ele olhava para o teto. Os cantos de seus lábios puxados para cima. – Fico feliz.

Ela observou-o por mais alguns segundos. A face dele, mesmo naquele momento de paz, tinha marcas de tormenta. Seus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados e ela ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios dele nítidos em sua boca. Ao redor dele, tudo parecia escuridão. A sua palidez que a assustara por tanto tempo agora a encantava.

Aproximou-se e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. Um beijo leve que ela realmente não pretendia aprofundar, até que ele levou uma mão firme à sua nuca.

Draco agarrou-a pela cintura invertendo as posições, deitando-a embaixo de si. Beijou-a com delicadeza, deslizando uma mão hesitante por sua coxa. Ela tremeu pelo contato dos anéis frios com sua pele quente.

Ela levou a mão aos cabelos dele, acariciando sua nuca e puxando-o para perto. A pressão do corpo dele contra o seu era surpreendentemente relaxante. O fogo da lareira começava a mexer suas labaredas de forma violenta e as sombras nas paredes davam a impressão de vários vultos ao redor dos dois.

Ginny sentia em cada fibra do seu ser que aquilo era errado, mas não tinha ânimo para parar.

-Draco. – sussurrou quando as mãos dele invadiam seu vestido. – Temos que parar.

Ele pareceu ignorá-la. Na verdade nem Ginny deu muita atenção para suas próprias palavras. Parecia que uma força mais irresistível que a gravidade atraía seu corpo ao de Draco. Os beijos dele deslizaram por sua bochecha e por seu queixo.

Abriu os olhos e, por um rápido momento, viu estampado na parede um vulto de cabelos castanhos e olhos gentis. Arfou com o susto.

-Draco, pára! – falou com mais firmeza, afastando-o com suas mãos.

Depois de alguns segundos de insistência, ele a obedeceu.

-Não entendo. – disse irritado. – Você já admitiu que gosta de mim, por que não podemos...

-Porque tecnicamente eu ainda estou com... - ela hesitou. – Dean.

Draco levantou-se de supetão e Ginny quase chorou em voz alta. Não estava pronta para ficar longe dele.

-Você só pode estar brincando, Ginevra!

-Desculpe. – falou sentando-se no sofá e abraçando os próprios joelhos.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos constatando que nunca poderia ficar realmente zangado com ela. Não enquanto ela tivesse aquela cara de boneca e aqueles olhos comoventes e brilhantes.

-E o que você pretende fazer?

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

-Não sei. Mas não seria certo dormir com você. Não seria justo com Dean.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Uma das razões porque se apaixonara por Ginevra era seu caráter incorruptível, mas ela precisava ser tão_ certinha_ o tempo todo?

-Desculpe, Draco. É que... Eu realmente gosto de Dean. Ele não merece isso. – ela apoiou o queixo na dobra do dedo indicador. – Quando tiver uma oportunidade de terminar com ele, eu explicarei...

-E ele vai sofrer de qualquer forma. – Draco constatou irritado. – E nunca vai acreditar que não tivemos nada por respeito a ele.

-Eu sei. – Ginny concordou.

-Então por que não podemos...?

-Porque seria ERRADO!

Draco bufou andando irritado na direção do bar.

Ginny levou as duas mãos à cabeça e desabou nas almofadas.

-Por favor, Draco. Não seja assim. – ela pediu. – Isso já está sendo tão difícil para mim.

-Claro! Deve ser tão difícil para você, não é mesmo, Ginevra? – ele perguntou sarcástico, servindo-se com movimentos bruscos de uma dose de firewhisky. – Ter um paspalho simplesmente louco por você. Que adora a porra do chão que você pisa esperando pelas suas decisões e aturando suas merdas de ataques de consciência!

-Draco, por favor! – a voz dela embargou e novamente o loiro sentiu-se desarmar. O corpo dela tremeu num choro silencioso.

A raiva dele voltou ao ver como os poucos fios de claridade atingiam a pele alva e o cabelo ruivo, dando-lhe uma aparência angelical. A maior parte da sua pele descoberta e implorando por seu toque. Ele sentiu raiva por ela se negar a transar com ele quando era óbvio que ela era sua.

Bebeu o firewhisky num gole só.

_Completamente sua._

-Você é tão cruel. – ela chorou enterrando a testa nos próprios joelhos, adicionando um pouco mais de drama do que o necessário na voz.

-Eu sou cruel? – ele quase gritou. – _Eu_ sou cruel?

Aproximou-se do sofá e ajoelhou-se para encará-la. Ginny virou a cabeça com relutância. Draco levou a mão ao ombro dela, puxando-a para si.

-Você me provoca. – aproximou a boca do ombro branco e passou os lábios por aquele pedaço de pele. – Me seduz, me faz te amar. Você me beija, me deixa cheirá-la, tocar em você, olhar para você, mas inventa desculpas para não fazer amor comigo. Quem é cruel, Ginevra?

Ela retraiu o corpo enquanto ele a deitava novamente no sofá. Ginny evitava encará-lo. Para Draco aquela resistência fraca era tanto irritante quanto adorável.

-Seus olhos são os mais melancólicos e lindos que eu já vi em minha vida. Sua boca é simplesmente perfeita, seu nariz parece ter sido esculpido. – ele sorriu contra sua própria vontade. – Quando você chora não tenho certeza se quero te acalentar ou te devorar. – ele aproximou os lábios dos dela, mas Ginny desviou-se acabando por, sem querer, oferecer-lhe o pescoço. Ela tentou se erguer, mas foi segura pelos pulsos. – Seu pescoço... ah... o seu pescoço. – Draco beijou a pele alva fazendo-a retrair-se devido aos arrepios. Riu. – Seus gemidos são a minha música favorita. Eu te entreguei meu coração e você ainda se recusa a me entregar o seu corpo. – mordeu-a levemente. – Quem é cruel, Ginevra?

-Não é isso... – ela respondeu fracamente. – Eu não pretendia...

-Me provocar? – ele riu. – Eu entendo. Você nunca entendeu o quanto é magnífica. Acho que nunca vai entender completamente o poder que tem sobre mim. Mas saiba que você é a bruxa mais extraordinária que existe. Eu não sei quanto tempo mais vou poder resistir a você.

Ginny queria responder que não sabia por quanto tempo poderia resisti-lo também. As palavras dele mandavam arrepios violentos por todo o seu corpo e ela nunca sentiu-se tão tentada a esquecer seus princípios por apenas uma noite.

Uma maravilhosa e inesquecível noite.

Puxou-o bruscamente para um beijo intenso, enquanto as mãos dele trabalhavam o vestido. Ajudou-o nervosamente. Os lábios dele dirigiram-se ferozmente para o seu pescoço, chupando, beijando e mordendo.

Ginny arqueava as costas e era incapaz de reprimir baixos gemidos. Draco revirava os olhos de prazer com aqueles sons. Puxou-a pelas coxas para que seus corpos ficassem tão colados quanto era humanamente possível. Arrancou a camisa rapidamente, voltando a abraçá-la, sentindo os seios quase nus contra seu corpo. Sentiu um rugido sendo gerado em sua garganta.

-Droga. – Ginny murmurou para si mesma com a voz chorosa. – Draco...

Ela sabia que aquilo, por enquanto, era errado. Mas não conseguia parar. O cheiro de Draco, o toque dele... tudo era tão maravilhosamente bom que ela não tinha idéia de como conseguira viver tanto tempo sem aquilo. Queria entregar-se completamente para ele. Cada célula do seu corpo gritava de excitação.

Sabia que precisava pensar racionalmente. Sabia que precisava ser forte, pois Draco não descansaria até fazê-la perder a cabeça.

-Draco! - bradou quando percebeu que ele trabalhava em remover seu sutiã.

Ela continuaria insistindo, mas foi interrompida quando a mão grande envolveu por completo seu seio direito, num toque firme e gentil. Gemeu alto com aquele contato e naquele segundo não pode ter mais nenhum pensamento coerente. Puxou-o para si, e tremeu violentamente com a corrente elétrica que parecia passear do corpo dele para o seu, um som fraco escapando por seus lábios.

Por um breve momento, abriu os olhos. Por algum motivo as sombras que o fogo oscilante produzia na parede começaram a prender sua atenção, até que um pouco de seu bom-senso foi recobrado.

Lentamente tirou a mão de Draco do seu seio, com um pouco de relutância dele. Entrelaçou os dedos naquela mão e a trouxe para o seu rosto. Beijou os dedos longos da forma mais delicada e menos sensual que podia. Isso pareceu surtir algum efeito.

Os beijos dele ficaram menos fortes e, lentamente, ele levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma tão envolvente que Ginny teve que reunir todo seu autocontrole para não se deixar absorver completamente por eles. Com a outra mão, ajeitou seu seio no vestido. Inclinou-se e beijou-o delicadamente nos lábios.

Dessa vez ele não tentou aprofundar o beijo e ela sorriu com isso. Draco revirou os olhos e ajeitou-se no sofá, aconchegando-a em seu peito.

-Eu respeito suas decisões. – Ginny riu ao perceber que ele tentava convencer a si próprio disso. – Pelo menos na medida do possível.

-Você precisa me entender, Draco. – ela pediu apoiando o queixo em seu peito e brincando com os dedos em sua camisa. – É difícil resistir a você... mas eu não conseguiria ser tão cafajeste com Dean. Ele gosta tanto de mim. Deve estar desesperado nesse momento.

Ele agarrou a mão dela para impedir que os dedos continuassem provocando-lhe arrepios.

-Tudo bem.

Normalmente, os dois sabiam que Draco não agiria daquela forma. Mas ela já estava presa àquela casa... o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era reservar-lhe algumas liberdades pessoais. Quando fizessem amor, Draco não quereria nenhum peso na consciência de nenhum dos dois.

**X**

Espreguiçando-se, Ginny olhou com um leve sorriso para a janela de seu quarto, percebendo a luz fraca da manhã. Perguntou-se como havia parado em sua cama, vestida confortavelmente com uma camisola branca de algodão. Levantou-se e parou alguns segundos para olhar-se no espelho. Seu sorriso morreu lentamente.

Como conseguia estar tão relaxada enquanto provavelmente seus amigos estavam ficando malucos na Ordem? Levou a mão ao peito ao pensar em que estado Suzan devia estar.

Ela presenciara seus pesadelos. Presenciara suas noites mal dormidas por causa de más lembranças de Draco.

Nem Ginny conseguia entender direito como fora se apaixonar por Draco. Talvez fosse realmente uma síndrome de Estocolmo. Uma espécie de defesa que sua mente havia criado para não sofrer como sofrera da última vez.

Ou talvez ela realmente tivesse conseguido enxergar a essência de Draco, e notado que ela é maravilhosa mesmo que seu exterior seja assustador.

Não entendia direito e nem sabia se era importante. Tinha que pensar em quais seriam suas atitudes em relação à situação.

Não conseguia sentir mal por aquele sentimento. Como algo tão lindo poderia ser errado? Como poderia sequer pensar em reprimir aquele sentimento tão puro e tão aconchegante ? Amava Dean. Amara _Harry... _mas o sentimento que a ligava a Draco era algo mais intenso. Era como se... dividissem suas almas. Era como uma atração magnética, algo mais intenso do que paixão. Mais forte do que qualquer coisa que já sentira antes.

Era quase forte demais para que ela pudesse agüentar.

E era bom.

Extremamente bom.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se, dando uma última olhada no espelho antes de ir para o banheiro.

Tomou um longo banho e vestiu um vestido branco simples, com mangas até os cotovelos e gola que cobria o pescoço. Colocou uma pulseira de pérolas, seu colar e o anel de Draco. Enquanto arrumava seus cabelos, pensava em Dean.

O que ele deveria estar fazendo agora? Estaria preocupado demais com ela? Estaria muito machucado da luta com Draco? Quando o veria de novo? Era errado pensar nele quando havia decidido ficar com Draco ou era errado ter decidido ficar com Draco quando Dean fora maravilhoso todo esse tempo?

Tomar decisões longe dele era uma coisa, mas não sabia se teria coragem suficiente para simplesmente terminar com ele por causa de Draco quando estivessem cara a cara.

O sentimento forte que tinha por Draco não apagava o que sentia por Dean, mas era simplesmente covarde comparar os dois. E como iria chegar a terminar propriamente com Dean se não havia previsão para quando eles iriam se encontrar novamente? Isso significava que eles estavam separados?

Se era isso que significava... era tão horrível Ginny desejar que tivesse tido mais tempo para aproveitar Dean?

-Ouch! – reclamou quando a escova puxou um nó em seu cabelo.

Concentrou-se na própria mecha rubra por um bom tempo, até que um brilho no espelho chamou sua atenção. Levantou a cabeça e tudo aconteceu em questão de dois ou três segundos.

Ficou paralisada, antes de uma alta exclamação escapar por seus lábios.

Imitando seus movimentos no espelho estava uma mulher extremamente branca, de cabelos intensamente negros e olhos verdes. As únicas semelhanças entre elas eram as idênticas expressões, a escova nas mãos e o colar verde brilhando intensamente.

Tremendo, apertou os olhos, murmurando qualquer coisa pra acalmar a si mesma. Abriu os olhos novamente e sua face apavorada preenchia o espelho. O ar, como se fosse sólido, entrava dificilmente nos seus pulmões.

-Senhorazinha, já está acordada?

Ginny não deu atenção a Guccia. Continuou com os olhos fechados tentando se acalmar. A pequena elfa respeitou o silêncio, mas se aproximou preocupada.

-Sim. Desculpe, Guccia, eu... – lágrimas saíram por seus olhos e Ginny se sentiu idiota. Já vira coisas piores e não ficara daquela forma! Talvez fosse a frustração por não entender o que houvera acontecido ou o susto violento. – Levei um susto.

Guccia guinchou ao perceber que sua mestra chorava. Desesperada, a elfa se aproximou e agarrou a mão de Ginny, murmurando palavras de consolo.

-Mestre Draco a chateou.

Ginny tirou as mãos dos olhos, limpando as lágrimas das bochechas.

-Mestre Draco?

-Eu sei que ele ser difícil, senhorazinha. – Guccia começou dando batidinhas na mão de Ginny em consolo. – Mas é porque ele ama muito...

-Draco não me chateou. – Ginny falou. – Na verdade, acho que nunca estivemos tão bem.

O semblante de Guccia clareou e seu sorriso foi tão sincero que o coração disparado de Ginny se acalmou. As exclamações de alegria da elfa e a tagarelice toda teriam sido irritantes numa situação normal, mas naquele momento Ginny ficou agradecida por aquela presença vibrante em seu quarto. Sentiu uma súbita falta de Madame Warbler ao lembrar-se de como ela a consolava e tratava quando estava nas mãos de Draco.

Tentou não pensar no rosto que vira no espelho. Aquele rosto tão belo, pálido e... familiar.

**X**

Draco pôde sentir a presença de Ginny antes de realmente vê-la. Respirou fundo sentindo-se relaxado antes mesmo de o cheiro dela atingir suas narinas. Tivera um dia exaustivo no trabalho e tivera problemas para manter a ruiva fora dos pensamentos, tornando a concentração uma tarefa extremamente difícil.

Fechou o livro que estava lendo, levantou-se e colocou-o na estante. Virou-se para a porta e a viu encostada na parede, de braços cruzados.

-Há quanto tempo você está em casa? – a voz melodiosa era irritada.

-Não sei. Acho que uma hora.

Ela revirou os olhos, encolhendo os ombros enquanto ele se aproximava.

-Por que não foi me ver?.

Draco riu levemente.

-Eu tenho que aprender a não te sufocar tanto, Ginevra.

-Ah sim._ Agora_ você decide aprender? – e revirou os olhos. – _Timing _perfeito, Draco.

Ele sorriu e puxou-a para um abraço. Os braços de Ginny continuaram cruzados e ela bufou sonoramente. Depois de alguns segundos, no entanto, cedeu e o abraçou de volta.

-Idiota. – murmurou afastando-o.

Draco riu.

-Por que todo esse mau humor?

Ginny andava lentamente para a estante na qual Draco havia guardado o livro.

-O que estava lendo? – perguntou passando a mão por várias obras de autores muggles. – Shakespeare?

Draco fez que sim.

-Eu adoro Shakespeare.- Ginny murmurou, puxando Romeu e Julieta da estante. Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso por ela ter pegado justamente o livro que estava lendo. – Eu já li esse livro tantas vezes que já memorizei algumas partes. – ela riu folheando as páginas. – E pelo visto você também. Esse livro está bem gasto.

-Li. – Draco concordou. – Mais vezes do que eu posso contar.

A ruiva levantou a cabeça com uma expressão confusa.

-Jura? – ela admirou o nome do autor na capa. – Você? Admirando uma obra muggle?

Draco deu de ombros.

-A noite está maravilhosa. – ele comentou. – Por que não caminhamos um pouco pelo jardim?

Ginny colocou o livro cuidadosamente de volta à estante.

-Claro.

Depois de Ginny ter se declarado de forma tão espontânea para Draco, esperava sinceramente que ele não ficasse mais tão desesperado por tocá-la o tempo todo. Suas expectativas foram duramente esmagadas. Ela não se sentia mais sufocada como antes, mas tentava evitá-lo. As mãos grandes e o cheiro intoxicante dele poderiam fazê-la perder a cabeça... mais ainda.

Quando chegaram ao jardim, os olhos de Ginny brilharam para as fadinhas que dançavam e iluminavam o local. Sorridentes e belas, se exibiam para o casal.

-E então? Desde quando aprecia literatura muggle? – Ginny perguntou risonha enquanto espantava uma fada que se pendurava em seu cabelo.

-Desde sempre, eu acho. – Draco comentou ajudando a fada a se desenroscar dos fios ruivos. – Minha mãe gosta, e acabou me ensinando a gostar. Ela sempre diz que literatura é literatura e ponto final.

Ginny sorriu olhando para as íris cinzentas de Draco. Era interessante conhecer um lado dos Malfoy que não fosse completamente vil.

-Eu comecei a gostar depois que conheci Hermione. – contou olhando com satisfação a fada voando para perto das companheiras. – Ela me apresentou várias obras maravilhosas. Me apaixonei por Shakespeare.

-Eu sei. – Draco respondeu sem pensar. Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Quero dizer... você costumava ler nos jardins de Hogwarts e eu acabava vendo...

Ginny desviou-se dele, olhando-o pelo canto do olho.

-Aham.

-Não faça com que eu me sinta mal por amar você. – ele disse, aproximando-se com um leve sorriso.

Antes que ele pudesse tocá-la, Ginny desviou-se e sentou-se num banco. Fez um gesto para que Draco se juntasse a ela, mas permaneceu afastada quando ele sentou ao seu lado.

-E o que seu pai achava dessa... opção de leitura?

-Reclamava. Mas só.

-Eu achava que você odiasse muggles.

Draco pareceu subitamente desconfortável, mas pareceu lembrar-se que não tinha razão para ficar tenso perto de Ginny. Não haveria conseqüências se ele fosse completamente honesto com ela.

-Eu não os odeio eu só... não rezo pela proteção deles. – ao ver o olhar de Ginny, completou: - Acreditava que nossos mundos não deveriam se misturar.

-Por isso o preconceito com os mestiços e nascidos muggles?

-Eu acreditava na superioridade de um sangue completamente puro. De bruxos sem sangue de nenhuma outra criatura.

-_Acreditava_? – Ginny enfatizou o verbo empregado no passado. – E agora?

Draco apenas a olhou sem responder. Ginny retribuiu o olhar, decidindo que deveria ser paciente com ele nessas questões.

-"Romeu e Julieta" é simplesmente arrepiante. – comentou. – Eles são tão jovens e se vêem só uma vez, são tão precipitados e impulsivos...

-Você não pode falar muita coisa.

Ginny abriu a boca para retrucar, mas fechou-a ao perceber que não tinha como defender-se daquela verdade.

-Engraçado você gostar desse livro. – Draco disse. – Ele sempre me lembrou você.

A expressão da ruiva tornou-se confusa.

-Por quê?

-Duas famílias inimigas, um amor proibido... Isso não te lembra nada?

Ginny riu.

-Não tem nada a ver conosco, Draco. – ponderou por alguns segundos. – Se formos um casal da literatura muggle devemos ser Heathcliff e Catherine.

Draco riu desdenhoso.

-Não fale isso. Você não é egoísta como Catherine. É a pessoa mais bondosa que já conheci. – constatou.

-E você é cruel como Heathcliff? – Ginny testou.

Draco pareceu não se incomodar muito com aquela constatação.

-Eu admito isso.

Ginny apertou os lábios olhando-o intensamente.

-Você é Hamlet. – afirmou, parecendo satisfeita com sua constatação. – Atormentado, insano...

-Apaixonado.

Ginny olhou para os próprios joelhos, sentindo-se extremamente idiota pelo rubor que queria tomar conta de suas feições. Não era mais uma adolescente, pelas barbas de Merlin!

-Eu não entendo como... – começou com a voz baixa e tímida. Revoltada consigo mesma, clareou a garganta e continuou numa voz mais firme: - Como você pode gostar de mim, da minha bondade, sendo que crescemos com valores tão diferentes.

-Por que você precisa tanto de uma explicação para tudo? – Draco perguntou tentando encontrar o olhar dela, sentindo algo quente no peito ao perceber o rubor nas faces de Ginny, deixando-a ainda mais semelhante a uma boneca de porcelana. – Talvez você seja minha redenção. Talvez por isso eu não possa deixar você ir embora.

Ginny sorriu fracamente antes de citar Julieta:

-"Os santos não se movem, tens de concordar comigo, em consideração aos fiéis."

Levantou os olhos para Draco esperando sua reação para a tão apropriada citação. Ele olhava diretamente para os seus lábios.

-"Então não te movas enquanto minha prece eu executo. Assim, desde meus lábios, através dos teus, meu pecado é absolvido."

Os olhos de Ginny quase marejaram pela veracidade nas palavras e nas emoções de Draco. Os lábios dele tomaram os seus e mais uma vez ela sentiu-se completa. O beijo era calmo e carinhoso. Lentamente os braços dele a rodearam protegendo sua pele gelada do frio noturno.

Era extremamente conveniente para ela que Draco a segurasse com aquela força. Colocou as mãos no rosto dele, acariciando-o enquanto uma mão viajava pelos fios platinados dele. Era comovente a alegria que emanava dele por estar sendo retribuído com tanta intensidade. Era um sentimento vibrante que a engolfava e a aquecia.

Quando separaram os lábios, continuaram abraçados. Ginny perguntou-se como foi parar no colo de Draco. Ficava realmente tão dopada perto dele?

Algumas fadas os rodeavam observando descaradamente, outras fingiam estar muito interessadas em sua própria beleza, mas olhavam de esguelha, outras se escondiam atrás dos galhos extremamente coradas por presenciar uma cena tão íntima.

Comunicavam-se por meio de um ruído baixo.

Todas concordando em uma coisa:

Aquele casal parecia lindo demais para ser real.

-Esse é o nosso quinto beijo. – Ginny sussurrou. – Sem contar os que eu não retribuí, claro.

Draco riu.

-Você está contando?

-Como se você não estivesse. – ela revirou os olhos.

Draco a apertou mais em seus braços fazendo-a sorrir e aconchegar-se melhor.

-Vamos perder a conta.

XxX

**N/A:** Gente desculpa. Não posso prometer que as atualizações serão mais rapidas. Reta final de vestibular. Torçam por mim okay? Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Boa sorte para todos os vestibulandos e muita sorte com essa confusão do enem pra todos nós.

**Reviews:**

**Marcia B. S.: **Mesmo você estando com sono, percebi pela sua review que você realmente aproveitou das cenas tudo o que eu queria que vocês aproveitassem. Fiquei muito feliz. E não se preocupe. No fundo, no fundo, todas sentimos inveja da Ginny. É o que chamam de prazer culposo. E adorei você filosofando na review. Sério, muito interessante. Vou postar de madrugada mais vezes... AH! Fiquei feliz que você mencionou a citação! Eu também amei! Hahahha! Um beijo! Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Cuca Malfoy: **Acho que seria anormal se eles não fossem doentes depois de tudo o que aconteceu. E além do mais... quem quer ler sobre pessoas comuns? Aí está o seu mais! Obrigada pela review! Um beijo!

**Mila Lovegood: **Você ia me achar muito idiota se eu dissesse que também fiz isso enquanto estava relendo o capítulo? Sim. Eu sou estranha a ESSE ponto. Hahahaha! Que bom que você adore ler sobre amores doentios porque eu A-DO-RO escrevê-los! Que bom que você gostou de Gwen e Salazar, porque ainda vamos ouvir falar dos dois. E loooogo logo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Obrigada pela review!

**Bellatrix Amarante: **hahahaha! Desculpe a demora! Se fosse por mim eu juro que passaria maior parte do meu tempo escrevendo! Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijos!

**Gabrini HM: **Ah sim! Entendi. Você tem razão em relação a isso! Que bom que você gosta de lutas internas, já que é o que a gente mais vê nessa fic... Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado, Gabi! Obrigada! Espero que esse cap também não tenha decepcionado! Beijos!

**Lika Slytherin:** Uuuh! Que bom que alguém gostou tanto desse trecho quanto eu! Eu gostei desse capítulo. Draco completamente bipolar, mas abafa. E já significa muito para mim sua opinião! Muito obrigada mesmo!

O negócio é que Deus já me puniu severamente por pegar um cara comprometido e eu não quero correr o risco. Nem estou brincando... alguma força maior COM CERTEZA me puniu. Hahahah!

Beijos e muito obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo !

**Lisinha: **Aí está o seu mais. xD O engraçado é que Ginny só tomou real consciência dos seus sentimentos quando os disse em voz alta. Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**:** Nossa! Juro que eu precisava ouvir isso. Estava morrendo de medo de ficar muito forçado! Que bom que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Obrigada pela review! Um beijo!

**Cheib:** _"-E se eu prometer que volto? Que manteremos contato? – Ginny arriscou._

-Boa tentativa. – Draco murmurou amargamente. – Mas não. Acho que não suportaria vê-la indo embora novamente. Você é o meu pedaço de paraíso no meio de todo esse inferno.

X

-Voltou tão cedo? Achei que estava no trabalho.

-Eu estava. – Draco respondeu. Sem conseguir disfarçar seu olhar que seguia o pescoço ensaboado dela até os seios quase descobertos. Se ele esforçasse a vista poderia ver a cor dos..."

Eram esses os trechos. Se você gosta de cenas hot, acho que você gostou muito desse capítulo não é? Viu como eu atualizei rápido dessa vez? Hehehe! Obrigada pela review! Um beijo!

**Janete Alves: **Eu sei que isso é uma coisa meio horrível de se dizer, mas é meio reconfortante saber que isso não é um problema só do Brasil. Aquie stá com certeza a maior confusão. Teve até protesto na praia de copacabana e em Recife! Sobre a cena da biblioteca, eu nem tinha raciocinado na hora, mas sendo a Disneymaníaca que sou, devo ter puxado, sem nem perceber, inspiração dessa cena de "A Bela e a Fera" que é de longe meu filme favorito da Disney. Na verdade, nesse capítulo dá pra ver direitinho a minha inclinação por esse filme xD. Esse capítulo não teve muitas respostas... mas até que foi bom não é? E o meu professor, a propósito, já está livre. \o/ hahaha. Beijão!

**Astrid Lacerda:** Também achei. Hahaha! Modéstia a parte! Obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também. Beijos!

**Carol:** Seu desejo é uma ordem. xD

**Deh: **Haha! Eu consigo imaginar as dancinhas! Também faço quando atualizam fics que eu gosto... ou quando tem novo episódio de True Blood .Se gostou dos actions do capítulo passado, espero que goste desses também. As coisas tendem a ficar cada vez mais quentes. A frase que você citou também é uma das minhas favoritas. Foi algo que realmente saiu na hora. Que bom que estão aprovados meus impulsos! Haha! Que bom que você acha a fic intensa. Eu já tentei escrever coisas leves, mas aparentemente, colocar uma intensidade extra nas coisas é uma espécie de doença. xD~

Obrigada pela review maravilhosa! E não se limite! Adoro reviews grandes! Hahahah!

Um beijo!

**Camila W.: **Me desculpa, mas eu me diverti muito com todo mundo desesperado com aquele trailer. Mas fala a verdade, foi uma surpresa interessant enão é? Hahahah! E se você for brega, eu sou também. Porque simplesmente adorei esse capítulo que foi só melação. Hahaha! Espero que você tenha gostado dele também.

Obrigada também pela solidariedade em questão de vestibular. Boa sorte para nós no Enem né? Como você se sentiu com o adiamento? O.o

Um beijo! Obrigada pela review!

**Bezzi: **Oba! Adoro leitores novos xD. Que bom que você gostou da fic e que você tenha se sentido assim, porque, você tem que concordar comigo, achar boas D/G ' s está cada vez mais difícil! Um beijo! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Obrigada pela review!

**Suhh Rickman: **Não tenho entrado no orkut pra falar a verdade. Viciei no twitter. E como não tenho entrado tanto assim na internet... Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Um Beijo!

**Juuh Malfoy: **Hahaha! Que bom então que você superou a birra! Se você gostou do capítulo anterior, deve ter simplesmente amado esse aqui! Todo mundo se enganou com o trailer, mas eu realmente queria que vocês, pelo menos por uma vez nessa fic, tivessem uma surpresa boa, entende? Fiquei muito preocupada em parecer algo meio... forçado essa súbita declaração, mas parece que todo mundo achou natural como eu achei. Fiquei muito feliz! Sua review me animou!

Obrigada mesmo pela compreensão em relação ao vestibular. E acho que vai demorar pra ela perceber, porque ela não é fã de D/G. [a tolinha] hihihi!

E eu vou tentar pra direito. Sorte pra mim xD~

**Oraculo: **Draco ainda tem problemas pra achar... seu eixo de equilíbrio, mas agora com a Ginnynha assumidamente do lado dele, as coisas tendem a melhorar. Continue acompanhando! Obrigada pela review! Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Nati: **Vou tentar atualizar sim. Pretendia acabar essa fic esse ano ainda, mas to vendo que tá díicil ¬¬ Bom.. vamos ver. Boa sorte pra você nessa época de reta final pro vestibular ! Um beijo e obrigada pela review! Espero que esse capítulo não tenha decepcionado.

**Marininha: **Obrigada pelos elogios. Se a fic for realmente exatamente como você a descreveu, estou nas nuvens! Obrigada por inflar meu ego. Hahaha! Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado dessa atualização!

**Dani: **É um amor confuso, doloroso, e ao mesmo tempo lindo demais. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review!

**Manoela Queiróz:** Infelizmente não estou em condições de prometer atualizações mais rápidos... mas posso prometer tentar. Beijos!

**Karlinha: **Todas as perguntas estão prestes a ser reveladas. Então agora é só ter paciência com as atualizações. Eu estou prestando pra direito. E você? Boa sorte pra nós!Beijos e obrigada pela review! ;**

**Bella Black Malfoy: **Hahaha! Eu realmente queria que vocês ficassem morrendo de medo pra terem uma surpresa boa e porque... bem... foi muito divertido ver todos vocês desesperados achando que eu tinha ficado louca. Se bem que fiquei impressionada com a confiança que vocês tem em mim. Sério. Emocionante.

A descoberta de que Draco não foi culpado diretamente da morte da família da Ginny foi como a derrubada de uma barreira que a impedia de se apaixonar plenamente por ele. Que impedia que ela realmente se permitisse esse sentimento. Por mais que ele a tenha maltratado, ela não se sentiria tão mal de gostar dele se não fosse pela família.

Obrigada pela review (como sempre) maravilhosa e por estar sempre inflando meu ego a níveis estratosféricos. xD~

Um beijo!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**~/~**

Se eu esqueci alguém pode me espancar com havaianas de pau.

É isso aí gente.

Ella Evans


	23. Sonhos Quebrados

**Capítulo XXII** – Sonhos quebrados

**X**

"_Não existe triunfo sem perda, não há vitória sem sofrimento, não há liberdade sem sacrifício."_

**-J. R. R. Tolkien **

**X**

Ela podia sentir suas formas nuas sendo acariciadas pela maciez dos lençóis de seda. Seu corpo parecia se encontrar em um estado sublime de latência. Como se seu ser estivesse levitando para um estado mais elevado de consciência. Podia sentir seus cabelos roçando nas suas costas e espalhando-se pelos travesseiros.

Encolheu-se milimetricamente com um leve sorriso no rosto quando sentiu um dedo gelado passando pela lateral do seu corpo, contornando seu tórax, sua cintura e deslizando provocativamente pelo seu quadril. Virou-se preguiçosamente para encarar a beleza sombria do homem. Sorriu. Ele brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

-Ginny. – ele murmurou. Seu hálito quente atingindo seu rosto. – Diga-me o que quer de Natal.

Ginny riu. Ele retribuiu a risada, seu rosto contido, porém inegavelmente satisfeito.

-Você me mima demais, _Tom_. O que mais eu poderia querer?

Tom Riddle sorriu. Seus olhos tão negros quanto seus cabelos devoravam a ruiva, seus dedos longos e pálidos deslizavam suavemente pelo corpo de Ginny.

-Até pouco tempo seu maior sonho era se tornar um auror.

Ela se moveu, fingindo ajeitar-se na cama como um pretexto para ficar mais próxima dele.

-Eu queria estar nos grupos de duelistas da Ordem, mas eles estavam certos... Eu não me sairia bem em um campo de batalhas. – ela tremeu quando a mão dele descansou em seu quadril, puxando-a para perto, tocando no seu rosto e acariciando sua bochecha.

-Você seria ótima numa batalha.

-E por que você acha isso? – ela perguntou risonha, desafiando-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Por que acha que não se sairia bem?

Ginny suspirou, fazendo um bico contrariado.

-Sou muito impulsiva e inconseqüente, acabaria morrendo.

-Isso nunca aconteceria. – ele agarrou sua mão e acariciou-a com o polegar. – Você é poderosa, esperta, ágil... – inclinou-se para beijá-la nos lábios. – encantadora.

Ginny riu, afastando-se um pouco.

-Eu não acho que ser encantadora me ajudaria em uma batalha.

-Pelo contrário, minha querida. – ele disse acariciando seu rosto. – Um discurso encantador, feito por uma pessoa encantadora, em uma hora oportuna, pode decidir o rumo da Magia.

Ginny revirou os olhos, rindo.

-Você saberia disso especialmente, não é mesmo Tom? – e permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo mais um pouco. – Além de acabar me matando, eu colocaria todos que amo em perigo.

-Não, você não colocaria. – Tom disse carinhosamente. Ginny passou os dedos pelo pescoço pálido, longo e largo dele. Seus cabelos curtos e extremamente negros caíam em cachos aristocráticos e sedosos pelo seu rosto. Ele parecia um anjo. O _mais belo_ dos anjos. - Você não precisa amar tantas pessoas. Ame a mim, minha querida.

-Eu amo você. – ela assegurou enfaticamente enquanto ele começava a distribuir beijos delicados pelo seu pescoço. – Amo Suzan, Neville, Dean...

-Draco. – uma voz feminina falou. Sua rouquidão ecoando pelo quarto. Ginny sentou-se na cama para encarar uma bela mulher sentada em frente a uma penteadeira, escovando suas longas madeixas sedosas e negras. Usava um vestido tão verde quanto seus olhos que, na escuridão, eram a única coisa nítida de seu rosto.

-Draco. – Ginny sussurrou olhando fixamente para ela. – Eu amo Draco.

Um braço forte a puxou de volta para cama.

-Você me ama. – Tom afirmou carinhosamente.

-Eu te amo. – Ginny concordou enquanto ele posicionava seu corpo em cima do seu. Ergueu a cabeça e envolveu-o pelo pescoço para beijá-lo. Seus seios roçavam na pele nua do homem e ela nunca se sentira tão excitada.

A risada fria da mulher do espelho a fez levantar novamente.

-Você não se importa com o Draco. É uma amante das Trevas. Sempre foi.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

-Não! – bradou. – Eu amo Draco. – falou pausada e fortemente.

Foi puxada novamente para a cama.

Enrolando suas pernas ao redor de Tom, e sentindo-o dentro de si, ignorou completamente a risada fria da bela mulher de olhos verdes. Puxou seu amado com força, seguindo seu ritmo e buscando os lábios dele com os seus.

-Minha querida. – Tom sussurrou enquanto puxava as coxas da ruiva. – Minha amante.

**X**

Completamente suada, Ginny pulou de sua cama no minuto em que abriu os olhos. Tocou os próprios braços e as lágrimas saíram naturalmente. Estava com nojo de si mesma... até se lembrar que não passara de um sonho. Agradeceu a todos os santos que conhecia e não tentou entender aquele estranho pesadelo.

Estava acostumada com as atividades estranhas do seu subconsciente.

Rumou para o banheiro, encheu a banheira e separou seus sais preferidos. Precisava relaxar. Odiava acordar exaltada daquela forma. Sentiu o cansaço e as preocupações se desprenderem assim que seu corpo afundou na água e a hidromassagem foi ativada.

Por mais que seu modo de vida nos últimos sete anos fosse razoavelmente elevado, não podia comparar-se com o que levara nos últimos três meses. Sempre soube que a mansão de Draco era grande e luxuosa, mas nos últimos sete anos ela se tornara um lugar mais confortável e acolhedor. Algo mais semelhante a um lar.

Fora incrível como se acostumara facilmente com a rotina estabelecida naquele lugar. Sentia falta da liberdade, mas Draco havia tomado as providências necessárias para mantê-la entretida.

Além dos muitos livros na biblioteca, quase toda semana os dois assistiam algo que os muggles chamavam de "filme". Primeiro achara que aquela fora uma espécie de tentativa forçada demais de Draco de mostrar que tolerava seu apreço pelos muggles, mas acabou percebendo que ele realmente se divertia com aquilo. Quase tanto quanto seus amigos da Ordem.

Ginny gostava de assistir os tais _filmes_ com chocolate quente e os braços de Draco ao seu redor. Apaixonara-se principalmente pelas obras estreladas por Audrey Hepburn e chorara compulsivamente em Titanic.

Todos gostariam de ser salvos por um Jack, não é?

Tentava sinceramente não esquecer seus propósitos, seus ideais e seus amigos, mas viver com Draco naquela mansão divina parecia algo surreal. Como se estivesse sonhando e quando decidisse acordar seus atos não teriam conseqüência alguma. Tudo estaria da forma que havia deixado.

Após colocar uma roupa quentinha, já que a estação do frio se aproximava, apressou-se para o andar de baixo para tomar café com Draco. Ele sempre se demorava pouco em casa nas manhãs e voltava do Ministério apenas à noite. Suas bochechas levemente rosadas, como se tivesse se apressado para chegar logo.

Os fins de semana eram integralmente dedicados à Ginny, aos filmes, aos passeios nos jardins, às risadas, aos toques, às danças, aos beijos... aos beijos... quase tudo o que eles faziam terminavam nos beijos. E ela sempre tinha que pará-lo da forma mais delicada que conhecia.

Conforme a intimidade entre os dois aumentava, mais ficava difícil para Ginny conseguir dizer não. Sonhava com o dia em que poderia entregar-se a ele. Seu corpo gritava pelo dele e ela chegava a sentir vergonha do quão evidente era sua paixão. Bom... aparentemente não tão evidente para Draco, que só não se irritava e fazia um grande caso das recusas dela para não estourar a bolha de alegria na qual viviam. Continuava tentando, alimentando a esperança de que, alguma hora, ela teria que ceder.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la chegar. Já estava sentado a mesa, sem esperanças de que ela conseguisse acordar às seis da manhã para acompanhá-lo no café. Ela sorriu e ele estendeu os braços notando, como sempre, o quanto ela estava linda. Para Draco era uma grande felicidade perceber que Ginny permitia-se ser vaidosa mesmo que não saísse de casa e que, na teoria, fosse uma prisioneira.

Ela sempre estava impecável, sem nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar e as roupas em perfeitas combinações. Isso excluindo o estado em que ela ficava após algum tempo com ele, e, mesmo assim, recompunha-se com facilidade. Em outros tempos ela jamais se importaria com sua aparência, deixando o trabalho de vesti-la para a Guccia.

Pelo que sabia, a elfa se limitava a opinar agora.

Com um sorriso brilhante, ela sentou-se no seu colo e puxou-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o carinhosamente.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia, Ginevra. – ele sorria também. – Não precisava acordar tão cedo. Sei que foi dormir bem tarde.

-O que você não sabe? – ela perguntou revirando os olhos. – Se me sentir cansada volto a dormir.

-Se prefere assim. Aprecio imensamente sua companhia.

-E eu aprecio imensamente que você aprecie minha companhia.

Draco riu do tom matreiro da mulher. Nunca rira tanto quanto nos últimos três meses.

Ginny comeu pouco. Só acordara cedo para poder vê-lo antes que ele corresse para o Ministério.

Passaram pouco tempo juntos. O que seria apenas um beijo de despedida rápido acabou com Ginny imprensada entre a parede e Draco, uma de suas pernas ao redor dele, um ombro exposto pelo robe caído, os cabelos dele completamente assanhados. Ele olhou para o relógio de parede e se afastou de forma relutante. Ginny riu, sentindo-se envergonhada pelo estrago que fizera nos cabelos e nas roupas dele. Ajeitou-o da melhor forma que podia enquanto Draco, parado, a observava, com um sorriso de lado.

Quando ele se foi Ginny permitiu-se rir alto.

Haviam se tornado aquele tipo de casal meloso que sempre lhe dera ânsias de vômito.

Talvez ela realmente estivesse sentindo...

Amor?

Não tinha certeza. Acabara associando esse sentimento à perda e à dor. Sempre envolvendo cicatrizes. Nunca um puro gostar. Não tinha muita certeza do que sentia por Draco.

Lembrou-se repentinamente da certeza que tivera ao dizer que amava Draco no seu sonho. Na certeza que tivera ao dizer que amava...

Afastando esses pensamentos, continuou jogada no sofá sem pensar em nada em especial até acabar dormindo. Não havia dormido direito naquela noite de qualquer forma.

**X**

-Você já ouviu sobre Gewand?

Draco não se deu ao trabalho de desviar os olhos dos papéis que analisava enquanto andava pelos corredores do Nível Dez.

-Zabini, nós realmente não temos tempo para fofocas agora.

-A noiva dele desapareceu. – Blaise continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Aposto que ela fugiu.

-Isso tudo é muito fascinante, Zabini, mas você está muito tranqüilo para quem tem uma audiência no Velho Décimo Tribunal.

Blaise deu de ombros de forma casual. Talvez casual demais.

-Não tenho nada a esconder. – disse, franzindo o cenho. – E por que você vai estar lá mesmo?

-Alguns assuntos delicados serão mencionados nessa audiência. Eu estou indo para me assegurar de que não os remexerão mais do que o necessário.

Nesse momento, Ivete veio da direção oposta, usando roupas sóbrias e uma expressão preocupada. A primeira coisa que fez foi abraçar Blaise fortemente, o que o pegou de surpresa por alguns segundos.

-Oh pobrezinho! – ela exclamou, colocando a mão em seu rosto carinhosamente. – Não se preocupe, Blaise. Vou ficar do seu lado o tempo todo. Você não tem nada a esconder. Só fale a verdade. – sorriu, parecendo orgulhosa e um tanto surpresa. – Sinceramente, não pensei que você fosse aparecer. Achei que inventaria uma doença, ou uma viagem. Estou muito orgulhosa da sua coragem.

Blaise pareceu desconfortável.

-Ivete, do que você está falando? – o negro sorriu incerto olhando para Draco, que finalmente desviara os olhos dos pergaminhos. – É só uma audiência. Provavelmente vão me fazer falar de novo sobre aqueles caras da Ordem que me atacaram.

Por "caras" ele queria dizer "duas jovens pequenas, porém irritadiças".

A expressão de Ivete caiu e ela olhou para Draco com os olhos entediados e decepcionados.

-Ele não sabe.

Draco deu de ombros.

-Você não leva uma virgem para um vulcão avisando que vai jogá-la.

Ivete revirou os olhos e Blaise pareceu um pouco apavorado.

-Do que ele está falando?

-Queridinho... – a voz da mulher era seca. – Você e mais um punhado de pessoas serão investigadas no tribunal, por suspeita de inconfidência.

-Inconfidência?

-A Ordem conseguiu muitas informações de você, Zabini. Eles querem ter certeza de que você não entregou as informações voluntariamente. Que não traiu o Lorde. – Draco explicou.

-E você não tem nada que temer! – Ivete falou, cutucando enfaticamente o ombro do negro. – Eles podem ver sua memória e saber da verdade.

Zabini empalideceu.

"_Enquanto uma mão pegava a varinha no criado mudo, a outra agarrou o braço de Ginny fortemente, puxando-a com força para baixo dele. Ficou impressionado como mal sentiu a resistência dela. Sorriu prendendo-a com o seu corpo. Jogou a varinha da ruiva longe e apontou a sua para o pescoço salpicado de sardas._

_As orbes castanhas continuavam nos seus olhos, estava inexpressiva. Os cabelos lisos e ruivos embolados acima de sua cabeça com uma mecha passando por seu pescoço. Não era tão difícil perceber porque Draco não conseguia esquecê-la._

_-Imagine o quanto meu amigo vai ficar feliz quando eu aparecer com você._

_Ginny continuou com o contato visual sem se mover ou sem falar nada enquanto Blaise agarrava seus pulsos._

_-G, está tudo bem aí? – a mulher de cabelos negros perguntou do lado de fora. Blaise olhou ansioso para Ginny, se curvando e falando em seu ouvido:_

_-Diga que está tudo bem. Diga isso e nenhuma palavra a mais._

_-Está tudo bem. – obedeceu ela._

_Blaise sorriu._

_-Boa menina. – Ginny moveu-se desconfortável quando o nariz de Blaise entrou em contato com seu pescoço. Quando ele se afastou, voltou a ficar imóvel. – Se Draco não fosse tão vingativo, eu juro que iríamos nos divertir bastante agora."_

Virou de costas para Ivete olhando para Draco intensamente.

-Draco. – falou com a voz tremida. – Ninguém pode ver minhas memórias!

-Eu sei disso. – ele respondeu, pausadamente.

-Sabe?

"_Um canto dos lábios de Ginny se entortou para cima._

_-Eu estou exatamente onde eu queria estar._

_Blaise sorriu surpreso._

_-Eu nunca pensei que você era o tipo de mulher que..." _

-Sabe? – havia certa histeria em sua voz.

Draco pareceu relaxar, dando-lhe uns tapas reconfortantes no ombro.

-Não se preocupe com nada. Não fale demais. Não invente. Apenas seja honesto.

E depois dessas frases reconfortantes voltou a andar na direção do tribunal. Ivete teve que puxar Zabini pelo braço, incentivando-o a andar.

-Vamos lá _virgem_. Obedeça. Esse é seu chefe.

-E esse é seu vulcão. – Draco completou enquanto empurrava Zabini para dentro do tribunal.

Algumas pessoas do Ministério ergueram as sobrancelhas para a cena. Nos últimos tempos Draco parecia mais relaxado e divertido. Tão diferente da imagem na qual construíra sua carreira. Continuava rígido com seus modos frios, mas se permitia sorrir e relaxar. Não parecia mais atormentado e sério como sempre.

-Sr. Malfoy. – cumprimentou Torrence.

-Torrence. – Draco curvou a cabeça levemente. – Está aqui para a audiência?

-Sim, senhor. Fui intimado. - Draco franziu o cenho, descrente. - Por causa das fugas. Chamaram muitos funcionários da Ceifatorus.

-Você não tem nada o que temer, Torrence. Sempre foi fiel a seus superiores. Principalmente a mim. – os dois sabiam que ele se referia a toda a situação com Ginevra. - Eu nunca me esquecerei disso.

-Fico feliz em ouvi-lo.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas e analisou-o por alguns segundos.

-Você quer dizer alguma coisa. – não era uma pergunta.

- Bom, sim. – o homem pareceu incerto. – Um membro da Ordem, foi capturado, você sabe disso, não?

Draco fez menção para que ele continuasse.

-Eu ouvi um pouco dos... interrogatórios e esse cara parece realmente saber demais sobre a sua noiva. – falou a última palavra baixinho. – Eu sei como quer manter a existência dela discreta, então estava me perguntando se você não iria querer cuidar desse assunto. Tenho certeza que não quererá aurores com muitas informações sobre...

Ele decidiu não terminar a frase.

Draco precisou de alguns segundos para pensar. Por que Ginevra tinha que ser amiga de todo e qualquer membro da Ordem? Iria facilitar tanto a vida dos dois se ela tivesse sido mais discreta ao longo dos sete anos que passaram separados!

Mas não!

Tinha que estar _sempre_ envolvida em atividades ilícitas, _sempre_ atrás de confusão! Draco ainda não conseguira entender como Ginevra passara despercebida por tanto tempo. Agora, que estavam coletando cada vez mais informações de revoltosos e perto de descobrir a localização de suas sedes, informações da ruiva tinham que ser constantemente abafadas e evidências de seus "crimes", destruídas.

Falsidade ideológica, destruição de patrimônio público, desacato à autoridade, inconfidência, conspiração, agressão, roubo... desenrolava-se uma longa lista do que considerava as _travessuras_ de Ginevra.

Teria que trocar a equipe de aurores que estava cuidando dos revoltosos por uma de sua confiança, incluindo a si mesmo.

Não se importava em torturar mais uma pessoa.

Não se isso significasse manter Ginevra segura.

Agradeceu a Torrence pela informação formalmente e rumou para a audiência, olhando incisivamente para Blaise.

Tudo isso por uma mulher que nem aceitava transar com ele.

**X**

Ao abrir a porta da frente de sua casa, Draco ouviu uma melodia familiar enchendo a sala de estar. Fechou os olhos sorrindo internamente por finalmente ter chegado. Nos últimos três meses, sua mansão deixara de ser uma simples e fria casa. Passou a ser um lar. Um altar onde ele mantinha cativo o seu anjo. Aquele anjo com braços macios e sorriso caloroso. Com os cabelos fantasticamente ruivos e olhos gentis e melancólicos. Olhos apaixonados.

_-Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style someday  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_

Ele não precisou andar muito para encontrar Ginevra. Sentada no parapeito da maior janela da sala, que, aberta, dava para os jardins. Ela não parecia se incomodar com o vento frio. As nuvens cobriam qualquer resquício de lua, mas ela parecia não se importar. Havia uma xícara de chá na sua frente, a fumaça fazia espirais no ar e a meia luz deixava o ambiente ainda mais confortável.

Aproximou-se lentamente. Ela parecia extremamente concentrada em acertar os acordes. Dava pra ver que não era nenhuma perita no instrumento. Sua expressão era concentrada e ao mesmo tempo relaxada. Ela sorria discretamente quando errava alguma nota, mesmo que nenhum de seus erros estragasse a melodia.

_-Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting, round the  
bend  
My Huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me_

Sentou-se bem perto de Ginevra no sofá. Ela sentia sua presença, mas não interrompeu a música. E ele ficaria decepcionado se fizesse. A voz dela era calma, simples, afinada, porém sem muitos floreios. Seu tom era semelhante ao de uma mãe cantando uma canção de ninar. Draco se perguntou se um dia ela cantaria essa música para seus filhos. Draco perguntou-se se um dia eles _teriam_ filhos.

Seria meio difícil já que ela se recusava a tomar o passo mais essencial para a concepção destes.

Os cabelos vermelhos contra a luz da lua ganhavam uma tonalidade quase mágica.

_-Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style someday  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_

Talvez a música que ela emitia não fosse tão fascinante se ele não pudesse observar todas as suas expressões corporais, a sua expressão calma só sendo rompida por um leve franzir do cenho ao errar alguma nota. Draco simplesmente amava o fato de ela estar tão relaxada dentro da sua casa. Confortável o suficiente para fazer o que quisesse sem pedir permissão, como pegar um instrumento musical e levar para a sala. Abrir a janela mesmo sabendo do frio e debruçar-se no parapeito, mesmo sabendo que era uma prisioneira.

Bom, considerando que ela parecia não protestar mais sua estadia, Draco não sabia se ela ainda poderia ser considerada prisioneira, mas achava que sim já que a manteria lá mesmo que ela decidisse que queria ir embora. Gostava, no entanto, de imaginar que ela tinha uma escolha. Gostava de imaginar que _ele _tinha uma escolha.

_-Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after that same rainbow's end, waiting, round  
the bend  
My Huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me_

Os últimos acordes foram perfeitos e ela sorriu brilhantemente. Seu sorriso aberto tornou-se tímido quando ela percebeu o olhar de adoração de Draco. Colocou lentamente uma mecha atrás da orelha e tomou um gole do seu chá. O silêncio sendo quebrado pelo som da porcelana encontrando-se suavemente com o pires.

-Eu disse que ia acabar aprendendo essa música não disse? – ela perguntou. – É mais difícil do que Audrey Hepburn faz parecer.

-Eu não conheço uma mulher que não tenha se apaixonado pelo filme Breakfast at Tiffany's. Eu achei tão confuso!

-Claro que achou. Tem costumes muggles demais. – Ginny riu, levantando-se do parapeito, encostando o violão na parede. – Acho que porque no fundo todas as mulheres querem um George Peppard que as salve de si mesmas. Nós mulheres podemos ser intensamente autodestrutivas.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas segurando-a delicadamente pelos pulsos e conduzindo-a para seu colo.

-É mesmo?

-É sim. – Ginny sorriu quando ele carinhosamente brincou com uma mecha de seu cabelo e encostou o nariz em sua bochecha. – Mulheres que comem demais porque acham que não merecem ser bonitas, mulheres que não comem nada porque acham que não merecem comida...

-Huum.

-Mulheres que escolhem o homem errado, ou que sabotam seus próprios relacionamentos, ou procuram alguma razão para serem... sabe... miseráveis.

-Uhum. – Draco fez, deitando-a no sofá.

Ginny sorriu quando ele se ergueu para arrancar a própria capa. Os movimentos dele eram suaves, lentos e envolventes. Ele colou seus lábios nos dela num beijo singelo e calmo.

-Quando mamãe ficou grávida dos gêmeos, antes de saber que seriam gêmeos, ela escolheu o nome de George por causa do ator. – Draco intensificou suas carícias ao perceber o assunto delicado no qual ela entrava. Saber que Draco não fora culpado direto (mesmo que ainda tivesse culpa) da morte de sua família fazia com que Ginny se sentisse mais confortável em falar sobre eles e suas lembranças, mas sempre que o fazia, ficava triste, e não queria saber de beijos. E Draco gostava _muito_ dos beijos.

Ela arfou quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço e colocar as mãos por dentro da sua blusa.

-Mas ela descobriu que eram dois então decidiu que o segundo nome seria Fred porque é como Audrey chama George Peppard no filme. – e sorriu. Talvez entorpecida pelas lembranças felizes ou pelos beijos de Draco.

-Eu gosto do _seu_ nome. – ele sussurrou com os lábios colados no ouvido dela. – Ginevra...

Ela riu afastando a cabeça e empurrando o rosto de Draco suavemente. Ele segurou sua mão e passou a beijar seus dedos.

-Eu poderia fazer um poema com esse nome.

-Devia nomear sua filha de Ginevra.

Draco abriu os olhos, olhando intensamente para ela.

-Eu nunca vou ter filhos. – constatou. – Só teria filhos se fossem com você, mas você se recusa a...

-Draco. – Ginny interrompeu-o com um gesto de mão. – Por favor, não vamos falar disso.

Ela fez menção de querer se levantar, mas Draco manteve firme seu aperto. Ela olhou-o irritada.

-Não, Ginny. Eu _quero_ falar sobre isso.

Era engraçado como toda vez que estava irritado Draco a chamava pelo apelido.

-Eu não tenho mais nada para dizer a você em relação a isso.

-Eu não transo há mais de três meses por sua causa. – ele começou, sua voz não era exatamente irritada mesmo que seu olhar fosse sério. – Mesmo sabendo que você realmente não poderia reclamar se eu o fizesse já que nunca me deu promessas e nunca quis formalizar o que nós temos.

Ginny mexeu-se desconfortavelmente olhando para os lados.

-Não. – ele fez puxando-a pelo queixo. – Olhe para mim.

-Ótimo. – ela bradou irritada. – Se você quer transar com outras pessoas vá em frente. Eu não me importo.

Draco revirou os olhos.

-Você não entendeu, Ginny? – perguntou impaciente. – Eu _não quero _transar com mais ninguém. Eu não conseguiria. Não tendo você. Eu poderia não estar traindo você, mas estaria traindo a mim mesmo.

Os olhos de Ginny brilharam por alguns momentos e ela sentiu seu coração flutuar. Clareou a garganta para disfarçar a emoção.

Quem diria que Draco Malfoy poderia ser tão...

_Fofo. _

-Ah... – começou com certo humor. – E eu achando que homens preferiam sexo casual.

Draco pareceu desconfortável.

-Eu achava que preferia. – e acariciou o rosto dela. – Mas eu achava muitas outras coisas antes de você aparecer na minha vida.

Antes que Ginny pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Draco voltou a beijá-la. Dessa vez o beijo foi invasivo, mais ardente. Ficou em estado de alerta sabendo que ele não pararia se ela não o parasse. Suspirou. Era difícil pensar com os dedos longos puxando e acariciando sua coxa.

-Draco... – sussurrou esquecendo logo depois o que iria dizer. Ele puxou-a do sofá, erguendo-a para arrancar seu casaco. Ela o ajudou, puxando pelas mangas e deixando-o no braço do sofá.

Era incrível como os toques de Draco poderiam ser fortes e, ao mesmo tempo, gentis. Adorava quando ele a apertava daquela forma. Sentia-se segura. Era como se ela pertencesse àqueles braços. Sua antes constante sensação de queda fora substituída por uma segurança reconfortante e por puro, simples e _torturante_ prazer.

Talvez ela realmente amasse Draco. Amasse a ponto de casar com ele e ter uma pequena Ginevra. Uma Ginevra loira de olhos cinzentos e cheiro cítrico. Podia imaginar seu sorriso e suas perninhas gordinhas correndo pela mansão. Podia imaginar seus cachinhos e sua pele branquinha coberta por pequenas sardinhas.

Abraçou Draco com mais força percebendo que a insanidade daqueles pensamentos lhe proporcionava felicidade e conforto. Permitiu que ele abrisse sua camisa e passasse os dedos pela sua pele.

Ergueu-se um pouco.

-Levante os braços. – ordenou roucamente. Ginny não pensou duas vezes antes de obedecer enquanto ele arrancava apressadamente sua blusa, deixando-a apenas de sutiã. Ele observou-a por alguns segundos daquela forma. Arfante e entregue.

Finalmente ela puxou-o pela camisa, e envolveu-o com os braços e as pernas, beijando-o calorosamente. Ele sorriu contra os seus lábios e permitiu que seus movimentos fossem mais avançados. Agarrou bruscamente a saia e puxou-a para baixo com força, arrancando-a. Ginevra ajudou-o mexendo as pernas para fora da peça de roupa. Logos seus dedos começaram a trabalhar em remover a camisa dele.

Quando conseguiu, deixou sua mão deslizar pelo peitoral bem definido de Draco, roçando os dedos pelos músculos definidos cobertos por poucos fios loiros.

-Draco... - era a única palavra que parecia fazer sentido em sua cabeça. Ele beijava seu pescoço com voracidade e Ginny arqueava as costas na direção dele, oferecendo seu pescoço. Deixou um gemido baixo escapar quando ele passou a deslizar os beijos para o seu colo enquanto trabalhava em remover seu sutiã. Quando finalmente ele conseguiu abri-lo, ela ajudou-o a passá-lo por seus braços.

Ele se afastou novamente. Ginny corou e desviou os olhos. Sentindo-se extremamente exposta. Cobriu os seios com os braços.

-Não. – Draco pediu, sorrindo de lado pelo surto de timidez daquela mulher tão confiante. – Não esconda. Merlin, você é tão linda.

Aquilo fez com que Ginny corasse mais ainda, mas ela permitiu que ele erguesse seus braços, prendendo seus pulsos acima da cabeça com apenas uma de suas mãos. Não era um aperto forte, ela poderia soltar-se se quisesse. _Se quisesse._

Lentamente, ele voltou a trilhar beijos pelo seu colo até chegar em seu mamilo direito. Ginny mordeu os lábios, mas não conseguiu conter os sons de prazer que sua garganta emitia.

-Ginevra, eu vou...

Mas Ginny nunca ouviria o fim daquela frase. Um som metálico e extremamente alto se fez presente, fazendo com que, assustada, ela gritasse e procurasse cobrir seu corpo seminu.

-Senhor, perdão... – ouviu a vozinha de Guccia balbuciar enquanto Draco se levantava furiosamente do sofá.

Ginny aproveitou a maior liberdade de movimentos para se vestir apressadamente. Não prestou atenção nos brados de Draco e no som do chute que ele desferiu na criaturinha. Quando ele voltou-se para ela, Ginny estava vestindo-se desesperadamente enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas. Por algum motivo que ainda não havia entendido claramente, sentia-se extremamente melancólica. Queria enterrar sua cabeça em um travesseiro e chorar o resto da noite... mas não queria que Draco visse.

Levantou-se apressadamente correndo para seu quarto.

Draco agarrou-a pelo braço.

-Hey, hey. – ele fez pegando-a pelos ombros. – O que houve, Ginevra? Está tudo bem?

-Eu não estou me sentindo bem, Draco. – ela torceu para que ele não notasse sua voz embargada. Olhou nos olhos dele tentando miseravelmente disfarçar sua tristeza. – Eu quero dormir, quero ir pro meu quarto.

-Vamos lá, Ginevra. – ele insistiu, aproximando-se dela, puxando-a pelos dois braços. – Você estava ótima antes.

-Eu quero ir pro meu quarto. – ela fez olhando diretamente para o peito dele e transformando as mãos em punho em frente a seu corpo, impedindo que ele se aproximasse mais.

Draco procurou sentido para o que estava acontecendo nos orbes castanhos dela.

-Você está feliz porque fomos interrompidos não está? – sua voz era amargurada. Esperou alguns segundos pela resposta dela, e, perdendo a paciência com o silêncio dela, balançou-a firmemente. – _Não está_?

-_Estou._ – ela respondeu com um tom entre firmeza e medo. – Eu estou, Draco. Não devíamos fazer isso, e eu já expliquei por que.

-Você é inacreditável, Ginevra! – ele bradou, soltando-a. – Você sabe que quer. Eu sinto que você quer. Eu faço tudo por você, o que mais eu preciso fazer pra convencê-la? Eu não quero mais ninguém, eu nunca vou abandoná-la!

-Eu sei disso, Draco... – algumas lágrimas ameaçavam cair, incentivadas pelo tom agressivo do homem.

-Mas não, continua sendo fiel a um merda que nunca fez nada por você. Que não ama você como EU AMO!

-VOCÊ ME ROUBOU DELE! – ela gritou de volta, levantando os olhos que brilhavam de fúria. – Nós estávamos bem! E você me roubou dele e fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você! Dean quase MORREU tentando me salvar! E ele estava disposto a isso! Eu devo a ele pelo menos...

-Fidelidade? – Draco perguntou com sarcasmo. – Mas você não é fiel a ele, é? Você me beija e você me deixa tocá-la! Mas agora, transar é exclusividade dele, é isso?

A expressão de Ginny caiu, cansada. Ela levou as duas mãos ao rosto para esconder as lágrimas. Draco, instantaneamente comovido, sentiu a fúria se esvair.

-Ginevra...

-Não. – Ginny respirou fundo e tirou as mãos do rosto vermelho. – Você está certo.

-Eu sei que estou. – Draco disse com firmeza. – Mas você não precisa ficar tão chateada.

-Eu fui relapsa. Eu me esqueci de Dean enquanto ficava nessa... _brincadeira_ com você. Eu me iludi, achando que poderia ser feliz, mesmo não passando de uma... – respirou fundo. – prisioneira.

-Então é isso? – Draco perguntou abrindo os braços. – Você renega tudo o que vivemos nos últimos meses? Todas as coisas que me disse?

-Não Draco. – a voz dela saiu fraca pelo choro. – Meus sentimentos por você são verdadeiros. Eu não sei como isso é possível, mas eu realmente... eu nunca menti pra você em relação a isso.

Ela não conseguiu manter o olhar dele por mais tempo. Virou-se e correu para o quarto, sentindo as lágrimas sufocando-a.

**X**

Com um urro de raiva, Draco passou os braços pela mesa do escritório, arremessando todo o seu conteúdo bruscamente no chão. Irritado, olhou para a aquela _estúpida_ mesa de mogno e agarrou-a pela ponta, puxando-a e fazendo cair com um baque ensurdecedor no chão.

**.**

_-Se quiser me matar, faça isso logo. – ela pediu num fio de voz, como se estivesse reunindo todas suas energias para isso._

_Draco estendeu a mão prendendo-a fortemente contra a parede. O corpo dela era pequeno,então essa não era uma tarefa muito difícil. Levou a outra mão até sua máscara e puxou-a para revelar seu rosto, o objeto desfazendo-se em pleno ar._

_-Sem antes me divertir?- perguntou rindo como se aquela fosse uma idéia totalmente absurda. Puxou-a pela cintura. Ginny tentou se defender, mas o aperto era tão forte que seus braços acabaram presos entre os corpos. – Sem antes tomar o que você fez tanta questão de me negar? Quando eu pedi de forma tão cavalheiresca? – ele riu com a idéia. – Não mesmo._

**.**

Tentando controlar as lágrimas Ginny descolou as costas da porta do quarto certificando-se de que esta estava trancada. Colocou a chave contra o peito, tentando caminhar para a cama.

Por toda sua vida, desde o evento da Câmara Secreta, se impedia de afundar em autopiedade, mas naquele momento só conseguia pensar o quanto tudo era injusto.

**.**

_E para a grande surpresa de Ginny, os lábios dele aterrissaram nos dela._

_Claro que ela se lembrava de Malfoy e suas abordagens em Hogwarts. Nunca contara para ninguém, pois nunca o levara realmente a sério. Era só um modo que ele descobrira de perturbá-la. Nunca pensou que as vezes que ele a parava no corredor ou tentava roubar-lhe um beijo quando estavam no meio de uma discussão eram realmente sinais de desejo._

_Considerou que talvez fosse essa a causa da raiva em seus olhos. Rejeição._

_O beijo de Draco era diferente de tudo o que Ginny provara. Era doloroso. Forte demais. Agressivo demais. Raivoso demais._

**.**

Draco não conhecia outra forma de deixar vazar a frustração. Não conseguia projetar a raiva na imagem da ruiva melancólica, e mal se lembrava do rosto de Dean para poder fazer isso. Só conseguia sentir ódio. Ódio pela injustiça geral daquela situação sem saída.

Não podia libertá-la.

Não podia tê-la.

Chutou uma cadeira na direção do fogo, admirando-a cair com uma espécie doentia de prazer mesclando-se dolorosamente com a sua dor. Uma dor que crescia e apertava seu peito, ameaçando sufocá-lo. Uma dor maior do que qualquer moléstia física.

**.**

_A forma como ela se debatia era pateticamente fraca. Draco apenas colou-a um pouco mais contra a parede e fez com que seus pés saíssem do chão. Seu plano inicial de apenas beijá-la como despedida sendo totalmente substituído por planos bem mais interessantes._

_Um pouco frustrada por sua fraqueza ou pela força excessiva dele, Ginny mordeu os lábios de Draco com força._

_E o bastardo gostou._

_Deixou-a fazer isso por alguns segundos antes de puxar sua cabeça para trás. Descolando os lábios._

_-Melhor do que eu imaginava... – ele sussurrou para o nada enquanto seus lábios desciam para o pescoço cheio de sardas da garota._

_Ginny tentou encolher-se na direção da cabeça de Draco para diminuir o espaço de contato dos lábios dele com sua pele, mas isso se provou um ato inútil. Ele pareceu entender aquela retração como uma espécie de consentimento, pois suspirou contra a sua pele e seus braços a apertaram com mais força._

**.**

Ginny não se deitou. Apenas desistiu de sustentar o próprio corpo, permitindo que este desabasse na cama como um peso morto, colocou o rosto no travesseiro e chorou com força.

Ela nunca havia feito mal a ninguém. Sempre foi forte, sempre aceitou as imposições da vida como naturais. Quando foi espancada, capturada, arrancada de sua família e da vida que conhecia... ela não reclamou ou esperneou sobre como a vida era horrível, e nem ao menos deixou sua fé ser abalada. Ela segurou as lágrimas e o desespero para pensar friamente e lutar com as armas que tinha a sua disposição. Mas agora estava tudo contra ela. Seus próprios sentimentos e vontades eram contraditórios e dolorosos demais.

Amava Draco. A cada segundo seu coração parecia ter mais certeza disso. Mas nunca poderia ser feliz com ele, e ao mesmo tempo, pedir para que se separasse dele era pedir para que vivesse sem o sol.

Por que ela tinha que amá-lo? Por que Harry perdera, em primeiro lugar? Por que ela tinha que sofrer dessa forma? Que tipo de Deus, ou bem maior, brincava com a sua vida dessa forma? A fazia sofrer desse jeito, privando-lhe de todo e qualquer resquício de felicidade que pudesse agarrar? Não poderia ao menos ter deixado sua mãe para que pudesse chorar em seu colo?

Socou a cama com raiva, soluçando alto. Ela sempre dera tudo de si pelos outros! Mas nunca recebia NADA em retribuição! Tudo o que ela mais queria era Draco! E _nunca_ poderia tê-lo. Nunca mais poderia descansar a cabeça em seu peito e inalar seu cheiro cítrico sem a imagem de sua família, morta, caída pelos cantos da Toca. Mortas por uma causa, que agora ela sabia, era perdida.

**.**

_Beijou a garganta dela com voracidade, sabendo que a estava machucando ao pressioná-la contra a parede daquela forma por causa dos cortes recém adquiridos. Não se importou muito. Ela merecia isso por ter sido sempre tão fria e tão teimosa em relação a ele._

_Ginny deixou escapar uma exclamação rouca e ele sorriu contra a pele dela, chutando-se mentalmente por não ter sentido o sabor daquela garota mais cedo._

_Demoraram alguns segundos para que ela desistisse de se movimentar. Era inútil. Só sentiria mais dor. Ele a mataria a qualquer momento, de qualquer forma. Além do mais, estava com sérias dificuldades para respirar. Precisava se concentrar nisso._

_-Sabe por quanto tempo eu quis fazer isso? – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido._

**.**

Deixou seu corpo cair no chão, com as costas para a parede. Com a mão no rosto e o cotovelo no joelho dobrado, ele permitiu que lágrimas escapassem apressadas pelo seu rosto vermelho.

Não havia nada de justo no que estava acontecendo.

Tudo o que ele queria era redenção para que pudesse ser feliz com Ginny. Mas não podia colocá-la em perigo. Deveria continuar vendendo sua alma a Voldemort pela segurança dela... o que a impossibilitaria de continuar nutrindo qualquer sentimento bom em relação a ele. Poderia forçá-la a ficar do seu lado, mas a imagem dela há poucos minutos atrás, presa nos seus braços, tão pequena e frágil, com o rosto vermelho, lutando contra o umidade dos olhos, fazia com que as lágrimas rolassem naturalmente pelo seu próprio rosto. Não conseguiria viver com aquela imagem. Porém, se a libertasse, seria questão de tempo até que fosse presa e morta.

Percebeu pela visão periférica um corte relativamente longo em sua mão. Entretido nas dores que sufocavam seu peito, mal chegou a ligar para ardência. O corte devia ter sido provocado enquanto ele destruía seu escritório. Fechou a mão em um forte punho vendo o sangue sair com mais força. Algo na dor física parecia aliviar um pouco o aperto em seu peito.

_Bem _pouco.

Não conseguia mais invocar as barreiras que o impediam de desabar e chorar. Todos aqueles anos, todo aquele trabalho... para que os dois acabassem praticamente da mesma forma que começaram.

Não. Era. Justo!

Todos as esperanças de felicidade que Ginny trouxera... todos os seus sonhos se quebravam. Ele quase podia ouvir o som de seu coração se transformando em milhões de estilhaços.

**.**

_Foi quando a mão enluvada do comensal invadiu suas vestes que Ginny decidiu que devia voltar a se debater._

_-Não me toque, seu imundo! – gritou raivosamente, enquanto se mexia para que a mão espalmada em suas costas saísse de dentro da sua blusa._

_Ele riu maldosamente, ressentido com o nojo que viu nos olhos de Ginny. Sua mão abandonou as costas dela, mas continuou segurando-a firmemente acima do chão._

_-Pobre Ginny Weasley. – ele cantarolou, admirando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo rebelde grudada no pescoço branco. – Eu prometo que se você ficar quieta, não vai doer tanto._

_-O que...?_

_Ginny não conseguiu terminar sua interrogação. No segundo seguinte estava deitada na cama de Ron, o corpo de Draco pressionado fortemente contra o seu, as mãos dele invadindo novamente a sua blusa e tocando-a sem restrições. O rosto dele enterrado no seu pescoço._

**.**

Ginny só queria sentir o toque gentil e forte dos lábios dele limpando suas lágrimas. Queria sentir os braços dele ao seu redor... e essa vontade doía.

A ausência de Draco doía mais do que qualquer dor física que ele lhe infligira há sete anos, na Toca.

Sentia uma fraqueza semelhante a que se sente quando se perde sangue. Algo que ela sentira tantas vezes. Ia perdendo as forças com o pranto forte e caindo na inconsciência banhada de pesadelos. Todos os sonhos e o conforto que construíra nos últimos meses se quebraram. Assim como seu coração.

**.**

_Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que por dois segundos ela ficou parada, tremendo, sentindo aquele peso em cima de si._

_-Malfoy, por favor..._

_Os ombros dele chacoalharam com uma leve risada. No entanto, ele não falou nada. Apenas riu silenciosamente contra a pele dela._

**.**

Draco só queria que seu coração parasse de exigir coisas que ele não poderia atender.

**.**

_-Sua idiotinha. – ele falou depois de um tempo. – As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Tudo dependia de você. Tinha que arruinar tudo, não é? Tinha que ser tão burra?_

_Como se para dar ênfase à raiva expressa em sua voz, seus dentes cravaram-se sobre a pele de Ginny com força. Ela gritou rapidamente e ele substituiu a dolorosa dentada por pequenas e fortes mordidinhas._

_-Pára, por favor. MALFOY!_

**.**

Ela só queria que a dor parasse.

XxX

**N/A: **Desculpa gente. Viajei a maior parte das férias, por isso a demora para a atualização. Vou tentar ser mais rápida pra acabar logo essa fic. Minha resolução de terminar no ano passado foi pro espaço. Existe coisa mais enrolada do que euzinha amores? =X

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Na verdade, ainda estou meio relutante a fazer uma NC. Tenho medo de decepcionar depois de tanta expectativa... mas vamos ver. Obrigada! Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, mesmo com essa guinada de volta para o angst. =/ Beijos!

**Gaabii: **Ai Meu Deus. To vendo que vou ter que escrever mesmo essa NC. Bom... não me culpem se eu acabar desapontando, hein? Não sei se sou boa nisso. E eu concordo. Draco é . hahahaha! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Tuty Frutty: **Não vai demorar muito pra eles aparecerem em público juntos. Isso eu prometo xD~ Desculpe a demora. Vou tentar não demorar nos próximos caps. Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

**Lydhyamsf: **Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos!

**Márcia B. S.: **Eu também gostei muito do capítulo anterior. Foi um descanso de toda aquela melancolia. Mas espero que tenha gostado desse mesmo com o angst. Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review!

**Cheib: **Pra falar a verdade eu não vi a frase em lugar nenhum. Obrigada! Eu geralmente tenho uma idéia geral do que vai acontecer no capítulo, mas os diálogos e as cenas hots vão se criando sozinhas, apertando-se no meio. Direto da minha mente (ou coração) para os meus dedinhos. xD Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijos!

**Bella Black Malfoy: **To tão assustada com o seu poder de dedução que se eu responder um pouco qualquer uma das suas proposições posso acabar contando o que acontece. Hahahaha! Parabéns. Você teve a capacidade de ver a frente da fic que muita gente não teve.

Espero realmente não decepcionar em relação ao NC, e ao fim da fic, que está se aproximando cada vez mais. Na minha cabeça tudo parece muito legal, agora vamos ver se consigo atender às expectativas.

Muito obrigada pelos elogios! E fiquei lisonjeada quando você disse que essa poderia ser a melhor fic que você já leu porque dei uma espiada no seu perfil, e lá só tem coisa boa. Tanto em "Favorite Stories" quanto em "My Stories".

Um beijo!

**Vi Malfoy Cullen: **Eu também queria um namorado que soubesse citar Romeu e Julieta T.T Mas também... não posso exigir nada porque não sou nenhuma divindade ruiva -.- hahahaha! Eu ficava catando nos livros pelo menos um indício de D/G mas a JK é muito má mesmo.

Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

Beijos!

**Janete Alves: **Você nem adivinha o que aconteceu. Faltei minha formatura, minha amiga pegou o professor, e agora quando encontro ele em algum lugar tenho que dar cortes nele porque se não minha amiga fica bolada. Ai ódio.

Eu imagino que tudo isso deve ser confuso agora, mas prometo que nos próximos capítulos as coisas vão apenas se desenrolar. Estamos na reta final agora. Oh tristeza! Vou sentir falta dessa fic. T.T

Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review!

**Camila W.: **Ah sim. Eu sou ótima num drama, mas também sou uma romântica incurável. Eu precisava escrever essa capítulo. xD A cena do espelho não poderia ter gerado mais do que desconfianças... agora que as coisas vão começar a se esclarecer. Obrigada pelos elogios. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também!

E quanto ao vestibular eu também me ferrei completamente por causa dessas coisas de Enem. Mas o que podemos fazer? É o país que vivemos -.- Mas vontade de realizar um atentado contra o ministro da educação é que não falta.

Beijos!

**Lika Slytherin: **Ah que bom, que ficou natural. Fiquei realmente preocupada com isso. Ainda estou com medo de não conseguir transmitir o fim da história do jeito que está formado na minha cabeça. E quanto a escrever um livro, esse realmente não é um projeto a ser excluído da minha vida. xD~ Obrigada pelos elogios.

E obrigada pelos desejos de sorte no vestibular também. Deus sabe como eu preciso de sorte.

Hahahha!

Beijos!

**Mila Lovegood: **Então leia Shakespeare. Não tem coisa melhor nessa vida *-*. Bom... talvez ouvir o Wagner Moura citando Shakespeare o admirando da primeira fila seja melhor (eu fui xD). Daqui a pouco você não vai mais ter que teorizar. As respostas estão chegando =O !

E nem fale do vestibular. Estou tentando esquecer. Ainda tenho pesadelos. T.T

Beijos!

**Carolina Trujillo: **Ter minha fic comparada com essas duas maravilhosas, que fazem parte das minhas favoritas, foi realmente emocionante pra mim. Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu realmente tento não deixar pontas soltas. Cada mistério que eu apresento para vocês já está desenvolvido e resolvido na minha cabeça.

Além disso, tento muito desmitificar essa imagem que todo mundo faz de que os comensais da morte são completamente maus e a Ordem completamente boa. Draco é minha musa em relação a isso. Sua alma completamente dividida entre a luz e a escuridão. Como a de todas nós, mesmo que a luta dele seja mais intensa.

Minha Ginny é mais forte do que a do livro porque ela sofreu bem mais também. Isso acaba fortalecendo as pessoas. Eu tento fazê-la fiel na medida do possível, assim como Draco, mas acho que eles já fugiram bastante os personagens da JK. xD

Muitíssimo obrigada pela review, pelos elogios e pelo encorajamento em relação ao vestibular!

Um beijo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

**Déh: **Eu adorei aquele comecinho também. Hihihi. E não se preocupa com isso. Só de ter marcado presença, dito que leu e gostou, já me faz feliz. xD

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e desculpe pela demora.

Um beijo!

**Manoela Queiróz: **Eu posso demorar pra atualizar, mas abandonar nuuunca! Hahaha! Obrigada pela review! Um beijo!

**Mad Serette: **Nossa, achei muito fofo você lembrar o Tobbias! Todo mundo acha ele nojento só. Hahahah! A Lizzie está cuidando dele, não se preocupe. Bom, eu também estava curtindo muito os dois naquele clima _in Love, _mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco...

Fico feliz que você achou que ficou natural. Fiquei muito preocupada com isso. Com medo de sair muito forçado.

Obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando!

Um beijo! Desculpe pela demora!

**Isabelle: **Bom. Foram nas férias né? Hahaha! Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos!

**G. Fanfiction: **Uau! Essa foi recorde! Não saiu de frente do PC né? Hahaha! Desculpe ter te feito esperar! Obrigada por ler e comentar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Um beijo!

**Amandinha Potter: **Desculpe a demora. =/ Vou tentar não demorar mais tanto assim. Jura que leu tudo em um dia? Nossa. Me enganei. Você que bateu o recorde. Ou você lê muito rápido ou não saiu da frente do computador. Hahaha! E eu concordo com você e com a Mad. Mas tenham paciência. Prometo (tentar) não decepcionar vocês. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

Beijos! E obrigada pela review!

**Maria Isabel: **pra falar a verdade não entendi direito sua review. Hahaha. Desculpe. Fiquei meio lerda depois do vestibular. Obrigada por ler! Espero que tenha amado esse cap também xD~

Beijos!

**Karlinha: **uhuhuhuhu. Paciência minha querida. Paciência que agora está tudo muito perto de ser revelado. Reta final. Um beijo! Obrigada pela review! Desculpe a demora!

**Izzie: **Talvez isso aconteça porque no fundo você saiba que eu não ia cometer uma gafe de depois de todo o angst transformar do nada em romance tórrido e dar ponto final. Não tome conclusões apressadas... só leia a fic até o final. Confia na Ella que ela promete tentar não decepcionar. Desculpe a demora. Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido.

Beijos! Obrigada pela review.

X

Já estou tão preocupada com o vazio que vai ficar no meu peito quando acabar AEDC, que já está começando a se formar um novo projeto de fic angst na minha cabeça. A história de Salazar e Gwen. O que acham? Seria um verdadeiro desafio escrever uma história que aconteceu a cerca de 1000 anos atrás. Um desafio que me vejo agarrando com unhas e dentes!

Quem leria?

Beijos,

Ella Evans

-G


	24. Neve

**Capítulo XXIII –** Neve

betado por _Anaisa_

**X**

_"Nisto se resume a vida: um instante de prazer. Para longe com as mágoas. Se assim curta é a existência, venha Baco com as danças. as coroas florais, as mulheres. Que hoje eu prove a felicidade – não sei como será meu amanhã." _

_-Paladas_

**X**

Inclinando-se, ela fez com que seu cavalo fosse mais rápido, galopando por aqueles terrenos vastos e verdes. O cheiro das folhas invadindo suas narinas enquanto as imagens passavam correndo ao seu redor. Nenhum dos dois, amazona ou animal, parecia se importar com o frio cortante que envolvia seus corpos.

Ela quase podia sentir o coração do forte cavalo puro-sangue embaixo de si. O estimulou a cavalgar mais rápido e sorriu brilhantemente quando, ao pular um tronco caído, o bonito chapéu em sua cabeça voou para longe. Levado pelo vento frio.

Respirando a liberdade, um privilégio seu que estava sob constante ameaça, Gwen sorria. Sorria porque, naquele momento, pôde iludir-se. Iludir-se de que era a dona de seu próprio coração, que era só mais uma bruxinha comum, tentando se adaptar naquele mundo estranho de regras, celebrações sem sentido, nobreza e hipocrisia.

Só desceu de seu cavalo quando ele parou perto do Grande Lago. Acariciou o pêlo acobreado dele enquanto este bebia água.

Sentiu a presença de Salazar antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa.

-Olá, Lorde Slytherin. – cumprimentou com a voz gentil, sem realmente olhar para ele.

-Como vai, Lady Wildeblood? – ele perguntou com o mesmo tom, havendo certa diversão por trás de sua voz. –Você é bem difícil de encontrar.

-Pensei tê-lo visto desaparecer e reaparecer algumas vezes pela visão periférica enquanto cavalgava. – ela lhe lançou um sorriso rápido. – Como posso ajudá-lo?

-Como você conseguiu? – ele perguntou, se aproximando a passos largos.

Gwen piscou, fingindo não entender.

-Perdoe-me?

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Gwen. – ele afirmou, agarrando-a sem maiores pudores pelos ombros. Suas mãos grandes pareciam cobri-los completamente. – O feitiço nos seus aposentos. Por que eu não consigo entrar?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e forçou-se a não deixar os cantos de sua boca subirem.

-Não acho apropriado que uma pessoa tão distinta quanto o senhor tente se transportar para os aposentos de uma jovem lady, sem a devida permissão dela. – franziu o cenho com indignação antes de completar: - E no meio da noite!

-Eu sei que você não contou a ninguém mais da sua família. – Salazar especulou. – Eu li os pensamentos deles. Não consigo mais ler os seus. Então não faço idéia de como conseguiu me bloquear.

-O seu maior erro, meu querido Salazar, é pensar que só você sabe usar seus poderes. – ela sorriu, desviando-se das mãos dele. – Homens estão sempre tentando me oprimir por meio da força já que não conhecem outra forma de me superar. Então sim. Eu tenho praticado mais a minha magia, porque ela é tudo o que eu realmente tenho para me defender.

Ele sorriu.

-Gwen, sabe que eu nunca a machucaria.

-Ora, por favor, Salazar! – ela impacientou-se. – Você não se importa com esse tipo de coisa. Vai machucar quem quer que seja para conseguir o que quer. E você _me_ quer.

Ele sorriu novamente.

-Sim, eu a quero. – admitiu com simplicidade. – E vou tê-la. Mas não preciso machucá-la para isso. Posso não ter mais acesso a sua mente, mas eu a conheço. Está mais do que claro para mim que você também me ama.

Gwen bufou de uma forma que faria sua mãe ficar com os cabelos em pé.

-Pelo amor de Deus!

-Não tente negar! Até mesmo os tolos dos seus pais já perceberam.

-Não fale dos meus pais! – ela bradou. - Você não pode falar deles! São pessoas maravilhosas! Boas de uma forma que você nunca vai entender. Você _não pode falar deles!_

-Pode até ser. – Salazar concordou. – Mas são tolos. Simplistas. Tacanhos. Você é tão diferente deles que me admira terem o mesmo sangue.

-Oh, Salazar. Por favor. Apenas... cale-se. – e virou-se na direção do lago. Levando os dedos enluvados à testa enquanto a outra mão apoiava o cotovelo.

– Não será capaz de se transportar para dentro dos meus aposentos, nem para qualquer lugar da casa. Como qualquer cavalheiro, só entrará quando for convidado. – proferiu com a voz formal, grave e baixa.

-Gwen... – ele começou, num tom conciliador. Como um pai tentando acalmar uma criança emburrada. – Você é extremamente poderosa. Essa é uma das razões porque eu a quero, mas nem você conseguirá colocar um feitiço que proteja seu terreno todo de mim.

Os braços dele envolveram-na por trás. Seus lábios procurando a pele descoberta do pescoço de Gwen.

-Seu pescoço... amo seu pescoço.

Ela permaneceu impassível. Salazar gostava de vê-la assustada, com medo. Sempre a ameaçava e a restringia em seus braços. A beijava de formas cada vez mais ousadas... só para deixá-la ir, depois de se deliciar com seu desespero. Nunca chegara realmente a machucá-la.

-Eu amo você. – declarou gentilmente. – E você me ama. Eu tenho terras, influência e poder. Você teria tudo a sua disposição e eu a trataria como uma rainha. Por que não me aceita? Por que não casa comigo?

-Porque você é cruel, Salazar. – ela respondeu sinceramente, fechando os olhos numa tentativa vã de espantar a tontura que sempre a arremetia na presença daquele homem. – Não importam meus sentimentos por você. Nunca poderia casar com um homem envolvido com artes das trevas. Não conseguiria conviver com essa sua... obsessão.

-Minha única obsessão é Gwen. – ele sussurrou, colando as costas dela em seu corpo e cheirando seus cabelos carinhosamente. – Minha querida Gwenyfar... – a abraçou gentilmente.

Gwen levou automaticamente as mãos aos braços fortes de Salazar. Tombando a cabeça para trás, encostando a nuca no ombro do homem.

-Por que sempre tenta me assustar? – ela perguntou roucamente. – Por que me faz ter pavor de você? Por que ameaça me machucar?

-Porque eu amo a força que pulsa dentro de você quando é ameaçada.

Gwen riu.

-Você gosta de saber que tem poderes sobre mim. Que pode me vencer física e mentalmente quando quiser. Quer sentir que poderia me obrigar a tudo, se assim o quisesse. Você sabe que eu sou poderosa e me ter subjugada o faria se sentir mais poderoso ainda.

-Se sabia... por que me perguntou?

Ela virou-se de frente para ele. Permitindo que seus corpos continuassem unidos e que os braços dele ainda a envolvessem fortemente.

-Oh, meu querido Salazar. – ela suspirou antes de beijar-lhe os lábios com intensidade.

Quase que instintivamente, Salazar apertou-a e aprofundou o beijo. Forçou os lábios de Gwen a se abriram e a beijou com força. Se afastou, no entanto, ao sentir um gosto diferente na língua dela. Sentiu-a fazê-lo engolir algum objeto.

-Láudano. – ela sorriu-lhe enquanto ele cambaleava para trás, caindo com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore. Gwen caiu sentada em sua perna, puxou o rosto dele com uma das mãos e voltou a beijá-lo.

Salazar tremeu de prazer e frustração. Os membros do seu corpo ficando cada vez mais preguiçosos. Tateou cegamente, tentando alcançar o ombro nu de Gwen - do qual a manga do vestido escorregara - mas não conseguia dar sentido aos seus movimentos.

Podia ver, com os olhos entreabertos, os primeiros flocos de neve da estação caindo nos ombros e no vestido da bela garota em seus braços.

-Porque não pode me deixar em paz, meu amor? Ou pelo menos cortejar-me da forma certa para que eu não tenha que envenená-lo a fim de impedir que me atormente?

Os olhos dele lutavam para manterem-se abertos e ela sorriu-lhe meigamente enquanto tirava as mechas escuras do seu rosto. Encostou sua testa na dele, carinhosamente.

-Você quer ser tudo para mim. Quer que eu esqueça o resto do mundo para que você se torne minha vida. Quer que eu seja totalmente subjugada a você. – ela sorriu. – Quando sabe que eu sou sua semelhante. E que eu nunca trocaria meu poder, minha família ou meus princípios por você. Mesmo o amando como amo.

Descansou a cabeça no ombro dele e inalou profundamente a essência do seu pescoço.

–Agora, deixe-me imaginar que seu amor por mim é tão verdadeiro e puro como o meu por você. Daqui a algumas horas você voltará a se sentir disposto, e eu só peço que não tente entrar nos meus aposentos novamente. Gostaria de ter uma noite de paz.

Salazar sorriu o máximo que seus músculos permitiam, lutando bravamente contra o efeito do láudano (o efeito deste obviamente fortificado com a magia da talentosa bruxa em seu colo), para poder apertá-la em seus braços e impedi-la de se afastar. Gwen podia ser esperta, mas nunca chegaria a entender a intensidade dos sentimentos dele, e o perigo que representavam para ela. Se soubesse, não estaria sentada tão perto e sim correndo e levantando suas magias para afastá-lo permanentemente.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo os flocos de neve atingindo suavemente seu corpo e a doce e forte presença da mulher em seu colo.

**X**

No momento em que abriu os olhos, as lembranças do sonho vívido e intenso de Ginny esvaíram-se de sua mente. Só podia lembrar que, pela vestimenta dos personagens, a cena poderia ter se passado há cerca de mil anos atrás. Sentira-se estranhamente familiarizada com a situação de Gwen enquanto a observava no sonho, mas esqueceu de seu rosto assim que levantou da cama.

Atormentada, como se o sono tivesse sido tudo, menos reparador, passou as mãos pelo rosto e olhou-se no espelho. Depois da briga com Draco, havia desabado na cama e dormido chorando, sem nem tirar os sapatos. Riu pensando que se deixasse Draco vê-la desse jeito, seus problemas estariam resolvidos. Ele correria para longe, gritando de horror.

Respirou fundo, dando continuidade a sua risada sem humor.

-Aaai Meu Deus! – gemeu olhando para o teto. – E _agora_? O que vai acontecer _agora_?

Enquanto falava sentiu sua garganta extremamente seca. Passou a mão pelos cabelos assanhados algumas vezes e decidiu beber um copo d'água antes de se arrumar para voltar a dormir. Estava tarde, então não chamou os elfos. Saiu do quarto andando rápida e silenciosamente pela mansão escura até a cozinha. Parou na sala por alguns instantes ao perceber os flocos de neve que desciam timidamente do céu escuro. Admirou a delicada chuva enquanto ela se intensificava, e depois foi para a cozinha.

Bebeu um copo cheio de água em três goles. Chorar tanto devia tê-la desidratado.

Estava se encaminhando para seu quarto quando um barulho forte vindo do escritório de Draco a fez parar. As luzes estavam acesas, ela podia ver pelas frestas da porta. Podia ver que havia muito movimento lá dentro pelas sombras.

Antes que pudesse decidir o que fazer, a porta se abriu e Draco cambaleou pra fora. Levou um tempo para que Ginny percebesse que era sangue escorrendo pelo braço dele. Ficou tensa quando ele a encarou. Queria que a escuridão se intensificasse e a engolfasse para não ter que encarar aqueles olhos.

Passaram alguns segundos assim.

-Eu sabia que íamos brigar. E que ainda vamos brigar muito. – ele disse finalmente. Sua voz saiu rouca, baixa e grave. Ginny continuou calada. – Mas eu prometi a mim mesmo que faria de tudo para, em primeiro lugar, deixá-la segura, e, em segundo, fazê-la feliz.

-Você sabe o que me faria feliz. – ela murmurou.

Draco desencostou da porta andando até ela. Algo na forma decidida na qual ele caminhava em sua direção a fez recuar.

-Voltar com Dean?- perguntou sarcástico.

-Terminar com Dean. – Ginny consertou enfaticamente. – E ficar com você. Da maneira certa.

Ela não conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto falava isso. Odiava isso em Draco. Ele sempre a fazia sentir-se tão fraca.

-Eu sacrifiquei muito para podermos ficar juntos... – ele disse. – E ainda vou sacrificar. Para mantê-la aqui. Segura. Por que não pode fazer o mesmo por mim?

Ginny continuou calada.

-O que é isso, Ginevra? – ele perguntou alterando-se um pouco, apontando para ela e depois para si mesmo. – Foi mentira, não foi? Tudo foi mentira! Tudo um jogo da sua mente fria para me fazer confiar em você e deixá-la sair! Ou pra que eu me rendesse a Ordem e pagasse por tudo o que te fiz?

-Não! – ela exclamou prontamente. – Merlin! Não! Eu não faria isso!

Draco queria desesperadamente que aquele brilho determinado nos olhos dela fosse honestidade, mas tinha medo que sua mente estivesse lhe pregando peças.

-Eu sei que você está me manipulando. – ele disse. – Sei que nunca vai me amar. Que nunca vai me desejar. E não me importo mais. Você não vai sair daqui.

-Eu vou, Draco. – ela revidou suavemente. – Vou sair daqui mais cedo ou mais tarde. E você tem que decidir se vai ser aquele que tentará me impedir ou se estará do meu lado.

-Foi assim que você agüentou os últimos meses? – ele perguntou, se aproximando. Sua sombra cobriu a luz vinda do escritório. – Iludindo-se dessa forma?

-Eu nunca fui tão sincera com você quanto nos últimos meses. - ela colou as costas na parede ao perceber que ele se aproximava. Sentia-se patética com o medo crescente em seu peito, mas algo no tom dele desagradava-a imensamente. Aquele ar decidido lhe parecia mortal.

-Eu te amo. – ele disse, de repente. – Mas você já sabe disso, não?

Ginny tentou se desviar, mas ele apoiou os dois braços na parede, ao seu redor, impedindo-a de sair. Ela levantou o queixo, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Sentia suas mãos tremerem.

-Está tentando me assustar? – ela perguntou. Sua voz saiu baixa. – Quer que eu tenha medo de você?

Draco sorriu de lado. Sua expressão era doentia e cruel, mas agora, olhando de perto, Ginny percebia que seus olhos eram carinhosos. Draco não podia mais enganá-la. Pelo menos não quando estava tão perto.

-Você devia ter medo de mim. – ele disse. – Eu não gosto de ser contrariado.

-Eu sei. Mas não tenho. – ela respondeu, sentindo-se mais confiante. – Você está mais confuso do que eu. Diz que quer me proteger e essa é a razão para me deixar presa, mas você sabe que faz isso porque acha que eu o repudiaria se estivesse em liberdade.

Ele afastou o rosto um pouco, perdendo o sorriso sarcástico.

-Você acha que se eu tivesse opção, nunca escolheria sua companhia, que só serei capaz de amá-lo se não tiver mais ninguém para amar.

Ele sorriu.

-E eu estou certo?

-Me preocupa que você não saiba da resposta. – ela respondeu tristemente, franzindo o cenho. – Eu não sei como, Draco. Eu não sei por quê. Talvez seja mesmo a tal síndrome de Estocolmo ou eu vi algo dentro de você que me cativou. Só sei que não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem você. Eu trocaria todos os meus amigos por você... – suspirou. – Se soubesse que eles ficariam a salvo sem mim. E isso não pode ser saudável.

-Não. – ele riu. – Não é. Está chorando?

Ela limpou as lágrimas.

-Estou. Essa situação me deprime. – confessou. – Eu... acho melhor ir dormir, e deixá-lo cuidar dessa mão.

Ginny tentou se desviar, mas novamente ele bloqueou seu caminho. Tentou pelo outro lado, mas ele agarrou seu ombro, colando-a na parede.

-Draco! – repreendeu ao sentir uma pontada de dor no ombro que ele agarrava.

-Não terminamos aqui. – a voz dele era fria. Ela olhou nos olhos dele procurando aquele carinho todo que havia visto antes. As íris cinzentas pareciam brilhar na escuridão, engolfando-a com um sentimento desconfortável.

-Não me machuque. –pediu roucamente, sem realmente expressar medo na voz, tentando afetar aquele lado quente que ela amava tanto de Draco.

Ele apenas diminuiu o aperto.

-Eu não vou te machucar. – afirmou em um tom ofendido. – Só não quero deixá-la se afastar de mim.

-Está sujando minha blusa de sangue.

-Como se você se importasse. – ele revidou. E estava certo. Ela perdera qualquer receio que podia ter em relação a sangue, mesmo que o sangue _de Draco_ em especial lhe trouxesse más lembranças. – Você acha estranho gostar de mim, mas olhe para mim, Ginevra. – ele sorriu novamente. – Você só me afasta, proteger você de si mesma me toma mais tempo do que meu trabalho em si. Você quer fugir. E quando, finalmente, começa a gostar de mim, diz que não podemos ficar juntos porque já se comprometeu com outro. Como eu _ainda_ amo você?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

-Claro, você é linda. – ele ponderou. – É difícil esquecer alguém como você e minha obsessãozinha vêm desde a época de Hogwarts, então, é mais difícil de superar... Você é inteligente, e isso me atrai muito, mesmo que você use sua inteligência na maior parte do tempo para tentar fugir de mim. – pegou uma mecha do cabelo rubro, observando-a analisadoramente. – Você é forte, e tem caráter, e acho que isso me atrai. Mas já conheci outras mulheres lindas, fortes, inteligentes e de caráter. Nenhuma delas me atraiu dessa forma. – Trouxe a mecha ao nariz e inalou profundamente. Suspirou com os olhos fechados. – E você cheira bem. – disse. – Talvez seja isso. O seu cheiro. Esse seu cheiro...

Um som baixo e assustado saiu da garganta de Ginny quando ele a agarrou pela nuca e puxou-a, expondo seu pescoço e enterrando seu nariz ali, inalando profundamente. Ela espalmou as duas mãos no peito dele para impedir seus corpos de entrarem em contato.

-Deve ser tão bom ser você. – ele disse. – Sentir esse cheiro o tempo todo.

-Eu não sinto nada. – ela respondeu. – Gostaria que me soltasse.

-Acho que já concluímos que muitos dos seus desejos não serão atendidos por aqui. – ele puxou-a pela cintura, sem soltar sua nuca.

-Draco... – ela pediu fracamente. Todo aquele contato corporal estava deixando-a tonta. – Por favor...

-Por favor, o quê? – ele perguntou.

-Me deixe ir.

Aquela frase poderia significar tantas coisas...

Ele repentinamente agarrou o cabelo acima da nuca de Ginny, puxou-o fortemente fazendo-a gemer e entortar a cabeça para trás. Enlaçou-a tão fortemente pela cintura que os pés dela descolaram do chão. Levou os lábios ao pescoço alvo... e mordeu.

Uma mordida forte o suficiente para fazê-la tremer e tentar afastá-lo.

-Draco!

-Eu não vou te machucar! – ele protestou, mas seu aperto era doloroso e seus lábios beijavam com muita força o pescoço exposto dela.

-Você _já está _me machucando! – Ginny bradou, empurrando-o com força, sem conseguir fazer com que ele a largasse. Fechou os olhos. – Chega, Draco! – sua voz saiu mais fraca do que gostaria. Comprimiu os lábios para não gritar.

Ainda puxando os cabelos rubros pra trás, Draco aproximou os lábios da orelha de Ginny, em um movimento brusco. Inalou profundamente antes de dizer:

-Você saberia se eu estivesse machucando-a. – ele riu levemente. – E acredite, Ginevra, eu não estou.

Ela sabia que ele não estava zangado com ela por que ainda a chamava de "Ginevra" daquela forma que só ele sabia. Pronunciando o nome com certa diferenciação.

Então não conseguia entender o porquê daquele comportamento agressivo.

-Por favor, me diga que não está bêbado.

Ele se afastou, sem descolar os corpos, mas colocando-a no chão.

-Eu bebi um pouco. – admitiu. – Mas não o suficiente para me embebedar.

-Draco. – chamou baixinho, agarrando a camisa dele com as duas mãos e empurrando-o suavemente. - Olhe o que você fez.

Mesmo com a pouca iluminação ele pode ver a vermelhidão intensa na parte onde estivera "beijando" contrastando com a brancura do resto do pescoço.

Alguns pontos estavam roxos e inchados pelo acúmulo de sangue e vários pontinhos escuros estavam distribuídos pelas marcas avermelhadas.

Uma mistura intensa de orgulho e vergonha se apossou dele.

-Me desculpe. – sussurrou, afrouxando ainda mais seus braços ao redor dela. Só quando Ginny respirou aliviada ele percebeu que estivera apertando forte demais. – Desculpe.

-Só... me deixe ir dormir. – ela pediu, desviando-se dele. – Eu tenho muito que pensar.

Ele respirou fundo, apoiando-se na parede.

-Não é justo o que você faz comigo, Ginevra. – ele murmurou, fazendo-a parar.

-Ah, sim. Porque fui eu que acabei de ferrar completamente com o seu pescoço. – ela ironizou.

-Você me faz fazer isso.

-Não seja ridículo! – ela bradou. – E vai cuidar dessa mão. Não pára de sangrar. Me sujou toda.

-Se todos os seus sentimentos são verdadeiros... – ele levantou a cabeça na direção dela. – Por que não podemos ficar juntos?

Ela respirou fundo. Não queria começar a chorar na frente dele de novo.

-Porque eu não vou sacrificar meus princípios nem dar as costas para os meus amigos.

E subiu as escadas para o andar do seu quarto. Correndo o mais rápido que podia. Enquanto estava no chuveiro, jogou água fria no pescoço enquanto passava as costas de um pente fortemente pelas marcas para que o sangue se espalhasse e a vermelhidão abrandasse. (**N/A:** Gelo também funciona. Fica a dica.) Fechou os olhos, percebendo o quanto estava cansada.

_-Você gosta de saber que tem poderes sobre mim. Que pode me vencer física e mentalmente quando quiser. Quer sentir que poderia me obrigar a tudo, se assim o quisesse. Você sabe que eu sou poderosa, e me ter subjugada o faria se sentir mais poderoso ainda. _

_-Se sabia... por que me perguntou?_

Secou os cabelos, colocou uma camisola branca confortável, e saiu.

Estranhou ao perceber que o quarto estava completamente escuro já que não se lembrava de ter desligado a luz. Uma fresta da janela aberta deixava alguns flocos de neve adentrarem o cômodo.

Encolhendo-se com o frio, tateou pela parede.

Antes que pudesse alcançar uma superfície sólida, uma mão puxou-a fortemente. Gritou e lutou instintivamente contra a forma grande que a abraçou, engolfando-a na escuridão. Parou apenas quando a pessoa torceu seu braço atrás do seu corpo, girou-o e colou-o de frente para a parede.

-Sou eu! – Draco exclamou. Soltou-a apenas ao perceber que ela relaxou os ombros, aliviada. Afastou-se para ligar o abajur.

Aproximando-se novamente, percebeu que Ginevra respirava profundamente, ainda colada a parede. Sua camisola branca era curta e parecia ser tão frágil...

Apoiou as mãos na parede ao redor dela, mas dessa vez sem colar os corpos. Sentiu uma crescente onda de ressentimento reverberando pelo seu corpo ao perceber que ela se encolheu com a sua proximidade.

-Você disse que não vai sacrificar seus princípios. – ele começou com a voz dura e decidida, inclinando-se para sussurrar-lhe as palavras. – Mas isso não tem nada a ver com princípios, ou a ditadura, ou Voldemort, ou a Ordem da Fênix. Isso é sobre você e eu. E o quanto realmente queremos ficar juntos. – ela arfava, sentindo o hálito quente dele em seu ouvido. – Você me quer, Ginevra?

Ele esperou os longos segundos que ela tomou para responder, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Você me ama? – ele tentou novamente.

Lenta e delicadamente, ele levou as mãos aos ombros dela e a fez virar-se. Tocou seu rosto e acariciou sua bochecha com o polegar.

-Ginevra?

Ela fez que sim, sem conseguir olhar diretamente para ele. Ele apertou seu ombro carinhosamente, com movimentos calmos para compensar a grosseria anterior.

-Então me diga.

-Eu... – ela engoliu em seco e calou-se. Ele sorriu.

-Eu sei. – ao notar que as mãos dela tremiam, agarrou-as. – É só isso que me importa.

Beijou carinhosa, devota e apaixonadamente os dedos pequenos de Ginny.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela tentou desviar-se, pois os lábios e a gentileza de Draco a estavam deixando tonta. No entanto, ele puxou sua mão direita, e passou a beijar seu pulso, subindo cada vez mais, saboreando a pele branca e macia de forma suave e quente.

-Eu amo você, Ginevra. – ele disse. – Eu não conseguiria mais viver sem você. Sem seu cheiro, sem seu cabelo, sem seu corpo, sem o seu coração, sem a sua voz... sem esses braços... - suspirou, puxando o outro braço dela para que a mão repousasse no seu ombro.

-Draco...

Ele simplesmente amava a forma como ela dizia seu nome.

Se ela não tivesse o feito, talvez a noite tomasse rumos diferentes.

Talvez.

Soltou os pulsos de Ginny depois de ter certeza de que eles permaneceriam em seu pescoço e a puxou para perto, agarrando sua cintura com uma mão e o pescoço com a outra. Beijou-a nos lábios, uma... duas... três vezes, antes de aprofundar o beijo. Senti-la puxando seu rosto para perto e intensificando o contato entre os lábios... Esse foi todo o estímulo que precisava.

Com um impulso, ele tirou-a do chão e carregou-a para a cama.

Totalmente embriagada pelos toques de Draco e a intensidade de seus próprios sentimentos, Ginny permitiu que ele deitasse seu corpo sobre o seu.

Ele se afastou por alguns segundos, olhando-a nos olhos. Com a vista acostumada com a escuridão e a lua jogando sua luz forte pela janela aberta, ela podia ver que Draco procurava certeza e permissão. Sorriu brilhantemente para ele, tirando carinhosamente uma mecha de cabelo loiro que caía em seu rosto.

-Eu amo você. – sussurrou. – Seu bruto.

Ele sorriu de volta. Aquele sorriso que só Ginny conhecia. Aquele que aquecia seu coração e a fazia esquecer de todo o mundo ao seu redor.

Draco beijou-a com ânsia. Ela levou as duas mãos às faces dele, puxando seu rosto, para que pudesse afastá-lo do intenso beijo, morder e sugar seu lábio inferior. Ele arfou de prazer enquanto puxava as pernas dela para cima e procurava formas de remover sua camisola.

Não pretendia descolar seu corpo do dela por nem um momento, então se livrou da camisola fina levando as duas mãos ao seu decote e rasgando-a até a barra. O som do tecido sendo destroçado fez com que Ginny soltasse uma exclamação.

-Eu prometo que conserto depois. – Draco sussurrou apressadamente, não querendo que nada interrompesse aquela atmosfera sensual que os envolvia.

Tirou rapidamente sua própria camisa por cima da cabeça e a atirou longe. Ela envolveu-o novamente com as pernas, beijando seus lábios, sua bochecha, seu rosto... mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha suavemente, passando a língua por ali. Deslizou os lábios de volta para o pescoço, fazendo-o arfar de prazer. Finalmente, ele puxou-a pela nuca e voltou a beijar seu pescoço. Sem tanta agressividade, mas sem nem um pouco de delicadeza. Ela arfava, acariciando a perna dele com a sua, estimulando-o a continuar e apertando os ombros dele.

Draco desceu os lábios para as pontas dos seios claros e rosados dela, lambendo e beijando furiosamente. Os gemidos de Ginny eram sussurrados. O prazer daqueles lábios fortes que a acariciavam tão intimamente a faziam revirar os olhos e arquear as costas. Tinha ânsias de fugir e de puxá-lo para mais perto, tudo ao mesmo tempo, numa avalanche quente que a fazia tremer e arquejar.

-Draco... – ela suspirou. Ele desceu os beijos, fazendo com que as pernas dela deslizassem ao longo de seu corpo.

Passando os lábios pela barriga de Ginny, lentamente puxou a pequena calcinha para baixo, afastando-se para que pudesse arrancá-la.

Ginny ergueu a cabeça, tentando ver o que ele fazia, sentindo-se tremer de prazer e nervosismo. Desistindo, deixou sua cabeça afundar fortemente no travesseiro, arqueando as costas e levando as mãos ao rosto, a postos para abafar gemidos. Arfava fortemente enquanto ele beijava sua virilha, deslizando a língua pela sua região mais íntima.

Gemeu fracamente, sentindo-se envergonhada, excitada, apaixonada... e tantas outras coisas ao mesmo tempo. Draco segurou seus quadris e beijou sua intimidade repetidamente antes de deslizar os beijos molhados para a parte interna de sua coxa esquerda.

Ela tentava reprimir os gemidos enquanto todos os seus músculos se contraíam, mas as ondas de prazer vinham poderosas e arrebatadoras, fazendo-a tremer inteira e causando-lhe uma tontura forte.

Encolheu seu corpo e levou a mão ao queixo dele, trazendo-o para cima. Ele sorriu percebendo o quanto ela tremia e o quanto seu corpo gritava por ele. Abriu as calças com uma mão e as tirou. Ginny não o ajudou, pois sentia-se nervosa demais. Suas mãos tremiam. Ela simplesmente olhou para o teto, esperando.

A visão dela, completamente nua embaixo de si, apenas com aquela pedra verde (que ele desconfiava ser uma esmeralda) contrastando com sua pele alva e branca, o excitou ainda mais. A urgência com que seu corpo clamava pelo de Ginny era abrasadora, desesperada e irrefutável. Não poderia parar mesmo que quisesse. Mesmo que ela implorasse.

-Draco... – ela balbuciou. – Eu não sou... experiente...

-Confie em mim. – ele sussurrou apaixonadamente.

Abriu as pernas dela a sua volta num rompante, e penetrou-a, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela para abafar o gemido.

Ginny chorou alto com a dor.

Arqueou as costas e enrijeceu os músculos das coxas, tentando afastar Draco. Agarrando os lençóis fortemente entre os dedos.

Ele a segurava fortemente, e ela podia sentira respiração acelerada e ofegante dele em seu pescoço enquanto ele se movimentava rápida e fortemente.

-Pára! Draco! - ela pediu, tentando empurrá-lo.

Sua voz era vergonhosamente desesperada, mas ele não parecia ouvi-la. Sua mão acariciava seu corpo e tirava as suas do caminho, enquanto a penetrava com mais força.

Foi quando ela gritou de dor e cravou suas unhas nas costas largas de Draco que ele parou e levantou a cabeça, olhando-a confuso.

-O que houve? – perguntou ao ver as lágrimas dela. – Eu a machuquei? Ginevra...

Encarando os olhos molhados dela, ele entendeu finalmente o que ela quis dizer com "não ser experiente".

-Ginevra. – ele repetiu carinhosamente, saindo de dentro dela e abraçando-a protetoramente. – Por que não me disse antes?

-Me desculpe. – ela chorou por alguns segundos, abraçando-o de volta.

-Eu não queria machucá-la, me perdoe, meu amor. – ele disse, beijando seu rosto. Queria ter forças para simplesmente deitar do seu lado e deixá-la se acalmar em seu peito, mas o prazer que sentira enquanto a penetrava ainda reverberava com força por seu corpo.

Posicionou-se em cima dela, deixando-a sentir a força de sua excitação.

Ginny tremia violentamente, com medo de ser invadida por aquela dor novamente.

-Não me machuque. – ela pediu chorosa, fazendo-o esboçar um sorriso que pareceu reconfortá-la. Seu olhar era assustado, mas de entrega e confiança.

Ginevra confiava nele.

Ela queria isso. Queria ser dele.

Ele era o primeiro que a tinha dessa forma.

Ela estava quase voltando a chorar, com medo da dor, mas ainda estava disposta a se entregar a ele.

Esse pensamento excitou-o mais ainda, fazendo seu membro doer de tanta excitação.

Ginny já sentira um homem excitado antes. Podia não ter transado com seus namorados antigos, mas sabia truques para dar prazer a um homem mesmo quando este estava completamente vestido. Sentir Draco pressionando-se tão intimamente entre suas coxas... mesmo com toda a dor que sentira há alguns segundos... era certo... e era bom.

– Não vai doer mais, não daquele jeito, prometo. – ele sussurrou carinhosamente, enquanto a penetrava novamente. Dessa vez de forma lenta e gentil.

Ela pressionou a cabeça no travesseiro, apertou os olhos e gemeu. Uma mão apertando a pele de Draco e a outra o lençol. Ainda levaria um tempo para se acostumar com aquela sensação incômoda de ser invadida daquela forma. Ele beijou-a carinhosamente no rosto, deslizando os lábios amorosamente por suas feições.

Ginny procurou se concentrar na sensação dos beijos de Draco ao invés da sensação dele dentro de si. Algumas lágrimas escaparam por seus olhos e ele as lambeu lenta e sedutoramente. A mão dele que acariciava e estimulava seu seio, a excitava tremendamente, assim como seus beijos carinhosos.

Sussurrou o nome dele enquanto envolvia suas pernas ao seu redor. Mesmo com a dor e o incômodo, que ficavam lentamente mais brandos por causa dos movimentos vagarosos, ela sentia que aquela união era certa. Que era ali, unida ao corpo de Draco que ela devia estar.

Foi quando ele enterrou a cabeça ao lado da sua e gemeu alto no travesseiro que ela entendeu o quanto devia ser difícil manter os movimentos tão leves. Amou-o mais ainda naquele momento, e estimulou-o a ir mais rápido com as pernas. Ele mordeu seu ombro fortemente e ela gemeu. Aquela dor pareceu desviar um pouco sua atenção da que pulsava entre suas pernas e, aparentemente, aliviava a vontade de Draco de possuí-la de forma mais vigorosa.

-Eu acho que estou sangrando. – ela gemeu, mas sua voz tinha a entonação de um sorriso. Draco intensificou a mordida e ela sentiu o sangue brotando do seu ombro. Sempre tivera a pele muito sensível. Não era muito difícil rompê-la.

Foi estimulando-o a aumentar o ritmo, fazendo-o gemer alto ao tentar controlar-se para não machucá-la.

Gemeu baixinho. Tudo em seu corpo parecia soltar ondas de prazer e de dor. Até mesmo o ombro que Draco mordia se alternava entre proporcionar-lhe arrepios gostosos e doloridos.

Ser desejada tão intensamente, saber que proporcionava um prazer tão violento e arrebatador em alguém que amava, em alguém como Draco, fez com que sua excitação aumentasse cada vez mais, tornando os movimentos dele cada vez mais bem-vindos.

Os dedos dele brincavam com seus mamilos dolorosamente rijos, fazendo-a ter ganas de gritar. Ele a puxava pela coxa, apertando os dedos contra sua pele, disparando arrepios prazerosos por todo o seu corpo.

Queria estimulá-lo a ir cada vez mais rápido, mas tinha medo que ele chegasse a acelerar o ritmo como fizera na primeira vez que a machucara tanto. Apertou os olhos, com um leve gemido escapando seus lábios. Duas lágrimas que ela não sabia que se formavam, escorreram por seus olhos. Ela não as entendeu e desejou que Draco não as visse.

Seu gemido acabou estimulando-o. Ele levantou o rosto e usou uma mão para segurar o seu.

-Olhe pra mim, Ginevra. – ordenou, com a voz rouca.

Ela obedeceu. Abrindo os olhos lacrimejantes.

-Está doendo? – ele perguntou num sussurro difícil. Palavras naquele momento eram muito difíceis. Ela mal conseguia formar pensamentos coerentes! Quem dirá palavras!

Ele gemeu o nome dela, apertando os olhos. Dividido entre o prazer de possuí-la e a dor de precisar se conter. Prazer e dor. A relação deles parecia estar condenada a essa antítese.

-Não como antes. – ela finalmente conseguiu responder. – Draco, mais forte. – gemeu.

E ele obedeceu. Mais rápido do que ela pretendia, mais forte do que ela gostaria. Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu alto enquanto os movimentos dele tornavam-se mais vigorosos. A respiração acelerada dele em seu ouvido, o corpo dele contrastando com o vento gelado, os lábios dele mordendo-a e acariciando-a. Passou a acompanhar os movimentos dele com quadril, estimulando-a a penetrá-la cada vez mais forte e rapidamente. Draco gemeu alto quando ela o fez.

-Perfeita. – ele sussurrou. – Perfeita.

Ele não pôde mais se curvar para morder seu ombro. Acabou esticando completamente o torso e cobrindo-a quase por inteiro. Com a boca na altura do ombro de Draco, Ginny pôde revidar a mordida, mas a sua foi mais provocante e sensual do que dolorosa, fazendo-o gemer seu nome, e arfar de prazer.

Ela arranhava as costas dele. Mal notava que fazia isso, mais suas unhas afiadas faziam cortes longos, que incentivavam Draco a penetrá-la com mais força. Quando ele acariciou seu ombro ferido, ela percebeu o corte na mão dele que ameaçava curar-se. Passou as unhas fortemente por ele, recomeçando o sangramento, fazendo-o gemer alto.

Ele deu uma leve risada e ajeitou o corpo para permitir que ela levasse sua mão a boca e sugasse o sangue com ânsia, como ele havia feito no seu ombro. Sentindo o gosto forte e o cheiro de ferrugem invadindo suas narinas. Ginny sugou fortemente, segurando com as duas mãos a dele.

Parou apenas quando ele puxou a própria mão bruscamente, empurrou-a pelo ombro, colando seu corpo mais completamente na cama e se inclinou para voltar a lamber o sangue do seu ombro e de seus lábios. Ginny gemeu alto sentindo-o possuí-la cada vez mais profundamente. Ela tinha a impressão de que nenhuma parte do seu corpo estava livre de Draco. Que o contato dele engolfava cada centímetro do seu ser.

-Eu amo você. – sussurrou. As palavras saíram naturalmente dos seus lábios. Quase instintivamente. –Draco! - gemeu e notou que ele levantara a cabeça para que pudesse ver o rosto dela.

Ele puxou as pernas de Ginny para cima e acelerou os movimentos, suas estocadas ficando cada vez mais fortes. Ela gemia e seu corpo inteiro tremia com o intenso prazer. A cama tremia e o colchão rangia embaixo deles. O colar dele roçava em seu corpo conforme ele se movimentava.

Com um gemido alto, Draco atingiu o ápice dentro dela, seu corpo todo ficando tenso por alguns segundos. Ele beijou-a nos lábios manchados de sangue, intensamente. Draco ainda se mexeu mais um pouco antes de relaxar e tombar a cabeça entre os seios dela.

Ginny sorriu.

Era uma mulher informada. Sabia que a primeira vez seria dolorosa, mas não esperava que fosse possível sentir tanto prazer junto com a dor. Como esses dois poderiam coexistir de forma tão linda e abrasadora? Levou uma mão aos cabelos de Draco, acariciando-o enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo a exaustão tomar conta do seu corpo.

Ele deslizava os dedos pelo seu braço, provocando-lhe arrepios.

-Eu a machuquei não foi? – Draco perguntou com a voz chateada. – Eu me descontrolei... um pouco.

Ginny sorriu sentindo-se convencida por ter fornecido tanto prazer a alguém a ponto de fazê-lo se descontrolar daquela forma. Draco pareceu mais relaxado ao vê-la sorrir.

-Sim. Eu sei. – ela disse, sua voz calma e rouca. – Mas estou bem.

-Foi tão bom... pra mim. Foi melhor do que eu imaginava. Tão melhor. – ele disse, sua voz relaxada transbordando de felicidade. - Eu não sabia que você era virgem.

-Nunca disse que não era.

-Mas me fez acreditar que não era. Chegamos a brigar. Foi no mesmo dia em que você disse que estava apaixonada por mim. – ele sorriu, fechando os olhos, enterrando o nariz no seio dela. – Eu imaginava mais sardas no seu corpo. – ele comentou.

-Decepcionado?

-Não. – ele riu. – Você é melhor do que eu algum dia poderia imaginar. É perfeita. – ele sorriu, respirando fundo. - Você parece relaxada.

-Foi bom para mim também, Draco. – ela confessou. – Nunca senti tanto... prazer. Doeu bastante, mas ao mesmo tempo... foi bom.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos brilhavam excitados e Ginny tremeu. Estava cansada, mas mesmo assim, aquele olhar fez seu corpo reverberar em ondas de renovada excitação.

-Quanto mais você faz, melhor fica, sabia?

Ela olhou-o por alguns segundos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Empurrou-o levemente de cima de si, e virou-lhe as costas.

-Eu preciso de um tempo. – disse. Sua voz saiu tremida, pois a mão dele descia e invadia o meio de suas coxas. Soltou uma exclamação alta, tentando mexer-se para longe dele. Draco riu.

-Não parece que você precisa de um tempo. – disse, passando a mão fortemente por um dos seios de Ginny, seus dedos brincando com o bico. –Vamos lá, Ginevra. Quero que você sinta todo o prazer que me fez sentir.

Ela gemeu com o carinho e ele puxou-a novamente para debaixo dele.

-Eu estou cansada. – ela ainda tentou argumentar, antes de ele penetrá-la novamente. Não tão brutalmente quanto da primeira vez e não tão lento quanto na segunda.

E ele estava certo.

Não havia mais dor.

Puxou-o para si com as duas pernas, agarrando-o pelos ombros. Ele sorriu enquanto acelerava os movimentos. Ela voltara a mordiscar seu ombro e a passar os dedos por suas costas fortemente, puxando-o para si, ela arfava alto.

Draco beijou seu rosto e sua orelha e voltou para a boca, beijando-a longa e intensamente. Ele enterrou uma mão nos seus cabelos enquanto a outra continuava nas suas costas.

Com os lábios colados nos dele, ela gemeu. Seu gemido rouco reverberou por todo o corpo dele, que passou a penetrá-la mais violentamente. Ela desviou a boca e soltou uma exclamação, mordendo o lábio inferior e arqueando as costas com as ondas de prazer que ele lhe proporcionava.

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço novamente, fortemente. Mordiscando, chupando... mas dessa vez o carinho agressivo foi bem-vindo. As mãos dela, ainda no cabelo dele, puxavam quando o carinho era doloroso demais e apertavam quando era apenas prazeroso.

Os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e fortes fizeram com que sua mão voasse das costas de Draco para o lençol, agarrando-o enquanto apertava os olhos para conseguir suportar os carinhos violentos dele. Uma das mãos dele em sua intimidade a estimulava ainda mais.

Arqueou as costas sentindo entre suas pernas uma queimação cada vez mais forte. Chegou a morder o lábio inferior tão fortemente que chegou a machucar, mas não pôde resistir mais: gemeu alto quando chegou ao ápice, seu corpo apertando-se fortemente ao redor de Draco, por vários segundos, antes de relaxar.

Tinha quase certeza que acabara de ter um longo e arrebatador orgasmo.

Ele não parou. Ela correspondeu ao beijo calorosamente gemendo quando ele se concentrava em chupar o sangue da parte inferior da sua boca.

-Draco... – sussurrou.

Ele sorriu.

Pouco a pouco, os movimentos dele se aceleraram, fazendo o corpo de Ginny reagir, enquanto o prazer voltava a dominá-lo. Ainda era sua primeira noite! Ela devia estar sentindo tanto prazer? Era normal que ela tivesse acabado de ter um orgasmo e já estivesse pronta para que ele continuasse até que ele próprio o atingisse?

E era normal que estivesse prestes a ter outro?

Ela podia sentir uma espécie de energia invisível fluindo entre os corpos. Era forte e emanava de cada poro de seu corpo em direção a Draco enquanto ele próprio emanava uma onda efervescente que a preenchia com força abrasadora.

Draco passou a segurá-la pelas coxas, ajudando-a a acompanhar seu ritmo. Apertava os olhos tentando conter os próprios gemidos enquanto a penetrava cada vez mais forte. Estar com Ginevra era mais delicioso do que um dia ele poderia imaginar. Ficou feliz por terem esperado tanto. Se não a tivesse esperado, esse clima sensual que os envolvia não existiria, ele não se contorceria ao ouvir os gemidos de prazer dela, não sentiria as pernas bem torneadas envolvendo o seu corpo, a mão apertando e arranhando suas costas e embrenhando pelos seus cabelos, os lábios beijando seu pescoço e mordiscando seu ombro...

Já tivera inúmeras experiências sexuais, mas nunca uma tão prazerosa. A cumplicidade entre eles tornava tudo mais fácil e mais mágico. Ele a mordia até que saísse sangue e a forma de protesto dela era arranhá-lo nas costas. E da mesma forma que, no calor do momento, a ardência de suas costas foi bem-vinda, ele sabia que ela havia gostado da mordida. O gosto do sangue de Ginevra parecia ter intensificado o prazer, e saber que ela sentia o gosto de seu sangue quando mordera seu lábio o excitava tremendamente.

Nunca transara com alguém que amava. A intimidade, a cumplicidade entre os dois... era libertadora e incrível. Nenhuma posição ou técnica tântrica poderia substituir a simples sensação de estar com alguém que você desejou e amou por tanto tempo.

Percebeu que sorria quando os olhos de Ginny brilharam. Ela estava contente por ele estar sentindo prazer. Draco podia ver que aquela era uma preocupação para ela e a amou mais intensamente, algo que ele não sabia que podia acontecer.

O sorriso dela lhe reafirmou que estava bem, que não estava machucando-a mais. Penetrou-a mais violentamente então, arrancando gemidos altos dela. Estimulado e completamente viciado naqueles gemidos, dedicou-se em arrancá-los dela o máximo que conseguia, agarrando-a pelos quadris, e possuindo-a fortemente enquanto beijava qualquer pedaço de pele que pudesse alcançar.

Ela gemeu novamente o nome dele, completamente tonta de prazer.

Dessa vez, os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos, o que tornou tudo mais delicioso. Os braços dela o envolveram assim que ele voltou a descansar a cabeça em seu peito. O frio que adentrava pela janela não parecendo fazer muito dano aos corpos quentes e entrelaçados.

-Uau. – Ginny suspirou.

-É. – Draco concordou. – Uau.

-É... – ela engoliu saliva tentando fazer sua voz sair claramente. – É sempre assim?

Ele ergueu-se, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para encará-la melhor.

-Assim como?

-Intenso e... maravilhoso?

Ele sorriu e pressionou os lábios nos dela, carinhosamente.

-Não. – respondeu honestamente. – Nunca.

Ela o olhou descrente e ele riu.

-Eu juro, Ginevra. Nunca senti tanto prazer quanto essa noite. É... – ele tirou um momento para respirar fundo, recuperando as forças. – É um insulto chamar o que acabamos de fazer de sexo. Foi tão mais do que isso...

O brilho nos olhos dele era honesto. Naquele momento, qualquer barreira entre os dois estava caída, e ela percebia que ele não seria capaz de mentir. Sorriu envaidecida.

-Então aplausos pra mim. – disse, rindo. Ele rolou o corpo para o seu lado e ela virou-se para ele, deitando-se de lado e apoiando a cabeça no próprio braço. As pernas dos dois, entrelaçadas.

Ginny cobriu-os com o lençol para protegerem-se do vento frio que adentrava pela janela.

-É. Aplausos pra você. – ele riu também.

-Como...? – ela começou, parando para reformular a frase. – Doeu tanto no início.

-Você devia ter me avisado. – ele censurou. – Você sabe dos meus sentimentos por você. Sabe há quanto tempo eu te desejo. Não esperava que você fosse virgem e eu tivesse que me controlar... tanto.

-Isso o incomodou?

Draco riu.

-Está brincando, não é? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Eu disse que não importava se você não fosse, e não importa mesmo! Mas ser seu primeiro... saber que você confia em mim o suficiente para isso... Esse foi o melhor... presente que você poderia ter me dado.

Ela sorriu, sentindo-se feliz.

– E você? – Draco perguntou, carinhosamente.

-Eu disse, doeu demais no início, mas depois, quando você foi mais gentil... – ela suspirou cansada. – Foi maravilhoso. Não consigo imaginar que fique melhor.

-Mas fica. Quanto mais experiente você fica, mais prazerosa se torna a experiência. – ele explicou. – Eu só não entendo como você era virgem até essa noite. – ele admitiu.

-Bom... eu era virgem há sete anos, e depois daqueles eventos... eu não me sentia nem um pouco estimulada a ter namorados. Não sentia mais prazer nem mesmo em um simples beijo. – ela contou. – Pra falar a verdade, eu não sentia mais desejo nenhum nesse sentido. O que foi meio assustador porque quando eu era adolescente era... bem calorosa. Então decidi deixar pra lá. Tirar homens da minha vida, pelo menos nesse sentido. Só voltei a sentir faíscas novamente com Dean. – ela olhou-o alarmada, mas ele parecia tranqüilo à menção do "rival".

-Ginevra, não precisa me olhar assim. – ele riu. – Sou eu quem está deitado com o seu corpo nu do meu lado. No máximo, eu tenho pena do cara. Continue.

-Okay. – ela riu também. Deixaria para se sentir culpada mais tarde. – Bom, ele foi meu namorado em Hogwarts, claro que você lembra. E quando eu voltei pra Inglaterra, nesse ano, reatamos. Eu queria transar com ele. Realmente queria. Mas nunca arranjávamos tempo, e quando arranjávamos, eu...

-O quê? – ele perguntou com o brilho alegre de expectativa em seus olhos.

Ginny riu percebendo a graça da situação que antes achava tão pavorosa.

-Eu via você.

-Me via? – ele perguntou. Seu sorriso sendo contagiado pela risada dela. – Por que você está rindo?

-Eu não sei. – ela admitiu. – Achei a situação engraçada. Acho que estou feliz.

-Eu estou feliz também. – ele tocou o rosto dela. – Está satisfeita por eu ter sido o seu primeiro?

Ela não hesitou em balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Estou. Essa noite... tudo isso superou muito minhas expectativas.

-As minhas também.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Sério? – perguntou. – Eu sempre achei que você tinha expectativas demais. Que via uma Ginny surreal.

-Eu vejo você, Ginevra, exatamente como você é. Eu não te idealizo. Não é minha culpa se me apaixonei até pelos seus defeitos.

Ela riu, sentindo a vermelhidão forte em suas bochechas.

-Fiquei com medo de você se decepcionar. – ela admitiu. – Você é bastante experiente, não é?

-Sou. Isso a incomoda?

-Não. – respondeu honestamente. – Na verdade, achei melhor assim. Pra contrabalancear... minha pureza. – riu levemente com sua própria escolha de palavras. – Se você fosse inexperiente não teria conseguido... me dar prazer.

-E eu te dei muito prazer. – ele imitou o sorriso convencido dela, enquanto puxava-a para mais perto. – Eu senti isso. Você estava mordendo os lábios pra não gritar. – sussurrou de forma cúmplice.

Ela riu, sentindo-se corar mais intensamente.

-E você preferiu me morder, não é? – revidou.

Ele fez uma careta passando a mão pelo machucado com a forma dos seus dentes no ombro branco de Ginny.

-Me desculpe.

-Não peça desculpas. Eu... – ela começou, sentindo-se subitamente tímida. - gostei.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes antes de voltarem a rir.

-Nós somos pervertidos, Draco? – ela brincou lembrando-se de quanto sangue haviam trocado.

-Acho que somos. – ele riu de volta, lambendo os lábios depois atrás de resquícios de sangue que poderiam ter restado neles.

Ginny virou-se para o teto, com os olhos brilhantes.

-Não lembro a última vez que me senti tão relaxada assim. – admitiu. – Não quero que isso acabe nunca.

Draco estendeu a mão, tocando no rosto de Ginny suavemente.

-Eu também não.

Ficaram calados por alguns segundos. Draco admirando a ruiva, que, por sua vez, olhava intensamente para o teto.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ela voltou a balançar os ombros em uma risada.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou. Sorrindo apenas de vê-la tão bem.

-Eu estava imaginando como seria se nós dois fôssemos virgens. – e riu mais alto. – Meu Deus! Ia ser ridículo.

Draco permitiu-se imaginar a cena e riu alto também.

-É... acho que tem uma razão para a bíblia dizer que um cego não pode guiar outro.

Isso arrancou mais risadas de Ginny.

-Ai, ai... – ela suspirou enquanto se acalmavam. – Acho que tudo aconteceu como tinha que acontecer.

Tocou o rosto dele por alguns segundos antes de virar a cabeça para o lado e fechar os olhos, respirando profundamente. Ele ergueu-se, arregalando os olhos.

-O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou, confuso e indignado.

-Tentando dormir. – ela respondeu sem se mover. – Estou cansada.

-O quê? Não! – ele protestou, movendo-se para cima dela. – Ainda não acabamos!

- Não? - Ela arregalou os olhos, empurrando-o e virando de costas para Draco, que colou seu corpo nas costas dela, beijando a curva de seu pescoço e seu ombro. – Não, Draco. Eu mal me recuperei! Já foi demais, eu estou cansada. Já acabamos!

-Não! Estávamos só reunindo energias para a próxima. – ele argumentou. – Confie em mim, Ginevra. _Eu_ sou o experiente aqui.

-Draco, pelo amor de Deus! – ela suspirou, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dele. – Eu estou cansada. Meu corpo está completamente amortecido.

-Não está não. – murmurou entre os beijos. – Eu posso sentir.

Passou a mão lenta e provocativamente pela parte interna de sua coxa, subindo cada vez mais, sentindo-a arrepiar-se completamente.

-Draco... – ela murmurou. – Eu não sei se... – suspirou. –Ah... esqueça. Droga.

Quando ele a penetrou, seu corpo já esperava. Recebendo-o com um prazer mais forte do que ela julgava que seu corpo cansado seria capaz de sentir.

Puxou a mão que acariciava seu seio para seus lábios e a beijou. Ele sorriu, beijando seu ombro, e murmurando doces e sensuais declarações no seu ouvido.

**X**

-Já está na hora, Tom. – a voz melodioso e fria da mulher de cabelos negros anunciou.

Os cantos dos lábios de Voldemort subiram quase que imperceptivelmente. Ele não encarava sua companhia diretamente, já que a presença desta deslizava pelas paredes e rodava a sala. Sua voz vinha de todos os lados e de nenhum em especial.

-Sim. Está tudo conforme os planos. – ele suspirou. Como se de repente uma carga tivesse sido tirada de seus ombros. – E eu devo tudo a você, Gwenyfar.

-E pensar que você não a queria antes. – ela deu uma leve risada. Voldemort compartilhou do humor.

-Quase a recusei. – ele ponderou. – E agora não falta muito para tê-la ao meu lado. Minha chave para imortalidade. Minha amante. Minha Ginny.

**X**

Ginny acordou sentindo a pressão dos lábios de Draco distribuindo beijos suaves ao longo de seu pescoço e descendo para seus ombros.

Sem saber muito bem o que fazia, levou a mão ao rosto dele, acariciando-o e desviando-o de si antes de voltar a aconchegar-se nas cobertas, pressionando as costas no corpo dele. Sentia-se quente, protegida e deliciosamente confortável ali. Seu corpo todo parecia dormente e preguiçoso.

-Ginevra... – Draco chamou, puxando-a contra si e beijando seu rosto. – Minha linda Ginevra.

Ela finalmente abriu os olhos, revirando-os enquanto ria levemente.

-Draco. – suspirou.

-Me desculpe. – ele pediu, com os lábios colados na pele dela. – Eu só não consigo me satisfazer. Eu tenha essa eterna urgência por você. Tê-la aqui agora é simplesmente...

Ele não completou a frase. Continuou beijando-a, virando-a delicadamente para que pudesse alcançar seus lábios.

Ginny retribuiu os carinhos sem deixá-lo realmente aprofundar o beijo. Afastou-o delicadamente e ele não protestou. Olhou-a intensamente, antes de voltar a deitar do seu lado.

-Com o que estava sonhando? – perguntou subitamente.

Ginny demorou alguns segundos para entender a pergunta.

-Hum?

-Com o que estava sonhando? Você disse alguma coisa um pouco antes de eu te acordar.

Ginny estava muito cansada e intoxicada pela presença de Draco para pensar em mentir.

-Estava sonhando com meu irmão. – respondeu. – E com Harry.

Franziu o cenho ao sentir Draco agitando-se do seu lado e respirando pesadamente.

-O que foi? – perguntou.

-Está se sentindo culpada?

-Não. – Ginny respondeu, com a expressão confusa. – Eu... deveria estar?

-Claro que não. – Draco respondeu imediatamente, parecendo um pouco mais relaxado. - Mas ainda não entendo completamente como funciona a sua mente.

-Eu devia me sentir culpada por causa de Dean... e você _realmente_ matou meu irmão... mesmo que não tenha sido exatamente sua intenção – ela considerou. – Mas não consigo nutrir nenhum sentimento negativo agora. Eu me sinto bem e não consigo entender... como algo tão certo pode ser errado. E também não me importa. É tudo muito confuso, mas eu não estou mais confusa. – ela olhou para ele com o rosto contorcido, como se lhe faltassem palavras. – Entende?

-Acho que sim. – ele respondeu, sorrindo preguiçosamente. – Noite passada... Me perdoe se eu forcei a barra.

-Eu queria aquilo tanto quanto você, Draco. – Ginny esclareceu, com a voz determinada. Sentou-se na cama, apoiando as costas nos inúmeros travesseiros.

-Acho isso muito difícil de acreditar. – ele murmurou. – Se você quisesse tanto quanto eu, não teríamos parado quando paramos.

-Foi minha primeira... noite. E foi maravilhosa. Foi tão diferente do que eu imaginava, do que eu idealizava... e acho que isso fez parte do encanto. Não me arrependo de nada.

-E espero que as coisas continuem assim.

Ginny o encarou, sua expressão levemente contrariada.

-Precisamos falar sobre isso.

Draco riu levemente, inclinando-se sobre ela e beijando-lhe o pescoço, fazendo com que um arrepio atravessasse o corpo de Ginny, rápido e poderoso como um raio. Puxou-a para debaixo de si, suas mãos grandes aquecendo-a e despertando indícios da excitação da noite passada.

-Draco... – ela murmurou enquanto ele mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha. Soltou um leve gemido. Decidiu que só poderia interrompê-lo se fosse direto ao ponto. – Eu não sou sua noiva.

Ele parou.

Ergueu-se para encará-la, esperando que ela continuasse.

-Eu não sou sua namorada. – Ginny continuou. – Eu não sou sua amante.

-O que você está querendo dizer, Ginevra? – Draco perguntou com evidente impaciência.

-Que não quero rotular o que nós temos. – ela disse. – Não quero rotular o nosso relacionamento. Não por enquanto.

Draco bufou, obviamente chateado, olhando irritadamente para qualquer lugar que não fosse para ela. Quando ele começou a falar alguma coisa ela colocou dois dedos nos lábios dele.

-Por enquanto. – repetiu. – Tudo ainda está muito confuso. Talvez se dermos tempo, as coisas se... desembaralhem e nós poderemos ficar juntos da forma que quisermos. Em paz.

-Você não quer rotular... – Draco começou a dizer assim que ela retirou os dedos de seus lábios. – Porque isso vai tornar, seja lá o que temos, oficial. Aí você vai se sentir culpada por causa de Dean e todas as outras porras da sua cabeça.

-Draco, não! – Ginny exclamou em um tom de lamento. – Quero dizer... talvez você tenha razão. Mas não fique zangado. Eu só não quero complicar as coisas entre a gente... mais ainda.

Ele olhou-a intensamente nos olhos. Ginny se viu tentada a desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia. O olhar das íris cinzentas a penetrava com tanta intensidade que a bruxa sentia seus olhos arderem, com ameaça de lacrimejarem.

-Eu não me importo. – Draco disse firmemente. – Contanto que você tenha plena consciência de que _você é minha._

Ginny ainda levou alguns momentos para absorver essas palavras.

-Eu te dei o meu coração. Droga, eu te dei a minha alma! – Draco exclamou. – Mas não foi de graça. Você pertence a mim, Ginevra.

Ginny levou algum tempo para absorver as palavras, olhando para cada traço do homem a sua frente atentamente, tentando entender todos os possíveis significados do que ele lhe dizia.

Sabia que ele não estava realmente chateado porque todo o seu corpo parecia se projetar para cobrir e acariciar o dela.

Viver sem todo aquele contato era inimaginável.

-Você quer dizer que pertencemos um ao outro?

-Soa tão meloso e babaca quando você fala. – Draco respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Ginny riu baixinho.

-Eu acho que entendo. – disse delicadamente. – Eu... entendo.

Ela entendia que não conseguiria achar um relacionamento tão pleno quanto aquele. Nunca conseguiria encontrar alguém por quem se atraía tanto fisicamente quanto espiritualmente. Nunca encontraria um relacionamento que envolvesse não só seu coração, mas a sua alma como um todo, do seu lado mais puro aos seus recantos mais obscuros.

Na noite passada, não haviam apenas transado. Enquanto seus corpos se uniam, suas almas pareceram se entrelaçar. Enquanto experimentavam o sangue e os corpos um do outro, descobriam os segredos e as vontades mais íntimas dentro de si mesmos. Enquanto Draco a tomava, Ginny podia sentia a magia fluindo do corpo dele para o seu e do seu próprio corpo para o dele. Entregara-se a ele como não conseguia imaginar se entregar a ninguém mais.

Aquela havia sido sua primeira vez, mas sabia que nunca poderia ser daquela forma com nenhum outro homem. Sentia isso. Lembrou-se de como havia se sentido sensual enquanto seu corpo se movia de acordo com o dele, o quanto se sentira protegida, e o quanto sentira-se poderosa. Ele a possuíra com ânsia, violência e amor. A adoração de seus olhos a fizera sentir-se confortável e querida, assim como ela sabia que ele pudera sentir o amor abrasador que sentia por ele.

Um som na janela despertou-a de seus pensamentos. Percebeu que estava fechada e imaginou que Draco havia fechado-a por causa do frio.

-Draco. – chamou, apertando seu braço levemente. – Tem uma coruja na janela.

Draco desviou o olhar lentamente. Estivera observando-a atentamente e pareceu demorar um pouco para entender. Franziu o cenho, e desviou-se de Ginny para sair da cama.

-Ah... se enrola aqui. – Ginny disse, estendendo-lhe o lençol. Draco virou-se para ela com um sorriso travesso.

-Vai ficar tímida? Agora?

Ginny riu, sentindo suas bochechas vermelhas.

-Não força a barra. – pediu.

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, uma leve risada agitando seus ombros. Ginny deitou-se de bruços e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Isso é tão estranho. Deve ser urgente para a coruja ter vindo até aqui. – ele olhou estranhamente para Ginny. – Isso já aconteceu antes, Ginevra?

-Não. – ela respondeu sincera e distraidamente.

-Você não mentiria pra mim, não é?

-Eu sinceramente não sei responder. Depende. – respondeu, novamente com honestidade. – Mas não estou mentindo agora.

Voltou a afundar a cabeça no travesseiro para não encarar o olhar desconfiado de Draco e começar uma briga. Sentia-se realmente confortável. Estava se sentindo extremamente bem em relação a ele e não queria que uma discussão boba acabasse com tudo.

Mal podia acreditar no que estava vivendo. Como poderia estar tão perdidamente apaixonada pelo homem que a assombrara nos últimos anos? Como poderia ter se entregado de forma tão completa e profunda ao homem que era a razão de sua libido ter sido reduzida a zero? Como agora seu corpo era capaz de incendiar apenas com a mera menção de sua presença?

Percebeu que Draco estava calado há um tempo. Quando ergueu seus olhos para ele, assustou-se com a chateação em sua expressão.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou, sentando-se preguiçosamente na cama, envolvendo-se nos lençóis.

Ele continuou parado, então ela aproveitou o tempo para se desviar os lençóis e vestir rapidamente a camisola branca. Voltou a olhar para Draco e seus olhos estavam fixos nela. Encolheu os ombros.

-Hum, obrigada por consertar a camisola. – ela murmurou, notando que o tecido parecia nunca ter sido rasgado. Voltou a encarar os olhos melancólicos de Draco. - O que houve?

-É um convite para um baile. – ele sussurrou. Ginny esperou longos segundos para que ele completasse sua frase. Ele suspirou e voltou a encarar o pergaminho enquanto andava lentamente até a cama e sentava-se.

Ginny não falou nada, apenas segurou carinhosamente o pulso dele.

-De quê?

Draco olhou para ela como se estivesse perdendo uma informação óbvia. Ginny repetiu a pergunta.

-De natal, Ginevra.

-Natal? – ela arregalou os olhos. – Meu Deus! Que dia é hoje?

-Dezenove de dezembro. Por que está tão surpresa?

-Mas... Sério? – ela perguntou impressionada. – Eu... perdi a noção do tempo.

Por algum motivo, Draco não se sentiu particularmente confortável com aquela informação. Admirou-a levar uma mão a testa como se estivesse acordando de um sonho muito intenso.

Relaxou um pouco quando ela riu de sua própria falta de atenção. O comensal vivia no constante medo de que a mulher fosse voltar atrás no relacionamento estranho e maravilhoso que compartilhavam.

-Então... o ministério sempre faz bailes de natal. Você é bem importante. Normalmente será convidado.

-É que... – ele olhou para baixo e Ginny levou a mão ao rosto dele, em um gesto quase maternal, fazendo com que ele a encarasse. – Minha presença é praticamente obrigatória. E eu queria passar o natal com você.

-Oh... – Ginny fez, sentindo-se subitamente desanimada.

Imaginara que passaria seu natal como Annabeth. Infiltrada no baile da elite, e que depois comemoraria com Dean, Neville, Suzan...

Estava surpresa consigo mesma pela repentina infelicidade que sentiu ao imaginar o Natal longe de Draco. Não queria o homem que amava no meio de todos aqueles comensais e na presença do mal encarnado que era o novo ministro. Queria-o perto dela, onde ele parecia revelar o melhor lado de si.

-Talvez não seja tão ruim. Podemos fazer nossa própria comemoração na véspera, não é? – ela perguntou, tentando esconder o próprio desânimo.

-Sim. – ele respondeu, ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo rubro e acariciando seu rosto antes de beijá-la ternamente.

-Draco, eu quero você assim. – ela sussurrou quando ele encostou a testa na sua. – Não quero ver crueldade nos seus olhos, não quero que você me machuque mais. Não quero que você _se_ machuque mais.

Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e absorvendo as palavras dela.

-Eu só preciso de você. – respondeu. – Posso suportar tudo se você estiver do meu lado.

Ginny, mesmo sem querer, entendia os sentimentos de Draco. E eles a preocupavam.

Entendia que o único sonho, a única meta, o único verdadeiro desejo dele era estar com ela. Naquele momento de paixão, Ginny podia brincar e dizer a si mesma que também só precisava de Draco, e que o mundo lá fora podia se ferrar. No entanto, assim que o momento de êxtase passasse e ela voltasse a seu estado normal, lembraria que havia muitas coisas acima do seu amor por Draco em sua lista de prioridades.

Nunca poderia ser plenamente feliz com ele. Não enquanto ele trabalhasse para o regime que ela gastara tanto tempo e energia tentando destruir. O regime que matou as pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Nunca poderia ser realmente feliz com Draco enquanto não tivesse certeza que seus amigos estavam bem e em segurança.

Não estaria feliz se não estivesse livre.

Livre para lutar até suas últimas forças contra Voldemort. Livre para estar do lado dos seus amigos, usando toda a sua força e seu talento mágico para ajudar a população reprimida e proteger nascidos muggles.

No entanto, naquele momento, ela permitiu que Draco acariciasse seu rosto e aproveitou o carinho. Permitiu que ele lentamente a deitasse na cama. Permitiu que ele a beijasse profundamente e o puxou pra perto. Aconchegou sua cabeça no peito dele, e, naquele momento, enquanto ele acariciava seu cabelo e eles apenas aproveitavam a presença um do outro, ela fingiu que Draco era o mais importante.

-Nós podíamos fugir. – ele sussurrou. Sua voz distante, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. – Podíamos sair da Europa. Pra longe de tudo isso. Poderíamos ser felizes.

Ginny não respondeu. Apenas o abraçou com mais força. Não querendo que aquele momento passasse nunca.

**X**

-Volte logo. – Ginny pediu a Draco na noite de Natal, enquanto ele a beijava.

Viera até a porta se despedir dele e, por algum motivo, ele decidiu que seria uma boa idéia jogá-la contra a parede e beijá-la intensamente pelos próximos minutos.

Ele fazia muito isso.

Ginny o acolheu em seus braços. Só não permitiu que ele invadisse suas roupas com as mãos por causa do frio. Estava nevando intensamente do lado de fora e aquela parte da mansão não estava devidamente aquecida.

-Eu vou ficar só um pouco. Volto assim que puder.

Ela fez que sim, puxando-o para um novo beijo. Depois de alguns segundos, acabaram abraçados.

Os dois mal conseguiam tirar as mãos um do outro.

No fundo, tinham o cruel pressentimento que o que estavam vivendo era passageiro e, quando passasse, nunca mais iria voltar. Então mal se largavam, seguravam-se com sofreguidão. Cada momento sendo tanto maravilhoso quanto horrível. Horrível pela possibilidade de nunca mais voltar.

Sofriam de uma intensa nostalgia por um momento que não havia passado.

-Eu tenho que ir.

Draco disse, afastando-se com extrema dificuldade. Ao vê-la continuar parada perto da porta sentiu-se subitamente desconfortável.

-Ginny, eu preciso que você se afaste.

Ela pareceu confusa por alguns segundos.

Até que se lembrou que era uma prisioneira e Draco não podia arriscar que ela tentasse driblá-lo para sair correndo porta afora.

-Feliz Natal. – sussurrou, andando para a sala. Quando o ouviu sair, esperou a imediata presença dos elfos.

Mas eles não apareceram. Talvez não percebendo que Draco houvera saído e não querendo interrompê-lo enquanto estava com Ginny. Quando interrompiam momentos como aquele, Draco se tornava um tanto... agressivo. Gostava de sair chutando as coisas e as que guinchavam eram suas favoritas.

Achando o frio um tanto anormal, olhou para a janela e percebeu que estava entreaberta. A que dava para os jardins. Nos dois primeiros andares da mansão, um feitiço impedia que Ginny abrisse qualquer janela ou porta que davam para o exterior da casa, então ela sabia que um dos elfos a deixara aberta por acidente.

Olhou a neve branquinha que havia coberto os jardins e teve a súbita vontade de sair. Sabia que os elfos não permitiriam, no entanto, se fosse rápida, talvez eles nem chegassem a perceber. Correu silenciosamente até seu quarto, calçou suas botas de neve, um casaco mais pesado e luvas.

Teve a impressão de ter demorado muito, mas quando voltou à sala ainda não havia nenhum sinal dos elfos e janela estava um pouco mais aberta graças à força do vento.

Quando suas botas afundaram na neve branquinha, Ginny sorriu. Sentiu delicados flocos pousarem no seu cabelo e gelarem seu nariz. A paisagem dos jardins estava simplesmente encantadora, e o frio era cortante, mesmo que suas roupas pesadas o tornassem suportável.

Olhou para a profundeza da floresta que parecia envolver as propriedades de Draco e percebeu que tentar fugir seria suicídio. Não tinha mais sua varinha, então não podia emitir um patrono para a Ordem. Poderia tentar fazer mágica sem sua varinha para mandar alguma espécie de sinal, no entanto, dentro dos terrenos de Draco, seu potencial mágico parecia ser reduzido. Draco saberia que ela o tinha emitido antes que pudesse chegar a alguém.

Decidiu então andar até o lago. Adoraria vê-lo congelado.

Andou sem fazer muito barulho, olhando as árvores carregadas de neve a sua volta e admirando suas próprias pegadas antes dos flocos que caíam do céu escuro as apagarem lentamente.

Perto do lago, o frio era ainda mais intenso. Sentou-se em uma pedra, sob a sombra de uma árvore e respirou fundo o ar gélido, encarando o céu escuro com prazer. As fadas não saíam no inverno, mas a lua brilhava intensamente, iluminando tudo ao seu redor.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali. Com as mãos enluvadas protegendo seu nariz. Curtindo o frio do ambiente e o conforto quentinho de seus casacos. Só percebeu que quase dormira encostada ao tronco molhado quando um barulho de passos a acordou.

Em alerta, levantou-se, olhando na direção da origem do som.

Quanto mais se aproximava mais ela percebia que os passos não eram de Draco e muito menos dos elfos, que teriam apenas aparatado onde ela estava. Assustou-se quando uma enorme forma começou a se revelar da escuridão das árvores.

Ginny deu vários passos para trás, até chegar na beira do lago. Equilibrou-se para que seu corpo não caísse nas águas congeladas.

Quando a lua finalmente mostrou o rosto insatisfeito da enorme figura a sua frente, Ginny perdeu o fôlego.

-Olá, Ginny. Pronta pra ir?

**X**

**N/A:** He-ey! Como vocês estão desde fevereiro, people? Acho que lendo esse capítulo já descobriram algumas razões para a demora na atualização, não é?

A primeira foi com certeza insegurança quando a NC. Essa foi uma cena super esperada da fic que deveria retratar o auge do relacionamento deles. Queria ter certeza de que estaria perfeita. Não sei se consegui atender todas as expectativas, mas até que fiquei bem satisfeita com ela. Mudei várias partes, várias vezes. Li e reli, apaguei e reescrevi. Me digam o que acharam, okay?

As outras razões foram da vida mesmo. Esse semestre está sendo bem louco pra mim. Me mudei. Passei no vestibular, mas só começo a cursar no segundo semestre. Então nesse, me matriculei em outros cursos pra não ficar completamente desocupada. Com 18 anos e sem preocupações de vestibular minhas férias estendidas tem sido bem intensas. Não vou entrar em detalhes... mas só pra vocês terem uma noção: meu braço direito esta completamente roxo no lugar onde me injetaram glicose. E eu não tenho nenhuma recordação de ter estado em um hospital. Na verdade, recordações do fim de semana em geral são meio embaçadas.

Só lembro bem da ressaca de segunda-feira.

Hahaha! E não. Não sou uma porra louca. Eu sou aquela garota que todo mundo zoa porque passa sextas à noite em casa lendo livros e tem música clássica como toque do celular. Mas estou numa fase de "partying" muito gostosa.

Mas assim... fiquei tão traumatizada desse fim de semana que não bebo nunca mais. Hahahaha!

Anyway... além dessas coisas também tive vários contratempos e problemas de família. Passei uma temporada sem entrar no computador porque tava sem internet e outra porque não me interessava.

Só em abril que eu voltei realmente a escrever. Não posso prometer atualizações rápidas porque como a fic está na reta final tenho que ter MUITA certeza de que não vou deixar nenhuma ponta solta. Mas fiquem ligados pra atualizações.

Qualquer coisa releiam a fic. Quem ta acompanhando desde sempre e nunca releu deve ter até esquecido dos primeiros capítulos. Hahaha!

Então gente, só posso agradecer por todo o apoio e paciência de vocês!

E eu compensei com 25 páginas de hot Love, viu? Então não briguem muito comigo.

Quem ainda não viu no meu perfil, dê uma olhada nas novas **capas** da fic. Assim como o novo trailer no **youtube**.

**Reviews:**

**Lah Malfoy: **Uh. Espero que a demora toda tenha valido a pena! Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos.

**Ju-PiazZaLuNgA: **Quando você se apaixona pelo assassino do seu irmão e ele te mantém presa e longe de todas as outras pessoas que você ama, (que por acaso estão todas correndo risco de vida) sim. É possível você não gostar de amar essa pessoa. Bom, pela sua review, devo deduzir que você deve ter gostado desse cap aqui né? Haha! Beijos e muito obrigada pela review!

**Tuty Frutty: **Bom... está feliz agora? Hahahah! Eu não podia fazer eles pularam pra cama. Tinha que ser uma coisa bem difícil e bem complicada, como tudo na relação deles. Desculpa por ter jogado balde de água fria antes! Espero que tenha gostado agora. Beijos! Brigada pela review! E desculpa pela demora!

**SamaraKiss: **O estranho é que eu geralmente sou uma pessoa animada. Mas me saio muito melhor escrevendo angst do que comédia ou outro gênero. Que bom que você gostou! Obrigada! É bom saber que estou conseguindo passar o sofrimento e a melancolia da fic. Beijos!

**Cheib: **Brigada! Já comecei a escrever uma história original, pra falar a verdade. Quem sabe eu não publico um dia? Torce por mim. Hahaha! Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tanto quanto do anterior!

**Gaabii: **Dessa vez não houve interrupções. Hahahaha! Gostou? Não precisa mais me bater! Mesmo que eu tenha demorado milênios pra escrever esse cap! Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Arobed: **Relaxa, eu nunca vou desistir dessa fic. Muito menos agora que está na reta final. Eu também gosto de fics T&G, por isso minhas fics sempre vão ter uma diquinha desse shipper. Hahaha! E que bom que você leria a S&G. Estou pensando seriamente em escrever mesmo. Eu leio muitos livros de época então não seria TÃO difícil. E falando em arriscar NC... o que achou desse? Hahaha! Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Esses dois são realmente bem complicados. Mas é por isso que nós os amamos, não é? Hahaha! Espero que tenha gostado da NC. Um beijo e obrigada!

**Juuh Malfoy: **Haha. Concordo. Quem não gosta de ver esses dois sofrendo um pouquinho? Mas as coisas ficaram melhores pra eles nesse cap hein? Espero que você tenha gostado. E acho que já deu pra dar uma clareada nas intenções de Tom com a Ginny né? Hahaha! Beijos e obrigada!

**Mila Lovegood: **Passei sim. UFRJ. \o/ To nas nuvens. E como você já deve ter percebido, nessa fic, sempre que o relacionamento D/G dá um passo para trás, dá dois pra frente. Espero que tenha curtido a reconciliação! Desculpe a demora pra atualizar! Fiquei muito feliz de saber que essa fic é a sua preferida. É a minha também. Hahahha! Beijos!

**Bezzi: **Que bom que você leria! To levando esse projeto muito a sério! Acho que vou escrever mesmo!

E publique sim. Eu evoluí muito minha escrita nesse site. Quando eu leio as primeiras coisas que publiquei dá vontade de cavar um buraco no chão e me enterrar, mas agora acho que está bem melhor.

Bonequinha de Luxo é um dos meus filmes favoritos, me marcou muito por várias razões diferentes e eu acho que a gente sempre acaba colocando muito da gente no que escrevemos não é?

E bom... acho que esse foi o capítulo mais feliz pra esses dois da fic toda... até agora. RS.

Obrigada pela review! Um beijo!

**Gih Malfoy: **Obrigada a você! Eu que fiquei sem palavras com a sua review! Fiquei muito feliz e lisonjeada! Fico MUITO feliz que você tenha conseguido entender os personagens. Eu sempre imaginei Draco como uma pessoa de boa essência mas que foi "estragado" pela criação deficiente da família Malfoy. E Ginny como uma personagem forte e cheia de caráter. Odeio quando os fazem personagens fúteis. O bom de D/G é que os dois são complexos e profundos.

Continue acompanhando! Muito obrigada pela review ! Beijos!

**Lisandra Gomes: **Já tenho a semente de várias fics na cabeça, mas essa acho que é a mais concreta! Bom saber que você leria! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Vi Malfoy Cullen: **Não se preocupe. Se você tivesse entendido é que eu estaria surpresa. Mas nesse já deu pra ter uma idéia não é? Vai ser difícil pra esses dois ficarem juntos, mas algo me diz que eles não vão desistir tão facilmente. Hehe. Gosto muito do personagem do Draco porque ele é muito complexo. Muito gostoso de escrever. E bom... pra vcs não sentirem falta,vai ter a fic S&G. Vai ser do estilo dessa aqui, mas acho que ainda mais... forte em determinados aspectos.

Obrigada pela review e pelo apoio!

Beijos!

**Janete Alves:** hahahaha! Foi! Troquei a formatura por uma viagem. Minha amiga me perguntou se eu ficaria chateada se eu pegasse o professor e eu fiquei toda: se eu não posso, prefiro que seja você. Só que ela exagerou sabe? Ficou seriamente demais com ele. Er. Se é que deu pra entender. Hahahaha!

Impossível não sentir pena dos dois. Só vi o início desse filme, mas o final já está decidido desde o começo da fic, só falta escrever. Acho que está bom, mas podem discordar de mim. Nunca dá pra agradar todo mundo não é? re. Um beijo! E muito obrigada pela review!

**Lidiia: **É uma situação complicada para os dois. Nem a Ginny consegue mais odiar o Draco (como ficou EXTREMAMENTE claro nesse cap, hehe), mas eles ainda vão enfrentar muito pra ficarem juntos. Espero que esse capítulo tenha te ajudado a se sentir melhor pelo Draco!

Um beijo! Obrigada pela review!

**Deh: **Hahaha! Coitada da Guccia. Acho que o Draco já a puniu o suficiente né? E Ginny fez o nosso Draquinho muito feliz nesse capítulo! Espero que você tenha gostado!

Um beijo e obrigada!

**Bella Black Malfoy: **Minha intenção ao colocar os trechinhos foi exatamente esta. Mostrar e realçar o quanto a relação deles está condenada pela forma macabra que começou. Ginny, secretamente, tem medo que seu amor por Draco seja apenas mais uma "aventura" do instinto suicida que desenvolveu desde que sua família foi morta. E, ao mesmo tempo que ela não gosta de amá-lo, ela não quer perder esse sentimento porque é maravilhoso.

Você descreveu a Ginny que eu tento retratar com perfeição. Draco também. Toda a complexidade dele pode ser resumida na verdade de que Ginny é sua redenção. E seu maior desejo. Como Ginny percebeu nesse capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado deste tanto quando do anterior!

E já deu pra ter uma idéia do que Voldemort quer não é?

Obrigada por todos os elogios, Bella!

Adoro suas reviews e a forma como você vê e percebe a história!

Beijos!

**Aileen Grant: **Brigada querida! Sabendo das fics maravilhosas D/G que existem vou tomar isso como elogio muito grande! Muito obrigada por ler e comentar! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Beijos!

**Maria Isabel: **Uau, jura que já leu tudo isso? Hahaha! Fico seriamente lisonjeada! Obrigada por ler e pela review!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

Beijos!

**Fig: **hahaha! Posso te prometer que vou tentar acabar logo. Já está na reta final, então pode ficar mais tranqüila. O fim já está decidido na minha cabeça, só falta escrever. Estou meio nervosa, porque não sei se vou conseguir atender todas as expectativas... mas acho que vai ficar bom.

Continue acompanhando!

Obrigada!

Beijos.

**Bellatrix Amarante: **Hahahah! Minha nova resolução é SÓ começar a postar fics quando elas estiverem completas! Vocês podem não acreditar, mas eu sofro muito quando me dá trava. Eu adoro atualizar a fic e receber as reações de vocês.

Quanto a NC, eu estava bem decidida a não fazer, mas aí eu fui escrevendo e... rolou. Acho que as melhores cenas dessa fic não foram planejadas. Espero que essa tenha ficado boa.

E não se sinta culpada por ser team Draco. É totalmente compreensível. TOTALMENTE. Hahaha!

E viu? Ginny seguiu seu conselho!

Beijos! E muito obrigada!

**Lary Potter: **Hahaha! Sorry! Queria que esse capítulo ficasse perfeito! Espero que você tenha gostado! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**M. D. 1499: **O primeiro capítulo já passou por muitas modificações... já que quando o escrevi pela primeira vez tinha uns 12 ou 13 anos... mas acho que agora ele está bom que você gostou. Espero que esse tenha sido bom! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Luty: **Hahaha! Não esquenta. A história não está parada. Pode se mover beem lentamente, mas parar não para! Só para quando acabar e eu puder botar "Complete" na parte de status do fanfiction. Aí provavelmente eu já terei começado outra fic. Hahahah! Beijos e obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Clara: **Hey Clara! Brigada pelas reviews! Que bom que consigo dar um toque de realismo nessa fic tão... surreal. Hahahahaha! Quanto ao livro... é uma história original mesmo. Se passa no Rio. X). Fiquei feliz de você ter escutado as músicas que recomendei. Achei que ninguém ia dar bola, pra falar a verdade. E sabe o que é pior? Quando eu tinha que estudar e batia inspiração pra escrever. Hahahah! Já me ferrei em prova por causa disso.

A fic está realmente na reta final, mas não sei quanto tempo vai demorar pra acabar. As cenas que você mencionou são da série True Blood. Um dos meus vícios. A música tocando é "Requiem for a dream".

Um beijo e muito obrigada pela review! Continue ligada nas att.

**Natyss Potter: **Sorry, sorry, sorry! Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena! E eu entendi que foi carinhoso. Hahahaha! Um beijo! E obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic.

**X**

Se eu esqueci de responder alguém, MIL DESCULPAS! Eu to respondendo rápido pra atualizar logo. To ansiosa pra ver o que vocês vão achar desse capítulo.

Só vou dar um aviso sobre os próximos:

Vão ser extremamente tensos. Vão acontecer coisas bem desagradáveis. Vocês podem não gostar. Só posso pedir que vocês confiem em mim e não desistam da fic até o último capítulo.

É isso aí gente!

Um beijo da sua querida,

Ella Evans

-G


	25. Chamas

**N/A: **Uma música que me inspirou enquanto eu escrevia foi Running up that Hill – Placebo. E quem ainda não viu, dá uma conferida no trailer da fic: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=nJ6ymCKUfe4

**Capítulo XXIV – **Chamas

_betado por Anaisa_

**X**

_Ao que te ferir numa face, oferece-lhe também a outra; e ao que te houver tirado a capa, nem a túnica recuses._

_Lucas 6:28_

**X**

Em alerta, levantou-se, olhando na direção da origem do som.

Quanto mais se aproximava mais ela percebia que os passos não eram de Draco e muito menos dos elfos, que teriam apenas aparatado onde ela estava. Assustou-se quando uma enorme forma começou a se revelar da escuridão das árvores.

Ginny deu vários passos para trás, até chegar na beira do lago. Equilibrou-se para que seu corpo não caísse nas águas congeladas.

Quando a lua finalmente mostrou o rosto insatisfeito da enorme figura a sua frente, Ginny perdeu o fôlego.

-Olá, Ginny. Pronta pra ir?

A ruiva piscou. A forma do enorme homem a sua frente era inconfundível. Se tinha alguém no mundo que não poderia ser confundido a nem a quilômetros de distância, era o ser a sua frente.

-_Hagrid_?

O meio-gigante se aproximou tão rápido que Ginny quase perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás.

-Quanto tempo, hã? – ele perguntou.

-Hagrid, o que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, ainda atônita com a presença dele.

-_O que está fazendo aqui?_ – ele gritou. Suas sobrancelhas unidas em uma expressão raivosa. – Quase treze anos que não nos vemos! Você nunca nem pensou em _perguntar _se eu ainda estava vivo, Ginny? Eu sei que você nunca gostou tanto de mim quanto seu irmão gosta, mas você me disse que eu era um bom professor e depois, sumiu!

Ginny piscou, de olhos arregalados e, com as mãos juntas na frente do corpo, via o meio-gigante abrir os braços e gesticular nervosamente no meio de seu ataque de nervos.

-Sumiu! Assim! Do nada! E nem quis saber de ninguém que deixou pra trás e foi pra França e foi estudar com aquele idiota do Alistair. Nunca ocorreu a você perguntar como eu estava? – ele repentinamente puxou uma manga da camisa. Ainda de olhos arregalados, Ginny encarou a larga cicatriz. – Todos temos cicatrizes agora, sabe? Essa eu ganhei defendendo Hogwarts quando VOCÊ ainda estava lá dentro. Porque eu prometi a Harry e a seu irmão quando eles foram embora que eu iria proteger Hogwarts, e em especial _você._ Então eu tenho uma cicatriz por sua causa! E tudo o que você tem a me dizer é O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Ginny encolheu os ombros e seus olhos pareciam querer saltar das órbitas enquanto ela puxava o ar gelada com força, tentando clarear os pensamentos.

-Sete anos. – começou, engolindo em seco. As enormes mãos dele estavam fechadas em punhos.

-_Qu__ê__?-_ ele berrou.

-Faz sete anos que não nos vemos. Não treze. – ela explicou. Abriu a boca para comentar que a gramática dele estava melhor, mas mudou de idéia no último segundo.

-É. É. Tanto faz. – ele resmungou.

-E o que queria dizer com "pronta pra ir"? Como você chegou aqui com essa nevasca?

Ginny prendeu a respiração e apertou os olhos ao perceber que outra explosão de gritos se formava dentro de Hagrid.

-_QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU? – _ele berrou, antes de lhe dar as costas e sair andando pesadamente. Seus pés afundando na neve e atingindo a terra escura embaixo dela.

Depois de alguns segundos, parada e atônita, Ginny correu atrás dele.

-Hagrid! Espera, onde você vai?

-Onde _nós _vamos. – ele corrigiu. - Me siga bem de perto. Aquele bastardinho colocou vários feitiços de proteção ao redor da mansão. Você vai se perder de mim se não ficar perto.

-Você veio me resgatar? – Ginny sorriu, mesmo sem saber se deveria se sentir aliviada ou receosa por estar cada vez mais longe da mansão de Draco. – Hagrid! Espere um segundo.

Ele parou bruscamente, olhando-a por cima do ombro.

-Eu não posso andar no ritmo das suas perninhas, Ginny. – ele disse olhando com desdém para as pernas dela. Como se não passassem de dois gravetinhos finos.

Ginny sorriu notando o quanto, até com raiva e brutalidade, Hagrid era uma das criaturas mais adoráveis que já havia encontrado.

-Onde você esteve por todos esses anos, Hagrid? – perguntou. – Por que eu nunca mais te vi?

A expressão de desdém dele sumiu. Ele olhou para frente. Pareceu querer dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Voltando a andar com as mãos nos bolsos.

-HAGRID! – Ginny voltou a correr, tentando seguir suas passadas largas. – Espera!

Ele não esperou. Saia empurrando as plantas do caminho. Parecia decidido a não olhar para trás. Ginny estranhou a atitude dele. Quando os olhos bondosos a encaram, ele parecera tentado a lhe contar alguma coisa. Algo que não devia.

-Hagrid! – ela gritou. Com um urro frustrado por ver o quão longe ele estava, parou. – QUER SABER POR QUE EU NÃO PERGUNTEI SOBRE VOCÊ? – berrou.

Ele parou e virou o rosto novamente. Mesmo com todo o seu corpo intimidador, seu rosto ainda parecia o de uma criança teimosa e insegura.

-Se é importante pra você me contar isso... – ele resmungou.

Ginny se aproximou com passos decididos.

-Porque eu tinha medo. No fundo eu achei que você estava morto porque sabia que você preferia morrer a ver Hogwarts sucumbir. Então eu não perguntei porque preferia não saber. Não queria ouvir isso. – ela admitiu. – Eu preferia fingir que você tinha ido para as montanhas, e que não podia escrever porque estava muito ocupado tentando se reintegrar a comunidade dos gigantes, e porque lá não havia pergaminhos o suficiente, ou as corujas não conseguiam se aproximar. Ou coisa assim.

Ele balançou os ombros.

-Parece que você pensou muito nisso. – ele disse, bem baixinho.

-Claro que pensei. – Ginny afirmou. – Você era meu professor favorito.

Hagrid fungou.

-Ninguém nunca me disse isso e realmente _quis_ dizer isso. – a voz dele era emocionada. Ginny sempre achou engraçado como uma criatura tão grande e intimidadora podia se emocionar fácil como Hagrid. Sorriu, sentindo algo quentinho no peito ao perceber aqueles sete difíceis anos não tiveram mudado Hagrid. Pelo menos não completamente. A única mudança visível era o maior número de rugas e fios grisalhos. – Todos acham que eu sou estúpido e não sei dizer a diferença de quando estão mentindo e quando estão falando a verdade. Mas eu sei.

-Então sabe que eu estou falando a verdade.

Ele fungou novamente.

-Sei.

Ginny cruzou os braços e olhou ao redor enquanto ele se acalmava. Percebeu que não conseguiria voltar para a Mansão se quisesse.

-Então... qual o plano?

-O plano era dar uma olhada nos territórios do canalha para ver se eu conseguia achar uma brecha nos feitiços. Há várias criaturas mágicas e me mandaram investigar, porque esse frio não me afeta. – ele começou. – Quando cheguei fui entrando e foi ficando cada vez mais fácil. A neve deve ter espantado a maioria dos animais e por algum motivo as barreiras mágicas estão fracas. Foi aí que eu te vi no lago. E agora estamos indo pra sede da Ordem da Fênix. Estão me esperando.

Ginny deu um passo para trás, abraçando os próprios braços.

-Hagrid. – começou. – Eu não sei se essa é uma boa idéia.

-Não?

-Eu não tenho a sua resistência. – disse, sentindo seu pescoço subitamente gelado. – Eu não estou vestida apropriadamente para enfrentar a nevasca e não sei se vou agüentar caminhar... – ela olhou para a profundeza e escuridão da interminável floresta. – tudo isso.

-Quem é você e o que fez com Ginny Weasley? – ele perguntou. – Uma vez você teve detenção na floresta negra e eu tive que implorar pra você parar de invadir o território dos centauros.

-ELES SEQUESTRARAM MEU MINI-PUFE! – ela berrou subitamente. Antes de se recompor e respirar fundo. – História bizarramente antiga e irrelevante de quando eu era nova e inconseqüente.

-Pelo que eu ouvi, você está mais inconseqüente do que nunca... e sinceramente, Ginny, você ainda cheira a leite.

Ginny piscou, confusa.

-É o que?

Hagrid cruzou os braços grandes e gordos.

-Por que isso agora? Parece que você quer ficar aqui.

Ginny desviou o olhar. Balançando uma perna levemente para espantar o frio.

-Ginny. – ele chamou desconfiado ao ver que ela não o encarava nos olhos. – Você não...?

Passaram alguns segundos assim até que uma vermelhidão começando do pescoço de Hagrid invadiu o resto de seu rosto completamente lívido.

-AH SUA COISINHA... – ele berrou antes de correr até ela com as mãos mirando seu pescoço. Ginny gritou e correu em zigue zague confundindo o meio-gigante, que acertou a neve antes de alcançá-la.

Ao invés de apertar seu pescoço, como Ginny imaginou que ele pretendia, Hagrid a levantou pela cintura. Demorou alguns segundos para que ela percebesse que estava por cima do ombro dele.

-Hagrid! – berrou. Odiando a histeria em sua própria voz. Seu corpo, desconfortavelmente dobrado no ombro duro e largo do antigo professor, debatia-se.

-Se você acha que não consegue andar, eu te carrego. – ele resmungou. – Mas você vem comigo e eu não quero ouvir nem um pio.

Mas Ginny não ficou calada. Gritou, esperneou, ameaçou, socou, e exigiu que ele a colocasse no chão. Amaldiçoou e chorou feito uma criança antes de finalmente cansar e deixar-se levar. A temperatura baixa também foi um fator determinante para que ela parasse de se mexer. Seus lábios tremiam e suas mãos começavam a doer.

O gigante suspirou aliviado com o silêncio enquanto Ginny tentava detectar o que era o cheiro desagradável que o casaco de couro de Hagrid exalava.

Ela gritou ao perceber algo se movimentando no bolso da calça do meio gigante. Apavorada com a perspectiva de um dos monstrinhos de Hagrid pulando em seu rosto, ela cobriu-o com a mão.

O que viu por entre os dedos, no entanto, foi uma criatura muito familiar e querida.

-Tobbias! – exclamou enquanto ele escalava as longas costas de Hagrid até ela e subia por seu ombro.

-Ah, esse é o nome do ratinho? – Hagrid perguntou. – Não tive como desgrudá-lo de mim depois que cheguei em Willesdeen Green. Ele é seu?

-Sim. – Ginny respondeu, ligeiramente tonta. – Ele sempre dá um jeito de vir a mim.

-Ele não é um rato comum. Você obviamente já percebeu.

-Você disse Willesdeen Green?

-Estamos usando uma casa de lá para nos encontrar. Destruímos a mansão de Richmond depois das capturas. Era muito arriscado continuar ali.

Ginny sentiu o bichinho entrando em suas roupas e aninhando-se em sua pele. Ela podia sentir a felicidade dele, só não sabia exatamente como.

-Não. Ele não é um rato comum.

-Dean era quem estava cuidando dele. – Hagrid comentou. – O garoto está bem deprimido desde que você foi embora.

Ginny sentiu um súbito aperto no coração ao ouvir falar de Dean. Ele ficara do seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis e ela o compensara traindo-o daquela forma. Sentiu ganas de chorar, mas decidiu que isso não ajudaria em nada.

Enquanto Hagrid cuidadosamente a montava em um hipogrifo, parecendo satisfeito por ela não estar lutando para voltar para a mansão, Ginny planejou o que deveria fazer quando chegasse à Ordem. O que deveria dizer a todos e para Dean.

Deitou-se no hipogrifo, se envolvendo mais fortemente com o casaco pesado de peles que Hagrid usou para protegê-la do frio e aninhando-se nas penas gelados do animal. O calor do seu corpo e do enorme casaco acabou por aquecer ao animal. Ele pareceu voar com mais facilidade na intensa nevasca. Hagrid o ajudava com magia, mas o velho guarda-caça de Hogwarts nunca fora muito bom nisso. Ele vinha em uma moto voadora.

Ginny pensou em perguntar por que Hagrid havia trazido o hipogrifo se não pensava em encontrá-la, mas ela provavelmente teria que gritar para que ele a escutasse.

Sentia um nó no coração, por estar se afastando de Draco e por ter que enfrentar a Ordem da Fênix. Ela sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas não queria que tivesse chegado tão rápido. Queria mais tempo de paz com Draco antes de ter que enfrentar o mundo real. Antes de ter que falar com Dean.

Ela amava-o profundamente. Mas só o suficiente para tornar tudo mais doloroso. Teria que terminar com ele mesmo que não houvesse possibilidades de ficar com quem realmente queria. Teria que contar a ele toda a verdade.

Sem sua varinha e com um gigante que não sabia muita magia, os dois levaram a noite toda para chegar à Ordem. Parando por várias horas para que o hipogrifo pudesse descansar.

-O que eu faço, Tobbias? – ela perguntou inutilmente ao animal, que repousava em suas mãos extremamente doloridas pelo frio. Os dois estavam envolvidos pela manta de peles de Hagrid, encostados em uma pedra, enquanto o gigante procurava alguma coisa para o cansado hipogrifo comer.

Ginny tremia violentamente. Mesmo com a manta grande envolvendo seu corpo, o frio ainda era cortante. Quanto mais ela tentava se aquecer, mas o frio parecia querer roubar suas forças. Ergueu a cabeça para procurar Hagrid. Por que ele demorava tanto? Não sabia que deixá-la no meio daquela floresta fria poderia ser fatal?

Sua respiração saía difícil, em espirais de fumaça gélida. Enrolou o corpo em uma bola e tremeu. Tentou chamar por Hagrid, mas apenas um baixo gemido saiu de sua boca.

Pensou em Draco, considerando quanto tempo levaria para que ele se desse conta de sua ausência. Por um segundo, sentiu vontade de chorar. Queria os braços dele a envolvendo e a aquecendo. Queria os lábios dele beijando carinhosamente sua pele enquanto suas mãos a apertavam quase dolorosamente. Queria o cheiro dele.

Queria ir pra casa.

Não sabia se seu choro a havia distraído ou se era realmente normal aquela estranha dormência que tomou conta dos seus membros. A dor, ao invés de se intensificar, como ela havia imaginado, foi substituída por um estranho e perigoso cansaço.

Seus pensamentos pareciam cada vez mais desconexos e embaralhados.

Ela tinha o estranho pressentimento que assim que se entregasse aquela súbita força invisível que queria puxá-la para a escuridão, não teria mais volta.

Forçou seus olhos a se abrirem, o que foi um erro. O mundo fazia espirais ao seu redor. A paisagem gelada, que antes achara tão relaxante, parecia querer derrubá-la e engoli-la.

Teve certeza de que estava alucinando quando viu Harry Potter parado perto de uma árvore.

-Harry. – tentou dizer. Deixando escapar uma exclamação fraca no lugar.

Reconheceu brevemente que dormência e alucinação antecediam a morte por congelamento.

O barulho do uivo do vento parecia piorar tudo.

Ela estava certa.

Era suicídio sair naquele frio.

Mesmo sabendo que ele era simples fruto de sua alucinação, Ginny se perguntou por que Harry a encarava tão fixamente. Por que ele não a ajudava? Por que estava tão mortalmente parado?

E por que ela não estava com Draco?

Com esse último pensamento, Ginny foi empurrada para a escuridão gelada da inconsciência.

**X**

-_Crucius._ – a voz cortante de Draco Malfoy proferiu enquanto ele apontava a varinha para seu antigo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Com prazer o viu arqueando as costas e rangendo os dentes. Finalmente gritando de dor. – Onde ela está, lobisomem?

-Draco. Eu não sei! – ele berrou quando a maldição o abandonou. Ignorando o gosto metálico forte em sua boca. – Quando eu fui capturado Ginny ainda estava com você!

-Mas você sabe onde a levariam! Você sabe onde ela estava antes de eu consegui-la de volta! Nós procuramos em suas lembranças, mas por algum motivo elas parecem bloqueadas. Eu tentei legilimência, mas você insiste em manter sua mente fechada. Então vou fazer você _falar_.

Remus gritou quando, ao torcer o pulso, Draco fez a maldição de dor voltar a atingi-lo. Remus nunca sentira um Crucius tão poderoso. Os olhos cinzas de Draco pareciam enlouquecidos. Sua expressão demoníaca escondia claramente um intenso sofrimento.

-ME DIGA! – ele gritou aproximando-se exasperado e socando o homem, o sangue tingindo os dentes do lobisomem de vermelho. – EU ESTOU ENLOUQUECENDO, REMUS! Me diga onde ela está!

-Você a ama. – Remus constatou dificilmente, respirando fundo. Sentindo seus ossos arderem com esse simples ato.

-Ela é minha! – Draco rebateu.

-Draco, a única forma que vou te mostrar onde Ginny está é se você vier comigo. – ele disse. – Se você vier comigo, se afastar dos comensais e se unir a Ordem da Fênix, poderá ficar com Ginny.

Um tenso momento separou a proposta de Remus e a risada fria e ensandecida de Draco.

-Pra quê? Para sermos massacrados por Voldemort depois? Não, Lupin. Eu vou ter Ginevra ao meu lado. E eu vou fazer o que for preciso para mantê-la segura.

-Você acha que Ginny aprecia isso? – Remus bradou em resposta. Suas entranhas torcendo-se doloridamente com o esforço. – Você acha que ela vai amar você ao saber o que está fazendo comigo? Ao saber que está torturando os amigos dela?As pessoas que ela ama?

Draco deu um passo para trás. Passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

"_- Ela foi __má__ nesses últimos anos. Coloque isso na sua cabeça, Draco. Ela só estará segura se estiver com você, só ao seu lado a vida dela estará a salvo do meu governo e dos patéticos amigos dela."_

-Ela não precisa saber. – murmurou. – E se ela souber, não importa. Pelo menos vai estar comigo. Vai estar a salvo.

-Você está vivendo em um mundo fantasias. – Remus constatou. Sua respiração difícil. As correntes pesadas impedindo que ele se levantasse.

-Ela me perdoou por ter matado sua família. Ela _já me ama_, Lupin. – Draco disse, um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios. – Ela mesma me disse isso.

Draco riu.

-Ela ainda era virgem sabia? – ele comentou cruelmente, divertindo-se com a dor nos olhos do ex-professor. – E ela é simplesmente deliciosa.

-Seu bastardo! – Remus gritou, lutando contra as correntes, tentando avançar em Draco.

-Eu não a forcei a nada! – Draco bradou. – Ela quis! Ela me ama tanto quanto eu a amo! E ela vai voltar pra mim! Nem que eu tenha que arrastá-la de volta! E você vai me dizer onde ela está! _Crucius!_

O corpo de Remus desfaleceu e ele se contorceu contra as pesadas e dolorosas correntes no chão.

Só conseguia pensar na face doce e decidida de Ginny Weasley e o quanto a vida não havia sido justa para ela. Mesmo sabendo exatamente como aquela complicada história de guerra e amor deveria se desenrolar, no fundo ele ainda tinha esperanças de que sua querida ex-aluna poderia se livrar daquele fardo.

Tinha a esperança de que ela pudesse escapar do destino tão sombrio que, há pouco tempo, ele descobriu que ela teria.

Remus sabia que Draco estava falando a verdade.

Ginny o amava.

E, por isso, estava condenada.

**X**

Um ruído horrível preencheu os ouvidos de Ginny. Demorou alguns segundos para ela notar que havia saído de sua garganta. Gotas de fogo atingiam sua pele, e ela tentava se esquivar. Mãos grandes e restritivas agarravam seus membros e arrancavam suas roupas, deixando sua pele nua mais exposta ao fogo líquido que a acertava.

Um cheiro semelhante a cloro invadiu suas narinas e ela tentou novamente se esquivar das mãos duras como correntes que a seguravam firmemente, a mercê das chamas.

"Estou queimando viva." Foi o que pensou desesperadamente .

-Ginny! Está tudo bem! Fique quieta, por favor! – uma voz nervosa pedia.

A dor não a deixava pensar claramente. Mas alguma parte de sua mente reconheceu aquela doce e amável voz. Tentava se agarrar aquele familiar som para suportar a dor.

-Queimando... - gemeu. – Estou queimando...

-Ginny, a água nem está tão quente. – a voz era doce e preocupada. – Pare de lutar.

A cada segundo, ouvindo aquela voz mansa, Ginny começou a se sentir mais consciente e desperta. Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, refreando o choro. Sua pele parecia cada vez mais tolerante a água escaldante.

Percebeu que usava apenas suas roupas de baixo. Uma lingerie branca, que, como todas as suas roupas da Mansão Malfoy, fora presente de Draco. De cada centímetro do seu corpo pulsava uma intensa e persistente dor. Seus músculos tremiam em espasmos doloridos. Estava deitada no que, agora percebia, era uma banheira.

-Não lute, querida. – ouviu uma voz mais forte. Provavelmente do dono das mãos grandes nos seus ombros. – Vamos lá. Mova seus membros. Precisamos fazer com que o sangue volte para os seus músculos.

Tentou. E cada pequeno movimento se assemelhava a facadas, a água escaldante parecia queimar sua pele. Mal conseguia respirar, quanto mais se mover!

-Ginny... você precisa tentar.

E ela tentou. Chorou de dor. Quis gritar. Mas tentou. Tentou até ter certeza de que iria desmaiar com a dor. As mãos em seus ombros seguraram seu braço, onde lhe foi aplicada uma injeção. Um gemido baixo escapou seus lábios.

A dor agora vinha em forma de pequenas alfinetadas por todo o seu corpo. Desistiu de lutar contra a água escaldante que o chuveiro arremessava em seu corpo. Tentou se concentrar na doce voz que lhe murmurava palavras de consolo. Mordia os lábios e rangia os dentes com a dor.

As mãos grandes e masculinas agarraram seus braços, começando a movê-los.

Ela gritou quando ele o fez.

A dor dilacerante, por algum motivo, a fez pensar em Draco.

O contraste daquele momento tão horrível com o curto espaço de paraíso que vivera com Draco era gritante.

Agradeceu aos céus quando as alfinetadas no seu corpo, lentamente, se dissipavam. Abriu os olhos novamente. Sua visão, mais nítida, encontrou Suzan. Certamente a dona da voz que a confortara durante aquele pesadelo. Olhou para cima e assustou-se ao ver o rosto sério de Torrence.

Com as mangas arregaçadas e molhadas ele a levantou, puxando-a pelos braços enquanto Suzan a envolvia com uma toalha grande e felpuda, esfregando-a no seu corpo. Torrence ajudou-a a sair da banheira e caminhar para fora do banheiro, com os braços envolvendo-a, praticamente a carregando para o quarto. À meia-luz, a cama de casal pareceu extremamente convidativa para Ginny.

Quando Torrence a fez deitar na cama, sentiu as mãos pequenas de Suzan massageando seus membros vigorosamente. O capataz da Ceifatorus fez o mesmo.

Havia coisas demais na sua cabeça para Ginny se importar com o fato de um comensal da morte estar na base da Ordem, ao lado de Suzan, massageando seu corpo seminu. Tremeu de susto com a pontada em seu braço. Recebera outra injeção.

-Adrenalina. – Torrence informou quando ela o encarou.

Sentiu a droga espalhando-se por suas veias e revigorando os músculos que banhava. Mesmo assim, movimentos ainda pareciam-lhe um sacrilégio.

-Está tudo bem agora, Ginny. – Suzan disse. – Você está a salvo. Hagrid te trouxe pra casa.

-E quase a matou no processo. –resmungou Torrence.

-O que... – Ginny tentou clarear a garganta. – O que aconteceu?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Você não lembra?

-Cadê meu colar? – Ginny perguntou, sentindo falta do familiar e confortável peso ao redor de seu pescoço.

-No banheiro, com suas roupas. – Suzan respondeu. – Do que você lembra, amiga?

Ginny fechou os olhos e forçou sua mente. Onde estava antes?

-Frio. Dor. – suspirou. – Harry... Eu vi Harry.

Suspirou com a lembrança e com as mãos ternas de Sue massageando fortemente sua pele. Estimulando o sangue a fluir naturalmente para seus membros.

-É normal ter alucinações nessa situação. – Torrence informou tranquilamente. – Não precisa fazer essa cara, Bones. Ela vai ficar bem.

Ginny abriu os olhos e percebeu que as roupas dos dois estavam completamente molhadas. Provavelmente se molharam nas tentativas de segurá-la e mover seus membros.

-Me desculpem. – murmurou debilmente.

-Não peça desculpas, menina tola. – Torrence disse, subitamente irritado. – Nada disso é culpa sua.

Ginny apertou os olhos.

-Torrence... – começou. – O que diabos?

-Agora não, Ginny. Vamos deixar as explicações para mais tarde. É uma longa história. – ele pediu antes de ser interrompido por Suzan.

-Ele trabalha para a Ordem desde sempre, Ginny. Só que como ele é um espião quanto menos de nós soubermos, melhor. Eu fiquei sabendo há pouco tempo também.

Ginny tentou abrir os olhos para ver a expressão de Torrence, mas a pouca luz incomodava seus olhos.

-Isso faz tanto sentido. – comentou, lembrando de como Madame Warbler gostava do capataz e como ele a olhava daquela forma analisadora e piedosa sempre que se encontravam.

Todo esse tempo achara que ele cuidara dela por ser empregado de Draco quando ele estava, na verdade, apenas zelando por um membro da Ordem da Fênix.

-Estamos no bairro Willesdeen Green. Só estamos eu, Torrence, Hagrid e Dean. Dean estava fora, mas sabe que você está aqui e vai chegar a qualquer minuto.

Ginny sentiu as lágrimas transbordando de seus olhos. Não queria ver Dean agora! Não estava preparada! Não queria ter que enfrentá-lo e contar a verdade que iria dilacerá-lo e extinguir o brilho dos olhos bondosos. E extinguir qualquer resquício de afeição que tinha por ela.

-Está sentindo alguma dor? – Suzan perguntou. Sua voz embargada pelo choro. Por entre os olhos, Ginny pôde perceber que Torrence dera uma leve, porém irritada, cotovelada em sua amiga, numa clara mensagem para que se controlasse. – Desculpe. Só estou tão aliviada por você estar de volta.

Ginny balançou a cabeça. Ainda tremia de frio, mas estava melhor.

-Sue... por favor. Não me odeie. Eu...

-Do que está falando, Ginny?

-Agora não é hora para esse tipo de conversa, Ginny. – Torrence cortou. – Você precisa descansar. Pelo menos até sua temperatura voltar ao normal.

Ginny fez que sim, sentindo-se patética pelo nó insistente em sua garganta.

-Hagrid... – clareou a garganta. - Por que ele me deixou sozinha na neve por tanto tempo?

-Perceberam que você havia fugido antes de vocês dois chegarem aqui. Ele teve que despistar a equipe de busca. – Suzan respondeu. - Ginny, ele não tinha idéia de que você estava congelando.

-Já chega, Bones. – Torrence repreendeu.

Ginny agradeceu mentalmente. Seu coração sangrava por Draco pensar que ela tinha o abandonado por vontade própria. Tremia ao tentar imaginar sua reação.

Talvez pensasse que o tempo todo ela apenas brincara com as emoções dele, esperando o momento propício para fugir. E essa suspeita deveria estar corroendo-o e matando-o. Arrastando seu ser no antigo vale de ódio, caos e melancolia do qual Ginny se esforçara tanto para tirá-lo.

Para Ginny, conhecer a dor do homem que amava sem poder envolvê-lo em seus braços e beijar suas lágrimas era a pior espécie de tortura.

Respirou fundo várias vezes, sentindo seu corpo sendo envolvido por macios e grossos cobertores.

Pôde ouvir a voz de Torrence ao fundo antes de dormir pesadamente.

Antes de mergulhar na inconsciência, Ginny prometeu a si mesma que quando acordasse, seria forte. Iria contar a verdade diretamente para aquelas pessoas que tanto amava. A quem, de certa forma, traíra. Iria se submeter ao julgamento deles, e iria zelar por Draco.

Iria permanecer na Ordem, lutando pelos seus ideais. Mesmo que todos passassem a odiá-la.

Iria terminar com Dean. Mesmo que ainda o amasse.

Iria contatar Draco e trazê-lo para o seu lado.

E ela iria derrotar Voldemort. O _filho da puta_ responsável por toda aquela merda.

**X**

As pálpebras de Ginny tremeram antes que ela decidisse abrir os olhos.

Não sabia exatamente onde estava e não tinha qualquer noção de tempo, só sabia que estava segura e quentinha. E que era noite. Acomodou-se melhor nos edredons, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Seus pés, antes dolorosamente gelados, estavam protegidos por meias. A cama macia parecia abraçá-la.

-Está acordada? – um sussurro ao lado da cama perguntou. Virou-se para encarar o dono da voz, e deparou-se com Torrence, sentado em uma poltrona, inclinado em sua direção, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos unidas.

-Oi. – cumprimentou-o baixinho. Sua voz soando extremamente rouca.

-Como você está?

-Quentinha. – foi a primeira coisa que pensou em responder.

-Bom. – ele disse. – Você e Hagrid chegaram de manhã. Você dormiu o dia todo.

Lentamente, Ginny se sentou. Não sabia o que estava vestindo então manteve o edredom enrolado no seu corpo.

-Que horas são?

Torrence deu uma rápida olhada no relógio de pulso.

-Quinze para as dez. – ele respondeu. – Eu entrei agora. Suzan está cozinhando e queria saber se você já tinha acordado.

-Uhum. – Ginny fez, se espreguiçando.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, enquanto Ginny analisava as feições naturalmente cansadas do capataz.

-Não o vejo há tanto tempo.

Ele sorriu fracamente. Como se essa fosse uma verdade dolorosa.

-É uma pena que só nos vejamos em situações tão... delicadas.

Ginny franziu o cenho, olhando para cima. Deu uma leve risadinha depois de pensar por alguns segundos.

-Sempre que estou à beira da morte. – comentou. – Na cela da Ceifatorus, quando caí das escadas, quando fui esfaqueada e agora... – virou-se para ele subitamente alarmada. – Você não contou para os outros sobre Zacharias, contou?

-Não. – Ginny soltou o ar ao ouvir essa resposta. – Meu contato com a Ordem naquela época era muito restrito. Eu apenas lhes passava informações, mas não era exatamente um membro dela. Era mais um simpatizante. Quando Zacharias fez aquilo, Malfoy estava decidido a matá-lo. Smith não fazia parte da Ordem então não achei a informação relevante.

Ginny concordou. Incentivando-o a continuar com sua atenção.

-No dia em que Malfoy foi a Ceifatorus com o intuito de acabar com a vida dele, nos deparamos com celas vazias. Havia ocorrido uma fuga silenciosa e em massa de prisioneiros. – Torrence contou. Ginny ainda lembrava-se. Quantas vezes não pensou que ela própria poderia ter sido libertada naquele dia se não tivesse sido atacada por Zacharias e levada da prisão. – A fuga foi possível graças às coordenadas e ao mapa que eu passei para a Ordem, eu esperava que a fuga acontecesse, e que contassem com minha ajuda, mas fizeram tudo sem que eu tivesse conhecimento. Até hoje não entendo como, mas acho que foi melhor assim. Não tive que fingir surpresa ao perceber quantos prisioneiros faltavam.

-Mas agora você está aqui. O que significa que você é um membro da Ordem oficialmente. Quando isso aconteceu? – Ginny perguntou.

-Logo depois que Madame Warbler morreu. – disse. – Eu decidi que devia deixar minhas covardias de lado e ingressei na Ordem. Levou um tempo até que confiassem completamente em mim. Mas um dos motivos para confiarem foi eu ter ajudado na sua fuga, sempre mantendo-os informados de onde você estava e o que Malfoy pretendia e fazia com você. Só descobri que Smith fazia parte da Ordem depois que você foi resgatada. E como nem você nem Bones o denunciaram, achei melhor não fazê-lo.

-Bom... obrigada. – Ginny respondeu. – E não sei como a Ordem reagiria a isso. Eu não o vejo desde então. Acho que criamos um acordo mudo de nos evitarmos.

-É uma boa. Eu e ele devíamos ter esse acordo também.

Ginny analisou o capataz por alguns segundos. Sabia que, por algum motivo, Torrence se importava com ela. Sabia que ele odiava Smith pela sua covardia ao atacá-la. Não entendia muito bem porque, no entanto, como sua querida Madame Warbler uma vez lhe dissera, Samuel Torrence era um bom rapaz.

-A última vez que vi Warbler foi na mansão de Draco. Quando ela foi embora... nunca pensei que nunca mais a veria. – Ginny comentou, levando uma mão ao peito, tentando segurar a súbita dor ao lembrar-se da antiga aliada e amiga.

-Ela sabia que eu era aliado da Ordem. Me incentivou a me unir a resistência. Prometi a ela que o faria.

Ginny sorriu levemente.

-Estou feliz que o tenha feito. Provavelmente... – parou por alguns segundos e suspirou, desviando o olhar dele. – Por sua causa que Hagrid pôde me achar não é verdade? Deve ter acesso a Mansão de Draco já que ele confia em você.

-Sim... – Torrence respondeu. – Hagrid chegou lá com minha ajuda, e Malfoy confia em mim. Eu realmente não acho... – ele baixou o tom de voz antes de proferir as próximas palavras, como se estivesse se arrependendo delas enquanto saíam de sua boca. – que ele seja tão mal assim.

Ginny deu uma risadinha rápida e sem humor.

-Eu também não, Torrence. – ela respondeu tristemente. – E isso não é exatamente uma coisa boa.

-Entendo.

Os olhos profundos e compreensivos do capataz olhavam intensamente para Ginny, fazendo-a perceber que ele _realmente _entendia. Sorriu para ele. Era bom ter um aliado garantido naquele momento tão difícil. Sempre teria uma ligação especial com o homem à sua frente, mesmo que mal se conhecessem, por ele ter estado ao seu lado e ajudado-a em momentos que estivera com a vida ameaçada.

-Pode me passar o penhoar que está em cima da cadeira? Acho que preciso descer e... conversar com os outros.

-Vai ser difícil. – Torrence alertou enquanto lhe passava a roupa.

Ginny sorriu, tentando animar a si mesma ao levantar-se.

-Nada que vale a pena é fácil.

**X**

-Onde está, Ginny? – foi a primeira coisa que Colin perguntou, enquanto entrava na casa, espanando neve do seu casaco.

-Como ficou sabendo? – Suzan perguntou, ajudando-o a tirar o cachecol.

-Acho que todo mundo já sabe, Sue. – Colin respondeu. – Eu estava por perto e decidi... – suspirou longamente. – que talvez devesse vir aqui.

Suzan ergueu as sobrancelhas, Colin parecia preocupado demais. Conduziu-o até o sofá onde se sentaram de frente para a lareira.

-Por que você não me parece muito feliz? – perguntou em um resmungo.

-Disseram que ela estava mal. Que Hagrid quase a fez morrer congelada. Achei que talvez fosse exagero.

Suzan encarou fixamente o fogo.

-Não foi exagero. – suspirou antes de continuar. – Quando chegaram, ela já estava num estágio avançado de hipotermia. A nossa sorte é que Torrence estava por aqui e... ele simplesmente _sabe_ lidar com qualquer situação. Ele começou a me dar instruções e... – levou as mãos ao rosto, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. – Ela chorou tanto. Foi horrível vê-la daquele jeito.

-Como ela está agora?

Suzan balançou a cabeça, olhando para o chão. Sua expressão transtornada. Colin esperou pacientemente até que ela decidisse responder.

-Quando a deitamos, ela estava limpa, seca e aquecida. Deitei com ela um pouco pra emprestar calor do meu corpo. Só saí quando ela parou de tremer. – franziu o cenho. – Ela ficava murmurando coisas... pedindo que eu não a odeie. – Suzan levantou os olhos preocupados para Colin. – Por que eu a odiaria, Colin?

A expressão de Colin foi de quem recebe uma notícia má, porém previsível. Esfregou o rosto e depois passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Suzan... – começou. – Ginny passou um bom tempo com Malfoy. Eu acho que ela pode estar... diferente.

-Como assim?

-Eu estou dizendo que Ginny não bate muito bem da cabeça desde que a família dela morreu. – Colin falou, tomando fôlego, e, com ele, coragem. – E que todo esse tempo com Malfoy... Suzan, eu acho que o cara realmente a ama e isso pode ter... afetado... Ginny.

-_Realmente a ama_? – Suzan repetiu, o tom de voz aumentando sem querer, devido a incredulidade. – Colin, ele a torturou! Ele destruiu a família dela! Ela tem pesadelos com ele desde o massacre à Toca! E ele a seqüestrou e a manteve isolada do mundo! _Como _ele a ama?

-Você pode ser especialista em Ginny. – Colin murmurou. – Mas eu sou especialista nos Malfoy.

A expressão da mulher era cada vez mais confusa.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntou. – Eu não entendo.

-O que eu quero dizer, é que Malfoy, da forma doentia dele, realmente ama Ginny. – ao ver o escárnio estampado no rosto de Sue, sua voz aumentou involuntariamente, ajeitando-se no sofá para ficar de frente a ela e ilustrar suas palavras com gestos. – É sério, Sue! Pensa comigo! Ele não a matou na Toca! A família toda dela foi morta, mas ele a poupou. Depois a levou para uma prisão... mas lhe deu uma suíte! E por mais que quisesse, não a estuprou nem nada. Nunca! Ele a drogou várias vezes, sim. Mas quando Ginny foi atacada pelo tal capataz, ele a trouxe pra própria casa, claramente queria protegê-la.

-Ele a via como propriedade. Queria proteger sua _propriedade_.

Colin negou com a cabeça.

-Escuta, Sue. Pode ter sido assim no começo. Mas acredito que ele a levou para casa para que pudesse cuidar dela pessoalmente. Porque a queria segura perto de si. – insistiu. – No tempo que ela ficou lá, ele construiu um novo quarto pra ela e fez de tudo para tratá-la com respeito.

-Foi só uma forma de levá-la pra cama, Colin! E depois ele desistiu disso, a drogou novamente e tentou forçá-la!

-E quando ela ficou inconsciente ele a levou para o melhor hospital do Reino Unido. Meus informantes me disseram que quando ela estava no Sacre Coeur ele visitava todos os dias, e passava horas sentado, só olhando para ela. Arrasado como se fosse sua esposa num coma, e não uma reles prisioneira. Uma mera propriedade.

Suzan não teve o que responder.

Sempre ouvira apenas o lado de Ginny da história. Aquela nova afirmação de Colin não batia com seus raciocínios.

-Todo dia ele perguntava para os médicos sobre sua melhora. E durante todo esse tempo que Ginny passou longe dele, ele a procurou incessantemente. Teve só uma ou duas namoradas e usou o anel que havia dado pra ela como pingente. Ele nunca o tirava de si.

-O anel... – Suzan lembrou de quando tirou o colar pesado de Ginny e... o anel de brilhantes do seu dedo.

-Está comigo agora. – a voz rouca de Ginny Weasley reverberou timidamente pela sala. Os dois viraram-se, olhando para o corredor, de onde ela vinha acompanhando de Torrence. Seu corpo enrolado em um longo e negro penhoar. Ela sorriu. – Me cumprimentem, por favor.

Depois do inicial choque, Colin abriu um largo sorriso e se levantou para abraçá-la. Ela correu e deixou-se envolver por seus braços.

-Senti tanto sua falta, Ginny.

-Eu também, Colin.

-Droga. – ele amaldiçoou quando se afastaram. – Você ainda está gelada, querida.

-Ginny. – Sue murmurou antes de abraçá-la também. – Amiga, quase pensei que não te veria mais. Passou tanto tempo.

Ginny abraçou a amiga fortemente. Aproveitando cada segundo daquela afeição. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas ela não permitiu que estas escorressem. Precisava ser forte.

Afastou-se de Sue. As mãos dela ainda estavam na sua cintura quando Ginny limpou suavemente as lágrimas que desciam descontroladas por sua bochecha.

-Eu estou bem. – sorriu. – O mais difícil dos últimos meses foi a distância de vocês. Saber o quanto deviam estar preocupados.

-Ginny... – Suzan começou tocando seus braços como se estivesse procurando machucados.

-Ele não me machucou, Sue. - Ginny ponderou que os momentos na cama não contavam, porque não fora intencional e ela havia lhe dado "permissão para machucá-la", por assim dizer. – Colin está certo, Sue. Ele me ama.

Suzan se afastou repentinamente, fazendo com que a ruiva se sentisse subitamente desamparada. Queria abraçar a amiga novamente. Queria sentir aquele amor incondicional e fraternal que as duas compartilhavam. Queria chorar em seu ombro. E ao mesmo tempo, queria sorrir e confidenciar-lhe os momentos com Draco.

Juntou esses desejos e despejou-os em algum lugar no fundo da sua mente.

Precisava ser forte.

-Precisamos conversar. – Suzan constatou, puxando-a pela mão para o sofá.

-Sim. – Ginny concordou baixinho. – Precisamos.

**X**

-Caara. – A voz rouca e abobalhada de Seth Lucas se fez ouvir. Trêmula pelo vento frio. – A porta veio na minha cara, assim... – ele fez batendo a própria mão na testa para demonstrar. No entanto, usou mais força do que calculara, ficando tonto por alguns segundos.

Dean Thomas pareceu não perceber. Seth Lucas o seguira até a casa de Willesdeen Green, onde Ginny deveria estar. O homem tremia inteiro e parecia frenético como se tivesse ingerido êxtase. Seth pôde ouvir vozes vindas da sala. Percebeu que parecia estar havendo alguma espécie de acalorada discussão.

Franziu o cenho.

Por que todos não podiam estar felizes como ele?

Se não soubesse que a Ordem era contra as drogas, ofereceria àquele bando de babacas um pouco da erva que sobrara guardada na sua mochila.

Coçou a cabeça cheia de neve enquanto Dean arrancava rapidamente seu casaco pesado e suas botas.

Percebeu que o que ele fazia era o aconselhável já que, dentro da casa, o ambiente estava bem aquecido. Começou lentamente a livrar-se das roupas de frio.

-Dean, caaara. Você tá tremendo, mano. – comentou. Suas sílabas mais arrastadas e seu olhar mais distante do que o normal denunciando seu estado aéreo e nada sóbrio. – A Ginny não vai a lugar nenhum.

-Cala a boca, Lucas. – Dean bradou. Correndo para a sala, provavelmente doido para ver a namorada.

Quando ficaram sabendo que Ginevra Weasley havia sido resgatada, a primeira coisa que Seth pensou foi que era um plano brilhante fugir com ela no meio da tempestade de neve, quando as buscas seriam mais difíceis, dando-lhes tempo o suficiente para levá-la para Ordem.

Até que eles foram informados que ela chegou em um estágio avançado de hipotermia.

Aí Seth não achou mais a idéia tão brilhante assim.

Estava com Dean quando recebeu o recado e por mais que ele tivesse insistido (veementemente) em vir sozinho, Seth sentiu que ele estava muito nervoso e ansioso para isso. Sem falar que Seth queria ver Ginevra. Na mente do jovem, Ginny era como uma deusa nórdica. Ou uma espécie de anjo vingador. Ela era forte, poderosa, extremamente sagaz e um tanto sanguinária... no entanto, também era linda, amável, engraçada e sedutora.

Seth Lucas gostava de admirá-la de longe. Como admiraria uma personagem de cinema.

Queria vê-la.

Queria saber das suas últimas aventuras.

Agora, devidamente chapado, as histórias parecer-lhe-iam mais fantásticas e excitantes.

Quando estava perto a adentrar a sala, percebeu que Dean havia parado na soleira da porta, escondido pelas sombras, ouvindo a conversa acalorada entre os ocupantes da casa.

-_Caara_.

-Sssh! – Dean fez. Apontando para a sala, indicando que queria ouvir em silêncio.

Seth fez sinal de okay e moveu-se de forma exageradamente sorrateira (abrindo seus braços e pernas, colado a parede e trocando de posição rapidamente a cada passo) para um lugar escondido e escuro.

Em silêncio, começou a prestar atenção.

-... e agora você vem me dizer que ele não é má pessoa? – bradava Suzan. Seth espiou e percebeu que ela estava em pé, olhando para a figura elegantemente sentada de Ginny Weasley no sofá. Seus olhos brilharam. Conflitos entre garotas eram tããao _cool_.

-Suzan, eu sei que isso parece estranho...

-Estranho? Ginny, isso é um absurdo, okay? Pelo amor de Deus! Eu te vi chorando e sendo assombrada pelas coisas que esse comensal te fez e agora você me vem com essa de que ele não é má pessoa? ELE MATOU SUA FAMÍLIA GINNY! QUAL SEU PROBLEMA?

-Ele não os matou exatamente. – Ginny respondeu, sua voz diminuindo a cada palavra.

-O quê? – foi Colin que perguntou. Sentado na poltrona, seus olhos arregalados de interesse.

-Ele só levou o crédito por matar meu pai. E meu irmão foi meio que... um acidente.

-Ah sim! – Suzan fez sarcasticamente, jogando os braços pra cima. – Ele invadiu sua casa com uma máscara de comensal, apontou a varinha para ele e o matou _por acidente_.

-Ele se sente muito mal por isso Suzan... droga! – ela suspirou, passando as mãos no rosto. Ela estava de costas para Seth então ele não conseguia ver sua expressão. - Eu sei como isso soa, tá bom? Mas eu realmente acho que ele me ama!

-Ele NÃO TE AMA, Ginny! – Suzan irritou-se. – Ele só está obcecado por você! Só isso! Um dia vai enjoar e te jogar fora! Ele é doentio. Ele é um assassino.

-Sim. Ele é um pouco doentio, mas eu também sou. – fez uma pausa, levantando a cabeça na direção da amiga. – E você também é.

Pelo rosto de Suzan, Seth teve o gelado pressentimento que Ginny não estava chamando-a de _doentia_.

-Como vai _Lizzie_? A família está procurando por ela?– ela perguntou incisivamente. Fazendo Sue ficar vermelha.

-Não vire isso pra mim! Isso não tem NADA a ver! Malfoy é um sanguinário maldito!

-Ele foi criado para isso, Suzan! Ele era novo! A família dele estava nas mãos de Voldemort! Se Draco não fizesse o que ele mandava seus pais seriam massacrados! Eu não te julgo pelo que você fez! Porque não pode tentar entender... ?

-O que eu fiz foi por JUSTIÇA! Draco fez isso por motivos mesquinhos! Para seu próprio lucro! Atacando pessoas inocentes!

-Motivos mesquinhos? Suzan, você os matou POR VINGANÇA! VINGANÇA! Quer motivo mais mesquinho do que esse? ELE TAMBÉM ACHOU QUE O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO ERA JUSTO! – Ginny bradou levantando-se para encarar Bones nos olhos. – Não estou justificando, mas acho que devíamos parar antes de julgar! Não tem ninguém na Ordem sem seus próprios fantasmas no armário! Nós também matamos pelos nossos ideais, então poderíamos, POR FAVOR, deixar de ser hipócritas por um segundo?

Suzan parecia estática. De olhos arregalados ela levou uma mão trêmula à boca.

-Eu não acredito nisso... – murmurou, aumentando a voz. – Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Ginny...?

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Se encarando por alguns segundos. Mais do que tudo, Seth gostaria de ver a expressão de Ginny. Seja lá qual fosse, estava assustando Bones. Colin, parecendo pressentir perigo, levantou-se da poltrona e posicionou-se discretamente atrás de Bones.

-Você se apaixonou por ele não foi? –ela disse. A postura de Ginny não mudou. – Você se apaixonou por um maldito comensal?

Colin desviou o olhar para Ginny com as palavras. Seth então notou, pela primeira vez, em um canto da sala, encostado na parede, Torrence. O capataz da Ceifatorus, espião da Ordem. As sobrancelhas dele estavam erguidas e sua boca levemente aberta.

-VOCÊ NOS TRAIU! – Suzan gritou. Lágrimas brotando de seu rosto vermelho.

Os ombros de Ginny se contraíram e Seth percebeu que ela lutava contra as lágrimas.

Suzan avançou contra Ginny balançando-a pelos ombros. Seth arregalou os olhos ao perceber o quão forte ela era para alguém de formato tão pequeno.

-COMO VOCÊ PÔDE! Você traiu Dean!

-Suzan, me perdoe!

-NÃO! – ela bradou. – EU NÃO DORMI! EU NÃO CONSEGUI DORMIR TODO ESSE TEMPO PENSANDO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA SOFRENDO NAS MÃOS DE MALFOY! PLANEJANDO MEIOS DE TE RESGATAR... – ela soltou Ginny, levando uma mão à boca. Seu corpo torcendo-se com a força do pranto. – Oh Meu Deus... Dean ficou... horrível... tão deprimido e você... e você estava feliz com Malfoy, não é? Brincando de casinha com ele e TRAINDO A TODOS NÓS!

-Suzan, NÃO! – Ginny defendeu-se. Sua voz tremida. – Eu traí... traí Dean. – admitiu, levando uma mão a boca e chorando fortemente. – Eu vou lidar com as conseqüências disso, mas eu NÃO traí a Ordem! Eu nunca abandonei a Ordem! Eu nunca traí...

Ginny não pôde continuar, Suzan a empurrou, fazendo-a cair deitada no sofá. Arrancou a varinha das vestes em um rompante, enquanto montava em cima da ruiva, e encostou a ponta do objeto no pescoço de Ginny.

Colin mal se aproximou de Suzan e Torrence já a puxava pelos braços.

-Já chega, mocinha. – ele dizia. – Você está exagerando.

No calor do momento, Suzan empurrou Torrence com um forte jato de magia, fazendo-o voar para o outro lado da sala, batendo o corpo contra a parede. Depois foi a vez de Colin. Com um movimento rápido, o imobilizou.

Voltou a apontar a varinha para o pescoço de Ginny. Ela encarou a amiga, as lágrimas descendo do seu rosto e caindo nela. Parecia frustrada.

-Reaja, droga! – berrou. – Lute comigo!

-Não, Sue. – Ginny murmurou de volta. – Faça o que tiver que fazer.

-Vadia... – Suzan murmurou. Chorando mais fortemente. Limpou as lágrimas, e Ginny fez menção de querer se levantar, mas a varinha voltou a apertar dolorosamente seu pescoço.

Seth prendeu a respiração.

Estava chapado o suficiente para imaginá-las com menos roupas. Ouviu Dean arfando dificilmente, como se estivesse chorando, mas estava muito hipnotizado na cena para prestar atenção ou pensar em consolá-lo.

O que o prendia não era erotismo ou qualquer fantasia, que com certeza teria mais tarde, com as duas garotas. Era a energia do momento. Podia sentir claramente a troca de energia entre elas. Podia sentir a melancolia e o desespero de Ginny, podia sentir a raiva e a decepção de Suzan. Podia sentir o amor entre as duas duplicando a intensidade de todos esses sentimentos.

Podia sentir o que Suzan não queria expressar em palavras.

"Você _me_ traiu."

Podia sentir que, além das óbvias razões, desenvolvia-se em Suzan um ódio crescente de Ginny. Nos últimos anos, as duas dividiram suas desgraças, apoiando uma na outra. Suzan lidara com sua dor da pior maneira possível e recorrera à vingança. Seu lado mais cruel e mesquinho queria que Ginny continuasse em pé de igualdade com ela. Que se rebaixasse, que assassinasse, que tivesse sangue em suas mãos. Para que as duas continuassem a se apoiar, na desgraça e no sofrimento.

Suzan estava, para sempre, condenada. E odiava Ginny por ela não estar.

E ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia deixar de amá-la intensamente.

-Ginny. – Suzan murmurou entre as lágrimas. – Eu já ouvi sobre essas coisas, isso é... – sua voz era chorosa e não mais raivosa, porém, sua varinha estava firmemente colada na amiga. – Uma síndrome. Você se afeiçoa pelo seu captor. Mas agora você está em segurança, amiga. Dean... ele vai te perdoar. Ele vai entender. Tudo pode voltar a ser como era antes.

-Não, Sue. – Ginny murmurou. – Nada vai voltar a ser como era antes. Agora tudo mudou.

-NÃO! – ela apertou ainda mais a varinha contra o pescoço de Ginny. – Me prometa que não vai mais vê-lo de novo. Prometa que da próxima vez que encontrá-lo vamos matá-lo. Matá-lo para que ele não machuque mais ninguém!

-Eu nunca faria isso, Suzan. – Ginny murmurou. – Suzan, eu amo Dra...

-_Crucius!_

Seth arregalou os olhos quando o grito de Ginny tomou conta da sala. O que parecia afetá-la mais era a surpresa, e não a dor em si. A ruiva se debatia e lutava para tirar Bones de cima de si, que a prendia firmemente entre suas pernas.

Por alguns segundos, Seth Lucas continuou parado. Admirando a cena. Admirando o corpo de Ginny se contorcer. Admirando os olhos cheios de sentimentos contraditórios e dolorosos de Sue, admirando os olhos de Colin movendo-se para todo o lado, e Torrence movendo-se lentamente, ainda se livrando da azaração de Sue.

Por fim, admirou Dean. Completamente chocado e parado. Seus braços jogados do lado de seu corpo, as lágrimas rolando incontrolavelmente por suas bochechas.

Ginny não gritava mais. Apenas gemia fracamente de dor.

-Sue...

-_Stupefy. – _a voz rouca de Seth preencheu a sala, lançando Suzan para fora do sofá. Caminhou até Ginny e finalmente viu seu rosto.

Era poético, era épico!

Seus olhos achocolatados estavam marcados de lágrimas. Ela tremia com soluços vacilantes. Suas mãos tentando insistentemente ajeitar o penhoar ao redor de seu corpo. A esmeralda em seu pescoço contrastando com a brancura de sua pele e o preto da seda. Ela olhou para Seth assustada, levantando-se.

-Seth Lucas... – murmurou. – Você ouviu tudo isso?

-_Caara._ Foi lindo. – ele murmurou deixando seu olhar viajar por uma rachadura do teto.

A fonte mais forte de iluminação da sala era a lareira, e as sombras que as labaredas provocavam nas paredes davam a tudo uma espécie de teatro macabro. Colin ainda estava paralisado, e Suzan, caída, chorava com o rosto voltado para o chão. Torrence levantava-se, parecendo sentir dor.

-Dean... – ouviu a voz suave de Ginny murmurando atrás de si. Voltou-se para ela, que caminhava hesitantemente na direção de Dean.

Ele aproximou-se. Lágrimas ainda rolavam por seus olhos, mas sua expressão era dura. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho. Ele aproximou-se de Ginny e por um instante Seth achou que iria agredi-la. Ginny chegou até a levar as mãos ao rosto, mas tudo o que ele fez foi puxá-la contra si.

Envolvendo-a em um forte e esmagador abraço.

Dean a ajeitou dentro de seus braços, apertando-a sem pudor. Ginny chorava fortemente, sem conseguir entender o que acontecia.

-Ginny. – ele murmurou raivosamente. – Você me enganou. Você me fez de idiota.

-Dean... – ela chamou urgentemente, tentando afastá-lo para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Cala a boca. – ele murmurou de volta. – Fique quieta. Você não merece falar mais nada.

-Seth... – Torrence murmurou do seu lado. Seth pulou de susto. – Seth, eu acho que tenho uma costela quebrada.

-Caara, eu não sei feitiços de cura. – respondeu, tirando a mochila das costas e abrindo os bolsos. – Mas eu tenho um negócio que tipo... deve te ajudar com a dor e essas coisas.

-Nós vamos embora. – Colin, recuperado do feitiço, bradou. -Suzan usou uma imperdoável. Esse é um dos feitiços mais fáceis de rastrear.

Torrence balançou a cabeça.

-Não. Eu desconectei as varinhas do Ministério lembra? Agora só a Ordem rastreia o feitiço dos seus membros.

-Eles já devem saber disso agora. Vamos encontrá-los e esclarecer as coisas. Suzan, levante-se, ponha seu casaco. Vamos. Agora! – ordenou Colin.

Suzan obedeceu. Ainda chorando copiosamente.

-Oh Meu Deus! O que eu fiz? – ela murmurava entre as lágrimas. – Ginny, oh meu Deus!

Seth virou-se para ver a reação da ruiva ao pranto de Suzan, mas nem ela nem Dean estavam mais lá. Raciocinou que provavelmente eles deviam ter ido para o andar de cima. Só não entendera como não os vira saindo.

Considerou que estava mais chapado do que pensara. Também mal percebeu quando Suzan e Colin saíram. E mal percebeu quando Torrence saiu também, reclamando de dor nas costelas e dizendo que iria para o St. Mungus.

Correu para a cozinha, e depois de comer todas as coisas apetitosas que achou, escreveu em guardanapos tudo o que acabara de presenciar, dando ênfase nas suas partes favoritas, como por exemplo, a forma que a perna musculosa de Suzan apertava o corpo pequeno e voluptuoso de Ginny embaixo de si, e como as lágrimas da traída Bones atingiam a pele alva da ruiva.

Escreveu que imaginava que talvez Colin estivesse afastando Suzan para lhe dar uma bronca e não deixá-la fazer mais mal a Ginny e que, talvez, Torrence tivesse voltado para Ceifarus para avisar ou a Draco ou aos membros capturados da Ordem, que Ginny fora salva. Seth escreveu que não tinha certeza se Torrence era realmente fiel à Ordem.

Escrevia rapidamente porque, por algum motivo, tendia a esquecer as coisas.

Guardou os guardanapos dentro dos bolsos e decidiu subir para tomar um banho.

No meio do caminho, a escadaria revestida por carpete lhe pareceu agradável aos pés. Então ele decidiu testar se ela seria agradável ao rosto também.

Apagou.

**X**

Ele a jogou para dentro do quarto, e trancou a porta com um feitiço.

Enquanto massageava o braço dolorido pelo aperto de Dean, Ginny pensou em se sentar. A maldição de Suzan não havia sido muito forte, mas machucara seu corpo já fragilizado pelo recente episódio de hipotermia.

Respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando conter as lágrimas. Depois de tudo o que ele ouvira, elas poderiam apenas deixar Dean com mais raiva. Tremia, com medo de encará-lo nos olhos. Não queria ver a decepção, a dor... nem a raiva no olhar daquele homem.

Passaram alguns segundos assim. Ginny tentando conter as lágrimas. Respirando fortemente, enquanto Dean, encostado na porta, a encarava.

-Você me traiu. – ele constatou em um sussurro.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Aposto que sente. – Dean respondeu. Sarcasmo carregando sua voz. Um tom venenoso que Ginny nunca pensou que ouviria dele.

-Sinto, Dean.

-E pelo que você sente exatamente, Ginny? – ele perguntou caminhando até ela. – Ter me feito de bobo ao me dar ilusões de que me amava como eu te amo? Ter me beijado e me provocado pra depois ir parar nos braços de outro homem? Por ter me deixado COMPLETAMENTE LOUCO achando que era uma prisioneira quando você estava me traindo com aquele maldito assassino?

Ginny não respondeu. Continuou olhando para o chão, apoiando-se na cama, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

-Dean...

-OLHA NOS MEUS OLHOS! – ele gritou, agarrando-a brutalmente pelos ombros e balançando-a.

Ginny deixou um soluço escapar dos seus lábios pela brutalidade dele. Não era dor física o seu mal. Era a dor de Dean. Tê-lo tão perto de si e não poder abraçá-lo e confortá-lo fazia-a sentir um nó dentro de seu peito que ameaçava sufocá-la. Sentia seu coração sendo esmagado e estraçalhado ao saber que estava causando tanta decepção a uma pessoa que admirava e amava tanto.

-Pára de chorar! – ele ordenou, sua própria voz começando a embargar. – Pára Ginny... – ele pediu balançando-a. – Eu não acredito nas suas lágrimas, Ginny. Você não pode fazer o que fez e depois tentar me comover! Não pode!

-Dean, por favor me deixa explicar!

-NÃO TEM EXPLICAÇÃO! – ele gritou. – VOCÊ ME TRAIU!

-Eu não planejei, Dean! Eu... eu... – ela balbuciou. – Eu amo Draco.

As mãos restritivas a soltaram subitamente. Ginny então soube que seria assombrada pelo resto de seus dias pelo olhar enojado de Dean.

-Você o ama?

Ela fez que sim, tentando se manter forte.

Ela sabia que isso seria extremamente difícil. Precisava se controlar. Precisava ser forte e contar toda a verdade para Dean. Ele merecia pelo menos isso.

-Eu queria fazer a coisa certa e contar tudo pra você. Terminar com você. Mas Draco não me deixava sair ou ter o mínimo contato com...

-Espera... que porra... o que? – Dean perguntou. Seu cenho franzido em confusão.

-Ele não me deixava sair, eu era uma prisioneira. – Ginny repetiu, sem entender porque Dean passava a mão nervosamente pelos próprios cabelos e a encarava como se ela tivesse acabado de proferir uma espécie de blasfêmia.

-O que você quer dizer com... terminar comigo?

Encarou-o por alguns segundos, confusa. Não era óbvio que o que os dois tinham estava acabado? Achava que o término da relação estava implícito.

-Sim. – respondeu hesitantemente.

-Você disse que me amava. – ele murmurou. – Por que você faria isso comigo?

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, invocando forças das profundezas de sua própria alma. Sem perceber, levou a mão à pedra verde em seu pescoço.

-Eu nunca menti. – disse, olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu amava você. Ainda amo. Muito.

-Então que _merda_ é essa de querer terminar? – ele gritou.

Ginny ficou sem palavras. Depois de estar claro que ela havia dormido com Draco e que o amava, não achou que Dean protestaria com o término.

-Você vai entrar na loucura dele, é isso? Você é noiva dele agora?

-Não! – Ginny respondeu instantaneamente. Podia amar Draco. Mas tinha absoluta certeza de que não queria casar com ele. Não sabia direito _quando_ ou _se_ um dia iria querer. – Não. Por Deus, não. Eu não sou nada dele... eu não queria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

-Que erro?

Ginny suspirou, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

-Me comprometer com alguém. – disse. – Eu decidi dedicar minha vida à Ordem da Fênix. Completamente. E quando eu fiz isso eu abri mão de uma vida normal. Meu rosto é conhecido e procurado pelas autoridades então não me restam opções que não sejam me dedicar inteiramente à resistência e ao que acreditamos. E é o que eu pretendo fazer de agora em diante. Sem relacionamentos e sem distrações.

-Sem... – Dean murmurou. – Eu era uma distração.

-Eu te amo. – ela declarou com sinceridade. – E eu amo Draco. E ele me ama também. Muito. O que nós temos é... inexplicável. Eu sempre o imaginei como um mimado sanguinário com os conceitos doentios, mas na verdade ele tem bastante noção do certo e do errado. Ele continua do lado das trevas porque acha que não temos nenhuma chance contra Voldemort, então prefere se submeter as vontades dele e ter poder o suficiente para evitar pequenos males. Ter poder o suficiente para me proteger, por exemplo. Pensei que talvez eu pudesse usar esse sentimento dele por mim para trazê-lo para o lado certo. Trazê-lo para Ordem.

-Ginny... – Dean murmurou. Sua voz agora era suave. Quando ela levantou os olhos se assustou com a mudança na expressão dele. – Todo mundo acha que você é tão esperta... mas você é só uma garotinha ingênua, não é?

Enervada com o tom e as palavras de Dean, Ginny decidiu se afastar, mas ao se levantar da cama, a excessiva proximidade dele levou-a a encostar-se em uma das colunas de mogno, onde ele a encurralou, agarrando seu pulso e aproximando os corpos até quase se tocarem. Seus gestos eram carinhosos e cuidadosos demais e faziam com que Ginny se sentisse ainda mais acuada.

-Você realmente acredita nisso? Que ele é _bom_?

-Eu sei que ele é, Dean.

Ele riu baixinho. Um riso amargurado.

-Você não merecia o ataque de Suzan. – constatou. – Nem minha raiva. O que você precisa agora, Ginny, é de _tratamento_.

Ginny piscou várias vezes, sem entender.

-O quê?

-Mas é claro! – Dean bradou. – Você perdeu sua família toda e o suposto amor da sua vida, sobreviveu a uma guerra sangrenta, viu pessoas morrerem, foi mantida presa, atacada e machucada, passou por inúmeros traumas físicos e mentais sem nunca ter recebido o acompanhamento psicológico necessário...

-Não, espera, Dean. – Ginny pediu, abrindo uma mão na frente dele.

Ele agarrou sua mão e beijou os dedos de forma carinhosa, fazendo Ginny lembrar-se de quando Draco fez algo semelhante. O toque de Dean era mais gentil, mais lânguido e amoroso enquanto o de Draco chegava a ser desesperador de tão apaixonado, devoto e abrasador.

Podia ser completamente apaixonada e amar Draco mais do que tudo no mundo, mas não podia negar que os toques de Dean ainda conseguiam fazer seu coração bater mais rápido.

-Malfoy encontrou um terreno fértil para suas mentiras. Ele achou que poderia então ter você, a quem ele sempre desejou, e, destruir um dos maiores símbolos da resistência.

-Não. Mas eu nunca pensei em trair a Ordem.

Dean sorriu levemente, uma de suas mãos indo para a nuca de Ginny e a outra para sua cintura.

-Eu sei. Ele não devia contar com isso. – ele sussurrou. – E agora você está em casa. E não importa o quanto sua mente esteja tomada por ele, nós podemos cuidar de você.

Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Dean, não! – exclamou. – Você não está entendendo.

-Você é quem não está entendendo, Ginny. – ele continuou. – A equipe de Malfoy capturou alguns dos nossos saindo da Inglaterra. Remus incluído.

Ginny paralisou. Sua boca se fechando antes que ela pudesse deixar sair qualquer protesto.

-Torrence não te contou? – Dean perguntou, acariciando o rosto dela. – Meu amor, Draco é o mais violento dos torturadores. Vem extraindo informações dos nossos homens a exaustão. Alguns estão enlouquecendo nas mãos dele.

Ginny sentiu-se perder o chão. Sua mente tornou-se completamente nublada. Sentia uma dor esmagadora no peito ao imaginar seus queridos amigos sendo torturados pelo homem que mais amava no mundo. Sentiu-se traída. Sentiu-se tola. Não conseguia acreditar e entender completamente o que acontecia. Estava tão decidida há pouco tempo! Esse pequeno pedaço de informação que Dean lhe dera de forma tão subitamente carinhosa a deixou sem palavras e sem ação, arrancando o ar de seus pulmões e desorientando-a.

Voltou a ter consciência do ambiente a sua volta graças aos beijos de Dean. Beijos quentes e carinhosos no seu pescoço, no seu queixo, na sua bochecha.

Levou as mãos ao peito dele e o empurrou. Ele resistiu.

-Eu senti tanto sua falta Ginny. – ele disse no meio de um suspiro, antes de puxá-la pela cintura descolando-a da coluna da cama e abraçando-a. – Senti tanta falta da sua voz, do seu perfume.

Deslizou os lábios para a boca da ruiva, beijando-a intensamente. Nos primeiros momentos Ginny permaneceu parada e atônita. Não esperava de forma alguma nada do que estava acontecendo. Não se preparara para isso. Não sabia como reagir.

Só sabia que queria desesperadamente envolver o homem pelo pescoço e deixá-lo aprofundar o beijo.

Então foi o que fez.

Sentiu a alegria dele ao ser retribuído, quando ele a apertou pela cintura com mais firmeza, acariciando suas costas com uma das mãos e, delicadamente, abrindo passagem pelos seus lábios. Ginny suspirou. A sensação de estar nos braços de Dean era refrescante e ao mesmo tempo quente. Havia algo de tão familiar e quente naquele beijo. Com os olhos fechados, podia imaginar uma versão mais nova dos dois escondidos nas passagens secretas do castelo de Hogwarts aos beijos, ou apenas curtindo a presença um do outro no salão comunal.

-Dean... – Ginny começou quando as mãos dele moveram-se para retirar seu penhoar. – Dean, não.

-Qual o problema? – Dean perguntou, o ressentimento evidente em sua voz. – Só ele pode te ter? Você ama a nós dois, mas sexo é exclusividade dele?

Ginny retraiu o corpo.

-Não fale assim, por favor.

Dean ficou calado por alguns segundos, ainda a segurando em seus braços. Quando Ginny levantou os olhos, desejou não o ter feito. Os olhos quentes e castanhos de Dean estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-Dean!

-Eu não devia falar assim com você. – ele disse. – Você precisa da minha ajuda, do meu amor. E não dos meus ciúmes. – Ginny soluçou, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente por seus próprios olhos. – É que é tão difícil saber que você permitiu que ele a tocasse.

Ginny fechou os olhos enquanto ele agarrava seu pulso dolorosamente.

-Dói demais imaginar que você o envolveu com esses braços. – ele disse. Sua voz era triste e amargurada. – Saber que você deixou que ele a beijasse. – passou os dedos pelos lábios delas, para depois limpar suas lágrimas. – Saber que você deixou que ele tomasse seu corpo. Isso é inaceitável para mim, Ginny. Nós estamos juntos. Sou _eu_ quem devo fazer essas coisas. – ele explicou calmamente.

-Dean... – Ginny suspirou sem ter o que dizer.

-Sssh. Tudo bem. Nós vamos consertar isso.

Quando Dean voltou a beijá-la, Ginny correspondeu com mais entusiasmo. Sua mente girava ao redor de pensamentos dolorosos. Havia tanta escuridão e dor em seu coração! Os toques de Dean pareciam ser a única coisa boa. Pareciam ser a única luz. O único prazer.

Assustou-se quando ele a deitou na cama, mas não o parou.

-Dean... – gemeu levemente.

-Por favor, Ginny. – ele pediu desesperadamente. – Por favor, fique comigo. Só hoje. Mesmo que não me queira mais. Mesmo que ame Malfoy. Só por essa noite. Ame somente a mim.

-Isso não está certo, Dean... – ela fez empurrando-o para encarar seu rosto. Quando o fez, comoveu-se com a dor e a adoração que transbordava dos olhos honestos do homem.

-Eu te amo tanto, Ginny. – ele murmurou. – Você mesma disse que não tem nada com Malfoy. Se você me traiu com ele, porque não pode ficar comigo esta noite? – ele baixou a cabeça e beijou seu pescoço, enquanto sua mão acariciava o seio de Ginny por cima da fina camisola. Ela suspirou alto com o toque. – Eu sei que você quer. – ele murmurou. – Deixe que eu te ame, Ginny. Só essa noite. Seja minha. Só por essa noite.

Ginny não precisou falar nada para expressar seu consentimento. Não pensou em mais nada. Deixou que ele a preenchesse com seus toques carinhosos e gentis, e retribuiu, tentando expressar em seus beijos todo o amor que sentia por ele.

Ela não só devia aquilo a Dean, como também ansiava por isso.

Então, pelo resto daquela noite, ela não pensou em Draco.

Pelo resto daquela noite, ela pertenceu a Dean.

Pelo resto daquela noite, o único homem com quem queria estar e o verdadeiro amor de sua vida era Dean Thomas.

**X**

**N/A: **Eu avisei que vocês não iam gostar. .

Como eu sei que as fãs incondicionais do Draco ficaram com ódio da Ginny, vou partir em defesa dela. Gente, vocês tem que considerar que, por mais que queira, ela ainda não pode confiar no Draco plenamente. Por mais que estivesse vivendo um sonho com ele, agora a realidade caiu sobre ela. A realidade no ponto de vista dela é: querendo ou não, Draco invadiu sua casa e matou seu irmão. Ele trabalha para um ditador sanguinário que foi o responsável pela morte das pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Ele a manteve prisioneira. Ela traiu Dean com ele, a quem ela amava. E no topo de tudo isso, ela acabou de descobrir que, enquanto dormia com ele, Draco torturava pessoas que amava, como Remus Lupin, e voltava com cara de santo.

Nós sabemos o ponto de vista do Draco. Ginny não.

E ela fez QUESTÃO de deixar claro para Draco que eles não tinham nenhuma espécie de compromisso porque não queria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

E Draco já dormiu com outras mulheres quando ainda considerava Ginny sua noiva. Ela merecia também né?

E vamos pensar no pobre do Dean. Dean que sempre esteve lá por Ginny, que nunca a machucaria, que a esperou e aturou todas as insanidades dela, que quase ficou maluco quando ela foi capturada achando que ela estava sendo torturada... como ele se sentiria ao saber que depois de tudo isso ela se apaixonou pelo inimigo? O que matou a família dela, a espancou, a manteve presa? O braço direito do Lorde das Trevas, o cara que eles estão DESESPERADAMENTE tentando destruir?

Hehe. É tenso.

Eu sei que demorei de novo (cerca de dois meses), mas estou tentando ser mais rápida. Já estou na metade do capítulo 25 e espero poder atualizar logo. Minhas aulas começaram. Geeente, to amando. Quem está no ano de vestibular: se mata de estudar. Faculdade é tudo o que vocês ouviram dizer de bom E MAIS. *-*

**Reviews:**

**Schaala****:** (Mudou o nickname?)

Em primeiro lugar, obrigada pelos parabéns! Agora meu party everyday acabou. Já estou na primeira semana de aula e já passaram milhões de coisas pra ler. Hahahaha. Sorte é que eu gosto.

Aaai que bom que você gostou da NC! A sua foi a primeira review que eu recebi, eu estava super nervosa! Você me acalmou viu? Brigada! xD~

O pobre do Draco esperou muito tempo por aquele momento, por isso não queria mais parar. Hahahaha! Ginny que sofre /not. Eu achei engraçada a parte que você mencionou também. Pena que a felicidade dos dois não durou muito...

Bom, não demorei muitos meses viu? Hahahaha!

Vou tentar atualizar cada vez mais rápido!

Beijos e MUITO obrigada pela review!

**Gaabii: **Eu QUASE fui pra PUC. Mas agora to na UFRJ. Primeira semana já cheia de leituras. Hahahaha! Mas to adorando!

Que bom que você gostou do cap! E aposto que nunca passou pela sua cabeça quem era a figura estranha né? hahahaha!

Beijos!

**Natyss Potter****: **Eu já li Moira sim. Pena que a autora parece ter desistido no meio da continuação, né? Adorei aquela das melhores que já li. Obrigada pela comparação! xD

E pode ficar calma que eu não vou mais deixar você curiosa por muito tempo. Os próximos capítulos vão ter todas as explicações. Só espero não deixar nenhuma ponta solta.

HAHAHAHA! NÃAAO! Não me chame de demônio! Demorei menos dessa vez!

Muito obrigada pela review!

Beijos!

**Juuh Malfoy****: **Pra variar, a merda foi a Ginny quase morrendo. Hahaha. Até ME enche o saco o quanto essa garota vive a beira da morte. Logo, logo sua curiosidade vai acabar. E quando eu digo logo, logo quero dizer próximo capítulo. xD~

Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido!

Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Bellatrix Amarante: **Sorte a minha que você decidiu dar uma olhada nas fics em português. Geralmente eu só vejo em inglês também. O fandom brasileiro perdeu muito a qualidade. D: Espero estar contribuindo pra melhor né? Mas a gente nunca sabe até que passe alguns anos e a gente releia nossas obras com mais maturidade. Hehe.

Que bom que vc gostou! Achei esse capítulo de agora tenso, mas espero que tenha dado pra aproveitar. Hehe!

Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Cheib: **Dessa vez demorei menos, viu? \o/

E se você é uma pervertida eu sou o que? Hahahahaha!

E nossa, fiquei MUITO feliz e honrada em estar só embaixo da tia J.K no ranking das suas escritas favoritas. Haha! Sério! Amei! Muito obrigada mesmo! Reviews como a sua realmente me estimulam a continuar escrevendo e a fazer isso com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

E não se preocupe. Fiquei tão traumatizada que estou passando longe de bebida! Hahahaha!

Beijos!

**Lidiia:** O que eu estava mais preocupada é que eu criei muita expectativa para o NC. Fico aliviada de ter dado conta de atendê-las! xD~ Acho que o legal do amor do Draco e da Ginny nessa fic é que está bem longe de ser um amor ideal. É cheio de contradições, um sempre machucando o outro... quis expressar isso na NC. Que bom que consegui.

E hoje em dia quem ainda gosta de príncipes né? Hehehehe!

Obrigada por todos os desejos de boa sorte e etc. Te desejo tudo isso também só porque sua review me fez muito feliz. Hahahaha! E não se preocupe por não ter deixado recado antes. Eu entendo que as vezes a gente ta sem inspiração e não quer só mandar "Fic legal. Bjusmeliga." Hahahaha! Mas continue me dizendo o que está achando da fic viu?

Um beijo!

**Srta. Snape: **Eu acho um absurdo, sendo a feminista que eu sou, sabendo que mulheres nunca devem ser remotamente comparadas a objetos, eu achar tão sexy um homem possessivo. Hahahaha. Acho que isso é um mal de muitas de nós. Mas tudo bem. É só fazer que nem a Ginny e rebater: Nós pertencemos um ao outro. É a boa xD~

Obrigada pela review! Vou tentar atualizar logo!

Beijos!

**Vi Malfoy Cullen: **Não era Voldemort. Muitas pessoas pensaram que era, então acho que vou me divertir muito com a reação de vocês. Hahahaha! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Quando puder, eu recomendo reler sim. Acho que muitas coisas vocês só vão notar quando derem uma relida. É que eu demoro tanto para atualizar que é normal que esqueçam alguns detalhes.

Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Helena Malfoy:** hahaha! Desculpa! É que tinha um errinho no final do cap 24, e quando eu fui corrigir, ao invés de substituir eu acabei acrescentando um capítulo. Corri pra apagá-lo mas os e-mails já tinham sido mandados e todo mundo achou que já tinha saído o 25. D: Mas se serve de consolo, aqui está. Hahahha! Beijos!

**Vaamp Malfoy:** atualizei! E nem demorei tanto dessa vez! Haha! *-*

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Aaaah! Que bom que você gostou! Entre as melhores que você já leu? Vou ficar com o ego inflado demais desse jeito! Hahahaha!

E foi a primeira e última vez que eu passei mal daquele jeito! Criei trauma! Não chego perto de álcool tãaao cedo! HAHAHAHA!

Beijos e MUITO obrigada!

**Dani: **Sua fic preferida? Owwn! Que linda! Brigada! Dessa vez eu nem demorei taanto pra atualizar viu? Hahahaha! Tomei muito cuidado pra não acabar deixando a NC vulgar. Tenho pavor de algumas coisas que leio aí pelo fanfiction. Que bom que consegui deixar legal.

Estou cursando direito. Comecei essa semane e estou AMANDO. xD~

Beijos e muito obrigada pela review!

**Bezzi: **Obrigada pelos parabéns! Realmente estou muito feliz por ter passado! É uma sensação indescritível ter todo o esforço recompensado dessa forma! Estou adorando!

Eu adoro True Blood! Então muito obrigada pela comparação. Uma cena que na verdade foi até meio inspirada no sonho da Sookie foi o sonho que Ginny teve com Voldemort no capítulo passado. Eu até usei cenas de True Blood no trailer de AEDC.

Você chegou a reler tudo? Eu reuni todos os capítulos no Word e agora que me toquei que é realmente MUITA coisa. Contando com esse capítulo são umas 430 páginas! OoO

Espero que suas férias tenham sido ótimas também!

Obrigada pela review!

Um beijo!

**SamaraKiss: **É. O problema deles é basicamente esse: nenhum dos dois consegue abandonar seu mundo. Nem Draco os comensais, nem Ginny a Ordem. Amor bem tenso e proibido mesmo. Como você disse... um relacionamento delicado. Por isso que a gente ama né? Também tenho inveja da Ginny. Só não da parte em que ela perdeu toda a família. Hehe. Só tenho inveja do capítulo passado mesmo.

Que bom que você gostou do capitulo!

Muito obrigada pela review maravilhosa!  
BEIJOS!

**Nana Ai:** Seu desejo é uma ordem! Haha! Obrigada pela review!

**Bella Black Malfoy:** Antes tarde do que nunca! Sempre espero ansiosa pelas suas reviews.

Bom, esse medo da NC não combinar me assombrou realmente até o final. Eu fiquei satisfeita com ela, mas a gente nunca sabe até realmente ver a reação dos leitores não é? Estou tão feliz que você gostou! Que todo mundo gostou! Eu estava realmente nervosa!

Tive medo que ficasse forçado, muito fora da realidade, não atendesse expectativas... e se eu ainda tinha algum resquício desse medo desapareceu quando li sua review. Como sempre, você captou exatamente a mensagem que eu estava tentando passar. Na NC eu não queria só uma cena de "_Hot Love_", queria expressar toda a essência do relacionamento deles.

Quando ao Voldie, não vou deixar vocês no escuro por muito mais tempo. Nos próximos capítulos já teremos as explicações. As coisas desagradáveis começaram nesse capítulo, mas ainda tem bastante pela frente. Mas continue confiando em mim! Vou fazer de tudo para que os desfechos se desenrolem da melhor forma possível.

Muito obrigada pela review, pelos elogios, pela confiança e pela fidelidade na leitura!

Mais uma vez sua review me deixou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e inflou meu ego a níveis estratosféricos. Hahahaha!

Um beijo!

**Aelle Malfoy: **Aaah! Que bom que a espera valeu a pena. Dessa vez nem demorei tanto viu? Tudo bem que esse capítulo ta meio tenso mas... hehehe. Voltando a falar da NC... *perva mor* sou eu que escrevi isso. Hahaha! Que bom que você gostou tanto assim!

Gwen é uma personagem bastante complexa. Ela e Voldie. Nos próximos capítulos só vai ter para esses dois, que ainda vão atormentar muito nosso casal doentio e querido. Também gosto muito do Slytherin, mesmo que ele seja bem malvado mesmo. Estou muito ansiosa pra começar a escrever a história envolvendo ele e Gwen. Acho que vocês vão gostar.

Síndrome de Estocolmo é um assunto muito legal pra ser abordado. Nunca havia associado Bela e a Fera com isso mas agora que você falou, FAZ MUITO sentido. Deve ser por isso que eu amava tanto aquele desenho! Haha!

E esse sentimento que você tem quando lê AEDC, eu tenho quando estou escrevendo!

Que louco né?

Obrigada pela confiança! Continue confiando mesmo que ache a situação cada vez mais tensa! Espero que eu não te desaponte (pelo menos não muito)!

Muito obrigada pela review maravilhosa! E não se preocupe porque as minhas favoritas são essas longas mesmo! Hahahaha!

Mil beijos!

**X**

Ai, ai gente. Vou tentar atualizar ainda mais rápido, mas sabe como é difícil pra mim me concentrar? Agora que eu tinha que estar mais concentrada ainda, mas minha mente se desvia. Tanto elementos da "vida real" quanto criativos mesmo. Nas férias começou a brotar uma fic H/G/D muito boa na minha mente. Se passa nos tempos de Hogwarts mesmo. Meio universo alternativo.

Já até escrevi um pouquinho.

Quem gosta de triângulos amorosos (que nem eu) vai amar. E seria triângulo amoroso mesmo! Não aquelas coisas tipo "dã. É óbvio com quem ela vai ficar. Esse extra aí é só pra deixar a história legalzinha". Sem falar na história da Gwen e de Salazar!

Acho que estou desesperada pra criar uma fic logo depois de AEDC porque vou sentir muita falta de vocês. Shuiff.

Mas seguinte, me sigam no twitter que sempre posto novidades de como ta indo a escrita e etc. Se identifiquem que eu sigo de volta. \o/

gmdourado

Quem quiser me adicionar no Orkut e no Facebook é só ir no meu profile.

Então é isso aí.

Mil beijos da sua querida,

Ella Evans

-G


	26. Aqueles que me Mataram

**Capítulo XXV – **Aqueles que me Mataram

_Betado por Anaisa_

**X**

"_À força de mal entendidos eu sou mal entendida_

_Ver isso novamente me torna hostil_

_Eu não fumo, mas me parto em cinzas"_

_Emilie Simon_

**X**

_**10 de junho de 1998**_

**.**

Passando os dedos longos e pálidos pelo mogno de boa qualidade da mesa do Ministro da Magia, o Lorde das Trevas sorriu com a visão do seu novo escritório. O chão estava tão bem polido que podia ver seu reflexo nele.

O reflexo de um homem extremamente atraente e sombrio.

Fora difícil recuperar sua antiga aparência, mas os esforços foram válidos. Não podia defender o mundo mágico de monstros, mestiços e muggles se tivesse uma aparência tão repulsiva quanto a deles.

Sua aparência devia refletir o que ele era. O maior bruxo puro-sangue que já existiu. E que pretendia nunca deixar de existir.

Respirou fundo, admirando como seu corpo saudável e forte se movia. Com graça e elegância. Era bom estar de volta.

-_Lindo,Tom_. – ecoou uma voz feminina e sedutora. Era clara, mas parecia ter atravessado um túnel para chegar até ele.

Virou-se repentinamente irritado. Tinha dado ordens expressas de permanecer sozinho naquele andar do ministério.

-Quem está aí? – bradou fortemente. Sua voz era tão fria, que poderia dar arrepios ao mais cruel e faminto dementador.

A voz riu. Sua risada parecia vir de vários lugares diferentes. De todo lugar e de nenhum ao mesmo tempo.

Irritado, Tom caminhou firmemente para o espelho largo, ficando de frente para ele, tendo assim uma visão da sala inteira. Passou algum tempo escutando a risada antes de começar a ver vultos negros e claros deslizando pelas paredes.

-Revele-se. –ordenou.

-_Oh, Tom..._ – os vultos se uniram em sua cadeira, formando uma bonita forma de uma mulher de cabelos intensamente negros e olhos verdes. Seu vestido da mesma cor do seu olhar.

Virou-se, erguendo a varinha. Ela parecia ter a consistência apenas um pouco mais sólida do que a névoa escura que a envolvia.

-Quem é você, mulher? Como ousa...?

-_Abaixe isso, minha criança_. – ela disse, cheia de humor enquanto se levantava e caminhava na direção dele.

-Dê mais um passo e será sua morte.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. A gargalhada chacoalhando suas bonitas formas.

-_Você não pode tirar a vida do que já está morto._ – ela explicou meigamente. – _Achei que ficaria feliz com a minha aparição. Tem procurado por mim, não tem?_

Voldemort baixou sua varinha, sentindo seus olhos se arregalarem. Olhou-a de cima abaixo. Reconhecendo aquela beleza sombria e fascinante... tão semelhante a sua.

-Lady Slytherin.

-_Gwenyfar Wildeblood Slytherin. __Sim. Sou eu._

Ela sorriu, andando até ele.

-Eu tentei contatá-lo antes. – Lady Slytherin tocou no colar em seu próprio pescoço carinhosamente. - Mas ainda não tinha forças.

-Essa é a esmeralda da vida?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertida.

-É assim que a chamam?

Ele avançou subitamente, erguendo a mão e envolvendo a corrente fria entre seus dedos. Tentou arrancá-la do pescoço da mulher, mas sua mão atravessou a corrente, como se subitamente ela tivesse adquirido a consistência semelhante a de uma nuvem.

-_Ouch. Isso _quase_ doeu._ – riu Lady Slytherin.

-O que significa isso? – Voldemort perguntou, autoritário. – Você não veio me trazer a esmeralda, entregá-la ao seu herdeiro de direito?

-_Meu herdeiro de direito?_ – os ombros dela balançaram no ritmo da risada. – _Laços de sangue não querem dizer absolutamente nada, Tom._

Sentindo-se intimamente irritado por não estar no controle da situação, Voldemort precisou respirar fundo para manter sua voz nivelada e forte:

-Então o que você quer? – perguntou. – Por que veio até mim se não quer me dar a esmeralda?

-_A esmeralda, meu querido. A forma física da esmeralda está com a minha verdadeira herdeira. Aquela que tem a alma tão semelhante a minha. _

-Sua verdadeira herdeira? – ele perguntou. – Não há mais nenhum descendente de Slytherin vivo além de mim. Apenas de Wildeblood. E ela já tem a esmeralda branca sob seu poder.

-_Narcissa Malfoy, você quer dizer?_ – Gwenyfar perguntou. –_ Narcissa não é a herdeira da minha esmeralda. Muito menos a de Slytherin. O colar que está com ela está apenas devorando lentamente sua alma, assim como fez com todos os bruxos a quem pertenceu antes._

-Eu sei disso. – Voldemort disse. – Por isso ainda não o tomei dela. Mas assim que colocar minhas mãos na esmeralda verde...

_-Não vou deixar você colocar suas mãos desmerecedoras na esmeralda da minha herdeira, Tom._

-Desmerecedoras? – ele bradou, com revolta. – Eu fui às margens do inferno para encontrar você e Slytherin! Eu fragmentei minha própria alma a fim de prolongar minha existência a tempo de encontrar as esmeraldas que me são de direito! Eu lutei e ainda luto para purificar o mundo bruxo! Não existem mãos mais merecedoras do que as minhas!

-_Existem, Tom. Existem._ – Gwen disse, sentando-se na mesa. – _Eu não vou deixar você encostar na esmeralda. Mas se seguir minhas instruções, poderá possuir minha herdeira._

Ele riu sarcástico.

-Do que está falando?

-_A esmeralda, Tom, é um organismo vivo. Não um simples talismã. Após a minha morte, durante séculos a esmeralda vem me procurando. Sugando a alma de seus hospedeiros para ficar mais forte. Em busca da minha. – ela fez uma pausa, permitindo tempo para que Voldemort atribuísse sentido a suas palavras. - Por algum motivo, eu fiquei presa no plano espiritual. Algo que não aconteceu com Slytherin._

Voldemort arregalou os olhos.

-O quê?

_-Quando morremos. Ele passou algum tempo no mesmo plano que eu, mas então simplesmente... subiu. Não sei para onde. _– ela ponderou por alguns minutos sem parecer realmente interessada em descobrir as respostas. _– Mas não se preocupe, Tom. Slytherin não é necessário para os nossos planos. _– havia algo de sombrio no sorriso dela. – _Depois de séculos a minha procura, sugando a alma dos hospedeiros e ficando cada vez mais forte e poderosa, a esmeralda chegou a uma menina. E ao invés de devorar sua alma... passou a usar seu poder para protegê-la e nutri-la. A menina que tem a alma tão parecida com a minha quanto seu nome é parecido com o meu. A minha herdeira._

Ela ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, acariciando a esmeralda em seu pescoço.

-Quem? – Voldemort perguntou, impaciente.

-_A esmeralda não vai funcionar sem ela, Tom_. – Gwenyfar disse. –_ Você precisa dela e ela precisa de você. Eu lhe entregarei a minha querida se você cuidar dela. Pra sempre. _

-Não. – ele não hesitou em responder. – Eu não vou conseguir a eternidade dependendo de outra pessoa. Não!

-_Se não for assim, não tem outro jeito!_ – pela primeira vez o sorriso de Gwen sumiu e sua voz foi dura. – _Tom. Seu corpo novo é extremamente poderoso. Mas é mortal. Com minha herdeira seu corpo será para sempre imortal. Assim como o dela. _

-Não! – ele bradou indignado.

Ele era o maior bruxo de todos os tempos! Ele alcançaria e guardaria o segredo da eternidade! Ele governaria por todos os tempos! Ele seria o Deus entre os mortais! E ninguém iria parasitar a sua glória!

-_Tom... Eu reconheço seus esforços. _– ela retomou delicadamente, aproximando-se dele. – _Estou lhe oferecendo a eternidade, a imortalidade, e de bônus a minha herdeira para que leve com você._

-Não quero levar ninguém! – disse, se afastando. Andando para trás.

-_Ela é tão bonita, Tom_. – Gwen disse, como se estivesse se referindo a uma amada filha. – _Ela é forte. E ela odeia você._

Voldemort parou, ficando mais atento.

_- E sua alma é tão cheia de luz, seu coração tão puro._ – ela sorriu, sabendo exatamente o que falar para interessar seu descendente. – _Os olhos dela são expressivos. Ela é inteligente. Muito inteligente. Depois que Harry Potter deixou Hogwarts ela se tornou a líder da Armada de Dumbledore._

Gwenyfar observou-o com certo humor nos seus olhos. Voldemort olhava para a janela, tentando demonstrar sua falta de interesse com uma expressão completamente indiferente no rosto.

_-E mesmo com toda essa luz dentro dela, sua alma tem um quê de arrogância e frieza. _– ela continuou. Como se tivesse guardado o melhor para o final. – _Ao mesmo tempo em que ela ama intensamente todos a sua volta, ela os odeia. Ela tenta mentir para si mesma, mas sabe que é superior. Sabe que tem um talento anormalmente grande para as Artes das Trevas. _

Voldemort olhou diretamente para Gwen. Frustrado por ela não parecer enfraquecida com a visão de suas orbes negras, como todos os outros ficavam. Ela sorria de lado.

Tentando ocultar a pequena faísca de interesse que surgiu dentro de seu peito, Voldemort perguntou:

-Quem é ela?

-_Ela é um anjo._ – sorriu. - _Um anjo a quem foram concedidos todos os poderes do inferno._

-Quem é ela? – ele perguntou impaciente. Suas palavras pausadas e ameaçadoras.

_-Você já a conhece, meu querido._ – ela riu, erguendo a mão para tocar o rosto dele. – _Sua alma já a conheceu antes._

Voldemort espantou a mão com um tapa.

-Não. Não importa. Não a quero.

-_Eu posso ver dentro da sua alma e da sua mente, Tom._ – ela disse, andando ameaçadora e lentamente para mais perto dele enquanto ele andava para trás. – _Você acha que a eternidade é fácil? Que acompanhar as mudanças do mundo é fácil? Não seja tolo! Você mal conseguiu sobreviver no último século. Sua alma, tão frágil e fragmentada como está, não vai resistir à passagem rápida de gerações, não vai conseguir se adaptar a cada mudança que a raça humana ou que o planeta passar. A alma é programada para conseguir suportar uma geração de cada vez. A sua já o fez. Daqui a alguns séculos, se estiver imortal e sozinho, sua alma vai entrar num estado catatônico e vai ser pior do que a morte. Pior do que um beijo de dementador. Você vai ficar preso em um corpo imortal, com uma alma completamente inerte. E todo seu império virá abaixo. _

Ao atingir as costas na parede, Voldemort respirou fundo. Odiando profundamente aquela mulher por fazê-lo sentir-se tão miserável e frustrado quando acabara de tomar o mundo mágico para si.

-Está mentindo.

-_Você sabe que eu não estou._

Ficaram calados alguns segundos, apenas se encarando. Gwen finalmente suspirou e andou para o outro lado do escritório.

-Como eu... impeço a minha alma de ficar...?

Ela virou-se para ele e piscou algumas vezes, parecendo considerar se ele era realmente merecedor de sua resposta.

-_Uma constante._ – ela respondeu. – _Você precisa de uma constante. Tudo ao seu redor vai mudar, e para manter sua alma sã, você precisa levar para a eternidade algo imutável. Algo que lhe proporcione prazer. Alguém que tenha a alma evoluída o suficiente para acompanhar e mudar de acordo com as gerações. Alguém que te ame. Alguém que você possa aprender a amar._

Ele riu sarcástico.

-Amar? O Lorde das Trevas entregando-se para outra pessoa? Com quem você pensa que está falando, mulher?

Gwen respirou fundo, olhando para baixo. Uma fumaça negra a envolveu, embaçando sua imagem até que seu corpo desaparecesse.

-Ainda não terminei com você! Volte agora!

A fumaça negra lentamente, tornou-se cinza, alguns fios de luz saindo de dentro dela, tornando-a a cada vez mais clara até que ficasse completamente branca. A luz tornou-se insuportavelmente clara antes que a fumaça voltasse a se dissipar lentamente.

Ela usava um vestido dourado que ia até seus pés e possuía um discreto decote. O vestido emanava luz assim como a pele branca. Ela levantou seus olhos cor de mel, grandes e encantadores. Sua boca era rosada e cheia, poucas sardas distribuídas pelas suas maçãs do rosto bem marcadas. Ela bateu os cílios longos de forma inocente. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo da frente de um dos olhos. Seus cabelos eram de um intenso ruivo. Caíam em cachos sedosos e fascinantes.

Voldemort só percebeu que estava se aproximando quando ela lhe encarou, parecendo assustada.

_-Tom? _

A voz dela parecia vir de todo lugar, mas era bem baixinha, rouca, doce e melodiosa.

-Quem é você? –ele perguntou num sussurro.

-_Você foi meu primeiro amigo, Tom_. – ela sorriu brilhantemente. – _Eu amo você._ – ela disse, jogando-se no peito dele e aconchegando-se felizmente ali.

Voldemort a odiou por gostar da forma como ela pronunciava seu nome. Odiou-a por estar se sentindo subitamente atraído por ela. Odiou-a por seu adorável cheiro de flores. Odiou-a pela luz pura que emanava.

Odiou-a por ter uma ânsia pervertida de mordê-la e machucá-la.

Sem mágica.

Sem varinha.

Com suas próprias mãos.

– Por que é tão familiar? – ele perguntou, agarrando-a pelos braços fortemente.

-_Tom, você não me quer?_ – ela perguntou ao ser afastada dele. Seus olhos inocentes tornando-se sedutores, e ela sorriu com uma expressão desdenhosa. Ele entendeu o que Gwen quis dizer com arrogante. – _Meu Lorde das Trevas_. – ela sussurrou sarcasticamente ficando na ponta dos pés e pressionando os lábios suavemente em seu pescoço.

Quando ela tentou se afastar, ele a apertou fortemente. Ela pareceu achar graça.

Queria fazê-la sangrar, sofrer, gritar de dor. Implorar por piedade. Queria manchar aquela pele tão macia com sangue vermelho e pulsante. Queria cravar seus dentes naquele pescoço e engolir seu sangue.

E, ao mesmo tempo, queria ouvi-la gemer de prazer embaixo dele. Queria arrancá-la do vestido e possuí-la naquela mesa. Queria descobrir até onde iam as sardas dos seus ombros. Queria fazê-la gritar por ele. Implorar por ele.

E a odiava por isso.

-_Você quer saber por que se sente tão atraído por ela?_ – a voz de Gwen perguntou no seu ouvido. Com a surpresa, suas mãos afrouxaram, e a ruiva se afastou lentamente. Seus olhos agora sarcásticos e divertidos. – _O destino uniu vocês dois, Tom. _

-O que quer dizer? – ele perguntou, sentindo a presença de Gwenyfar nas suas costas, mas sem conseguir tirar os olhos da garota que continuava andando para trás.

-_Uma das suas horcruxes tentou usar a energia dela para se tornar mais forte. Tentou matá-la. _

Ele franziu o cenho.

-Weasley? – perguntou para a ruiva. – Você é a pequena Ginny Weasley?

Ela sorriu docemente em concordância.

-_Você absorveu um pouco da alma dela. Assim como ela absorveu um pouco da sua. Vocês estão conectados._ – Gwen estava bem perto agora. Voldemort podia sentir a respiração dela em seu ouvido. – _Ela amou você. E pode facilmente voltar a amar. _

Ele respirou fundo.

-Eu acabei de mandar uma equipe para a casa dos Weasley. Com ordens expressas para que todos fossem mortos. – ele sussurrou.

-_Eu sei. Ginny está desmaiada porque eu a trouxe aqui. Sua família foi morta._

-Onde você está, Ginny? – ele perguntou diretamente para a garota.

-_No segundo andar da minha casa_. – ela disse. Sua voz e sua expressão eram frias, mas lágrimas rolavam descontroladamente por seu rosto. – _Minha família morreu, Tom. Parte de mim quer morrer também. _

-_Você vai deixá-la morrer, Tom?_ – Gwen perguntou num sussurro.

Tom observou-a por alguns segundos, esfregando os próprios braços.

-_Sim, eu gostaria de morrer_. – ela disse. Abaixando o rosto e chorando. – _Talvez assim eu possa ver Harry de novo._

-Harry Potter? – Tom perguntou, subitamente nervoso.

Atrás dele, Gwenyfar riu.

-_Vá para a Toca agora, meu querido Tom. E avise-os que não quer que queimem a casa. Que falta uma Weasley. Depois volte para cá e aguarde._

-Vão matá-la.

-_Não._ – Gwen riu. – _Não vão. Se você fizer isso agora, você poderá tomá-la para si. Ela será sua, para sempre. _

Ginny franziu o cenho. Sua figura brilhante olhando-o com desdém.

_-Não._ – disse firmemente. – _Ele pode tentar. Mas eu nunca serei dele. _

Gwen jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. A expressão de Ginny continuou inabalável em sua resolução. Ela olhou curiosa para a expressão ilegível de Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas sabia que, por estar ali apenas em espírito, Ginny conseguia sentir que suas palavras haviam selado a decisão de Voldemort.

-Isso é o que você pensa, pequena Ginny?

_-Você nunca vai conseguir me ter, Tom. Eu sou mais forte do que você pensa. _

Ele sorriu e seus olhos tinham um brilho renovado.

-Eu vou adorar caçá-la, pequena Weasley.

-_Você sabe..._ – Gwen começou. –_As pessoas têm experiências extracorpóreas inúmeras vezes ao longo da vida, mas é extremamente raro que se lembrem delas. Ginevra não vai lembrar de exatamente nada do que você lhe disser. No entanto... a alma dela vai saber._

-Então que a alma dela saiba disso: se eu tenho que dividir a imortalidade com uma garotinha, vou extrair dela todo o possível. Ela vai me pertencer. Em todos os sentidos.

-_Vou gostar de ver suas tentativas._ – Ginny sorriu animadamente. – _Mas vou gostar mais ainda de vê-lo falhar. _

Ginny levou a mão à nuca e sua expressão se contorceu de dor. Ela voltou a olhar para Gwen e para Voldemort.

-_Tenho que ir._

E desapareceu envolta em fumaça branca.

-_Sempre que ela sai do corpo, vários espíritos a chamam. Pedem ajuda. Nunca consigo segurá-la por muito tempo. – _Gwen comentou, suspirando . – _Se não quiser que ela morra. Vá para a Toca. Agora. _

Voldemort não precisou olhar para saber que Lady Slytherin esvanecera no ar assim que terminou de falar. O escritório pareceu menos carregado e mais claro quando ela o fez.

Respirou fundo. Não tinha muita certeza de ter tomada a decisão certa, mas faria o que Gwenyfar aconselhara.

Por enquanto.

Afinal, Ginevra Weasley não estava pronta para morrer... ainda.

**X**

_**27 de dezembro de 2004**_

_**11:23**_

Ginny abriu os olhos lentamente para o quarto escuro. Estava frio, mas ela não queria se mexer para se aconchegar melhor nos lençóis. A luz do dia desviava-se das cortinas e adentrava no quarto fracamente.

Um lado de Ginny queria tirar os braços de Dean de volta de si, que pareciam pesar demais, e pular para fora do quarto. Tomar um banho e sair. Porém, outra parte, a mantinha presa na cama de forma sufocante. Os lençóis pareciam engoli-la enrolados no seu corpo, grudando-se nela. O cheiro do homem que a abraçava parecia vir de todos os lugares, inclusive da própria pele de Ginny. Ela não sabia o quanto mais poderia agüentar disso.

Dean parecia dormir feito uma pedra, enquanto ela só fora capaz de tirar alguns cochilos agonizantes.

Ela apertou os olhos novamente, tentando invocar o sono sem sucesso. Estava completamente acordada, assombrada pelas imagens da noite anterior.

A dor do gelo, Torrence, o ataque de Suzan, a dor de Dean, a _raiva_ de Dean...

Ginny, até pouco tempo, imaginava que sua primeira vez seria com ele. Dean, como sempre, seria gentil e apaixonado, e ela sentiria um prazer inigualável e eles se amariam e ficariam mais próximos do que nunca.

Tentou engolir o nó que se formava em sua garganta.

E quando foi que ela esteve certa?

Sua primeira vez fora, de fato, intensa e maravilhosa, mas fora com Draco Malfoy.

E o sexo com Dean... não fora nem de longe o que ela esperava.

O homem parecia completamente fora de si na noite anterior. Em um minuto era brutal, a puxava, arranhava, machucava, e a possuía com violência demais... no minuto seguinte, era calmo, lento, a beijava docemente e se preocupava em lhe dar prazer. E ela sentira prazer. Mas muito mais do que isso, sentira frustração, dor, medo, decepção, desespero, tristeza... em alguns momentos tinha certeza de que não havia nada de errado no que estava fazendo, em outro queria empurrá-lo e correr dali.

Mesmo tendo consentido, Ginny não conseguia se livrar de um sentimento incomodativo de ter sido... _violada_. Dean não lhe dera liberdade, comandara cada movimento, cada suspiro, cada toque... A noite toda, ela tivera seus movimentos limitados e restringidos. Quando ela quisera parar, ele a tomara com mais excitação do que anteriormente. Como se a intenção dele fosse realmente drená-la de energias. Como se naquela noite tivesse libertado desejos arrebatadores e fortes que ele havia refreado por sete anos... ou mais. Talvez na mente dele, a traição de Ginny houvesse lhe dado permissão para fazer o que bem entendesse com ela.

A mente de Ginny vagou para Draco e a reação dele quando soubesse daquela noite.

Ela não planejava mentir ou manter segredo mesmo que esta fosse uma idéia tentadora.

Não queria guardar segredos dele, mesmo que a verdade fosse muito mais difícil de enfrentar.

E além do mais - tentou se consolar - uma noite com Dean não queria dizer absolutamente nada.

Aquela fora a primeira e única vez que Dean Thomas a teve. E essa noite não havia mudado em nada como ela se sentia por Draco. E quando o encontrasse novamente, seria para trazê-lo para a Ordem. Os dois ficariam oficialmente juntos, e não haveria mais ninguém no mundo para Ginny.

Sorriu fracamente, um tanto animada com esse pensamento. Fingiu por um instante que o braço forte em volta do seu corpo era de Draco e não de Dean. Fingiu que havia acabado de passar a noite com ele e que ainda estava em casa. Na mansão dele. Lembrava da sensação da respiração dele contra sua nuca, das mãos grandes dele acariciando seu corpo, subindo pelas suas coxas... os lábios dele fazendo uma trilha molhada de sua orelha até seu pescoço enquanto ele murmurava contra a sua pele... Draco a olhando com os olhos cinzentos sedutores, o corpo bem feito de Draco, seu cheiro refrescante, Draco beijando-a...

Apertou o braço ao redor de si, enquanto sensações e imagens de seus momentos com o comensal a bombardeavam. Seu corpo o queria desesperadamente. Gritava por ele. Queria apertá-lo em seus braços. Queria beijá-lo. Queria senti-lo dentro de si... ou simplesmente repousando a cabeça em seu colo.

Perdida nessas sensações, Ginny estremeceu quando as pontas dos dedos de Dean deslizaram pela sua perna.

Liberta do braço que antes a segurava pela cintura, sentou-se de supetão na cama. Dean se espreguiçou ao seu lado enquanto ela cobria o próprio corpo com os lençóis, revistando o quarto com o olhar em busca de suas roupas.

-Bom dia. – ele sussurrou.

Ginny forçou-se a olhar para ele e lhe lançar um sorriso fraco.

-Gi... – ele começou, sentando-se ao lado dela e aproximando-se. Ginny encolheu os ombros e fechou os olhos como que instintivamente. Dean parou.

-Eu sei que ontem à noite... – ele coçou a cabeça parecendo procurar as palavras certas. – Eu não fui exatamente... _bom_... pra você.

Ginny abraçou as cobertas com mais força, não conseguindo encará-lo. Ele segurou seu ombro levemente antes de continuar:

-Eu só estava tão frustrado. Droga, Ginny! Eu sei que não foi sua culpa, mas você me traiu! E começou a falar coisas como... terminar comigo pra ficar com aquele monstro! Eu perdi a cabeça!

A ruiva finalmente tomou fôlego para encará-lo.

-Dean, você parece não ter entendido. – sussurrou. - Foi _minha_ culpa. Eu _traí_ você. Pode ser que eu não esteja... completamente sã, mas o que eu sinto por Draco é real. – ela respirou fundo, decidindo que quanto mais direta fosse mais fácil seria para Dean perceber a realidade. – Eu não quero mais ficar com você.

Dean ficou calado por alguns segundos, antes de apoiar o queixo em seu ombro.

-E o que foi ontem à noite? – perguntou. Sua voz era um sussurro carinhoso.

-Ontem à noite... foi... – Ginny suspirou, tentando achar as palavras certas. – Nossa despedida. O último ato de amor que você um dia terá de mim.

-Não fala isso. – Dean pediu com a voz chorosa. – Ginny, por favor...

-Eu não sou a pessoa certa pra você, Dean. E quanto mais cedo você perceber isso melhor.

-Não. – ele pediu, abraçando-a. – Não, por favor.

-Dean. Chega. – Ginny pediu firmemente. Tentando segurar as próprias lágrimas, sentindo as dele molhando seu ombro. Por mais que quisesse abraçá-lo e consolá-lo, sabia que ele só entenderia a situação se ela fosse firme.

-Eu prometo que nunca mais vai ser como ontem. Eu prometo que vou ser mais... gentil da próxima vez, mas, por favor, não me deixa.

-Dean, eu nunca fui certa pra você. Você é jovem, saudável, bonito. Tem que achar alguém dessa forma. Nossa relação sempre foi melhor para mim do que pra você. Você me salvou da solidão. Você me fez sentir amada, querida, e me deu esperança de um futuro não tão horrível. – ela engoliu o nó que formava-se em sua garganta. – O mínimo que eu posso fazer agora por você é te libertar.

-Você disse que me amava! – ele protestou, abraçando-a mais fortemente. No entanto, seus braços estavam extremamente diferentes da noite passada. Ao invés de restringi-la, a abraçavam com carinho e amor. Ginny sorriu por isso. O que mais lhe atormentara era a possibilidade de ela ter estragado para sempre a pessoa maravilhosa que era seu ex-namorado.

-Eu amava! – ela respondeu. – Eu amo! Mas eu fui tão egoísta prendendo você a mim! Você merece estar em uma relação saudável com alguém saudável. Alguém que possa cuidar e amar você inteiramente. Você merece um romance simples, com alguém simples.

-Não. – Dean protestou, chorando com o rosto em seu pescoço. – Não. Eu quero você.

Ginny pegou a mão dele e a apertou.

-Você pode me querer. Mas eu não sou boa pra você, Dean. E eu te amo demais pra te prender a mim. Mesmo que no final eu descubra que o que eu sinto por Draco não é real, mesmo que eu acabe sozinha... eu não posso atrasar mais a sua vida. – respirou fundo. Estava sendo cada vez mais difícil lutar contra as lágrimas. – Acabou, Dean.

Dean não respondeu mais. Apenas chorou. Um choro profundo e sentido. Ginny o acompanhou. Depois de tantos anos, fora assim que a história deles havia acabado. E ele finalmente havia percebido isso também. Ela não mentira em nada do que dissera. Amava-o do fundo do coração. Por isso estava terminando com ele, não apenas por causa de Draco. Por mais que tivesse esperanças, sabia que seria extremamente difícil um dia poder ter uma relação com Draco.

Mas ela não voltaria para Dean. Não podia mais monopolizar e sugar a vida dele daquela forma.

Agora Dean estava livre. E Ginny sentia dentro de si que essa era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Ela o havia traído! Como ela ousara trair alguém que só cuidara dela, que só lhe trouxera paz e só lhe oferecera amor e carinho? Quando havia se tornado uma pessoa tão horrível?

Não soube por quanto tempo chorou com os braços dele envolta de si. Mas soube a hora que devia levantar, vestir-se e... após um último beijo, finalmente deixá-lo.

A expressão no rosto de seu querido Dean enquanto ela se afastava, o cheiro dele ainda impregnado em sua pele, a dor, a confusão, a falta de perspectiva de um dia parar de cair naquele horrível abismo de escuridão e degradação... ela queria morrer.

X

**14:50**

Ravena Mulciber, de dentro do seu carro, levantou os olhos para Clítia Parkinson. A loira usava roupas escuras. Calças negras e largas com as barras enfiadas para dentro de longos coturnos e uma jaqueta igualmente preta e opaca que cobria suas formas bonitas. Em sua cabeça, um boné negro que escondia parcialmente seus cabelos platinados, curtos e ondulados. Com a varinha estrategicamente presa em sua perna, encostada nas grades verdes em uma faculdade comunitária muggle de Willesdeen Green. Ela fumava casualmente encarando a casa simples do outro lado da rua.

Ravena riu. Ela parecia uma _Barbie Combate_ ou coisa assim.

-O que foi? – Clítia perguntou encarando a parceira enquanto apagava o cigarro.

-Nada, você só parece fora de lugar.

Clítia estreitou os olhos, entrando no carro.

-Só porque eu me importo com a minha aparência quando não estou no trabalho não quer dizer que eu não seja tão qualificada como a Srta. Sou-focada-e-durona-demais-pra-me-importar-com-a-aparência.

Ravena limitou-se a rir novamente.

Apesar de tudo, respeitava a mulher ao seu lado. Nunca pensou que após a Guerra, com a vitória do Lorde, Clítia Parkinson iria querer ser treinada para fazer parte da força policial do novo regime. Sempre pensou que ela estaria satisfeita festejando, bebendo, gastando e aparecendo em colunas sociais como uma boa _socialite_. Ela ainda fazia tudo isso, mas era bem dedicada à seu trabalho na força dos aurores. Tinha orgulho de tê-la como parceira, mesmo que nunca tivesse lhe dito isso.

-Desculpe, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Clítia bufou, fazendo uma mecha loira voar. Ravena escondeu o risinho, voltando a prestar atenção nas casas pelas quais o carro passava. Estivera por ali há um bom tempo, mas os muggles que passavam pareciam não notar a sua presença. Esperava que os bruxos também não notassem.

O sol brilhava no meio do inverno londrino, contrastando com o frio e com a neve que congestionava as ruas e cobria os telhados e carros.

-Eles são bons, sabe? – Ravena disse, lançando um olhar aos coturnos de Clítia. Uma das primeiras coisas que aprendia no treinamento para fazer parte da força policial era manter os pés sempre confortáveis. A quantidade de discursos que ouvira sobre sempre ter pares de meias extras... – A resistência, eu quero dizer. Ainda não sei como conseguiram tirar os feitiços de proteção da casa de Malfoy. Eram muito fortes! Só o dono poderia tirá-los!

-Isso foi obra de algum mestre de magia com certeza. A pessoa que resgatou aquela Weasley era um verdadeiro gênio. – Clítia ergueu uma sobrancelha como se um pensamento tivesse subitamente lhe ocorrido. – Ou talvez o gênio seja ela.

Ravena a encarou. Isso pareceu ser incentivo o suficiente para a loira continuar.

-Sei lá. Ela foi uma das sobreviventes quando atacamos Hogwarts, ela foi a ÚNICA sobrevivente do Massacre na Toca e ela já escapou do Malfoy duas vezes agora. Do _MALFOY! _E isso porque nós não temos acesso a nem metade do arquivo dela! – Clítia ponderou. – Talvez ela seja uma prioridade tão grande porque é tão boa.

-Bom, isso nós já havíamos deduzido. Mas sempre deduzimos que ela ficou assim desde que a família morreu. Você está sugerindo...

Clítia deu de ombros.

-Estou especulando. Talvez ela não seja só uma simples bruxa. Quero dizer, ela realmente enfeitiçou o Malfoy e sinceramente, nem a acho tããão linda assim.

Ravena deu de ombros.

-Homens gostam de ruivas.

Clítia revirou os olhos enquanto Ravena estacionava em um estacionamento para estudantes.

-Quanto tempo mais você acha que teremos que esperar?

-Não sei, Parkinson. Talvez mais algumas horas.

Clítia sorriu, enquanto passava para o banco de trás do carro de Ravena e começava a remover seu uniforme de treinamento.

-Não importa o quão gênio do crime essa garota é. Agora nós vamos pegá-la. Com o Lorde das Trevas coordenando tudo pessoalmente, não há como falhar.

Ravena sorriu. Tinha um instinto de que a missão seria um sucesso. Alguma coisa no ar parecia diferente. Como se o universo estivesse a favor dos comensais naquela noite.

Sorriu predatoriamente, imaginando pequenos cordeirinhos da resistência andando despreocupados de um lado para o outro, enquanto removia suas próprias roupas. Quando colocasse as mãos neles, implorariam pela morte.

**X**

**17:45**

-Mas por que ela tem que ir agora? – Suzan perguntou a Colin, irritada enquanto os dois atravessavam o _Queen's Park_ pela Avenida _Alystone_. Usavam vestimentas comuns de muggles.

-Porque a energia que uma maldição imperdoável libera é intensa demais. Mesmo que tenhamos tirado o rastreador de nossas varinhas, pode ser que o Ministério consiga detectar essa energia e venha atrás dela. Já devíamos tê-la tirado de lá! Mas Dean colocou alguma espécie de feitiço na casa que nos atrapalhou de contatá-los mais...

-Tá, tá Colin! Você sabe que não é isso que eu quis dizer! – ela bradou impacientemente. – Eu quis dizer que Ginny tem que ficar COMIGO. Ela está instável e Dean... – ela baixou o tom de voz e pareceu refletir por alguns segundos. – Como estava a voz dela quando vocês conseguiram se falar?

Colin fez uma careta.

-Não estava exatamente feliz. Mas ela parecia bem. Pelo menos considerando as... circunstâncias.

-Tenho medo de Dean tê-la machucado. – Suzan sussurrou.

-Como você fez? – Colin rebateu raivosamente. – Parece que é tudo que sabem fazer com a Ginny. Machucá-la. A Ordem, o governo, os comensais, Malfoy, você e agora até Dean.

-Isso não é justo, Colin! A Ordem...

-A Ordem usa a Ginny! Deixam ela se afundar cada vez mais na insanidade pra poderem se aproveitar do brilhantismo que ela gera. E você... você _suga_. Todos falam tanto de Malfoy, mas ele só está fazendo o que todos vocês fazem sem mascarar ou maquiar a situação.

-Isso não é verdade! Nós amamos a Ginny! Nós queremos cuidar dela!

-É isso o que Malfoy diz. – Colin sussurrou, enquanto saíam pelo estacionamento lotado de uma universidade, lotado de estudantes. – É capaz de Dean ter abusado de Ginny ontem de uma forma que Malfoy nunca fez.

-O que você está insinuando?

-Você quer que eu _soletre_, Bones? – Colin perguntou irritado. – Pra que você acha que Dean se trancou lá dentro com ela? Por que você acha que ele não queria ninguém perturbando? Pra que pudessem _discutir a relação_? – terminou com sarcasmo.

-Ele não a machucou. – Suzan afirmou, como se isso encerrasse a discussão. – Ele a ama demais, apesar de tudo.

-Assim como você a ama demais para jogar uma imperdoável nela, não é? To vendo o amor de vocês. – Colin revirou os olhos. – Ela passa anos sendo perfeita pra vocês, ouvindo suas merdas e agüentando suas doentias jornadas de vingança e redenção, sendo uma namorada e amiga maravilhosa para o Dean, e depois de um erro, que provavelmente nem foi inteiramente culpa dela, vocês já estão massacrando-a completamente. Vocês me dão nojo, vocês dois. Falam de Malfoy, mas são iguais a ele. Mesquinhos e nojentos. Eu não sei o que Ginny vê em nenhum de vocês.

Suzan, chocada com as palavras de Colin, só percebeu que havia parado de andar quando o louro acabou tomando distância. Correu um pouco para acompanhá-lo sentindo lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

-Isso não é justo.

-Sabe o que não é justo? O fato de garotas normais serem punidas por traição levando gelo dos amigos, enquanto _Ginny_ acaba sendo _torturada_ e provavelmente _violentada_. ISSO é injusto.

Suzan encolheu os ombros com as palavras brutas de Colin.

-Colin, pára! – pediu. – Nós vamos cuidar dela agora. A temos aqui, não importa o que aconteceu ontem, agora ela vai ser bem tratada.

-Claro que vai. Eu mesmo vou garantir que ela não chegue perto de você ou Dean. E que não vá mais para uma missão por um bom tempo. Agora ela vai descansar.

-Você não vai afastá-la de mim. NINGUÉM vai afastá-la de mim. – Suzan sussurrou ameaçadoramente. – Você não a conhece nem a ama como eu. Nós cuidamos uma da outra.

Antes de saírem pelo portão, Colin lançou um breve olhar para a raivosa morena. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e suspirou.

-Eu não sei o que a Ginny tem pra atrair gente doente assim. – falou mais para si do que para Suzan. – Desde Hogwarts. Sempre gente doente. Até Harry era assim com ela.

Suzan ignorou a ofensa com a última frase de Colin, franzindo o cenho.

-Harry? – perguntou. – Harry e Ginny eram o casal perfeito. Do que você está falando?

-Eu era um dos melhores amigos de Ginny na época de Hogwarts, Suzan. Eu sabia de coisas que ninguém via. No início era tudo ótimo entre os dois, mas depois Harry começou a ficar estranho... – de novo, Colin falava com Suzan, mas parecia estar pensando alto, contando para si mesmo uma história que já estava cansado de saber.

-Estranho? – Suzan estimulou.

-É. Querer saber o que ela fazia vinte e quatro horas por dia, querer controlar com quem ela falava, forçar a barra quando eles estavam se beijando... ela era tão novinha! E todo mundo achava o contrário, mas ela não estava nem perto de pronta pra perder a virgindade e Harry ficava insistindo e insistindo...

-E a Ginny?

-Ela era bobinha. Quer dizer, pelo menos comparada a Ginny de agora. Ela reclamava dessas coisas pra mim, mas perdoava, sempre arranjava desculpas pra ele... e ele _sempre _pedia desculpas e eu via que ele tentava não ser assim, que ele tentava melhorar... mas não conseguia.

-Ela nunca me contou isso. Sempre que fala de Harry são só coisas boas.

-Acho que Ginny não é de falar mal dos mortos. Quero dizer, ela _só brigava_ com Ron, mas você não a vê falando mal dele né?

Suzan concordou. Considerando que havia, de fato, muito da amiga que não conhecia. Isso a frustrava de alguma forma. Percebeu que queria saber tudo o que houvesse para saber de Ginny. Queria... tudo. Simplesmente tudo da amiga.

Franziu o cenho para si mesma, segurando novas lágrimas, pois seu choro já começava a chamar a atenção dos passantes.

Quando sua amizade por Ginny havia se tornado aquilo que agora oprimia seu peito? Como passara de um sentimento tão puro para algo tão mesquinho? Queria a amiga toda para si. Queria voltar para a França, onde as duas passavam noites inteiras acordadas trocando risadas, confidências, choros e desabafos. Quando, sem saber falar francês, Ginny vivia grudada em seu braço, um tanto nervosa, machucada e quebrada, tentando se apoiar, tendo Suzan como sua única companhia.

Passou a refletir o que Colin havia acabado de dizer em palavras tão fortes e tão... _precisas_. O que exatamente em Ginny lhe inspirava esse sentimento tão obsessivo? Seria a constante e iminente possibilidade de perdê-la? Seria a sensação libertadora e poderosa de ser alvo do amor intenso que ela direcionava as pessoas que mais confiava?

Antes que pudesse demorar-se nesses pensamentos, algo a fez virar um pouco a cabeça para um carro negro. Uma sensação estranha, um pressentimento...

Deu de cara com uma estudante loira, conversando intimamente com sua amiga morena. As duas conversavam próximas, segurando seus livros nos braços. A loira fumava. Por alguns segundos, seus olhos se prenderam aos dela, e Suzan sentiu um gelo na base da coluna.

Tentando parecer natural ao desviar o olhar e agarrar o braço de Colin, Suzan tremia.

-Colin, precisamos mudar de direção. – sussurrou. – Não podemos ir para casa agora. Fomos vistos.

Os dois não falaram mais nada, tentaram andar tranquilamente, voltando-se para o prédio oposto a seu destino original. Suzan sabia que as duas os seguiam discretamente. Um nó formou-se na sua garganta. Um pressentimento horrível gelando-a dos pés a cabeça. Rezava para ter a oportunidade de pedir desculpas apropriadas à sua melhor amiga antes de morrer.

**X**

**20:30**

Draco não havia voltado para a mansão desde que Ginny havia sido levada e, agora, com seu corpo implorando por descanso, mal percebeu que seguira para o quarto dela ao invés do seu. Seus movimentos bruscos tornaram-se lentos enquanto adentrava o cômodo.

O lugar parecia impregnado com a essência da ruiva. Podia vê-la escovando os cabelos sem pressa na penteadeira, jogada na cama lendo um livro ou dormindo pacificamente, sorrindo para ele, olhando inexpressiva para a paisagem para fora da janela...

Aproximando-se da cama, tocou suas colunas, o cheiro de Ginny vinha fortemente dos lençóis. Aquele cheiro intenso de flores que só ela tinha. Podia ver seu próprio corpo nu entrelaçado ao dela, vê-la agarrando seus cabelos, arranhando suas costas e mordendo os próprios lábios enquanto ele a possuía. Podia ouvir a respiração descompassada dela em seu ouvido, e suas tentativas frustradas de reprimir gemidos.

Ajoelhou-se e deitou-se, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro intoxicante dela. Agarrou os lençóis, imaginando como ela os enrolava em suas pernas, e em seu corpo enquanto dormia.

Sentiu lágrimas de frustração em seus olhos.

A queria tão desesperadamente! A queria, ali, ao seu lado. Nos seus braços! Não saber onde ela estava e o que estava fazendo naquele segundo o consumia, o matava! E pensar que todos os momentos que passaram juntos poderiam ter sido falsos...

Não. Ginny não era uma pessoa capaz de fingir aquele tipo de entrega.

Ela o amava.

No entanto, mais uma vez seus estúpidos ideais e sua moral haviam ficado no caminho.

Se não tivesse certeza do amor dela, talvez Draco não estivesse _tão_ desesperado, louco para caçá-la novamente. Talvez tivesse mais clareza e agisse com mais calma. No entanto, agora estava ainda mais motivado do que antes. Não importava mais quantas vezes Ginny fugisse. Ele sempre a encontraria e a traria pra casa.

Mas quando a encontrasse, dessa vez, iria fazer o certo e abandonar tudo por ela. A levaria para longe. Mudaria seus nomes. Mudaria suas aparências. Cortaria contato com todos os conhecidos e até viveriam como muggles se precisassem. Já começara a providenciar tudo, removendo uma boa quantia de seu ouro de Gringotes e trocando-o por dinheiro muggle, _dólares_, que colocou em contas do exterior com uma identidade falsa.

Estas precauções eram necessárias porque Draco sabia que só alguém de dentro do seu círculo íntimo teria qualquer tipo de chance de quebrar as barreiras que havia colocado ao redor de sua mansão para que Ginevra pudesse fugir. Isso presumindo que ela não havia sido levada a força.

Tremeu com o pensamento. E com a frustração por não saber o que havia acontecido.

Interrogara os elfos e estes apenas choraram e espernearam, pois não haviam estado presentes quando Ginny sumiu. Depois de analisá-los, Draco percebeu que eles haviam sido enfeitiçados para ficarem confusos, e não perceberem nada. Por algum motivo, o comensal não conseguia acreditar que houvera sido sua Ginny quem os confundira. Mal passou pela sua cabeça punir os elfos, mas estava muito atordoado para impedi-los de se punirem sozinhos.

Fechou os olhos novamente...

Lembrou-se da última vez que a vira. Com as mãos atrás das costas e as roupas brancas, os cabelos bagunçados e os lábios inchados e vermelhos pelos seus beijos fortes, ela se afastava da porta como ele mandara.

_-Feliz Natal._ – ela havia sussurrado docemente, com aquele usual tom melancólico que sua voz adquiria ocasionalmente.

E ele havia saído apressado. Passado as próximas duas horas fingindo estar interessado nas conversas e pessoas ao seu redor na festa de natal do Ministério, mas sorrindo para si mesmo o tempo todo, pensando em Ginny e em como não via a hora de voltar para casa. Voltar para ela.

_E então ele voltou._

E a cada cômodo que ele invadia sem achá-la, a cada chamado que ela não respondia, seu coração ia batendo mais forte, querendo saltar de seu peito... seus pulmões ardiam, buscando o ar com cada vez mais dificuldade. Suas pernas correram pelo jardim... seguira os rastros dela, mas estes sumiram rapidamente. Ele correra até que o frio cortante e a nevasca o impediram de ir mais longe. O que o incentivara fora a latente possibilidade de, em uma fuga impensada, Ginny acabar perecendo na neve.

Agora, pensando racionalmente, sabia que a ruiva era esperta demais para esse tipo de ação precipitada.

Talvez há sete anos, quando ainda tratava-se de uma adolescente desesperada que acabara de perder toda a sua família. Mas não agora. Ela não faria isso.

Apertou o travesseiro contra o rosto, rolando na cama e encarando o teto. Tentando com todas as suas forças imaginar o que Ginevra estaria fazendo naquele segundo. Não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia ficar sem ela.

Tentou dormir. Mas só conseguiu a base de poções.

Precisava descansar. Precisava fazer o que fizera da primeira vez que ela fugira. Pensar racionalmente, com frieza. Engolir o sofrimento e ter paciência... mesmo que a cada segundo sem saber se sua Ginevra estava bem e a salvo fossem tortura. Mesmo que o assombrasse a perspectiva de que talvez nunca mais a veria... Mesmo que soubesse que se acontecesse algo a ela, não poderia mais viver. Preferiria a morte.

**X**

**22:00**

Quando o primeiro feitiço foi lançado contra a casa, Ginny e Dean estavam prontos, com as varinhas em punho.

-Ginny, me desculpa. – ele sussurrou desesperadamente. – Eu não pensei que...

-Cala a boca. – Ginny mandou.

Não por realmente estar irritada, mas porque precisava pensar. Precisava preparar a mente para a inevitável e iminente batalha contra os comensais que adentravam uma das bases da Ordem da Fênix.

O perigo iminente a que estavam sujeitos poderia ter sido facilmente evitado se Dean não houvesse interrompido por toda a noite e pela maior parte do dia qualquer comunicação externa que a casa pudesse ter. Só quando Ginny levantara e quisera contatar a Ordem que eles, desesperadamente, lhes mandaram o alerta.

Os comensais tinham controle sobre a rede de Flú, aparatações também eram registradas pelo Ministério... sua única chance era rezar para que o fiel do segredo tivesse resistido às torturas.

O pior de tudo era que Ginny não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco. Algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que dessa vez não seria como das outras vezes. Ela tinha uma estranha e horrorosa sensação de que não o veria mais. E esse pressentimento palpitante começava a nublar sua mente e afetar seu raciocínio.

Olhou para Dean, pelo canto do olho. Impedindo que a Ordem os contatasse a tempo, ele provavelmente havia condenado aos dois.

Alarmada, tentou segurar o grito ao ouvir uma explosão no andar de baixo. Agarrando sua varinha com um pouco de mais força, sentindo o medo e a adrenalina acelerando seu coração.

-Ginny, me desculpe por ontem. O que eu fiz com você foi...

-Dean, cala a boca! – murmurou raivosamente.

Não queria lembrar de Dean baseado na noite passada. Queria se lembrar dele nos seus momentos felizes. Nos momentos em Hogwarts, ou quando ele a resgatou de Draco, e fora tão paciente e tão amável.

Acima de tudo, Ginny estava confusa. E esse era um sentimento inteiramente novo para ela. A garota sempre tivera certeza de suas crenças. Sempre soubera como agir e no que acreditar. Sempre fizera o certo. Sempre estimulara o certo, mesmo quando o certo a machucava. Sempre tinha um ombro amigo para quem precisava e se afastava de companhias más...

Agora ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por um assassino. Um em busca de redenção, mas assassino. Que matara sua família.

E o pior de tudo: trair um cara bom como Dean com um assassino fora inesperadamente fácil. Mesmo que a culpa tenha massacrado-a depois.

O que machucara de forma inesperada fora amar alguém que não fosse Draco. Por mais que ela tivesse deixado claro o tempo todo para ele e para si mesma que eles não tinham nada, nenhum compromisso, justamente por saber que ainda tinha sentimentos mal resolvidos com Dean.

Amava Draco, mas sentia certo nojo de si mesma por ter podido se apaixonar por um homem que havia invadido sua casa, e ajudado na destruição de sua família. Como ela conseguiu deixar de pensar neles no tempo em que passou por Draco?

Mas Draco havia mudado não? Ele se arrependia!

Mas... será que se arrepender era o suficiente para uma absolvição? Se um criminoso se arrepende sinceramente de seu crime, isso impediria de que ele fosse condenado?

Ela havia pecado ao trair Dean e sua família ao se apaixonar por Draco, ou ao trair seu coração por ter dormido com Dean?

Será que não deveria escutar as pessoas ao seu redor, que sempre cuidaram dela e a amaram, e aceitar que estava doente? Que precisava de ajuda? Que ninguém em sua sã consciência poderia se apaixonar pelo assassino de sua família?

Mas... essas pessoas que sempre cuidaram dela e a amaram, não pareceram tão amorosas na noite passada. Havia errado, mas ainda assim, isso justificava ter sido amaldiçoada e... praticamente violentada? Sua pena não havia sido um pouco maior do que o seu crime?

Por que ela não conseguia mais separar o certo do errado?

Por que não tinha mais certeza de si mesma? Por que não sabia se seus sentimentos mais fortes eram reais?

Por que sua cabeça estava tão confusa?

E por que, diabos, seus pais não estavam ao seu lado para ajudá-la e orientá-la nesse momento tão difícil?

-Eu acho que... – sussurrou, sentindo lágrimas inundando suas bochechas. – preciso de ajuda.

Dean a olhou alarmado enquanto ouviram uma nova série de explosões.

-Eu não sei mais quem eu sou. – ela disse, encarando Dean nos olhos. – Dean, eu acho que perdi a cabeça. Eu acho que... – sua voz tremeu, enquanto uma única certeza se formava do emaranhado confuso e doloroso que havia se tornado sua mente. - ... estou louca.

-Eu queria te dizer que vamos te ajudar, que você vai se tratar e ser feliz para sempre... – ele começou, limpando suas lágrimas com o dedão, enquanto a via entrar em desespero. - ... mas nós não temos esse luxo.

Dean a abraçou, com um braço só, o outro ainda segurando a varinha. Foi um abraço aflito. De quem está prestes a enfrentar a morte.

Quando os comensais adentraram na casa e os encontraram, Ginny lutou com mais garra e mais força do que já lutara na vida. Eram muitos. Eles não tinham chances e sua melhor chance de sobrevivência era se render...

Isso _nunca._

Naquele momento, a adrenalina da batalha, a dor dos machucados e das maldições, a sede de sangue, os feitiços, a destruição e a perspectiva da morte ofuscaram a confusão e a insanidade de sua própria mente.

E quando ela caiu em uma poça de seu próprio sangue, e perdeu a consciência... sentiu uma pequena esperança de que não fosse mais acordar.

Ela estava cansada de lutar, cansada de se sentir culpada, cansada da confusão, cansada daquela insanidade, cansada da ditadura, cansada de falsas esperanças... Só queria que tudo acabasse! Só queria poder relaxar, descansar...

Queria paz.

E queria ter tido a oportunidade de ver Draco mais uma vez antes de morrer.

**X**

**00:00**

Voldemort sorriu para a forma inerte, ensangüentada e amarrada a sua frente. Marcas de lágrimas por seu rosto e sinais de lutas por todo seu corpo rasgado, machucado e amaldiçoado. Ela havia lutado bravamente. E havia perdido.

A esmeralda da vida em seu pescoço brilhava, em plena atividade.

-Finalmente, minha Ginny. Finalmente.

Devagar, aproximou-se da garota. Tocou seus braços, sentindo a textura deles e sentindo o sangue dos cortes sujando suas mãos. Sentiu a profundidade de cada um deles.

Comprimiu os lábios ao perceber que ela perdera muito sangue por um corte profundo no estômago. Usando a varinha, cortou as roupas rasgadas e removeu-as do seu corpo lentamente.

A parte que mais aproveitou foi remover sua roupa de baixo, lentamente, permitindo-se admirar e tocar cada centímetro ensangüentado e fraco do corpo pequeno, delicado e, ao mesmo tempo, arrasadoramente sedutor a sua frente... a sua mercê.

Subitamente as palavras de Lady Slytherin vieram a sua cabeça:

_-Ela é um anjo. Um anjo a quem foram concedidos todos os poderes do inferno._

Quando sua mão parou no coração da garota, e ele mal conseguiu ouvi-lo bater, se apressou. Tomou-a em seus braços e a colocou em um enorme container circular, de vidro, coberto de um líquido semelhante à água. Afundou-a, empurrando-a pelo peito, vendo o sangue desprender-se de sua pele e colorindo a o líquido transparente, e seus cabelos vermelhos abrirem-se ao seu redor.

Fechou a porta de vidro, afastou-se e sentou-se, admirando o corpo nu imerso na água. A esmeralda verde brilhando cada vez mais fortemente.

-Aproveite seu tempo com ela, Gwenyfar. – sussurrou baixinho, enquanto a luz verde do colar envolvia o corpo da garota. – Porque depois será a minha vez. – Aproximou o rosto do vidro, na direção onde o de Ginevra estava. Ela parecia profundamente adormecida. – E lembre-se Ginevra, quando os mortos tiverem uma mensagem... é melhor escutar.

**X**

**N/B:**

Nota pequena da beta que NECESSITA escrever algumas linhas sobre o capítulo.

Primeiro, eu não sabia que dona Ella Evans tinha me mandado esse capítulo! Só quando abri o twitter (quase meia-noite, chegando de uma festa e levemente bêbada, como sempre) que eu vi a mensagem. E, meu Deus, quase surtei.

Acho que, assim como todos os leitores, nós estávamos ansiosos demais para mais um capítulo! E foi lindo e completamente angustiante. Não consigo descrever de nenhuma outra maneira a sensação que eu tive ao acabar de ler (acho que não ajuda muito quando você termina de ler o capítulo com a Adele chorando em _"Someone Like You"_).

Vou terminar essa nota porque era para ela ser breve e eu já estou ocupando um pedaço considerável.

Um beijo a vocês e espero que a betagem tenha ficado boa (sabe como é, entrei na faculdade e agora não tenho mais aula de português).

Anaisa

**N/A:**

Esse ano foi realmente difícil. Minha família ta passando por uma fase meio negra. Meu tio morreu há cerca de 10 meses. Minha mãe e minha avó, as duas com saúde hiper frágil, desmoronaram depois disso. Principalmente minha mãe. Nesse último mês achei que ela estava melhorando... mas não estava. To cansada de ir e voltar de hospital. Já tenho até um "kit sala de espera". Barrinha de cereal, livro, maquiagem (pra esconder o inchaço dos olhos), meu diário e meu blackberry.

Vocês que têm pais saudáveis, levantem as mãos pro céu e agradeçam MUITO. É muito horrível ver a pessoa que você mais admira no mundo encolhida, frágil e assustada que nem uma criança em um leito de hospital. E ainda ter que manter uma expressão serena para ela não ficar ainda mais assustada.

Esse foi um dos motivos que me impediram de atualizar. Ainda mais AEDC que é uma fic que exige minha TOTAL concentração. E eu não gosto de reclamar das dores da minha vida porque:

1 - Minha vida tem muito mais felicidade e bênçãos do que dores, então eu acho que seria canalhice minha reclamar. Apesar de tudo, eu sou MUITO feliz.

2 - Sentir a dor da perspectiva de perder minha mãe, e ficar próxima da morte (desculpem eu falar com tanta frieza) me deu perspectiva para escrever melhor. Não só fics como meus outros projetos também.

Quero agradecer MUITO às reviews. Sério gente, os pedidos, as sugestões, os comentários, os elogios, e até as broncas me estimularam DE-MAIS. Acho que já teria desistido de AEDC há milênios se não fossem por vocês, sempre me estimulando.

Espero REALMENTE que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo que nem a Anaisa gostou!

Estou pensando em fazer um vídeo para o final da fic.

Não um vídeo montagem, um vídeo meu. Falando, respondendo perguntas que vocês possam ter no final. Perguntas sobre a fic, sobre projetos, sobre mim... sobre o que vocês quiserem. =) O que acham? Façam suas perguntas para eu ir anotando.

Vou postar no fim de semana as respostas das reviews. Foram muitas e eu amei a todas! Cada uma delas! Das menores às maiores! Muito obrigada do FUNDO do coração. Vou responder cada uma delas! Também postarei meus comentários sobre este capítulo mais tarde porque agora eu to... sem clima. =/ Obrigada por agüentarem meus desabafos também!

Beijos,

Ella Evans.

-G


	27. Gwenyfar Wildeblood

**Capítulo XXVI** – Gwenyfar Wildeblood

_betado por Anaisa_

**X**

"_No ser humano existe uma anatomia literal e uma anatomia poética. Uma delas você pode ver; a outra não. Uma é feita de ossos, dentes e carne; a outra é feita de energia, memória e fé. Mas ambas são igualmente verdadeiras."_

_-Elizabeth Gilbert_

**X**

Ela estava usando um vestido dourado que parecia acariciar o seu corpo. Podia sentir a refrescante brisa tocando gentilmente sua pele e agitando seus longos cabelos rubros de forma discreta. Os fios que se agitavam e tocavam seu rosto, seus ombros e suas costas nuas provocavam eletricidade e êxtase.

Abriu os olhos levemente e, por um instante, tudo o que viu foi névoa.

Conforme conseguia distinguir formas por trás das espirais esbranquiçadas no ar, mais sólido o chão embaixo de seus pés se tornava, o que fazia com que a brisa diminuísse.

Finalmente percebeu que estava em um lugar muito parecido com os terrenos de Hogwarts, mas não havia castelo. E o lago era bem maior do que deveria ser. Andou até ele, sentindo seus pés nus roçando na grama. Estendeu o pé para mergulhá-lo na água, sentindo o tecido do vestido deslizando deliciosamente por sua perna.

-_Ginny._

Virou-se, franzindo o cenho. Parecia, a cada segundo, um pouco mais lúcida.

_-Ginny._

Ouviu novamente. Uma voz diferente dessa vez. Virou-se para a outra direção, de onde essa segunda voz parecia ter vindo.

_-Ginny. Ginevra! Gin!_

Dessa vez não eram apenas sussurros, e várias vozes vindo de várias direções diferentes chamavam o seu nome. Algumas sussurravam, enquanto outras a chamavam quase casualmente e outras gritavam.

Ela rodou, atormentada, sem saber para que lado ir. Quem deveria atender. Sentiu uma leve fisgada em sua nuca, mas quando estava prestes a levar a mão a ela, alguém a abraçou fortemente por trás, prendendo seus braços.

As vozes sumiram assim que aquele corpo quente fez contato com o de Ginny. Ela não retribuiu o abraço, mas relaxou. Puxando o ar fortemente, sentiu uma súbita onda de amor ao sentir o cheiro familiar da mulher atrás de si. Os braços delicados, porém fortes, a abraçavam com ternura e Ginny nunca se sentira tão segura quanto naquele momento.

-Não se preocupe. – a voz melodiosa e decidida sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Não se preocupe com mais nada. Estou aqui, minha querida.

Ginny sorriu levemente e fechou os olhos para aproveitar mais a presença da mulher atrás de si. Relaxou o corpo completamente, sentindo-se flutuar naquele abraço.

-Você sabe quem eu sou? – ela perguntou baixinho, seus lábios encostando levemente na orelha de Ginny. A ruiva sorriu.

-Gwen. – disse baixinho, seus lábios pareceram mover-se sem sua permissão. Sua mente estava embaçada. Não sabia por que havia dito aquele nome, mas, no momento em que ouvira a si mesma proferi-lo, soube que era o nome da mulher que a segurava com tanto carinho.

-Eu sou sua mãe, Ginny. – ela respondeu, afrouxando os braços ao redor de Ginny para que pudesse virá-la lentamente. – E sua irmã, sua amiga, sua mestra, sua alma gêmea...

Ainda de olhos fechados, Ginny permitiu que ela trouxesse seu corpo para mais perto, repousando sua cabeça no ombro de Gwen, abraçando-a, esperando poder expressar naquele gesto todo amor que sentia.

Naquele momento, sua mente estava completamente destituída de qualquer lembrança. Tudo o que existia era Gwen.

-Oh, Ginny... – ela sussurrou, abraçando-a protetoramente. – Eu a amo tanto e você mal tem consciência de quem eu sou. Minha querida Ginevra.

As palavras de Gwen ainda demoraram alguns segundos para realmente penetrar na mente de Ginny. Mas quanto mais claras elas ecoavam em sua cabeça, mais Ginny sentia seus pensamentos clarearem. Mais parecia consciente.

Afastou-se assustada da mulher, encarando-a e dando vários passos para trás.

-Eu... – disse baixinho. – Quem é você?

-Eu não posso mais poupá-la. – disse tristemente a magnífica mulher de cabelos extraordinariamente longos e negros e olhos profundamente verdes como seu vestido. Havia algo de errado na figura dela. Enquanto Ginny emanava luz, ela parecia extremamente opaca e suas cores pareciam um pouco sombreadas. Com pouco contraste. Chegava a ser um pouco assustador o quanto ela destoava do cenário claro ao seu redor.

Ela era jovem. Provavelmente da mesma idade de Ginny. Mas ao mesmo tempo, algo em seu olhar e em sua postura a faziam parecer bem mais velha. Quase como se fosse um ser atemporal.

-Eu conheço você. – Ginny constatou. Estava mais lúcida. Sua mente acelerava-se em pensamentos atropelados, tentando definir qual era a última coisa que lembrava. – Onde eu estou? – perguntou, olhando ao redor, para o cenário enevoado. – E quem é você? De onde a conheço?

-Como Ginevra Weasley você nunca me conheceu. – sua voz era baixa, mas parecia ecoar por todo o ambiente a volta delas. – Mas você me conhece de outras vidas e de outros planos. Eu não saberia dizer desde quando nem onde nos conhecemos.

Ginny deu um passo para trás, desconfiada. Por algum motivo, sentia-se extremamente atraída por aquela mulher a sua frente. Tinha o estranho impulso de aproximar-se, deixar-se envolver em seu abraço e simplesmente relaxar. Como se ela pudesse fazer com que todos os seus problemas e preocupações sumissem.

Mas, por outro lado, havia algo na opacidade de suas cores e na malícia de seus olhos que a faziam querer se afastar e desconfiar de cada palavra que ela proferia.

-Passamos um tempo afastadas. Eu estava fraca e você estava em um plano diferente do meu. – Ginny não a viu se mover. Mas em um segundo, o rosto da mulher estava a apenas um palmo de distância do de Ginny. A cauda do vestido verde e escuro esbarrando no luminoso dourado do da ruiva.

Assustada, permaneceu imóvel enquanto Gwen estendia a mão e acariciava seu rosto. Até mesmo a textura dos dedos da mulher de cabelos negros parecia destoar das outras sensações gentis que aquele lugar provocava em Ginny.

-Passamos quase um milênio fisicamente afastadas até que minha esmeralda... – Gwen levou a mão ao pescoço fechando a mão ao redor de seu colar. – A achou e nos reuniu.

-Eu... – Ginny baixou os olhos para o colar no pescoço da mulher. Arregalou-os ao perceber seu colar. O que Percy lhe dera há tantos anos. Levou a mão ao pescoço e seus dedos atingiram apenas sua pele onde deveria encontrar a esmeralda. – Meu colar... isso... não faz sentido.

-A forma sólida do colar está com você. Vinha procurando por mim há muito tempo, e por sua causa, pude voltar a controlá-lo e ter contato com o mundo material. – Gwen sorriu. – A energia do colar, fortalecida pela sua magia, me fortaleceu. Por meio do colar, pude ligar minha alma a sua. Sua magia me deu poderes inimagináveis para alguém que está preso nesse plano. Nesse limbo entre o mundo dos vivos e a eternidade.

-Eu não entendo. – Ginny sussurrou, ainda com a mão no lugar onde deveria estar seu colar. – Percy me deu o colar.

Gwen entortou a cabeça levemente.

-Eu explicarei tudo, minha querida. Explicarei tudo, venha comigo. Agora temos todo o tempo do mundo. Você está segura. Pode relaxar.

Aquelas palavras reconfortantes tiveram um impacto grande em Ginny, que permitiu que a mulher a puxasse pelo braço. Deslizaram por entre a névoa até chegarem a uma árvore, Gwen sentou-se em uma raiz e fez menção para que Ginny sentasse perto dela. Ela obedeceu. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro das folhas e o barulho reconfortante que elas faziam ao serem agitadas pela brisa.

Quando abriu os olhos Gwen a observava com uma expressão plácida.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Ginny novamente.

-Eu sou Gwenyfar _Ekat__ierina_ Nikolaievich Wildeblood. A sétima filha de Octavia Nikolaievich e Stephanus Wildeblood.

Ginny prendeu a respiração. Levando as mãos a boca.

-Lady Slytherin. – sussurrou.

A mulher sorriu levemente.

-Eu nasci no ano de 991 e morri em 1027. A história que tenho para lhe contar é longa, Ginny, e eu espero que você me escute atentamente. Pois dessa vez você não esquecerá nosso encontro como esqueceu os outros ao retornar para seu corpo. Você lembrará de cada momento. Eu sei de todas as dúvidas que atormentam sua mente. Está na hora de você saber quem você é para finalmente poder seguir seu destino. O destino que eu tão cuidadosamente arquitetei para você.

Ginny respirou fundo, acomodando-se melhor onde estava sentada e encarando Gwen com atenção, esperando pacientemente até que ela decidisse voltar a falar.

-Você nasceu no mundo mágico. Completamente separado e escondido dos muggles. Repleto de regras, e restrições e sigilo. Você aprendeu a viver em um mundo em que a magia era ordenada e controlada... eu não. – ela sorriu, nostálgica. – Vivíamos no mesmo mundo que os muggles e, por mais que não revelássemos nossas identidades, eles sabiam de nossa existência. A mágica obviamente os impedia de realmente nos machucar, mas nem todos tentavam fazê-lo. Na verdade, os aldeões das terras de meus pais tinham uma boa idéia do que éramos e nos amavam. Nós trazíamos riquezas e boas colheitas para nossos vassalos muggles e os tratávamos com carinho. Usávamos de nossa magia para curar os doentes e dar-lhes saúde, paz e prosperidade.

"Como você já deve ter estudado em História da Magia, naquela época os casamentos entre puros-sangues eram predominantemente arranjados. As mulheres, quando poderosas, eram reverenciadas. Ao contrário dos muggles que adoram uma santidade masculina, nós louvávamos o sagrado feminino. Mas esse poder vinha com correntes. As bruxas mais poderosas tinham uma vida cheia de restrições, pois a comunidade bruxa pensava que por serem dotadas de tanta magia, tornavam-se patrimônios públicos. Deviam ter um matrimônio e uma vida cuidadosamente arranjada para que gerasse filhos igualmente poderosos. Minha mãe, Octavia Nikolaievich, foi uma bruxa notavelmente talentosa, desde criança, o que atraiu muita atenção. Meus avós, que não acreditavam em casamentos arranjados, viram-se forçados a casá-la apressadamente com alguém de sua confiança para protegê-la. Deram sua mão a Stephanus Wildeblood. Meu pai. Que a amava desde que os dois eram pequenos."

Gwen fez uma pausa, encostando a cabeça no tronco da árvore e sorrindo carinhosamente com a lembrança dos pais.

-Mamãe demorou um pouco para se acostumar com a condição de casada, mas não pôde resistir por muito tempo ao amor abrasador que meu pai lhe dedicava. Acabou cedendo e retribuindo suas afeições com igual ou maior intensidade. Poderosos e apaixonados, os dois construíram uma família juntos. Com sete filhas. Sete é o número sagrado da magia, e a figura feminina era associada a divindades, então os dois se consideravam extremamente abençoados. E talvez tivessem sido. – o sorriso de Gwen vacilou. – Se eu não tivesse nascido.

"A sétima e última filha daquele belo casal. Eu era a mais poderosa dentre às minhas irmãs. Ouso dizer, uma das mais poderosas bruxas da época. Havia magia saindo dos meus poros. Eu podia fazer coisas se transfigurarem e até mesmo flutuar quando tinha meses de idade. Quando me concentrava, tinha relampejos dos pensamentos dos outros e podia invocar espíritos e fortúnio."

"Logo minha mãe me mostrou que, por mais que abençoados, eu deveria aprender a esconder meus poderes. Meus pais fizeram um bom trabalho escondendo-me até que eu completei a maioridade. Quando os bruxos e bruxas completavam dezessete anos, podiam e deviam comparecer aos festivais de Belthane. Não havia muitos bruxos naquela época e nasciam muitos abortos, então a comunidade mágica era obcecada em procriar. Belthane era uma celebração à fertilidade, as pessoas vestiam roupas coloridas, dançavam, se embriagavam, permitiam que espíritos que acreditavam serem deuses tomassem conta de seus corpos, faziam amor nos bosques e ao redor das fogueiras... acreditava-se que os filhos de Belthane eram os mais poderosos por serem abençoados pelos deuses."

"Eu sempre odiei aquele festival. O mundo bruxo naquela época era bem diferente do muggle. Enquanto os muggles tratavam sexo como um pecado e tentavam reprimir a sexualidade e o poder da mulher, os bruxos viam o ato de fazer amor como algo extremamente natural e exaltavam a sexualidade. Talvez pela minha convivência extrema com muggles, eu não era completamente favorável a idéia de ter inúmeros parceiros sexuais com objetivo de procriar e louvar os deuses como minhas irmãs eram.

"Mas meus pais sabiam que se eu não comparecesse ao Belthane, os outros iriam desconfiar, já que todas as minhas irmãs compareciam. Então eu fui. Assustada, inocente e virgem. Enquanto dançava ao redor da fogueira eu vi conhecidos respeitáveis, completamente possuídos pelo espírito de Belthane, tirarem as roupas e dançarem como loucos. Vi minhas irmãs incorporarem espíritos, deitarem-se com desconhecidos enquanto as entidades dançavam com eles. Não me deixei possuir. Podia sentir quando alguma entidade tentava se apossar de mim, mas eu não estava disposta a deixar que meu corpo fosse usado para entretenimento, então os bloqueava... como só eu podia fazer na época."

"Hoje é tão fácil para os bruxos evitar que as entidades os possuam que vocês nem mais as sentem. Antigamente, poder evitar essas entidades era um poder marcante e raro. Eu o tinha. Fugi das entidades e dos bruxos que tentavam se aproximar de mim, e acabei esbarrando com o mais perigoso de todos eles."

-Salazar. – Ginny sussurrou baixinho. Logo depois, ficou surpresa consigo mesma quando Gwen direcionou-lhe um sorriso de aprovação.

-Talvez você não tenha esquecido tão completamente dos nossos encontros, Ginevra. – ela disse. – Sim. Salazar. Ele tinha os olhos em mim há um tempo. Estava fascinado por mim e achou no festival de Belthane a oportunidade perfeita para me encurralar.

Ginny admirou-a pelos segundos em que Gwen pareceu perdida em memórias. Podia entender porque Salazar a achara fascinante. Havia algo de profundo e místico na beleza estonteante da mulher a sua frente.

-Naquela noite, ele tinha toda a intenção de me possuir. Eu não queria. Mas eu não podia rejeitá-lo. Além de extremamente poderoso, Salazar era mais velho e sabia controlar sua magia melhor do que eu. Em poucos segundos conseguiu me render. Não teria problemas em me tomar à força, mas eu entrei em desespero. Ajudada por espíritos de luz, consegui invocar magia o suficiente para afastar sua influência e fugir.

"Talvez se ele tivesse conseguido o que queria naquela noite as coisas não teriam tomado um rumo tão horrível. Salazar era um dos bruxos mais influentes e poderosos da época. Estudava Magia Negra com afinco e conseguira feitos que nunca nem havíamos imaginado possíveis. Era incrivelmente respeitado, rico, charmoso e bonitão. Ninguém nunca o havia recusado, pelo menos não tão violentamente quanto eu o recusei. E ninguém nunca havia conseguido livrar-se de sua magia como eu consegui. Se antes ele se sentia atraído, depois de Belthane ficou completamente louco por mim. Logo minha família começou a ser fortemente assediada por ele. Salazar tentou se aproximar de mim de todas as formas possíveis para me cortejar, mas meus pais não me queriam perto de ninguém que mexesse com magia negra, então me mantiveram protegida. Ou tentaram."

"Infelizmente era impossível para eles me manter protegida de Salazar. Eu tive que começar a usar minhas próprias mágicas para repeli-lo... mas com o tempo acabei começando a gostar de nossos jogos, suas aproximações me faziam desenvolver minha magia a um nível que eu nunca poderia ter imaginado conseguir. Eu me senti poderosa e envaidecida."

Gwen olhava para as próprias mãos, um sorrisinho amargo em seu rosto.

-Mas quando pensei que poderia realmente amá-lo, ele me provou que seu verdadeiro amor era a Arte das Trevas. E eu nunca poderia amar alguém ligado a esse ramo tão vil da magia. Minha família acreditava na magia em sua forma mais crua e selvagem, mas sempre usada para o bem. Repudiava qualquer corrupção dela. Então, eu repudiava Slytherin. Meu repúdio, no entanto... parecia atiçá-lo ainda mais. E quando eu me apaixonei e me casei com um homem que eu verdadeiramente amava...

Gwen parou, como se houvesse pedido as forças. Ainda abriu a boca algumas vezes para continuar sob o olhar atento e paciente de Ginny. Finalmente, respirou fundo e direcionou seu olhar firme para a ruiva. Tomou sua mão e puxou-a para si.

-Talvez seja melhor eu mostrar para você... – disse, abraçando-a e fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ginny fechou os olhos.

_Depois de lavar-se minuciosamente, Gwen admirou seu corpo nu no espelho enquanto vestia uma longa, porém bela e sedutora camisola branca. Seria a primeira noite que passaria com seu amado como marido e mulher. Estava ansiosa para correr para seus braços, mas se arrumou com calma, escovando os longos cabelos negros e perfumando-se. _

_Ouviu então um barulho estranho no quarto. Sons de móveis caindo ou agitando-se, algo do gênero. Um pressentimento horroroso pesou em seu peito e, a cada passo vagaroso que dava na direção do quarto onde estava seu marido, o peso aumentava. Como se uma pedra estivesse se alojado dolorosamente em cima de seu coração, e este tivesse cada vez menos forças para agüentá-la. _

_Foi com lágrimas escorrendo por suas faces abundantemente que abriu a porta, sabendo exatamente o que iria encontrar antes que seus olhos encontrassem o corpo inerte de seu marido no chão. Correu para ele, aflita, como se fosse alterar alguma coisa alcançá-lo rapidamente. Como se pudesse dobrar o tempo apenas um pouco e reverter a morte do homem que mais amara no mundo. _

_-Não. Não, por favor! Não! – sussurrou baixinho. Ninando a cabeça dele em seus braços. Passou horas assim, em um pranto violento. _

_Só o largou ao ouvir o chamado choroso de sua família. No entanto, quando os alcançou, era tarde demais. _

_Seus pais, suas queridas e amadas irmãs... todos mortos. Com a mesma expressão de horror estampadas no rosto com a qual encontrara seu marido. _

-Gwen! – Ginny afastou-se rapidamente dela, com lágrimas nos olhos, emitindo soluços involuntários. –Pare, eu não quero mais ver.

-Ah... – Gwen insistiu, engatinhando na direção de Ginny e puxando-a com força descomunal. - Quer sim.

_-Você sabe que estou fazendo isso por causa dos vassalos não sabe, Salazar? – Gwen perguntou baixinho. Desde que sua família morrera, essa era a única forma que conseguia falar. Sussurrando. – E por meu sobrinho. _

_Direcionou o olhar para a pequena criança no chão, que brincava com a barra do seu longo vestido de noiva. _

_Salazar Slytherin, com vestes a rigor, aproximou-se com um sorriso satisfeito da jovem, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas. _

_-Nós vamos ser felizes, Gwen. – ele afirmou, parecendo ter certeza disso. – Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. Você pode achar que eu sou mau, mas tudo o que faço é pensando no que é melhor para você também. _

_Gwen concordou com a cabeça, ainda com o olhar direcionado para a criança de olhos verdes que caminhava desajeitadamente na direção de seus brinquedos. Tropeçou em determinado momento, mas pareceu achar isso hilário, porque soltou uma risadinha aguda._

_-Graças a mim, você vai poder cuidar do seu sobrinhozinho e manter as terras de seus pais. Se eu não tivesse a acolhido, o que seria de você, meu amor? – ele perguntou baixinho, aproximando-se e levando uma mão enluvada ao rosto bonito e triste da jovem, que retribuiu seu olhar. _

_Salazar pareceu hipnotizado pelas íris verdes e melancólicas que o miravam. Passou um bom tempo apenas encarando-a. _

_-Por tudo o que fez por mim, eu sou extremamente grata, Salazar. – ela disse, talvez um pouco formalmente demais. – Não sou mais tão forte quanto antigamente... sem você, eu de fato não poderia ter me protegido. Você esteve do meu lado depois daquela tragédia com a minha família e o meu marido. Salvou minha vida mais vezes do que eu possa contar. Muito... obrigada. _

_-Eu sei que você me ama, Gwen. – ele disse baixinho, com um leve sorriso, puxando-a pela cintura. – Mesmo que você ainda não tenha se dado conta disso. Você me ama. E depois de hoje, nada nunca vai poder nos separar. _

_Gwen desviou o olhar do homem, parecendo preferir olhar para seu pescoço enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto. Fechou os olhos fortemente quando sentiu os lábios dele descendo por seu rosto procurando pelos seus. _

_-Você é minha, Gwen. – ele sussurrou. – Toda minha. _

Quando abriu os olhos, Ginny afastou-se de Gwen o mais rápido que pôde.

-Por que me mostrou tudo isso, Gwen? Eu não queria... – Ginny se interrompeu, respirando fortemente enquanto tentava achar a palavra certa para descrever o que acontecera. Não só presenciara as cenas, como sentira a sufocante e opressora dor no peito de Gwen nos momentos em que aconteceram. -... ver!

-Você precisava saber, minha querida. Você não vê, Ginny? Está tudo conectado!

Ginny virou o rosto para ela e assustou-se com a proximidade. Vacilando com o corpo para trás, precisando apoiar o corpo no cotovelo para não encostar-se à grama. Sentou-se novamente, encarando os olhos estonteantemente verdes e estranhamente opacos da mulher a sua frente.

-O quê?

-Eu, você, Draco, Tom, Dean, Harry...

-O que Harry tem a ver com isso?

Gwen sorriu carinhosamente.

-Há tanto que você ainda não sabe.

Ginny ainda tentou se afastar novamente, mas Gwen a puxou pelo tecido do seu vestido, quase rasgando o tecido iluminado no processo.

-Você precisa saber de tudo.

Ginny suspirou profundamente, evitando por alguns segundos os olhos verdes opacos da bela mulher a sua frente. Era incrível como se sentia maravilhosa perto dela, como se estivesse perto de uma velha conhecida, mesmo que a razão lhe gritasse para tomar cuidado.

Por mais que a proximidade entre elas enchesse Ginny desse conforto familiar, algo lhe dizia que ela devia tomar cuidado. Uma espécie de instinto, lhe avisando que aquela proximidade era perigosa.

Por mais prazerosa que fosse, era perigosa.

-Okay. – Ginny concordou, sua voz saindo mais rouca do que o normal. – Okay, então. Me conte o que aconteceu depois que casou com Salazar.

Gwen sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, seus olhos parados nos de Ginny, parecendo túneis, puxando-a e hipnotizando-a.

-Salazar realmente me amava. – ela começou. – Só não mais do que as Artes das Trevas, e sua obsessão por imortalidade.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-É... acho que meu querido Tom puxou a seu antepassado mais ilustre. – Gwen sorriu, novamente aquele riso sem humor. – Imortalidade era uma questão abordada em abundância naquela época, antes de virar o tabu que é hoje. E Salazar a perseguiu. A perseguiu com afinco. Queria fortalecer seu corpo, sua mente, sua magia... e me usou para isso. Ele achava que os experimentos que fazia comigo, que a forma como desgastava minha mente me faria mais forte também, mas eu não tinha forças desde o início. Eu fiquei arruinada depois que minha família morreu. Meu espírito, toda a selvageria e o fogo dentro de mim pareciam ter morrido junto com aqueles que eu amava. A única razão que eu tinha para continuar vivendo e suportando os maus-tratos de Salazar era meu sobrinho. O outro sobrevivente ao massacre da minha família.

"E era por ele que eu suportava Salazar. Que não me rebelava contra os experimentos dele e o perdoava quando ele me machucava. Mas eu não conseguia parar de definhar. Até minha pele tornou-se áspera, fiquei terrivelmente magra e meus cabelos perderam o viço... tornei-me pálida e minha voz saía apenas em sussurros. Até que, em um aniversário, ele me presenteou com um colar. Parecia uma esmeralda. Eu sabia que era um item poderoso no momento em que ele o posicionou em meu pescoço."

Gwen levou a mão ao pescoço tocando a esmeralda e acariciando-a.

-Pensei que era algum cristal medicinal, alguma coisa para me fazer sentir melhor, porque comecei a me recuperar rapidamente. Eu voltei a ver o mundo com cores, voltei a ter desejos, voltei a sentir prazer... minha magia voltou com força, assim como minha vontade de viver. Passei a desafiar Salazar. Ele sempre ameaçava meu sobrinho em nossas brigas, mas eu sabia que ele tinha muito medo de me perder para fazer alguma coisa com ele, então não me importava. E essa época... – Gwen olhou para o lado, ficando calada e séria por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a sorrir fracamente. – Foi uma das mais felizes da minha vida. Salazar pareceu esquecer as Artes das Trevas por um tempo. E eu voltei a me apaixonar por ele. O amei mais do que quando era jovenzinha. Nunca como amei meu primeiro marido... mas o amei o suficiente para lhe dar um filho lindo e sadio. A época de minha gravidez e os primeiros anos de vida do meu filho foram os melhores de minha vida. Salazar parecia um homem diferente. Até que...

Gwen engoliu em seco, olhando com amargura e desdém para o lago antes de voltar o olhar para Ginny.

-Ele começou a fazer parte daquele quarteto estúpido que queria começar uma escola para... – Gwen estalou a língua. – _ensinar _magia, de forma contida. Queriam construir um castelo para isso. Eu lutei contra essa idéia. Eu era contra a forma como eles queriam colocar regras nos usos de magia. Contra como eles queriam ensinar todos a fazerem magia da mesma forma. Seguindo leis, normas, restrições, regras, palavras, movimentos de pulso... Você e seus irmãozinhos e amiguinhos que amam tanto Hogwarts nunca perceberam o que aquela escolinha realmente é. Uma forma de controle.

-Não. – interrompeu. – Hogwarts nos ajuda a aprender como lidar com nossa magia.

-Mas não os ensina como atingir o máximo de seu potencial. Não os ensina que cada bruxo e bruxa são diferentes. Que talvez as técnicas que façam a magia de um responder de forma mais eficaz, não são as mesmas que fazem a magia de outra pessoa responder. – Gwen se aproximou, apertando os olhos maliciosamente. – Você nunca sentiu energia borbulhando dentro de você no meio de uma aula? – perguntou, levando uma mão ao coração de Ginny. – Fazendo seu coração bater mais forte, a adrenalina pulsar, quase a sufocando, estalando em seus órgãos, transbordando da sua pele?

Ginny, involuntariamente, fechou os olhos. Claro que sentira. Sentia o tempo todo. Mas nunca contara para ninguém o quão poderosa pensava ser, pois até quando ela não tentava, as pessoas costumavam olhá-la como se ela estivesse tentando se destacar. Como se fosse exibida quando não tinha nada para exibir.

-Nunca sentiu vontade de jogar sua varinha e sentir a magia saindo em espirais descontrolados por entre seus dedos? Nunca sentiu vontade de esquecer da vassoura e se jogar de um penhasco para sentir a adrenalina de estar no ar sem nada para segura-la?

Ginny não respondeu. Esses seus inocentes episódios de loucura que Gwen descrevia eram o que faziam da ruiva uma boa bruxa. Mas ela sabia que sua capacidade de controlar esses impulsos eram o que faziam dela uma bruxa _fantástica_.

-Nunca viu como algumas crianças sofrem naquela escola porque não importa o quanto tentem, o quanto pratiquem... simplesmente não conseguem adaptar sua magia à forma que é ensinada? Quantos bruxos borbulhando em magia pura já não sofreram preconceito e já foram considerados abortos porque seus poderes não obedeciam às formas convencionais?

As palavras de Gwen não eram completamente desprovidas de razão. Enquanto ela falava, a única pessoa que pulava na mente de Ginny era Neville. Tão desajeitado e inseguro em Hogwarts e tão confiante e poderoso depois. Achava que a guerra o havia tornado mais talentoso... mas talvez ele houvesse simplesmente parado de tentar seguir as instruções dos professores e passado a fazer as coisas do seu jeito.

-Eu odiava a ideia de _Hogwarts. _Odiava a ideia de um governo controlando quando eu podia fazer magia, que tipo de magia eu podia fazer, que idade, aonde, por quê... e eles nos separaram completamente dos muggles. E essa foi a parte que eu mais odiei. Não podíamos mais fazer magia para ajudá-los, não podíamos mais atender seus pedidos, nem curar seus doentes, nem cuidar de suas plantações... Não podíamos mais chegar perto dos muggles. E então... Salazar usou o terreno que era da minha família para construir o maldito castelo.

Ginny parou um segundo, olhando ao redor, para o lado, a plantação, a densa floresta que emanava uma névoa escura...

-Esses terrenos. Estamos nos terrenos de Hogwarts antes de ser construída a escola não estamos?

Gwen sorriu.

-As terras de meu pai. Sim. Onde compartilhávamos a terra e suas riquezas com os muggles. Onde fomos tão felizes, tão livres, tão poderosos e prósperos. Salazar simplesmente expulsou os vassalos e enfeitiçou o lugar para que nenhum muggle conseguisse se aproximar. – Gwen balançou a cabeça levemente, parecendo se perder em pensamentos por alguns segundos antes de voltar-se com um olhar carinhoso para Ginny e estender a mão, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo rubro dela. – Eu não pude perdoar Salazar por isso. Nunca. E começamos a brigar novamente. Obcecado com essa idéia de escola ele voltou a pesquisar e estudar as Artes das Trevas. Foi então que eu percebi que estava condenada. O colar ao redor de meu pescoço me deixava saudável, forte, atrasava consideravelmente meu envelhecimento... mas ele também me levava à loucura. Em alguns dias, eu me pegava fantasiando matar meu marido, meu filho e depois a mim mesma. Vozes em minha cabeça, vozes que eu nem percebia que estavam lá, me aconselhavam das muitas formas que eu poderia fazer isso.

"Conforme minhas brigas com Salazar se intensificavam e eu me sentia mais fraca emocionalmente, mais essas vozes me atormentavam. Colocando pensamentos horríveis em minha mente. Eu passei a evitar facas. Comecei a evitar ficar sozinha com meu próprio filho com medo do que poderia fazer com ele. E odiava Salazar mais do que tudo. Como nunca havia odiado alguém. Costumava passar noites inteiras acordada, apenas encarando-o. Tentando me convencer a não sufocá-lo enquanto ele dormia. Eu não sabia que o mesmo estava acontecendo com ele. O colar que ele usava tinha o mesmo efeito que em mim. Quando estávamos bem, felizes, e cheios de amor, as esmeraldas nos fortaleciam, mas quando começamos a brigar... quando eu passei a odiá-lo por ter construído Hogwarts e quando ele voltou-se novamente para as Artes das Trevas, as esmeraldas fomentavam e se alimentavam do nosso ódio. Se corrompiam e davam forças para as entidades vis."

Ginny abriu a boca, respirando com dificuldade. Sempre soubera que o colar que Percy lhe dera devia ter propriedades mágicas, mas estivera completamente satisfeita com a ignorância. Com o mistério em relação a sua origem. Sabia que nunca conseguia ficar longe dele. Sentia-se errada nos poucos momentos que ficara sem o colar. Quando acordava ou ia dormir... quando estava nervosa... sempre levava a mão à esmeralda. Quase inconscientemente. Pensando que sua única ligação com aquela jóia era afetuosa por ter sido um presente de seu falecido irmão.

Gwen sorriu.

-Por que você acha que é tão extraordinária, Ginny? Porque acha que é tão maravilhosa? Com o corpo perfeito, o rosto perfeito o cabelo perfeito... como você acha que conseguiu ficar assim depois de tudo o que passou? Nas condições emocionais e físicas que viveu nos últimos anos? Não percebeu que mesmo depois de todos os estresses, todas as dores, todo o desgaste emocional... não lhe restou nenhum abalo físico? Você continuou com a pele perfeita, sem nenhuma ruga.

Ginny levou a mão ao próprio rosto, sentindo a própria pele.

Não. Nunca parou pra pensar no quanto havia se tornado linda. Ela sempre se esforçara para cuidar de sua aparência quando era novinha... mas depois ela mal precisava fazer nada. Com ou sem maquiagem, não importando a roupa que usava, como estava o cabelo... sempre que olhava para o espelho estava bem. E acabara se acostumando tanto com as pessoas a adorando pela sua aparência que isso virara algo comum e cotidiano. Ela não sabia mais como era viver sem aquilo.

-E o quanto você é poderosa? A forma como você consegue fazer coisas que ninguém mais faz. Se mover com o ar, magia sem varinha, aparatar sem barulho... e até mesmo resistir ao veritasserum. Pelo menos parcialmente.

-Eu...

- E como você passou dias naquela prisão, Ceifatorus, sem comer. Como foi capaz de resistir por todo aquele tempo a pratos de comida bem na sua frente, quando não havia absolutamente nada para distrair sua mente naquela cela desconfortável e gelada. Como não ficou completamente louca depois de tanto tempo naquela cela apertada, tendo pedras e apenas um rato como companhia. Qualquer ser humano, muggle ou bruxo, teria perdido a razão naquelas condições. Ninguém teria resistido à comida não importa o quão horrível ela fosse. E se não houvesse comida, teria comido o rato. Porque isso é puro instinto de sobrevivência. Mas você resistiu. Passou um tempo enorme sem comer, tendo comida na sua frente. Não enlouqueceu, quando pessoas enlouquecem por bem menos tempo em condições como aquela. E você nunca estranhou isso? Nunca questionou o que a fazia diferente do resto da raça humana?

-Eu... nunca...

-Parou pra pensar nisso. – Gwen completou para ela, fazendo Ginny baixar os olhos. – Você é como eu um dia fui. Não questiona as bênçãos. Você não é obcecada por informação, conhecimento, estatísticas... não tenta rotular a magia. Você se entrega a ela. Você se entrega aos seus sentimentos e... se deixa levar. E não tem que ter vergonha disso.

Ginny não tinha certeza. Sentia-se bem estúpida agora por nunca ter percebido essas coisas. Talvez uma parte sua preferisse não questionar as bênçãos porque tinha medo de descobrir o que estava descobrindo agora. Que tudo o que tinha de melhor não era mérito próprio.

-Não, não, Ginny. – Gwen a repreendeu. – Claro que é mérito seu. A única coisa que o colar faz é levá-la até o auge do seu potencial. Se você não fosse tão poderosa, não tivesse tanta magia contida dentro de si, você não teria chegado tão longe. O colar apenas lhe dá o que já lhe pertence. E se você me escutar... ainda será mais grandiosa do que é hoje.

Ginny mal ouviu a última sentença de Gwen. Estava ocupada demais, revirando suas memórias, tentando se lembrar da última vez que ficara doente ou tivera algum problema físico. Algum tipo de alergia. Uma mísera espinha.

Gwen sorriu compreensiva.

-Ginny?

-Eu só... não consigo acreditar em quanta coisa que eu não sabia. Coisas acontecendo comigo, sem que eu ao menos percebesse... – ela murmurou. – Você... estava comigo naquela cela, não estava?

Gwen sorriu complacente.

-Oh, Ginny. – Gwen fez. – O colar não só a fortaleceu e nutriu... ele a enfraqueceu também em momentos oportunos, mas tudo foi pelo seu bem.

-Me enfraqueceu? – Ginny perguntou lentamente.

-Vamos lá, Ginny. Pense bem. Não houve nenhum momento no qual você se sentiu mais fraca, como se houvesse energias trabalhando contra você? Diminuindo sua magia? Retardando sua habilidade...?

Gwen levou as mãos ao rosto ao pensar nas palavras de Gwen. Esfregou as têmporas antes de levar uma das mãos ao seu coração.

-Na Toca.

Gwen sorriu.

-Esse é um bom exemplo. – ela confirmou. – Naquela noite em que toda sua família foi massacrada, eu não queria arriscar a chance de você fugir dos comensais. Então providenciei para que só Draco ficasse para trás. Ele estava no auge da sua forma, mas você, mesmo abalada pela situação o teria vencido se eu não tivesse intervindo.

Cenas das piores horas de sua vida voltaram à superfície da mente de Ginny, as sensações, a dor, os sons, até mesmo os cheiros daquela noite pareceram, por um momento, manifestarem-se no ar. Sensações de uma noite inteira comprimidas em uma lembrança de menos de um segundo, fazendo-a se lembrar do quanto se sentira impotente. Fazendo-a se lembrar de momentos nos quais ela sabia que poderia ter sido mais rápida, sabia que poderia ter contra atacado brilhantemente, mas que simplesmente não conseguiu por alguma razão inexplicável. Sempre sentindo aquele peso horrível no coração e nos ombros. Como se algo a estivesse puxando para baixo. Costumava achar que a dor de perder toda a família havia sido sua desvantagem, mas...

-No fundo você sempre soube que teve algo a mais. Algo trabalhando para enfraquecê-la naquela noite.

Ginny não respondeu. Ainda estava muito perdida em sua própria mente, enquanto esta trabalhava furiosamente para armazenar da melhor maneira possível aquela tonelada de novas e chocantes informações.

-Mas houve outros momentos em que o colar teve que intervir para que você não estragasse tudo. Momentos em que você poderia ter vencido Malfoy, mas que ainda não nos era conveniente que você o fizesse. – Gwen sorriu. – Não que ele não seja poderoso. Ele sempre foi. Agora então... depois de tudo o que vocês dois passaram eu realmente não sei quem venceria em uma disputa justa, você ou ele.

-Todo esse tempo eu achei que ele me fazia sentir impotente... enquanto era... – Ginny levou novamente a mão ao lugar onde geralmente esfregava os dedos em sua esmeralda. Mesmo depois de todas essas revelações sobre o colar, ainda se sentia errada sem ele.

-O engraçado é que eu nunca precisei fazer muita coisa em relação à Draco. V_ocê_ sempre foi o atraso. Tudo teria se desenrolado mais rápido se você não fosse tão difícil de atingir e guiar... agora Draco... Draco estava exatamente onde eu queria que ele estivesse. Claro que ele estragou tudo quanto tentou se impor a você naquela época... aí eu tive que deixá-la fugir dele... e, claro, tive que me conectar à esmeralda branca pra mandar-lhe algumas imagens e sonhos apimentados no qual você era a protagonista para estimulá-lo a continuar lutando para conquistá-la... e esse tipo de coisa...

-O quê? – Ginny perguntou, confusa. Sentindo seu coração palpitar fortemente contra seu peito. – O que está querendo me dizer? Que os sentimentos de Draco por mim foram manipulados?

-Eu estou dizendo exatamente o contrári– Gwen parou de falar abruptamente ao ver a expressão confusa e levemente desesperada de Ginny. Soltou o ar de forma complacente e sorriu suavemente:

-E ainda há tanto que você não sabe.

O olhar da ruiva para a Gwen só poderia ser descrito como assustado. Suplicante. Ginny se encolheu quando ela se aproximou, mas não teve forças para resistir aos braços que a envolviam e ao corpo contra o seu. Não teve forças para lutar contra o maravilhoso conforto que o cheiro delicado que emanava da mulher lhe trazia. Com os braços encolhidos em frente ao próprio corpo, Ginny permitiu-se ser abraçada e fechou os olhos, sentindo-a acariciar seus cabelos.

-Me conte o resto da sua história. – Ginny sussurrou depois de algum tempo naquela posição. Não sabia muito bem porque havia dito isso, mas no momento em que as palavras passaram por seus lábios ela entendeu que era essencial que Gwen atendesse a esse pedido.

A mulher afastou-a pelos ombros, brindando a ruiva com um sorriso compreensivo e aprovador.

-Claro. – ela respondeu. – Onde estávamos? Ah sim... no horrível tempo de minhas homéricas brigas com meu marido. Salazar. E como os cristais absorviam e se alimentavam de nossos sentimentos mais detestáveis e acabavam se corrompendo, mais ainda por causa disso... O que você precisa entender é que quando pessoas como Salazar e eu brigávamos, nos tornávamos forças abrasadoramente destrutivas. Em nossa raiva, ficávamos cegos, só entendíamos de dor, de machucar um ao outro, de destruição. Não víamos ninguém ao nosso redor. Não nos importávamos com nada além do nosso ódio.

Ela engoliu em seco, como se estivesse profundamente envergonhada do que estava prestes a confessar.

-Não ligávamos para o nosso filho. – fez uma pausa, olhando para a floresta enevoada, seus olhos pareciam nublados quando ela os voltou para Ginny com um sorriso amargo. – Eu queria poder dizer que não é minha culpa a forma como meu filho se desenvolveu na fase adulta. Queria poder dizer que foi Salazar quem o estragou após a minha morte, mas passei muitas décadas culpando apenas Salazar pela criatura horrenda que meu menino se tornou. Eu poderia salvá-lo. Eu poderia ter sido forte por ele. Eu poderia... apesar de tudo... ter sido uma boa mãe se não tivesse me entregado ao ódio. Se não tivesse deixado que o ódio por Salazar, aquele bruxo desprezível que havia tirado tudo de mim, que havia brincado de Deus com a minha vida, contaminasse meu coração. Meu filho, meu pobre menino, não tinha culpa nenhuma e, ainda sim, pagou pelos pecados do pai, e pela inabilidade de sua mãe de lidar com a situação.

Ginny pensou por um instante que Gwen iria chorar, mas logo espantou o pensamento. Ela não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que chorava. E sua dor era tão profunda e antiga que lágrimas pareciam uma futilidade.

-Ele viu coisas, o meu garotinho, que nenhum jovem deveria ver. Viu sua mãe e seu pai, que antes tanto se amavam, se xingando de coisas terríveis, quebrando e destruindo a casa sem se importar com quem atingiam no processo. Viu seus adorados pais duelando ferozmente. Ouviu os gritos de sua mãe sendo violentada por um pai cruel e brutal, viu sua mãe conspirando em uma de suas inúmeras tentativas de matar seu pai. Viu-se como um ser insignificante e inoportuno no meio daquela briga de titãs... – Gwen, parou novamente. E dessa vez Ginny pensou realmente ter visto um brilho de uma lágrima em seus olhos. – Não me leve a mal, Ginny. Eu realmente amava meu filho. Muito. Mas depois que começamos a brigar, minha raiva e meu ódio me levaram a descobrir o que eu tinha muito medo para investigar antes. Me fizeram descobrir que o pai do meu filho havia sido o assassino da minha família e do homem que eu mais amei em vida. Meu marido havia matado a sangue frio todos aqueles a quem eu amei apenas por capricho. Porque eles ousaram ficar no caminho dele e do que ele queria.

Gwen soltou um som de escárnio.

"Eu o amei. Eu me entreguei a ele. Eu dei um filho àquele homem cruel. Aquele homem recoberto de trevas. E eu me odiei por isso. E quando eu descobri... e Salazar entendeu que eu nunca mais poderia amá-lo, enlouqueceu. Ele não mais tentou parecer bom, não mais fingiu sua verdadeira natureza... me mostrou o verdadeiro demônio que era e fez da minha vida um verdadeiro inferno. Eu revidei. É claro. As entidades em meu colar me diziam como, me estimulavam, me instruíam, me fortaleciam... e me faziam esquecer daquele garotinho inocente. Daquela criança que não tinha culpa de nada que não tinha nada a ver com isso. Quando eu finalmente pensei no meu filho, quando eu finalmente decidi que devia abandonar meu ódio e me focar no meu amor por ele e tentar salvá-lo de seu pai já era tarde demais."

Gwen pareceu procurar algo nos olhos de Ginny, que a encarava com passividade.

-Por que foi tarde demais, Gwen? - Ginny perguntou, mesmo que já soubesse, inexplicavelmente, da resposta.

-Porque era a hora da minha morte, Ginny.

Um vento gelado agitou os cabelos das mulheres, fazendo espirais na névoa acima do lago.

-Esses colares, o meu e de Salazar, eram carregados de poder... Porque eram pedras elementais que existiam desde antes da Terra ser habitada por animais que possuíam almas. Desde antes da lua. Desde antes de a água separar os continentes. A essas pedras, Salazar fundiu inúmeras almas. Ele vinha trabalhando nelas desde sua adolescência. Viajou pelo mundo, derramou sangue em cima delas, fazendo com que absorvessem várias almas e vidas. Também fez com que fossem abençoadas e purificadas e, finalmente, o que fez com que os colares fossem o que são, foi que Salazar conseguiu colocar as mãos em divindades. As emboscou em festivais de Belthane e as encerrou dentro do colar. Divindades egípcias e romanas foram as mais conhecidas. Mas também capturou muito mais.

"Almas de muggles. Almas de bruxos. Pessoas boas. Pessoas más. Entidades demoníacas e iluminadas. Ele capturou entidades que haviam sido fortalecidas pelas preces de seus povos. Capturou deuses, espíritos humanos e espíritos que nunca poderiam se unir à carne... Subjugou todas essas entidades nas pedras elementais e nos julgou mais fortes do que elas. O que, infelizmente, não éramos. Eu não era.

"Foi o meu amor pelo meu filho que me fez ter um momento de clareza, um momento do qual me livrei da influência dessas entidades que, alimentadas por mim e por Salazar, estavam prestes a se libertar e tomar conta de nossos corpos. Seríamos imortais então, claro, mas não seríamos nós mesmos. Então eu fiz a melhor coisa que eu poderia. Por mim, por Salazar, pelo meu filho e por toda a comunidade bruxa."

Quando Gwen não continuou a falar, Ginny completou com a voz suave:

-Você se matou.

Os olhos verdes miraram Ginny com afeto.

-Você se lembra?

-Quanta mais você fala, mais eu sinto. Mais eu sei. Não consigo explicar. – Ginny admitiu.

-Sim. Claro que sabe. Sempre que não está em carne você está comigo. Tentando me ajudar, tentando me libertar do peso dessa história. Você, uma alma tão antiga que viveu tantas vidas e evoluiu tanto, tentando ajudar essa minha pobre alma que ainda está presa demais à sua história trágica para conseguir encarnar novamente. Você, minha doce amiga. Que agora, nessa sua vida, vai conseguir finalmente o que sempre quis. Me salvar.

-É tudo o que eu quero. – Ginny disse honestamente, aproximando-se de Gwen e acariciando seu rosto. – Eu faria qualquer coisa para salvá-la. Eu amo tanto você.

Gwen fechou os olhos, tocando a mão de Ginny contra o seu rosto.

-Nossas almas estão ligadas desde sempre Ginny. Sendo como você é, você nunca questionou nossa ligação. Mas eu, tanto tempo que passei em uma consciência só, sei que nossa ligação é mais antiga que o tempo. Tão antiga e tão forte que pode até ser que um dia tenhamos sido uma alma só. Em outras vidas fomos amigas, mãe e filha, irmãs, parceiras... nunca ficamos muito afastadas. Sempre permanecemos próximas. Sempre procurando avidamente uma pela outra. Você pode não lembrar, pois sua alma agora está vivendo um tipo de consciência diferente, mas você sente, não sente? Você sabe que me ama, não sabe? Sabe que eu sou tudo o que realmente importa pra você?

-Conte-me o resto da história, Gwen. – Ginny pediu calmamente.

Gwen ainda encarou-a por alguns segundos, como se ainda esperando uma resposta para suas perguntas, antes de continuar:

-Eu me sacrifiquei para que os espíritos não mais se alimentassem de minha alma. Me sacrifiquei para que meu sangue derramado selasse-os para sempre no colar. Com o meu sacrifício, os selei permanentemente de uma forma que Salazar nunca havia feito. E protegi para sempre o mundo bruxo de seu poder destrutivo.

"Salazar ficou tão destroçado com minha morte que não mais se importava com imortalidade. Se suicidou de uma forma diferente. Como se acreditasse que merecesse uma morte lenta. Foi-se deixando envenenar pela magia negra, foi-se deixando atacar pelos espíritos vingativos dos colares. Espíritos que me amavam pelos meus poderes e que o odiavam. Acho que me amavam por causa da minha alma antiga e pelo fato de eu ter sido tão prisioneira de Salazar quanto eles. E eles aos poucos mataram Salazar. Eu o vi, por um tempo, no plano espiritual, mas rapidamente... sumiu. Ele simplesmente desvaneceu. Não sei se reencarnou. Não sei se sua alma desintegrou e voltou a fazer parte do tecido orgânico principal do qual todos nós viemos, não sei se foi para o plano desconhecido... não sei. Só desapareceu. Deixando sua esmeralda para nosso filho vil. E nosso filho tentou de toda forma extrair poder da esmeralda, tentou usá-la para saciar sua ganância, mas não conseguiu muita coisa. Acabou perdendo-a para a doce filha de meu sobrinho que casou-se com um membro da casa dos Black."

Algo estalou dentro de Ginny ao ouvir a última frase, mais pelo tom de Gwen e pela forma como ela a olhou do que pelas palavras em si.

-Isso explica como a esmeralda de Salazar foi parar com Draco. Mas como a do seu sobrinho foi parar comigo?

-Por puro destino. Meu sobrinho, diferente de meu filho, foi um bom homem. E herdou minha esmeralda. Por pedido meu, a tomou de meu corpo frio antes que Salazar soubesse da minha morte. E a esmeralda em seu poder foi muito bem usada. Ele tinha uma virtude que eu nunca tive: a temperança. Ele sabia viver em equilíbrio com seus sentimentos, com seus poderes, com seus desejos e até mesmo com seus vícios. Meu querido sobrinho, o último bruxo de sobrenome Wildeblood, cometeu o único erro de confiar na pessoa errada. Amou uma mulher que provou-se indigna de seu amor. Depois de engravidar dele, o matou durante seu sono, achando que dessa forma se tornaria a dona de direito do colar, como geralmente acontece com objetos de tamanho poder.

"Claro. Ela desfrutou de prazeres inimagináveis enquanto possuía o colar. E carregar em seu ventre uma criança tão poderosa, filha de um Wildeblood, a fez ainda mais bela, ainda mais cheia de magia. Ela viveu anos de fartura, de prazeres e de prosperidade. Tornou-se uma das mulheres mais lindas e poderosas de sua época, teve belos e poderosos amantes, foi adorada e tratada como uma deusa entre os mortais... teve todos os sonhos de seu vil coração realizados... sem perceber que enquanto os espíritos do colar a mimavam com prazeres mundanos, alimentavam-se ferozmente de sua alma."

"A filha dela, Nerissa Wildeblood, era tão boa pessoa quanto seu pai. Até hoje não consigo nem entender como isso foi possível já que havia sido criada por uma mulher tão perniciosa. Nerissa casou-se por amor com um homem igualmente bom. Licorous Black. Mais tarde, ao descobrir como seu pai havia perecido por causa desses colares, Nerissa lutou contra o meu filho e tornou-se a dona da esmeralda de Salazar. Tinha a intenção de destruí-la, mas nunca foi capaz de fazê-lo. Então a guardou, sem nunca usá-la. Passou-a para gerações de Black que tornaram-se corruptos e se contaminaram ao tentar extrair poder do colar. Esse colar que caiu nas mãos de Narcissa, que o tem usado de forma tão imprópria, que creio que não há mais salvação para sua alma já tão deteriorada e devorada."

"Mas eu me perdi um pouco não foi? Você estava perguntando sobre o meu colar. Minha esmeralda. Bom, minha esmeralda nunca chegou a Nerissa. Infelizmente. Quando sua mãe morreu, o colar foi para um de seus inúmeros amantes. E daí, foi passando de mão em mão. Passou por pessoas boas e pessoas más... e foi se alimentando e acumulando energias das almas de seus usuários. Tanto energia pura quanto energia negra. Até que foi detido pelo Ministério com suspeita de ser um artefato das Trevas e chegou às mãos do seu irmão, por acaso. Não sei o que o levou a entregar o colar a você, Ginny. Talvez o colar a estivesse procurando. Talvez estivesse me procurando. Não sei. Mas ele achou você. E não. Ele não se alimenta da sua alma. Ele não a devora como o outro faz com Narcissa. Ele vem nutrindo você. As entidades se curvam e a reverenciam como fizeram com meu sobrinho, e como fariam com Nerissa se ela houvesse colocado essa corrente em volta de seu pescoço ao menos uma vez."

"Sua ligação comigo, Ginny. É o que faz com que os colares a obedeçam. Quando o colar de Narcissa estiver em suas mãos você poderá alcançar um poder inimaginável. As divindades dos colares servirão a você e a você apenas. Será mais alma do que matéria. Nada poderá resistir a você ou atingi-la. Será uma deusa. Você e apenas você."

-E Voldemort? – Ginny perguntou subitamente.

-Tom? – Gwen perguntou, surpresa.

-Vocês vêm trabalhando juntos, não vem?

Gwen permaneceu um momento calada, antes de sorrir.

-Você armazenou mais do que eu pensei que armazenaria de nossos últimos encontros. Sim. Eu convoquei a ajuda de meu descendente. Mas ele é só um meio para um fim. Ele é necessário para o meu objetivo.

-E qual o seu objetivo, Gwen? – Ginny perguntou lentamente, temendo a resposta.

Gwen sorriu.

-Imortalidade. – ela sussurrou, fazendo cada sílaba da palavra soar encantadora. – Poder supremo. Dar a você o que eu não tive. A possibilidade de controlar a própria vida. A possibilidade de fazer suas próprias regras e nunca mais ser subjugada, oprimida. Nunca mais se sentir impotente.

Ginny respirou com dificuldade antes de conseguir responder:

-Gwen, isso é insano. Todas essas coisas, infelizmente, fazem parte da vida. Todos nós passamos por isso. Ninguém pode controlar o mundo.

-Você poderá. – Gwen afirmou, seus olhos brilhando com excitação. – Comigo ao seu lado. O mundo será seu. Você será onipotente. Não há nada que você não poderá fazer. Será imortal. Coordenará a história da humanidade como achar próprio. Com seu coração puro, o que irá querer? Paz mundial? Acabar com a fome? – Então Gwen parou por alguns segundos, olhando Ginny diretamente nos olhos, como se procurando dentro de sua alma. Continuou mais devagar então: - Nunca mais ver uma mulher sendo oprimida por um homem? Proteger gente inocente de presenciar ou ser vítima de carnificinas? Proteger crianças de terem infâncias corrompidas por adultos abusivos?

Ginny fechou os olhos, como se isso fosse bloquear Gwen de procurar em seu coração os assuntos que ela sabia que eram mais sensíveis para ela. Ao fazê-lo, sentiu as mãos de Gwen puxando-a suavemente pelos ombros e trazendo-a para perto. Sem forças para resistir, apertou os olhos enquanto ela sussurrava em seu ouvido:

-Imagine poder impedir que qualquer um no mundo passe pelo que você passou. Ninguém mais teria que sentir medo. Ninguém mais teria que ouvir seus entes queridos sendo massacrados. Ninguém mais teria sua casa invadida, seu corpo mutilado, sua família destroçada... ninguém mais teria que presenciar banhos de sangue. Sob o seu comando, só haveria paz e prosperidade... e os maus seriam punidos antes que tivessem oportunidade de fazer qualquer maldade. E você? Ah, Ginny. Você seria adorada. Construirão templos e rezarão para você como se você fosse uma deusa. Você poderia ter o que quisesse, quem quisesse, aparentar como achasse melhor... você poderia manipular o tempo e o espaço...

Ela fez uma pausa, lambendo os lábios, como se preparando para o melhor:

-Você poderia trazê-los de volta.

Ginny abriu os olhos subitamente, afastando-se para poder encarar o rosto de Gwen, que carregava uma expressão triunfante.

-Você não quer trazê-los de volta, Gin? – ela perguntou. – Voltar a abraçá-los... tê-los ao seu lado... deixar que eles terminem de viver suas vidas, que foram interrompidas tão brutal e injustamente?

Ginny podia sentir as lágrimas tomando conta dos seus olhos enquanto seus desejos mais secretos, os quais ela negava a si mesma tomar conhecimento, eram jogados na sua cara.

Gwen, apenas aproximou-se mais ainda, tornando cada vez mais irresistível cada uma de suas palavras.

-E Harry? – Gwen perguntou baixinho.

-Harry. – Ginny repetiu com um sopro de voz.

-Sim. Harry. Você não queria trazer seu antigo amor de volta? Ele não era seu verdadeiro amor? – Ela perguntou. – Você não sente falta dele Ginny?

-Claro que sinto. – Ginny admitiu. – Eu nunca parei de amá-lo. Claro que o queria de volta, mas...

-Você pode tê-lo de volta, Gin. Você pode voltar para os braços dele. Vocês podem ficar juntos novamente. – Gwen sussurrou. – E quem estamos enganando, Ginny? Harry sempre foi seu único e verdadeiro amor não foi? Dean, Draco... todos esses outros não foram apenas prêmios de consolação?

Algo estalou dentro de Ginny ao ouvir o nome de Draco. Tão envolvida estava com Gwen que parecera esquecer completamente da existência dele nos últimos minutos.

-Sim, Draco foi intenso e vocês tiveram algo bom depois de toda a confusão... mas não é Harry quem você verdadeiramente quer? Se ele estivesse vivo até hoje, acha que teria tido alguma coisa com Draco?

-Não. Provavelmente ainda estaria com Harry.

-E seria muito feliz. E você ainda pode recuperar isso. Você ainda pode tomar as rédeas do seu destino, Ginny.

Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente, espantando as palavras sedutoras de Gwen. Claro que queria tudo aquilo. Trazer sua família de volta era tudo o que mais queria na vida. Mas estaria disposta a qualquer coisa para isso? A ideia de ter esse tipo de poder era extremamente sedutora, mas não lhe parecia certa. As pessoas não tinham completo controle de seus próprios destinos por uma razão. Quem era ela para julgar o que era melhor para o mundo? Quem era ela para julgar o que era melhor para humanidade? Ela nem sabia o que era melhor para si mesma! Como poderia ser onipotente? Isso não era natural. Esse tipo de poder não devia pertencer a nenhum ser humano, bruxo ou muggle. Bom ou mau.

-Não... – Gwen sussurrou. – Pare de ser tão racional. A sua melhor qualidade é que você não pensa demais. Você segue seus sentimentos. Segue suas vontades. Você seria ótima, Ginny. Pense bem... você poderia derrotar meu descendente. Você poderia trazer paz para tantos corações oprimidos. – Gwen a puxou para mais perto, sem nem ao menos encostar nela. Como se uma força saindo de seu corpo puxasse o de Ginny irresistivelmente. – Você poderia _me _trazer de volta.

Ginny fechou os olhos, os pensamentos ficando cada vez mais embaçados enquanto estava cada vez mais consciente da proximidade e da presença daquela mulher, daquela alma que tanto amava perto de si. Como poderia amar Gwen tanto assim, se mal a conhecia? Não queria saber. Só queria deixar-se ser tomada por aquele sentimento tão puro que a inundava tão deliciosamente. Quase podia se lembrar das vidas passadas com a mulher. A cumplicidade parecia ser a característica mais marcante da relação entre as duas.

-Nas nossas vidas passadas, fomos pessoas diferentes, Ginny. Mas sempre estivemos uma ao lado da outra. Sempre nos apoiando, sempre nos amando incondicionalmente e ajudando-se mutuamente, mesmo quando uma de nós era vil. Mesmo quando uma de nós se perdia. Sempre fomos cúmplices. Sempre estivemos juntas. Sempre superávamos tudo. Podíamos perder o que fosse, mas continuávamos bem, contanto que estivéssemos juntas. Sempre unidas. E você pode ter isso de novo. Podemos nos unir irreversivelmente. Você nunca mais terá que se sentir sozinha e desamparada.

Ginny não percebeu que havia deitado na grama até que abrisse levemente os olhos e visse os galhos da árvore e o céu. Sentiu Gwen acariciando seu rosto e inclinando-se em sua direção. A energia saindo de seu corpo a atingindo mais abrasadoramente do que antes. Fazendo-a se sentir confortável e protegida.

-Pode se sentir assim pra sempre. Nunca mais terá que se preocupar com a dor. Com o desespero. Nunca mais terá problemas. Você pode se sentir assim como está se sentindo agora para o resto da eternidade.

Ginny ainda podia ouvir ao longe, bem ao longe, gritos de sua consciência pedindo para que pensasse, para que não ouvisse Gwen. Mas o certo e o errado perderam o significado para ela perto daquele sentimento de paz e conforto que predominaram seu coração e seu corpo ao estar perto de Gwen. Do que importava qualquer outra coisa, se ela poderia se sentir assim para sempre? O que era certo e errado em primeiro lugar? E porque era tão importante achar a linha entre eles?

Não era.

Não era importante. Tudo o que importava era Gwen. Gwen, sua querida amiga. Que lhe proporcionava tanta paz. E se sentir assim para sempre? Acolhida, protegida, amada... sem sombras, sem dúvidas, sem culpa, sem medo... E ter poder para que todas as pessoas que amam se sentissem dessa forma também? O que havia de errado nisso?

E se era errado. Ela não se importava mais.

Não abriu os olhos, mas pode sentir o sorriso de Gwen. Sorriu também. Com a felicidade mais pura que lembrava de um dia ter experimentado.

-Você percebe? – Gwen sussurrou inclinando-se mais ainda na direção de Ginny. – Quanto mais próximas estamos, melhor você se sente. Mais em paz.

Ela tocou o braço de Ginny com a ponta dos dedos e a acariciou, deslizando os dedos para cima e para baixo. A ruiva suspirou com o toque. Como se fosse acariciada por um anjo.

-Isso é porque aqui não são nossos corpos Gin. Nossas almas estão em contato. E nossas almas já foram uma só.

Ginny fez que sim, sentindo uma estranha pontada no estômago. Como se prevendo algum tipo de perigo. Mas no estado em que estava, até mesmo essa pontada que normalmente seria desconfortável, lhe pareceu uma sensação boa.

E quando Gwen deitou-se ao seu lado e puxou-a para um abraço confortador, a pontada aumentou e a fez se sentir, por um breve instante, como se estivesse caindo. Agarrou-se a Gwen, ainda de olhos fechados, para interromper a sensação de queda, e sentiu o sentimento de paz ainda mais renovado, espantando qualquer sentimento ruim ou consciência que ainda lutasse para ser ouvida dentro de si.

-Você pode se sentir assim para sempre, para toda a eternidade. Pode deixar que eu tome conta de tudo, de agora em diante. Você quer isso, Ginny?

Ela não respondeu. As palavras pareciam ter escapado. Ela sentia-se em um estado de consciência na qual a fala era extremamente difícil.

-Não é isso que você quer, Ginny? – Gwen pressionou, suas mãos tornando-se mais fortes ao redor da ruiva.

-Sim. – Ginny ouviu sua própria voz dizer. – Sim. É tudo o que eu quero.

-E você está disposta a fazer qualquer coisa por isso não está?

-Sim. – Ginny admitiu novamente. Faria qualquer coisa para se sentir daquela forma para sempre. Nada mais lhe importava. Nada mais um dia iria lhe importar. Apenas Gwen. Apenas aquela sensação. Apenas sentir-se abraçada, sem preocupações. Queria ficar para sempre ali, deitada. E deixar Gwen tomar conta do resto. Tomar conta dela.

-Então diga.

-Eu faria qualquer coisa. – Ginny obedeceu. Sentia-se bem ao obedecê-la. Ao dizer o que ela queria ouvir. Ao fazê-la feliz. – Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Gwen.

Sentiu-a tirar uma mecha de seu cabelo do rosto.

-Então você irá se sentir assim para sempre. – Gwen afirmou, fazendo Ginny sorrir. – Quando nossas almas voltarem a ser uma só.

A pontada voltou mais fortemente ao estômago de Ginny, e ela quase levantou. Mas quando fez menção de desvencilhar-se de Gwen, ela a puxou com força contra si. Prendendo-a em baixo de si e beijando-lhe a testa. Ginny voltou a relaxar e deixou-se envolver pela força que emanava de mulher de cabelos negros.

-Você quer se sentir assim para sempre. – Gwen reafirmou. – Você quer que sua alma volte a fazer parte da minha. Você quer ser parte de mim.

Ginny sorriu, abrindo os olhos, sentindo-se hipnotizada pelas esmeraldas verdes e brilhantes que eram os olhos de Gwen.

-Sim, Gwen.

Então, algo começou a acontecer. Algo aterrorizante e ainda assim, maravilhoso.

A energia que saía de Gwen e a envolvia e embalava, começou a entrar dentro de seu corpo. Penetrar em sua pele. Fazendo-a se sentir ainda mais aquecida e amada do que nunca.

E então Gwen disse a única coisa que poderia mudar o rumo de toda a história:

-Eu sou tudo o que importa para você agora.

Ginny abriu os olhos. Arregalou-os. E de repente, estava sufocando dentro do aperto de Gwen.

Não! Gwen não era tudo o que importava! Sim, ela a amava. Mas se importava com sua família, que havia morrido por seus ideais. Amava seus amigos, os mortos e os vivos. Amava suas idéias! Amava todas as pessoas que não conhecia, mas que lutavam e sonhavam pela mesma causa que ela. Lutavam por liberdade.

E havia Draco.

Draco.

Se importava com Draco. Se importava em resgatá-lo da escuridão e trazê-lo para a luz que ele tanto ansiava. Queria poder estar com ele. O destino o havia colocado em sua vida de uma forma sombria e destorcida. Se ela tivesse controle do destino, ela nunca teria o conhecido de verdade. Nunca teria o amado. Se há muitos anos, ela tivesse sido onipotente, ela o teria punido por seu coração negro, e nunca teria conhecido a parte dele que merecia ser salva. Nunca teria conhecido a parte dele capaz de bondade e amor.

Quem era ela para controlar seu próprio destino? Ela fazia o que podia para guiar a própria vida. Ela controlava apenas suas escolhas. Tinha sua opinião de como as coisas deveriam ser e se esforçava com afinco por seus ideais. Mas o resultado de seus esforços? As consequências deles? Seu real efeito no mundo e na sua própria vida? Isso já não era com ela. Isso era problema de outra pessoa.

Quem era ela para controlar sua própria vida?

Quem era ela para controlar o mundo?

Ela tinha ideias claras de como queria que sua vida fosse. Mas... e se a vida tivesse uma ideia ainda melhor?

E então, Ginny sentiu. A luz dentro de si. A luz cegante que brilhava dentro de seu corpo espiritual. Aquela que se refletia como um gentil brilho na aparência de sua alma, começou a pulsar dentro de si. Bombeando energia para seus pensamentos. Bombeando magia para seu sangue, onde quer que seu corpo material estivesse. Gwen a abraçou com mais força.

E tudo ficou insuportavelmente claro.

**X**

**N/A:** Okay. Eu nem sei o que dizer pra explicar essa demora. Acho que foi pura falta de organização mesmo gente, foi mal. Muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Minha vida ta mais cheia de coisa mais agitada, e pra quem tava acostumada com uma rotina até meio parada é meio difícil se adaptar. Mas agora ta tudo bem.

Graças a Deus minha mãe melhorou muito. Até voltou a malhar! Ta com muita energia! Hehe!

Bom, depois de tudo isso de tempo sem atualização muitos vão querer me matar porque o Draco nem aparece nesse cap, mas agora a gente ta na fase das revelações então prestem atenção e o que não entenderem ME PERGUNTEM. Tem coisas que já estão tão óbvias pra mim que eu posso acabar esquecendo de explicar na fic, então é realmente importante que vcs me façam perguntas.

**Reviews: **Como vcs provavelmente nem lembram mais se mandaram ou o que mandaram nas reviews vou colocar aqui as reviews e as respostas. Muito obrigada viu gente? As reviews de vocês me inspiram DEMAIS.

**Liiil : 7/6/11 **

_Poxa Ella, imagino como deve estar sendo dificil para você este momento , mas nós estaremos sempre aqui te apoiando. Eu não tenho como dizer qual cap é o mais intenso da fic, porque a fic toda em si já é muito intensa, mas tenho que dizer... esse cap me emocionou... não espera a atitude dos amigos da Ginny, e você retratou muito bem (claro que de uma forma mais forte) o que acontece em muitas amizades , as pessoas apenas não querem compreender os outros mas querem ser compreendidas. Bom, parabéns pelo excelente trabalho e saiba que estou sempre torcendo por você! Um beijão e que Deus abençoe você e toda a sua família_

~ Em primeiro lugar, muito obrigada pela mensagem encorajadora no momento difícil que eu estava passando. Foi muito importante para mim! Obrigada mesmo! Graças a Deus agora estou passando por uma fase ótima e estou escrevendo bastante! Quando terminar AEDC já vou engatar em outro projeto!

E em segundo lugar, fiquei muito feliz por ter conseguido fazer um capítulo que emocionou! Eu, com a minha pouca experiência de vida, não consigo nem imaginar como os nervos das pessoas devem ficar vivendo em situações extremas como eles vivem, sempre no meio de guerra, então o que eu fiz foi pegar o que a gente sofre em situações normais e ampliar por mil. Acho que deu certo. =D

Um beijão pra você também! Obrigada pelo apoio e espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

X

_**Denise Malfoy 7/6/11 **_

_Olá, querida, nem li o capítulo ainda, mas tenho certeza que está ÓTIMO! Eu apenas tive que comentar antes, porque você não tem idéia de como AMO essa fic. Leio desde as primeiras postagens, há alguns (poucos) anos atrás... hahaha É uma das minhas favoritas, certamente. Fiquei tão feliz com a atualização que estou aqui, comentando antes de ler. Anyway, eu nunca havia comentado antes e tals... só que eu sei que um autor gosta de ter seu devido reconhecimento, então, lá vai: ESSA FIC É UMA DAS MELHORES, de verdade! E fico feliz que vc não tenha desistido. Então, mas eu li sua nota no fim do capítulo. Não posso nem imaginar o que vc está passando, realmente, mãe é mãe, independente das circunstâncias. Espero que Deus te dê muitas forças nesse momento difícil e que ilumine muito sua querida mãe, para que ela continue lutando, por mais difícil que seja essa batalha. Lembre-se sempre que você não está sozinha, nunca está. E eu sei que não nos conhecemos, mas se você precisar de qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo. E Não digo isso de boca para fora. Se quiser, pega meu msn, me manda uma PM, a gente conversa, bate um papo, esfria a cabecinha... Bom, vou ler o capítulo agora, na verdade, estive relendo a fic inteira nos últimos dias, já que estou de férias da facul... Sério, tirando minhas fics, foi a única que li o ano todo... ando tão distante do mundo fandom e por fora de todas as novidades... Acho que fico por aqui. Tudo de bom pra vc! De coração. Um beijão, Denise._

A: Obrigada Denise! Seu reconhecimento é muito importante pra mim assim como o apoio. Eu não exijo que as pessoas deixem reviews em todo capítulo, mas é legal receber de vez em quando só pra dizer: oi, to lendo e to gostando. Então muito obrigada pela review! E desculpe por ter deixado tanto tempo sem atualização. Passei o último ano meio afastada do fandom também, lutando pra voltar a escrever, mas não conseguindo, sei la porque.

Minha mãe graças a Deus já está bem melhor. Espero que tenha sido só uma fase negra. Espero que você leia e goste do novo capítulo! Beijos! E também te desejo tudo de bom! Você é uma pessoa linda! Muito, muito, MUITO obrigada! ;)

X

**GaabiiandTuty** 7/6/11

_Oiii!_

Nossa, fiquei tão feliz em ver que você atualizou !

E mais feliz ainda em saber que você continua talentosa como sempre (:

Amo amo amo essa fic !

Continuaaa

Beijos,

Gaabii

Obrigada! Que bom que você ama a fic! Eu também amo mesmo a negligenciando muito! Espero que você goste desse novo capítulo e continue amando a fic mesmo eu sendo tão desnaturada com vcs! T.T

Mil beijos!

X

**Gwenhwyfair** 7/6/11 .

_Eu entro no pc, abro a página DG do e me deparo com o que? ATUALIZAçÃO DE AEDC! AWN menina, juro que dei um grito aqui que meu irmão ficou tipo WTF? HAUIOHEIOAHEIOEAH_

OMG Ella, força pra ti menina, lembro bem quando minha mãe descobriu um tumor no utero e teve que ir pra cirurgia rápido, ou aquilo podia evoluir pra um cancer... acredite sempre vio, vou rezar por ti e tua mãe

Ella! OMFG esse capitulo está simplesmente DEMAIS ! Omg omg omg, sério, eu to pulando até agora aqui, então é assim que o Draco vai se redimir? Acabando com o Voldy pq ele tá com a Ginny? Ahh diz que sim, diz que eles vão ficar juntos , omg, essa fic é uma das melhores que eu já tive o prazer de ler, o enredo é lindo! Concordo totalmente com sua beta UHAUHAUHAU' inspiração pra ti, que tudo de certo aí guria, beijão!

Hahaha! Até eu tenho vontade de gritar quando finalmente atualizo. Sempre que passo muito tempo sem atualizar fica isso sempre martelando no fundo da minha mente! Obrigada pelas preces! Acho que funcionaram, todas as direcionadas à minha mãe, porque ela está beeem melhor. Parece que aquela fase negra passou.

Agora eu estou realmente inspirada então espero poder atualizar nas datas marcadas no meu profile!

Beijos e muito obrigada! Espero que vc goste desse cap!

X

**Dani 7/6/11**

_Nossa, vim na página da sua fic como de costume, mas juro que não esperava encontrar atualização depois do seu posto de 05/07. Fiquei muito feliiiz de ver o novo capítulo, está... impressionante e MUITO esclarecedor, parece que finalmente os nós começam a desatar na minha cabeça :)_

Adorei ver a forma como o Collin falou, defendendo a Ginny e tudo mais, nossa, se todos pudessem ter amigos assim... *-*

Ah, Ella, sinto muitíssimo por essa perda na sua família. Eu sei como é perder alguém próximo, meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha 15 anos e sei que é barra, também vi minha mãe frágil e indefesa, sem vontade nem de se levantar da cama... Por isso, quero te transmitir forças e pode ter certeza que você e sua família estarão em minhas orações para que consigam superar isso tudo o mais rápido possível!

Parabéns pelo lindo capítulo! Adorei a idéia do seu vídeo... Como foi o fim de período na UFRJ? Já está de férias?

Beijoo :*

ps: essa foi a maior review que escrevi na minha vida, haha )

Se você achou o capítulo anterior esclarecedor, fico imaginando o que vai achar desse também! Hahaha! Também adorei o Colin. Foi engraçado porque esse capítulo todo, mesmo os acontecimentos tendo sido planejados, tiveram coisas que foram bem espontâneas, que eu fui escrevendo e foram surgindo e acabaram dando certo. Essa cena do Colin foi uma.

Obrigada pela força. Acho que minha família está começando a superar verdadeiramente agora. Minha mãe já está bem melhor, graças a Deus! E nem me fala de fins de período. Essa faculdade tem acabado comigo. Hahahaha!

Beijos! Espero que você goste do novo capítulo! Mil beijos e muito obrigada meesmo! Pelo apoio, pelas orações, por acompanhar a fic, e pela review inspiradora! ;)

X

**Bela Wandnoir**7/6/11 . chapter 26

_Esse capítulo foi lindo! *-* Fechou muitos pontos que estavam em aberto e abrir novas guias para a história. O QUÊ? Tom precisa da Ginny? O.o E ele a sequestra no final! Coitada da Ginny... parece que quanto mais ela corre, em mais armadilhas cai. E já tinha ficado triste por ela ter abandonado o Draco, né, mas agora o fato de estar com o Tom só piora as coisas. Mal posso esperar para o próximo capítulo! Claro que eu preferia que você atualizasse logo, mas take your time, really. Organize a sua vida, respire fundo, descanse...! E melhoras para a sua mãe!_

Obrigada pela compreensão! Eu acho que realmente precisei desse tempo toooodo que passei sem atualizar para arrumar minha vida. Agora até ajustei hora de escrever no meu horário semanal. Hahaha! E sim, coitada da Ginny. Mesmo que a gente não passe pelas coisas que ela passa, envolvendo magia, revoltas, ditaduras, mortes e talz... acho que sempre em uma fase de nossa vida a gente se sente dessa forma. Tentando nos manter firmes no que acreditamos, tentando sobreviver, e caindo em armadilhas, com forças obscuras tentando nos destruir.

Espero que você goste desse capítulo! Beijos e obrigada! Minha mãe está bem melhor!

X

**Gabriela Manfio** 7/6/11

_Estava ansiosa!_

Parabéns, Ella. Como sempre, fanfic maravilhosa! Todo mês estou euzinha, procurando atualizações. rs E valeu a pena a espera.

Espero por mais muito curiosa.

Beijinhos, e melhoras aos seus familiares.

Obrigada querida!E mil desculpas pela demora para atualizar! Espero que você não tenha parado de buscar atualizações e se parou, volte. Porque pretendo atualizar nas datas marcadas. Acho que minha vida está mais organizada agora então vai ficar mais fácil.

Beijos! Tomara que você goste desse capítulo!

X

**_Mila B 7/7/11_**

_Meus olhos viraram dois pires quando eu vi atualização. Sério, eu já estava quase acreditando que você tinha desistido. Fico IMENSAMENTE feliz que não. Essa fic é tipo... sem palavras para ela. É perfeita demais *.* Hoje eu estava reavaliando meus conceitos, e ela certamente está no meu top3, apenas ela e mais uma outra eu reli até hoje, e uma fic que faz agt querer ler duas vezes, não é pouca coisa. *-*_

Eu AMEI o capítulo, tava perfeito. Esse flashback enorme que teve, que foi justamente como iniciou TODA a história, do contrário a Ginny teria morrido no ataque à Toca, esclareceu MTAS coisas, eu amei essa ideia do Voldemort precisando da Ginny, e ela sendo a herdeira da Gwen *-*

Eu adorei o Collin defendendo a Ginny. *-* Foi tão seco e direto e justo e... bah, fiquei de queixo caído. Ele arrasou! \o A Suzan mereceu.

Poxa, é verdade. A Ginny tá sempre sofrendo das mãos nos amigos, mas é por culpa do colar e da "descendência" dela, pelo que eu entendi, que faz as pessoas ficarem meio possessivas para cima dela. Ela tem um encanto e panz. xD

Tadinho do Draco, tão desolado sem a Ginny. D

E sabe que eu estou achando que a Gwen tá usando o Voldie? Pq não dá para confiar 100% em nenhum dos dois né. Os dois estão tramando algo.

Odeio o Dean. Sei lá, ele me irrita. A primeira vez que li eu gostava dele. Quando reli peguei antipatia. E agora não gosto mais. HAIUAHAIU

Outra, essa cena final com o Voldie foi muito macabra o_o ele colocou a Ginny num negócio com água! Parece aquelas coisas de experimento, aloka. Medo.

Estou LOUCA para saber o que vem pela frente e como será o final dessa fanfic incrível! Você é tem muito talento []

Beijão, querida, força! Espero que tudo melhore na sua vida [][][]

Ieeei! To subindo no ranking! Hahaha! Espero que essa demora enorme na atualização não me faça cair! Hahaha!

Suas reviews são sempre inspiradoras Mila! Sempre me fazem rir, e acabam indo bem no X da questão da fic. Acho que nem você chega a perceber isso! Hahaha!

Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Espero que você não tenha desistido de esperar atualizações nem nada. E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Agora que estou mais organizada, espero poder atualizar com mais frequência. Pra acabar logo com essa fic e começar a nova!

Beijos!

X

**Deh** 7/7/11

_AAAAAaaaaaah, que saudaaade *_*_

Ficou realmente bom o o capítulo e me deu certeza do motivo que fez com que ginny continuasse viva por tanto tempo.

É mais fácil de entender quando todos foram manipulados sem saber.

Dean foi um canalha, como os homens são quando algo atinge seu ego.

Colin por outro lado pareceu ser o único a entender a complexidade da situação.

Como sempre parabéns.

Beijos

É. Essa situação é bem complicada. Quem é o mocinho e quem é o vilão. Quem está certo e quem está errado. E era isso que eu queria mesmo porque na maioria das vezes a vida é assim né? Mas, indeed, Dean foi um canalha. Hehe!

Obrigada pela review! E agora mais um capítulo pra matar as saudades da fic! Ieeei! Agora acho que você não vai passar mais por isso. O próximo capítulo já está quase pronto, e acho que vai sair na data marcada mesmo!

Beijos! Espero que você tenha gostado desse e muuuuito obrigada, de novo! =)

X

_**Larissa**_7/7/11

_O capítulo foi excelente, autora. Poderia soltar um 'como sempre', mas seria injusto, pq 'Aqueles que me Mataram" superou todos os outros._

Ninguém consegue sentir a dor do outro, mas eu conheço a extensão do seu problema por experiência própria e desejo de coração que tudo certo com sua família.

Ah.. Espero que atualize mais rapidamente, pq, francamente, esse final foi crueeeeeel... Hehehe

Beijoss

Aaah sério? Você gostou tanto assim? Também senti que esse capítulo teve algo de especial! Que bom que você percebeu e gostou! Muito obrigada! E espero que vocÊ tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Desculpe ter colocado o final cruel e demorado tanto pra atualizar!

Vou fazer de tudo para isso não acontecer de novo!

Beijos!

X

**Jackeline 7/8/11**

_Ella c vc tem Fé e ama sua mãe ela vai fica bem_

( eu sei que vc ñ me conhece mais é sempre bom fala coisas em momentos assim )tudo vai da certo ...

eu amooooooooo mto sua fic continua please rsrrsrssrsr

é uma das melhores fic que ja li ate hj , eu axo que o melhor personagem de toda a historia é o Draco , ele esta maravilhoso

parabens esse ultimo capitulo me deixo quase louco, viciada para saber como tudo vai acaba srsrsrrss...

Bjus

Ps: Quando estiver em momentos ñ mto bom sempre falei e pensei coisas positivas ex: "tudo vai da certo" , "vamos enfrente "

Jackeline

Você tinha toda a razão Jackeline, porque ela realmente melhorou bastante! Sempre gostei do personagem do Draco. Muito bom de ser explorado. Mas fazem tanta coisa horrorosa com ele em algumas outras fics que fiquei com medo de fazer o mesmo. Que bom saber que ele está agradando! Haha!

Obrigada pela dica. Naquele momento ruim foi exatamente o que eu fiz, tentei me manter positiva. E realmente, [e a melhor coisa que a gente pode fazer!

Beijos! E muito obrigada, novamente!

X

**Biela Bells** 7/13/11 .

_Ella a afic está otima,e estou ansiosa para o proximo capitulo, parabêns beijokas_

Own, muito obrigada! Desculpe pela demora mas aí está! Espero que você goste desse capítulo! Mil beijos! =)

X

_**Larissa** 7/23/11 . _

_Me indicaram A Era dos Comensais, e fiquei perdidamente apaixonada! Passei mais de sete horas seguidas lendo, acredite ou não :O Primeiro, parabéns, vicie-me completamente! E o Draco mesmo apaixonado, não perde a essência dele, e isso eu acho interessante. Enfim, preciso de mais!_

Uau! Sério? Nossa, meu ego inflou BONITO agora! Hahahahaha! Muito obrigada por ler, e obrigada para quem te indicou a fic! Hehe! Aqui está o seu mais. Com muito tempo de atraso! Espero que não tenha perdido uma leitora com essa minha demora!

Beijos! Espero que goste desse cap!

X

_**Arobed** 8/11/11 . _

_Bem, como sempre, adorei o novo capitulo. E espero ansiosamente por mais, embora agora entenda a demora das postagens. E desejo que tudo acabe bem... pode parecer egoísta (e até seja), mas quero que tudo se acerte, pois estou louca por mais postagens. E apesar do motivo não ser o mais correto, o desejo é sincero. Espero que não intérprete isso mal, adoro como e o que escreve e adoro mais ainda a possibilidade de poder ler. Força! E que Deus, espíritos ou as demais divindades que acredite estejam assistindo por vc._

Bjs

Muito, muito, muito obrigada! E não se preocupe que eu não interpretei errado não. Pelo contrário, fiquei honrada até por alguém gostar tanto da minha escrita assim. É muito bom saber disso. Levanta o meu ego e me dá forças pra seguir em frente até na pior das situações. Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que você goste desse capítulo e continue sendo a leitora fiel que sempre foi! Agora acho que as att vão ser mais rápidas. Eu sei que eu já disse isso antes, mas agora estou com um grande aliado do meu lado: organização. Hahahaha!

Beijos!

X

**Clara** 8/21/11

_aaai meu Deus, o tom ñ pode ficar o ginny!_

q horror ele tocando nela e ela sem poder se defender!

cadee o Dracoo? tadinhooo!

posta, posta! )

beeijo.

Né? Essa cena foi chocante pra mim até enquanto eu escrevia. Mas fazia parte. Era da história. Eu não podia tirar assim. =X

Desculpe a demora! Espero que você goste desse capítulo, mesmo não tendo Draco nele!

Beijos e muuuuito obrigada pela review!

X

_**Dani** 8/27/11_

_que bom que você tá escrevendo! :DD_

eu acho que leio AEDC desde 2008, acho q não a primeira versão do capítulo 1, haha :)

menina, você era tão novinha quando começou a escrever AEDC, tinha o quê, 13 anos? Fico boba com tamanha criatividade vinda de uma mente tão nova, auhaa, você deve ler muito, né?

Aguardando ansiosamente o proximo capítulo, previsões? :*

_**Dani** 12/12/11 . chapter 26_

_pelo amor de Deus, Ellaaaa, nos dë uma atualização como presente de natal :DD Puxaa, voce já tá de férias? Como andam as coisas pela sua casa, se resolvendo aos poucos? Espero que sim..._

Abraçooos e manda notícias! o prox cap é sobre a Gwen, isso significa q teremos mais revelações? Fui dar uma olhadinha novamente no seu trailer e so agora me toquei que a última coisa que aparece nele é o Harry abrindo os olhos! Será que Harry não morreu? hehehe, aliás, as minhas teorias são de que todos os Weasley e o Harry estão em outro plano, só aguardando algum acontecimento relacionado ao colar )

Bjuuus *

_**Dani** 11/14/11 . chapter 26_

_Ella, como estão as coisas? Nunca mais vc atualizou seu perfil pra nos dizer como ta o andamento dos caps :_

Se puder, manda notícias!

Beijos :**

**Dani 3/26/12 .**

_nossa, super a favor q vc poste o cap de outra fic! So pra gente nao ficar mto tempo na seca ahahaha :) vc tem uma previsao de qdo vai dar pra postar o proximo de ADEC? 1 mes sera? Poxa, sinto mta falta de ler cap novo :( mas mto obrigadaa por atualizar nos contando sobre o andamento das coisas! E como anda a facul? Mto corrida? Provas, trabalhos, seminarios e afins? Hehe, espero q esteja dando td certo :)_

Eu tento ler muito. Hahaha! E não sei se foi a decisão mais acertada minha começar a escrever essa fic tão novinha. Hahaha! A história mudou completamente desde então. Eu tive que mudar muita coisa e pensar em soluções para mistérios que eu tinha criado antes. Hahaha! Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap e não me odeio muito pela demora toda!

Ah é. E suas deduções estão indo no caminho certo . Não to dizendo que são exatamente isso, mas gosto do jeito que você pensa!

Ah sim! Decidi por não postar o cap da outra fic porque fiquei com medo de ter bloqueio nela e deixar vocês o maior tempão doidos por atualização que nem eu faço com essa aqui. Então prefiro ir uma de cada vez por enquanto. Hahaha!. Mas em compensação vou tentar me manter nas datas marcadas direitinho e atualizar mais frequentemente.

Um beijão! 3

X

**Juuh Malfoy** 8/28/11 . chapter 26

_meu deeus, eu nao acredito em td que aconteceu nesses dois ultimos caps! Oo confesso que fiquei com raiva da ginny pq ela dormie com o dean e tals, maas eu acho q dá pra entender :S_

e o draco? coitaaado! eu bem que me canditaria para consolá-lo, maas eu sei que ele só gosta da ginny! kkk, ele é tao fofo! finalmene resolveu abamdonar td pra ficar com ela, só espero q n seja tarde demais :/

e o tom? OMG, o q esse louco vai fzr com a ginny? to suuuper ansiosa pelo prox cap (:

e sabe, o collin tem razao tds q se aproximam da ginny ficam meio looucos por ela, tem alguma coisa a ver com Gwenyfar ou é dela msmo? :S

té o prox cap,

bjinhos

Juuh Malfoy

No final tudo tem a ver com a Gwenyfar. Hehehe! Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido esclarecedor, mas ainda temos muitos esclarecimentos pela frente! Espero que você tenha gostado, mesmo sem Draco. Aquele comensal que a gente ama mesmo tendo as ideias e o timing todo embaralhado. Hahahaha!

Beijos! E muuuito obrigada pela review! Me fez muito bem! Adorei! Mil desculpas pela demora!

X

**Michelle CB**9/4/11

_Caramba,eu nunca pensei que estivesse lendo uma fic de tamanha intensidade!Você é talentosíssima e tudo que eu li me surpreendeu. Confesso que no capítulo que a Ginny confessa sua paixão pelo Draco eu senti vergonha de mim de tá adorando ela estar com uma especie da síndrome de estocolmo sua fic é muito boa, e deixa qualquer um pensando nela nos momentos que não se tem nada pra fazer... imagina o meu choque ao ver que não tinha mais a setinha do capítulo 27 O e eu amo o Colin. Só ele pra ver o amor das pessoas em relação à pobre Ginevra "/ eu espero ler logo a continuação, porque eu amei mesmo :}_

Desculpe a demora! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior! Ele foi um verdadeiro divisor de águas, porque a gente pega uma noção da realidade da fic. Dos profundos mistérios que ficaram escondidos por baixo da trama toda. E nesse aqui é quando começamos a ficar esclarecidos em relação a tais mistérios!

Espero que você tenha gostado! Muito obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic! É muito importante para mim!

E não sinta vergonha. Isso é perfeitamente compreensível! Hahaha! E imagina como eu me sinto! Sou eu que estou escrevendo essa coisa toda! =OOOO hahahha!

Beijos e muuuuuito obrigada! =D

X

_**Ann Molly**9/13/11 . chapter 26_

_Eu encontrei sua fic por acaso no site, procurando pelo shipper de Draco e Ginny, que sempre foi meu favorito._

Comecei a ler a sua fic e simplesment me encantei perdidamente por ela, ela é perfeita! Em todos os aspectos, todos os personagens bem desenvolvidos, cenários, situações, ela me tira o folego! E eu não posso evitar em dizer que estou AFLITA para saber o resto, mas, infelizmente, entendo pelo que está passando.

Minha avó faleceu faz um ano agora, e eu vi meus tios desmoronarem na minha frente, assim como a minha mãe, mas ela foi mais forte do que eu imaginei com isso e fui eu que fiquei doente, e ainda estou, por isso eu digo o que eu entendo o que você passa, sei que é horrível ver alguém que a gente ama definhar a nossa frente, e eu já tinha passado por isso quando meu avô faleceu e minha avó entrou em depressão profunda, ficando até mesmo internada por um tempo no hospital.

Sei que nem eu mesma acredito nisso, mas as coisas vão melhorar, sempre melhoram, a dor é grande, mas pensa que ele tá bem e tenta confortar a sua mãe, que é o que ela mais precisa agora, infelizmente, nossa mente é tão poderosa que, por mais que estejamos sofrendo emocionalmente, o corpo demonstra frazqueza e nos debilita graças ao que passamos, não vou nem te contar quantos problemas de saude eu arranjei após o falecimento deles, coisas que eu nunca tive na minha vida e uma nova dor surge a cada dia.

Mas seja forte por ela, por ela e por sua avó, é dificil passar por isso, mas uma hora a dor ameniza, confia em mim, ela ameniza e o que resta é saudades.

Lembre-se sempre com carinho e tente mostrar para sua mãe isso, ela vai compreender, vai demorar, mas você vai ver que somos fortes para passar por tudo isso.

Espero, sinceramente, que tudo melhore na sua vida. Cabeça erguida menina, tome por exemplo sua personagem principal!

Beijos

Pior que eu realmente tomei a Ginny da fic como exemplo! Haha! Sempre tive preocupação em fazer com que ela fosse um exemplo para os leitores de força e ela acabou me ajudando! Muito obrigada pelos conselhos. Eu os segui, me mantive forte. Sempre tendo fé de que era uma situação temporária. Já ouviu a história do rei e do servo?

É mais ou menos assim:

Havia um rei extremamente poderoso. Ele possuía um servo bom, fiel e adorado por todos. Considerado perfeito. Mas o rei não aceitava que ele fosse perfeito e elaborou uma tarefa dificílima pra esse servo. Ordenou que ele encravasse em sua coroa uma única frase. Uma frase que tivesse o poder de animá-lo quando ele estivesse triste, passando por dificuldades, e, ao mesmo tempo, capaz de acalmá-lo quando ele estivesse feliz. Transtornado, o servo voltou para a casa com a coroa do rei e contou de sua tarefa para a esposa. Preocupada a esposa se pôs a pensar e teve uma ideia brilhante. No dia seguinte o servo levou a coroa com a frase já registrada para o rei que a colocou na cabeça e foi se olhar no espelho. Ficou atônito ao ver a frase:

"Vai passar."

Legal né? Essa história me ajudou tanto nas minhas dificuldades que achei que poderia te ajudar também. Já passou tanto tempo desde que você mandou essa review! Como você está agora? Como está sua família? Sei que já está meio tarde para isso, mas sinto muito pela sua perda. Nunca é fácil perder familiares, mas infelizmente a morte também faz parte da vida, e temos que aprender a aceitá-la. Muita gente não percebe, mas o elemento principal dos livros de HP é aprender a lidar com a morte. Se puder, assista o documentário de um ano na vida da JKRowling. Ela fala muito sobre isso.

Uau!

Escrevi pra caramba! Hahaha!

Wrapping it up: Obrigada pela força! Pela review! Pelo apoio por tudo! Desculpe a demora para responder e eu te desejo muitas forças para superar tudo! E desejo que você goste muito desse cap Tb! Hahaha!

Beijos!

X

**LuBastos**9/17/11

_Oi!_

Queria te dar os parabéns pela fic maravilhosa! Ela é tão misteriosa e tão intensa! Muito bem escrita. Parabéns mesmo! Você tem muito talento!

Problemas familiares realmente deixam nossa vida de ponta a cabeça. Mas tenha fé e força pois acredito que nada nessa vida acontece por acaso. Entendo que você queira ajudar a sua família, mas não tente abraçar o mundo pois ninguém consegue. As coisas vão melhorar aos poucos. Muita força e boa sorte!

Obrigada Lu! Eu realmente tenho mania de colocar tudo nos meus ombros e acabar desabando. Puxei isso da minha mãe e acho que foi por essa mania que ela ficou tão baqueada e até pior do que o resto da família depois da morte do meu tio.

Muito obrigada pela review e pela força!

Foi muito importante para mim!

Espero que você goste desse capítulo!

Mil beijos!

X

**Bia-Malfoy-84** 10/29/11

_Olá :)_

Não li os últimos 2 capitulos, tenho tido muito trabalho com a faculdade, mas vim aqui dar-te a maior força do mundo e dizer-te que adorooooo a tua fic :)

Actualiza quando puderes linda, nós, os teus fãs, esperamos o tenho que for preciso ;)

Um grande bjinho e muita sorte

Aaai nem me fala em trabalhos de faculdade! Hahahhaa! Estão me mataaando devagar! Muito obrigada pela review e pela força! Muito importante para mim você ter tirado um tempinho pra me deixar um recadinho mesmo com a faculdade sufocando. E eu sei bem o quanto a faculdade pode sufocar. To sofrendo isso agora. Hahaha!

Beijos e muito obrigada de novo!

Espero de todo coração que você goste desse capítulo!

X

**Manoela**11/5/11

_Adorei! E tô super ansiosa por essa nova fic Lily/James, esse é meu shipper preferido e eu sou louca por fics com eles, mas é difícil de achar algumas que valem a pena. Faz um tempão que tô procurando uma e aí vem você com essa, mal posso esperar! bjs_

AAh que bom que você gosta! Já tenho uma leitora garantida! IEeei! Lily a James foi o primeiro shipper que eu comecei a ler no então tem um lugar especial no meu coração. Acho que você vai realmente gostar da fic!

Obrigada pela review!

Beijos!

X

_**MeninaAzul** 12/21/11_

_Essa é a melhor história Draco/Gina que eu já li em toda minha vida!É incrível o modo como você preservou o caráter das personagens...é umas das minhas histórias preferidas...já faz um tempo que você não posta, não abandone a fic ):_

Só vou abandonar quando eu terminar. Hahaha! Obrigada pela review! Fiquei emocionada! Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que você goste desse capítulo! Me esforcei bastante pra ele sair! Desculpe a demora!

Mil beijos!

X

**Helena Malfoy** 12/26/11

_ATUALIZE, pelo amor de deussssssss!_

Sua fanfiction é a mais perfeita que já li!

Eu gosto tanto dela, que já a reli mais de duas vezes, todinha! E leria tudo de novo! XD

Por favor, pense em nós leitores fiéis...

Beijo!

Sorry! Mil desculpas pela demora! Prometo que no fim da fic forneço um arquivo em pdf ou coisa assim pra passar pra quem quiser ficar relendo! Haha! Beijos! Muito obrigada pela review e espero que você goste desse cap, mesmo não tendo Draco nele.

Beijos!

X

**Helo-p** 1/23/12 .

_Eu gosto tanto dessa fic..é a melhor que eu já li. Já faz mais de 2 anos que eu a acompanho..e estou realmente ansiosa por uma atualização :)_

AAAAIIIII brigada! =') Fico muito feliz de saber que a fic está agradando tanto assim! Prometo não demorar mais anos pra atualizar como dessa vez! Desculpe pela demora e espero que goste desse capítulo!

X

_**Bel Black** 1/31/12 ._

_Meu deussssssss,eu preciso do capítulo 27!_

É SEEEU! Hahhaa! Espero que você goste. Ainda tem muito a ser explicado, mas o outro capítulo ta quase saindo do forno. Agora vou colocar os prazos direitinho no perfil e cumprir todos! Beijos!

X

_**Maya** 2/27/12 _

_A sua fic é a melhor D/G QUE já li. Só entro no site para ver se o cap 27 foi postado. Por favor, atualize a fic!_

Muuito obrigada maia! Você é uma linda! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! Agora para saber datas de atualizações é só ficar ligada no meu perfil. Vou tentar manter vocês atualizadas! Mil beijos!

X

_**Deb 3/30/12 . chapter 26**_

_Hey, Ella! Como estás? :B_

Vim em busca de atualizações mas, pelo menos dessa vez fiquei animada com a idéia de que logo logo terei três caps novinhos! *-* E sobre a fic q vc deve dar primoridade depois dessa eu voto pela continuação (Wildeblood?) . Adorei esse fic e quero mais dela!

E será q vc consegue dar um prazo de quando vai começar a postar AEDC?

Bjs

PS: Entendo sua correria e tb a demora, primeiro q facu não é moleza... Etudo na ufes e cada vez menos entro no pc. E segundo, essa fic merece ser feita com muito cuidado e carinho... *-* essa é a única fic q to acompanhando... prometi a mim mesma q depois só leio fics completas... essa agonia me mata.

Desculpa que ainda demorou uns dois meses para o logo logo. E sim, é Wildeblood mesmo o nome da continuação. Muito obrigada pela compreensão! Espero poder recompensá-la com atualizações rápidas e ótimos capítulos! Espero que tenha gostado desse.

Beijos! 3

X

_**Juliana****5/3/12 .** _

_Oi Srta. Ella, tudo bom?_

como têm andado seus planos de atualizar a fic? Vai faze um ano que vc não nos escreve mais.

beijos

Desculpaaaaa! Mas aí está! Hahha mesmo com a demora! IEEI \O/

Beijos!

X

**D****5/17/12** .

_Ella Evans, poste alguma coisa (pf ._.)! Faz muito tempo que venho ver se foi atualizada e nada!_

Um capituluzinho q seja! Pleeeeease!

Ou ao menos diga quando irá postar o próximo capítulo!

Att,

D.

SORRY! Desculpe a demora! Espero que você goste desse capítulo! Muito cruel da minha parte ter feito vocês esperarem tudo isso! Vou fazer de tudo pra não demorar mais tanto assim. Continua checando o meu perfil quando quiser saber as datas das atualizações!

Mil beijos!

X

Ufa! É isso aí! Se eu esqueci alguém, mil desculpas! Sempre fico frustrada quando termino de responder as reviews. Nunca sinto que consegui expressar o quanto elas significam pra mim e o quanto vocês ganharam um lugar especial no meu coração por além de estar sempre me elogiando, me ajudando a evoluir na escrita, leem com paciência meus desabafos e ainda me aconselham e me mandam palavras reconfortadoras. Vocês não tem ideia do quanto é importante pra mim até as palavras mais simples de apoio.

Muito obrigada mesmo!

Vocês que mantiveram a fic viva.

Se não fosse por vocês eu provavelmente já abandonado. Afinal, uma história não é nada sem leitores né?

Ah é. E geralmente eu me refiro a vocês em geral no feminino porque a grande maioria dos leitores são mulheres. Se tiver algum homem que lê, me desculpe, mas eu sou feminista, e se a maioria é mulher eu falo no feminino. Hahahaha!

É isso aí gente,

Ella Evans.

-G


	28. Esperança

_N/A: O capítulo ainda não foi betado porque eu terminei hoje, e tinha prometido que ia postar hoje, então não deu tempo de mandar pra beta, então, me perdoem pelos erros. Quando me empolgo e escrevo rápido demais acabo cometendo erros que crianças de alfabetização não cometeriam mais. T.T_

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII – **Esperança

**X**

"_O homem não é nem uma marionete dos deuses, nem tampouco é senhor do seu próprio destino, ele é um pouco de ambos."_

_-Elizabeth Gilbert_

**X**

Com um grito, Gwen foi jogada para trás. Equilibrou-se com dificuldade e levou uma mão ao rosto, parecendo estar sentindo extrema dor. Depois de alguns segundos, levantou os olhos para Ginny. As íris verdes e opacas tomando um brilho inesperado, carregado de raiva.

-Maldita seja, Ginevra! – ela bradou. – Não tem ideia de como isso dói!

-Você já tentou isso antes não tentou? – Ginny pressionou, acusadoramente, fazendo com que Lady Slytherin revirasse os olhos com impaciência. – Você já tentou fazer isso comigo! Eu me lembro!

-Uma ou duas vezes ao longo dos milênios. – Gwen admitiu como se não fosse grande coisa. –E se você não fosse tão teimosa...!

-Não querer ceder minha alma para você não é ser teimosa Gwen! É pura auto preservação!

E então outra lembrança veio a Ginny: a relação entre ela e Gwen, mesmo forte e antiga, não era apenas floreios e afagos. Na verdade, agora que conseguia sentir melhor, parecia ser uma relação muito atordoada. Cheia de conflitos, frustrações e brigas misturados com amor, cumplicidade e amizade.

-Você seria esperta se decidisse se unir A MIM! – bradou Gwen irritada. – SE NÃO FOSSE TÃO TEIMOSA PODERÍAMOS FAZER GRANDES COISAS JUNTAS! MAS VOCÊ SEMPRE TEM QUE VIR COM ESSE PAPO...

-GWEN! Mesmo se um dia fomos uma alma só, nos separamos por uma razão! Não quero perder minha identidade pra você!

Gwen soltou um rugido frustrado, vindo do fundo da garganta, que ecoou pelos terrenos enevoados e vazios.

-Você SEMPRE vem com essa! NÃO MUDA NUNCA!

-Você nunca quis me dar a eternidade quis? Nunca quis me dar onipotência que você tanto fala! Tudo isso foi só uma estratégia para você se apossar do meu corpo para que VOCÊ tivesse vida eterna e VOCÊ se tornasse uma deusa entre os mortais!

Gwen suspirou alto e revirou os olhos novamente.

-Sempre tão dramática com essas suas teorias de conspiração.

Ginny cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas, pressionando-a.

-Se você tivesse me deixado completar o ritual da união de nossas almas NÓS DUAS seríamos isso tudo. Estaríamos juntas para sempre. – Gwen explicou. Seu tom amansando a cada palavra. – Você não se sentiu ótima quando estava se unindo a mim? Não sentiu um prazer indescritível, como nunca sentiu na vida?

Ginny desviou o olhar, desconfortável, fazendo com que Gwen soltasse uma risada sarcástica.

-Eu teria conseguido. Seríamos uma agora. Eternas e poderosas. Poderíamos salvar o mundo se não fossem esses malditos espíritos de luz que te seguem para todo canto.

Ginny pensou por alguns segundos. Sua percepção naquele lugar era muito estranha. Parte dela não era totalmente alheia a concepção destes espíritos de luz, mas seu consciente não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando.

-Espíritos de...

-Espíritos de luz, isso. – Gwen completou, impaciente, alongando-se, como se ainda estivesse dolorida do súbito empurrão de Ginny. – Vocês não podem ver, mas os seres humanos, muggles e bruxos, vivem cercados de espíritos. Bons e maus, sussurrando conselhos e pensamentos em seus ouvidos. Quanto mais você escuta os bons, mais eles se fortalecem e espantam os maus. E quanto mais você os escuta, mais fácil fica para eles de te defenderem, mais fácil fica para você de ouvi-los. Depois de vidas e mais vidas em que você se aliou aos seres de luz, não vai poder mais se livrar deles, que foram quem arruinaram tudo agora.

Gwen bufou. Estava extremamente irritada e frustrada.

-Até quando você não pode fazer decisão nenhuma agora eles estão ao seu redor. Só me deixaram entrar no seu corpo para salvá-la depois que aquele cara... – ela fechou a mão em punho como se segurasse uma adaga e desferiu um golpe no ar.

Ginny instintivamente levou a mão ao lugar onde Zacharias Smith havia afundado uma faca há anos atrás. Acariciou o local. Mesmo totalmente curada, às vezes ainda sentia dores e tensão ali.

-Você não teria sobrevivido se não fosse por mim naquele dia. – Gwen afirmou, sorrindo como se estivesse lembrando de um belo dia ensolarado. – Você lembra? Foi a primeira vez que você falou comigo com sua consciência de Ginny. Tão bonitinha. Não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Ginny encolheu os ombros com as más lembranças, sentindo um embrulho no estômago. Gwen estava com ela todo aquele tempo, toda uma história envolvendo-a se desenrolava em um plano de existência diferente, do qual ela não havia tomado conhecimento até aquele encontro.

-O que são esses espíritos de luz? Espíritos humanos? – Ginny perguntou.

-Creio que alguns são, mas a maioria são mais velhos do que isso. Não saberia dizer, Ginny. Mesmo depois de todo o tempo que os observei não consigo definir suas formas. Não saberia lhe explicar. E estamos nos desviando do que realmente importa.

-E o que realmente importa, Gwen?

Lady Slytherin se aproximou rápida, sem realmente dar nenhum passo. Até ficar bem próxima de Ginny, olhando-a com ternura e súplica.

-Você e eu. – disse, levando as duas mãos ao rosto de Ginny acariciando-o e enrolando os dedos em seus cabelos, fazendo a ruiva sorrir involuntariamente. – Viu? Estar próxima de mim faz bem pra você! Nossas almas sempre estiveram em busca uma da outra. Em carne ou em espírito, sempre estivemos nos buscando. Por que não se unir a mim então? Assim nunca teríamos que nos separar. Poderíamos nos sentir assim pra sempre.

Como Ginny não movia um músculo, Gwen desceu as mãos para seus braços, acariciando-os enquanto continuava:

-Eu cuidaria de você. A deixaria sempre quentinha e confortável. Você nunca mais teria que lidar com problema nenhum. Eu cuidaria de tudo. Nunca mais teria que sentir dor ou dúvida. Eu posso te dar o mundo. – disse carinhosamente, sua voz abaixando conforme ela se aproximava da ruiva que, involuntariamente, fechou os olhos.

O aroma delicado de Gwen impregnou o ar, e Ginny percebeu que corria o risco de entrar naquele mesmo estado de maravilhoso transe no qual quase cedera às vontades de Gwen.

-Eu sei que você quer isso também. Eu posso sentir. – Gwen afirmou, suplicante. – O mundo é seu, Ginny. Venha pegá-lo.

-Eu não o quero. – Ginny sussurrou fracamente, sem convicção.

-Quer sim. – riu Gwen. – Só está com medo. Por isso estou aqui.

Ginny, reunindo o máximo de força de vontade que tinha, deu um passo para trás. Para longe dos braços de Gwen. Abriu os olhos para a expressão confusa da amiga.

-Gwen... como posso aceitar qualquer proposta sua se você ainda não me contou tudo?

-Claro, meu amor. – ela respondeu carinhosamente com um sorriso travesso surgindo em seu rosto. – O que você quer ouvir? Me pergunte qualquer coisa.

-Draco. – Ginny se surpreendeu de como aquelas duas sílabas soaram fortes saindo de sua boca. E como a força daquele nome a deixou mais lúcida e menos encantada com Gwen. – O que ele tem a ver com tudo... isso?

-Boa pergunta. – Gwen disse, parecendo, no entanto, extremamente entediada com a menção de Draco. – Eu costumava gostar dele, mas ele é tão inconstante. Quase arruinou tudo várias vezes. Bom, talvez eu tenha tido uma parcela de culpa, subestimei os sentimentos dele um pouco...

-Desde o início, Gwen. – Ginny ordenou fortemente, antes de completar: - Por favor.

Gwen a analisou por alguns segundos antes de concordar. Andou até a margem do lado e sentou-se, ajeitando o vestido embaixo de si. Ao ver que Ginny não a imitara, bateu levemente no chão ao seu lado, convidando-a.

-Por onde começar... o que eu já lhe contei... – ela ponderou por alguns segundos enquanto Ginny sentava ao seu lado. – Eu já lhe contei a minha história... agora acho que posso continuar pelo momento em que voltamos a nos encontrar. Antes de você nascer como Ginny Weasley você estava comigo, aqui nesse plano. Tentando me ajudar a resolver meus problemas e me convencer a me desapegar da minha antiga vida mortal para que pudesse voltar a encarnar. Como você sempre faz. Então chegou a sua hora de encarnar e eu a perdi de vista até que o meu colar chegou a você por meio de Percy.

"Não consegue imaginar minha alegria quando você colocou o colar em volta do pescoço pela primeira vez. Você o usou algumas vezes e rapidamente, sem perceber, tornou-se dependente dos poderes da pedra elemental que a nutria e fazia mais forte."

Gwen sorriu com vaidade.

-Tornou-se dependente de mim. – disse, com óbvio contentamento. – E o colar a fez mais irresistível do que nunca. A ponto de até mesmo lhe causar problemas. A verdade é que: tudo em excesso faz mal. Até mesmo o amor. E Harry já a amava o suficiente. Então quando os poderes do colar adicionaram um pouco mais de atração aos sentimentos dele... acabou transbordando. E ele acabou começando a te pressionar... mas você lembra disso. – Gwen concluiu, descartando o resto da história com Harry. – Agora, a atração do colar fez com que Draco Malfoy não mais pudesse esconder a quedinha que ele tinha por você. Um pouco mais de atração, naquela época, foi a dose certa para que ele começasse a expressar o interesse por você. Não só ele. Lembra como você floresceu naquele ano? Como ficou mais linda, mais ativa, mais esperta?

Ginny não respondeu. Manteve a cabeça baixa. Apenas ouvindo.

-Você e Draco não são de hoje. Tem umas ligações de outras vidas. Uma ligação turbulenta, envolvendo relações amorosas frustradas. Não importa a vida, vocês sempre serão magnéticos. Então decidi me aproveitar desse magnetismo. Eu sabia que se você passasse o tempo certo com ele ia acabar se apaixonando. E essa sempre foi sua fraqueza Ginny. Os maiores pecados que você cometeu enquanto estava em carne foram em nome do amor. Você sempre amou cegamente e irresponsavelmente, e muitas vezes pagou caro por isso. E muitas vezes repetiu esse erro. E não me enganei, não foi? Você se apaixonou por ele eventualmente. E essa é a parte engraçada. Meus planos só foram terrivelmente atrasados porque o mesmo que aconteceu com Harry aconteceu com Draco.

Ginny levantou os olhos para ela, com o cenho franzido, sua mente chegando aonde Gwen queria antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa.

_-Draco... - chamou empurrando-o pelo peito. Ele agarrou-a pelas coxas trazendo-a para perto novamente, enquanto seus lábios alcançavam seu colo. - Pára, eu não quero isso._

-Lembra do seu aniversário de dezessete anos? – Gwen perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso debochado no rosto. – Na mansão de Draco, na frente da lareira, no tapete...

_Ignorando-a solenemente, uma mão dele subiu sua perna e o quadril, puxando sua calcinha. Ginny moveu as pernas para evitar que a peça deslizasse para fora do seu corpo. Ao tentar empurrá-lo acabou dando-lhe a oportunidade de empurrá-la de volta para o tapete, novamente, com o corpo dele acima do seu. Sentiu-se suja enquanto a mão dele agarrava seu seio._

_-Draco! - exclamou com a voz embargada enquanto tentava socar-lhe o peito numa tentativa frustrada de escapar._

-Como eu poderia esquecer? – Ginny sussurrou mais para si do que para Gwen.

_Ele olhou-a. Suas feições demonstrando uma espécie de dor que ela não entendia._

_-Me perdoe - ele pediu. Os relances azuis de seus olhos tirando qualquer dúvida que Ginny poderia ter quanto à honestidade do pedido. - Me perdoe porque eu nunca vou te deixar ir embora. Me perdoe porque eu nunca vou te perder. E me perdoe por que você não vai mais conseguir me parar._

Gwen analisou Ginny e sua expressão por alguns segundos.

-Aquela noite ele fez tudo direitinho até essa parte. – Gwen afirmou. – A cortejou, a fez se sentir amada, a fez se sentir segura... ele estava no caminho certo para ganhar seu coração até que... estragou tudo. Não se afastou de você como deveria ter feito quando você pediu.

Ginny tinha os olhares fixos grama. Suas mãos agarrando-a fortemente. Mesmo em seus momentos mais felizes com Draco, ainda tinha pesadelos com o pânico que sentira naquela noite. Um pânico que parecia esmagar seus pulmões e dobrar seu estômago. O pânico supremo que toda mulher tem de um dia ser tomada contra sua vontade.

_Quaisquer resquícios de excitação do corpo de Ginny haviam desaparecido e as lágrimas vieram com força enquanto, gritando, ela tentava libertar-se._

_-Por favor, pára! - gritou desesperada. Tão desesperada que não reconheceu a própria voz._

_-Sshh! - ele fez, enquanto, numa nova tentativa, puxava sua calcinha para baixo. - Eu não vou te machucar._

-Bom... – Gwen continuou, dando de ombros. – Correndo o risco de você me odiar... – ela sorriu no meio da frase com confiança de que isso nunca aconteceria. - ... isso foi uma... falha técnica minha. Subestimei o amor e o desejo dele por você. Cada dia para Draco era uma luta ao seu lado. Ele realmente não queria te machucar, mas ao mesmo tempo a desejava intensamente e ficava cada vez mais difícil esperar que você retribuísse seus sentimentos...

Gwen suspirou profundamente antes de sua confissão.

-Mas não foi a paciência dele que acabou. Foi a minha.

Diante do olhar confuso de Ginny, Gwen sorriu de lado, divertida.

-Paciência nunca foi meu forte Gin. – ela admitiu, com uma expressão travessa. – No lugar de Draco? Com uma menina tão maravilhosa a minha mercê, - levantou a mão e segurou o queixo de Ginny entre seu polegar e o indicador, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu rosto e falando como se falasse com um bebê: - Eu não seria capaz de esperar nenhum segundo.

Ela riu levemente com a expressão assustada de Ginny, achando-a adorável com aquelas feições de menina assustada.

-Lembra daquela vez que eu encarnei homem, quando nós...

-Gwen. – Ginny interrompeu sentindo uma pontada gelada no estômago. – O que você esta dizendo? O que você fez naquela noite?

-Bom... eu estava extremamente impaciente. Eu precisava de você frágil para que pudesse me ouvir. Precisava que você entendesse que o mundo não era tão preto e branco como você o via. O certo e o errado eram conceitos tão claros para você naquela época... isso lhe dava uma força que me atrapalhava. Que me impedia de me aproximar de você como... – Gwen sorriu, passando os dedos em uma carícia suave pela clavícula da ruiva. - estou próxima agora. Eu sou uma energia cheia de sombras, pois trago muitos ressentimentos da minha antiga encarnação. Você não podia me ouvir, pois os espíritos de luz me bloqueavam. Eu precisava que você descobrisse tons de cinza. A área nebulosa onde fica extremamente difícil distinguir o certo do errado e tudo o que você pode fazer é seguir seu coração e fazer o que achar melhor. Precisava que se criasse uma brecha na barreira para que eu pudesse falar com você como estou falando agora. E se apaixonar por um comensal da morte...

-Seria a forma perfeita para isso. – Ginny completou. – Dividida entre um amor puro, entre o lado bom que eu via em Draco e a culpa de amar um comensal da morte que havia colaborado no massacre de minha família.

Gwen pareceu satisfeita com as palavras de Ginny, concordando com a cabeça.

-O homem que aspirava o bem, mas não conhecia nada além do mal. Perfeito para aflorar o lado negro de sua essência.

-E funcionou. – Ginny admitiu em um sussurro rouco. – Eu não sei mais o que é certo e errado. Eu achei que tinha perdido a cabeça por causa disso.

-Funcinou _agora. _Depois de todos esses anos. Teria funcionado antes se eu não tivesse sido tão impaciente. – Gwen admitiu. – Eu queria que ele a conquistasse logo. Então mandava estímulos para motivá-lo, para que ele se esforçasse mais. O único problema é que ele já a amava até demais. Já a desejava _demais_. Além do saudável... Harry ainda foi capaz de lutar contra o desejo exagerado e manter um relacionamento bom com você, mas Draco nunca foi virtuoso como Harry. Draco sempre foi cercado de negritude que estimulava sua pior natureza... e minhas provocações, meus estímulos foram o que o fizeram perder a cabeça.

Ginny desviou os olhos de Gwen para o lago, vendo a névoa dançar em espirais acima dele, enquanto tentava processar tudo.

-Se ele tivesse passado a vida como Harry, cultivando luz e virtude dentro de si, talvez ele tivesse resistido fazer o que fez com você. Mesmo comigo mandando-lhe pensamentos tentadores. Mas do jeito que ele era cercado por escuridão, acabou se tornando influenciável. A verdade é que ele era fraco, Ginny. Muito fraco.

-Era. – Ginny enfatizou. Instintivamente defendendo-o.

-Era. – Gwen concordou. – Porque o babaca não só _não_ conseguiu cumprir sua missão de corrompê-la na época como ainda foi contaminado por você, por seus ideais e seu caráter. – a mulher soltou uma gargalhada que soou para Ginny extremamente fria. – E aí ele passou esses anos todos procurando a luz. A luz que sentira em você. Que nunca havia sentido antes na vida. E você continuou por todos esses anos com o coração puro. Como um anjinho. – brincou.

-Não. Eu tinha raiva. Muita raiva...

-Raivinha de anjinho. – zombou Gwen, fazendo uma voz irritantemente infantil. – Você nunca experimentou a fúria de verdade, Ginevra. Sua raiva era justificada, não era uma fúria cegante e destruidora como... a de sua amiga Suzan Bones por exemplo.

-Espera... volta só um pouco. – Ginny pediu. – Se Draco já me amava tanto... – ela tentou articular, confusa. – Por que na Toca ele...?

-Ah sim. Aquela noite. - Gwen lembrou. – Ele ainda não a amava naquela noite. Só a desejava tremendamente. E ressentia você por rejeitá-lo. Minha teoria é que essa raiva de ter seu amor frustrado também não é de agora. Vem de outras vidas também.

-Então você não...

-Naquela noite foi tudo ele, Ginny. Não posso assumir a culpa em relação àquilo. Só posso assumir a culpa pela pedra elemental tê-la enfraquecido, mas é só isso.

Ginny fez que sim.

-E porque ele se manteve tanto tempo afastado da Ceifatorus depois que me colocou lá se me _desejava tremendamente._

-Isso já não foi culpa minha. Foi sua. – Gwen disse com certa irritação pela lembrança. – Sua e desses espíritos irritantes que servem você. Que ouviram seu apelo desesperado e fizeram de tudo para manter Draco longe. Você ficou tão apavorada com a possibilidade de ele machucá-la mais ainda que, sem perceber, emanou magia para mantê-lo afastado. Para que tudo passasse na cabeça dele, menos ir atrás de você.

-Como isso é possível? – Ginny perguntou, boquiaberta. – Eu estava tão fraca, como pude...?

-Eu já lhe disse. Draco era fraco. Você, mesmo na sua pior forma, ainda era mais forte do que ele. Pelo menos mental e espiritualmente. E esses espíritos que te seguem também são poderosos então...

-Se eu sou tão poderosa assim, como não fui capaz de afastá-lo depois disso?

-Bom, primeiro porque a falta de alimentação, companhia e condições básicas de vivência, mesmo com a ajuda da esmeralda, a deixaram bem mais fraca. Então a magia que mantinha Draco afastado enfraqueceu. Eu influenciei aquele capataz a chamá-lo, _e tcharam_! Draco voltou. Sem entender como conseguira ficar tanto tempo longe de você e se culpando terrivelmente por isso. – Gwen riu. – E além disso, quando eu percebi que você não ia ser fácil de quebrar, comecei a jogar pesado a favor do garoto. Emprestei para ele uma força que ele não tinha na época. Foi difícil pra mim, no início, ir contra você, mas me acostumei logo. Me motivava saber que tudo era para que esse dia chegasse.

Ginny suspirou longamente, levando as mãos à cabeça, atormentada.

-E valeu a pena. Mesmo com os contratempos. Eu estava certa o tempo todo em minhas ações. – ela gabou-se. – Voldemort não queria que eu lhe entregasse para Draco.

-Voldemort. – Ginny suspirou. Ainda havia tantas perguntas. Tantas nuances. Tanto que ainda precisava saber.

-Sim, ele começou a fazer parte dos meus planos na noite do massacre à Toca. O plano inicial era que toda sua família fosse morta. Eu então fiz com que Voldemort aparecesse na Toca para lembrar que faltava você... de lá, influenciei Lucius Malfoy, encarregado da missão, a encarregar o filho de fazer isso. E Draco... eu não toquei em Draco naquela noite. Mesmo que fosse tão fácil. É tão fácil manipular essas pessoas envolvidas em escuridão. Mas Draco eu não precisava. Eu conhecia seu coração. Sabia que ele não ia matá-la.

-Então você o deixou me torturar. – Ginny acusou.

-Claro. Não podia deixar que você revidasse e fugisse dele. E ele estava adorando aquilo. Ficando cada vez mais louco por você e eu precisava dele assim. Então o deixei. Mas acredite... não foi nada. Em outras vidas você enfrentou coisas muito piores. – Gwen sorriu com malícia. – Eu mesma a fiz experimentar coisas bem piores...

Ginny mexeu-se discretamente, afastando-se um pouco da figura sombria de Lady Slytherin. Mesmo que a mulher lhe atraísse, ela sentia cada vez mais o quanto de fato precisava tomar cuidado. O quão perigosa ela realmente era.

-O que você prometeu a Voldemort para que ele seguisse seus planos? A imortalidade?

-Precisamente. Eu não menti para ele em relação a isso. Para ser imortal, ele precisava de uma constante. Precisava de uma alma como a sua, superior e adaptável, ligada a dele, para ajudá-lo a superar a passagem das gerações. Daria certo se fosse isso que eu pretendesse fazer. Dar a imortalidade a ele. – ela admitiu. – Mas não se preocupe com isso. Nossa união com Tom será temporária. Talvez o mantenhamos por um ou dois séculos. Mas só.

Gwen soltou uma leve risadinha ao perceber a expressão de nojo de Ginny. Ela parecia estar prestes a passar mal.

-Você fez um bom trabalho o seduzindo. Tom é atraído por coisas belas e puras, justamente por não entendê-las. Ele é poderoso e manipulável. Perfeito para os meus planos.

Ginny sentiu um tremor violento subir por sua espinha. Essa era uma definição que nunca pensou ouvir ser usada para Lord Voldemort. _Manipulável._ O mestre da manipulação... e Gwen o considerava manipulável. Lady Slytherin era de fato, extremamente perigosa.

-Ele é um deficiente sabe? Meu Tom. Ele não consegue sentir como outros seres humanos sentem. É triste. Pessoas como ele passam a vida toda em busca de satisfação e prazer. Caçando-os sem escrúpulos, sem nunca realmente encontrá-los. E isso os faz manipuláveis. Acaricie o ego deles, prometa prazeres inimagináveis e poderes que nada mais importará. Psicopatas, são como os humanos chamam pessoas como Tom. Pessoas desprovidas de sentimentos.

"Você, Ginny, sente mais prazer em uma hora do seu dia do que ele sentirá pelo resto da vida. A psicopatia, na verdade, é uma doença da alma. Acomete aqueles que passam o tempo todo, várias encarnações, à procura de prazeres baixos e temporários. Com o tempo a alma esquece o que é prazer de verdade, e se torna incapaz de senti-lo. Então eu prometi a Tom você e a eternidade e ele vem trabalhando para mim desde então."

Gwen calou-se por alguns minutos, deixando que Ginny raciocinasse tudo o que acabara de ouvir e organizasse seus pensamentos.

-Então você fez Voldemort me entregar a Draco... – a ruiva finalmente disse, estimulando Gwen a continuar a história.

-Ah sim. Ele fez um escândalo. Acho que parte do seu apelo para ele era você ser virgem. – ela riu. – Mas eu o convenci de que só assim nossos planos dariam certo. Que você nunca seria capaz de amá-lo e aceitar uma ligação entre eles se não experimentasse das sombras antes. Isso foi difícil, porque feria o ego dele ter que admitir que não teria capacidade de fazer com que você se apaixonasse por ele. Eu tive que convencê-lo de que você só se apaixonaria por Draco, não por ele ser de alguma forma superior a Tom, mas porque vocês já se amaram em outras vidas...

-Então... eu me apaixono por Draco, porque isso estava fadado a acontecer graças a suposta ligação de nossas almas. Me apaixonando por um comensal da morte, eu não mais seria limitada por conceitos de certo e errado. Ficaria fragilizada e confusa, e você poderia me seduzir e me fazer aceitar a imortalidade. E para Voldemort, ao aceitar a imortalidade, eu estaria garantindo a imortalidade dele também.

Gwen fez que sim.

-Basicamente. É isso.

-Uau. Isso é... uau.

-É. – rui Gwen. – Aí ele te colocou na Ceifatorus como eu ordenei. Você manteve Draco afastado com magia. Você enfraqueceu. Draco voltou. Fez de tudo para seduzi-la. Eu trabalhava em sua mente para ajudá-la a se sentir atraída por Draco, exagerei na dose provocando-o. Draco a ataca e estraga tudo. Aí Tom e eu somos obrigados a facilitar sua fuga. Deixando que seus amigos a resgatem naquele hospital.

-Espera... o que?

-Oh sim... você estava muito traumatizada depois do que aconteceu. E sinceramente, eu não confiava mais em Draco com você. Então a deixamos fugir. Naquele momento achei melhor fazer com que você passasse um tempo longe dele. Pensei em descartá-lo dos meus planos e comecei a procurar outras formas de corrompê-la. E aí que entra o delicioso Dean na história.

-Dean? – Ginny perguntou assustada, elevando o tom de voz involuntariamente. – O que Dean tem a ver com tudo isso?

-Você não adora Dean? – Gwen perguntou. – Os olhos dele são tão intensos. Ele me lembra um pouco do meu primeiro marido.

-Gwenyfar! O que Dean tem a ver com isso?

Gwen riu com humor da impaciência da ruiva.

-Ele também amava você então eu decidi que talvez esse amor me fosse útil. Alimentei esse amor. Estimulei você a se apaixonar por ele novamente... Depois de tantos anos com o colar foi ficando mais fácil para mim influenciar você. Mandar pensamentos e ideias para sua mente... mesmo que ainda não pudesse me comunicar diretamente. Então eu a incentivei a amar Dean, mas nem eu sabia muito bem aonde ia chegar com isso. No fim tudo acabou saindo melhor do que eu planejava.

Ginny fechou os olhos tentando segurar as lágrimas. Antecipando as palavras de Gwen.

-Eu achava que você perderia sua noção de certo e errado só ao se apaixonar por Draco, mas foi melhor do que isso. Além de você se apaixonar por um comensal da morte, você traiu um homem de bem com um comensal da morte. – Gwen sorriu cruelmente enquanto as lágrimas vertiam pelo rosto de Ginny. – Traiu um homem que te amava de forma tão pura. Traiu um homem que depois de tantos sofrimentos, precisava e se apoiava no seu amor. E ao fazer isso, Ginny querida... minha Ginny _virtuosa e perfeita_... – cuspiu as últimas palavras com escárnio. – você estimulou o mal dentro do coração dele.

-Eu nunca quis machucá-lo. Nunca. – Ginny falou com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas.

-Mas não para por aí! – Gwen bradou entre risadas. – Agora eu queria o serviço completo! Então fiz com que Voldemort tirasse as defesas da casa de Malfoy para que a Ordem pudesse resgatá-la e levá-la de volta para Dean. Queria que ele soubesse. Queria que você o visse destruído... queria que você transasse com ele. – Gwen concluiu cruelmente, sorrindo ao ver Ginny levar a mão à boca para conter o pranto. – Imagine o que seu amado Draco não vai pensar quando souber que você dormiu com Dean? Depois de ter dividido a cama com ele tantas vezes durante aquela fase de lua de mel de vocês? Ter se entregado a outro homem depois de ter dito que o amava e que o queria para sempre?

-Eu nunca quis machucar ninguém. – Ginny chorou.

-Hum. Não é a estrada para o céu que a paveada com boas intenções, meu amor. – Gwen riu.

Ginny curvou-se com as lágrimas, sentindo um peso forte em seu coração, esmagando-a e sufocando-a.

-Pequena Ginny. Tão forte. Tão virtuosa. Tão cheia de caráter. – Gwen zombou, eufórica ao vê-la contorcer-se em culpa. Contorcer-se de dor e pranto. – Tão vadia.

-Não! Eu nunca fui contra o meu coração. – Ginny disse, tentando limpar as lágrimas que insistiam em inundar seu rosto. – Eu amo Draco e eu amo Dean. Eu amo Dean.

-Oh! Agora você quer os dois? – Gwen ironizou.

-Não! Eu... aquilo era pra ser...

-Uma despedida? – Gwen perguntou, fazendo uma voz enjoativamente melosa. – Um último ato de amor?

-Sim! Antes de começar um relacionamento de verdade com...

-O comensal da morte. – Gwen completou. Fazendo com que Ginny afundasse em soluços, enterrado a cabeça nas mãos, que deslizaram por seu couro cabeludo, arranhando-o enquanto ela inclinava-se para o chão com a força do seu pranto. A força da sua culpa.

Gwen aproximou-se, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu colo e acariciando seus cabelos.

-Ginny. Tão certa. Tão cheia de valores. Tão superior a todo mundo. – disse suavemente, rindo do desespero da ruiva. - Tão cheia de moralismos que quando foram colocados a prova, não valeram de nada.

Calou-se, satisfeita com a falta de reação da ruiva, sentindo-a absorver suas palavras dolorosamente. Sentindo-a ser consumida pela culpa. Pela confusão. Pelo pecado que contaminava sua perfeita alma.

Essa foi sua deixa para se aproximar lentamente, tirar delicadamente as mãos da ruiva. As unhas dela chegaram a machucar seu couro cabeludo. Com movimentos suaves, a fez descansar a cabeça em seu colo, onde continuou a chorar.

-Vale a pena, Ginny? Vale a pena ter todos esses valores e ideias do que é certo e o que é errado para acabar assim? No final, seres humanos são todos iguais. Maus, egoístas, pecadores. Alguns apenas decidem eliminar a culpa.

O pranto da ruiva, foi ficando mais fraco. As lágrimas ainda vertiam em grande quantidade, molhando o vestido de Gwen, mas seu corpo começou a relaxar, e os soluços foram ficando mais espaçados.

Sorrindo, Lady Slytherin acariciou os cabelos rubros e sedosos de Ginny.

-Não é tão mais fácil aceitar nossa natureza? Sermos felizes aceitando quem nós somos? Sem nos impor tantos limites e tantas regras?

Ginny engoliu em seco, tentando impedir o choro.

"Já chega, Ginny."pensou fortemente, tentando se controlar.

Ela não merecia chorar depois de tudo o que fizera. Chorar era o caminho fácil. Sentir pena de si mesma era fácil. E depois de toda a confusão que ela armara com Dean e com Draco, tudo o que Ginny não merecia era o caminho mais fácil.

-Eu nunca fui tão regrada como você diz, Gwen. Nunca fui certinha. – Ginny começou, odiando como sua voz saíra trêmula e fragilizada. Engoliu em seco e afastou-se de Gwen, voltando a encará-la. – Minha única regra sempre foi não deixar que minhas ações machucassem ninguém. E essa única regra, que deveria ser tão simples, eu quebrei. E por isso eu estou assim.

Gwen revirou os olhos.

-Oh Deus, você é tão repetitiva.

Ginny estranhou, mas esperou Gwen terminar de balançar a cabeça impaciente para o nada. Aproveitando para limpar suas lágrimas e acalmar-se.

-Isso é que é o chato de eu ficar presa na mesma consciência enquanto você pula de uma encarnação para outra. Você se torna repetitiva. Acha que acabou de descobrir coisas que você já sabe há milênios. E que já me falou há milênios. E que fica repetindo pelos próximos milênios. – a mulher revirou os olhos.

-Eu já...?

-Você não muda. Não importa onde você nasce. Você não muda.

Ginny sentiu-se um pouco aliviada ao ouvir as palavras de Gwen. Era estranho quando Gwen falava dela, sendo que conscientemente ela não se lembrava de ter encontrado a mulher antes. Saber que mesmo tinha as mesmas ideias, mesmo sem se lembrar fazia-a se sentir mais segura de si mesma. Com mais certeza de seu caráter e mais controle de suas ações.

Talvez ela não estivesse tão perdida assim.

Talvez ela pudesse compensar seu erro, ou pelo menos minimizar os danos e aprender com a experiência. Talvez ela não precisasse perder toda a sua identidade por causa daquilo. Não quis exprimir tais sentimentos em voz alta mesmo que Lady Slytherin pudesse captar a mudança em seu estado de espírito. Gwen estava distraída em seus próprios pensamentos para notar que Ginny havia se acalmado consideravelmente. De repente ela virou para a ruiva, como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão.

-Você sempre diz que está aprendendo. Que nós esquecemos nossas experiências de outras vidas e temos que redescobrir o mundo várias vezes diferentes por que só com repetição e prática nós aprendemos. E que cada experiência, até nossos erros, se bem aproveitados, elevam nossas almas.

-Eu disse isso? – Ginny perguntou.

-Sim. Você sempre diz isso quando está tentando me fazer superar minhas correntes para poder voltar a encarnar. – Gwen sorriu de lado. – É claro que eu quero encarnar, mas eu não quero esquecer. Não estou pronta para deixar de ser Gwenyfar Wildeblood.

Ginny a analisou por alguns segundos, repassando a história de vida de Gwen. Aparentemente ela já tivera seus próprios ideais e um coração puro. Claramente se arrependia por ter sido deixada levar pelo ódio que sentir por Salazar, e tinha um profundo rancor contra seu antigo marido. Com o fim trágico que tivera sua vida, Gwen nunca tivera a oportunidade de reparar seus erros. A forma como ela se apresentava como Gwenyfar Wildeblood ao invés de seu título oficial, Lady Slytherin... ela não deveria gostar de ser lembrada como a esposa de Salazar. Não deveria gostar de ter seu nome automaticamente associado com o dele. De ser uma figura histórica só porque foi amada por um dos ilustres fundadores de Hogwarts, a escola que ela tanto desprezava.

Talvez essa fosse a sua ânsia de voltar à vida, de ter onipotência e eternidade do seu lado. Queria marcar o mundo como ela mesma. Como Gwen. Como Wildeblood. Se livrar finalmente das correntes de Slytherin. Agora, talvez ela quisesse aproveitar para fazer história sem a interferência dele.

-Eu ainda não entendi por que precisaríamos de Voldemort para seguir seus planos Gwen. Achei que no momento em que nossas almas se unissem, o colar poderia...

-As pedras elementais são muito poderosas. Você pode ter feito um trabalho magnífico contendo e controlando a magia da minha esmeralda, mas duas? O dobro do poder é muito difícil de controlar. E como eu disse, as pedras estão vivas. Você poderia enlouquecer. No entanto, nossas almas unidas se tornariam tão poderosas que poderíamos unir as duas pedras e controlá-las.

-E Voldemort?

-Ora, eu precisava impedir que ele a matasse não? – Gwen perguntou. – Ou você acha que a sua Ordem ainda existiria se eu não estivesse tentando te proteger?

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

Não. Isso não.

A Ordem da Fênix fizera um ótimo trabalho escondendo-se e trabalhando contra os comensais debaixo dos narizes deles. A Ordem era brilhante em seus esconderijos e missões. Não havia jeito de Voldemort saber de suas sedes... ou...

-Ele sabia onde você estava. Não percebeu que foi só você abandonar a Sacremagia para que a escola fosse atacada?

Ginny levou as mãos à boca. Claro que já pensara nisso, mas achara que havia sido um golpe de sorte ter saído logo antes dos comensais descobrirem a academia na França.

-Eu a deixei lá porque sabia que você estava desenvolvendo sua magia. E isso é importante Para quando nos reunirmos. Eu não uso magia há tanto tempo... preciso de um corpo poderoso. Nós precisamos. De um corpo forte o suficiente para aguentar a energia dos colares quando nos livrarmos de Tom e fundirmos os dois em uma pedra só.

-E porque precisaríamos mantê-lo por algum tempo? – Ginny perguntou.

-Porque esse provavelmente é o tempo que a pedra de Salazar levará para matá-lo. As entidades das esmeraldas geralmente só levam algumas décadas para absorver completamente a magia e a alma de um bruxo normal, mas, mesmo não sendo imortal, Tom tomou providências para alongar sua vida e tem muita magia para ser sugada em pouco tempo. Enquanto esperamos, nossa esmeralda vai ter tempo de nos fortalecer mais ainda, e quando chegar a hora certa, e Voldemort finalmente estiver drenado, vamos matá-lo e assumir sua posição. Assumir o controle do mundo que ele capturou e trouxe para a escuridão, e vamos trazer a esse mundo paz, e governar com uma mão firme, porém justa e boa. Vamos trazer prosperidade, alegria e fortuna para esse mundo sofrido, Ginny.

-Mas, ele não iria estranhar? Que estivéssemos ficando fortes enquanto ele esta ficando cada vez mais fraco? Ele não iria adivinhar o plano?

-Claro que não. Essa é a beleza da esmeralda. Ela mima você. Faz você se sentir bem e poderoso para te distrair do fato de que sua alma está sendo devorada. E quando você percebe, já está fraco demais para fazer alguma coisa. E é quando Voldemort chegar nesse ponto que vamos matá-lo. Alguns séculos ao lado dele, fingindo ser submissa, não serão nada perto de uma eternidade de supremacia e paz. Acredite em mim.

-Você realmente pensou em tudo.

-Eu tive tempo. – Gwen deu de ombros. – Você pode pensar que estou fazendo isso por razões egoístas, mas eu também estou pensando em você. Nós precisamos uma da outra, Ginny. Você se tornou dependente da esmeralda e de mim. Não vai mais conseguir viver sem isso. E sem mim seus amiguinhos, os que você mais ama, estariam todos mortos como sua família. Sem mim a sua causa estaria morta. Voldemort está muito mais poderoso do que parece. Ele ainda está segurando seu poder porque quer ter certeza de sua imortalidade antes de se expor, mas ele é imbatível. Sem mim, sem esse meu plano, a nossa causa morre.

-E você precisa de mim por causa do meu corpo.

Gwen concordou. Seu olhar transmitindo certa compreensão e misericórdia para a confusão e preocupação nos olhos de Ginny.

-Eu vou ser honesta Ginny. Eu quero sentir o gosto da magia novamente. Quero a eternidade. Quero o poder. Mas não quero fazer mal a ninguém. Pelo contrário. Quero proteger os justos e punir os maus. – ela se aproximou um pouco mais. Seu tom era manso, tentativo, tão diferente de seu tom duro e sarcástico de pouco tempo, quando atacava Ginny com xingamentos e palavras dolorosas. – Queremos a mesma coisa. Queremos salvar o mundo da podridão dos comensais. Dessa forma poderemos salvar o mundo não só dos comensais, mas de qualquer outra forma de magia negra que tente ascender e oprimir pessoas de bem.

Ginny olhava para o chão fortemente. Mesmo não acreditando ser merecedora de tamanho poder, não podia negar que as palavras de Gwen eram tentadoras e faziam muito sentido. E se Ginny fosse destinada a isso? E suas experiências a tivessem preparado para esse momento? E se ela fosse capaz de controlar e não se deixar corromper por essa quantidade absurda de poder? Poderia trazer prosperidade e paz para o mundo, como Gwen falara. Sem mais guerras, sem mais dor, sem mais ouvir sua família morrendo presa no seu quarto sem poder fazer nada para ajudar, sem mais mulheres sendo abusadas e violentadas, sem mais crianças perdendo suas infâncias para a guerra, sem mais pessoas de bem sofrendo nas mãos de gente gananciosa e sem escrúpulos...

Quando levantou a cabeça, Gwen estava perigosamente próxima. Os olhos verdes levemente arregalados, analisando Ginny cuidadosamente.

-Você sabe que eu estou certa, não sabe?

Ginny não respondeu. Queria ter mais tempo para pensar.

-Agora é a hora da decisão, Ginny. – Gwen pressionou. – Una-se a mim. E eu prometo que traremos paz e prosperidade para o mundo, ao mesmo tempo em que viveremos uma eternidade de regalias e alegria. Me recuse, e Tom terá minha permissão para acabar de vez com a Ordem da Fênix. Ele aniquilará seus amigos e toda e qualquer esperança do mundo de um dia sair do seu reinado de escuridão.

Ginny engoliu em seco. Finalmente Gwen havia colocado a proposta em termos brutos. Finalmente parara de dar voltas e explicara a realidade nua e crua.

-Você está me chantageando.

-Claro que você iria ver as coisas dessa forma. Sempre tão radical. Estou tentando fazê-la ver o brilhantismo da minha idéia. – ela estendeu a mão para Ginny, sorrindo meigamente. – Venha, querida. Chegou a hora.

Ginny encarou a mão de Gwen por alguns segundos, pensando no que estaria aceitando. Nunca mais seria ela mesma depois disso. Não só deixaria de ser Ginevra Weasley como desistiria da própria essência de sua alma ao fundi-la com a de Gwen. Desistiria de sua humanidade ao se tornar em um ser imortal. Iria para sempre ficar fundida a carne. Nunca iria mudar. Nunca mais poderia se mesclar a uma multidão. Nunca mais poderia se sentir parte de uma comunidade porque não existiria nenhum ser semelhante a ela no planeta.

-Não tenha medo da solidão. – Gwen pediu, olhando-a nos olhos. – Teremos uma à outra. Você nunca mais estará sozinha.

Depois de alguns segundos encarando os olhos de Gwen, Ginny retribuiu o sorriso fracamente.

-Você nunca mais vai ter que sentir culpa, ou dor. – Gwen continuou baixinho. – E se minha presença não for o suficiente para aplacar sua solidão poderemos trazer seu verdadeiro amor de volta à vida.

Os olhos de Ginny brilharam esperançosamente para Gwen. Suplicantes.

-Harry?

-Sim, meu bem. Harry. – Gwen sorriu, como que emocionada pela felicidade de Ginny. – Tudo vai ficar bem agora. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é dizer sim.

Ginny olhou para a mão estendida de Gwen novamente. Sabia que aquilo não era certo. Sabia que aquilo não era natural e que ela teria uma eternidade inteira para se arrepender disso. Mas naquele momento, era a única opção que lhe restava. Não poderia deixar o mundo a mercê de Voldemort, e se tivesse que desistir de sua humanidade, de seus valores e de sua própria alma para proteger aqueles que amava, era isso que ela faria.

Levou, devagar, a mão na direção da de Gwen hesitando por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente permitir que a mulher entrelaçasse seus dedos nos dela.

A corrente de energia e magia que passou de uma para a outra foi instantânea. A aura de Ginny abria-se para a de Gwen conforme ela se aproximava para envolvê-la novamente em um abraço. Ginny fechou os olhos em um consentimento silencioso, despedindo-se para sempre de si mesma.

Despedindo-se para sempre de sua humanidade.

Despedindo-se de Ginny Weasley.

-Você fez a escolha certa. – Gwen murmurou em seu ouvido antes que as duas fossem impossibilitadas de proferir qualquer outra palavra. Luz começou a emanar das duas almas.

A aura opaca e cinzenta de Gwen desprendendo-se de seu corpo e envolvendo-se com a luminosidade brilhante que se desprendia de Ginny.

Ginny não sentiu mais seu corpo tocar o chão. Não sabia se o cenário se desfazia ao seu redor ou se a luminosidade era tão forte que borrara sua visão. Tudo o que sentia eram os braços de Gwen ao seu redor. Aquela sensação de bem-estar que experimentara antes voltou redobrada, fazendo Ginny arquear e sorrir involuntariamente.

-Gwen. – tentou sussurrar sem êxito. Mas a mulher pareceu ouvir, pois a apertou ainda mais fortemente em seus braços, enquanto Ginny envolvia seus próprios nela. Ela nem tinha mais certeza se tinha braços. Se tinha alguma forma corpórea. Sentia-se se dissolver cada vez mais na energia que emanava de dentro dos corpos das duas. Não conseguia ver nada, só luz.

Foi então que seus pensamentos começaram a se embaralhar. Uma onda nova de sentimentos e lembranças a invadiu. Sentiu o clima e o cheiro de uma época diferente. Uma mistura de cheiro de cavalo, grama e terra molhada. Sentimentos extremos, como ódio intenso, amor intenso, determinação, vaidade... então lhe ocorreu que ela estava sendo invadida pelos sentimentos e lembranças de Gwen.

Abraçou a sensação como algo natural até que uma onda de pensamentos fortes e angustiados a invadiu com uma força que tirou o ar de seus pulmões.

Gwen estava repleta de raiva, angústia, melancolia e sede de vingança. No meio daquele mar de pensamentos obscuros ela viu fantasias macabras. A imagem de Salazar misturando-se com a imagem de Tom. Uma sede de sangue tão intensa que Ginny sentiu seus olhos arderem e sua garganta se fechar como se tivesse engolido cinzas.

Mas nenhuma daquelas imagens sombrias a fez abrir os olhos como a imagem de Draco, misturada à lista dos que Gwen pretendia punir quando voltasse a sua forma corpórea. Sentiu dolorosamente na própria pele o desprezo que Gwen sentia por Draco. Por seus crimes e por sua semelhança com Salazar ele deveria ser condenado. E seria, se os planos de Gwen seguissem seu curso.

Quando Ginny abriu os olhos sentiu o pavor tomar conta. Ela não mais podia ver seu corpo. Apenas luzes escuras e macabras com o formato de mulher a engolindo e sufocando.

-Tarde demais, Gin. Depois desse ponto, é impossível voltar. – ela ouviu a voz de Gwen reverberar dentro de si.

Ginny então fez o que ela sempre fazia em situações de perigo. Engoliu o pavor. Engoliu o medo. Afastou o pensamento de que não tinha nada que ela poderia fazer. Tentou empurrar Gwen só para descobrir que não sentia mais seus braços. Ela não queria mais aquilo! Não queria perder sua identidade para Gwen! Não queria dar a ela poder o suficiente para machucar ninguém! Para machucar Draco! Quem era Gwen para julgar quem era bom ou mau? Quem era Gwen para se achar digna de govenar o mundo?

Invocou imagens das pessoas que amava. Mortas e vivas. Sua família, Hermione, Harry, Luna, Neville, Dean, Remus, Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Suzan e até mesmo Snape. E obviamente pensou em Draco. Concentrou-se no amor que sentia por todas essas pessoas... no amor que sentia por Draco. Deixou que esse sentimento puro envolvesse a sua alma. Esse sentimento tão puro, colidindo com a raiva e a obscuridade de Gwen, tornando as duas almas tão incompatíveis quando água e óleo. Impossíveis de se misturar.

Inundada por aquele sentimento tão profundo como nunca sentira antes, mentalizando Draco, por um milésimo de segundo, Ginny viu a sombra de duas criaturas que ainda viria a amar. Que ainda viria a amar mais do que Draco. E foi nesse milésimo de segundo, com essa imagem desconhecida que ela foi capaz de achar novamente seus braços. Suas mãos afastando Gwen de si. Um barulho horrendo se projetando quando ela o fez. A mistura do grito disforme de Gwen com um som de algo se rasgando. E depois uma explosão que a arremessou para trás.

Depois de algum tempo arfando, Ginny percebeu que estava intacta. Tudo doía, como se estivesse em carne viva. Mas estava inteira. Era ela. Conseguira revertar aquela terrível união... quando virou-se para Gwen, esperando vê-la esbravejando novamente, surpreendeu-se ao vê-la debruçada, com o rosto virado para o chão, seus ombros balançando em um profundo pranto.

-Você mentiu para mim, Gwen. Eu tive que parar. – Ginny disse. – Você pode se vingar de mim. Você pode destruir a Ordem, me matar e matar todas as pessoas que eu amo, mas você nunca vai conseguir destruir a causa. Nunca vai destruir a esperança. Ela é paciente, e persistente. Mate, estraçalhe, julgue... não importa o que você fizer. Não importa o que Voldemort fizer. O quão poderoso ele se torne ou quantas pessoas ele mate. A esperança é imortal.

Então, enquanto falava, Ginny entendeu porque Gwen estava chorando. Em sua mente surgiu algo que ela não prestara atenção quando estava praticamente unida a Gwen. Uma pequena luz no meio de toda aquela angustiante escuridão. Conforme Ginny pensava na luz, mas ela se parecia com os olhos gentis de um homem que sorria encantadoramente. Um sorriso reconfortante, transbordando de confiança, charme e amor.

-Eu sei que a esperança não morre, Ginny. – Gwen disse entre as lágrimas com a voz amargurada. – Eu tentei matar a minha. Mas ela simplesmente não morre.

E voltou a chorar intensamente, sem vontade ou poder de controlar suas próprias lágrimas.

-Aquele homem que eu vi, ele era...

-Cadmus Peverell. – Gwen confessou. – Meu primeiro marido. O homem que eu mais amei e que Salazar matou tão perversamente. O homem com quem eu devia ter terminado minha vida.

-Peverell?

-O irmão mais velho de Cadmus viveu o suficiente, e teve três filhos que foram os protagonistas da lenda das Relíquias da Morte. Ignotus Peverell é antepassado de seu querido Harry Potter.

Ginny tentou organizar seus pensamentos, raciocinar logicamente e trazer sentido a todas aquelas informações.

-Gwen...

-Eu lhe disse que estávamos todos conectados.

-Gwen, nós não somos vocês. – Ginny disse, aproximando-se. – Pare de tentar relacionar sua história com a minha como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa. Draco não é Salazar. Harry e Dean não são Cadmus e eu não sou e nem nunca serei você.

-E você vai pagar por isso. – Gwen disse com a velha amargura com a qual ela já tinha familiaridade voltando a sua voz, enquanto ela erguia o rosto para encarar Ginny duramente. – Vai pagar por isso.

-Mesmo se eu não tivesse parado você, Gwen, você não poderia trazê-lo de volta. Ele já está muito longe. Ele não pode mais ser alcançado. – Ginny disse, mais uma vez só tendo certeza de suas palavras quando estas saíram de sua boca. – Da mesma forma que você não pode me fazer voltar a ser quem eu fui em alguma vida passada, não vai poder fazer isso com ele se o encontrar novamente.

-Ele não encarnou desde aquela época. Ele pode estar...

-Esperando por você. – Ginny constatou, fazendo que sim. – Provavelmente ele está. Mas não da forma que você pensa.

Novas lágrimas transbordaram de Gwen e sua expressão caiu, enquanto ela era inundada por uma onda de soluços.

-Depois do que eu me tornei, ele nunca mais poderia olhar para mim. Ele não pode estar me esperando para seguir em frente.

-Ele amava você. Como Salazar nunca teria capacidade de te amar. Da mesma forma que... eu amo Draco. – Ginny disse. – Eu não sei como, mas eu sei disso. E ele está te esperando Gwen. Ele está te esperando para seguir em frente.

-Como ele poderia estar me esperando? Ele era bom. Bom de uma forma que eu nunca entendi. Bom como Harry. Bom como_ você. _Como poderia me perdoar pelos meus crimes? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, limpando as lágrimas. – Eu o amava tanto. Se eu seguir em frente, eu vou esquecer disso. Eu vou esquecer de meus crimes e eu nunca vou poder me redimir e pedir perdão a ele se nos encontrarmos.

-Por isso você vem se segurando a essa consciência por tanto tempo? Na esperança de reencontrar Cadmus e se redimir com ele enquanto ainda lembra de seus crimes? Enquanto ainda lembra que Salazar o matou por sua causa?

Gwen não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

-Gwen, isso é insano. – Ginny disse mansamente. – Você pode esquecer coisas que aconteceram, mas você nunca vai esquecer que o ama. Um amor assim não morre. Eu não me lembro de você, mas eu sei que te amo. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Ela se ajoelhou em frente à Gwen, segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos.

-Esqueça essa consciência macabra Gwen. Liberte-se. Siga em frente. Deixe que o destino cuide da sua história e a de Cadmus. Quanto mais você se prender a memória dele, mais vai se privar de um dia vê-lo novamente.

-Eu não quero esquecer. – Gwen afirmou duramente. – Eu não mereço esquecer.

-Você nunca vai esquecer de verdade. Mas você nunca vai poder começar a se redimir de seus crimes se não seguir em frente. Se não se libertar. E você tentou não foi? Você sacrificou sua vida naquela época para prender as entidades dentro do colar permanentemente, e impedir que elas se libertassem, adquirissem forma corpórea e trouxessem horrores para o mundo. Mesmo não tendo sido reconhecida por isso você salvou inúmeras vidas das consequências das Artes das Trevas de Slytherin. Gwenyfar Wildeblood pode ter tido uma vida de sofrimentos mas existiu para salvar o mundo da loucura de Slytherin.

-Não foi o suficiente. O que eu fiz... meu filho...

-Siga em frente! Seu filho, sua família, Cadmus... você só vai poder se redimir e encontrá-los novamente se parar de se agarrar a Gwenyfar Wildeblood. Seu nome, sua aparência e suas ações naquela época definem quem foi Gwenyfar Ekatierina Wildeblood Slytherin. Mas é seu coração que define sua alma. E sua alma é quem você é de verdade. Sua essência eterna.

Gwen franziu o cenho, tocando o rosto de Ginny levemente.

-Como você pode saber de tanto?

-Porque não é Ginny Weasley quem fala agora. É a consciência atemporal que reside dentro dela. – a ruiva sorriu, ternamente. – Eu não esqueci dessas coisas porque encarnei. Você também não vai esquecer.

Gwen apertou os olhos e encarou Ginny com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas por vários minutos antes de envolvê-la em um abraço. Um abraço diferente dos sufocantes e restritivos de antes. Um abraço confortável e calmo. Ginny fechou os olhos, tentando transferir para aquela alma perdida todo o amor que sentia naquele momento.

-Você tem o mesmo olhar que ele. – Gwen disse entre as lágrimas. – Exatamente o mesmo olhar. Eu sinto tanta falta...

-Eu sei querida, eu sei. – Ginny consolou, esfregando as costas dela de forma consoladora.

-Eu queria voltar à vida com o conhecimento que adquiri no último milênio e poderosa o suficiente para redimir meus pecados. Queria impedir a dor e o sofrimento desse mundo. Queria ser boa.

-Você pode ser boa. Mas não pode deixar sua ganância corrompê-la tanto. E nós não somos dignas de dizer o que é melhor para o mundo Gwen. Tudo o que podemos fazer é lutar pelo que acreditamos e esperar que nossos corações estejam nos guiando pelo caminho certo, mas não podemos querer controlar os outros. Não podemos querer controlar o destino e o mundo.

-Eu subestimei você, Ginny. – Gwen sussurrou. – Você é mais forte do que eu.

-E Draco não é Salazar. Salazar era cruel. Draco é... confuso.

-Você o ama tanto. Eu senti o quanto você o amava quando nossas almas estavam se unindo.

Ginny sorriu, afastando-a e olhando-a nos olhos.

-Amo. Amo mais do que a mim mesma. – disse.

-Ele a ama também. Não da forma que Salazar me amava, mas da forma que Cadmus me amava. – Gwen admitiu. – Eu senti isso dentro dele, mas era mais fácil para mim negar e tentar relacioná-lo com a imagem de Salazar. Mas vocês são mais evoluídos do que Salazar e eu.

-Você não é o monstro que pensa que é Gwen. E nem o monstro que você está tentando ser. – Ginny disse. – Eu não amaria um monstro.

Gwen sorriu com a frase familiar, tocando a mão de Ginny em seu rosto. Todas as lágrimas que segurara por mil anos decidindo verter de seus olhos naquele momento.

-Eu preciso voltar, Gwen. – Ginny disse. – Me ajude. Por favor. Não se volte contra mim. Me ajude a acertar as coisas. – ela pediu.

Gwen sorriu de forma um tanto triste, com uma serenidade atípica. Como se após a conversa com Ginny um enorme peso tivesse se levantado de si. Parecia leve e...

-Eu não posso fazer muito para ajudá-la, Ginny. – ela confessou. – Tudo o que eu posso fazer agora é te dar meu apoio e forças, e não interferir mais. Você é forte. Vai conseguir sem mim. Nas minhas tentativas de fragilizá-la, eu a tornei invencível. Achei que amar Draco a deixaria confusa e fraca, mas você se tornou ainda mais forte.

-Mas... – Ginny começou, sendo interrompida ao perceber que a opacidade de Gwen havia sido substituída por um cálido brilho, que dava serenidade as suas cores.

-Você fez as luzes chegarem a mim. – Gwen disse, havia um sorriso em seu rosto, mas uma espécie de arrependimento em seus olhos. – Eu queria poder ficar mais tempo para ajudá-la, mas depois de séculos tentando chegar a mim, o muro que eu criei que mantinha a luz longe se quebrou e agora elas...

-Estão te levando embora. – Ginny constatou, sorrindo entre lágrimas.

Gwen voltou a abraçar Ginny.

Antes de se afastar e de ser engolfada pelas luzes que a levariam para seu descanso, sussurrou no ouvido de Ginny, longamente, tudo o que ela precisava fazer. Tudo o que ela precisava para garantir o triunfo da esperança.

**X**

**N/A:** _Dracoless_ chapter again. Mas pelo menos eu não fiz vocês esperarem milênios pra ter outro capítulo sem Draco. Haha! Infelizmente vou entrar em época de provas e ainda vou fazer uma viagem então não posso dar previsão de quando vai sair o próximo capítulo. Só posso garantir que no próximo tem Draco.

Mesmo com a ausência dele, esses dois capítulos foram necessários para o tão esperado desfecho da fic e para dar todas as explicações. Ainda tenho muito o que explicar, mas a "parte grossa"já foi. Então quem ainda tiver dúvidas, por favor, pergunte. Como eu disse antes, as vezes uma coisa já está tão óbvia pra mim que eu esqueço que não está óbvia para vocês e acabo não explicando direito.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e tenham entendido tudo direitinho. Eu não gostei muito desse final do capítulo, achei que poderia ter feito algo melhor, mas eu prometi que ia postar hoje e não queria fazer vocês esperarem mais.

Respostas de algumas perguntas feitas nas reviews:

**Draco tem alguma relação com Salazar?**

Sim, mas não da forma como todo mundo estava pensando. Eles não tem nenhuma relação direta. O colar de Salazar foi parar na família de Draco porque a antepassada de Draco o venceu do filho de Salazar. Além disso, Draco ama Ginny desde a época de Hogwarts (e, segundo Gwen, talvez de outras vidas) e Gwen viu nesse amor a oportunidade de corromper Ginny. Ela precisava corromper Ginny para chegar perto dela. Para poder falar com ela.

**Ginny é a reencarnação da Gwen?**

Não. Tavlez, há muuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo atrás elas tenham sido uma alma só e por isso tem uma ligação especial. Antes de Gwen ficar presa em uma só encarnação elas sempre se encontravam em outras vidas e tinham suas histórias interligadas. Mas Gwen ficou presa em uma só consciência enquanto Ginny decidiu evoluir.

**Não seria bem mais fácil se Gwen tentasse unir sua alma a de Ginny desde o início?**

Pra unir sua alma a de Ginny ela precisava do consentimento dela. Enquanto Ginny estivesse forte e com certeza de si mesma ela nunca iria concordar. Ela tinha muito definido o certo e o errado e sempre sabia muito bem o que fazer. Gwen a fez passar por tudo isso porque queria que ela percebesse que nem sempre existe uma resposta certa. Não existe só preto e branco. Existem áreas cinzas em que a gente não consegue dizer o que fazer. Ela precisava que Ginny experimentasse essa confusão. De querer fazer o certo, sem saber o que é certo. Só assim, Gwen, que é só escuridão, seria capaz de se aproximar de Ginny e falar com ela. E além disso, capaz de convencê-la de que a união entre suas almas era o certo a se fazer. Fragilizada, Ginny quase caiu. Mas o amor dela por Draco a deixou mais sábia e mais forte, e não mais confusa.

**Reviews:**

**Larissa:** Oi Larissa!

Então, vamos começar com as duvidas.

Não, Ginny não é reencarnação da Gwen. Elas só têm as almas conectadas ha muuuuuuuuitos milênios, sendo que algum dia podem ter sido uma alma só. Mas isso ha muito tempo atrás. Tipo, antes de existirem seres humanos ate. O colar funciona com a Ginny porque ela é uma pessoa virtuosa e incorruptível, alem de ser muito poderosa e parecida com a Gwen que foi a primeira hospedeira do colar.

Draco não tem nenhuma relação direta com Salazar. A única relação que D/G tem com S/G é pelos colares. Mas Gwen explica que a relação entre Draco e Ginny também é antiga. De outras vidas. Mas eu não vou explorar esse lado na fic.

Obrigada pelas perguntas! Como eu disse, preciso que vocês me perguntem essas coisas para eu não deixar pontas abertas!

E muito obrigada pelo elogio! Você é uma fofa!

Mil beijos!

**Debs Malfoy: **Oown! Muito obrigada Debs! Adorei sua review! Eu me esforço pra deixar a fic legal e é muito bom saber que esse esforço está sendo reconhecido! Muito obrigada mesmo!

E não se preocupe, eu não exijo que as pessoas deixem reviews em todos os capítulos porque eu mesma não tenho saco pra fazer isso nas reviews, mas é muito bom saber que tem gente lendo, gostando, torcendo, e me apoiando. Obrigada mesmo! Isso é muito importante para mim!

Mil beijos!

**Mila B: ** Não é certeza que um dia elas foram uma alma só. É só algo que ela teoriza e acredita porque parecia uma explicação plausível para a ligação excessiva entre as duas.

Eu nunca cheguei a assistir Full Metal Alchemist, mas meus amigos que gostam de animes sempre me falam desse. Parece bem interessante! Talvez eu assista nas férias!

Conhecemos um pouco mais do primeiro marido de Gwen nesse capítulo. A importância dele foi o efeito que ele teve em Gwen. Mais explicações sobre eles, só em outras fics. Hehe. As semelhanças entre Draco e Salazar, Cadmus e Harry (e Dean), Gwen e Ginny foram essenciais para a loucura de Gwen. Para que ela quisesse controlar a história deles como se, ao controlar a história deles ela pudesse consertar a sua própria. Gwen a dissuadiu e a faz perceber que isso era loucura. Iei! Haha.

Muito obrigada pela review Mila! Como sempre, adorei! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e que ele tenha explicado mais do que deixado dúvidas. Hahaha! Mas se tiver dúvidas pergunte, por favor! E não se preocupe que eu não vou desistir. Até porque a fic ta perto de acabar. Acho que faltam uns cinco capítulos... ACHO.

Beijos! E muitíssimo obrigada!

**Tuty Frutty: **Ainda não foi nesse que Draco reapareceu, mas prometo que no próximo tem muito dele! E viu? Nem demorei! Uhuul! Haha! Obrigada pela review e pela força em relação a minha mãe. Ela está bem melhor. Ta até cuidando dos meus avós agora.

Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado (e entendido) esse capítulo.

**Dani: **Você estava certa e errada. Gwen realmente amava Ginny, mas suas razões eram meio egoístas e ela estava realmente manipulando a história toda. Ginny quase se deixou levar, mas foi mais forte do que isso! Ainda faltam uns 4 ou 5 capítulos para a fic terminar. Não sei direito. Depende do quanto eu escrever. Eu previ mais 4 capítulos, mas quando um fica muito grande eu tendo a dividi-lo em dois.

Obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic Dani! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulO! =D

**Gabriela Manfio: **Ainda não teve Draco, mas clareou as coisas mais ainda nesse capítulo. Ou não? HAHAHA! Se não clareou é só me perguntar viu? E não, Gwen não é uma pessoa ruim. Ela se sacrificou pelo mundo, mas depois da morte ficou cheia de amargura e dor. Cometeu inúmeros erros, mas Ginny a mandou pro caminho certo agora.

Obrigada pela review, por apoiar a fic e por me apoiar! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Mil beijos!

**MeninaAzul: **Nesse Gwen mostrou as garras mais ainda. Hahahaha! Também to sentindo falta do Draco. Próximo capítulo vai ter muito dele, prometo! Mil beijos e muito obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e que continue acompanhando a fic!

**Helena Malfoy: **Não se preocupe! Assim que terminar a fic eu vou fornecer um arquivo em PDF pra vocês. Eu já pensei até em imprimir a fic, mas meu Deus, isso ia dar muito trabalho. Ia ficar de um tamanho de um livro! Hahahahaha!

Obrigada pelo apoio Helena! Adorei a review! Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo! Mesmo sem o Draco me esforcei pra deixar legal! E prometo que tem Draco no próximo! \o/

X

É isso aí gente!

E lembrem-se: Quanto mais perguntas vocês fizerem mais me ajudam a dar um final bem feito para a fic!

Mil beijos! E muito obrigada!

Ella Evans

-G


	29. O Mundo Invertido

**Capítulo XXVIII **– O Mundo Invertido

_betado _por_ Anaisa_

**X**

_"O mundo é um palco, e homens e mulheres, não mais que meros atores. Entram e saem de cena e durante a sua vida não fazem mais do que desempenhar alguns papéis."_

-Como Gostais, Shakespeare

**X**

A temperatura do corpo caído rivalizava com a do mármore gelado embaixo dele. A pele nua não se arrepiava com o vento que vinha da janela, as pálpebras não tinham mais força para permanecer completamente fechadas ou abertas, revelando parcialmente olhos que nunca mais seriam utilizados. A boca, também entreaberta, encontrava-se agora completamente seca, assim como a trilha que a saliva marcou na pele ao escapar na direção do mármore. O sangue, que antes bombeava quente, banhando os órgãos e irrigando entranhas, agora permanecia parado, esfriando gradualmente nas veias e artérias da carcaça do que um dia fora um ser humano.

Não havia marcas de uma possível causa de morte. O corpo parecia em perfeitas condições, mas estava frio e inativo. Aquilo que um dia fora uma pessoa repleta de sonhos, manias, defeitos, qualidades, frustrações e sentimentos... agora não passava de uma mera carcaça.

Não... aquela não parecia uma mulher morta e sim um mero resíduo que a falecida deixara para trás depois que a morte veio lhe buscar.

Exceto que a originária dona daquele corpo estava morta já algum tempo... o que simbolizava que quem sofrera o impacto do morte daquele receptáculo de carne fora a hospedeira mais recente.

Foi essa a conclusão que Draco chegou ao ver o corpo de Mystery Hills jogado de qualquer forma no carpete. Logo que pousou os olhos nela pareceu-lhe incrivelmente óbvio que estava morta.

Era estranho a forma como tudo ao redor dela não mudara. Nada parecia ter se afetado com sua morte. As estrelas ainda brilhavam no céu escuro lá fora. O vento ainda passava uivando pela janela e balançava as folhas. O fogo da lareira ainda crepitava serenamente e iluminava o local.

Como se o evento da morte daquela mulher não fosse nada demais. Como se o não funcionamento do corpo que hospedava Narcissa Malfoy não significasse absolutamente nada. Como se o universo não se importasse nem um pouco com o desespero de Lucius que teve que ser afastado da cena pelos colegas de trabalho de Draco.

Como se não importasse que Narcissa fora uma dama influente da alta sociedade, inteligente, poderosa e brilhante. Como se não importasse que Draco acabara de perder a pessoa que mais o amava no mundo. Como se fosse um evento corriqueiro e normal alguém perder a pessoa que amara desde o primeiro dia de sua vida com e que iria amar até o último.

Não. Nada demais.

Só mais uma alma pra um ceifador.

Mais um corpo para as gavetas do necrotério.

Nada diferente.

Só mais uma noite comum.

-Draco? – Caled Wilkes perguntou cuidadosamente, sem receber nenhuma reação do homem que, inexpressivo, encarava o corpo morto que costumava pertencer a Mystery Hills. Agora coberto apenas por um roupão de banho.

-Draco! – o amigo chamou novamente, dessa vez, com um pouco mais de força, fazendo com que ele lentamente desviasse sua atenção para ele. – Cara, vai para casa. Eu sei que você conhecia a Srta. Hills. Eu posso cuidar disso.

-Não. – Draco respondeu, tentando imprimir firmeza à voz. – Eu vim aqui pra fazer meu trabalho, ela morreu por causas desconhecidas e nós...

-Draco! – dessa vez foi Poliakoff quem falou. Com certa impaciência. – Não é uma opção. Você está pessoalmente envolvido no caso agora. Vai ter que se retirar dele.

Draco apertou os punhos. Encarara por tanto tempo o corpo morto no chão e agora que conseguira tirar os olhos dele tudo o que menos queria era voltar a vê-lo.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, caminhou até a porta. Ao se aproximar da saída pôde ouvir seu pai. A voz tão distorcida e desesperada que ele não soube como reconheceu. Parou por um segundo e forçou-se a dar uma última olhada para Mystery. Mais especificamente, para seu pescoço, onde esperava ver a grossa corrente da esmeralda branca. Só viu pele. Pele que de tão pálida chegava a ser cinza.

Fechou os olhos e andou.

Não foi na direção do seu pai mesmo quando o ouviu lhe chamar. Não queria chorar a morte de Narcissa. Não queria aceitar. Não queria o luto. Não queria os procedimentos que seguiam uma morte. Não queria. Ele não precisava aceitar isso. Ele não precisava superar. Nunca havia esperado que isso acontecesse então porque deveria fazer o que era esperado dele? Por que deveria atender aos caprichos da morte? Por que deveria recebê-la e lidar com sua visita quando ela nem anunciara que viria?

O que Draco queria era pausar o mundo por um instante. Pausar sua mente. Pausar sua existência. Queria poder se desligar só por algumas horas e não sentir nada. Talvez assim, quando voltasse, ele tivesse alguma ideia do que poderia fazer. Talvez pudesse achar uma forma de reverter o relógio só algumas horinhas para poder impedir o que aconteceu. Sabia que o tempo era linear, mas só uma dobrinha... só uma pequena dobrinha... será que era pedir demais?

Sem saber como foi parar em sua própria casa, Draco não lembrava muito bem porque seus pés subiam as escadas, mas alguma parte do seu cérebro devia saber o que estava fazendo. A parte que Draco tinha consciência nem lembrava claramente que aquela era sua mansão. Mal reconheceu o quarto que entrou, mas quando se jogou de frente na cama, afundou seu nariz no travesseiro e o cheiro floral invadiu suas narinas, a realidade pareceu cair pesadamente sobre ele.

Seu grito ecoou, mesmo abafado pelo travesseiro, tão gutural e tão forte que passou rasgando pela garganta. Machucando. Draco não soube por quanto tempo gritou, mas quando parou, sentiu o gosto de sangue. Socou o travesseiro e a inutilidade disso lhe foi frustrante. Levantou a cabeça para o quarto com decoração feminina. Frio, impassível e calmo perante os acontecimentos.

Radicalmente contrário ao que queria alguns segundos atrás agora ele queria sentir. Mas não só ele. Queria que o mundo todo sentisse a morte de Narcissa. Aquela impassividade o estava deixando louco. Os sons calmos da noite que vinham do lado de fora pareciam ensurdecedoramente altos.

A única pessoa que poderia tornar aquele momento mais tolerável estava em algum lugar desconhecido e ele não tinha nem mesmo certeza de que um dia a veria novamente.

Então ele se levantou. Agarrou um dos pés da cama e a virou com um rugido alto. O som das armações batendo no chão e do dossel quebrando-se pareceu, por um breve instante, aliviar um pouco o sentimento opressor dentro do peito de Draco. Pareceu preencher um pouco o vazio de sua mente e perturbar a indiferença fria do mundo.

Então a próxima coisa que fez foi enfiar o punho no espelho de cabeceira com toda força que podia.

O som. A dor. Seu próprio sangue correndo quente. Talvez alguns ossos quebrados. O vidro estraçalhado. Um breve momento de alívio.

A cômoda, a janela, a cadeira, a cama, o colchão, os travesseiros, os lençóis, os candelabros, os livros... os sons de rasgo, vidro se quebrando, de móveis pesados contra o chão, de madeira se partindo... a dor, seus ossos quebrando, o sangue saindo, os músculos sendo forçados...

Arrancou as gavetas do grande armário e as arremessou com violência antes de atirá-lo no chão. Então parou, olhando para as roupas que caíam das gavetas espalhadas pelo quarto. Ajoelhou-se, sentindo vidro perfurando suas vestes e espetando seus joelhos. Agarrou uma peça, dessa vez com mais delicadeza, e a levou ao nariz.

Então as lágrimas saíram. Quentes. Tão quentes que pareciam queimar sua pele. Sua garganta fechou-se dolorosamente e por vários momentos ele mal conseguiu respirar. Encostou-se à parede, ainda sentado no chão no meio dos destroços da sua destruição e chorou, agarrado a camisola branca, como se não fosse apenas um pedaço de pano e sim a dona dele que estivesse ali, murmurando-lhe palavras de conforto e acariciando sua cabeça.

E apenas naquele momento ele entendeu que havia perdido Narcissa para sempre. Sua mãe, sua linda e amorosa mãe, sua perfeita e imortal mãe, a única pessoa que o amava de forma _completamente incondicional_... havia sido arrancada do mundo. Arrancada da existência. Arrancada de_ Draco._

Inesperadamente.

Brutalmente.

Irreversivelmente.

**X**

-Draco. – alguém o chamou. – Draco, acorde!

Draco levantou os olhos para quem o chamava, encontrando seu pai. Já era dia e a luz do sol entrava pela janela aberta e banhava o quarto de claridade.

-Filho, levante. – Lucius mandou. Mas fora a ordem mais gentil que Draco um dia recebera dele.

Obedeceu, demorando a entender porque havia dormido de mau jeito contra a parede no meio de um quarto completamente destruído. Ao perceber que seu pai não o encarava, Draco seguiu o olhar dele para sua mão, onde ele ainda segurava fortemente a camisola branca de Ginevra.

-Você é como ela. – Lucius disse. Sua voz saindo baixa, como um sussurro. – Você ama como Narcissa amava. Desesperadamente. Beirando a loucura. – ele franziu o cenho, reconsiderando enquanto olhava ao seu redor. – Mas isso é um eufemismo para a sua situação.

Draco não respondeu. Não estava muito orgulhoso de ter destruído o quarto de Ginevra. Não sabia muito bem porque havia feito isso. Porque de todos os lugares da casa ele decidira quebrar aquele quarto especificamente. Talvez pela frustração de não tê-la consigo no momento que mais precisava dela. No momento que mais precisava enterrar a cabeça em seu colo acolhedor e esquecer do mundo em seus braços macios.

-Eu preciso dela. – ele admitiu para o pai. - Para consegui passar por isso. Ela saberia o que me dizer. Ela me diria como agir. Ela faria tudo ficar bem.

Lucius sorriu sem humor.

-Coitada. Você coloca muita responsabilidade nos ombros dessa garota. – ele brincou, sem real humor. – Deve ser difícil para ela tentar manter essa imagem perfeita que você criou.

-Ela não é perfeita. – Draco disse.

-Chega de falar disso. Weasley não está aqui. Mas você não precisa dela. Precisa da sua família. Do seu pai, de sua tia. Pessoas que entendem sua perda.

-O que aconteceu com a minha mãe? Eu não entendo! Como isso foi acontecer?

-Alguém roubou o colar.

-Mas ela não precisava usar o colar o tempo todo.

-Sim, podia tirar por algumas horas. Mas o corpo de Mystery já estava a expulsando... então a minha suposição é que alguém lhe tirou o colar e ela ficou tempo demais sem ele e acabou... – Lucius interrompeu sua narrativa para engolir o nó que ameaçava se formar em sua garganta e controlar seus olhos de arderem.

Aquela não era hora para ser fraco.

-Não sei, pai. – Draco respondeu. – Isso está tudo muito estranho. Quem pegou aquele colar? Quem estava atrás dele e por quê?

-Draco, hoje essa é a última coisa que eu quero pensar... por favor. – Lucius pediu. – O que eu quero é tirar o dia para me despedir da sua mãe.

Draco apertou os olhos, entendendo finalmente o que ele queria dizer.

-Eu NÃO vou ao enterro.

-Draco, por favor. – Lucius pediu.

-Não, pai! Eu não posso! Não posso lidar com a mídia... eu não vou conseguir me segurar na frente daquelas pessoas.

-Filho... – o pai tinha um tom conciliatório. – Esse não é o enterro de sua mãe. É o enterro de Mystery. Nós nos recusamos a acreditar, mas sua mãe já está morta há um tempo.

A expressão raivosa de Draco com as palavras do pai o fizeram recuar.

-Me perdoe, filho. Mas é verdade. Talvez devêssemos tê-la deixado ir. – ele continuou, pigarreando para clarear a garganta. – Mas não. Eu sempre tenho que dar um jeito de quebrar as regras, sempre acho que minha vontade está acima de tudo e sua mãe... ela nos amava demais para nos deixar. Então ela ficou, mas agora... – ele respirava profundamente, como se cada palavra que saísse de sua boca lhe causasse um tremendo desgaste. – Agora eu acho que devemos deixa-la morrer em paz.

Draco encarou o pai por alguns segundos. As palavras dele flutuando em sua mente antes que seu cérebro atribuísse sentido a elas.

-Vou me arrumar.

**X**

-Foi tão lindo o que você disse lá em cima, Lucius! – Bellatrix Lestrange soluçou, de braço dado com o do cunhado. – Uma falta de elegância os pais daquela mulherzinha quererem te tirar de lá.

Lucius apenas concordou, desanimado.

-Eu só quero ir pra casa agora. Estou cansado.

Draco podia perceber. Havia círculos escuros embaixo dos olhos do seu pai. Seu corpo todo parecia implorar por descanso.

-Então vá para a casa e descanse bastante porque hoje à noite, o Lorde das Trevas, em sua misericórdia, vai nos conceder consolo. – Bellatrix falou, sem conseguir conter a excitação na voz. – Está promovendo uma reuniãozinha. Um evento fechado para os comensais mais íntimos. Pegaram vários integrantes da Ordem e nós vamos nos divertir um pouco com eles. – ela terminou, piscando sugestivamente.

-Acho que eu vou ter que deixar pra próxima. – Draco declinou.

-Baby, não é opcional. – Bellatrix refutou. – O Lorde faz questão da sua presença, Draco. Talvez ele tenha capturado alguém do seu interesse.

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu conheço o time que capturou esse pessoal da Ordem. Se eles estivessem com Ginevra teriam me avisado imediatamente.

Bellatrix deu de ombros.

-Só sei que ele faz questão da sua presença. Talvez então seja algum amiguinho dela. Talvez se você dobrar bem aquela galerinha hoje eles digam onde ela está.

Draco respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e sentindo o sol no seu rosto. Estava absurdamente frio e ele desejou que nevasse logo.

-Então está certo. – respondeu. – Vejo vocês de noite, acho.

-Vai te fazer bem, meu querido. – Bellatrix lhe assegurou. – Um pouco de diversão pra afogar as mágoas. Nunca vamos realmente superar, mas...

Ela não conseguiu mais falar. Andou na frente dos dois e, com o rosto banhado de lágrimas, desaparatou. Draco ainda ouviu um soluço antes do estalo costumeiro.

Não, ele realmente achava que não iria superar.

Mas precisava desesperadamente achar a única pessoa no mundo que poderia entender e diminuir a sua dor. Ginevra já havia passado por isso. Ela sabia como era perder a mãe!

Sabia como era perder o pai. Como era perder todos os seus irmãos...

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Como ela conseguia amá-lo mesmo ele tendo parte na ruína de sua família? Será que a amaria dessa forma se viesse a descobrir que fora ela quem matara sua mãe?

Sentiu um arrepio horroroso percorrendo sua espinha só com a ideia. Saiu de seus pensamentos com a mão forte de Lucius em seu ombro.

-Não pense demais, meu filho. Vá para casa, descanse e a noite vá se divertir. – ele aconselhou.

Draco precisou forçar um fraco sorriso para demonstrar concordância.

Nunca ia entender o que viam de divertido naquelas reuniõezinhas macabras do Lorde. Reuniões que ele sempre tentava evitar, a todo custo.

As pessoas costumavam achar que era por responsabilidade. Que ele não gostava de farrear porque estava muito compenetrado no seu trabalho e na sua obsessão por achar Ginny... mas a verdade é que revirava o estômago de Draco sequer pensar nas atrocidades que aconteciam nessas reuniões.

Nas poucas vezes em que fora só conseguia pensar o que Ginny iria pensar de tudo isso. Tentava afastá-la de sua mente naqueles momentos, mas ela sempre voltava. Sempre horrorizada pelo que estava acontecendo e por Draco estar ali. Testemunhando aquilo tudo parado, fingindo rir e se divertir.

Tudo o que ele NÃO precisava era disso naquele momento. Mas ordens de Voldemort são ordens de Voldemort.

E talvez não fosse tão ruim descarregar um pouco de sua raiva em algo que gritasse ao invés de objetos inanimados.

Não importava que a voz de Ginevra fosse atormentá-lo a noite inteira, se esse fosse o preço a pagar para encontrá-la.

**X**

Meia noite, em ponto, Draco entrou no castelo do Lorde das Trevas. Admirando a magnânima construção, ponderou que, mesmo intitulado como Ministro da Magia, Voldemort vivia como um verdadeiro rei. E nada nunca parecia o suficiente para ele. Mesmo depois de conseguir tudo o que queria ele nunca parecia satisfeito. Nunca parava. Nada parecia fazê-lo feliz. Chegava a ser assustadora a insatisfação crônica do Lorde das Trevas.

Com sua máscara e suas vestes de comensal devidamente colocadas, Draco andava ao lado de alguns companheiros igualmente mascarados. Eram apenas naquelas ocasiões que eles usavam os típicos trajes de comensais.

Podia sentir seus companheiros vibrando em antecipação dos horrores que iriam presenciar e causar naquela noite. Apenas uma parcela dos seguidores do Lorde estaria presente essa noite. A parcela mais sanguinária. A que, na guerra, não matara e torturara porque acreditava em uma causa e sim pelo prazer da carnificina.

As pessoas tinham a impressão de que todos os comensais eram assim, mas ficariam surpresas com a quantidade deles que eram atormentados pelas coisas que tiveram de fazer na época da guerra... as torturas continuavam até hoje, mas a maioria apenas fazia vista grossa e deixava o trabalho sujo para aqueles que realmente o apreciavam.

Draco tentara se forçar a ser um deles. Achara um lado tão obscuro de si mesmo em suas tentativas que muitas vezes acabou gostando. Mas agora... depois de tudo, depois de Ginevra... não era particularmente sensível, mas não sentia prazer nenhum no que estava prestes a ser obrigado a fazer.

O silêncio ao redor deles parecia aumentar a expectativa. Quando eles se aproximaram das largas e grandes portas que davam para o Salão, estas se abriram lentamente. O rangido ecoando perturbadoramente pelos corredores.

Revelou-se, assim, diante deles o enorme salão de bailes do castelo, grande o suficiente para acolher um batalhão. Estava à meia luz, as cortinas das grandes janelas ao longo do salão estavam devidamente fechadas. Havia uma música tocada por apenas instrumentos invisíveis e um par de comensais deslizava pelo salão, rindo com entusiasmo.

Mais a frente, havia o trono do Lorde, em um patamar bem mais elevado que o resto do salão. Lá a forma imponente e charmosa do Ministro da Magia descansava, olhando com divertimento para os seus servos que dançavam.

Ao avistar o grupo na porta, levantou-se, sua sombra no chão e na escadaria que levava ao seu trono bem maior do que ele próprio.

Fez um gesto para que os servos se aproximassem e eles o fizeram. Os comensais que estavam dançando e outros que estavam sentados se aproximaram da escada que levavam ao trono e se curvaram na frente do Lorde, que olhou com satisfação para cada um deles.

Draco se perguntou por que os seguranças do Lorde estavam a postos nas escadas do trono. Usavam as máscaras de comensal e tinham a marca negra, mas ao invés das vestes típicas de comensais eles utilizavam roupas de combate escuras e possuíam a varinha sempre a postos. Além de serem três vezes maiores do que qualquer bruxo normal.

-Meus leais servos. – ele começou. – Esta é uma noite de alegria e diversão para vocês. Meus mais confiáveis servidores que não hesitam em trabalhar duro para manter a apática população segura da ameaça dos _muggles._ – ele praticamente cuspiu a última palavra.

Alguns comensais sussurraram em concordância. Curvado, Draco continuou impassível. Quase podia ver a expressão de nojo que Ginevra faria se o visse se curvando para aquele homem.

-Hoje eu chamo vocês aqui para parabenizarmos Ravena Mulciber e Clítia Parkinson, que não só acharam as principais sedes da Resistência como também lideraram o grupo que aniquilou algumas das maiores ameaças ao nosso governo. O perigo que o restante pode nos causar é praticamente nulo e é uma questão de tempo até que sejam encontrados. Eu sou um senhor extremamente feliz por ter servos tão competentes e fiéis.

Ele sorriu maleficamente, em uma pausa cheia de expectativa.

-Mas chega de enrolação, não é? Está na hora de servir o _jantar. _

Ao lado de Draco, os comensais se ergueram quando o Lorde gritou algumas ordens. Por portas laterais, mais comensais-seguranças entraram, trazendo consigo pessoas acorrentadas. Algumas lutavam raivosamente contra as correntes e gritavam, outras pareciam aterrorizadas e algumas, inconscientes, vinham sendo arrastadas pelo chão.

Todos em péssimas condições. Com marcas de luta por todo o corpo, ossos quebrados, hematomas, feridas infectadas... Draco avistou vários rostos conhecidos. Uma parte sentiu uma onda de pavor ao reconhecê-los, mas outra ficou feliz. Os amigos de Ginevra deviam saber onde ela estava, se pressionasse os botões certos com eles...

Não iria tentar com Remus Lupin. Ele definitivamente não sabia onde ela estava. Havia o torturado até não poder mais e mesmo assim não conseguira arrancar nenhuma palavra dele. Draco avistou com certa satisfação Dean Thomas no meio dos prisioneiros. Ele parecia ansioso. Olhando para os prisioneiros ao seu redor, especialmente para as mulheres, como que procurando alguém. Ele estava bastante certo em temer por ele mesmo e por seus amigos. Nenhum deles sairia inteiro de lá.

-Mas antes de começarmos... – Voldemort interrompeu quando os comensais avançavam com olhares famintos na direção dos prisioneiros. – Senhores, podem trazer nossa convidada de honra, por favor.

Draco, assim como os outros comensais, virou-se curiosamente para a porta lateral que Voldemort olhava. O barulho das correntes se fizeram presentes antes dos seguranças que as puxavam.

E Draco sentiu o chão fugir de seus pés quando ele viu o que as correntes envolviam. A pele branca contrastando com o pequeno vestido preto, as pernas bem torneadas realçadas pelos saltos tão pretos quanto o vestido, o vermelho de seus cabelos tão intenso quanto o vermelho do seu batom, e a esmeralda verde brilhando em seu colo. Ginevra Weasley adentrou no recinto, escoltada por seguranças que a levavam rudemente até o trono de Voldemort. Ela não lutava, mas seu rosto parecia transtornado. Como se ela estivesse com medo e preferisse estar em qualquer lugar no mundo menos ali.

Foi quando ela começou a vasculhar os rostos mascarados dos comensais com o olhar foi que ele acordou do choque. Ela o estava procurando.

Avançou na direção dela em movimentos rápidos, mas foi bloqueado pelos seguranças, enquanto os outros que escoltavam Ginevra a faziam subir as escadas até Voldemort, que tinha os braços abertos na direção dela.

-Ginevra! – Draco gritou.

Ao percebê-lo, Ginny tentou mudar de trajetória em sua direção, mas foi puxada violentamente pelas correntes que restringiam seus pulsos e quase caiu para frente e de cara nos degraus. Cambaleou escadas acima e Voldemort tirou suas correntes das mãos do segurança e a puxou até que ela estivesse em seus braços.

Quando ela tentou se libertar para correr até Draco o ministro a abraçou por trás. Um braço envolvendo sua cintura enquanto a outra mão puxava as correntes fortemente.

-O que diabos... ? – Draco começou raivosamente. Com os olhos arregalados de fúria e confusão por trás de sua máscara.

-Muito obrigado, meu caro Malfoy. – Voldemort agradeceu de forma exageradamente pomposa e educada à Draco. – Por ter cuidado dela. Por ter assumido responsabilidade por Ginny Weasley como eu lhe pedi há tantos anos atrás. Seus serviços foram inestimáveis enquanto minha Ginny não se fazia necessária.

-_Minha Ginny?_ – Draco sussurrou. Desviou o olhar para o rosto de Ginny. Era uma expressão sofrida e ao mesmo tempo... culpada. Como se ela estivesse pedindo desculpas a Draco e ansiasse por lhe explicar alguma coisa. – Meu Lorde, o senhor me disse que aprovava meus planos para Ginny...

-Eu aprovo que você tenha anseio por casar com uma bruxa puro sangue. Aprovo que tenha levado a sério a responsabilidade que eu entreguei há anos atrás. Mas agora sua parte está concluída, meu leal servo. E seus serviços em relação à Ginny estão dispensados.

A mente de Draco se encontrava um turbilhão. O mais terrível e apavorante desespero tomava conta dele e seu corpo todo se tornou gelado e insensível. Uma contradição ao seu coração que batia fortemente, batidas quase dolorosas de tão fortes que reverberavam por todo o seu corpo e pareciam muito altas aos seus ouvidos.

-Não, isso não pode... – Draco começou fracamente.

-Ah vamos lá, meu rapaz. Não fique assim. Eu fui caridoso não fui? Deixei você se divertir com ela por todos esses anos! Não foi bem minha culpa que você a perdeu pela maior parte do tempo... – Voldemort riu, subindo a mão para o rosto de Ginny e segurando seu rosto, mantendo-o firme tempo o suficiente para que mordesse sua bochecha.

Mulciber e Parkinson, as comensais encarregadas de capturarem a Weasley e outros membros da Ordem, trocaram olhares. Haviam perdido alguma coisa? Desde quando Voldemort tinha interesse em uma das líderes da resistência ao seu governo? Só podia ser alguma genial estratégia política. Só podia.

Com os olhos, Mulciber fez uma pergunta a Parkinson que só respondeu com o balançar de ombros. Ravena voltou a encarar Weasley, que tremia nas mãos do Lorde naquele vestido preto que apertava e valorizava seu corpo magro e curvilíneo. Seus cabelos ruivos caíam em bonitos cachos até a cintura e pareciam mais vermelhos do que nunca. Da cor de sangue até. Talvez pela iluminação.

A comensal lambeu os lábios. Aquela vadiazinha havia derrubado vários de seus amigos na batalha de algumas noites atrás que resultaram em sua captura... iria adorar colocar as mãos nela e fazê-la pagar por aquilo.

Percebeu que alguns comensais ao seu redor, provavelmente alguns que já haviam sido atingidos pela forte guerreira da Ordem da Fênix exultavam de vê-la naquela posição, nas mãos do Lorde, tão exposta e indefesa. Ansiavam por colocar as mãos nela. Ansiavam por fazê-la desejar nunca tê-los desafiado. Por fazê-la desejar nunca ter nascido.

-Ah, Milorde, por favor... – uma voz de um comensal não resistiu e começou a pedir. Sendo interrompido por um gesto dele.

O Lorde das Trevas sorria, satisfeito, vendo a reação de seus comensais mais próximos à mulher em seus braços.

-Por mais que eu aprecie a volúpia de vocês, meus comensais, Ginny é_ minha. – _ele proferiu fortemente. – Eu sei que muitos de vocês gostariam de se vingar, de vingar o sangue dos nossos que ela derramou... – continuou, agarrando-a pelo pescoço, exibindo-o para os comensais que, incentivados, mexeram-se com animação. - ... mas não posso arriscar que vocês destruam a minha chave para imortalidade.

Uma atmosfera de confusão e excitação tomou conta, os comensais murmuravam entre si, especulando as palavras do Lorde. Draco, ainda tendo sua passagem bloqueada pelos seguranças tentava processar as palavras do Lorde sem conseguir tirar seus olhos ansiosos de Ginevra.

-Foi você quem permitiu que ela escapasse da Mansão! – Draco acusou Voldemort depois de alguns segundos processando o discurso.

-Sim. E ela fez um trabalho esplendoroso em me mostrar o caminho para um dos quartéis-generais da Ordem. – ele respondeu. – Não que eu já não soubesse há um tempo onde todos eram, só precisava de confirmação. E das condições apropriadas para atacar. Condições todas providenciadas por esse anjo em meus braços!

Ele exclamou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Ginny, fazendo-a empurrá-lo instintivamente.

-Draco, por favor, me perdoe. – ela pediu, com a voz embargada falhando nas últimas sílabas.

-Quieta! – Voldemort ordenou.

Quando ele desviou sua atenção para sentar-se no trono ela viu uma oportunidade para correr para longe dele, mas antes que pudesse sequer dar um passo, ele a puxou pelas correntes fazendo-a cair em seu colo.

-Essa é toda a explicação que vocês merecem por hoje. – Voldemort anunciou. – E podem começar com a diversão, agora que eu já estou servido da minha.

Até os comensais mais distraídos e compenetrados em Draco, Voldemort e Ginny perderam o foco com essas palavras e, excitados, avançaram em cima dos prisioneiros. Acorrentados e indefesos, seus corpos já caíram com baques surdos nos primeiros feitiços. Alguns homens já se aproximavam das mulheres mais jovens, abrindo as calças.

-Não! – Ginny bradou no colo de Voldemort, tentando se levantar. – Não! Você disse que não os machucaria! – ela gritou desesperada ao ouvir os gritos de desespero. Alguns gritavam especificamente por ela.

-Eu disse que não os mataria. – Voldemort corrigiu, parecendo estar achando tudo muito engraçado. – Não que não os machucaria! Há uma diferença, querida Ginny.

Com a resposta, Ginny o empurrou com as duas mãos, lutando contra as dele, tentando colocar os pés no chão. Mas Voldemort a puxou pelas correntes, firmou as pernas dela em cima de si e pressionou o rosto da mulher contra seu pescoço.

-Oh Meu Deus, mas como minha menininha é sensível! – ele exclamou em um tom falsamente compreensivo, como quem mima uma criança nada razoável. – Pronto, pronto, não precisa olhar!

Ginny tremia nos braços dele. Seu corpo tinha espasmos, como se estivesse tentando se libertar, mas o aperto de Voldemort devia ser mais forte do que parecia, pois ela aparentava se esforçar excessivamente, sem mal conseguir se mexer.

Draco de repente sentiu-se enjoado. O mundo pareceu girar ao seu redor e ele pensou que iria vomitar no segurança a sua frente. Sentiu suor frio escorrendo pela sua nuca. Sabia que era a visão de Ginevra nos braços do Lorde das Trevas que lhe fazia mal, mas ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia sequer respirar.

Sua visão foi fechando, escurecendo até que a única imagem nítida foi o trono no qual Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas, a razão pelo mundo de Draco estar tão envolto de escuridão, segurava e restringia Ginevra, a única brecha de luz e esperança.

Voldemort o levara para a imundice, sujara suas mãos de sangue, o fizera comprometer seu caráter, sua mente, sua alma. Ginevra era sua redenção, que tentava com todas as forças puxá-lo da lama, trazê-lo para a luz. E agora, a única fonte de Luz da vida de Draco estava sob o poder do Lorde das Trevas.

Draco estava pronto para desmaiar. Pronto para fraquejar.

Até que seus olhos se encontraram com os dela. Foi por apenas um segundo que seus olhos se cruzaram, pois o Lorde continuava puxando-a para si para bloquear sua visão, mas foi o suficiente, para fazer o foco de Draco voltar, e o suor frio cessar. Endireitou-se novamente em uma postura ereta, seu olhar direcionando-se a Voldemort.

O Lorde pareceu notar a mudança de atitude de Draco mesmo que seu olhar estivesse direcionado para os outros comensais, pois virou o rosto em sua direção imediatamente. Analisou-o, impassível, por alguns segundos, antes que sua expressão se contorcesse em um sorriso charmoso.

-Parem. – ele disse, ainda olhando para Draco, mas direcionando-se aos comensais. Quando eles não obedeceram, bradou: - PAREM!

Os gritos dos prisioneiros e as risadas dos comensais cessaram instantaneamente, só restando o arfar difícil, os sons de choro e o cheiro cada vez mais forte de sangue e outras coisas igualmente desagradáveis impregnando o ar.

-Sr. Malfoy. – ele começou, em um tom condescendente. Tirando Ginny do seu colo e levantando-se, ainda segurando as correntes que a prendiam, fazendo-a tropeçar para a frente quando ele andou. – Eu trouxe presentes muito bons para meus comensais, o mínimo que o senhor pode fazer é aceitá-los. Por que não se juntou aos outros? – o tom dele era falsamente casual, e na última frase seu olhar endureceu com uma ameaça implícita.

-Eu não acho que vou torturar mais ninguém. – Draco respondeu, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, sem nem ao menos piscar.

Voldemort arqueou as sobrancelhas, como que descrente com a ousadia do rapaz. Então jogou a cabeça para trás e uma risada fria escapou de seus lábios. Tão gélida e cheia de promessas macabras que a temperatura do ambiente pareceu diminuir consideravelmente.

-Ah é mesmo? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se. Ginny, logo atrás dele, agarrou seu braço.

-Não. Por favor, não. – ela pediu baixinho. Tão baixinho que Draco só entendeu pelo movimento de seus lábios.

Voldemort apenas moveu o braço bruscamente para longe dos dedos dela.

-E posso saber por que não? Por que vai rejeitar uma honra que seu Lorde lhe dá de tão bom grado? – ele perguntou, parecendo estar se divertindo imensamente com aquilo. Seus olhos negros brilhando com a atitude de Draco.

-Não vejo torturar inocentes como uma honra, Ministro. – Draco respondeu, sua voz tranquila contrastando com a tensão palpável do ambiente. – Eu não estou com humor pra isso.

Voldemort riu sarcasticamente.

-Não está com humor? E o que você quer fazer então, Sr. Malfoy? O que sugere que façamos para celebrar já que não gosta de dar a esses criminosos a punição que eles merecem?

-Eu não sei o que _vocês_ vão fazer. Mas o que eu vou fazer é pegar a minha garota de volta. – E com essas palavras Draco avançou, apontando a varinha diretamente para Voldemort.

Quando os seguranças se colocaram no seu caminho, Voldemort, ainda com um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios, fez um gesto para que o deixassem passar. Mesmo sem entender, Draco continuou avançando, sua varinha apontada para o sorriso descarado do Lorde das Trevas, o homem a quem ele servira por tantos anos.

-Não! – bradou Ginevra, se colocando na frente de Voldemort e estendendo uma mão com a palma aberta na direção de Draco. – Draco, você tem que _parar!_

Draco hesitou por uns segundos. Ginevra parecia extremamente assustada. Depois sua fúria pareceu voltar, multiplicada em seu peito. O que aquele bastardo havia feito para deixá-la assim? Sentiu-se ferver do mais puro ódio ao ver Voldemort apertar o ombro nu de Ginevra e empurrá-la para fora do caminho.

-Não, não, meu bem. – ele disse. – Se Draco quer me desafiar... – e seu olhar se extinguiu de qualquer humor: - _Então venha. _

Ginny prendeu a respiração assustada quando Draco gritou um feitiço na direção de Voldemort. Tão tomado estava pelo ódio que o comensal nem ao menos percebeu qual maldição lançara na direção do Lorde das Trevas até que longos cortes se fizessem presentes por todo o seu corpo e sangue começasse a sair profusamente deles, manchando sua pele pálida e suas vestes de um vermelho escuro.

Sectusempra. A maldição que Potter havia usado contra ele há tanto tempo.

Aproveitando o momento de fragilidade do Lorde, Ginny correu na direção de Draco, distraindo-o por alguns segundos da reação de Voldemort e da poça de sangue que formava em seus pés.

-Draco. – ela sussurrou urgentemente, agarrando sua mão que segurava a varinha com as duas dela.

O contato entre as peles teve um efeito estranho. Sentiu como se uma descarga elétrica passasse dela para ele. Por um instante, teve a impressão de ter visto faíscas saírem de suas mãos unidas.

-Ele vai se transformar, você precisa... AH! – ela gritou de susto quando as correntes em seus pulsos foram puxadas e ela foi brutalmente arrastada na direção de Voldemort que tinha um olhar assassino em seu rosto.

-Deixe-a ir, _Voldemort!_ – Draco gritou, mas quando tentou avançar na direção dele os seguranças o bloquearam. Draco havia até mesmo esquecido deles. E dos outros comensais que assistiam à cena, estupefatos.

Sentiu um soco explodir em seu maxilar antes que pudesse reagir, e outro, vindo de uma direção diferente, bem em seu estômago. Dobrou-se com a dor e a falta de ar, sem saber o que doía mais. Tentava superar-se rápido para ver o que estava acontecendo com Ginevra. Quando conseguiu levantar os olhos para Voldemort ele ainda sangrava, encarando-o com ódio. Os olhos negros pareciam encarar dentro de sua alma, ver seus maiores medos e multiplicá-los, prometendo-lhe horrores a níveis que ele nunca nem havia imaginado existir.

Se Draco não estivesse com tanta raiva, teria temido daquele olhar. Mas não tinha cabeça para se preocupar com o que aconteceria consigo mesmo quando era Ginevra quem estava acorrentada nas mãos daquele demônio.

-Que tolice da minha parte. – Voldemort começou. – Ter esperanças de que sua devoção pelo seu senhor fosse maior do que seu amor por essa... – virou-se para Ginny, tomando uma mecha de seu cabelo e esfregando os fios entre dois dedos antes de puxá-los dolorosamente, fazendo-a contorcer o rosto. - ... _garota. _

Ele estava ficando gradualmente mais pálido pela perda de sangue, mas continuava em pé. O primeiro sinal que deu de estar sentindo a maldição foi olhar para o teto e suspirar. Antes de direcionar o olhar a Ginny.

-Venha, _meu bem_. – ele sussurrou para ela, que, para a surpresa de Draco, obedeceu.

Diante dos olhos incrédulos dos comensais e apavorados dos membros da Ordem capturados, a esmeralda no pescoço de Ginny começou a brilhar. Primeiro tímida, e então intensamente. Por baixo das vestes de Voldemort, na altura do seu peito, uma luz prateada acompanhou a verde, ultrapassando o tecido e espalhando-se pelo corpo de Voldemort, percorrendo-o até envolvê-lo por inteiro.

Os cortes ao longo do corpo de Lorde Voldemort brilharam, uma luz dolorosa de se olhar, antes de se fecharem. A (pouca) cor voltou às faces de Voldemort e foi como se nenhuma maldição o tivesse atingido, a não ser pela evidência em suas roupas manchadas e na poça de sangue no chão. Ele respirou fundo, tateando o próprio corpo sob o olhar estupefato dos presentes no salão e levantou os olhos satisfeitos na direção de Ginny, que havia se afastado quando a luz envolvera o corpo de Voldemort.

Ela ficou mortalmente parada enquanto o homem se aproximava dela em passos lentos. Os comensais pareciam ter se recuperado do choque e comemoravam, com exclamações incrédulas, pelo "milagre" que haviam acabado de presenciar. Murmúrios excitados e gritos de incentivo ao Lorde tomaram conta do ambiente enquanto Draco arregalava os olhos para Ginny.

A ruiva, sem se mover, foi então envolvida pelos braços de Voldemort. Ele se curvou um pouco para acolhê-la melhor em seus braços. Seu corpo ensopado de sangue sujando-a.

-O que está fazendo? – Ginny perguntou mais firmemente do que Draco esperaria.

-Te agradecendo, _my lady.- _ele respondeu calmamente. Então envolveu um braço em sua cintura, pegou uma das mãos da garota e começou a se mover.

Quando ela endureceu o corpo, tentando evitar o contato, ele riu e a tirou do chão, rodopiando com ela. Sua risada macabra enchendo o salão.

A orquestra ministrada apenas por instrumentos voltou a tocar, embalando a dança de Voldemort. Draco não conseguia ver o rosto de Ginevra, mas percebeu que ela não lutava. Estava mortalmente complacente enquanto Voldemort dançava com ela ao redor de seu trono. Os comensais, excitados pelos acontecimentos magníficos daquela noite e pelo triunfo do Lorde, fizeram pares e bailavam entre si.

Eram poucos os comensais que estavam completamente sóbrios ali. A maioria acreditava aproveitar melhor essas reuniões privadas de Voldemort depois de devidamente intoxicados com álcool e drogas estimulantes.

Clítia e Ravena, que não estavam sóbrias, mas não estavam exatamente bêbadas, trocaram olhares nervosos. Sem entender a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

Ginny Wealsey era a chave da imortalidade de Lorde Voldemort? Ela não estava na lista dos mais procurados do país? E depois ela não era noiva de Draco? Que história era essa agora?

Mas ali não havia espaço para questionamentos. Então quando um comensal puxou Ravena para dançar ela deixou-se levar, da mesma forma que Clítia. Elas eram servas. Não deviam questionar seu senhor.

E, sinceramente, suas vidas eram tão boas que não tinham por que. Voldemort sabia o que era melhor para eles e só um estúpido para questionar sua vontade e sair de sua lista de favoritos.

Mas ninguém parecia ter explicado esse conceito para Draco Malfoy, que parecia ficar cada vez mais indignado e enojado com a visão de Voldemort dançando com a garota. Enquanto os olhava, se recuperava dos golpes e, fingindo recuar, Draco raciocinava rapidamente tudo o que acontecera naquela noite... uma luz prateada... uma luz esmeralda... o colar de Ginevra... dois colares... chave para a imortalidade... Salazar Slytherin... linhagem dos Black...

-SEU BASTARDO! – o grito de Draco saiu com tanta força que seu corpo todo reverberou. O eco de sua voz pelo salão fez a música parar bruscamente. Os comensais, assustados, pararam de dançar e rir, direcionando os olhares incomodados para Voldemort que, calmamente, colocou Ginny no chão. – FOI VOCÊ! VOCÊ A MATOU! VOCÊ MATOU MINHA MÃE!

Ginny arregalou os olhos na direção de Draco, mas franziu o cenho logo depois, olhando com horror e confusão para Lorde Voldemort que sorriu de lado.

-Você não é tão lento quanto eu pensei que fosse.

-Do que ele está falando? – Ginny perguntou.

Isso fez a diversão de Voldemort aumentar mais ainda.

-Você não contou para ela, Draco? – perguntou, cinicamente. – Escondendo coisas assim da mulher que_ supostamente_ ama. Mas que vergonha...

Draco lançou ao homem xingamentos tão horrorosos que voltou a ser golpeado pelos seguranças enquanto os comensais arregalavam os olhos e murmuravam entre si, desconfortáveis. Draco Malfoy era um dos mais fiéis seguidores do Lorde. Estava acima de todos eles, mesmo sendo tão novo. O que estava acontecendo ali? Por que ele estava se voltando contra o Ministro que só lhes dava regalias e alegria?

-Eu sei como Narcissa tem vivido. – ela disse, chamando a atenção de Draco, que levantou os olhos. – Mas o que ele quer dizer com...

-Meu _coração_, - Voldemort começou, sarcasticamente, pegando as mãos dela entre as suas e beijando-as. – Você acha que Narcissa ia sobreviver sem o colar? Acha que ela ia permitir que eu o tirasse dela tão facilmente? – e voltou-se para Draco. – Eu não a matei, Draco, Narcissa já está morta há anos. Eu só impossibilitei que ela continuasse usando corpos de inocentes. – virou-se para Ginny com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Esse não é o tipo de coisa que você gosta, hã, minha heroínazinha? Está feliz por eu ter impedido mais mulheres de morrerem por causa de Narcissa?

-Ginny, não era dessa forma... – Draco tentou se explicar.

O olhar que ela lhe direcionou foi carregado de compaixão.

-Enquanto você tinha que aprender a lidar com a perda de TODA sua família, esse mimadinho não aceitou nem mesmo perder a mãe. Saiu matando mulheres que não tinham nada a ver com nada para não ter que aceitar a morte dela. É esse o tipo de homem que você quer ao seu lado, _minha Ginny_?

Draco esperou que ela lutasse contra as mãos de Voldemort. Que ela protestasse as palavras dele. Que se debatesse contra os grilhões e tentasse correr. Mas Ginny apenas abaixou a cabeça. Olhando para os próprios sapatos.

-Foi o que eu pensei. – Voldemort riu, com satisfação, antes de se voltar para os seguranças. – Levem-no daqui. Amanhã ele será transferido para a Ceifatorus.

-NÃO! – Ginny gritou ao ver Draco lutando contra os seguranças que tentavam contê-lo com golpes, cercando-lhe. – Não! Tom, você prometeu! – ela exigiu do Lorde das Trevas, que comprimiu os lábios, olhando-a com desgosto por alguns segundos.

-Ótimo então. – ele concedeu, parecendo extremamente contrariado. – Vamos mantê-lo preso só enquanto providenciamos seu exílio. Está bom assim, meu _raio de sol?_

Ginny fez que sim, ignorando o tom raivoso e ameaçador de Voldemort.

Draco olhou de um para o outro, sentindo-se completamente insensível. Sem entender. Por que agora Voldemort estava atendendo a pedidos de Ginny? Meu Deus, ela teria barganhado com ele? Teria feito algum trato horroroso de servi-lo para que fosse poupada a vida de Draco?

Os papéis haviam acabado de se inverter em um espaço de curtas horas?

Estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos transtornados que mal percebeu que estava sendo arrastado. Isso até direcionar o olhar até os prisioneiros. Jogado no chão, com o rosto para baixo, Remus Lupin arfava. Seu corpo se contorcendo em ângulos estranhos. O som de sua respiração era estranho. Mais alto do que de um ser humano normal... parecia encher o salão todo. Draco não entendia como ninguém estava dando atenção a ele.

Quando ele levantou a cabeça não foram olhos humanos que encaram Draco. Foram os olhos de uma fera. As palavras de Ginevra finalmente fizeram sentido na sua mente.

"_Ele vai se transformar"_

Foi aí que uma luz branca captou a atenção de Draco por sua visão periférica. Por uma pequena fresta entre as cortinas de uma janela ele pôde ver.

A lua cheia.

_Remus_ iria se transformar. Ela estava falando de Remus Lupin.

Com um movimento impossivelmente rápido de varinha, Draco a apontou na direção de Lupin, do outro lado do salão, e lançou um feitiço. Instantaneamente o homem se libertou dos grilhões e o som que saiu de sua garganta fez com que os comensais pulassem para trás e se afastassem correndo dos prisioneiros enquanto Lupin se transformava rapidamente diante dos seus olhos, as roupas transformando-se em frangalhos no processo.

Jogados no chão os membros da Ordem não pareciam particularmente preocupados com o lobisomem impossivelmente enorme entre eles. Estavam mais preocupados em aproveitar a distância dos comensais para acudirem uns aos outros.

-Não fiquem parados aí seus idiotas! – Voldemort gritou, vermelho em sua fúria pela reação covarde dos comensais. – Ataquem.

Draco ficou imensamente feliz por Greyback não ser um dos convidados de honra para essas reuniõezinhas. Lembrava-se que, em segredo, o Lorde havia confessado que considerava o lobisomem uma aberração, mesmo que ele lhe fosse útil.

Alcoolizados, drogados e nem um pouco preparados para uma luta, alguns comensais até tentaram lançar feitiços contra Lupin, mas a maioria tentava fugir, em total e irracional desespero.

Os que tentaram lutar apenas atiçaram o lobo que investiu contra eles e deu início a um verdadeiro massacre. Draco não esperava a satisfação que o tomou ao ver seus colegas sendo massacrados. Não esperava a satisfação doentia de ver o lobisomem separar a carne dos ossos deles, de ouvir os gritos de horror, de ver o sangue deles espirrando e fazendo enormes poças no chão, esguichando e manchando as paredes e cortinas.

Vale destacar: sangue puro.

Na verdade, Draco sentiu-se tão satisfeito com aquilo que aproveitou que os seguranças pareciam mais preocupados com o lobisomem do que com ele e lançou feitiços contra os outros prisioneiros. Os libertando.

E eles não perderam tempo. Se uniram ao lobisomem contra os comensais. Seus corpos exauridos e maltratados respondendo apenas ao mais básico instinto de sobrevivência. Instinto que os levaram a pegar as varinhas que repousavam nas poças de sangue dos comensais abatidos e começar a lançar feitiços contra o restante.

Ao ver que os seguranças corriam para conter os prisioneiros, Draco lançou feitiços contra eles.

-LEVEM-NO DAQUI! – Voldemort berrou, um dos seus braços agarrava Ginny contra o seu corpo. – TIREM-NO DAQUI! AGORA!

Então Draco sentiu, de direções diferentes, várias maldições atingirem seu corpo com tanta força que foi tirado do chão.

Quando a gravidade o puxou novamente, lutou para não desmaiar com a queda, mas a consciência lhe escapava. Os sons e as imagens ficando cada vez mais afastados, como se Draco tivesse entrado em um túnel e se afastasse gradualmente da entrada dele.

Antes de perder completamente a consciência pensou ouvir os gritos de Ginevra. Não conseguiu distinguir suas palavras, mas ouviu seu nome.

**X**

Dizem que quando temos um problema, a melhor coisa que podemos fazer é dormir. Ajuda a tirar a pressão, a colocar nossa cabeça no lugar... algo a ver com as químicas que nosso cérebro libera no sono que nos tornam mais propensos a resolver problemas. Além de podermos relaxar naquelas horas abençoadas de inconsciência e acordarmos prontos para enfrentar o que der e vier. Havia até aquela expressão "_I'll sleep on it_". Que quer dizer que a pessoa vai pensar no problema, vai deixa-lo cozinhando na sua cabeça até chegar a uma solução sensata.

Essas pessoas que diziam todas essas baboseiras podiam todas sefoder na concepção de Draco.

Durante os anos que seguiram a fuga de Ginevra, a noite nunca fora uma aliada para Draco. Descansava, mas tinha sonhos envolvidos de tensão. Todos envolvendo a ruiva em diversas situações de perigo. E quando ele tinha sorte e eram sonhos bons, acordava para uma realidade horrível e só se sentia mais desesperado e mais frustrado pela ausência dela ao longo do dia.

Tivera noites de sono magníficas no tempo que a teve perto de si. Depois que ela confessara seus sentimentos por ele.

Por todo esse tempo, Draco achara que o pior de tudo, dos anos que havia passado sem ela, era não saber. Não ter notícias, não ter nem idéia de onde ela estava. No entanto, ele entendeu da forma difícil que ignorância é, de fato, uma benção.

Foi por isso que, ao acordar, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, o primeiro instinto de Draco foi virar a cabeça e vomitar. Sua sorte foi que alguém virou o seu corpo de forma que não se sujasse. Quando Draco abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que percebeu foi que havia vomitado em um balde.

Ainda meio grogue pelo sono e pelo enjôo, sentiu alguém limpar sua boca com um pano e sentá-lo em uma superfície dura. Quando abriu os olhos, ainda meio tonto, percebeu estar em um quarto extremamente pequeno, com paredes brancas e sujas. Estava sentado em uma maca encostada a parede.

Encostou a cabeça na parede, respirando fundo para conseguir se recuperar do enjoo.

-Argh. Agora essa. Temos que servir de babá pra comensal da morte. – ele ouviu uma voz terrivelmente familiar reclamar.

-A pedido de Ginny. Você é a última pessoa do mundo que tem o direito de questionar um pedido de Ginny. – dessa vez, uma voz feminina repreendeu. Uma voz feminina ainda mais familiar.

Quando o mundo parou de girar ao seu redor e Draco conseguiu focalizar a visão na mulher a sua frente, quase deu um pulo para trás. E teria se todos os músculos do seu corpo não protestassem com o movimento.

-Hey, calma cara. – ela lhe disse. Sua posição não parecia ameaçadora, mas sua voz deixava claro que ela não era bem uma fã de Draco. – Relaxa. Estamos do seu lado.

-A pergunta não é se a gente está do lado dele. – a voz masculina e extremamente irritante disse. Tinha um quê de arrastada que fez Draco se perguntar se a sua própria costumava ser tão irritante daquela forma. – E sim se _ele _está do nosso lado.

-Okay, Zac! – a mulher virou-se impaciente para encarar o homem, seu corpo bloqueando a visão de Draco. – Já contribuiu o suficiente, mas não acho que você vai querer ficar perto desse aqui quando ele recuperar os sentidos.

Levou um tempo para Draco perceber o que Nymphadora Tonks queria dizer com aquilo.

O homem fez um som de escárnio. Mas quando Draco, ainda meio tonto, tentou se mover para ver quem era, ele saiu rapidamente do quarto. Deixando a porta entreaberta.

Tonks revirou os olhos e fechou a porta antes de se voltar para Draco.

Conforme Draco acordava, apesar do dor e do enjôo, mais seus pensamentos clareavam. Arregalou os olhos para a porta, sentindo seus punhos se fechando como que involuntariamente.

-Você o chamou de...

-Você não comece também! – Tonks exclamou. – Se deita de novo. Você ainda está se recuperando e não vai ser nos ser útil assim, vomitando pelos cantos! AI MEU DEUS, EU MANDEI DEITAR!

-EU NÃO QUERO DEITAR! – Draco berrou de volta. – Eu quero saber onde eu estou e o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui!

Tonks olhou para o teto, como que invocando paciência. Seus cabelos eram de um sóbrio castanho escuro.

-Ai meu Deus do céu. Eu não mereço isso.

Draco já estava começando a ficar impaciente. O fato de seu corpo estar dolorido como se ele tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona de 30km, as persistentes pontadas de dor na sua cabeça e o enjoo que revirava seu estômago só pioravam seu humor. Tentou se levantar para se aproximar da mulher. Seu porte intimidante geralmente era o suficiente para conseguir extrair todas as respostas que queria de qualquer um, mas quando tentou, o mundo girou ao seu redor, e ele precisou sentar-se novamente e fechar os olhos.

-Eu disse! – Tonks acusou ao vê-lo sentar novamente, mais pálido do que o normal. – Só to avisando, se for vomitar de novo usa o balde ou VOCÊ MESMO vai ter que limpar!

Draco não respondeu. Não entendia como aquela mulher irritante podia ser ligada a ele por sangue. Sua voz só contribuía para aumentar a náusea.

-Onde eu estou? O que_ você_ está fazendo aqui?

-Você está a salvo. – Tonks disse, um pouco mais suave. – É só isso que precisa saber.

Draco, apesar do enjoo, foi capaz de abrir os olhos e fixar os de Tonks. Seu olhar parece que foi o suficiente, pois viu a expressão raivosa dela mudar para uma mais cautelosa antes de ela continuar a falar:

-Depois que você libertou os prisioneiros da Ordem, Ginny pediu que eles o trouxessem de volta. Porque você estava todo machucado, desmaiado, sangrando e babando no chão. Aí eles trouxeram porque são todos lesos. Então você tá aqui agora, e a gente não sabe o que fazer com você, mas por via das dúvidas estamos te mantendo vivo.

-Isso não responde minha pergunta, responde?

Tonks respirou, tentando mascarar o visível desconforto de estar sozinha com o homem que parecia ficar cada vez mais intimidante a sua frente.

-Você está com a Ordem da Fênix em uma das nossas sedes especiais. As da superfície foram quase todas descobertas então tivemos que descer.

-Descer? – Draco perguntou. – Estamos...

-Debaixo da Terra. Pois é. – Tonks confirmou.

-E Ginevra, onde está? – Draco perguntou, ansioso.

A expressão da metamorfomaga caiu.

-Voldemort desapareceu com ela antes da Ordem conseguir dominar os comensais. – ela respondeu com a voz consideravelmente mais baixa.

-Meu Deus. – Draco suspirou, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos ao sentir uma vertigem forte. Tentando desesperadamente controlar o enjoo. – Não é possível. Como isso foi acontecer?

-Agora você sabe como nos sentimos quando VOCÊ a capturou. – Suzan então revirou os olhos novamente. Draco considerou dizer-lhe o quanto ela ficava horrorosa quando fazia isso. – Agora vai se limpar e desce. O pessoal quer falar com você.

_-Pessoal_? – Draco ainda perguntou, tendo como única resposta o baque ensurdecedor da porta quando Tonks a bateu atrás de si ao sair do quarto.

Descansou novamente a cabeça na parede, respirando fundo, tentando vencer o enjoo. Quando sentiu que seria seguro levantar, o fez bem devagar. Percebendo que haviam tirado suas vestes e o deixado apenas com as calças.

Uma porta levava ao banheiro então ele adentrou e lavou o rosto com água fria. Molhando toda a cabeça, incluindo o cabelo. Isso pareceu despertá-lo um pouco mais e fazê-lo sentir-se menos enjoado, mas ainda não completamente recuperado.

Seus músculos ainda doíam. Era difícil até andar. Seu corpo se recuperava dolorosamente de todas as maldições que recebera dos comensais. De repente lembrou-se do ataque a Hogwarts há tantos anos e como McGonagall recebera uma grande descarga de maldições ao mesmo tempo quando tentara apagar o fogo da cabana de Hagrid.

De certa forma lhe parecia irônico que ele acabara de passar pelo mesmo que sua ex-professora de Transfigurações.

Alongou os músculos e encarou seu próprio corpo seminu no espelho.

Quem o visse nunca diria que ele estava tão destruído como se sentia. A imagem a sua frente era de um homem mais do que saudável, com músculos bem desenvolvidos, e um porte naturalmente elegante. Olhos cinzas que se destacavam no rosto e tinham uma profundidade inexplicável, porém envolvente. Os cabelos loiros, agora molhados e desordenados, pareciam quebrar um pouco o conjunto um tanto ameaçador que era a aparência de Draco.

Durante anos ele trabalhara seu corpo e sua magia a extremos. Queria ser forte o suficiente para Ginevra. Queria ser mais forte do que qualquer força do mundo que pudesse voltar-se contra ela. Talvez parte dele sempre soubesse que Voldemort iria querê-la de volta. Talvez, inconscientemente, Draco tivesse passado todos esses anos se preparando para esse dia.

Mas ele não havia se preparado para perdê-la.

Depois de se secar, vestiu uma camisa que encontrou no pé de sua maca e calçou seus sapatos. A camisa era azul, com uma citação de alguém chamado Bob Marley na frente. Era um tanto apertada demais para ele.

Quando saiu do quarto teve que apertar os olhos para conseguir enxergar no corredor mal iluminado. Avistou uma escada e decidiu descê-la já que Tonks o mandara se limpar e _descer._

O lugar todo tinha um clima meio horripilante. Não havia qualquer tipo decoração e a tinta das paredes parecia estar descascando, mas era difícil dizer no escuro. Um cheiro enjoativo de mofo tomava conta do ambiente e a ausência de janelas o enervava um pouco. A iluminação vinha de lamparinas posicionadas ao longo das paredes.

Avistou uma iluminação mais forte em um cômodo do primeiro andar e seguiu até ele, ouvindo vozes cada vez mais altas conforme se aproximava. Seus passos eram rápidos. Tinha pressa. Pressa de esclarecer a situação toda. Quanto mais tivesse consciência do que estava acontecendo mais rápido poderia montar um plano e agir. O que não poderia era ficar parado, passivamente, enquanto o Lorde das Trevas fazia sabe-se lá o que com_ sua _Ginevra.

Seus passos eram propositalmente fortes, então não precisou anunciar sua chegada. Os burburinhos morreram quando ele adentrou sem cerimônias no cômodo, bem mais iluminado que o resto do lugar. Vasculhou com o olhar os rostos que o encaravam, vendo vários conhecidos. Muita gente que ele achava estar morta. Muitos que ele nunca mais vira e outros de quem ele sinceramente esquecera da existência.

Estava bem consciente do quanto sua presença preenchera o local. A atmosfera tornou-se subitamente tensa. Como se boa parte do ar tivesse saído quando Draco entrou. Uma enorme mesa se estendia no meio do cômodo, várias pessoas sentadas ao redor dela.

A sombra de seu corpo alto e musculoso na meia luz também não era exatamente reconfortante.

-Caaara. – uma voz aérea e tranquila cortou a tensão, chamando a atenção de Draco e de todos os outros. Fora um jovem magro com expressão aérea e olhos suspeitosamente vermelhos quem falara. – Pode ficar com a minha camisa. Ficou MUITO melhor em você.

-"Don't let them change you." – uma garota extremamente familiar leu. Antes de rir sarcasticamente. – Se ao menos a gente tivesse dado essa camisa para ele ANTES da guerra.

-Então... – Draco começou. Sua voz profunda parecendo encher o cômodo mesmo que não tivesse falado muito alto. – Alguém vai me explicar o que está acontecendo?

-Claro que sim, Draco. – Remus Lupin respondeu. Ele não estava sentado em uma cadeira como os outros e sim em uma poltrona acolchoada que parecia imensamente confortável. Do jeito que Remus havia se posicionado nela, e a forma como não descolara as costas nem a cabeça da poltrona ao falar com Draco, era um claro indicativo do seu cansaço. – Por favor, sente-se. – ele indicou uma cadeira a sua frente.

Draco sentiu uma inesperada pontada de culpa ao saber que era grande parte da razão por Remus se encontrar debilitado daquela forma. E ainda assim o homem o tratava com respeito.

Talvez por isso tenha decidido sentar-se ao invés de baixar o punho na mesa e exigir, aos berros, explicações sobre tudo.

Enquanto caminhava percebeu que várias pessoas lhe lançavam olhares de puro ódio e cochichavam entre si. Compartilhando a revolta e a repulsa que sentiam pelo comensal.

Draco não podia se importar menos com isso. Também não era nenhum admirador dos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix. Sentou-se na frente de Remus.

-Temos muito o que discutir. – Remus declarou, respirando fundo.

-Muito, de fato.

Draco virou-se com o cenho franzido para a porta para encarar quem dissera aquilo e pulou da própria cadeira ao se deparar com comensais da morte. Tateou a calça em busca de sua varinha, sem acha-la. Olhou alarmado para os outros, que pareciam terrivelmente calmos na presença dos servidores de Voldemort.

-Snape, Torrence. – cumprimentou Alastor Moody assim como alguns outros. Torrence adentrou sem cerimônias, sentando-se ao lado de Bones, parecendo extremamente familiarizado com todo aquele lugar.

-Como vai, Draco? – ele cumprimentou ao perceber que o loiro o encarava. – Ótimo vê-lo aqui.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou, direcionando o olhar para Snape, que se limitou a levantar uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

-Draco, faça o favor de se sentar.

-É, primo. Estamos entre amigos aqui. – Tonks fez um gesto para que ele volta-se a se sentar.

Ainda alarmado, mas sem ver muitas outras opções, Draco esperou até que Snape tomasse seu lugar antes de voltar a se sentar.

Depois de alguns segundos de grave silêncio, no qual os membros da Ordem o encararam e trocaram olhares tensos, Draco perdeu a paciência e baixou a palma aberta na mesa com força, a fazendo vibrar.

-Snape é um agente duplo. – Acusou uma mulher, assustada. Draco pensou reconhece-la de Hogwarts, mas não se lembrava direito.

-Ele sempre esteve do nosso lado. – outro falou em tom de desdém. – Engole essa, comensal.

-Ele não é mais comensal. – um outro murmurou para o primeiro.

-Uma vez comensal, sempre comensal.

-Severus? - Draco perguntou, olhando diretamente para o homem.

A expressão dele era completamente indecifrável. Pareceram intermináveis os breves segundos em que ele apenas encarou Draco antes de responder:

-Eu já fui fiel ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas isso foi há muito tempo.

Estupefato e confuso, Draco sentiu-se desabar. Afundando na cadeira, passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando colocar os pensamentos em Ordem.

Mesmo tendo se voltado contra o Lorde naquela noite Draco não pode deixar de sentir um gosto amargo na boca ao descobrir a traição de Snape. Não por qualquer sentimento de lealdade que ainda pudesse nutrir por aquele homem perverso que era o Ministro e sim por ter sido enganado por tantos anos, por nunca ter percebido nada.

-Francamente, me surpreende que você não tenha desconfiado. – Snape comentou em um tom que Draco só conseguiu entender como desdém.

-Como eu ia saber?

-Bom. Hoje estamos todos cheios de surpresas. Para ser bem sincero, Draco, não pensei que você teria coragem de fazer o que fez essa noite. – Snape admitiu. – Ainda mais por uma garota.

-Ah, as coisas que não fazemos pelas nossas garotas não é mesmo, Snape? – Remus provocou, piscando para Draco que não entendeu porque o mestre de Poções ficou tão desconfortável com o comentário.

-Não importa porque eu fiz o que fiz. O que importa é que eu quero Voldemort morto e enterrado e estou disposto a fazer o que for preciso para que isso aconteça. Isso não quer dizer que virei amiguinho de vocês, então é melhor não se sentirem muito confortáveis com a minha presença. Me terão como um aliado enquanto eu achar que vocês tem alguma utilidade para o meu propósito.

-Você nunca muda, não é mesmo Malfoy? – se a voz que se dirigiu a Draco não fosse tão carregada do mais puro ódio não teria chamado tanto a sua atenção.

Quando levantou os olhos para a pessoa que praticamente gritara sentiu o sangue ferver em seus músculos e subir para o seu cérebro.

-Thomas.

-Dean, por favor... – começou alguém a esquerda de Draco, em um tom conciliatório.

-Não! – gritou Dean. – Eu quero saber que porra este filho da puta esta fazendo aqui! Depois de tudo o que ele fez contra nós!

Ao lado dele, ainda sentada, os olhos de Suzan Bones brilhavam em concordância, um brilho assassino. Sua boca comprimida em uma linha. Todos os seus músculos tensos, como pronta para atacá-lo.

Draco revirou os olhos.

-E o que eu fiz para vocês, Thomas? – ele perguntou, voltando a relaxar em sua cadeira e entortando a cabeça para um lado, inquisitivamente. – Por favor, isso é sobre Ginevra.

Ao dizer o nome dela um certo desconforto passou pelo cômodo.

-Ela me escolheu e você não consegue lidar com isso. – Draco disse simplesmente.

Um sorriso perverso formou-se nos lábios de Dean. Uma expressão sarcástica que fez Draco querer franzir o cenho. Como se ele tivesse algum trunfo.

-Te escolheu? É isso o que você pensa que aconteceu? – Dean perguntou, rindo com sarcasmo, visivelmente alterado.

-É, Thomas. Foi isso o que aconteceu. Ela me ama, e não a você. – Draco respondeu, a atitude de Thomas começando a realmente lhe irritar.

-Oh, por favor! – Dean bradou.

-Rapazes, por favor... – começou Remus, aparentemente sem forças para continuar quando Dean voltou a falar.

-Ela pode ter chegado aqui com essas ideias. Mas logo percebeu que aquilo não passava de imaginação e que eu, - e bateu no próprio peito ao dizer isso. – Sou o que ela precisa.

-Você está mentindo, Thomas. – Draco afirmou, simplesmente, ainda em uma posição relaxada mesmo que cada centímetro do seu corpo ansiasse por espancar o sorrisinho arrogante do rosto daquele babaca.

-Percebeu, disse que me amava e passou a noite toda me provando isso.

-Dean! Pelo amor de Deus! – Remus repreendeu.

Draco gelou com as palavras de Dean e a confiança com que ele as proferia. Ou ele era um ótimo mentiroso ou...

-Isso não é verdade.

-Ah, mas claro que é. Estávamos ótimos até sermos atacados! – gritou Dean.

-Dean, você não pode estar falando sério. – foi Colin Creevey quem falou, olhando dele para Seth Lucas, que parecia um tanto confuso, olhando com horror para Dean.

Dean fez que sim, obviamente tão confuso quanto o resto do cômodo pela surpresa de Colin.

-Ela é minha namorada! Qual é a grande surpresa?

-Eu falei naquela hora porque estava com raiva. – Colin falou, olhando para Suzan dessa vez. – Mas não achei que... Meu Deus do céu! – ele disse enterrando as mãos nos cabelos.

Draco fechou os olhos, sentindo as ondas de rancor reverberando em seu corpo. Já havia desistido de se controlar quando o assunto era Ginevra. E naquele momento, Não tinha nenhum desejo de conter a fúria abrasadora e violenta que fez seu sangue correr mais quente. Levantou-se bruscamente, fazendo sua cadeira cair de forma barulhenta.

Antes, no entanto, que pudesse cumprir seu intento de se jogar contra Thomas e usar seus punhos para reduzi-lo a um pedaços de carne e sangue espalhado pelo chão e pelas paredes, Suzan Bones o atacou com uma maldição.

Atacou _Dean_ com uma maldição.

O choque fez com que Draco se refreasse por alguns segundos, a fúria longe de desvanecer.

-Seu bastardo! – Suzan Bones gritou, rugindo com histeria e jogando-se contra ele, socando-o.

-O que... SUZAN, PÁRA! – gritou Dean, usando os braços como escudo dos ataques da bruxa histérica em cima de si.

-Vocês transaram... – Seth Lucas, falou mais para si do que para Dean, chamando a atenção de Draco. – Depois de ela ter recebido um _Cruciatus_?

-EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ A AMAVA, DEAN! – gritou Suzan, sua voz cheia de raiva, e choro, que corria pelo seu rosto enquanto era puxada pelos amigos para longe de Dean.

Colin havia enterrado a cabeça nas mãos.

-O quê? – Dean perguntou ao perceber como os outros o olhavam e pareciam assustados com as palavras de Seth Lucas. – Ela consentiu! Não é como se eu tivesse a forçado ou coisa assim!

-Ela tinha acabado de receber uma maldição, Dean! – gritou Colin, a voz abafada, sem tirar a cabeça das mãos.

A expressão de Dean caiu visivelmente e ela passou uma mão nervosamente no rosto, provavelmente pensando rápido em novas desculpas.

-Não foi assim... eu não... – mas ele olhava para o chão, visivelmente desconfortável.

-Os nervos dela estavam em frangalhos, Dean! É como tirar vantagem de alguém bêbado ou dopado! – Colin disse, desolado, finalmente levantando a cabeça das mãos.

-Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo. – Tonks murmurou, olhando atônita para Dean. – Dean, como você pôde?

-Eu estava aqui. – Seth Lucas murmurou para si mesmo, incoerentemente. – Eu... meu Deus, eu lembro...

Ninguém mais pareceu ouvir as palavras de Seth, que parecia a cada segundo mais desolado.

-Seu bastardo! CRETINO! – Suzan gritou, tentando se livrar dos amigos para avançar em cima de Dean novamente.

-OLHA QUEM FALA! – Dean perdeu a paciência. – Tudo o que eu fiz foi transar com a minha namorada. Você que jogou o Cruciatus nela!

Dean pareceu satisfeito com o efeito de suas palavras nos integrantes da Ordem. Um silêncio estupefato e ao mesmo tempo ensurdecedor tomou conta.

-Okay. – a voz de Draco cortou o silêncio como uma faca. Seu corpo parado como o de uma estátua. – Eu ouvi o suficiente. – um sorriso completamente aterrorizante tomou conta de seu rosto. Virou-se para Dean. – Você... - desviou o olhar para Suzan – ... e você.

Perdeu o sorriso.

-_Mortos._

Tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos.

Draco moveu-se rápido demais para que alguém pudesse reagir as suas palavras. Em um segundo Suzan estava nas mãos dos seus amigos, no seguinte estava voando pelo cômodo, caindo violentamente contra uma parede. O som de seus ossos se partindo foram altos e aterrorizantes. Ela caiu desacordada no chão, uma pequena poça de sangue vindo de seu nariz e sua boca formando-se rapidamente do lado do seu rosto.

Mas antes que pudessem dar atenção a Suzan, os gritos de horror foram direcionados a forma já ensanguentada de Dean, sendo massacrada pelos punhos de Draco, que pareciam quebrar algum osso a cada vez que acertava, desfigurando em poucos segundos o bonito rosto de Dean Thomas.

Prostrado no chão, ele lutava debilmente tentando se levantar, sem sucesso. Não conseguia nem gritar. Quando tentaram tirar Draco de cima de Dean foi como se um campo de força repelisse as pessoas, as arremessando para trás e para longe dos dois.

Não achando qualquer satisfação em apenas massacrá-lo, Draco pegou o rosto completamente quebrado e ensanguentando de Dean em suas mãos e estava pronto para quebrar seu pescoço em um rápido movimento quando um feitiço o atingiu no peito.

Em circunstâncias normais, um feitiço potente como aquele teria feito com que ele perdesse a consciência, mas a adrenalina em seu sangue o manteve bem acordado. A adrenalina e a imagem de Ginevra. Ginevra sempre tentando fazer a coisa certa pelos outros e nunca recebendo nada em troca. Apenas mais dor, mais sofrimento, mais escuridão.

Torturada, abusada, _traída_ por aqueles que ela tanto amava.

Levantou-se em um pulo, a fúria dentro do seu peito acordando seu lado mais animalesco. Foi impedido de avançar de novo contra Dean, que estava sendo reanimado pelos amigos, por Snape, que apontava a varinha diretamente na sua cabeça.

-Snape. Saia da minha frente. – Draco rugiu, sua voz completamente irreconhecível. Ele não tinha ideia do que poderia fazer com o homem se ele não saísse da sua frente para que ele pudesse dar um fim a vida daqueles miseráveis.

-Draco, pare por um segundo. – Snape aconselhou, olhando-o com intensidade e baixando o tom de voz. – _Pense_ no que está fazendo. Pense nas _repercussões_ do que você está fazendo.

-Snape, se você não sair da minha frente...

-Você quer salvar a Weasley ou não? – Snape sussurrou impacientemente, aproximando-se dele.

-Eu quero acabar com a vida desses dois. Isso é tudo o que eu quero agora. Saia da minha frente.

-Se você matá-los agora a Ordem vai se voltar contra você! E eles são a única chance que você tem contra Voldemort. A única chance que você tem de resgatar Weasley!

-Saia da minha frente. – Draco repetiu. – Eu não me importo! Eu acho outra forma de resgatá-la!

-Pense, Draco! Você não pode ser irracional agora! – Snape tentou novamente. Revirou os olhos impaciente ao ver que suas palavras não surtiam efeito. – Eles têm um plano! Eles sabem o que fazer para resgatar Ginevra! E eles precisam de você, então cale a porra da boca e me deixe lidar com isso!

Isso silenciou Draco. Não silenciou a fúria que queimava dolorosamente dentro de seu peito, espalhando-se pelo resto do seu corpo, mas invocou a imagem de Voldemort, que podia estar fazendo com Ginevra coisas muito piores do que Bones e Thomas.

Sentiu os músculos tremendo, ainda com as mãos fechadas em punhos, as juntas dos dedos machucadas e sangrentas pelo impacto contra os ossos do rosto de Dean Thomas.

-É melhor você sair daqui. – Snape aproveitou enquanto ainda tinha a atenção de Draco, não ousando tocá-lo. Sabia que qualquer movimento em falso ele poderia mudar de ideia.

Estava completamente fora de si.

-As coisas que fazemos por garotas. – Snape murmurou para si mesmo as palavras de Remus, parecendo tentar espantar uma má lembrança enquanto empurrava Draco para longe dali.

**X**

-Eu não vou fazer parte da Ordem. – Draco rugiu.

Snape teve que lhe oferecer doses pesadas de poções para acalmá-lo e impedir que fizesse alguma besteira.

-Eles não vão ficar muito devastados com isso.

-Eu ainda não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, enquanto aqueles dois ainda... _respiram. _

-Na verdade, Thomas está tendo problemas para respirar. Você fez um belo trabalho no rosto dele.

-Achei que você já havia dado as poções para que eles se curassem. – Draco falou com claro desgosto.

-Sim, sim. Mas faltavam alguns ingredientes, então a recuperação vai ser mais lenta e dolorosa do que o esperado.

Draco encarou Snape, que limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha. Uma sombra de um sorriso ameaçou aparecer no rosto do rapaz.

-Eu tinha me esquecido porque você era meu professor favorito.

-Bom, agora não vai esquecer.

Draco voltou a atenção para as próprias mãos. Esfregando a essência de ervas que Snape lhe dera para curá-las. Precisava estar em perfeita forma.

-É tão revoltante. Eles se colocam em um pedestal de moralidade e viu o que_ dois_ deles fizeram com Ginny? Logo ela que nunca fez mal a ninguém!

-Srta. Weasley parece não ter sorte com seus pretendentes, não é mesmo? – Snape perguntou cinicamente, fazendo Draco lhe lançar raivoso. – Talvez Potter a tenha amaldiçoado.

Draco soltou o ar, numa risada sem humor.

-Quanto tudo isso acabar eu vou cuidar dela. Vou fazê-la esquecer de tudo isso.

-Você não está planejando usar um Obliviate está? Por que esse é o único jeito de ela esquecer.

-O que os faz melhores do que os Comensais da Morte? – Draco perguntou, ignorando as palavras de Snape, entretido em sua própria indignação. – Abusar de uma garota depois que ela foi amaldiçoada.

-Ah sim, tão melhor do que drogá-la.

-Como você sabe disso?

Snape deu de ombros.

-Ela contou. Não se sinta mal, estava sob o efeito de Veritasserum.

Draco voltou a atenção para suas mãos machucadas.

-Era diferente naquela época. – disse, baixinho. – Eu era diferente naquela época. Eu não a machucaria, hoje em dia.

Snape o encarou por alguns segundos e soltou uma risadinha amarga.

-Srta. Weasley realmente nasceu sob um mau signo.

-Que plano eles têm afinal? – Draco cortou. – Por favor, me diga que é bom.

-É basicamente infalível. – Snape afirmou. – Eu o arquitetei.

Draco franziu o cenho.

-Por algum motivo, isso me acalma. – disse, meio surpreso consigo mesmo, voltando a sorrir antes de avistar um rato cinzento. Sentiu seu estômago revirar. – Argh, pelo amor de Deus. Vocês não limpam esse lugar? – perguntou, enojado ao ver que a criatura vinha na sua direção. Aproximando-se, preparou-se para esmagar a criaturinha, talvez descontar um pouco da sua raiva no roedor nojento.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – Snape comentou.

-Por quê? Bichinho de estimação de alguém aqui? – Draco perguntou, sentindo-se mais animado com a perspectiva de matar o animalzinho que se aproximava rapidamente.

-Sim. – e quando Draco já estava descendo o pé com toda força na direção do rato Snape continuou: – Da Srta. Weasley.

Draco gelou tão violentamente com o susto que perdeu o equilíbrio, e teria caído com tudo no chão se não tivesse se apoiado na parede.

-_Merda!_

O rato levantou as patinhas da frente, seus olhos pretos virados na direção de Draco e seu narizinho mexendo-se no ar. Agora Draco podia notar que ele tinha o pêlo muito limpo e fofinho para tratar-se de um rato de rua. Depois de mais um tempo parecendo cheirar o ar o rato correu rapidamente, em pulinhos, na direção de Draco e subiu pela sua calça, escondendo-se em um dos seus bolsos, fazendo seu estômago contorcer de nojo.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Draco, é só um rato. – Snape revirou os olhos ao ver a expressão do homem.

-Argh! Ela não podia ter um gato? Qual é fixação dos Weasley por ratos? - perguntou sem, no entanto, ter coragem de remover a criaturinha que parecia perfeitamente acomodada no seu bolso.

Sua atenção foi desviada para a porta, ficando em alerta quando Olho-Tonto Moody a abriu. Com a expressão usualmente mal-humorada ele adentrou, sendo seguido por Remus e Colin Creevey que carregava um livro que parecia extremamente pesado, velho e empoeirado.

-Como vai, Draco? - Remus cumprimentou.

Era enervante a forma como ele continuava sendo civilizado e até mesmo gentil mesmo depois de Draco tê-lo torturado. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça, reconhecendo a presença do ex-professor.

-Precisamos conversar.

-Vão finalmente me dizer qual o plano brilhante para resgatar Ginevra e derrotar o Lorde das Trevas.

-Sim, basicamente, isso. - ele respondeu. - Se trabalharmos juntos teremos uma chance de vencer.

-Sim, claro.

-Uma coisa de cada vez. - rugiu Olho Tonto. Sentando-se pesadamente em uma cadeira. - Temos muito o que explicar.

Draco virou-se para o homem mais velho, inclinando-se e parecendo perfeitamente atento.

-Estou ouvindo.

Colin aproximou-se de Draco e estendeu-lhe o livro. Depois de hesitar por alguns segundos Draco o segurou com cuidado e apreensão. Colin franziu o cenho, considerando que quando roubou aquele livro há tantos anos na companhia de Dean Thomas nunca pensou que um dia o entregaria para Draco Malfoy, em perfeito clima de colaboração.

-O que é isso?

-Draco, você já ouviu falar de Gwenyfair Ekatierina Wildeblood Slytherin?

-Lady Slytherin? - Draco perguntou, assentindo.

-O que você está segurando agora é algo que Voldemort vem tentando encontrar a décadas e que tivemos a sorte de encontrar antes dele em um museu trouxa. - Remus continuou.

-Põe sorte nisso. - resmungou Moody.

Cuidadosamente, Draco abriu o livro, virando as páginas feitas de um pergaminho especialmente resistente, preenchidos por uma letra inclinada e grande. Era difícil de ler alguma coisa. Além de tratar-se de um inglês extremamente arcaico a pessoa que escrevera aquilo não era exatamente organizada, puxando setas e fazendo notas de rodapé, e riscando... era como olhar dentro do subconsciente confuso de uma mente insana.

Começou então a conseguir decifrar o que parecia ser instruções para um macabro ritual de magia negra usado para garantir a fidelidade. Percebeu então, ao ler um pouco mais, que não se tratava de instruções, e sim do _relato de uma vítima _de tal feitiço.

-O que é isso? - perguntou, assombrado, sem conseguir desviar os olhos das palavras e sem conseguir parar de ler.

-Isso, Draco, é o diário de Lady Slytherin.

**X**

**N/A: U**ltimos minutos de Janeiro ou primeiros de Fevereiro... não tenho certeza, meu relógio ta todo errado. Só sei que eu to morrendo de sono e as reviews serão respondidas ainda neste fim de semana. E eu amo vocês por não me deixarem desistir dessa fic. Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo que teve bastante Draco dessa vez. Já estou trabalhando no próximo e logo dou uma previsão de quando vou postar fiquem ligadas.

Vocês sabem como é já: Qualquer pergunta ME AVISEM mesmo que vcs sintam que é idiota ou que eu já respondi e vcs nao lembram. Eu não posso culpar vocês de não lembrar de alguma coisa com essas atualizações impossivelmente demoradas.

E olha, antes que vocês achem que to tentando isentar a Ginny de culpa... esperem o próximo capítulo. Hahaha.

Beijos e boa noite. Amanhã eu provavelmente volto aqui ou no perfil do pra falar mais, só que agora eu to MUITO EXAUSTA. T.T

Espero que vcs gostem do capítulo e que não tenha muitos erros. Não foi betado ainda mas eu tava muito afim de postar.

OBRIGADA POR TUDO GENTE! VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS! =DD

**N/A (2)**: Agora ta betado. Hehe. ;) Obrigada Anaisa!

**REVIEWS:**

**Maria GM:**  
Esse capítulo só deu Draco. IEEEI! Espero que você tenha gostado e que não tenha desistido da fic mesmo eu sendo horrível e não atualizando nunca! E estou muito feliz por você ter gostado dos capítulos em que Gwen explica grande parte da história para Ginny! Tinha medo de eles acabarem meio maçantes...E eu concordo com você. Eu não acho que Draco seja mal. Só muito mimado e chato.  
Obrigada pelo apoio Maria! E pela review linda!

**Dani:**  
Pois é, Dani, a fic nova acabou não saindo, mas espero que saia este ano. Quero me dedicar muito ao mundo do antes de ficar velha demais para isso. hahahahaha! Mentira, nunca vou ficar muito velha pra escrever fics xD  
Espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap! Muito obrigada pela review! =D  
Quanto a sua pergunta, respondendo com alguns meses de atraso: foi um cisto no meu ovário que se rompeu. Aí eu tive hemorragia interna e tive que operar emergencialmente... desmaiei umas cinco vezes... foi horrível. T.T  
Suas dúvidas:  
Hermione: Ela esqueceu mesmo do passado. A mente dela bloqueou porque ela não estava conseguindo lidar com tanta dor. Isso acontece com algumas pessoas que passam por traumas muito fortes. Eu por exemplo não lembro de nada da época que minha avó tinha Alzheimer e passou a não me reconhecer. NADINHA. E eu nem era tãaao criança assim O.O.  
Sobre Harry e os Weasley ainda estarem vivos: isso é uma pergunta que os próximos caps vão te responder. hihiii  
Annia Winter:  
AI BRIGADA SUA LINDA! Está nos caps finais, o problema é que as atualizações tendem a demorar. Mas acho que o próximo capítulo sai em Março mesmo. Beijão!

**Helo:** E espero que continue acompanhando! Mesmo eu sendo tão desnaturada e chata! hahahaha! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Muitissimo obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic! Beijãaao!

**Mila B:**  
Fiquei extremamente feliz com a sua review gigantesca. Hahahaha!E que bom que você gostou do capitulo passado. As reações a ele foram melhores do que eu esperava!  
Que bom que você gostou da Gwen. Tomei um risco muito grande com esta personagem original e fico MUITO feliz quando as pessoas a aprovam. Acho que todo mundo pode se identificar um pouco com esse lado negro dela. As ambições, a ganância... okay, nem todo mundo... hahahaha!  
O que salvou Ginny de ser manipulada por Gwen foi realmente a certeza de seu amor por Draco. A intenção de Gwen era distorcer a verdade a seu proveito. Deixá-la confusa, mas Ginny, num mar de incertezas acabou se agarrando na certeza de que amava Draco e daí que tirou sua força. =)  
Eu meio que comecei a escrever a fic pelo romance mesmo, mas como você disse, o enredo acabou ficando mais complexo. E eu estou curtindo tanto. Claro que é chato o quão pouco eu atualizo, mas estou tentando me organizar e quem sabe até postar novas fics. Esse sempre foi meu problema.  
Mas e aí? Gostou desse capítulo só de Draco, praticamente? ME AVISE! ADOREI SUA REVIEW! COMO SEMPRE! Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Beijão!

**Tuty Frutty:**  
Se ficarem coisas complicadas é só me perguntar! Eu sei que com a demora das att vocês acabam esquecendo várias coisas. hahahaha! Até eu esqueço. Dessa vez tive que dar uma relida na fic antes de postar esse cap pra ver se tava tudo direitinho. Hahahahah! Obrigada pelo apoio, tanto a questão da minha mãe e etc, quando em relação a fic! Beijão!

**SallyRide:**  
Ai que coisa maravilhosa de se ler em uma review! Brigadão Sally! Espero que você leia e goste deste capítulo também! Beijão!

**Arobd: **  
AI DESCULPA A DEMORA! T.T Já te adianto que o próximo capítulo sai em março!  
Mil desculpas por te deixar esperando! Minha fiel leitora! hahaha! Eu sei como é chato e vou tentar não fazer mais isso! Muito obrigada pela paciência, pelo apoio e pelo carinho! É muito importante pra mim saber que mesmo eu sendo tão negligente ainda tem gente esperando ansiosamente por capítulos novos!  
Um beijão!

**Daniella Haddad:**  
Desculpe ter mandado tão poucas notícias! Prometo ter mais consideração com vocês!

**kitanilindt:**  
Sério? Em um fim de semana! O.O Caramba que delícia de ler isso! hahahahah! Eu não sou muito ligada a espiritismo ou a nenhuma religião em especial... mas isso foi algo que acabou acontecendo. Eu fui escrevendo e fui surgindo sabe? E eu não fui associando com espiritismo e sim a magia mesmo. Só peguei emprestado alguns elementos do espiritismo pra tentar dar um pouco mais de verossimilhança à história. Faz sentido isso? hahahahhaa! Beijos e MUITO MUITO MUUUITO obrigada por essa review linda! xD

**ViiSM:**  
Não tenha vergonha das suas reviews antigas. EU TENHO VERGONHA DOS CAPS ANTIGOS! hahahhaa! Se bem que depois que eu dei uma reformatada na história eles não estão mais tão vergonhosos assim. hahaha! E sei lá, fanfic é maneiro a gente deixar bacaninha mas o divertido é a gente não levar TÃO a sério sabe? Ter liberdade pra inventar. xD  
E não, você não era obtusa na época, não tinha como ter entedido antes. Era essa minha intenção. hihihiii.  
Eu já estou perfeita da cirurgia. Só fiquei com uma cicatriz feiosa, mas dizem que com o tempo sai então to tranks!  
Beijão e muito obrigada pela review! ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE DO NOVO CAPÍTULO! =DDDD

**DiLuaW7:**  
Ai brigada! Esperoq que você goste desse capítulo também e que não abandone a história! Desculpe pela demora para atualizar, vou tentar ser mais rápida!  
Beijão!

**Karol Black:**  
Menina se eu te contar que também sou H/G assumida você não acredita. Hahaha. No fanon eu curto mais D/G, mas torcia muito pelo Harry e pela Ginny nos livros. Estou até escrevendo uma H/G também... que vai ter uma pitada de D/G. =)  
Obrigada pelos elogios! Mesmo! E mil desculpas pela demora na atualização! Espero que você goste desse capítulO! Vou tentar não deixá-las esperando demais pelo próximo!

REVIEWS DO CAP 28 (ESTÁ COMO 29, MAS É 28 MESMO):  
**Ariane:**  
Ieeei! Que bom que eu postei logo quando você decidiu dar uma passada no site! hahahaha! Obrigada pela review! A sua foi a primeira! A primeira sempre faz o coração bater mais forte quando a gente ainda ta na expectativa pela reação das pessoas ao capítulo! Que bom que você gostou! Muitíssimo obrigadaaaa!  
E me diga todas as dúvidas, mesmo que você as ache meio óbvias, porque provavelmente não são! Beijão!

**Gabriela Manfio: **  
hahahaha calma! Só quis dizer pra vcs esperarem o próximo cap antes de acharem que eu já to querendo colocar a Ginny em um pedestal. Essa é a mania do Draco, não minha. Muahahahaha!  
E sim, Draco fica completamente descontrolado quando o assunto é Ginevra. Amor faz isso com a gente. Hehehehe!  
QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU DO SNAPE! Acho esse personagem genial, e por ele ser tão genial assim acaba sendo extremamente dificil de retratar! E Voldemort então, eu imaginei que um cara que tem o mundo nas mãos egocêntrico e mal que nem fosse se tornar meio pedante. Que bom que você curtiu o jeito pomposo dele. Haha! Beijão e obrigada pela review xará!

**X**

Se eu esqueci de alguém a pessoa está autorizada a me dar um chute nos ovários. Hahahaha. Só porque agora eu aguento. Acabou que eu nem falei sobre o que foi minha cirurgia né? Foi muito louco gente, eu tava em casa do nada, e comecei a sentir uma dor crescente na altura do abdomen que se espalhava e ia ficando cada vez mais forte.  
Como era uma dor estranha que eu nunca tinha sentido antes pedi para a minha mãe me levar ao hospital. Quando estava esperando o elevador e ela voltou para pegar a chave eu desmaiei. Acordei no chão com ela e minha irmã desesperadas tentando me reanimar. Não consegui levantar, tudo girava e eu não sabia o que tava acontecendo. Desfaleci de novo dentro do elevador, melhorei no taxi... desmaiei de novo quando tiraram sangue de mim, mais uma vez quando a médica me disse o que eu tinha e outra quando já estava na maca.  
Foi um cisto no meu ovário que se rompeu e causou isso. EU NEM SABIA QUE TINHA CISTO NO OVÁRIO. Só sei que fui transferida para outro município porque o Rio não tinha nenhuma emergência ginecológica aberta e me deixaram na UTI a noite toda, onde eu finalmente pude dormir porque era um quarto até bem confortável e minha família desesperada não podia entrar. Ah sim e eles me entupiram de remédio para a dor.  
Aí no outro dia parti pra cirurgia que acabou sendo uma beleza. Só não ficou uma beleza a cicatriz de cesaria que deixaram em mim. -.- Mentira, é bem menor que a de cesaria, mas vocês entenderam.  
A recuperação foi HORRÍVEL. Até porque tive problemas para cicatrizar... mas agora estou bem e isso tudo não passa de uma lembrança ruim.  
Sério gente, como eu conto sempre das tragédias acho que mais do que justo eu contar das alegrias: eu acho que nunca estive tão bem.  
Sério, nunca me senti tão viva, tão ativa, tão bonita, tão tudo. Sério, eu to tendo agora o tipo de vida que eu sonhava em ter, mas nunca realmente acreditava que teria, quando eu era mais nova.  
Do trabalho a vida amorosa. Ta tudo indo bem. Minhas notas estão ótimas, meu novo emprego é maravilhoso e estou aprendendo bastante lá, estou mais animada com o curso em si... minha vida social está bem legal também... estou feliz. Foi como se eu tivesse... sei lá, só começado a viver MESMO depois da cirurgia. Loucura né?  
Não faz sentido nem lógica isso, mas essa foi a impressão que eu tive. hahaha!  
Acho que estou contando isso pra quem tiver passando por uma fase ruim, ou simplesmente desanimada, que há luz no fim do túnel.  
Quanto a escrita tenho andado tão inspirada que comprei um caderninho que está sempre comigo para anotar minhas idéias. Tanto de fics quanto para livros. Acho que esse ano vou conseguir me dedicar mais a escrita. É só eu conseguir me organizar bem.  
Agora vou lá gente. Cheguei em casa do trabalho, jantei e vim direto fazer isso aqui. Agora vou tomar um banho e dormiiiiiir e já to falando demais de mim mesma.

SORRY! hahahaha!  
Beijos gente! Adoro vocês!  
Espero que gostem do cap e deixem muitas reviews! xD

Ella Evans

-G


	30. Barril de Pólvora

**Capítulo XXIX – Barril de Pólvora  
**

_betado por Anaisa_

**X**

"_Devo aceitar o fato de que somos castigados igualmente pelas nossas boas ações e pelos nossos erros, e não tenho dúvida de que é assim que deve ser. Seria bom – ou pelo menos deveria sê-lo – se pudéssemos distinguir as duas coisas e não nos sentíssemos demasiado orgulhosos de nenhuma delas." _

_- Oscar Wilde  
_

_X_

Em seus longos anos de vida, Voldemort nunca poderia imaginar que assistir a alguém dormir poderia ser tão interessante.

Talvez o fato da pessoa em questão tratar-se da sua chave para a imortalidade ajudasse. Também ajudava o fato de tratar-se de uma jovem, saudável e bonita. Nua, enrolada nos lençóis da cama, movendo apenas os músculos do rosto e, ocasionalmente, as mãos.

O Lord das Trevas, deitado ao seu lado, se revezava em olhar para o teto e para ela. Claro que tinha milhões de outras coisas que deveria estar fazendo, mas queria estar ali quando a ruiva acordasse. Mal podia conter a própria excitação. Estava tão entretido em seus próprios pensamentos, repletos de planos e projetos, que mal vira o tempo passar... mas agora já estava ficando um tanto impaciente.

Observá-la dormir fora interessante e tudo mais... mas já havia passado a hora de ela acordar. Já havia passado mais de doze horas! Gwen tinha tanto para falar assim?

Se bem que Lady Slytherin lhe avisara que o tempo do plano etéreo e o do plano físico não estavam sincronizados.

Foi desviado de seus devaneios com o som do corpo de Ginny roçando nos lençóis. Debruçou-se sobre ela. Assim, quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de Lord Voldemort. Os orbes vermelhos encarando as suas de forma quase dolorosa.

A face de Ginevra não era exatamente a de quem havia dormido por doze horas. Estava mais para o rosto de alguém que PRECISAVA de doze horas de sono. Depois de um segundo de susto ao se deparar com o Lord das Trevas, sua expressão voltou a cair.

Estava exausta.

O que era uma pena para ela porque Voldemort esperara demais e não estava disposto a dar-lhe mais tempo para descansar.

Por algum motivo, o desconforto de Ginny parecia deixar a situação toda mais interessante. Ela não parecia, no entanto, nem um pouco assustada com a sua presença. Nem desconfortável pelo fato de estar tão próxima dele, ainda mais nua. Parecia triste. E extremamente cansada.

Quando ela levantou, Voldemort moveu-se com ela, sem desviar seus olhos dos orbes castanhos da mulher. Movendo-se em sincronia com Ginny, dando-lhe apenas espaço o suficiente para que se movesse sem colidir com ele.

Lentamente, ela moveu as pernas para fora dos lençóis e encostou os pés no chão, ficando sentada na cama e de costas para o Ministro da Magia, dando-lhe uma visão tentadora de suas costas nuas. Depois de alguns segundos em que ela apenas permaneceu sentada, respirando, a ruiva levantou, segurando os lençóis ao redor de seu corpo.

Caminhou até uma penteadeira, como que familiarizada com o local, e começou a desembaraçar os cabelos com os dedos. Encarando seu próprio reflexo com a expressão impassível.

Pelo menos à primeira vista a expressão de Ginny parecia impassível. No entanto, com um pouco mais de atenção, pôde perceber uma incrível miríade de diferentes emoções passando rapidamente pelos olhos dela. Aqueles olhos grandes cor de chocolate que seriam sua salvação da morte.

-Ginny... - ele sussurrou. Sem mais conseguir conter o silêncio. Sua voz ecoando pelo quarto como o silvo de uma cobra.

Ela voltou a encará-lo, pelo espelho, fazendo uma pausa em sua tarefa de ajeitar os cabelos por apenas um segundo.

-Você não pode machucar Draco. - ela afirmou com sua característica voz rouca.

Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, levantando-se da cama.

-E essa é sua única condição?

Ginny baixou os olhos, fazendo-o caminhar em sua direção, puxando rudemente seu queixo para cima.

-Olhe para mim enquanto eu falo com você, garota. - ordenou rudemente, mas sem nenhuma inclinação real de raiva na voz. Estava com muito bom humor para sentir raiva.

Os olhos dela acenderam-se com algo semelhante a humor.

-Esse é jeito de falar com a mulher com quem você vai passar o resto da eternidade? - perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha avermelhada. - Seja lá o que isso significa.

Voldemort não pôde conter o leve sorriso de satisfação com tal atrevimento. Se tinha que passar a eternidade com alguém estava sinceramente contente que não fosse com uma menininha bobinha e passiva.

-Nós vamos nos dar muito bem, Ginny.

-Você não pode machucar Draco. Ele tem que sair ileso disso tudo. - ela insistiu, fazendo Voldemort revirar os olhos.

-Você precisa esquecê-lo.

-Eu vou. - Ginny afirmou, parecendo certa do que dizia. - Mas ele tem que sair ileso disso tudo. Mande-o para outro país. Para longe daqui. Onde ele possa viver em paz.

Voldermort fingiu considerar por alguns segundos. Esperava que ela o olhasse com ansiedade, esperando sua resposta, mas ela aguardava com serenidade.

-Ótimo. Se você diz que vai esquecê-lo, ele sai ileso.

Ele já havia chegado a conclusão que era melhor não aniquilar Draco. Matá-lo seria o mesmo que transformá-lo em um mártir que o coração romântico e tolo de Ginny jamais seria capaz de esquecer.

Ela não lhe agradeceu e nem ao menos pareceu aliviada. Apenas concordou com a cabeça e voltou a encarar sua própria imagem no espelho. Nunca estivera tão pálida. Seus cachos rubros pareciam irremediavelmente bagunçados. Seu rosto, desprovido de qualquer maquiagem, quase não tinha cor. Seus olhos estavam fundos e seus lábios ressecados.

Ainda assim, seu corpo frágil e pequeno tinha a postura digna de uma rainha. Seus olhos castanhos eram cheios de vida e brilho. Todas as provações e os sofrimentos que Voldemort lhe infligira para que chegassem a este momento pareciam tê-la deixado mais bonita. Um tipo de beleza que nem ele seria capaz de roubar.

Abaixou-se, atrás dela, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

Finalmente seu momento havia chegado. Ela estava ali. Frágil e sem defesas. E dele.

Talvez se Voldemort não tivesse tido que observá-la por tanto tempo sem poder tocá-la ela não lhe parecesse tão fascinante agora. Mas ele fora paciente demais. Nunca tivera que adiar um desejo daquela forma. Por tanto tempo. Agora estava desesperado por sua recompensa. E ela iria pagar por todo aquele tempo que ele tivera que esperar. Iria pagar com sua carne, com seu sangue, com sua boca, com sua pele. Com tudo que pertencia a Voldemort, por direito.

Não percebeu que estava mordendo-a até que o corpo de Ginny tremeu por inteiro e ela tentou se desvencilhar dele.

Segurou-a com mais força.

-Então você e Gwen conversaram.

-Obviamente.

-E você concorda. Com tudo. - não era uma pergunta.

-Eu só quero achar uma forma de não sentir mais tudo isso que eu estou sentindo. Gwen me ofereceu uma solução. Uma alternativa na qual eu me vejo livre de toda essa dor.

Voldemort sorriu, levantando e puxando-a para si, fazendo com que colidisse em seu peito. Parecia extremamente fraca.

-Acho que... - ela começou, tentando se equilibrar. - Não estou muito bem. Estou um pouco tonta.

Claro que estava tonta. Passara umas doze horas no plano etéreo. Iria levar alguns dias para que conseguisse se recuperar completamente.

-_Eu _vou fazer você esquecer de tudo. - ele afirmou, com altivez, ignorando o mal-estar de Ginny. Ela não precisava retomar o equilíbrio. Ele era forte o suficiente para segurá-la de qualquer forma. - Não vai ser Gwen, nem as esmeraldas da vida. Serei eu.

-Eu vou voltar a amar você. - ela murmurou. Seu corpo completamente mole nos braços do Lorde das Trevas. - E talvez eu consiga parar de me senti tão mal, o tempo todo.

-Oh não, Ginny. Quando eu acabar com você... - ele murmurou. - Você vai se sentir horrível.

Não houve resistência quando ele a carregou e a levou de volta para a cama. Quando viu que os olhos dela estavam desfocados, indicando que sua visão deveria ter escurecido graças aos movimentos súbitos, Voldemort sentiu uma forte onda de excitação.

Ela não demonstrava nervosismo, mas seu corpo parecia repelir cada toque seu.

-Nem que eu me esforce eu vou conseguir amá-lo se continuar me tratando dessa forma.

Ele riu.

-O que você esperava, Ginny? - ele adorava a forma como o apelido infantil da garota soava em sua voz. - Eu não sou Draco.

-Eu não quero isso.

-Eu não perguntei se queria. - ele sussurrou para si mesmo. Desenrolando o corpo da garota dos lençóis e encarando sua forma nua.

Voldemort não sabia se ela era a materialização de suas fantasias ou se todos os anos a observando fizeram com que suas fantasias se adaptassem a ela, só sabia que nada na vida lhe parecera mais suculento do que o corpo nu da caçula dos Weasley em sua cama.

Jogou-se contra ela, dentes e língua maltratando a pele macia, enquanto suas mãos apertavam fortemente o que podiam de seu corpo.

Ela protestou. Fracamente.

Estava adoravelmente indefesa. A sua mercê.

Então sentiu uma forte queimação no peito. Ignorou a princípio, imaginando que fosse só o efeito das esmeraldas em seus pescoços em atividade, mas quando sua mão deslizou para entre as coxas da ruiva o colar pareceu queimar em seu pescoço e em seu peito, e ele pulou para trás, tentando, sem sucesso, tirar a esmeralda de si. Quando olhou para Ginny ela estava arfante, sentando-se na cama, e voltando a cobrir-se com os lençóis. Mas não parecia surpresa.

Soltou um palavrão alto ao tocar no colar ainda extremamente quente e desgrudá-lo de sua pele queimada.

-Esse tipo de ligação... - Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Não podemos ainda, Voldemort. Eu ainda não o amo.

-Isso vai acontecer enquanto você não me amar? - ele perguntou com frustração e raiva. Ginny deu de ombros.

-Suponho que sim.

-E suponho que você esteja muito feliz com isso, não é? - Voldemort perguntou com raiva. Xingando-a mentalmente de todos os adjetivos mais obscenos que podia pensar ao ver o quão satisfeita ela parecia. - Então se apresse e se apaixone logo por mim. - sorriu cruelmente ao dizer isso. - Não vai ser difícil não é, pequena Ginny? Você já me amou uma vez...

E se aproximou, desta vez delicadamente, enterrando o nariz em sua bochecha e acariciando seu braço. Ela não deve ter sentido qualquer ameaça, pois os colares permaneceram intactos.

-Vamos devagar então. Vamos fazer essa conexão funcionar. - ele disse, mais para si do que para ela. - E então seremos imortais. E teremos todo o tempo do mundo para fazer o que _eu _tenho em mente. Está bom assim?

Quando ela não respondeu ele abriu os olhos para encará-la. A megera tinha os olhos transbordando de debochado humor.

-Está bom para _você?_

Ele sorriu de volta, acariciando o rosto dela com as costas dos dedos.

-Eu vou tirar esse sorrisinho da sua cara. - ele prometeu suavemente. - Eu vou fazer você implorar por clemência. - disse, beijando atrás de sua orelha, deixando a língua fazer uma trilha por seu pescoço. - Vou fazer você implorar por mim.

Satisfeito, ele percebeu que a reação do corpo de Ginevra fora diferente dessa vez. Ela fechou os olhos e sua respiração ficou mais forte. Ele deslizou então a mão suavemente por seu quadril e ela soltou um leve gemido.

Estimulado por este som Voldemort puxou-a para um beijo. O beijo mais lascivo e intenso que ela já experimentara. Depois de alguns segundos de óbvia luta interna, ela correspondeu com ardor, envolvendo-o em seus braços. Ele sorriu por entre o beijo, sentindo a descarga de magia saindo do corpo da pequena para o seu, e do seu para o dela.

Energia pura penetrando seus poros enquanto a magia negra a contaminava irreversivelmente.

Ele sabia que estava condenando Ginny Weasley com a energia mágica de seu corpo. E aquele pensamento lhe trazia um prazer que ele nunca pensara ser capaz de sentir. Quando se posicionou em cima dela, no entanto, com toda a intenção de saciar seus desejos, a queimação recomeçou em seu peito, e ele pulou para longe antes que sua pele queimasse novamente.

Suspirou profundamente, um pouco menos raivoso desta vez por ter percebido que Ginny não era indiferente a ele.

Não demoraria muito. Só precisava contaminá-la um pouco mais com sua magia negra e logo ela não teria mais qualquer impedimento para amá-lo. Todas as razões que a impediam agora lhe pareceriam sem importância perto de tudo que ele poderia lhe oferecer. A promessa de ser uma deusa na Terra.

Ela não teria como resistir ao Lorde das Trevas. A tudo que ele lhe daria.

-Voldemort. - ela chamou.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, foi para Ginny montando em cima dele. Devidamente enrolada nos lençóis, ela colocou uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, e debruçou-se em sua direção.

Levou automaticamente as mãos às pernas dela e tentou não fazer mais nada enquanto ela se debruçava.

De olhos fechados, a ruiva ficou extremamente próxima, mas, antes que a esmeralda pendurada em seu pescoço tocasse a que repousava no peito de Voldemort, hesitou.

-Então você conhecia as sedes da Ordem por minha causa? Por que Gwen lhe informava onde eu estava?

Ele fez que sim.

-E esperei todos esses anos, sem atacar aqueles malditos ratos que contaminam os meus domínios por sua causa.

-Tudo planejado para que eu me encontrasse no estado de espírito em que me encontro agora. Porque só assim eu poderia aceitar o que você e Gwen estão me propondo. - ela completou. Depois de alguns segundos, continuou: - Eu não posso viver sabendo que os meus amigos morreram por minha causa.

Voldemort revirou os olhos.

-Ótimo. Irei poupar a vida deles também. Está bom assim?

Ela o olhou desconfiada por alguns segundos.

-Me dê sua palavra.

Ele levantou a cabeça para ficar mais próximo dela:

-Dou a minha palavra. Qualquer coisa por você, minha deusa. - disse, com óbvio sarcasmo e deboche.

Ela fez que sim, e depois de mais alguns segundos de hesitação, voltou a se debruçar sobre ele até que a esmeralda verde em seu pescoço tocou a pedra que repousava no peito de Voldemort.

Por alguns segundos nada aconteceu. E ele apenas observou-a, se segurando para manter as mãos paradas em suas coxas. Então sentiu um súbito desconforto, seguido pela luz estranhíssima que os colares começaram a emanar. Era uma luz esquisita. Parecia escura. Ao mesmo tempo em que brilhava, parecia sugar a luminosidade do quarto.

Observou fascinado enquanto uma mistura de sombras e luzes passavam dele para ela. Entre os colares e se espalhando pelos seus corpos.

-Começou. - ela falou baixinho.

-O quê? - Voldemort perguntou. Sua pergunta soando estúpida para seus próprios ouvidos.

-Como o quê? - Ginny perguntou. Humor dançando em sua expressão melancólica. - O início do resto da eternidade.

**X**

A visão do castelo do Ministro da Magia, desde que fora construído, sempre dava calafrios a Pansy Parkinson. Ela não sabia explicar exatamente por quê. Movimentado de dia e de noite pelos melhores e mais confiáveis serviçais e agentes do Lorde das Trevas, a imponente construção de estilo gótico lhe inspirava certo temor desde que começara a ser construída.

Graças a sua irmã, a conceituada e sanguinária comensal da morte Clítia Parkinson, Pansy podia ter livre acesso ao castelo que quase todos os bruxos da Inglaterra ansiavam por conhecer, mas sempre escolhera permanecer longe.

Até agora.

Não que tivesse tido muito escolha. Nunca conseguia negar qualquer coisa que Draco Malfoy lhe pedisse desde os tempos de Hogwarts. O fato de agora ele ser um fugitivo não alterava em nada sua irracional e inconveniente devoção a ele.

E sim, ela estava levando o cara que ela gostava mais do que admitia para si mesma para ver outra mulher. A suposta mulher dos sonhos dele, Ginny Weasley. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Queria ver o cara feliz. E mesmo não entendendo muito a lógica de Draco que alegava PRECISAR da Weasley, a pessoa que fez com que ele passasse de V.I.P para _persona non grata, _Pansy confiava no julgamento dele bem mais do que devia.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores mal iluminados do castelo, tentando fingir ter certeza de si mesma, lutava para não ficar olhando para os lados e por trás dos ombros desconfiada para ver se alguém se aproximava. Lutava também para não demonstrar muito nervosismo quando passava por alguma outra pessoa, mas mesmo se estava transbordando nervosismo ninguém lhe dava muita atenção.

As poucas pessoas que restavam no castelo àquela hora da noite estavam muito compenetradas em seus próprios trabalhos para prestar atenção na mulher a beira de um ataque de nervos tentando passar firmeza.

-Pansy. - ela quase pulou ao ouvir a voz de Draco bem baixinha no seu ouvido. - Relaxe, pelo amor de Deus. Está tudo sob controle.

Ela não respondeu. Não entendia como Draco conseguia estar tão calmo, estando escondido apenas por um feitiço de desilusão. Tudo bem que na pouca iluminação dos corredores o feitiço funcionava quase tão bem quanto uma capa de invisibilidade, mas ainda sim... como ele podia estar tão confiante?

Olhou para o relógio, mas mal conseguia ver a hora com a pouca claridade.

Quanto tempo será que conseguiriam manter Lord Voldemort fora do castelo? Os membros da Ordem causaram uma grande confusão em uma praça pública e, agora, pelo que havia entendido, o Lord das Trevas encontrava-se no Ministério da Magia, preparando estratégias para minimizar os danos, qual seria a nota oficial da imprensa, se ele deveria ou não fazer um pronunciamento para a população... todas esses detalhes que, geralmente Draco ou Snape teriam cuidado para ele, estavam agora em seus ombros, já que Draco se aliara a Ordem e Snape havia sido gravemente ferido em batalha.

Pansy não sabia se eles esperavam que Voldemort saísse do castelo ou se Draco apenas ficou sabendo quando ele saiu e estava aproveitando a oportunidade. Só esperava que tudo desse certo. Se fosse pega ajudando Draco Malfoy a invadir o castelo do Ministro da Magia para encontrar-se com sua "mulher" não seria só ela que estaria enrascada. Sua família toda pagaria por seu erro.

Respirou fundo tentando não deixar que esses pensamentos a dominassem e a fizessem entrar em pânico.

-Estamos perto. - ela murmurou ao virar o corredor.

Olhou ao redor da forma mais casual que conseguira antes de virar-se para Draco.

-Subindo essas escadas estão os aposentos do Ministro. Eu nunca estive lá. - informou, sem conseguir dizer que não tinha mais coragem de seguir a diante, deixando seu olhar cair. Sentiu a mão grande do ex-comensal da morte em seu ombro e, em seguida, seus lábios em sua testa.

-Muito obrigado, Pansy. Eu vou achar alguma forma de te compensar por esse risco.

E então ele sumiu. Ela mal pôde ouvir os passos dele subindo a escadaria.

Draco sempre fora bom em ser sorrateiro.

Pansy sentiu uma inexplicável vontade de chorar. Com as pernas bambas, voltou pelo caminho que veio.

Droga, por que ela estava tão nervosa? Quando tinha se tornado tão medrosa?

Não era surpresa nenhuma Draco nunca tê-la visto como nada além de uma amiga. Ele gostava de garotas corajosas, como Ginny Weasley.

Argh! Quem diria que um dia a arrogante Pansy Parkinson iria desejar alguma característica de uma traidora de sangue?

Os tempos realmente haviam mudado.

Respirou fundo e aliviada quando saiu do castelo, sentindo-se instantaneamente mais forte e segura. Só esperava que Draco conseguisse sair ileso também.

**X**

Havia semanas que Ginny não saía daquele castelo. Nos primeiros dias mal saía do quarto, a não ser quando estava acompanhada de Voldemort. No entanto, depois de algumas semanas em que ele foi ficando mais ocupado, acabou permitindo que ela andasse pelo andar inteiro. Mas não havia sido fácil conseguir esta concessão.

Voldemort não era nem de longe um captor tão gentil quanto Draco. Esquecera completamente de lhe providenciar comida, deixando-a completamente trancada no quarto abafado, sem qualquer ventilação. Quando ela chegava a ponto de ter que lhe _pedir_ comida ou que deixasse pelo menos uma janela aberta ele agia como se ela estivesse sendo extremamente irritante.

Ele só não era mais cruel, Ginny sabia, porque precisava que ela o amasse. Seu ego era tão inflado que acreditava que isso seria fácil. E acreditava na pobre atuação de Ginny quando esta fingia gostar de seus beijos e toques. Teria ficado sinceramente orgulhosa de si mesma por sua habilidade em manipular um dos bruxos mais poderosos da história, mas não considerava exatamente difícil.

Depois de todos os anos que passara no poder, o Lorde das Trevas teve seu ego, já anormalmente grande, inflado a níveis estratosféricas, adquirindo assim uma grande fraqueza. Não era nada difícil usar esta fraqueza para sua vantagem.

Ela já dera algumas voltas pelo andar naquela tarde fria de inverno. Não sabia o que esperava que acontecesse, estava inquieta. Voldemort ainda não confiava nela o suficiente para lhe contar o que estava acontecendo no Ministério então não tinha como saber como estavam seus amigos da Ordem. Se estavam bem e se haviam resgatado Draco. Tremia ao pensar que o Lorde das Trevas poderia ter dado para trás com sua palavra e machucado o homem que Ginny amava.

Ela esperava poder mentir para si mesma e se consolar por sua horrível situação imaginando um futuro feliz com Draco, mas nem em seus devaneios mais otimistas Ginny conseguia pensar em um cenário em que ela e o rapaz teriam um "felizes para sempre". Então se contentava em um cenário em que ele saísse de toda essa história vivo e saudável.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios ao ver de relance alguém conhecido pela janela. Parou para observar com mais atenção quem saía apressadamente dos terrenos do castelo, notando que se tratava de Pansy Parkinson. Estava extremamente pálida e nervosa, olhando para trás a cada dois segundos e acelerando o passo quase a ponto de correr. Ginny chegou a se perguntar se ela estaria fugindo de alguma coisa. Quando se debruçou um pouco mais no parapeito da janela, foi surpreendida por mãos masculinas agarrando-a pelo quadril e girando-a, tirando-a da janela e a colando na parede. Gritou por instinto, mas o homem pareceu prever isso, pois sua mão já estava posicionada contra sua boca, fazendo com que o som saísse abafado.

Apesar do susto, algo no cheiro que invadiu suas narinas a tranquilizou. O homem que a segurava era alto e estava sob um efeito de feitiço de desilusão. Então ainda estava visível, apenas muito bem camuflado. Ele soltou-a e levou um dedo a boca, pedindo silêncio.

Ginny levou as duas mãos às bochechas do homem, sentindo um nó se formando na garganta enquanto a forma de Draco era revelada diante dos seus olhos. Ele não pareceu nem perceber que Ginny estava retirando seu feitiço de camuflagem, seus olhos acinzentados brilhavam para ela.

-Eu estava com medo de nunca mais te ver de novo. - Ginny murmurou, pulando no pescoço do homem, sendo acolhida em um abraço apertado que aqueceu seu corpo por inteiro.

Ah, como ela sentira falta dos braços dele envolvendo e apertando seu corpo daquela forma que só ele sabia. Como sentia falta da forma que ele sempre cheirava seu cabelo quando a abraçava, como que involuntariamente. Como sentira saudades da sensação da sua pele na dele.

Lágrimas de puro alívio escorreram por seus olhos e ela sorriu agradecendo a Deus por ele estar vivo, saudável e forte o suficiente para tirá-la do chão. Lindo, com aquele olhar abrasador que deixava suas pernas fracas.

-Que saudades, meu amor. Que saudades. Eu não quero te largar nunca mais. - ele sussurrou, beijando seu pescoço repetidas vezes e voltando a apertá-la contra si.

Era um abraço sôfrego, como se não conseguissem ficar próximos o suficiente. O contato dos corpos fornecendo a Ginny um alívio instantâneo. Como se estivesse puxando o ar depois de muito tempo embaixo d'água. Como sentir o vento libertador em seu rosto depois de uma temporada no fundo do oceano, sendo esmagada pelo peso da água.

Depois das últimas semanas jogando entre Lorde Voldemort e Lady Slytherin, tentando se manter viva no processo, era sublime receber um abraço de alguém que a amava tanto. A pessoa que mais a amava no mundo estava ali, abraçando-a, agradecendo aos Céus por poder segurá-la em seus braços, disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso para mantê-la sã e salva, arriscando sua vida para poder vê-la novamente...

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou, preocupada, se afastando para poder olhá-lo. - É arriscado demais, Draco!

-Eu sei, mas eu precisava te ver. - ele respondeu, sua voz e sua expressão demonstrando pura devoção a mulher a sua frente. - Fiquei imaginando você aqui sozinha, sem notícias, sem saber nada do que estava acontecendo... Eu precisava vir. Pelo menos agora você sabe...

-Que você está vivo. - ela completou, não conseguindo conter o sorriso largo e as lágrimas de felicidade. - Você aqui na minha frente é bom demais para ser verdade.

Draco inclinou-se e a beijou quase dolorosamente.

-Você está tão abatida. - ele afirmou ao se afastar, passando o polegar em baixo dos seus olhos e depois em sua boca. Quando os olhos dela brilharam em óbvia satisfação pelo toque, os de Draco escureceram de desejo. - O que tem acontecido por aqui? - perguntou cuidadosamente.

-O que a Ordem te contou?

-Tudo sobre Gwenyfar Wildeblood. - ele respondeu. - Eles desconfiavam que Lady Slytherin se aliara a Lorde Voldemort e que você seria a chave para a imortalidade dele porque a esmeralda da vida escolheu você. Eles acham que por algum motivo os dois queriam fazer com que você revivesse a história de Gwenyfar, sendo que eu faria o papel de Lord Slytherin e Voldemort seria a chave para que você se livrasse de mim.

Ginny arregalou os olhos e ficou calada por alguns segundos. Antes de clarear a garganta.

-Como eles... chegaram a estas conclusões?

-Eles têm os diários de Lady Slytherin. - Draco respondeu. - Eles tinham os diários de Lady Slytherin antes de recuperarem você. Mas conseguiram ligar os pontos quando te resgataram e você contou o que tinha passado... comigo. E ter o maior confidente de Lord Voldemort do lado deles também ajudou.

-Nagini está do nosso lado? - Ginny perguntou, fingindo surpresa.

Draco riu.

-Só você para fazer piada em uma hora dessas. Você é tão... - ele hesitou por um instante. - _Weasley. _

_-_Acho que essa foi a coisa mais linda que você já me disse. - ela respondeu sinceramente. Antes de retomar o assunto: -Se eles sabiam de tudo isso, por que... ?

-Não te contaram? - Draco perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Porque são um bando de filhos da puta. Por causa disso. - ao receber um olhar de repreensão continuou: - Amor, eu não gosto muito dos seus amigos.

-É. Eu estou gostando cada vez menos deles também. - Ginny murmurou para si mesma. Olhou ao redor nervosamente subitamente consciente de que estavam no meio de um corredor. Aquele andar fazia parte da morada de Voldemort então nenhum comensal entraria e até a criadagem já havia se retirado. Sempre sumiam antes do sol se pôr para que não tivessem o risco de ainda estar ali quando o Lorde voltasse.

Puxou-o pela camisa, sem se desvencilhar dos seus braços, para uma porta quase oculta no fim do corredor. Era um espaço pequeno, abafado e escuro. Trancou a porta com mágica ao girar a maçaneta e acendeu uma vela, friccionando o pavio entre seu polegar e indicador. A fraca luz iluminou o ambiente úmido e apertado do armário de vassouras.

Quando Ginny voltou os olhos para Draco ele a olhava com uma expressão que a fez franzir o cenho.

-O que houve? - perguntou baixinho.

-Sua magia. Nunca vi algo assim.

Ela deu de ombros, mas Draco continuou, agitadamente:

-Por isso eles não quiseram te contar! Eles previram que se estivessem certos você se tornaria extremamente poderosa. Talvez poderosa o suficiente para frustrar os planos de Voldemort e deixá-lo vulnerável. Voldemort contou parte dos planos dele para Snape na noite em que eu te trouxe da Toca. Snape alertou a Ordem e eles foram capazes de encontrar o diário de Gwen antes de Voldemort. Se eles te contassem você tiraria o colar.

Quando Ginny levou a mão à esmeralda em seu pescoço, assentindo, Draco posicionou as duas mãos em seu pescoço em uma carícia, seus polegares acariciando as bochechas da ruiva.

-O que aconteceu com você?

Por alguns segundos Ginny apenas o encarou. Não estava há tanto tempo assim com Voldemort, mas só agora, na presença de Draco, ela sentia o quanto estava lhe pesando a presença do Lorde das Trevas em sua vida. Ter que aguentar aquele maldito genocida e, pior de tudo, permitir que ele chegasse a beijá-la, estava matando-a por dentro um pouquinho mais a cada dia. Ela sentia algo morrendo dentro dela. Algo que ninguém seria capaz de reviver. Ela sabia que nunca seria capaz de superar este tempo com Voldemort nem mesmo se fosse capaz de passar o resto da vida com Draco.

Fechando os olhos para melhor apreciar o toque gentil em seu rosto e sentir o calor que emanava do corpo de Draco para o dela, ela contou da forma mais sucinta que pôde tudo o que havia acontecido desde que Hagrid a levara da mansão de Draco.

Contou da hipotermia, contou do ataque dos comensais, contou da conversa com Gwen, contou de como acordou nos braços de Voldemort... contou de Dean. O tempo todo com os olhos fechados. Os dedos de Draco cessaram a carícia enquanto ela contava sobre Dean, mas nunca chegaram a deixar seu rosto.

Quando terminou de falar, Ginny abriu os olhos lentamente, quase a contra gosto, aterrorizada com o que iria ver no rosto de Draco. Esperava mágoa, ou raiva, mas não esperava que a expressão calma, mesmo que contrariada, dele.

-Não chora. - ele pediu, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo rosto de Ginny sem que ela houvesse percebido. - Eu já sabia sobre Dean se é isso que está te afligindo tanto.

Ela tentou engolir o nó em sua garganta, mas isso só pareceu intensificá-lo. Quando voltou a falar, foi com extremo desgosto que ouviu sua própria voz distorcida pelo choro:

-Eu não achei que estava fazendo algo errado na hora, mas me senti tão mal depois. Eu só conseguia pensar em você. - fechou os olhos, arrependendo-se das palavras no instante em que deixaram sua boca. - Eu não sei explicar. Antes pareceu certo, mas depois me senti suja. Eu não quero que mais ninguém me toque além de você. E eu realmente espero que você possa me perdoar, Draco.

Para a surpresa de Ginny, ele sorriu, tristemente.

-Eu não tenho porque te perdoar. - ele afirmou. - Ginevra, o que aconteceu naquele dia não foi sua culpa. Você foi amaldiçoada. Estava frágil. Fraca dos nervos. Não tinha como resistir qualquer investida. Ainda mais de alguém... - ele desviou o olhar incomodado antes de completar: - ainda mais de alguém que você amou.

-Não! - Ginny negou. - Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso. Foi minha culpa. Eu não devia nunca ter dormido com Dean quando amo você. Eu não vou deixar você...

-Ginevra, você acha que não me mata saber que você transou com outro cara? - ele perguntou, irritado. - Claro que me mata. E nós estaríamos tendo uma conversa bem diferente agora se os tempos fossem outros, mas eu não vou te condenar por algo que nós nunca vamos conseguir definir exatamente. Agora pare de se desculpar comigo. E, pelo amor de Deus, pare de se sentir em dívida com Dean! Ele é bem grandinho! Ele vai conseguir te superar eventualmente. PARE de colocar o peso do mundo em cima das suas costas!

Ginny foi pega de surpresa pelo súbito sermão de Draco. Ficou completamente sem palavras e só conseguiu relaxar quando as mãos quentes e grandes dele tocaram seus ombros, massageando-os.

-O que você quer?- ele perguntou, mais suavemente, aproximando-se até que seus corpos estivessem quase colados.

Ela fechou os olhos, inalando profundamente aquela essência maravilhosa de Draco, sorrindo involuntariamente, sentindo-se ficar rubra com a proximidade e o calor das mãos masculinas em seus ombros.

-Quero você. - ela disse baixinho. - Acho que preferia morrer a estar com alguém que não seja você. Com Dean foi tão...

E de novo aquele sentimento estranho quando ela lembrava a noite que tivera com Dean. Não achava certo dizer que foi totalmente horrível já que lembrava ter sentido prazer, mas tudo o que sentia quando se lembrava dele era uma terrível angústia.

-Ginny, você tinha acabado de receber uma maldição. - Draco disse baixinho. - Você pode nunca querer admitir, mas você precisa ouvir a verdade pelo menos uma vez. Eu sei que você ama Dean. E sei que prefere pensar que a culpa foi sua do que admitir o que realmente aconteceu. Thomas se aproveitou de você, meu amor. Qualquer idiota sabe que você nunca deve transar com alguém que acabou de passar por um trauma como de uma imperdoável. Um trauma desses tira da pessoa a capacidade de discernimento.

Quando Ginny pareceu querer discutir ele continuou:

-Você não precisa me responder, mas em algum momento você quis que aquilo que parasse? Você disse para ele? E o que foi que ele fez?

Antes que as respostas daquelas perguntas incisivas fizessem mais estragos na mente de Ginny a ruiva se jogou contra o peito de Draco, deixando as lágrimas escaparem livremente. Buscava conforto, mas não esperava o alívio imediato que sentiria com os braços dele ao seu redor, aninhada no peito do homem que amava. Não esperava que fosse se sentir tão segura, tão amada e tão feliz.

Esses sentimentos inesperados a deixaram subitamente apavorada. Sabia lidar com sentimentos ruins, mas aquilo que sentia quando estava com Draco? Era desconhecido, era arriscado demais. Não poderia acabar bem. E, ainda assim, ela continuou chorando, abraçada a ele, sentindo as mãos dele apertando-a com ânsia.

Ele a puxou de seu peito para que pudesse se inclinar e beijar qualquer pedaço de pele que conseguisse alcançar.

-Eu não quero vê-lo de novo. - Ginny disse, mal sentindo as palavras saindo de sua boca. - Dean, eu não quero vê-lo mais.

-Você não precisa. - Draco respondeu, como se já esperasse essas palavras dela.

Ficaram abraçados mais algum tempo. Acabaram sentados. As pernas longas de Draco mal cabiam dentro do pequeno armário. Ginny descansava entre as pernas dele, com as costas apoiadas em seu peito. Ele brincava com seus dedos, entrelaçando-os nos seus e admirando as mãos unidas.

-Qual é o plano?- Ginny perguntou.

-O que você já conhece.

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

-Não! Draco! Ainda é muito cedo! Não temos uma base forte! A sede da Ordem foi destruída! Estamos frágeis!

Draco sorriu de lado.

-Você realmente não sabe o que está acontecendo lá fora, não é? - Draco perguntou, acariciando seu rosto.

X

Elisandra Martin, orgulhosa corvinal, nunca pensou que veria os sonserinos se reunindo à Armada de Dumbledore. Mas em uma época como aquela, se você não fosse comensal, não adiantava ser da Sonserina. Podia até ter um melhor tratamento do que os outros, mas ainda era reprimido.

Ela era filha de um comensal e que benefícios isso lhe trouxera? Seu pai era um bastardo que abusava física e psicologicamente de suas filhas. Agora ele estava morto e sua irmãzinha desaparecida. Provavelmente o desgraçado havia sido morto por alguém que machucou. Alguém que lhe pareceu fraco e sem possibilidades de revidar porque essas eram as vítimas preferidas de Lisander Martin. Essas eram as vítimas preferidas dos comensais da morte.

E sua história não era a única que fora atormentada por comensais. A prima de sua melhor amiga, Taylor, havia se suicidado pouco tempo depois da sua lua de mel com um comensal da morte, com quem fora obrigada a se casar.

Foi em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts que a Armada de Dumbledore lhe contatou, muito discretamente. Mas agora a maior parte dos alunos de Hogwarts fazia parte da Armada. Até os que costumavam ter receio de se meter em política estavam exaustos. Exaustos de tanta injustiça, de serem tratados como idiotas, de ter seus direitos reprimidos em benefício dos comensais, cansados de ver seus entes queridos sendo prejudicados pelos comensais mesmo quando não faziam nada para provocá-los, cansados de ver os comensais se fartando enquanto o resto da população sofria, cansados de ouvirem de desaparecimentos, de ver os poucos professores que ainda tentavam lhes ensinar a pensar por si mesmos, ao invés de repassar a lavagem cerebral do governo, sendo presos...

Estavam cansados. Estavam furiosos.

Haviam chegado a seu limite.

O governo os havia transformado em barris de pólvora, esperando ansiosamente que alguém acendesse o pavio.

**X**

Esperando em uma pequena cidade próxima a Londres, os vampiros não apreciavam ter que dividir espaço com meio-gigantes e lobisomens. Lobisomens e vampiros não eram tão óbvios quanto os gigantes que, em suas tentativas de serem discretos, pareciam estar em uma competição de quem era mais barulhento, desengonçado e irritante.

Mas os lobisomens e vampiros eram diferentes. Eles tinham completa noção da presença uns dos outros, aos arredores, mas estavam fora da vista. De uma forma que nem aqueles gigantes conseguiriam fazer, e nem os bruxos.

Um vampiro em particular refletia sobre isso, lambendo as próprias presas, ansioso por fincá-la nos pescoços de alguns bruxos particularmente desprezíveis.

Nunca gostara de bruxos. Nunquinha. Mas lembrava-se de antigamente, quando podia se movimentar sem medo de ser caçado e morto a não ser que fizesse algo que não devia. Lembrava-se da época em que tinha liberdade de se movimentar com seu clã, em estilo, com luxo, sem precisar se esconder nas sombras.

A gota d'água para ele fora quando o líder de seu clã fora capturado por aurores e humilhado, tendo suas presas arrancadas. Foi aí que finalmente os vampiros decidiram se filiar àquele grupinho de bruxos que alegava estar do lado deles. Que prometiam as coisas como era antes, se os ajudassem.

Então agora o vampiro esperava. Aqueles malditos bruxinhos que se auto-denominavam comensais da morte fizeram com que eles fossem classificados como inteligências inferiores. Pois eles iriam experimentar quem era inferior quando o vampiro usasse suas presas para separar carne de osso.

Ah, se ele tivesse acesso ao pescoço daquele Voldemort...

**X**

Ravena Mulciber, contrariada, recuou enquanto a bruxa a sua frente brandia sua varinha contra ela. Vermelha de raiva. Outros comensais tentavam conter a multidão com feitiços, choques e tapas. Mas era como se todos aqueles bruxos, de repente, houvessem decidido que aquela foi a gota d'água.

Talvez os comensais tivessem exagerado ao espancar daquela forma o adolescente que fora pego, fora de Hogwarts, pichando os muros com os símbolos da revolução. Ele ainda estava no chão, sendo acudido por uma senhora. Sangue saía profusamente de sua testa e seus membros encontravam-se em ângulos estranhos. Seu nariz estava obviamente quebrado e ele gemia.

Mas quem aqueles cidadãos pensavam que eram para se voltarem contra seus protetores, os comensais, dessa forma? Eles não sabiam que para prosperar precisavam sufocar os dissidentes que ficavam no caminho do progresso? Podia parecer pesado como espancaram aquele moleque, mas qualquer um com mínimo de inteligência perceberia que fora por um bem maior.

Mas aquelas pessoas tacanhas pareciam não se importar com progresso. A Senhora que agora acudia o menino se posicionara na frente dos comensais e os enfrentara, ignorando sua óbvia inferioridade física. Quando, rindo, Mulciber e os outros prepararam-se para colocá-la em seu lugar a população local se insurgiu.

E enquanto sentia sua varinha sendo arrancada de si, não por feitiços, mas por mãos, quando se viu pela primeira vez no lugar da vítima e não do agressor, Mulciber soube que haviam ido longe demais.

Não só seus amigos que queriam ensinar o menino uma lição.

Os Comensais da Morte.

O Lorde das Trevas.

Longe demais.

Mais e mais pessoas se reuniam ao redor dos comensais. Para cada novo policial que chegava, mais dez civis apareciam para impedi-lo de machucar mais alguém. Quanto mais eles atacavam, mais a população revidava. Gritavam, enfrentavam feitiços de peito aberto... estavam completamente enraivecidos. Como se finalmente estivesse extrapolando uma raiva acumulada. Raiva que se acumulara em sete anos tendo seus direitos, vozes e magia reprimidos.

Raiva.

Mulciber ainda tentou lutar, e conseguiu fazer alguns estragos, mas depois daquele dia não poderia machucar mais ninguém. Sua visão escureceu permanentemente e ela caiu, em agonia, no chão. Envolta por raiva, dor, gritos, sangue e fogo.

**X**

-A Ordem da Fênix conseguiu reunir gente o suficiente para começar a revolução. Bruxos de países que não se importavam com nossa situação agora temem a influência de Voldemort no mundo bruxo e estão patrocinando os revolucionários. Têm medo da forma como Voldemort está conquistando territórios. Gigantes, vampiros e outros seres estão ferozes e indignados por quantos deles foram mortos e como são oprimidos e caçados. Os estudantes, então! Acho que os estudantes são os mais ferozes, Ginevra. Se eu tivesse noção que a oposição ao governo era tão grande assim eu não teria passado tanto tempo...

Ginny assentiu, em entendimento.

-Tudo o que você tem que fazer é continuar fingindo que está do lado de Voldemort, que está em desvantagem e é ele quem dá as cartas. Faça-o pensar que é invencível. Quanto mais ele pensar isso, mais fácil será derrotá-lo na hora certa.

Ginny assentiu novamente. Curioso, Draco a virou para si.

-O que você está pensando?

Ela deu de ombros.

-É estranho. Planejamos sempre tudo com grande cautela e nos movemos tão lentamente que eu comecei a ver a revolução como algo abstrato, quase utópico. Nunca realmente me preparei. Quando me mandaram trabalhar no museu e eu implantei aquelas coisas nos cofres... mesmo enquanto trabalhava em prol da revolução nunca acreditei realmente que eu a veria acontecer de verdade.

-Se você não achava que conseguiriam uma revolução... por que se arriscou tanto?- Draco perguntou.

Ginny deu de ombros.

-Mesmo que meus esforços se provassem tão inúteis quanto eu imaginava que eram, eu não conseguiria viver comigo mesma se não estivesse fazendo absolutamente nada.

Draco pensou por alguns segundos nas palavras de Ginny, inalando a essência floral da ruiva profundamente. Beijou-a carinhosamente na testa e a abraçou com força desejando que pudesse paralisar o tempo naquele momento. Por mais que os dois tentassem afastar de suas mentes a realidade do risco que corriam, era inevitável pensar que aquele podia ser o último abraço. Temiam um pelo outro, temiam por si mesmos. Poderiam derrotar Voldemort, mas ele não iria desaparecer sem fazer estragos.

Tudo o que podiam fazer era torcer para que não se tornassem dano colateral.

-Eu te amo. - Draco murmurou. E achava que nunca amaria Ginny mais do que naquele instante, mas a amou mais ainda quando ela respondeu em um sussurro consideravelmente mais baixo que o dele:

-Eu também te amo.

Como se algo quente tivesse explodido dentro de Draco com as palavras dela, ele a puxou bruscamente para um beijo. Surpresa, Ginny ficou quieta, tensa, nos braços dele enquanto seus lábios pressionavam os dela com desespero e ânsia. Uma mão em seu pescoço e a outra subindo por sua perna, para debaixo do seu vestido.

Quando ela finalmente correspondeu, puxando-o pelo pescoço para mais perto, ele a deitou como podia no chão frio. Quando a pele dela se arrepiou ao entrar em contato com o chão ele rapidamente tirou sua capa e a posicionou embaixo da mulher, antes de se jogar contra ela, a bombardeando de beijos e carícias.

Ginny acolheu o peso confortável do homem com satisfação. Não se lembrava de um dia ter se sentido tão desejada, tão querida, tão amada. Não sabia se conseguiria viver sem essa devoção incondicional que Draco lhe dedicava. Não conseguiria viver sem saber que alguém estava disposto a morrer por ela. Não sabia se conseguiria viver sem aqueles toques, sem aquele beijo, sem o cheiro intoxicante que lhe arrepiava, e dava frio na barriga ao mesmo tempo que a fazia se sentir confortável.

Esses sentimentos a assustavam. Antes de se apaixonar por Draco sentia-se pronta para qualquer coisa. Achava que poderia sobreviver o que viesse, que o pior que podia lhe acontecer já havia acontecido. Que depois de perder sua família nada mais poderia afetá-la.

Estava enganada.

Puxou o homem para mais perto, tentando esconder as próprias lágrimas, o distraindo com beijos e toques.

Nunca tivera tanta certeza de um sentimento na vida. Ela o amava. Desesperadamente.

E isso não podia acabar bem.

**X**

**N/A: **Capítulo ficou meio curto né? Foi mal gente. Estava tendo problemas com o final, então acabei cortando antes do que pretendia e colocando o final problemático como início do próximo capítulo. Não vou fazer promessas de atualização porque parece que toda vez que eu dou uma estimativa de quando acho que vou poder atualizar algo acontece pra me impedir de escrever. Então vou deixar no ar e prometer que vou fazer o que for possível para ser rápida. Rotina ta pesada. Faculdade de manhã, estagio a tarde, aulas a noite... e o pouco tempo livre que eu tenho eu uso pra estudar e malhar. Só tenho tempo de escrever mesmo nos fins de semana. E com aquela culpa de "eu devia estar estudando". hahahaha!

Muito obrigado a todas pelo apoio, pela força, pelo amor pela fic, pelo interesse no meu bem estar! Vocês são demais! Se não fosse por vocês, por todo o encorajamento, eu já teria desistido da fic. Então muito obrigada MESMO!

E ja sabem né? Qualquer dúvida mais boba que pareça. O que, vai por mim, não é. Até eu me enrolo de vez em quando, paro de escrever e pergunto "Espera, por que isso mesmo?". hahahaha!

**Reviews:**

**Ariane: **Espero que você também goste desse capítulo! E essa review já está ótima! Muito obrigada mesmo! Ainda bem que ajudei a acabar com o tédio das férias! Hahaha! Beijão!

**Gabriela Manfio:** hahaha! Não era nada demais! Mas acho que esse conflito vai continuar. Se foi culpa dela ou não. Se foi traição ou não. Acho bem complexo. Nem eu sei muito bem o que eu acho e eu ESCREVI a cena. Hahahaha! E eu adoro escrever o Draco. Tinha planejado fazer a reação dele calma, pra mostrar como ele cresceu e talz... mas enquanto eu escrevia ele saiu do meu controle e avançou na Suzan e no Dean. Hahahaha! Obrigada pela review! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Um beijo!

**Daniella Haddad:** hahahhaa! Todo mundo acabou gostando dessa cena. E que bom que vc gostou do Snape. BIG responsabilidade escrever sobre esse personagem. Que eu aaamo! 3 Eu sempre fui HG nos livros, mas sempre ficava torcendo por uma insinuaçãozinha de DG. Amo demais! *-* Obrigada pela review! Um beijo!

**ViiSM:** Again... desculpe pela demora. Hahahaha! Tenho dado meu melhor para escrever, mas o tempo é curto. Infelizmente. Ela não teve papel nenhum na morte de Narcisa, foi Voldemort mesmo quem pegou o colar. Ele sempre soube que estava com Narcisa. Ginny só ficou sabendo que ele matou Narcisa no momento em que Draco ficou sabendo também. E sobre o Snape, eu fiquei meio nervosa de escrevê-lo! Haha! Ele é um personagem tão maravilhoso e complexo que tive medo de estragá-lo, mas pelas reações acho que fiz um bom trabalho. Obrigada demais pela review e por continuar lendo a fic mesmo com as atualizações demoradas! Um beijo!

**Arobed:** Espero que mesmo com as demoras vc ainda tenha esperanças de atualização e veja esse capítulo aqui! Hahaha! Que bom que você curtiu o cap passado. Espero que curta este daqui também! Mesmo estando pequeno.

E nunca deseje a experiência da minha cirurgia! Hahaha! Eu costumava comparar com parto cesariano só a minha depiladora já passou por essa cirurgia e já teve dois filhos de cesária. Ela disse que a cirurgia é beeeem pior do que ter filho. O que foi um grande alívio porque eu já estava desistindo de ter filhos depois dessa. Hahahaha! Eu estou bem agora. Muito obigada pelo interesse! Sério, fico muito feliz! Mas acho que o lado bom de você ter experiências fortes assim é que você cria perspectiva.

Desculpe não ter conseguido postar em março. Trabalho, faculdade, curso... essa rotina está ACABANDO comigo. Haha!

Um beijo e muito obrigada por não desistir da fic mesmo com as demoras!

**Larissa Cardoso:** Nossa! Que legal! Eu realmente não sabia disso! Haha! Eu não tenho problema nenhum contanto que tenha os créditos e como vc disse que tem! E muito obrigada pelo elogio! Me deixou muito feliz. Eu me esforço pra postar capítulos bem escritos e é bom ter isso reconhecido. Não se preocupe que acho que nunca vou deixar de escrever. Hehe!

Muito obrigada pela review! Bjao!

Ah sim, o link do RPG não veio e o link do tumblr não está indo. Acho que o apagou. Vc pode me mandar por e-mail? gabrielamdourado hotmail . com

**Fernanda Oliver:** Que bom que você está amando! Espero conseguir atualizar mais frequentemente para poder finalizar a fic e, quem sabe, começar a postar novas. Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Muitíssimo obrigada! Um beijo!


End file.
